Abused
by TechieByNature
Summary: Mercedes is in abusive relationship and she decides that it's time for her to pack up her and her son TJ and break free from her boyfriend of 7 years..but will she return or will Tank go through hell and high water to get his way and get them back. You'll find out if you come along for the journey. Part comedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Sam's POV**

"Who is at our door at this hour? Sam go see who it is."

"Fine. I'll go see." I got out of bed and headed down to the back door because that's where the knocking was coming from. I pulled back the curtain and there was Mercedes. I opened the door.

"Mercedes, what are you doing here? You should be getting some rest you have a show tomorrow." I said as she brushed by me walking into the kitchen and I followed. "Why do you have a scarf on and sunglasses? It's summer and the sun has gone down besides there isn't no paparazzi out here. Take it off."

"No."

"Come on take it off."

"No."

"Fine you won't remove it I will." I walked over to her and she covered her face. "Mercedes. Come on. It's me Sam. Let me remove this scarf." I slowly began to unwind the scarf and once done it revealed a busted lip. "Mercedes, baby." I took off her sunglasses. 2 black eyes. "Who did that to your face? Who hit you? Mercedes who fucking hit you?!" I yelled at her and she just cried. "I'm sorry for yelling just. Tell who hit you. Just tell me it wasn't him. Please tell me he didn't hit you. Tell it wasn't him." I said on the verge of tears.

"T-Tank." She whispered.

"FUUUUUCCCCCCK!"

"Sam, why the fuck are you screaming? What the fuck is she doing here?"

"Look, now it's not the time. Can you please go and get me my phone please? Thank you." I told Sarah as she rolled her eyes and left the kitchen.

"Sam, it's okay."

"No it's not!" I yelled again. "I'm sorry for yelling but he was suppose to love you like I still love you, Mercedes. He wasn't suppose to hit you or cause you harm." I looked up and there was Sarah with her arms folded and my phone. "Thank you for bringing me my phone. You can go now."

"What?"

"I don't care what you do, you can go back upstairs to the room, you can go outside, you can get the hell out of my face for all I care my girl is hurt."

"_I'm_ your girlfriend. I don't know why you went out with that bitch in the first place. She didn't even give you none."

"Look Sarah, I've had it up to here with your bullshit. My girlfriend is in there hurt you will not disrespect her in any kind of way in my house."

"This is _our_ house."

"You are hard of hearing. I said _my_ house. Look we're through."

"No we aren't not Sam."

"Obviously you're really hard of hearing. We're through. Do I need to spell it out for you? Tell me how you want it? Text, written, or verbal?"

"I'll be back for my stuff." Sarah said walking out.

"Fine but you'll find it by the dumpster!"

"Sam, I don't think you should have said that." Mercedes said.

"Look, don't worry about her. You're my concern and I've been wanting to say that for the longest just messed up that it had to happen like this. I'm taking you to the hospital and I'm going upstairs to throw on a t-shirt and put on my shoes and we're off." While I was making my way upstairs I called the crew.

"Hey I know it's late but I'm going to need you to meet us at the hospital. Look it's a long story but Mercedes is hurt. So call the rest of the crew. Which hospital? Um...Good Sam. Alright. Bye." I found a shirt grabbed my keys and went back to the kitchen and a saw Mercedes looking at herself in the mirror.

"C-Come on let's go."

We arrived at the hospital and I got Mercedes all checked in and I was pacing back and forth in the waiting room when I heard my name.

"Sam."

"Kurt. I'm glad you're here. Where's Blaine?" I asked looking around.

"He's parking the car. I told him let me out I couldn't be in that car any longer. How's Mercedes? Rachel called me in a panic. Is she alright?"

"Sam, Kurt."

"Rachel." We both said as she ran over to us.

"What's going with Mercedes?"

"Okay...um. Let's wait until everyone else shows up so I can tell you all at once."

"Is it bad?"

"It's bad. Bad enough."

I said as more and more people started showing up and everyone kept asking the same question. Finally everyone was here so I could answer all their questions and somewhat calm their nerves.

"Everyone just want to thank you for showing up."

"Look, we're a family and one calls we come running." Santana said.

"What's up with Mercedes?"

"Tank hit her." I told them as everyone started slowly processing what I just said.

"Wait...what?"

"You kidding?"

"You joking?"

"No way."

"Huh?"

"Tank?"

"But...he seem nice.."

"She has 2 black eyes a busted lip not to mention she has bruising and whatever else. So this has been going on for more than just tonight. This didn't just start."

"Yeah."

"Has he been trying to contact her?"

"I don't know. I got her phone with me." I said reaching in my pocket pulling it I looked at it and there were 10 calls, 5 voice-mails and 20 text messages.

"He's reaching out to her." I handed the phone off to Kurt and he started reading through the messages.

"_I'm sorry baby. Answer me. Come on. Where are you at? I love you. I promise to never hit you again_. I can't read no more of that. Here Sam."

"She has a show tomorrow."

"She doesn't. I called her agent and it's canceled."

"Where's Sarah?"

"Oh, I kicked her out my house."

"About time. I couldn't stand her ass anyway." Kurt said as he walked by me handing out coffee to all who had met up in the waiting room.

"Me either." Blaine chimed in.

"Who is here for Mercedes Jones?" The doctor asked as we all stood up.

"All of you?"

"Yeah." The whole room said in unison.

"O-Okay. Let me try this again. The person who bought her here."

"That would be me." I said walking over to him. "How is she doc?"

"She's gonna be okay. She has broken ribs, busted lip and two black eyes and a concussion."

"Okay. Is she going to have to stay overnight?"

"No. She's getting stitches as we speak and I'll be writing up a prescription for her to take but in about 2 hours she'll be good to go."

"Thanks doc."

"You're welcome." He walked away and I went back over to the group who were leaning in trying to listen.

"I could only pick up a little bit y'all were whispering."

"She's going to be okay. She doesn't have to stay overnight. Broken ribs, busted lip, two black eyes and a concussion but she'll be ready to leave here in like 2 hours."

We all sighed. "Here is my key to my house how about you all go back there pick up some food and I'll call you when we're on our way."

"Okay."

"What's the alarm key?"

"Mercedes birthday."

"Okay. Come on guys."

Once everyone left I headed back to the room the room they had Mercedes in she was sleep until I reached for her hand. "I thought you left."

"No. I'm never leaving you. I just went to get some fresh air."

"I have a headache." She said rubbing her temples. "I want to thank you Sam."

"No, need to. I'm always here."

After an hour wait Mercedes was released and we finally headed home and she got some sleep on the way back. She woke up about five minutes away from me reaching my house.

"We almost there?"

"Yeah."

"Already?"

"You fell asleep."

I said pulling up into my driveway and turned off the engine. I got out and went around to her side and opened the door for her as we were walking up the steps Kurt opened the door.

"They're here."

"You called Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Brittany...you called all of them."

"Yeah. I did."

"Why?"

"I care and so do they." I said taking her by the hand and walking into the house. I closed the door behind us and led her into the living room. We stayed silent for about 15 minutes. Until Mercedes spoke up.

"I'm fine guys. You all can go back home."

"No you're not fine. You've done shows in sunglasses. I've seen the pictures. How long has this been going on?" Kurt asked her.

"Awhile."

"How long is awhile?" Rachel followed up.

"6 to 8 months." She answered as we all let out a shaky sighs filled with mixed feeling of hurt and disgust.

"And you stayed?! Quinn yelled. "Why would you stay in a relationship like that?

"He said he loved me and he wouldn't do it again."

"But he did though. That's not love. That's abuse."

"They all say that just so you can stay and once everything is good he hits you again and then another promise to not do it again you believe it until it happens again and you stay out of fear."

"Mercedes listen to me. I love you more than he loves you and I refuse to wake up one morning to know that his so called love for you took you away from here. I'm right here waiting for you baby. I'd give all of this up just to have you with me. I'd give up everything right now just for you to be my girlfriend, to be my lady, to be my everything I need and more. I'd give it all up. It's not important. You are. Just you." I've been keeping a strong front but I couldn't hold my tears any longer. I let them fall and I could care less who saw them I looked around and everyone else was in tears too.

"I..."

Mercedes phone rings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam's POV**

Mercedes phone rang. "Where's my phone?" She picked up her purse and began rummaging through it.

"I got it." I took it out of my pocket and held it up.

"Give it to me. It's Tank."

"Let that shit ring."

"But..."

"Let it ring." The phone finally stopped ringing and his ass left a voice-mail. "He left you a voice-mail let's listen to it."

_"Mercedes where the fuck are you? I've been calling your damn phone for the last 10 hours and not one response back for you. I told I was sorry and that I wouldn't hit you again. I promise that. Look.I promise that on my momma. Come home. I miss you."_

"See he misses me and he doesn't mean that."

"Since he doesn't mean that. What does he mean when he sends you this? _Where is your ass? Where are you hiding at? Why aren't you answering me? I Love You! I promise it won't happen again. Stop bitching."_ What does he mean?

"You are delusional Cedes. He does mean it. I liked Tank before but finding out this has been going on for 6-8 months. I hate him and hate is a very strong word but I do." Kurt said.

"So what do you guys want me to do. I have nowhere to go. I sold my place and moved in with Tank."

"Stay here."

"I can't. He's going to come looking for me."

"Let him look. You're staying and that's final. Tomorrow no actually today I'm getting you a new phone because he can't have contact with you and then we're going to the police so we can report this."

"I agree with Sam. You're staying with him."

"I don't want to invade nor be a burden."

"Look, you're none of that. Look we've all been up for a few hours. How about you all crash here? I have a few rooms upstairs."

"Oh, we know Blaine and I have already picked ours."

"Me too."

"Same here."

"Well damn...move in why don't ya. Alright. Come on Mercedes. You're staying in my room. Night guys."

"It's morning!" One of them yelled.

"Come on. Sit here. I'm going to change these sheets. It shouldn't take long but before I do that take these pills." I handed her a bottled water and read the prescription to see when she's suppose to take the next one. "Okay. Take one now and the next one in 8 hours. Alright." I popped open the bottle and gave her one pill and watched her take it. "Alright. Now to change these sheets." I changed the sheets and put them in put them in a trash bag.

"Why are you putting these in a trash bag?"

"These are Sarah's besides I told her that her stuff would be by the dumpster. I'm just keeping my word."

She laughed. "Ow..ow."

"Hey take it easy. I got you some clothes here. You can go into the bathroom if you want to change or you can change right here if you want."

"I'll change in the bathroom."

"Okay. I'll be out here if you need help."

"I know."

I sat on the edge of the bed and just looked at the bathroom door waiting for Mercedes to come out. The door finally opened and she walked over to me.

"Are you going to change?"

"Um...yeah I was just waiting for you." I helped her get in the bed and then I went to the bathroom and changed and once I got in bed she was already sleep. I moved the hair out of her face and just took in every feature. "I'm going to get you back Mercedes. I'm going to get you back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam's POV**

Damn what kind of pills are they she is still knocked out. I glanced over at the clock and it was a little after one. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take care of business I put on my some clothes, kissed Mercedes on the cheek and went to see what the other guys were up to.

"Mercedes still sleep?" Kurt asked me as I entered the kitchen going over to the refrigerator and grabbing me bottled water.

"She is. One of y'all can go in there and keep her company if you want."

"I'll go. Think she might be hungry when she wakes up."

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll make her a plate of a little of everything."

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked following me to the front door.

"I'm going to get Mercedes a new phone and stop by the mall and buy her some clothes."

"_You're_ going to buy her some clothes?"

"Yeah, is that a problem with that?"

"No, it's not a problem. Just do you know what she likes?"

Blaine asked me as I looked at him drawing up blanks and eventually shrugging my shoulders saying one thing that came to my mind.

"Colorful. I don't know."

"Yeah...you go get her phone and I'll bring Quinn and Rachel with me to the mall and we'll buy her clothes. You can stop by after you get done at the phone store."

"Good idea. I was just going to ask the sale lady for her help." I said turning around walking to my car.

**Mercedes POV**

I thought I was going to wake up in Sam's arms until I opened one eye and I saw Kurt laughing to whatever was on the TV.

"Kurt what are you doing in here?"

"I'm keeping you company." He said as I sat up in the bed. "Need help?"

"No, I'm good. Where's Sam?"

"Oh he went out to get you another phone."

"I thought I would get to go with him."

"You were sleep probably didn't want to wake you up. I bought you some lunch."

"Thanks. What are you watching?"

"Oh this lesbian show Sam got on DVD." He held up the box.

"You mean the Facts of Life."

"That's what it's called."

"It says it on the box."

"Oh…"

**Sam's POV**

I arrived at the phone store and why did I decide to come at this time. It's packed. All of the sales reps are helping people. I might as well pick a number. I browse the selections until finally a sales rep notices me. .

"Know what you want sir?"

"I want to purchase another phone."

"Alright. I'll be able to handle that for you. What phone are you looking to get?"

"The iPhone one the 64 GB."

"Okay. Will you be transferring information from that phone to this one?"

"Um…no. Just a new phone on my account."

We went through the business protocol and in a few minutes the new phone set and running I began playing around with it. "Thanks."

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Sure."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Is there a way for a text to be sent to my phone from another phone without the other party knowing?"

"There is. Why?" He raised his eyebrow.

"My friend is going through something and something inside of me tells me that she's going to go back to where she once was and she's not going to take the phone that I'm getting her. So I want you to put whatever app that is on this phone so when she gets a text I'll get it too."

"That's spying."

I shrugged my shoulders. "That's what you call it but I call it keeping watching from a distance that will keep me in contact with her. Just in case something goes wrong. I'll know."

"They're two apps though."

"Okay tell me about them."

"These apps you'll both have to download online. With this one app you only get text messages but the other app you get text, call log, photos taken from the phone, Facebook, twitter, and everything else including GPS."

"I want that one."

"Alright but the phone has to be jailbroken and that breaks the warranty."

"Jailbreak it." I held the phone before him.

"Okay. I'm not suppose to jailbreak a phone but you're a good guy going all out for a friend so I'll do it. Come with me to the back."

I followed the guy to the back to his office hit the switched on the light and offered me a seat. "You can sit right here." He started up the computer while I began setting up Mercedes new phone. I glanced up from what I was doing. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"So, I get all of that?" I asked reading the features.

"Yup and you have your option of 3, 6, and 12 months but I'd have to do that on your personal computer at your house. I can only do the jailbreak right now."

"That's fine. Can you come to my house and put that spy app on my computer and phone tell me all about it some more."

"Sure. When do you need it done?"

"Well I have a full house right now so how about you give me your number and I'll give you mine so I can tell when to drop by."

"Cool."

"Great. I'm Sam by the way."

"I'm Jacob."

My phone started ringing I looked down at the caller ID it was Blaine. "I have to take this call can I go out there and be allowed to come back in here and won't be stopped by the manager or GM?"

"Sure. I'm the GM."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

I left his office and went outside. "Where are you?"

"I'm still at the phone store."

"They that busy?"

"Yeah…they having a sale. What's up?"

"I'm calling you to tell you that you don't have to come to the mall Kurt is on his way here and Quinn and Brittany are going back to stay with Mercedes."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Did Rachel come with you?"

"Yeah, she saw some store with vintage clothing so she's there."

"Alright. I'll see you guys back at the house."

"Alright." I ended the call and went back to see if Jacob was done with the jailbreak.

"All done."

"That's it?" I asked looking at the phone.

"Yup."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Here is my number." He handed me his card.

"Here is mine." I handed him my card. "I should be calling you in about a day or so."

"Just hit me up when need it done."

"I will. Thanks again Jacob. Have a good one."

**A/N: Next chapter we'll be introduce to Tank and we'll get the story of what happened that night which caused Mercedes to leave him and run to Sam and Sam ex will pop up too.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mercedes's POV**  
Rachel, Kurt, Quinn, Blaine, and Brittany finally after spending another two days decided that they were going home. I thought they were going to stay another night but since Sam had everything under control they felt safe knowing I was staying with him. Once they left Sam said we were going for a drive, what a shocking surprise to me when we pulled up to our destination of which I wasn't too thrilled about.

"The police station?! Why are we here?" I asked he turned off the engine.

"We're going inside to press charges."

"No, Sam."

"What you mean no?"

"Exactly, what I mean. No."

"Why?"

"I just don't, Sam. You didn't even ask me. You just said we're going for a ride and you take me here! I'm not going in there. You can't make me."

We sat in the parking lot for a good 20 minutes until Sam to head back home. After we returned back from the police station Sam didn't talk to me for a good two hours. Reason why? I didn't want to talk to the police about what was going on and he didn't even ask me if I wanted to press charges he took it upon himself to do that. Since he had put me somewhat on mute I decided I would cook dinner. I looked up and there was Sam standing in on the side of the island.

"It smells good in here. Made enough for me?" He asked as I ignored him. "Not talking to me. I deserve it. I'm sorry for earlier. I should have asked you first if you wanted to go to the police station. I was overstepping my boundaries when I didn't tell you where we were going."

"You did."

"I just want to make sure you'd be safe."

"I'll be safe, Sam. You don't have to worry about me."

"I do have to worry about you. Oh, here is your new phone. You want it or am I _still _overstepping my boundaries by getting you this?" He set the phone on the counter.

"No. Not with the phone. Thank you."

"No problem."

He sat down at the island and watched me finish cooking dinner. I made him a plate and set it in front of him.

"I could have made my own plate. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." I made my plate and sat beside him.

We ate in silence with the clinking of the cutlery being the only sound coming from us after we were done I was going to wash the dishes but Sam, said he'd handle it that I should go upstairs and take my pills of which I'm taking now without Sam watching me. I got in bed and hit play and the Facts of Life started playing.

**Sam's POV**  
I washed the dishes and put away the leftovers. I headed upstairs to my bedroom and she was playing with the remote. I joined her in bed.

"You take your pills?"

"Yes, Sam."

"Okay." I looked over at her and her thoughts were elsewhere she wasn't paying any attention to the show. "You over there quiet. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about something."

"You want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay. We don't have to talk about it. We can just sit here and watch the lesbian show."

"I'd wish you stop calling it that. It's called _The Facts of Life_."

"Okay. Facts of Life. Happy? I said it right."

"Yeah." She laid her head on my chest. A few hours later I heard her lightly snoring. It was round eleven o'clock and I thought about Jacob. I programmed his number in my phone when I left the store. I reached over and found his name and hit call. First ring he picked up.

"Is it late to be calling you at this hour?"

"No, I'm up all night. What's up?"

"Can you come over now and set up that for me?"

"Sure. What's your address?" He asked as I told him.

"Okay, I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Great just when you get here. Don't ring the doorbell just call me." I ended the call and watched Mercedes sleep. I can watch her sleep all the time. I was interrupted from my thoughts when my phone started buzzing.

"Hello. Hey. You're here. Okay. I'll be down." I slipped out of bed and went downstairs to let Jacob in. "What's up man? You said 20 minutes. You like 15 minutes late." I closed the door and led him to my office.

"Traffic, who knew everyone we'd be out at night?"

"It's good. Let me turn this on for you." I turned on the computer and waited for it to load I put in my password then I gave him my seat.

"Got the phones?"

"Right here." I placed both phones on the desk.

"You want the 12 month one right."

"How much is that?"

"$100 and you can have automated yearly subscription. Want that?"

"Yeah"

"Okay. This is all you get right here. So here is how it works. Every time she takes a photo, a text it will come to your computer. Any computer you don't even have to be at your main one. Also this is GPS you can see where she's at. Real Time, Location Logs, and SMS Command. Alright. You can even see what YouTube video she watches. Gmail. Kik. You get my point."

"I understand."

"Not to mention her planner for the week, month and year. Contacts Alert you can select the contacts you want to know she's texting even you can have phrases or keywords put in there to alert you.

"So, what if she deletes a picture? Will it delete from here too?"

"That's a good question. Probably not but to be on the safe side you can download a picture and it just saves to your picture gallery."

"Great."

Jacob set up everything and we messed around with a few of the settings and tweaked it to what I liked. "I want to thank you again. I know I've been thanking you a lot since you came and did this but this is really going to keep me sane."

"You're good man. She's a lucky lady to have a friend like you. Well, I got to get back to the house. I'm sleepy."

"Thanks Jacob. Be safe driving back."

"I will!" He yelled as he got in his car drove off. I closed the door and returned back to my room. Mercedes was still sleep so I slipped back in bed and dosed off.

**Mercedes POV**  
I looked over at the clock and it was a little after 4 in the morning. Sam was sleep so this would be the perfect time for me to slip out without him knowing I was leaving. I slipped out of bed and changed my clothes went into the bathroom and took a quick shower changed my clothes. I peeked out of cracked open the bathroom door to make sure he was still knocked out and he was. I walked gingerly over to my shoes and picked them up and went to the kitchen. I found a pen and some paper and sat at the table and began writing my note.

"So you're just going to sneak out on me?" I looked up at him.

"I thought you were still sleep."

"When I reached out for you, you weren't there so I came looking for you. So you just going to up and leave early in the morning and not leave me a note or nothing."

"That's what I was doing but you're here." I crumbled up the paper and tossed it in the trash.

"Sam. I'm going back." I told him biting my lip and avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"Why?"

"Sam, it's a lot you don't understand it's a lot I haven't told you but I can't stay here another night with you. I have to go back. Thank you for everything that you done but I gotta go."

"Mercedes stay I can't let you go back there."

"Sam. I have to go." I kissed him on the cheek and left without looking back at him.

**Sam's POV**  
It's been 8 hours since Mercedes left I dosed off but I was awakened by someone yelling my name and hitting me.

"Sam, wake up. Sam. Sam!" I opened my eyes and there was Sarah. I closed them again shaking my head wishing that this was a dream. I opened them again to see this was reality.

"How'd you get up in here?" She held up the keys and jangled them in my face.

"Oh, let me see them." She tossed them to me and I took her key to my house off the key ring and tossed them back. "Okay, why are you here?"

"To get my stuff where is it?"

"Oh, by the dumpster like I said it would be." I got up and walked into the kitchen and she followed me.

"Why would you do that? It rained over the last couple of days my stuff is probably all wet because of you!"

"That's not my fault. I can't tell Mother Nature don't rain today because you didn't get your stuff besides it's in bins so I highly doubt your stuff is wet. Be thankful they were just lying around I put them to get use." I flashed her quick smile and went back to my annoyed look.

"She's still here?" She asked as I down two pills.

"No. I was busy."

"I don't call being busy being knocked out on the couch."

"Can you get your stuff and leave?"

"Can you help put them in my car? I mean you did kick me out."

"It will be my pleasure if this will get you up out of my sight faster." Once outside I had to wait until she backed her car up to the dumpster which she was lucky because today was trash day and her stuff would have been garbage. "Well that's the last of it. You have a good one." My phone rang and I didn't even look at the caller ID I just knew it was Kurt. "What Kurt?"

"Is that how you answer the phone when a friend is calling to check up on Mercedes? Where is my girl?"

"She left."

"What? You didn't stop her! Sam, how could you?! You should have made her stay!"

"Kurt..."

"...I'm shocked he's going to hit her again. She left? I know..."

"Kurt..." He's still talking. "KURT!" Finally he stopped talking.

"Geez you don't have to yell."

"I wanted her to stay but she went back. She's a grown woman with a mind of her own. I couldn't have made her stay if I beg and pleaded her to not go back. When did she leave? Um...Like 4 this morning."

"What now?"

"I don't know but I'll keep you to date if she calls me or comes back."

"Better." After I hung up the phone and looked out the window seeing Sarah finally pulling off. It dawned on me that I need to change the locks. So I called my brother.

"Bro, what's going on?"

"A lot I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Change the locks to my house."

"Again? Sam, you kicked another girl out. How many this make this year?"

"5 I think. I lost count." I answered standing in front of my temporary bed the couch.

"Make this the last one okay and stop giving them keys."

"I will. I will. So can you come by tomorrow and make the changes."

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Thanks I'll see you then."

I flopped back onto the couch and went to sleep. I was awaken by a voice and a figure coming out of my kitchen with a beverage in hand flopping down on the couch hitting me. "Sam. Bro get up."

"I thought you were supposed to come tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow."

"Damn...I was knocked out good." I set up and looked over at him and he was eating some pizza too. "You were supposed to be changing the locks not helping yourself to a meal."

"Hey, I'm hungry. I'll get around to it. Sarah was her name right? What she do?"

"Shit I didn't like and she talked bad about Mercedes."

"Well you and Mercedes aren't together no more. Soo..." I cut him a look. "Well, she can say what she wants right?"

"Yeah, in _her_ house but you can't bad mouth Mercedes in _my_ house. That's a rule. Don't talk bad about my girl."

"Sam, she's not your girl. You're still waiting for Mercedes? She has a guy."

"And he beats her."

"How you know? The last time you saw her was what last year?"

"A few days ago she was at my door, came in with sunglasses on and a scarf. 2 black eyes and busted lip. I took her to the hospital she broken ribs and a concussion too."

"So, that's why her show got canceled."

"Yup. I canceled it."

"Why is she staying? You let her go back?! Why?"

"You know what. You sound like Kurt right now. He asked me the same. She's a grown woman and she made her decision. I couldn't hold her back."

"Aren't you upset? Doesn't it hurt you that she's in that place with him?"

"It does but I'm watching out for her."

"How are you watching out for her Sam? You're here and she's over there."

"Come with me." We went to my office I moved the mouse and logged into the website.

"What's that?"

"This is all of Mercedes info." I told him as he looked at me and then back at the screen. He clicked on one of the features and whatever she was doing popped up.

"How you get this?"

"It's a spy app. I got it put on yesterday. Everything she does. I know and see this will keep me somewhat sane knowing that I can follow her every move." He clicked around to some other features.

"This is GPS?!"

"Yeah."

"Sam, a picture just popped up of a little kid."

"Mercedes don't have any kids not to my knowledge anyway." I laid back on the couch and closed my eyes.

"Woaw...have you checked her IG."

"No. Why? I haven't had time to play around with it."

"She has a kid!"

"What?" Quickly I jumped off the couch and ran over to the monitor pushing Stevie out the way.

"Damn bro you could of just said move." He got up and I sat down scrolling through her page. "He looks to be around 4 or 5."

"That's why she went back. Dammit."

**Mercedes POV**  
After I left Sam's I didn't go directly home. I went to the studio and crashed there for a while and finally I decided that I would head home. I turned onto my block and at the end of the street is my home and I pulled and Tank's car wasn't there I was happy about that but his mother car was there. I put on my glasses on and sat in the car and looked at the house until I got the urge to open the door and walk up and let myself in.

"No, I want apple juice." I heard his little voice say.

"No apple juice water. Don't want you jumping off the walls."

"Ughh..."

"Hey."

"Mommy!" TJ yelled as he jumped off the stool and ran over to me. I picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Oohhh I've missed you." I planted multiple kisses on him. "You finally came back after 4 day damn days of being away. You could have called and checked up on your son. You know Tank's been trying to reach you. Mercedes you got to stop leaving. What's your problem?!" Tank's mother asked.

"TJ, baby go upstairs to your room and close your door okay. Play some music on your little keyboard."

"Okay. Use my headphones?"

"Yes, use your headphones." I waited until I heard the closing of TJ's door before I went off on his mother.

"First off don't you ever yell at me in front of my son, two your son is the reason I keep leaving he's abusing me. Don't you ever pay attention to me? I've been wearing sunglasses for a while now. This isn't an accessory this is a cover-up. You know he broke two ribs, I had black eyes not one but two, and a concussion. I don't even know why I even shared that with you because you're going to run and tell him."

"Well you are causing him to do it!"

"Huh? How do I cause him to do this shit to me?! You don't know your son as well as you think you know him."

"Well maybe if you did what you are supposed to he wouldn't hit you."

"If he hits me again, I'm taking TJ and I'm leaving." I told her as the front door opened and in walks Tank with bags of groceries.

"Baby, you're home! Where have you been? I missed you." A front for his mother as he pulled me into a tight hug and kissing me like there wasn't no tomorrow.

"Yeah, I missed you too." I said just an automated response. He pulled back and smiled. "Ooh, I do love you. Hey Ma. When you get here?" He gave her a hug.

"A couple of hours ago TJ wanted to come home. So here we are."

"Where's TJ?"

"He's in his room." I said unloading the groceries.

"Son I got a question for you. Are you hitting Mercedes?" She would ask him knowing he's going to deny it.

"No. Why would you ask me that? I love her." He walked over to me kissed me. "I'd never hurt her." He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You're going to get it." He kissed me again. "So mom, you're staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd make your favorite. Also I'm going to be stay for a while just want to make sure my grandson is taken care of with her slipping out don't know what she's up to." They went into kitchen and I went upstairs to see what TJ was doing. I got to his room and he was asleep on the floor surrounded by his toys.

**Tank's POV**

"No, Ma. I'm not hitting her. She keeps making that shit up."

"How long has she been slipping out and disappearing?"

"This has been going on for like 6 to 8 months. I mean she was doing it early in our relationship before we had TJ but she stopped once we had TJ and then it just started again.

"Think she's doing drugs?"

"Nah. She's an artist besides she doesn't do drugs."

"That's what she's telling you besides artist do drugs. Whitney Houston."

"Yeah, but Mercedes isn't like that. Something else is getting to her. I'll get to the bottom of it."

"Please do. I worry about my grandson and you." I know why she's leaving for damn sure I'm not going to tell my mom besides she believes me anyway. Leave it to my son wanting to come home he's saving his mother right now from another beat down but I'm still going to get her whenever my mother leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tank's POV**  
"Yeah, she's back. No. She's sleeping right now. My mom is here you know after she ran out on me I dropped off TJ with her. I can't stand when that little boy cries for his mother. No. I didn't hit him this time because he already crying like a little punk." I looked back at the door and there was TJ. "Yeah. Look. I'll call you back. Bye." I hung up the phone and just looked at TJ. "What you want?"

"C-Can I come outside?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

He ran out and over to his toys jumped on his bike and began riding around the back until I heard a crash and wail. I got up and went to look for him and I found him on the ground bike on the sidewalk and he's on the grass screaming and crying like a little wimp.

"Boy stop crying you just fell off your damn bike."

"Tank! Don't yell at him. He fell off his bike." Mercedes yelled at me as she appeared out of nowhere. I went and picked him up. "Boy if I were you I'd stop crying. You want my belt? Stop crying. He's crying like a little baby. Stop crying!" I yelled at him slightly shaking him stopped. "You a big boy act like it."

**Mercedes POV**  
It was eating me up inside watching Tank yell at my son. Yeah, I said my son because no father would be so cruel just because he fell of his bike.

"Give me my baby. Give him to me." I was pulling on Tank's arms as he finally handed him over as TJ just started crying when he was placed in my arms.

"Shhh….calm down baby." I rocked him from side to side. "Shhh…."

"He's only crying because you baby his little ass I can't stand that shit."

Tank went inside the house and here comes his mother. "What happened to my grandson?"

"He fell of his bike." I said looking down at his legs with broken skin and blood was still coming out. "I'm going to get this cleaned up."

"Need my help?"

"No. I got this."

I took him upstairs to his room and sat him on his toilet and he had calmed down a little still sniffling. I wet his wash rag and wiped his face. I swear I'm so thankful he looks like me and not like his father.

"Mommy, is going to put the stingy liquid on your cut."

"No it burns." He whined.

"I know baby but I have to clean it." I opened up the bottle of peroxide and poured a little into the cap I held his leg out with a paper towel under it so it would drip on the floor. "Okay here we go." I poured it on there and he jerked his leg back." I blew on it and grabbed the band aid and put it on there. "All better."

"Thank you mommy." He jumped off of the toilet and gave me hug.

"You're welcome baby." I picked him up and we went into his room and I got in his bed and sat him beside me.

"Tell mommy how you fell off your bike."

"I saw the big kids riding on one wheel so I wanted to try. I did it but I ended in the grass and scrapping my leg on the sidewalk.

"Oh baby. You can't do what the big kids do yet. Give it some time you'll be doing wheelies and riding with no hands."

"You can ride with no hands?!" He asked excitedly jumping up and down on his bed. Why did I tell him that? Next he's probably going to try that. Let's hope not.

"Hey. No jumping on the bed. Snuggle with mommy."

"'Kay. Mommy?"

"Yes, TJ."

"I hate when daddy yells at me."

"Hate is a strong word. Say, I do not like."

"O-Okay. I do not like when daddy yells at me. He makes me feel bad." I looked down at him and his little sad face was tearing me up inside. I wanted to cry right then and there but I have to stay strong for TJ. I'm only staying in this relationship because I want TJ to be around his father.

"You know what? Mommy doesn't like it either."

"Mommy, why you leave a lot Grandma says that you be leaving me like a moneyless child whatever that means."

Hearing his questions are hurting me to my core but what hurts me more is that Tank's mother is telling him he's a motherless child and the things she's saying in earshot range of him.

"Well…mommy goes away so she can have some alone time and clear her head."

"Next time you go can I go with you? I hate being in the house when you're not here. Daddy is always yelling and he drops me off at grandma house."

"What I say about that word?"

"I know. I know but it's true." He laid his head on my chest and gently rubbed his back.

"I wish Sam was your father." I whispered.

**Sam's POV**

"She has a son." I kept looking at his picture on my monitor.

"You've been saying that for the last 5 minutes. Are you shocked?"

"Well…yeah. It's just that. She has a son. I just want to go over there right now and remove them out the house by force. Damn."

"I don't blame you bro. I'd help you sucks that she's in that situation." Stevie came over and looked at the monitor. "He's a cute kid." I didn't even respond. "I know what you're thinking."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do."

"What am I thinking?" I questioned him not taking my eyes off my monitor.

"You wish he were your son." I glanced up at him and gave him a crooked smile.

"You'd be right. I wish he were my son. This situation just got stickier. Now let's go change my locks." Stevie." I got up but turned back to my screen. "I don't know you but I'm making you a promise. I'm going to help you and your mommy. I am."

"Stevie!"

**TJ's POV**  
Dinner was awkward grandma cooked daddy favorite meal but he didn't even stay to eat with us and mommy and grandma aren't talking so I had to carry the convo which was even more awkwareder. I don't even know if that's a word but hey it works. Once dinner was finished grandma cleaned the dishes and mommy gave me my bath I brushed my teeth and mommy brushed my hair and now it's time for prayer.

"Time to say your prayers."

"Now the light has gone away, Savior, listen while I pray. Asking thee to watch and keep and to send me quiet to sleep. Jesus Savior wash away all that has been wrong today help me every day to be good and gentle and more like thee. And Jesus let daddy stop hitting mommy and yelling at me. Amen."

I looked back at mommy and she was crying.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I was suppose to explain to y'all how Mercedes ended up at Sam's house in the last update but somehow I didn't get around to it acually I totally forgot so while typing this post around midnight last night it dawned on me so in this post I let TJ tell y'all. Enjoy reading and thanks for the reviews.**

**Mercedes POV**  
"Now the light has gone away, Savior listen while I pray asking thee to watch and keep, and to send me quiet to sleep. Jesus Savior wash away all that has been wrong today, help, every day to be good and gentle and more like thee. And Jesus let daddy stop hitting mommy and yelling at me. Amen."

I replayed his prayer over in my head a few times. "And Jesus let daddy stop hitting mommy and yelling at me. Amen."

"You said something?" Tank looked over at me.

"No." I turned my back to him and just let my tears fall. My baby saw him hit me.

**TJ's POV**  
I guess mommy didn't think I knew about daddy hitting her but this was my first time seeing it was when she left the last time I was awakened out of my sleep by the both of them yelling.

_"Who the fuck is texting your phone?!"_

_"A friend from high school I just ran into them at the store so we exchanged numbers nothing harmless with doing that."_

_"Harmless? Daddy yelled as he picked up mommy's phone. "Hi Mercedes it was nice seeing you after all of these years. I still got love for you, girl. STE. Who the hell is STE?"_

"_You say he just a friend."_ He continued going through her phone.

Mommy said something smart and daddy drew his right hand back and smacked mom as she tumbled down the stairs. My mouth drop I started crying I walked out and daddy was hitting mom in the face.

_"Don't you ever tell me that shit again? Fuck you!_" He yelled. I didn't want to see mommy hit no more so I ran back to my room and got in bed and started crying. I heard the sound of a car door and I stood on my bed and saw mommy pulling off.

_"Mommy!"_

_"Why in the hell are you yelling?!"_

_"I want mommy!"_

_"Who the fuck is you yelling at?!"_

_"I want mommy!"_ I yelled crying at him.

_"Shut up! Stop asking for your mother. Is her ass here?! NO! Say you want mommy one more time and I'm taking you to your grandmother's I swear!_"

_"I want mommy."_ I mumbled.

_"Your ass wants to be smart. Let's go." He yanked me by arm and started throwing anything into my duffel bag. He picked me up and downstairs we went to his truck he put me in my booster seat and didn't even secure me. I had to do it he sped off taking me to grandma house. I cried the whole way there and at every red light he'd give me the meanest look ever. I wish I would have gone with mommy a few minutes later we were pulling up to grandma house. He turned off the car and turned to face me. "I had it up to here with your whinny ass bullshit. Stop crying! When I take you in here you better not say anything. Understand." I just nodded my head and kept repeating over in my head "I miss mommy."_

I woke up out my dream crying. I left my room and ran down the hall and to mommy and daddy's room I opened the door and mommy was asleep. I went over to her and patted her arm.

"TJ, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I thought you were gone. Can you sleep with me in my room? Please mommy."

"Okay."

Went back to my room mommy got in my bed and then I got in she pulled the covers over us and I feel safe now and I drifted off to sleep in mommy's arms.

**Sam's POV**  
It's been 3 weeks and everything has been going pretty good for me my brother finally changed all of my locks and Mercedes is good. She posted something to her dummy IG and it warmed my heart. It was a photo of a couple and the caption on the photo said, "whoever I'm with or whatever I'm doing, I'd rather be doing it with you." The photo was a couple divided by a wall yet they were still holding hands at the end were sad face and broken heart emoji.

"If only you knew Mercedes. If you only knew I'm right there with you baby. I'm right there."

My doorbell rang and I headed downstairs to see who it was. I looked out the window and it was Kurt.

"Kurt. What do I owe this special visit?" I said closing the door behind him as he welcomed himself in.

"Any update from Mercedes?"

"No but she's fine."

"How do you know this? Has she called you? She hasn't called me and I checked with Rachel to see if she called her but nothing there?"

"She's fine. Trust me on this."

"Sam…"

"Follow me." I took him to my study and I moved the mouse because the screen had went to sleep I put in my password and up popped there appeared the website. I looked over at Kurt and he was shocked.

"Oh my gosh! Sam! Why didn't you tell me this? Here I am fretting my mind over this for these 3 weeks and here you are keeping tabs on her. How could you?" Kurt hit me I was blocking his hits on me.

"Holy hell! Stop. Stop." I laughed. "So, what is all of this?"

"This is Mercedes info. Everything she's been doing for three weeks."

"Everything?" He asked moving the mouse around selecting different features.

"Yes this is everything."

"When did you do this?"

"I got this done 3 weeks ago after you all left."

"What is this some kind of app on her phone? Does she know that it's on there?"

"No, she doesn't. It's a ghost app she doesn't know it is running it doesn't show up on her phone but I see all. Like right now. She's at the grocery store."

"GPS?!"

"Yup."

"What made you think of this?"

"I just had a feeling deep down inside that she was going to go back and I didn't want her to go back and I couldn't go back with her so it dawned on me why not see if there is a way for me to keep up with her all of the time and Jacob set it all up."

"Who is Jacob?"

"Jacob is the techie who installed this. It's also on the phone I got her too. I asked him to put it on there just in case."

"I don't know who Jacob is but I want to kiss him. You know before she showed up at your house 3 weeks ago she wouldn't accept my friend request to her IG. She rarely posts. Just pictures of her."

"Oh, that's her dummy account."

"What account?"

"The dummy the fake account she has two accounts their both private but I have access to both."

"Show me."

"This is her dummy account and this is her main one." I told him as he started scrolling through the pictures of her main account and stopped when it got to TJ.

"Who is that little boy? That's not a photo of her brother when he was a kid although he looks like him but he has Mercedes lips and nose and eyes." He studied the picture a little bit more until it hit him. "She has a son?!"

"She does."

"Oh my gosh! He's the cutest little thing."

"He is."

"What's his name?"

"His name is TJ and he just had his 5th birthday."

"Aww…and there goes Tank in a picture. Wish she would she had cropped him out he messes up the beauty of this picture."

"Can I get a copy of this?"

I printed Kurt a copy of the picture and handed it to him.

"Got any scissors?"

"Sure right there."

"Great." He picked up the scissors and cut Tank out of the picture and happily sighed. "This is better. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I agree."

"So you've been sitting here for 3 weeks watching her every move."

"Yeah, it keeps me sane."

"Well knowing that you're with her although she doesn't know will keep me sane as well."

**Tank's POV**  
It's been 3 weeks and my mother has overstayed her welcome. I'm ready for her ass to go back home so I can get Mercedes in check with my mother here she thinks she can say what she wants. I've been letting her slide but tonight it stops.

"Mom, everything is fine. Mercedes is home and we're good. How about you go back home and sleep in your own bed."

"You know that sounds good. I do miss my bed." She laughed she nodded her head. "Yeah, I think I will everything is okay here. I'm going to go pack my stuff and I'll be out of your house so you can enjoy some time with Mercedes. I know you haven't had any in 3 weeks."

"Yeah I've been itching to get me some." I smiled as she walked away and I thought of the moment when Mercedes get home from the park with TJ. I can't wait.

**Mercedes POV**  
"You had fun at the park?"

"Yup! I had a blast!"

"That's good." I pulled up in the driveway and Miss Joyce car was gone. "Grandma car isn't here Hmmm… I wonder if she went home or just to the store?" I thought out loud.

"Hopefully she went to the store." TJ said as he unbuckled himself and waited for me to open his door. He jumped out and I secured the car and we headed inside.

"Hey! How was the park?"

"It was a blast!" TJ yelled raising both of his arms in the air.

"Where's your mother?"

"Oh, she wanted to go home. Everything was fine here she said besides she missed her bed."

"Oh. So, you're cooking dinner?"

"No, mom cooked before she left. I'm just warming it up."

"Cool. Um I'm going to go get freshened up and TJ well he's off to his room and we'll be down for dinner.

"Okay."

Dinner went really well but something feels off about this whole thing. Tank is a little too happy. He's doting on TJ and he hasn't hit me since his mother's been here. Something is up and I got a feeling that everything he wanted to do he's going to do when TJ is asleep. TJ is all squared away with his nightly routine done. I'm in bed just sitting there looking at the TV. Tank came in and I didn't even pay him any mind. I turn off my light and turned my back to him.

"Are you crying again?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm not but is there a problem with me crying."

"No, it just pisses me off when you do."

"Well if you kept your hands to yourself then maybe I would not cry."

"I haven't bothered you in 3 weeks. You should be happy about that."

"Happy?" I questioned.

"Yeah, happy my mother saved your ass while she was here for 3 weeks. You are lucky."

"Whatever. I wouldn't call myself lucky."

"What was that?"

"You heard me. I'm not repeating myself." I adjusted my pillows and closed my eyes when it happened. He hit me pulled me over until I was on my back and he got on top of me.

"You said what? See that's the smart ass shit I dealt with and I couldn't wait until you popped off at the mouth." He forcily removed my shorts and his and forced himself in side of me.

"Tank stop! Get off of me! Ow! You're hurting me." He pinned me down to the bed as he continued to sexually assault me. "Stop!" I heard the jiggling of the door and saw that it was locked.

"Daddy stop! Stop hurting mommy! Stop!" I heard TJ's cries and I zoned out when I came to Tank was sleep. Slowly I sat up in bed and massaged my wrists they were hurting really bad because he held me down. I looked over at Tank and he was knocked out sleep with his mouth open. I opened the door and I saw TJ asleep in the corner. Mercedes, girl you got to get up out of here you can't keep your son in this situation but I don't want Sam to know about TJ. Stay or go. Stay or go. Go. Stay. Go. I contemplated in my head but as I placed TJ on his bed I thought back to last night and his prayer repeated in my mind.

_"And Jesus let daddy stop hitting mommy and yelling at me. Amen."_

"Go." I packed him a bag and I went back into the master bedroom and grabbed me a laundry hamper and tossed some clothes in there. I went back to TJ's room and put his bag on top and carried it out to the car. I went back and got him and laid him across the backseat. I locked the house and I was going back to Sam.

**Sam's POV**  
I woke up in my chair and moved the mouse. I logged in again because the website had timed out. I checked her GPS because that's the first thing I check in the morning and she's up and out.

"Where are you going Ms. Jones?" I asked the screen as the GPS was updating me with her every move. It didn't dawn on me until I realized where she was going.

"She's coming here."

I jumped up from my seat ran to my room and took a quick shower, brushed my teeth put on some fresh clothes because I've been rocking these for about a week and waited by the door.

**TJ's POV**  
I woke up and I didn't know where I was at until I looked up and saw mommy. I sat up and stretched.

"Mommy, where are we?"

"We're at McDonald's getting breakfast." She said as I looked over there were clothes and my duffel bag I have when I spend the night with grandma. I think mommy is going to clear her head and I'm along for the journey a smile came to my face. I looked down at myself and I'm still in my PJs and so is mommy.

"TJ get in your booster seat." I did what she asked and she ordered our food and paid at the next window and we're off to where I don't know but it was long ride because I fell asleep again.

**Mercedes POV**  
I pulled up to Sam's house and I undid my seat belt I turned around and undid TJ's I got out and opened the back door and picked him up.

"Sleepy."

"I know TJ. You can sleep once we get inside."

"I don't wanna go home."

"We're not home." I balanced him on my hip as I went to ring the doorbell Sam opened the door and pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay baby. I'm here. I'm right here. I never left you." He whispered in my ear. "I never left you." We went into the living room and we sat on the couch.

"What happened?"

"He raped me." He closed his eyes and covers his face his hands and looks back at me pointing to TJ.

"W-Was he there or was he out the house?"

"He was banging on the door he locked it so TJ wouldn't come in."

"WHY?" Sam yelled TJ woke up and started crying. "Hey, I'm sorry. Sorry for yelling." Sam said in a calm voice. "I'm sorry TJ. I didn't mean to yell. You probably hear that all the time." He wiped TJ tears. "I promise I won't yell again. Okay. I give you my promise on this." Sam crossed over his heart.

"Okay…" TJ laid back on me and Sam gave him a small smile. "Mommy."

"Yeah."

"I'm hungry."

"Um… I can whip up something for y'all if you want."

"Actually I stopped by McDonald's and I picked us up something."

"Okay. I'll go to the car to get it."

"No, I'll go."

"Okay. I'll watch you." He said as I sat TJ on the couch and Sam did the universal gesture letting kids know that the person want to pick them up. TJ let Sam pick him up and they followed me to the door. I got to the car and Sam was whispering something to TJ and kissed him on the cheek. Damn he melted my heart with that.

**Sam's POV**  
"See…mommy is right there getting y'all stuff. Okay." He nodded his head and watched his mother like a hawk never blinking. I rubbed his head kissed him on the cheek. He laid his head on my shoulder. Man this kid melted my heart 3 weeks ago when I first saw him but he's got me now. Once Mercedes got close I helped her bring the hamper in. I closed the door.

"Let's go to the kitchen. Little man is hungry."

"I bet." I sat him on the stool and Mercedes got out their food and slide me a tray over to me.

"Cedes, you didn't." I said as she was wiping TJs hands.

"Sam."

"Thanks."

"It's nothing." I looked over at TJ and he was going to town. He stopped and looked at me.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Sam."

"Oh, I'm TJ."

"What does TJ stand for?"

"Thaddeus Joshua."

"Thaddeus Joshua. I like the name."

"Thank you. I do too." I looked up over at Mercedes and smiled she met my gaze. We ate our breakfast and I cleaned up after us and Mercedes and TJ retired to the living room and he was asking her questions about how she knew me it was the cutest thing.

**TJ's POV**  
I want to know how mommy know this man so I'm about to get her to answer my questions.

"How you know him mommy?"

"We went to school together."

"Kinnegarten?"

"No."

"Pre-K?"

"No, baby."

"We met in high school." Mr. Sam said joining the conversation sitting in the chair across from mommy and I.

"High School?" I repeated scrunching up my face. "Weren't you old by then mommy?"

"I wasn't old. I was young."

"And fine too. Still fine." Mr. Sam winked at mommy and she smiled. I don't know this guy very well yet but if he can make my mommy smile like she just did he's okay in my coloring book.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mercedes POV**

TJ asked a bunch of questions and Sam answered all of them finally after about 45 minutes TJ was talked out and knocked out sleep.

"Sorry he asked you all of those questions."

"It's all good. Little kids do those things. Let's go outside while TJ naps so you can fill me in about what's been going on with you since I've last seen you." Sam took my hand and we went outside and sat on his porch swing.

"Tell me what happened."

"When I left 3 weeks ago I didn't go home right away, I went to the studio to crash there and I was there for a few hours then I got up enough strength to head home. Once I arrived home Tank's mother and TJ were there."

"So, Tank called his mother to watch TJ?"

"No, to my knowledge he dropped him off and then his mother starts getting on me about why did I leave and all of this mess so I had to get her straight I told her I was being abused by Tank."

"That's good."

I shook my head. "No, it's not. She blamed it on me."

"What?"

"Yes me. I'm the reason for all of this going on. So then Tank finally shows up with groceries and puts on an act in front of his mother, saying he missed and kissed me and asking where was TJ. Then his mother asked him was he hitting me, of course he denied and whispered in my ear that he was going to get me for it. I went upstairs to check on TJ and he was sleep and then I decided to take in a nap. I was awakened out of my nap by TJ's screams."

"He hit him?"

"No, TJ fell off of his bike and instead of picking him up and telling him it's okay. He was screaming at him using language that a kid should not hear. Tells me that I baby him and once inside TJ breaks my heart while we were lying in his bed having snuggle time he asked mommy why do you leave so much, grandma says I'm moneyless I know he meant motherless child, can I come with you, I hate being yelled at. It was tough."

"So, you left before?" He placed his hand on my knee gently rubbing small circles.

"Yeah, I left many of times in those 6 to 8 months. I would just go to hotel and stay there for a few days and then go back home"

"What made you think of me?"

"The grocery store, remember. We exchanged numbers and you told me where you lived at."

"That's right."

"Yeah, that's why I came to you. If I wouldn't have known where you lived I would have went back to another hotel."

"Glad I needed some cereal that day." That made me laugh a little. "I'm going to ask you something. Do you want to press charges?" I opened my mouth to say something he stopped me before I answered. "You don't have to answer me now but I would like an answer from you by tomorrow." I nodded my head. "Okay let's lighten the mood because that's really, really heavy. "Thaddeus?" He smiled. "You gave him my middle name as his first."

"Yeah, I did. When I found out I was pregnant I was a little upset."

"Why were you upset?"

"Sam I'm not married and I wanted to be married first but..."

"Wait. What? Was it planned? Did you decide to do that?"

"No, more like got me drunk and had his way with me when I found out that that's how I lost my virginity I cried for a week and then a few weeks later I wasn't feeling to well so it wasn't even in my mind at the time I could be pregnant until the doctor told me you're pregnant. I was so pissed and upset I really wanted to abort the pregnancy but something about a life growing inside of me even if it was Tank's I wanted a baby so I told him and he was happy and I was happy that was a really good time for us for a while."

"He hit you while you were pregnant?"

"No, he didn't. You know those pregnancy photos ladies take. I wanted one but Tank thought it would be stupid and a waste but I thought it would be cute something to look back on when I was carrying TJ but no. I don't have any photos of me being pregnant."

"None?"

"None, I didn't even have a baby shower he didn't want a lot of people in his house saying, you don't need a baby shower buy it ourselves you got the money purchased all of the things on my own. My mom sent me some items but that was about it but when I was in labor with TJ, Tank wasn't there either I was alone throughout the whole 27 to 30 hours of labor and finally when he was here physically and the nurses asked me what's his name. I thought of you and I couldn't name him Samuel because Tank would have figured it out but he doesn't know your middle name. So Thaddeus it was. All those hours it kept coming to me that Sam would be here and Sam would do this and Sam that I wanted you to be a part of my son."

"I'm glad you thought of me while you were in labor. So he wasn't there at all?"

"No, I had to drive myself to the hospital."

"What a waste of sperm? Know when the day comes for you to have our baby. I'm driving." Gently nudge her.

"_Our_ baby?" She nudges me back.

"You heard me right."

"Sam, I'm not even in a relationship with you like that."

"Not now but you soon will be Mercedes and you and I are going to have babies and you can have all your pregnancy photos and TJ will be a part of them too, you can have your baby showers, I'm going to drive you to the hospital, you can curse me out all the way there but before all of that, I got to do it right I got to ask for your hand then propose to you and tie the knot then I'll adopt TJ but this will happen."

"Sam that sounds amazing and all but I think Tank will try to sabotage all of that if that day ever happens. You don't know what he's capable of."

**Tank's POV**

I stretched out my hand and I didn't feel her, I rolled over and fell off the bed.

"Shit Mercedes!" I got up and looked in the bathroom. "Mercedes! TJ!" I went to his room I looked out the window and her car was gone. "This bitch done left and took TJ. "Why she take my son?!" Running back upstairs I grabbed my phone and called the only person I could think of my momma.

"Tank, is everything alright?"

"No! Mercedes left and she took TJ!"

"She did what?!"

"She left!" I went in TJ's room and his duffel bag was gone and some clothes went back into the master bedroom and the hamper was gone.

"Okay. I'm on my way over. Right now. It's going to be okay."

"Okay, mom. I'll see you soon." I knocked over some of Mercedes purses as I was picking them up a phone slipped out of one. I've never seen this phone before in my life. "Mercedes bought another phone?" I went through the phone and I'm seeing names Kurt, Rachel, Artie. I should call one. I hit "call Kurt" a few rings he picked up.

"Hello, Mercedes?"

"No, this isn't Mercedes. This Tank…Hello….hello. Damn. He hung up on me. That's okay. I got other numbers to dial."

**Sam's POV**

Mercedes went back inside leaving me to swing on my own I looked up and TJ was standing in the door I motioned for him to join me I stopped swinging and picked him up and sat him beside me.

"How was your nap?"

"It was good. Where's mommy?"

"Mommy got sleepy herself so she's upstairs taking a nap."

"Did you take a nap?"

"No. I'm not sleepy. I'm enjoying the outdoors."

"Mommy says naps are good for you but I don't like taking them."

"I agree with you naps are boring. So, how old are you?" He held up one hand and counted each finger.

"1, 2, 3, 4, and 5!"

"You're big boy!"

"Yup, that's what daddy says." Hearing him call that punk "daddy" irks me.

"Okay. What else does he say?" Y'all see I didn't call him daddy.

"Stop crying. Shut up. Stop being a punk! Who you yelling at? You wanna be smart?" He was rolling them off with ease until he said the one that caught my attention. "Who the fuck you yelling at?

"Okay stop. Listen to me TJ, do not say these words the F-word, the B-word, the S-word, or the MF-word. Those are bad words and kids like you aren't supposed to say them. You understand?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, Mr. Sam."

"Okay. You like spending time with him?"

"No. I hate him." He said studying my face I guess he was waiting for him to correct him or something.

"What?"

"I said a bad word."

"No you didn't."

"I did "hate", mommy says I should say I do not like but I hate him. I wish I could beat him up."

"Tell Mr. Sam, why you want to beat him up?"

"He hurts mommy and I don't like see my mommy hurt. She cries and she's sad the only time she's happy is when daddy isn't in the house or she's out of the house or with me. Like this morning when you winked at her."

I shifted my eyes. "You saw that?"

"Yeah and she smiled that made me happy."

"Glad I could help make your mommy smile. I don't like seeing her sad either. You wanna have some fun?"

"Yeah, you play video games?"

"Yeah, I got a game room follow me."

**Mercedes POV**

I was trying take a nap but I couldn't because of the noise I followed the sounds and it lead to a game room TJ and Sam are standing up in the middle of the floor racing each other on this ridiculous yet hilarious looking game.

"We won! High-five!" Sam got on his knees so he was eye level with TJ. "That's my boy!" He turned his head and smiled seeing me. "Hey. Are we too loud?"

"Just a little but I'm up now. What game y'all playing?"

"Some throwback games from back in the day Mario Kart Wii want to go for a spin. I can make it 3 players." He shook the wheel controller at me.

"I don't know."

"Come on mommy. Try it. It's fun. Mr. Sam keeps falling off the road and fussing at Mario brother."

"Yeah, he keeps hitting me and we're on the same team!"

"He calls mustache head." TJ fell out laughing.

"Sam, why are you calling animated character mustache head?"

"He is. Are you going to join us?"

"No, I'll watch y'all." I told him as I sat Indian styled on the couch.

"Okay. TJ, get up son. Let's show mommy how we roll. Which track you want?" Sam went through all of the little courses and TJ picked Rainbow Road.

"I like this one."

"You just like seeing me fall off the side of the track."

"Yup." The game loaded and off these cars, and bikes and strollers went down the colorful rainbow road TJ was doing good Sam on the other hand.

"She hit me?!"

"Who?" TJ asked him not taking his eyes off the course.

"The itty bitty one named Peaches."

"I think her name is Peach, Sam."

"How you know her name?" He turned to look at me and his little man flew off the side of the Rainbow Road.

"It says it on top of their head Sam."

"It does?" He turned back. "It does and I flew off the road Mercedes you distracting me."

"You're the one that turned your head."

A couple more laps and the this race was over "I win!" TJ yelled as the time expired and Sam was last.

**Tank's POV**

"Tank what made her leave this time and take TJ with her. Who knows what she's doing out there with my grandson?"

"I don't know but at least their together so I feel good about that."

"That's what's going to make you sleep good tonight knowing your girlfriend and son are out there God knows where?"

"Ma, we'll find her. She left her new phone behind and it has numbers in there of people she went to school with. I vaguely remember her saying something about Kurt and Brittany oh and that girl Rachel."

"Did you call anyone of them?"

"Yeah, I did but Kurt hung up on me and I called someone else and their phone isn't in service."

"You think Kurt called those other people and told them?"

"Nah."

**Kurt's POV**

"No, I'm telling you it was Tank. He's looking for Mercedes. I know. No, Sam hasn't called me and I'm not even in town I'll be back in town later tomorrow and we'll head over there then until then don't answer your phone when he calls. I'll see you guys later. Bye."

"I know she's with Sam. I'm calm. I'm calm. Just hope she has her son with her. Breath, Kurt. Inhale and exhale."

**Mercedes POV**

"TJ's asleep?" Sam asked as I got back in bed.

"Yeah, he's knocked out all of that racing and jumping up and down did it. He told me, "Mommy Mr. Sam he's the best guy ever."

"Well I am. You know before TJ and I interrupted your nap with our playing of video games he and I had a little man talk."

"A little man talk about what?"

"Yeah, just simple questions and then we got on Tank."

"From simple questions to Tank that's a jump. How exactly did you get on Tank?" I propped up myself on the pillow looking at Sam in the face.

"I asked how old he was and he told me and then I said, "you're a big boy", and then he said that's what my – look I'm not saying that word but you know what he said and I just asked him some more questions and I'm shocked by what he told me. I asked him his age and he said you're a big boy and then he said that's my- - look I'm not saying that word but you know of it and then I asked him, what does he say and Mercedes TJ was rolling them off with ease back to back to back the one that caught my attention was the one, "who the fuck you yelling at?", and yes he actually said the whole word and then he said he hates him. Now he told me that hate is a bad word but I let him slide with that one. Your son hates that man he wants to beat up that man he calls that word. You want to hear what else he told me."

I just nodded my head.

"Okay. These are his words not my own, _"He hurts mommy and I don't like see my mommy hurt. She cries and she's sad the only time she's happy is when daddy isn't in the house or she's out of the house or with me. Like this morning when you winked at her_ _she smiled that made me happy." _Your son was happy because you smiled a smile. Kids his age get happy over ice-cream and toys but the smallest simplest thing did it. If that doesn't make you want to leave him and press charges. I don't know what will."

"I'll do it."

"You'll what?" He shook his head once, then again.

"I'll do it."

"You know you have a few more hours to actually give you answer."

"I know but after hearing that I can't keep my son in that situation no longer I'll do."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Don't y'all just love Tank. [just playing] Lol someone requested for a Lorena Bobbitt (Kayah16 – you gave me an idea)**

**Y'all might get another post tonight or whenever I log back on to my PC.**

**Sam's POV**

Today is the day Mercedes takes a step in the right direction after she told me that last night she really had a hard night sleeping around 4 am she finally calmed down I picked up my phone and saw I had a few text messages but I didn't feel like answering them. I'll get them later it was around 8 o'clock and I went and checked on TJ as I was coming out the room he was peeking out the door but when he saw me he ran and jumped in the bed.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning Sam."

"You got a good night sleep?"

"Yup."

"That's good. How about we go downstairs and get us some breakfast." He jumped out of bed and grabbed my hand as we went down to the kitchen. "Table or Island?"

"Island."

"So, what do you want?" I asked setting him on the stool and then setting out all of the cereal I had in front of him.

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch"

"Good choice. I'll have me a bowl too." I grabbed two bowls. "Tell me when."

"When." I poured my bowl . "TJ?"

"Yes."

"You want orange juice or apple?"

"Orange."

"Cool. I'll have orange juice too."

We ate our breakfast and laughed and talked about our Mario Kart Wii gaming last night I tossed the dishes in the dishwasher and cleaned the area where TJ spilled some of his juice.

"I'm sorry for spilling my juice."

"TJ, look at me. You don't have to apologize for spilling your juice on the table. It's a mistake. I do it sometime myself."

"You're not going to yell at me?"

"No, remember the promise I made you yesterday."

"No yelling."

"Right no yelling."

"Mommy she's still sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"I want to see her."

"Let's get you dressed first and then I'll take you into see mommy. She didn't sleep well last night so let's give her a few extra minutes."

"Okay."

**Mercedes's POV**

I did not sleep good last night and I know Sam didn't either because he was too busy watching me. Its quarter to nine and I don't want to get out of this bed but I told Sam last night that I'd do it and I am. I was going over everything when he and TJ entered the room.

"Morning mommy."

"Morning baby. Did you dress yourself?"

"No, Mr. Sam helped me he said you needed a break. How I look?"

"Handsome." I told him as he strike a pose.

"I know. I get it from my mama. Mr. Sam told me to say that said it would make you laugh."

"It did thank you baby." I kissed him on his cheek. "You brushed his hair too?"

"Yes, TJ how about you go into the game room and watch some TV."

"Okay."

"You had a rough night sleeping."

"Yeah, I did. I'm nervous Sam."

"Don't be. I'll be right there with you."

"What are we going to do about TJ, I don't want him there?"

"I've already taken care of it. My sister is coming over."

"SAM!" Stacey yelled.

"And there she is. WHAT?!" He singsong back to her as she entered the room. "What you needed - - Mercedes!" She jumped over Sam and hugging me from behind. "What are you doing here?! You could have told me Mercedes was here I would have been here an hour ago."

"Hi Stacey."

"Hi Mercedes."

**Sam's POV**

"Stacey how about we let Mercedes get dressed and take care of morning business. Baby, you want me to fix you anything to eat?"

"I'll just do a bowl of cereal. Cinnamon Toast Crunch with orange juice."

"Okay. I can do that. Stacey come with me."

"So, this is the reason why Mercedes is here she's in abusive relationship and today she and I are going to the police station to file a report."

"Oh my goodness I want to come with you guys for support. Wait why did you call me anyway?"

"TJ." I called as he came running into the living room. "I want you to meet someone this is my little sister, Stacey this is TJ, Mercedes son." Her smile went to complete utter shock.

"Hi."

"TJ your mommy and I are going out to handle some business and Stacey is going to watch you. Okay. While we're out I want you to be good besides you already a good kid anyway. You can go back into the game room."

He ran off.

"She had a baby with him. Why?"

"Look, I'll let Mercedes tell you that."

"I'm going to change."

"Okay.

I changed my clothes and headed to the kitchen I had the bowl and cup of orange juice waiting for Mercedes. I wasn't going to start pouring until I saw her come down the stairs. I heard the door and I saw her coming down the stairs.

"Breakfast is served."

"Thank you."

**Mercedes POV**

I could barely eat my bowl of cereal my stomach was doing butterflies and my orange juice didn't taste the same like that first day of school feeling although I did take a few bites.

"You ready?" Tossing out the soggy cereal and tossing the bowl into the dishwasher Sam asked me.

"I got to tell TJ to behave…"

"I already took care of that."

"You did?"

"Yes, when you were getting dressed, are you ready to go?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"Alright, let's roll."

The ride to the police station was quiet Sam nor myself talked he held my hand and told me to squeeze if I were feeling nervous. I squeezed his hand the whole way there. We pulled up to the police station and we sat there which seemed liked forever but it was only 5 minutes.

"Shall we?"

"Yes."

Sam got out then he came around to my side and opened the door for me he closed the door and extended his hand.

"I know you're nervous baby but I'm right here. You got this." I took his hand and we walked into the station.

"How may I help you two?"

"She would like to file a report."

"Okay ma'am what would you like to file a report on?"

"I was…I was….I was" That's all I kept saying until it finally came out. "I abused and raped by my boyfriend."

We spent 2.5 hours telling the police all of that happened. I had a few pictures of my own that I had for proof I wish I had more to show them but Tank found them and shredded them but I mange to hide some on my old phone.

"I'm proud of you."

"For what?" He jumped in front of me and pulled me into a hug.

"Doing what you just did. It took a lot of courage to go in there and tell them that."

"You know this means I can't go back home."I sadly looked up at him.

"You're already home with me. Come on let's go home."

**Tank's POV**

"So, you can't tell me who this phone is registered in?"

"No, I can't sir."

"Thanks."

"No luck." Ma asked me as she set my food down.

"Nope. Maybe you need and alternative number." She said walking away that gave me an idea. "I'll download an app from the app store and get a fake number. They'll be sure to answer then.

**Sam's POV**

Once home Mercedes and I went to check on TJ and he and Stacey were watching _Wishbone_ a cool show about a dog that talks and acts out the books. It's like dog theatricality.

"Hey, we're home. Y'all good?" I asked them as neither took their eyes off the screen.

"That's a yes. Sam, I'm going to head up and change back into my PJs. I didn't get enough sleep last night.

"Okay. Hey."

"Hmm…"

"I love you baby."

"I love you too."

She went upstairs and I headed to my office ever since Mercedes got here yesterday I haven't been keeping updates on her because I know where she's at but something is telling me to go check the phone I got her. I logged into the website and went to the 2nd phone I'm tracking and she made a call but she was here when the call went through and the phone is in use but.

"She left the phone. All of our phone numbers are in there."

I logged into the iCloud account and wiped the phone clean. "Try to find her Tank. Try." I logged out and went to my room and Mercedes was still up. "I thought that you would be sleep."

"I can't go to sleep. I'm on a high. "How about you?"

"So am I." I wrapped my arms around her I don't when I went to sleep but the high wore off I know when I woke up 2:30 I heard Stacey's voice and then I heard Stevie and other people I went down to the kitchen and Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Artie, Santana, Blaine, Kurt, Brittany, Stacey and Stevie where all up in my kitchen with bags of food just talking over each other.

"Hotdogs, chicken, and burgers. Rachel you're still a vegan?"

"Yes, I am. I got me some Gardenburgers." She went in the bag and held them up as everyone rolled their eyes even me.

"Put enough on the grill for her. You know she's a faux-vegan."

"Uh, hello guys."

"SAMMY!"

"Hi Sam."

"Hey Bro."

"Hi it's nice seeing y'all but why in the hell is you all here and no one didn't call me or text me tell me y'all were having an impromptu cookout at my house on my grill."

"We did you we sent you a text you didn't answer so we came over besides to throw a little cookout. Like the days back in NYC. When got here Stevie was just pulling up too. Talk about perfect timing!" Rachel said.

"Thanks guys but…"

"Mr. Sam, can you turn on the game for me?" TJ asked tapping me on my arm.

"Who's the kid?" Brittany asked. "Want a cookie?"

"Hi I'm TJ and yeah but I want to play the game. Come on Mr. Sam." He took the cookie anyway.

"Sam, who kid is this?"

"This is Mercedes son TJ. TJ, these are your moms' friends from high school you know the old place I told you where she and I met. Let me introduce you to them. This is Rachel, that's Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Artie, Kurt, and Blaine."

"Hi."

"Oh, he's just the cutest little thing. Doesn't he look like Mercedes?"

"He does."

"I'm Kurt, but you can call me Uncle Kurt."

"I'm Aunt Rachel."

"I'm Uncle Blaine."

"I'm Aunt Quinn."

"I'm Aunt Santana"

"I'm Uncle Puck."

"I'm Uncle Artie"

"I'm Aunt Brittany."

"Thanks for the cookie Aunt Brittany. Can I have another?"

"Uh…I don't think so TJ. Don't want to spoil the meal we're going to prepare. Besides what would mommy say?"

"No." He answered taking another bite of his cookie.

"Look at trouty mouth being daddy."

"Hey that nickname was high school."

"Trouty Mouth?" TJ asked looking at me as Brittany slipped him another cookie and he ran down the hall to the game room. "I saw that. See what you did Santana?"

**Mercedes POV**

After we returned from the station we checked on TJ and Sam I went back to his room to take a nap Sam dosed off first. I was riding an emotional high. I DID IT! And someway somehow I finally went to sleep. I heard a bunch of voices and I just knew where they were coming from.

"Game room." I headed to the game room and saw that Sam, Stevie, TJ, Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Artie were playing that game Mario Kart Wii. TJ was sitting on Artie's lap.

"Hey. I got next against TJ here."

"I'm gonna beat you."

"Guys want anything to drink?" He asked they shouted out their preferred beverage.

"Did you call them again? Like last time?" I leaned against the door peeking around Sam.

"No, they dropped by perfect timing. Huh?"

"Yeah, do they know TJ's my son?"

"Yeah and he's already won them over."

"Uncle Artie make him flip!"

"Uncle Artie?" I asked.

"Yeah, Kurt called himself Uncle Kurt then everyone else became aunt and uncle meanwhile I'm still Mr. Sam."

"Aww…poor baby. You'll have a nickname soon." I turned and went into the kitchen and saw that Rachel, Stacey, Quinn, Brittany and Santana were manning the grill and went right back into the game room and Sam, Puck, Kurt and Blaine all had the wheels I stood in front of the TV and folded my arms.

"I know that look." TJ said.

"Me too." Artie chimed in.

"So do I. Guys let's go outside and umm get some burgers and hotdogs on the grill." As each guy left the kissed me on my cheek TJ and Sam were the last to leave TJ kissed me on my cheek but not Sam he went for it all the Sam pulled back and I was thinking that TJ would be covering his eyes but TJ was just cheesing.

"What you cheesing at?"

"Nothing."

"Alright we'll be eating soon. Ladies the game room is yours."

"So little dude is Mercedes kid?" Puck asked as TJ was playing with Kurt and Blaine.

"Yeah shocked?" I flipped a few hamburgers and this funny looking stuff Rachel put on the grill.

"I am. I thought she would wait until you know marriage or at least let you hit it first." Puck told me as he patted me on my shoulder.

"But she was in a relationship with you in high school then y'all broke up and when she moved to Cali and y'all relationship was just confusing."

"I know but as much as confusing it was I enjoyed it besides when it came to the sex part we were only in high school."

"Well I had already lost mine by then."

"We know Puck. We know." Artie told him as Puck threw his napkin at him causing Artie to dodge. "So, how did you reconnect with Mercedes after all of these years?"

"The grocery store."

"But how from the grocery store did she end staying here."

"Oh, that's right. You guys weren't here. I thought that one of them would have been told you by now."

"No, Tank abused her and TJ. TJ told me today that his "daddy", yells at him and sometimes hits him."

"Where he lives at?" Puck asked as I pulled him back.

"No, Puck."

"Puck no, what you mean Puck no?!"

"No, yelling. TJ probably heard enough yelling in his 5 years to last him a lifetime."

"Okay. No Puck?" He whispered. "Look Sam, this guy needs to be dealt with. Now!"

"I agree with Puck he could be out there looking for her right now. I'm limited but I'd give anything to rollover his ass in my wheel chair. Mercedes is your girl but she's like our sister and no one touches our sisters".


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The ditty in the story I had stopped typing and actually went and recorded it on my phone in the bathroom to see how it would sound and 3 updates in one day! A 4****th**** one might be coming out next. You know what one of y'all come and take my laptops. lls I just get the ideas and I have to get them down so many twist and turns you should see my trash page. I fall asleep thinking about what I'm going to do next. It's not over yet got another character I want to introduce. Enjoy!**

**Tank's POV**

"I thought you said this phone had numbers in for you to call some people. This phone is empty. It's asking you to set it up."

She turned the phone face me. "What? No. The phone had numbers in it. I told you I called Kurt and he hung up on me."

"Are you sure?"

"Dammit Ma! Don't you believe me?!"

"Well somebody must know you have that phone because no numbers are in it." She said getting in my face and smacking me upside my head. I snatched the phone out of her hand and sure enough it was back to factory settings.

"Shit."

"Are you sure that the Kurt you called was the Kurt she knows."

"Yeah, he said, _"Hello, Mercedes"_, and when I said it was me it silent like he had hung on me or put the phone on mute."

"True. What should do next?"

"Let me think about it."

**TJ's POV**

We only been here for like two days and mommy is so happy she's laughing, smiling, I got a bunch of uncles and aunts, Aunt Brittany is cool she slipped me a couple more cookies when Aunt Santana called Mr. Sam, Trouty Mouth, I got cousins so I'll be meeting them soon. I can't wait! Mr. Sam, me and the guys were in the game room playing but Mommy made us get out when she figured out that all my aunties were on the grill. We're outside right now and I'm playing ball with Uncle Stevie, Uncle Kurt, and Uncle Blaine two on two you know who my partner is.

"I can't kick the ball unless I have music."

"Kurt, just kick the ball!" Uncle Stevie said as he squatted down and I did the same.

"No, I need to warm up." Uncle Blaine pulled out his phone and started playing some song about putting a ring on it and Uncle Kurt started doing some funny looking moves and finally he kicked the ball.

"Tell me he did not just do that."

"He did."

After a few minutes of playing with Uncle Stevie got tired of Uncle Kurt and his music and he went back inside to the game room but the girls kicked him out.

"Girls kicked me out. I'm going for a walk. Want to come with me?"

"No, I want to see what Mr. Sam, Uncle Artie and Uncle Puck are doing."

"Alright if my brother asks tell him I went for a walk."

"Okay."

"Ready?"

"Almost." Mr. Sam said as he went and sat beside him. "Where's Stevie?"

"Oh he went for a walk."

"Guess Kurt and Blaine went for one too."

**Mercedes POV**

"So, you had a baby? You're married?" Santana asked.

"I don't see a ring on your finger."

"So you stop being celibate when you got with Tank?"

All the girls were asking question on top of question lips just running ragged. I could hardly get a word in edgewise when they just stopped at the same time and said.

"Well Mercedes."

"Well what? You all were talking I couldn't get a word in. I'm going to answer your questions. "No, I'm not married, I was still celibate with Tank until he got me drunk and had his way with me that's how I ended up losing my virginity and pregnant with TJ, the reason I left and went back to Tank was because of my son ."

"You could have bought him the first time."

"I know Stacey I should have but I didn't there is a reason why."

"Well, Sam doesn't seem to mind TJ. Actually he and TJ have a formed a little bond in what…2 days. You should have seen TJ and Sam it's as like he's been around Sam all of his life."

"Awww…. Mercedes, why did you stay so long?" Rachel asked me.

"TJ, I wanted TJ to be around his father and make it seem like I was married because y'all knew in high school I had it all planned out win my first Grammy and then get married but things got out of place I had TJ and then I won a Grammy."

"Your performance was fierce on the show when you segued into _Hell to the No_ I was singing every word with you. Some people were wondering how I knew the words to that song. I didn't tell them I knew you they'd be asking for autographs and stuff and you weren't talking to us then."

"Yeah, that was Tank."

"But back to the reason you stayed. That's not a good reason to stay. I know you probably wanted the happy home façade and play off that you're married to Tank although you're not but no."

"So, what made you leave this time and bring TJ and has TJ seen Tank hit you?"

"TJ seen Tank hit me. The reason this time I left and bought TJ with was because he raped me, forced himself on me he just did it and he locked the door and I heard TJ banging on the door and screaming and crying and I zoned out because hearing my child yelling, crying and banging on the door and I can't get this guy off of me and so the next morning, I woke up I unlocked the door and TJ was in the corner sleep with a tear stained face. I picked him up and on the way to his room I was contemplating stay or go and I thought about his little addition to his night prayer and I decided to go.

"What did he say in his prayer?"

I bit my lip sighed as the tears started to form. "He said, _"__And Jesus let daddy stop hitting mommy and yelling at me. Amen."_ All of the girls just clutched their chest and few wiped tears away." After I heard that I started crying. "That did something to me."

"That did something to me too." Stacey passed out tissue and we all dabbed our eyes "Yeah."

"Girl it would not have been me. Hell the minute he went to sleep, snip snip." Quinn said opening and closing her middle and index finger in a scissors motion.

"No…"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes! I'd cut that that little dick of his off he'd wish he never did that to me."

"After you cut it off what would you have done with it?"

"Girl I'd burned it Set it on fire. Blaze!" She said as we all fell over in a fight of laughter. "That thing would have been crispy like chicken fried extra, extra, extra hard." The laughs continued. "Hey, listen there would not be no search and recovery going in the bushes, I'd let a dog play with it. He would not be getting that attached back. I would even let them look for it. I'd mount it on the wall." We went from crying to crying laughing leave it to my friends to bring humor in a messed up situation.

**TJ's POV**

"You want to flip a burger." Uncle Puck asked me as I looked over at Mr. Sam.

"He asked you buddy, not me."

"Yeah."

Uncle Puck sat down the thing he was turning the burgers with and he picked me up and showed me a couple of times of how to flip a burger. "See, it's all in the wrist. Say it with me."

"It's all in the wrist." I said with him.

"You got to say it when you flip the burger."

He handed me the spatula and my first burger flip wasn't too good. "Try it again and don't forget to say, it's all in the wrist."

"_It's all in the wrist._" I stared singing it because the way Uncle Puck said sounded like a song. _"It's all in the wrist"_ I sang it twice and then Uncle Artie came in with some ad-libs._ "Hey. Hey."_

Then Mr. Sam joined in whispering. "_Wrist. Wrist, Wrist."_ He'd say wrist once and then double it the second time.

"I did it!" And then I just started singing "_I did it! I did it I did it."_

"_Did what?"_

"_I flipped a burger!"_

"_Did what?"_

"_I flipped a burger."_

Uncle Puck placed me back on my own two feet and I started dancing and singing to our song made up song.

"_I did it hey!"_

"_He did it hey!"_

"_I did it hey!"_

"_TJ did what?"_

"_I flipped a burger."_

The clapping and awws bought me out of my groove and I bowed. "Nice performance guys. What's the name of y'all group?" Aunt Rachel asked.

"TJ and the Boys."

"Mommy you saw me grilling."

"You were grilling, singing and dancing. What a talent you have there?! Let's go get you cleaned up for dinner and put on another shirt." Mommy cleaned me up and put in another shirt I headed to the game room because I saw Uncle Stevie in there.

**Sam's POV**

"How was the walk?"

"It was good. I'm going inside to get freshened up. Kurt?"

"Uh…no I have to talk to Sam about something I'll be in shortly."

"Alright." Kurt kissed Blaine and he went inside I started setting up the condiments table and Kurt grabbed him bottled a water from the cooler.

"You know Tank called my phone."

"Yeah, I looked at the spy app and thankfully set up the iCloud so I wiped the phone clean so everything that was in there is gone."

"Whew! That's good to know. I was nervous that he was going to call the others but I called them and told them that if that number pops up don't answer. You want to know the real reason why everyone is up in your house."

I placed down the last bottle of ketchup putting my foot in a chair. "Yeah, I don't mind it all but tell me."

"The cookout was my idea I just needed a reason for all of us to get back over here to see if Mercedes was here and when I saw TJ I was relieved that she bought him too."

"What y'all over here whispering about?" Mercedes asked creeping up on us.

"Mercedes um…Sam, what were we talking about?"

I scratched my head. "Uh…um…I was asking Kurt about some paint."

"Paint?" She questioned.

"Yeah I want to fix up the room TJ's staying in you know make it more for a kid since y'all going be to living with me."

"Yes, that's what we were talking about just like it just slipped my mind." Kurt nervously laughed.

"Were you two _really_ talking about that?"

"Yes, we were. I just told Kurt to not go all out just a little boy's room."

"Yup that's what he said."

"Okay. So, where is TJ he dashed off somewhere?"

"Honey you know where he's at."

"Game room." She and I said it together as she went inside.

"Close one."

"Yeah. Well I'm going to get changed."

"Okay."

Everyone got freshened up and we waited for a couple more minutes for Stevie because he was the last one seeing as he took a long walk probably around the park . We're all around the picnic table TJ then Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Santana, Stacey, Stevie, Artie, Puck, and Rachel and sitting between Mercedes and me is TJ because that's where he wanted to sit.

"How's the food?" I asked and didn't get no response everyone was too busy stuffing their mouths. "I take the silence as in the food is good. Yeah." I took a bite of my burger and whispered to TJ. "Everything's good?"

"It's good daddy."

"Okay." I looked up at Mercedes and she had this look on her face that's hard to describe. "How's the food babe?"

"It's good."

We ate and laughed up a storm over dinner the sun started to set and TJ was itching to get back in to the game room but Mercedes put a stop to that.

"No, you're not going back into the game room. No more video games tonight. You can play tomorrow with time limits. What would you like to do instead that everyone can enjoy?"

"I saw it in a movie once."

"What is it?"

"S'mores."

"We can do that."

"Yes! Come on Mr. Sam!"

**A/N: TJ called Sam the "D" word what will Mercedes say to Sam about that, what will she tell TJ about that, is the unwanted yet welcomed guest staying over. We'll see in the next post. Some family members of Mercedes might visit or call. Who knows? **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I wanted some happy moments before all hell breaks loose. (: TJ is just the cutest boy I'm just having a blast writing him and y'all favorite character y'all know y'all love him Tank will return in the ****next post**** or the post after that. Small update.**

**Mercedes's POV**

TJ wanted S'mores and Sam didn't have any of the ingredients to make them but Sam went out and got everything he needed for S'mores.

"I'm back." He announced walking into the back yard. "Stevie set this up. Where's TJ?" He asked looking at me.

"Catching lighting bugs with Quinn and Brittany."

"Okay." They set up everything rather quickly Sam lit the fire and called for TJ. "TJ, come here son." TJ ran right over.

"Yes, you do the honors of the first toasted marshmallow." Sam held the stick for him as he put it his marshmallow on there and Sam had chairs around in a circle and TJ sat in one but couldn't reach the fire so Sam sat TJ on his lap TJ laid back on Sam and was holding the stick and TJ hands were on top of his. I stood back and watched this because this was cute everyone else sat and began toasting theirs.

"Where's Mercedes?"

"She's right behind you." Rachel answered quickly blowing her marshmallow.

He patted the seat next to him "Come on sit." I sat and right when I sat down he pulled back the stick with and he, TJ and I all blew on the marshmallow.

"Aww… don't y'all look like at little family." Stacey said.

"We do?"

"Yeah, y'all do. Mercedes the mommy of course, Sam, because he warned me about his nickname is the daddy and TJ is the baby."

"I'm not the baby I'm five but they can have one."

"You are the baby you my baby, TJ." Kissed him on the cheek. TJ had 2 S'mores he wanted a 3rd one but not today but I made me one and I shared it with him and Sam. I looked at all my friends who were just laughing and smiling and it had that family feel and it made me miss my family. My parents were upset when I got with Tank and that put a strain on our relationship I was surprised my mom sent TJ something when I told her that I was pregnant with him and to this day she doesn't know how he came to be.

**Sam's POV**

I looked down at TJ and he was nursing a water then over at Mercedes who was talking to Kurt all I could think was how good this moment felt and we're just one big happy crazy family.

"Sam, what are you smiling about?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, Kurt asked what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, why y'all got something planned?"

"I was thinking that we all should go to the beach."

"That's cool all for the beach raise, your hands." All hands went up except one.

"Oh, someone is sleepy."

"I'm not sleepy." TJ mumbled.

"He's sleepy. I got him Sam."

"No, I got him. I know how to put little kids to bed remember those two." I pointed over to Stevie and Stacey. "Unless you want to join me as I put him to bed."

"I'll join you." I was carrying a sleeping TJ and holding Mercedes hand when I addressed everyone. "Hey, Mercedes and I are going to put TJ to bed, we'll be back."

"Okay." They said as we headed toward the house and Blaine said it loud for us to hear.

"Why are they so damn perfect? Two days they're the cutest little Samcedes family." I laughed and once we got to the back door I opened it Mercedes went in first and I followed up the stairs we went to TJ's room I laid him on the bed and started removing his clothes while Mercedes got his PJ's. "Are we going to wipe him off? I asked not knowing she was standing right there with his rag she handed it and I did it wiped him off. I put on his shirt and she did his bottoms.

"Socks off or on?"

"Off." I pulled his socks off and tossed them in the hamper.

"Let's go back outside."

"Before we do let's talk."

"Okay, what you want to talk about?"

"What happened at dinner?"

"Oh, giving TJ too much drink?"

"No, that's okay." She fiddled with her hands biting her lip. "Sam, he called you daddy."

"I know…and."

"He called you daddy. Sam, we only was here for what 2 days."

"Okay. Your point."

"That don't bother you that 2 days and to him you're daddy."

"Actually Mercedes it does not I mean after all he's been through with him. I'm just glad I finally have a title, you said nickname earlier today and I knew what you meant no longer am I Mr. Sam or Sam to TJ, I'm _daddy_ what it should have been because that boy" I said pointing to TJ who was lightly snoring. "He's supposed to be my son the creation of Samuel Thaddeus Evans and Mercedes Renee Jones now I didn't plant the seed but I'm going to mold him in my image and from here on out he's my son. No ifs ands or buts about it. You better get used to it mommy." I kissed her on the lips. "Because daddy's home. Let's go back outside before they think we're doing the nasty." She laughed into my chest as we left the room.

"Sam you left the light on."

"I got it. You go on out I'll be there soon." I ran back upstairs was about to enter the room when I heard TJ talking. I gingerly walked to his door and listened.

"I didn't say my prayers." He got out bed and got on my knees. "God in heaven hear my prayer keep me in thy loving care. Be my guide in all I do, bless all those who love me too. God Bless Aunt Brittany, Aunt Quinn, Aunt Rachel, Aunt Santana, Aunt Stacey, Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, Uncle Artie, Uncle Puck, Uncle Stevie, Mommy and Daddy and by daddy I mean Sam. Amen."

He jumped back in bed and waited until he was snoring again and hit the light and joined all of the adults outside.

"Amen."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Meet the parents **

**This chapter really, really, really grinded my gears he's back his name is right there not because of him just I type and research at the same time and I have questions so I got to figure it out but reading your comments y'all give me ideas too and something y'all been itching for finally happens.**

**Tank's POV**

Day 3 still not a word from Mercedes, I was up half of the night thinking of ways to get her ass back and my mother is still nagging me about those phone numbers that I no longer have because the phone was reset to factory settings.

"Did you do a screen cap of the numbers?"

"If I did a screenshot of the numbers I wouldn't be here thinking about a way to find her ass and TJ. Think I should call her parents. She might have gone there since she took TJ."

"You want to call them? You told me they that didn't like you."

"Yeah none of her peoples like me because she picked me over them. They told her she was making a wrong choice but she made the right choice. I mean look she got me. How can you go wrong with this?"

"Yup she made the right decision her family don't know what they talking about." I picked up my phone and scrolled down to the Jones and hit call. Two rings later I heard his voice.

"Jones Residence, Joshua speaking."

"Mr. Jones this is Tank."

"What do I owe the pleasure of having you on the end of my line?"

"I'm calling to see if Mercedes and TJ are there."

"No, why would my daughter be here. I haven't seen her nor talked to her in 7 years. I wonder who the cause of that is."

"Listen I know you got a problem with me but that's all fine and shit but your daughter left me and she took my son. I want to know where her ass is at so I can go and get her and bring them back home. As far as I know he's kidnapped to me."

"First let me say this. She left you about damn time. Second, kidnapped? You hear how dumb your ass is. Wherever my daughter and grandson are at I bet they're happy to be away from ungrateful your ass."

"Listen you don't talk to my son like that! That's his son too! You should have raised your daughter better than what she is." Leave it to my mother.

"Ma shut up!"

"No. Give me the phone."

"….you heard that. Put your mother on the phone." I heard Mercedes mother yell.

"Don't you dare talk about my daughter like that, when you raise a son that "

"Listen bitch."

"Who you calling a bitch son it better not be my wife because if you are so help me God if I could come through this phone I would and I would choke the life out of your ass. You better be lucky I'm here and you're over there. Don't you ever call my house again? And if and when my daughter does reach out to me I'm not telling you. I've been waiting for this day for 7 years and finally, finally it's arrived!"

"Well that didn't go well." She tossed my phone on the table.

"What's our next move?"

"I don't even know. I don't know."

**Joshua's POV**

"She left him. Finally! After 7 long years she came to her senses. When she bought him here I knew 7 years ago that he wasn't the guy. What did she see in him, baby? What did she see in him?"

"Joshua I don't know but I'm also happy that she left him but she still hasn't reached out to us, honey. Last time I talked to 'Cedes was when she when she was carrying TJ and he's about what 5 years old now."

"Yeah, he's 5."

"Tank calling us out of the blue I mean how long has Mercedes been gone with TJ? Who is she with? There a lot of questions I have and yet no one can answer them but her."

**TJ's POV**

I wanted to go to the game room when I woke up but I knew mommy would have a problem with it besides I have to be limited in my game play now which sucks. So I went to the kitchen because I thought she was in there but it was just Aunt Rachel pulling out breakfast food. I climbed onto the stool and propped my head up with my arm watching her.

"Morning Aunt Rachel."

"Good Morning TJ. You sleep well?"

"Yes ma'am. Did you sleep well? What are you doing?"

"Yes, I did sleep well. Thank you for asking. I'm going to cook breakfast for everyone. Where's the bacon?" She asked turning around going back into the refrigerator. Who knows I can't go open it unless I have permission and then I still can't open it.

"Bacon? I thought you didn't eat meat."

"I don't…we'll….I." I folded my arms. "Well, I eat some meat."

"Like that hotdog you scoffed down yesterday."

"Yesterday was meat day. You want to help me cook?"

"Sure. Okay let's wash your hands."

I washed my hands and helped Aunt Rachel prepare breakfast for everyone as the aromas started lifting in filling up the house people starting spilling out of the rooms and down to the kitchen.

"TJ you want a pancake or waffle?" Aunt Brittany asked me.

"Say waffle. I want a waffle."

I was sitting on Uncle Pucks lap. "Uncle Puck says waffle."

"TJ?"

"What? You said say waffle. I did."

"Pancake."

"Both."

"Artie?"

"Same."

"Just do both and let them decide." Aunt Quinn said as she started on the eggs as I had enough of cooking so I left them do finish up the last of it I headed upstairs to mommy and daddy's room. I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

**Mercedes POV**

"Who is it?" I singsong I knew it was TJ I just wanted play with him.

"It's me." He singsong back.

"Good Morning TJ." I finally opened the door and he welcomed himself in and jumped on the bed laying in the middle of the two pillows.

"Morning, mommy? Where's daddy?"

"Bathroom" I pointed to where the bathroom was I walked over to the closet and pulled out a bag and started putting little things in there. "Who is making breakfast? It smells good." I glanced over TJ and he had a nervous look on his face.

"Mommy, are we going back home to him?"

"No. Why?"

"Nothing."

"No baby why did you ask me that?" I walked over to the bed and he was rustling the sheets in his hands. "Stop and look at mommy." He wouldn't look at me so I grabbed his chin and turned his face towards me he tried to turn away but I turned it right back. "Why did you ask me that?"

"You're packing a bag." He answered. "The time you packed a bag we came here so I thought you packing a bag we're going back there."

"Baby, we're not going back there okay mommy took care of that we're staying here. Okay. The only reason I'm packing a bag is because we're going to the beach."

"Oh.."

"Oh? I thought you'd be more excited about going to the beach. This is going to be your first time."

"I am. The bag just made me nervous."

"Baby you don't have to be nervous no more. You're surrounded by love a lot of love. What kid you know gains 10 aunts and uncles in 3 days?"

"Me."

"Right… and they all love you."

"Daddy loves me?"

"Of course your father loves you TJ."

"Not him. Daddy." He pointed to the bathroom door.

"Yeah, he told me last night about your prayers."

"Heard them?!" He asked me shocked. "Jesus works in mysterious ways." He looked up towards the sky I covered my mouth to hide me laughing but that was so cute I had tears coming out my eyes and TJ thought I was crying. "Don't cry mommy. I'm not sad no more."

"That's good to hear baby but yeah he told me about them and he said you asked God to bless every one of them."

"I did. Think God will bless them?"

"TJ breakfast!" Artie yelled.

"Coming Uncle Artie! Mommy I got to go food is waiting. Okay." He jumped off the bed and was near the door when I called him back.

"Okay Where my kiss?"

"I forgot." He gave me a kiss and out the door we went. "Coming Uncle Artie!"

"He already has." The bathroom door open and Sam is standing there laughing. "You heard that?"

"Yeah. That's funny and so cute. He thought that Jesus dropped his prayers on my ears. In a way he did but that son of ours is something else."

"He is." Sam sat on the bed and started drying off. "But he also thought we were leaving."

"Huh? Why would he think that?"

I held up the bag I was packing and Sam put them together. "Wow."

"Yeah." I sighed as I tossed it to the side.

"I would be too baby I'm glad you're out place and now you can focus on 3 main things well there's 4 but 3 main ones is your music, our son, and me."

"What's the 4th one?"

"Getting Tank ass."

**Tank's POV**

There was a knock at my door and my momma left to go get some food so I answered and it was the police. I guess she couldn't wait for me to file a missing child report on Mercedes.

"Hello Officer. May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm looking for a Reginald Mason."

"That's me."

"Okay, sir you are under arrest on the grounds of domestic violence."

"What?! This can't be right?"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

"Why does he have to go with you?" Mom pulled up just in time. "He didn't hit her. She's lying. They're two sides to all stories and hers isn't the truth!"

"Ma'am, I understand you're upset but he has to come with me and seeing as it's Friday he's going to have to stay there until Monday."

"Get your hands off me! I'll walk to your car. Shit! Got my neighbors out here looking at me like I did something wrong."

**A/N: There you have it folks. It happened. Happy? That TJ part had me laughing that's just too funny. This is how my brain thinks when you're up all night. Y'all might get 3 post again. Y'all want to meet the parents or nah. Just let me know. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ****Thanks for the comments I've made some folk cry with this fic but dang I **_**really**_** made y'all cry. Hopefully it's happy tears. Wow! I never meant to okay TJ's prayers. I know he's only had 2 but you see his prayer changed from the first one which one is chapter 5 to the second one he has another coming up and you'll see it. Before TJ started calling Sam, daddy, Sam called him "son". Confusion on my part with Mercedes and Tanks relationship on how long they were together let's just say 7 years I didn't proofread well blame on a brain fart. There's a twist coming so hold on to y'all phones, tablets and mouse and uh….don't aim them at me. Happy Reading! (: **

**TJ's POV**  
"All of your aunts were arguing over who would get to make your plate so they each put something on there."

"Cool. I just want to eat it." Uncle Artie and I rolled into the kitchen.

"I got TJ."

"Great. We can eat."

"Did anyone say grace?" I asked they looked at each other.

"No, would you say grace TJ?" Uncle Kurt said.

"Sure. Let's hold hands and bow our heads. Ready?"

**Mercedes POV**

Sam and I finally got presentable and were heading down the stairs when TJ was saying grace. We stopped and held hands.

"Thank you God for happy hearts in rain and sunny weather. Thank you God for this our food and that we are all together. Amen. Let's it!" I triumphantly pump my first into the air which held my fork.

I looked up at Sam. "Amen."

"Syrup on all or just select parts?"

"Select parts egg, waffle and pancake."

"Alright."

"Juice."

"Good Morning all!" Sam and I said in unison as we walked into to the dining room and they said it back. Sam made his way over to TJ and rubbed his head and grabbed a knife and began cutting his waffle everything else was cut but his waffle how Sam saw that I attribute that to his height. I went into the kitchen and made him and myself a plate and bought it to the table.

"I got the drinks." He said as he passed me.

"Don't forget the napkins!"

"So, who made this wonderful spread?" They all head up their hands.

"Guys you cooked this?"

"No, they didn't. We did." Brittany spoke up.

"Well this is good."

"Aunt Rachel is that turkey bacon or bacon, bacon?"

"Even TJ know she's not a vegan." Blaine said laughing and Kurt covered his mouth cause he was laughing too.

"TJ, stop teasing your Aunt Rachel over her bacon but seriously girl are you a vegan or not because you did scoff down that hot dog."

"See, even mommy saw it."

"Was all eyes on me?"

"Well you were right across from us. Just nothing it's all good."

"So, what time are we pulling out for the beach?"

"I didn't even think about the time. We still need snacks and other things. I say after we finish eating we go to the mall, Target or Walmart y'all pick or we can go to all."

Since the ladies cooked the breakfast the guys cleaned up and TJ was right in there helping them. We were in the living room making a list of the things that we would need. We would just decide last night to hit up the beach well if we had an impromptu cookout last night this just fits right in under that.

"We need coolers."

"Sun tan lotion."

"Beach towels."

"Toys!" TJ yelled as he rolled by with Artie.

"Toys."

"Sunglasses, I hate the sun it makes me squint."

"Umbrellas."

**Sam's POV**

"Are they making a list?"

"Yeah."

"Did they put toys on there?" Stevie and Puck asked.

"Yup. It's on there."

"Would a kite be classified as a toy?"

"I don't know but TJ go in there and say a kite."

"Okay." Artie sat him down and he went into the kitchen and made the request of the kite while the guys and I started our own list of what games we'd play once we got there.

"Okay, which one of y'all requested a kite?" Santana asked. We all pointed at different folks.

"Y'all are pathetic sending him in there and he put it on them."

"Is it on the list?"

"Yeah. Who can deny that face?" She returned back into the living room and TJ came back into the dining room as he passed by her cheesing real hard at her and she just shook her head laughing. "Mercedes, they are teaching my nephew how to get things by putting on."

"They're what?"

"TJ didn't ask for the kite. One of them did." Leave it to Santana and here comes Mercedes.

"What y'all teaching my baby?"

"Nothing baby we just asked for a kite. Is this the list?" I took it from her hand looking over it and hopefully this change the topic.

"Yes, and I know what you're trying to do Sam. Don't be teaching our son how to use and get things. If y'all wanted the kite come and ask for it yourselves."

"_Our son?"_ Kurt asked. "Did we miss the wedding?" Blaine followed up.

"Come on guys. Mercedes is just my girl.."

"Friend. Sam say it. She's your girlfriend again and this time it better be permanent and end in a marriage! Y'all worse than a hot potato game in the air one minute and then back to earth the next."

"I'll say it. She's my girlfriend." I drew it out holding on to each word and smile popped to my face.

"Thank you."

**Mercedes POV**

I banned TJ from being in there with guys for a little while he was upset me he didn't want to sit next to me so he's sitting next to Aunt Quinn with a pouty face and she was trying to make him laugh but nothing she was doing was working until she showed him a picture of us in Gaga outfits did he finally break out of that pouty phase.

"Mommy this is you?!" He held up the phone. "What did y'all have on?"

"Quinn, what are you doing with this in your phone?"

"I find it funny and look TJs laughing now."

"I know. TJ, look at this one." She reached over and swiped a couple of times and he fell to the floor laughing.

"What is it a picture of?"

"Uncle Kurt."

I didn't even see TJ get up off the floor next I heard Kurt screaming. "Just why?"

My phone started buzzing but I paid it no attention and then it happened a minute later and it just kept happening. Whoever was calling really wanted to talk to me. "TJ, let's get you washed up. Give Aunt Quinn back her phone.

"Here auntie those pictures were funny. You got anymore?"

"Yeah, I do later on tonight you and I we'll go through and have us a good ol' time laughing."

"Great!"

"Come on TJ." My phone started ringing again while I was heading to TJ's room I looked at my screen and just hit ignore for now.

**Bertha's POV**

I can't believe she did that! How could she?! She knows Tank wouldn't hit her he loves her. I know my son isn't a bad man. He's a good guy just have his moments. I calmed myself down and found my phone and called her.

"Hello. How could you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Press charges against Tank! How could you?! Why?!"

"I had to!"

"What did you mean you had to?"

"What I just said. I'm glad they got him."

"No, what will TJ think? You have to think about TJ."

"I am and I did that because of him. You don't know what my son been through."

"Bullshit! You're just trying to hurt him!"

"What?"

**Mercedes POV**

"You heard me. You're hurting him. Why did you leave?! My son is hurting for y'all?!" I rolled my eyes.

"You believe anything your son tells."

"Yes, I do because that's what mothers do. What do you tell your son when he asks about his father?"

"Not one damn thing about him because TJ _DON'T_ ask about him."

"Lies! You know he does. Where are you at? I'm coming to get y'all?"

"Oh no you're not."

**Sam's POV**

I looked into the living room and Mercedes wasn't there just TJ I continued going over the plans with the guys for a couple more minutes when I called for TJ to find out where's mommy.

"TJ come here."

"Yes."

"Where's mommy?"

"Oh, she went upstairs she was gonna give me a bath but she had a call and she told me to come back down here."

"Okay. I'm going to go find her because who is she talking to we're all here. Guys I'm going to use the bathroom." I excused myself and headed to my room the closer I got to the room I heard Mercedes just saying something over and over again.

"No. No. No. No." I took Mercedes phone and put it to my ear and some lady was yelling and cursing and she started pacing the floor shaking her hands.

"Who is this?"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I asked first and by…" I pulled back the phone and checked the name and put the phone back to my ear because I wanted to see if it was an incoming call. "the name that she didn't call you, _you_ called her. So I'm going to ask again. Who is this?"

"None of your damn business."

"Well fine if you're going to do it like this well, none of your damn business, why are you calling her phone?"

"I have a name, motherfucker."

"And you haven't told me because she's just has "the bitch a.k.a the controller", as your name but I like, none of your damn business better so that's what I'm going to call you so, why again are you calling her phone none of your damn business?"

"Where's my grandson?!"

"He's fine."

"Daddy?"

"TJ, go to the game room."

"Is mom - -" I got on his level and muted the phone and every time he moved to see Mercedes I moved so I could block his view.

"I need you to do daddy a favor go to the game room and stay there until I come for you. Okay."

"Okay daddy."

"Mommy is okay she's fine." I waited until he was out of the room and I unmuted the call and she was still yelling.

"….he got a daddy his name is Tank. Why he calling you daddy you ain't his motherfucking daddy? She over there playing house with your ass stupid."

"Ma'am I don't know who the hell you are but you've upset my girlfriend and I'm hanging up right now and I suggest you not call this number no more." I ended the phone and 'Cedes was still pacing the floor I reached out and pulled her over to me and hugged her from behind.

**TJ's POV**

I know daddy told me to go to the game room but I couldn't go there I waited outside their door and opened it and he was talking to mommy she was just crying. I wondered who was on the phone and who made my mommy cry hopefully it wasn't him because I hate him. Tell my momma if y'all want to. I don't care no more!

"TJ…" I jumped when Aunt Stacey said my name.

"Are you eavesdropping?"

"No…yes." She quietly closed the door so it wouldn't make no sound.

"Why are you trying to listen to them?"

"I just wanted to see what mommy and daddy are talking about. They were whispering."

"TJ it's not good to listen in on people conversations."

"I know." I played with my hands.

"Should you be dressed by now?

"Well mommy was supposed to do it but she got a phone call."

"Let's go get you dressed so you can come with us to the store to get these things on the list."

"Okay."

**Sam's POV**

"Baby calm down we're supposed to be having a fun day today. You can't let that lady get to you. Stop crying." I wiped her tears with my thumbs. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Is everything alright? Pissing shouldn't take that long." Puck asked leaning in still holding on to the door but when he saw Mercedes crying he came into the bedroom.

"Yeah."

"We're still going to the beach today?"

"We are just Mercedes just…"

"Okay. Want us to take TJ with us while we're getting the items?"

"Yeah, do that. He knows what his mommy likes and don't like so it's good. Is he dressed?"

"Yeah, your sister is doing that right now."

"Cool. Just call me when y'all are back here or I'll call y'all once I get things squared away." He turned to leave. "Puck."

"Yeah"

"Mercedes keys, y'all need TJ's booster seat."

"Got you."

**Random Person POV**

"Is that the house?"

"I don't know it looked like it but her car isn't here just his car. Who car is that?"

"You want to go knock on the door?"

"No, but that's her house." I looked down at the picture that I got from online.

"Think she got another car?"

"Possibly. Is that a kids bike?"

"Yeah. She had a kid?"

"Hell beats me…"

**A/N: ****I said that there was going to be a twist and y'all got part of it. Who is this random person? There is another twist in the works and it's coming just gotta read up more on it so for now refrain from the tossing y'all devices at me. So the Jones family it's a green light for them. TJ will have moments with his uncles and aunts. So…yeah that's it. I can't give too much. Another post is in the works. **


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: **_**Y'all got a long post. This post….the ending! Will have your mouths on the floor! Not to mention some sweet moments in between! Also I want to shout out ****zeejack****for helping me with this chapter I had a scene that was on my trash page and I wanted it to fit but it didn't but he/she help me out. I just want to say thanks because zeejack inspired the jaw dropping ending from a favorite character of yours. Happy Reading!  
**

**Random Person POV**

We were outside the car under the hood just trying to act normal while not being too suspicious that we were spying on this one house.

"Someone just came out of the house."

"Excuse me? Is this the home of Mercedes Jones?"

"Why who wants to know?"

"No he's…."I hit him.

"No, I'm fan and I love her work."

"Yea, this is my son house but hers also but she's not home. I don't know where she's at she ran off with her son."

"She has a son?" We both looked at each other. "A son?" We mouthed.

"Yes, she does. His name is TJ, he's 5. Who are you again? How'd you get her address?

"I'm just a fan. Thanks for talking to us. What's your name?"

"If you didn't tell me your name I'm not going to tell you mine."

"Okay, have a good one." We went back and got into the car and sat there for a while like we were putting something in our GPS yet we were still watching that lady and she was watching us.

"Yo, she watching us?"

"I know. Look she's on the phone. Roll down the window."

"_Yeah so she pressed charges girl against Tank. Yeah, I know he said "momma come bail me out….."_

"That's Tank's mother?!"

"So, that's Tank's mother. I wonder if he looks like her."

"Where is Tank?"

"You never met him before?"

"No, I wasn't at the dinner I arrived after she left with him. It sucks. I haven't talked to her in over 7 years."

**TJ's POV**

Aunt Stacy gave me a bath and got me dressed I found out that mommy and daddy needed some alone time I guess that means they're doing "it", so we're going to the store without them. We're outside and all of aunts and uncles are fussing over who I get to ride with and they all turned to me and asked.

"TJ you have to pick who do you want to ride with?" Aunt Santana asked me.

"Hmm….this is hard."

"I can give you ice-cream."

"I can buy you toys."

"I can buy you a dog."

"I can redo your room with any theme you want."

"Can you design around the solar system?"

"It's a stretch but I can try it." Are my aunties and uncles bribing me? I mean ice-cream is cool, toys are cooler but having my own dog is cooolerer yeah, I made up a word. Solar system is fun. Who am I going to pick?

"I'm going with..." I tapped my index finger over my lips and pointed to… "Aunt Rachel." I only picked her because she didn't bribe me and I want to spend time with her.

"Yay! I won. Come on sweetie. Puck can you put that in booster seat in my truck. Thank you."

"Alright no sad faces he's only riding with her we're going to same stores so we can take turns shopping with him and I call first dibs on that." Uncle Puck yelled carrying the booster seat over to Aunt Rachel's truck. I stayed back watching them fight to see who were going to get to shop with me first. For a little dude I'm in high demand.

"Hey…no I'm shopping with him first."

"No, I flip you for it."

"Hey, rock, paper, scissors." Four of them started playing rock, paper, scissors and the other 4 were going to flip a coin but a coin has two sides and then Aunt Santana started speaking Spanish. This is crazy. I'm just looking from my left to my right.

"TJ, honey come on Uncle Puck got the booster seat in." I ran over to her car as Uncle Puck just shook his head.

"I can't believe they're fighting over a kid too bad your cousins aren't here because we'd _all_ be fighting over you guys. Aunt Rachel you can put him in or you want me to?"

"I should be able to handle it. Thanks Puck."

"Thanks Uncle Puck."

"You're welcome. Let me get back over there Santana is going el pollo loco."

"She's a crazy chicken or do you mean loco en la cabeza?"

"What did you just say?" He scrunched up his face. "Local in laca whatta?"

"Loco en la cabeza?"

"Yeah, that."

"It means crazy in the head."

"You know Spanish?" Aunt Rachel asked.

"Solo un poco."

"What that mean?" Uncle Puck asked.

"Just a little."

"Alright Puck, go over there and break them up I would like to be on the road to the beach by noon. It's only eleven o'clock." Uncle Puck ran back to them. "Come on baby." She picked me up and I sat in my chair.

"Is it secure?" She shook my chair. "Yeah it's good." She jumped in the back seat buckled me in. "Good?"

"Yup."

**Rachel's POV**

After making sure TJ was safely secure in his seat I got up in the driver's seat and turned on the car because it's hot and I need to cool off and I was looking at Puck trying to get the rest of them to stop figuring out the shopping arrangements with TJ.

"Aunt Rachel."

"Yes."

"Who is that?" I looked up in my mirror and he was pointing to the picture I had hanging off my mirror.

"Oh that's a picture…of Finn."

"Why isn't he here with us?"

"He passed away."

"Ooh…Mommy mentioned him to me once she said that when she found out that she was going to have me she thought of him and she said the song he sang to the picture of a baby she sang to me."

"Awww…that's sweet. So sweet."

"You want to know more about Uncle Finn?" I asked looking at him in the mirror.

"Yeah."

"Finn was….."

**Sam's POV**

"They finally pulled off?" 'Cedes asked me as she changed her clothes.

"About damn time yeah. Baby, you would have loved to have seen how they were playing games. Two groups 4 flipping coins and the other 4 rock, paper, scissors while Puck, TJ, and Rachel were at Rachel's truck.

"Did they have TJ's booster seat?!"

"I made sure of it baby. I gave Puck your car keys so he has them. You almost ready to go?"

"Yeah." She came out the bathroom and slipped into her shoes.

"Let's go."

"Wait. Um…Tank's mother got to you there."

"I know she did. I don't know why I picked up the phone. She kept calling and calling so she wasn't going to stop until I answered."

"You know she's trying to put some doubt in you more than likely she's going to make you think TJ needs his…him. Okay. Don't doubt yourself."

"I won't. Ready?" She asked as she flashed me a quick smile.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's go besides knowing my son he's probably going to have a cart full of toys."

**TJ's POV**

"And that toy and that toy and that toy and that toy." I pointed to them and Uncle Puck put them in the cart.

"What about these?"

"Super Soakers?! Can we have these on the beach Uncle Stevie?"

"No but we can have a water-gun fight when we get back. Put it in the cart." I'm shopping with the guys they decided that the girls would shop as one and the guys would shop as one. Cool idea but although I have adult supervision my uncles need it too.

"TJ look." Uncle Stevie starting playing around sword and I got one and started doing the same. Our sword play was interrupted by Aunt Brittany and the rest of my aunts.

"Of course y'all would be in the toy store. Y'all are supposed to be getting coolers and other stuff for the beach."

"Y'all had to get TJ his swim trunks and water shoes." Aunt Stacey said.

"We haven't gotten over there to that store yet."

"By the looks of this cart y'all weren't. TJ, come with us so we can get you some swim trunks and water shoes so your mommy won't be upset that you left the mall with only toys and not what we came for."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, come on." I handed my sword off to Uncle Artie, Aunt Santana extended her hand and wiggled her fingers and she took my hand once I got close to her.

"TJ's shopping with us we're going to be over in the shoe store and we're getting him some shoes you guys are welcome to join us or stay here in the toy store."

"Come on girls." We turned to leave the toy store I looked back at them and they picked up with sword playing wish I could have stayed and play but I had to shop for shoes. We arrived at the shoe store.

"Know what size shoe you wear?" Aunt Stacey asked.

"No. Okay, we're going to have measure your foot.

Aunt Santana went to the front and asked for help and a couple minutes later a guy come over to us. "Who here needs help with shoes?"

"He does."

"Cool. Buddy you got all the girls huh?"'

"They're my aunts."

"Shoot wish I were you. You got some _fine_ aunts." He clapped his hands together and pulled out that silver thing with numbers on it. Aunt Santana sat beside me and lifted my legs into her lap untied my shoes and took them off.

"Alright stand up. Straight. Alright other side. Cool."

"What size does he wear?"

"He wears a size 1 ½."

"What shoes don't come in his size or all of the shoes in this section in his size?"

"All in his size."

"TJ pick any shoes you want?"

"How many Aunt Santana?"

"3, 1 pair of water shoes for the beach and 2 sneakers."

"Okay."

**Mercedes POV**

On the ride I kept replaying over in my head what Ms. Bertha told me about Tank misses TJ. I wonder if she's just telling me that just so I can come back or does he _really_ miss TJ. I don't know but this is still weighing on me even though I pressed charges I felt happy but I felt a little sad afterwards. Stop worrying about it 'Cedes, you made the right decision for you and your son but why does it feel like I did something wrong.

"I'm going to call Stacey to see where the guys are and where they are."

**Stacey's POV**

"TJ how about these shoes?" I held an all black and white Nike.

"They look nice."

My phone started ringing and by the ringtone I knew it was Sam. "What's up brother? Yeah we're in the shoe store. Yup the guys are in toy store okay see you soon. Bye. Mercedes and Sam just go here. You know where my brother is headed."

"Toy store." They all said as TJ continued browsing through the selection of shoes.

**Mercedes' POV**

"Can I trust you in there with them? I'm telling you TJ more than likely got a full cart of toys and they're still in there and by they're I mean Artie, Puck and Stevie."

"I highly doubt it. They're adults. Where's Kurt and Blaine?"

"They're in the grocery store getting some snacks and then they'll come over here."

"Okay, baby, I'm going to the shoe store. You behave in the toy store!"

"I will!"

They better not come out that toy store with a bunch of toys. I went to the shoe store they were at and TJ was walking in a pair of Jordan's. "They comfortable." Brittany asked him.

"Yeah."

"You want them?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Hey guys."

"Mommy." TJ ran over to me wrapping his arms around me.

"Hi baby."

"Damn his mother fine too. This kid is lucky." The sales rep said he did a double take and started freaking out. "Y-Y-Your Mercedes Jones?"

"Shh…don't want to cause a scene but yes I am her."

"Can I have an autograph, a photo, can you tell hell to the no?"

"You can have all of that." He pulled out a sharpie and lifted up his uniform shirt

"You can sign my shirt." I laughed and did what he asked, I took the photo and gave a him a hell to the no."

"Oh, man I'll never forget this moment."

"I know you won't."

"Where's your faux-huahua?"

"In storage."

"Okay well I was just helping your son with his shoes let me get back to work. Want to try on these next?"

"Yeah."

**Sam's POV**

'Cedes was right. This cart is filled to the top with all toys and they're playing with swords. I snapped a few photos and took some video too.

"Guys."

"Hey. When did you get here?" Artie asked

"I got here when Batman lost to Iron man. What are you guys doing?"

"We're testing to see if these are safe for TJ, never know with toys nowadays." Stevie started juggling some balls.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to the front to get me some games and then we're out. Oh get that super soaker right there for me and then let's take this home so Mercedes or the girls won't know and we can go meet up with Kurt and Blaine I'm sending them a text now to cover our ass." I pulled out my phone and sent the text.

"So our plan is buy all of this, you get some games, and meet up with Kurt and Blaine."

"Right."

"Wait that's not going to work." Artie said.

"Why not?

"Because they drove here."

"Darn it! I already sent the text."

"Wait I got it. We can tell them we're coming to get the food and drinks and whatever else they got and we're going home to pack it up so when Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany, Rachel Stacey, Kurt and Blaine get done shopping and head home he can go directly to the beach and maybe we should stay a few days because it's already 12 o'clock."

"Good plan Puck. That's our plan but we still need coolers."

"We'll hit up either Wal-Mart or Target because we need chairs."

"Right. Come on guys." Everything that was in the cart we got I got my games and we met Blaine and Kurt and the grocery store.

"Wait…what's all of that in the trunk?"

"Bags."

"Y'all did some serious shopping." Blaine said.

"Yeah."

"Open the trunk so I can put the groceries back there."

"Uh..back seat."

"Okay." We started putting the bags in the backseat when Kurt decided to see what we got.

"These are toys! Y'all bought all toys? Does Mercedes know?"

"Apparently she doesn't because all of this wouldn't have left the store. How much y'all spend on all of this?"

"Oh…a few thousand." I scratched the back of my neck.

"So, what we're y'all excuse?"

"Yeah."

"Y'all got a water gun in there for me though?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Just making sure that I have one."

"Okay. Let's load these last few bags so y'all can unload them I know that's what y'all going to do."

"Kurt or Blaine don't matter who can you make reservations for 5 rooms on the beach. We decided to stay a few days."

"Okay. How many days?"

"Make it 5."

"Okay." We loaded the last of the bags and Puck and I headed home Artie was rolling with Stevie to get the coolers and chairs at Wal-Mart and we're going to meet them there.

**Mercedes POV**

"Oh, I love those sandals."

"Hey. Where's Sam, Artie, Puck and Stevie?" I asked Kurt and Blaine as they joined us.

"Oh, they're on their way back to the house."

"Why? We were going to me up here?"

"Well, Sam and the fellas purchased a bunch of toys?" Kurt whispered the word toys so only I can hear but with a 5 year old that's not easy to do.

"Toys?!" TJ started jumping up and down.

"You're joking?"

"Nope, the whole trunk was full."

"Let me call him." I got my phone out and called Sam.

**Sam's POV**

Got the toys hidden great now Artie and I are on our way to meet up with my brother and Puck. We pulled into Wal-Mart parking lot and as soon as we got out of the vehicle my phone rang.

"Hi baby."

"Sam did you buy all of those toys?!"

"No, baby…uh yeah."

"What?!" She yelled as I pulled the phone from my ear and slowly placed it back. "I'm waiting."

"It's for the beach."

"A slinky?" She asked laughing.

"Okay…we went overboard."

"Overboard? Sam Evans you are crazy."

"I know, I'm crazy about you and TJ we're at Wal-Mart so we're getting the last of the items Puck and Stevie came here so they have a few things picked out it's going on 2 o'clock we should be done soon and then we can pack up and head to the beach."

"Alright. That man is crazy." I heard her say before she ended the call.

**Random Person POV**

"Yeah, I saw Tank's mother. Although I saw a kids bike. She got a kid? Did I get any info? Yeah. She pressed charges against Tank for what I don't know but I'm going to keep lurking around and maybe I can get some more information to you guys I took a picture of his mother, you want me to send that to you guys. Alright. I'll email it because I took it with my camera. Alright. I'll call you tomorrow."

**TJ's POV**

Finally after shopping for clothes, shoes, other necessities and the most important thing on my list toys we're packing up and heading to the beach it's now 4 o'clock. Daddy showed me all of the toys I had in my cart was in his basement and I was shocked they got them all even a bike and I didn't even ask for that but I got it. Mommy wasn't too happy but I was.

"Okay we have everything packed?" Daddy asked the uncles.

"Yeah, we're all packed and everything so we're good to go."

"Okay. Who is going to lead us out?"

"How about you since you're the family man now."

"Okay. I'll lead. Come on TJ." Daddy put in my booster seat he got him one for his truck he told mommy that switching booster seats from car to car wasn't going to work for and he buckled me in. Mommy came out with some snacks and daddy was waiting for her by her door and he opened the door for her and she got in and then finally he got in.

"Finally we're off to the beach."

**Sam's POV**

Finally we're off to the beach I know we should have planned this a little bit more better but I think we did good considering that we only had a couple of hours to get ready but it too longer. TJ's in the backseat watching a movie and I'm holding hands with the love of my life. 4 hours on the road we finally made it to our destination and it was dark when we arrived but TJ was asleep and Mercedes was sleeping too. I turned off the engine and rubbed her arm.

"Baby, we're here wake up."

"Already?"

"Yeah, I told you a few miles back that we were only 50 minutes away. I guess you couldn't hang." She unbuckled her seatbelt and stretched.

"Neither could TJ he was knocked out sleep a few minutes into the drive." I got out and got TJ out of his booster seat I waited for Mercedes because she kicked her shoes off and was having a time trying to reach them.

"Baby just turn, and face me and I'll put them on." I handed TJ over to her and I grabbed her shoes off the floor and slipped them on her feet hit once she had her shoes on we met up with the gang I hit the lock button as we walked inside to check in. Finally we checked in and I made sure Mercedes and TJ made it to the room safe and then I headed back with the guys to get the luggage and other things we bought. I dropped our bags off first so Mercedes could change TJ's into his PJ's and I help the others with their luggage after about an hour of helping out I headed back to our room I kicked my shoes off as I entered and tossed the key on the dresser and went out on the balcony watching the people walk up and down the beach with flashlights and listening to the crashing of the waves as they rolled over one another I sat down in the chair next to 'Cedes stretched out my legs.

"Tired?" She asked me rubbing my shoulder.

"Yeah. Long day next time we decide to come to the beach. We're preparing a week in advance no a month. This was still a good idea but shopping and packing all in one day."

"It was worth it though."

"Yeah it was."

"Yeah, let's go to bed. I need to catch my Z's."

**TJ's POV**

I sat up in bed and I looked over at mommy and daddy and they we're cuddled up I think they call it spooning, jumping off the bed I went to the window and pulled back the curtain. I pulled out the chair from the table stood on the chair so I could see over the balcony.

"Wow! The beach! Cool! People out there already? You can drive on the beach? Ewww he got a hairy chest."

Mommy and daddy finally woke up and daddy gave me a bath and mommy took her shower in the other bathroom and daddy took his shower we got dressed and we went to Aunt Stacey's room because that was the meeting spot was for that day and we headed on out to breakfast after breakfast it was back to the hotel for some beach fun.

"Babe here's your beach bag."

"Thanks."

"TJ, what shorts you want? Blue or Red?" Daddy held up my options he was wearing blue so I picked blue too we finally had everything ready to head out onto the beach I carried my little chair and daddy carried his and mommy's we found a spot that didn't have a lot of traffic and set up base there.

"Mommy can I go into the water."

"Not yet. You need sunscreen come here." Mommy put the sunscreen on my back shoulder arms, and legs.

"Now?"

"Not yet wait for daddy. Close your eyes." She put the sun screen on my face. "Okay you can open." Daddy finally showed up he was getting Uncle Artie's beach wheelchair out of the truck. "Here come daddy and Uncle Artie now."

"Has he been itching to get into the water?"

"Yes, I told him to wait on you."

"Ready?" He asked me as I quickly nodded my head.

"Yes, daddy."

"Hop on my back." Daddy squatted as I jumped on for a piggyback ride to as he ran into the water. "Let's go!"

"SAM WATCH MY BABY!" I heard mommy yelled in the distance.

"I WILL!"

"Okay, TJ every time a wave comes let's jump it. You ready. Here it comes" All of my uncles except Uncle Artie was jumping waves but I looked back and Uncle Artie was in the water he had a water wheelchair and Uncle Blaine was helping him.

"Daddy where are you going?"

"I'm going to get mommy to join us."

I looked back and daddy was pleading with her finally she agreed.

"Samuel I don't know why I agreed to this. Come on it'll be fun." Daddy said.

"You having fun baby."

"Yeah. Mommy jump waves with me."

"I'll jump waves with TJ and that's it."

Mommy jumped a few waves and then it happened daddy pushed mommy in the water. "Not my weave! SAM!" He as too busy laughing not knowing that mommy was a few inches away from him. "Come back here!" I didn't know mommy could run that fast next thing I know I got scooped up by Uncle Stevie and we ran out into the ocean. We had a blast for these few days and then it was all over we packed up and headed back home Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine went to Ohio and got my cousin and my other aunts and uncles went back to their everyday lives they called every day.

**1 week later…**

**TJ's POV**

Daddy was taking a nap and I was playing with one of my many toys I got last week when mommy knocked on my door.

"Hey baby."

"Hey mommy." She came in and sat down on my bed and watched me play for a little while.

"TJ, stop playing right quick mommy wants to talk to you. Get up here." I sat on the bed Indian styled.

"Baby, I want to have a talk with you about your daddy?"

"You mean Sam?"

"No your real father. You miss him?"

"No, I hate him!"

"TJ."

"What?" I said in annoyed tone.

"Excuse me young man. You need to change your tone and what have I told you about hate."

"I know. I know." I sighed. "Hate is bad word. It's like a damn broken record."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I folded my arms and pouted.

"Okay…you need to change your attitude right now or I'm going to change it for you."

"And if I don't?"

"Thaddeus Joshua Jones you better not be getting smart with me, I'm not one of your little friends I'm your mother. Understand?" I stayed silent giving mommy my mean face. "You better fix that face of yours right now or you're going to have a reason to have that look." Mommy was giving me her serious I'm not playing you better get your act together and you're going to get it face. "Now, the reason I wanted to talk to you was because I think that we should go home."

"You made a promise! You said we were never going back! I don't wanna leave!"

"TJ, he's your father and he misses you, grandma told me."

"He don't miss me! He's bullshit! I fucking hate him! I hate you mommy!"

"Woah…What was that?! Thaddeus Joshua Jones, apologize to your mother."

"But.."

"No buts, apologize, now." Daddy said in a stern voice, I was heavily breathing as tears started fall. "Apologize."

"Sorry." I said through clench teeth.

"That's not good enough. Say it right." I looked over at daddy and his serious face was worse than mommy."

"I'm sorry mommy."

**Sam's POV**

After TJ apologized, Mercedes ran out of the room crying and he was still sitting on his bed huffing.

"I'm going to go check on your mother and when I get her calmed down you and I will have a long talk and by a long talk I mean a very long talk. You are punished for 5 days. You want to know why you're punished for 5 days because that's how old you are 5 years old we do not disrespect mommy. You hear me." He just nodded his head wiped his eyes. Here take this box put all of your toys in and you better not play with them while putting them in there. Just put them in there."

I left his room and peaked in to make sure he was doing as I said and he was. I went the room and Mercedes was crying while lying on the bed as I kneeled in front of her.

"My baby said he hate me." She told as she cried into the pillow.

**A/N: TJ. TJ. TJ! Why did you say that to your mommy? Hopefully y'all enjoyed the reads. I'm going to be taking a break not from typing the story but right now because I've been typing since six o'clock yesterday evening. Also that trip scene that's what my family does random ass trips just wait until the last minute to go somewhere. Smh...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: You're going to find out who the mystery person is and….just read. Happy Reading. I think this might be the post where y'all gonna hate someone.**

**Sam's POV**

Eventually Mercedes cried herself to sleep I tried talking to her about what TJ said but it was of no good use so I went and talked to TJ.

"You mad at me Mr. Sam?"

I sighed kicking the box into the hallway. "I'm not mad I'm disappointed in you. I hear my son tell his mother he hates her and uses two bad words." I got in his bed and put my arm around him.

"You're not my _real_ daddy mommy said so."

"Yes, I am. What's a real daddy? Tell your daddy, what you think a real daddy is?"

"Well, to me a real daddy is nice, he's fun, he plays games with me, he doesn't yell at me when I do something wrong, he makes mommy laugh and not cry and he makes mommy happy and makes mommy smile and he doesn't make her sad."

"Right, don't I do all of those things for you and your mommy?"

"Yeah."

"So, does what that makes me?"

"My real daddy."

"Yes, but there is more to being a real daddy than that, a real daddy hugs and kisses his son, he reads his son books, a real dad sings to his son and _real_ daddy doesn't abuse the mother of his son. You hear what I'm calling you?" I pulled out a napkin from my pocket wiping his face.

"Yes."

"What am I calling you?"

"Son."

"Who are you?"

"I'm your son." He pointed at me smiling.

"Right, you are my son and I'm the proudest father in the world you make me happy. I can't wait until I leave work to come home to you and mommy that's the highlight of my day."

"Mine too."

"You know what else a real daddy does?"

"What?"

"He makes his son apologize to his mother. You hurt her feelings. I know you don't hate your mommy. Do you?"

He shook his head. "No. I was just mad."

"I know. So when mommy wakes up from her nap you'll apologize to her." I got off his bed and was heading to leave his room when he called me.

"Daddy."

"Yes, son."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Are you going to help me take this down to the basement?"

"Yeah."

I picked up the box and handed it to TJ as we headed down the steps my front door opens and here is Uncle Stevie. "Hey Stevie."

"Wassup. Hi nephew."

"Hi." TJ walked by Stevie pats him on the head as he heads on down the basement.

"Where is he taking his toys? I came over here to play."

"Sorry, there will be no playing in the Evans household for 5 days."

"Wait, why?"

"Your nephew is grounded." Stevie looks around and points to area where TJ went and I just nodded my head. "Yes."

"What did he do?"

"He told mommy "I hate you", and he said some words I told him were bad."

Stevie jaw drops and TJ walks comes back up the stairs closing the door behind him. "Daddy told you."

"He did. TJ. Come here." Stevie picked him and so they could be eye level. "My nephew that hurts me hearing your daddy telling me my playing partner is grounded. Now who am I supposed to play with?"

"It's only 5 days."

"I know. So, daddy what does he have to do for 5 days? He has to do something."

"Mommy and I will talk it over and by this evening you'll know by then."

"Okay but in the meantime go read those books Grandma Mary sent you."

"Yes sir." TJ went back up the stairs.

"Good job disciplining TJ, I don't think I'd be able to do that. One look into those eyes and it's all over."

"I didn't want to do that but I had to. So, what are you going to do now since your buddy is grounded?"

"I don't know even know. I'll figure out something."

**TJ's POV**

Reading this book and its good let's face it it's boring I miss my toys. I shouldn't have said what I said to mommy but daddy and I having that talk made me feel better he told me what a real daddy is and after hearing all those things, he's my daddy.

"Jesus I hurt my mommy's feelings and I said two bad well three bad words I know that you already forgiven me but I won't be happy until mommy forgives me too. Amen. PS. Can you deliver this prayer to her ear like you did daddy's?"

**Tank's POV**

I'M BACK! Guess what? You'll have to read to find out.

"Thanks Ma for getting me up out of there. I owe you. Big time."

"You got that right. So, what did you they ask you?"

"Some questions like how long the abuse been going on?"

"What abuse?"

"That's what I'm saying but Mercedes had pictures of bruises because the last time she left remember I dropped TJ off at your house someone took her to the hospital and she had bruises on her wrist but also she had text messages too… I never laid my hands on Mercedes and she knows that. I think she's trying to stack up a case against me so she can get sole custody of my son."

"Well she did tell me…"

"What she tell you?"

"That if you hit her again she was taking TJ with her."

"She said anything about custody?"

"No. She didn't. You know. You should try for custody of TJ. You're the perfect father."

"I am. I can teach my son to be a man."

"You know I called Mercedes while you were there?"

"You did? Where is she?"

"She didn't say but TJ is with her I know that much and he's calling some other man daddy."

"The hell?! I'm daddy! I'm his real daddy. I'm the one that knocked her ass up. That makes me the daddy little dude look like me and all. She up here trying to be celibate and shit until marriage no we in a relationship you gonna offer up the goods."

"She resisted."

"Hell yeah until I got some drink in her and after that she was loose."

The doorbell rang.

"Who is this?" I looked up at the clock and it was 3 o'clock. "Ma, you want me to go it or not?"

"I got it." She said as she went and opened the door. "You? Wasn't you here last week messing with the car?"

"Yes. Is 'Cedes here?"

"No, she not!" I yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Who is that? What punk ass bitch yells from the top of the stairs? Bring your ass down here and say it in my face."

"No, he just got out I don't want him."

"Ma'am I don't give a damn. Tell his ass to come down here."

"Tank, come here!"

"Ma! I don't want to come down there."

"Why not? You all talk no fucking bite."

"No I got bite." I went down the stairs and stood behind my mother. "What?"

"Weak ass, who stands behind his mother?"

"Oh, I can get in front. You know what you look familiar like I've seen you before you look like Mercedes." I cocked my head to the side. "You her brother?"

"Yes, and I'm looking for my sister."

"I don't know where her ass is gone she left me."

"She must've had a good reason why."

"What you saying?"

"I'm saying she came to her senses finally."

"Well, if you and whenever you find your sister. Tell her that those charges she bought against me not gonna happen those fool police officers didn't Mirandize me."

"What charges she bought against you?"

"Let her tell you _if_ you find her." I closed the door in face. "Punk ass."

**A/N: Can y'all believe that?! What now?! What does this fool have up his sleeve? I'm so wrong for that. I'm just soooo wrong.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N**__**: FLASHBACK in full effect…You will be meeting the Jones in this part and you'll find out a lot. This chapter is one HELL of a read. Enjoy!**_

**Tank's POV**

"_Baby…" She's on the phone hopefully she's saying some good things about me. I smiled._

"…_I don't know. I think I should leave Tank. My parents were right about him. He's not the one for me. So who is the one for me…?" I didn't want to stick around to hear her response. I grabbed my keys headed to my mother's house. _"_Hey Ma."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

"_I can't visit." I helped my self to some food.  
_

"_You can visit but you usually call first. What's wrong?"_

"'_Cedes…I was listening in on her conversation and she's thinking about leaving me. We only were together for a few months. She said her parents were right about me."_

"_What her parents know about you? She doesn't even talk to them no more. You want her to leave?"_

"_No, how can I get her to stay?"_

"_You can trap her."_

"_Trap her? How?"_

"_Do I have to think of everything? I want a grandbaby." LIGHT BULB!_

**Mercedes POV**

"_I hate you mommy…..I hate you mommy….I hate you mommy…I hate you….hate you.. Hate you…."_

"_So who is the one for me you ask?" I tilted my head to the side with the phone attached to my right ear and smiled. "Sam Evans. Hold up I got a text."_

"_Baby we're throwing a party tonight. – Tank._

"_Okay. When? Where? What time?"- 'Cedes_

"_Tonight, our house, around 7. - Tank_

_I'll go out and get some food. – 'Cedes_

_I'll bring the drinks. – Tank_

"_What was that about? Tank decided he's having a party tonight. Yeah. I'll call you later. Wish you could come to the party. I know you too bye._

"_Let me go order some platters."_

_**Tank's POV**_

"_We're all set." I danced in my chair. "I'm going all out to get drinks."_

"_And condoms."_

"_Why? If I'm going to try to get her pregnant?"_

"_Just in case she asks you can say you did but don't buy a big pack just get the little 3 pack."_

"_Okay. Alright? You coming to the party?"_

"_Hell yeah. Mama got to get her groove on!"_

"_Hahahaha. I'll see you tonight at 7."_

_I went to the liquor store bought enough to keep the drinks flowing she think she going to leave me she has another thing coming. I arrived back home and 'Cedes had a nice spread of food something for everyone I started setting up the drinks and at by six my mother was already there and the other guest started to follow. _"_Baby, you want a drink?"_

"_Sure…I'll take something."_

"_Alright." I went over to the bar and made her a personal drink. "Here you go baby." She took the drink and sipped it and pulled back the cup and looking up at me._

"_This is good. Make me another."_

"_Okay." A few more drinks and Mercedes was done she was laughing and smiling and no one was saying anything funny. _"_Okay baby you're done. Let's go to the bedroom. Ma, I'm taking Mercedes to bed."_

"_Alright." She yelled as she was making some more drinks for her and her friends._

"_Baby…." 'Cedes gently smacked me. "Where are you taking me?" She slurred. _

"_To bed you're wasted." I got her in bed and then I asked her the question._

"_You want to have sex?" _

"_Huh…yeah."_

"_You want to do it?"_

"_I want you do it to me."_

"_Are you sure you want to do it?"_

"_Tank do it to me!" She yelled. SHOWTIME!_

_**Mercedes POV**_

_I got to throw up! I reached for my trashcan and hurled because I wasn't going to make to the bathroom with memory I moved my hand under the lamp shade and turned on the light. _

"_Ow..Ow. Where are my clothes? Why am I naked?" Tank was naked too I sat up in bed and looked at the sheets there was blood. "No. No. No." I smacked Tank. "Tank wake up." He groggily mumbled something wiped the sleep from his eyes and rolled over._

"_What?"_

"_What happened last night? There is blood on the sheets I'm not on my period and it hurts."_

"_Oh you lost your virginity last night." He rolled back over._

"_What?! To who?! Ow."_

"_Me! Who the fuck do you think?"_

"_I don't remember anything about last night. Did you use a condom?"'_

"_Yeah, I did." He held up a empty condom wrapper."See that's because you had too many damn drinks. You were wasted so I asked you if you wanted to have sex and you said yeah and I asked you again to make sure I heard it right."_

"_Tank I was drunk! I wasn't in my right state of mind. Ow." I rubbed my right temple. _

"_Well, I was somewhat in my right mind. Can't believe you woke me up for that? I'm going back to sleep."_

_Tank ass went back to sleep snoring up a storm and I was sitting there shocked and disgusted. I lost my virginity the thing that I was holding on to give to Tank eventually who would be my husband one day… I can't give that to him because I got drunk and he took it…I don't even want to think about it. I got out of the bed wincing I and slowly made my way to the bathroom I drew me a hot bath. I got in the tub letting the hot water ease my disgust away. I feel disgusting right now. So disgusting I took 2 baths to cleanse me of what transpired last night. Out of the tub I dried off and put on some fresh clothes and went to the kitchen where Ms. Bertha was._

"_You're walking different. You finally did it! How was it?" Ms. Bertha asked._

"_I don't remember and I don't want talk about it."_

"_Was it that bad?"_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I was at that party Tank threw last night. It was banging and you were drinking up a storm. I didn't know you had it in you like that. Here drink this. This is for your hangover." She pushed me glass of some concoction I drank it and it was nasty I downed it but it made me want to hurl. _

"_I heard. Was Tank drinking?"_

"_He had a few drinks?"_

"_What is a few?" I asked nibbling on the toast she sat before me._

"_Like 3 or 4."_

_**Later that night….**_

"_You want to have sex?"_

"_Tank no! After the way I lost my virginity to you. I don't want to have sex nor talk about sex."_

"_I'm sorry." He leaned over and gave me kiss._

"_Yeah, right."_

"_You said something." He backed hand slapped me. "You and that mouth of yours shit. Now I said I was sorry. Fine you don't want me to touch again. I won't."_

_**5 DAYS LATER. . . . . .**_

"_Damn girl you throwing up again? What's wrong with you?"_

"_Tank….I don't know. It just started. I'm having cramps. I'm throwing up. I feel dizzy, I'm hot, I have an appetite one minute and I don't have one the next."_

"_Maybe you got the flu. It is going around."_

"_Maybe…I'm going to sleep."_

"_Want anything?"_

"_Just water."_

"_Fine."_

_**2 weeks later.. . . .**_

"_Oh lord not again!" I jumped off the couch and ran into the bathroom and fell to my knees holding onto the side of the toilet as I threw up what I just ate with my eyes closed I flushed the toilet and sat back against the wall. "Mercedes something is wrong with you." Up off the floor I brush my teeth and went back into the living room. _"_I threw up again, this sickness still hasn't gone away and I think I'm about to come on my period. I'm spotting. It's been going on for 2 weeks now."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Me being sick. Are you paying any damn attention to what I've been saying to you?" He turned off the TV and backed me up in a corner. _

"_I know you been sick who has been taking care of you since you got sick a couple weeks ago! Me!" He hit the wall and I jumped. "I was trying to get some me time you know not having to take care of you for once. Damn."_

"_Sorry."_

"_I know you are."_

_**6 weeks later. . . ..**_

_I took a pregnancy test just to be on the safe side and it came back negative. My sickness still hasn't went away so today I'm heading to my doctor's appointment that I made last week._

"_Where are you going?" He asked not turning his attention from the TV.  
_

"_My doctor's appointment."_

"_What appointment?"_

"_My doctor's appointment. The one I made last week. That's right you weren't talking to me you gave me the silent treatment so that's why I didn't tell you because we had a fight."_

"_Okay we're talking now. What appointment?"_

"_You've asked me that question 3 times and I answered it twice. I'm not answering it no more. I'll be back." I put on my coat and grabbed my purse as I went to open the door Tank pushed it close._

"_Why did you do that?"_

"_What's the appointment for?"_

"_I'm still sick."_

"_Well you seem fine to me. I'm coming with you and I'm driving."_

"_Fine." Tank drove me to my appointment and I'm surprised he dropped me off at the front door and didn't actually park and have me walk from wherever to the entrance. I got to the floor and signed in and 10 minutes later I see my doctor._

"_Mercedes so what brings you in?"_

"_I haven't been feeling well for 5 weeks and I need to know what's going on. I took a pregnancy test but it came back negative._

"_Okay….we'll run some tests and we'll get to the bottom of it." They ran a few test asked me a few questions asked if I were sexually active. Even hearing them asking me that made me cringe I told I lost my virginity but he wore a condom. _"_So, we ran some tests and everything came back normal but your urine test. You're pregnant!" The doctor said to me happily as I didn't give her the same reaction. I sat there blank and confused._

"_I still got my period which didn't last long but I'm pregnant?!"_

"_Yes you are."_

"_He used a condom."_

"_Well condoms are effective but there is that little slim chance that they fail. The best thing to prevent unwanted pregnancies and STIs is abstinence."_

"_And I was on a squeaky clean roll of being abstinent until that ended 6 weeks ago. Are you serious? You sure that test it is accurate? I can't be pregnant. The home pregnancy one said I wasn't."_

"_Maybe it was faulty or who know but that test is accurate and you are. So we're going to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are then we can determine the actual due date. Do you want your husband to be in here?"_

"_He's not my husband. He's my boyfriend."_

"_Oh, you want him in here." _

_I thought about this long and hard and decided…_"_Yeah, you can bring him back."_

"_Okay. I'll be back shortly."_

_I'm pregnant! I don't know if I should be happy or sad but there is a life growing inside of me and its Tank's now that has made me sad. I was in my thought when he tapped me on my shoulder. _"_Tank when you took my virginity did you use a condom?" He scratched his head scrunching his face._

"_You have to think about it?_

"_Yeah."_

"_It should not be that hard it was only a few weeks back."_

"_Yeah, I used one. Why?"_

"_I'm pregnant."_

"_Yes! I'm happy! You and I are going to have a baby." He was all happy celebrating and smiling not realizing that I wasn't too happy about this." We are having a baby. Yes! I'm going to be a daddy! You're not happy?"_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_Why?"_

"_I wanted to do it right. My plan that I had since high school is altered."_

"_Plans are meant to be changed."_

"_Not when you've dreamed about it since high school. I had it down I had it written down I'm pregnant." The nurse came in with the ultrasound machine and set it up put the ultrasound gel on my belly which was cold, sticky, and really messy and started moving around the transducer probe and up on the monitor appeared a tiny little blip._

"_There's the baby and that little blinking right there."_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_That's the heartbeat, right here is the yolk sac, right here is the baby, and it measures 6 weeks and the heart beat is 115 bpm."_

"_That's my baby."_

"_That's OUR baby." I looked up and Tank and he was beaming. I was beaming too at first I wasn't happy about this but I'm having a baby. We took care of a few more things while there and homebound we were but Tank had to stop by his mother's house to tell her in person that she was going to be a grandma and she was over the moon. With her being over the moon with this announcement I decided to wait and call my parents a couple months later._

"_Jones Residence, Joshua speaking."_

"_Daddy…"_

"_Mercedes?" Hearing him say my name brings tears to my eyes. "Baby girl how are you?"_

"_I'm fine. You?"_

"_I'm good. Congratulations on your Grammy nomination for Best New Artist of the Year and Best R&amp;B album. I can't wait to see you perform. I want you to know that I purchased all your CDs that were in the stores. I give them out to my patients."_

_Hearing that made me laugh and smile. "Thank you, daddy. Even the kids?"_

"_No, their parents the kids get toys unless they're at the age of knowing who the good artist is and when I tell them you're my daughter. They are shocked."_

"_That's cute. Is Mom around with you?"_

"_She is…you want to talk to her I can put you on speaker phone."_

"_Sure."_

"_You're on speaker phone."_

"_Hi mom."_

"_Baby, how are you doing?"_

"_I'm good. I have something to tell the both of you."_

"_What is it because we already know about your Grammy nomination and performance. Is it bigger than that?"_

"_Oh yeah….I'm pregnant." I told them I was pregnant winced my face in the process._

"_Pregnant? Mercedes I thought that you were going to…."_

"_Joshua don't…maybe she changed her mind. Congratulations baby. When are you due?"_

"_Thanks. I'm due in June."_

"_A summer baby."_

"_So did you opt to not being celibate no more or was it Tanks idea."_

"_Joshua."_

"_No, I can't be happy for her. I know what she wanted she wanted to win her first Grammy, get married and THEN_ _have a baby. This isn't her plan. This is not the plan she told us when she started at William McKinley High."_

_My dad was right he and mom were going back and forth just trying to make their point I hung up the phone because I didn't want to hear my parents do that. I know mom is just is upset as dad but she's not going to tell me I looked in the mirror at me and just rubbed my belly and thought of that song Finn sang to his baby or what he thought was his baby. So I sang it to my baby. _"_I'll stand by you. Always." Grammy's came and went I won both of my categories after the Grammy's I kept a low profile I didn't want to be out there seen pregnant nor photographed and annoyed about the paparazzi. Fast forward to my 9__th__ month and I'm 39 __weeks pregnant and I'm ready for this little person to come out. Tank has put me on mute again we had another blowout on Monday and Today is Thursday. So I'm just sitting here talking to my belly. _"_Baby boy or baby girl you can you do mommy a huge favor and come out! You would kick me. Is that a yes or a no? Let's do it like this are you going to decide that you are going to send your mommy into labor today or tomorrow, for tomorrow no kicks for today one kick." I placed the remote on my belly waiting for movement and nothing. "You are too smart already." The baby kicked twice. "Okay you got jokes well hopefully you come out soon because I need someone to talk to that loves me because right now the man that donated his seed is being a fool. Why am I thinking about him? He would come back into my mind when I'm already knocked up." The baby kicked again as in to say who so I answered. "Sam. You don't know him but if he were your daddy he'd be right here not letting me go through this by myself. I know that much. Hopefully one day you'll be able to meet him but first you got to meet me you sir or ma'am that is holding up the process." I went to the bathroom because I had to use it as I was climbing in the bed I started peeing on myself or what I thought was pee. _"_Did I just pee on myself?" I went back into the bathroom and sat on the toilet I got up and started walking around the bathroom and more "urine" was coming out. It didn't hit me until a couple of minutes later. "My water just broke!" I called labor and delivery took a shower grabbed the bag I packed weeks in advance and drove myself to the hospital. I got checked in and I was in labor for around 27 to 30 hours I did have an epidural this wasn't going down the natural way hell to the no. I hit the call button for the nurses and one came into my room._

"_Ms. Jones, how are we?"_

"_I have the urge to push…now."_

"_Okay….let's check to see where you are?" She checks me and lo and behold. "You are fully dilated let's call the doctor."_

"_Tell him to hurry up because I want to push!"_

"_Okay. Okay. Don't push because the doctor is at home."_

"_WHAT?! HOME TELL HIS ASS TO GET HERE!"_

"_Calm down Ms. Jones. He's on his way we're calling him." Why did they tell me that I just want to push Lord Jesus please let this doctor hurry up and get here. I secretly began pushing and the nurse took notice."_

"_Hey no pushing the doctor is coming down the hall right now." Quickly he put on his scrubs and got in position 30 minutes later._

"_It's a boy!" They laid him on my chest and I touched my son for the first time.. "Born June 27__th__ at 3:50 pm. Welcome to the world….does he have a name?" The doctor asked._

"_Not yet. I haven't decided." I decided I just need to see his face.  
_

"_Well welcome here baby Jones." They took him to get weighed and he weighs 7lbs 5oz 22 inches long. They cleaned me and Baby Jones. "Here you go mommy." The nurse placed him in my arms and I was in love._

"_Hi little one aww…you're so cute open those eyes for me there. You look like me thank God for that. You got my nose, eyes, and mouth and my lungs. What am I going to name you? For sure you will not be named after the seed donator you're lucky there. How about Thomas? No you don't look like a Thomas." I went down a few more names and then I thought of him: Samuel Evans. "Your name is Thaddeus. But you need a middle name and I thought about my dad and brother, Joshua you're named after your grandpa and uncle. Last name…._

"_I heard you over here talking to him. You've named him?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What is his name?_

"_Thaddeus Joshua Evans-Jones."_

"_That's an excellent name."_

"_Agree. Sam, I don't know where you are or who you are with but I'd rather you'd have been right here doing this with me."_

**Present Day…**

I woke up from my nap and was headed down the hall to talk to TJ and I caught him saying a prayer.

"_Jesus I hurt my mommy's feelings and I said two bad well three bad words I know that you already forgiven me but I won't be happy until mommy forgives me too. Amen. PS. Can you deliver this prayer to her ear like you did daddy's?"_

"TJ."

"Mommy." He got up off his knees came over to me and gave me a hug. " Mommy sit on my bed. I have to tell you something." He took me by the hand and I sat on his bed and he too sat.

"What you have to tell mommy? I'm listening." He took a deep sigh and bowed his head then looked back to me.

"I had a talk with daddy and daddy said he's my real daddy and real daddy's do a lot of things like he reads to me and hugs and kisses me and one of those things daddy told me that real daddy's do is make his son apologize to his mommy. I'm his son so I'm sorry mommy I don't hate you I love you I'm sorry I made you cry. You forgive me?"

"Come here. I forgive you. I love you TJ. I loved you from the moment the doctor said I was pregnant. I just wanted to talk with you to see if you were missing him that's all and I _did_ think about going back there but we're safe here."

"Mommy."

"Yes, baby."

"I don't miss him. I _have_ a daddy."

"Yes, you do and he loves you and so do I. You said some bad words and mommy doesn't want to hear you say those words again. You understand me? You're too handsome to say those things."

"Yes, ma'am."

"But mommy has to punish you."

"Already taken care of?" Sam said as coming into the room. "Right TJ."

"Right daddy."

"So, what have y'all decide?"

"Well daddy decided he's punished I said grounded earlier but he's punished for 5 days no toys, video games, no outside play or nothing. They're in the basement and you and I baby have to find something for him to do around here like a chore or something. What you think his 5 day chore should be. Something that happens every day around here."

"Wash dishes. We'll wash dishes this week for 5 days by hand and you and I can alternate."

"That's good."

"It's 5 days in a week. Who am I going to wash dishes with on day 5?" He asked looking from Sam and I.

"Who you want to wash dishes with on your 5th day?

"Uncle Stevie since he was down that he couldn't play with my toys."

"Stevie came by again?" I asked Sam as he just laughed.

"Yeah. That brother of mine. It's like we have two kids and TJ's the oldest."

"So, what are we going to do for dinner because I'm starving" Sam said.

"How about we have spaghetti tonight with garlic bread and a salad?"

"Okay. Let's go start on dinner."

**JJ's POV**

"Mom. Dad! Where are you guys?"

"Backyard!" My father yelled as I petted the dog. "What's going on Chew? Not going to bark a hello. Hey dad, mom." I gave both a hug and sat down.

"So, did you find out why your sister pressed charges against Tank?"

"No, I didn't but whatever charges she did press fool ass cops didn't Mirandize him."

"You kidding?!"

"Nope and he was happy and his mother." I rolled my eyes thinking about her ass. "You don't want to hit your elders but man. I just wanted to hit her the first time I laid eyes on her and the second time. I acted like I was a fan and she just telling that Mercedes left with TJ. I pray that doesn't get out in the blogs because Mercedes is a private person famous or not and with him not being Mirandize who knows what they'll do. I got this sneaky vibe from them both. She was all up in Mercedes house and the first time we were there Tank wasn't there. You know when I saw that punk face to face he stood behind his mother."

"You kidding me?"

"No. What fool stands behind his mother?"

"A sorry excuse for a man."

"I agree I asked his mother her name but she didn't tell me but yet she giving up TJ's name. I have nephew. Why y'all didn't tell me she had a kid?" I tossed up my arms.

"That's something your father and I at that moment didn't want to talk about well dad didn't but he's come around."

"Yeah, I came around because the last time I talk to her she was pregnant with him and I haven't talked to her since. I wonder what TJ is like and what does that J stand for that's been nagging me for years."

"I bet you its Joshua dad."

"I don't know. You'd think she'd give him our first name as his middle."

"Yeah. I do."

**A/N: Alright folks don't throw y'all devices at me. Don't y'all hate Tank and his mother? I bet now y'all hate them both! Well they seem to be running neck and neck but I think his mother got the edge. The Jones family nice meeting them nice family that 'Cedes still haven't reached out yet. Shall she? Will she? We'll see in the next update of _Abused….._**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: That backstory! I'm pissed and I wrote it! I'm so cruel for that but she's was going to leave him and Tank wasn't going to have that. Besides y'all had to know how it all went down. Okay for this chapter another throwback and we'll focus on something that happened to Mercy and maybe the Jones family might appear. **

**Shouts out go to ****monni2215 she asked me something in my PM and I hadn't thought about that so thank you for just being curious about that also another shout out to zeejack for your comment too because what you wrote I included it in the story. You PM and I'll PM you back!**

**Another long post! Enjoy folks!**

_Flashback….._

_**Tank's POV**_

"_So Mercedes she has been tripping for the last for days so we haven't been talking much."_

"_Talking much or at all?"_

"_At all." I told my mother as we pulled up in the driveway I just picked her up from the airport she was visiting her sister in Maryland. "Her car is gone. You don't think she had the baby?" _

"_Do you know if she packed a bag? You can see if that's missing and then you'll have your answer."_

"_I don't know. I did my part I got her pregnant so she wouldn't leave." I told my mother opening the front door and heading to the bedroom. I walk in and her side of the bed was wet, so is the carpet._

"_Ma! The floor is wet!" I ran back downstairs. _

"_So her water broke. You should call her and see if she's still in labor or if she's had the baby."_

"_Fine." I picked up my phone and called her she picked up around the 3__rd__ ring. "You had the baby?! You did! Okay. We'll be there soon. Bye."_

"_What she have?"_

"_Dammit I didn't even ask but she had the baby! Come on!"_

_Before we headed to the hospital mom and I hit up a few stores to get something for Mercedes and the baby and we were off to the hospital. _

_**Mercedes POV**_

"_Congratulations mommy!" I knew the voice and it was Ms. Bertha she had a bunch of balloons and flowers and a big bear because before then my room was bare nothing was in there. Tank was holding an edible arrangement and a card that said "I Love You"._

"_Hey."_

"_I would have to be out of town when my grandchild is born and this fool told me he wasn't speaking to you. Apologize to her." She smacked him on his arm._

"_I'm sorry. Got you a card and uh some fruit." He placed on my table._

"_Thanks."_

"_So, what did you have because you didn't want to know?"_

"_I had a boy."_

"_Yes! My boys produced a boy! What's his name?" I'm not telling them his full name initials will be fine and I made a request that they use initials in the nursery too._

"_TJ."_

"_TJ."_

"_Tank Junior! Can we get little dude in here. I want to see if he looks like me."_

"_I'll call them." I called the nurse to my room._

"_Ms. Jones I see we have guests."_

"_Yes, I was wondering if you could bring TJ down here to meet his…his…"_

"_Daddy and grandma." Tank said._

"_Sure...I'll be right back with TJ."_

"_Thank you."_

"_So, how many hours were you in labor with him?"_

"_Almost 31 hours."_

"_Damn girl! I couldn't have stayed around here for no 31 hours watching you go through that." I shook my head hearing him say that. That fool._

"_Natural?"_

"_Oh no….I had an epidural"_

_A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and the nurse was wheeling TJ's warmer into my room._

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_

"_Ooooh let see my grandson." She picked him up. "He looks like Tank. Don't he?!"I mumbled something and Tank took him from his mother._

"_Hey man. Tank Jr. You look just like me. How much did he weigh?"_

"_7lbs 5 oz."_

"_Same weight as your daddy here I'm going to teach you a lot of things Tank Jr."_

_I spent 1 day in the hospital and then I was released since I drove myself here Tank's mother drove my car back home. We've been home for about 6 weeks and TJ's changing every minute well to me it looks like. I'm getting him into a sleep routine right now Tank is changing his diaper at the moment._

"'_Cedes come change his diaper. This boy pissed on me again!"_

"_Maybe he doesn't like what he sees" I mumbled going into the nursery Tank was wiping his face with his t-shirt. "How many times has he got you since we've been home?"_

"_Too damn many. You got to stop peeing on your daddy, son. I'm going to go change my shirt."_

"_Okay." _

_I picked up the diaper that Tank had and tossed it in the trash and got a fresh one and grabbed the wipes and changed TJ's diaper. "You peed in his face. Your aim is getting better. He smiled. I picked him up and sat in the rocking chair._

"_That's so sexy to me. It turns me on."_

"_Me breastfeeding turns you on."_

"_Yup it does."_

"_Well turn yourself off. I'm not having sex for a while. So don't think about touching me."_

"_Fine….I won't. Only reason I got to the first time was because you were drunk and I didn't intend on getting you pregnant I mean I pulled out before I came."_

"_You said you used protection?"_

"_I did but the 4__th__ time I didn't have a rubber so did it anyway."_

"_You did it to me 4 times?! One wasn't enough."_

"_Nope it wasn't. I got my fill though so I won't touch you for long time." He said walking away from the door._

"_Good." I looked down at TJ and he was looking up at me."__ Thank you for my son God I know he's a gift from you. Daily I need your strength and wisdom to train him in the way that he should go. Give me patience and a joyful heart; let me be an example of your love and forgiveness. Thank You, Father for the honor of being his mother. Amen."_

**Present Day….**

"TJ set the table."

"Okay. Should I set a place for Uncle Stevie?"

"I don't think Uncle Stevie is going to join us for dinner tonight. Since his buddy is punished."

"I'm going to set a place anyway." Sam was just laughing as removed the garlic bread from the oven and sat it to the side.

"How much you want to bet he's going to show up?"

"I bet you two weeks of laundry." I answered transferring the spaghetti in a big bowl then moving on to shredding cheese for the salad and spaghetti.

"Okay. I raise you the laundry and I bet you two weeks of mowing the lawn. Deal?" He raised his eyebrow and I did the same.

"Deal." I shook his hand and right when I shook his hand the front door open.

"Smells good up in here! What we having for dinner?"

"I'm going to kill you Stevie!"

"What I do?" He asked as Sam was in a laughing fit wiping his eyes.

"He's crying. Sam it's not funny."

"What? What's so funny? I want to laugh too." Sam finally calmed down and told Stevie.

"Okay. Whew…TJ asked should set a place for you at the table 'Cedes said no because she said that his partner being punished that you wouldn't show up but TJ said that he was going to set you one in anyway."

"My boy!" Stevie gave TJ a hi-five.

"So we made a bet 2 weeks of laundry or 2 weeks of mowing the lawn. Guess who won?" He didn't give them a chance to answer Sam patted his chest open his arms and then they were laughing.

"This isn't funny guys. Come on let's eat. But before we eat TJ has to ask Uncle Stevie something."

"What is it sport?"

"Since I'm punished and we can't play games mommy and daddy decided that I would have to wash the dishes by hand this week. It's 5 days in a week so I was wondering on day 5, can you wash them with me."

"Of course and then once your punishment is over we can play with those super soakers have us a water gun fight."

"Cool!"

"Alright let's eat."

**3 days later**

I walked into Sam's study and he was looking at some football game on his the TV and pausing and rewinding this one play over and over again.

"I'm late."

"Late to what?" He asked finally pausing the film. He's an offensive coordinator for the San Diego Chargers.

"No, Sam I'm late as in hello monthly visitor late."

"Oh…oh. You aren't on the pill or nothing?"

"No, when Tank got me pregnant the first time that was the first and only time I had sex that I can remember because I was drunk and he told me he did it to me 4 times that night but who knows and that same night he wanted to have sex again and I told him not to touch me and he didn't until you know."

"So you're telling that there's a possibility that you are pregnant.

"Yeah…"

"So you need a pregnancy test to confirm this?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll tell Rachel and ladies to pick up a few before they get here."

"Yeah, I meant to tell you but I was too busy looking at some film. I'll call them and tell them to pick up a few tests. You just relax go back to the room and relax and I'll bring you something to drink and snack on."

"Okay."

**Sam's POV**

'Cedes could be pregnant again I hope she's not but if she is I'm here. I picked up my phone resuming the video and spoke into my headset for it to call Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, where are you?"

**Rachel's POV**

"Sam! Where am I? I just left my house I should be there within an hour I have to stop by and pick up Quinn. Why? Pregnancy test? She thinks she's pregnant. Okay. Bye. Pregnant?" Then it dawned on me. "The hell?!"

15 minutes later I was pulling up to Quinn's house and she wasn't ready because she thought I was going to take my time getting there but after finding out that Mercedes _might_ be with child I have to put the pedal to the metal.

"Quinn you aren't ready?"

"No, I just got out of the shower. Come on in. Why are you in such a rush?" She closed the door and I followed her to her bedroom.

"Sam called me he asked for me to stop by to pick up pregnancy test."

"Pregnancy test?" She asked confused then she slowly turned around and her face was flushed. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes… look we're not going back and forth with this no/yes so throw on some clothes and hurry it the hell up we need to get there." Quinn threw together some clothes out the door we were heading to the nearest store we pulled up to Rite Aid and I was in a frantic mode I left my purse in the car. "You go ahead I have to get my purse." Quinn went in on ahead of me and ran back out. "You just went in there why are back so soon?"

"They don't have much of a selection. We're going to have to go to another store"

"Okay. Okay. What store?"

"I'll drive you get in the passenger seat." She took my keys and sped off the parking lot and in 10 minutes we were pulling up to Walmart.

"Let's go and this time remember your purse."

**Sam's POV**

With TJ being punished this gives us the quality time to work on his school work before I head back to San Diego for the start of training camp. I saw Brittany and Santana pull up so I had the door opened for them.

"Brittany. Santana. Come on in." I stepped back and closed the door as they entered.

"Hi Aunt Brittany. Hi Aunt Santana."

"Hi TJ."

"This is strange."

"What Brittany?"

"You aren't in the game room or are you outside playing. You played yourself out?"

"No."

"You want to tell your aunts what you did?" TJ shook his head into Brittany's shoulder.

"What did my nephew do because I know my nephew isn't a bad kid?"

"Well he told mommy he hated her and he cursed."

"TJ! I'm shocked. That couldn't have been my precious nephew."

"Sorry to say it Tana but it was him. He apologized and he's punished so this is his 3rd day. That's why he wasn't outside and the game room is off limits along with everything else fun around here and the toys are in the basement."

"TJ! Not my TJ. I'm glad you apologized to your mommy she's been through a lot and I know hearing that hurt her so you have to choose your words wisely to express yourself. I don't want trou - - I mean your daddy calling me or me calling here asking about TJ and they tell me you said something off the wall because if they do I'm going to come over here myself and give you a what for. Got it?"

"Yes, Aunt Santana." He said and she gave him kiss on his forehead.

"So, where is Mercedes?"

"She's in the room you ladies go ahead back TJ and I will be out here working on tracing the alphabet."

Mercedes POV

In bed flipping through the channels looking for something to watch when the bedroom door opened no knock or nothing.

"Hey Mercedes!" Brittany and Santana were took off their shoes and got in bed with me.

"Hey ladies, where's Rachel, Quinn, and Stacey?"

"They should be here shortly."

"I'm here!" Stacey announced as she did the same as them and jumped in bed with me. "So, we're just waiting on Quinn and Rachel."

"Yup. So Mercedes how's everything?"

"Everything's been fine."

"Are you sure? Brittany asked.

"Yeah I am. Why?"

"Well, we heard that our nephew went over to the left. What caused that?"

I was about to answer when Quinn and Rachel showed up with 2 bags of pregnancy tests.

"Hi guys. Sorry we're late. Did we miss anything?" As they joined us on the bed so I was in the middle Santana was to my left and Brittany to my right and at the foot of the bed were Stacey, Quinn and Rachel.

"No, we were just getting started Mercedes was going to answer my question but what's up with those 2 bags of pregnancy test?"

"Oh, Sam told Rachel to stop by and get pregnancy tests and we somewhat bought out the store."

"You're pregnant?!" Stacey, Quinn and Brittany asked me as I covered my ears. "We're waiting?"

"I don't know that's why I asked for a pregnancy test. Not enough for me to start my own collection."

"Well, we never know besides we want to make sure that it's accurate."

"Okay now that we got that cleared up, what made our nephew pop off?"

"TJ popped off?" Rachel and Quinn asked at the same time.

"Yeah."

"For what?" Stacey followed up.

"Okay this is what happened. Well remember when we went to the beach and I was going to go shopping with you all."

"Yeah."

"Well, I got a phone call from Tank's mother. She was going off in my ear on how could I file charges against Tank and he misses TJ and she just started putting doubt in my mind and then I started really listening to her."

"'Cedes."

"I know so put it on the back burner and I didn't let it get in the way of our beach trip so when we returned home I decided to go in and have a talk with TJ to see if he missed Tank an about possibly going back home."

"Why?"

"Let me finish...so I asked TJ did he miss his father and he of course he said no and then I said I'm thinking about us leaving and going back home and that's when he hit the wall he said out his little mouth, _"he don't miss me! He's bullshit! I fucking hate him! I hate you mommy!"_".

"No. TJ?! He said that."

"Oh wow! He had a lot of anger inside of him!"

"Yeah, once he said that I was shocked and it hurt me hearing my baby say he hated me. I never thought that he'd mouth those words ever. Sam, came in and made him apologize and he did and after his apology I ran out of his room crying and Sam took care of everything else and then today me thinking I might be pregnant because he…so yeah. It's a lot."

"We're here for you girl and you have us to lean on. Don't think about what his mother say okay think about your son and how happy he's been. Was he ever this happy at home?"

"No, not all of the time he had his highs and lows just like me."

"So, why did you think of going back if you know your son is happy where he is now?"

"His father."

I told them as they all rolled their eyes and heavily sighed.

"Mercedes you know how my brother life was before you came back into his life. He had a girl almost every other month. I got tired of him giving the girls keys and he'd have to call Stevie to change his locks after he'd kicked him them out after they would bad mouth you. That's a rule in this house you can't bad mouth Mercedes Jones in this house, Sam's rule. He had all those girls but the only girl who had his heart was you. Sarah, she was here that night you showed up and Sam gave her the Evans royal exit you know why. He loves you Mercedes and TJ and TJ has a father and that's my brother Sam. Sam is the happiest I've seen him, TJ is happy, and you are happy. Like, Brittany said don't listen to his mother."

"You guys are right. I was just being so foolish in my thinking. I didn't know how Sam's life was before. I'd just met ran into him at the grocery store and we exchanged numbers and he told me where he lived and I showed up one night after Tank hit me. Almost every month he had a girl?"

"Yeah."

"And I still had his heart?"

"Yes. Sam Evans is crazy about his girl Mercedes." The pillow I was hugging I bought it to my face and smiled into it as the girls were all awing.

"Okay. Okay. Sam loves Mercedes we know this but there could be a baby in the middle of this. Let's go take one of these tests. You got to pee?" Quinn asked.

**TJ's POV**

"Daddy, what are they doing in you and mommy's bedroom?"

"They're having girls time."

"So, that's why we're having boys time?"

"Yeah, you can say that but were having a little learning session. Let me see you write your S's."

"I don't like writing S's I draw them backwards and my b's."

"That's why we're working on them."

I was working on my letters when you know who showed up. There's no need in saying it because you know.

"TJ! What are you guys working on?"

"My letters."

"Okay. Mind if I join you guys."

"No." Daddy said as Stevie joined us on the floor.

"I see that Rachel, Stacey and Brittan and Santana are here. Quinn isn't here?"

"No, Aunt Quinn is here her car is just in the shop."

"Okay. So, what letters are we working on?"

"All of them."

"Okay."

**Mercedes POV**

"Did you pee?!" Brittany yelled while I was sitting on the throne.

"No, I don't have to pee!"

"Okay, I'm going to go get you something to drink and some drinks and snacks for us because she's probably going to take a while to pee and I'm hungry." Santana said, I washed my hands and exited the bathroom and she came back with almost everything in the damn refrigerator she even had a few of TJ's puddings and Motts apple sauces.

"Here drink." Rachel handed me water. After chugging down a couple of bottles of water and just having a good time with the ladies I finally had to pee. I returned to the bathroom with a cup and I peed in it and I stuck the first pregnancy test in there and left in the bathroom.

"You not going to stay in there and watch it."

"No. I'm not. I'm going to wait out here." I had to pee again and I repeated the process of peeing in a cup and putting the pregnancy test in there. I peed a few times and finally it came time for us to see what the results said.

"Who is going to go in there?"

"I say we all go."

"Okay." We all went into the bathroom and find a seat where we could.

"What do the tests say?"

"They say. You are…."

**Sam's POV**

The ladies finally left and TJ was now working on his math cards with Stevie. I went back into the bedroom and she was just sitting there on the couch fiddling with her fingers and lost in her own thoughts.

"'Cedes. How the girl time go?"

"It was good we had a good time. They lifted my spirits."

"That's good I'm glad their gone though, because Santana was going to eat us out of house and home. You know she took a couple of TJ's go-gurt for the road."

"She didn't."

"She did." I sat beside her and patted her knee and then took her hand in mine. "Before you tell me about the pregnancy test results and what it says let's talk about us. We've fallen back into a relationship and I'm wondering are you ready to be in one….again with me?" I touched my chest with my left hand.

"I never thought about that, you are right we just somewhat picked up where we left off at 7 years ago but I have baggage and you don't seem to mind."

"No, I don't mind I love TJ I love him with all of my heart just checking to see, where you are at? You just left an abusive relationship and I'm not trying to rush you into one another relationship which will be a healthy one."

"I know Sam. To answer your question about do I want to be in a relationship with you. Yes, you are the _only _one that completes me and I say we take things slow. Slow. Slow."

"How slow are you talking? You moving into the guest room slow or slow with the physical side because I can live without sex but I can't live without you and TJ."

"Sam…."

"It's true. That day can wait just as long as I got you and him. I'm good. I love you, Mercedes

"I love you too Samuel." I gently put my forehead on hers and I gave her a quick kiss. "So, what does the test say?"

"The test, because I took a few they all say that…. I'm pregnant."

I sighed rubbing my chin with my left hand and then I tapping my left fingers on my ankle. "Okay. So, what are we going to do? Do you want to have the baby and we raise him or her, have the baby and give it up for adoption or abort? Anyone you decide I'll be there 100% to support you."

"Well abortion is out of the question."

"So, we're down to two options have the baby for us to raise or have the baby and put him or her up for adoption?"

"I think…I want to have this baby."

"Okay, having the baby it is and everything you didn't do with TJ you'll get to do. So shall we go tell TJ the news?"

"Yeah, let's go tell him." I helped her up off of the couch and hugged her and then we left to find TJ, Stevie was still in the house but I had a feeling I knew where he was at.

"Where's Uncle Stevie, munch?"

"Game room." TJ said I knew he couldn't stay out of there for a whole 5 days which is good because Mercedes and I needed to have this talk with TJ.

"TJ mommy has something to tell you so stop working on your letters and come over here."

"Okay. What is it?" He asked as I rubbed Mercedes back as she started telling him the news.

"You're going to be a big brother."

"Yay!" He was jumping up and down and then stopped and I could tell by his expression he had a question.

"You have a question son?"

"Yeah, is my little brother or sister daddy's or him?"

"The baby is Tanks."

"Why can't you and daddy have a baby? Why the baby got to be his?" He pouted and folded his arms and there was no celebration.

"TJ, one day your mommy and I will give you a little brother or a sister but mommy is pregnant we should be happy remember what we talked about real daddy."

"Yeah I remember daddy. But you can do it to mommy and then you can kick Tank's baby out of there then the baby can be _really_ yours."

"I wish I could do it to your mommy too son."

"Sam." She hit me on my shoulder and gave me a sideways look.

"Um…sorry but that space is already occupied and it doesn't work like that but I promise you one day daddy will get mommy pregnant so the baby can be mine. Besides what do you know about doing it anyway?"

"The playground." He said walking away.

"TJ come back here." Mercedes said as he returned and sat on the ottoman. The playground? Who is talking about _it_ on the playground?"

"Us kids."

"I need to know what they're saying about it."

"Well…they said that the mommy gets on top of the daddy or the daddy gets on top of the mommy and they jump up and down until the mommy screams in the end and daddy goes to sleep."

I couldn't contain my laughter I started laughing and put the pillow over my face. Kids! They really do be saying the darndest things.

"Sam stop laughing. Um, TJ munchkin your daddy and I will talk to you about that at a later date how about you go finish your working on your letters."

"Okay."

I peeked over the pillow that was still covering my face and 'Cedes was laughing too. "I need to go to this playground."

Uncle Stevie finally left after I tossed him out well I didn't really toss him out it was around eight o'clock and I just wanted to spend some alone time with my family. TJ was in our room sleeping in between Mercedes and I, Mercedes was just lost in her thoughts again her face was of melancholy.

"You've been quiet since you got in bed. What's up?"

"My parents I haven't talked to them since I told them I was pregnant with TJ and me finding out that I'm pregnant again made me think of them."

"5 years?"

"Yeah. I don't even know if they want to talk to me."

"They probably do you should call them."

"They might have changed their number."

"And you won't know unless you call. Call baby." I took the phone out of TJ's hand and handed it to her and she put on the nightstand. "Okay, you won't call them. I'll call on my phone."

"You still have my parents' number in your phone?"

"Yeah. It was my number 2 number but when you and I stopped talking and you got with Tank and changed your number it became my number 1 number now it's back to number 2 number." I scrolled down to Jones Residence and hit call. First ring someone answered.

"Hello, Jones Residence, Joshua speaking." I heard her father as she gasped.

"Hello Mr. Jones."

"Sam?"

"Yes, sir it's me."

"What are you doing calling us out of the blue? At this hour? Is it Mercedes? Has Mercedes called you? You know she left Tank. Do you know where she's at? You know she had a baby?" He was pilling on the questions. I finally got a word in.

"Yes, she's sitting right here and I know she has a baby."

"Baby, our prayers have been answered she's with Sam!"

"SAM!" I heard her mother scream in the background. "Give me that phone Joshua." I heard some rumbling and then her voice. "Sam Evans. Thank God for you! You don't know how many nights I've wondered where my baby was. Is she beside you?"

I looked over at Mercedes and she was crying. "Yes, ma'am she's right here crying. I'll put her on speakerphone so she can talk to y'all. Speak baby."

"H-Hi mom."

"Mercedes it's so good to hear your voice. How have you been? How's TJ? Is he in the room with you and Sam?"

"I'm good, nice hearing you voice too mom. TJ's right here he's sleep."

"Is that where you've been staying since you've left Tank?"

"How you know I left Tank?"

"He called looking for you about a week ago but that's neither here nor there. I'm just glad you're with Sam and the both of you are safe. Is TJ sleep?" TJ had woken up by then.

"No, he just woke up. TJ, these are your grandparents my parents, like daddy's parents."

"Yeah."

"He's so sound so cute." Mercedes mother said.

"Can you say hi granny and granddaddy?"

"Hi granny hi granddaddy."

"Hi TJ. We love you!" Her father said.

"I love you too."

"Awww… Can you send us a picture of TJ. We don't have no pictures of him and there is none on the web we've searched."

"Sure as soon as we get off the phone. I'll send you one from my phone so you can have my number. It's a lot I have to talk to you guys about but I know it's ten o'clock there so I'm going to let you guys go."

"Okay. Sam!"

"Yes, sir."

"Take care of my daughter and grandson."

"Always." I gave her a crooked smile.

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow baby. Bye."

"Say bye TJ."

"Bye granny and granddaddy."

"Bye TJ."

I hung up the phone and she was happy.

**A/N: She's pregnant y'all! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! [DROPS JUICE BOWL] Okay. Will Tank and his mother find out? What will Mercedes tell her mother why or not? It's about to get crazy if it hasn't been crazy already****!**


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N_: We're going to the playground! That's was too funny! Who was the one that took TJ to the playground? Find out! Tank and his mother! Those two I wrote a part of the story early this morning that was just explosive with those two but I'm not going to post it yet I'll let your minds imagine what went down. [chuckles] To the story! Might need some tissues. IJS**

**Before y'all get to the reading I just want to say y'all comments be having me in stitches…from Lorena Bobbitt, Jaws, calling Tank and his mother all kinds of names, wishing the worst on them such as glass shard fill road. You guys inspire me to go above and beyond with this story and just throw everything at y'all even the kitchen sink. Anyway…**

**Happy Reading Folks! (:**

**Mercedes POV**

After I got off the phone with my parents I sent them those pictures like I promised. I just didn't send one I sent many from TJ's ultrasound to now I think I covered every milestone. I had some videos too so I'm going to get Artie to put together a DVD for them they'll be happy to see that cross their doorstep.

"Babe, you were right."

"Of course I talk to my folks almost every day and me hearing that you haven't talked to them in 5 years it really concerned me."

"Well I'm glad you were concerned about my relationship with my parents because I wouldn't have talked to them. Thank you babe."

"Anytime. I'm going to go put TJ in his bed."

Sam picked up TJ and bought him over to my side of the bed so I could kiss him goodnight. "Night baby boy."

"I'll be right back going down to the kitchen after I put him in his bed. You want anything while I'm down there. Any strange combos?"

"Sam, I don't have any weird cravings yet. You'll know you when because you're going to be making them for me. Now go."

"Alright." My phone was buzzing and I picked it up and it was text messages from my dad. He told me that mom was just over there crying over how cute TJ is and how much he looked like my brother with a hint of daddy. Now I'm going to feel sorry for those ladies in her church group because she's going to be shoving that phone in their faces showing TJ off. Sam returned to the room with crackers, cheese, grapes, strawberries, a few bottles of water, two sandwiches and chips. You'd thought he was pregnant. "Couldn't make your mind up?"

"Nah, so I got a little bit of everything and enough for you too because usually when I come in her with a snack and you say no you don't want none and it ends up being gone we now know the reason." He rubbed my stomach. He took the can of whipped cream where did that come from sprayed it on the plate and dipped a strawberry in there and was moving it close to my mouth.

"Sam, just put it in my hand."

"No, let me do this. I highly doubt that he _ever_ did this for you. Come on." I opened my mouth and took a bite. Some whipped cream ended up on my lips and he wiped them away with his finger.

"That was good."

"I know." He finished the strawberry I bit off of.

"Sam, I still wanted it."

"I'll do another one besides I wanted to taste the strawberry that came from your lips." He kissed me and pulled back.

_WHAT?! _That has given me all kinds of feels look I just want to knock over all of this food and go at it but I'm going to somewhat mess up with this romantic mood to calm myself down. "You know what you saying that I should be on top of you by now jumping up and down or you on top of me doing the same so I can scream your name and you can be knocked out sleep."

He started coughing on his cracker and cheese and it was bad that he had to get take a few sips of water. "You are so wrong for that. I was in mid swallow." He coughed a couple more times and I patted his back.

"It was right there besides that was sexy and no he never did anything like that."

"I'm glad I could be your first for something because he took away two things I wanted. You and what you should have given to me that of which _he_ took."

"You're going to still be my first Sam when that day comes."

"Oh, I know and I'm going to make it so romantic you won't know what hit you like what I did when we were living together in NYC and dating."

"You mean the date you were trying to pay for but you had no money?"

"No, when you came home and you we were on the phone and you was thinking I was going to breakup with you and you came in and thought Blaine had lit all of those candles and you opened the door to our living room and I was standing there with my phone and I told you, _"Mercedes I gotta cut this short my girlfriend uh, just arrived", _remember that?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, something on the lines of that but yeah you so messed up our romantic moment with that. You and I need to _visit_ this park."

"We don't know where this park is at. Stevie took him there because the park we take TJ to he says that's not it."

"Okay, I'll text Stevie."

"No, you should call." I picked up the sandwich and broke me off a piece and put it back on the plate. "Stevie takes a while to answer text back."

"Okay. I'll do that."

"I wonder who these little bad ass kids are teaching our son about sex he's 5 and about to start kindergarten soon. Speaking of which we need to figure out school."

"That's right. What you thinking private or public?"

"Is it too late for us to enroll him in private school?"

"I don't know you should make some calls tomorrow or checkout a few websites of schools in our area and see what we like then make a visit. Glad you changed your address."

"Me too." We enjoyed our late night snack and what we didn't eat Sam took back to the kitchen he came back and we cuddled until we both went to sleep.

**TJ's POV**

Day 4 of my punishment it's almost over guys and I can't wait. I'm in daddy's study with mommy and she and I are looking over schools. I'm not too thrilled. Only reason daddy isn't here is because he's with Uncle Stevie and Uncle Stevie is showing him the playground he takes me to so he and mommy can take me there when this is all over.

"That school only goes up to Kindergarten and I'm not sending you there for 1 year just for you to be in another school the next year." Mommy said as she clicked around that website. "This school is PK-8. Tuition is 18 thousand and that's just for kindergarten."

"That's a lot of money for just coloring and taking naps."

"I highly doubt you'll be taking naps. What you think about this school?"

Mommy asked me as I glanced up from my book and shrugged my shoulders. "TJ, shoulder shrugs don't answer my question. Come here so I can show you all this school has to offer." I went over to the computer and she sat me on her lap and started pointing out all of the fun things. Why do I need school when I can have fun in the game room or at the park I wish I was with daddy and Uncle Stevie.

**Stevie's POV**

I was knocked out in a good sleep around 11 o'clock this morning when Sam called and said he would be coming over and that he wanted me to show him the park I take TJ to. I had about 20 minutes to get ready, shower you know the deal and right when I was tying my shoe when Sam busted up in my house. I would have said something but I do the same to him. Payback.

"Bro! Where are you?!"

"Right here." I answered coming down the stairs I gave him a hug and went into the kitchen to grab me something to drink.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah." Pouring me some orange juice I took down a glass and poured him some and handed it to him. "So, why do you want to know about this park?"

"I just want to know where it is. Mercedes and I will be taking TJ when he comes off punishment in 1 more day."

"Okay. When y'all go to the park? Can I come?"

"Nah, I just want this to be family time, TJ, Mercedes and myself besides you're always over at our house. Why? You never used to visit me before."

"True I never visited the only time I was there was to change your locks but I hated seeing you being somewhat of a male whore I mean, how many women you went through before Mercedes came back into your life?"

"I don't know. I lost count. I know I think it was 5 this year." He took a sip of orange juice.

"Just 5 that's good because last year it was 15."

"15?! Wow!" He repeating looking shocked at the number. "15?" He whispered sitting down at the table.

"Yeah. I know."

"So you never answered why you're at my house all of the time?"

"TJ and you. It's nice to have this Sam back because if TJ would have never been there you wouldn't have seen me. TJ redeemed you bro and 'Cedes did too."

"You wouldn't come over if 'Cedes didn't have TJ?"

"I would just to talk with her but she doesn't play video games and I play video games."

"That you do."

"I learned from the best!"

"Of course you did." Sam mushed me in my face. "So, let's get to this playground because I have to get back home."

"Before we roll out can I ask you why? Why all of those ladies?"

He sighed leaning back against the door frame. "I was looking for something."

"What was that certain quality that you were looking for?"

"Don't know but whatever I was looking for none of them didn't have it now lets' go."

"None of them were Mercedes!" I yelled stopping him in his tracks he turned around and backed up to the side of the counter with this how you would know. "I knew from the first girl it's kind of sweet but messed up in a way did you ever tap any of those."

"No, just oral couldn't bring myself to fully perform."

"Have you put on your _One Night Only_ for Mercedes yet?" Dreamgirls Reference!

"Stevie…."

"Okay. Okay. Not going to pry. Just one more question and then we can go. When are you going to propose to Mercedes y'all already are like husband and wife and a kid so y'all a mini family? So, what's the hold up in putting a ring on it?"

"I will one day but I'd have to do it right. I already have it planned out in my mind. I'll sit her father down ask for her hand, I'll ask TJ for his mommy's hand, let the girls take me out to find the perfect ring or I might just take TJ or Kurt and Blaine, find the location to propose, and just say, Mercedes Renee Jones when you walked out of my life x amount of years ago I thought I lost my true love forever it took a fool to not cherish you the way that I've always cherished you and I'll forever will. I'm down on my knee because I have to ask you this question, and then TJ comes out with a little suit, tux or something and he says something like…daddy asked for my blessing and I said yes, now it's your turn to return the favor by saying yes because daddy would love to make you his wife. Daddy here's the ring and then I can say Mercedes will you marry me? Stevie!"

He yelled at me because I was wiping away my tears and the paper towel was on the floor because I was pulling it. "That's so beautiful! Sam! I'll say yes to that myself."

"Let's go!"

"Okay…fine. Can I be the Best Man?"

"Go."

**Mercedes POV**

TJ didn't want to look at schools with me so I sent him over to the couch to work on his alphabet and he fell asleep with his face in the book. I made sure to take away his pencil don't need no injury. My phone began ringing and I looked down at the screen and it was a number I didn't recognize. Since I reached out to my parents they probably told my brother JJ so I answered.

"JJ?"

"Who the fuck is JJ? Is that the dude that you're over there playing house with?!"

"Tank…what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you. How you been?"

I lowered the volume on my phone. "Why do you care?"

"I can't ask about how you are and shit…look how is my seed?"

"TJ isn't your seed."

"Yes, he is! I put him in you that make him my seed. How is my son?"

TJ turned over on the couch dropping his book. "Fine."

"That's good. Can I see him?" I picked up the book setting it on the desk pulling the throw over TJ.

"No! Why are you calling me?!"

"I made bail look you a dumb ass bitch for them charges I - - -."

"Bye Tank!" I hung up my phone and tossed it on the desk. I got to change my number. Why haven't I changed my number but I don't want to because I just talked to my parents yesterday, let me just block this number.

**Sam's POV**

Stevie was right I was a male whore in a way I never hit, tapped, none of them because I wanted only her and I got her! All the qualities she possessed none of those ladies held a candle to I just needed some companionship. I know you're thinking you should have gotten a dog I'm still upset about McConaughey why he had to eat her hair. We pulled up to the park and it was nice park. I rolled down my window.

"Nice park."

"Yeah, let me show you the area where I take TJ at to play."

"Cool." I followed Stevie to an area it that had two playgrounds one for the big kids and one for the little kids and a bridge connected the two.

"This is where TJ and I come; play at well where I bring TJ to play."

"Hey Stevie you bring your ball so we can play catch?"

"Not today Simon."

"Where's TJ?" This boy who looked to be around 7 asked.

"He's punished. This is his dad. My brother."

"Hey."

"Hi. Tell TJ hi for me."

"I will. You come here to play catch?"

"Yeah. I'm a big kid. You know this."

"Yeah, I do."

"So, does what playground does he play on the one with the little kids or big kids?" I pointed to both sides.

"He plays on both from time to time but sometime I look up and he's on the bridge with a group of boys and they be talking about _it._ Whatever _it_ is sounds funny?"

"Stevie _it_ is sex!"

"It is?" He scratched his head. "Jumping up and down until this person screams…Damn it is! How did I not pick up on that?"

"Beats the hell out of me! I have to go. Thanks for showing me the park. You coming by for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. What is Mercedes cooking?"

"I don't know but whatever it is it's going to be good. I'll see you bro." I went back to my car and I as I was about to drive off I saw Stevie playing a pickup game of football with a group of kids. I parked my car and ran over to them.

"I thought you were leaving."

"I was but it seems y'all need a quarterback. Where is my team at?!" I yelled as bunch of kids circled me.

**Mercedes POV**

It was 5 o'clock and dinner was sitting on the table getting cold. I'm keep peeking out of the window and going to the door hoping that Sam will pull up. I wonder what is taking him so long.

"I'm starvin' like Marvin."

"You are starving like who? I've never heard that before. Where you hear that at?"

"The playground." He answered going over to the couch. I can't wait for this boy to get off punishment so I can see this playground for myself first _it_ now he's starvin' like Marvin who are these kids. Finally Stevie and Sam were pulling up they exited their cars and they were dirty.

"What happened to you guys?" I followed them with my eyes as they came inside and I closed the door.

"Daddy you smell."

"Oh…yeah. I do." He sniffed himself

"Sam. Stevie what happened?"

"Oh, we visited the park and it's a nice park and we had a little pickup game of football with kids."

"I thought you were going to just see where it was not play."

"Well seeing Stevie play with the kids…made me wanted to join in for today. Oh, TJ, Simon says hi."

"Cool."

"Simon?"

"Yeah, cool kid, great hands well I'm going on up to get ready for dinner, baby." He blew me a kiss he knew that I didn't want to be hugged with him looking like that.

"Me too babe".

"STEVIE!"

"What I didn't blow her no kiss?" Stevie turned around and winked and blew me a kiss. I laughed to myself as I went to the dining room to reheat up everything. 20 minutes they came downstairs and we eat dinner.

_**2 days later….**_

**Tank's POV**

Doing some retail therapy you know buying something for me and my momma. I was over in the movie section looking through their DVDs when my mother tapped me.

"Tank, isn't that TJ?"

"Yeah that's him. I wonder if he's here with Mercedes. Let's go over there." Ma and I rolled our cart over to where TJ and this white dude were standing. They were in the electronics section at Target looking over the games.

"You want to get this game?"

"Yeah."

"TJ." I said as he turned around looking at me wide eyed. "Hi TJ."

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Mama and Tank in the same store with TJ and who is TJ with? What's going to be said? Will Tank try to run out of the store with TJ? I don't know. Tune in, in a few hours when I'll post another update to_ Abused….._**


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:**_** I had to bring his ass back to the present! Y'all can go ahead and say it y'all missed him. Lls. I'm back! 3 post in one day again I'm on a roll!**

**Enjoy! Happy reading!**

_**That morning after Mercedes called her parents….**_

**Bernice's POV**

"Look at this picture right here Joshua." I shoved my phone in his face and he squinted while covering his eyes to block the glare.

"Honey it's 2 in the morning. When are you going to put the phone down?"

"I can't! TJ's so adorable and hearing him call me granny for the first time and you granddaddy did that not tug at your heartstrings."

"It did. I was trying to get some sleep but let me see those pictures of _our_ grandson." I handed Joshua the phone and l laid over on him while we opened up each text smiling and crying at the same time. "Oh, look at that mean mug he's giving."

"Looks like JJ. I'm so happy 'Cedes pulled this child. Hopefully she doesn't have another one until she's married. Why no pictures of Tank with TJ all of these are selfies of her and TJ or just TJ?"

"Baby you really want to see him with our grandson."

"This is the eighth time you've said our grandson."

"I know because it sounds so good to my ears. Our grandson. Our grandson! OUR GRANDSON!"

"Joshua it's late."

"I don't care I just needed to yell it. Think we should get shirts and mugs made and plaster his face all over them. I'm a granddaddy! Now I can be one of those grandfather's showing his grandkid to the other parishioners in our church and anyone who asks."

"They are going to not like seeing us coming because you're going to have the men and I'll have the ladies besides if Sister Jenkins shoves her flip phone into my face one more time to show me her grandchild I'm going to flip."

"Now Bernice.."

"What? It's true! I have to squint and its dark I don't know what I'm looking at besides who still has a flip!"

"Come to think of it that's true. When I be looking at the picture all I'm seeing is two circles Think I can get a tie with his image."

"You read my mind. I was thinking about a hankie for me." Joshua and I stayed up the rest of the night wondering how we were going to get all of these pictures off of our phone and get them to the place so we can annoy people with TJ's sweet face. I think we need JJ to stop by to help out his semi-knowing-yet-confused-parents.

**2 days later…**

**Sam's POV**

TJ finally came off his punishment and he's happy and so is his buddy Uncle Stevie I thought I was going to be able to lounge around the house but something popped up that I needed to take care of in San Diego for 3 days which means I'm leaving my son and wife (yeah, I said wife, girlfriend doesn't suit her) 3 whole long days. When I told TJ about the news he wasn't happy and neither was Mercedes. I'm packing up the last of my clothes and 'Cedes is sitting on the bed with TJ watching me pack.

"I don't want you to go daddy."

"I don't want to either but I have to. It's only 3 days. Here is my shirt you can wear this at night and today at dinner you can sit in my chair that's until I get back."

"Okay." He got off the bed and leaving the room.

"Where's my hug and kiss?" He came back over and I hugged which seemed forever kissed him on the side of his head and set him down. "3 days."

"3 days." He left the room and my baby is just looking at me. I zipped up my luggage and sat beside her. "Usually I head up to San Diego and come back home but this is my first trip where I'm going to be away from your guys. This will be the first of many I don't want to go but I don't want to leave y'all."

"I don't want you to leave either but baby we'll be fine. Stevie is here and so is Puck we'll talk on the phone and text it'll be fine."

"Why are you so good at this? I'm not."

"It's the artist in me trust me I'm not that good. I hate goodbyes."

We headed downstairs and I already had a talk with Stevie and Puck that if anything happens no matter what time call me. Don't stress out Mercedes and don't take TJ back to that park until I return. I still want to see these kids who know about _it_. "Yeah, well I got to go I'll call you when I get there. Tell TJ daddy loves him and I love you to little one." I kissed her belly. "Guys make sure my wife and son is safe."

"We will!" They yelled heading into the game room. "Alright baby. I gotta go now." I kissed her and went to the car put my luggage in the trunk and got in the car looked at her standing there turned the car on and drove off as the house got smaller and smaller. "Jesus protect my family while I'm away. I know I got Puck and Stevie there to watch out but I need a high power. Amen".

**Mercedes POV**

I closed the door and I leaned my head back against it. 3 days without Sam that's the longest we've been apart since we've gotten back together. 2 days ago we called my parents and this trip pops up the next day. I wasn't expecting this.

"Jesus watch over us. I know Sam has got Puck and Stevie here but we need someone to watch over all of us. Get him there safe and bring him back safe. Amen." I walked to over to the couch and I sat down and looked at the door an hour went by.

"Three whole days." I heard TJ say as I heard his little feet coming down the stairs I looked back and TJ was wearing the shirt Sam gave him to wear at night.

"TJ I thought daddy said for you to wear this at night."

"He did but I miss him already."

"Aww…join mommy and we can sulk together." He joined me on the couch and laid his hid in my lap.

"Jesus make these 3 day go by fast I miss daddy already. Amen." TJ perked up a few hours later and joined his uncles in the game room I had to pull him and his uncles out a few hours later so they can eat dinner and TJ got to sit in daddy's chair because he said he could and TJ was happy. Sam arrived and he sent a text to show me what TJ put in his luggage.

"TJ, daddy sent you a text."

"He did!"

"Come look." I opened the text and it was a picture of Sam holding a bear that TJ put in his luggage. "When did you do this?"

"Last night. I put him in there so he can keep daddy happy."

"Aww….he's Facetiming us. Hit accept." TJ hit accepted and Sam appeared on the screen in his apartment.

_"Hey! I miss you guys."_

"We miss you too daddy. You got bear Mr. Mustache."

_"Yeah, I got him."_ Sam kissed him and TJ laughed. _"When did you put him in there?"_

"Last night. I thought you might be sad and you can be happy because Mr. Mustache is there with you."

_"I am happy he's here with me wish it were you two. Hi mommy."_

"Hi daddy. How was the drive?"

_"Yes, it was safe all clear on the interstate. Only 3 days. I'll be back; home before you know it."_

"Yeah, I know."

"Where's Puck and Stevie?"

"Out back throwing the glow in the dark Frisbee."

_"I thought they'd be in the game room."_

"Change of plans."

_"Well, I got to go I have an early start in the morning. I love you. TJ give daddy kiss."_ TJ kissed the screen. _"Babe."_ I did the same. _"Alright I'll call you when I have a chance. Night."_

"Night daddy. Night Baby." He ended the FaceTime. After Sam FaceTime us I gave TJ a bath and I took a shower we said our prayers and I tucked TJ and I went to the bedroom a few minutes later I heard a knocked at the door.

"Yes!" I yelled out as the door opened.

"Mommy, can I sleep with you?"

"Come on over here." He closed the door and got in bed.

"Comfortable?"

"Now I am."

"Good night."

"Good night mommy."

2 days have gone by and Sam is almost set to come home! I can't wait to have him back in the house Puck and Stevie are doing a good job around here with all of the odds and ends but no one fill my hubby's shoes.

"Hey I'm heading on out to Target I'm taking TJ with me I just wanted you to know if you didn't hear him."

"Okay Puck. What are y'all getting at Target and please don't say video games?"

"A book?" He answered not looking at me.

"Uncle Puck let's go get that video game!" TJ yelled coming down the stairs.

"What was that about a book?"

"Nothing. Come on TJ!" I looked up from my book and the door was closing behind them all they do is play video games I won't be surprised if they dreamed about them.

**Tank's POV**

Doing some retail therapy you know buying something for me and my momma. I was over in the movie section looking through their DVDs when my mother tapped me.

"Tank, isn't that TJ?"

"Yeah that's him. I wonder if he's here with Mercedes. Let's go over there." Ma and I rolled our cart over to where TJ and this white dude were standing. They were in the electronics section at Target looking over the games.

"You want to get this game?"

"Yeah."

"TJ." I said as he turned around looking at me wide eyed. "You're not going to speak to your daddy or grandma. Come over here give me a hug."

"No!"

"Um..sir who are you and why are you bothering my nephew?" The guy put his arm around TJ.

"Nephew?! Mercedes got white people in her family!"

"Who are you?" My mother asked him.

"Who I am is not important? Why are you bothering my nephew and me?"

"He ain't your nephew! That bitch still over there playing house Tank!"

"You're Tank?"

"Yeah, I'm Tank. You know where Mercedes staying at?"

"I do but I'm not telling you."

"Why not?!" I got up in his face and he moved TJ behind him.

"I'm just not. Point, blank, period! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm Tank!"

"So, what does that mean? You're Tank. That's supposed to make me afraid of you?"

"Hell yeah!"

"I think not. Leave me and my nephew alone so we can shop."

"I'm not going anywhere until my son tells me where his mother is at!"

Some customers went and got the security guard and he came over while some of the shoppers stopped shopping to be nosy. "Sir, what's going on?"

"He has my son!"

"Do you have his son sir?"

The guy looked around like he was offended. "First off he's my nephew secondly you can call his mother and _she'll_ tell you that he came to the store with me. Third he's interrupting our shopping experience 4th you should be asking me first not this punk."

"Okay let's go to my office get this worked out. Sir you go first I'm going to walk in between the both of y'all.

"Better!"

**Puck's POV**

I looked down and saw TJ crying. I picked TJ up and followed the security guard to some backroom where his office was. Thankfully it was big enough to have two sides Tank and his mother sat one side TJ and me on the other. This is Tank. The fool motherfucker that got my sister pregnant! Yeah, we a family! Families don't have to match.

"TJ it's going to be okay."

"I want mommy and daddy."

"Daddy is right there, baby." Tank's mother said TJ gave her the stank face.

"Not him, my _real_ daddy." TJ said emphasis on the word real.

"What's the number?" The security guard asked.

"I'll call." I dialed the number and Mercedes picked up the phone. "Sis, are you sitting down. Okay. TJ and I ran into a little something at the Target. No, TJ's fine. I think but you need to come down to Target. Don't drive! Get Stevie to drive you down here."

**Mercedes POV**

"Stevie!" I yelled.

"What?" He yelled peeking out of the game room.

"We need to go to Target. Now! Something happened and I need to get down there."

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Let me go put on my shoes and we'll go."

I couldn't wait for him Stevie in the house and I waited by his car 5 minutes later he came out and secured the house and ran over to his vehicle hitting the button to open it. "What happened at Target?"

"I don't know but I think this might involve my ex."

"Oh shit we got to get there fast!"

Stevie drove like a madman but I got here in once piece despite the fact that I was hitting him in the process he dropped me off in front of Target and I ran inside looking for the security office. "Excuse me do you know where the security office is."

"Yeah, I'll show you."

"Thank you." He showed me to the office I stepped in and TJ runs over to me. "What happened?" I asked Puck while TJ was crying into my shirt.

"Hi Mercedes long time no see." I looked down and started at his feet going all the way up to I got his face. "Tank."

"Yeah, it's me in the flesh. Thought you were going to get me for domestic violence." He was pointing his finger at me in my face.

"Stop pointing that long ass finger of yours in my sisters face or I'm going to break it!" Puck yelled.

"Mommy I want to go home."

"See TJ wants to come home with his daddy, right."

"No! I HATE YOU!"

"You what?!"

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" TJ yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I hate your ass too then punk ass! Baby ass motherfucker."

"Don't ever yell at your father!" Ms. Bertha yelled at TJ.

"He not my daddy!"

"Yes, I am! I'm the one the knocked your mother up!"

"Tank you got me drunk!"

"Wait what?!" Stevie said coming into the security officer room and Puck pushed me behind him so Puck and Stevie made a V shape protecting TJ and me.

"She got 2 white brothers! What kind of lop-sided Oreo shit is this?!"

"Calm down. Calm down" The security guard said.

"Shut your punk ass up!

"Who the fuck you talking to?! You shut up your damn self. Now I'm trying to figure out who this child came to the store with. Ma'am did he come to the store with him?" He asked pointing at Puck.

"He came with his Uncle Puck, my brother."

"Okay. Sir, why did you say that he came with you?"

"She took my son and ran off!"

"You got some nerve you're the reason why I left. You hit me Tank! You abused me!"

"He hit you?!" Stevie and Puck said at the same time Puck was inches away from his face but Stevie pulled him back. I knew they both wanted to go at him.

"He's not worth it. Not with TJ around."

"He didn't hit you; you need to stop it with that bullshit! Come on Tank let's go before lop-sided Oreo want to duke it out in the parking lot."

"We can duke it out! Tell me where I'll be there!" Puck said following them to the door.

"White boy getting buck!"

"I'll show you buck!

"Come on Ma let's go."

Tank and his mother left the security office room and it left Puck, Stevie, me and the security guard we're just shaking our heads. Puck eventually punched the wall and he calmed down some but he was still heated. "Oooh…I wanted to break his neck! That's Tank little bitch ass!" He clenched his fist and grunted.

"Puck." I titled my head at TJ who was looking at him.

"Sorry. I'm just upset."

"I've never seen anything like that before that gave me headache. I'm going to go pop some pills to relieve it. You all can stay here for a while I'll make sure those fools leave the store and parking lot."

"Thanks."

We stayed back in the security room for like an hour until the security officer came back and then I was ready to go home. We all just needed to calm down some more before we showed our faces to the shoppers. "You want to ride back with Uncle Puck or you want to ride back with me and Uncle Stevie."

"I want to ride back with you."

"Okay." By now all of the aunts and uncles had boosters' seats so need to remove and install.

"TJ, you still want that game?" Puck asked TJ and he nodded his head. "I'll get the game and I'll see you back at the house."

"I want daddy."

"I know you do baby but Daddy is in San Diego."

Once we arrived back home I thought about taking TJ to his room but I took him our room and let him take his nap in there. I contemplated calling Sam but I needed to call him. First ring he picked up. "Babe, what's going on I have a meeting in 20 minutes." I stayed silent for 2 minutes. What's going on?" He asked with urgency in his voice.

"S-Something happened today while TJ and Puck were out."

"What?"

"They had a confrontation at Target."

"What? With who?"

"Tank and his mother baby I need you to come home now I need you." I started crying into the phone.

"I'll be there. Is Puck and Stevie still there?"

"Yeah, Stevie is here but Puck is on his way back here they said they not leaving until you get here and then again they may not be leaving then."

"I'll be home shortly!"

**Sam's POV**

I quickly packed my bags checked and called the coach on my way home I had a family emergency. I was Dale Earnhardt Sr. and Jr. on the interstate changing from lane to lane. Cutting in front of folks. I didn't care if I got a ticket. The drive usually takes 2 hours but I did it in an hour in half. I pulled up parked my car and ran to the door fumbling to get my keys and 'Cedes just opened the door and I pulled her in for a hug and I hugged her very tight.

"Sam…"

"Sorry. I grabbed both sides of her face gave her multiple kisses. "Where's TJ?"

"He's sleep in our room."

"Okay let's go there." We went to the bedroom and saw TJ sleeping there and I just had to wake him up. "Daddy's here."

"Daddy you're home."

"Yeah, I'm home, son. I couldn't stay there and no longer once mommy called me I came home running. Do you want to tell me what happened earlier today?" He shook his head no and clung to me tightly. "Okay you don't have to talk about it you can just cuddle with mommy and I. You don't have to worry no more Daddy's home. Daddy's home." I glanced over at Mercy she was crying. "I'm home, baby. I'm home now". Mercy and TJ went to sleep but I had to get the bottom of this so I went and found Puck in the game room playing a very violent game and every person he shot he would say Tank or Tanks momma."

"Tank! Tanks momma! "Tank! Tanks momma!" Guts was just flying everywhere in the game.

"Puck." I waved my hand in front of his face.

"…Tanks momma. Tank. Tank!" He kept saying and I took the remote controller from his hand and he jumped.

"When did you get in?"

"An hour ago. Where's Stevie?"

"I don't know. When I got back Stevie hauled ass I was going to go after him but I wasn't going to leave TJ and Mercedes here alone."

"Why did this have to happen when I wasn't home?! Puck tell me what happened?"

He sighed. "TJ and I were over by the games I was asking him which game he wanted and all of sudden this dude calls out to TJ and TJ turned around and just looked at him. Tank asked TJ you not going to speak to you grandmother or daddy and then he asked for a hug, TJ said no. Then I'm like, sir who are you and then his mother wanted to jump into the conversation she said that Mercedes is over here playing house so we exchanged a few words and then some security officer come over to us and asks us what's going on. Tank says I have his son and then the security guard going to ask me "Do I?" Like it was the dumbest question to ask like TJ came in the store with me. So we head back to the security officer's room. TJ said he wanted you and Tank's mother yelled, "Your daddy is right there", and TJ followed up saying, "no my _real _daddy. Tank called TJ a punk ass and follows it up with bitch ass motherfucker. I wanted to hit him right then and there but TJ was in the room and it took everything in me to not put my hands on dude but I had TJ with me had TJ not been there dude would have been sorry he touched me."

"Shit you just wanted to spend time with TJ and this happens."

"Yeah, I really didn't want to call Mercedes but I had to I was happy Stevie was here with her because if no one wasn't here I don't know what she would have done."

"All of this and to top it off she's pregnant."

"Congratulations." He patted me on my shoulder.

"No, it's not my baby, it's his. You know what TJ said, he said, daddy why can't you do it to mommy and knock out Tank's baby and it can really be your baby".

"Kids got a point but do you want to raise this baby and deal with their bullshit. That family is crazy and only I've met his mother and him. Imagine the rest of them."

"I know but we got a crazy family too. Look at us but that's what Mercedes wants to do and I'm going to be here for it all."

"Sam you're a good guy. A lot of men couldn't do what you're doing raising another man's child but you know the saying, "Anybody can make a baby but it takes a_ real_ man to raise a child."

"Thanks. _I'm the man I'm the man I man yes I am, yes I am, yes, I am"_

"You plan on popping the question to Mercedes sometime in the future."

"Yeah, Stevie asked me that question a few days back but I'm going to answer it again I would love to one day but I want to do it right. Sit her father down ask for her hand, I'll ask TJ for his mommy's hand, let the girls take me out to find the perfect ring or I might just take TJ or Kurt and Blaine, find the location to propose, just say, Mercedes Renee Jones when you walked out of my life x amount of years ago I thought I lost my true love forever it took a fool to not cherish you the way that I've always cherished you and I'll forever will. I'm down on my knee because I have to ask you this question, and then TJ comes out with a little suit, tux or something and he says something like…daddy asked for my blessing and I said yes, now it's your turn to return the favor. Daddy, here's the ring and then I can say Mercedes will you marry me." I looked over at Puck and he was wiping tears. "Puck!"

"What? That's so beautiful. I can see TJ, now in a white tux but yeah. If you made me cry imagine Mercedes."

"I know. I know."

"So, what the hell are we going to do about Tank?"

**_A:N: _There will not be a 4th post tonight! Maybe early in the morning who knows?! But zeejack be thinking how I be thinking! It's crazy how she knew what was on my trash page! She told me why and I cool with it. Such an imagination! I think the whole gang is going to meet up again! Sam's folks may come to town. Do y'all want to see him? Just let me know!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: **_**OH DRAMA!**** HOLD ON TO YOUR DEVICES! I REPEAT! HOLD ON TO YOUR DEVICES! **

**Happy Reading! A mini update…..**

**Sam's POV**

"What are we going to do about Tank?" Puck asked flipping his cellphone.

"Don't know but I know that I have to handle some business with my wife. See if you contact Stevie and find out where his ass is at. I have to do something." Mercedes was coming down the stairs when I met her halfway. "Babe, I got an idea." I whispered in her ear and she gave me a searching look. I whispered in her ear again to repeat what I said.

"Are you serious?"

"I am serious."

"What about TJ? Who is going to watch him?"

"Uncle Puck until Stevie gets back."

"Okay. I'm down."

"Good I'm going to go to my office and print off what we need and then make the purchase. Also I'm going to need you to call all the family back here."

"Where's Stevie?" She asked me as I went to step off the step I turned around and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know Puck is calling him but we have to be leaving soon. So make that call." Went to my office printed what we needed made the purchase I returned downstairs and Mercedes was on the phone with Quinn.

"…we need you to come over we'll be here. Bye."

"Called everyone?"

"I did."

"Puck! Puck! Listen Mercedes and I are going somewhere we'll be back in a few hours the family is coming over as in everyone. TJ's asleep in our room if he asks for me or his mother tell him we went out."

"Okay. Where are you guys going?"

"I can't say but this is important. Did you get in contact with Stevie?"

He looked down at his phone. "Not yet I'm still calling him and he's not answering."

"Keep calling and hit my phone or 'Cedes phone if he calls you back or you connect with him."

"Alright."

"Let's go babe."

**Puck's POV**

I don't know where they're going but they didn't take any luggage so it's not far at all. I closed the door and standing at the bottom step was TJ wiping his eye.

"Where's mommy and daddy Uncle Puck?"

"Uh…." I looked back out the window. "Mommy and Daddy they…had to go somewhere right quick but they'll be back soon. Let's us go into the game room so you can test out the game. That's cool with you?"

"It's cool but can you fix me a sandwich I'm hungry."

"Y-Yeah Uncle Puck can do that. What you want?"

"Ham and cheese with mayo and mustard."

"I can make that."

"Lightly toasted bread."

"Huh?" I turned around with the ham and cheese and set it on the island.

"Lightly toasted bread."

"Okay. How do I make lightly toasted bread?"

"You don't know how to make lightly toasted bread?"

"No I don't. Let me call one of your aunts." I pulled out my phone from my pocket still nothing from Stevie and I called Quinn. She didn't pick up. I called Rachel. She didn't pick up. I called Stacey she didn't pick up neither did Quinn or Santana. "Man where are they?" I was about to make another call when the front door opened and it was Stacey.

"Stacey I called your phone why didn't you answer?"

"You did? My phone is packed Mercedes called me to come over and I packed a bag. Speaking of which where is Sam?"

"Sam is with Mercedes. They went somewhere they'll be back shortly. Do you know how to make lightly toasted bread?"

"Yeah why." I pointed to TJ.

"Hi Aunt Stacey."

"Hi boo-boo. Your usual?"

"Yup."

"Coming right up." Stacey washed her hands and threw the bread in the toaster oven and set it to light, grabbed the bag of sour cream and onion potato chips got a paper plate and assembled TJs' sandwich bread, mayo, cheese ham and mustard cut it into 4 squares gave him a few chips then she was done.

"Here you go baby."

"Thank you." TJ smiled at me as he took a chip and tossed it in his mouth.

"How'd you do that?"

"It's his favorite surprising it's also my brother's favorite. What's going on? Where's Stevie?"

"I don't know. I've been calling him for the last few minutes. Something went down at Target. Did Mercy tell you?"

"No, she just told me to come over here. What happened?" I was about to tell her when the doorbell rang. I could tell from the silhouette that it was Rachel and Quinn. Her car still in the shop, Stacey let them in they spoke to TJ and then the doorbell rang again. It was Artie, Blaine, Kurt and Ian. So I waited for everyone to show up before I let them in on what happened.

"So what happened today?"

"Let's send the kids into the game room."

"Where's Uncle Sam?" Gabriella asked.

"Uncle Sam went to do something he'll be back afterwards. Okay."

"'Kay."

"All kids if you are in grades pre-k, k, and 1 in the game room. Uncle Artie will set you up with universal game that all can play if I hear arguing or yelling or whining from anyone of y'all all of you will be in timeout for each one y'all ages. Do you understand Aunt Santana?"

"Yes, Aunt Santana."

"Yes, mom."

"Another thing if someone comes to the front door do not answer it! Come get one of us! You hear me! What did Aunt Rachel just say?"

"Do not answer the door! Come get one of y'all!" We all said in unison.

"Good all kids go with Uncle Artie." Once Artie had all of the kids set up with the game he returned to the dining room table where we all congregated around.

"So, what in the hell happened today while you and TJ were out? Mercedes told me that something happened." Quinn said.

"Sam was out of town for the last 2 days tomorrow would have been his last day on his business trip and he would have come home. Today I tell 'Cedes that I'm taking TJ with me to Target you know for some quality uncle nephew time."

"To purchase a game?" Kurt asked.

"Right and we're in front of the displays and I'm asking TJ if he wanted this game and all of sudden someone called out TJ's name. It was Tank." Everyone around the table all had bugged eye expressions.

"Tank?!"

"Yeah. TJ turned around and his expression was just like all of you. Tank asked TJ _are you going to say hi to your daddy and grandma _TJ said no with force. We had this blowout in the electronics section some customer goes and gets the security guard he, Tank tells him I got his son and I telling the security guard this is my nephew, he's messing up my shopping experience, why are you bothering me with that question he came with me. It was crazy. Then we go into the back where this room and TJ saying he want daddy and Tank's mother you not supposed to be hitting your elders man I wanted to hit her so bad! She yells at TJ talking about your daddy is right here, TJ hit them with my _real_ daddy."

"So where is Mercedes at in all of this?"

"Mercedes is here with Stevie I called her and told her she needed to get down to Target quick that TJ and I had ran into a little something. I didn't want to tell her who but I had a feeling she knew. So she arrives and TJ was happy to see her so he's crying into her shirt and this punk ass Tank pointing his long as finger in her face saying, here I am in the flesh, I was like if you don't take that long as finger of yours out of my sister's face I'm going to break it! His mother was calling us lop-sided Oreo and Tank called our nephew a little punk as bitch or baby ass motherfucker. Then I found out that he hit her that sent me over the edge. I think y'all knew that already but didn't tell me because y'all knew what I would have done. Thankfully TJ was there because had TJ not been Tank would have been taken down believe that."

"Little punk bitch? Baby ass motherfucker? You do not call my nephew that?" Santana was heated I knew she was one word away from a Spanish meltdown. "3, 2, 1." I pointed at her she as off.

"No sé quién que idiota piensa que es no llamar a mi sobrino de su nombre. Voy a pisotearle el poco nuts! Bitch ass. Juro ante Dios que mejor no había sido yo! [translation: I don't know who that idiot thinks he is you do not call my nephew out of his name. I'll stomp on his little nuts! Bitch ass. I swear before God it better had not been me!"

"Told you." Pointing my finger over at Brittany trying to calm her wife down I leaned back in my chair and grabbed my drink.

"So where are Mercedes and Sam?" Artie asked.

I shrugged my shoulders setting down my drink. "I don't know Sam didn't say where they were going he went upstairs and did something on the computer."

"Y'all want to go look."

"Yeah but what's his password."

"We'll figure it out. Let's just go."

**Sam's POV**

Business is handled everything is done Mercedes and I are on our way back home from where we had to go to take care of business. It wasn't long at all and rather easy to get done. I just needed to have this part so I can call this person once I get home.

"Feel better?"

"I do now."

"Good. Can you see if Puck hit your phone or my phone it's been 4 hours?" She checks our phones and shakes her head.

"Where did that brother of mine go?"

"You don't think that he'd go looking for Tank...Do you?"

Biting my lip and scrunching my face in the process I had to really put some thought into that. "I don't know hopefully he doesn't. Have Tank ever pulled a weapon out on you?"

"No, but he does have them."

"Call Stevie phone! Call his phone right now!"

**Stevie's POV**

Once Puck returned back to Sam's house I hauled ass out of the house because I needed to find his punk ass. Puck's been hitting my phone since I left and I put it on silent but it kept lighting up so I turned off. I remember playing a pickup game of basketball with some guys a few months back and one of them mentioned Tank. Hopefully this is the Tank I'm talking about. I pulled up to his house and made my way to his door. I knocked looking around to see if anyone was following me.

"What up man?"

"Wassup. What brings you over here?" He stepped back so I walked in and he closed the door behind me.

"I need a gun."

**TJ's POV**

My cousins Gabby, Ian, Logan and myself were all in the game room having a good time on the game.

"We won!" We all said we were all on the same team Uncle Artie set up that way.

"You want to play it again?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to ask Auntie Santana for a juice. Y'all want a juice?"

"Yeah."

"TJ, tell my mom to come here."

"Okay…" I left the game room and as I was making my way to the kitchen to ask for a drink for us the doorbell rang. I stopped and turned and the person rang the doorbell again. Mommy and daddy told me to never answer the door when no one is around so I didn't. I went upstairs because I saw daddy's light on in his study thinking he was back and it was just my aunts and uncles crowding around his computer.

"Man….whatever he did he wiped his history clean. Can't get that back." I heard Aunt Santana say as I made my way down the stairs whoever it was; they were still at the door. I went over to the door and opened it.

"Hello."

"Hello little boy is your mommy or daddy home?"

"No…" I answered as I saw mommy and daddy coming up the steps.

"TJ what are you doing answering the door by yourself? Where are your aunts and uncles?!" Mommy asked me. "Hello officer what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm looking for a Mr. Evans."

"Uh…that's me. I'm Mr. Sam Evans what's going on."

"Your brother's been shot."

"UNCLE STEVIE!"

**Mercedes POV**

I tried to cover TJ's ears and get him away from the front door but the officer was a little too quick with it! TJ fell out onto the floor and was crying! I picked him up and the rest of the family came down.

"S-Sam…"

"I want Uncle Stevie! Why they shoot him?! Mommy! Daddy! I-I –I want Uncle Stevie!" I didn't know who I should comfort first TJ or Sam. I was totally confused.

**A/N: Wow….just wow! Pick y'all mouths up off of your phones. Come on now?! Geez. Why did I do that?!**


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N:_ Before y'all get into this chapter I was going to address something that I saw in the comments section on a previous chapter I think it was chapter 16 but I came to the conclusion that it's not worth my time. So with that being said…Moving onto the last chapter!**

**WOW! JUST! WOW! Did I throw the kitchen sink at y'all along with a mini fridge? Folks almost dropping phones and tears, whatever and other emotions y'all went through. Sorry I had to do that to you guys! Y'all think y'all know who did it? We'll see! Also, hello to the new followers and readers nice seeing your comments, you comment I'll PM you back I really do. So with that being said, shall we start? Happy reading guys! (:**

**Sam's POV**

"_You've reached the voicemail box of Uncle Stevie after the tone please leave a message after the beep._"

'Cedes has been calling his phone for the last 45 minutes and it's going to voicemail I don't know if his phone battery died or if he turned it off to save the battery because it was low, or he just turned it all the way off with what happened earlier today in Target I don't even want to let my mind go there to think about what Mercedes said with the idea of him going off to find Tank just hope and pray that it isn't true.

"You think he could have babe?"

"'Cedes don't put that in your mind, let's think positive. Positive thoughts." Quickly drumming the steering wheel, she reached for my hand and gently rubbed it calming me down. I focused my attention on the road because I was itching to get back home. 20 more minutes we pulled up.

"What's a police officer doing here?"

"Why is TJ opening the door? By himself?! Where's Puck, Stacey, Artie, Quinn, Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt?!" Mercedes yelled, jumping out of the truck not even waiting for me to park she ran over to TJ and the officer she pushed TJ back and by that time I had park the car and was making my way to the door.

"Evans…Sam Evans."

"That's me. I'm Mr. Sam Evans what seems to be going on." I shook his hand.

"Your brother's been shot."

"What?! Stevie! Noooooo!" Stacey yelled! Kurt pulled her in and began hugging her rocking from side to side.

"UNCLE STEVIE!" TJ yelled falling to the floor Mercedes tried to grab him before he hit but she couldn't get there in time by then everyone else were standing at the front door just yelling questions and cursing at the cop. Puck was consoling me and I was consoling Mercedes and TJ and Quinn, Brittany, and Santana we're trying to calm down Ian, Gabby and Logan. Kurt, Artie, and Blaine were comforting Rachel and Stacey.

"I-Is he…you know? Is?"

"That I don't know they just told me to come out here to tell the family. Would you like a ride to the hospital?"

"I don't need a ride! I want my brother! I want! I-" Puck went to grab my shoulder but smacked his hand away. "No! Don't touch me!" I walked away from the door and someone else reached for me and I knew by the touch it was 'Cedes she grabbed both sides of my face like I did to her hours before the whites of her almond shaped brown eyes were darkish pink red she brushed my hair back a couple of times.

"Sam…." She said my name and I dropped to my knees and cried into her chest by then TJ was being comforted by Aunt Stacey.

"Mercedes, Stevie got shot. He got…Stevie!"

"I know. I know baby but you have to be strong for him and our kids. Sam." She told me pulling back I wiped away her tears with my thumb and stood up she did the same for me. I kissed her softly on the lips holding it for a least one minute. I turned back to the officer who was scrolling through his phone.

"Um…Officer I-I don't need a ride but I need a police escort because if you let me leave my property and hit them streets I'm going to break _all_ of the traffic laws to get to that hospital to be with my brother."

"I understand sir. I can give you police escort there."

"Thanks. Fellas let's roll."

"I want to go with you. I don't want to stay back here what if…he did this and he's looking for us." I hadn't thought of that.

"I'll stay back _just_ in case he comes here."

"Are you sure Puck?"

"Yeah, I'm good. You and Kurt and Artie go be there to support Sam I got this."

"Okay." I gave Mercedes one more kiss and then went over to TJ and Stacey and gave them both a kiss and followed the guys out to my truck. I was driving there. I need something to do to keep me somewhat sane but I'm going crazy on the inside.

**Stevie's POV**

I got shot! Let me take y'all back to how it happened.

"What up man?"

"Wassup. What brings you over here?" He stepped back so I walked in and he closed the door behind me.

"I need a gun."

"Come to my room." I followed him to his room and he pulled and he opened two of his guns safes my eyes bugged out because I didn't know dude was packing like that I knew he was packing but not in this capacity.

"What kind of gun you need?"

"I don't know. I just need a gun. I know that much."

"Cool." He looked through a few guns and showed me a 9mm. "This is a 9mm. It's already loaded it doesn't have one in the chamber until you cock it. What are you trying to do?" He asked faking shooting it with sound effects.

"I can't say family business."

"Okay…well let me." There was a loud hard knocking coming from the back door he grabbed the gun that he had under his bed and turned off the lights. I ducked down and made my way to the front door.

"LUCKY! OPEN UP THIS FUCKING DOOR! I KNOW YOU IN THERE!"

I heard Lucky cocking his gun I reached for the door and opened it and ran to my car someone spotted me and yelled. "Who is that?! Shoot his ass! Shoot him!"

"Wait…"

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! I fell to ground. "Shit I'm hit! Damn!" I was face down in the grass when I heard footsteps coming over to me he flipped me over and I acted like I was dead with my eyes opened his face was uncovered.

"Shit! Dude is dead." He kicked me and walked away.

"Survive Uncle Stevie. TJ needs you…Sam and Mercedes need you the family needs you." I said to myself as I blacked out.

**Good Samaritian's POV**

I heard the gunshots and I know you're suppose to duck and all but I headed outside and saw a young man in the grass his foot was sticking out had he been further in I wouldn't have seen him. I ran over to him and saw he was shot in the chest. I dialed 911 and applied pressure on the wound.

"_Police or Amublance?"_

"Hell send them all…I have a man shot in the chest. Yes, I'm applying pressure. Come on son, stay with me…think of the person loves you. Think of your family. Think of your nephews and nieces…Come on _stay with me…stay with me."_

**TJ's POV**

Mommy and all of my aunties calmed us kids down and they too calmed I guess they're trying to put on a brave for us kids. We're sitting around the dining room table and Aunt Brittany and Aunt Quinn are making our plates. Uncle Puck was in daddy's study watching the surveillance cameras that daddy had installed a few weeks back.

"It's okay TJ. Uncle Stevie is going to make it." Gabby told me she was holding my hand. Aunt Santana and Aunt Brittany are her parents. I couldn't answer her I just slowly nodded my head and laid my head down on the table and began crying again.

"Auntie 'Cedes TJ's crying."

"TJ baby sit up." I wouldn't sit up for mommy she turned my chair and lifted my up my chin with her hand so I can look at her in the face her eyes were red. "Come with me we're going to daddy and me bedroom so we can talk. Brittany y'all go ahead and eat I'm taking TJ upstairs to have a talk with him."

"Okay. You want me to make y'all a plate and put it in the oven or microwave?"

"Microwave is fine. Thank you. Come on munch."

**Mercedes POV**

I've seen my son cry but this cry was on the level of the cry that he did when Tank you know … but I didn't see it, it broke my heart seeing him cry his eyes out over his Uncle Stevie that's his buddy that's his pal, Stevie calls him is mini gamer VP because Stevie is the President. He loves all of his uncles don't get wrong but Uncle Stevie is special to him.

"Mommy, I can't cry no more I'm out of tears. I got a headache." He rubbed his forehead.

"Aww..baby." I kissed him. "I know I do too."

I knew he had questions and I wanted to answer them but I knew this was going to be one but just not the first one he asked. "Mommy, is Uncle Stevie going to die? He's my buddy; he's one of my favorite five uncles. I don't want him to die."

"TJ…no Uncle Stevie is going to make it he's not going to die."

"How do you know?" I outlined his face and wiped a few tears that manage to come out his eyes.

"Uncle Stevie loves you and he cares about you and trust me he probably was thinking about you when this happened."

"I hope so."

"Do you think it was Tank?"

Another question I knew would he'd asked me my heart skipped a beat. "That I don't know baby. I hope it's not Tank because if it's Tank your father would be upset so upset."

"I hope it is Tank. I want Daddy and Uncle Puck to whup his ass."

"TJ…" He covered his mouth and removed his hands. "Playground?" I questioned .

"Yes."

"It would be your Uncle Stevie to take you there." I chucked and TJ let out a little laugh as well. "See you laughed. I know this is rough and it's sad and our feelings are hurt but I want you to not over-think this because I want you to enjoy your time with your cousins I don't want you to think of your Uncle Stevie _leaving_ us for good. Think of all of the fun times you had with him in the game room and at the playground and over dinner. You and him blowing bubbles with y'all milk."

"That was fun."

"Fun it was for you and him not for mommy."

"Daddy joined in."

"I know that's why it wasn't fun for me. One of y'all started then the others would follow."

"You should have joined us in blowing bubbles."

"No mommy was fine but can you do that for mommy, daddy and Uncle Stevie."

"I can."

"That's good." He got down off the bed and was heading for the door. "Um… TJ we're not done talking. Come back over here."

"Yes, mommy."

I sat up on the side of the bed. "Who gave you the permission to answer the door by yourself?"

"No one."

"Did anyone of them tell you and your cousins to get them if someone came to the door?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, Aunt Rachel but I wanted to see who it was myself."

"Thaddeus Joshua Evans-Jones, didn't daddy and I tell you do not answer the door unless you come get one of us. It could have been anyone at the door thankfully it was a cop but not all cops are cops it could have been someone acting like one. TJ don't you _ever_ do that again because I don't know if my heart can take it knowing that you answered the door and something happened to you."

"I'm sorry mommy."

"Does that mean I'm punished again? I just got off it 2 days ago."

"I know but mommy is going to have to punish you again but I'm not going to do it now when your cousins leave to go back home 3 days. Okay."

"Okay. Mommy can, we pray for Uncle Stevie."

"Yes, we can let's hold hands. You want to lead it."

"Yeah, I'm praying for you right now Uncle Stevie, that God would touch you with His healing hand and give you the comfort and peace you need to get through this. And Jesus, tell Uncle Stevie I love him. Amen."

"Amen." He wiped his eyes I pulled TJ into a hug.

**Sam's POV**

We arrived at the hospital in record time thanks to the Officer Morrison had he not gave us this escort it would have been a trail of lights behind me. I knocked on the window and he rolled it down.

"I just want say thanks again."

"No problem. I got one thing to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"When the opposing team kicks the ball back to the Chargers tell that guy to take a knee! I saw what he did with his previous team." I laughed. I needed it at that moment.

"I will."

Artie, Kurt, Blaine waited for me and we headed inside the ER I went over to the desk where and waited for the nurse to address me. She was on the phone.

"…bye." She looked up at me and gave me a warm smile. "How can I help you?"

"My brother was bought here he was shot."

"Name?"

"S-Stevie Evans." She typed something in on her computer and I was trying to take a look when the doctor came in.

"Are the relatives for Stevie here?"

"Over here!" Blaine called to the doctor I told the nurse thanks and we circled him. "So tell us doc, how is Stevie?"

"Are you his brothers because he looks like him y'all 3 don't look anything like him."

"Look, what does that have to do with right now... Families don't have to match. We're family what is wrong with our brother?" Kurt told the doctor.

"Oookay…Stevie was hit 3 times."

"Did it hit any major arteries and where?" Artie asked.

"Shot in the leg, arm and one in the chest one of the bullets did hit an artery not major it was touch and go there for a few moments but he's in critical condition. I can take you guys back there to see him."

"Yes, please."

The doctor led us to the back and once we reached his room he stopped. "I just want to warn y'all. He's in a medically induced coma. He has a lot of machines hooked up to him so….." He stepped back ushered is in and there was Stevie the sounds of the monitors keeping him alive was the only sound heard for a while. "I'll leave you alone to talk to him."

"He can't answer us. I have a lot of questions to ask him and he can't answer them." I slightly yelled.

"Well talk to him anyway he might can hear. I'll start it off." Kurt walked over to Stevie and rubbed his arm. "Hi Stevie, its Kurt, Sam, Blaine, Artie and I are here we are just going to talk to you. I remember when we first met TJ and I did my Beyonce routine and kicked the ball you were upset that I did but shocked at how far I kicked it."

"Yeah and you was getting upset on why I kept playing the music every time he had to kick the ball you went inside the house and TJ stopped playing with us. Artie?"

"While we were at the beach Blaine was helping me in my water wheelchair and you and TJ came over with some pales of water and dumped it on me. Thankfully Sam, saw it and supplied me with a super soaker he hid and packed away from you guys and the next time y'all came by I was ready. Sam.."

I went over to his bed and rubbed him from this shoulder on the way down to his knee. "Stevie…Stevie…just why? I remember the first time you and I saw TJ it was on my computer and you said to me, "you wish he were your son", that whole day it played over and over in my head. I eventually copied TJ's photo to my phone so I could look at it when I went to sleep. When TJ called me daddy for the first time my heart swelled and hearing him call you Uncle Stevie it made it swell even more tonight my heart is broken, it's broken in 2 pieces each broken piece has a reason one side was hearing that you got shot the other broken side was seeing my son your mini gamer VP crying. I never want to see my son go through that Uncle Stevie you got to pull through. I know TJ's probably already prayed for you, but the first night I put him to bed Mercedes told me I forgot to turn off his light so I went back up to his room and he was saying his prayers. He prayed this, _"__God in heaven hear my prayer keep me in thy loving care. Be my guide in all I do, bless all those who love me too. God Bless Aunt Brittany, Aunt Quinn, Aunt Rachel, Aunt Santana, Aunt Stacey, Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, Uncle Artie, Uncle Puck, Uncle Stevie, Mommy and Daddy. Amen."_". I looked over at Artie, Blaine and Kurt were wiping their eyes did too. "Stevie I love you."

Our moment was interrupted by another police officer. "Can we help you?"

"Sure…I want talk to Mr. Evans can you step out here in the hallway."

"Sure…what is it?"

"Does your brother own a gun?"

"No, my brother doesn't own a gun. He doesn't even know how to shoot a gun? Why?"

"Well, where his body was located at is a drug house the guy who lives there has a lot of guns. I think your brother was going to get a gun…"

**Puck's POV**

Sitting outside of the house on the porch waiting to see if this punk shows up I looked up and there was Mercedes with a plate of food.

"Here. You've haven't ate since you've gotten back."

"Thanks." I took the plate and set it on the table she sat down.

"Puck…it's not your fault."

"I feel like it is all I wanted to do was spend time with TJ. Why we had to go Target? GameStop would have been the better option all of those selections and you can play the games. Then Stevie ran off when I got back I was going to go after him but I couldn't leave you and TJ here alone. Then Tank and his ugly rude ass mother…just ruined my day…_our_ day. Where's TJ?"

"Rachel offered to give him a bath."

"I hear you're pregnant with his baby. I want to let you know I agree with TJ, Sam needs to kick out that baby and put a baby in there."

She pushed me. I laughed for the first time in a few hours. "I hear that you decided to keep it."

"Yeah, I did."

"I wasn't thrilled hearing this when Sam told me but then it dawned on me real daddy what's a real father. Any guy out here can make one it's the raising and nurturing that separates the two. Just know that I'm going to be here too anything you need call me if Sam won't do it. Now there's limits to this!

"Puck!" She hit at me.

"Alright…" I ducked blocking her shots.

**Sam's POV**

I let Blaine drive back home I wanted to stay but I make sure 'Cedes and TJ were good. Blaine parked and as I was walking up the steps I saw her crack a smile…we're good for now.

"Hey….how's Stevie?" They asked.

I wiped my hands on my sides and took a deep breath. "He's in a coma."

"Yeah, it's medically induced so there is hope that it could only last a week. Puck, Artie, Kurt and I are going to head inside to give you some alone time."

"I just got my food."

"Eat it in there!"

"Fine."

They 4 of them went inside and I took the spot that Puck had. "A coma?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah a coma. Thankful he's still alive but I have 2 people to tell actually 3 people."

"I know TJ is one…" 'Cedes said. "Your parents."

"Yeah, I can't make that call." She took her phone and scrolled down to Evans name.

"How'd you?"

"I put it in my phone a few weeks back. Your number is my number 1 number your parents are my number 3. It's ringing."

"_Hello Mercedes, what are you doing calling at this hour?"_

"_I have something to tell you….are you sitting?_

"_Yes, I'm sitting. Is it TJ?"_

"_No ma'am. TJ is fine."_

"_Okay, what is it? It's 2 o'clock here."_

"_I know it's just that"_ I was holding her hand while she was on the call she squeeze my hand when she was getting close. _"Stevie's been shot."_

**_A/N:_ Good luck to JJ out in San Diego. Another post will be in the works. With Stevie being in the hospital that means the Evans will be visiting!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **** Post number 3! A little fun chat for I took the ideas from y'all you'll recognize them! Something hit me while I was typing this so I just had include it. Enjoy the reads! Parents are showing up but dammit! I did it again A BOMB DROPS….**

**Mercedes POV**

I booked Sam's parents a direct flight here they'll be landing around 7 or 8 in the morning which is a few hours away TJ didn't want to sleep in his room so he's in the bed with us he's snoring and Sam is looking over TJ's school application to keep himself busy I guess but I knew where his mind was.

"It's my fault." We both looked at each other.

"No, it's my - -"

"I- - ""

"'Cedes it's not your fault."

"It _is_ my fault none of this would have happened if I would have just stayed with Tank."

"Don't say that, it's not your fault. How were you or Puck supposed to know that he was going to be at that Target at that time right there to see TJ?"

"Yeah…but it's still my fault. I should have told Puck no that TJ couldn't go."

"We can't keep him sheltered forever he has to go out and speaking of which I filed out my part of the application we just need to visit that place and make the changes and it can be amended." He handed me the application I looked it over.

"Good. That's one less thing I have to worry about."

"For now…"

"What you mean for now? Did something else happen at the hospital that you didn't tell me about?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me."

"It seems that Stevie was in this sketchy part of town and he was over there to get…a gun."

"WHAT?!" I checked on TJ making sure he didn't wake up but he was sound asleep. "A gun?" I whispered.

"Yes, a gun I don't know what kind it was but I think he was going to get the gun to go after Tank that's what the detective said I don't know just yet. That doesn't sound like Stevie."

"No it doesn't but who isn't to say that was his intention."

He stared at me a long time before answering. "I know so when we go to pick up my parents from the airport in a few hours I don't want them to know of Tank being the reason for this although we talked to them we didn't tell them that Stevie is in a coma I didn't want to worry my mother all night long with that. You telling her he got shot was bad enough."

"I know but baby we're going to have to tell them tomorrow. For sure now onto Tank we don't know if _he's_ the one who did this. The only way we're going to find out is when Stevie comes out of this medically induced coma."

"Hopefully he's not in a coma for long. _We_ need answers and if he's hanging around those folks he can forgot about hanging around TJ and here. Let's get some sleep it's late we have to be up in a few hours. Night babe."

"Night." We both turned off our individual lights kissed and kissed TJ.

**Puck's POV**

Sitting in the dining room in the dark replaying Tank getting up in my face and repeating what he said to TJ and that mother of his. I wish I could have laid my hands on them. I closed my eyes and I could see the light come on. Who is up? Everyone is sleep but me. I think. I looked back and it was Santana.

"Can't sleep?"

"Yup I kept thinking about what Tank and his mother did to you and TJ. I wish I was there. I would have smacked her but I need some shards of glass down first then I can drag her across them by her tongue." She said doing the motion with her hand.

"Or how about if Jaws were real."

"Hell we live in California just take both of their asses down to the ocean and feed them to Jaws relatives."

"I agree but Quinn has to do her thing first."

"I have to do what. What are you guys doing up?" I looked up and Quinn was bending over in the refrigerator. "Y'all want something to drink?"

"Yeah, just take out all of the juice and soda and water and bring them on over. Don't forget the cups. I got a feeling we're going to have more people join us." I heard the elevator door open.

"Artie's here!" Santana said.

"What are you guys doing up?"

"Can't sleep." We all said.

"You?"

"The same…so what are we talking about?" He asked grabbing a cup.

"We're talking about how we'd torture Tank and his mother."

"Oh let me get in on this."

"Okay but Quinn has to finish her torture story."

"You not going to like hearing this Artie"

"At first I'd said that I would use scissors on Tank's mini Tank I changed it to a sharp knife and cut off his dick I'd stick it in and turn it and cut if off piece by piece.."

"Mini tank?"

"Yeah his . . ."

"We get it! Ouch. That made me cringe." I grabbed my member rocking.

"Artie what would you do to torture Tank and his mother?"

He shook his head double looking at Quinn cutting a cucumber. "Uh...I-I'd hit them with a bus and then I'd back up and to it over again."

"That's good. I'd say we take turns doing that. All who agree to hit them with a damn bus raise y'all hands." Everyone raised their hands.

"Why are all of y'all hands raised is the new version of the YMCA? What y'all doing up?" Britany asked.

"Can't sleep. You?"

"Same so what have I miss so far."

"The topic is what would you do if you could put your hands on Tank and his mother. Artie said he'd hit them with a bus and run the over and reverse to do it again, Santana said she'd pull Tank's mother over some shards of glass. Quinn made me shudder. She'd cut of his mini-Tank piece by piece Lorena Bobbitt style." Quinn smiled doing the scissors motion. "What would you do?"

"The way I'd torture them is find some dingy ass boat and send Tank and his crusty mama up the bayou and I pray that sucker turns over."

"That's good!"

"Gators would enjoy that. Lunch!" Brittany took a cucumber off Quinn's plate.

"What are . . ."

"Can't sleep!" We all yelled before Rachel, Kurt and Blaine could even get out their question.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Torture ideas."

"Torture ideas about what?"

"What we'd do to Tank and his crusty ass momma."

"This is a good topic. I'd torture Tank by shooting him like a rabid ass dog pray for Stevie but rabid ass dog it is. Honey what would you do?"

"I'd get purchase a taser and every time they'd blink I'd tase them."

"That works Kurt! Good one. Rachel, your turn."

"I'd tickle them."

Everyone paused eyeing Rachel. "Tickle?" I questioned.

"Okay you have to give us something more not everyone is ticklish."

"Okay. I'd light a cigarette and put it out in their ears." Everyone who had their cups up stopped in mid-air and gave Rachel a slack-jawed look.

"What you said tickling wasn't good enough."

"That's true."

"Guess Stacey isn't going to join us. Huh?"

"No…she took it really rough along with TJ finding out that Stevie got shot." Having a good time forgetting about what happened yesterday but it creeped back up. I enjoyed hearing these torture ideas.

"I think we all took it rough but TJ."

"Yeah, he's his mother's son. Mercedes and TJ its right there but yeah…never heard a child that size scream and cry it broke me inside. If that broke me and I'm the Uncle imagine how Mercedes felt." Artie said.

"Is he sleeping his room?"

"Ian is sleep in there on the top bunk and the other bunk Gabby and Logan his little bed is empty he's in the room with his parents."

"I don't blame him. So how many times was Stevie shot?" Brittany asked.

"3 arm, leg and chest."

"The chest?"

"Yeah…we all took turns talking to him but what Sam spoke to Stevie got me. You know TJ said a prayer and asked God to bless us."

"How did the prayer go?

"It went,_"__God in heaven hear my prayer keep me in thy loving care. Be my guide in all I do, bless all those who love me too. God Bless Aunt Brittany, Aunt Quinn, Aunt Rachel, Aunt Santana, Aunt Stacey, Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, Uncle Artie, Uncle Puck, Uncle Stevie, Mommy and Daddy. Amen."_ Kurt said.

"God! I love that kid I love all of my nieces and nephews TJ just makes it feel more complete."

"We're not done yet. Mercedes pregnant."

"Is it Sam's?"

"No its Tank's seed…can't stand him I want wear the highest heel and stomp on his nuts." Stacey stomped.

"Hey Stacey you're late to the torture party but you're right on time. Can't sleep?"

"Right. She's the only who knew we couldn't sleep. The rest of y'all coming down her asking the same question. We stayed up for a couple more hours in the dining just talking and laughing. Good little fun chat.

**Sam's POV**

I know some of y'all are probably still wondering where Mercedes and I skipped to while Stevie was out doing that. Not gonna tell ya just know in the words of Olivia C. Pope, "It's handled." Been tracking my parents' flight since they took off they're about an hour out from landing so I guess I should get up and get ready. I went to the bathroom and I wasn't in there a good 5 minutes when Mercedes barged in sliding over to the toilet an fell to her knees.

"Safe to say that it started." She just nodded her head into the toilet I held back her hair her scarf came off in the middle of the night. "Are you done?"

"HLEEAAHHHurkurkBLLEAAHH"

"That's a no. Now are you done?"

"Yeah." I flushed the toilet and helped her up.

"I would kiss you but you just did that we can brush our teeth together that's romantic within itself."

**TJ's POV**

Stretching out my hands I didn't feel mommy or daddy I heard the water running in the bathroom and them laughing or what sounded like laughing then sounds of like someone had kicked the door and stuff fell over and then this sound came next!

"SSSAAAAAAMMMM!"

I gasped. "Mommy screamed daddy's name. They did it?! I wonder if mommy was jumping up and down on daddy or was daddy jumping up and down on mommy." I jumped off the bed and ran over to putting my ear to the door.

"_We play dirty"_. They both said. "Y'all play dirty?" New phrase! Uh-oh the door is unlocking I ran back and dived on the bed faking sleep.

**Mercedes POV**

I peeked out and TJ was still asleep. "Okay he's asleep. I can't believe we did that." I closed the door looking at everything that got knocked over.

"I can."

"You are nasty Sam."

"How am I nasty? Tell me how am I nasty."

"This is how you're nasty Mr. Evans. I said hearing you call me your wife rolled effortlessly off of your tongue then you said." I pointed to him so he can say it. "Say it baby."

"Fine. I said. I know, you know what else can roll effortlessly on and off my tongue…you. Then I kissed you on the neck. Then yeah…let's clean this up."

"No you can clean I'm taking a shower. Don't you join me."

"I won't."

I jumped in the shower and I heard Sam singing some song I pulled back the door and he's dancing and singing the _flipped a burger_ song and remixed it. "_Sam did it! Hey! Sam did it! Hey! Sam did it! Hey! Sam did what, finally did it with Mercedes."_

"SAM!"

"Sorry babe I'm going to get TJ dressed."

**TJ's POV**

Daddy finally came out of the bathroom and he was too happy. He got me dressed since Aunt Rachel gave me a bath last night and told me to go downstairs and wait for him and mommy. I hit the last step and turned facing the dining room all of my uncles and aunts where sleep in there. I went over to Uncle Artie and tapped him on his arms a couple of times.

"Late night partying?" I picked up my empty box of pudding throwing it back on the table.

"No, we couldn't sleep so we all came down here and talked and eventually went to sleep."

"Oh…"

"What happened here?!" Daddy asked as I went into the living room.

"Uh…we couldn't sleep so we came down here and a good time to take our minds off a few things. Looks like we need to clean up."

"That would be a yes. Stacey are you joining us?"

"No." She cracked her neck. "I'm going to get freshened up but first I'm going to help clean."

"Okay."

We're off to the airport mommy held us up a little bit which was good because I had to pee. Now we're finally off to the airport daddy said it's only an hour away but once we pulled out of the driveway mommy was sleep. "Daddy why is mommy sleeping? Didn't she get enough sleep last night?

"She had a rough night so no."

"Ohh…I thought she had a rough morning."

"No, just night."

**Sam's POV**

Got to the airport in record time, found a good parking spot and now we're waiting for grandma and grandpa.

"Has grandpa and grandma flight landed yet?" TJ asked running Mercedes and me.

"No net yet TJ. You'll know when because either mommy or I are going to spot them first."

"They should be coming out soon. Their flight just landed. TJ don't go over there stay back here. Come back here. Babe that's them."

"Yeah! Mom! Dad!"

"Sam!" Mom ran over to me she pulled me into a hug. Dad was hugging TJ and then he hugged Mercedes and finally mom let me go and well we all hugged each other.

"Hi Grandma how was the flight?"

"It was good. Dwight is you going to help Sam with the luggage?

"I am but first I want to give TJ his wings. I scored a few from the flight attendants." Dad nudges me.

"Cool! Thanks grandpa."

"No problem. Now that I've given TJ his wings Sammy let's go. Help your old man with the luggage?"

"Can I come?"

"Sure come on TJ." TJ ran over to my dad and too his hand and then grabbed mine off to the luggage.

**Mercedes POV**

While Sam, Dwight and TJ were off getting the luggage Mary and I had a chance to catch up with other.

"I was so happy when Sam told me that you had returned back and TJ was with you."

"Sam, didn't know about TJ the first time. How did he know about TJ at all?"

"I think I've said too much."

"Um…no you haven't. You can tell me. I won't go off on Sam." She looked away from me watching the people mill around LAX.

"Mom…tell me."

"Okay…when you came to Sam's house that first time and stayed a few days before returning back home Sam put a spy app on your phone it followed you everywhere. Everything you posted he saw. That's how he knew of TJ. Your every move he followed. He was like a hawk watching that screen. I'd call him from time to time and I'd ask him has we went out and did anything. He'd say no mom. I'm watching Mercedes. She's coming back to me. I know it."

"Got the luggage! Let's go!" I grabbed TJ's hand and left Sam and his parents there.

**Sam's POV**

The ride home was weird TJ talked his grandparent's ear off but Mercedes wouldn't let me touch her or nothing. I think this might be a mood swing but it's hard to tell. I don't know what it is we arrived back to the house I told the parents we'll take care of the luggage later everyone wanted to see them.

"Stacey! Mommy and Daddy are here!" I yelled closing the door behind us she flew out of the game room over to them. I watched their reunion for a while and saw that Mercedes headed upstairs.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Um..mom dad make yourself at home. The rest of the fam are in the game room they practically live there. I'm going up to my room to change shoes." I really didn't' need to change my shoes; I had on flip-flop I'm just trying to figure out why Mercedes is acting like this.

"Babe, what's going is everything okay with the baby. Are you having a mood swing?"

"No! I'm not! I'm just upset with you."

"What did I do?!" She went over to my MacBook and went to the website.

"You spied on me!"

**A/N: ANOTHER BOMB SHELL! She just finding out! What else will we find out tomorrow when I'll update again _Abused…._**

**Tomorrow more than likely a 3 post update!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Um….I had a late start this morning I did say 3 updates yesterday but today it's only going to be 2. Also the next post is in the works I already have 409 words so [insert y'all happy dancing] I can't wait for you guys to read it. Funny. Very Funny! Oh yeah! The torture stories I used y'all comments. I had to they were so, so good. Rachel's SMH just I had to look that one up. It fits. So with that being said….**

**Happy Reading! (: Words. 3333  
**

**Mercedes' POV**

Yes I went to sleep in the car I was sleepy shoot I didn't get much sleep last night that's true but hearing Sam call me his wife and the way he rolled it off his tongue with ease and then his nasty ass saying, "you know what else can roll on and off my tongue, you", that did something to me and before I knew it he and I were on the floor don't worry we put down a towel, how we remembered to do that I don't know but hopefully I didn't scratch up Sam's back up too much just he was just pulling out all of the stops and he had me when I was rolling physically on his tongue I swear he spelled out my name and his name as he said he was having his first meal of the day my hands were on his head tightly as I was bucking my hips on this ride of ecstasy as I was getting close I started smacking him in the head but he continued and I knew I was one more stroke away from screaming his name I grabbed my face rag and stuffed in my mouth to muffle my screams and moans of my first orgasm. Sam did let me recover a little like 30 seconds next I felt him entering me and I felt complete the void that was empty was now filled.

**Sam's POV**

I gave 'Cedes a few seconds to recover damn she had a tight grip on my head and having her hands move hands mess through my brunette locks turned me on I heard some muffled moans and when I came up I saw she had her face rag in her mouth and this look of bliss on her face I put that look there I kissed her from the navel until I got to her breast I licked both her nipples in a circular motion and gently sucked on one while my other hand was giving attention to the other. I looked down and I saw 'Cedes hand was doing what I should be doing I moved her hands from down there and got into position I edge closer and as I entered our eyes locked and she threw her head back and let out little moan myself a silent fuck, this feeling feels like velvet, like warm apple pie, blue skies and butterflies, hell the hills could really come alive and walk and dance to the sound of music and this music we're making slowly I get into a rhythm changing my strokes from long to short I turned myself on by saying she can roll on and off my tongue and that shit did sometimes I pulled all the way out and make her beg for me to enter her again. I decided I wanted change positions I picked her up put her against the door, her chest to my chest, her legs wrapped around me, her hands were digging into my back with each one of my strokes I could feel that she was getting close she tightened and I had to hear her scream my name she still had that face rag and was moving it closer to her mouth I took her and tossed it across the bathroom.

"No, I want you to say my name…."

"Sam." She said slowly and seductively in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Say it again."

"Saaam."

"Yeah…what's my name?"

"Samm…"

"Uh-huh."

I felt her tighten around me and I pumped one more time. "SSSAAAAAAMMMMM!" She yelled she yanked down the bar that was on the door and her foot hit the door and her toes were just going in every which way when she yanked on the bar it knocked over the stand and few other things.

I caught my breath I gently kissed her on the lips. "We play dirty." Gently I our heads butted and we started laughing wiping sweat off each other.

**Mercedes POV**

Now you see why I was sleep. I slept the whole way to the airport but I was wide awake and happy see Sam's parents in person we skyped over these few weeks so they could see TJ and meet him and he started calling them Grandma and Grandpa right away, the men had went off to get the luggage and Mary and me sat to catch up with each other and she dropped something on me that I didn't know about Sam spied on me and he didn't tell me. I told Mary I was going to go off on him. Especially not in public I'll wait until we are behind closed doors before I ask why.

"Got the luggage! Let's go!" I took TJ's hand and we waited outside for Sam, Dwight and Mary followed with the luggage, Sam went to go get the truck TJ went with him once back TJ assisted in the loading of the luggage.

"Mom you got enough room back there."

"I'm good, Sam."

"Dad?"

"Yup I'm good. TJ and I are about to play a game of tic-tac-toe"

"Babe." He said to me as I turned and rolled my eyes. "Oookay is it that?" I scoffed and turned to look out the window. "It's got to be that." He said. The ride home was fine for me TJ talked his grandparents head off and Sam kept reaching over to me and I kept brushing his hand away or popping it. We got home and Sam decided that they'd deal with the luggage later anyway besides they wanted to see Stacey and the rest of the crew he yelled for Stacey and she came flying out the game room and TJ went flying into the game room with Stacey having a reunion with her parents this was my time to head up to Sam's office to get his laptop. I returned back to the bedroom and sat on the bed and searched his history. The history on his PC he deletes it every so often because he doesn't know if one of our friends might decide to be nosy but the laptop everything stays as is and the password is McConaughey backwards.

"Spy….." I typed in the password which was my name and his and everything I did popped up before me. "The hell?!"

**Sam's POV**

"Babe, what's going is everything okay with the baby. Are you having a mood swing?"

"No! I'm not! I'm just upset with you."

"What did I do?!" She went over to my MacBook and went to the website.

She yelled tossing my laptop on the bed. "You spied on me!"

"How do you know about that?" I asked pointing to my laptop that was in the middle our bed and on the screen was her IG.

"Your mother she told me while we were waiting for you, TJ and Dwight to come back with the luggage. Why Sam?! Tell me why! WHY?!"

"Stop yelling…I don't want them to hear downstairs." I closed the door locking it. "Yes, I did spy on you but I have a good reason for doing that."

"What's your reason and it better be a good one?"

"Here's my reason I wasn't going to let you leave here and not have me knowing how everything was, while you weren't with me. When you showed up on my doorstep last month I was shocked to see you. Yeah, we exchanged phone numbers and I gave you my address not thinking of it and there you were with sunglasses on and a damn scarf around your neck hiding what that punk ass motherfucker did to you. That's why I spied on you, I know to you it might seem like I invaded your privacy and lurked where I shouldn't have lurked but dammit Mercedes like I told you that night I wasn't going to let him love you more than I'll will _ever_ love you and I refused to wake up one morning to know that you aren't no longer here from his so called love. I saw that post you did to your dummy IG. The one of the couple divided by the wall and they were still holding hands and the caption read, "whoever I'm with or whatever I'm doing, I'd rather be doing it with you", I told you that line so many years ago but it stuck with you and me, sorry I didn't tell you sooner and sorry that you had to find out like this but I wouldn't have been able to go on with my life knowing that I didn't do anything. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You can be mad at me for the rest of your life but I'll never stop loving you and if you decide that you want to leave I'll be back in my study following your every move."

Damn I said a mouthful Mercedes stood there frozen with her mouth open."S-Sam…I'm sorry." I picked up the laptop logging out shutting it down. "With everything that's going on I shouldn't have acted like I acted on the way home. I felt betrayed but hearing your reason on why you did it, it means everything to me. Sam Evans you are one crazy man."

"That I am. I'm crazy and I'm crazy about you. I was addicted to that because it was my only connection to you but I got you now, I won you back, well hell I won you back that first night in my eyes but now I have _you_ forever I don't need this app. I love you."

"I love you more you." She said pulling in for a kiss. "So, can I ask you what your reaction was when you saw TJ?"

"Well, well I didn't lay eyes on him first. It was Uncle Stevie I told him what was going on and that I was keeping my eye on you while you were there and he didn't believe me so I showed him the website and he went over to your Instagram and started looking through your pictures _he_ was the first one to set eyes on TJ, he say, "some kid picture just popped up", I was like she doesn't have a child that I know of so I pushed him out the way and this cute little face was right there I sat down and I couldn't take my eyes off of him and Stevie finally spoke and said, "I know what you're thinking", I said, "what", not taking my eyes off the screen and he said, "you wish he were your son". I chuckled thinking back to day. "I looked up at him and told him, you'd be right. I wanted to come over there and move you guys by force that day but I stayed back."

"Well, I got something to tell you I've said over TJ many times that I wish you were was his father. Seems what we both wished for came true. You said a mouthful."

"Yeah, they did. I did. Didn't I?" I pulled her onto my lap. "I just had to put it on out there. Now that, that's out we have to do that thing we talked about last night."

"Do you we have to do it today can't that wait until tomorrow?"

"After what happened at Target with our son and to Stevie no it can't wait you told me he didn't sign something I want my name on it." I looked at my watch. "They just opened it should be no more than 30 minutes in and out. Let's go."

"Wait let me get these." She waved two papers in her hand.

"You got the other thing?"

"Yeah, I do."

We headed downstairs and my mom and dad were in the living room having a conversation with everyone. "Where's Sam?"

"Right there." Britany pointed to me as my parents looked back.

"Sam! Son come join us we got here we having a talk and you and 'Cedes go upstairs. Everything's alright?"

"Yeah, um…mom. 'Cedes and I have to step out for a while."

"Where are you going?"

"Uh…the grocery store." She said.

"Okay…let me come with you."

"No, mom you're a guest and the reason you're here isn't to be doing work you're here to see Stevie and when we get back and after we eat I'll take you over there to see him."

"Alright."

"Daddy can I go with y'all?"

"No, not this time stay back and play with your cousins mommy and I will be back soon."

"Baby come on."

"Right behind you. See you guys soon." Off we go. I'm getting ready to sign these papers hope they don't give us no trouble.

**Bertha's POV**

"You shot him! WHY?!"

"Look, he was going into Lucky house and Lucky and I saw his ass run so I shot him besides you said shoot him, you were there but you drove off after I pulled the trigger."

"I wanted you to scare him! Put fear into him! We are trying to get my grandson back from that man beater! How is this going to look on TMZ when they connect two and two?

"Sorry."

"I know you are! Dumb ass." I pushed him into the living room.

"But I did shoot him."

"Tank did you sign the birth certificate?!" I yelled looking up the stairs.

**Sam's POV**

We pulled up to the place and it wasn't much foot traffic I don't even know if people be all up in here like that. We went inside and we walked right up to the desk.

"How may I help you two?"

"We're here to amend a birth certificate."

"What's the reason for this amend?" The lady asked Mercedes looking over her glasses.

"We just got married and I want my husband on there as his father, his father didn't sign the birth certificate."

"What about the declaration of paternity?"

"No, he didn't sign that either."

"Okay…we can get his name on here. Do y'all have a marriage license?"

I took the licenses from Mercedes handed them over to the clerk she kept eyeing me all funny looking like she was undressing me with her eyes and 'Cedes peeped it too 'Cedes pulled me over and I kissed her right there and slowly turned my head and looking at the clerk. She frowned at us. "Better frown." She whispered in my ear. "Do I have to get you a shirt that says MINE on it to keep these 'rexy looking women away from my husband besides I think I need to change it now because that's years ago in NYC and you were looking to be naked on the side of bus so keeping with the t-shirt idea it will say CLAIMED BY MY WIFE AND SON + 1."

"I like that idea babe."

"Um excuse me. Sorry to interrupt your make out session but what last name will it be. Will the child continue to have Evans-Jones or will it be, Jones-Evans or just Evans."

"He already has his name. We'll be dropping my last name."

"Wait...TJ's been an Evans since he was born?!" I asked pulling back. "When were you going to tell me I thought it was Jones?"

"It _was_ Evans-Jones but today on paper and forever he's an Evans."

"Thaddeus Joshua Evans. Perfect. Perfect." She handed us back our information and some more paper work.

"So, when will our son have his new birth certificate?"

"10-12 weeks."

"That long?! Um…can you expedite it I need this…_we_ need this paper work for his school information and that isn't going to help."

"Okay…I'll put a rush on it so you can get it in a week. That works out good."

"It does. Thanks."

'Cedes and I exited the building and we sat in the parking lot for a few minutes just running down the things that has happened in the last 36 hours and there's more to come. "A confrontation at Target, Stevie runs off and not telling us where he went, I get the idea for us to get married and off to Vegas we were to elope, get back a police officer is at our door, our son answered the door and he tells us the worse news ever, and we just left this building where TJ is forever an Evans and he's _officially_ my son I didn't need no paper work for them to tell me what already is mine but this is for TJ sake, yours, and mine."

"I agree you were daddy from the moment you called him son. I love you, Mr. Evans."

"Mrs. Evans, I love you to the moon and back. Just saying Mrs. Evans it just rolls of my tongue." I gave her sly smile. "Mrs. Evans, Mrs. Samuel Thaddeus Evans. You hear how that just rolls." Using my hand to the wave to demonstrate. "Easy." I stole a kiss from her.

"Mr. Evans, Mr. Samuel Thaddeus Evans you and your tongue need to cool it besides I was rolling on your tongue this morning."

"That you were and I loved it! Hopefully you enjoyed the ride. You had a tight grip on me." I put my hands on my head to demonstrate. She hit me and I leaned over into the side of the door.

"Okay, I did fine but, how many times do you want me to roll on your tongue Mr. Evans?" She asked smirking. "You know what...don't answer that."

"No, I'm _going _ to answer that. Here's my answer any time just tell when and where." I licked out my tongue at her. "Okay let's get to the grocery store because _that_ our alibi." I started the car and pulled out.

"Any time?" She asked running her index finger over my lips I stuck my tongue out enough so it brushed across her finger.

"Any time…why?"

"I might want to roll back on it tonight."

"We do things dirty". We both said.

"How's your back? Hopefully I didn't scratch you too bad." She reached over rubbing my back.

"It's fine. Love wounds of our first time as husband and wife. Might want to take a photo and update it to your IG and say, _"what it looks like when you do everything right"._

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHA someone guessed it and I had to throw them off a little. Y'all too smart and I love it! ZEEJACK IT WAS YOU! I swear she be on my trash page y'all. Be just knowing! OH She's baaaack! What does SHE have going on?!**

**"Ms. Bertha shot me!"- TEASERS LLS**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This a part of the story hit me around 4:35AM. Yeah…they're too really too much. They are just too damn much! Enjoy! (: Lls I'm corrupting my fanfic son. Just a little!**

**Enjoy!**

**TJ's POV**

Mommy and daddy said that they were going to the grocery store to I guess daddy told mommy how all of my uncles and aunts had a mini late night chat and left out some food and drinks. Grandma is talking to Aunt Rachel while I'm starvin' like Marvin and I went and snagged a few cookies for Gabby and me. Oh and grandpa is in the game room.

"Here you go. I snagged us some cookies."

"Thanks TJ."

"…so.."

"TJ!"

"Yes grandma."

"What are you both eating?" I studied the cookie in my hand I looked quizzically at her.

"A cookie."

"Why are you eating a cookie it's too early in the day for a cookie you haven't even had breakfast." She came over to me and took my cookie and Gabby's cookies too.

"But grandma…"

"No, no cookies what would your father and mother?" She asked my brushing the crumbs from both of our mouths. Gabby and I followed her with our eyes into the kitchen and she tossed our cookies in the trash.

"Your grandma tossed out our cookies."

"I know. Geez…it's just a cookie and I'm starvin' like Marvin." I rubbed my stomach.

"What?"

"I'm starvin' like Marvin it's something we say on the playground when you hungry."

"Can you teach me some stuff?"

I cupped of my hands together and whispered in her ear. "Sure but not in front of my grandparents or your parents."

"'Kay are you going to show Ian and Logan too?"

"Of course!"

"We're back!" Daddy yelled coming in with groceries and food. I guess mommy didn't feel like cooking I mean after all that went down this morning.

_**45 minutes ago….**_

"TJ WHERE ARE YOU?!" Uncle Puck yelled.

"I GOTTA USE THE BATHROOM!" I yelled back.

"OH OKAY! MAKE IT SNAPPY!"

I entered mommy and daddy room closing the door behind me I went over to the bathroom I entered and close the door. "Everything seems normal." I turn to leave and the bar that was on the door was down and the stand was broken but still standing. "Was mommy…. I'm going back downstairs and I'm going to ask Simon and them at the playground. Uncle Puck!"

**Now…**

"Those cookies were good too. Why she had to take them? I was starvin' like Marvin too." Gabby said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Beats me they were good though. Maybe we can get some more after with our lunch."

"Thank God you guys are back the kids were eating cookies."

"You had a cookie?" Mommy asked.

"Not _a_ cookie 'Cedes, he had _cookies_." Why grandma had to tell mommy this I looked over at her and she was doing the finger in the motion for me to come over to her the slow come here motion. I knew it.

"Who gave you cookies?"

I dust the crumbs off my shirt. "No one I got them myself I was hungry the cookies were the only thing that were reachable I was starvin' like Marvin."

"You and starvin' like Marvin stop saying that. Baby."

"Yes, honey."

"Hide the cookies no cookies for you. Gabby you had some cookies too?" She just nodded her head.

"No cookies for you with your lunch y'all having fruit or raisins."

"Yuck….I don't like them. They nasty."

"Well you should have thought about that before you snuck you and Gabby some cookies. Now fix your face." I crossed my arms mean mugging. "I'm going to ask you one more time to fix your face TJ or you won't be joining your cousins when your uncles and aunts take you guys to the park later." Hearing that perked me up and I changed my face. "I knew that would work. Go sit at the table. Gabby sit right here. Sam go, get the guys."

"GUYS FOOD!" Daddy yelled making Gabby and me a plate and mommy wasn't too pleased she looked at me.

"Don't you even repeat that."

Everyone came down to the table and we ate the food was good from whatever place that they got it from. No one mentioned Uncle Stevie I guess daddy wanted to give grandma and grandpa a few happy hours before they head on over to the hospital to see Uncle Stevie crossing my fingers hoping I can go with them. Mommy and the aunties cleaned up the kitchen and we kids we're outside and I was teaching them a few things.

"No you got to say whup like this." I showed them how to saw "whup" with body movements. "Like whup. You try it Logan."

"Whup."

"Yeah! That's it! Now add ass too it."

"Whup ass!"

"You got it!"

"Whup ass."

"What else you learn at this playground TJ?"

"A lot! Mommy said that we're going there later our uncles and aunts are taking us."

"Great! I can't wait to check this playground out it sounds fun."

**Mercedes POV**

Sam though that it would be good idea to give his parents a good time to laugh and enjoy themselves before we headed over to the hospital he didn't want breakfast especially around the kids to be so sad and I agreed with him. They're out back playing who knows what TJ is showing them.

"Are you going to tell you parents about Stevie in the car or when we get to the hospital?"

Sam rubbed his eye he didn't much sleep last night. "I still haven't made my mind up on that I barely got any sleep. I just wanted them, us and everyone else to have a little fun, last night was rough. Still rough I enjoyed these few hours but my mind was still there."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Hey guys."

"Stacey is they ready?"

"Yeah, mom and dad are downstairs waiting on us. So have you decided when you are going to tell them Stevie is in a coma?"

"Mercedes just asked me that." He rubbed the back of his head. "I think I'm going to let the doctors tell mom and dad that. I can't bring myself to tell mom that her son is in a coma." I was rubbing his arm in an assuring manner.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

We went downstairs and the kids were on their way to the playground. "Have fun at the playground!" Dwight yelled waving to them he closed the door. "There you guys go we were gonna come up there and get y'all. I'm waiting to see my son and tell him off."

Sam, myself and Stacey all exchanged looks. "Everyone let's head out."**  
**

**Sam's POV**

We arrived at the hospital I found out that Stevie was moved to a room. We got our passes and signed in the elevator ride to his floor was quiet we got to his floor and to the right was the nurses station I saw the doctor that I spoke to last night and I sent them on to the waiting room.

"Hey Doc."

"Mr. Evans nice to see you."

"Just call me Sam. Is my brother any better today?"

"Same as yesterday"

"Okay….I called my parents well my wife called my parents last night and I couldn't bring myself to tell them that Stevie was shot, she told them and booked them a flight out here. They're in the waiting room but I still haven't told them that he's in the ICU and in a coma I was wondering…"

He patted my shoulder "I understand. Where are your parents?"

"They're in the waiting room."

"Come on."

I trailed a ways back from the doctor and I just stopped all together. I was close enough to hear him address my parents and then he told them that their son is in a coma. "A COMA!"

"Dwight's, Stevie is in a coma! Where's his room?! Let me see my son! Let go of me Dwight!"

"His room number is….." I muted everything out and I saw my mom run down the hallway to his room.

"Ma'am you can't be running in this wing."

"Shut up! Where's my son?!"

"Mom his room is right there." I pointed to the room that was behind her and she went inside and I followed right behind her I didn't know if she was going to faint or what. I hated seeing my mom crying.

"Stevie."

There was dad coming into the room crying followed by 'Cedes who was comforting Stacey and she was crying. I wasn't crying I was all cried out so I comforted them both. "What happened?" My mom asked me. "Sam, tell me what happen?"

I grimaced. "Yesterday TJ and Puck were at Target and they were looking over video games and someone who knew TJ confronted them and made a big scene. Puck had to call Mercedes down there so she can sort everything out and these people got in Puck face and called TJ a few names and Stevie had to drive her there and he overheard them too." I massaged my neck. "I get a call from 'Cedes when they got home and she told me what happened and I dropped everything and I came home I needed to be with my family and when I got home Puck was there but Stevie wasn't."

"Where did he go?" Dad asked me rubbing Stevie's leg.

"That I don't know. I tried calling him, Puck called, Stacey called, and even 'Cedes called him but all of our calls were going to voicemail. Mercedes and I had some business to take care of and…and as we were pulling up there was a police officer at the door asking for me and he told me that Stevie was shot."

"What shot you baby? Who did this to my son?"

"Did you talk to a detective last night?"

"Yeah, I did." I leaned up against the wall.

"Well did they say where Stevie was at?"

"He was over in the sketching side of town I think he said the Stevie was going to get a gun."

"A gun?! Why did he go get a gun? What did he need with a gun?"

"That I don't know. I just want him to wake up. That's all I want. I can't stay in here much longer. I'm going on out the waiting room but first I got to do this." I went over this bed and held his hand. "Hey Stevie you know it's me. Mom, dad, Stacey and Mercedes are here. I would stay in here but it hurts me to see you like this so I'm going to be out in the waiting room. TJ wanted me to tell you this, tell Uncle Stevie hi and that I beat his time in Mario Kart Wii. I'll come back and talk to you again before we go home." I kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

**TJ's POV**

We're at the playground! YES! I haven't been here in some days so I have to get caught up.

"TJ, Gabby, Ian, and Logan play where we can see you all. Got that!"

"Yes, Aunt Rachel."

"Got it mom!" Logan yelled back. "So TJ where are your friends?"

"Right there! Hi Simon!"

"Hi TJ. Who are these kids?"

"My cousins. That's Ian, Gabby, and Logan." I said pointing to each of them.

"Hey guys. Come on over here to the big kid side."

"Can we go to the big kid side?" Ian asked.

"Sure! The bridge is the only thing that separates us besides the little kids over there. Their conversations be boring over here they have _all_ the fun."

"Hi TJ."

"Hi JT. JT, these are my cousin Logan, Gabby and Ian. Guys JT."

"Hi, JT."

"Hi. Y'all want to play on the slide or talk."

"We want to talk TJ was telling us about the cool sayings y'all got. Can you teach us?"

"Yeah, I mean sure. Let's go on sit on the bridge"

"We just walked over the bridge. Why can't we sit here and talk?"

"In earshot rang of the grownups." JT said. "No! Then they be asking what y'all talking about? The bridge is cool besides the parents think you over there chilling."

"Come on Gabby."

She sighed. "Fine." We walked over to the bridge and sat down our legs were dangling off the side I could see Uncle Puck looking for us so I just yelled and waved my hand. "Uncle Puck." He turned around and waved back giving him the thumbs telling him that everything was okay. "So, I haven't been here in a minute. You know I was punished."

"Yeah, your dad and uncle told me your uncle where is Stevie?"

"In the hospital he got shot."

"I'm sorry TJ. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"Mommy told me to think happy thoughts so I am."

"Well, I got a happy thought for you my parents did it for the last few nights it was crazy mom was jumping down on my dad. Have your parents done it?" He asked pointing to Logan, Ian and Gabby.

"What's it?" Logan asked.

"You don't know about it! All our parents do it!" JT followed up. "It is the the thing all the bigger kids talk about! It's better than Spongebob!"

"Well tell us what it is?"

"It is when your parents get naked and jump on each other."

"Really?" Ian asked.

"Like wrestling?"

"Yeah, something like that except the mommy be making funny noises and sometimes she screams the daddies name."

"Well I don't have a daddy. I have two mommies. Can two mommies scream each other names?"

"Yeah they just attach something on them."

"What do they attach?"

Simon shrugged. "I don't know I'll have to ask my brother. I think they call it a dingdong or a dling something…but yeah it starts with a D."

"They come in different sizes?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah, I think and colors why?"

"My mommy has one it's this big and it's black." She showed with her hands.

"Wow that's huge!"

"My mommy screamed daddy name this morning she said "SSSSSSAAAAAAMMMMM", then I heard stuff fall over and they said, "we play dirty", I was listening at the door 'cause I had woke up and I didn't feel mommy or daddy beside me.

"My man!" JT said and we did our secret hand shake.

"She did?!"

"Yeah, what does that mean when mommy screams his name does that have a name?"

"That's what they call an organism but it's the big O I think."

"An organism? Okay….I'll ask mommy later."

"Organism. Explain it."

"Well, when the mommy is tired of the daddy doing it and jumping on her she screams and he stops but sometimes they be faking."

"Can daddies fake it too I have two daddies?"

"That I don't know think their _it_ is different."

"How?" I asked.

"Well...they poke each other in the butt."

"They poke each other in the butt. Like this." JT showed.

"Ewwww…look the bar in the bathroom is broken. I was thinking it but was mommy holding on to that."

"Probably was and when she got too happy it broke."

"Wow!"

"KIDS LUNCH!" Aunt Santana yelled.

"We got to go."

"So do we TJ, you want to come over my house for a sleep over?" JT asked.

"Sure when?"

"Next week."

"Cool, I should be off punishment by then."

"What did you do?"

"I answered the door by myself and mommy saw me."

"TJ come lil'bro. Look, here is my number my mom wanted me to give this to your mother she's here." He asked looking to over where the parents were and I saw Aunt Santana coming over.

"No, she's with my daddy."

"Didn't you guys hear call for you?" She said helping Gabby off the bridge.

"Yes." We all said.

"So, why didn't y'all answer or start making your way over."

"We were finishing up our conversation."

"Okay. You are?"

"JT and this is Simon, we're friends with TJ."

"Well nice to meet you, I'm TJ's, Logan, and Ian aunt and Gabby is my daughter. What were you over here talking about?"

"Just something on TV. Bye TJ, Gabby Ian, and Logan. TJ don't forget to give your mom the phone number for the sleep over."

"I won't."

"Come on guys lunch."

**Tank's POV**

"Tank did you find TJ's birth certificate. I want to see if you signed it."

"I think so. You know how long that was ago. Wassup Vito." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed me a drink.

"'Sup."

"Why is Vito here?"

"I ran into Vito when we left Target and I showed him a picture of those two people who verbally assaulted us in Target and I told him I wanted him to handle it. So last night Vito took care of it but he shot him."

"You shot dude? Bro, I'm trying to get my son back from that man beater. Did you send him a text because if they police get involved they going to know you did it and I won't be able to get my son. Mercedes is already an unfit mother out there playing house with God knows who and has my son around white people! Mom you got to think of another plan! Where did you see him at?" I asked her she went upstairs looking for TJ's birth certificate.

"Over by Lucky's."

"Lucky ass! Man! I wonder if her knows where she staying at?"

"Wouldn't hurt to go find out."

"Ma! We're going for a drive"

"Okay."

**Mercedes POV**

Mary and Dwight are still at the hospital they decided that they're going to stay there with Stevie and if anything changes with him they'd call us. Stacy dropped us home and headed back to the hospital to be with her parents Sam and I are sitting on the couch waiting for our son to get home.

"No running!" I heard Quinn yell as the door opened.

"Hi Uncle Sam, Hi Aunt 'Cedes."

"Hi guys. How was the park?"

"It was fun! We met TJ's friends they're really cool."

"That's nice."

"Where's the truck?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, Stacey got it. She dropped us off and headed back."

"Okay. Let's get everyone changed into their night, night clothes because we're not going back out. That park wore me out. Come on TJ."

"We got him Quinn. Thanks though."

"Alright. Everyone upstairs."

They all headed upstairs we just wanted to spend some alone time TJ since we haven't spent much time with him and tell him about Uncle Stevie. "How was the playground?" Sam asked sitting TJ in my lap.

"It was fun I have some questions I want to ask you but I want to know did Uncle Stevie ask about me?"

"Um… TJ, Uncle Stevie is sleep."

"Huh?" He looked from me and Sam.

"Uncle Stevie sleeps all day and night um…baby help me out."

"What daddy is trying to say is that Uncle Stevie sleeps all day and night so the doctors can help him get better."

"Oh. Is he getting better?"

"A little. I told him what you told me to tell him so he knows that and I promise you he's not going to be too happy that you beat his time."

"I know. Daddy can I have some juice?

"Sure, baby you want anything?"

"I'll take some juice as well."

"What kind?"

"Surprise me."

"TJ?"

"Same as mommy."

"So, what's the question you have to ask?

"Mommy, what's an organism?" He asked looking up at me. What kind of a question is this? Where's he going with it?

"An organism is a plant or animal. Why?"

"So you had an organism this morning?" Sam set down our drinks.

"Baby I'm going to the bathroom I'll be back."

"Okay. What, munch, what are you talking about?"

"I heard you scream out daddy's name this morning you said "SSSSAAAAAAAMMM", is that an organism?"

"Sam!"

"That's the tone you use when daddy does something wrong. The one this morning sounded like he did something right."

"TJ, go upstairs and ask Aunt Quinn to give you a bath and when you come back you can have your juice."

"Okay."

"Where are you going at?"

"Oh, mommy wants me to ask Aunt Quinn to give me a bath."

"Okay."

"Sam, you and I have been delaying going to that park we're going tomorrow some bad kid on that park is teaching our son about organisms."

"What's an organism?" He took a sip of juice. "For real."

"A plant Sam. He heard me yell out your name this morning."

"Oh..No…TJ…come here." Sam yelled walking over to the steps.

"Yes."

"Mommy tells me that you know what an organism is I don't can you tell me."

"Sure an organism is the big O like the one mommy had this morning when she yelled "SSSSSSAAAMMMM".

"Oh…you can go now."

TJ turn to head back upstairs but turned around. "Okay daddy but daddy one question?"

"Go ahead."

"If an organism is a plant why was mommy yelling your name? Did you plant something in her?"

"Umm…no I didn't."

"Oh, I told Simon and JT and they said y'all did it." He said running upstairs.

"That's it I can't no more of this that's too funny. Oh Geeez. He thought you had something inside of you…well you did but it wasn't a plant actually it's kind of like a plant it shrinks and grows back.

**A/N: Until tomorrow guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: That organism/orgasm flip is a true story when I was in the 7th grade 16 years ago Andre was reading in science class and in this paragraph was the word organism instead of saying that word he said orgasm. It stuck with me I never forgot and BAM there you have it coming from a kid it's pretty damn funny. Glad I had y'all in stiches because I too was in stiches but what I came up with this morning had me in stitches all over again. Just hold on! Shall you?**

**In other news: I'm have a corrupt mind. Okay y'all something hit me while I was reading over what TJ told his mother and something just sparked let's just say. The laughs aren't over yet!**

**Lls. Enjoy!**

**Bertha's POV**

While Tank is with Vito going over to Lucky's to see if he knows something I continued on my search for TJ's documents of which I didn't come across I'll take care of that later while searching I came across an old phone of hers that works and hopefully this number that she has listed for her parents are theirs.

"419, 4, boom , boom, boom 4002. It's ringing."

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" I asked them.

"Look you called _my _damn phone, why in the hell are you asking me? I should be asking you that. Who are you?"

"My name isn't important besides it's none of your damn business."

"Fine, none of your damn business is what I'm going to call you. What do you want, none of your damn business?"

"Are you related to Mercedes Jones?"

"Who wants to know? Is it you, none of your damn business?"

"Maybe. Are you? Just answer my damn question."

"Look, you got some nerve calling my phone and demand I answer your question. I'm not telling you shit!"

"Stop it with that BS has Mercedes reached out to y'all asses yet?"

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me?! Did I stutter?!"

"Hell no your ass didn't stutter I heard you loud and clear. None of your damn business and I'm not telling or answering shit!"

"Fine. Tight lipped ass motherfucker and all of that I'm just worried about my grandson. She kidnapped him."

"You know what you a fucked up somebody, none of your damn business. Bye!" I pulled the phone from my ear and just looked at it. "I see where she gets her anger from. Fucked up family she still hasn't reached out to them. They don't know shit!"

**JJ's POV**

"Who is Uncle Julius having an argument with?" I asked my cousin as he flipped the station to ESPN. He came into the living room muttering and shaking his head.

"Dad, who was that on the phone?"

"Some lady asking me if I was related to Mercedes Jones?"

"Did you tell her?"

"Hell no. Has she called your mom since she reached out to them a few days ago?"

"No, my mom hasn't even called her. She too busy throwing her phone up in people faces at church showing TJ to everyone. I mean she even got me backed in a corner one time."

"Me too."

"Yeah, your parents went a little overboard. They have TJ's face everywhere in that house! You know they got his face on the toilet paper. I can't wipe my ass over there. I bring my own supply! Why toilet paper though?"

"The towel was okay but that did it for me."

"I don't know, he your brother ask him but I think I know who that lady was."

"Who?"

"Well Me and J3 went to California to look for her it's been 7 years and I just wanted to make sure my sister was good actually see her face to face instead of in old magazines so we pulled up to her house and this lady was in the yard and I think Tank's mother just called you. What did she say?"

"She asked me who was I and then when I asked her what her name was she side, none of your damn business."

"That's her. I think we need go back to Cali and this time all five of us go. Us 3 and Aunt Bernice and Uncle Joshua besides I want to see my little cuzzo."

"Yeah, I want to meet my nephew."

"And I would like to give the church a break from your parents and their TJ gear and phone throwing their phones in folk's faces. We're going to Cali!"

**Tank's POV**

"Lucky open the damn door! Shit!" He opened the door and we went inside.

"Why did you knock on my door last night like a madman?! I thought someone was after me."

"Look, I was after someone just wasn't you." Vito pushed him. "That guy who was over here. That's who I was after I had to flush him out your house that's why I went crazy. Sorry bro."

"No sorry. You shot dude! I think he was hit 3 times."

"Well I went over there to check on him and he was dead."

"Why didn't you tell my momma that? I drove over here for nothing! He's dead?!"

"Yeah…but he didn't see me."

"So, why did you shoot him?"

"I can't say…but I shot him for a reason and we gonna get TJ."

"Right…alright Luck before we roll out. Did he happen to say where he lived at?"

"No, but I been by his house a couple of times. He lives off of Meridan 2200 block, 2214."

"Cool. Thanks man."

"Let's go V."

We got back in the car and I called my momma. "Mom, we got address."

**Sam's POV**

After TJ told me what an organism was I too through. I was just too through. I said it once I'll say it again, kids say the darndest things! Organism.

"That's it I can't no more of this that's too funny. Oh Geeez. He thought you had something inside of you…well you did but it wasn't a plant actually it's kind of like a plant it shrinks and grows back."

"Sam. Stop laughing!" She told me but I couldn't that was too funny. "Organism? I mean "SAAAAAMMMM"!

"SAMUEL!"

"Okay. Okay. Okay. I'll stop laughing." I went over to her and bent my knees to hug her 'cause she's so short and cute looking at me mean. "I'm sorry baby but you have to admit…"

"I just hope and pray Ian, Gabby, nor Logan didn't learn anything from that playground. Why would Stevie take him there?!"

"I don't know and right now we can't ask him but whenever they bring him out this medically induced coma we can ask."

"Oh, I'm not asking a thing I'm just going to take him down to the playground and give him an Evans' family beat down. Forget taking him to the playground I'm taking the closet organism near him and I pray to god it's a plant and I'm beating him right there in the hospital bed. No, I'll do both! One beat down from me and the other from you."

She walked away and I followed her into the kitchen. "So that means you aren't going to ride my tongue tonight?" I stuck my hands in my pockets with my shoulders hunched over.

"Sam! No! After TJ heard us that ride is delayed until further notice. I can't besides what if he hears us again. You think he heard". She came over and whispered in my ear "we play dirty"?"

"I don't know. We'll find out let's not talk about that, but you really not going to ride me tonight?" I folded my arms she cut me a look. "Okay. I won't push it no further I'll just bring myself to an organism."

I laughed ran into the game room and locked the door.

**TJ's POV**

Daddy called me downstairs because he wanted to know what an organism was I'm surprised he didn't know he was the one who gave it to mommy. I think he and I need to go over by the bridge on the playground and have us a man to man talk.

"What did your daddy want, Cookies?" Aunt Quinn gave me a nickname after she found out that I had cookies before breakfast this morning.

"Oh, daddy just wanted to know what an organism was."

"Why did your father want to know what an organism was?"

"He didn't know and he gave mommy one this morning." I said going into my room pulling my shirt of my head and I ran into Ian.

"Wait for me guys…."

Aunt Quinn helped me out of my clothes and we went into the bathroom where she was running the water making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. I had tossed in a bunch of my toys for Ian and me to play with.

"Okay that's enough toys in the tub." She turned off the water and put me in first and Ian in second she bathed us and then she gave us playtime but with rules. "Don't be in here splashing or going under the water now I'm going in here to read this book. When I get through with the last few pages of this chapter out the tub, PJ's and then to the game room."

"Yes, auntie."

We waited her leave the bathroom before we started taking Ian leaned over whispering.

"Are you gonna sleep in your room tonight TJ or are you going to be in there with Uncle Sam and Aunt Mercedes?" Ian asked.

"I don't know." Putting the bubbles on my face into a mustache. "Why?"

"They might do it again."

"You're right! Maybe this time if they do _it_ we can sneak and watch it like Simon said."

"Yeah."

"Sneak and watch what?" Aunt Quinn asked.

"Nothing, auntie." We both smiled.

"Why are you both whispering? Talk loud so I can hear you."

"Oh, we didn't want to interrupt your reading. We wanted to be quiet like in the library."

"Its' fine to talk in here we're home. Not at the library I'm going back to my book." She shook it at as and left the door.

"Whew."

"So we got to stay up."

"Yeah."

Out the tub, dried, fresh PJ's to the game room we want everyone was already there but us and we decided that we wouldn't play no games but watch a movie.

"You smell good." Mommy sniffed me.

"So do you, you too daddy."

"I know mommy and I took a shower." He wiggled his eyebrows and kissed her. Man! I think they did it again and I missed it.

"So, what movie are we watching?"

"Aunt Rachel has a movie for us to watch."

"We're watching me…this kids was my first Broadway Debut in, _Funny Girl_ not too long ago." She sighed and did a dramatic bow and all of my uncles threw popcorn at her.

"Hit play Rachel! Uncle Puck yelled.

"I will."

"She thinks this is _Funny Girl_ I swapped the discs this is her being dragged by those dogs." Uncle Puck whispered in Daddy's ear.

"Y'all ready!"

"Ready!"

She hit play and _Funny_ _Girl _started playing but 5 minutes in the movie cut and to her walking down the street and Aunt Santana, Uncle Blaine and Uncle Artie was in it.

"Wait…this isn't…who…"

"_Well someone has to did you know that New York City….."_

"No, sit down Rachel, the kids are enjoying this."

"_Broadway Bitches…"_ She smiled and posed.

"Mommy you walked all of them dogs?"

"I did. Let's turn it off." She was going towards the TV put Uncle Puck pulled her back.

"No, it's just getting good! Kids wait for it.

"That guy has a hot dog!" Ian pointed at the screen.

"Uh..oh."

"That dog stepped on Aunt Rachel."

"That dog is humping the guy with camera. I never get tired of this video."

"Thankfully you had underwear on but that guy got bit by a Shih Tzu, that day being there it wasn't funny but now. This too freaking hilarious."

Everyone was laughing but Aunt Rachel this is funny and we watched over and over and over and over again and it got funnier each time.

"Hahaha…man seeing those dogs reminds of my dog that I had."

"You had dog Uncle Sam, where is it?" Gabby asked.

"Ask your Aunt 'Cedes."

"Aunt 'Cedes what happened to the dog?"

"We gave the dog a new home."

"Why?"

"See what you started honey you just had to mention that possessed dog that ruined my living room and wardrobe not to even mention my hair."

"And you know how Mercedes feels about her hair." Uncle Blaine said and she gave him a hi-five.

"The dog wasn't possessed he was a little….hyper."

"Possessed is what he was. His name was McConaughey and we were at the NYC shelter with Rachel because she found a 'cause to make her look better in the eyes of the media so Sam saw this dog and he said that maybe we should get one but I had my hands full taking care of him so he went behind my back and adopted that dog I came home from the grocery store he and Uncle Artie were playing a video game the dog was on the ottoman with a newspaper in his mouth on my ottoman Sam! Paper everywhere, newspaper, a pizza box, a paper cup I think."

"Hey I told him to blame Sarah McLachlan and I tried to stop him."

"You were supposed to help sell it to her you turned on me you didn't try to stop me. You said, Mercedes was going to freak when she got home."

"I had to get down the steps somehow!"

"So, what happened next mommy?"

"I asked him if he paid the gas bill and if he took out the recycling he said…"

"Artie was just into this game. See told you."

"Then I started begging for McConaughy and you said we could try it then you blocked my game and saw your faux-huahua."

"What's a faux-huahua?" Logan asked.

"A fake Chihuahua dog she carried around it was the craziest thing now back to the story."

"I'm telling him that they he needed to clean up and that dog came down the stairs with my hair in in his mouth. My good hair!" She started poking daddy. I guess that must've been some good hair.

"Okay…yeah he did have your hair but you went upstairs and you screamed "SSSSAAAAAMMM"

"Mommy how long have you been screaming daddy's name?"

"Umm…Puck and Rachel thanks for the laughs. Kids it's time for bed."

"But…"

"Awwww…Auntie."

"No, she's right it's 9 o'clock. Come on. Let's go."

"Who wants to ride with me?"

"ME!" Gabby yelled and she and Uncle Artie rolled out of the game room and I decided to roll out with them.

"You're not sleeping with mommy and me tonight TJ?"

"No, I'm sleeping in my room tonight. I think you and mommy need some alone time. Night mommy. Night daddy." I gave them both a hug and kiss and I left the room. "Now I just got to stay up!"

**Sam's POV**

"So, with TJ not sleeping in between us tonight." I gave her a sly smile. "You think tonight we can christen our bed as husband and wife?" I twirled her around and began wiggling my eyebrows.

"Sam, you want it that bad?"

"Oooh….yeah hell I just want you on the tip of my tongue then the ride can began." I started rolling my tongue.

"Let's go." Pushing me out of the game room running up the steps we began taking off our clothes.

**TJ's POV**

I heard mommy and daddy laughing as they ran down the hall and then I heard their door close and stuff falling over looked out and saw that daddy shoes where left out the door and that mommy shirt was sticking from under it. I ran over to Ian.

"Ian…wake up they're doing it let's go watch."

"Okay."

"Where are guys going?"

"Aunt Mercedes and Uncle Sam are doing it that's where we going. Go back to sleep Gabby this is only for boys."

"Na-uh. If you don't take me with you I'm telling my mommy."

"No you not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you not."

"Yes, I am. Mo- - " I put my hand over her mouth.

"Fine you come with us, Gabby. Man this not going to be fun."

"Cool and yes it will be." She poked him.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Aunt Mercedes and Uncle Sammy are doing it."

"They are?! Wait for me."

"Come on…let's get to their room before it's over. Shhh…"

Slowly we went down the hall to their room the closer we got the more heard we began to giggle but we stopped. I reached for the doorknob and slowly opened it I turned back to the guys and gave them the go we were in! It was dark but the moon gave us some light.

"Mommy is jumping on daddy." I mouthed to my cousins they just nodded their hands. JT was right this _is_ better than Spongebob.

"_You doing it dirty baby don't stop."_

"_I know I am. Say my name like you did this morning."_

"_S-S-S…."_

"_Come on."_

"_Oh SSSSSSAAAAAAMMMM"_.

Wow! Mommy rolled off daddy and daddy started snoring!

"Sam. Sam.!" Mommy pushed him and he rolled over and began snuggling with the pillow. "He'll be back for more later." She said.

"See I told you. Let's get out of here before we get caught."

We made it back to my room and we said we were going to do something tomorrow….y'all just have to read to find out.

**Mary's POV**

I said we were going to stay at the hospital but it was very draining seeing Stevie just lying there. So we're back home and everyone is sound asleep I know I checked on them and the children were sleeping like the precious angels they were. They must have been tired from all the running and jumping on the playground. They seem to have had a pretty good day; tomorrow I wish I can have one too. I want Stevie to wake up.

**Santana's POV**

The kids despite having a full day at the park they got up early which meant I had to get up early. We've been taking turns. I didn't mind at all. I was hungry. I fed them and they're playing around the house because it's raining outside. Everyone eventually started emerging from their rooms the last people to join us were Sam and Mercedes and the kids were thrilled to see them.

"Hi Uncle Sssssaaaammm."

"Hi Gaaaabbby".

"Why are you calling your Uncle Sam name like "Ssssaaaaammmm". What's up with that?"

"I'm just copying off what we heard last night. Aunt 'Cedes she had an organism." Gabby told me.

"A what? O-Organism? Child what is an organism?"

"An organism is when you yell someone name when they're jumping on you like when mom jumps on you, you say OOOH BRITTANNYYY! Mommy what's that name of that stick you use from time to time. It's like this long." Gabby showed me the length with her hands "And why is it black? Are those two balls under that?"

I ran into the kitchen at full speed. "Mercedes! Sam! What kind of corrupted kiddie-sex playground did you send us to?"

"Oh no…Sam."

"What did Gabby tell you?"

"My kid just told me what an organism was!" I yelled and then I saw Kurt and Blaine walk in.

"According to our son we get stuck in the poo-poo."

"Yeah, y'all we play dirty." TJ said walking by Sam.

"Grandpa you know what an organism is?" TJ asked Dwight.

"No, they're not!"

"Yeah, it's a plant, son."

"No, it's not it's when you yell out someone's name after they stop jumping on you it's called it."

"Who took TJ to that ratchet park with kids that know about organisms?"

"Stevie!" Sam and Mercedes say.

"And he's in a coma and we can't beat his ass. Oh trust me when he gets better I'm going to beat his ass into an organism with my stick."

"Your stick?"

"Oooooh…. "

"You got one of those?" Rachel and Mercedes asked.

"And then I can poke him in the poo-poo with your stick."

"Okay, why are the kids yelling Uncle Sam name like Saaaammmm." Stacey asked joining us in the kitchen.

"You haven't heard it Stacey that's an organism."

"A plant?"

"No when you scream someone's name at the end of it."

"What in the hell happened at that park?!

"Well, TJ is in the game room talking about he can play dirty."

We ran in the game room and TJ was asking Ms. Mary about it or had already _asked _about it because she asked him.

**Sam's POV**

"TJ what is it?" Mom asked TJ.

"It is when two naked people jump on top of each other and it ends in an organism."

"Mercedes! Sam! Who in the hell is corrupting my grandson at that playground. Who took him there?"

"Stevie." We all yelled!

"Stevie?! He's lucky he's in a coma Dwight I'd chase him around the block with my bad hip to get at him. TJ is 5 and he's saying he had an organism."

"Okay mom you have to wait your turn because there is already a line and first up is Mercedes and second Santana she's going to beat him with her stick into an organism".

"She got a stick I need to ask her can I borrow it."

"Uhhh…you don't want to use that stick. _WE_ don't know where it's been or who it's been used on first or in."

"Fine I'll get my own stick! What tree she pulled it from?!"

"Your mother really thinks she pulled it from a tree. This is too damn hilarious."

The phone rang and I was going to get it but Mercedes got it.

"I got it babe." I turned around seeing my mother trying to get a stick from the tree. "Hello Evan's Residence, the lady of the house speaking. WAIT! WHAT?! HE'S! OKAY! OKAY!"

"What's going on?"

"Stevie is awake …."

**A/N: I'll be back in a few. SEQUEL IS COMING! SOON…..**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Y'all good? [pats myself on the back] Whew! That was funny! I had y'all in stitches! Y'all probably was like, "no she didn't". I must say when I thought of that yesterday morning I was laughing my ass off. Those kids?! Mini freaks in the making! They made me do it! Stevie's has woken up! Late post! Hopefully y'all enjoy this read. (: It's PACKED!**

**Sam's POV**

My mother is really outside trying to get her a stick from my tree this is just too much. Meanwhile Kurt and Blaine have took Ian upstairs to have a talk to, Santana and Brittany are doing the same with Gabby and so is Rachel with Logan, and where is my son, TJ slipped somewhere the only thing that got me out of my thoughts was the ringing of the phone.

"I got it babe. Hello Evans Residence, the lady of the house speaking. WAIT! WHAT?! HE'S! OKAY! OKAY!"

"What's going on?"

"Stevie is awake …."

"Well, he picked a damn good time to come out of his coma. Everyone is after his ass and he doesn't even know."

"Sammy."

"I'm glad it's just that. We have 4 little kids here who know about _it, organism, and playing dirty _not to even mention my mother is out back trying to get a stick with the help of Stacey and Artie and my dad are watching."

"I know but we need to talk to that son of ours. I got a feeling that he's the cause for most of this. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"I don't know."

"THADDEUS JOSHUA EVANS! DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

**TJ's POV**

I thought since my cousins were getting yelled at by their parents I'd come up here to mommy and daddy room and see if everything is okay and in place.

"THADDEUS JOSHUA EVANS! DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Geez every time I set foot in here someone calls me. Yesterday it was Uncle Puck now its mommy."

"Yes." I left their room closing the door behind me and went to the top of the steps and mommy was looking up from the bottom with her hand on her hip and that look on her face well. You'll see y'all know the look from ODNT yeah, that look when she stood in front of Sam and Artie.

"Come here."

"I gotta get…"

"No, you not getting anything bring your behind down here now." I slowly took my time coming down the stairs. "If I were you I'd put some pep in my step." I finally made it down the stairs and my cousins were nowhere to be found.

"In the dining room."

"Mom…" I said sitting down and she just cocked her head to the side.

"Did I say you could speak? What happened at the playground yesterday?"

"We played."

"No, you didn't play. Playing doesn't involve learning about poo poos and organisms. Who told you those things?"

I sat there quiet I wasn't going to tell on my friends I didn't want them to get in trouble.

"No one."

"TJ, stop lying to me. Someone told you because before then you didn't know what an organism or poo poo was until you starting going to that playground. Tell mommy his or her name."

"But…"

"This isn't up for discussion. I want their name or names so I can call their parents and tell them what they've been teaching my 5 year old son. What are their names?"

"TJ, mommy asked you a question. Tell her. Now."

"But…"

"No buts TJ. You got your cousins in trouble and you are in even bigger trouble. Aunt Santana already told me that Gabby, you, Logan, and Ian sneaked into our room last night."

"They snuck in our room? Why did y'all sneak in our room?"

"Here…" I heard Aunt Quinn say as she gave the paper to daddy he took the paper and opened it up and handed it off to mommy without taking her eyes off me.

"What is this?"

"One of the kids that TJ was talking to yesterday invited him over for a sleepover that's his mother phone number. It was in his pants pocket I checked them before I was about to start on the laundry." I wish that phone number would have gotten washed. I wouldn't be in trouble now.

"Thank you."

"Is this one of the kid's numbers?" He asked me I just nodded my head.

"I'm going to call them now Sam, hand me the house phone."

"Mommy no don't call Simon's mommy."

"You don't tell me what to do I tell _you_ what to do." Dad placed the phone in her hand and he read off the numbers as she dialed.

"_Hello."_

"Hello this is Mrs. Evans, TJ's mother your son and my son met on the playground. Yeah…um he's having a sleepover. Well, I don't think my son will able to attend. Its come to my attention that your son has been teaching my son about sex."

"_What?! Simon down here now! What has he told your son and how old is he?"_

"He told my son about an organism that, that's what people do when they scream at the end of _it_ and how _it_ is people jumping up and down on each other, not to mention whatever else he taught my niece and nephews. My son is 5 years old."

"_Well my son is 8. Simon you taught someone about an organism? What do you know about an organism?"_

"_It's what you do when you be screaming dad's name."_

"_Mrs. Evans no worries I'm going to deal with my son and that sleepover he was going to have he won't be having. Sorry about all of this. Thank you for calling me."_

"It's fine. You have a good day."

"_You too."_

She hung up the phone and placed it on the table and balled up the paper with TJ's number on it. "That's handled. I don't want you playing with TJ no more. That boy is 3 years older than you. Baby I thought this park had 2 sides."

"It does. It's a bridge that connects the big kid side to the little kid side. What side you play on TJ?"

"The big kid side the little kid side is boring all they talk about is little kid stuff the big kids talk about big kids' stuff."

"TJ, I don't care little kid side or big kid side _if_ _you ever_ get the chance to go to that park again to play you'll be on the little kids side because daddy and I will be the _only ones _taking you there. Uncle Stevie will _not _be taking you to _any_ park any more until he sits down with your father and me to discuss how to watch you on the park. Now, I'm all for in you having fun and making friends but the fun stops when 5 year olds and 6 year olds are learning about sex. You are too young to know about sex. Daddy and I will discuss that with you at some time later in the week because you have been given the wrong information and I better not hear organism, it, or we play dirty come out your mouth because if I do it's not going to be pretty Thaddeus. You are excused but this talk isn't over we'll finish this later."

"Yes, ma'am."

I got up, put the chair back under the table and went upstairs where Ian, Gabby, and Logan were just sitting quiet. Fun's over. Now what can I get myself into? Hmmm…..

**JJ's POV**

Visiting my parents' house to tell them that we're visiting California, to see Mercedes and see my nephew. I let myself inside because I got a key and mom is in the kitchen wearing her TJ apron. Told y'all they went overboard with this.

"Mom, we're going to California. Pack a bag?"

"No, hi mom. How are you? You just come in and tell me we're going to California."

"Yeah we decided."

"Who are _we_?" She asked me as I caught Chew out the corner of my eye walking by with a t-shirt on that had TJ on it.

"Mom, the dog too!"

"Yes, got him a shirt made yesterday he's an uncle."

""Uncle? We as in Uncle Julius, J3, and myself."

"So, y'all decided without us that we're going to California."

"Yes. She already reached out to you and dad so why not? I mean she sent you pictures." I picked up my mother's phone and flipped it over and there was TJ's face. "And you and dad seem to have gone overboard with putting everything that can have a face on it with TJ's face."

"I know have you seen the toilet paper."

"Yeah…um…do y'all wipe y'all behinds with it?"

"No, we just use it to wipe up dust. Why?"

"Oh…well I needed some toilet paper so I took a roll of TJs home with me. I mean I don't wipe my ass with it or nothing just…anyway. Are you and dad down for this trip?"

"Yeah. I should call her."

"No, let's just surprise her at Sam's house. I'm sure she'll be happy."

"I agree. So when are we leaving?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?! Tonight is bible study and I have to show the pastor TJ picture and see if he can christen TJ if Mercedes ever comes back here to Lima for a visit."

"Mom, I'm sure that 'Cedes had TJ christen. Just pack some clothes enough for a few weeks."

"Okay."

"One more thing, mom."

"Yes, baby."

"When we arrive at the airport_ please_ you and daddy don't be showing TJ's picture to everyone you see and meet last time you did that you held up the 10 items or less line.

"I wanted to show off my grandson."

"Mom and you only had 1 item I'll be back in 3 hours."

"Okay."

**Sam's POV**

Artie and my dad are outside watching my mother and sister, get a stick off my tree to beat Stevie with if she only knew the stick Santana was talking about wasn't an actual stick. I heard the refrigerator door open and knew it was Puck. He's the only that hasn't ate.

"What's up Puck?"

"Nothing much. Sammy what did I miss? All of the kids are in TJ's room quiet. Unusual for them, especially when they were, talking about _it_ and how people jump up and down and scream last night. I thought they were talking about leap frog but the more I thought of it I thought of sex."

"You would be right. Seems some kid on that playground was telling TJ about sex and yesterday he told Gabby, Ian and Logan. Not to mention last night they watched 'Cedes and I have sex."

Puck started coughing. "S-She finally did it? With you?! Long time coming! How was it? How was it?" He kept nudging me. "Was it everything you'd thought it would be?"

"Yeah it was everything I thought and more."

"But I thought that she wasn't going to have sex until she was married." He took another sip of his drink. "Y'all married?"

"No, Mercedes and I aren't married we're just in a committed relationship and she and I decided that we'd include sex."

"So, what's up with the ring on your left hand because it looks like a wedding band, did y'all elope because when y'all left here a couple of days ago you weren't sporting that?" He leaned over to look at it.

"Puck no, we're not married no eloping or nothing this is just a commitment ring I'm to her and she's to me that's it."

"Okay. Just making sure because when y'all do tie the knot, back that up when you do get married, back that up, when you get engaged _I_ want to be there. That's one engagement I got to see so enough about your relationship. Any update on Stevie?"

"There is. I'm just waiting for my mother to come in from getting her stick."

"Why is she outside getting a stick?"

"Well my brother didn't really watch TJ on that park. TJ was learning about sex some kid taught him every little thing, orgasm was organism, heard he called a dildo a dlong or a dingdong some other stuff things too so yeah. 'Cedes and I will be talking to TJ later. To answer your stick question, she's getting one to beat Stevie with for the playground."

"Can I get in on this? I mean he did run out of here and didn't answer our calls."

"Well there's a line you got to take a number."

"Damn. Who is first?"

"Mercedes, then Santana, Kurt and Blaine, Rachel, Brittany, my mom, my dad, my sister, Mercedes again because she's going to whip him for me, myself and then it's you."

"Not Artie or Quinn?"

"Oh, I'm going to get him to film it so he'll know the next time not to do that shit again and Quinn can take pictures for the memory book make sure we _all_ get copies."

"Finally got the stick!" My mother announced pulling off the leaves into the trashcan. "Where is everyone else?" She looked around.

"The ladies are in the game room. TJ and the kids are in his room."

"Y'all got TJ back in line?"

"Mercedes handled that mom, Stacey get dad Puck some privacy, please."

"Sure also can you tell 'Cedes to come in here."

"Cedes!" He yelled walking into the game room and she came out.

"Babe we're going to tell them now?

Yeah just waiting for Stacey to get dad."

"I got dad." She announced closing the door behind Artie as he rolled into the game room.

"What do you have to tell us? We need to get change and head over to the hospital to see Stevie." Dad said taking a seat and eyeing mom's stick.

"That's what we need to talk about?"

"While all of that confusion was going on we got a call from the hospital about Stevie."

"Is it good news or bad news?"

I took Mercedes hand in mine. "It's good news. He's out of his coma." Mom gasps. "Yeah, so we're going to be heading over there in a little bit."

"Yes! I can't wait to see Stevie and love on him and once that's done I'm going to beat him with my stick about that damn park then I'm going to beat him again with my stick to find out why he was over there."

"That's great but honey. Leave the stick down here."

"He is really awake?"

"Yes Stacey. Stevie is up!"

"Great!" Stacey got up and was heading back outside.

"Where are you going?" Mercedes asked her.

"To get me a damn stick too I'm not going to be the only one stick less!"

"I'm not even going to ask. Shall we tell our family?"

"Yeah, New Directions Family! Got some news! Good news!" I yelled and they all came from their respective places.

"What is it?"

"It's about my brother…..he's woke!"

Everyone has happy and hugging and hi-fiving each other. Then Santana ran towards the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my stick!"

"She bought it with her?!" Puck asked.

"Well of course!" Brittany answered.

"Okay, everyone get dressed we'll be heading out to visit my brother! Make sure your beat down weapon of choice is small!"

We all took showers and got dressed and after Stacey got TJ dressed we told her to send him to our room.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Sure."

"Is this about me sneaking in here? I just wanted to see how sex looked because it said sex on my birth certificate and I thought I had it." Here he goes again. "No, sex on your birth certificate just means if you're a boy or a girl."

"Oh. Whew! 'Cause I was trying to figure out if I bounced up and down on someone when I was a baby."

"TJ, Babe, you're about done TJ is in here and we need to tell him this news." The door opened and she came out sat beside me and whispered in my ear. "I have something to tell you later".

"Okay. TJ, mommy and I want to talk to you about Uncle Stevie?"

"Uh-huh."

"Uncle Stevie is up!"

"Yay!"

"But you can't see him."

"Why not? He's my Uncle Stevie."

"I know munch but he's in the ICU and they don't allow kids back there for safety reasons."

"That sucks."

"It does but we're going to Facetime him from his room to the waiting room where you'll be that's as close as you're going to get to him for a while."

"Okay… can we go now?"

"Sure."

**Tank's POV**

My mother had went home and I was left here with Vito, Vito is a friend of the family no he wasn't hired. Just a friend to help us out when we need something taken care of.

"Who is Sam Evans?" Vito asked swiping through the pictures we took of Stevie Evans mail. "I'll look him up. Oh…wow."

"What?"

"Sam Evans OC for the Chargers, man got money."

"Whatever?"

"Who is Mercedes Jones dating?"

"It better say me?!"

"It has you and two other dudes a Sean Lewis and a Sam Evans. Didn't you tell me that when she was on tour with Bey she invited someone from high school to see her open?"

"Yeah, I was there he came to her dressing room."

_**FLASHBACK….**_

_I heard a knock on the door and I didn't feel like getting up from my comfortable position so I just yelled for them to come in._

_"Come in!" The door opened and I wasn't expecting to see this person. _

_"Uh...Mercedes' here? I was expecting to see her."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Oh, I'm Sam." He said extending his hand and I just looked at it and smacked it down._

_"Look, I don't want to shake your hand. What are you doing back here?"_

_"I was asked to be here. You're Tank?"_

_"Damn right. That still don't answer my question. Why are you back here?"_

_"Mercedes said that there would be backstage pass waiting for me when I arrived here so here I am. I'm just here to support my friend."_

_"Yeah, right. I know you still be texting her."_

_"Okay. Yeah what's the problem with that?"_

_"Don't you have a girlfriend?"_

_"What does my relationship have to do with you and Mercedes?"_

_"A hell of a lot! She's my girl now. Not yours. Stop the text messages or better yet text on special occasions."_

_The door opened and in walks Mercedes…_

"_Hi baby."_

"_How was the sound check?"_

"_It was good." She took a seat then looked in the mirror. "Sam! Samuel Evans! You made it!" She got up from her chair and gave him a hug a hug to extra for my liking."_

"_Don't hug her too tight. That's all mine." I was watching him hug her making sure he kept his hands where I could see them._

"_Tank, he's just a friend."_

"_So, you say."_

"_Dude why are you looking at my girl like that? Like you want to want her back or something."_

"_I can't look at her."_

"_Yeah you can look at her but not like that look boo I'm going to get me something to eat. You want something?"_

"_No, I'm fine."_

"_Okay. When I get back I hope your ass is gone, she got a man a real man, and not some punk ass want to be model."_

_I left them alone but I really did I stood by the door and listened in on her conversation with this Sam guy._

"_You know I still love you."_

"_Sam you know I'm with Tank and don't you have a girlfriend."_

"_Had….we broke up."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm looking at the reason right now."_

"_You talked about me all the time or it was because you texted me."_

"_None of those reasons you said. The reason and the only reason will be she's not Mercedes Jones. 'Cedes, I'm going to be in many of relationships until I get you back I know this for a fact and every relationship I'm in with someone will end and you will be the cause and that's a good reason because I only want you I know you're with Tank and truth be told I don't know what you see in him but it pains me to see you with him. Whenever you come back to me, I'll break up with whoever I'm with just to be with you because they don't have the key to my heart. You do. Their keys and love are temporary your key and love is forever permanent."_

**PRESENT DAY**

"Damn he said all of that! Shit! He'd break up with whoever he was with for her. That's love."

"Shut up and then he kissed her."

"Bro, but look would she do the same for you is the question?"

"Look, Dr. Phil, I know she would we got a son together."

"True. True. Speaking of you son. What does TJ stand for?"

"Tank Junior. Why?" I was still playing with this iPhone of hers I found whoever owns this phone is still paying the bill. I might as well start using it.

"I don't think so…your mother found his birth certificate online and his name his _full_ name is Thaddeus Joshua Evans-Jones."

"WHAT?! SHE DIDN'T NAME MY SEED MY SON AFTER ME! THIS IS BULLS HIT! HOW COULD SHE?! WHERE THE HELL SHE GET EVANS FROM?! MY SON DON'T EVEN HAVE MY LAST NAME!"

"You just finding out your own sons name?"

"Hell yeah I thought it was just TJ."

"Were you there when he was born?"

"Fuck no. She pissed me off that week I was somewhere else doing me."

"So, you left your girlfriend 9 months pregnant with your baby to have alone?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of deadbeat motherfucker are you?! I'm out here I shot a dude and I think I killed him for what?! You are a sorry ass excuse for a father. Do you even know his birth weight and his birthday?"

"9lbs 4oz June 1?"

"7lbs 5oz and he was born June 27th, tell your mother I'm out. Y'all are on y'all on."

I pushed him up against the door and pulled out my gun and pointed placed it on his forehead. "Look, snitch on my ass I'll snitch on you. I'll tell the cops it was you who shot dude I don't have a problem with that I don't. Your ass can leave now. I don't need you."

"Fine! Good luck on getting your son back."

**Sam's POV**

We arrived at the hospital and were greeted by the doctor who was all smiles.

"He's been asking for you guys for the longest time especially someone name TJ."

"That's me!"

"You're a lucky little kid to have him as your uncle."

"He's lucky to have me too."

"So, we're going back their first and then y'all can go back. I'm going to call you so you can see him. 'Kay."

"'Kay."

Mom, Dad, 'Cedes, Stacey and myself went back to his room thankfully mom left the stick at home. I guess she thought with all of this equipment they could fix his injuries but Mercedes had found plant outside and he was going to get it.

"Hi Stevie."

"Mom, Dad. What are you guys doing here? When did you get here?"

"We got here yesterday….we came by and saw you. You got shot. Do you remember that?" Mom kissed him.

"Yeah, I remember being shot."

"Okay. Do you remember who did it?" Mercedes asked.

"No, I don't …not now."

"Well, you're coming back so hopefully something will jog your memory."

"Yeah, I hope so. Hi 'Cedes."

"Hi I'm glad you're still here with us."

"I am too, sis."

"Don't ever do this again."

"I'll try not to. Bro?"

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I didn't protect 'Cedes and TJ." He started crying.

"Yes, you did. You protected them fine. You went above and beyond a little bit too above but I know why. No one messes with your family."

"Y-Yeah. Where's TJ?"

"He can't come back here but we thought of another way. Dad?" Dad set up the iPad and I called out to the lobby.

"_Uncle Stevie! I love you!"_

"I love you too my mini gamer VP and can I get a kiss."

"_Sure_.." Dad move the iPad towards him and he kissed the screen. "That made me feel better so much better your dad told you beat my time in Mario Kart Wii."

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, I heard you, Artie, Mom, Stacey, Dad, 'Cedes, Blaine, and Kurt talked to me and that…prayer TJ said."

"_You heard my prayer? Which one? I pray a lot because mommy is Team Jesus._"

"That's right baby so is daddy."

This prayer, _"__God in heaven hear my prayer keep me in thy loving care. Be my guide in all I do, bless all those who love me too. God Bless Aunt Brittany, Aunt Quinn, Aunt Rachel, Aunt Santana, Aunt Stacey, Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, Uncle Artie, Uncle Puck, Uncle Stevie, Mommy and Daddy. Amen. _TJ I just want to say God has truly blessed me 'because I got you and when I get better I'm taking you back to that playground."

"Uh….no. Sam, honey hand me that organism." Mercedes said. Uh-oh all of the adults came and spent time talking to Stevie it was nice having him back we only stayed for an hour and mom and dad stayed back because this time they're _actually _staying with him. Remember when they said they were going to beat up Stevie for the playground they sort of did and Santana bought her freaking stick and she really hit him with it. All of our family went back home which is great I love them but I can't wait to spend quality time with _my _family. TJ is grounded for a whole week, 'Cedes wasn't too thrilled knowing that TJ watched us so 4 days for watching mommy and I do _it _and 3 days for the door.

"Man, it was great hearing Stevie's voice and he heard us too. I didn't want to talk to him at first but I'm glad I did."

"Me too TJ's prayer that's the prayer when he first called you, daddy right?"

"Yeah. The cookout some weeks back."

"Baby, I have something I have to tell you."

"Is it good news or bad news because today has been a good news day."

"Well, it's about to get even better that pregnancy test I took…well I'm not pregnant."

**TJ'S POV**

I was listening at the door when I heard the best news ever!

"**MOMMY IS NOT PREGNANT WITH TANKS BABY! THANK YOU JESUS! GOD BLESS US EVERYONE!**

"Thaddeus Joshua Evans! Come here right now!" Mommy yelled! Darn it I know that tone. I ain't going in there. I'm going back to my room.

"Oops!"

**JJ's POV**

I'm going, going, back , back to Cali, Cali with my mom, dad, uncle, and the damn dog! She bought the dog. It's all good we're back in glorious California and we know where my sister is at. Off to the Evans Casa!

**A/N: Guess you guys didn't see that coming! HAHAHAHA Updates coming out in a few hours. Let me catch these zzz's first.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** **Mini update….This will tie you over until I come back in a few hours I just wanted to give y'all a little something. The drama will happen the humor just keeps coming to me the playground and organisms and them sneaking in watching them. I type it and I reread it an idea comes like the one I just thought of typing this.**

**Enjoy guys!** [**I just got back in. Chapter 27 in the works...]**

**Mercedes POV**

"I'm not pregnant."

"Wait what you mean not pregnant?! I saw the test with my own eyes. It said PREGNANT! What happened? Did you go behind my back and get an abortion because if you did…"

"No Sam, the test was out of date and I started craving salty foods. That's the only time I crave salt is when I'm about to come on my period and I took another test don't worry I checked the expiration date and I'm not pregnant."

"MOMMY IS NOT PREGNANT WITH TANKS BABY! THANK YOU JESUS! GOD BLESS US EVERYONE!"

"Thaddeus Joshua Evans! Come here right now!"

"_I ain't going in there. I'm going in my room_!" I heard as I got to the door I opened it and TJ was on his knees bowing.

"Come again?" He turned around and gave me a sheepish smile. "Get in here!"

"TJ, what were you doing outside our door. Please say you weren't listening in on grown folks conversation. Mommy already grounded you. Do I need to?"

"No. I was coming to ask a question and I just heard mommy say that she wasn't pregnant with Tank's baby no more. I just got a little too happy."

"What was your question?"

"I just want to know does me being grounded does that take away my coloring."

"Yes, it does. Tell me why you want to do an arts and crafts project?"

"Uncle Stevie! I want to make him a picture or a card or draw the playground I can no longer go to." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay. I'll make an exception for that just wait for me. You can return to your room."

He got up to leave and stopped. "Since Daddy kicked out Tank's baby". Kicking his leg high up in the air. "Did he put one up in you?"

"Thaddeus Jos-…" I didn't even get his full name out my mouth.

"Okay. Okay. I'm gone." He ran out the room and Sam was trying to hold in his laugh so much that he was turning red.

"Sam."

"Hhmmm...What?"

"Laugh just laugh."

"Okay."

He rolled of the bed and was laughing in the fetal position and I had to laugh to I admit that was funny. "I kicked out Tank's baby! YES! White Chocolate got that special stroke game!" He got up off the floor and began thrusting his pelvis while smacking an air ass.

"Sam I about to come on my period!"

"So, I like TJ's explanation better to me his daddy knocked out Tank's baby and for that I'll always be the hero in his eyes truth be told I really didn't want you to be pregnant with his baby but if you still were I would have raised him or her and loved them like our son but since you're not I can spray up the place all I want to."

"Sam, you've been spraying up my place a lot in the last few days. Let it rest."

"Man!" He threw himself on the bed and groaned.

I walked over to him and patted his cheek. "It's okay you can give yourself an organism horny self". I left the room and went go look for TJ because I know that boy isn't in his room.

**TJ's POV**

I know mommy told me to go to my room but I saw a car pull up that I didn't know. No, I didn't open the door after the last time I know better being grounded or punished is no fun. I got to get my act together. Anyway enough about me and me being bad and getting in trouble.

"I wonder who those people are."

"What people TJ?" I turned back to mommy she was coming from the kitchen she used the backstairs I guess she thought I was playing in the attic.

"The people outside."

"What pe—OH MY GOSH!" She said as she opened up the blinds.

"Mommy who is it? Who are those people?" I asked hitting her on her arm and she didn't say anything she just started crying. "Daddy! MOMMY IS CRYING! THE PEOPLE OUTSIDE IS MAKING HER CRY!" I hopped off the chair and ran upstairs to get him but he wasn't in the bedroom so I ran to his study with his headphones on watching some video.

"Daddy."

"Yes, TJ."

"Mommy is crying some people outside are making her cry!"

"What?"

"Come on." I pulled on his hand. "Come on!" He got up and I pulled him to the stairs we reached the top those people were inside now and mommy was hugging one of them.

"Who are they?"

"TJ mommy is crying because she just seeing her parents for the first time in 7 years."

"So, why is she sad?"

"Trust me son she's not sad. Those tears are happy tears."

"How can tears be happy?" I asked following him down the stairs and stood behind him as this lady who looked like mommy was too crying.

"It's been so long. 7 years I've waited to hold you and hug you. I don't want to let go but I have to because your father is itching to get to you."

"Daddy."

"Cedes my baby girl." He pulled her into a hug. "I'm complete. I'm now complete." Then someone who looked like her daddy hugged her.

"Uncle Julius!"

"I wouldn't miss seeing my niece. Come here girl!"

While they were hugging and crying I saw that there was bag with some holes in in and went to see what it was. "Oh, it's a dog. Hi. You're cute. _Arf. Arf._

I was off in my own little word playing with the dog in the bag it looked like the dog that bit the guy with hotdog when Aunt Rachel got dragged by those dogs. "TJ! Come over here, munch. What you over there playing with?"

"A dog."

"Oh, he's playing with Chew."

"TJ this is granny, granddaddy, Uncle JJ, and Uncle Julius. Say hi."

"Hi. You made my mommy cry." I pointed at them and they laughed.

"TJ its happy tears, baby. Happy tears."

"That's what daddy said but how can they be happy."

"Trust me they are."

"Are you gonna give your Uncle JJ a hug?" He got down on his knees and I went over and hugged him he stood up with me. "Sis thank God you pulled TJ. You know I've been seeing your face everywhere?"

"Where have you seen my face at?"

"Granny and Granddaddy house they got your face everywhere and by everywhere I mean _everywhere_. They even got shirts."

"No way."

"Yes, we do." Granddaddy said pointing to his shirt. I wasn't paying any attention when I first saw them.

"Mommy look it's me!"

"I see baby."

"Granny you got me a shirt?"

"Oh, he called me granny! The sweetest sound to my ears! He said it over the phone but this gosh! I sure do baby and I got Mercedes one and Sam one as well."

"Uh…thanks Mrs. Jones."

"Why did you ask them that?" He laughed. "TJ my nephew you have a lot to learn trust me."

"Okay. I wanted to wait until I sat down to ask this but this has been nagging me since I knew you were born, TJ, tell granddaddy, what does TJ stand for?"

"Granddaddy my name is Thaddeus Joshua _Evans_."

"I knew that it was Josh- - -Evans?!"

**A/N: I gotta go guys! The Jones Family has been reunited and it feels so good! Reunited Hey! Hey! Lol Minus one the cousin will appear in the next post. I wonder what he's up to.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: For those of you who want to take a 5 second break to kick for JOY that Sam kicked that baby out of her! This is for you! Standup pick your favorite leg, pick any leg, bring it backwards and quickly bring it forward and as high as your leg can go and say, "HE KICKED IT OUT! HE KICKED IT OUT! HE KICKED IT OUT! HEEY! THROW SOME KICKS IN THERE FOR STEVIE TOO! HUP! Now go tell 3 people about my story. [Currently listening to: He Turned It – Tye Tribbett] Let me stop! Lol. J/P. [This is a/n was bought to you by zeejack comment "leg kick" did it for me and I typed this, this is how my mind is at 2:57 AM] Jones family is here minus 1 or 2. Will they pop up in the next post? Who knows?**

**Happy Reading (:**

**Tank's POV**

After I kicked out Vito last night I didn't feel like sleeping not because I threatened him. I know his ass isn't going to snitch I felt like a fool 5 years and I never thought to ask that bitch what my son name was. I just thought it was TJ. TJ = Tank Junior.

"Thaddeus Joshua Evans-Jones, Thaddeus Joshua Evans-Jones. So damn pissed."

"TANK! WHERE ARE YOU AT?!" I don't feel like answering my mother she'll find me. "Tank what are you doing out here?"

"Getting some air. Why the fuck else would I be out here?"

"Look, where's Vito?"

"He left." I got up and walked inside the house with her on my ass.

"What you mean he left? Call and get his ass back we need him to help us to get TJ back."

"Look, I don't want any sorry ass man helping to get my seed back. Did you know TJ's name is Thaddeus Joshua Evans-Jones?"

"Yeah, I saw that shit last night. We can change it. We're going to fake a birth certificate and I got this lawyer who owes me a favor so he's going to work out something with us."

"Cool."

"Where's that address?"

**Sam's POV**

She's not pregnant. That's all I keep thinking about after she left to get the things for TJ's card for Uncle Stevie I headed to my office to do some work and watching this press conference but I'm not really paying any attention it. I was about to go over to check the spy app website to see if Tank's been using that other phone when I saw TJ run in out the corner of my eye.

"Daddy."

"Yes, TJ." I removed my headphones he was pulling me by arm.

"Mommy is crying some people outside are making her cry!"

"What people? Who is outside?"

"Just come on!" Pulling me by my hand we ran to the top of the stairs and there she was hugging her mom.

"Who are they?" TJ asked me peeking from around me.

"TJ mommy is crying because she just seeing her parents for the first time in 7 years. Come with me." I went down the stairs and stood back and watch this reunion that was _years_ long overdue before my eyes. Hell I'm not ashamed to say it I shed a few tears myself.

"So, why is mommy sad?"

"Mommy isn't sad. Those are happy tears. Very happy tears."

"_It's been so long. 7 years I've waited to hold you and hug you. I don't want to let go but I have to because your father is itching to get to you."_

"_Daddy."_

"_Cedes my baby girl." He pulled her into a hug. "I'm complete. I'm now complete." Then someone who looked like her daddy hugged her._

"_Uncle Julius!"_

"_I wouldn't miss seeing my niece. Come here girl!" _He pulled back and to take a good look at her and then went back in for another hug. _"You are still beautiful."_

"_Thank you Uncle Julius."_

"_Little Sister!"_

"_JJ! If you don't look like daddy."_

"_That's the first thing you say to your brother after not seeing him for 7 years."_

"_It's true though."_ He pulled her into hug all of this hugging hell I wanted to be join in and be hugged too and as if clockwork Mr. Jones pulled me into one.

"Sammy son. How have you been?"

"I'm doing fine sir. How have you been?"

"Good."

"Samuel!"

"Now, what's up with you calling Mrs. Jones? What did I tell you to call me years ago?"

"Mama." I smiled.

"That's right!"

"Wassup JJ, Uncle Julius."

"Where's TJ?" 'Cedes asked me as I was hugging her brother and then uncle I returned and stood beside her I pointed to over where TJ was playing what seemed like to be a doggy bag.

"TJ! Come over here, munch. What you over there playing with?"

"This dog that dog looks like the one that bit the guy that was eating a hot dog."

"Guy eating a hot dog? What's he talking about?" Uncle Julius asked.

"Last night we had movie night with the family and it got a little out of hand. Puck switched the DVDs but it proved to be a good move."

"Oh, you're talking about when Rachel got dragged by those dogs?" JJ was hitting me on my shoulder laughing.

"Yup."

"Oh, I haven't watched that clip in years but I got to see it again that's when she was doing uh..uh.."

"_Broadway Bitches."_ TJ said.

"TJ! Don't say that word. It's bad."

"Bitches?" He said it again and Mercedes covered his mouth with her hand and shook her head

"Yeah, that one."

"TJ this is granny, granddaddy, Uncle JJ, and Uncle Julius. Say hi."

"Hi. You made my mommy cry." He pointed at them and they laughed.

"TJ its happy tears, baby. Happy tears."

"That's what daddy said but how can they be happy."

"Trust me they are."

"Are you gonna give your Uncle JJ a hug?" JJ got down on his knees and TJ went over and hugged him JJ picked him up. "Sis thank God you pulled TJ. You know I've been seeing your face everywhere?"

"Where have you seen my face at Uncle JJ?"

"Granny and Granddaddy house they got your face everywhere and by everywhere I mean _everywhere_. They even got shirts."

"No."

"Yes, we do." Julius said pointing to his shirt. I wasn't paying any attention when I first saw them.

"Mommy look it's me!"

"I see baby."

"Granny you got me a shirt?"

"Oh, he called me granny! The sweetest sound to my ears! He said it over the phone but this gosh!" Seeing Mom react to TJ calling her granny for the first time was the best ever she melted and more than likely her heart swelled just like mine did when he called me daddy. "I sure do baby and I got Mercedes one and Sam one as well."

"Thanks mama."

"Why did you ask them that? I left mine at home on purpose now she probably has one for me too. "JJ said. "TJ my nephew you have a lot to learn trust me."

"Okay. I wanted to wait until I sat down to ask this but this has been nagging me since I knew you were born, TJ, tell granddaddy, what does TJ stand for?"

"Granddaddy my name is Thaddeus Joshua _Evans_."

"I knew that it was Josh- - -Evans?!"

"Evans-Jones…Evans-Jones is his last name."

"But you've been calli…"

"It's Evans-Jones. Um…let's go into the living room and continue this family reunion."

"So, what made you decide to surprise visit us?" I asked as they made themselves comfortable.

"We decided to come see you it's been 7 years and you reached out to mom I thought it was long overdue."

"And to give the people a church a break from your parents now _they_ are the ones people are running away from. They forever shove their phones up in people's faces. Showing off TJ."

"Mom. Dad. Really?"

"Yes, 'Cedes. Mom got me backed in corner after Bible Study not even to mention she held up the 10 items or less line."

"Mama…Tell you didn't?"

"I did. I wanted to show of my grandson."

"Mom you had 1 item." Julius held demonstrated with his hand signify that he was overly pissed that she had just one item.

"The ladies behind me didn't mind. They are my morning shopping crew besides they always did that to me it was time I returned the favor."

"But I agree with you all coming here. She didn't want to call you guys. She thought that you might have changed your number or that you didn't want to talk to her."

"No, Mercedes it was none of that we _always_ wanted to talk to you but you change your number and we had no way of getting in contact with you. It wasn't until Tank called us out of the blue that made us start worrying because he said that you had kidnapped TJ." I rolled my eyes.

"Huh? He really said that?"

"Yeah, we had it out on the phone, your mama got hood but enough of that. We got TJ gifts. JJ go to the car and get our bags."

"Now I'm trying to get to know my nephew."

"You can get to know him when you get back besides I want to squeeze his cheeks send him on over to me."

He kissed his teeth. "Fine." TJ went over to Mama and she smothered him in a hug. "Mom, geez. I'm going to let her be. This _is_ her first grandchild and all. Uncle JJ come with me."

"Right there."

"Need my help?"

"Sure, come on Sam. Dad you coming to?"

"No, I'm going to stay right here and talk to my grandson."

"Okay."

"Be right back babe." I kissed 'Cedes and headed outside.

**Mercedes POV**

TJ is running off at the mouth asking his grandparents questions and they over literally over the moon. I decided to break away from his little Q&amp;A to get us something to drink.

"Where are you from granny?"

"We're from Lima, Ohio that's where your mommy was born and raised."

"I was born here in California; on June 27, 2015 I weighed 7lbs 5oz."

"How you know this?"

"Mommy told me. I have a good memory." He tapped his head.

"That he does." I placed the tray that had cups on it and pitcher of lemonade down. "Daddy and mom you want me to pour you a glass?"

"Child sit down _we,_ can get our own drink."

"Granddaddy, why you name mommy, Mercedes?"

"Your grandma did that. She's name after my favorite her favorite actress Mercedes Ruehl."

"Right. 'Cedes what made you come up with the name Thaddeus? Joshua I get but Thaddeus?"

"Well, mom, I wasn't going to name him after _him_ so I thought of another person that would have been with me when I had TJ so, he's named after Sam. Sam's middle name is Thaddeus. So Thaddeus he was named. Joshua was a given, he was going to be named after daddy and JJ and Evans-Jones was something I thought of."

"I like Evans-Jones because I thought TJ was already an Evans y'all got to get married first and I must give my blessing."

"And mine too, granddaddy."

"Good choice besides I like Sam anyway I don't know what you saw in Tank."

The front door opened and in came Sam, JJ and Uncle Julius with the luggage. They had enough luggage to stay awhile like months.

"Baby what room you want to put your parents in?"

"Look, he's asking for her input Joshua."

"I know look at that."

"Um…you can put them in the room on the second floor the one that has the great view and um JJ and Uncle JJ can have the rooms on the third floor because I haven't cleaned the other rooms yet."

"Y'all had guest before we got here?"

"Yeah, sort of like New Directions family gathering we have those from time to time and we needed that these last couple of days."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. You and daddy."

"Here go the gifts you got for Sam, Mercedes and TJ, I'm going on upstairs to take a nap. I'm sleepy. What floor am I on? This a big ass house."

"3rd floor Uncle Julius. You can take the stairs or the elevator?"

"Elevator?"

"Yeah, for Artie we want the house functional for all. I can take your bags there for you Uncle Julius."

"Nah, just show me the way to the elevator."

"Okay the elevator is around the corner to your left."

"Thanks. I'll see you guys in a few."

"I'm heading up too not for nap just to get settled in. I'll be down after I'm done."

"Okay."

"So, what do you got for me?" TJ was peering into the bags I got up off the couch and pulled him back.

"What for daddy to come back?"

"He calls Sam, daddy?" My father asked me and my mother was frozen in her position with some chips in her hand until she finally spoke up.

"Are you going to answer your father so I can hit play and resumed the position I had previously?"

"Yes…TJ calls Sam daddy and while I'm telling you this he calls also Sam's parents grandma and grandpa."

"I'm good with that. You baby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it. TJ can call dirt daddy anybody can be daddy but Tank I'm just happy it's Sam and you and I will have mother daughter talk sometime later so I can get caught up with everything like how this cutie got here because I'm curious."

"_Arf"_.

"Sam, can you get the dog?"

"Sure."

"Totally forgot about Chew-Chew over there." Sam handed the doggie bag to my mother and she opened it up and out popped Chew-Chew and he was wearing a TJ face t-shirt.

"Chew-Chew say hi to TJ."

"Mommy he's licking me."

"That means he likes you."

"Can we get a dog?" He asked rubbing Chew.

"No. Let's see what granddaddy and granny got you."

They got TJ a little bit of everything, clothes, shoes, underwear, socks, cups with his name on it, a wallet dad gave him that had inside $1000 for every birthday my parents missed, a bible with the initials _TJE_ this has my mother all over it, video games of which he don't need any more of because with a father who plays video games and uncle too he's set for life, but the thing that was the most confusing out of all the gifts they gave him was.

"We also got him something for his bathroom." I'm thinking it was a monogrammed towel with his initials. No. It wasn't even that.

"Here." She handed TJ the roll and he gave it to me.

"Mom this is toilet paper."

"I know it's not just any toilet paper it's TJ toilet paper!" I looked over at my Sam and we both gave searching looks.

"See it has his face on it." She opened it up and sure enough there was my son's face on toilet paper.

"I can wipe my butt with my face! Cool! Mommy I need to use the bathroom!" TJ took the roll from me running upstairs.

"He loves it! I got some for you and Sam as well."

"Er…Thanks Mama".

"Whew! I'm tired. Honey you ready to go upstairs for a little nap so we can be refreshed for later."

"Yeah, what room again?"

"The room at the end of the hall on the second floor."

"Okay. We'll see you guys later."

"Okay mom and dad." We smiled as they headed up the steps but once they disappeared out of our sight we just stared at the toilet paper with TJ's face.

"TJ toilet paper. I've seen and heard it all. Toilet paper."

"Are we supposed to use this?"

"Baby I don't even know hopefully not. TJ made his entrance out of there and that's the first and last time his face will be down there. The next time a face is being wiped out of me you and someone else will be holding my legs back telling me _"'Cedes I can see the head push"_, and at the rate we're going that might come sooner than you think."

"True but there's going to be two faces down there."

"Two faces?" I asked him

"Yup."

He made the peace sign licked between his fingers. I rolled my eyes and shook my head."You are so dirty."

"Hey, you wasn't saying that this morning, we play dirty." We started making out on the couch when we heard someone loudly clearing their throat and coughing.

"Ahem… Ahem."

"Hey Bro."

"Am I interrupting something? Y'all were going at it like y'all don't have guest in the house."

"No, JJ you aren't interrupting that can be resumed later."

"Y'all some freaks. Anyway I see mom gave TJ his toilet paper." He picked up the roll laughing and tossing it in the air.

"Yeah, are we really supposed to wipe our ass with this?"

"Do what you want to do with it? You should have _seen_ me the first time I was up in their bathroom and I just dropped a number 2. I pulled up my pants went back down to the kitchen and got me a handful of napkins. Nah, I'm not wiping my ass with my nephew face. Speaking of my nephew, where is he?"

We heard the flushing of the toilet and then heard him yell. "This is so cool!"

"That answer your question JJ."

"He's 5 that's cool for him not for me. Sam, where are you going? I thought we were going to watch _Broadway Bitches_ DVD?"

"We are I just have to go up to TJ's room and make sure he doesn't clog up his toilet."

I began cleaning up and JJ got him something to drink and sat back on the couch looking at me. "Why are you looking at me so hard?"

"It's been 7 years the last time I saw you I can't even remember that's why I'm looking at you so hard. I missed you. Sis sit, down. I'll clean it up for you. I haven't talked to you in 7 years and you are going to clean when I want to have one on one." He took the tray out of my hand and sat it back on the coffee table. "I was out here not too long ago looking for you."

"You were looking for me?"

"Yeah, J3 and I were out here."

"J3? Where is he?"

"He'll be here tomorrow he had to stop off and get grandpa."

"Grandpa's coming out here?"

"Yup, he can't wait to see his only granddaughter and now he has a great-grandson. He doesn't know about TJ, that's his little surprise but, yeah, I was out here and I found the address."

"How did you find my address?"

"Oh, it's ways to find folks address. Trust me, very easy. I went by your house J3 and I and we saw this lady in yard she was just yapping on the damn phone and I approached her and I acted like I was a fan and I asked was this your house she said, yeah and that you ran off with TJ at that time I didn't know I had a nephew. That day I found out."

"Why didn't dad and mom tell you about TJ?"

"I guess they were still wrapping their heads around it anyway she just told your information to me. I could have been anyone and she just told me. I was concerned for you but when I knew of TJ it made me concerned even more then I asked her what was her name she didn't tell me because I didn't tell her mine, J3 and I didn't pull of right away we acted like we were messing with the GPS and then she got a call, she was talking to someone all loud and said, you pressed charges against Tank a week later I went _back_ to the house alone a few days later could have been a week I returned to your house and this time Tank was there and he was boasting about how the charges didn't stick, you left him and I said it must've been for a good reason."

"Wait? The charges didn't stick?"

"No, he said they didn't Mirandize him. What were those charges?"

"I-I don't want to say. They didn't Mirandize him?"

"No. They didn't according to him he could be lying I mean this is Tank we're talking about. Has he tried to make contact with you?"

"Yeah, he's called my phone once and I ran into him at the store."

"And he didn't hurt you? Where was TJ? Better yet, where was Sam?"

"Sam was in San Diego on a business trip, you know he's the OC for the Chargers."

"Yeah, I know that. Newly hired OC, great pickup by them. So who was here with you?"

"Just Stevie."

"Where was TJ?"

"At Target with Uncle Puck and Tank and his crusty ass mother spotted him and TJ and they had this huge blowout."

"So, where is Stevie?"

"The hospital."

"Is he sick or something?"

I bit my lip. "No, he got shot…."

**Sam's POV**

I decided to give 'Cedes and her brother some alone time to talk and catch up besides I wanted to see TJ's face swirl around the toilet and go down the drain instead he got tired of wiping his butt and flushing so I decided to get a new Guinea pig to test out TJs toilet paper.

"You ready?"

"Ready."

"Wipe Chew Chew's butt, toss TJs toilet paper in the bowl."

TJ hit the flush handle! "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" He yelled as we stood over to toilet watching his face swirl about.

"Daddy this is fun. Let's do it again."

"Okay, take square of TJ's face wipe the dogs butt." I was in mid wipe of the dogs butt when we were interrupted.

"SAM! TJ!"

"Baby."

"Mommy."

We quickly stood up and TJ was in front of me and I was behind him and the dog was behind me she moved TJ to one side and me to the other side and pointed to Chew Chew that had TJ's face toilet paper sticking out his crack. "I want an explanation for this. Why does Chew Chew have TJs face toilet paper sticking out his crack? She folded her arms looking at me.

"TJ explain it to your mother. Why does Chew Chew have your face in his crack?"

"It wasn't my idea. It was daddy's."

"TJ! You were supposed to be on my team. This is the second time that someone was supposed to be in my corner but turned on me. Why?"

"One word, 2 syllables, mom-my, sorry daddy besides that's mommy I'm not playing look." He walked over and stood behind Mercedes.

"Sam, I'm going to need you to clean all of this up and remove the toilet paper from the Chew Chew crack. TJ come downstairs and help me set the table."

"Okay."

"Let me take this and hide it from y'all. The both of y'all won't be having me calling a plumber."

**TJ's POV**

Daddy got in trouble! I guess that means he won't be getting any tonight. Don't tell my mommy y'all. **(: **

"I got the plates and you do the napkins." Mommy handed me the napkins and I followed her to the table.

"Mommy."

"Yes."

"Are you happy that your mommy and daddy are here?"

"I am. I'm so happy I missed them so much."

"I'm happy for you too mommy." I placed a napkin on the table and mommy set all the plates down and took the napkins from me. Uh-oh what did I do. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, baby you aren't just, you like seeing me happy. Don't you?"

"Yeah, all of the time! Happy mommy is nice, mean mommy no so much."

"What's wrong with mean mommy?"

"She's not fun, she makes mean faces and folds her arms and don't blink."

"That's called love and I got a lot of love for you, baby."

"I got a lot of love for you too mommy."

Mommy and I finished setting the table and I went into the living room to work on my letters seeing as when I'm good I can do what I want to but bad equal's letters and writing numbers. This is torture. I gotta start being good. "Working on your writing I see?"

"Yeah, Uncle JJ." He sat beside me looking over top of me I guess he was checking my writing.

"No, you wrote that letter wrong."

"I know. I have a hard time writing my S's."

"Try this air write it. Copy me." Uncle JJ started air writing it and I copied off him. "Yeah, that's it. Say swirl."

"Swirl."

"Cool, now write it.

I picked up my pencil and wrote my S's again. "I did it! Mommy! I wrote my S's write! Uncle JJ taught me! Thanks Uncle JJ."

"No problem."

After Uncle JJ taught me how to write my S's it was time for dinner we had to wait a little while because Chew Chew peed and daddy sat in it which mommy said was Chew Chew payback for daddy wiping his butt with my face, hey it was fun until she showed up. Dinner was good I learned somethings about mommy and Uncle JJ. Uncle Julius is cool, he says he's an old cat and tells the funniest stories. Uncle JJ reminds me a lot of Uncle Puck and Uncle Stevie which means I already like him. Granny already adores me and Granddaddy says he wants to take me to the playground so he and I can play. I wonder if mommy will let him take me there. Crossing my fingers and here's hoping. After dinner granny said she would do the dishes and give me a bath and that mommy and daddy could go to their room. I wonder what they're up to.

**Sam's POV**

After dinner while I was removing the dishes from the table, Mama told to put them down that she would wash them and sent Mercedes and me to my room. I mean that would be cool if I was getting some but 'Cedes put that off for a while when she saw me wiping Chew butt with TJ's face I was grounded from it.

"Sam, it's only 2 nights. You can last without it."

"Only 2 nights. 48 hours, 172800 seconds. Let me stop thinking about it. You know Puck asked me about this." I shook my left.

"What did you tell them? Hopefully you told them what we agreed on."

"Yeah, I told them that this was our commitment ring that we're committed to each other I'm to you and you to me."

"Good. I don't want them to know that we ran off and eloped I want to do it right, I want you to ask my dad for my hand, ask TJ for my hand then maybe you and TJ could go get a ring, Kurt and Blaine or even the girls, find the perfect proposal location and you get down on your knee and ask me, Mercedes Renee Jones when you walked out of my life x amount of years ago I thought I lost my true love forever it took a dumb ass to not cherish you the way that I've always cherished you and I'll forever will. I'm down on my knee because I have to ask you this question, and then TJ comes out with a little suit, tux or something and he says something like…daddy asked for my blessing and I said yes, now mommy it's your turn to return the favor. Daddy, here's the ring and then you can say Mercedes will you marry me. I would bawl if it happened exactly like that."

"Why does that sound so familiar?"

**A/N: I'LL BE BACK AT IT AGAIN! ABOUT TO HIT THE SHEETS and catch these zzZZZZzzzZZZzz's!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: LATE POST!** **I was on the phone with a friend last night and early this morning and the stuff I was typing wasn't fitting in so everything that I typed is on my trash page waiting to be used it will be used. Grandpa and J3 will appear in the next post I promise you that they'll be showing up their plane will be landing when I get back on here to type. If you haven't seen the sequel has been posted the title is "I MADE IT THROUGH" a few more posts how many IDK folk been hitting me in my PM and for those who know it's around that many or more and this story will be over and into the sequel we'll go where I'm going to throw everything at y'all. So like it said, HOLD ON TO YOUR PHONES, I mean it.**

**Regarding Guests comments: I DON'T want to blast folk but if you can take the time out to read my story, then you should also take the time out to, comprehend my story before you comment and make a fool of yourself to address something that's already been addressed I will blast you. I will APPROVE your comment and you will have an A/N with MY explanation and your comment for all to read and it will sit there until I feel like removing it. Now I don't have to approve your comment I have the option to decline but since you took the energy. Why not? [6/17/2015 - I was going to remove this but nah it's gonna stay here.]  
**

**1:23 [I'm up so that means Chapter 29 is in the works.**

**Happy Reading folks! (:**

_**That night…**_

**Sam's POV**

"Good. I don't want them to know that we ran off and eloped I want to do it right, I want you to ask my dad for my hand, ask TJ for my hand then maybe you and TJ could go get a ring, Kurt and Blaine or even the girls, find the perfect proposal location and you get down on your knee and ask me, Mercedes Renee Jones when you walked out of my life x amount of years ago I thought I lost my true love forever it took a dumb ass to not cherish you the way that I've always cherished you and I'll forever will. I'm down on my knee because I have to ask you this question, and then TJ comes out with a little suit, tux or something and he says something like…daddy asked for my blessing and I said yes, now mommy it's your turn to return the favor. Daddy, here's the ring and then you can say Mercedes will you marry me. I would bawl if it happened exactly like that."

"Why does that sound so familiar?"

"It does? I just thought that up off the top of my dome."

"Really?" I asked her shocked.

"Yes, really." She sat up and fluffed up her pillows then slowly turned her attention to me. "Why? Is that how you would propose to me?"

"Truth be told I really haven't put a thought into it _actually_ I haven't even thought about marry you."

"Sam Evans, lies all lies."

"So, have you thought about it?"

"I've thought about it every day from the moment we started dating and when I moved away only to return to ask you, "_Do you have any idea who the guy is gonna be, because I know this awesome dude who has great impressions and is totally into you."_, but you were with that guy Shane."

"Yeah…I remember that and I said it was a summer fling."

"It was more than a summer fling, when I fell for you that summer I fell hard and the day when your father gives me his blessing along with TJ and then on _our_ wedding day when those doors open and the wedding march begins to play and Pops is walking you down the aisle giving you to me for the rest my life I'm will too bawl because my everything finally came true." I pointed to my ring finger. "This is just temporary for TJ's safety I'm not putting anything by chance with him."

"I look forward to that day too Sam." She kissed me. "You know what thinking back on our relationship we've been pretty secretive about us being boyfriend and girlfriend and now _husband and wife_."

"Yeah, I don't want everyone in our damn business although they will pry and whatnot I want that relationship that we discuss things and what happens in this room or what we discuss stays here. A couple is 2 people anything about that is ground for disaster."

She was going to say something when there came a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"ME!"

"Come on in TJ." The door open and TJ flew over to our bed and in walked behind him are Mama and Pops.

"What do we owe this personal visit?"

"TJ said he couldn't go to sleep with saying night to you both say night TJ and then in bed."

"Night mommy. Night daddy." We both kissed him on the cheek and got off the bed.

"Night TJ." Mama left the room with TJ but Pops was standing there. "Yes, Pops?"

"Y'all sleep together?"

"Yeah, dad I am grown with a son."

"Just that the last time I saw you in a bed you didn't have no one but a teddy bear now you got a man…like I said I'm happy it's Sam but this just messed me up and speaking of messing up, Sam, don't you think about fooling around tonight with her, her mother and I are down the hall. I have good hearing the slightest squeak of the mattress I'm coming in here and pulling you off of her. Night son, night baby girl."

He left the room and I got up after him and locked the door. "Yeah, right besides I'm not getting any tonight. How many more hours and seconds?"

"Sam! Unlock that door, TJ might have a bad dream."

"Fine only reason doing this I wish we would have locked it that night those 4 were up in here. You know I'm still hearing Gabby saying Sam like you. I'm going to need it to stop."

"Maybe you need to yell out my name."

"Oooh….I would love too."

"But you can't. Night baby." She patted me on the shoulder and turned over and hit her light.

"No, you not going to leave me high, dry, and suffering for two days?"

"Yes, I am. I can contain myself. Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom…."

"Fo…"

"I need to have an organism!" I yelled to her slamming the door and locking it and looking up at the bar I didn't get around to fixing yet and I smiled that bar might not get fixed for a while.

_**That morning….**_

**Tank's POV**

So Ma came up with the idea that we're going to fake this document. Cool I'm down with it besides I want my seed named after me.

"So, we're going to fake this birth certificate?"

"Yeah and we're going to leave some parts blank."

"Why?" I asked she whispered in my ear. I sat back and just stared at her. "Why didn't you think of that idea before?!"

"I just came to me besides you're going to need to take care of a few things yourself."

"Like what?"

"A lot but first let's start on this, what will his, name be…" She pulled up the website and clicked around until it was page before me that asked for the name of hospital, name of my son, date, time all of that.

"What should I name him?"

"How about this name? She typed in.

"Nah, how about this name?"

"No, I don't like it."

"Fine, will this one work?" I typed in another name and she nodded her head in approval. "Okay. I like this name too. That name fits him more than the one that bitch gave him. Who the fuck names their son Thaddeus, that's a wimpy ass name if I ever heard." I filled out the rest but one part I really was confused on. "Ma."

"What?"

"What do I put for here?"

"Oh, I got a girl her name is Sarah Richardson."

"Okay, Sarah with or without the H?"

"With the H." She yelled back to and I filled out that part. "When do we want it urgent or give it a few days?"

"Give it a few days." She back into the living room with some food. "Besides I went by that address and he's not released from the hospital yet. I want him out before we make our next move. Let me check that." She looked over what I typed. "Why you down there for a computer image signature no I want handwritten change it."

"Alright." I changed it. "So, we're all good."

"No, now we have to pay for it."

"You gonna pay for it because when that bitch left my ass I was only left with the few thousand I left in my account. I'm trying to save that shit for a rainy ass day."

"Yeah. I'll pay for it and when you get TJ you gonna pay me back all of the $57 plus interest."

"Interest? You gotta be tripping?"

"No, I know you hit her boy. I'm just in your corner because you're my son. I never did like her. What the fuck did you see in her?"

"Money."

"I raised you well baby. I raised you well."

**Bernice's POV**

This time change has thrown my sleeping schedule all it's 7 o'clock here which means it's 9 o'clock back home and by this time I'd be in the grocery store showing off TJ but I can't do that so I decided I'm going to make everyone breakfast. I handled my early morning business and headed on down to the kitchen where I ran to JJ.

"JJ what are you doing up?"

"I'm going into the game room to watch _Broadway Bitches_."

"Again? Didn't you see enough of that DVD last night?"

"Yes, it's just one of those things that get funnier every damn time."

"Okay, just keep the volume down. Don't want everyone in the house to wake up."

"Okay." He went into the game room and closed the door to the kitchen I went and started pulling out all the items I would need for this breakfast.

"Morning granny."

"Morning, baby. How are you this morning?"

"Good. You?"

"I'm better now TJ want to help granny make breakfast?"

"Sure!"

"First let's wash hands and then you can help granny crack the eggs."

"Okay." We got his hands washed and I showed how to crack the egg and I decided to ask him a few questions before I have my talk with my daughter.

"So, how long have you and mommy been here with Sam?"

"I don't know. I just remember one morning I woke up in my PJ's and we were in McDonald's drive-thru."

"Why?"

"Mommy left Tank."

"Okay, why did mommy leave Tank?"

"He hit her." TJ told me as he jumped on the stool to help crack the eggs.

"He did what?"

"Tank hit mommy."

"O-okay did he hit you?"

"No, he just yelled at me when I did something wrong or spilled something or got in his way. You want to hear what he said?"

"Yeah, tell me."

"He'd say, _shut up, who you talking to, who looking at, who you raising you voice to, fuck you…"_

"Okay stop I get it and don't say that word again."

"You mean fuck?"

"Thaddeus."

"Sorry granny."

"Yeah and that word you should not be saying that word. So, what else did Tank do?"

**Stevie's POV**

After I came out of my coma the detectives were notified and they just showed up so we could talk about that night I got shot.

"Stevie your father and I are going back to Sam's house we'll be back in a couple of hours. We just need to freshen up."

"Okay mom. See you later dad. Hi Stacey, are you coming back when mom and dad come back?"

"Yeah I will be. Why?"

"Will TJ be coming with you?"

"I don't know he's grounded."

"Grounded for what?!"

"That playground! Look, I got to get going. See you later bro."

"Mr. Evans, Detective Sue Sylvester and Detective Figgins." I shook both of their hands and they pulled up a chair both on the side of my bed. "You know why we're here to talk to you about the night you were shot. Can you tell us what happened that day?"

"Sure, I was at my brother house, with my his wife and son and our brother Puck and Puck and TJ went to Target so I stayed back and 30 minutes later Mercedes got this call from Puck that she needed to get down there. So I drove her there."

"What happened when you go to Target?"

"Well I dropped her off in front of the store and found a parking space and once inside I went looking for her. She was in the back in the security guard officer's room."

"Why was she back there?"

"My nephew was back there along with her and Puck, besides that's where the she was taken so I asked and someone just pointed me in that direction."

"What happened when you got back there?"

"It was a lot of yelling and cursing going back and forth between all of the adults and the security guard."

"So, how does this involve you?"

"The guy stepped towards my sis and no one steps to my family so I pushed them back and Puck and I stood in front of them and I was heated they left and the security officer made sure we stayed back for like an hour to calm ourselves down."

"Who took the lady and her son back home?"

"I did."

"So, where was this Puck dude?"

"He stayed back to get my nephew a game and then he returned home and once he came I left."

"Now, we're getting somewhere. Where did you go after you left?"

"I went for a ride just to clear my head and cool down because I was still heated."

"So, you just upped and left."

"Yeah, I did."

"With no idea of where you were going to go." Sylvester said.

"Yeah."

"So, tell us how you know Lucky."

"Lucky? Who is Lucky?"

"They guy house you were shot in front of."

"I don't know a Lucky."

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah! I don't know dude."

"So, you weren't over there to get a gun?"

"No. I don't even know how to shoot a gun! I DON'T KNOW DUDE!"

"Okay…you don't know dude. We get that we're leaving you our card just in case you want to talk to us so more because I got a feeling that you are holding back some information. You have a good day, Mr. Evans."

"You too."

They left my room and I just side I picked up the business card and I ripped it up. I'm going to handle things my way I think but seeing what I put my family through and TJ I don't know. I just don't know.

**Mercedes POV**

I was awaken by the aroma of food meaning that my mother had made herself comfortable in the kitchen which means there's going to be a big spread. I brushed my teeth put on a robe and headed down to the kitchen.

"Oooh…it smells good in here mom."

"I just thought that I'd fix everyone breakfast."

"Where's daddy?"

"Your father is outside playing with TJ."

"TJ, isn't supposed to be outside playing." I said going outside. "TJ! Come here."

"Aww…man I was playing catch with granddaddy."

"You aren't supposed be outside playing, remember you are grounded." I took the ball and tossed it back to my dad.

"Grounded?" Dad asked me as he following me in back inside the house.

"Yes, he's grounded."

"What's he grounded for? Look at that face. How can you ground him?"

"I have mom and I did. TJ you know better than to have gone outside go upstairs and wash your hands for breakfast."

"Yes ma'am."

"What did he do 'Cedes?"

"He learned about sex on the playground and then he introduced his cousins of which I guess he thought would be a good idea to do not to even mention Sam and I had an audience one night while he had sex. TJ, Gabby, Ian, and Logan all were in our room. Your grandson was the ring leader talking about it, jumping up and down on people, organisms, and another saying that I'm going to say but yeah then before all of that he answered the door without an adult so he's grounded."

"Wow! I didn't know sorry baby girl."

"It's fine daddy. He thought that since you were here mommy would give him pass. No. I'm not." I finished saying as TJ came back into the kitchen.

"TJ."

"Mommy told you, huh?"

"Yes, she did and I'm shocked TJ granddaddy isn't going to have a talk with you but I it seems your mother already had it under control we'll just have to find some other things to do."

"Okay"

"I'm going to go get, Sam, JJ and Uncle Julius out the game room. Sam, JJ and Uncle Julius breakfast is ready. Come on guys."

"About time. I'm up in here starvin' like Marvin."

"Me too."

"Did you hear that? Uncle Julius starvin' like Marvin, did TJ?"

"No bae, he said some young cat said it around him he liked so he started using it. Where's my morning kiss?"

"Right here."

"That's the way you start off the morning. Oooh this looks good. Mama you were throwing down in the kitchen."

"I was, just wanted to cook for my family, my _whole_ family."

"Well, it's not whole yet. Grandpa and J3 not here, they'll be here in a few hours flight got delayed."

"So, shall we eat?"

"Not without saying grace and I'm going to say it "Lord, bless this food and grant that we May thankful for thy mercies be. Teach us to know by whom we're fed; Bless us with Christ, the living bread. Amen."

"Amen."

"….so he…" I heard the front door open and in came Stacey, Dwight and Mary.

"Good morning."

"Morning all."

"Good Morning Grandma! Grandpa! Aunt Stacey! How's Uncle Stevie?!" TJ jumped up from the table and gave every one of them a hug.

"He's fine TJ, he asked about you. Who are all these people TJ?"

"Oh this is mommy's family."

"Good Morning, y'all, mom, dad, JJ , Uncle Julius this is Sam's mother, Mary his father Dwight and sister Stacey."

"Nice to meet you. Wow! Talk about a family reunion there was one yesterday that was just wrapping up we just came back here to take a shower and head on back to the hospital."

"Without eating?" My mother asked.

"We were going to grab something on the way back."

"Oh, no I've made enough food for everyone, eggs, bacon, sausage, grits, pancakes, French toast, fruit, coffee, orange juice and milk."

"Beats whatever we were going to get on the way back to the hospital. I'm going to go upstairs to freshen up."

"I'm right behind you."

"You need to set a few more places at the table."

"I already got it mom."

I set 3 additional plates and they joined us at the table and it felt like one big happy family my dad and Sam's dad had something in common so did my brother and Stacey, both of our moths were just in their own chatting it up and Uncle Julius and TJ were stuffing their mouths since they both we're starving like Marvin.

"TJ don't put all of that in your mouth."

"It's good."

"I know it's good but slow down. Granny is going to be here for a while so you can experience all of her cooking."

"That's right baby."

"So, dad, how's Stevie?"

"Stevie's good when we were leaving the detectives were coming in to talk to him?"

"Detectives? What happened?"

"Uncle Stevie got shot."

"Stevie got shot! When did this happen?"

"A couple of days ago."

"Why did he get shot?"

"We don't know but he was in a coma for a few hours but he's all there. So, I'm thankful he's still here I just want him to tell us what he was doing."

"You, mom, and Stacey have been there at the hospital all day how about you take a few hours to sleep in and let me go over there and sit with Stevie."

"Okay because that cot was hurting me."

"Cool. Alright baby I'm going upstairs to get dressed you want to join me."

"No…you forgot."

"Damn that's right only a few more hours."

"For what, daddy?"

"Nothing. Where is your picture for Uncle Stevie?"

"It's in my room. I'll go get it."

"Okay, Mama, thanks for cooking. I see where 'Cedes gets it from."

"That's right."

Sam went upstairs and changed his clothes, returned downstairs, grabbed TJ's drawing and headed out. I began cleaning up the dishes and Mary wanted to help but she needed to get her rest along with Stacey and Dwight besides I knew my mother was waiting to talk to me. Daddy is showing TJ family pictures and JJ is in the game room. Mom and I are sitting out back.

"You ready to talk?"

"Yeah, let's talk."

"Why did you choose Tank over your family baby?"

I sighed. "Reason I wanted to prove you and daddy wrong that Tank was _the_ guy for me but you guys were right. I was young and stupid and in love."

"So, you loved him?"

"At that time I did."

"When did you _stop_ loving him?

"I stopped loving him when he…he got me drunk and took my virginity away."

"He did what?!"

"Yeah, he threw some party and invited some people over and that night he got me drunk and the next morning I woke up naked and I felt so dirty it didn't matter to him."

"So is that how TJ got conceived?"

"Yes, mom he told me he used a condom I believed him and a few days later I started getting sick and it wouldn't go away I think I was like for 3 weeks and I made an appointment with my doctor and I found out that I was pregnant. He was happy and over the moon so I was happy too and then I loved him again he made my pregnancy a living hell, he wouldn't take me to my appointments I drove myself, no baby shower, I want to thank you for the items you sent. You know he wasn't even present when I went into labor, that week he and I had a fight and left to do his own thing. I drove myself to the hospital and was in labor and delivery alone. Just me I was very scared."

"I wish you would have called out to me baby. I would have been there."

"I know mom you would have but our relationship at that time was strained I mean I called you and daddy to tell you guys that I was pregnant and you were happy but daddy wasn't."

"I remember that, he wasn't happy because he knew what you wanted for yourself and at that time being pregnant wasn't one. Has Tank ever hit you?"

"Tank has hit me many of times I never went to the hospital until I showed up to Sam's house a few weeks back he _insisted_ that I go so I went and I stayed here for a few days."

"So, where was TJ?"

"TJ told me that when I would leave Tank would drop him off at his grandma house and he hated going there or sometimes he'd just stay at home. TJ asked me the next time I go clear my head if he could come with me. So the last time Tank put his hands on me I left but it as TJ's prayer that did it. He said, "_And Jesus let daddy stop hitting mommy and yelling at me. Amen."_ I did not think that he saw Tank hit me until I heard him say that. So the last time he put his hands on me I believe it was that night and Tank forced himself on me and I was telling him to get off me, stop, he wouldn't and I heard TJ banging on the door crying, trying to open it but Tank locked it and I zoned out I couldn't hear my son cry for me and I couldn't get to him so the next morning I woke up and opened the door and right there in the corner with a tear stained face was TJ. I picked him up and contemplated stay or go and I took the hamper, tossed some clothes in TJ's duffel bag and never looked back and TJ and I have been here ever since."

"Baby, why did you stay so long?"

"TJ, I wanted him to be around his father like JJ and I was with daddy to have that male bond. I thought it was the right thing for TJ but it wasn't."

"Damn right 'Cedes it wasn't the right decision I don't even want to think about the what ifs I'm just thankful that Sam was there for you and TJ. Is Sam okay with TJ calling him daddy? Are you okay with it?"

"Sam is very much okay with TJ calling him daddy, actually he was a little upset because we had a cookout a few weeks back and Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Puck, Stevie, Stacey, Brittany and Santana instantly became aunts and uncles but he was only Mr. Sam, and we were eating and TJ was sitting between us and Sam asked him how as the food, and he said, "it's good daddy", I was shocked it seemed natural to TJ and Sam didn't miss not one beat he then asked me how my food was and I said something but my son has father and his name is Samuel Evans."

"Thank God for Samuel Evans." My mother clapped her hands. "So, has Tank tried to reach out to you?"

"He has I filed charges against him but they didn't Mirandize him and TJ and Uncle Puck had an altercation with them at Target a few days ago that's the last time I saw him."

"Does Stevie being shot has to do something with Tank?"

**Sam's POV**

I arrived at the hospital and headed on up to Stevie room and he was on the phone talking to someone. I didn't enter his room. I just wanted to listen in on his conversation.

"_Yeah they came and talked to me. No I didn't tell them anything, Why not? I want to handle it myself…"_

"Handle what?!"

**A/N: In a few hours another post! I'm going to bed!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **** MINI UPDATE! I'LL BE BACK IN A FEW HOURS! I just had to get something out to you guys! Chapter 30 is in the works.  
**

**Tank's POV**

"So, what was the name of the person that Vito shot?"

"His name was Stevie Evans." I picked up a piece of his junk mail and tossed it over to her.

"Evans? TJ has the last name of Evans. You think that is the guy she over there playing house with?"

"I don't know Vito came across this website and it list the people she was in relationships with and this guy name Sam Evans is listed."

"Well, search the guy more than likely there is a picture of him we can compare the photo I took to this Sam guy."

I hit up Google images and typed in his name and few pictures popped up. "Let's see if they look alike." I found a picture that was good size and she began comparing their features.

"Yeah, yeah, yup, he got those eyes same hair color. They are brothers. We have a match so it's either one of these two. Have you met this Sam guy before?"

"I met him once but that was 7 years ago I wasn't paying any attention to him I was paying attention to 'Cedes. So, who is this Sarah girl?"

"She's a girl that I met she said her boyfriend kicked her out and she wants to get back at him so I told her that I'd help her so that's why we're doing this and I told her to meet me here."

"Okay. Is she cute?"

"She alright. Now back to this Stevie Evans, is he really dead because I haven't heard anything in the news about a shooting victim that's dead."

"I haven't heard anything myself so to me he's dead."

"What if he isn't dead and he tries to get back at you?"

"He won't get back at me and even if he tried to I'd shoot him my damn self and then I'd find Mercedes kill her, Sam I'd kill him and then I'll take TJ."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't get that far because you dodge charges the last time fool ass police didn't Mirandize you let you go out there and pull that I don't think I could find a lawyer to represent your ass."

"Whatever? I'm thinking about using this phone you know as my new phone whoever bought this phone is still paying the bill."

"Think 'Cedes bought this phone?"

"I don't know it had numbers in it but it got wiped clean so whoever bought this phone know her since I don't have their number and more than likely she don't remember this number I can use it and block it."

**Sam's POV**

I arrived at the hospital and headed on up to Stevie room and he was on the phone talking to someone. I didn't enter his room. I just wanted to know.

"_Yeah they came and talked to me. No I didn't tell them anything, Why not? I want to handle it myself…"_

"Handle what?!" I yelled at him finally walking inside his room. "Who is that on the phone?"

"Look, I got to go. Bye."

"Who was that?!"

"No one it was just Puck he got the number from Stacey and he just called to see how I was and then he asked if the detectives had come to talk to me and I said yeah but I didn't tell them nothing. I want to handle it myself and then you barged in."

"Why didn't you tell them? This could be Tank. Hell, why you want to handle this yourself?! You know what you put us through?! TJ through?! I never want to see my son cry like that again it hurt because I couldn't fix it and here you are again trying to be Mr. Badass all of a sudden."

"I'm sorry bro I just want to do something to get back at him and I ended up here not him."

"Do you know who shot you at least?"

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you."

"Why not? Why don't you want to tell me Stevie?"

I asked and he looked away at the window.

"Fine you don't have to tell me but maybe you will change your mind when you see this." I placed TJ's drawing on his table. "See what he drew. He drew you and him playing on the playground and in the game room. I was going to stay here and sit with you but I think you need to be left here alone and _think_ about your next move and what you will lose if you go ahead and do what you thought about doing. Remember how you never came around me because I was having different women in my house and you returned because I was happy again because I had 'Cedes and TJ, I don't want to do that with you but if I have to I will. I love you Stevie but I have a family to look after. I'm out."

**TJ's POV**

Mommy was outside talking to granny, Grandma Mary, Aunt Stacey, and grandpa are all upstairs sleep, granddaddy is knocked out on the couch and Uncle Julius and Uncle JJ said that they were going to the airport to pick up some people. So, I'm listening in on mommy and granny convo.

"_Does Stevie being shot has to something with Tank?"_

"_That we don't know. Possibly, could be, I just hope not because if it is there is no telling in what Sam will do."_

"_Have you thought about getting a restraining order against him? I mean you said that TJ and Puck ran into them. Did he try to grab TJ from Puck?"_

"_Oh no, if Tank would have laid a hand a finger a hair piece on TJ Puck would have let him have it. No, I haven't thought about getting a restraining order he hasn't called me since a week back and like I said that was the first time I saw him face to face since I left. So I think we're fine."_

"_Well your mother thinks you're not fine you know he called us when you left him and said that you kidnapped TJ."_

"_Why would he say that? Why would I kidnap my own son?"_

"_I don't know but I had to set him and his crusty ass mother straight. Don't anyone bad mouth my kids, husband, or grandson. They'll have another thing coming. Now Tank on the other hand he would…"_

Granny was saying something but Chew-Chew came out of nowhere and jumped on my back and started licking my ear.

"Stop Chew-Chew. Get off me Chew-Chew." Granny picked up Chew-Chew and I got up off the floor and began wiping my ear.

"What were you doing down there on the floor? TJ were you listening to our conversation?"

"No, mommy I wasn't listening to your conversation."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I was just looking for something."

"I thought you were going through the photo album with granddaddy."

"I was but granddaddy went to sleep. See he's over there snoring right now."

"I'm back!" Uncle JJ announced. "Look who I found at the airport trying to get some girl number."

"J3?"

"No grandpa. Grandpa come on in here."

"Here I come you was messing up my groove." He hit Uncle JJ and his hat flew off I laughed.

"Grandpa come on, you 89 years old she was clearly Aunt Bernice age."

"So, what 89 can go into 65 as many times as I want." Mommy covered my ears but I still heard some and Uncle JJ and the guy next to Uncle JJ were shaking their heads. "Anyway where is my granddaughter that's the only reason I'm out here to see her?"

"She's right there Grandpa."

"'Cedes you haven't aged at all! You still look like the little girl from when I used to bounce you on my knee."

"I do?!"

"He's going senile." Uncle JJ whispered to mommy.

"Hell, I'm not going senile I'm smart ass a whip. Now I need to sit down this fool driving made me want to drive and they took my license years ago."

"I'll help him."

"J3!"

"Cedes! I've been waiting hug you this since I got off that flight."

"Hey little man."

"….why are you in here sleep? It's well I don't know what time it is." Mommy's grandpa was hitting at grandpa with his stick. "Get up."

"I'm up dad. I was just taking a nap."

"Who needs naps?"

"Mommy I like him."

"Now who is this little boy with Jones features?"

"Grandpa this is my son, TJ. TJ this is your great-grandpa."

"Hi." I waved.

"Come over here boy? How old are you?" I held up my hand and he counted on my fingers.

"One, two, three, four, five. You 5 years old. What's your name?"

"TJ."

"What does TJ stand for?"

"Thaddeus Joshua. What's your name?"

"My name is Herbie Jones III, Esq., but you can call me PawPaw."

"Okay PawPaw."

"Now can I get something to eat that plane food was nasty I should have bought me some BBQ ribs on there."

"He still eats ribs?"

"All the time, daddy I'm going to fix you a sandwich."

"Okay."

"Let me tell you a story TJ. I remember when…."

PawPaw was telling a story but I wasn't too interested in it I kept thinking about what I overheard granny and mommy say that Tank might try to come and get me. I hope not I got it good here it would hurt mommy and daddy if that happened.

"…funny right."

"Yeah PawPaw it's funny."

**Mercedes POV**

J3 and my brother decided to do a little site seeing with Uncle Julius. Mom is inside already preparing dinner, Dad and TJ are back looking through the photo album and grandpa and I are outside.

"'Cedes I'm glad you reached out to your parents they've been worried sick over you and so have I just wish your grandmother would have been here to see this moment."

"Grandma died?"

"Yeah, oh about 5 years now she passed away on June 27th."

"Wow…that's TJ's birthday. I wish I would have known but…"

"It's okay. Just know that TJ has a special angel watching out for him. You know she told me she dreamed of a little boy before she passed. I thought she was going crazy but when your parents told me that you had a baby I put them together. So she saw him."

"Awww…grandma."

"Yeah, but she's watching over him and you. So tell me who is his daddy it better not be that boy, Trank, Link, Kink, Krink, Trick, hoe hell I don't know."

I chuckled. "Y-yeah, grandpa it's him and it's Tank."

"Ugh…that motherfucker."

"Grandpa!"

"I'm sorry just that's just how I feel. Who these white folk?" He said as Mary and Dwight came over to us.

"Mercedes, we're going to head on back over to the hospital now."

"Okay Mary and Dwight this is my grandfather, Herbie, Herbie this is Sam's mother, Mary and father Dwight."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too so we're out. We're spending the night at the hospital again so let Sammy know when he gets back."

"Let Sam know I thought he was at the hospital with Stevie."

"Stevie said he dropped off TJ's picture and left he's not back yet so."

"Alright."

"I wonder where Sam, went at."

"Who is Sam?"

"Sam is my boyfriend grandpa."

"The guy that you were hot/cold with all throughout high school and NYC."

"Yes, you remember him."

"Yeah I do. He made a great impression on me that other fool ass. So, where is he at?"

Here we go again I have to tell this story. I think I just need to get all of my family who are here now in a room and just share with them.

"I left him grandpa, he hit me….."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Where did Sam go? Beats the hell out of me...in other news someone that was mentioned way early on in the story will be making a comeback. Who can it be? What will they be doing? Beats me. PawPaw is a hoot dude got wisdom to drop on the young folk!**

**Happy Reading Guys! (: [Made some tweaks at the end so we're sitting on ****5,102 words]**

**Mercedes's POV**

Here we go again I have to tell this story. I think I just need to get all of my family who are here now in a room and just share with them.

"I left him grandpa, he hit me….."

"Hit you. Where is his ass at?!" Grandpa was reaching was trying to get up but eventually he thought otherwise. "I'll hit him with my damn stick! Let me calm down before I make my blood pressure go up. Does your mother know?"

"Yes, I told her after breakfast this morning and I have yet to tell daddy and I might tell J3 and Uncle Julius…I don't know but yeah he hit me, TJ saw too after TJ saw me getting hit I had to leave."

"He better be lucky I'm a year off of being 90 because I want to hit myself. How long was this going on?"

"Too long. Too long"

"Mercedes I'm going to tell you something because I feel as though your mother drop some knowledge on you but let grandpa drop you some knowledge from a real man, a man, a real man would never hit any woman now I don't know why you stayed but if your reason was TJ that a wasn't a good reason at all. The good thing is that you left and you got this nice place here that you're living in."

"Grandpa this isn't my house. This is Sam house."

"This big ol' house is his?!" He pushed up the glasses on his face to take everything in. "Nice place. Very nice."

"Yes, this is where I came to once I left Tank."

"Good and hopefully he doesn't find out where you stay at. Now where is that TJ I got another story I want to tell him."

"I'll go get TJ grandpa. Want another drink?"

"Yeah, I'll take some lemonade."

"Okay and I'll send TJ out on to you."

I headed inside the house and TJ was looking through the photo album and daddy had gone to sleep again.

"Grandaddy left you hanging again munch."

"Yeah, he said PawPaw messed up his got damn nap."

"Thaddeus, do we need to go over the words you aren't supposed to be saying?"

"No, no need to. I already know them."

"I think we need to go over them again. Come over here and leave that photo album there."

"Ugh…mommy I know them already." He said getting up on the stool. I put the pitcher of lemonade back and TJ had both of his arm propped up supporting his head.

"Tell me."

"The a-word, the b-word, the bs-word, the f-word, the mf-word, the d-word, the gd-word, the s-word."

"You know them so why do you say them?"

"Other people say them and I want you to know _every_ word they said."

"That's not a good reason TJ. You are already grounded you got 6 more days but you are walking a thin line to your next punishment. Don't say any of those words anymore."

"Cool."

"No, Thaddeus this isn't a "cool", response there are only 2 responses to this, one is yes ma'am the other is yes mommy now we're going to try this again. Don't say any of those words anymore understand me."

"Yes, mommy."

"Good. Come on outside PawPaw has another story to tell you."

I opened the door and TJ made a mad dash over to PawPaw. "You got another story for me PawPaw."

"Yup. I do."

"This story is about the bear who cried for his mommy." I turned to go back inside but this story I had to hear about so I sat down.

**Sam's POV**

Stevie saying he didn't want to tell really pissed me, off we almost lost him for trying to be Mr. Badass I couldn't go home so I went for a drive. Where I don't know to but I ended up at some park. I was walking over to the picnic tables.

"Sam!" I heard someone call out my name and I turned to look and it was JJ. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at the hospital visiting your brother."

"I was but I left. What are you doing here?"

"I saw this park and I thought why not visit. Not too many people around. Speaking of your brother is it serious?"

"Serious enough that might affect your sister and TJ. Has she told you?"

"Um…all I know is that she filed charges and they didn't stick."

"They didn't stick?! She didn't tell me."

"Woah…oops was I supposed to tell you that?"

"I don't know but she didn't tell me. Why didn't the charges stick?"

"He told me that they didn't Mirandize him."

"Shit." I covered my mouth and sat down on the picnic table. "How does that happen? That's the first things you do or it could be the last thing you do but why and my brother's in the hospital he just out of a coma this _might_ be related to Tank. I don't know but something doesn't feel right. I mean I went to San Diego for 2 days and all hell breaks loose."

"What were the charges because I asked her and she didn't tell me."

"I don't know if I should tell you, if she didn't want to tell you."

"Look she's my sister. Tell me, she didn't tell you that they didn't Mirandize him. You can tell me."

I bit my lip. "Fine Tank abused her, hit her, talked bad about her, sexually assaulted her rape whatever you want to call it. He even abused TJ. She _said_ it was going on for 6-8 months but it could have been going on longer than that." I turned to look at JJ and he was fuming!

"That bastard! OOOooh" He kicked the trashcan over. "Why didn't she tell me this?! I know where her house is at. I'd go over there right now and beat the shit out of him. How could he do that to my sister? My little sister." He was rocking from side to side still heated he then up and started walking around the picnic table. "Sam, I don't want to ask you this question but I'm going to for my sanity. Was my TJ conceived out of him forcing himself on her?" He stopped in front of me and I could see the rage in his eyes.

"More like she had something slipped into her drink but y-yes." I silently said.

"That's it I'm going to kill his ass!" JJ started running back to the parking lot and I caught up with him.

"HEY! HEY! Don't! Don't do it. I already have my brother in there I don't my baby to have to worry about you. He's not worth it."

"Yes, he is worth it! He hit my sister no telling what he did to TJ and I know you love them both. You have to feel like some hurt, pain inside of you. I see the way you look at my sister I know she's happy now but I won't be happy until I put my foot up his ass all my size 15 ½ of my foot and shoe this comes as a combo, this is combo number 3 up his ass. Are you coming with me?"

I know I should go with him but 'Cedes would be upset with either one I choose. "Yeah. I'll follow you."

"Good."

"What about your uncle and cousin?"

"They fine. I dropped them off at Enterprise so they could have their own ride. Let's go…" He ran to his car and I ran to mine and I followed him to where Tank was staying at, Mercedes house.

**TJ's POV**

PawPaw has some really interesting stories but the one about Mandingo, who is a Mandingo, what is a Mandingo is confusing me but the way he kept saying "yeah Mandingo", was hilarious.

"Yeah…Mandingo. TJ PawPaw has to use the bathroom can you help me up?"

"Sure." I got off is lap and pulled him up the best way I could. "You know where it's at?"

"No can you show me?"

"I will."

I took PawPaw hand and showed him the bathroom in the game room it's the closet one right when you come in from outside.

"Over there. I'll wait for you."

"Okay."

I looked up and there was mommy. "I'm not in here playing a game. PawPaw had to pee-pee so I showed him this bathroom. It's the closest one."

"Alright and after PawPaw comes out its naptime."

"Awww…naptime I don't like taking naps."

"Naps are good for you."

"But PawPaw said who needs a nap."

"That's PawPaw you need a nap and so do I." The toilet flushed and then I heard the running of water then the door opened.

"Hey 'Cedes baby. You got to go the bathroom too?"

"No grandpa there is five more bathrooms in the house for me to use but I'm here to take your great-grandson because it's time for his nap."

"Nap? Who needs a nap?"

"See I told you mommy."

"Grandpa…TJ you're taking a nap that's it. Grandpa you want me to help up to your room?"

"Nah…I'll think I'll stay in here and watch some boobtube."

"Boobtube? There's a boobtube mommy?"

"That's _YouTube_ grandpa."

"Yeah that Tubbleyou..."

"Ookay. Tell pawpaw you'll see him after your nap."

"PawPaw I'll see you after my nap after my nap can you tell me another story."

"Sure…I'll tell you about the time my sister fried chicken and didn't use flour and I wouldn't let none of the sisters in the church have at it."

"Great! Alright grandpa."

Mommy and I headed upstairs and we went inside my room and got in bed still pleading to not take a nap.

"But I'm not sleepy."

"TJ, you may not be sleepy but you have to lie down you can't be up the whole day just jumping around an having your way, now I'm going to take me a nap too once I get up you can get up to."

"How long is that going to be?"

"About an hour."

She left my room. "An hour. Ugh." I flopped back onto my bed and Chew-Chew came into my room and jumped on my bed. "Chew-Chew did your mommy make you take naps?"

_Arf._

"I'll take that as a no. Wanna play."

**Stevie's POV**

My parents had gone to the cafeteria to get them some lunch; Stacey stayed back because she wanted to and was going to be her own Columbo or Jessica_._

"So, Stevie while mom and dad were here you were faking sleep. I saw your eyes open. Why did you fake sleep?"

"I fake sleep because I didn't want to do what I'm about to do with you now and that's have a conversation. I want to handle this myself."

"Handle what? Revenge?! Stevie you almost died! Do you care about us or is getting back at someone who spewed some venom from their mouth more important?"

I didn't even have time to think for my answer. "Both, you weren't there and I bet if you were you would have done the same."

"No, I wouldn't have. I would have been heated but I would have found another way about it. Stevie where did you go? Who were you with _if_ anyone was with you? Did you go get a gun? Who were you on the phone with?"

"Look, I'll tell you and only you I went to this other side of town, no one was with me, yes, I went to go get a gun but I didn't touch it or hold it, some fool banged on the door I hear some shots, I run, I got hit, I fall a guy comes over to me I faked dead and then someone came and started helping me who was I on the phone with, I was on the phone with Puck and he too said the same shit as Sam. He told me Sam, has Mercedes and TJ to think about and me wanting to be a badass isn't good that I need to call the detectives back and let them handle it."

"I agree with Puck and he's a badass himself but you need to call them for TJ sake and whenever you call them and _talk_ to them and not brush them off. Call Sam and tell him what you did. I somewhat lost you once I don't want to lose you again."

**Sam's POV**

We pulled up to Mercedes house and I parked behind JJ, he got of his car and came and knocked on my window so I let it down.

"That's the house right there. I'm going over there to knock on the door if another guy comes out I want you to back me up."

"Okay." I let my window back up and I kept an eye on him this was a nice neighborhood that 'Cedes lived in. He knocked on the door and some guy answered I don't know if that's Tank or not but it's a small dude the guy was getting animated and throwing his hands up in the air I let my window down to listen.

"_Where the fuck is Tank bitch ass?"_

"_Tank ass isn't here he out…what the fuck you want to know?"_

"_I want his ass that's what I want."_ JJ kicked the guy and he fell back and got right back up and tackled JJ to the ground no other guy came out but I wasn't going to let JJ fuck dude up alone. I wanted in but I didn't want my face shown so I had a mask in the car and I put on my hoodie and went to JJ's aid I reached JJ and the dude was punching him but JJ was blocking his shots I tapped him on the shoulder laid a good one on his chin he flew back he stayed down for a while but he got right back up checked is chin and motioned for me to step towards him and pounded his chest.

"_Come on! I want your ass._"

"_Fine!_" I was going to go but JJ held me back. _"No, I got this."_ He maneuvered the guy into a head lock and finished him off.

"Let's get out of here." We ran to our cars I was the first one to reach mine and waited and we pulled off. He called my phone.

"Thanks for coming to my aid bro."

"No, problem I wasn't going to let you handle him alone. You had me pumped."

"Let's get home." I looked down at my hand and winced. "I wonder what 'Cedes is going to say if and when she sees this.

**TJ's POV**

Came inside to use the bathroom and as I was on my way back outside I heard the front door turned to see Uncle JJ and daddy come in. Uncle JJ sprinted up the stairs daddy was going about to do the same but stopped when he saw me.

"Hi Daddy. Why you have your hoodie on?"

"Hi. I was at the gym. Where is mommy?" Daddy asked me as he looked around for her. He had both of his hands in his pocket.

"Um…mommy is outside with granny, granddaddy and pawpaw."

"Okay. I'm going upstairs to take a shower, you go on back outside and if mommy asks for me tell her I'm just getting in from the gym."

He ran up the steps and I went back outside just in time to because mommy was asking where daddy was. "Where is Sam? He's been gone for 4 hours?"

"Baby, maybe he went for a drive."

"No, daddy said he went to the gym."

"The gym?"

"Yes, daddy just got home he told me to tell you if you asked."

"I'm going to see where this man was, you TJ stay out here."

"Okay." Mommy went inside and I wanted to go to so I had to think of a reason to go in the house. I walked towards the door was almost in when granny yelled out to me.

"TJ, where are you going? I thought your mother told you to stay out here."

"I want my book."

"Okay go get your book and come right back out here."

"Yes, ma'am." Running up the stairs I bypass my room and slowly crack the door to listen in on them.

"_Sam, where were you? You say that you were going to the hospital to sit with Stevie and that was almost 4 hours ago."_

"_I went out for a drive!"_

"_A four hour drive? You want me to believe that, open up this door. What happened to your hand?!"_

"_Nothing. Nothing. It's fine."_

"_No, it's not. Let me see." _

"_Ow…ahh."_

"_It's not fine. What happened?"_

"_After I left the hospital I did go for a drive I drove around for a while I went to some park where I ran into JJ and he and I started talking and somehow we get on Tank and I told him that Tank abused you and he got heated and was going to go over there alone and I couldn't let him go over there alone because if I did you'd would be upset with me and if I didn't go you'd still be mad at me. It wasn't a win/win situation. So we get there some short guy answer the door and he and JJ have some words and they start fighting and I wasn't going to let JJ fight alone so I got out and helped him and I got in a few punches it was the best feeling in the world."_

"_A fight?! Best feeling in the world! Sam Evans, did you forget that you're a married man with a wife and a son?"_

"_No, I didn't but I had to do that I was just imagining I was whipping Tank's ass."_

"_You did NOT have to do that all you had to do was after you left the hospital was drive around and come back here to me and our son."_

"T.." Man! Every single time I ran to my room and got my book as I was walking down the stairs mommy opened the door

"I was just getting my book." I held it up.

**Mercedes' POV**

"Sam, that wasn't smart."

"So why didn't you tell me that they forgot to Mirandize him?!"

"I forgot! It slipped my mind. Why did you tell my brother? I was going to wait to tell him. Like when he got home so this wouldn't happen! Sam we've been through enough already with your brother I don't want to have to go through the same with you and my brother. I can't take that I've been through enough as it is."

"I'm sorry baby but like I told you. I couldn't let him go there alone. I just couldn't. So, what do you want me to do?" I raised my hands in frustration.

"I don't know."

"Are you mad at me?" She rolled her eyes and turned and walked away.

"Yes, I am. I'm going back outside, will you be joining us?"

"Maybe."

"Whatever."

**Sam's POV**

"I'm sorry baby." I said as she closed the door. Sam you should have just talked him out of it but _I_ know I did the right thing. I got dressed after doing that I just sat down on the bed, "Mercedes is mad at me. I can't go to bed with her mad at me." Talking to myself for a few minutes I went down downstairs and JJ was in the kitchen helping himself to tonight's dinner.

"Hey. Did Mercedes see your hand?"

"Yeah, she did and she's mad at me" I peeked outside and she caught me looking at her and she quickly turned her head she pointed to TJ's book I guess to help with a word.

"I know she's mad at me too but we did the right thing."

"I don't even know anymore. It felt right then, it felt right on the way home but it felt-semi right a few minutes ago."

"She'll get over it. I'm heading upstairs to eat and take my ass to sleep. I'm out Sam...Sam. Sam."

"What? You said something?" I had my arms folded across my chest now giving JJ my attention.

"Yeah, I was waving my hands in front of your face but your attention is outside. Why don't you just go out there? It's going to be awkward at dinner table tonight with you and her not talking and being touchy feely. Just go out there."

"I want to...I'll go."

"Cool. Night Sam."

"Night JJ."

I waited a little while longer before I joined them I stayed in the same position just seeing the hurt and pain written all on her face she caught me looking at her again and rolled her eyes and began talking to her mother. "I'm going out there." I opened the door and I slowly closed it and began walking over to her I stand in front of her and she looks up at me and continues her conversation.

"Hi Sam."

"Hi Mama." I gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Hi Pops."

"Mr. Jones"

"Nice to see you Sammy nice house you have here."

"Thank you Mr. Jones."

"Nope, don't call Mr. Jones, call me PawPaw."

"Okay, PawPaw."

"Where you been at? You had my granddaughter down there worried about you."

"I took a drive after visiting my brother then went to the gym."

"Okay...next time call her."

"Yes, PawPaw."

"Now go on down there and have a seat because this talk is getting good I'm dropping some old school wisdom."

I walked down to where Mercedes was sitting at and I contemplated should I sit on the ground or have TJ move and he can sit on my lap. I decided on moving TJ and sit next to her and he could sit on my lap. She scooted away from me and left gap between us PawPaw started talking again and I was in tuning in and out until PawPaw called my name.

"Sammy!"

"Yes sir."

"I want you to hear this, listen to me. See you never go to bed mad or angry at your spouse. In all of my years of being married to your mother and your grandmother we talked it out because that's what couples do. I didn't want to wake up the next morning to have to deal with the same issue nor did I want to have an angry woman in my bed the saying is "Happy Wife, Happy Life." I turned my head to look at 'Cedes and she was looking at me our eyes connecting since our blow up, I placed my hand on her knee and she she placed her hand on top of mine interlocking them and the gap that was between us closed because we moved towards each other. "Sam always say I love you to 'Cedes before going to bed never know what could happen overnight besides you may have grinded her gears that day or that minute, but say it anyway. You hear this 'Cedes and Sam, this the good stuff that I'm dropping on y'all. Let the kids see you interact with one another let TJ see y'all fight, let TJ see y'all make decisions, let TJ see y'all make up and let TJ see y'all pray."

"Daddy they're not married."

"Oh…they not. Could of fooled me they look married. So, what's for dinner I'm starvin' like Marvin? Ribs?"

"I fried chicken, baked mac and cheese and we have collard greens and for desert sweet potato pie. TJ come on with granny so we can set the table."

"Dad I got you. Y'all coming in?"

"Y-Yeah in a minute."

"Where are Uncle Julius and J3?"

"JJ said he dropped them off to get their own rental so they probably just enjoying a drive."

"Okay. We'll see you guys at the table."

"What are the chances that your grandfather would be talking about that?"

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know talk about perfect timing."

"Yeah, it was perfect timing. I'm sorry baby. I really am I should have talked your brother out of going over there I have a family now and I have to protect them. You forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you."

"Good." I made the kissy face and she leaned over and we locked lips our kiss was interrupted by her grandfather banging on the window.

"Y'all can lock lips at the altar I'm hungry! Let's eat!"

"Before we head inside I want to make a promise to you. The promise is I won't jeopardize my family safety we've been through too much already and I'm going to tell you I love you every night. Do you accept my promises Mrs. Evans?" I asked standing up extending my hand out to her.

She took my hand. "Yes, l do Mr. Evans my grandpa thinks we're married."

"If they only knew how true that is."

**TJ's POV**

Dinner was good. Mommy was right to not stuff my face at breakfast this morning because granny threw down for all 3 meals and dessert. Uncle JJ didn't join us for dinner he was sleep I guess all of the fighting wore him out and Uncle Julius and J3 ended up at a casino because mommy called to see where they were at. Granddaddy helped wash the dishes and granny made plates for grandma, grandpa and Aunt Stacey because she said they need real food and hospital food is not it.

"Come on TJ let's head on up tell granny, granddaddy, and pawpaw good night."

"Aww 'Cedes I thought we were going to put him to bed tonight."

"Not tonight mom. Sam and I are doing it tonight."

"Night Granny. Night Granddaddy. Night PawPaw."

"Night have sweet dreams."

"I'll try to."

"Night mom, dad, grandpa."

"Night, Pops, mama, and Pawpaw. We'll see you in the morning.

"Night, mommy. Night daddy."

"Night."

I didn't need a bath seeing as I had one last night I brushed my teeth and daddy and mommy help me put on my pajamas.

"Time for prayers."

"Dear Father in heaven ,look down from above; bless papa and mama, and those whom I love. May angels guard over my slumbers, and when the morning is breaking, Awake me. Amen. God Bless Aunt Brittany, Aunt Quinn, Aunt Rachel, Aunt Santana, Aunt Stacey, Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, Uncle Artie, Uncle Puck, Uncle Stevie, Uncle JJ, Uncle Julius, cousin J3, cousin Ian, Cousin Gabby, Cousin Logan, Grandma not my other one, Grandpa, Granny, Grandaddy, PawPaw and Mommy and Daddy again although I prayed for them in the prayer. Amen."

"Amen."

"That's a lot of people! I asked God to bless"

"It is! Night baby sweet dreams."

"Yeah and don't let the monsters nor bedbugs bite. Night son."

Daddy turned off my light I rolled over and fell quickly to sleep and I fell into a dream.

_I was at the park playing and someone who I couldn't see yelled my name I looked around and I continued playing this man yelled my name again but now I can see him and he started walking towards me, it's Tank._

"_TJ! Bring your ass over here!"_

"_No. No. NO! No!"_

"_Come on get your ass in the car your mommy and daddy told me to come get you." He picked me up and started running with me._

"_No! NOOOOOOO! Let me go! PUT ME DOWN! MOMMY! DADDY! _

**Mercedes POV**

My head had just barely hit the pillow when I heard TJ talking in his sleep and from the talking to screaming out for Sam and me with the quickness I got out of bed and ran down the hall turned on TJ's light and gently shook him; he was sweating, crying and was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong baby?"

"M-Mommy."

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"I think he had a nightmare. Breathe. Calm down. Calm down." He got on my lap and I was rocking him from side to side talking in his ear trying to calm him down. "It's not real baby. What you dreamed about won't happen. Whatever you dreamed about won't get you. Sssshhh…"

"What was the nightmare about?"

"Everything alright in here?"

"It's fine mom. TJ just had a nightmare."

"Oh, poor baby."

"Sam, can you go wet his wash rag and bring it to me."

"Yeah."

"You want to talk about it?" He shook his head no.

"Here you go baby."

"Thank you."

"It's okay TJ, Daddy will get whoever got you in your dream.

**TJ's POV**

No you won't daddy he's after me….

A/N: WHAT?! LAWD! NO! SMH! I'll be back in a few hours! ZzzzZZzzzZZzzZ


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: ARE YOU GUYS READY TO READ THIS CHAPTER?!**

**Get to it guys. Happy reading (:**

_**A few nights back**_

**Vito's POV**

"Why are you back here again? Where's Tank?"

"His ass is at his house I left because I was lied to by them Bertha said she was verbally assaulted at Target and she wanted me to handle something, she said take care of it. To me take care of me means to shoot them I find out she just wanted me to just scare them. I think I killed the guy I need to know if he's still alive before I tell you this next part."

"Yeah, he's still alive some random guy was out there helping him. What's the next part?"

"Good because I think they're trying to kidnap TJ."

"Who is TJ you mentioned that name when you were here with Tank?"

"TJ is Tank's son who he thought was named after him until he found out the child name is Thaddeus Joshua Evans-Jones. I don't want my hands to be a part of this. Tank had nothing to do with it but his mother set this all up I mean how can I take the mastermind out of this and by mastermind I mean her?

"Let me think…."

**Present Day…That evening**

**Tank's POV**

I opened the door and Rick done fucked up my house all of the laundry was in the floor, he had what look liked punched the wall a foot print was on the wall.

"What the hell happen to you? What the hell happened here? I leave to go take my mother home and because her car acting up and then Sarah called her phone so I picked her up dropped them off at my momma house and I come back to this. Who did this?"

"I don't know some guy wanting to know where your ass was at."

"What he look like?"

"Like 6'5, medium brown, goatee, fresh cut."

"That sounds like Lucky. Why would Lucky ass come here after shit was cool between us? Are you sure it was Lucky?"

"That's who it looked like and I haven't seen Lucky ass in years and he had someone with him."

"Yeah, some white guy I didn't get a good look at him he had on a mask and a hoodie."

"Some white guy? Stevie! He's not dead!" I picked my phone and called my mother. "Ma. No. No.. Shut up listen. Stevie isn't dead! He knows where I live at him and Lucky came over here."

"Who is Stevie?" My cousin asked as he getting buck in the middle of the floor.

"Hold on ma! Cuz, sit your ass down!""

"Yeah, he came over here. I'm going over there to his house and get his ass back! No they beat up Rick punk ass. I'm on my way back over. No. I'm leaving his ass here just in case they try to return. Rick I'm out!"

**That night….**

**TJ's POV**

"_No! NOOOOOOO! Let me go! PUT ME DOWN! MOMMY! DADDY! _

Someone shook me I sat up shook my head it was mommy she sat on my bed and I climbed onto her lap. "M-Mommy."

"What's going on?" Daddy asked.

"I think he had a nightmare. Breathe. Calm down. Calm down." He got on my lap and I was rocking him from side to side talking in his ear trying to calm him down. "It's not real baby. What you dreamed about won't happen. Whatever you dreamed about won't get you. Sssshhh…"

"Everything alright in here?"

"Its fine mom, TJ just had a nightmare."

"Oh, poor baby."

"Everything good?" Granddaddy was now in my room.

"Its fine Pops, TJ just had a bad dream."

"You want to talk about it?" Mommy asked me and I shook my head no rubbing my nose on her shirt.

"Sam, can you go wet his wash rang and bring it to me."

"Yeah."

"Hopefully he wasn't dreaming about Tank."

"Mom. Please. Sam and I have this under control you and daddy can go back to bed."

"Aright, don't worry TJ, it's going to be okay. I'll jump in your dreams and fight him for you."

"And I'll be right behind him." They kissed me on my cheek and left and daddy finally came into the room with my wash rag.

"Here you go."

"Thank you. TJ let me wipe your face." She wiped my face and gave my rag back to daddy.

"Do you think it…Okay. TJ Daddy will get whoever got you in your dream. I will."

_[TJ Thinking: No you won't daddy he's after me…]_

"Think I should do a monster check to be on the safe side?"

"You want daddy to do a monster check."

"Y-yeah."

"Monster check in full effect." He got down on the floor and looked under my bed. "No monsters." He then checked my closet. "No monsters in here." Then off to my bathroom. "No monsters in here although there is a 4 legged dog with a TJ toilet paper stuck to his paw." He came out holding Chew-Chew. Should I toss it?" He held up Chew.

"Yeah, you can toss it."

"Not the dog Sam. I'm talking about the toilet paper." I laughed. "You must be feeling better."

"Just a little."

"Monster check complete we are clear."

"Good, 'cause that was one old ugly monster."

"I bet it was. You want us to stay in here with you or you gonna be alright."

"I'm going to be good."

Mommy and daddy left my room and I stayed wake for a little up until I went back to sleep.

"_TJ! You crying out for your mommy and daddy! Fuck them! I'm going to kill them! I got you now and you won't ever see them again! BOO!_"

"I'M GETTTING OUT THIS ROOM! COME ON CHEW!" I grabbed my Mr. Moustache bear and Chew-Chew and I went down the hall to mommy and daddy room. I opened the door and went right over to mommy.

"Mommy."

"TJ, everything alright."

"No, dream came back. Can I sleep with you and daddy?"

"Yeah, get on up here."

I hopped in bed and Chew-Chew jumped on from the bottom of the bed and got comfortable.

"Was it the same dream or another one?"

"Another one."

"Same monster?" She yawned.

"Yeah, same monster." I yawned. "Same monster mommy." I snuggled up close to her. "I feel safe now."

**Mercedes POV**

I got some sleep but TJ woke up the second time and he came to our room with Mr. Moustache and Chew his little entourage I couldn't get back to sleep. I wonder what he was dreaming about that caused him to yell and scream. I hope it wasn't Tank…I'll ask him tomorrow. I heard footsteps and headed downstairs and hopefully it's JJ because he and I need to talk. I slipped out of bed put on my robe and went down to the kitchen where JJ was standing by the refrigerator.

"Coming to get you something to eat?"

"No, I already ate before. I'm just bringing my dishes down here. I don't know how you and Sam feel about plates being left in the room overnight. What you doing down here?" He asked me washing his hands and getting him something to drink.

"I heard you _and_ seeing as that you didn't join us for dinner I need to talk to you."

He sat beside me at the island. "You want to talk about Sam and I going over there to your house?"

"Yes. Why JJ?"

"Sis, I had to I _wanted_ to I was wishing, hoping and praying that Tank's ass would be there so I could put my hands around his neck and squeeze the life out of him. I'm mad at you because you didn't tell me what he did to you."

"That's why I didn't tell you because I knew you would go over there and try to solve it. Stay out of it. It's not your business!"

"No, the moment he did, it became my business. I'm not staying out of shit 'Cedes until his ass is locked away and has no communication with you or TJ or I kill him."

"JJ but what if he kills you before you get to him."

"Then he'll just kill me then and Sammy will step up next to take his ass down."

"No. Sam my husb- - - Sam will not."

"What you mean "_my _husband"?! You married?!"

"No, I'm not!" He takes my left hand and holds it in front of my face.

"What is this?"

"Shhh….a commitment ring." I answered looking back to make sure no one was coming down here.

"You want to tell me that again?"

I snatched my hand away and played with my band. "Fine JJ, it's a wedding band, Sam and I, are, married. We got married a few days ago."

"Why?! You like keeping secrets and shit you know dad and mom won't like this."

"We're going to get married again this is only temporary but Sam thought that it would be a good idea to get married after all that happened with TJ and Puck at Target and we're trying to enroll him in a private school and Tank didn't sign the birth certificate and when Sam found out he wanted his name on there so when he filled out the application everything will be correct, we got married, and amended TJ's birth certificate."

"Wow. Why he couldn't just sign the birth certificate without y'all getting married?"

"He and I wanted it done right so we did it besides birth certificate is a legal document can't really have someone just sign in the place of the father."

"Sis I'm sorry for blowing up on you that's a good enough reason I respect it."

"Thanks." We sat there in silence twiddling our hands. "You know up to a few days ago my life was perfect and then Tank appeared and everything is slowly crumbling."

"It'll be better tomorrow."

"Hopefully."

"Baby what are you doing here I got up to use the bathroom and TJ was snuggling a pillow."

"I heard JJ down here and he and I needed to talk about what happened yesterday with you and him going over to my house."

"Oh…"

"TJ's in your room. I thought he slept in his own bed."

"He does but tonight he had a nightmare or a vision, I don't know but he was talking in his sleep, crying, and breathing heavy and then he had another dream but this time he didn't scream out for me or Sam he just came to our room."

"Damn."

"Has he ever had a nightmare or a vision before?"

"No, since they've moved in 3 weeks ago he's been a good sleeper baby I'm going back upstairs I don't want TJ to wake up and think we left him alone."

"Okay. I'll be up shortly." He kissed me and headed on upstairs. I looked over at JJ and he had a content look on his face. "What?"

"I just got so many feels from watching y'all two so many feels. Forgive Mercedes or shall I say Mrs. Evans." He laughed. "I just wanted to send a message to them. I don't know who I beat up but hopefully the message is delivered. You forgive me?"

"Yeah, I forgive you. I'm going back to bed I'll see you in a few hours."

"Night." I got back to the room and Sam was up.

"Waiting for me?"

"Yes…I am. I forgot to say. I love you."

"Awww. I love you too."

**TJ's POV**

After getting in mommy and daddy bed I didn't have any more dreams that night which was good because I'm afraid of Tank. Mommy and Daddy were still asleep so I decided to go for a walk around the house. Seems I wasn't the only one with the idea to be up walking. I went outside.

"Morning."

"Morning what you doing up early?"

"Go for a walk around the house."

"Come with me and join me for a walk. I walk every morning great way to clear my head."

"Okay let me go put on my shoes."

**Sam's POV**

"Morning, baby."

"Good Morning. Where's TJ?"

"I think he went back to his room." I walked down to his room and his bed was empty. I checked the bathroom, under his bed and even his closet. I went back to the room.

"Baby TJ isn't in his room."

"What?! What you mean?! He's not in his room!"

"He's not. I checked!" She pushed me out from the door and hurriedly looked around his room. "Where's TJ? Did you check the game room?"

"No, I didn't. I'm going down there to check." I skipped some steps and I don't even remember I slid across the floor and opened the door. "TJ! TJ!" I checked the bathroom and I even looked outside. I went back to the room and Mercedes was pacing the floor.

"Did you find him?"

"No, he's not there."

"What's going on? Why are you guys yelling?" Mama asked us welcoming herself into our room.

"TJ's missing."

"What?! Missing?! How can he be missing?! He was here last night?!"

"Missing? Who is missing?!"

"TJ!"

"What?! Can't be!"

Everyone was just losing their minds that TJ was missing. I know he's a smart boy and he knows not to leave the house but

"Everyone CALM DOWN! Okay… know TJ is missing but we can't talk over each other we have to keep our cool. Okay everyone check the house. I already check the game room and his bedroom but so if you want to double check behind me go ahead. Baby."

"My baby's missing. What if T-?"

"Shhh…no we aren't going to think about that. He's not coming here. He doesn't know where we live."

"I-I know but TJ could b-be out there walking around I mean. I-I can't." Mercedes broke down crying.

"He's safe." I wiped my tears that had fallen. "B-Baby. T-TJ's come back."

I heard soft knock and I looked up it was J3. "We looked everywhere he's not here. What you want us to do next? Dad is thinking about calling the cops."

"Um…no don't call the cops yet."

"Alright. What he had on? Auntie want to know. Just in case."

"He had on blue shorts and a spider man t-shirt."

"'Cedes it's okay. TJ's coming back. Jesus keep a watch over our son. Amen."

**Tank's POV**

I spent the night at my mother's house because hell if someone is looking for my ass I don't want them to find me. Let Rick ass take the ass whipping. Besides we needed to work on a few more things for our plot.

"No one came back. Okay. Thanks Rick. Bye. No one returned."

"Good now we can work on this vaccination record book and get him a new SS card with his new name you go on a head and take these things out to your car and hide them in that special compartment."

"Fa' sho." She handed me the information and I went my car as I was placing the items inside I saw the police pull up. I thought they were coming for me so I stopped them on their way up to the door.

"Um what are you guys doing here?"

"We're looking for a Bertha Jackson. You know her?"

"Know her. That's my mother. What y'all want with her?"

"We can't tell you…"

"…Tank what? Why are the cops here?"

"Excuse ma'am are you Bertha Jackson."

"Yeah, that's me. Why are you guys here?"

**TJ's POV**

"Let's get inside. Hopefully you mommy or granny is cooking breakfast." He opened the door and we walked in.

"Hey everyone!"

"TJ!" Mommy yelled running over to me picking me up hugging me tightly.

"Mommy I'm fine. I just went for a walk with PawPaw. Why are you crying?"

"Daddy you had us worried sick!" Granny was clutching her chest. "He was just out for a walk with PawPaw."

"Yeah, he got up early and we went for a walk all of y'all were asleep and he was going to go for a walk around the house I told him to come with me."

"Whew! Daddy you had us in a frenzy." Grandaddy told PawPaw as she carried me over to the couch and was crying on daddy.

"Mommy, I'm okay. You don't have to cry"

"I know but my worst nightmare happened you weren't here in the house. Baby do not ever scare your mommy like that again."

"I'm sorry. Just wanted to go for a walk PawPaw."

"Son, you can't be walking off like this. I know it was only PawPaw this time but…mommy and I need to have a talk with you a serious talk with you."

"I don't know what would happen if you really were gone."

"Baby it's fine. He's safe. He's home."

**Sam's POV**

He was only with PawPaw. Only PawPaw I know PawPaw meant no harm and I'm glad he was with him but in the back of my mind I'm thinking what if the obvious happens What if Tank comes and kidnaps Mercedes and me son? It was only for 15 minutes but it felt like forever. Grandpa was right saying you never know what could happen overnight. I'm just glad he's safe and back home. Stevie still hasn't been released from the hospital I don't know if he still wants to be a bad ass or hopefully he comes to his senses.

**Tank's POV**

"We have a warrant for your arrest with for the conspire to kidnap"

"WHAT?! WHO IN THE HELL?! NO! THAT'S BULLSHIT! I'D NEVER THINK OF THAT! Why are you arresting me?! I didn't do shit!"

"Ma'am, we're arresting you on the grounds of conspire to kidnap…_you have the right to remain silent anything….._

"What?! My mother didn't plot to kidnap no one! Who lied to you?"

"Sir calm down. Hey! Momma I'm going to figure this out!

Only one person I could think of that could pull this shit. "Mercedes! That BITCH! I dialed her number from the phone she left behind. "Pick up the phone bitch. Pick up the phone. Damn it's going right to voicemail.

"…_leave a message after the beep."_

"Why the hell you had my mother arrested?! I know you did it! I know you did! Oooh Mercedes next time I see your ass I will fuck you up I put that on everything and I'm coming for you!"

"Now how I am going to get TJ."

**A/N: ARE WE HAPPY GUYS?!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I was going to give y'all an update early this morning around 4/5 but last night seeing as all of my focus was on my television and folk updating me on my city being in the news I couldn't really form any ideas and when I finally got to form my ideas I hated what I wrote so here it is. I've been typing non-stop and I had to reread a few chapters of my own story everything is off my dome so I made some tweaks to a chapter for this one to fit in. I think it was chapter 26.**

**Happy Reading Guys!**

_Flashback….that morning early morning after the shooting._

**Vito's POV**

It's been a few hours after the shooting and the idea that Lucky came up for me to do was to contact the detectives. I've been sitting on his couch wondering if it's the right thing to do.

"I see you still haven't made up your mind.

I looked back and followed Lucky and he sits across from me. "Yeah. I don't know about your idea."

"What you mean you don't know about my idea Vito you have to go to call those detectives and tell them that."

"Look, I don't want to go there and tell them shit….I mean I shot him."

"You did _but_ you maybe can work something out with them to cover your ass." Lucky got up and went into his room and came back with a business card I took it.

"What is this?"

"This is the detective number they were out here asking questions. I suggest you call them. The longer you wait the more it's going to hurt you. You want the mastermind out of it. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Call them."

"But- - "

"Do you want a little kid to get kidnapped send his folks have his mother on TV crying for her son knowing damn good and well you could have stopped this if you just called?"

"No. I don't."

"Well dammit call them."

I looked at the number and I wanted my hands clean of this so I hit the ten digits, hit call, and slowly put the phone to my ear. _"Hello this is Detective Sue. How may I help you?"_

"Er…I have information on the shooting that took place tonight."

"_This is good! Can you meet us here or do you want us to come and talk to you?"_ I muted the phone.

"They asked me do I want to go there or come here?"

"Go there. My house is hot enough look I'll go with you."

I unmuted my phone. "I'll come down there. Say in the next 30 minutes. Bye." I put my phone back in my pocket."

"Good. Come on. Come on."

25 minutes we arrived at the HQ, IW as looking around me making sure that I no one I knew saw me and I saw them so they won't run back and tell Tank.

"Come on yo!" We got off the elevator and were greeted by two detectives.

"You called us?" One of the detectives asked Lucky.

"No, I just bought him down here."

"Follow us, you sir can sit right here."

"A'ight."

I followed the detective into a room with a desk and three chairs I sat on the side with one chair.

"Want anything to drink? A cigarette?"

"I'll take a Coke if you have one."

"Yeah sure. Want some chips?"

"Yeah…while you at can I get a sandwich too."

"Oh you got jokes…hopefully you'll have that same attitude when I come back with my partner." She said and left.

"Whatever."

A few minutes later the door opened and she returned with her partner and my snacks. I guess they want to make you feel comfortable.

"I'm Detective Sue and this is my partner Detective Figgins." They dropped their note pads and phones on the table I shook their hands and they sat down.

"So, what information do you have for us about that shooting that happened?"

I licked my lips. "I did it."

"Damn we never got a confession that quick." Detective Sue said as Figgins tossed down his pen and closed his notepad.

"Why did you do it?"

I swallowed hard. "I was told to do it. Someone said that they were verbally assaulted at a store and they wanted me to get back at this person. So she showed me a photo on her phone and I followed dude."

"So you followed dude. You didn't get a text sent to your phone?"

"No. No text, she didn't want to leave anything that involves her behind."

"Okay, this still doesn't make sense. She's verbally assaulted, you see her, she tells you, you follow the guy and shoot him. There has to be another reason."

"There is…she's plotting to kidnap a kid."

"_Now_ we're getting somewhere? What's her name and who is she?"

"Bertha…Bertha Jackson."

_**Present Day…**_

**Sam's POV**

Mercedes and I just finished our talk with TJ. "I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry mommy. Will I be grounded more?" TJ asked.

"No son. It's just that we didn't know where you were and this house is big and we searched all over and no one even thought to check PawPaw's room to see if he had went out too. You could have come in here and told mommy or me that you were going out for a morning walk with PawPaw anything could have happened and we would not have known. I know that you're 5 years old but when you start making friends with the neighborhood kids you're going to have to tell us where you running off to for your safety and ours."

"Sorry. PawPaw said it was only 15 minutes."

"Well, it felt like forever with us. Go ask Uncle JJ to give you a bath."

"Okay. I love you."

"We love you too." He walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

"Babe was that not _the _worst feeling ever."

"Yeah it was he was only with PawPaw but after TJ had those two dreams last night I'm a little bit worried. He's been a good sleeper for 3 weeks and this week between Uncle Stevie being shot and seeing his sperm donator I think that shocked him."

"Hell, it would shock me too." I dragged myself off the bed and began taking off my clothes.

"Did he tell you what happened in the dream?"

"No, he just said it was two separate dreams and they both had monsters."

"I guarantee you the monster is Tank. I got money on it. Do you want to hear about my visit with Stevie yesterday?"

"Yeah I do seeing as we didn't have time to talk about that. Why did you leave?"

"I was going to enter Stevie's room but I heard him on the phone talking to someone so I wanted to listen in. Whoever he was on the phone with he told them and these are his words, "_Yeah they came and talked to me. No I didn't tell them anything, Why not? I want to handle it myself_", yeah. That's what he said. I'm like you're already in the hospital from being shot 3 times 1 of the bullets went into your chest and you're seeking revenge. I left told him if he wanted to be badass that he couldn't come around here anymore. We still don't know if this involves Tank. I want to go see him but I just don't know I have a family but then I went out and went somewhat of a badass myself."

"That you did. How's your hand?"

"It's okay. I didn't think that day I'd be fighting someone when I left here yesterday nor come home and have our first argument well second argument."

"Yeah, I was pretty upset with you, you were gone most of the day you didn't even answer your phone."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay but call me like PawPaw said."

"I will."

"Also I told my brother about us being married."

"You told him?"

"Well, actually he figured it out, I try to tell him it was a commitment ring but he knew he was upset with me after he found out why he's good with it."

"Are you going to tell your parents?"

"Oh, hell to the no I don't want to have to explain anything on that. We had to for TJ's sake. Look the next thing I'm going to say is going to be off the wall seeing as what went down this morning but I need you as in I want to ride you."

I stick my head out the bathroom door. "Ride what? This or this?" I asked pointing to my tongue and my dick.

"Both."

"Really?" She started removing her t-shirt and next the bra went.

"Yes…now come on and lock that door." She said walking pushing me out the bathroom door into the bedroom "I don't want my daddy or TJ barging up in here interrupting us."

"So we're going to do it in the bathroom but the bar isn't fixed." I locked the door and walked into the bathroom. She had towels on the floor.

"That's fine…we got the floor."

**TJ's POV**

Uncle JJ gave me a bath set out the clothes he got me yesterday while he was out and I dressed myself and headed down to the kitchen and granny was making breakfast.

"Granny I'm sorry." I gave her a hug.

"It's okay TJ you were with PawPaw you were safe that's all that matters." I climbed up on the stool and watched granny finish the eggs scrambling the eggs. "Breakfast is almost ready how about you go on up and get your parents?"

"Okay." Jumping of the stool I ran up the steps. I knocked first. I didn't get any answer then I tried to open the door and it was locked. "Why is the door lock? Hmmm…"

"TJ come on breakfast!"

"Where are Sam and Mercedes? Did you tell them that breakfast was ready, TJ?" Granny asked me as she sat down my plate.

"Yes, granny they didn't answer the door and it's locked."

"I told that man to stay off my daughter." Granddaddy said as grandma covered my ears but she forgot I learned about this on the playground.

"Joshua!" She shook her head at me. "You told him but did you _tell_ her. It works both ways baby."

"Yup mom's got a point."

"Granny 1, Granddaddy 0." I wrote in the air

"What you know about that TJ?" Uncle JJ and cousin J3 asked me.

"The playground."

"What kind of playground is that?!

**Tank's POV**

I can't believe it they really got my mother on some trumped up charges. Who is to blame for this? I wonder if it could be Stevie because he's still alive and as far as I know he's after me.

"Why do you have Sam on your computer?" Sarah asked me coming outside asking me some question I didn't hear it. "Where's Bertha?"

"She just got arrested."

"What for?!"

"Some trump ass charges look, until I figure all of this out the plan is off. I'm going back home because I got business I have to handle."

"But what about me…I'm trying to get back at my boyfriend for kicking me out of _our_ house."

"Fine… I can help you with that and then once I get my mother out of this you can help me with my shit seeing as your name is already on the birth certificate. I'm going back to my house. Come with me."

**Mercedes POV**

I had to get my freak on I'm sorry after thinking losing my mind that TJ had ran off only to know that he was with PawPaw/Grandpa, Stevie, and then Target incident I needed something to put my mind at ease and only person who could do that was my husband. We're still in the bathroom, lying on the floor.

"That was the best sex I ever had. I mean our first time was great but this time you were hungry for it ooh that turned me on."

"Yeah, I was I just needed a way to relieve my stress that has built up over these last few days."

"Well I'm glad I could help hell, I should have come home yesterday and play dirty with you than go to that park and fight."

"I agree." I got up off the floor and went over to the shower and turned on the water. "Well since we relieved our stress let's take a shower and get down to breakfast."

"Right behind you."

We took a shower got dressed and made our way downstairs and they decided not to wait for us they were already eating.

"Good Morning all."

"Good Morning. You're happy?" My mother asked me.

"Yeah, I am. TJ's home and he was only with Grandpa that made me feel much better."

"Hmmm…You have an afterglow."

"What's an afterglow? Do I have one?" TJ asked looking up from his plate.

"You don't need to know what that is and no you do not. Eat your breakfast. Babe you want a little of everything or just some."

"I want everything. I worked up an appetite." He smiled rubbing his belly and I returned his smile.

"That you did baby." I sat his plate down. "So, what do y'all have planned for today because Sam, TJ and I are going over to visit Stevie."

"We are?! YES!"

"Daddy and I talked about it last night. So, mom, dad, Uncle Julius, J3, and PawPaw what do you guys have planned for today."

"I thought that we could all go shopping but seeing as that you got plans I think we all can do a little bit of site seeing and then maybe meet up for lunch or dinner. How does that sound?"

"It sounds good to me."

"I don't want to go shopping ." PawPaw said.

"So, what do you want to do PawPaw?"

"Casino!"

"Hey! That's grandpa for you."

We finished eating breakfast and seeing as we were already dressed Sam, TJ and I decided to head on out.

"Mom, dad! We're leaving now!"

"Okay. Tell, Mary, Dwight, Stacey, and Stevie hello for us."

"We will. You got the key?"

"I got it! Y'all go on. See you later."

**Tank's POV**

I really didn't get a chance to get to talk to Sarah the first time I picked her up because my mother was doing all of the talking so here's my chance.

"I learned somethings about you when you were talking to my mother but you never got around to telling her who your ex-boyfriend was?"

"His name is Sam. Punk ass."

"Damn What he do to you?"

"Nothing besides kick me out of his house and kept talking about his ex-girlfriend."

"Why would a guy talk about his ex-girlfriend when he has a fine ass woman like you on his arm? Motherfucker is a fool."

"I know anyway one night the bitch showed up and that was that, he kicked me out and started calling her his girlfriend that night."

"Dude crazy ass shit. What was the girl name if you remember?"

"Her name was….Mercedes."

I slam on the breaks. "Damn you could have warned me." She was wiping off the water that held spilled on her.

"You said Mercedes."

"Yeah, her name was Mercedes. Why you know her?"

"Yeah…forget going to my house. Show me where he lives at."

"Okay…you make a left here…"

**JJ's POV**

Mom, grandpa, daddy and Uncle Julius decided that they would go out as a group which is great I really didn't want to be site seeing or shopping with them, J3 and I had other plans in mind. I'm dressed to head out the door J3 on the other hand. Well.

"J3! Are you ready to go?! How many times are you going to change outfits and your shoes, pick one and the right fitted to match and move it!"

"Shit man I don't know what I want to wear. I have so many options! The blue, green, baby blue…." He continued naming all of his colors I scrolled through my phone. I sent 'Cedes a text telling her that when I leave I'm going to send another text so that Sam, could secure the house as I was sending it the doorbell rang.

"Hurry up J3! Your ass is taking so long you got guest visiting us and we're the visitors. Shit." I opened the door.

"Is Sam here?"

"Who are you? Why are you asking for Sam?"

"'Cause I told her to." Tank stepped out from hiding behind the door. "What your ass doing here?"

I looked him up and down. "Don't worry about why my ass his here? Why are you here?" I stepped towards him.

"I'm here for one reason and one reason alone. Where is, Mercedes and my son?" He was looking inside but with every move he made I made with him.

"JJ I'm ready to go. Woooh. What's going on? Who the hell is he?" He asked opened the door a little further.

"I'm Tank. Problem."

"Hell yeah, I have problem with your ass for whatever you did to my cousin!

"Man FUCK your cousin look where she at?"

"Motherfucker I'm not telling you a damn thing the only reason my hands aren't wrapped tightly around your neck squeezing the life out of you is that, this isn't my house, I respect people shit but if I catch your ass on the street alone or with anyone else. I'm going to fuck you up. Mark. My. Words! I suggest you roll your ass up out of here and take whoever she is with you."

"That's fine. I'm about to roll but tell Stevie I'm looking for his ass." He said as I slammed the door in his face.

"JJ you should have laid into him! Why didn't you?! Hell I should have!"

"I was already in one fight yesterday. I don't want to make it 2 for 2."

"You were in a fight? Where?" He sat on the edge of the couch.

"Mercedes house."

"Who did you fight?!"

"I don't know some guy, look like he could be related to Tank I was there to whip Tank ass but I wiped his ass instead."

"Does Mercedes know? Sam?"

"Sam was there I ran into him at the park, he told me what really happened. Tank, abused her and TJ was conceived not out of love, out of her being taken advantage of he, drugged her or slipped something in a drink hell but that pissed me off once I found those two things out I was off and running. Sam tried to stop me but I had to go over there and send a message. Looks like his ass is trying to send one back." I looked over at J3 and he was pissed too.

"So, he raped her?"

"You can say that."

"Does Uncle Joshua know? My dad?"

"No, I really don't know if she told them yet I got it out of Sam, I'm telling you so don't tell my mom, my dad, your dad or grandpa."

"Okay I won't tell them but I'll talk to her when I get a chance. You ready to go?"

"Yeah you can go on out I'll be there."

"Okay." J3 left and I locked up the house and sent 'Cedes a text as I was making my way to the car I remembered the conversation that I had with her when we got here.

_"Just Stevie."_

_"Where was TJ?"_

_"At Target with Uncle Puck and Tank and his crusty ass mother spotted him and TJ and they had this huge blowout."_

_"So, where is Stevie?"_

_"The hospital."_

_"Is he sick or something?"_

_"No, he got shot…."_

"Did Tank shoot Stevie?!" I was jarred from my thinking because J3 was blowing the horn.

"Come on man! You rushed my ass now you taking your time!

**TJ's POV**

Uncle Stevie is still in ICU and I can't go back there which I still think that it sucks, mommy and daddy are back there with him with grandma and grandpa. Aunt Stacey is out here with me in the waiting room. I'm drawing.

"What are you drawing there TJ?"

"Something I thought of." She looked down at my drawing and made a concerned face she took the drawing and looked at me.

"Explain this picture to me."

"That's the playground and that's me."

"Okay…looks like you're running away from this person?"

"I am."

"Who are you running away from?"

"Tank."

**A/N: I think I have my mojo back! WOOOO! [happy dancing]**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N****: I'm back at it again guys! I never left the ideas are just popping! OMG! Sarah although y'all dislike her she has bought new life into me and this story! I said a few more updates and I would move onto the story that's true but I have to set everything up right. So a few a few more. Then we're onto "I MADE IT THROUGH"!  
**

**In 18 days I've dropped ****_101,201_ words that's insane to me. Due to all them double and triple updates in one day. I can't get enough of this story myself. Thanks for those folk who read and comment and for those folk who just read. Just thank you.**

**Happy Reading. (: Lol You'll enjoy this!  
**

**Stevie's POV**

Nice to Sam return and this time Mercedes is with him hopefully she had a talk with him or he with her about yesterday. I would love to talk to him alone with Mercedes but my parents are here. I'd wish they go out into the waiting room and play with TJ.

"Yeah, so we had a minor scare this morning, TJ wasn't in the house."

"What?"

"No, Mom, TJ just went on a walk with PawPaw which we're thankful for because I don't know what I would have done if he were to actually go missing."

"Me either. I love that boy he's my grandson I just love hearing him call me grandma. Speaking of which I think Dwight let's go out there and spend some with TJ and Sam and Mercedes spend some time with Stevie."

"Okay mom. Tell TJ I said hey. Okay." Mom gave me a kiss and daddy patted my leg and they left. "Man!"

"Glad they're gone. I love having them around but mom is starting to smother me."

"Well, you did get shot 3 times so I say let her smother you away. How's it been in here?" 'Cedes asked me fluffing up my pillows.

"Boring I can't wait to get up out of here and enjoy real food. I saw that dinner your mom made looked so good."

"Tasted good too bro."

"I bet it did Sam. Bro…" I was about to say something when I was interrupted by a knock at my door and it was Detective Sue and Detective Figgins. "Are we interrupting anything?" They asked coming in.

"No, you're not."

"Good. Oh, I'm Detective Figgins and this is Detective Sylvester." They shook Sam and Mercedes hand.

"We're wonder if we could talk to Stevie alone."

"Sure."

"Stevie we'll come back."

"Okay." They left and Detective Sylvester took the chair Sam was sitting in. "Before you ask me those questions I want to say I'm sorry for not telling you what I knew then, I wanted to handle it myself."

"Glad you didn't handle it yourself or we'd be working a homicide case for you. Now start from the beginning."

"I was staying at my brother house because he had a business trip in San Diego, Puck also stayed there too. It was his second day I believe and Puck and TJ went to Target, I stayed back with Mercedes and a few minutes later she gets a call saying that she needed to get down there. So I Drove her. I drop her off I front of the store and I went to find a parking space. Found one, headed inside and asked where the security guard office is, they showed me, and I get back there and like I said before it was a lot of cursing going on. Tank, was up in Mercedes face just yelling so Puck and I push her and TJ back and we step in front of them forming like a "v". I showed them with my hands. "He kept saying off the wall shit calling my nephew some names and eventually they left."

"So, what did you do after they left?" Figgins asked.

"We waited for like an hour the security officer said to wait and he'll make sure they leave the store and that's what we did."

"Alight."

"So after you left you drove home."

"Yeah, I drove back home and Puck stayed behind and got the game, he then returned home and once he got inside I left."

"Where did you go off to?"

"I went to that sketchy side of town I knew a friend of friend and he told me where I could get a gun."

"Okay. Was it Lucky?"

I turned to look at her. "Yeah, it was Lucky he only showed me the gun I didn't touch it or anything. Someone knocked on his door and he hit the lights. I know he didn't shoot his gun because I ran and someone yelled, _"Who is that? Shoot his ass! Shoot him!_, I got hit they said 3 times and I fell face down and then the person who shot me flipped me over."

"Did you see the person?"

"Yes, I played dead and they weren't wearing anything to cover their face."

"So, if we show you a lineup of people would you be able to pick?"

"Yeah." Figgins pulled out a line up and handed it to me with a pen.

"If you recognize anyone on here circle their picture."

"Okay." I looked over the pictures and I knew dude from the jump I didn't have to look at the others. "Number 3." I circled it 3 times.

"That's our guy."

"What's his name?"

"His name is Vito."

"Vito. Why did he shot me? Did he have a beef with Lucky?"

"No, it seems that you were shot because some lady said she was verbally assaulted in Target and she didn't call the cops so. Yeah."

"What made you change your mind? Some folk who are shot usually want to get revenge on whomever shot them."

"My family." I pointed to TJ's picture that was on the cork-board.

"You have a son?"

"Nephew and I love him with all of my being."

"Great. You made the right choice. So, we're going to keep you up to date. You have a good one. Mr. Evans."

"You too guys."

They left my room and I lay back on my pillow with happiness all around me but Detective Sylvester said Target. I know she didn't do this but seeing how she was acting then. I wouldn't put it past her.

**Mercedes POV**

Stacey and Sam had went down to the cafeteria because Sam said he was hungry I made him a huge plate I know he worked himself up an appetite but not that big of an appetite. I saw I had 2 messages 1 text the other a VM, the text was JJ telling me to secure the house, I did that and the VM was from a number I didn't know so I didn't bother it I just ignored the notification so it could stop blinking.

"Mommy look what I drew". He bought his drawing over to me. "You like it?"

"I love it. Let see what you drew, I see me, daddy, the white fence, you, who is that next to you?"

"That's my baby brother; I don't want no little sister."

"What? Little sisters are fun too."

"No they not, Gabby felt like a little sister when they stayed and she wants to do everything the boys did and she tattletales and I don't need that stress in my life."

I laughed. "Your life?"

"Yup, my life."

"Okay. Let's see what you drew in this picture, there go the house, grass and is that a dog? Is that Chew-Chew?"

"Yeah, it's a dog no it is not Chew-Chew, its Conniehey. Can we get a dog?"

I placed the picture back on the table. "TJ mommy told you we couldn't get a dog."

"Still worried about your weave? You all natural now." He patted my hair.

"That I am but that doesn't have anything to do with you not getting a dog."

"Well, it should, the dog won't eat your hair and it will make our family be complete."

"No that's not Chew-Chew the picture is _our_ dog so our family can be complete. A family is not complete without a dog and my little brother."

"A complete family? What you know about a complete family?"

"TV."

"McConaughey?"

"Yup! I have a good memory."

"Yes, you do." Sam returned with a burger and fries and Stacey got me my Chic-fil-A lemonade and TJ one as well.

"Here you go 'Cedes. TJ."

"Thank you. Sam, really?"

"What? I'm hungry. I really worked up an appetite."

"I fixed you a big plate this morning."

"I know and it didn't fill me all the way up you put it on me."

"Again daddy?!"

"TJ." I cut Sam a look and he mouthed sorry with a mouth full of food. "Don't talk with your mouth full." I could tell he was thinking of something nasty to say. "Don't even say that. Nasty self."

"Only with you baby." I threw my hand at him.

"Stacey did you talk to Stevie for him to call the detectives back?"

"Yeah after you talked to him yesterday he told me you were pretty upset."

"I was so upset I got into a fight." Sam held up his hand and Stacey scrunched up her face.

"One brother is no longer a badass now you want to be one."

"I said the same thing last night. No, after I left I went for a drive and I ended up at this park and I ran into JJ and I told him what happened while she was with Tank and he almost blew a gasket. I couldn't let him go over there alone so I followed him. He got into a fight I came running."

"Sam, you are the OC for the Chargers you can't be out there fighting. What if this ends up on TMZ Sports or in the news?"

He took a sip of my lemonade. "I highly doubt that will happen. This is good. Why didn't I get me one I'm going back down there before we leave here."

"How you know that?"

"I covered my face, I put on a mask besides I'm newly hired most of the NFL probably don't know me."

"Sam, let this be your one and only fight. Want a fry babe, TJ?"

"Y'all can go back in there now."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Can I go back there with you?"

"Sorry TJ. No kids allowed."

"Can't even FaceTime?"

"Sorry sport grandpa took the iPad home. Got a message for Uncle Stevie?"

"Yeah, tell him that I miss him."

"I will. Here TJ you can have my fries and the rest of my burger."

I was waiting for Sam by the entrance to the ICU. "Seems that those separate talks you and Stacey had with Stevie worked."

"Yeah."

We entered Stevie's room and Sam was about to say something but Stevie held up his hand meaning he as about to speak. "Before you ask me yes, your talk was a part of it and also Stacey's talk. I wanted to act like a badass and handle it myself but thinking back to what you told me that I did I couldn't hang out with TJ." Stevie shook his head. "That would hurt him and me. Now I love you two but that's my mini-gamer VP and besides the kid beat my time I got to get back."

"That's good. Well, he hasn't been gaming in a while."

"It's because of me being in here?"

"Well, no but you are part of the reason."

"Huh? What's she's talking about Sam?"

"The playground you took him to taught him about sex."

"Yeah, just it. They called it, it. Sam told when I showed him the park the first time. I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Well, TJ got an advance course in _it_. He learned about jumping up and down, organisms, poo-poo, and dlong and I don't know what else on that playground he can't go back there unless Sam and I take him and seeing as he's been grounded today is day 5 or 6 for him as in days left. Grounded yes because he opened the door without telling an adult and he watched Sam and I have sex."

"Y'all doing it now! No, wonder you're happy bro. Mazel Tov!" He patted Sammy on the shoulder. "Wait so is that why Santana was beating me with her stick?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh! I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It's good but there was a long line of folk waiting to beat you with sticks, even mom?"

"Mom? Why?"

"TJ asked her if she knew what an organism was and he told that's what you yell out when you finish it. Then she went outside and got her own stick."

"But the stick Santana had wasn't the same."

"Of course. It was hilarious too bad you couldn't have been there but you provided us with laughs for a while."

**Tank's POV**

"I want to thank you for showing me where he lives at my mother made a great selection when she picked you for our plot that's not going to go off at the moment. Hopefully after I get this cleared up it will."

"I know. No problem besides I want to see Sam again and rub it in his face on how he dropped this all woman right her ugly ass."

"Oh, fa' sho. So where do you want me to drop you off at?"

"The mall I'm meeting a girlfriend. Cool. I need to run in there myself to pick up a few things then make my way back home.

**TJ's POV**

After finding out that I couldn't go back there again and I couldn't see him on FaceTime I didn't feel like drawing no more. Aunt Stacey was reading a magazine and I was sporting my mean face with my arms crossed.

"Aren't you a cutie? What's up with the sad face?" Some lady asked me.

"I want to see my Uncle Stevie."

"Stevie Evans is your uncle."

"Yup! I haven't seen him since he got shot well I saw him one time because we FaceTime him but that's not even close."

"Well kids aren't allowed to be back there but you are too dang cute so do you mind if I take him back there."

"Sure go ahead."

"Cool." I took the nurses hand and she lead me down this long hallway with a bunch of doors. She knocked on the door.

"_Come in_" I heard Uncle Stevie say she opened the door and I walked in.

"What are you doing back here?! Did you sneak back here?"

"No mommy, she bought me!"

"Hi Nurse York. Thank you for bringing my nephew back here!"

"You're welcome his face was just breaking my heart and he missed his Uncle Stevie."

"Thank you Nurse York."

"Hi Uncle Stevie."

"Hi TJ."

"Can I give him a kiss or is that too germy?" I turned and asked mommy.

"It's fine." Daddy picked me up and leaned me over to Uncle Stevie. "Got it."

"Yup. So, Uncle Stevie when are you getting up out of here?"

"I don't know hopefully soon. It's boring in here. No video games or you."

"Don't seem that bad well besides, the me part. You can watch TV, I can't." I looked up the TV that was playing a commercial. This will be the only TV I see for 5 more days.

"I heard TJ you got to be good for Uncle Stevie so when I get better we can play and I'll take you to another park because I'm still traumatized from finding out Santana hit me with her stick."

"She hit you with her stick?!"

"Stevie."

"TJ."

"What?" Uncle Stevie and I said.

"Stevie we're glad you're doing much better and we're going to be heading out."

"Already?!"

"Yes, TJ. Granny been calling me non-stop so I turned off my phone so more than likely something is up. So, we have to go. Say bye to Uncle Stevie."

"Bye Uncle Stevie. I love you."

"I love you too my mini gamer VP." Uncle Stevie blew me a kiss and I caught it and I blew one back and he caught mine.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow Stevie."

"Bye Mercedes."

"Bye baby."

**Mercedes POV**

"What? Mom? I just turned on my phone. I see you left me a message but I didn't get a chance to listen to it because you called me back. Okay. They did? Okay. No. Sam, TJ and I just left from visiting Stevie we'll be on our way. Bye."

"What was that about?"

"Daddy, grandpa and Uncle Julius ditched mom at the mall."

"What? Why?"

"Granddaddy probably didn't want hold granny purse no more." TJ said I turned and looked at him.

"You have been hanging around PawPaw too much he's rubbing off on you. Sam it's not funny."

"Yes, it is. TJ car high five." Sam turned his hand backwards to give TJ a car hi-five. What will these two think of next?

"They wanted to go to the casino and that's where they went. So we got to go get her and more than likely she still won't be ready when we get there. Granddaddy probably didn't want to hold granny purse no more." I repeated I turned towards the door and started laughing.

"Oh, and I couldn't laugh. TJ you got mommy in stitches."

"Woop! Woop!"

Sam dropped TJ and I off at the front entrance of the mall and we went off to find granny she had texted me the store that she was in but when I got there she wasn't there.

"Where is your granny?" I called her phone again. "Mom, where are you? Okay. Stay there. We'll be down there shortly."

"Where is she?"

"There she is. Hi granny."

"Hi baby."

"So, when did daddy and the others ditched you?"

"When I told your father to hold my purse and I held it out and he didn't take it I looked up and he and your grandfather and uncle were gone. I called them and laid them out but it went right to voicemail. So he'll get my message in a few hours.

"See I told you."

"My phone is ringing." I dug through my purse and pulled it out. "Oh it's your daddy. Yes, we are in Sears, in the ladies department. Okay. Bye."

"Daddy coming down here?"

"Yes, TJ. Mom you're almost done."

"No, I'm still shopping. You should be too."

**Sam's POV**

I found my way to sears and after looking over I found them in the children's department TJ spotted me and I told him to be quiet I was going to sneak up on Mercedes. Slowly I walked up behind her.

"Boo!" She jumped and hit me.

"SAM EVANS THAT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! YOU SCARED ME!"

"I'm sorry baby. It's perfect." Shit hit me in my chest. "Come on. It is. You can stop hitting me. If you want to get back at me you can.." I whispered the rest in her ear. I pulled back to look at her expression. "You like?"

"No comment but I bet you would."

"TJ wasn't that funny what I did to mommy."

"Yes, it was funny. Is granny almost done shopping. I'm bored."

"Not yet baby. She still trying to make it rain. Daddy how about you and TJ go find something to do while I try to pull in my mother."

"Okay. Come on TJ. Let's go."

"Hey! I don't get no kiss from my men." She said I picked up TJ and we went back over to her and we gave her a kiss.

"Happy."

"Yes, I am."

"Cool, we out." I sat TJ down on his own two feet and took his hand.

"No toys! Y'all have enough already." She yelled as we left the children's department and the store.

"So, where do you want to go to? We can hit up the arcade or we can get some ice-cream?"

I looked down at TJ and he and I knew it. "Ice-cream!" We both said and ran to Cold Stone Creamy.

"That's a lot of ice cream."

"Yeah. What flavor you want?"

"I want vanilla and Reese's mixed in with mine. That's a good combo. I might have that and up it and mix cookies with mine."

"Welcome to Cold Stone how may I help you?"

"I'll take 2 one kid size and one like size of vanilla ice cream mixed with Reese's and chocolate chip cookie dough."

"Okay that'll be $12.34" I paid the lady and TJ and I watched as they made our creations. "Here you go." I grabbed the two cups and pointed in the direction of the some seats I placed the ice cream down and he climbed up on the chair I handed him his spoon.

"Spoon toast. Let's dig in."

"Do we have to tell mommy about this?"

"No, this is our secret. Just make sure you keep your clothes clean. Wait. Let me put this on you." I tucked a napkin into his shirt. "If you spill, spill on that."

"Do I need a napkin for my pants?"

"No, not if you sit on your knees. Happy you got to _finally_ see Uncle Stevie?"

"Yeah, I am. I can't wait for him to come home."

"Me too." TJ and I were enjoying our father and son early afternoon ice-cream snack when out the corner of my eye I spotted the one person I did not care to see.

**TJ's POV**

Daddy and I were having a ball eating ice-cream and laughing when this lady popped up. Who the hell is she?

"Hi Sam, I miss you." This lady hugged my daddy and kissed him and sat on his lap.

"Get off my lap." He told her pushing her off.

"You don't miss me." She ran her fingers over daddy lips and rubbed her fingers through his hair.

"Hell no. Why are you still here?"

"This is a mall I can be where anywhere I want to be also I stopped by your house to see if you."

"Why did you stop by my house?"

"Just wanted to see if you really changed the locks." She then turned around to me. "Who is this little cutie? Hi."

"Hi." I said quickly.

"That is my son."

"Oh, I know your mother and she's a bitch." She said in my face.

"Woah..you not going to disrespect my wife and the mother of my son like that and you not going to say that in a child's face he's 5-years old!"

"You a bitch! Bitch! You don't know my mommy and she plays dirty!" I yelled.

"Whatever Sam, here's my new number call me if 'Cedes doesn't satisfy you. I know you miss all of this. You dropped me a dime piece that has all of her shit together for that ho. She probably still leaves you high, dry and suffering and y'all sleeping in the same bed. I could satisfy you _way _better."

"You have_ never_ satisfied me so why in the hell will I call you _but_ I'm going to keep this and give it to my wife. I never went that far with you. I only went down on you and you on me and your head game is average. My wife, my girlfriend, my woman and the mother of my son head game is out of this world, she rocks my damn world she has me on cloud 9 where you _thought_ you had me, she taste so much better and I'm _so _addicted to that cookie and don't let me mention our sex."

"You don't have to."

"I do and I am. Our sex is blue skies and butterflies, it's the hills come alive with the sound of music, her music the way she screams my name, the way she kisses my neck, the way she kisses me when the D is to good and she doesn't want to scream too loud so I tell her baby go ahead let yourself loose, the way the way she claws at my back and leave scratches, the way I make her moan, the way I make her feel, the happiness on her face the happiness she puts on my face when she whispers my name in my ear the fire and desire in her eyes and mine, the way she climaxes and the way I let her ride it out, you wish you had it this good you wish someone would describe their sex with you like that but you don't you are just one of the many figments of my imagination and I want you gone. Bye."

Daddy told her. "Oooh Daddy told you!" If that's sex, I can't wait to have it! She turned around and left. "BYE ASHY FELICIA!" I waved.

"TJ."

"Sorry." I laughed and continued eating my ice cream.

**Mercedes POV **

Somehow I coaxed my mother out of Sears but the next store she ventured into I did not want to see nor have any damn visuals.

"VICTORIA SECRET!" Come on!" She grabbed me by my hand and pulled me inside. "Wouldn't your daddy like this?"

"I don't know is that his color."

"'Cedes I'm buying this for your daddy for me to wear."

"Okay. I don't even want to think about that." I put my head in my face and shook trying to block the images that were trying to seep through my tightly closed eyes.

"Well your father was trying to block the visual of his daughter having sex with Sam this morning. TJ told us about the locked door."

"Yes, we have a lock on our door so we won't be disrupted and this morning Sam and I decided to have sex."

"Your father and I were in the house not to mention your uncle, grandpa, and cousin."

"Sam is my husband…I mean sorry boyfriend slip of the words. So yeah he's my _boyfriend_, his house and we did it. Did you forget that I'm a grown woman with a 5 year old son?

"No, I haven't. I just thought that you'd at least wait until we were gone or at least out of the house."

"I wanted it at that time, I needed it so I got it. You can look around I'm going to go over there."

**Tank's POV**

I was walking through the mall looking in the stores and I spotted a woman that looked like Mercedes. I stopped and waited for her to turn so I could see her face.

"That's that bitch." I ran up in the store and slowly crept up behind her. "Hi Mercedes." She turned around jumped. "Where the fuck is my son?!"

**A/N: O...M…G! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN GUYS? I'm going to bed. It's 3:39 AM.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Mini update! **

**Tank's POV**

I was walking through the mall looking in the stores and I spotted a woman that looked like Mercedes. I stopped and waited for her to turn so I could see her face.

"That's that bitch." I ran up in the store and slowly creeped up behind her. "Hi Mercedes." She turned around jumped. "Where the fuck is my son?!"

"T-Tank. W-What do you want?"

"I want to know where my damn son is at. I know your ass can't be here in the mall alone by yourself. Are you?"

"N-No. Can you just leave me alone?"

"No, I'm not. We had a good thing going on? You know you hurting my son like this. Got him calling some other man daddy? I'm his father. I'm the one that bust in you! I'm the one that dealt with all your shit for 9 months. Now you of playing house. I'm going to stalk your ass like a motherfucking hawk and I'm going to find out where you stay at and get my son back and you back. Speaking of 9 months shouldn't you be pregnant with my baby again. I hope it's a little girl and she looks like me. I'm leaving. Also you a bitch for what you did to my mother?

"What happened to your mother?"

"I left you a voice message you can listen to that shit and find out. Tell my son that his _daddy_ said he loves him and misses him." I gave her a kiss and left the store.

**Sam's POV**

TJ and I finished our ice-cream in silence because I was upset that Sarah would just roll her ass up on my son and I, I know she saw him sitting there second thing I'm irked that is TJ called her a bitch, he knows better but I still have to know that isn't the right thing to do.

"Thank you daddy for the ice-cream."

"You are very much welcomed son. That was a good treat. Let me check your clothes." I checked to make sure that were weren't any stains showing ice cream. "Okay, but first before we go TJ, I want to talk to you about what you said to that lady."

"Oh, the bitch."

"Y-Yeah and don't say that word no more that isn't a nice thing to say even though she did get in your face and she was way out of line for that but TJ you have to respect you elders."

"She got in my face and she disrespected mommy. You _don't_ disrespect my mommy, why should I respect her if she doesn't respect me? I'm a kid."

"I know TJ you have a point there and I'm not going to even press about that but daddy had the situation under control."

"I know but I just wanted my 2-cents added in, daddy why didn't you hit her?"

"TJ, a man doesn't hit a woman despite how they act. You never lay your hands on a woman."

"Like Tank hit mommy."

"Right, like Tank hit mommy."

"Are you going to tell mommy?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I mean you did say a bad word."

"She said it first can't this be our secret like the ice-cream."

"I'll see. Let's go find mommy better yet, let me call her." I hit the number 1 and hit call." The phone kept ringing. "Hmm…mommy isn't picking up. Let's call granny." I dialed her mother's cell number which was number 4. "'Cedes with you? She went where Gap Kids. Okay. You are about finished shopping? You're not. Okay. Thanks. Seems as if mommy went to Gap Kids let's go meet her there.

It was a long way to Gap Kids I had to sit and take a break the itis was setting in I let TJ ride a few rides and after he his last ride we finally continued walking until we arrived at The Gap we went inside and found 'Cedes looking through the t-shirts.

"Mommy!"

"Hey boo-boo. What did you and daddy do?"

"We just walked around the mall."

"That's it." She asked looking up at me. "Yeah, we just walked around the mall. What made you come in here TJ has enough clothes?"

"My mother she's picking out lingerie and I did not want to see that besides there having a sale and I saw a few things I thought would look good on TJ. How'd you find me?"

"Ohhh...I called your mother and asked then I asked was she about done shopping. She isn't. I'm in need of a nap."

"Oh." I could tell from her body language that something was off Maybe it was the image of her mother buying lingerie. "Sam you like this for TJ it would match that shirt you got."

"I like it." I walked over behind her and leaned to whisper in her ear. "Something happen while TJ and I were off doing our own thing?"

"No. Nothing didn't happen."

"Sure. The same upbeat demeanor you had earlier is gone."

"No, I'm fine. Just the idea of my mother and dad."

"Okay. Just making sure." I kissed her on the cheek and watched her look through the kid's clothes.

"TJ you like this shirt." She held it up and he shook his head no.

"No. I like this one."

"Sam, grab that one. TJ your shoes are untied. Let me tie them."

"No I'll tie them." I tied TJ shoes and she made her wait to the check out and we followed. While we were waiting in line I so happen by chance to look up and I saw Sarah talking to some guy. I shook my head and then Mama came in.

"I'm tired. I need a nap. I'm all shopped out."

"Good, so am I." I laid my head on 'Cedes shoulder and took a quick shut-eye as it was her turn to check out. I raised my head and wiped my eyes. "Baby, I'm going to go get the truck don't want you and Mama walking all of that way. TJ, you rolling with me?"

"Yeah."

"Let's roll."

We left Mercedes and her mother to check and went to get the car as TJ and I were walking in the parking lot someone yelled TJ's name and that stopped us in our tracks.

"TJ!"

"Who is calling your name?" I was looking all around the parking lot and then this guy popped up from out from behind a car and came over to us.

"TJ!" He yelled and TJ jumped. "Why didn't you answer me when I yelled for you? You suppose to answer me." He got on TJ's level and reached out for him and smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch my son." He looked up at me with a disgruntled look on his face. "Who are you?"

"Yeah, I remember your bitch ass from years ago. You Sam? Punk ass. Look I'm having a talk between me and _my_ son this doesn't involve you. Do you miss your daddy? I miss you."

"Daddy." TJ said and Tank and I both answered.

"Yes TJ."

"I think he was talking to me."

"No, he was talking to me."

"Me."

"Whatever Mercedes got his ass confused got you all up in my place you white he black. Don't that make it look pretty confusing folk probably think you stole his ass or something. TJ how about a hug for your _real_ daddy before I go." Tank had his arms wide opened but TJ didn't move.

"Fine be that way. Y'all have nice day." I followed Tank with my eyes as he walked away in the direction of his car.

"Daddy I want to go home."

"We're going home TJ." We got to the car and I put TJ in his booster seat and I got in and we pulled up to entrance of the mall where 'Cedes and her mother were waiting 'Cedes had her phone to her ear.

I got and I took the bags from her and her mother and went to the trunk with Mercedes on me. "I was calling you we were standing there waiting for and TJ for like 5 minutes and you left the mall way before us. What took so long?"

"What until your mother gets in the truck and I'll tell you." I closed the trunk and opened the door for her.

"Thank you Sam."

"You're welcome." I returned to the back of the truck because 'Cedes waited there for me. "Dammit!"

**Mercedes' POV**

"What happened?"

"TJ and I would have been at the entrance a lot sooner it's just that we ran into someone." Please don't let him say that 4 letter name. "Tank."

Hearing that TJ and Sam ran into Tank messed me all up I thought this morning was bad but this is ten times as worst. I have to keep my composure because my mother is in the car on the inside I'm breaking.

"What?! Did he touch TJ? Touch you?"

"No, he reached out to TJ and smacked his hand away. He yelled his name and popped out from some cars. I really want to get TJ home where he's safe but I got to ask you, did you run into Tank as well because if you did and he touched you I'm going to fuck his ass up my damn self and I'm getting your brother and J3 to help me."

"N-No. I didn't run into Tank. Let's just get home."

"Okay. Let's go." Sam opened the door for me and I got in and turned around to look at TJ and he had fell asleep.

"What were you and Sam back there talking about?"

"Um….we was just discussing the idea of doing an end of the summer get together for the New Direction family seeing as the kids will soon be starting school."

"Okay." Sam finally got in and we were headed home. I know I should have told Sam that I ran into Tank as well but I didn't want him to run off after him and do God knows what.

**Sam's POV**

This is the _longest_ drive home only because Mercedes mother won't stop talking and every traffic light I'm getting caught at and we're not far from our house.

"Caught at another one."

"So, are we still on for dinner seeing as we skipped lunch?" She asked and neither Mercedes nor I spoke. "Sam? Mercedes? Did you hear me? I looked up at her in the rear-view mirror. "Did you hear me?"

"We heard you. Yeah. We still up for dinner. Finally the light changed green. I can't wait to get home and get your ass out of this truck." I mumbled to myself 'Cedes caught on to what I said.

"Sam."

"Sorry. I just want you know…So what restaurant have you decided on?"

"Y'all can pick when we get home I'm tired. I talked all the way here." She would shut up when we get on the street leading to my house. I want a redo of this ride. "Now you shut up when we're almost home." I mumbled.

"Samuel Evans." I looked over at her and she was giving me the look she gives TJ. "I know. I know. We're almost home."

"Finally home! Woop! Woop!" I pulled up to my house and has happy. I got out of the car and left them in there and opened the door so her mother could go in I went back. "Sorry, just wanted to open the door for you." I smiled.

"Thank you Sam." I popped the trunk and gave her all her bags and off she went into the house.

"Thank God! That was the longest ride home and she wasn't making it any better talking about things I really didn't care about. I'm so pissed and irked that Tank would just…UGH."

"Sam calm down."

"I'm trying. I'm just glad that he didn't spot you. Are you sure he didn't see you?" She was waking up TJ.

"Yeah. He didn't see me. Sam can you get TJ and I get my bags."

"I'll get both of them don't want you to carry anything. Seeing as you were all in your thoughts when I told you that TJ and I ran into Tank. You were trying to keep your front up in front of your mother."

"Yeah I was. Let's get inside."

Once inside the house I take TJ to his room and Mercedes took the bags and went to our room I had the itis but after running into Tank that was gone so I decided to check the surveillance camera to see if anyone came onto my property while we were all out of the house.

"Let's see what went on while we were gone. Okay…that's me leaving with my family. Look at TJ watch me and mommy kiss, PawPaw said show our affection in front of TJ and we do that all of the time usually kids are grossed out by that."

"Grossed out by what?"

"Come here baby watch this." She came over and sat on my lap and I backed up the video and zoomed in on us kissing and TJ just cheesing.

"He loves seeing us do that."

"I do to." I kissed her. "Have you decided on what restaurant we're going out to tonight?"

"No, not yet actually I'm about to take a nap myself I decide when I get up an hour or so. Will you be joining me Mr. Evans?"

"Yes, I will Mrs. Evans as soon as I finish watching this I'll be down." I turned back my attention to watching the video. "Mama, Pops, Uncle Julius and PawPaw are gone. So J3 and JJ are the only ones left. I fast forward the video until I see a unfamiliar car roll up and park. "Who are these people?" I changed to the other camera angle and zoomed in on their faces. "What is Sarah doing with Tank?!"

**Bertha's POV**

"Can you tell me why y'all got me up in here? I didn't do anything."

"We got you up in here for a reason someone told me that you did something and we came and picked your ass up. So, I'm in here trying to give you the chance to tell us your side of the story before I file these charges on your ass."

"Who told you what? I want to know before I say anything. Who is this person?"

"I can't say who that person is that's not how it works. You either tell me, or you stay quiet and I can go file these charges and book you. The ball is in your court."

"What do you know?"

"I can't say what I know you have to tell me what you know?"

"Fine I was verbally assaulted in Target and my son saw the guy and he sat the whole thing up."

**A/N: What the hell?!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: This A/N is inspired by _myhiggins25_ So, here it goes *it ain't been a long time, I didn't leave you, I was just typing to update you, update you, update, update, update, update you 2x* I be reading y'all comments and this what happens. Music! I love music! Let me stop! Stop, drop, shut'em down open up shop! Oh, no that's how Ruff Ryders roll. Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river.  
**

**In other news I posted a teaser for** **I MADE IT THROUGH! Might want to check it out.**

**This shall be a good read. Happy reading guys! (:**

**UPDATE: CHAPTER 36 IS IN THE WORKS! 3K+ POST so far MIGHT BE AROUND 4K+ OR EVEN 5K+ words I wanted it up sooner but I'm about to go eat just wanted you guys to know. 7:56 PM EST.**

**8:41 PM BACK AT IT!**

**Sam's POV**

"Who are these people?" I changed to the other camera angle and zoomed in on their faces. "What is Sarah doing with Tank?!"

Stunned that's all I can say stunned. Here we are 'Cedes, TJ and I have been living comfortably minus a few bumps in the road and these two show up together.

There was a knock at my door I turn to look it was JJ. "Is everything good in here?"

JJ asked coming into my office and sitting on the couch rubbing his hands together. "No, not really but it can wait. What's up?"

"First off I just want to say thanks for putting us up I know we sort of just barged in on you guys unannounced after y'all already had guests before us, and then for yesterday."

"It's good. I don't mind at all I'm happy that you guys actually came I was actually going to fly you guys in to surprise Mercy but you beat me to it." I smiled. "My hand no biggie."

"Yeah, you can thank me but uh I'm here to talk to you about something that happened before J3 and I left to go out today. 2 people came here Tank and some chick."

"Oh, I know."

"You do?! How?!"

I waved him over to my computer. "I have surveillance cameras up I had them installed a few weeks back just in case this day would happen I just thought he'd find out my address in a different way but the girl that was with him told."

"You know the girl?"

"She's my ex. I was only with her for what a few days and 'Cedes showed up on my doorstep that night I told her she could step I was over her but it seems she's not over me because she's teamed up with Tank to do what I don't know." I closed the window.

"Yeah, I was going to beat his ass but I respect you bro and I didn't want to tear up your shit. I'm just a guest in my brother in law house."

"I would have approved the ass whooping because at the mall, you know Pops, PawPaw and Uncle Julius ditched, Mama."

"Yeah, I heard more than likely dad got tired of holding her purse."

"That's what TJ said" We laughed. "So, at the mall TJ and I were on our way back to get the truck so Mama and 'Cedes didn't have to walk as we're walking in the parking lot someone yells out, "TJ!" that stopped us in our tracks and out pops Tank. I could have choked him right there my damn self but I had TJ and I was keeping my cool, then he goes on and tells TJ to give his _real_ daddy a hug. I'm like dude, why all of a sudden you want to be concerned about your son? When you had him you didn't care?"

"Jealous. You got his girl and his son. Did you mention anything about your race?"

"Yeah, he did. Saying it must be weird something on lines that TJ is black and I'm white. My son hasn't even question my skin complexion I can say that my son is colorblind, I'm daddy, my mother his grandma, my dad grandpa, my sister is Aunt Stacey, and my brother is Uncle Stevie. What does color have to do with family anyway?"

"Not one damn thing."

"True. Then Sarah that crazy chick, TJ and I were up in Cold Stone enjoying an early, early treat and she just pops up and gives me her number and runs her fingers over my lips, talking about your sister saying she doesn't satisfy my and all of that. I had to let her know that your sister satisfies me above and beyond."

"Okay…I don't want to hear about y'all freaking that's my little sister."

"I know but I'm just saying she does and she gets in TJ's face and calls 'Cedes a bitch. Your nephew said, "_You a bitch! BITCH!"_, I could have laughed but I didn't."

"He said that."

I nodded my head. "Yes. I had to set him straight and tell him TJ you don't call your elders a bitch but he said, if she doesn't respect me why should I respect her."

"TJ has a point. That bitch part funny but yeah, why would she get in a child's face? TJ's only 5. I know you not supposed to hit a woman but I want to hit her."

"TJ asked me, "daddy why didn't you hit her?" I told him you not suppose to no matter how they act."

"So, what are we going to do about those 2? I can't have them just showing up because they can."

"Well, seeing as they know where we live I need to call somewhere and see if I can get a fence around my property, I want to keep my family safe and me traveling a lot in the coming weeks and for the next few months. I can't have my family just open like that."

"I agree I was even thinking about staying back if you don't mind."

"No, no. I don't mind seeing as my brother is down and can't help out I'm more than happy to have you stay. Why don't you just move out here?"

"Where am I going to live?"

"Where are you staying at now?"

"Here."

"Okay then."

"But what about 'Cedes? Don't y'all have to agree on these things?"

"What about my wife?"

"Will she be okay with it?"

"Trust me she'd more than happy with it you should have seen us the first time I had to go to San Diego it was the saddest thing. I didn't want to go yeah it was only 3 days but that was too long. I'll tell you more about that story later." I got up. "I promised the Mrs., that after I get done watching this I'd join her for a nap so that's where I'm headed. You can stay back and check out everything."

"Cool. What's the password?"

"McConaughey backwards and once you're down you can shut everything down."

I left my office and checked on TJ and he was knocked out with Chew-Chew beside him then I proceeded down the hall to my room. I open the door and 'Cedes was still woke.

"Baby, I thought that you'd be sleep." I said kicking off my shoes snuggling up beside her.

"I was waiting on you. I couldn't sleep. I was scared."

"Scared of what?" I asked her as she laid her head on my chest.

"Tank."

"Why would you be afraid of him? TJ was safe with me if he would have touched our son I would have beat the shit out of him and if he would have touched you I'd kill him. Why did you see him?"

"Yeah. Sam. Sam, something happened at the mall, while you and TJ were off doing your own thing."

"What?" I sat up and so did she.

"Tank…I was in the store and Tank saw me and he backed me up in a corner. He didn't touch me or anything but he kissed me he just asked, where was TJ and that he was going to get him and me and.."

"Why didn't you tell me?! You should have called?! I was right there in the mall I would have loved to wrap my hands around his neck and squeeze the life out of him! He kissed you?! Where?!"

"Just on the cheek. Sam calm down."

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! CHEEK MY ASS! THAT'S TOO CLOSE TO YOUR LIPS!"

"Is everything alright? I can hear you all the way down in the hall."

"Yeah JJ we're good." I waved off JJ and went to lock the door. I took a few deep breaths. "Baby, why would you wait to tell me this now?"

"Well, seeing as you were already heated with Tank confronting you and TJ in the parking lot I didn't want to add on to it. I thought it was the right thing to do."

"Babe that was so not the right thing to do I'm your husband and you are my wife, I'm suppose to protect you and TJ, anything could have happened to you while he had you backed into a corner my stress is your stress and your stress is mine, whatever load you carry I carry too."

"I'm sorry, honey. I was just afraid and scared."

"You should not be afraid nor scared you have me besides Tank thinks his ass is untouchable trust me his day is coming and I hope that I'm the one that's giving him everything he deserves or maybe he can become Bubba's bitch baby."

"I know I'm sorry too because I too had a run in with someone from my past. Remember Sarah?" I rubbed my face. "Well, while TJ and I were at Cold Stone enjoying a treat she came in there, sat on my lap, traced my lips with her finger, rubbed her fingers through my hair and said some off the wall shit about you, and then she got in TJ's face and called you bitch." Mercedes hands were on her hip and head cocked to the side. "TJ, didn't take to kindly to that so he called her a bitch back." 'Cedes gasps. "Yeah, then she says that you aren't satisfying me and other crap but I let it be known that you satisfy me above and beyond, when she left TJ turned and waved he said, "bye Ashy Felicia".

"Wow." She sat down. "Wow. He really called her a bitch?"

"That he did. No worries I talked to him and he knows what he did was wrong. There's something else I want to talk to you about but..." I yawned. "This bed is calling me and I want you in my arms. So, let's take this nap together and we'll start the next few hours on the good foot."

We got in bed and pulled Mercy close to me. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sam. Did she really call me a bitch?"

"Baby let's not focus on _that_ figment of my imagination she's just jealous 'cause she ain't you."

**Tank's POV**

I was on my way home from the mall when the detective called my phone asking me if I could come down to HQ and answer a few questions. If this helps get my mother out I'm all out for helping.

"Tank, I'm Detective Johnson and I just want to ask you some questions about an incident that happened a few days ago."

"Okay but first is my mama alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She's in another room not too far from here. So, shall we start with what happened at Target?"

"Okay. My mother and I were in Target and I saw my son with some guy and we go over there we have some words and the security guards took us into some back room and then my girlfriend shows up because we're having it out over our son, she left me and she comes into the room, my son crying because he wants to come home with me."

"Stop. What does this have to deal with mother being assaulted?"

"It fits so these two white dudes are saying random shit to my mother and the security officer didn't do nothing about it and she saying some off the shit."

"Okay. I'm going to tell you what your mother said because what you're telling is way left. She said she was assaulted and _you_ set up the shooting."

"She what?! No! No! She sat it up. I didn't have no parts of this."

"Are you sure because she's also putting blame of this kidnapping on you?"

"What?! That bitch! Look, that's her idea too."

"Really?"

"Listen I was in a relationship with Mercedes Jones and maybe I was a little too physical with her so she upped and left and took my son. I want my son back so my mother came up with the idea to take him."

"Okay…wait here."

**Stevie's POV**

My parents had gone home to get freshened up and pick up a few more pairs of clothes. Stacey stayed back with me and when they return she's going to Sam's house because she's not staying over tonight.

"Stacey earlier today when I was talking the detectives, Detective Sylvester mentioned Target."

"Target? What does Target have to do with you being shot?"

"A lot remember when Sam had the trip he had to go to San Diego well Puck and I stayed at his house you know for security reasons two days into his trip Puck and TJ go to Target, at Target they have a run in with Tank and his mother that's what sparked all of this and today Detective Sylvester said that this lady was verbally assaulted at Target and that's why I got shot."

"So, she shot you over an argument."

"I don't think _she_ shot me I think she had someone shoot me because I identified the person today and his name is Vito and I believe Vito has ties with her or either Tank."

"Wow!"

"Yeah…crazy."

"Well, it's about to get even more crazier because I was out in the waiting room with TJ and he was drawing and he drew something pretty disturbing." She went to the drawing book and pulled out TJ's picture.

"What he draw?"

"This is a picture of …well you tell me what you think it is?"

"TJ, on a playground and he's running away from this guy." I slowly look up at her. "He's running away from Tank?"

She nodded her. "Yeah, he said he thought it up something tells me that he didn't think that up he must've overheard someone mention that for him to draw this."

"Or it could be from when we saw Tank a few days back."

"It could. I'm going to show this to Sam and Mercedes once I get home to see what they have to say about it.

"Yeah, talk with them please. I'm worried I hope he doesn't do it that or is thinking about that. Let's change the topic have you been getting my mail."

"No, I don't think no one has."

"Great at least I got my surveillance up and running when I installed Sam's I was like why not put one on my house."

"I didn't know you had one? Where is it located at?"

"I have a few angles one is my mailbox though just in case someone comes up to my house and takes my mail I can see who and that bitch is crystal clear. I was messing around with it. Camera's so good I probably can see the pores on your face."

"We're back!" Mom announced coming in to my room.

"Welcome back. Was Sam and them home?"

"No, we called them on our way there and he and Mercedes family were going out to eat. They invited us but we came back to spend time with you. Stacey where are you going?" Mom asked.

"To that restaurant look if Sam's paying I'm eating for free. I'll see you tomorrow Stevie, mom dad, don't stay up too late."

**Sam's POV**

That nap was everything! I looked over at the clock and it was 6 o'clock and someone was at our door because they kept knocking and trying to get in but we locked the door. I made my way to the door and took a hold of the lock before turning it.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

I turned the lock and opened the door and TJ walked right on in. "Yes, TJ?"

"Granny wants to know what's the holdup she's starvin' like Marvin."

"TJ, granny didn't say that go on back downstairs and tell granny that daddy and I overslept and we're getting dressed right now and we'll be down in 15 minutes."

"Okay. Granny…" I closed the door and threw on something presentable and Mercedes on the other hand put on this lovely ass summer dress that was showing everything that I like.

"Damn you look and smell good."

"Thank you."

She was carrying her shoes in her hand. "You're very much welcomed. These are the shoes you're going to wear?"

"Yes, I am."

"May I put them on you?" I took them from her hand and she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You may." I put the shoes on her feet and I'm still down there. "Sam, I know what you're getting at and no we have family waiting on us to go out to dinner besides we only have 3 minutes."

"Fine I can do it one." I hugged her from behind kissing her neck.

"Oh, no you will not if you're doing that you're going to work me up to work me down."

"You even talk dirty fine besides I'll get to see it later when I'm taking that off you. Let's get downstairs so your mother won't send TJ up here or even worst she sends herself up here." We walked to the top of the steps and everyone was looking up at us.

"Um…what did we do to owe this attention?" Mercedes asked as we walked down the steps hand in hand.

"Y'all late. We starving."

"We're sorry we overslept. Have you all decided on what restaurant y'all want to eat at?"

"PawPaw wants to eat a Red Lobster, so Red Lobster is it."

"Everybody out to their cars let's go y'all starving and I'm hungry. Come on. No running TJ." I secured the house and unlocked the car, opened Mercedes door she got in, then TJ and I. I led out the caravan of cars because I knew where the restaurant was at.

"Babe your phone it's ringing and it's Stacey. I got it. Hey Stacey what restaurant oh my folks decided on Red Lobster we're just pulling up in the parking lot. See you soon."

"Stacey is joining us?"

"You know it."

"Figures she must know that I'm paying." I parked the car and let down my window and Mercedes family were getting out their vehicles.

"Y'all not getting out?" J3 asked.

"We are just waiting for Sam's sister so reserve a table for 10."

"Okay."

Stacey arrived 20 minutes later which was okay because he had to wait awhile for us to be seated.

"Aunt Stacey!"

"There goes my baby."

We exited our vehicles and headed inside because our table was ready, we ordered our drinks, a couple appetizers, and finally our main course, we laughed drank and enjoyed our time here some of the servers even joined in with our table. It was a blast. I footed the bill each of us left something for the tip. Once dinner was done my little family headed back home, Stacey too. 'Cedes family wanted to enjoy the night which I didn't mind. I was in my office again checking the cameras to make sure those two didn't return.

"Are you busy Sammy?"

"No, why?" I turned off my monitor.

"I want to show you what TJ drew today while y'all were back there with Stevie. Where is Mercedes?"

"She's in the bedroom. Is it bad?" I asked following her to the bedroom we walked in 'Cedes was watching a movie.

"Stacey you staying here tonight?"

"Yeah, I need my bed. I need to stretch out."

"Babe Stacey said she wanted show us what TJ drew in the waiting room."

"Are you talking about the picture of the family?"

"No, I have that picture too but he drew something else that you need to see and maybe talk to him about." She opened up the book that had a few of TJ drawings and this was way at the end she gave it to me. "This is a picture on the playground."

"I see, but who is that guy he's running from?"

"Tank." Mercedes said. I looked at 'Cedes then over to Stacey who was just nodding her head.

"It's Tank. I don't know what would make him draw that. I asked him and he said it was something he thought up."

"TJ had a bad dream last night actually 2 dreams and I told 'Cedes this morning that I bet money that TJ was dreaming about Tank and he was the monster. Did I not tell you that?"

She took the photo from me. "That you did."

"Just thought you guys needed to know. I'm going to go take a shower and get in bed."

"Thanks Stacey."

"No, problem."

"So, what should we do? Should we talk to him or let him draw the pictures to let his dream be known because this really disturbs me he shouldn't be thinking about this. He should be drawing this." I picked up his other drawing. "See that's you, me, him, his little brother, the white fence, the house, and McConaughey."

"How you know that was McConaughey and his little brother?"

"I'm a dad baby. I know these things. So, what should we do mommy?"

"I think we should talk to him because if we don't he's more than likely to have another dream tonight seeing as he had a run in with him today."

Talk about perfect timing TJ just ran into our room.

**TJ's POV**

I was bored in my room Aunt Stacey is asleep because I went and checked and the only people who are up I know are mommy and daddy so I ran into their room.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Nothing, daddy and I are just talking."

"About what?"

"TJ mommy and I want to talk to you about this picture you earlier today." Daddy turned over the picture because it was face down on the bed.

"Oh…I don't want to talk about that picture."

"Why not?" Daddy asked.

"It's scary, that was my dream last night."

"So this is what you were dreaming about? Both times?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Well you know those dreams aren't real."

"Felt real." I crawled over to mommy and sat between her and daddy. "Like today." I looked up mommy and daddy was looking at each other.

"TJ those dreams are just dreams. It's not going to happen."

"That's what you say. Tank said in my dream that, ""_TJ! You crying out for your mommy and daddy! BLANK them! I'm going to kill them! I got you now and you won't ever see them again! BOO!_" That's what he said in my dreams. Well in one of them.

"Babe this is serious."

"I know. TJ how about you go back to your room and wait for us."

I got off the bed and made my way to the door and stopped and turned to face them. "Am I sleeping in here with you because Tank only appears in my dream when I'm alone?"

"Yeah, you are so go get Mr. Mustache and Chew-Chew and after daddy and I talk we'll call you back in."

"Okay."

**Mercedes POV**

Finally hearing about TJ's dream I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. I began crying the moment he closed the door.

""_TJ! You crying out for your mommy and daddy! BLANK them! I'm going to kill them! I got you now and you won't ever see them again! BOO!_" I repeated. "Sam…I…Just…"

"I know. I know. I really don't want to tell you this especially hearing about TJ's dream but I can't let this wait another day. When we returned back home you know I dropped off TJ in his room and I went to my office to watch the surveillance video and while I was watching I saw something it bothered me. Your brother came in to tell me something that bothered me. I rubbed my neck. "They know where we live."

"What?! What do you mean?! Who are they?!"

"Sarah and Tank." My mouth hit the floor.

**A/N: Sam told her. What you think is going to happen next? **

**You'll know in the next update of _Abused..._When I update in a few hours going to catch theses Zzz's [5:33AM]**


	36. Chapter 36

**Continuation of the previous A/N: another song popped in my head, "river", was the last word so here it goes, "****Oh, I wish I had a river that I could skate away on, I wish a I had a river so long". – A little holiday ditty. [You are not putting pressure on me! I'm just having fun and as you see it continued. Lol] One more. [A long long time ago I can still remember how that music used to make me smile.] That's enough of the songs. I told y'all I love music!  
**

**Also this post would have been up sooner I just had to take a break to watch the 26****th**** overall pick! Now to MY A/N for this chapter.**

**A/N: ****Yes, I do be using y'all ideas. They are just so good! Y'all comment/review and it may appear in a chapter. Y'all might cry with this chapter because I caught feels typing this one specific part like once I saw it I was like that's it. It fits to the T and when you read it from this person POV you'll understand why I used it. **

**TJ is a mess! Y'all can thank me for that! [4771 words]  
**

**So with that being said happy reading! (:**

**Mercedes POV**

"I know. I know. I really don't want to tell you this especially hearing about TJ's dream but I can't let this wait another day. When we returned back home you know I dropped off TJ in his room and I went to my office to watch the surveillance video and while I was watching I saw something it bothered me. Your brother came in to tell me something that and bothered me too. I rubbed my neck. "They know where we live."

"What?! What do you mean?! Who are they?!"

"Sarah and Tank."

My mouth hit the floor. I don't know what happened next I came to with Sam fanning me and softly patting my cheeks, slowly I open and close my eyes until the image of Sam's face became clearer.

"Mercedes. Mercedes. Baby. You okay?"

"What happened?" I sat up in the bed and looked around at the room everything seemed the same just my position was different. "How did I get in the bed? I was standing over there." I pointed by the walk-in closet.

"I told you that Tank found out where we live through Sarah and you fainted so I moved you to the bed."

"How long was I out?"

"Five minutes if you were out any longer I was going to call 911." He took a wet rag and wiped my face then a dry one to, to dry my face. "Here is some water. Drink."

I took the bottled water that he'd already open and took a few sips while he eyed me. "Sam, you don't have to watch me drink."

"I do. Take a couple more sips."

I took a few more sips and handed the bottle back off to him. "How do you know that she was the one to tell him?"

"Mercy I was with her for a few days and she moved in with me too so she knew but how she got connected with Tank that's not making any sense to me."

"We have to move!"

"No, _we're_ not moving this is our house and I'm going to need you to bring your level down from 100 to about a 45 to a low 20." He put his forehead to mine. "This is _our_ house we aren't going to move because Tank found out where we live. I'm not uprooting my family for his ass I don't run from anything and neither will you. Not anymore. It stops tonight."

"Sam, what's going to happen when you're traveling with the team I mean eventually you'll have to go back to San Diego I don't want to stay in this house by myself with TJ."

"Already taken care of your brother is staying back, actually he's moving out here to live here with us."

"He is?"

"Yes, baby. He thought you'd be I don't know might not happy with the idea but I told him that my _wife_ will more than happy to have him around. See I'm taking care of everything and tomorrow I'm going to be making calls for a new fence to be put up and get some no trespassing signs and other things." I sighed. "Now, I wanted to unwrap you out of that dress and have my way with you, you have your way with me but seeing as all that happened I think family time with our son is a better idea. So let's change into our pajamas and go get TJ and his little entourage."

Sam helped me off the bed and he did unwrap me out the dress only to help put on my pajamas after we had our pajamas on we went to TJ's room and he was standing in the door holding Mr. Mustache and Chew-Chew was sitting beside him.

"What took you so long?"

"Mommy and I had to talk about something very important. You all packed?" He handed me his duffel bag.

"Yup."

"You lead the way."

"Come on Chew-Chew!" He yelled as Chew-Chew and TJ ran down the hall into our room I looked up and Sam and smiled.

"I think we might have to get us a dog."

"What? Really? What made you change your mind?"

I pointed to our room. "That." I took Sam hand as we walked down the hall. "TJ's right our family won't be complete without the dog and his baby brother." We entered the room and TJ was laid out on the bed flipping through the stations and Chew-Chew was laid over top of him.

"Totally agree with you."

"Chew-Chew, what you want to watch?"

**Sam's POV**

Chew-Chew didn't pick what we watched I did, I decided on a funny movie we needed to laugh and boy did we.

"That was a funny movie. Can we watch another movie?"

"No, TJ, it is late we need to say prayers and go to sleep." Mercedes said as she flipped back to regular TV. "TJ say your prayers."

"Um…Actually I want to say the prayer if TJ don't mind."

"No, I don't mind daddy I was just going to repeat one of my old prayers and it be a lot of names to say at the end which I don't mind saying but I need a beverage after that."

I chuckled. "Hearing PawPaw talk about how families should pray together got me to thinking so I want to pray for my family." I muted the TV. " Let's hold hands and bow our heads. Father, Thank you for my family. I ask that you bless them with Your favor. Provide for all of their needs. I ask You to protect them from harm and evil. Surround them in the shadow of Your wing. Go before them and prepare the way for them. If any path is crooked, I ask you to make it straight. Protect them from the schemes of the enemy and keep them from deception. Bring Your perfect peace to our hearts. In Jesus name I pray, amen. God Bless, my wife, my son, and me. Amen."

"Amen." Mercedes and TJ said. I opened lifted my head and opened my eyes and 'Cedes was wiping away her tears.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" TJ helped me wipe away Cedes tears. "Daddy only said the prayer."

"That was a beautiful prayer daddy said, sweetie and very close to home."

"Is that our family prayer?" He asked as I adjusted his pillows and pulled the covers over us then I turned off the light.

"You want it to be our family prayer?"

"Yeah it can be but we need a couple more." TJ turned and face 'Cedes.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, TJ."

"Are you and mommy married?" She sat up and looked over at me.

"Do you want mommy and me to be married?"

He nodded his head. "Yes…so I can be an Evans."

"You already are. Already are."

**Tank's POV**

I've been here in this damn room for the last 5 hours and I want to go home! I can't believe my mother trying to put that shit on me, she throwing me under the bus. The door opened and finally Detective Johnson returned.

"What took your ass so long?"

"Excuse you." He yanked the chair back and sat down. "I was down there talking with your mother and she still saying it was your idea. So I don't know who to believe at this moment."

"Look! It's her!" I hit the table. "I'm ready to go home. Can I go home?"

"I shouldn't let your ass go but I am. I just bought you down here to question but you have been pretty consistent with your story your mother on the other hand I can't so, I'll escort you out but don't pull anything because if you do. I know who to come look for."

He escorted me out the building and I looked back at him as the door closed I gave him and the building the finger. I got to my car and I check my phone I had it on silent while I was in there and I had a few missed calls. I'll address them later. After 45 minutes on the road I finally arrived home.

"Cuz, where were you at? I've been calling your phone." I pushed him from in front of me and went and sat on the couch. "What's going on? Where's Aunt Bertha? I called her but she hasn't been answering her phone."

"That's because she got arrested earlier today seeing as someone snitched on her about what she was doing and I was partly helping out with."

"You mean the idea to kidnap TJ."

I massaged my forehead. "Yeah she trying to put blame on me but it was her idea. She's the mastermind."

"So is the plan still on for you to take TJ?"

"Yeah, it's still in motion but we're going to have to lay low you know that chick Sarah." He shook his head no. "Well, seems that she was Sam's ex-girlfriend and she showed me where he lives that's where 'Cedes and TJ are at and so is her brother."

"She got a brother? Why did I think she was a only kid?"

"No so maybe tomorrow I'll show you. We'll travel out there it is way out there. I'm sleepy. I'm going to pop these pills and call it a damn morning I'll check you in a few hours."

**TJ's POV**

I had no dreams! I woke up with daddy's arm around me and mommy facing daddy and I and they were smiling at each other and talking.

"I love you Mr. Evans."

"I love you more Mrs. Evans." They kissed I shut my eyes because I wanted to hear more of their conversation. "I love this I just need at least 2 or 3 more TJ's."

"Three? I settle for 2 but 3 you pushing it besides I'm going to be the one doing all of the hard work."

"Oh, no you won't. I'm going to be there for _everything_ weird food cravings, aches, need a foot massage I'm going to be there. I wish I was there when you had TJ so I could have cut the cord and hold him in my arms and then handed him over to you.

"_I wonder what it would have been like if daddy was there when I was born."_

**Sam's POV**

I wonder what it would have been like if I were there let's imagine this.

"Let us imagine what it would have been like if I were there when you had TJ, TJ was born the 27th of June and you went into labor on the 26th and you didn't want to know what you were having? Right?"

"Right? Yes. Okay Imagine this. You and I are lying in bed…"

_It's the 26__th__ of June and baby countdown has started 'Cedes is already at 39 weeks and this little one is late on my watch. We're on the bed and I'm rubbing my hand over her stomach and talking to hold out._

"_Baby boy or baby girl will you please let us know if you're coming today or tomorrow. Now I'm going to put this remote on mommy's belly you kick once for yes if you're going to start the process today no kick for tomorrow." I placed 3 remotes on her stomach._

"_Sam 3? One is enough."_

"_I want to make sure he or she knows that daddy means business. Okay I've placed 3 remotes on mommy's belly now all you have to do is kick. Remember 1 kick means today no kick means for tomorrow. Now go." I pointed and all of the remotes didn't move. "Oh, you got jokes?" The baby kicked and all the remotes started moving Mercedes was laughing. "This isn't funny baby this baby got jokes this kid is going to be one hilarious little sir or little ma'am and I can't wait to meet him or her."_

"_Me either so have you thought of names?"_

"_Yes, I have and if it's a boy Thaddeus Joshua a girl probably Avery Renee or Alexis Christina I want to remember Finn so that's why I went with Christina. I'm glad you're with me because Tank.."_

"_Hey, I don't want to hear his name. This is my baby. I kissed her belly. "Right daddy's baby?" The baby kicked. "See he or she agrees with me I'm daddy. Let's take this nap."_

'_Cedes and I took a nap and I felt her get out of the bed I guess to use the bathroom I heard the toilet flush I opened my eyes to see her waddle out the bathroom and she lifts her leg to get on the bed and stops._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I just peed but I think I just peed on myself." I got off the bed and followed her to the bathroom where she sat on the toilet to try to pee she then stood up and more "urine" was coming out. "Babe I don't think that's urine, your water just broke. I'm calling labor and delivery right now, I'll clean this up. I already packed your bag and a few options for the baby to wear. You need me to help you?"_

"_No, Sam. I'm fine. I'm going to clean up go ahead and call."_

_I did what she asked for me to do she cleaned herself and within the 30 minutes we were finally leaving the house._

"_Nervous?"_

"_A little but I have you I'm not going through this alone." _

_I kissed her hand. "And you'll never go through this alone_ _because I'm going to be there for every single one_."_ We arrived at the hospital filled out some forms and we're in her room I'm standing beside her bed dabbing her forehead from the beads of sweat that was forming and she's squeezing my hand. _

"_Ow…"_

"_Breathe…breathe…it's almost over. That was a huge one."_

"_I want an epidural I don't want to feel this pain no more. Get someone in here." I ran out the room and found a nurse and told her what 'Cedes wanted a few minutes later the anesthesiologist showed up gave her the epidural and now it's smooth sailing for now. We caught some Z's until she threw something at me._

"_Sam!" I reached for the tissue with my eyes closed and sat up on the pull out mattress. "Yes, baby."_

"_I have the urge to push!"_

"_What?!" I ran and hit the call button and a nurse came into her room. "Ms. Jones, how are we?"_

"_She has the urge to push."_

"_Okay, let's check to see where you are" The nurse checks all down there. "Well you're fully dilated. Let's call the doctor."_

"_Tell him to hurry up I want to push!"_

"_Okay. Okay. Don't push because the doctor is at home."_

"_Home?! What you mean he's home, she wants to push. Tell his ass to hurry the hell up."_

"_Mr. Evans and Ms. Jones please calm down. We're calling him he's on the way"_

"_Lord Jesus please let this doctor hurry up and get here. Don't push Mercedes. Don't push."_

"_I'm trying not to but I can't help it."_

"_Is she pushing?" The Nurse asked. _

"_Probably."_

"_Hey no pushing the doctor is coming down the hall right now." The doctor quickly put on his scrubs and in 30 minutes I heard the cries of my son. He placed TJ on 'Cedes chest and the doctor held out the umbilical cord scissors. "Dad, do the honors." I took them and two movements he was his own being._

"_Born the 27__th__ of June at 3:50 PM Welcome to the world…does he have a name?"_

"_Yes, Thaddeus Joshua Evans-Jones."_

_They took TJ to get weighed and I snapped a bunch of photos."7lbs 5oz 22 inches long." The nurse handed him to me I kissed him on his forehead I walked over to Mercedes and I placed him in her arms then…._

"I'd kiss you." I gave her a kiss.

"Sam for you to have not been there with me when I went through that you are pretty damn accurate. I haven't even told you the story and having hearing what you would have done I _wish_ you and I were talking then so you could have witness that and done _all_ of that, but all that matters now is that you have him for a lifetime."

"I just used my imagination like Barney said but, I do have him for a lifetime and I can't wait to continue making many more memories."

"BREAKFAST!" Mama yelled coming into our room she didn't even knock. "Good Morning I thought y'all were in here doing the nasty."

"No, mom we're just having some quality time with TJ."

"Well he's asleep. He slept in here all night?" She reached over 'Cedes and rubbed his head and he opened his eyes. "Did you sleep in here all night baby?"

"Yes, granny."

"Hmm…come on with granny so your parents can get ready for breakfast."

"No, mama, he's fine. He's coming down to breakfast with us."

"Okay. Don't take too long." She turned and left the room.

"Granny just had to wake me up. Do we have to get out of bed now? I'm having too much fun."

"But baby we haven't done anything just daddy and I are just laying here talking and you were sleep."

"I know. I just love having a daddy who cuddles with me mommy cuddles good but daddy cuddles best."

"Yes! Finally he's in my corner!" I jumped out of the bed and cut a few steps. "Finally! Won one. Woop! Woop!"

"TJ?!"

"_But…"_

"Come on TJ I already did my victory dance and I can't take that back."

"But…mommy's cuddles are best too she has those."

TJ pointed to 'Cedes chest and smiled at me. "Son, you got a point they are very much cuddly."

"Sam! TJ! You are not talking about my chest." She shook her head and got of bed. "Come on let's brush our teeth and then we'll go downstairs to eat breakfast."

**TJs POV**

We brushed our teeth and made our way down to the dining room just in time for PawPaw saying grace.

"…bless this food let it nourish our bodies and Jesus name. Amen."

"Amen." Mommy, Daddy and I all said.

"Morning PawPaw! Granddaddy, Uncle Julius, J3 and Uncle JJ." I gave them all a hug and I sat down in my chair. "How was the casino?"

"It was fun! I had a blast!"

"Babe, what you want?"

"A little bit of everything."

"Okay. TJ?"

"Same thing daddy is having." Mommy fixed daddy and me plates and then she fixed hers and joined us at the table.

"So, yesterday we went out. Y'all going out today or are we going to lounge around the house?"

"I think we should lounge around the house today."

"Great! I've been itching to get in that game room and I heard that TJ is an excellent gamer and I want to see how true that is?" J3 said.

"I am but I can't play…I'm grounded."

"What? How are you grounded? What did my lil' cuz do to get grounded 'Cedes?"

"Sex." I answered as I dipped my bacon in the syrup from my waffle and took a bite.

**Tank's POV**

"Rick, you want me to show his house? Seeing as we don't have shit going on."

"Yeah. Let me grab my phone and I'll meet you outside."

"Cool." Rick took 35 minutes to get himself ready and we were off. "What took you so long? 35 minutes?"

"I had to look for my phone I found it in the couch. So, how did your mother meet up with Sarah?"

"That I don't know but it was meant to be you know she said that Sam, dumped her right when 'Cedes showed up."

"No."

"Hell yeah like what did that Sam see in Mercedes that he didn't see in Sarah. Sarah is everything minus that she smokes but that's okay with me but, Mercedes over Sarah?" I shrugged doing the scales of justice with my hands.

"I've been meaning to ask you. What in the hell did you see in Mercedes?"

"Her money look my mother didn't raise any fool despite all of that bullshit I picked a winner and I got her pregnant too and she's pregnant again with my baby. You know some folk think I am weak and a momma's boy. Fuck that. I am a man! Grown man! Anyway. That Sam isn't going to raise two of another man's kids he'll kick her out if she drops that on him. Look, I was at the mall yesterday and I ran into her alone, you know what I could have done to her?"

"No, what could you have done to her?"

"A lot, I could of smacked her right then and there or punched her. She left because I hit her one measly old time. I also ran into TJ and Sam in the parking lot I jumped out from behind some car trying to see if his ass is still a little wimp. You know she has TJ calling this white man daddy."

"That's the weirdest shit ever. How can he be the daddy? I wonder if folks think he stole him if they're out together alone."

"I said the same thing I asked for TJ to give me a hug he just stood there, she already fucking up his mind as it is and he's a little soft for his age. He fell off his bike like 3 weeks back and I told him to man the hell up or some shit and here she comes out the house well, I didn't see her come out of the house it's like she bewitched her ass outside talking about, "Give me my baby. Give him to me", she baby his ass. He's got to be a big boy! A man! Like his daddy!" I patted my chest.

"Totally agree who wants a soft boy even if he is 5. Yo, what does TJ, stand for Tank Junior?"

"Fuck no! That bitch named my son, Thaddeus Joshua Evans-Jones." I turned on to the block where Sam house is at.

"Thaddeus? What kind of wimpy ass name is that? His ass gonna get picked on in school. I see why he goes by TJ."

"Nah, she started calling him TJ when he was a baby." I hit him on his shoulder. "That's the house right there."

"That's his house! You can just drive up to it!"

"I know." I pulled up and park. "You want to get out and look around?"

"Hell yeah." We got out the car and walked around the back of his house where I saw TJ, her brother, and some other guy throwing a ball.

"Yo, Tank remember when I got my ass beat up 'cause some dude was looking for you?"

"Yeah, that's him." He pointed to her brother.

**TJ's POV**

The plan was for them to just lounge around the house _but_ granny wanted to go grocery shopping for tonight's dinner. I think she just wants to get back at granddaddy and make him carry her purse also she's finally going to make PawPaw his ribs he's been asking for. They asked me if I wanted to go but I didn't I decided to stay back with Uncle JJ and J3 so we can get in a little fun time of playing catch.

"J3! Here you go!"

"Nice throw TJ."

"Thanks." We were having a good time when I heard him yell out my name. "TJ!" I didn't even turn around to look at him I ran in the direction of my uncle.

"I know this motherfucker ass isn't back here again!" J3 said "TJ, come here go in the house and lock it. Uncle JJ and I about to whup some ass." I ran into the house and locked the door as I was told. Just as I locked that door the front door open and in came PawPaw.

"TJ, where is your uncle and cousin they need to come out and help with these groceries? They are young and strong."

"Outside." I heard the crashing of some furniture and them cursing.

"_Man fuck you! Bitch ass motherfucker! Come on bring your ass over here! I'll fuck you up like I did yesterday!"_

PawPaw ran to the back door as good as he could for an 89-year old man. "Lord they fighting! Who are they fighting TJ?"

"They are fighting Tank and his cousin Rick, PawPaw."

"Where is my stick?! I want _in_ on this!" I found PawPaw's stick and handed it to him and I watched as he went out back and started hitting Tank with his stick.

"TJ what is going on? Where is PawPaw?" Mommy asked me as she looked out the backdoor and saw J3, PawPaw and Uncle JJ fighting she gasped, and ran back out the front door. "SAM! DADDY! UNCLE JULIUS! J3! JJ! AND GRANDPA ARE OUT BACK FIGHTING!"

"What?!" Granddaddy yelled going to the backdoor. "That's Tank!" He went outside and started throwing punches and then followed Uncle Julius and then daddy but daddy he went into the game room first then outside he went with his bat and started swinging on Tank. Mommy returned to the window and she tried to cover my eyes but I moved her hands I wanted to see Tank ass get beat!

"WHUP TANK'S PUNK BITCH ASS DADDY! BEAT HIM LIKE THE SHIT HE IS!" I yelled!

"THADDEUS JOSHUA EVANS-JONES!" Mommy scolded me.

"What?" I shrugged my shoulders and answered in an annoyed tone.

"Who are they beating on?" Granny asked.

"Tank." Mommy told her as she went into the kitchen an unscrewed the broom handle and ran outside and started hitting Tank too. This is so good!

"Beat his fucking crusty ass granny!" I yelled and then mommy popped me in my mouth.

**A/N: Y'all want the ND and their families to return for an end of summer family bash and let TJ and his cousins get into some trouble. Just let me know. ORGANISM! Did I leave y'all hanging?  
**

**2:27 AM and I'm working on Chapter 37 and someone special pops up to join in on the fun. Can't wait for y'all to read. Lls.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Guys it's MAY it's 2:40 AM and I'm not in my right frame of mind because [laughs] I'm in the kitchen typing and what I just thought of I'm telling y'all way off the wall! I just started laughing. Trust me y'all at this time I should be in bed. Even if I _were _in bed I'd jump on my laptop to type this and the humor isn't included more than likely that will be in the next post. Lol…. Pretty heavy stuff here.**

**Happy Reading. Mini update... any errors I'll come back and fix. I'm a stickler about that. UGH...  
**

**Mercedes' POV**

"WHUP TANK'S PUNK BITCH ASS DADDY! BEAT HIM LIKE THE SHIT HE IS!" TJ yelled.

"THADDEUS JOSHUA EVANS-JONES!"

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders and answered in an annoyed tone.

"TJ you don't answer me in that tone this is your warning you go on another rant of any of those 8 words you _aren't_ supposed to say you are getting popped in your mouth."

"Who are they beating on?" My mother asked me coming over to the window.

"Tank." I told her I saw out my peripheral vision she went into the kitchen and grabbed the broom started to unscrew it. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"I'm about to go outside and join in on this beat down of the year."

"No, put the stick down." I reached for and she pulled back.

"Mercedes Renee Jones if I were you I'd move out of your mothers way I have a bone to pick better yet a sorry excuse for a man to beat." She pushed me to the side and went outside I returned to my place I had beside TJ to watch all of this unfold.

"Beat his fucking crusty ass granny!" TJ yelled he knew he looked up at me and tried to make a run for it I reached out and grabbed him and turned him to face me and he had both hands over his mouth.

"Move your hands."

He shook his head no. "Thaddeus Joshua Evans, that wasn't a question and didn't call for you to give me an answer, I _said _for you to move your hands from your mouth, move them." Slowly he moved them so I could have access to his mouth I popped him twice. "Didn't I tell you to not say those words?"

"Y-Y-Yeah."

"Why did just go on a mini rant sounding like a little Redd Foxx?"

"I-I-I d-d-don't k-know." He wiped his eyes crying sniffing and coughing.

"Go over there and sit on the couch and calm yourself down and I want you think of those words because I'm going to ask you later what each one of those words mean. Go." TJ walked over to the couch and laid down crying into the pillow. I went outside. "STOP IT GUYS! STOP! STOP!"

"NO MERCEDES! NO! NO! GO BACK IN THE HOUSE!"

They continued fighting.

**TJ's POV**

I had calmed down just a little from when mommy popped me in my mouth I heard a knock at the door and I sat up seeing it was Aunt Santana and Gabby.

"Hi Aunt T-Tana. Hi G-Gabby." Aunt Tana gave me a hug and stood up and looked around placing her purse on the table.

"Where are your parents and why are you crying?"

She asked me sitting beside me on the couch. "M-Mommy p-popped m-me i-in m-my m-mouth b-b-because I-I s-s-said b-b-bad words s-s-she t-told me n-not t-t-o s-say b-but I-I s-s-say them a-anyway."

"TJ! Why would you do that?! You know better than that!"

I shrugged my shoulders and I heard mommy yell. "_STOP FIGHTING! DADDY! PAWPAW! STOP! SAM! J3! MOM! UNCLE JULIUS!_ _JJ! _NOOO!"

"What's going on outside?"

"T-Tank." I answered Aunt Santana darted to the window Gabby and peered over the couch and she was smiling hard she dropped to her knees and I think she said a prayer.

"Jesús ya sabes que he estado orando acerca de este día desde que me enteré de él yo sólo quiero decir que usted y la oración funciona gracias! ¿No se lo hagas! [translation: Jesus you know I've been praying about this day since I found about him I just want to say thank you and prayer works! Won't he do it!]

She got up and took off her heels and ran outside Gabby and me went over to the window and saw her push Rick out the way and she started hitting Tank she would hit him with one shoe and while the other shoe was in the air she hit him with the other like she was drumming out a beat.

"_SANTANA?! SANTANA! NOOOO!"_ Mommy yelled. "_This is getting out of hand! DO I NEED TO CALL THE POLICE?!_" She yelled as both Rick and Tank stop throwing punches and running back to where they came from and J3 and Aunt Santana made chase after them and I went back and got on the couch.

**Sam's POV**

Thought I would come home after going grocery shopping, help carry the groceries into the house and spend time with TJ and 'Cedes, imagine my surprise when she yelled to us that PawPaw, JJ, and J3 were fighting I truly thought they were at each other but when I saw it was Tank I grabbed my bat and went in on him and this other guy I recognized from yesterday. They just ran off J3 and Santana ran after them because 'Cedes said she might call the cops.

"PawPaw you got a mean left hook I didn't know that you could throw down like that?"

"Well I used to fight back in the old days and Trink, Link, Kink, Brink, Krunk, Twist whatever the hell his name is got a taste of Dynamite Too Sharp. I still got it." PawPaw started punching the air.

"Yeah, you do I'll help you inside." I helped PawPaw inside and I returned outside J3 and Tana had returned and they started picking up all of the furniture that was now unusable.

"Sam, baby is you okay?"

"I'm fine." 'Cedes was checking me for any marks or bruises. "Where's TJ? When did Santana show up?" I pointed to her.

"Inside on the couch I had to pop him in his mouth because he wanted to be a little Redd Foxx, dropping curse words with ease. I don't know I looked back and she was out there with her heels in hand swinging up a storm."

"Okay. You and I we'll talk to TJ again about him and those 8 words. How are you?"

"I'm good. I think." I pulled her into a hug.

"First off, how did he find out where you all lived? Second I got my life! Get your life!" Mama and Pops asked coming over to us.

"I'll tell y'all in a minute we're going to have a family meeting in the game room and we'll talk about all of this."

"Who is going to watch TJ?"

"I'll watch TJ, hey Sam." Tana gave 'Cedes and I a hug.

"Hey what are you doing here? I asked 'Cedes and she said you just flew out here with your heels swinging. Good timing!"

"I just stopped by for a visit and the front door was opened so I welcomed myself in and TJ told me that y'all were outside going ham on Tank so I decided to join in and get in a few hits."

"Yeah, I wonder who that was beside me. Um…do you mind staying for a few hours 'Cedes and I are going into the game room to have a family discussion about this and a few other things."

"No, I don't mind at all. I'll watch TJ and I have Gabby here to keep him company."

"Thank you. Uncle JJ….damn I'm calling him Uncle JJ that's TJ uncle, JJ, Uncle Julius, and J3 let's go into the game room for a family discussion." I looked back and 'Cedes more than likely was already in there they walked by and I followed but first I wanted to check on TJ.

"TJ you okay?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Okay, mommy told me what you said and she and I will be talking to you later on this evening about those 8 words. You know better Thaddeus Joshua Evans."

"Yes sir." I rubbed his head.

"Hi Gabby."

"Hi Uncle Sammy." I gave her a hug.

"Tana, I'm going into the game room knock if anything happens my sister, mother and father they all keys so they should be the only ones showing up unless we'll have a ND family reunion and we had one of those a few days back."

I walked into the game room and closed and locked the door behind me and everyone was crowding around Mercedes asking her a bunch of questions.

"Hey! Hey!" I walked over to Mercedes and took her by the hand and she stood beside me.

"How did he find out where you lived? Y'all got to move?"

"Mama, I'm not moving Mercedes said the same thing last night and we're not. I already got one thing in place just have to get the other ball rolling."

"So, can someone fill me in on what he did to you Mercedes because all I know is that you left him?" Uncle Julius asked.

"Tank abused me okay, he smacked, hit me, said horrible things about me, made me feel like I was shit, raped or sexually assaulted had his way with me that's how TJ got here."

"What you mean that's how TJ got here?" J3 asked.

"He got me drunk one night and took my virginity and that night TJ was conceived."

"And you didn't abort the baby? Why did you stay with him? Has he ever hit TJ?"

"He said he used a condom so I believed him, I wasn't going to abort my son I wanted someone to love me and I could love them back and when I found out that I was pregnant everything got good for a while and then it started going downhill I didn't have no baby shower or nothing women do when they're pregnant. I drove myself to all of my appointments I took Lamaze classes alone, he wouldn't talk to me sometimes he gave me the silent treatment a few times the week TJ was born Tank and I got into an argument and I was back on the silent treatment I went into labor on Thursday the 26th of June and I was alone scared and I had to drive myself to the hospital I was in labor for 27 to around 30 hours by myself no one just me after TJ was born _then_ he decides to show up with this crusty ass mother with some balloons, and edible arrangement, and I card that says, "I Love You", then he asked what was the baby name I told him TJ and I asked for the nursery to use his initials because I didn't want him to know my sons name, yeah my son, you'd think he'd want to know he probably thinks TJ stood for Tank Junior it does not. TJ stands for Thaddeus Joshua he's named after Sam, daddy and JJ. It's like he trapped me into staying with him because I was going to leave him, I was going to break up with him but that day he decided to have a party and that's that. Y'all don't know the hell I've been through that's just a taste of it."

I looked at everyone's faces and they all had the same expression of hurt, pain, disgust, her mother was crying her dad was crying I was crying. You could hear a pin drop hell a paper drop that's how silent we all were until Uncle Julius spoke.

"Has TJ ever seen Tank put his hands on you?"

"Y-Yes. I didn't know when he saw it but he did every time he'd hit me I'd runaway and leave TJ back, it hurt me leaving my son there not knowing that he was too being abused he'd drop him off at his mother house and she'd be saying things to TJ like, you are motherless child, how could she run off and leave your ass, your mother don't care for you at all." I wiped away her tears. "The last second to the last time I left I returned home and his mother was running off at her mouth I told her the reason why and she knows why but that's her son and she's going to stay in his corner. Everything that I went through it's my fault."

"What made you leave this final time?"

"TJ that night before we left for good Tank forced himself on me I heard TJ banging on the door crying, trying to get in there to help me I blacked out I couldn't take hearing TJ's cries and screams I came to the next morning got out of bed opened the door and there was TJ with a tear stained face, I picked him up and on the way to his room I was seesawing with the idea of staying or leaving, then his prayer he prayed played over in my mind and I was "go", I took a hamper full of my clothes, packed TJ some clothes put him in the back seat and we came here to Sam I never looked back since. Sam has been the best thing ever to come into my life besides our son."

"Good, 'Cedes you have a story there. It needs to be told. Your situation could help someone else who is in the same place you were once in. Don't hold all of this in and not share with the people I know it's going to take some time for you to want to share with your fans but this needs to be told. You need to call up some magazine, hit up your manager or publicist and have them set up something _you_ have a voice that can deliver others."

**Tank's POV**

We got our ass beat!

"Shit!"

**A/N: I'll be back in a few hours I'm going to get me some grub from Pizza Hut, y'all want something? Wings? A stuff crust pizza? Waffle fries? [Nobody] A'ight! I'll see you in a few hours the humor will come.**

**I'm BACK so I'm in front of my laptop and it's [7:54 PM] next chapter is in the works but I'm jamming to The Temptations "Ain't Too Proud To Beg". **


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: ****The Pizza Hut was good everyone and their momma was up in there I was like damn! First of the month! W****ake up, wake up, wake up it's the 1st of the month get up, get up, get up a little BTNH for y'all. Let me say this I LOVE this story I've dropped so many words in 22 days I can't get enough of this you see why y'all get so many updates in a day I'm just as into it as y'all and I'm writing it. I'm really going to be sad when I have to end this. I **_**don't **_**want to end it but I'm going to have to 'cause I have the sequel to work on y'all itching to get there. [I just got sad typing this Jay get yourself together] Last word is "there" a little throwback for y'all from the 1999, ****Take me there, I wanna go there take me there, let's go there take me to that great place with wonders and wishes.**

**Happy Reading Guys! (:**

**UPDATE: CHAPTER 39 IS IN PROGRESS.. [3:18 PM]  
**

**UPDATE: Chapter 39 we're sitting at 3k+ words. 9:21 PM Will be posted in a hour or two.**

**Tank's POV**

"I'm going to police to file charges so they can see what those people did to us." I'm looking in the mirror at my face. "Man, that chick fucked me up with her heels."

"Well, you were the one that threw the first punch."

"Who side are you on? Their side or mine?" I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs.

"I'm just saying I told you that was the guy who beat me up yesterday and thankfully I wasn't the one who got the worst beat down that crazy chick was out there going off in Spanish she threw down those heels caught you good. Okay I'm on your side but if you file charges they are going to see that we were the ones at fault."

"Man fuck you. You saw 'Cedes standing there not joining in." I pulled some frozen peas out freezer and put them on my face. "Aww… She knew better if she would have touched me I would have punched her now that she knows that I know where she stay at she's going to be a little paranoid whenever she leaves that house."

"We'll see." My phone started ringing and I picked it up and it was Sarah. "What girl? Nah, I was down at the HQ until early this morning I just got up like 2 hours ago. No. I showed my cousin where he stays at and we got into a little fight."

"Little my ass 2 against 8 and a pair of heels say that was nothing little about that. Even the old guy clocked me good. Dude had a good left hook."

I kissed my teeth. "Question? How do you know my mother? Okay. High school, from way back. Okay. Alright. Look, the plan is still on we just going to have to hang low like under the radar low. So this probably will be the last you hear from. Cool. Bye."

"So you going underground or some shit?"

"No, I'm just going to be around just lurking. Y'all just won't see me. I'm out."

**TJ's POV**

All of the adults were in the game room talking about what just happened not too long ago Aunt Tana made Gabby and I lunch we wanted to eat outside but seeing as Tank and Rick showed up she said eating inside was safer.

"Mommy, who was that man you were hitting with your Jimmy Choos?"

"That was a very bad man. He did bad things to your Aunt 'Cedes so that's why mommy went out there with all of the other adults and beat him like Bubba will one day." She let out a content sigh.

"Oh." Gabby took a couple more bites of her sandwich. "Are all men bad mommy?"

"No, not all men aren't bad just some are, your Uncle Sam, Uncle Puck, Uncle Artie, Uncle Blaine, Uncle Kurt and Uncle Stevie are not scum they're good men that the both of you have in your lives so does Ian and Logan. When the both of you grow up and start dating I want you." She pointed at Gabby. "I want you to find someone like your uncles that will love you, fight for you, and protect you same for you TJ be like your daddy he loves your mommy, how he makes her smile and laughs." I nodded my head. "Yeah, okay. After lunch we'll go into the living room and watch us a movie."

"Auntie I'm still grounded I can't watch TV."

"You'll be watching TV with me it is fine. Now the both of you eat and then we'll find us a good movie on Netflix."

"Okay." We continued eat our lunch when the front door opened we turned to see who it was and it was just Aunt Stacey.

"Hi Aunt Stacey!"

"Hi TJ. Tana and Gabby." She said going up the stairs and then I looked back she was coming into the kitchen. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I was out with Gabby and decided to stop by for a visit and when I pulled up the front door it was opened, TJ was on the couch crying because he ran off at the mouth with the curse words and 'Cedes popped him in the mouth." She looked at me and I dropped my head looking at my plate.

"TJ you did what?! I am going to have to tell Uncle Stevie about this and he's not going to like hearing that his nephew was swearing." She sighed. "Where is my brother?"

"Sam and 'Cedes are in the game room with her family talking about what happened out back like 2 hours ago."

"What happened two hours ago?"

"Tank showed up here."

"WHAT?! YOU ARE KIDDING ME?! HOW DOES HE KNOW THIS ADDRESS?!"

"Hey! Stop yelling! That I don't know I just showed up here for a visit and the front door was opened, TJ was lying on the couch from being popped in the mouth I asked him what was going on outside because 'Cedes was yelling people names so I asked TJ what was going on he said, "Tank", I sprinted my behind to that window I looked out I said a quick prayer took off my heels, my Jimmy Choos pushed some random guy out the way and went to town on him. Then Mercedes yelled that she might call the cops so they started running but Mercedes cousin and I chased after them you can go look outside right now everything is tore up. Sam's going to have to replace that." She looked outside and her mouth dropped. "Yup it was 8 folks against Crusty and an unknown I wish Musty would have came too so I could have laid a few hits on her even PawPaw was out there fighting he dropped that cane and started really going at it."

"PawPaw?" She asked surprised.

"Yup Aunt Stacey PawPaw."

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Wow." Auntie was at a, lost for words she sat down right beside me. "PawPaw? I just came back here to get my laptop because Stevie remembered that he hooked his surveillance camera up to the internet so he wants to check it wait until he hears this."

**Mercedes POV**

We've been in the game room for over an hour and I'm ready to get up out of here. I'm tired of talking about Tank he just pops up and ruins all things that are going good.

"Mercedes you told me when I first got here when we had our talk out back that Sam's brother got shot, does Sam brother being shot have anything to do with Tank. I think I asked you this before but you said you didn't know."

"Maybe Mama it probably does because this is TJ's 3rd run in with Tank, 1st one as at Target, yesterday was that all, at home not to even mention 'Cedes had a run in with him too."

"Wait. Wait. What you mean at the mall yesterday y'all both had run-ins with Tank crusty ass? Is that why you and TJ took forever to come pick up 'Cedes and I at the front entrance. That's why you were lost in your thoughts 'Cedes?"

"Yeah, mom."

"Why didn't you tell me Mercedes?" She crossed her arms. "Anything could have happened. He could have snatched TJ and y'all 3 were off at the damn casino yesterday. You should have told me." She hit out at Uncle Julius and daddy. "What did Tank say to you?"

""Tank told me that _"We had a good thing going on? You know you hurting my son like this. Got him calling some other man daddy? I'm his father. I'm the one that bust in you! I'm the one that dealt with all your shit for 9 months. Now you over there playing house. I'm going to stalk your ass like a motherfucking hawk and I'm going to find out where you stay at and get my son back and you back. Speaking of 9 months shouldn't you be pregnant with my baby again. I hope it's a little girl and she looks like me. I'm leaving. Also you a bitch for what you did to my mother?"_.

"Pregnant again?! Mercedes are you pregnant with Tank's baby?! Please say you are not!" She clapped with every word she said.

"No, I'm not pregnant although there was a scare. I took a pregnancy test that said I was pregnant I took quite a few but come to find out they were out of date because I started craving salty foods and I found one that wasn't I took it and I'm not pregnant."

"Whew! Thank the Lord! Babies are a blessing but don't scare me like that." She held her chest catching her breath. "Now what about TJ's run-in with him?"

"Mama, the situation was handled. Tank didn't touch TJ, TJ was fine with me had he laid a finger on him, I would have beat him down like we all did today. Nobody touches my son or my wife."

"Son or wife? Sam you and Mercedes aren't married." Daddy told Sam he looked over at me and nodded for him to tell them.

"Yes, we are." He answered and they all turned their attention to me and then they looked back at Sam everyone except JJ. "We're married." He held up his left hand and I did the same.

"You didn't ask for my permission! How could you run off and do such a fool ass thing Mercedes?"

"It wasn't a fool thing to do daddy! Tank didn't sign the birth certificate and for the safety of TJ Sam and I got married a few days ago in Vegas because if anything were to happen to me I'd know my son is safe. I don't want him to go with Tank or his people. I'd rather TJ be raised by Sam and his family."

"You didn't even think about us?"

"Mom truth be told no I did not it just happened so quickly, Sam came up with the idea I agreed, he printed off both of our marriage licenses we filled them out on the plane, found a chapel, got married, and came back home and found out that Stevie was shot all in a few hours."

"So you're Mercedes Renee Evans or Evans-Jones?" Daddy asked me.

"Evans. TJ's an Evans too." Daddy shook his head and got up and walked around in a few circles. "Daddy Sam and I are going to get married again you'll be able to give me away we're going to do it right but this had to be done."

He walked over to Sam and folded his arms. "Pops, I know you're upset but I did what I had to do protect my family and I know that you would have done the same if you were in my shoes."

"You're right. I would have." He patted Sam on his shoulder. "Although I wasn't there I approve of this marriage. Baby? Daddy? Julius? J3? JJ? Y'all approve of this."

"I been knew dad. I approved of it when I got it out of her the first night commitment ring. Yeah right." He laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mom smacked JJ with the pillow a couple of times.

"Look, here the mother of Sista Souljah that wasn't for me to tell you that was Mercedes call and she told you all, be happy because it could have been Tank."

"Oh, hell to the no! I approve of this marriage. Don't we all?"

"Yeah, I told y'all they were married. I approve just remember what I told you that day you had my granddaughter worried about you."

"Yes, PawPaw I'll never forget it."

"So, do your parents know?" Uncle Julius asked.

"They do not but we're going to tell them in a couple of days. They have so much going on with Stevie but just know they love Mercedes and TJ so they'll be happy for her and me."

"Good. I approve of this. J3?"

"It's fine with me any man that does what Sam does and helps his brother in law in a fight. It's cool with me. Look can I get tickets to the game. I'm not a fan of the Chargers or nothing like that just when my team play y'all team."

"I'll see what I can do J3."

"That's one good thing that came out of this whole Tank ordeal you two are married and TJ has a family but what are you going to do to keep your family safe Sam? You're going to be traveling a lot football isn't a stable gig where you can stay in one place. How in the hell did he find out where you live?"

"My ex-girlfriend she wasn't my girlfriend long like for a few days and when Mercedes showed up on my doorstep 3 weeks back I kicked her out of the house."

"You're joking Sam?"

"No, I'm not. When Mercedes showed up I kicked Sarah to the curb I told Mercedes when she first got with that guy that none of my relationships would last long because I only wanted her that if she came back to me whoever I was with I'd break up with them and I did. I don't regret it at all. I'll do it again in a heartbeat."

"Damn that's love. Think this girl might try to get back at you?"

"Probably but I have a wife and she _fights dirty_." We kissed.

"Okay. So, what are you going to do about Tank? That question still hasn't been answered."

"Well I have a few things planned and I already took care of one with my brother down for the count, JJ will be moving out her to live with 'Cedes and I, I'm going to be getting a new fence put up some no trespassing signs, I'm going to file a restraining order on Tank, his cousin and Sarah, also I'm going to hire a security guard 1 or 2 or however many that will keep my mind at ease while I'm not here. So, are we all straight here?"

"I think so. A lot of things were cleared up and out in the open. We're good here."

"Good."

**Stevie's POV**

"Finally you made it back. What took you so long just to get a laptop?"

"Where's mom and dad?" She placed down the backpack on the chair.

"They went for a walk. Why?"

"Good because I have to tell you something that you will not believe this happened at Sam's house a couple hours ago. I took pictures because I didn't believe it myself.

"What?" She sat down and inhaled and exhaled two times with each inhale brushed her hands inward and exhale she released outward. "Okay. Tank showed up."

"What?! How does he know Sam's address?!"

"That I don't know but Tank got his ass got beat down." She pulled out her phone. "Whup ass!"

"By who?"

"Get ready, Sam, J3, JJ, Uncle Julius, Mercedes mother and father, her 89 year old grandfather and Santana."

My jaw dropped. "No."

"Yes everything in the backyard is unusable!" She handed me her phone and I scrolled throw the pictures she took "Sam's going to have to get everything brand spankin' new and on top of all of that your favorite nephew dropped some choice billingsgate."

"What? What is billingsgate? I want to make sure I'm getting upset about the right thing because to me that sounds like the name of a city or town."

"It is but billingsgate is course language he dropped some curse words and 'Cedes wasn't too happy about he got popped in the mouth."

"Now I'm pissed. He's only 5 they can't blame me for that he only learned about sex at the park with me. Beat down and curse words in one day. I got to get up out this hospital. I'm missing all the good stuff. Let me see your laptop and after we get done. I'll call Sam so I can talk to TJ to know how upset I am."

She set up her laptop I logged in with my information and there she is. "Home sweet home still looks good. What you want to see?"

"Let's go back to the day when you got shot the morning after so start around midnight." I went to the midnight hour and nothing much was going on so I fast-forwarded the video until I saw a car pull up in my driveway. "Why is there a car pulling up in my driveway?"

**TJ's POV**

All the adults finally came out the game room they were in there for a long time whatever they talked about had to be very much important. Mommy looks like she's been crying, daddy too hopefully they forget to talk to me about what I said.

"TJ come here, daddy and I want to talk to you upstairs." Man! So much for wishful thinking.

"Why can't we go into the game room and talk about it?" I asked as I walked up the stairs. "Y'all room or mine?"

"Our room." They both said as I lagged behind them walking slowly.

"TJ, come on you are lagging and I think you're doing it on purpose bring it on in here because I _don't _want to have to give you a part 2 of your part 1 you got earlier." Mommy said. If part 1 was being popped in the mouth then…I ran into their room and dove on the bed.

"So, what are we going to talk about?"

"You know. What you said earlier today? The 8 words that should not be in your vocabulary. Tell me those words again."

"The a-word, the b-word, the bs-word, the f-word, the mf-word, the d-word, the gd-word, the s-word".

"Right. Tell me where did you learn those words from?"

"It wasn't on the playground I learned those word it was from hearing Tank he said them to me so I used to think about saying it back to him in my mind."

"What do you think those words mean?" Daddy asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I just say them to say them. I thought it would be okay."

"Those words are never okay to say in public or in this house the swearing ends today you're too young to be talking like that, clean up your mouth or I'm going to clean it up for you, and you _don't _want mommy to clean up your mouth because when I get through with you, you'll be a new Thaddeus. Got me."

"Yes, ma'am. Am I excused now?"

"Yeah, you can go back downstairs and finish watching that movie."

**Sam's POV**

After that fight I was a little sore and Mercedes is giving me a massage which was interrupted by a phone call.

"Sam don't answer that."

"I don't want to but it's Stevie." I hit answer and put the phone to my ear. "What up Stevie? What? No. Are you sure?! Okay. Bye." I tossed my phone on the other side of the bed.

"What was that call about?"

"Tank."

"What about him now?"

"He knows where Stevie lives at."

**A/N: CATCH THESE ZZZZ'S! **


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: No music today! I'm all music out! Wait…I lied. ****Freak out! Le Freak, c'est Chic Freak out! Aaahh Freak out! Le Freak, c'est Chic Freak out! We're slowly getting to the end of **_**Abused**_ **guys! The majority of this person POV came from **_**myhiggins25 **_**your comment/review! **

**Happy Fight Night! (: **

**Happy Reading! (:**

**I'll post more in a few hours! (:**

**CHAPTER 40 IN THE WORKS [: sitting on 4k+ words POSTING SOON!  
**

**Tank's POV**

Y'all thought y'all heard the last from me. Not!

"Yeah, ma no I went and checked out where they stay at. Nice crib. Surveillance? No. I don't think he has it to be honest you can walk right up there to the door. I did twice. Yesterday and today. No, I haven't checked his brother house. I ran into 'Cedes and TJ at the mall. TJ wouldn't talk to me she turning my son against me and more than likely you and 'Cedes on the other hand she still playing house with that dude, I wonder if she told him she's pregnant yet with my seed." I laughed. "My seed is strong! A'ight ma. Call me back when they let you. I'll do what I can to get you out. A'ight. Bye."

**Stevie's POV**

After getting off the phone with Sam I was livid! This punk ass knew where I lived I knew I had to break out of this hospital because I couldn't stay here another minute or second. Stacey was still fixed on the video so I knew I had a chance to get out this bed without her knowing. I pulled my covers back swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" She dropped the laptop on the bed getting up to try to push me back in bed. I pushed her hand away.

"Stacey no I'm breaking up out of here. I need your help."

"Stevie I'm not helping you break up out of here you are still in need of medical help! Get your behind back in that bed and stay."

"That sounds all fine and dandy but I'm fine. I just got a little limp, my chest is somewhat fine." I patted. "I just need you to remove these IVs and if you don't. I'll do it. So are you going to help me or not?"

"I can't."

"Fine I'll do it myself. Close my door." I removed my IVs the best way I could I limped to the bathroom brush my teeth and came back out Stacey was fidgeting around with her shirt. "Come on."

"S-Stevie I don't think this is a good idea. What will mom and dad say when they return and don't see you here in the bed?"

"I'll tell them later let's go." I unlocked the door and peeked out looking up and down the hall. "Coast is clear come on." I ran limped to the stairs because I wasn't taking any chances with the elevator and being spotted Stacey took the elevator and I beat her down to the entrance I wheeled myself outside and waited.

"There you are?! I was looking for you in the lobby."

"Why would I stay in there in this? Come on wheel me to your car my leg is bothering me." I massaged my leg.

"If your leg is bothering you I'm taking you back inside." She turned the wheelchair to head back inside.

"No." I got up and limped ran away from the hospital.

"You don't even know where I parked at!" I stopped she ran over to me helping me walk. "Going in the wrong direction and everything I'm parked way over there."

"Well let's go I need to sit."

We made it to her car it would have took less time if we would have went back and got that wheelchair that Stacey suggested that we go do but I'm already out here with a gown on I didn't want to bring any more attention than the looks I'm already getting. "What?! You never see a guy in a hospital gown get help!"

"Stevie!"

"What?!" After almost 5 minutes of Stacey helping me we made it to her car. "I'm good now." We left the hospital and there wasn't much flow of traffic and Stacey was doing only 35 mph and it was pissing me off.

"Dammit Stacey is that how fast you can drive. Pull over!"

"No, I'm not pulling over you already broke out of the hospital I'm not going to let you drive and get me a ticket and let the cops wonder why you are speeding in a hospital gown!"

"You are driving like you work for Ms. Daisy! Please just pull the damn car over so I can drive!"

"Fine!" She pulled into a McDonald's parking lot and we switched I didn't even wait for her to get in when I pulled up in the drive-thru.

"The drive-thru Stevie?! I thought you were itching to get to Sam's house."

"I am but that hospital food is nasty look."

"_Welcome to McDonalds how may I help you?"_

"Yeah, I'll take 2 number 1's and uh…you think TJ want a happy meal?"

"Gabby is there too."

"Make that two happy meals and…you want anything Stacey."

"No. I'm fine."

"That's it."

"_So that's 2 numbers 1 and 2 happy meals. What's your drink?"_

"With the two number 1's I want a Coke and Sprite and the happy meals I take 2 Hi-C Orange."

"_Total is $25.13 first window."_ I pulled around to the first window and held my hand out for Stacey to give me the money.

"You don't have the money."

"No. Give me your card. I'll transfer the amount to your account." She handed me her card and I gave it to the lady she handed it back and I pulled up to the second window. "I can't wait to bite into this Big Mac." I rubbed my hands together the window opens and the lady handed me the drinks I handed them off to Stacey next came the happy meals and finally my 2 big macs I checked the bag making sure everything is in there I grabbed the big mac box removed it and took a huge ass bite. Then I pulled off. "What? I'm hungry." I sped my way to Sam's house with me driving that didn't take not much time I didn't wait for Stacey I picked up the 2 bags and 2 happy meals and limped ran to the door.

"Stacey open up the door! You got a key!" I turned back seeing her get up off of the ground.

"Why were you on the ground?"

She wiped her lips balancing the drinks in her other hand. "I was kissing it! You are a driving maniac!" She hit me.

"Look if you would have still been driving we'd just be getting on the freeway. Come on." She opened the door and we went in.

"Hey guys!"

"UNCLE STEVIE!" TJ and Gabby jumped off the couch and hugged me around my legs.

"Why you have on a dress?"

"It's a hospital gown, Gabby. Hey TJ and Gabby I stopped off and got you guys something from McDonald's, Happy Meals!"

"Yay!" I gave them their happy meals and they ran off to the dining room. Santana came in from out back I guess she was helping with the cleanup.

"Y'all just ate not too long ago, where did y'all get Happy Meals from?"

"Uncle Stevie."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

"Yeah, I know. I know I broke out. Where are Sam and Mercedes?" I limped ran over to the game room, I checked outside and shit was messed up and 'Cedes family were out there cleaning up.

"Upstairs in their room…but .." I didn't wait for Tana to finish her sentence I hopped up the steps I reached the top I took a few seconds to catch my breath limped the rest of the way to their door and busting up in there. "Sam…WOAH! I'M SORRY!" Cede's jumped off Sam running into the bathroom locking the door. "Bro I'm sorry I didn't know that…"

"STEVIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Cedes yelled from the bathroom.

"I'm sorry 'Cedes I didn't see nothing!"

"Stevie! What are you doing here?! I just talked to you about 30 minutes ago. Why are you busting up in my room? You probably broke the lock." I covered my eyes he put on some shorts he went over to check the lock. "The lock wasn't on when did you get a lock in the first place?"

"Don't worry about that. Why are you here?"

"I broke out I couldn't stay there any longer after seeing the surveillance of Tank coming to my house I just had to know how he found out." 'Cedes came out of the bathroom with her robe on I would have given her a hug but seeing as that I saw her naked doing that I can't. "I'm sorry Cedes." I looked at her quickly looked at Sam.

"How did you get here?"

"Stacey….she wasn't going to break me out but when she saw that I wasn't paying any attention about what she was saying then she had no choice.

"You just walked out Stevie."

"Yeah. I did more like limp ran. I couldn't stay there." A knock came and we all looked it was Stacey with her phone bringing it over to me. "Who is it?"

"Mom."

"What?" I pulled the phone back because mom was yelling in my ear. "Wait…I…..Come.. Just.." I ended the call and gave Stacey back her phone. "I couldn't get a word in. I need to sit down." I sat on the edge of the bed and laid back I turned my head and right there in my face is 'Cedes panties. "Um…can we go talk in another room and talk?" Sam saw what I was looking at and he picked them up stuffing them in his pocket.

"No, just talk here."

"Why did you leave?"

"I wanted to tell you both about the night I got shot but the detectives showed up and then y'all had to run off and finding out that Tank stopped by and then checking my surveillance camera to see he knows where I live at too I just need to tell y'all. The day Puck and TJ had their run-in with Tank and his musty ass mother and we returned home I was heated I was waiting for Puck to return so I could leave, he finally came back and before he even got inside I was running out the door, I played a pickup game of basketball with some guys a few months back and one of them mentioned Tank we formed a little friendship and he would sometimes visit each other, I get to his house and I tell them that I need a gun, we go back into his room and he has 2 gun safes he asks me what kind of gun I need I don't know the difference between guns so he pulls out a 9mm he asks me why I didn't tell him I said family business then this hard knock came at the door he grabs another gun from under his bed and he hit the light going to the back door I ducked and made my way to the front door he cocked his gun I hauled I heard someone say "Who is that? Shoot his ass" I heard 5 shots and I fall, the person came and stood over top of me kicked me, I played dead and I black out."

"Did you see the person?"

"Yeah, my eyes were open thing is Tank wasn't the only one who showed up at my house, the guy who shot me showed up with him so more than likely they know each other.

"But how did they get your address?" Mercedes asked.

"It more than likely had to be Lucky but how did he get your address."

Sam sighed. "Sarah. After 'Cedes, TJ and I left from visiting you we had to go to the mall to pick up her mother because PawPaw, Uncle Julius and Pops left her there to make a long story short 'Cedes brother and cousin came face to face with them before they left. They came by here. Fast forward to today coming back from grocery shopping and PawPaw, J3, JJ are out their fighting I joined, Pops joined in, her mother, Uncle Julius and Santana not to mention I was in a fight the day I came to sit with you when you were on the phone with Puck, TJ's dreaming about Tank and cursing like a sailor. It's been a crazy two days and I just want everything to go back to normal well somewhat normal but it won't. I have a wife and a son to protect now from a person who has a bone to pick with my family for what he did."

"Wait. Wife and son? Did we miss a wedding?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah. Mercedes and I got married a few days ago, in Vegas. We did because of TJ we _will_ be getting married again but had to do this her family knows you two now know I'll tell mom and dad soon. 'Cedes and I spent the last 2 hours in the game room talking over everything with her family from security, to new living arrangements and possible interviews she can do to get what she's been through out there to her fans other people."

"Y'all moving?"

"No, we're not her brother is coming out to live here with 'Cedes, TJ and I because Uncle Stevie is down for the count but you not too down you broke out the hospital of which you need to go back to."

"I don't want to go back. I want to stay here. What if he returns?"

"We'll handle it; I got a family outside that's cleaning up that will drop everything at the drop of a hat and come running when we call and not to even mention Dynamite Too Sharp."

"Who is Dynamite Too Sharp?"

"Mercedes grandfather who used to box back in the day I didn't know until he placed a _mean_ hit on Tank it's on video so you'll get to see it just not today you have to get back Stevie."

I scratched my head. "I know. I know. I thought y'all need my help."

"The way you can help us is to get back to being one hundred percent you got a nephew downstairs that can't wait for you to return to play with him."

"Yeah, I miss him a whole lot and y'all too especially Mercedes cooking but before Stacey takes me back and you can drive back I want to talk to TJ. I heard about his mouth and I don't like it at all."

"Sure you can Stevie let me go put on some clothes."

"Oooh I'll help you."

"Sam, I'm good besides." She whispered the rest in his ear.

"I did though it was too good." He smacked Mercedes behind she went to her closet. "What? That_ all_ belongs to me. Come on let's get you downstairs so you can talk to TJ." Sam helped me downstairs got me situated on the couch.

"TJ come on here in here Uncle Stevie wants to talk to you. Now I'm going upstairs to get dressed."

"Uncle Stevie you out the hospital for good?!" TJ asked sitting beside me.

"No, I'm not actually I'm going back."

"Why? I miss you."

"I miss you too TJ but I'm still not all the way well I'm like a good 50% back but I need to be a full 100% besides before I leave to go back I want to talk to you about what Aunt Stacey told me about your mouth." I tapped his mouth twice.

"Oh…mommy popped me twice in the mouth and she and daddy talked to me about that I know better now."

"Well, that's good but I'm going to make sure you never say or think about those words again because if word get sent back to me that my nephew decided to go off I'm not playing video games with you no more."

"Noooo! I won't say those words anymore! I don't even remember them! What were those words again?"

"Good. Did you apologize for saying those words?"

"Do I have to?"

"You should. When mommy and daddy come downstairs from getting dressed, I want you tell them you're sorry for using them words and maybe ask mommy if you can come of being grounded. Here they come. Showtime!"

"Mommy, daddy I want to apologize for saying those bad words saying them around you showed that I didn't respect you but I do and also Uncle Stevie said he wouldn't play video games with me if I didn't stop and I don't want that _ever_ to happen. Also can I come off of being grounded. Please."

"We accept your apology TJ but coming off of being grounded I don't know. I'll think about it."

"Stevie are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, Stacey I am. Sam you gonna help me down the steps."

"Sure." He helped me up off the couch.

"Mercedes. I'm sorry sis I didn't know."

"It's fine Stevie next time knock.

"I promise I will." I gave her a hug, Sam helped me down the steps to Stacey's car.

**Mercedes' POV**

"Who are you guys waving to?" My mother asked me as I closed the screen door.

"Uncle Stevie."

"Stevie was here?! I thought he was in the hospital."

"He still is he just broke out because he missed TJ."

"Wow! So, we cleaned up everything out back and I wanted to cook PawPaw ribs but J3 checked the grill and we messed that up to so we're going to head out and replace Sam's grill."

"I thought today was supposed to be lounge in day for us. Where are you guys off to?" Sam asked coming into the house.

"We messed up your grill in the fight also with the chairs and everything so we're going out to replace all of that."

"Mama you don't have to I can go out and do it besides we _all_ had a hand in the fight."

"I didn't."

"TJ be quiet." I said.

"No, we are going to do it. Can't come to your son's house and mess things up."

"Okay…well let me come with y'all."

"Then who is going to stay back with 'Cedes?"

"I'm here. I came by just to visit besides I want to talk to Mercedes."

"Okay, baby we're out. Thanks again Tana."

"No problem."

"PawPaw you going with them?"

"No, I'm not, just in case Brink, Trunk, Crack or Wack returns I'm going to be waiting for him." He twirled his cane and swung out at the air.

"Okay PawPaw don't hurt yourself now."

"Mommy, would it be okay if Gabby and I go outside to play?"

"How about you and Gabby go on upstairs to your room and play I don't want you outside by yourself."

"Come on Gabby."

TJ and Gabby went upstairs to his room and Tana and I went into the game room.

"So, what was that all about?! I stop by just to visit and I hear you yelling and TJ tells me it's Tank I said a prayer, won't he do it! Come on Jesus!" She clapped her hands "I came outside joined in on the fun."

"Tank found out where we're living at from Sam's ex, Sarah." I shook my head. "I don't even know how they know each other."

"So are you guys going to move?"

"No, I told Sam last night that we should move but he said he's not uprooting his family for Tank. We're not moving."

"Family? Let me find out y'all over here playing husband and wife." She laughed.

I cleared my throat. "You can say that. You know let's jump of the Tank wagon right quick and I was thinking that we should go back to the beach for the end of the summer bash for the kids and us before the start of school. You like that idea?"

"Sure that's good but this time let's plan ahead because last time was fun but we waited until the last minute."

"I agree. Speaking of schools what are you going to do about TJ and school? Have you found a school?"

"I found one just waiting on this one important document to come back so Sam and I can send off his application and pray that he gets in."

"That's good. Let's jump back on Tank right quick but where was his mother? I wanted to beat her ass with my heels too. Tank shouldn't be the only recipient of our family beat down."

"Beats me. Tank said he left me a voice message and I never listened to it." I grabbed my phone and went to my voice messages and played the ones from this week until I ran across his. "Here it go _"Why the hell you had my mother arrested?! I know you did it! I know you did! Oooh Mercedes next time I see your ass I will fuck you up I put that on everything and I'm coming for you!_" She was arrested?! For what?!"

"I'm calling Quinn she works with law enforcement maybe she can tell us where his Crusty Musty mother is at." She picked up her phone calling Quinn.

"Babe I'm back."

"Already?" I got off the couch and followed Sam outside. "I thought you were going to pick out everything else for the backyard?"

"I was but your mother just wanted me to pick out the grill she's going to redo our backyard she wants it to be a surprise for you and I sort of like a wedding gift. I know I asked you this earlier but are okay I mean _really_ okay."

"I'm fine." He brushed the hair that had fallen into my face away. "I am. I really am." I kissed him.

"That's good. Think TJ's going to sleep in our room again tonight or not?"

"He might although y'all did beat down the monster."

"Yeah, we did it was a multi-generational beat down and I was all for that." I laughed into his chest.

"Me too. PawPaw up here acting like he was a Muhammad Ali and let's not forget about Santana she's the only person that I know of that would come to visit hear about a fight and join in."

"Nothing like opening up a can of whup ass! We have a crazy family baby."

"Mercedes come here, Sam you back already?"

"Yeah, alright go back to what you were doing with Tana I'm going to ask PawPaw to teach me some boxing moves." Sam went inside and Tana was waiting for me by where the table used to be.

"What you need Tana?"

"What is Tank's mother name?"

"Umm…Bertha..Bertha Jackson."

"It's Bertha Jackson, Quinn. Okay. Wow!" Tana eyes bugged out when she got whatever the information was from Quinn. "I'll tell her. Bye."

"So, what is it?"

"His mother was arrested on the charges of conspiring to kidnap."

**A/N: Is Bertha going to make a comeback?! IDK….  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: THAT FIGHT LAST NIGHT…I don't know about y'all…glad I didn't pay for it I watched it though for FREE. In other news Stevie! Why would you do that?! Lol. That was so funny again thanks **_**myhiggins25**_** for just thinking that up. Y'all Shit has hit the fan! No music today I am really all music out! I really got to send 'Cedes family packing! I love them and all but they got to get tha steppin'! PawPaw might have one more fight IDK. ALSO...my A/N from chapter 36 it finally happens in this chapter. We _ALL_ got a J3 in our family. So shall we get to it!**

**I had the itis typing this update. We're going back to my favorite place! [happy dancing] Y'all not ready for this!**

**Happy Reading Guys! (: 5883**** words y'all almost got 6k dropped on y'all.  
**

**CHAPTER 41 IN PROGRESS! 3K+ words posting time around 10 might be earlier than that.  
**

**Sam's POV**

Seeing as PawPaw still knew how to throw down I asked him to teach me a few things and he was more than happy.

"Okay, Sammy you throw a 1, 2, then you go for the roundhouse upper cut." He showed me and then I copied.

"Like that."

"Yeah, Yeah." PawPaw was about to show me another move when Tana came flying into the living room.

"Sam! Sam! Mercedes fainted!" She grabbed me by my arm was pulling me outside.

"What?!" She was fine I was just out there less than 5 minutes ago." There was Mercedes lying in the grass where the tabled used to be. I ran over to her and lifted her head in my lap. Tana was losing herself. "Mercedes! Baby! Come on! TANA! I'm going to need you to calm down! Just breathe. Tana go get me a wet rag and a magazine."

"Okay. Okay."

I fanned 'Cedes with my hand and she came back with what I asked. "You fan her with the magazine and I'll wipe her face. 'Cedes. Come on. She's coming to."

"What's going on? Why am I on the ground?" She looked around and brushed her hands over the grass.

"You fainted…again."

"Again?! She fainted before?"

"Yeah, last night. Are you stable enough to get up or do you want to sit down here for a little while longer?"

"I'm…I'm good. Where's TJ?"

"You sent him and Gabby up to his room to play. Let me help you up." Tana and I help Mercedes up and I stood behind her to support her.

"Tana what happened?"

"We were in the game room talking about what happened out here and I asked her about Tank's crusty ass mother, she tells me she didn't know what happened but Tank left her a voice message that she didn't listen to until we listened to it and he said something about how could you do this to my mother."

"What does his mother have to do with this? He was the one who showed up at my house I'm not concerned about her."

"Sam you should be I'll let Mercedes tell you because this is not my place to say I'm going to take Gabby to the playground you want me to take TJ too?"

"Yeah, just make sure you watch him because of the last time."

"No problem."

"You want to tell me about it out here or should we go up to our room?"

"Let's go to the bedroom."

"Okay."

**TJ's POV**

Looks like I'm off of being grounded and Gabby and I are in my room I told her that I had my face on toilet paper but she didn't believe me because mommy took all of my rolls away well she _thought_ she did because I found one under my bed.

"See I told you that I had my face on toilet paper."

"Cool! I don't have to use the bathroom right now but I do want to use it. What can we wipe with it now?"

"Well, we can blow our noses? Or daddy and I did this we can wipe Chew-Chew butt."

"Who is Chew-Chew?" She asked me as I opened up my bedroom door and yelled for Chew Chew.

"CHEW! CHEW! Chew-Chew is my granny's dog" Chew-Chew walked into my room ran over to Gabby and started licking her. "Chew-Chew! Stop licking people! I pulled him off her. "Sorry."

"It's okay. He's cute looks like the dog that bit the guy in Aunt Rachel's _Broadway Bitches_ video."

"Yeah, he does. Come on into the bathroom." We went into my bathroom and I picked up Chew-Chew while Gabby ripped off a piece of my face toilet paper she wiped Chews' butt and tossed in the toilet! "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" I flushed the toilet.

"That was fun! Let's do it again! This time I hold Chew-Chew and you wipe his butt!"

"Gabby! TJ! Where are you both at?" I heard Aunt Santana asked as I was wiping Chew-Chew butt. "TJ! Gabby! What are you doing?!" She took the toilet paper from me and took Chew-Chew from Gabby "What are you doing with this dog? Who dog is it anyway?"

"Wiping his butt." Gabby happily answered. "It's fun mommy. You should do it!"

"No. I'm not. Who dog is this?"

"Granny's dog his name is Chew-Chew we were just wiping his butt with my face."

"You what? TJ now is not the time for you to be funny and making jokes."

"Auntie I'm not trying to be funny. We are wiping Chew-Chew's butt with my face." I pointed to the toilet paper she lifted the toilet paper and she saw it. "Told you."

"Who got you this deranged gift?"

"My granddaddy and granny. I got a shirt with my face on it, a towel it's cool to wipe your butt with your face."

"Y-Yeah. O-Okay. Um…both of you wash your hands and I'm going to hide this and take Chew-Chew downstairs to keep PawPaw company and we're going to the park."

"The park?! I can go?!"

"Yeah, I asked your parents they said it was okay for you to go I just have to keep an on eye which should not be hard. I'll be waiting for you the both downstairs." She turned to leave then she saw my face towel. "Face towel. TJ you have big fans in your mother's parents and they've gone too far." She left the bathroom.

"YES! The park!"

"TJ have you been back to that park since we were here last time?"

"No, this will be my first time back and I can't wait. Mommy said that I can't play with TJ and Simon no more but I hope they are there so I can talk to them. Why?"

"Mommy said it taught me about sex and she didn't like that so I got a long talk about that. Why?"

Gabby wiped her hands on my face towel and I did the same. "Well my playground taught me some stuff so I thought I could teach you and the guys some stuff when we get there and if mommy and I spend the night you and I can go and watch Aunt Cedes and Uncle Sam do it again."

"I don't know about that. Last time I did that mommy grounded me." We left my room and went downstairs and ChewChew was sitting in PawPaw's lap.

"Where are you guys off to?"

"The park. Want to join us PawPaw?" Auntie asked him.

"I don't know. I'm still waiting on Trunk or Crink to show back up." He picked up his cane and hit it on the floor making me and Gabby jump.

"I don't think he's coming back after that beat down we put on him. Come on with us and Chew-Chew can join us too. He needs to get out of the house too. Too bad he didn't join us for the beat down I would love to see him bit some ankles." She made kissy faces with Chew-Chew.

"Alright besides you're cute. What's your name?" Look at PawPaw getting fresh with Aunt Santana if he only knew she swings for the other team.

"My name is Santana and that's my daughter Gabby." Auntie got Chew-Chew leash and other doggy items. "Sam! We're off I'm taking PawPaw and Chew-Chew with me so come lock the door behind us." He came down the stairs.

"Okay. TJ remember play on the little kid's side and don't play with Simon or JT."

"Yes, daddy I won't." He waved to us and Gabby and I ran to Auntie's car.

"Don't you need his booster seat?"

"No worries PawPaw, when TJ arrived on the scene all of the aunts and uncles went out and purchased boosters so when he rides with us we don't have to swap seats. Get in guys." She doubled checked behind us making sure we were buckled in safe. "All good. PawPaw, you in good."

"Yes, baby girl."

"We're off to the park!"

**Sam's POV**

I had just got Mercedes to the room good when Santana called me downstairs to lock the door behind them. I checked every lock and window before heading back upstairs.

"What did Santana want?" She asked as I joined in bed.

"She wanted me to lock the door behind them. She's taking TJ to the park and PawPaw along with Chew-Chew is with them as well."

"Did you tell TJ not to play with Simon?"

"Yes, I told him but tell me what did Santana tell you that made you faint?"

"She asked about Tank's mother and I told her that I didn't know where she was because she too wanted to beat her down. When I ran into Tank at the mall yesterday he said he left me a voice message I didn't think nothing of it until Santana asked me I played the message and she was arrested."

"Good! One less person I have to worry about." I was studying her face for some kind of happiness but I didn't get it. "Why aren't you happy?"

"Sam. Sam. She..She…" 'Cedes started crying. "She was…She was."

"Take your time."

She took a few minutes to regain her composure. "Sam she was arrested for conspiring to kidnap."

"Kidnap? Kidnap? Kidnap. Who?!"

"I don't know but more than likely T-TJ." She reached over and grabbed his picture that he drew of Tank chasing after him in the park and put it in my lap I picked it up and shook my head a single tear escaped from eyes and 'Cedes wiped it away.

"Why can't they just let my son be happy? He was happy for the last couple of weeks and now he's on this mini roller coaster of his own little emotions. This has become the Tank show and we are the supporting cast. Kidnap? I don't have answer for this. Everything has done hit the damn fan! Thankfully his mother is behind bars and this idea of taking TJ is not going to go through because if they kidnap our son they are going to wish they never laid hands on Thaddeus Joshua Evans, his daddy Samuel Thaddeus Evans is crazy and his mother, Mercedes Renee Evans is even crazy and fights dirty too. Not mention our whole family is crazy they got another thing coming today was just a taste. The better not take my son. They better not take my son. They better not…"

"Sam!" Mercedes grabbed my face turned it towards her.

"I'm good baby. I'm good. Just know they better not take our son. I was going to wait until tomorrow to go inquire about a restraining order but let's go now and get this ball rolling. Come on. Let's go to my office.

We went to my office and I searched for at least 20 minutes until I found we needed. "See we can download and print and fill the information out right now." I printed off two forms 'Cedes filled out one for Tank and I filled out the other for Sarah the other protected people on her form listed was myself and TJ and on mine was her and TJ. It was 2 o'clock so we had enough time to hit up a courthouse.

"Everything looks good on this and yours. Let's find the closest courthouse and file these and get us both a temporary restraining order." As we were leaving the house 'Cedes family was pulling up and behind them was a U-Hual truck.

"Mama, what did you get at the store?!"

"Don't worry about it baby, where are you both off to?"

"'Cedes and I are going to the courthouse to file our paperwork for a temporary restraining order." Everyone clapped. "Yeah, this is just step 3 I'm already safety net number 1 and JJ is safety net 2."

"Okay. Where's TJ?" Uncle Julius asked.

"Uncle Julius TJ, PawPaw, and Chew-Chew are at the park Santana took them so we should be back before them if not just tell, them we stepped out."

"Alright 'Cedes and by the time y'all get back the backyard will be amazing!"

**TJ's POV**

The PARK! I thought I was never going to get to see this place again after the last time! Seems mommy and daddy changed their minds!

"TJ and Gabby come back here we're going to go over some rules."

"Rules?" I questioned "What rules we need for the playground auntie? We are just going to play."

"Yes, TJ rules. Here are the rules for playing on the playground where one goes both go I don't want to see you and not see the other. You play on the little kid side seeing as the last time y'all got a crash course in sex that will _not_ be happening this time. When I yell for you, y'all better come running if I have to get up and come get you it will not be pretty besides I don't need these parents on the playground telling me how to discipline my kids. Okay. Go off! Have fun! PawPaw, Chew-Chew and I will be sitting right here."

"Yes, mommy."

"Yes, auntie." Gabby and I ran off and started playing in the sandbox from that we moved on to the monkey bars then to the see-saw while we were playing I saw Simon playing on the big kid side and he spotted me and came over.

"Hey TJ."

"Hey Simon. Where's JT?" I asked him looking over to the big kids.

"Oh, he's grounded my mom called his mom after your mom called my mom so yeah. Hopefully you didn't get into too much trouble?"

"We watched Aunt 'Cedes and Uncle Sam do it Simon." Gabby said barging herself into TJ and I convo.

"For real?! When?"

"That night you are right it was better than SpongeBob we got in trouble but TJ got in more trouble than all of us."

"I'm sorry TJ but do you want to learn anymore?"

"No I'm good. Gabby said she learned some stuff at her playground and that she was going to teach us."

"Okay Gabby what did you learn?"

"Well first off I want to say that mommy got a new stick." She picked up a stick and tossed it into the bushes.

"Oh, it's called a dildo or a strap-on my brother told me."

"She did?! 'Cause the last time you were here you said it was black and this long." I showed her. "Same color or new color?"

"I think it's white and it has lines on it but I saw mom in between mommy's legs I asked the kids at my park and they said..." Gabby was about to tell us when we were interrupted.

"TJ and Gabby who are you talking to?" Auntie walked over to us and Simon tried to make a run for it but Aunt Santana grabbed him before he got too far away. "Who are you?"

"I'm Simon."

"TJ didn't your father tell you that you couldn't play with Simon."

"Yeah, but he was just speaking to me."

"I just saw TJ and I just wanted to speak to him. That's all ma'am I-I didn't tell him nothing."

"Okay. You go back to your side and stay over there."

"Yes, ma'am."

Auntie watched Simon go back over the bridge she turned to look at Gabby and me. "Y'all two continue to play and I better not see him over here talking to y'all again."

Gabby waiting until Aunt Santana had sat down before she started talking again. "You still want to hear about it TJ?"

"Yeah, you can tell me. What was it?"

"They said that it's carpet munch or munch carpet I think you should ask Aunt 'Cedes when we get home."

"I don't know maybe you should ask her I just got off of being grounded and I want to keep it that way."

"Okay I'll ask her."

"Gabby come with me I'm going to ask PawPaw to push us on the swing." I took Gabby's hand and we walked over to where Auntie and PawPaw were sitting.

"PawPaw can you push Gabby and I on the swing?"

"Sure. I can. Come on." We led him over to the swing and he picked Gabby and sat her in one did the same with me. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Aunt Tana came over with Chew-Chew and started taking pictures. Cool day at the park.

"Say cheese."

"CHEESE!"

**Mercedes POV**

The closest courthouse to us is over an hour away from our house so this time will be spent talking over all the happenings in the last couple of days.

"Our lives until a couple of days ago were perfect and then here comes Tank irrelevant ass."

"Yup. I wanted to so clock him in the parking lot. I just glad I got my chance to do that today and _if_ he comes back again he may not be leaving the same way he rolled up." Sam sighed. "What's your take on TJ and those curse words?"

"I think he learned his lesson. I should of known that it was Tank all along. I don't know why I didn't think to call Uncle Stevie in the first place."

"Me either. COME ON! DRIVE!"

"Samuel."

"Sorry baby."

"Baby, you think we should tell my parents about this newest information or keep this to ourselves?"

"I think we should keep this to ourselves. I mean enough of our information is already on their plates and I don't want them to be bogged down worrying about us. I do that enough for them."

"I think that's a good idea. I thought I felt invaded when _you_ were spying on me but I feel more invaded now. So, when are we going to tell your parents?"

"That I don't know maybe when your family leaves to go back home the house will be quieter and Stevie will more than likely by then be _officially_ released from the hospital. Speaking of Stevie, what in the hell was he thinking breaking out of the hospital?!"

"I don't know." I laughed. "All I remember is someone busting up in our room saying your name I jumped off of you and hauled ass into the bathroom locking the door behind me."

"That you did, thankfully you had your organism mine was just about to start." I hit Sam on his knee. "It was, it didn't stop there he lay back on the bed and he wanted us to change rooms so we could talk because something of yours was in his face."

"What?"

Sam reached into his pocket and pulls out something. "My panties?! What are they doing in your pocket?"

"That's where I put them at I forgot to take them out but I'm kind of glad I didn't." He snatched them from me and sniffed them. "Ooh they smell so good!"

"Sam you're nasty!" I tried to snatch the back but he moved his arm out of reach.

"No, I'm not look when I go back to San Diego can you drop a few pair in my suitcase." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"_If _I do that and that's a big if, what are you going to do with them?"

"I'm not telling you. Let me stop being dirty. I'm getting a little bit too happy over here." He looked down and then over at me. I reached for my panties and he put them back in his pocket. "Oh, they safe with me I meant to tell you this when I came back but something came in the mail and I didn't want to open it until I was alone with you. It's in the glove compartment."

I opened up the glove compartment and it was piece of mail I flipped it over to the side with the information. "TJ's birth certificate!"

"Yeah, open it up."

I opened up the envelope. "Wow! This is so amazing and it's complete. Father, Samuel Thaddeus Evans." I rubbed my hand across his name.

"It's real. It's real! We're here."

I peered up at the courthouse. "Let's get this over with." I put TJ's document under Sam's seat and I waited for him and we went inside the courthouse.

"This is the first time for either of us but where do we go to have someone hear us out and approve our restraining orders?

"Court Administrator office down the hall and make a right."

"Okay thanks." Sam took my hand and we walked down this long hallway until we reach the door. He knocked on the door and the guy opened the door.

"How may I help you two?"

"We want to file our restraining order papers."

He stepped back. "Come in." He closed the door and Sam and I sat down. "So, who are you trying to keep away from you two?"

"My crazy ex-girlfriend and her foolish ex-boyfriend, we recently got married and they just need to move on."

"Okay." Sam handed him the paperwork and he looked over it. "Wow, it's a lot of stuff here. Let me see if I have a judge to hear y'all now." He picked up his phone. "Found a judge. Follow me." We followed him to a little courtroom.

"Your honor I have two people who would like to file a restraining order, a Mrs. Evans and a Mr. Evans."

"Okay. Why do you need a restraining order Mrs. Evans?"

"My ex found out where we live at from my husband's ex, I need him to stay as far away from me as possible and my son as well. I don't know what agenda he has but it's to the point where I'm fearful to even step out my house."

"Mr. Evans, why do you need a restraining order?"

"My wife's ex-boyfriend is harassing my family he showed up at my house today and yesterday and in the parking lot of the mall he harassed me and our son and backed my wife into a corner in a store at the mall. I need this paper to keep him away from me I already beat his behind once with the help of my family if he shows up for the third time I'll be standing before you again probably hearing you read down the charges of what I'd be convicted of." Sam smiled.

"Okay with that being said both of y'all restraining orders are approved. They're temporary until you both will stand before me again in 3 weeks."

"Thank Your Honor."

"You're very welcomed you both can wait and we'll give you copies of it and can be on your way."

"YES! 2 things down a few more to go."

**J3's POV**

Aunt Bernice sent me back out because she forgot the charcoal she was too busy getting other things to redo Sam's backyard of which we tore up in the Evans-Jones family beat down.

"This motherfucker." I heard someone say I looked up and it was Tank little bitch ass.

"You again?! Didn't my family beat your ass and you still got a nerve to be talking shit." I picked up two bags of charcoal.

"Whatever I'm thinking about filing charges against y'all. I'm a victim."

"Of what? Stupidity? You are the one who showed up at my family house looking for trouble. Be thankful that's all your ass got."

He kissed his teeth and looked me up and down. "Whatever, Sam's going to throw her to the side and she's gonna be coming right back to my ass. Ain't no man going to want her because she pregnant again with my seed again."

"HA! HA! Wait…HA! I'm going to let you believe that. Let me ask you this question right quick, how do you know Sam's ex?"

"Oh, her mother and my mother went to school back in the day. Why?"

"Nothing. I'm out. Thought you batted a thousand… HA! I know who is."

"Who?"

"Sam is! I'm out. Punk ass."

**Sam's POV**

We pulled up to the house and Mama was sitting on the step with two blindfolds in her hand.

"Finally you guys are back! How'd did it go?" She gave 'Cedes and I both a hug.

"It went great! We'll have to head back in 3 weeks to get a full restraining order but we both have temporary ones for now."

"That's good. That's good. He did it! Yes! Okay! So I need you to put these on." She 'Cedes and I each a blindfold and we put them on. "Can y'all see anything?"

"No. I can't see anything. Baby can you see something?"

"No, Sam. I can't see."

"We can't see mama."

"Good. Take her hand and I'll lead y'all to the backyard." Being blindfolded and lead by someone is pretty hilarious you'd think it would be easy but it's not I ran into the fence and 'Cedes ran into a bush. "Okay. When I count to 3 remove your blindfolds, 1, 2, 3!"

We both snatched those blindfolds and our mouths hit the floor. "Wow!"

"Amazing! Mom this is amazing! Our backyard was nice before but this is truly amazing. It's just amazing. That's all I can say. Sam."

"Wow! Just wow! That sign says the Evans Family Established 2015, babe look. This is wowmazing! Yeah, I made up a word. Wow. Thank you Mama." I gave her a hug.

"It was nothing. Consider this our wedding gift to you."

"WOW! THIS IS AMAZING! Who did all of this?!" Tana asked.

"Mercedes mother. Wow! I can't wait to christen my new grill! Yay!" I ran over to and checked out the specs. "Wow. This is amazing. I'm floored. It took a beat down for this to happen. I love it!"

"I love it too! Now, can y'all get some ribs on that grill, some burgers or something? I'm starvin' like Marvin." PawPaw said sitting down.

"Yeah, I'll start on it now. Tana you staying?"

"Of course! Shoot I came for a visit ended up in a fight and get a free meal. Today was good day."

"Alright. Where is the charcoal?"

"I sent J3 to get it. He should be back soon."

"Charcoal's here! I would have been back sooner but I ran into Tank." Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes.

"You should have called me! I would have asked Santana to drop me down there so I could hit him with my stick again." PawPaw picked up his cane and started hitting the ground.

"Grandpa you and your stick need to chill. Here you go Sam, about them tickets can I be on the sideline?"

"J3!"

"I'm sorry cuz. I'm sorry! Is TJ not grounded anymore?"

"No, he's not grounded. Why?"

"I've been waiting for this kid to come off so I can see if he's the gamer everyone claims him to be."

"You don't want it with me J3! Let's go to the game room. Gabby come on!"

"Right behind you TJ."

"If y'all hear crying don't come running." J3 went inside the house. If only he knew what he was about to get himself into.

**TJ's POV**

J3 didn't want it with me he decided that he wanted to play Madden I guess he thought that game was too advance for me and that I wouldn't beat him. Ha!

"Game over!" I sat down the controller and put my hands behind my head.

"I can't believe this. I lost Madden to a 5 year old on All-Madden settings. I'm going outside!" He left the game room and mommy came in.

"Did you beat him?"

"Yup!" I smiled. "Dinner almost done I'm hungry."

"Yeah, that's why I was coming to get you two." She turned off the TV and the system and we headed outside J3 was telling daddy that I beat him. I laughed. Mommy fixed Gabby and me plates.

"Here you go. If you want anything else ask."

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you going to ask Aunt 'Cedes about carpet munch or munch carpet?" Gabby asked me I looked up from my hotdog.

"No, but you can. Go ahead ask her." Gabby walked over to mommy and I was waiting for mommy to get her in check like she always gets me just that Gabby had other things planned.

"Aunt 'Cedes."

"Yes, Gabby you want some more food?"

"No. TJ wants to know what carpet munch means?" She pointed at me asking the question and I felt mommy's eyes all on me and all the adults eyes were on me.

"Na-uh you told me. Mommy I didn't ask her. You see why I don't want no little sister. Stress in my life already and she's just visiting."

"TJ over here! Now!"

"But…"

"If I have to get up out this chair Thaddeus." Mommy was about to get up I walked over to where mommy was Gabby and I walked by each other and she gave me a slick smile and I gave her my side-eye.

"I didn't say I wanted to know. Gabby told me!" I told mommy stopping an arm length away from her. She did the slow come here gesture. I took one itty bitty step and I guess she wasn't happy she got up off her chair and pulled me closer to her. "Gabby come back over here!"

"But Auntie …"

"Do I have to get up bring you over here?" Gabby looked up at her mother.

"Your aunt said go over there. Go!"

"But mommy." Gabby started crying.

"Do I have to take you over there myself?"

"No."

Gabby slowly walked over to me and mommy and mommy did the come here gesture and Gabby took one step mommy yanked her up too she popped Gabby in the mouth. I laughed then I too got popped.

"B-But I-I d-d…"

"Stop it! I don't know where you learned it from or how it got in your ear but I don't want to hear neither of you mention sex again! You're 5 years old the next time any of your friends mention sex, it, or whatever they call it walk away and remember this night because if I hear it both of y'all are getting a part 2 of this part 1 and I mean that. Do you both understand me?"

"Y-Yes m-mommy."

"Y-Yes a-auntie 'C-Cedes."

"Good, TJ you stay here Gabby go back over there."

"M-Mommy my f-food is o-over t-there." I pointed to my plate and she was about to get up to get it but daddy came from inside the house with some ice.

"Sam, baby bring TJ's plate over here."

"Okay. What did I miss?" He asked setting my plate down.

She shook her head. "Come down here and I whisper it to you." I watched as she told him.

"TJ!" I cried into my plate and through my tears I saw Gabby was doing the same. After dinner Aunt Tana and Gabby left but before they did Gabby apologized to me I accepted it but I'm still going to get her back for that. How could she? Granny and Granddaddy along with J3, Uncle Julius, and Uncle JJ cleaned up. PawPaw went to bed he had a full day. Daddy gave me bath and now I'm putting on my PJ's.

"Daddy even though you and PawPaw, J3, Aunt Santana, Granny, Granddaddy, Uncle JJ, Uncle Julius, and Aunt Santana Jimmy Choos, beat down Tank. Can I still sleep with you and mommy tonight?"

"Yes, TJ. Go on down there, I'm headed down to the kitchen to get me something to drink. You want something?"

"Grape juice." I told him as I headed down to the master bedroom mommy was looking over some paperwork I got in bed with her.

"Where's daddy?"

"He went to the kitchen to get us something to drink. Mommy?"

"Yes, TJ."

"Are we going to move?" She sat down the paperwork and gave me a sad face.

"No baby. We're not moving. It's Tank?" I nodded my head laid over on her chest. She sighed. "Daddy is going above and beyond to protect us. He won't be bothering us no more. Your daddy is crazy and if he bothers us he's in trouble."

"But what about Ms. Bertha?" I looked up at her asking.

**Stevie's POV**

My parents went for night time walk which I was happy about because I needed to call someone.

"Lucky…can you come visit me?"

**A/N: I read my own story and I crack my own self up with this stuff! I got issues y'all. I really do! Y'all picked up on how TJ calls Tank, Tank and now his grandmother Tank's mother Ms. Bertha. He dropped them like quick sand. Until tomorrow guys! (:**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: The Parents WILL be going home [soon] **_**but**_** 'Cedes mother said something in a previous chapter and typing this chapter it dawned on me so I decided that I would type it and let her plan it. The songs that were going to be in this chapter are **_**Find Your Wings **_**by Mark Harris and the other song is **_**He Gave Me You**_** by Stephanie Marshburn and Dion Gaskins, y'all might want to hit up YouTube and take a listen. They'll be in the next chapter. I listened to a bunch of songs until I decided on these two there is a prayer from someone who didn't have one finally I gave them one [this is their second prayer]. I'm slowly trying to bring this story to an end. ALSO Gabby threw TJ under the bus she was so wrong for that! LMAO [pats self on back]**

**ANY ERRORS I'LL COME BACK AND FIX.**

**HAPPY READING (:**

**Chapter 42 COMING SOON IN ABOUT AN HOUR OR LESS! THE CHRISTENING/DEDICATION!  
**

**SANTANA PRAYER IS COMPLETE! OMG! I can't wait for y'all to read this!**

**Stevie's POV**

"Yeah, I know it's late but because visiting hours are over but tomorrow. My parents should be heading back to my brother's house to change and hopefully they can stay there awhile. Cool." I hung up the phone and in came my parents. "Hey how was y'all walk?"

"It was good."

"That's good. Well." I stretched and yawned. "I'm sleepy. I'm going to bed." I pulled the covers over me and my mother snatched them off. "Mom! Come on!"

"You aren't going to sleep we need to talk about you being an escapee from the hospital? Did Stacey help you? Sam?"

"No. It was all me."

"Why did you do that Stevie? That was the craziest thing for you to do!"

"I just wanted to see TJ in person, dad."

"Are you sure? Because we too talked to those detectives this wouldn't have to do with the person who shot you."

"No…no. When did you talk to the detectives?"

"That day they came and spoke with you we asked them and they just said were just here to talk to the person who was shot and let them identify who shot them we told them that we're your parents and they said it was some guy named Vito and the reason you were shot because of something that happened in Target. I asked Sam, when we came to visit you on that first day and he mentioned Target and that some guy got in TJ face and called him some names. Is Vito the guy who got in TJ's face? Did you really go over to that sketchy side of town to get a gun?"

"No, I don't know Vito. He's just the guy who shot me. A gun? No. No. I was just visiting a friend. That's all."

"So, who is the guy who got in TJ's face?" Dad asked me.

"I-I don't know. I really don't know who that guy is. For real the reason I broke out of the hospital was to see TJ that's all. I heard he was cussing and I didn't feel like a phone call would have driven my point home that I didn't like that at all."

"Okay…don't do that no more! You had us scared! The doctors too they said that they were going to release you tomorrow but you have to stay here another 2 more days."

"Now you tell me!"

"Well, you left alright Stevie, night."

"Night."

After hearing that my parents were trying to piece this puzzle together themselves of all this I couldn't sleep. I wondered if the detectives told them _all_ or did they just tell them that. I got to get to the bottom of this myself.

**Mercedes POV**

Looking over TJ's school application when he strolled himself in the room and joined me in bed. I knew that seeing Tank would affect him but now he's talking about Tank's mother another irrelevant person to this puzzle.

"But what about Ms. Bertha?" He asked looked up at me.

"Ms. Bertha? Why didn't you call her grandma TJ?"

"She's not my grandma no more when you got with daddy, I dropped her like you dropped Tank but…but Tank know where we live at, if he know then Ms. Bertha know." I rubbed his back.

"I promise you TJ Ms. Bertha doesn't know anything about where we live at and I highly doubt that she's getting any information where she's at." I rubbed his face. "Don't worry about her. Okay."

"Okay."

"Now, tell me about your day at the park." I had to change the topic today was enough of the Tank show.

"It was fun! PawPaw was hitting on Aunt Tana, he pushed Gabby and me on the swings, and auntie took pictures too. Did she send them to your phone?" He leaned over me and grabbed my phone put in my code and went to my text messages.

"How you know my passcode?"

"I heard you tell daddy it's my birthday."

"Got us some drinks. Here you go baby, TJ, and me." Sam got in bed. "What are you guys looking at?" He took a sip of his drink and sat TJ on his lap and put his arm around me.

"TJ's showing me the pictures that Tana took of them at the park."

"Is PawPaw hand on Tana's butt?" Sam took the phone and enlarged the photo.

"Yup. I snapped that picture and sent it to mommy phone before Aunt Tana saw it." He laughed.

"Does PawPaw know that she swings for the other team?" Sam tossed up a fake ball and swing with his hands.

"I don't think so Sam and I think its best we not tell him. These are nice pictures. Did you run into Simon?"

"Yes but I didn't play with him. He came over to the little kid side and tried to tell me some stuff but Aunt Tana saw him and she sent him back to the big kid side."

"Good. Bad enough you learned about that."

"That wasn't me. Gabby told me that while we were in my room playing with my face tissue. We were wiping Chew-Chew butt."

"Again? I thought I hid those rolls from you." I took the phone from him and put it back on my night stand.

"All but 1. One was under my bed but Aunt Tana took that roll too and I don't know what she did with it."

"Hopefully she tossed it in the trash baby, what were your parents thinking getting TJ toilet paper with his face on it? That's creepy it was early this morning and the roll ran out on me I was half sleep so I got a new one when I looked down it was TJ's face looking up at me."

"What a visual? Um…let's say prayers and call it a night." I muted the TV. "Who is saying prayer tonight?"

"I think you should baby."

"Okay. Father, thank you for your covenant promise of protection. Right now I call upon the covenant I have with you and plead the blood of Jesus over my husband, my son and myself Amen."

"Amen."

"Amen. Beautiful prayer mommy." Sam kissed me.

"What daddy said mommy." TJ copied off of Sam.

"Alright lights out, no talking, or laughing we had a crazy day. Let's start fresh on a new page tomorrow."

_**The next day…**_

"'Cedes did you get TJ christened after he was born?" My mother asked me, we were looking through his photos that I uploaded online.

"No, I didn't."

"Well seeing as your father and I will be leaving in a couple of days I think you need to find a church to see if they can christen TJ I missed his birth so I want to witness his dedication. TJ is a gift from God despite how he was conceived he's blessed beyond measure." She picked up the photo that was taken at the beach a few weeks back of TJ surrounded by all of his aunts and uncles. "Maybe we can get Bishop Butts to fly in and do the christening. He christened your brother and you so why not your son."

"Mom I would love for that to happen but it is Thursday, I can't send invitations out that quick not even to mention, get a menu prepared, I have to get TJ a suit and Bishop Butts? Isn't he like grandpa's age?"

"Yes, he is but he's on vacation this week so I think he can squeeze this in this is special. I'll plan it all you won't have to do nothing. Well maybe sing. Let me pull some strings you should invite all of your friends for this. This is a joyous occasion." She picked up her phone and walked away dialing a number she patted Sam on the shoulder seeing as he was just coming in the house.

"Where is your mother off to baby?"

"She's planning TJ's christening." He kissed me. I closed out the window of TJ's photos.

"That's nice oh, instead of mailing off TJ's school application I went by the school and personally handed it in to the admission office and I lucked out because the person who deals with admission was there and he looked over TJ's application and _we_ have a date tomorrow for TJ to go take his placement test tomorrow."

"That's great news! What time tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow at noon. I'm off to go visit Stevie you want to join me."

"No, seeing as my mother is planning TJ's christening I got to get in contact with Quinn, Artie, Puck, Santana, Blaine and Kurt, and Rachel to see if they can make it. I got to find me an outfit and you one. She wants me to sing so I have to find a song to sing, I would write one make it personal and all but short notice. Maybe you can sing a song too. Would you?"

"Of course! Our son is being christened yeah. Look for me a song too."

"Daddy where did you go at?" TJ asked coming in from outside. After TJ beat J3 he's been thinking of random games to win at so far he hasn't won any.

"Oh, I had to drop off your application at the school mommy and I decided that we want you to attend and tomorrow you have to take at test but now I'm going to visit Uncle Stevie. Wanna come with me?"

"Yup! I need to give J3 a rest he still trying to beat me with his made-up games." Sam and I both laughed.

"Alright baby, TJ and I are out! We'll be back soon."

"Where did TJ go?" I looked back to J3 who was peaking inside.

"He went out with his father J3." I got up off the couch and went to the bedroom.

**Sam's POV**

TJ and I arrived at the hospital we stopped off in the gift shop and I picked us a couple of snacks before heading up to Uncle Stevie's floor. I paid for the items and we took the elevator to his floor as the doors open mom and dad were sitting in the waiting room.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" TJ gave both a hug and climbed into my father's lap.

"Hey TJ! We were just thinking about you and here you are. Hey son."

"Hey dad. Mom." I gave her a kiss and sat beside her. "What are you guys doing out here? I thought y'all be in the room with Stevie?"

"He's asleep so we decided to relax out here. Sam, do you remember when your father and I first arrived here and I asked you who did that to Stevie and you didn't know."

"Yeah."

"Well you know that he talked to the detectives and we also talked to them and they told us that it was some guy named Vito. Do you know of a Vito because we think he's the one that got in TJ's face that sent your brother off the deep end?"

"It wasn't Vito, grandma it was Tank."

"TJ." I reached over and my mother and covered TJ's mouth.

"No, let TJ talk. TJ, baby who is Tank?" She pushed me back into my seat and turned to face TJ.

"Tank is fake-daddy. He used to hit mommy and that's why we came to live with daddy. Daddy I'm thirsty."

"I'll take TJ to get something to drink you can explain this Tank person to your mother. Let's go TJ."

"Daddy you want something?"

"Uh…I'll take one of those lemonade's mommy had from Chic-fil-A a large."

"Okay." I watched them walk away because I didn't want to face my mother let alone answer these questions I don't feel like answering. She hit me on my knee to get my attention.

"Sam, they been gone for a minute you can stop looking. So, is this Tank person?"

I sighed. "Mom, I really don't want to talk about that right now. I'd rather you, dad and I talk about it with 'Cedes once her family leaves and they're leaving in a couple of days I just came by to talk to Stevie."

"Fine I want to have this conversation now but I'll wait until Mercedes is with you. I'm going to the cafeteria to make sure your father gets no food." She got up and started walking away and stopped. "Does 'Cedes family know?"

"They know, mom."

"Okay." I got up the chair and I started walking around not paying any attention to where I was going when I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool, man. Do you know what room Stevie Evans is in they gave me the wrong room?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Lucky." I shook his hand. "You are?"

"I'm his brother Sam. Did Stevie call you or you just showed up?"

"He called me. Can you show me to his room?"

"Yeah..follow me." I led him down the hall I spoke to Nurse York, who is TJ's favorite nurse now because she snuck him back there to see Stevie. I knocked on his door and we walked in. Lucky went first.

"Lucky…what up…Sam what are you doing here? I thought that would come by later or tomorrow."

"Uh no I was out, I had to drop off something for TJ and I went back home to see if 'Cedes wanted to come with me but she's busy with her mother I ran into your friend in the Lucky in the lobby."

"Okay, Sam can you come by tomorrow like at noon."

"I can't. I have something planned at noon. I'm here now. Can we talk alone? Then you can discuss about whatever you want to with Lucky and I'm out your hair."

"Lucky can you give us some time."

"Sure."

I waited until I heard the door close and then I went to check to make sure Lucky had went back to the lobby. "Stevie who the hell is Lucky? Tell me you aren't trying to get back at Tank again Stacey and I talked you off of that idea once. Are we going to have to do it again? Are you trying to get revenge?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just trying to figure out how he, Tank that is know my address so I called Lucky last night that's the guy I was going to get a gun from."

"Is he in a gang?!"

"No, no he's not. He knows Tank how I don't know and I think he knows Vito too. Also last night after mom and dad came back from their walk they asked me why I broke out of the hospital and I told them TJ but they started questioning about the night I got shot they think that Vito was the one who got in TJ's face. I don't want them to know that it's Tank."

"Well…too late."

"You told?!"

"No, TJ let it out. Mercedes family and I talked about this remember yesterday you busted in my room while I was handling some important business."

"Yeah, that was some important business you were handling but…let me stop. Yeah. So…"

"Mom, wanted to talk about it now in the waiting room I don't. I've had enough of the Tank show for the last 2 days I want a Tank free day to enjoy without hearing his name so when Mercedes parents leave to go back home in a couple of days, we'll sit down with our family and talk about it."

"Good. I know Mercedes hasn't seen them for 5+ years, but there's a visit... and there's a _VISIT_ you know what I mean. How is it there with them?"

"It's good. Actually her mother redid our backyard I can't wait for you to see it and she's planning TJ's christening."

"When is his christening? I want to be there for that. Will I be the godfather? Who is the godmother?" I patted his shoulder.

"Mercedes and I haven't even talked about that. I found out about that when I came home from dropping of TJ's application to this private school. The day more than likely Sunday, time I'll get back to you on that. I'm going to go scoop up TJ and keep mom and dad away from your room enough time so you can talk to Lucky and once you get done, you call me and tell me. Even if I don't answer you call me and ask him if he knows how Sarah knows Tank. Alright bro. I'll go back out to the waiting room and I'll send Lucky back in."

"Okay." I went back to the Lobby and Lucky was just standing there. "Hey you can go back there now."

"Thanks."

"Is Stevie up?"

"No, he's still sleep." I grabbed a chair pulling it up to the table sitting down. "This my lemonade?"

"Yup."

"Thank you."

"So, Sam when are you Mercedes going to enroll TJ in a school? The school year is quickly approaching."

"I know I dropped off his application at school today and he has a test to take tomorrow at noon for placement and then after that comes the interview process and then we'll go from there. Y'all going to be busy on Sunday?"

"No, hopefully they can release Stevie by Saturday. Why?"

"Well, Mercedes mother is planning TJ's christening and of course grandparents got to be there. The details are still in the works."

"Of course! We wouldn't miss it for anything."

"That's good well, TJ and I are going to roll out and head back home and have some fun. Y'all coming by the house tonight?"

"No, seeing as we picked up enough clothes and hopefully Stevie will be out of here by Saturday we're good but when he's released we'll bring him by."

"Cool. TJ tell grandma and grandpa bye and you'll see them later."

"Bye Grandma. Bye Grandpa." He gave them both a hug and kiss and we left the hospital.

**Mercedes POV**

So my mother is going to plan TJ's christening I'm really looking forward it I already called the ND family and they'll be able to make it that was the easy part. The hard part is selecting a godmother and godfather.

"It shouldn't be this hard." I dropped the pen down on the piece of paper where I wrote on one side godfather and the other side godmother. I've done my own personal process of elimination, Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, used TJ's age and every person who I stopped on the number 5 I crossed out, and each person that I eliminate I added them back on to the list.

"Hey baby." Sam looked over at my paper and sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Confused about who TJ's godparents should be?"

"Yeah. I don't want to leave no one out. They _all_ love him when we got here they just embraced TJ with their love, I mean they didn't have to but they just did I remember when I heard TJ call Artie, Uncle Artie." She laughed. "That was so sweet and TJ bonding with them and the relationships he's formed with their kids although he has a love/hate relationship with Gabby I know he loves her too. I just can't decide. I've done been through two packs of paper already." I picked up the trashcan that was overflowing with balled up paper balls.

"Wow. I think since you can't decide I should." Sam picked up the pen and wrote down on the paper under the column for godfather all of the guys and godmother all of the ladies. "Done."

"Sam."

"Let them all be, where is the rule that says you can't have 6 godfathers and 5 godmothers? You said it yourself they all love him. Godparents are picked just now to tell them but before we call to tell them. What song have you picked to sing?"

"I've decided to sing, He Gave Me You and for you I decided that you can sing, Find Your Wings, because TJ will reach for the heavens with a father like you."

"That he will and it starts tomorrow. You call the ladies, I'll call the guys but first I'm going to start with your brother."

**Sam's POV**

I searched all over the house for JJ until I found him outside walking around the grounds.

"JJ!" I ran over to him. "I searched the whole house for you and here you go."

"Oh, I just wanted to walk around the property since I'm going to be living here just get myself acquainted with everything also I made some calls for security guards for us to interview. Wassup."

"That's good. I wanted to talk to you right quick. You know your mother is planning TJs' christening."

"Yeah, she told me. She already found a church and got Bishop Butts to fly in to perform the christening. She's going all out. Seeing as she wasn't a witness to the birth of grandson. This is the next best thing."

"It is. Well you know 'Cedes and I have to pick godparents and she was confused on who to pick so we picked, you. Will you be one of TJ's six godfathers?"

"Of course! Wow! Six?!"

"Yeah. She couldn't decide so it's on all of y'all, you, Puck, Artie, Stevie, Blaine, and Kurt. Where is the rule to say that you can't have as many godparents as you want besides you all love him and that's all we ask from you. Can you do that?"

"I can do that and more. Thanks Sam." He gave me a hug.

"No problem. Now I got to call the other 5 to inform them." I shook my phone and headed in the opposite direction to call Blaine, Kurt, Puck, Artie, and my brother. All of them were happy to be TJ's godfather along with the ladies were thrilled to be his godmother. The ceremony is set for Sunday at 3 PM, New Solid Rock COGIC. I think I need to bring a cushion.

**Stevie's POV**

"So, what happened hours after I got shot?"

"Tank and Vito came back by my place together I asked Vito why was he knocking on my door like a madman, he wanted to flush you out my house. I told him that you were hit 3 times and he said that you were dead, Tank was upset because he drove over to my house for nothing and Vito said that you didn't see him and they were going to get TJ back. Tank then asked for your address and I gave it to him."

"Why?! He came by my house!"

"How did you know that?"

"I have surveillance up!" I opened the laptop and showed him the screen capture.

"That's them. Shit! Is everything intact at your place?"

"Yeah, everything is fine just that he knows. Did anything else happen in those days?"

"Yeah, Vito came back alone saying that Bertha was verbally assaulted at Target and she wanted him to handle something and he thought that he killed you and I told him nah, that you were living and he something else to say."

"What is it?"

"He goes onto say that TJ is Tank son he found that TJ isn't named after him after 5 years he learns his son name is Thaddeus…"

"Thaddeus Joshua Evans-Jones?"

"Yeah, how you know?!"

"That's my nephew!"

**TJ IS GETTING CHRISTENED - Y'ALL WANT SANTANA TO SAY A PRAYER in Chapter 42?! Drop a comment!  
**

**A/N: CHAPTER 42 IS ALREADY IN THE WORKS. (: Her parents are still there! They'll be leaving by the next post! Hopefully! (:  
**


	42. The Christening Dedication

**A/N: THE CHRISTENING/DEDICATION….Okay so typing this chapter I went to my upbringing as a kid a few weeks back I came across this singing of The Lord's Prayer on YouTube and I just love that video so much and with me typing this I imagined it being sung at TJ's christening/dedication just like that and everything that's included yeah so 'Cedes mother went all out for this christening. I hope you all enjoy this read. Y'all might catch feels. Might even need tissue. Might need to hit up YouTube and watch a few videos trust me I did and I still am. Trust me this chapter did something to me.  
**

**I'M GOING TO TWEAK THIS CHAPTER!**

**HAPPY READING GUYS! (: My BIGGEST update to date! ****6,782 words. -that was then over 7211 words now. I can't get enough of this chapter I tweaked a few things. Y'all might want to go re-read..and I'm off to chapter 43.  
**

_**You're all invited to the christening/dedication of Thaddeus Joshua Evans.**_

_**To take place in this chapter titled,**_

_**The Christening/Dedication.**_

**Thursday evening…**

**Mercedes POV**

In these few short hours that my mother decided to plan TJ's christening she already found a church, booked Bishop Butts flight along with his wife, and now she's making the program.

"Okay. So the TJ's christening service is to start at 3 so we'll have words from Bishop Butts, and then um Grandpa can do the prayer, followed by the reading of the Old Testament and new. I'm thinking about having 2 readings of the Old Testament have JJ read, J3 and then your father can read the new." She wrote down on her notepad.

"Okay that sounds good to me."

"Then I'm going to sing The Lord's Prayer. Then maybe we can have Bishop Butts come back and do a mini sermon if you will something like 10 minutes and then he'll bring you up to sing and then Sam _or _we can have his godparents read a poem just one of them be elected to read, and from there we'll go right into the ceremony of the christening."

"That's fine."

"I've picked 2 poems. One from TJ's perspective and the others from the godparents here is TJ's _I want you to know how lucky I feel __to have a Godparents like you. __Someone who always loves me __no matter what I do.__When I think of you I count my blessings, __and thank the Lord above, __that I have you for my Godmothers and Godfathers __because Godmothers and Godfathers are chosen with love_. You like that?"

"That's beautiful, mom."

"Okay, now for the Godparents poem to TJ "_You've been a special blessing __since the day that you arrived, __bringing so much happiness __and filling hearts with pride...__And now that it's your __Christening Day,__this brings a special prayer __That God will always keep __you in the shelter __of His care_. Then we can end if with Love from your Godparents or we can have written on the program Dear, TJ and end with love from your Godparents.

"That's amazing mom. You have done a lot in these past few hours." Picked up a mini binder she had with ideas in.

"I know and I'm not finished yet I'm having the dinner catered I just need to know what you and Sam want, there will be cake a full sheet cake, and. Speaking of which have you and Sam decided on a TJ's godmother and father I'm already into the program and I don't know what names I should have in it."

"Yeah, Sam and I have picked 11. JJ, Artie, Puck, Stevie, Kurt, Blaine as his godfathers. Stacey, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany will be is godmothers."

"Wow! Okay. I'm going to need 11 Godparents bags 6 for godfathers and 5 for godmothers, yeah and in each of their bags should be a personalized photo frame of TJ and each frame will have a different saying, the bags should be white with black lettering and each has their names on them and something special gift from TJ and maybe something they all like, gift cards, perfume, or cologne."

"Mom a simple bag is fine."

"No this is my grandson's christening and I'm going all out!" She left the study to grab her phone and I got in the chair to look over her notes. All Out she was! I wonder if my christening was like this, probably not but this is her grandson.

"Okay. The font, I want it's a tossup between Parisienne, Miss Fajardos, LDS Script, Italianno, ILS Script, Flaemische Kanzleischrift, Freebooter Script, Dobkin Script, Brotherhood Script, Beachman Script, Brock Script, ALS Script, Chopin Script, and AdineKirnberg-Script. They all are nice."

I scrolled through the fonts she had on the screen with TJ's full name spelled out. "Mom, all of these fonts are nice but all of these! Can't you just pick one.

"I'm just at a lost but it's between them all okay. Italianno and Chopin Script. I've narrowed it down to 2. Okay. I want a few more things in the bag like for the men cologne and the ladies perfume. You want balloons for the dinner we're having afterwards?"

"Yeah, you can get balloons. What will the colors be?"

"They'll match the cake of which will be a full sheet cake with 3 bible verses on there."

"Three?!"

"Yeah, I'll tell you later why I picked 3. So, you're coming with me to pick out the cake and the cake and you tell them what you want on there." This lady is in full planning mode. She didn't even _ask_ me she told me.

"Mercedes! LET'S GO!" Off we go.

_**Later the night…**_

Finally we're home! I didn't even wait for my mother to get out the car I opened the door went on upstairs to the bedroom. Sam was watching ESPN and TJ was sleep.

"The last time I saw you, you were in my study confused over who should be TJs' godparents and now it's". He picked up his phone. "It's 10 o'clock that was what six seven hours ago. Did you eat dinner? Want me to make you a plate? Where did you and mother go running off to?"

I held up my hand sitting down on the bed I kicked off my shoes and laid back. "My mother is so into planning TJ's christening and this is just day one! She wanted to know if there was piñata in the shape of a cross for the kids to hit on Sunday."

"Did she find one?! That would be cool!"

"She did and I tried to talk her out of it but she got it anyway." Sam pumped his fist. "She said you would like that."

"She's right. So, what else did y'all do?"

"The cake tasting the different options, caters, party favors." I yawned. "She wants a banner for the front yard. She's going all out and….I love it seeing as she didn't witness his birth or plan a baby shower its' good."

"I totally agree and I'm going to be a part of it too as it should have been years ago." I got off the bed and walked to the bathroom taking off my clothes in the process. "Babe, did she hire a photographer or videographer?"

"Shush! Don't give her any more ideas that she hasn't thought of." Right when I said that a knock at the door and here she comes. "'Cedes I've hired a videographer and a photographer just thought I'd let you know." She closed the door and I looked over at Sam.

"How about a pony?!" Sam yelled. I threw my bra at him. "Ooh let me yell something else and I can get the other thing thrown at me too." He made chase after me and I locked the bathroom door.

"Not tonight Sam! I have a headache!"

_**Friday….**_

**Bernice's POV**

"Baby I need you to take TJ when he comes back from his testing and take him to the mall and try on his suit that I already called ahead and told them that you'll be there by 4, 5 at the latest."

"Should his father be doing that?"

"It's already planned. Besides Sam and Mercedes are going to be picking out their outfits today so we need to kill two birds with one stone. TJ needs an all-white suit, white socks, and white shoes along with a white tie and go by the jewelry store to pick up TJ a cross."

"You want the vest because I think a vest would go better."

"Yeah, get a vest too and I'll decide on the suit jacket or the vest. JJ?! J3!? Come out the game room." I yelled to them and waiting to see two tall figures exit I went over to the door. "JJ! J3! Turn off the game!"

"In a minute auntie I'm just one more TD away from beating JJ." I sighed and went over to the TV and turned it off.

"Auntie!"

"Mom! We were playing."

"Y'all can pick that up later it'll still be here." I turned off the system. "JJ and J3 I need you to go put in the order for the sheet cake. It's going to be a full sheet cake that says, "God Bless Thaddeus Joshua" and I want the date and I want 3 scriptures verses one for Mercedes, TJ, and Sam." I ushered them out the game room closing the door behind me.

"Do you want us to pick the scriptures?"

"No PawPaw has picked them already, James 1:17 for TJ, Proverbs 31:25-30 for Mercedes and Psalm 103:13 for Sam. TJs James 1:17, reads, _Every good gift and every perfect gift is from above, coming down from the Father of lights with whom there is no variation or shadow due to change._ Mercedes Reads: Proverbs 31:25-30 _Strength and dignity are her clothing, __and she laughs at the time to come. __She opens her mouth with wisdom, __and the teaching of kindness is on her tongue. __She looks well to the ways of her household __and does not eat the bread of idleness. Her children rise up and call her blessed;__her husband also, and he praises her: Many women have done excellently, __but you surpass them all. Charm is deceitful, and beauty is vain, __but a woman who fears the __Lord__ is to be praised. _Sam's Psalm 103:13 _As a father has compassion on his children, __so the __Lord__ has compassion on those who fear him._ The cake is already picked out I didn't want 'Cedes to know so that's why I didn't tell the baker yesterday." They headed to the door.

"Did you both pack suits?"

"No. I didn't pack a suit. I just packed everyday clothes. I didn't think I would need a suit to be honest."

"Well, while first drop that off and then both of y'all buy suits. Bye." I waved them off and coming in the house were Sam, 'Cedes and TJ.

"Where are you guys off to?" Sam asked.

"The bakery I would stay and chat to see the test went and everything but I have to go get a suit and so does J3. We'll talk later. We're out mom."

"How was the testing?"

"It was well they had a mock-kindergarten class with other kids who were also testing today and Gabby was one the kids there. They read them a story in circle time and ask them questions and then they gave them the written part and they went outside for a recess mini to see how they played. In all I think it rather well we'll find out if we made it to the interview process in a few days."

"That's good! Hopefully the both of them get in and TJ will know someone. TJ, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was fun. Happy I saw Gabby there I was a little nervous but I got over it."

"That's what I like to hear. Joshua! TJ's back!" "Okay. Mom, Sam and I are heading back out now to get what we need for Sunday. TJ, you're going out with granddaddy to get your suit. Is PawPaw going with them mom?"

"No, PawPaw, your daddy and I are already ready for Sunday."

"How? You just thought this up yesterday."

"Actually I've been thought this up but I packed my outfit and you know PawPaw always travel with a suit knowing he might end up in the house of the Lord on Sunday."

"That's right. Sam and I are out mom!"

"Okay." I closed the door behind them and yelled up the steps. "Joshua! TJ is back and you and he need to head over there to get his suit!"

"Here I come. You ready TJ."

"Yes, granddaddy." I saw them off. This is going to be an amazing thing to witness on Sunday.

**_Later that night…_**

**Mercedes POV**

Another day of planning! Sunday is slowly inching it's way here today TJ took his test, got his suit, Sam and I got our outfits for Sunday and he bought himself a cushion for his behind because of the last time so many years ago. Sam is in the game room practicing his song with Puck. TJ and I are in the bed relaxing.

"Mommy, Granny says that I'm getting christened on Sunday. What's a christened?"

"A christening/dedication is when the parents of the child bring their sons or daughters before the congregation of the church or wherever the parents to decide to have the ceremony and dedicate their children back to Jesus."

"Oh. Were you christened?"

"I was and so was your Uncle JJ and the bishop who did our christening will be doing yours Sunday and you'll get to meet him tomorrow because he's coming by for lunch."

"Mommy you old and Uncle JJ is old too so this bishop guy must be PawPaw age. Will all of my aunts and uncles be there?" No, my son did not call me old.

"Yes, and all of them are going to be your godparents. You will have 11 godparents. TJ, your mother is not old."

"Wow! That's a lot!" He folded his arms. "Uncle JJ said you something going on 50 because you have the nerves of an old lady."

"You know what I'm going to have a talk with Uncle JJ. I know and also Gabby, Ian, and Logan will become your God brother and God sister." He pouted when hearing Gabby was to become his God sister on Sunday.

"Does Gabby _have_ to become my God Sister? Can I pray to Jesus to see if I can swap for her God Brother?" The made me laugh.

"TJ you can pray to God to ask him that but I think he wants you to have a God sister to prepare you for a little sister."

"Fine." He lay back on his pillow. "I won't pray to God asking for that. "I'll just pray that she won't show up on Sunday."

"TJ." I pulled his hands apart and kissed him and hit the light.

**_Saturday…_ **

**Sam's POV**

Tomorrow is the day TJ is being christened, Stevie is out of the hospital, and the bishop that is performing the christening is coming by for lunch. We already got the call that he is 20 minutes away.

"TJ, no you can't play a game right." I turned off the system and put the controllers up where he couldn't reach.

"Why not? I want to play."

"Can't play because the bishop who is performing your christening is coming for lunch in a few minutes. Come on." I walked into the living room and there was the bishop and his wife.

"Bishop Butts nice to see you. I'm glad that you could do this for my family."

"No, it was nothing at all especially when I hear that one of the babies I christened 27 years ago wants me to christen their child that's special. Where's the child who will be christened on tomorrow?"

"Here I am." TJ stepped forward and shook the bishop's hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bishop Butts and you are".

"Thaddeus but you can call me TJ."

"TJ, handsome little fella he looks better in person than he does on your tie, Minister Jones." He hugged Pops. "Mercedes, you still look the same after _all _these years!"

"That's good to know bishop, this is my husband Sam, Sam Bishop Butts."

"Husband?" He questioned pushed the glasses back on his face and looked me up and down.

"Nice to meet you Bishop Butts." He finally shook my hand after being shocked by the news.

"Little Mercedes Jones is married with a son! This is amazing! Amazing! Amazing! Baby, little Mercedes Jones is married! This is wonderful." After all of the introductions we finally sat down to eat and once lunch was over TJ didn't want dessert he flew right into the game room because he wanted to play. We're setting around the table going over the program for tomorrow.

"Yes, I know Pastor James, so how many godparents will there be?"

"11." I said.

"Wow. Couldn't decide?"

"No, bishop we couldn't. They all love TJ and we didn't want them to feel left out if he didn't pick them so, eleven it is."

"That's great. One off from having the number of disciples Jesus had." He picked up the program and looked over it. "We have, Deacon Jones doing the prayer, Sister Jones doing The Lord's Prayer, Brother Joshua Michael Jones Jr will be reading the Old Testament, Brother Julius Jacob Jones III will have the New Testament, and Minister Joshua Michael Jones Sr, the Old Testament, followed by Mercedes singing, then reading of the poems by Dwight and Mary Evans, and then Sam will sing and from there I'll say a few words about and then into the dedication/christening, then Deacon Julius Jacob Jones, Jr, can do the benediction."

_**That night…**_

"Sam, what are you trying to put in my purse?"

"My seat cushion and some snacks." She took it from me and tossed on the couch but left the snacks in there. "You going to leave the snacks and not my seat cushion?"

"Sam, you can carry that in the sanctuary tomorrow." She told me getting in bed and I followed behind her.

"Okay. It feels different not having TJ between us. Glad that the ND family decided to come down early and TJ is in his room with his cousins/ soon to be God brothers and sister. Is he happy or what?"

"He's really happy about the idea of gaining brothers but the sister he's not sold on. He wanted to pray to God to ask him if he could swap out Gabby or that she couldn't come tomorrow."

"That's funny. Hopefully he didn't pray that prayer?"

"No, he didn't."

"Are you going to cry tomorrow?" I asked him rubbing my hands through his hair.

"I might seeing as our son is being dedicated/christened it's going to be beautiful and your mother has gone all out!"

"She has."

"Let me ask you this, why didn't you get TJ christened before?"

"I thought about it but it would have been incomplete to me. I wanted the family unit and I have that."

"You do, we do. Now the question for you, is will _you_ cry tomorrow?" He asked me as I laid my head on his chest

"Yes. Hands down, no hesitation my mother is singing tomorrow and if I cut a step, don't be surprised at me, my mother, father, uncle, cousin, daddy, or grandpa, even TJ might cut a step. I saw him cutting one earlier because J3 and JJ were having a shed session in the game room.

"I can't wait to see that and it will be on video too so I can replay it over and over again. Shoot I might cut one too."

I raised my eyebrow. "You Sam? Cutting a step?"

"Yes! ME! Don't be surprise tomorrow if I bust out a little move I may need to hold on to the pew but yeah."

_**Sunday…DEDICATION/CHRISTENING DAY! **_  
**TJ's POV**

TODAY IS THE DAY! I'M BEING CHRISTENED! I woke up extra early this morning because I was too excited but mommy told me to get back in the bed. Fast forward a few hours later and we're all getting dressed, they waited to dress me last I guess because I'm wearing an all-white suit. I came down the steps and all of my family just starting snapping pictures. Who got a photographer?

"TJ you look handsome!"

"Thank you Aunt Stacey." She gave me a hug and backed up and started snapping pictures along with everyone else. Mommy and daddy came downstairs and took some photos with me.

"TJ venir aquí tan tía Santana puede orar por ti!"

Auntie Santana said something to me in Spanish and I didn't get it. "What Auntie?"

"TJ come here so Auntie Santana can pray for you."

"Okay." I walked over to Aunt Santana and she rubbed her hands together and laid them on my forehead and she went off.

Padre Dios Gracias por este día . Deja que mi sobrino no crecen no ser así punk que permanecerá sin nombre , Señor como estoy fuera de casa haciendo mi propia cosa permita por favor el sin nombre que se vagando por las tiendas o calles a solas con su mamá crujiente demasiado para que yo puede ofrecer a los dos como ofrenda quemada a usted y si corren voy a perseguirlos porque tengo el ojo del tigre! Hey ! Amén . Lo haré! Lo haré! ¿No es así ! ¡Sí! Usted lo hizo una vez por favor hágalo de nuevo. Amén. [Translation: Father God Thank you for this day. Let my nephew not grow up not to be like that punk who shall remain nameless, Lord as I'm out and about doing my own thing please allow the nameless one to be roaming the stores or streets alone with his crusty mama too so that I can offer them both up as burnt offering to you and if they run I'll chase them down 'cause I have the eye of the tiger! Hey! Amen. I will do it! I will do it! Won't he! Yes! You did it once please do so again. Amen.]

"Thank, you auntie."

"Tana what kind of prayer was that?" Mommy asked her.

"It's a special prayer I just tweaked for today. Hiya ba Hondoooo"

"Okay I think you need to lay off that Sister McCracken videos."

"Everyone let's head out! I got my seat cushion I'm ready! Let's get this christening/dedication started!" Daddy yelled we all left the house and my cousins ran to their parents cars I was about to take off but mommy yanked me back, she didn't want me to dirty up my suit. I'm nervous I keep messing with my clip-on tie. We arrived at church around 2:30 and as we stepped inside the church I could hear the choir singing and they sounded good.

"_To God be the glory, to God be the glory….for all the things he's done, for all the things he's done….To God…"_ That's what the choir was singing as the usher was showing us to our seats. We had a huge group; it was 24 of us, me, mommy, daddy, grandpa, grandma, Aunt Stacey, Uncle Stevie, Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, Ian, Logan, Aunt Rachel, Aunt Quinn, Aunt Santana, Gabby, Aunt Brittany, PawPaw, J3, Uncle Julius, Granny, Granddaddy, Uncle Puck, Uncle Artie, and 2 more ladies.

"Hey girl." The lady said to mommy and she was shocked to see whomever she was.

"Tesla! Shaynice! I can't believe you made it!"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss this for the world." She gave mommy a hug and then she went to hug daddy. "Hey Sam."

"Hey."

"Hi TJ… don't you look so handsome!"

"Thank you." Mommy fixed my tie and the service finally got under way.

"First and foremost I would like to welcome you all here today for this joyous ceremony where you'll witness the christening of little Thaddeus Joshua Evans. The bible says that children are a gift from God and they truly are. Yes, you can clap for that. There's a reason to celebrate this we're dedicating one of Jesus own back to him I also want to thank Pastor James for allowing me to officiate this christening see 27 years ago I christened his mother Mercedes and 30 years ago his Uncle Joshua, Mercedes and Joshua please stand, God Bless you and you may be seated. We'll begin the christening service with the opening prayer from Deacon Herbie Jones III, Esq, Deacon Jones."

"Father God in the name of Jesus I thank you for this day Father God I thank you for waking us all up this morning starting us on our way keeping us safe through the night, you bought us _all_ from a mighty long way father god I thank for my great-grandson on today for he will be dedicated back to you, guide his footsteps, protect him from all hurt and danger, keep your angels encamped around him, order his steps that he will walk in your word, wherever he goes let people see your spirit in him, cover him in the blood, the blood, the blood, the blood, the blood that saves, the blood that heals, and the blood that delivers I ask you for all these things in your precious name I pray. Amen. Amen."

"The Lord's Prayer will be sung by Sister Bernice Jones and following the singing of The Lord's Prayer we'll have the reading of the word. Amen."

"Amen."

"Sing Granny!" I yelled.

"Hallelujah!" Mommy cried out.

"_Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy Name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen_. It is so." She said after bringing down the house with that rendition of _The Lord's Prayer_ and bringing the congregation to their feet and as granddaddy was helping her back to her seat the organist hit that note and it was over! She started shouting, then granddaddy then I looked over to where PawPaw was he was shouting, J3, Uncle Julius, Uncle JJ, and then mommy started. I didn't want to be left out so I started buckin' too.

"Well the whole family's here! A family that shouts together stays together! Hey!" They calmed down the praise break with the singing of "Yes, Lord", to get the service back on track.

"_Now let the church say yes, yes, yes, where are you Zion, yes, yes, yes Lord, yes Lord_…alright take your seats and next will be the reading of the Old Testament from Brother Joshua Michael Jones Jr and following the reading of the old will be the New Testament which will be read by Brother Julius Jacob Jones III, and another reading from the Old Testament from Minister Joshua Michael Jones Sr. Let the church say amen."

"Amen." But they weren't done shouting the church was still sending up praises and another praise break broke out because Bishop Butts said, "All those in their right mind sit down." That did it! I started buckin' again.

"Thank you Jesus. I'm reading from the Old Testament Psalms 139 verses 14-17 I praise you because I am fearfully and wonderfully made; your works are wonderful, I know that full well. My frame was not hidden from you when I was made in the secret place. When I was woven together in the depths of the earth, your eyes saw my unformed body. All the days ordained for me are written in your book before one of them came to be. How precious to me are your thoughts, oh God. How vast is the sum of them. May the Lord add his blessing to the reading of his word."

"I'm reading from the New Testament Mark 10 verses 13-16 And they were bringing children to him that he might touch them, and the disciples rebuked them. But when Jesus saw it, he was indignant and said to them, "Let the children come to me; do not hinder them, for to such belongs the kingdom of God. Truly, I say to you, whoever does not receive the kingdom of God like a child shall not enter it." And he took them in his arms and blessed them, laying his hands on them. May the Lord add his blessing to the reading of his word."

"I'm reading from the Old Testament Jeremiah 29 verses 11-13 "For I know the plans I have for you declares the Lord, plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future. Then you will call on me and come and pray to me, and I will listen to you. You will seek me and find me when you seek me with all your heart. May the Lord add his blessing to the reading of his word and coming next to sing a song is my daughter, the lovely, the beautiful, Mercedes Renee Evans, y'all give her a hand as she comes."

"Thank you daddy, uh… when I was looking for a song to sing this touched me the name of the song is called, "He Gave Me You", Daddy we went over to the piano and started playing. _"My heart began to melt when I laid my eyes on you With your hand in mine, you swept me away with your eyes of brown This tiny little package so small and so frail is a gift He gave to me, and I just have to tell God blessed my life when He gave me you And I promise to teach you about Him, and show you His love in all that I do This treasure on loan from Heaven is God's and His alone But He gave me you so I could give you back to Him So innocent and sweet, a reflection of God's love for me When I look at your face, I sense His embrace and feel so much peace. How could something so perfect be entrusted to my hands And why He chose me, I'll never understand There will be struggles and trials you'll go through But He will always be there to carry you_. _This treasure on loan from Heaven is God's and His alone But He gave me you so I could give you back to Him. _ Mommy finished singing the song and I was crying daddy wiped my tears an his and when mommy returned over to us daddy wiped her tears too. Coming next is Mary Evans to read the poem to the Godparents and then Dwight Evans to read a poem form the Godparents to TJ and following that will be Samuel Thaddeus Evans."

Grandpa helped granny up to the mic. "This poem is from TJ to his godparents Stacey, Stevie, Artie, Puck, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and JJ. _I want you to know how lucky I feel __to have Godparents like you. __Someone who always loves me__ no matter what I do. __When I think of you I count my blessings, __and thank the Lord above, that I have you for my Godmothers and Godfathers__ because Godmothers and Godfathers are chosen with love."_

"This poem is from Stacey, Stevie, Artie, Puck, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and JJ to their godson _You've been a special blessing __since the day that you arrived, __bringing so much happiness __and filling hearts with pride...__And now that it's your __Christening Day, __this brings a special prayer__ That God will always keep __you in the shelter __of His care_."

Daddy went to the front and took the mic and Uncle Puck followed his guitar.

"This is to my son TJ, everything in this song I want for you and I pray that everything you want to do in life this is my promise to you. Puck." _It's only for a moment you are mine to hold The plans that heaven has for you Will all too soon unfold So many different prayers I'll pray For all that you might do But most of all I'll want to know You're walking in the truth And If I never told you I want you to know As I watch you grow I pray that God would fill your heart with dreams And that faith gives you the courage To dare to do great things I'm here for you whatever this life brings So let my love give you roots And help you find your wings May passion be the wind That leads you through your days And may conviction keep you strong Guide you on your way May there be many moments That make your life so sweet Oh, but more than memories It's not living if you don't reach for the sky I'll have tears as you take off But I'll cheer as you fly. I pray that God would fill your heart with dreams And that faith gives you the courage To dare to do great things I'm here for you whatever this life brings So let my love give you roots  
And help you find your wings."  
_

It wasn't a dry eye in the church everyone was crying daddy came back over to us hugged mommy and me and wiped his tears and she wiped mine as well and Bishop Butts got up to say a few words.

"Beautiful songs thank you Sister Evans and Brother Evans for those songs, I pray those selections ministered to your hearts today. I won't be before you long seeing as its' 4 o'clock and I know the family is ready to go home and dine and fellowship among family and friends because the menu I saw it last night is truly delicious, friend chicken, mac and cheese, potatoes, corn on the cob…let me stop. Y'all I'm getting hungry just thinking about it but I digress…the dedication of your child back to Christ all life is a gift from God and taking the time to recognize who God is and the blessing he has given to the parents to a family and to the church. In Luke 2: 21-40, we read how Jesus was presented in the temple. Child dedication is not a new thing it's even child movies, The Lion King, Simba was presented to the pride, Mercedes and Sam are presenting their son today to this protection, love, praise and discipline to our children is a gift wrap.. to make them presentable to God. They now are ready to be given back to the Lord. Will Sam, Mercedes and TJ come up here all of the godparents, grandparents too."

Everyone got and headed to the front of the church I was in the middle and mommy was to my left and daddy to my right and their parents beside them and then all of my godparents line up like this guys on daddy side the women on mommy side.

"Now is time for the Covenant of the Parents. If it is your intention as parents to present your child to the Lord today, and pledge to "bring them up in the training and instruction of the Lord," then please answer "we do" to each of the following promises. Okay." Mommy and daddy nodded their heads. Promise #1: Do you here this day recognize Thaddeus Joshua as a gift from God, and give heartfelt thanks for God's blessing?"

They answered. "We do."

"Promise #2: Do you here this day dedicate Thaddeus Joshua to the Lord who gave him to you? Answer:"

"We do."

"Promise #3: Do you here this day pledge as a parent that you will bring Thaddeus Joshua up in the nurture and admonition of the Lord? Answer:"

"We do."

"Promise #4: Do you here this day promise to give Thaddeus Joshua every possible benefit of home, of school and of church? Answer:"

"We do."

Promise #5: Do you here this day, pledge to pray for God to prosper and bless Thaddeus Joshua as he grows and develop? Answer:"

"We do."

"Promise #6: Do you here this day promise to set a Christian example before Thaddeus Joshua as he grows up? Answer: "

"We do."

"Promise #7: Do you here this day pledge to do all you can to direct Thaddeus Joshua toward a personal relationship with Jesus Christ as their Savior? Answer:"

" We do."

"To the grandparents that stand in agreement with the parents It's been said that the wonderful thing about Grandkids is that you can love them and spoil them but most importantly – You can return them." Everyone in the church laughed. Matt 19:14 "…But Jesus said, "Let the children come to me, and do not hinder them; for to such belongs the kingdom of heaven." They are so grand they belong to heaven. Grandparents – The responsibility does not only lie with the parents. You too, have been blessed with a gift from God. And it is your responsibility to oversee the raising of little Thaddeus Joshua Evans. Not to the point of telling Sam and Mercedes how to raise him, but you are to offer encouragement. Let them know that you there to help. To pray for their safety To pray for Sam and Mercedes as they make many decisions that affect this precious gift from God. Now it's time for the godparents, he has 11 godparents mom and dad told me last night that they picked them all because they didn't want anyone to be left out of this child's life and after spending time with him I see why he is a surrounded by so much love. To the eleven godparents I'll ask you these questions and you'll respond with the answer that's on the paper."

Will you pray for Thaddeus Joshua, draw him by your example into the community of faith and walk with the in the way of Christ?"

They responded. "With the help of God we will."

"Do you turn to Christ as Savior?"

"I turn to Christ." They all said.

Do you submit to Christ as Lord?

"I submit to Christ."

Do you come to Christ, the way, the truth and the life?

"I come to Christ."

"Alright. Please remain standing everyone. Deacon Julius Jacob Jones, Jr will lead the benediction and we're able to go to our respective places. Deacon Jones., "Thank you Bishop Butts. Everyone bow your heads. Father of all life, we thank you for the life of Thaddeus Joshua now dedicated to your love and care. We pray that your mercies will follow him all the days of his life. Bless his parents and help them to remain faithful to the commitments and promises made this day to you on his behalf as witnessed by his grandparents, godparents, and congregation. Help each of us in to fulfill our responsibility to pray for him with his parents in providing the kind of environment that will bless him and lead TJ to a meaningful faith in Jesus. We pray this in the name of the One who said, "Allow the little children to come unto me," Jesus Christ, our Savior and Lord Thank God Amen and Amen!"

Uncle Julius closed it out with a fiery prayer and the praises once again started to rise to the heavens. I heard granny and mommy speak in tongues, I heard a "Hallelujah" being yelled out from somewhere across the sanctuary along with, "Thank Ya!", and the musicians started up again. "Now I just gave the benediction that mean you can go when you get ready. I just gave the benediction you can go when you get ready. Lord she done took off running". No one was listening to him and the chain reaction started again but it kicked off with mommy, then followed Uncle JJ, J3, daddy, and then me.

**Bernice's POV**

I was going to cut another step myself but seeing my son, daughter, nephew, Sam, and grandson tearing up the floor I just had to watch this praise break go forth!

"YESSSS! Praise him TJ! Go ahead boy! Stomp the devil on his head! That's right baby! Let him know who you belong to! Hey! Give 'em a headache! Praise him baby! Hiya! Go 'head Mercedes! Pick them up and put them down, pick them up and put them down!" I hit out my hankie at her. "Go 'head! 'Cedes! That's right! Praise him for your son! YESSS! Hup!" Go in Sam! Go in J3! Go in JJ! Look at God! Glory!" Sam stopped and ran over to where Mercedes was still cutting up and he took her hand and they went in together! "My, my, my, my, my! My God! My God! Yessah! A couple that shouts together stays together! Praise God for what he's done and what he's going to do." I hit Sam with my hankie.

"_He's a wonder in my soul he's a wonder in my soul...I'll bless his name...he's..."_

**A/N: Mercedes mother took y'all to church. With that being said y'all can get your own refreshments from your kitchen! While you're in there grab me something too I'll take some orange juice and a dry piece of pound cake or a Shasta and some UTZ potato chips. LMBO. J/p (: Until tomorrow guys! I grew up in the church y'all! (:  
**

**Today's Music selection is: I MADE IT THROUGH! – Which happens to the be the title of the sequel! If you care to listen the artist of that song is Tye Tribbett.**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: I'm all churched out y'all! That was/is truly amazing! The Dedication/Christening I made tweaks so if you haven't read the updated version might want to. That chapter really, **_**really **_**did something to me I read it myself and just wow I woke up this morning to this review/comment, "****Had me on youtube looking up old COGIC songs getting my praise on! He's a wonder... In myyyyyyy soul! Come on somebody! woooo!", and I too ended up there but first I started singing the song. I too was raised COGIC [if you care to know] Anyway moving on to this chapter. THEY GO HOME! YES! That's all I'm telling y'all.**

**Happy Reading Guys (: **

**Hopefully you'll enjoy this read.**

**Mercedes POV**

I just thought after Uncle Julius got up there to do the benediction that we'd meet and greet some of the saints that stayed behind and take some pictures and head on home. Oh, no the power fell again and he danced. We were danced out and greeted those who were left which were quite a few people then we took pictures.

"Let's take a photo with TJ and his god sister and god brothers. Say cheese."

"CHEESE!" I snapped a few photos because I was going to post them to my IG.

"One with TJ and all of his godfathers" Sam yelled out and he started snapping. We took a lot pictures. TJ with Bishop Butts and his wife, TJ with his grandparents, TJ, with Sam and I, TJ and all of this godparents, TJ and each individual one, TJ along everyone photo combination we could think of and cheesed it up. My cheeks hurt. I never imagined a christening so beautiful I'm glad that my mother hired the videographer and the photographer I was too caught up in my emotions. Sam and I singing to our son was everything but what really touched my heart was seeing my son shout, that did it for me he was picking them up and putting them down I think I saw Sam too cut a step. I'm not saying this because TJ is my son but that was one of the best christenings I've ever witness my mother went above and beyond!

"Mom… Mom you did an amazing job planning TJ's christening. It was everything I envisioned." I said pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you and it was everything I imagined. You know what did my heart good?"

"What?"

"Seeing my daughter, son, Sam and TJ, shout what more could a mother ask for now it's time for part 2 of this part 1 and I can't wait for you to see the cake and why I wanted 3 scriptures. See you at the house baby."

"Alright mom." I turned to see Sam waiting for me by the truck. "Waiting on me?"

"Yeah, baby. I'm itching to get home because Bishop Butts talking about the menu man I'm hungry not to mention I shouted myself into an appetite." He rubbed his stomach.

"You did! I thought I saw you. It was you that took me by the hand."

He nodded his head meeting half the way to the vehicle. "Yes, it was something hit me and I just let go." He gave me a kiss.

"I know that feeling. Did TJ ride back with one his many godparents?"

"No, he's in the backseat sleep. I think all of that shouting and cheesing tired him out." He opened up the door for me and I got it in and he went around to the driver side and got in. "Let's get home, get out of our Sunday best and eat. You know the best thing about this day on top of TJ being christened."

"Went to church as a family."

"Right, that was the best. I think we need to find a church home. What you think about that?"

"It's a good idea." The ride home Sam and I talked about the service, our favorite moments, and how Bishop Butts was just running off the menu, the service was like an hour and a half we didn't think it would be that long _but_ when the power falls you just let it have its way. We pulled up the house with a huge banner that read, "Happy Christening Day Thaddeus Joshua", with the date, month and year.

"That wasn't there when we left she's still decorating." I said unbuckling my seat belt looking up at it. "Is that that piñata?"

"No, I don't think so. Come on I can smell the food from here." We exited the car and TJ was still sleep so Sam carried him inside, once inside he woke up, must have been the smell of the food.

"Daddy I'm hungry."

"I know. Daddy is too but first we're going to change our clothes and put on some comfortable clothing and then we'll eat." Sam changed TJ and I went on ahead and changed as well and headed on outside wherever one as.

"Mercedes your mother went all out! I've never been to a christening that…that. I can't put it into words. I still am just…" Tana couldn't get her words. "I thought my prayers were something out this world your uncle and PawPaw. WON'T HE DO IT!" She yelled!

"He will! I know what you mean. Whew! That was something and my mother hired a videographer so all of y'all will be getting copies."

"For real! I thought that person was the videographer for the church."

I shook my head no. "No, it was not." My mother came over to me. "Where's Sam? Bishop Butts is about to bless the food."

"Here I am. I took a quick 5 minute power nap."

"He's here bishop bless the food."

"Everyone hold hands, God our Father, Lord and Savior Thank you for your love and favor, thank you for this day of which we christened TJ Lord Bless this food and drink we pray And all who shares with us today. Amen"

"Amen." We all said.

"Okay children's table is over here. Your parents will fix your plates." Mom ushered them to their table." All of us adults went and fix out plates, Kurt fixed TJ's plate and we alls at down at the table, dined and laughed it up.

"Well, TJ has something or all of his godparents, a little gift from him to you." Mom handed out the bags which were white with the font of her choosing. "You can look inside." Inside each bag was a personalized photo frame to each godparent with a photo of TJ, cologne for the guys, perfume for the ladies, a photo album from TJ's beginning until today the photo and the end was of each of them who took photos at the christening, their favorite candy, a keychain, a mug, and a t-shirt. She then, bought out 3 little bags. I didn't even know she did this for Gabby, Ian and Logan.

"Mom you did something for them too?!"

"Yeah, I didn't want to leave them out. Ian, Gabby, and Logan this is from your god brother." She handed them their bags, inside the boys bags were, action figures, slinky, cars, cups with their names on it, mini football, bubbles and candy. Gabby was the same except she had little girl things.

"Thank you TJ."

"You're welcome." They each gave him a hug.

"Now it's time for the cake! Sam, Mercedes and TJ over here now I know you were wondering Mercedes why I had 3 scriptures picked. Well, 3 bible verses are for you Sam, and TJ's is James 1:17 Proverbs 31:25-30 is yours Mercedes and Psalm 103:13 for Sam. TJs James 1:17, reads, _Every good gift and every perfect gift is from above, coming down from the Father of lights with whom there is no variation or shadow due to change._ Mercedes Reads: Proverbs 31:25-30 _Strength and dignity are her clothing, and she laughs at the time to come. She opens her mouth with wisdom, and the teaching of kindness is on her tongue. She looks well to the ways of her household and does not eat the bread of idleness. Her children rise up and call her blessed; her husband also, and he praises her: Many women have done excellently, but you surpass them all. Charm is deceitful, and beauty is vain, but a woman who fears the Lord is to be praised. _Sam's Psalm 103:13 _As a father has compassion on his children, so the Lord has compassion on those who fear him.__"_

"Mom, this is beautiful!" TJ ran his finger across the side of the cake bringing his iced up index finger to his mouth. I stopped it before it reached its destination his mouth. "Sam, hand me a napkin. TJ you do not do that." I wiped his hands my mother cut the cake and handed out slices. Bishop and his wife took theirs to go Sam and I walked them to the door.

"Bishop Butts I want to thank you again for coming out here and performing TJ's christening."

"It was no trouble at all that was a service to remember to see the Jones family all shouting together that brings back so many memories of your grandmother and grandfather with your parents, JJ and you in the floor and now TJ and Brother Sam are in on this. My God! Mercedes and Sam, God Bless you, thanks for the fellowship whenever y'all return to Lima don't forget to drop in."

"We won't Bishop. We won't." After we saw the bishop and his wife off we returned outside and PawPaw was telling TJ about his great-grandmother.

"TJ, you have a guardian angel in your great-grandmother she dreamed about you before I knew that you were to be born. Everywhere you are she is. Remember that."

"Yes PawPaw."

"TJ you gave us a beautiful gift I had this made especially for TJ." Rachel handed TJ a little box and he opened it. "It's a dog tag with Finn's picture on it and engraved on the back are the words, I'll Stand By You."

"This is beautiful, Rachel. TJ you know who that is? Rachel what made you do this?"

"Yeah, Uncle Finn."

"Well, TJ has two guardian angels PawPaw your wife and Finn. It was a few weeks back actually where I found this out, see TJ had to pick who he wanted to ride with to the mall everyone was trying to bribe him all except me and while the other godparents at the time where flipping coins and doing rock, paper scissors to see who would shop with TJ first, he saw a picture hanging off my rear-view mirror and he asked who it was, I told him it was Finn and he said, that you Mercedes told him about Finn once and that when you found out that you were pregnant with him you sang, "I'll Stand By You", so when you called me 4 nights ago to ask me to be one of TJ's godmothers I was wearing my Finn, necklace and I thought what can I give my godson that would connect him to Finn so, there you have it. Seeing as if Finn was still here he'd be TJ's 12th godparent."

"Awww…you're right. What do you say to Aunt Rachel TJ?"

"Thank you." He went over to Rachel and gave her a hug.

"Now this is the fun you've all been waiting for! J3 go get it." J3 ran around the back and come out with the blue piñata in the shape of the cross. "Hit the piñata!"

"Yeah!" All the kids yelled and they ran over to J3 I looked back for Sam and he was right here with them.

**Sam's POV**

"Thanks for coming Rachel and Logan! When you get in hit my phone or Mercedes phone so that we'll know y'all made it back home." I waved and closed the door.

"That was an amazing christening!"

"That was beautiful! One of the ladies said that she loved it when we all were shouting but what sent her in was watching TJ cut a step. That boy got footwork! I wonder where, did he get that footwork from?"

"Me!" JJ said coming into the living room. "That was a christening right! Mom you bought down the house with The Lord's Prayer. Then you said, "It is so". That did it. Man! After that it was done! Can't wait to watch the video."

"Me either! Did you see Sam cut a step? I was going to cut one myself but I had to watch that go down and Sam has footwork too."

"What?" JJ and J3 looked at me. "When are we getting the video of this?"

"I asked the videographer and I told him to rush us the copies of it." I headed towards the step. "Sam, where are you going?"

"Upstairs, to see if Mercedes is done giving TJ his bath." I went upstairs and came in on a personal moment between TJ and Mercedes. I watched from the door.

"Are you sleeping with daddy and me tonight TJ?"

"No, mommy hearing that I have two guardian angels protecting me I feel safe sleeping in my room."

"Okay _but_ if you need to come join us our door is open." She pulled the covers up around him and sat on the bed. "You said you had something to ask me after your prayer. What is it?"

"Mommy, can you sing me to sleep?"

"Sure, what song you want me to sing?"

"The song you sang to me when I was inside of you and the song Uncle Finn sang to the picture, "I'll Stand by You."

"Yes. _Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes Come on and come to me now Don't be ashamed to cry…I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you"_ She got to the end of the chorus and TJ was asleep. Mercedes kissed him on his cheek, rubbed Chew-Chew left his room and jumped when she saw me standing there.

"Sam!" She hit me on my arm. "You scared me!" She whispered looking back in on TJ making sure he was still asleep and I turned off his light. "How long were you out here watching us?"

"Long enough to hear you sing him to sleep that was beautiful baby." She turned around and I hugged her from behind watching TJ sleep. "He slept in his room with his cousins last night, he'll be fine baby."

"I know. I know. He didn't even mention him at all today and yesterday because his cousins were here, he told me that he has his guardian angels to protect him so he feels safe and that makes me feel good to know he has them both watching over him."

"Me too." I kissed her on the cheek.

"Sam."

"Yes, baby."

"I think I might be pregnant."

_**A couple of days later…**_

"Is that everything?" Pops asked J3 as he ran back upstairs.

"I don't know. I'm going to check."

"Um…Mr. Jones, may I talk to you outside right quick before y'all head back to the airport."

"Sure." I followed him to the backyard and closed the door behind me and I checked to make sure that no one was in earshot range. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

I rubbed my hands together. "Mr. Jones, I've been anticipating this day from the moment I first laid my eyes on your daughter. I've been practicing in the bathroom on what I was going to ask you for the last few years but seeing as we're already married I still want to do it the right way. I love your daughter and I love our son, now I have plans for us to have more babies and family adventures with the Evans, Jones and New Directions family but none of that can go forward until I have your blessing."

"Tell me why you want to spend the rest of your life with my daughter _if _I give you my blessing?" He folded his arms.

"She completes me, she's my better half, my heartbeat doesn't go thump, thump, when I hear my heartbeat it beats 'Cedes, 'Cedes." I answered patting over my heart. "Tell me, Mr. Jones, I have your blessing for Mercedes hand."

"Samuel you're a good man. I've seen how you took my daughter and grandson in without any hesitation you stepped in and filled a void where it was hugely missed. Hearing what my daughter went through over the years and how my grandson was conceived and what he saw and how he now has a permanent smile on his face and my daughter is happy you have my blessing. Sam, you are okay in my book."

"Thank you. Thank you." I hugged him and shook his hand.

**Mercedes POV**

"Where is Sam? TJ you seen your father?"

"No." He answered not taking his attention away from the TV one of his christening gifts from his Uncle Stevie was a PS4 of which Stevie will be by later to play with.

"Um..he's outside with dad. Ooh….the PS4 is finally set up." J3 came into the game room sat down on the couch and took the controller from TJ's hands.

"Hey!"

"J3 shouldn't you be loading up the car."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I took the controller from his hands and gave it back to TJ. "Why did you do that cuz?"

"You are supposed to be loading the car. I know you not done." I exited the game room and I saw Sam hugging my father, I opened the door and whatever they were talking about I couldn't hear.

"What's up with this bromance forming between you and my dad?" Sam and my father jumped. "Did I scare y'all?"

"Maybe. Has J3 finished loading the car?"

"J3 is in the game room daddy."

He sighed. "That nephew Sam, can you."

"I got it." He kissed and I watched him go into the house closing the door behind and then I had to pry.

"Daddy, what were you and Sam talking about?"

"Sam didn't ask me anything we were just talking about football. Let me say my goodbye to you right here because I know your mother is going to take it up once we get to the car." He pulled me into hug. "Mercedes I've truly enjoyed this visit I don't want it to end but I have to get back to my practice."

"I know daddy it was great having you and mom along with the rest of the family out here."

"It was. Last time I laid my eyes on you we had it out over your relationship that I didn't approve of because you believed that he was _the_ one but I knew that you deserved better than what you settled for. I had your best interest at heart then and now I can step back knowing that what I envisioned for you is coming true although Sam still has to ask me for your hand, he still hasn't asked me yet maybe he'll ask me later but when he does I'll say yes and I can't wait to stand beside you to walk you down that aisle and give you to Sam. He's the one for you I've known that all along I'm glad you found him he told me that you make him complete and he has made my family complete."

"Daddy, do not make me cry." I wiped my tears away. "Come on…too much."

"Sorry 'Cedes I just had to tell you that, Ms. Jones."

"Daddy it is Mrs. Evans."

"Not in my book until I give you away. You think Sam might let me officiate the wedding I am a pastor." We walked arm in arm until we reached the back door.

"Give me away and officiate I don't know. Don't you just want to watch it happen?"

"I need something to do keep me from crying."

"Daddy you're going to be crying anyway." J3 or TJ wasn't in the game room which meant Sam got him to load the rest of the bags. We walked out front and my mother was hugging TJ crying.

"She's started."

"This day came to quick! I don't want to return back home already. Do they need you to come back and help out? Can't you just go home and I stay here?"

"No, baby we've stayed long enough and we need to give the house back to the Jones-Evans family."

"It's the..." Sam was about to correct him but I put my finger to his lips.

"Don't. We know."

"You're right. You're right. Mercedes." She pulled me into a hug. "Don't you want me to stay with you for another week? Tell your father that you need me here to watch TJ?" She looked back at dad.

"No, she doesn't. She's capable of watching TJ besides he has his Aunt Stacey, Uncle Stevie and Uncle JJ, besides you have to pack up his stuff and send it out here. She's grown, baby."

She pulled back and cupped my face in her hands. "You're right she kissed me and then yanked Sam into a hug. "Sam, take care of my babies okay. Call me for anything morning, noon, night, midnight, if anything happens. Better yet FaceTime me, J3 just showed me how to do it and I can't wait to try it once I get home. I might even call y'all when we get in the car."

"Don't." Uncle Julius told her and she rolled her eyes. "Mercedes and Sam thank you for putting up with us I know we probably messed up your routine of…" He nudged Sam.

"Oh, we've been getting it in all the while y'all were here." I hit Sam. "What?"

"Don't tell my uncle about that!"

"I figured ain't no way y'all weren't I knew I heard the squeak of the bed. 'Cedes keep in touch and I'll send you the information for the family reunion."

"Y'all bed squeaks mommy?"

"TJ say bye to PawPaw and J3."

"Okay."

"Bye PawPaw, Bye J3."

We went back on to the porch and waved to them as their cars exited we went inside the house sat on the couch TJ ran off to the game room. "I wonder if anyone else is going to show up. What did you ask my dad while you were outside?"

"Nothing baby we were just talking about football. That is all. You want to go upstairs and take a nap?"

"Yeah a nap sounds good." We were heading upstairs when the front door opened.

"Hi Sam, Mercedes your family is already left?" Mary asked.

"Yes, left about 15 minutes ago."

"So, now that Mercedes folks are gone you think that you and here can now fill your father and I _in_ on what has been going on because we been out of the loop."

"You want to do it now?" Sam asked his mother rubbing his forehead.

"Yes, now I've been waiting long enough. Your father and I will be waiting for you in the dining room."

"Baby, I don't want to talk to them about this now. We had a beautiful Sunday, great Monday without hearing or mentioning his name and I promise you. I promise that once we go in that dining room and sit down the first words out my mother's mouth will be, who is Tank?"

"Wait. How she knows about Tank?"

"Remember the day your mother came up with the idea to plan TJ's christening. Well, when TJ and I went to go visit Stevie my parents weren't in his room, they said he was sleeping and they wanted to be out I guess to see other faces then Stevie's and their own.. We sit down to talk and mom mentioned to me back when they first saw Stevie hospital and she asked me who did it and I told her I didn't know.

"Yeah."

"Well…they talked to the detectives and he or she I don't which one told her that Vito shot Stevie, she then asks me if Vito was the one who got in TJ's face that sent him off the deep end, TJ tells her it wasn't that it was Tank."

I covered my mouth. "No."

"Yes. I covered his mouth but it was too late he, she's trying to piece together this puzzle of it all and I really don't want to talk about it now."

"Sam! Mercedes! Come on I have questions I _need_ them answered."

"See." He was gently hitting his head against the well.

"Come on Sam. Let's just go answer their questions." I took his hand and we went into the dining room.

"Finally nice to see y'all join us. Have a seat." We both sat dawn and Mary stood up.

"WHO IS TANK?!" She yelled as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" JJ yelled.

"Who is Tank?!"

"He...he...T-Tank...he."

"OH HELL NO!"

**A/N: Y'all knew the happy times wasn't going to last long.**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: A MINI UPDATE…..I've dropped 11k+ words in 2 days and in over 20+ some odd days I've dropped 145k+ words I've been updating everyday [sometimes 2 updates in a day or 3 in a day] so I'm not leaving y'all hanging I'm working on the next update don't worry it'll be posted but I need some friction and some drama. I think I got it. This story soon will be ending soon. I WILL be ending it on a happy note. I promise you.**

**UPDATE: Chapter 45 more than likely would have been posted by now _BUT_ I was helping this person with tech stuff and they pissed me off and I'm having a Techie Temper Tantrum. **

**UPDATE Chapter 45 is coming along nicely [3:10 AM] I'm going to bed y'all. **

**UPDATE: Back on the QWERTY I had to mow the lawn this morning. Smh.. we're sitting at almost 3K+ plus words it WILL be posted today. 1:47 PM.**

**So here it is…**

**Happy Reading (:**

**Sam's POV**

Mercedes family left not too long ago and it's nice having our house back just my family, I suggested that she and I go upstairs to take a nap and we were on our way when my parents showed up.

"I _don't_ want to go in there because that's going to be the first question she asks us, who is Tank? I don't want to answer that question or any question for that matter your parents just left baby and it was a nice visit with them and here come my folks bringing the drama."

"But don't you want to get it over so it won't be lingering over our heads."

"In a way I do and in a way I don't. Here we are 40 minutes later and now this."

"Sam! Mercedes! Come on I have questions and I _need_ them answered." I pointed to the dining room and shook my head.

"See. No call. No text message saying we're coming over to talk. Y'all busy or nothing. Just drops in they're staying with Stevie and I'm surprised he didn't call to tell me."

"What's the hold up? Your father and I are waiting for you and Mercedes to come into the dining room to fill us in on all the things that's been happening because we've been out of the loop. Her family knows and they're on their way home you told me in the hospital that when they leave that we could talk about this. They're gone. Let's go." She turned and went back into the dining room.

"Let's get this over with." Mercedes took me by the hand and went into the dining room.

**JJ's POV**

"OH HELL NO!

"Who is it JJ?" 'Cedes asked me.

"No one important I'll handle it. Y'all keep talking." I went outside and when the person saw me they started running and I ran after him. "YOU THINK YOU CAN OUT RUN ME!" I was in arms reach of pulling them back when he jumped into the back of the pick-up truck that came out of nowhere and they sped off.

"Shit!" I caught my breath and then I ran back because I remember leaving the door cracked I get to where I can see the house and TJ's outside playing. "TJ! What are you doing out here?" I ran over to him.

"I was looking for you, mommy and daddy is talking to grandpa and grandma and the game froze."

I let out a shaky sigh. "Okay. TJ, listen to Uncle JJ, don't _ever_ be out here alone. I'm going to have to tell your parents about this. Go in the game room and I'll be in to fix the game."

"Okay."

We went inside I closed and locked the door behind me I waved and headed into the game room to fix TJ's game.

**Sam's POV**

"Finally nice to see y'all join us. Have a seat." We both sat dawn and my mother stood up.

"WHO IS TANK?!" She yelled as the doorbell rang.

"Who is Tank?!" She yelled again.

"He….he….T-Tank…he…"

"Baby, wait I just want to say this first, mom dad I love you but you will not be yelling in my house, we're going to tell you who Tank is and I know you have other questions that you want answered but Mercedes and I will not be answering them at this time. Her family just left and here you come in not calling, texting, sending a carrier pigeon that you'd be dropping by. We are _tired_ from all of the entertaining we've done this last week. So, ask your question again but don't yell."

"Fine." She sat down and folder her arms. "Who is Tank?"

"T-Tank is my ex-boyfriend and TJ's…"

"Sponsor." I added on.

"Don't you mean father?"

"No, I'm daddy he just dropped something or better yet forced something but there you have it. That's who Tank is so I've answered your question and Mercedes has answered your question I have to go take care of this call, the door is a few steps _that_ way, will you excuse me." I got up from the table and went to my study. "Hello. Really? Do _I_ have to be there tomorrow? I do. Can I come in a few days later? I can't. Tonight?! I'll see soon. Bye." I tossed my phone on the couch. "I have to go back to San Diego."

**Mercedes POV**

"Mercedes I don't know what's going on with Sam, he told us after your parents left that we could talk about this and now he doesn't want to talk. You can tell Sam and that we'll be back later this evening to finish this conversation you and him. Come on Dwight." I didn't even see them to the door the door slammed behind them causing me to jump.

"What was that all about?"

"Sam parents wanted to talk about him."

"Him?"

"Yeah. Him, him."

"Oh, we had these last few days where he wasn't mentioned I started to forget about his irrelevant self. Wow. How did they find about "him"?" He asked doing quotations around him and sitting down in the chair beside me.

"TJ. They're trying to piece together the puzzle of Stevie being shot and she thought Vito was the phone who got in TJ's face but he told her it was Tank and…so yeah."

"I know that but Sam just went cold on them where he went at?"

"To his study to take his call and I just got this feeling this _weird_ feeling that he has to head back to San Diego and Tank is going to show up."

"Sis, don't think like that. Tank isn't going to show up and Sam probably won't have to go back to San Diego for a few more days."

I got up from the table. 'I hope you're right I'm going to go talk to Sam."

**JJ's POV**

Mercedes headed to go talk to Sam me on the other hand I just lied to my sister I couldn't bring myself to tell her that Tank had already showed up and I chased him away and TJ was outside playing. I really hope Sam doesn't have to go nowhere anytime soon because I too may end up like Stevie…or worse.

"Uncle JJ!

"Yes TJ!"

"The game froze again!"

"Here I come."

**Mercedes POV**

I headed upstairs to his study and he wasn't there so I went to the bedroom and found a suitcase on the couch my heart sank and he came out of his walk-in closet with a few sets of shirts and placed them in his suitcase he turned to head back and stopped when he saw me. I was going to talk to him about his parents but that was the least of my worries at this moment.

"I have to go back to San Diego." He whispered.

"Hopefully it's not for a few more days." I forced a smile.

"I…I have to go back tonight."

"Sam! Tonight?! You couldn't have asked for a few more days and then go back. There's a lot of things we haven't even done like hired security, haven't even called to inquire about getting a new fence, and your parents said they're coming back tonight."

"I know. I know. I'd thought I would have more time but JJ can do that while I'm gone."

"How long are you going to be gone this time last time it was only 3 days but that was cut short by _him_?"

"4 weeks."

"4 weeks?! 4?! 4 WEEKS?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FUNCTION WITHOUT YOU FOR 4 WEEKS?! MY NERVES ARE ALREADY BAD BECAUSE HE KNOWS WHERE WE LIVE! NOW I HAVE TO BE ON A NEW WHOLE LEVEL OF BEING A NERVOUS WRECK!"

"YOU DON'T THINK I FEEL THE SAME WAY! THEN MY PARENTS COMING OVER HERE TALKING ABOUT …"

"Mommy, daddy why are you yelling?" TJ came in the room with his hands over his ears interrupting Sam mid-sentence.

"TJ baby go back downstairs to the game room and play your game."

"I can't the game froze. Uncle JJ is fixing it and Uncle Stevie just showed up. Daddy, why are you packing a bag? Are you going back to San Diego?" Sam looked at TJ and then up at me.

"TJ, what did mommy tell you?"

"Go to the game room."

"Okay. Go back to the game room and hopefully Uncle JJ and Uncle Stevie got your game up and running then she and I will talk to you in a little while." TJ left the room and I went over to close and lock the door.

"4 weeks…"

"I've been so caught up with a lot of things and most of the coaches are down there and I have to be there."

"4 weeks."

"You making it sound bad baby. It's only 4 weeks and I'll be home on the weekends and we'll FaceTime, text, and talk on the phone. Only 4…"

"It is bad Sam! My parents leave to go back home, your parents stop by want to talking about Tank and all of this bull crap that's been going on for the last week, we got TJ's interview in a few days and I have my interview that we'll be doing in a week and I have a producer who wants to work with me on a song, so on top of all of this I'm pregnant!" I shouted then I started crying. "I-I'm pregnant Sam."

**A/N: YIKES! HOW IS THIS GOING TO GO?! Darn it! **


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: A little ditty because something was dropped in the last chapter, "Forever, forever, forever so you're having my baby and it means so much to me there's nothing more precious than to raise a family" or "Half on a baby all I need is your body next to me", or on top of or under IDK…I'm thinking like TJ right now and to me he'd think that daddy was jumping on top of mommy and she yelled out "Oh God Saaaammmm". [Lls] In other news, I read my own story early this morning many chapters ago I read something I typed for Santana and that had me rolling it was her first spew of hilarity. Anyway..  
**

**Happy Reading Guys (:**

**I'm going to eat and start on Chapter 46 11:20 PM. **

**JJ's POV**

In the game room restarting the system again because I got the game up and running and it froze on me as well.

"Man…this is the third time today!"

"What up JJ?"

"Stevie nothing much just trying to get my game on." I gave him dap. "How is everything with you Stevie I mean are you straight after being…shot?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm just glad to be out of the hospital and back gaming with my mini gamer VP."

"Mini gamer VP?" I asked him looking at the cords I had powered down the whole unit.

"Yeah, that's the nickname I gave TJ that kid is amazing on these games and he's 5."

"I know what you mean he beat our cousin J3 in Madden on All-Madden settings, he was pretty upset. Seems we got the game up and running. Where did TJ go running off to?" I asked sitting down on the couch and tossing Stevie a controller.

"Probably upstairs somewhere, did, uh my parents come by here?"

"Yeah, they did and uh they wanted to talk to Sam and Mercedes about Tank and Sam didn't want to."

"I don't blame him my mother's been on my back trying to figure out who this Tank fella is and I really don't want to talk about it but eventually I'm going to have to talk to my peoples about it."

"Yeah, speaking of him, he came by here while they were here." I whispered.

"No."

"Yeah, he rang the doorbell but he had this ski mask on his face and when he saw me he ran and I chased after him I was this close on him but he jumped into the back of a pickup truck and sped off I know them crusty ass lips anywhere. I ran back to the house because I knew I left the door cracked and when I came back TJ was outside playing said he was looking for me."

"Where were Sam and Mercedes?"

"In the dining room talking to your folks, I didn't tell my sister because her nerves are already bad enough and Sam got a call he's going to have to be heading back to San Diego training camp is starting and he needs to be there."

"Yeah, that starts in two days."

"Yeah, I heard them yelling not too long ago either he told her or she found out herself, how was it the last time he left. He said that it was bad." I scrolled through the teams and went with the Baltimore Ravens and him the Chargers.

"Geez bad isn't the word Mercedes looked at the door for almost an hour and TJ wore Sam's shirt for him to sleep in around, TJ gets to sit in Sam's chair for dinner but that was only for 2 days was supposed to be 3 but that happened."

"How did that all go down?" I paused the game.

"Puck and TJ went to Target to pick up a few more video games and while they were there Tank yelled TJ's name and told the security guard that, Puck had his son, and they exchanged some words, 'Cedes get a call from Puck, she yells for me because I was up in here playing a game so, I drove her to Target and she kept hitting because I was driving like a maniac to get there and dropped her off in front of the store found a parking space then I ran in and I came in on the part where she yelled that he hit her or when she told him you got me drunk and had his way. I wanted to punch him right then and there but TJ was there Puck also wanted to have a go at him but he hit the wall instead."

"So, what happened next?"

"We stayed back for like a good hour calming ourselves down and the security guard made sure they left the store."

"So no one called the cops?"

"No, I guess because no one laid a hand on each other it was okay. TJ, Mercedes and I left Puck in the store to get the video game and we returned home, and when he came back, he wasn't even in the house good, I hauled ass." Stevie did the running motion with his hands.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to go visit Lucky. Met dude on the basketball courts playing a pick-up game we become somewhat of friends and I remember him saying something about Tank, so I went over to his place to get a gun, now I don't know anything about guns but I know that he has guns, we go into his bedroom there are he has 2 safes of guns, he pulls out this 9mm. I didn't touch it or anything and then someone started banging on the door, Lucky hit the lights and reached under his bed for his other gun, he went to the back door I hauled out the front and then I got shot."

"Was it Tank?"

"No, it wasn't Tank some guy name Vito but more than likely he knows Tank." He un-paused the game. "I called Lucky before I got released and he came by and he told me that Vito and Tank came to visit him that night together and Tank got my address from him so he knows where I live too he hasn't dropped by or did any surprise visit since that night he took a piece of my mail more than likely it was junk mail."

"So did Tank set this up or was it his mother?" He paused the game.

"His mother but she's behind bars Vito snitched on her and she's going down for conspiring to kidnap."

"Kidnap who? It_ better_ not be TJ?"

"Yeah was TJ…and the charges are going to stick she tried to put blame on Tank but, Tank tossed it back on her so she's out of the picture and he's going down to for helping her out but he may get something worked out because he gave her up."

"That's good but that still troubles me Tank don't seem like the bright kind to kidnap a kid I wouldn't put it pass him though."

"Also Vito told me." I un-paused the game again. "Tank thought TJ was named after him. He found I think last week that TJ full name is Thaddeus Joshua Evans-Jones."

"I'm glad that he's not named after him look let's play this game and pray it doesn't freeze up. So, you staying here or are you going back home?"

**Mercedes POV**

"Pregnant?" He questioned putting his hand on my stomach. "You told me a couple nights ago that you _thought_ you were pregnant. When did you take the test to confirm it?"

"Yes, I took the test this morning it was positive I was going to wait later in the week to surprise you with the news but…."

"Wow! We're having a baby! That's exciting."

"Yeah, it's exciting I'm happy but I'm sad you're going to be gone for 4 weeks you don't get me 4 weeks. 4 long weeks." I removed his hand from my stomach.

"'Cedes I told that we'll be in contact with each other I'm going to be home on the weekends well because their might be training camp during those days but maybe you can come down and bring TJ and we can spend some time together.

"You're going to be there and I'm going to be here… I'm nervous Sam, what if Tank shows up."

"Your brother is here and we have those restraining orders in place for protection now I'm going to talk to JJ and let him do the interviews of security guards and I'm rethinking that fence idea I don't want you to feel like you're in a cage I want you to be able be free in your own house but I'm still going to look into it.

"They called you to tell you that they served Sarah I'm still waiting on my call to know that Tank got his." My phone started ringing and I looked at the screen it was my mother doing her first FaceTime I accepted and put on a brave face. "Hi mom."

"_Hi 'Cedes you miss me? I can tell your father to turn this vehicle back around and drop me off._"

I laughed. "I miss you mom but we're fine."

"_Where's my grandson? Where's Sam?"_

"In the game room playing a game Sam is right here." I turned around so she could see Sam and he waved.

"Hi mama."

"_Hi Sam, you need me to come back?"_

"No ma'am we're good."

"_Okay…well I'll call back once we get to the airport. Bye baby."_ I ended the FaceTime and tossed my phone on the bed.

"Pregnant! You're having my baby." He pulled me into a kiss. "This is the most exciting news."

"But you're leaving…" He put his finger my lips to hush me.

"Yes, I am leaving but baby let's not mess up this moment. My baby is having my baby best news all day." He pulled me into a hug next came a faint knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me."

I walked over to the door and opened it. "TJ I thought I told you to go downstairs to the game room?"

"I didn't want to. Why were you and daddy yelling?" I followed him as he welcomed himself into our room and jumping on the bed.

"Mommy and I were having a little talk." Sam sat down on the bed and moved TJ to his lap. "Er…remember that question you asked me about if I have to go back to San Diego?"

"Yeah."

"Well I have to go back to San Diego TJ."

"For 3 days?"

"No, not this time buddy I'm going to be gone for 4 weeks."

"FOUR WEEKS! Daddy that's too long can't you just go away for 3 days and come back?"

"No, TJ it's not like that this time. I have to go and stay there but we'll FaceTime, and we'll talk over the phone and you'll be able to send text messages to me but this is business for daddy." TJ slid off of Sam's lap and ran over to me crying into my shirt. "TJ."

"No."

"Now TJ, I know you don't want daddy to go but that's his job." I pulled TJ back he had his eyes tightly close and was shaking his head and pulled me back in continuing to cry.

"Yeah, it's my job son. What would make you to not feel sad about me going back there?" Sam asked TJ rubbing his back.

"Y-y-you t-to s-s-stay h-h-here."

He looked up and stood up. "I'm going to try to calm TJ down how about you go tell my brother that you're going to be leaving tonight."

"Yeah and when I come back we can have family time until…" I just nodded my head and watched him leave the room.

**Sam's POV**

Laughter and yelling was coming from the game room I walked in and JJ was clapping and Stevie was in front of the TV fussing.

"_He didn't have complete control of the ball! He bobbled it! Ugh! Damn computer ref! If this was a legit ball game as in real NFL that would have been overturned._ Hey Sam."

"Wassup Stevie. Who is winning?"

"Me." JJ answered as I sat on the other couch he and Stevie kept looking over at me until Stevie paused the game. I sighed. "I guess you both heard the news by now."

"Yeah, I know you have to head back to San Diego Training Camp."

"Yeah, training camp 'Cedes isn't happy and neither is TJ."

"So, when do you leave?" Stevie asked.

"Actually I leave in a few hours I totally forgot about that, it slipped my mind I've been pulled in many different directions and I'm about to pull myself in this direction, these are the security people who will be coming by to interview with you and Mercedes." I handed him the pieces of paper. "Now I haven't got in contact with the folks to put up a fence because I don't want my family to be caged in their own house like I told 'Cedes I want her to be able to walk around her house freely.

"That's true."

"Yeah, and my parents wanted to come back tonight and talk but I'm going to call them and tell them not to return don't be bothering, nagging 'Cedes with questions about him I'm going back upstairs so I can spend family time with my son and wife. Okay."

"Sam, can I talk to you alone?" JJ asked me looking over at Stevie.

"Sure."

"I'm going to the kitchen it's been a minute since I've raided the fridge." Stevie left the game room rubbing his stomach with a huge smile on his face.

"What is it?"

"I didn't want to tell you this in front of Mercedes but remember when the doorbell rang."

"Yeah."

"Well, it was Tank."

"What?"

"Yeah, when he saw me he took off running and I too took off after him I was this close to grab him." He showed me the distance he was with his hands. "And _pound_ him into the concrete but he jumped into a pickup truck and they sped off. I don't know who was with him. I ran back to the house because I left the door cracked and when I got closer to the house TJ was outside playing he was looking for me because the game froze. Now, I told him he could never be outside alone again and that I was going to tell you and Mercedes but after knowing that you'd be leaving. I couldn't tell her."

"Man..." I rubbed my head.

"Also while talking to her she said she got this weird feeling that you would have to go back to San Diego and Tank would show up."

"Why did he have to show up today? Of all days he showed up today. Did you get a look at the license plate?"

"No, it was covered but I've been thinking that you need to extended your surveillance all the way to the way main street so we can see foot traffic and any other randomness because I can't have his fool ass popping up here like he's a welcome visitor and I know you don't want that either."

"I agree with you on that but I still think you should tell Mercedes that TJ was outside alone. She needs to know that despite her being on the edge and all."

"Yeah, I'll tell her a little later I don't want to ruin your family time."

"Yeah, so I'm going upstairs now." I returned back upstairs and as I was making my way to the room seem as if 'Cedes got TJ to calm down.

"I miss Chew-Chew I wish I had my own dog."

"I know you do but Chew-Chew is granny dog and he had to go home maybe one day, daddy and I can get you a dog." I entered the room and joined them in bed.

"Yeah, one day TJ, tell me what kind of dog you want?" TJ expressed the dog he wanted and we talked about the fun things we did over the weekend and the face toilet paper of which I found the hiding spot I'm going to take me a roll when I leave. Eventually the talking stopped. TJ and Mercedes both dosed off about 30 minutes into the movie TJ suggested we should watch I too would have fallen to sleep but I was too busy watching them sleep. I pulled up my phone and recorded video and took some pictures too and it was the perfect picture. It then dawned on me that I should do a little something for Mercedes and TJ leave little things around the house to remind them of me.

**Mercedes POV**

Thought I would wake up in Sam's arms but I woke up to TJ asleep across my legs. I sat up the best I could and gently moved him and he didn't wake up. Sam suitcase was just sitting there opened and it hit me to what he told me some days back. A smile came to my face I went to the bathroom and removed the ones I had on and tossed them in there and I put a few extra ones in there clean of course sprayed some of my perfume on them. I headed down to his study and I heard him talking I guess he was on the phone and I went downstairs.

"Family time over?" JJ asked me as I got me a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Yeah, TJ talked us down about the dog he wants and then Sam suggested we watch a movie, TJ went first and I followed and I don't think Sam went to sleep at all. He's back in his study and Stevie is in there too." I opened the bottle taking a sip.

"Okay…Mercedes I need to talk to you."

"Is it about who was at the door earlier today?" I asked him walking to the living room and him following behind me as we sat on the couch.

"Um…no and yeah but it does somewhat have to do with TJ, see when I went outside to do that I left the door cracked and when I came back TJ was outside playing." Out the corner of my eye I saw TJ coming around the couch.

"TJ you were playing outside! I thought I told you to not be out there by yourself."

"Sis, it was my fault I left the door cracked that's on me not TJ."

"I-I was only looking for Uncle JJ, my game froze."

"So, why didn't you come ask daddy or me to fix it?" He shrugged his shoulders. "TJ you can't be doing that. You cannot just be heading outside because the door is cracked or running off where you want to. Mommy is already nervous."

"I'm sorry. Am I going to be punished again?" He showcased his puppy dog face, who can deny that.

I sighed. "No not this time but you can't be doing that. I know I said it once but I'm saying it again. Go upstairs to you room and play. So, JJ tell me who as at the door?"

I was studying his face hard. "It was no one important and I know what you're doing. I'm not lying to you. You on the other hand can't lie to save your life. You _always_ clear your throat when you lie been doing that since we were kids."

"No, I don't. Prove it."

"Okay, fine before you and Sam got married….this going to be somewhat personal, did you and him not go all the way but went a little of the way as in the exchanging head for head?"

I cleared my throat. "Um...no."

"Lies all lies nasty self."

"Okay it happened but it was _sooo_ good I was holding on to his head for dear life just rubbing my hand…"

"Ugh…I don't want to hear about that. Just…" He shook his head and smacked his face. "Y'all some freaks but back on that. It wasn't anyone important."

"Are you sure? You're not saying that to calm my nerves knowing that Sam is going to be away for 4 weeks?"

"I'm positive. It was no one important."

"Good I don't need anything else to stress me out although you asking me about _that_ have calmed my nerves just a little all I have to do is imagine Sam between my legs." Just thinking about that brings a satisfied smile to my face.

"I'm out! I'm out!" I opened my eyes and I saw him go outside shuddering. Man if Stevie weren't with Sam in his office he'd he could be down there now.

**JJ's POV**

Time came for Sam to leave, Sam, Mercedes, and TJ were all hugging each other at the front door for like the 10th time he told me that it was the saddest thing and he was right.

"Baby I have to go now." He gave Mercedes another kiss I crossed that off that tally mark to make that the fifth one. "TJ." He got down on his knee. "Listen to mommy, okay. Be a good boy and I have laid out a different shirt for you to wear to bed every 2 nights and I've left some hidden things around the house and one is on a device that mommy and I have and you have one too. That's your clue a little scavenger hunt for the both of you."

"Sam, when did you have time to do that?"

"When you and TJ took a nap I slipped out of bed and did it also I took pictures of you two and this is my favorite picture." He turned his screen showing TJ knocked out sleep across 'Cedes legs and her hand was on his hip and her other hand and TJ's hand was on her stomach and he kissed her again another set of tally mark.

"Sam, baby you have to go."

"Yeah, I do okay I'm already late as it is. Okay. I'm going now." He kissed her again another tally mark and hugged TJ, he walked out the door and slowly walked to his car and turning around and waved they sadly wave back he finally got in his car and drove off.

"Daddy's gone!" TJ ran up the stairs crying.

"Was it like this the last time?" I turned and whispered to Stevie.

"Somewhat…" Mercedes closed the door and she went over to the couch and sitting down and just looking at the door.

"4 weeks. 4 weeks. Just 4 weeks."

"_Why are you crying TJ?"_ I heard my mother asked him. "He called mom 'Cedes?"

"No, FaceTime." She said as TJ slid down the steps holding out Mercedes phone.

"D-Daddy's g-gone."

"_Where did Sam go? He was there when I called y'all 4 hours ago? Where's mommy?"_

"C-Couch."

"_Cedes where is Sam?"_ She asked TJ ran over to her with the phone held out she took it and he snuggled beside her. _"Cedes where did Sam go?"_

"On his way to San Diego for 4 weeks."

"_4 weeks?! See I told you to turn the car around Joshua! I knew I should have stayed._" She hit dad and bust out laughing.

"It's fine mom."

"_JJ is you married with a wife and kid? Shut up boy! How long is it from where y'all live to San Diego?"_

"About an hour and a half to two hours."

"_Okay he'll make it their safely baby. TJ stop crying I know you miss your father but he'll call you when he gets there. Okay baby, our flight is boarding I'll call you when we land. Love you both and you to JJ."_

"Love you too mom."

**Sam's POV**

I arrived in San Diego and went straight to the facility greeted the guys talked over a few things and met up with the players did my first well second interview for the website as I was finishing up Mama called me.

"Hi Mama." I answered and waving to a few of the fellas as I left the building.

"Sam, how was the drive there?"

"It was good. I finished an interview for the website and I'm about to head home…well my home here." I reached my car,

"Did you call home to let Mercedes know you made it there safe?"

"No, I didn't I sent them a text I came right here and been talking to the guys since. I'll call them once I get to home. Are you home?"

"Yeah, we're just getting in good and I _think_ you should call them now don't wait until you get home. I just got off the phone with her and she's sad. I knew I should not have listening to my husband and stayed back. Call her Sam, and be safe I gotta go."

"I will." I ended the call and sat in my car and dialed home. "Hey baby it's nice to hear your voice."

"_Yours too my mother called you didn't she?"_

"Yeah, she did." I laughed. "She did. I told her that I sent you a text that I had made it and came straight here but she said that you were sad and I needed to call home."

"_She's right. I'm sad…but I'm happy that I get to hear your voice. Was the drive there safe?"_

"It was nothing happened on the way here. Where is TJ?"

"_TJ is running around the house trying to find the items you hid for our scavenger hunt. He found one."_

"Which one did he find?"

"_A picture of McConaughey and on the back in all capital letters said "COMING SOON"._

I pulled out of the parking lot with a huge grin on my face. "It's coming soon with the other thing that's due in 9 months."

**Mercedes POV**

So happy that Sam called me I knew that he would be busy right away and the text was fine but mom being mom called to see if he had called and I mentioned the text and she cut me off to call him. JJ fixed dinner seeing as I wasn't in the mood to cook, TJ sat in Sam's chair at dinner and he and JJ did the dishes. Stevie went home only to pack a bag to return he's staying and I found out that Puck is coming back to stay with us when he found out how long Sam was going to be gone.

"Alright TJ, say your prayers."

"Angel of God, my guardian dear to whom God's love commits me here ever this day, be at my side to light, to guard, to rule, and to guide. God Bless Mommy, daddy, and, Conniehey. Amen."

"McConaughey TJ?"

"Yeah, my dog I already named him Conniehey."

"Okay that's nice to know well I came across this note for you TJ daddy left it on your iPad it reads. Dear TJ I know you miss me already and I just left, I miss you too and I'm writing this and you're down the hall taking a nap with mommy. There's something for you to watch on your tablet so I'll end the note here. Love, Daddy. I removed the note and went the video.

"_Hi baby and TJ I know you're sad that I had to go away but while you and mommy were taking a nap I got the idea to record this video and a few more I got Mr. Mustache with me so he won't make me sad while I'm away. So the reason for this video is that I don't want to miss story time so I recorded me reading a bunch of books for TJ to play after prayers or before so you can hear daddy's voice. There's a lot of them don't close out this video to check. Trust me. So hopefully you're all comfy and I know you probably in bed with mommy."_

"Yup!"

"_Settled in TJ and mommy?_"

"Yes, baby."

"_Okay good…tonight's book I'm reading to you Uncle Stevie picked it out it's titled "Do You Want to Play With My Balls?"_ Sam held up the book and the cover looked innocent but the title though.

"What?"

"_Hey Louie do you want to play with my balls? Sure Chuck I can hold your ball sac…_"

"Uh…TJ this is not a good story for you to listen to." I stopped the video and TJ frowned at me.

"Why not? I like it. It talks about balls." He hit the play button to continue the story.

"…_so it won't drag on the ground. Wow your balls are so big I can't even fit them in my mouth. You know that mean girl Sally she squeezed my balls so hard they look funny. Well when I always play with Sally I end up with blue balls."_"

I shut down the tablet. "That's it."

"It was a good book. Mommy, what's blue balls?"

"Night TJ." I gave him a kiss and hit the light.

**Puck's POV**

I was just up here a few days ago for TJ's christening and I'm heading back knowing that Sam is going to be gone for 4 weeks and her brother is there along with Stevie who I still consider out for the count they're going to need me and after last time I'm itching to beat down Tank ass. I pulled up and parked my car everything was normal. I sat in my car for a few minutes and I finally got out went to my trunk to get my luggage when I heard two gun shots.

"Who is shooting?" I reached for my gun and ran to the direction I heard them come from. I saw two persons running away from someone who was lying on the ground I ran over to the injured one and saw it was Mercedes brother.

"Shit." The backdoor opens and there was Mercedes in panic. "H-Hey Mercedes."

"Puck! Why is JJ lying on the ground?! Tell me my brother didn't get shot! Tell me!" She ran down the stairs and I tried to keep her back but she moved me out of the way and fell to her knees smacking JJ in the face.

"JJ…bro come on. Stop playing with me. GET UP! GET UP!" She screamed!

"M-Mommy…"

"TJ go back in the house!" I yelled. "Go! GET UNCLE STEVIE!"

**A/N: UH-OH….Pick up your devices off the floor along with your mouths. (: Until tomorrow guys.  
**

**The book in this chapter is real if you want a laugh I suggest you head on over to YouTube and get your laugh on get your laugh on yeah  
**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: LMAO….Come on guys y'all know that book is everything. I'm in tears! Quick story this is how I came to know of **_**that**_** book, I was on twitter and something said scroll down I follow Amber [perfect timing because I **_**just**_** started following her like last week she couldn't have RT that video at the more perfect time] I see this video I watched it I was done by the first sentence I favorited that tweet I go back to watch the person who uploaded the video took it down I was **_**pissed**_** until I went on YouTube and searched for it there it was I said to myself, self, myself said "hmm", I said we're going to use that story in a chapter. [I think Rihanna put it best how about a round of applause a standing ovation, yeah] In other humor news I was on DYAC May 4****th**** and I skipped a bunch of texts my humor box was off because none were funny to me at that time and right before me at the top was a text with yours and mine favorite word so much so that I used the snipping tool, saved, and posted it to my twitter, "ORGANISIM". No lie! If you care to really see if I did that you can check my twitter. So anyway enough about that wow…just wow that cliffhanger. That's all I'm going to say.**

**Happy Reading Guys (: mini update  
**

**Mercedes POV**

It was eleven o'clock when I got up to go used the bathroom and it as 2 minutes later that I exited I took one step when I heard 2 gunshots. I dropped to the floor and I pulled TJ off the bed. I sat there on the floor waiting for either JJ or Stevie to come running up the stairs to tell me that everything was okay but neither came so I went in search of them.

"TJ…stay right here. I'm going to go see if everything is okay."

"Okay." I ran out the room and headed downstairs I looked out the window and I saw Puck standing over JJ. I went to the door and opened it.

"Puck! Why is JJ lying on the ground?! Tell me my brother didn't get shot! Tell me!" I ran down the steps and Puck was trying to keep me away from JJ I pushed him to the side and fell to my knees.

"JJ…bro come on. Stop playing with me. GET UP! GET UP!" I started smacking him in his face. "Say this is a sick prank. JJ get up! This isn't funny! GET UP! GET UP!"

"M-Mommy…"

"TJ go back inside."

"But.."

"BACK INSIDE NOW TJ! JJ WAKE UP! GET UP! GET UP! LORD JESUS PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT HE KILLED MY BROTHER?! JJ!"

"TJ go back in the house!" I yelled. "Go! GET UNCLE STEVIE!"

**Stevie's POV**

"I WANT MY DADDY!" I heard TJ scream waking me out my sleep I hauled ass out of the game room and slid into the living room.

"What happened?! TJ! What happened?! Why are you screaming?!"

"Uncle JJ got shot." He just pointed to the back door and I heard Mercedes crying.

"Geez! Not again!" I ran outside and my heart sank JJ was lying there not moving she was leaning over him crying.

"JJ-JJ say something…..JJ bro say something. Don't…don't leave me. You can't leave. Y-You c-can't leave me."

"Ah…." He said.

She jumped back. "JJ?!"

"Ow…." He tried to sit up but Puck and I laid him back on the grass.

"Where are you hit at?"

"I think I got hit in my chest." Puck lifted his shirt and he was wearing a bullet-proof vest. "Ow." Big sigh of relief.

"Did you see who did this to you JJ?"

"No, they both had on masks."

"I'm calling 911." Puck said pulling out his phone he dialed them and gave them everything they asked and in 5 minutes police and paramedics were pulling up the house.

"What happened?" One the paramedics ask JJ as they start working on him.

"I was out here w-walking around just making s-sure everything was good and I c-came across two guys both had on mask and I asked them what they were doing and they pulled out a gun and shot me in my chest. I fell and I don't know what happened after that."

"Okay…thank God you had on a vest because had you not you wouldn't have been alive." They moved him to the stretcher and I started following because I was going to ride with him to the hospital.

"Stevie, no stay here with Mercedes and TJ I'm good."

"But…"

"No, they _need_ you more than I do. I'll call when I get the chance alright." He lifted his hand I gave him dap and watched as they put him in the ambulance and drove away. I went inside the house and Mercedes cradling TJ as the detective was talking to her.

"So, do you have an idea of who is behind this?"

"Yeah, m-my ex-boyfriend Tank."

"What makes you think that it was him?"

"Look, I just know it's him I don't have to think about anything. It's him. I know it's him. Is that all of your questions because I have to get my son to bed?"

"Yes, Mrs. Evans. If you have any questions or concerns relating to this call me." He reached in his pocket and held out his business card I took.

"Thank you."

"I do have one question not for you Officer Morrison." The detective looked back at the officer and turned to leave.

"How you know him?"

"He was the one to notify us of you being shot Stevie. Officer Morrison, I filed paperwork for a TRO and my husband got the call that his person was served but I have yet to receive mine. Is there a way you can check to see if he was served?"

"Sure, what's his name?"

"Reginald Mason but his nickname is Tank."

"I'll call it into check." He let out to make the call.

"Do you want me to take TJ upstairs?"

"No, he's fine." She pulled back looking motherly at TJ gently placing a kiss on his cheek. "Every time Sam goes away something happens and this hasn't even been a first day only a few hours and this." Tears begin to fall and she quickly wiped them away. "Everything is fine when he's here, he leaves things start crumbling."

"Um…Mrs. Evans it appears to me he's been served."

She sighed. "That's good but who did this."

"That I don't know but I'll be sure to keep my ears alert for anything I hear and I'll tell you okay. Y'all be safe now."

"We'll try officer." I followed him to the door and Puck was talking to the detective.

"I had just pulled up and everything out front was fine and I get out of my car and I hear 2 gunshots I come running back here and I see him lying where was at and two guys running in that direction." I pointed over to some bushes that lead to the main street.

"Did you get a good look at them?"

"No, all I saw where the backsides and them running."

"Okay. If you hear anything at all don't hesitate to give me a call." He handed Puck his card as well and went to his car and he drove off and Puck ripped it up.

"I'm not calling them. I'm handling this shit myself. Is Mercedes and TJ still downstairs or have they gone upstairs?"

I turned around and I saw her going up the stairs. "No, she's gone back upstairs."

"Okay. I'm going to check the grounds you stay here. I'm not trying to have a repeat of what happened the last time."

I stayed in the door watching Puck disappear into the night I wanted to join him but he was right I was just in there a few days back and now here's someone else going in there but JJ stay won't be long. All I know is that at this moment, no one is safe.

**Sam's POV**

I can't sleep. I was sleepy when I got here but I can't sleep. I'm antsy like there is something off I keep checking my phone to see if Mercedes sent me a text I just go this feeling she's waiting for me to call. I picked up my phone and 1 hit the number one and call.

"_Sam…what are you still doing up at this hour?"_

"I can't sleep I feel as though something is wrong and I needed to call home. Is everything okay?"

"_Yes…"_

"No it's not I hear the fear your voice. What happened?" I sat up in the bed she stayed silent for 5 minutes. "Mercedes, baby tell me."

"_JJ g-got…s-shot."_ She whispered.

"What?! NO! NO! I'm coming home now."

"_No, Sam…everything is fine."_

"No, it's not. I'll be home in the hour."

"_Sam we're good P-Puck is here and you left not too long ago and I don't want to have to watch you pull out the driveway again it hurts too much."_

"Well if you don't want me to come home FaceTime me." Pulled my phone from my ear and selected FaceTime and waited for her to appear.

"_H-Hey."_

"Hey." I stayed silent just taking in all of her features I wish she was beside me the saddest look was in her eyes just wanted to all her fears and worries to just be washed away. "Are you sure you don't want me to come home because I will, I'll push the pedal to the metal and get there fast as I can?"

"_I'm sure besides I have to get used to you not being able to return home like that you're going to be traveling and be in different states some weeks."_

"You're right. I still want to come home. How's your brother? How's TJ? Did you call your parents?"

She moved the phone showing TJ asleep in my oversized shirt. "Daddy's son knocked out." She put the phone back on her.

"_My brother is fine he was shot twice but he was wearing a bulletproof vest the EMT said to him had he not had he not had it on he wouldn't be here. No I didn't call my parents it's like déjà vu."_

"Thank God. So, is he at the hospital or home?"

"_They're keeping him overnight and they'll release him tomorrow just want to check him to be safe."_

"Good. Good. Where's Puck and Stevie?"

"_Puck is up I don't think he's going to sleep tonight I was looking to see him today but he showed up at the eleven o'clock hour. Sam…I'm sleepy."_

"Well go to sleep then. I'll put my phone on the stand and I'll watch you sleep."

She yawned. _"But don't you have to get some sleep too."_

"I do but I'll get my sleep in just put the phone on my side of the bed and position it and move TJ closer to you so I can watch the both of y'all." She got off the bed and did as I asked and got back in bed.

"_Can you see?"_

"Yeah, I can see. Now go to sleep." She pulled TJ close to her and within a few minutes she drifted to sleep. I dozed off a couple of times myself waking up to see them still there sleeping peacefully I would do that every so often and finally I just dozed off.

**TJ's POV**

I opened my eyes and I saw daddy on mommy's phone he was sleeping with my bear Mr. Mustache and he had something balled up in his hand.

"Daddy…Daddy!"

"_What…morning TJ."_ He yawned rubbing his eye. _"What are you doing up this early?"_

"I got to pee-pee."

"_Okay go pee-pee, put down the toilet seat, wash your hands and come back so you and I can talk."_

"Okay." I hopped of the bed, peed, put down the toilet seat, washed my hands and come back. "Done."

"_That was quick. Let me see your hands."_ I put them to the phone and daddy sniffed. _"Okay you cleaned them. How did you sleep?"_

"Not good. Uncle JJ got shot last night."

"_I heard but he's fine he's going to be okay and he should be home later today. Mommy told me that you found one of the treasures I hid for you."_

"Yup! I did!"

"_What was it?! I want to know!"_

I lifted the pillow and pulled out the picture of Conniehey. "Conniehey!" I singsong.

"_Oh you found the dog! That's a good find._"

"Yeah, I want a dog just like this. I already named him."

"_What you named him?"_

"Conniehey just like the dog mommy made you give away because he ate her hair but she's all natural now so her hair should be good." I patted mommy's scarf.

"_Yes, TJ it should be good now. No dog will be eating mommy's weird strange Indian hair. I miss you."_

**Mercedes POV**

I thought for sure that when I woke up that the FaceTime would have disconnected but it stayed connected all night. I've been pulling a TJ listening in on his convo with Sam.

"I miss you too daddy it was scary last night I heard the gunshots and mommy was crying, uncle Stevie was crying, I was crying because I wanted you and mommy wanted you too she said bad things always happen when you go away."

"_They do?"_

"Well not always when the bad things happen when you're here they don't last long."

"_Let's change the topic I don't want you thinking about bad things anymore, let's think about the fun back to your scavenger hunt did you get to watch a video last night?"_

"I did! That was good but mommy wouldn't let me listen to it all."

"_Why not? What was wrong with it?"_

"She said it wasn't a good story for me to listen to."

"_Well that's not a good reason. Personally I liked the book."_

"You would like it." I said finally talking.

"_Morning sweetness. Why didn't you like that book? What was wrong with it?"_

"Morning…everything." I sat up and turned positioned myself towards the phone. "Balls, sack, hairy. Why did Stevie pick that book? Better yet why did you even read that book?"

"_It's just a book about balls baby."_

"Blue balls?"

"Yeah, what's blue balls daddy? Is it like my blue basketball? Are my balls blue? How can you get blue balls?"

"_No…TJ not like that. Y-yeah that was a bad book. Sorry."_

"It's okay baby. Shouldn't you be getting up I know you have to get an early start on today."

"_Yeah I do. You want to do this later on tonight FaceTime and you can watch me sleep and I can watch the both of y'all sleep?"_

"Yeah, we can."

"_Cool. Well y'all have a good day don't think bad things TJ and I'll be sending you text throughout the day. I love you baby. I love you TJ."_

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby." I ended the FaceTime. "

**Tank's POV**

"So, you shot him? You sure about that?"

"Yeah, 2 right in the chest. Bam! Bam!" Kid did the sound effects. I looked at my chest and pushed him away.

"Good. X mark the spot. Hopefully y'all killed him because the other guy is still living. Did anyone see y'all?" I asked him

"Nah, we had our face covered although this white-bald headed guy showed up but he didn't see us."

"Can you tell us why you want to get your son so bad? I mean you never really cared for him before. Why now?"

"See…why you want to know all of that. I just want my son back that's it besides if I get him, she _has_ to come back to me. I told her she can leave but leave TJ here with me because that means that you're returning if you take TJ you not coming back to me. I woke up one morning her ass was gone and he was gone I knew from the jump that she wasn't coming back so my mother thought of this idea to kidnap TJ but that plan isn't going go forward because Vito snitched on her so I had to come up with a new plan. Harass the mess out of her for her to return."

"So, if she left you, why didn't you just call the cops to tell her them that your son was kidnap?"

"I didn't sign the birth certificate, besides the kid isn't even named after me. I don't really give a damn about him. I just got her pregnant so she could stay because she was going to leave me so I got her pregnant for a purpose. Look, here is y'all money we never met, you don't know me, if we see each other on the street no eye contact." I opened the door and watch them leave. "Cool and burn all of that shit y'all got on! And if you snitch on me I'm going to come find you and kill you." I closed the door behind me.

**A/N: He's back...for now. (: See you in a few hours. **


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Your favorite is back! Lls. Tank little simple ass Tank, don't y'all just love him? NOT! I hate typing for him he just grinds my gears but he just bring so much pain and annoys the hell out of the Evans Family. Lol. Will he show up again? Beats me! Another ditty BEAT IT! BEAT IT! Never mind with that ditty with that book yeah or that ditty it works both ways…anyway. I am so corrupt you'll see why! Maybe Tank needs to play with Sally she gives blue balls. Lls.**

**Tomorrow being Mother's Day I might post a special Mother's Day Chapter for this story. Take y'all into the future with Sam, Mercedes, TJ and someone special.**

**Happy Reading Guys (: 2 updates in a day it's been awhile since I did this.**

**Sam's POV**

I rolled out of bed going over to my suitcase and started unpacking when I got here last night I just took off my shirt and pants and flopped in bed.

"Okay this shirt and…ooh what are these. No way. She did it!" I put it to my nose inhaling. "Gosh smells just like her." My dick jumped. I would rub one out right quick but I'll wait until later I pulled out my phone taking a selfie sending it off to her. "I can't wait until she sees this." I went into the bathroom to take care of my morning routine.

**Mercedes POV**

"So, what we do now mommy?"

"We wash our face." I wiped away some sleep from TJ's eye. "Brush our teeth and start our day and not think about the bad."

"Can we have pajama day?"

"Yeah today we can stay in our pajamas _all_ day and maybe later if you're up for it we can work on that scavenger hunt daddy did for you and me."

"Okay." TJ and I took care of our morning hygiene after that we downstairs to find Puck was asleep on the couch. "Uncle Puck is still sleep. Wake him up or let him sleep?"

"Let him sleep you go ahead into the game room and I'll start on breakfast." I walked into the kitchen opening the refrigerator taking out the eggs, sausage, and fruit on top of the egg carton was a post it, it read. _"I am in love with you, yes you!"_, Sam drew multiple hearts in different colors. "I'm in love with you too Sam."

"Morning 'Cedes." I looked up from my note Puck was stretching.

"Morning, Puck. What time did you go to sleep after everything calmed down?"

"Like an hour ago your brother called Stevie like last night saying that they're going to release him by noon today and Stevie's going to go pick him up."

"That's good." I began whipping up the batter for the pancakes.

"Need some help?"

"No."

"No? Here Mercedes sit I know you had a rough night _I_ can make breakfast." He took the fork out my hand moving the bowl to the side ushering me to a chair. "Sit down." I sat. "Good. You want some orange juice?"

"Yes, please." Puck grabbed a cup pouring me a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you."

"No problem. So, fill me on everything I didn't have much time to talk to you on Sunday seeing as you were busy helping your mother and I've been busy myself. So what's been going on here?"

I took a few sips of my drink sitting the cup down. "A lot for starters TJ started dreaming about a monster just up out of the blue come to find out the monsters is Tank, he drew a picture of him on a playground running away from him, then we run into Tank at the mall, well TJ and Sam do in the parking lot then I had a run in with him before in a store, get back home I find out that Sam had a run in with Sarah too."

"And this all happened in one day."

"Yeah, TJ's dreams were like a night or two before all of this but that's nothing compared to when Sam told me that Tank and Sarah came by the house together?"

Puck dropped the pancake on the floor. "Shit." He picked it up tossing it in the trash. "They came by here. How do they know each other to begin with?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, first time he came by with her then he returned the next day with his cousin Rick and my family along Tana beat them both down in the backyard everything got destroyed."

He went to the sliding door and guffawed. "I just thought that since you moved in with Sam that he told you to redecorate it was okay before it looks better now. Tana?!"

"Yeah, Tana. I saw her flying out the house with her heels in hand she was drumming up a beat on him and when I said I was going to call the cops they ran her and J3 ran after them."

"I feel some kind of way. None of y'all didn't call me to join in on that beat down. Was PawPaw out there too?"

I nodded my head laughing. "Yeah PawPaw."

"Not PawPaw! Now I'm _really_ mad! 'Cedes, sis you know I want to beat the living shit out of him after hearing what he did to you and I know he did something to TJ too I can't have him walking upright I need his ass crippled or better yet dead. Do you think that he had something to do with last night?" He asked flipping the pancakes.

"Yes I totally believe so. Yesterday Sam's parents came by here they wanted to know who was Tank and what sent Stevie off the deep end and the doorbell rang, JJ answered it he said it was no one important but I believe it was Tank and when he saw JJ, he took off running."

"Did you ask him?"

"Yeah, I did. He said it wasn't him I somewhat believe him. Then TJ was outside looking for JJ and TJ _can't_ be outside alone we already had a scare when Sam and I woke up he wasn't in the house. He was just on a walk with PawPaw that was scary but enough of a wake-up call."

"Well after breakfast I'll check the surveillance camera to see if it was him to put you at ease. Yeah, TJ can't play outside I'm on board with that. Did you call Sam last night after all of that?"

"No, he called me he said he couldn't sleep he felt something was wrong and he was right. He heard the fear in my voice."

"I'm surprised he didn't come home."

"He was going to, he asked me twice if I wanted him to return, I wanted to say yes _so_ bad but, there are going to be times when he's not going to be able to return in a flash. Like its training camp for the team this is training for TJ and me."

"I'm going to be right here too you won't ever be in this house alone." He moved on to cracking the eggs. "So, are you planning on going out today I need to know so I can polish my weapon. I want it nice and pristine when bust a cap into Tank. I promise you I will."

"Can we not talk about guns as in last night that really scared TJ, Uncle Stevie got shot away from home and my brother gets shot here at his home."

"I'm sorry. So how was it with you, Sam and TJ saying goodbye was it better or worse?"

"Worse. Way worse we stood there." I pointed by the door. "We hugged like 10 times and he kissed me." I found JJ's tally sheet last night he called it_ Sam Goodbye kisses for Mercedes_. "25 times." I smiled sliding it over to Puck. "TJ cried, I cried, 4 weeks, 4 weeks and everything is already started to crumble."

"Mercedes don't worry. He'll be home this weekend and if he can't make it back I'll drive you and TJ up there this weekend to be with him."

"Thanks Puck. Is breakfast almost done?"

"Yeah, you go get TJ and Stevie and I'll set the table."

"Okay." I headed into the game room. "TJ come baby, breakfast." He didn't answer me. "TJ come on…the game will be there when you get back." I took his controller setting it on the table.

"Man Uncle Stevie and I just made it to this level."

"'Cedes TJ and I just made it to this level."

"I do not care, we're eating breakfast now." I pointed to the dining room they both left the game room. I felt my phone buzz in my hand the text messages had started I opened it up there was a picture of Sam's dick draped over it were my panties. "Oooh its hanging on to something I rather be riding." I messaged back.

"You said something 'Cedes?" I put my phone behind my back and smiled.

"No, just Sam sent me something."

"What he send you?"

"Nothing important Stevie." I smiled at Stevie walking into the dining room.

**Sam's POV**

First day of training camp I'm getting my workout in doing a light jog around the field trying to clear my head on my second lap coach joined me.

"Sam you're kind of sluggish there? Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No, my wife's brother got shot." I said as I kept jogging I looked to see he was beside me he had stopped I walked back to him.

"Shot? Damn! Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's good. He had on a bullet proof vest just that he was shot at my house."

"Yikes! Was your wife and son home?"

I scratched my head. "Yeah, they were. I couldn't get to sleep so I called home I _was_ going to go back there to make sure that they were all alright but she told me to stay here and my brothers are there so I'm good we FaceTime all night well not all night talking I watched her and our son sleep and then this morning I had a talk with TJ." We started walking.

"That's good. Do you know who did it?"

"I have an idea of who did it he came by the house yesterday but he ran away before my brother could catch him."

"Does your wife know?"

I shook my head. "She knows I just didn't tell her because she and our son take it so hard when I leave home I didn't want her to worry any more than she already is."

"I think you should tell her, she needs to know." He patted me on my shoulder and started jogging.

"Morning Jones!"

"I should but I don't want to." I shook the thought from my mind started jogging again.

**TJ's POV**

Uncle Puck made a good breakfast this morning but nothing tops mommy I helped him with the dishes Uncle Stevie left to go pick up Uncle JJ they were releasing him earlier than we expected. Uncle Puck is in daddy's study mommy is in the bedroom with the door locked. Me well I'm at the door listening.

"What is mommy doing? I want to ask her can we do the scavenger hunt."

I pressed my ear against the door. _"Oh…oh..oh.."_

"TJ!" I jumped. "What are you doing listening at the door?"

"I wanted to ask mommy a question but it's locked."

"Locked?" He questioned jiggling the doorknob. "It's locked." He pressed his ear to the door quickly moving away from it. "Um…TJ's mommy handling some business. Personal business."

"What kind of business is she doing that keeps her saying _oh…oh…oh_? I folded my arms looking up at him. Seems I got him stumped he was sweating and turning red.

"T-TJ just go to the game room and once she's done…finished…taken care of her business then you can ask her that question."

"Okay."

**Puck's POV**

I made _sure_ TJ went into the game room I waited at the top of the steps 5 minutes before I went down to check he was in there playing a game. I headed back upstairs I knocked on Mercedes door.

"Just a minute."

"Okay. Take your time." I leaned back against the wall I heard her unlock the lock the door opened. "Hey."

"Hey. Did you find anything on the video?"

"Um…yeah. I did but you know TJ is a little eavesdropper, right?"

"What?"

"I mean he was at this door ear pressed hard listening to you he asked me _"What kind of business is she doing that keeps her saying oh…oh…oh?_". Cedes jaw dropped.

"He heard that?!"

"Yes! Look, I know you miss Sam and all and at breakfast an hour ago you were a little happy I don't know what he sent you and I'm not going to try to figure it out or how you should do that just run some water or have the TV or music blaring or something." I looked at the bed the pillow still had her hand imprint. "I'm going down to the study whenever you feel like joining me to see what I found please do so." I went back to the study I started the video where I first spotted the ski-masked one. "Hey Mercedes."

"So, what is it?" She sat down I turned the monitor to face her.

"This is where I first spotted him." I changed to the other camera angle. "He came from the main street, he doesn't drive up so either his car is out there parked or he was dropped off. He runs up to the house and rings the doorbell and he looks into the camera." I paused the video.

"That's Tank! THAT'S TANK! Why did he tell me?!" She yelled I hit play letting the video play out you see JJ chasing Tank away from the house then you see TJ walk right outside starts playing in the dirt finally JJ comes running back in frame talking to TJ and they go inside. "He was here. I knew it! I felt it! I'm calling Sam."

**Stevie's POV**

Puck was going to go pick up JJ but I decided to pick him up seeing as we both got shot I don't know where his mind is at just want to spend time with him. I pulled up to the hospital where I was at not long ago he was outside waiting for me.

"Hopefully I didn't have you waiting too long. Traffic is a bitch. You good?" I asked JJ pulling off from the ER entrance.

"No, you straight. Yeah, I'm good just some bruising that vest came in handy." He rubbed his chest.

"It really did. Seeing you laid out took me back to when I got shot and seeing your sister cry well that broke me. I cried after everything calmed down. What happened?"

"I was just out there doing my walk I came across these two guys. They had on masks they just shot me no words or nothing. They both just shot me. I fell to the ground. What was going on while I was knocked out?"

"A lot. Mercedes was crying and screaming, TJ was crying and screaming, I was trying to keep my tears back but some fell and Puck was just stone face calm. Did you feel Cedes hitting you in the face?"

"No, she was?!"

"Yeah, not hard, hard but hard enough to wake the person up. Did you call your parents?"

"No, I _don't_ want my mother jumping down my neck about this. She worried enough for the last 7 years with Mercedes now they're back on track. I don't need to set her off with this."

"When did you get that vest?"

"Oh, when Sarah and Tank ass showed up at the house while I was waiting on J3 to pick a color combo I dropped him off to get his own vehicle and then I went and got the vest after that I ended up at some park met up with Sam then went to her house got into a fight."

"I know I heard about the fight…wait. Sam was in a fight?"

"Yeah, I thought he told you?"

"Sam didn't tell me shit! When was this?"

"Um…this fight was…hell. Sam had come to visit you in the hospital I met him at the park because you wouldn't tell him something or you wouldn't talk to detectives and he was pissed at you, I was just finding out about what Mercedes went through and Sam told me the rest I was highly pissed so we went over there. Sam didn't want to come with me at first but he changed his mind we get there I go to the door Tank cousin Rick answered and he's talking all bark crap and we go at it then Sam jumped in helping me out. Mercedes was pissed about that but she got over it."

"Damn look I'm just glad you're alive every time my brother go away shit happens. A few weeks back it was me last night you." I turned on to a street JJ realized that this wasn't the way home.

"Yo! Where are we going? This isn't the way home."

"I know we're not going home. Just sit back and relax."

**Tank's POV**

Decided to come visit my mother today it's been awhile since I talked to her and let her in on what's been going on.

"So, what happened?"

"I went up to the house the first time with a ski-mask on and I rang the doorbell. I thought all of her folks were gone but her brother stayed back. Punk ass. So that later that night I sent two young kids back and I told them what I wanted done they shot twice in the chest."

"That's good. That's payback for that beat down they put on you and Rick. How could they? So, are you still going to go through with my plan?"

I gave my mother the, are you serious look. "Hell no I got my own plan I'm just going to wait until TJ is by himself and that's when I'll get him."

"Okay. You know school is starting soon."

"Yeah, I know."

"Maybe you can wait until he gets into a routine and go from there and then snatch him up she's _bound _to return to you then. Sarah still on board?"

"Yeah, she's still on board but the latest development in all of this is that she got served with a TRO."

"Did you get one?"

"Nope...you remembered I changed my name but I still sent the boys anyway to be on the safe side."

"How old are they?"

"They're young cats will do anything for cash I only paid them 1k."

"A piece?

"No $500 each which equaled to 1k. Well Na it was nice seeing you. I'll come visit you again."

"Why you leaving so quickly?"

"This place creeps me out and that guard keeps looking at me his name is Bubba and I'm not going to be his bitch." I got up and the guard let me out.

**Mercedes POV**

After watching the video with Puck I had to call Sam I was heated, pissed, upset and more so hurt. I sent Puck off to play with TJ so that he wouldn't eavesdrop in on this conversation. I've been calling his phone non-stop for the last hour and he hasn't picked up. I gave up calling for a minute he called me.

"_Hey baby. Everything okay. You called me 25 times and didn't leave not one voice message."_

"No, everything isn't fine I didn't want to talk to the voice automated you I wanted the real you." I didn't give him a chance to respond. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT IT WAS TANK WHO CAME HERE YESTERDAY?! I HAD TO FIND OUT THROUGH PUCK AND THE SURVEILLANCE VIDEO!"

"Baby…"

"No, don't baby me Sam you're suppose to tell me these things! Why didn't tell me?!"

"_Listen on top of me leaving, my parents dropping, your parents leaving I didn't want to put more on you and the baby! I thought it was the right thing to do!"_ He yelled.

"It was the wrong thing to do Samuel! What if I were outside when he showed up? What if he were lurking in the bushes if I went to the door just to get some fresh or if I wanted to sit out there with TJ? You put our family at risk baby."

"_I'm sorry…it's a lot on my plate I just want everything to be good!"_

"No, it's a lot on _our_ plates we're in this together. Remember you told me my stress your is stress. We share this load together! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME SAM! You should of told me Sam. You should have told me."

"_I love you."_ He said calmly.

"Huh?"

"_I love you."_

"Sam, I'm mad at you right now and here you are telling me that you love me." I sat on his side of the bed.

"_Yeah, I do and I love you. I love you Mercedes. PawPaw said to us never go to bed angry at one another, and I think that also implies to conversations over the phone too and I'm not getting off this phone until you say it back to me. You never know what can happen. I love you Mercedes."_ I removed the phone from my ear crying. _"I love you Mercedes. I love you…I love you…love you."_ He kept saying it.

**TJ's POV**

I ditched Uncle Puck someway somehow because I wanted to see what mommy was up to I went back upstairs to the room the door was opened I heard daddy's voice mommy was crying.

"_I love you Mercedes…I love you.._" I entered the room I took her phone I saw that she had it on mute and I unmuted it. "_Come on Mercedes I'm not getting off this phone until you say it back to me._"

"Daddy."

"_TJ put mommy on the phone. I haven't heard her voice in the last 10 minutes I know the call is still connected._"

"She put you on mute daddy. Mommy is crying."

"_Oh…well FaceTime me._" He told me and I did just that.

I waved to him and he waved back. "Hi daddy! You at practice? Where are the players?"

"_They're on lunch break and some are talking to the media. Turn around so I can see mommy._" I patted mommy on her leg she sat up I held up the phone. _"I love you."_

"I l-love you too." She said.

"_Can I get a kiss?" _He asked mommy she took the phone from me planting her lips on the screen I got on the bed behind mommy because I wanted to see it she pulled back the phone. _"That was a good kiss_._ Well I have to get back I should be done by 5. I'll call you both then. Thanks TJ for helping me. I love you."_

"I love you too daddy." He ended the FaceTime call I leaned around mommy wiping her tears. "It's okay mommy daddy will be home soon."

"I know baby. I know. I thought you were suppose to be playing with Uncle Puck?"

"I ditched him because you told me that if I'm up to it we could do the s-scavenger hunt daddy left for us."

"That's right. I heard you were at my door earlier."

"Yeah, I was but Uncle Puck said you were taking care of business." She gave me a watery smile.

"I was and you need to stop listening at the doors of people when they're closed and they're in there you _may _hear something that you need not hear. I've had 3 people tell me that you've eavesdropped, granny, Aunt Stacey, and Uncle Puck if I find from any of your aunts or uncles that they see you doing that. I'm not asking you any questions you and me directly to a part 2."

"I don't get a part 1?" I asked her she shook her head no pursing her lips.

"No, because I you know better. Don't you?"

"Yes ma'am." I lowered my head. "Can we still do the scavenger hunt? Please."

"Sure."

"There you go! Mercedes he ditched me in the basement I spent the last 10 minutes looking for him. I thought I told you to let mommy handle her business."

"It's handled Puck he knows." She turned back to me giving me a stern look. "Have you heard from my brother and Stevie?"

"No...they have been gone for a minute. I'm going to call him." He turned leaving the room talking to himself. "If went back over there I'm going to…"

"Scavenger hunt now mommy."

"Y-Yeah."

"YAY!" I jumped up and down taking her by the hand leading her out the room.

**Stevie's POV**

"Where are we? This side of town looks sketchy as all hell!" JJ said as I knocked on the door Lucky opened.

"Lucky this is JJ, JJ this is Lucky what info do you have on Tank because I know a canary has got to be singing?"

**A/N: Who is singing? [clears throat] Me, me, me, me, me.**

**In other news the moment I knew Santana wasn't going to be wrapped too tight for my fic. **_**"No sé quién que idiota piensa que es no llamar a mi sobrino de su nombre. Voy a pisotearle el poco nuts! Bitch ass. Juro ante Dios que mejor no había sido yo! [translation: I don't know who that idiot thinks he is you do not call my nephew out of his name. I'll stomp on his little nuts! Bitch ass. I swear before God it better had not been me!" - Chapter 19 What in the hell was I thinking?! Lls  
**_


	48. Special Mother's Day Chapter

**A/N: A special Mother's Day chapter…a break away from the craziness of it all. Something sweet. Samcedes Family moments some of y'all seem to like these moments and so do I. Okay today's ditty for Mother's Day comes from the movie, **_**Coming to America**_**, [clears throat] She's your Queen-to-be. A Queen-to-be forever. A Queen who'll do whatever his highness desires. She's your Queen-to-be. A vision of perfection. An object of affection to quench your royal fire. Completely free from infection. To be used at your discretion. Waiting only for your direction. Your Queen-to-be. Y'all know I'm not wrapped too tight y'all imagine Sam singing that.**

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!**

**HAPPY READING! (:**

**Sam's POV**

_**Friday….**_

I was watching ESPN when the show I was watching finally went to commercial break this was the perfect time for TJ and me to talk over the plans for Mother's Day this coming Sunday.

"TJ, come over here right quick you and I need to talk."

"About what?" He asked me sitting on the ottoman where I had my legs propped up.

"A very special day for mommy, it is going to be her first Mother's Day that she's going to celebrate and enjoy so I want you, me and Alex to go all out. So, what do you think mommy would want?"

"A new baby that one cries too much." I looked down at sleeping Alex that was a perfect mixture of 'Cedes and me I'm so thankful that this child has 'Cedes mouth.

"Now TJ mommy and I love this baby and you besides it's going to be awhile until daddy gets to play again but it was so worth it." I kissed Alex on the forehead. "So, I was thinking we take pictures, breakfast in bed for mommy, and you make a card, and daddy can give mommy something special. What you think about that?"

"I like that daddy. Don't forget flowers."

"Right I can't forget the flowers." I heard the bedroom door opened I knew she was going to be coming downstairs. "TJ." I whispered. "Come here, when mommy comes downstairs she's going to asks us what are we doing, I want you to say nothing. Can you do that?"

"Yeah I can." He whispered back.

"Good 'cause here she comes." I started playing with Alex hands and making faces.

"What were y'all two talking about?"

"Nothing mommy I was just asking daddy that when I get to blow out my candles could I use my wish for a little brother." He answered looking up from his drawing of McConaughey or as he calls him Conniehey.

"Sam, what were y'all talking about?"

"Nothing baby just what TJ asked me and I told him he couldn't." I leaned in for a kiss and pulled back. "How was your nap?"

"It was everything thank you for that alone time."

"You're welcome besides I wanted to spend time with our kids." I placed Alex in her arms and she leaned into me and I adjusted the blanket around her.

"You know Mother's Day is coming up."

"It is?! What day?"

"Sunday! You got anything planned for me? She smiled.

"No." I quickly answered.

I answered her mouth drop then curling into a smile. "You're joking with me."

"No, I'm not I thought that you could do your usual around here, cook breakfast, lunch, dinner, change some diapers, and tease me while you breast feed our daughter of which might I add turns me on, laundry, a little dusting. It's some trash in the corner." I pointed to where it was. "Oh, McConaughey needs to get a bath I thought you might be able to do that too."

"You're joking with me?" She leaned back and gave me the death stare. "Samuel Thaddeus Evans you better be joking with me!"

"Ooh daddy's in trouble." TJ singsong leaving his drawing going off to the game McConaughey was looking between 'Cedes and I. "Come on Conniehey!" He ran off. I leaned in for another kiss.

""If you think about kissing me I will bit your wax lips off." She smashed her hands in my face. "Samuel Thaddeus Evans, I'm going upstairs to put Alex down for her nap and I pray you better have something for me planned on this Sunday because if not you're going to be sorry so I suggest you start planning." She got off the couch and I followed with my eyes until she was out of sight.

"I have something planned baby but I can't tell you." I pulled out my phone and called Artie heading outside. "Artie…"

_**That evening…**_

"Our princess is sleep again. What are you doing?" My duffel bag was on the couch and she came out of the bathroom putting inside my washrag and toothbrush. "Baby what are you doing?"

"I'm packing you a bag to stay in the guest room, that's where you're going to sleep at until you tell me you have something planned for me on Mother's Day now _if_ there are plans you can tell me and I can put your clothes back."

She had her hand on her hip waiting for my response. "Well looks like I'm going to be sleeping in the guest room." I zipped up my bag and left the bedroom. I know she's upset with me but I think she's gone drastic. I don't want to tell her I just know when Sunday arrives she's going to very much surprised and forgiving. I picked one of our many guest rooms and tossed my duffel bag on the chair, got in bed and flipped to ESPN. A few minutes later TJ came knocking on the door.

"Come in, TJ."

"Daddy, is mommy mad at you? I was going to my room and she was on the phone with Aunt Santana."

"No, she's not mad at me. How you know it was Aunt Tana?" I asked as he climbed onto the bed copying my posture laid flat out with my hands behind my head.

"I heard her praying in Spanish and that was a few minutes ago the clock in my room read 5:30 and it's now 5:45 and I just came back upstairs and she still going."

"Wow, that's some prayer she's going in."

"Why are you in here daddy? This is the guest room. You not a guest."

"Mommy and I are playing a little game see if I tell her what I know then I can return to our bedroom if I don't I have to stay in here."

He sat up and looked at me confusingly. "That's a crazy game. So, can we go over our plans for mommy again?"

_**Saturday…**_

Last night was the most awkward sleep I ever had I slept without my wife before but that was on business trips this was the _first_ time that I was in our house and was banned from being in our bedroom because I didn't tell her my surprise for Mother's Day. Tomorrow is almost here but first I have to make it through today and get my plans rolling. I did my morning routine and made my way to the kitchen, her back was to me as she was preparing breakfast.

"TJ didn't I tell not to feed McConaughey table food."

"But your back is turned, how did you know?"

"I'm mommy; mommy sees all and knows all even when her back is turned." She turned around and sat the frying pan down on the counter and looked at me. TJ looked back to see what she was looking at.

"Morning Daddy!"

"Morning." I walked over to him gave him a kiss and said good morning to our little princess who was asleep in her bouncer. "Morning princess." I turned to head to the dining room table.

"Aren't you going to kiss mommy good morning, daddy?"

"Er…yeah." I went over to her and did a quick peck on the lips.

"No, daddy you kissed mommy wrong. Kiss her kiss her!" He yelled and propped his head up waiting for the show to start. "I'm waiting." I pulled Mercedes into a kiss mesmerized lips press together, dancing tongues and fiery heat as the surroundings around us disappeared our kiss was interrupted by TJ standing up on the stool giving us a standing ovation.

"Yeah! Woooo! Yeah! That's a kiss!"

"TJ get down from there." Mercedes went over to him and sat him on his own two feet. "Was that what you were looking for TJ?"

"Yup! Now we can eat breakfast!"

We put on a nice little show for TJ but I know in the back of my mind 'Cedes was still upset with me knowing that I didn't have something planned for her but I did have something planned. I offer to wash the dishes and she went about to do her own thing. I called back to confirm with Artie the plans and went out to purchase the t-shirts for the kids and myself returning home Mama called me.

"Hello Mama." She didn't even address me back she just went right in.

"Sam, what is this I hear that you don't have anything planned for Mother's Day! You know Mercedes has been looking forward to this day since y'all got married and had Alex! This is her special day where you and the kids show her how much she means to you."

"I do have something planned." I answered pulling up to the house. "I'm just messing with her, everything is set and done. TJ, Alex, and I will be heading to Uncle Artie studios to take pictures of the kids in these cute little shirts, and I have one too a shirt as well and we're going to make her breakfast in bed and I got her a little something that I can't _wait_ to see her in but it's going to be a few more weeks for that but everything is covered."

"Better be or I'll jump right back on a plane and return out there to beat you with PawPaw's stick."

"Not PawPaw's stick Mama also your gift is in the mail and the second half will be sent once I get the pictures back. Okay. Happy early Mother's Day."

"Thanks son." I went inside the house and saw TJ was in the game room with McConaughey playing fetch with one of Mercedes heels that was broken in the heat of the moment between us it soon became a chew toy for him.

"Good boy!" I smiled went upstairs to check on Mercedes and she was asleep I tip-toed in and turned off the monitor that was in her hand and proceeded to Alex's room packed her a bag and placed her in her the car seat and went and got TJ.

"TJ let's go do our thing. Mommy is asleep so all plans are in motion."

"Daddy is Conniehey coming with us too?"

"Yeah, he's going to get in on this picture moment too."

"Yes!" He ran off to get his leash and sat at the table writing 'Cedes a note. "What are you doing daddy?"

"I'm writing mommy a note so when she wakes up she won't be in a panic not knowing where we are at. Baby I checked in on you and you were sleep so, I took the kids to the _new_ park we decided was a good place for them to play. We'll be back later love Sam, TJ, Alexandra, and McConaughey." I slipped the baby bag on my arm, picked the car-seat, TJ had McConaughey out the door we were.

**Mercedes POV**

I've been knocked out for the last 2 hours and I haven't been interrupted by TJ, Alexandra, or McConaughey.

"Sam!" I yelled out. "Sam! TJ!" I checked Alexandra room her bag was gone, TJ was gone. I checked the guest room where Sam was sleeping ESPN was playing. "Sam where are my kids?" I opened the door hoping to see him and he wasn't there. "McCounaughey! Where is that possessed little dog?" I'm waiting to hear his little paws or him barking nothing I went back to the room, ran downstairs looked outside the truck was gone. "I know this man didn't run off with the kids and the dog and didn't leave me a note!" Back upstairs I was I checked the guest room, TJ's room, _our_ room, even Alexandra room. Back downstairs I checked McConaughey's hiding spot nothing. "I can't the call the cops. They're with their father." I was in panic mode and on the verge of leaving the house to go in search of them I grabbed my keys and was out the door when out the corner of my eye I saw a note I picked up the note off the table. "_Baby I checked in on you and you were sleep so, I took the kids to the new park we decided was a good place for them to play. We'll be back later love Sam, TJ, Alexandra, and McConaughey."_ WHEW! "The park."

**Sam's POV**

I made a quick stop by the park took some pictures so that I can send them to her phone when we got to Uncle Artie Studio.

"Uncle Artie!" TJ ran over to Artie just as I sat him down.

"TJ!"

"Sam, how is the little princess?" Artie rolled over as I was taking out Alexandra I lifted the blanket a little and we went inside so Artie could get a better look at his niece.

"She's good" I sat down placing the bag on the chair and took Alex out of the car seat. "Isn't she cute?"

"Adorable! She's going to be a stunner you're going to have a lot on your hands in a few years."

"I know but these pictures we're taking today I'm going to have them scanned and updated every year as in TJ, myself, and her along with the dog will be back here in a year until I approve of the guy for her when that day comes." I made kissy faces with her.

"So, does Mercedes know that you're doing this?"

"No, she kicked me out the bedroom last night well that evening she packed a bag my toothbrush wash rag even a few pair of shoes."

"WOW! Why don't you just tell her what you're doing? So you can return back to the bedroom."

"No, this is a surprise for her look at what she gave me." I pointed to TJ who was looking through one of the camcorders with the help from Artie's assistant Tina and then down to a wide awake Alex and McConaughey was just running around. "How can I thank her for this? By keeping her in the dark and surprising her Sunday morning with breakfast in bed, flowers a bunch of assortments, edible arrangements, gifts from TJ, Alex, and myself and then we're going to sit back in bed and watch our kids play."

"That sounds like a good plan. Okay let's take these pictures. You need to change the kids into their shirts"

"Yeah, I do can you put this on TJ and I'll take care of Alex here."

We changed into our shirts and cheesed it up I don't know how many we took but each picture was beautiful my favorite was the one of TJ and Alex. Our little photo session tired out TJ and Alex.

"Thanks Artie for doing this."

"It was nothing! I enjoyed this besides TJ and Alex are very good in front of cameras."

"Thanks. Well, let me head on home I know mommy is probably worried about her babies and probably me too. TJ." I rubbed his back. "Get up, we're going home now."

"Home."

"Yeah, home. Here is McConaughey. You got him?" He just nodded his head. "Artie. Tina thanks again. How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house bro."

"Thanks. Y'all have a good one." I unlocked the car and secured my baby girl in and I took McConaughey from TJ and put him in his cage in the back because TJ was sleep walking with was too tired to climb up in the truck so I picked him up secured him in his booster seat, got in adjusted my rear-view mirror and smiled turned and off to home we were.

**Mercedes POV**

3 hours later and Sam and the kids along with McConaughey are pulling up I waited in the door for them until he waved me over.

"You tired out my babies." I opened the backdoor and unbuckled TJ and helped him out he had Alex and McConaughey.

"Y'all spent three hours at the park?"

"Yeah, it was a nice day." He answered as we slowly made our way in the house. He locked the door behind us and TJ was too pooped out to make it to the couch he slumbered on the floor.

"Sam, get your son." He picked up TJ and laid him on the couch. "What did you do to them? I've never seen TJ that tired before."

"I told you baby. We had fun."

"Did they eat at least?"

"Yeah, we ate. We went to Mickey D's. I got you something but first I'm going to put TJ to bed because it's late and you can handle Alexandra then I'll go outside to get your food." He took TJ upstairs got him changed into his pajamas and he checked in on Alex I was singing her to sleep and he went outside got my food he told me he put it in the refrigerator and that was the last I saw of Sam Saturday night.

_**Sunday…**_**Mother's D****ay**

**Sam's POV**

My visitation to this guest room will come to an end in a few hours. Actually shortly I didn't sleep much I spent the majority of the night and morning wrapping the gifts for Mercedes from the kids and me. I gave TJ the tasks of turning off the baby monitor in Alex's room he stopped by my room and gave me the signal that all things were a go.

"Ready to start breakfast daddy?"

"Yeah, mommy still sleep?"

"Yeah, she's snoring up a storm. Good. Good. Let's go."

TJ and I whipped up for mommy Mother's Day breakfast, eggs, bacon, French toast, fruit, orange juice, tea and water we arranged it on the table along with the card that TJ made in school. I made sure to hide that from her when I picked him up Friday afternoon. "Let's take the elevator on up. This time you can barge into the room and I want you to yell HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY got that.

"Yup."

"Good." Exited the elevator and TJ made a mad dash to the door. "Go." He busted open the door and yelled to the top of his lungs.

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY MOMMY!" Cedes sat right up and her jaw dropped it stayed like that for a couple of minutes. "Happy Mother's Day, baby."

"S-Sam..I thought..you."

"I lied." I flashed her a smile I sat the table down. "Are you surprised?" She slowly nodded her head and the waterworks began.

"Daddy mommy is crying. I thought she was supposed to be happy?"

"TJ these are happy tears. Very much so happy tears."

"That's good well we can't start Mother's Day without the whole family here so, let me go get Alex and TJ round up McConaughey so we can start this off right." I stopped by Alex room and got her then back to my room where I was sent to dwell for a couple of nights and picked up the gifts and headed back to our room, TJ and Conniehey were already there. "Alright we're all here mommy's day can begin. Baby you have two options start off with breakfast or presents."

"Presents. Presents mommy start off with presents."

"Okay, TJ wants me to start with presents so presents it is."

"Okay, TJ give mommy your present." I sat on the bed and he jumped off going into the bag pulling out his gift along with the card he made in school.

"Here mommy."

"TJ this is so beautiful the card and the picture and who is this third person in our picture because it's only 4 of us 5 included McConaughey."

"My baby brother which daddy still has to put in you but he said he can't right now." Mercedes looked over at me and she shook her head.

"Knowing that he might not play for a while. What is the other thing you got me?" She asked opening up pulling out a necklace that read mommy. "TJ this amazing so beautiful total total sweetness. Thank you baby."

"You welcome mommy." He leaned in for a kiss. "Daddy it's your turn."

"Yup it is my turn. Baby you were pretty upset with me when you asked me if I had plans for you on today and I lied saying I didn't that ticked you off and you sent me somewhat packing down the hall. I too would have done the same if I were you but I wanted today to be special all about you, look at what you gave me baby I can't thank you enough for this no amount of me saying thank you can compare to you. Well maybe the flowers that will be delivered later on with your other thing but…you are the best thing to happen to me, you are the most amazing mother, wife, friend, singer, daughter you're _our _MVP. Mother's go through so much with having a child and carrying them for 9 months and labor and getting back to themselves and then they worry about them make sure they're safe, stealing kisses when they're asleep, or just standing in the door watching their little chest rise and fall with every breath, mommy you have one hell of a job and I'm so happy that I can join you on this journey of motherhood. I did take the kids to the park yesterday but I made a stop over to Artie's Studio and had the kids and I along with the dog do this for you." I handed her a few wrapped presents she opened the first one and it was a picture of TJ and Alex in their shirts, TJ's read, "Princess Protection Agency" and Alex read, "This Princess is Guarded By a Big Brother".

"Aww Sam.." The waters works started with TJ and they never stopped. "This is so adorable." She flipped the page and there was TJ and McConaughey, TJ looking laying side by side with Alex smiling. "Baby I can't…this is so. Oh wow." She turned the page and it was me and my shirt read, This Daddy belongs to TJ and Alexandra. "You do belong to them this so beautiful." Each picture was adorable but the last one I liked best it was a photo of me and written on a chalk board were these words "When I grow up, I want a son first, then a daughter;" and standing in front of me was TJ with the remainder of the message. "So my son would beat up any boy that makes my little girl cry." She read. "Sam!"

"What? It's true and it's started."

"Stop it Conniehey leave my sister alone!"

"Happy Mother's Day." I kissed her and we watched our kids and dog play on our bed.

**A/N: Don't wish me a Happy Mother's Day, I don't have any kids unless you want to count my rabbit, Hop. Until tomorrow guys! (: **


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Fluff is over back to the BS! So to get caught up Tank is back! I don't know for how long but yet he's back he asked me to return and we worked something out so I agreed to it. I think someone requested for Puck to return either in the reviews or when I PM'd them and they hit me back but he's back too. Shall we get to it? I so hate making tweaks to my story especially when it comes to chapters that are already done but I made a tweak and you don't have to read it but I'm just going to tell you... [removed]….you'll see that at the end. So until then….or when you get to that chapter.  
**

**Happy Reading! (:**

**Stevie's POV**

I know I was supposed to pick up JJ and head right home but after him being shot last night and knowing that Tank showed up in a ski-mask. I had to head to my source that keeps up with the entire bullshit.

"Where are we? This side of town looks sketchy as all hell!" JJ said as I knocked on the door and Lucky opened.

"Lucky this is JJ, JJ this is Lucky, what info do you have on Tank because I know a canary has got to be singing?"

"Yeah. Come on in." He stepped back and JJ and I entered and we were led to his kitchen. "Have a seat…yeah the streets _have_ been talking."

"What are the streets saying about Tank?"

"I heard that he paid 2 young cats $500 a piece to shoot some guy at this person house." JJ and I looked at each other and then back at him."

"Did they kill this guy?" JJ asked I see he is just playing along.

"They said they did. Why? You know dude?"

"Yeah, I know him. Did they say _why_ they wanted to shoot him?"

"Some beat down some guy gave him and his cousin and he wanted to send a message to that persons family that he's not playing."

"Anything else?"

"Nah, just that the plot they had to kidnap his son is not going to happen anymore."

"That's good to know. Okay, do you know of the young cats that shot him? Any idea of where we can find them and if you can talk to them like you did with Vito?"

"See everything was different with Vito knew me these guys I don't if they're from around here or not so it's hard to say."

"Hopefully they find their way to you or however but I have something to tell you, the house that the person got shot at, that's my brother-in-law house the guy they shot, it's me. I'm the guy." JJ pointed to himself and Lucky damn near lost it.

"You were the one?!"

"Yeah _I'm_ the one. He came by my sister house for reasons I don't know I beat his ass once with my family, I beat his cousin too, I'm itching to get my hands on him alone besides he shouldn't have been their property anyway. They have a restraining order against him."

"Restraining order?" He questioned. "I haven't heard anything about no restraining order in the streets and the streets talk _that_ would be out there."

"Well maybe he didn't share it with no one."

"No I heard about Sarah's, how I heard about hers I still don't know but yeah that bitch is crazy so I'm not surprised but Tank he hasn't been served."

"What?! I was there last night when the officer said he was served. How can you get that wrong?"

"Unless he changed his name." JJ said. "I mean think about it, it was a plot to kidnap our nephew if you're going to kidnap someone and you think this through, surely you wouldn't use your real name. Would you?"

"Hell no."

My phone started ringing and it was Puck. "Shit. Puck is calling me. I think we need to be leaving. Lucky call me later on."

"Alright." We left and I answered my phone. "Hey Puck."

"_Where the hell are you?! It doesn't take 2 damn hours to get to the hospital and return home! Where did you take JJ? Please tell me you didn't take him where you went?!"_

"We'll be home soon Puck. I'll answer your questions then." I hung up my phone and tossed it in the backseat. "He wasn't served, he came by the house yesterday, and then he sent two guys to do his dirty work." JJ was holding his muttering. "JJ."

"He changed his name. He changed his name."

"Are you going to tell 'Cedes?" I asked pulling out from Lucky's house.

"No. I'm not. I didn't tell her about him showing up yesterday and for damn sure I'm not telling her about this."

**Mercedes POV**

"Look mommy I found a dog leash."

"Okay what did daddy leave me?" I picked a set of blank index cards and hidden in the middle was. "A postcard of a sunset on the beach."

"We can walk the dog on the beach at sunset." TJ was trying to figure out these clues.

"That makes sense but what doesn't match these two finds are these pair of heels. Why would daddy hide a pair of heels?"

"Yeah, mommy that don't make any sense."

"What doesn't make any sense?" Stacey asked.

"Aunt Stacey!" TJ almost knocked her over jumping on her.

"TJ. Watch it you're too wild."

"It's okay 'Cedes. I haven't been attacked by a man like this in a while. It's good. So, what are you guys doing down here?" She pulled up a crate and sat down.

"Scavenger hunt! Daddy did it before he left."

"Sam is gone? Where did he go?"

"San Diego."

"That's right! Geez! It's been a lot going on in the last week. So, how long is he gone?"

"4 weeks." I responded pulling up a crate beside hers.

"Four weeks! That's too long."

"That's what I said when he first told me but it's training camp and that's how long it is. TJ, how about you go upstairs and play with Uncle Puck."

"Again?"

"Yes, I want to talk to auntie alone and you better not ditch him this time or eavesdrop."

"Okay." He went the steps dragging the dog leash behind him.

"Puck is here?"

"Yeah, when he found out that Sam was leaving he came back although my brother is here and Stevie spent the night last night he wanted to be here as well and I'm happy about that."

"So, when did Sam leave and how has everything been since?"

I felt my phone buzz and Sam sent me another text message this one for TJ of him and of the players on the team. "He left yesterday and everything was fine until last night around eleven o'clock I heard gunshots I waited to see if JJ or Stevie would come running up to the room but neither came. So, I went to find out myself I came downstairs and went straight for the back door and I as I opened the door I saw Puck, standing over JJ."

"JJ got shot?!"

"Y-Yeah he did." I shudder thinking about the happenings that transpired only a few hours ago.

"Oh my gosh, is he okay?"

"He's fine he was wearing a bulletproof vest when they shot him in the chest. Twice."

"Praise! He had the bulletproof vest but that had to been scary. Twice?!"

"Yes, twice it was scary I kept thinking about Stevie and if I were to go through what y'all went through with Stevie I was all over the place last night. I finally got myself in check because I had to calm TJ down."

"Does Sam know?"

"He knows. He called this morning he _was_ going to return back home but I told him to stay there. Everything was fine but we FaceTime each other he watched TJ and I sleep and I don't even know if he even went to sleep. I woke up this morning and he and TJ were talking." I chuckled. "TJ told him what I said."

"What you say?"

Stacey reached out and took my hand. "B-Bad things happen every time he goes away and this is just the second time." I wiped away my tears.

"Aww… Mercedes don't cry."

"I try not to but it's true. Think about it first time he went away Stevie got shot, this time my brother, what's going to happen the 3rd time he goes away, will it be me something bad happens to or TJ?

"Nothing better not happen to the both of you, you have to be strong for TJ not to mention the baby."

"How you know about my baby?"

"The pregnancy test you took when all of girls had girl time in your bedroom some weeks back."

"Oh…yeah." I bit my lip. "Tank's baby. Right." I rubbed my hand over my stomach.

"So…"

Her thought was interrupted by the footsteps coming down. "Hey Stacey." He gave her a hug.

"Hey Puck so any word on where JJ and Stevie are?"

"Yeah, I got in contact with them they're on their way back here. Stevie didn't tell me much but he'd answer my questions when they get back. How's the scavenger hunt?"

"Good. Sam left TJ a picture of McConaughey and a leash and me a postcard of a sunset on the beach and pair of heels."

"Oh, that's strange. Heels and the beach. Hmmm…" He smirked. "Well, I'm going to play with TJ and I'm going to keep my eye on him. That kid is a sneaky somebody." Stacey waited for Puck to leave before she continued on.

"TJ's still sneaking around that kid needs to watch it before someone opens a door and he gets knocked smooth out." She smacked her hand. "So, how long have Stevie and your brother been gone?"

"Going on three hours he wanted to go pick up JJ from the hospital."

"Three hours? The hospital is a good 30 minutes from here 45 minutes tops only Stevie can turn a 30 to 45 minute drive home in to 3 hours. You know I came by to talk to you about the talk my parents tried to have with you and Sam they're pretty upset with Sam on how he talked to them. All they wanted to know was who is Tank and have their questions answered because Stevie isn't answering their questions."

"He's not."

"No, I mean he's told you, Sam, and me but that's why they're trying to piece together this puzzle."

"Have they asked you?"

"They have and I'm not going to tell them Stevie has to. Look let's lighten the mood. So, let's relieve Uncle Puck of TJ so the 3 of us can continue on this scavenger hunt my brother so kindly did for y'all besides I want to find out what else goes with this postcard and heels." She got up and took the postcards and heels and went upstairs. I answered Sam's text and followed behind her.

**Stevie's POV**

"You you're right. Puck looks pissed." I parked the car and JJ got out. "Are you coming with me?" I locked the door but they opened because JJ still had his door opened.

"No. Close the door. I don't want to deal with Puck. You just met him once but Puck is Puck."

"Ookay." JJ closed the door and I watched him walk over to Puck talking. I know Puck is pissed and I'm going to wait it out until he calms down.

**JJ's POV**

"Where did he take you?" Damn. Puck didn't say ask how was I doing just jumped to it. Got me feeling some kind a way.

"Not going to ask me how I am."

"I'm sorry. How are you JJ? Where did he take you?" He folded his arms across his chest showing no emotion.

"He picked me up and I thought we were on our way back here but he took me to this sketchy ass part of town to meet a friend of his named Lucky. I.." He held up his hand for me to stop.

"That's all I wanted to hear. Your sister wants to talk to you inside." He patted me on my shoulder and went over to Stevie's truck yelling.

"_You had one thing to do! Pick up JJ and bring him back here! Why did you go over there?! Why?!_"

I shook my head and went inside and standing right there was Mercedes. "Hey sis." I gave her a hug and pulled back and placed her hand over my chest. "I'm good. Just bruising I heard that you want to talk to me."

"Yeah, I do. Let's go to the study." She said going up the steps and I followed.

"Where is TJ?"

"Oh, TJ's with Aunt Stacey continuing his scavenger hunt. Sit." She pointed to the chair. I sat and I eyed her because her expression changed from caring to pissed off. "JJ can you explain this to me?"

"Explain, what?" I asked she moved the mouse and up on the screen popped the image of me running after Tank.

"I guess you forgot that we had surveillance why didn't you tell me outright that it was _him_ I found out this afternoon because Puck went to go check the cameras."

"Sis, the reason I didn't tell you was because all of this going on, mom and dad leaving, Sam leaving, and how you and TJ were acting, not to mention he knows where we live. I thought it was the best idea."

"You know what? Sam told me the same thing. It wasn't the best thing you and he put our family in danger."

"I chased him away!"

"Don't raise your voice to me. You may be older than me but when it comes to this and my family and our safety no it won't be going there, you did chase him away I give you that but JJ you have to communicate with me. Tell me these things even if you think I want to hear them or not. Tell me."

"Okay. I'm sorry sis. I will." I went over to her and pulled into a hug. "I'm sorry just that you're my baby sister and only sibling and I care for you so much. I promise I'll share everything with you."

"Good. Where did Stevie take you after he picked you up?" I guess it starts now.

"We just went for a ride to Lucky house where Stevie asked him questions about me being shot seems that he knows Tank from some beef years ago and he still keeps tabs on him I don't know why but."

"So, was it Tank involved in this?"

"Yeah, Tank _was_ involved in me being shot. He paid the young kids $500 each to shoot me and Lucky is going to try to get these kids to turn on him."

"Was that all y'all talked about?"

"Yeah. That's all we talked about. I'm going to my room now. I need to hit the sheets for a quick nap. I'll be up for dinner. I promise but before I go. Did you call mom and dad and tell them about?" I rubbed my chest.

"No."

"Good. I'll see you in a couple of hours." I gave her a kiss on the cheek as I was leaving Stacey was coming up the stairs with the phone in her hand. "Hi Stacey."

"Hi, JJ. Everything is okay?"

"Yeah."

"Stacey, who is on the phone?" She took the phone from Stacey hand.

"Oh, the school for TJ, they want to talk to you about the interview."

"Oh." She went back into the study closing the door behind her.

**Puck's POV**

"You can't stay in the car all night Stevie! You're going have to get out of that car to use that bathroom and eat. I promise you that I won't put my hands on you once you exit your truck. I'm going on the porch. I promise you." I walked back to the porch to show Stevie I was serious about my word a few minutes later he finally got of his car and opened the back door to get his cellphone that was in the back seat and I pounced.

"Puck! HEY! Stop! Come on! Let me go!" I had him in a head lock. "Puck!"

"No. Why did you go over there with JJ?!" I tighten my grip and we both fell on the ground.

"P-Puck ! Let me go and I'll tell you."

"Are you sure?!"

"Y-Yes! Just let me go." I let him go and put his hand around his neck. "Gosh! Why did you do that Puck?!"

"You had one thing to do that was picking up JJ and bring him back here. I'm not trying to have 'Cedes go through what Sam and your family went through with you."

"It's daytime." He pointed to sky.

"That doesn't mean shit. Folks can get shot in broad daylight! Tell me, why did you go over there?" I got up off the ground dusting off myself off and I helped him up.

"Tank came by here yesterday."

"Yeah, I know that I watched the surveillance video."

"Well, I only know of one person that knows Tank and he finds out things, Lucky. That's where I took JJ and we found out information on who shot him and why."

"Oh. Can you get this guy over here like tomorrow?"

"Sure. Why you want him to come over here?" He asked as we walked to the house. "I told him that I was going to call him later and I still haven't told Sam about what Lucky told me and this was back to when I was in the hospital."

"I want to meet him on our turf. So, who shot JJ?"

"Some young kids…."

**Sam's POV**

First day of training camp is soon to be over I had sometime in between meetings so I decided to FaceTime 'Cedes.

"Hey baby. How was today? Is JJ back home?"

"_Everything is good. Today was a better today."_

"Tell me about it?"

"_First off Puck made breakfast I was going to but he told me to sit and it was really good breakfast, Stevie went and picked up JJ and they took forever getting back here because Stevie went and visited Lucky."_

"He went over there again?! What for this time?!"

"_Not for a weapon for information it seems that this Lucky guy knows Tank and still keeps tabs on him, Tank was the reason for my brother being shot. He paid two young kids $500 each to kill him."_

"That's so messed up. Did you hear any word about your TRO?"

"_Yeah, he was served his papers that's good but to know that he's still somewhat lurking that doesn't put me at ease."_

"Me neither. Did you and TJ go out today?"

"_No, he wanted today to be pajama day, so we stayed in our PJ's all day and tonight after prayers we're going to have story time with daddy."_

"Oh I can't wait for that and I'm sorry about that book."

"_I know. No worries I proofed listen to the other books and they are okay. Also, TJ was at the door again listening."_

"Listening to what?"

She rubbed behind her ear and smiled. _"Listening to um…me and what I was doing."_

"That picture made you horny?" I licked my lips.

"_Yes! I'm not even going to front I was in here taking care of business."_

"Just tell me one thing while you were hands on with yourself once you couldn't take no more was my name the first thing out your mouth."

"_Um…no more like Oh God and then your name followed."_

I dropped my phone. "Sorry baby. Either way that sounds so good. Wish you could have said that in my ear. Okay let me stop I still have meeting to get to and that image that visual. Let me stop. Have my parents been by? I know it's been one day."

"_No, they haven't Stacey stopped by though and she wanted to talk about the convo we had with them? _

"Oh. Was it a good or bad convo?"

"_It was good Sam they just want to know that's all and I think you should call your parents and apologize for how you talked them. I know you're my husband and all but they just wanted to know their timing was off. We told my parents and they deserve the same."_

"You're right I'll call them and talk to them." I picked up pen and wrote a reminder for myself to call them. "Do you have to go out tomorrow?"

"_Actually yeah, the school called and they moved up TJ's interview to tomorrow."_

"I can't be there tomorrow!

"_I know I tried to work something out for the weekend but tomorrow it is so JJ will be coming with me. I'm a little nervous I want TJ in this school."_

"Me too I want to be there. JJ is your brother and I know he cares but I want this school to see a family. I heard those interview questions are tough maybe I can work something out. So I can meet up with y'all do the interview and come back." I looked up at the clock in my office. "Well, I got to go babe. I'll call you later. I love you."

"_I love you more. Bye."_

"Bye." She ended the FaceTime and I had to find out a reason for me to get back home. I just got here yesterday maybe I can use him as my reason. I mean he already knows. I left my office and headed down to the see the coach. I knocked on his door.

"Evans what do I owe this visit?" He looked up from the depth chart.

"Well, I know training camp just started seeing as what happened last night at my house I was wondering would you mind if I go back home tonight and return tomorrow."

"I don't see why not. You need to check on them. QB coach can run offense tomorrow."

"Thanks." I left his office and did had my own mini celebration in my office. Now I just need this meeting to hurry up and start. I was the first one in the room and the other coaches starting filing in. The meeting was over an hour long once it was over I was gone out the building I didn't even go to my apartment to pack anything I just headed home. 2 hours later I was pulling up to my home and walking inside.

"What are you doing here?! The training camp isn't over!" Puck yelled.

"I know. Just that TJ's interview got moved up and I wanted to be there so here I am. Where are Mercedes and TJ?"

"Upstairs watching you."

"Okay. I'm going to go surprise them."

"Hey…" JJ yelled and shushed him and smiled slowly made my way to the room and quietly opened the door. _"That as a good book wasn't it_."

"Yeah, daddy that was a good book."

"_Alright night baby. Night TJ. I'll see you tomorrow night for another story time."_ 'Cedes shut down the iPad.

"Okay time for prayers."

"Can we say our family prayer?"

"Yeah. Lord please watch over our family and friends and keep them safe. In Jesus name we pray." Amen." They said.

"Amen."

"Daddy!" The both leapt off of the bed and ran over to me.

"Sam! What are you doing here?!"

I picked up TJ. "I told you that I was going to be here for tomorrow. I wasn't going to miss it." She pulled me into a kiss. "I miss that too."

"Are you home for good daddy?"

"No, I still have to go back but I'm here tonight so that's all that matters. I'm going to change into my pajamas and I'll be back out here in a jiffy."

"Cool!"

I changed my clothes and return and TJ and Mercedes were already tucked waiting on me. "Comfortable."

"Yup. How was practice daddy?"

"It was good but this is even way better." 'Cedes and I leaned over TJ kissing and pulling back and looking down at him and he was smiling. "You like that don't you?"

"Yup I like seeing you kiss mommy."

"Why you like seeing daddy kiss me?"

"You happy, daddy's happy, I'm happy, and that means my baby brother should soon be on the way because that's how it _all_ starts." He looked between us if he only knew was baking already I placed my hand on her belly.

"Already started. Okay. Let's hit the lights TJ, mommy and I have a big day tomorrow!"

**Puck's POV**

While 'Cedes wasn't near her phone I took the liberty in going through her phone looking for that one name and number that caught my attention because that was the person I was looking for. I blocked my number and called and he answered.

"Hello. Hello. Lucky this you fine don't say anything then. I'll tell you. I guess word done got back to your ass huh you heard dude got shot and he's dead right! Yeah, motherfucker is dead." He was laughing. "Shot twice in the chest BAM! BAM! Young cats! Raymond and Ant did it. Yeah."

"HE IS NOT DEAD!" I yelled into the phone.

"What?!"

"YOU HEARD ME PUNK ASS! HE IS NOT DEAD! Thanks for the names dumb ass! Good night!"

**A/N: Someone suggested that well actually **_**monni2215**_** [round of applause for her] that I take y'all into the future with a teenage TJ and everything about it that he learned on the playground and being sneaky he can put to use. Let me know if I do it it's going to be a one-shot. Until tomorrow guys or later tonight beats we'll see. (:**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: MINI UPDATE I'm trying to tie all of this together I've dropped a lot in these 5 weeks and some days which equals 50 chapters because that's what it's going to be when I post this. A few things won't be cleared up in this story but in the sequel. In other news there is a stink bug in my kitchen. I hear it but don't see it. Y'all want to help me kill it? Nobody. I'd figure. Lls.  
**

**Happy Reading (:**

**4:15 AM - CHAPTER 51 is in the works and we're already sitting on 2k+ words. **

**Sam's POV**

I was happy to be home if it was only for tonight although I hit the light TJ talked, talked and talked eventually he stopped talking. As soon as TJ went to sleep a big grin spread across my face as I thought about what I was about to do next. Mercedes had just drifted off but I was going to get this in I went around to her side of the bed.

"Baby." She whispered something incoherently I pulled back the covers and lifted her shirt I admired the bounty that she was blessed with leaning forward slowly sucked as much of her breast as I could into my mouth, letting my tongue flick across the nipple. Her body squirming.

"Sam…" She moaned.

Placing my lips close to her ear I whispered. "Bathroom now."

"But.."

I moved my hand in between her legs started rubbing her clit with my thumb then in inserted two fingers her pussy tightened. "No panties and you're so wet." She began bucking her hips towards my finger softly moaning. "Now you can ride my fingers or you can come into the bathroom and ride me. You said it yourself you'd rather be riding me. Now is your chance." I removed my fingers went to the bathroom removing my shorts sitting on the toilet seat. Seconds later the bathroom door opened, she locked it and turned the shower on and both sinks.

"You know I get loud."

"I know." I smirked as she grabbed my swollen member and guided it inside her. Slowly she began bouncing up and down on my dick_._

"I'm going to ride you until you cum." I held onto her hips as she rode me faster and faster calling my name she was making her own music I took her tits in my mouth nibbling on her nipples as she moaned my name. My dick twitched I knew I was seconds from releasing.

"SAM SSSHHIITTT I'M CCCCUMMMIINNNGG! Mercedes screamed

"Merc…Merci… I'm about to….shit Merci." Her walls tighten around me so hard I blew my load within seconds of her organism Mercedes slumped her head on my shoulder. "You okay?" She nodded her head.

"Yeah."

"Okay well, you're going to have to get up because I need to turn off the water."

"Let it run."

"For now." We stayed in that position I don't know how long finally Mercedes got off me and turned off the sinks and I hit the shower. "Let's get to bed we have a busy day in a few hours, TJ's interview and we're talking to my parents." As soon as my head hit the pillow it was morning and time to get up. I was awakened out of my sleep by the smell of breakfast I brushed my teeth then made my way to kitchen I watched her cook breakfast.

"Morning sexy." I walked behind her wrapping my hands around her waist kissing her on the neck.

"Morning breakfast is almost done can you set the table."

"Sure." I opened the cabinet grabbing the plates. "How many plates I need?" She looked up in the air counting.

"Six."

"Six? You, me, TJ, Puck, JJ, and Stevie who else?"

"Stacey after I got off FaceTime yesterday with you, she came back with a bag. You didn't see her car when pulled up last night."

"No, I didn't. I had one thing on my mind and that was seeing you and TJ."

"See I told you daddy was home." TJ was leading Stacey over to me.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"TJ's school interview I wasn't going to miss it." I gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Knowing that you were gone I wasn't going to leave 'Cedes and TJ alone with only Puck and Stevie to talk to, JJ is fine besides I need to make sure Cedes don't do too much seeing as she's pregnant."

"Pregnant? How you know she's pregnant?"

"Sam, you forgot the pregnancy test she took some weeks back. Sheesh! Cedes give me that spatula, I got this. You go sit down." She took the spatula from her gently pushing 'Cedes out of the kitchen. "TJ and I can handle the rest. Shoo shoo. We got this. Right TJ?"

"Yup Aunt Stacey."

"See…go."

"Alright Stacey Cedes and I are going up to my office, yell or better yet send TJ up when everything is complete."

"Will do."

We went to my office I locked the door behind us. "You know Stacey caught me off guard with the mentioning of baby I thought you told her."

"She caught me off guard too with it yesterday I had to play it off myself."

"Is everything okay with the baby? You haven't had any morning sickness yet?" 'Cedes had her hand on her belly I placed mine on top of hers.

"Too soon for that although with TJ I felt it right away each pregnancy is different. I need to set a doctor's appointment."

"Well set it for Saturday because I'll be home and won't have to ask the coach can I leave and for someone to take over my duties. Ever since my first trip to San Diego Tank has been messing up our lives I'm ready for him to be laid to rest."

"Well he'll soon be I've booked my second interview that will be coming out at the end of September because October is Domestic Violence Awareness month."

I gave her kiss. "That's great baby! So, what's the first interview for I thought it was for that?"

"That's just pertaining to music I actually signed on to do a few shows at the El Rey."

"You booking things baby!"

"I am but what we have _both_ booked is this school interview and I'm nervous. I spent most of my time in here yesterday online looking up some of these questions; some are personal not to mention they're going to ask TJ questions too."

"How personal are these questions?" She grabbed her spiral notebook along with a few pages of information about the school and questions.

"Were there any problems with the pregnancy or birth?"

"What? Yeah, that's personal. Yikes. Hopefully they don't ask that question if not I'll think quickly on my feet."

"I know and no impersonations either." She handed me a list of not-to-dos.

"No flaunting of money that's good and as far as the impersonations I'll save them until we get done I texted my parents telling them I was back for today only and if they want to talk we're free from 3-5. Are you good with that?"

"I'm fine with it."

"So, what are we wearing for this interview?" I asked as a knock came on the door. "I got it." I got up off the couch unlocking the door. "Breakfast ready TJ?"

"Yeah, Aunt Stacey hurry up she's trying to hold Uncle Puck, Uncle Stevie, and Uncle JJ back but their inching in on the plates." He said going back downstairs.

"Okay… we're right behind you. Let's go bae."

**JJ's POV**

Mercedes and Sam finally came downstairs so we could eat breakfast after that the both of them along with TJ and Stacey went upstairs to prep for TJ's school interview us guys did loaded the dishwasher.

"When Sam and Mercedes leave along with TJ let's have us a powwow with you, me, Stevie, and Stacey."

"That's a good idea."

"Come on baby you look good in what I picked out for you." 'Cedes yelled up the stairs.

"Don't you sharp nephew. Come here so I can fix your shirt."

"Thank you Uncle JJ." I left the two top buttons undid.

"Now that's swag. What time is y'all interview?"

She looked down at her watch. "It's at one but I want to get there early."

"Its 11:30 y'all got time to relax."

"No, we don't and according to my watch we're already late. Sam! Come on!"

"Sis, you need me to join you?"

"No, JJ, TJ and I will be fine, Sam is here. Sam! Come on. We're late."

"Coming!" Sam yelled coming down the stairs. "Okay guys and Stacey we're out we should be back around 2, mom and dad are coming over around 3 so if you can have a little something whipped up for us. It would be greatly appreciated. Let's go." I watched them leave.

"Okay, they're gone. Let's talk." Stevie said following Puck and Stacey into the living room I too followed.

"With Sam, Mercedes and TJ going off to TJ's school for that interview we can now talk about what we all know and make sense of this shit. I'll go first. It started with Tank ass annoying my shopping experience with TJ in Target. Stevie came into the picture second. When he ran out the house like a madman to get a gun of which he doesn't know how to shoot then in comes JJ, 'Cedes brother who beats down on his cousin Rick only for Tank bitch ass to come for a visit and gets the family beat down of which I wasn't invited to."

"I think you explained it all Puck."

"But Sam got Mercedes a phone when she first got here he put this spy app on there. Mom told me and when she came here she left the phone there at her house." Stacey said.

"So, Tank has this phone. Is Sam still paying the bill on it?"

"Yeah, I think he is."

"Okay we need to call it and see if it still works because I called a number last night."

I looked over at Stacey and she was taking notes. "How did you get his number?" I asked.

"Oh, I just took Mercedes phone and helped myself. I just went to her phone-book. I didn't look at _anything_ else."

"Yeah, and she's pregnant with Tank's baby."

"She's not pregnant with Tank's baby Stacey."

"Yeah, she is, the pregnancy test she took a few weeks back came back positive." She pulled out her phone showing me a photo of all the pregnancy test that 'Cedes took and all were positive.

"Well, y'all must have not heard the updated version she's not pregnant with Tank's seed. The pregnancy tests were out of date and she said she started craving salty foods. She took another test it came back negative."

"Wait…Mercedes was pregnant?" Stevie shouted.

"Where were you then and during this whole conversation?" Puck said.

"Obviously not in the inner circle there's always one person in a huge family to find shit out late and it's me." Stevie threw up his hands.

"I can't believe she didn't tell we had a little mini heart to heart in the basement during the scavenger hunt Sam left for her and TJ to do. He left her a pair of heels, postcard of a sunset, and a rose. What's up with that?"

"Sam is going to propose to Mercedes." Puck said.

"They already married."

"WHAT?!" Puck was the only one to yell. "Wait…okay I'm the only yelling. Y'all knew. When y'all find this out?" He pointed to each of us.

"I found out when I got here last week 'Cedes tried to say it was a commitment ring but I got it out of her. They're married."

"When did y'all find out?"

"When Stevie broke out of the hospital and busted in on them more than likely when Sam was tried to bust one of his own."

"Stevie?! You broke out of the hospital?! All this shit been going on, we got a secret marriage, she not pregnant, Stevie breaking out of hospitals."

"And he stopped by McDonald's with no money."

"What? Stevie you had no money and you _still_ went to Mickey D's." I started laughing. "That's funny. Did you have any clothes or just the gown?"

"Yup! I did Stacey was driving too slow for my liking so I told her to pull over and I didn't even wait for her to get in good I pulled up in the drive-thru."

"Just the gown." Stacey answered. I was too through with that visual. "And I'm _still_ waiting for my money Stevie. Better yet give me your phone. I'll transfer the funds myself with interest."

"Interest?! Girl you tripping."

"On top of all this we got Tank ass."

"Did y'all notice in TJ's program for his christening his last name was Evans. Was that a typo or not?"

"Nah, they amended TJ's birth certificate. Tank didn't sign it."

"We suppose to be in here talking about Tank and his simple ass and here we are just letting everything out. I _asked_ Sam if that was a wedding band he said no. "Puck shook his head. "The other question is since she's not pregnant with Tank's baby has Sam put one up in there because…"

"Now that we don't know but seeing as they've been getting it on somewhat on the regular and the kids saw them."

"The kids saw them. When?!" I yelled.

"This was way before you got here JJ and you were in a coma. TJ, Ian, Gabby, and Logan all watched Sam and Mercedes do it. The next day all the kids were saying, "Saaaammm", like Mercedes, TJ was asking about organisms and poos-poos, and dlongs. It was crazy and funny."

"Now, I heard he learned about sex just not that advance. Organisms."

"What the hell is an organism?" Puck shouted.

"A climax."

"Orgasm you mean."

"Yeah, but to a 5 year and 6 year old it's organism and "it" was sex, they heard Sam and 'Cedes play dirty, and all of the adults got sticks but it started off with Santana saying she wanted to beat you with her stick."

"Santana got a stick?" I asked.

"Yeah, a strap."

"She gay?!"

"Yeah…you didn't know Brittany is her wife."

"I should have known my grandpa was hitting on her, did y'all see the photo of my grandfather touching her ass."

"No."

"Mercedes sent it to me. Y'all got to see this." I whipped out my phone and they passed it around.

"Let me find out PawPaw like them freaky!"

"Yeah but anyway TJ was just cursing up a storm too."

"He was?!"

"Yeah. Um Sam told me when they went to the mall, because my dad, grandpa, and uncle ditch my mother, he ran into his ex and she called my sister a bitch, TJ didn't like that too well, he said, _you a bitch bitch then he ended it all with bye Ashy Felicia_. TJ is too much. I sometimes forget that he's 5. I think we covered all of the bases. Organism? On the playground? I repeated. "Organism."

"Whatever happened to his mother? Usually you see one you see the other."

"I don't know. Call Quinn she can find out." Stacey said.

"No, you don't have to call Quinn I know she was arrested for conspiring to kidnap. So it was his mother's idea so she's out of the picture."

"Kidnap who?! It better not be TJ!" Puck jumped yelling walking in little circles stopping in front of Stevie. "Say it's not TJ or Mercedes! It BETTER not be not one of them!"

"Yeah…she was planing to kidnap TJ."

"She's lucky she's behind bars I don't hit my elders but I wanted to in Target when she was talking that shit and I want to do it even more now. She's so damn lucky!"

I got up pulling Puck away from Stevie. "Yeah, she's very lucky. Calm down bro before you lose control."

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He returned to his seat I could just tell Puck wasn't good. The doorbell rang Stevie answered the door.

"What's up Lucky? Thanks for coming by."

"Nah…it's good. Nice crib."

"Lucky, you remember JJ, this is Puck and my sister Stacey. Sam's not here he and Mercedes are with their son so we need to talk quick."

"Okay. What y'all want to know?" He sat down asking.

"Where the fuck is Tank? That's _all_ I want to know." Puck said seething with rage.

"Actually Tank got a call last night from someone informing him that you are still alive and he's highly pissed about that. His momma try to kill you with Vito, he tried to kill you with two unknown kids. What's next?"

"I got the names I was the one who called him last night Raymond and Ant. We can discuss this later. All I want to know is where is he at, that's it I know the plot to kidnap our nephew is a bust but I _want_ him. Now. ASAP. Pronto. I want his ass. Point, blank, period. You understand me."

"I do."

"Good. Where is he?"

Lucky shrugged his shoulders. "That's a good question because I don't know."

**Mercedes POV**

"Here I am all stressed about this private school interview and in all it went good! I can't believe you did that impersonation of Kevin Hart."

He laughed. "It was right there besides the guy liked it." He took my hand in his while waiting on the light to change. "Are you ready for this talk with my parents?"

"Yeah I am. Are you?"

"I am are we going to mention T-A-N-K-S B-A-B-Y scare or not?"

"Daddy what are you spelling?" I looked up in the rear-view mirror TJ was scrunching up his face trying to figure out what Sam spelled.

"TJ you're suppose to be watching that movie how are you listening to daddy and I conversation?"

He held up his headphones. "They fell off my head mommy."

"Put them back on and let them stay on your head until we get home. Put them on now!" He put them back on his head I turned back around looking up in the rear-view mirror with a stern look on my face.

"No, we're not going to mention that besides we have O-U-R B-A-B-Y to worry about and we can hold off on telling them that news until after my first appointment."

"Good. You want another TJ or a little you?"

I smiled. "A mini-me named Alex."

**A/N: There is nothing mini about this update. Lls. If you read my Mother's Day update you've met Alex. **** Until tomorrow. (: **


	51. Chapter 51

**Before y'all read my A/N I just want to thank those folk who read and review my story your reviews and our PMs give me ideas I don't really be seeing and I **_**love**_** them and I use them as you can tell and for this chapter I used 2 of them so shouts-out to ****myhiggins25 and ****monni2215 also thank you to those who just read. Get to my A/N y'all.**

**A/N: Update on the stink bug I decided to let his behind live I did eventually find him he was in the blinds, then on the floor, and then the wall and after that IDK where he went after that but the other creature that flew itself in my kitchen a little after 4 something this morning he/she got sprayed down with RAID and met my size 9.5 just disrespectful! Enough about my bug adventures I have a lot of those, in **_**other**_** news organism shout-out to Sam and 'Cedes they got one in HEEY! UNINTERRUPTED! Let's take a 2 second PRAISE BREAK and go 2, 1 [stop]. I totally forgot about TJ being in the bed at least he didn't wake up 'cause that would have been an awkward explanation that I can't even come up with of why a hand is there and tits are exposed.**

**Shall we get to it?**

**Happy Reading! (:**

**Stacey's POV**

I didn't know that we would have a guest to our little powwow my surprise when Lucky showed up and dropped that word on us.

"What?!"

"What you _mean_ you don't know?

"They said the streets talk I mean his ass we was here yesterday you don't just up and disappear like a damn fart in the wind!" Puck shouted.

"That's the thing after you called him I don't know where he went no one knows I even called his phone and it's turned off."

"Puck look what you did?"

"What you mean what I did Stacey? If he wouldn't have bothered me and TJ none of this shit wouldn't have happened Cedes, TJ , and Sam could live happily ever after! He started this and his ass wants to hide! Fuck no! Lucky I wasn't too interested in coming to your neck of the woods but we're leaving now."

"For what?" Lucky asked Puck as Puck pushed him out his seat. "You didn't have to push me. Damn. Just stand up would have been good. Why?"

"I got the names you and me are going to find these cats and talk some sense into them because I have more money than $1000 to bribe someone to kill someone."

"Hey how'd you know?"

"Stevie, come on Lucky. I'm riding with you. We out."

"Puck is just going to up and leave like this?!" I yelled running to the door that Puck left opened. "Puck!" I closed the door returning to my seat Stevie and JJ had the same expressions of pained looks on their face. "Y'all are both quiet and Puck just ran out of here. Y'all don't have anything to say?! Stevie?! JJ?! What is up? When y'all heard that Tank disappeared the both of you exchanged looks. What is it?"

"Stacey…"

"No. What is it?"

"Sit." JJ instructed me.

"I don't want to sit."

"Sit. Stand I don't care what you do at this moment, while Stevie and I were at Lucky's yesterday I found out that the restraining order..."

"Restraining order?"

"Sam and 'Cedes both got restraining orders Sam against Sarah and 'Cedes of course Tank."

"That's good. Right?" I looked from him and Stevie he and JJ were shaking their heads. "Why isn't that good?"

"Tank wasn't served his." JJ said.

**Sam's POV**

"TJ, leave those headphones alone the volume is fine." 'Cedes told TJ she was fixed on him in the rear-view mirror I glanced up in the mirror his hand was slowly creeping back up there I cleared my throat TJ saw me looking quickly moved his hand. 'Cedes turned back to check to see if everything was good.

"Need some water baby."

"No, I'm good."

"Okay." She reached back and took the headphones from TJ putting them to her ear and handed them back.

"Why did you do that?"

"Making sure that the volume is up. Why did you attack me _early_ this morning?"

"I didn't attack you." I smiled pulling up to the light.

'Cedes leaned back giving me a yeah right look. "Yes, you did Sam I was sleep and then I felt your mouth on me sucking a part of me in and TJ was in the bed what if he would have woke up."

"I _really_ didn't think about that just hearing you tell me that you handle some business yourself and I knew that your fingers couldn't do what I could do and have been doing _way _better besides the way your body was squirming and you bucking your hips on my fingers said I wasn't attacking you I was pleasuring you and you loved it."

"Attacking what?"

"Thaddeus Joshua Evans! What did I tell you about you and those headphones? She turned back to TJ who was playing with the headset looking sheepish.

"T-They fell o-off again." The headphones were still on just covering his eyes.

"No, they didn't." She took the headphones putting them on and took them off. "I don't hear any sound. You turned down the volume. Didn't I tell you not to mess with the volume?" She popped his legs a couple times and he started crying.

"Stop that. Stop it!"

"B-b-but you...you s-said said."

"Ah-ah. No I don't want to hear it! I didn't ask for a response anyway." She turned off the movie.

"What happened to a part 1?"

"He by passed that yesterday. I told him no eavesdropping! I didn't want to do that but I had to and hopefully I won't have to do it again."

10 minutes later we were pulling up back home and entering the house. "We're back!" I announced closing the door.

"How was it?" Stacey came over greeting us at the door.

"It was good. 'Cedes was nervous but good. I did Kevin Hart my impersonation. He liked it. So, what y'all do?"

"Talked."

"Okay about what?"

"Y'all. What's wrong with my boo-boo? Come here TJ." TJ went over to Stacey hugging her around her legs she rubbed his back.

"Your little boo-boo was listening in on Sam and I conversation he said the first time his headphones fell off he asked Sam what he was spelling and the second time he asked "attacking what?" I told him he didn't listen so he got popped."

"Hello. Hello. Hello." My dad said entering the house. "How is everyone?" He gave hugs all around and so did mom.

"We're good Dad. Hey Mom you're right on schedule. Stacey everything is set up."

"Yeah, y'all go on I'll take TJ on upstairs get him change and cheer up my baby."

"Thanks Stacey. Mom, Dad let's go out back. You lead the way." I took Mercedes hand gave her a reassuring nod we followed them. "Mom, dad I want to apologize for the way I talked to you and treated you, all you wanted were answers and I should have just let you do that but on the other side we _had_ a full house and our guests left and my wife and I just wanted some down time alone." Here we go.

"Okay…wife."

"Did I?"

"Yeah, mom Mercedes and I are married."

She and dad exchange looks then looked to our left hands. "When-When did y'all tie the knot?"

"The night Stevie got shot, after I got from San Diego I thought of it why not now, she accepted my proposal and, we printed off our licenses filled them out, the photographer was our witness and there you have it. Are you guys okay with that?"

"Dwight?"

"I'm good with it just why? What's the reason?"

"Good that you ask that question because it all comes to Tank, the donor sponsor, her ex. Baby you tell this part because I wasn't here."

"Well, Puck and TJ were at Target, I got a call from Puck that something happened and I needed to get to Target, Stevie was here and he drove me there, he dropped me off at the entrance I go off to find where they are. I get back to the security officer room and TJ runs to me and behind me is Tank, I'm shocked to see him because I had filed charges on him for domestic violence."

"Stop…" My mother held up her hand. "Domestic violence?"

'Cedes chewed on her lip. "Y-Yeah."

"How long was this relationship?" My dad asked.

"7 years."

"Did the charges stick?"

"No, they didn't Mirandize him."

"What kind of fool ass police didn't Mirandize him that's one of the first things you do or the last thing you can do. So he's just free."

"Basically yeah."

"So, is was our grandson planned or of you being...if you were I just don't want to outright say it." My dad couldn't verbalize it he just waited for 'Cedes response.

'Cedes let out an abating sigh. "Rape, taken advantage of, by force yes, Tank got me drunk and had his way with me he said that he used a condom I believed him but besides I was still a virgin at that time and it just happened, I woke up the next day sore and b-blood…just yeah. I took 2 baths to make myself feel clean then that night he asked me to have sex again. I told him not to touch me anymore and he didn't. Then I started feeling sick and I found that I was pregnant some weeks later."

"Did he hit you any time during your pregnancy?"

"No, he just verbally abused me. So that's why your show was canceled?"

"Yeah, not for the verbal abused he punched me I had 2 black eyes, busted lip, broken ribs, and a concussion."

My mother covered her mouth hearing that. "Where was TJ in all of this?" Dad asked seeing as mom was still digesting that.

"H-Home."

"Why did you leave him there if you were going through all of this?"

"Tank said that I could go but TJ had to stay and I hated leaving my baby there because I didn't know what was going on with him and it just hurt me."

"So, why didn't you take him when you left?"

"The reason is that Tank knew that I would return back because of TJ that's my baby but if I took TJ with me and left I wasn't coming back and the last time did it."

"What happened the last time?" Mother asked finally speaking.

I rubbed Mercedes back. "H-He forced himself on me he d-didn't do it when h-his m-mother was there he…he w-waited until-until she left that n-night it h-happened. He locked the door and I just turned my back to him he asked me was I crying…crying and he goes on to… to say that his mother s-saved my ass because she…she was there and I was lucky, I t-told him I w-wasn't lucky, he then says I have a smart-smart mouth, and he y-yanked me on-on my back and he t-took.." My mother handed me some tissue I wiped Mercedes tears away. O-off my shorts and forces himself…t-the doorknob started j-j-jiggling it was T-TJ, he was yelling, _daddy stop, stop hurting mommy, stop_. T-The next morning I wake up unlock the door TJ f-fell sleep in the c-corner I picked…picked him up and I c-contemplate should…should I stay or go. I d-decided to l-leave and TJ and I b-been here s-since."

All of us were crying after hearing that. "Wow…just…wow…I don't." Dad shook his head. "Wow."

"Did he ever hit TJ?"

"Not-Not in f-front of me if he d-did I wasn't there he y-yelled at him though. T-TJ fell off his bike and he was just y-yelling at him like he-he wasn't g-going to f-fall. He's a k-kid."

"Did TJ ever see Tank hit you?"

She quickly nodded her head. "Y-Yeah. I don't know when I never asked him I just wanted my son out of that situation."

"I know this is going to be hard but you _need_ to ask TJ when was the first time he saw Tank hit you. Did he see your bruises?"

"I hid them from him he asked but I came up with some excuse to take the focus off of me he was 4 at the time. He just turned 5 a few weeks back."

"So is that why your brother stayed back and the rest of your family went home?"

"Yeah, part-part of it."

"Tell us, we want to know _all_."

I sighed rubbing my massaging my forehead "They know where we live."

"Who are _they_?" Mom asked me.

"Sarah and Tank."

"How the hell did they find out and who the hell is Sarah?!"

"Sarah is my ex, mom. We weren't together long maybe a few days and then 'Cedes showed up and I kicked her out, we were at the mall the day the detectives came _back_ to talk to Stevie because 'Cedes grandfather, uncle, and dad ditched her mother at the mall so we had to go pick her, TJ and I were in Cold Stone and that was the second time I seen her since because she had moved in with me and she had to get her stuff so she tells me that she stopped by the house to see if I hand changed my locks, I thought nothing of it until I get home JJ tells me that 2 people came by looking for me but I had already scooped them out on my surveillance camera that Stevie installed some weeks back then the next day they showed up again, well not them 2 but he and his cousin Rick of which, JJ and I got into a fight with."

"Stop…you got into a fight?"

"When?!"

"Dad day 2 of her folks visiting I was going to visit Stevie and give y'all a break that's the day I left early and I went for a drive I ran into JJ at some park and we started talking about how the charges didn't stick I got upset about that and then I tell him the reason for her leaving and he was heated and we went to her house, it was Rick we beat him up."

"Why did you go looking for trouble?" Mom asked.

"I wasn't looking for trouble. If I would have let JJ go over there alone, 'Cedes would have been mad with me; I go she still would have been mad. It wasn't a win/win situation neither of us were seriously hurt. My hand just swelled up."

"Y'all need to move to Kentucky."

"I'm not moving to any Kentucky. No. My home is here. My job is here. My family is here. I'm not running from nobody Mercedes said it, her mother I believe, she told me TJ said it, Stacey said it and now you. No. We have restraining orders and all of that. It's taken care of. So, did we answer all of your questions."

"No, there is one question. What happened to your old backyard I mean everything was good but this is amazing."

"Well when Tank returned the 2nd time with Rick it was a family beat down Me, JJ, J3, Uncle Julius, her mother, father, Santana, and PawPaw."

"PawPaw?!"

"Yeah, we _all_ got it in and I think it was the best feeling in the world."

"So, what are y'all going about security because I'm not going to feel safe all the way in Kentucky and I know I speak the same for your mother all the way in Ohio knowing that he can freely walk up in here?"

"Baby, they have restraining orders they're going to be fine and I'm sure that Sam has made plans in place to protect 'Cedes and TJ while he's away in San Diego."

"True you're right I know Sam is very protective and I agree with you on that but as far as the restraining order, what if just think, what if he they didn't serve him his? It's just a thought that the both of you need to think about."

**TJ's POV**

By the time Aunt Stacey and I got to my room I had calmed down I didn't think mommy was serious about the Part 2 but she delivered it.

"Hey boo boo what are you up to?"

"I'm just watching daddy read me this story mommy said it wasn't good for me but I like it." I hit play because I paused it when she came in my room.

"What is the title of the book?"

"Do You Want To Play With My Balls."

"What?! TJ give me that." Auntie took my iPad. "It's not a good book, who suggested this book?"

"Uncle Stevie."

"I'd figured first he takes you to that advance child sex-park and now balls."

"What's wrong with balls? Nothing wrong with balls." I took my iPad back "I got yellow balls, red balls, green balls, even blue balls. What's blue balls auntie?"

"Something you _don't_ need to be talking about or asking."

"Buddy what are you up to?" Daddy asked sitting on my bed and mommy too.

"Watching you read me my favorite book."

"What is that?"

"Do You Want To Play With My Balls." I answered smiling.

"Well, what a pick. I'm going to have to screen the books he suggests for bedtime from now on. Stacey, 'Cedes and I want talk to TJ mind giving us some privacy."

"No." I joined them on the bed and mommy handed auntie my iPad whispering something in her ear. "Okay. I got it. Mom and Dad still here?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I'm going to go chat with them. Y'all want the door opened or closed?"

"Closed. Thank you Stacey."

"So, what we talking about? My little brother? My dog?"

"No, not any of those things but more than likely mommy and I will at a later date. We want to talk to you about, when mommy and you came to live here with me."

"Oh…I don't want to talk about that."

"Why not baby?"

"It's bad things."

"I know you don't want to talk about it but I _need_ to know, I know you saw Tank hit me but how many times?" She asked me I held up 1 finger. "One time?" She questioned I nodded my head. "Do you remember when?" I just nodded my head. "Okay. TJ baby look at me." She lifted my chin with her hand. "Baby, why are you crying?"

"It's b-bad, he….he h-hit you, he h-hurt you, he-he hit you you in the f-face and-and y-you f-f-fell d-down the s-stairs. I-I r-ran b-back t-to m-my room because…because I d-didn't w-want t-to s-see you..you get h-hit n-no m-more. Y-you l-left m-me. I-I wanted ..wanted to go-g with you…mommy…mommy why you leave me? Why-Why you leave me-me? "

She pulled me onto her lap. "I'm sorry baby for leaving you." Daddy wiped away my tears. "I'm sorry j-just I'll t-tell you when y-you, you're o-older but listen that was the h-hardest thing…thing I h-had to do. You are my baby I-I _never _wanted to c-cause you no harm but-but I-I d-did. Baby."

"It's okay. TJ all of that is over you don't have to go through that no more. When you and mommy came here to daddy house, it ended that day. That will never happen."

"I-I know."

"That's good."

"B-But T-Tank h-hit m-me."

"When?!" Daddy said sternly turning red in the face.

"One-one o-of t-them, times m-mommy l-left."

"TJ why didn't you tell me that?"

"He-he s-said if I-I t-told y-you he-he would h-hit me-me a-again and t-take me-me a-away from you." I cried into mommy chest she was rubbing back her and daddy was just talking in low voices.

"TJ."

"Y-Yes d-daddy."

"Look at me." I lifted up my head. "This was very heavy for daddy to hear and it hurts me more than you'll ever know, to hear what you and mommy had to go through but I can't have you crying over that because it breaks my heart to know that it's still fresh in your mind and it's been weeks and months since that happened and that I was wasn't there."

"Y-You here n-now daddy." He smiled through his tears and I gave him a small smile.

"I am here now and I'm going to be here forever you're going to get tired of me saying I love you over and over again." He took me out of mommy's arms and started tickling me.

"Daddy, daddy."

"Huh I can't hear you? What?"

"Mommy, mommy. hahahahaha mommy…daddy hahahahahaha." Somehow I broke free but daddy still got me. "Daddy. Daddy." He finally stopped tickling me.

"Yes, TJ."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He planted a bunch of kissed on my face mommy was standing by the door with her phone taking a picture. "I love you, baby." He pulled mommy into a kiss and that kiss was something I would have said something but I want them to start working on my baby brother but the door opened in came Aunt Stacey crying and screaming.

"I don't play that I don't play! No! No! No!"

"Stacey, what's going on?" Mommy asked her.

"A bug! A bug! Ew!" She shuddered.

"Where?!" Mommy asked alarmed.

"The kitchen mom has the broom trying to kill it, it's huge! No! No! Sam go kill it."

He sat me down. "Where's Dad and Puck, and JJ? Where they go at?" He asked running out the room and we followed.

"Dad, JJ, and Stevie went for a walk and Puck out with Lucky." We enter the kitchen Grandma had the broom she was poking the bug mommy walked over there and screamed.

"Sam, kill it!"

"Baby it's just a bug."

"In my kitchen! No! Kill it! Me + bugs = complete emotional meltdown! I will move out of this house before I touch that bug and after you kill it release it or whatever you do wash your hands before touch me." I was walking over to get a better look at it mommy pulled me back. "No, TJ stay here with me and Aunt Stacey. Let daddy kill it." She was peaking at it over the counter.

"Mom hand me the broom."

"No, I'm trying to reason with him."

"Reason?!" Aunt Stacey yelled. "GIVE HIM THE BROOM!"

"Here." Grandma ran over to us daddy picked it up with hands and tossed it outside.

"COOL!"

"That was disgusting! Sam, wash your hands! They all yelled.

"Okay and then after I wash my hands let's get to eating. We didn't eat over our talk and I'm hungry." Bug-gate was over quickly as it started, daddy washed his hands and Uncle JJ, Grandpa, Uncle Stevie, along with Uncle Puck showed up in time for dinner.

**Mercedes POV**

The saying is a watched clock never moves and I watched the clock all day today trying to ward off this moment for Sam to leave to head back to San Diego. Mary and Dwight had already left; JJ and the fellas were off doing their thing Stacey was off doing a bug search. TJ, Sam and I were back again hugging at the door.

"What hug was that? I lost count."

"Me too. Let's just start back at one."

"I like that song. I'm going to have to use it but look a few more days and I'm back home for the weekend and don't forget to set your appointment."

"I won't."

"Well, I'll FaceTime you when I get back. TJ I bought you home a little something I got it custom made just for you." He handed TJ a jersey with Sam's old high school number, number 6. "Okay I'm going. I love you. I love you TJ, and I love you too." He kissed my belly.

"Bye."

"Why did daddy kiss your belly? Do you have a tummy ache mommy?" TJ little hand was rubbing my stomach. Sam blew the horn his car lights disappeared down the driveway, I closed the door.

"TJ, why are you rubbing my belly?"

"You got a tummy ache and every time I have a tummy ache you rub mine and it goes away."

"Thank you." My phone rang I looked down at the screen it was Kurt. "TJ how about you go help Aunt Stacey with her bug search, she's in the basement."

"Cool! Can I wear my jersey during the bug search?"

"Yeah, baby ask auntie to put it on." He ran off I put the phone to me ear.

"Mercedes Jones! Mercedes Jones! You're married?!" I pulled back the phone.

"K-Kurt."

"I can't believe this you go out here and just marry Sam without consulting me about your wedding dress or colors, this is just I'm flabbergasted! Mercedes I'm waiting. How could you? What is your reason?"

I sighed. "Birth certificate."

"A birth certificate?"

"Yes, TJ's I told Sam that Tank didn't sign the birth certificate and it was incomplete to me, he couldn't just sign it so we got married and we amended it besides if something happens to me I want TJ to go with Sam and his family. Not Tank."

"Okay… I was upset but that's a good reason. Hopefully y'all don't think that quickie ass wedding is going to do. Tell me y'all are getting remarried the whole works, a train, some singing let your mother Sister Jones bring down the house, flower girls, ring bearers."

"Yes, we are."

"Good. When?"

"I don't know Sam still has to ask my father for his blessing and my hand."

"I'll ask him later about that. So your parents, know, we know. Does his parents know?"

"Yes, they know and their good with it."

"Okay, I'm going to let you go _Mrs. Evans_ and start looking at venues."

He hung up the phone before say anything. "How does Kurt know?"

"Know what?" Puck asked I looked up he was coming from outside. "You and Sam being married?"

"How'd?"

"We talked about that today and I also found out that you're not pregnant no more with Tank's seed. Now with the marriage I wish you would have told us but your reason I understood why, now the baby, you _should _have told us about that. I might have cut a step a TJ's christening." He started doing some crazy move.

"Puck."

"Alright. Since you aren't I'm just going to come out right and ask you, did Sam put one up in there yet?"

**Tank's POV**

"I'm Oscar Harrison how many rooms is this house?"

"It's 4 rooms and this banister was made by Ecuadorian children. Are we expecting? It's only two of you." The realtor asked.

"Uh…no we already have a son he's with family and another on the way." The realtor walked off talking about something and Sarah pulled me back. "What?"

"I'm not pregnant."

"I know you not. Mercedes is pregnant with my baby."

**Sam's POV**

Week 1 of training camp was over I came home last night I told Stevie, Puck and JJ that they could go off and do their own thing but they opted to stay around the house, it's Friday and today 'Cedes and I are heading to her appointment.

"Where are you and mommy going?" TJ and I were waiting at the door for Mercedes.

"Mommy and I are going out and you are going to spend the day with Logan!"

"Yay! Good I get to hang out with my brother Yes! Finally! 'Cause if I was going to have to spend the day with Gabby I'd rather watch Uncle Puck try to cut a step."

"I heard that!" He yelled going into the game room.

"Are you going to wear your jersey?"

"Oh, yeah. Let me go get it!" He ran up the steps and 'Cedes was finally coming down.

"Where's he going?"

"To get his jersey, are you ready for this?"

"Yes. You know my mother called me saying that she had a dream about fish."

"Did you tell her that we're?" I pointed between her and me.

"No. Oh, no. When we tell your folks we'll tell them."

"Ready."

"Okay. Guys we're out! 'Cedes and I are going out for a little alone time together and we're dropping TJ off at Aunt Rachel's!"

**Rachel's POV**

"Mommy is TJ here yet?" Ever since told Logan that TJ was coming over for the day that's all he's been asking me.

"Logan, like I told you a minute ago he's not here yet." Right when I said that the doorbell rang.

He ran to the door. "TJ's here finally!" I opened the door those two ran into each others arms.

"TJ!"

"Logan!"

He waved them off. "Alright bye mommy bye daddy."

"Wait hold up. Where are our hugs and you didn't even speak to Aunt Rachel?" Mercedes told him.

"Oops. Hi Aunt Rachel."

"Hi sweetness. Now Logan speak to your aunt and uncle."

"Hi Aunt 'Cedes, Hi Uncle Sam."

"Hi Logan." 'Cedes and Sam gave him a hug.

"TJ where are our hugs and kisses?" He walked over hugging both saying his goodbyes.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy, come on Logan!" He and Logan ran off disappearing up the steps.

"He's off to have fun, so what do the newlyweds have planned?"

"Wait…how do you?"

Sam asked as I took a sip of my tea. "Kurt."

"Who told Kurt?"

"Puck." Mercedes turned looking up at Sam.

"How does he know?!"

"Well, they did have a talk earlier in the week but we didn't get a chance to fish it out of them what they talked about. So if you know then the rest of y'all know."

"Yup, we do. I wish you would have told us but Puck did and I see why but you _still_ should have told us about you not being pregnant but I guess you were sad about losing the baby and all but y'all should get going to enjoy y'all day."

"Yeah. We'll be by later in the day to pick up TJ."

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Evans!" I waved to them as they walked to their car. "TJ! Logan! We're going to the park!"

"YAAAAY!"

**TJ's POV**

We arrived at the park and this time there were no rules which meant free reign or so I thought.

"Rules for the park, don't talk to strangers if you do yell no, let me see y'all both together, and no big kid side. Little side alright go have fun I'll be sitting right here.

"Okay Auntie, come on Logan!"

"Right behind you TJ."

We had a ball more fun than I had with Gabby, we played tag we tossed some sticks we even got to swing and jump off the swings.

"Don't do that! Don't swing and jump off the swing! Y'all might break something!"

"Okay. Let's go over there. I got my ball." Logan went and got his ball from Aunt Rachel we went to empty area where she could see us still we started tossing the ball someone started calling my name.

"TJ! Come here!" I looked back it was a strange person I never seen and they were running after me and I started running.

"No! Aunt Rachel!"

"Leave my brother alone!"

"What's going on?!" She asked looking up the person turn around running to wherever they came from and some of the adults crowded around us.

"Mommy! Some man trying to get TJ."

"What?!"

"Are you okay? Did he touch you?"

"Is he okay? I knew he looked like he was up to no good."

"No. No. I-I-I w-w-want m-m-my m-mommy and d-d-daddy."

"Okay. Okay. Let's go back home and we'll call them."

**Sam's POV**

Cedes and I are just leaving her appointment I got to see the baby it's not much but he or she is there and it's my baby. I'm over the moon can nothing bring me down from this high.

"Sam, did you really have to kiss the screen?"

"Yes! I'm over the moon besides I kissed you first, baby second. Well baby third with TJ." My phone started ringing 'Cedes picked up handing my phone to me.

"It's Rachel."

"Hopefully nothing is wrong."

"I hope not." I put the phone to my ear. "Hello Rachel. What?! We're on our way."

"Baby, what Rachel want is everything okay with TJ?"

I shook my head. "No. Rachel took Logan and TJ to the park and some guy tried to run off with TJ."

**A/N: Until tomorrow guys! THIS IS 17 PAGES!**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: This is a mini update! I said that the last time and I dropped over 3k+ words to follow up with 5k+ words. So in all that's 9k+ words in 2 days I update this story EVERY day and someone posted a review it read, "time flies when you're having fun", and I am like I said previously I read my own story and I'm amazed at what I put out I crack my own self up with the hilariousness and I'm thinking about bringing someone back but y'all see soon. Special shout-out to Lamimi25 she said school been kicking her butt but finals are over. Won't he do it! We good! Y'all know I'm not wrapped too tight.**

**WAIT WE NOT THROUGH! WE GONNA CUT A STEP RIGHT QUICK LET'S TAKE A 15 SECOND PRAISE BREAK FOR THE END OF THE SEMESTER AND THOSE WHO ARE ABOUT TO WALK! HEY! Y'ALL DID IT! 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 , 4, 3 , 2, 1. **

***singing my remix of Reading Rainbow theme* I can go anywhere [I'm in my kitchen typing] friends to know and ways to grow…I can be anything [for the moment I'm the Author of **_**Abused**_**] **

**Happy Reading Guys (:**

**Mercedes POV**

Sam just ended his call with Rachel all I couldn't make out anything she was saying because she was crying and muttering. "Baby, what Rachel did want? Is everything okay with TJ?" I waved my hand in front of his face. "Sam! Sam!" I pushed him. "Sam! What did Rachel want?"

"What?"

"What did Rachel want? Did something happen to TJ? Is everything okay?"

He shook his head no. "Sam I asked you 3 questions you are making me scared by the look on your face. What did she tell you?"

"Rachel took Logan and TJ to the park and some guy tried to run off with TJ."

"What?! Sam get us to our baby now! Now! Now!" I hit out at him.

"I am! I am! I don't know!" He speed out the parking lot not paying any attention to the rules and regulations of the road, went around people, took one way streets, and even gave the finger. We had to get to TJ, Rachel house from the clinic was a good 45 minutes we made it in 20 minutes. Sam parked the truck any old kind of way I didn't even wait for him I was already at the door knocking Rachel opened the door I didn't even have to ask that question she already knew.

"Upstairs in Logan's room." She stepped back and I ran up the steps down the hall to Logan's room they were both in Logan's bed sleep and still sniffling.

"Baby." Sam said walking up behind me. "Let Logan and TJ sleep we'll talk to him when they wake up. Okay." I just nodded my head my eyes brimming with tears. "Let's go downstairs and talk to Rachel."

"M-My baby."

"I know." Sam said. "He's my baby too." We both gave him a kiss and I took Sam's hand and we went downstairs.

"What-What happened Rachel?"

"TJ and Logan were p-playing next thing I hear is TJ screaming "no" followed by "Aunt Rachel", and some-some guy in all b-black running away from where they were. It was s-scary and I told them not long before if a s-stranger tries to talk to them yell no and that's exactly what he did. I'm glad I told him that I don't know what made me say that today of all days and all times. I say that and this. I'm just."

"I'm glad you told them that. Did anyone call the cops?"

"Yes, but TJ wanted to come home so I left my phone number with one of the parents because TJ and Logan _both_ wanted off that playground and I did too. Some of the men ran in the direction he went but he could have been long gone by then."

"Do you know if the person yelled his name?"

"I asked him but he was too distraught to talk. He wanted kept crying. I asked Logan if the guy called his name and he said yes."

"Sam, baby his dream."

"Dream? He dreamed about this?" Rachel asked.

Sam brushed away my tears. "Y-Yeah and then he drew a picture he said it was a monster. W-What if that was Tank on the playground today?"

"Tank! Wait. What does Tank have to do with this?"

"Tank is TJ's monster ever since my brother got shot he's had a few dreams about him. One of his dreams was of him being on the playground playing and this person he's running from is Tank but he sees Tank and he knows its Tank in his dream."

Rachel phone rang and she walked away to take the call. "Hello. Yes my address is…That was the police. They're on their way here to talk to TJ and Logan I'm going to go wake them up Mercedes you coming with me?"

"Yeah."

**Sam's POV**

'Cedes and Rachel went upstairs to wake up the boys and my high that I was on got yanked away from me when I got the call I thought back to ultrasound pulled out the pictures from the sonogram when I was interrupted by the door it as the police.

"Are you Mr. Berry?"

"Um…no. I'm Mr. Evans, you're here to speak to my son and his cousin. I need to ask you a quick question before they come back down here." I closed the door went outside. "My wife and I got restraining orders and she said that hers was served but I want to make sure. Can you check?"

"I'll check again. No problem. What's the name?

"His name is Reginald Mason." I told the officer as he called it in I waited by his car door. "So, was it?"

"Yes, he was served."

"Good. Double check again."

"What I just checked and it was served."

"I don't care. Do it again someone tried to take my son and when you mess with my family you mess with the wrong one. Check." I pointed to his walkie-talkie.

"Fine."

He said I looked up at the door and Mercedes and Rachel were standing there wondering what was the hold up. "What's the hold up, Sam? The boys are up."

"Okay. We'll be in." I waved them off. "So, what is it?"

"He wasn't served."

"What the fuck you mean he wasn't served?! How the hell does this shit happen? First y'all don't Mirandize him and then this?! The fuck! I have a family to protect and y'all can't do basic shit."

"No hold up we couldn't find him."

"What you mean not find him? He was at my house earlier in the week maybe y'all need to set up camp there. I may set up a coffee and donut stand so when he lurks about y'all can look up from the jelly filled donuts and serve his ass! Look I'm going inside I need to calm down then I have to explain to my wife how this fine police department can't serve and protect her and our son. Let's go! INSIDE!" I pointed to the door and the hastily went up the steps and inside and I followed. Mercedes was comforting TJ and we locked eyes and she knew something was off.

"Before we start I would like to have a talk with my husband right quick."

"S-Sure." She walked over to me grabbed me by the hand and we headed upstairs.

"What were you talking to them about?"

"Nothing." I answered and I knew that didn't go over well with her.

"Samuel Evans, look at me. What happened out there I heard you cursing?" I closed my eyes and leaned back on the door.

"Baby, I'll tell you but it's not the right moment we have TJ and Logan waiting to talk to the police officers once they get done I'll tell you once we get home."

"Are you sure? Last time you kept information from me."

"No longer." I gave her a kiss. "Once home you, me, JJ, Stevie, and Puck can talk."

"Why all of them? Is it bad?"

"A little come on." We went back downstairs; Rachel was waiting by the steps.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's good. Y'all can start now."

"Okay. I'm Officer Smith and this is Officer Raymond, we just want to talk to you both about what happened at the park. That's good. You are?" Officer Raymond pointed from TJ and Logan and the both introduced each other.

"Yeah. I'm TJ and that's Logan." TJ didn't wait for the police to ask a question they just went right at it.

"Logan and I were playing and we went to this area were we could throw the b-ball and it was a blue ball and we started throwing it and this guy just started saying my name. Right Logan?" He turned to look at him.

"Yup. He was dressed in all black."

"Did you see his face?"

They both shook their heads. "No, he had a mask on or something like a mask on and sunglasses and when he yelled TJ's name, TJ yelled what mommy told us to yell, "no", and I told him "leave my brother alone a-and I threw my ball at him so he wouldn't catch him and he tripped but he got up and went the other way some of the people ran after him and some crowded around us."

"Did you see him before y'all started playing?"

"No, sir he came out the bushes I think because right where we were playing at are bushes."

"Can you describe the guy TJ?"

"He was tall and he had on all black that's all I remember I started running when he yelled my name."

"Did you recognize his voice?" Officer Smith asked TJ.

"No."

"Okay looks like we're done here."

"Alright. TJ and Logan go upstairs."

Rachel, 'Cedes, and myself saw the officers out the door. "We talked to some of the parents at the playground and he didn't have a car so he was more than likely on foot or he could have been dropped off. Do you have any idea do who would do this?"

"Yeah, Tank, better known as Reginald Mason, name ring a bell." The officer eyes grew wide. "Yup. Oh by the way this is my wife, Mrs. Evans and the little boy TJ is my son." Mercedes shook their hands. "Y'all have a good one." Rachel had gone back inside and I watched the officers leave.

"What was that about?"

"I'll explain it all once we get home. Are you about ready?" I asked opening the the truck and getting in.

"Yeah, I'm going inside to get TJ."

She went back inside to get TJ and I started up the car it took a while for her to come back out TJ didn't come with much just some snacks and his jersey. I soon figured out why.

"Auntie said I could spend the night!"

"That's good." I got out and took the booster seat from 'Cedes and his bag. "Baby, you should have come and got me. I don't want you straining yourself." She followed me to the trunk.

"It's not heavy Sam besides I lifted things when I was pregnant with TJ."

"That's different now. You got me." I pulled her into kiss.

"Do they always kiss?" I heard Logan asked TJ.

"Yes Logan, your aunt and I always kiss now let me get this in and we'll be off!" I installed Logan's booster seat, loaded up my wife, TJ and Logan and home-bound we were 'Cedes and I didn't talk much on the way home Logan and TJ talked the whole way.

"We can play games late! My Uncle JJ is there so we can team up on him and Uncle Stevie."

"We can play Mario Kart Wii."

"Yeah, who you going to be Logan?"

"Baby Mario."

"Well if you gonna baby Mario I'm gonna be big Mario and…"

"They're making gaming plans." I laughed. I looked over at 'Cedes and she was lost in her own thoughts. "Baby what are you thinking about over there?"

"I'm thinking about what your mother said about what if he wasn't…you know. It's been playing in my mind all week and I suppressed the idea but this happening with TJ. It _could_ be him but then again I have my restraining order so it _can't _be him. I don't know but a part of me is telling me that he wasn't served. I mean your mother sold it and now…I'm buying it."

**A/N: Who is it?! Who is trying to take TJ? Will Sam tell Mercedes once home or will he let her wait a while? We'll find out in the next chapter of which I'm already working on and we're already sitting on 1k+ words. Oh y'all want Sister Santana Lopez to return just let me know.  
**


	53. Chapter 53

**Surprise! Surprise! Early morning chapter!**

**A/N: So, Sister Santana Lopez-Pierce will be returning yes she's getting her prayers lined up and heels for a beat down. Won't I do it?! Who is she going to fight? [chuckles] You'll see. Tank, no comment on him. Lurker. I would type about pizza at 3 something in the morning. Too bad I don't work in that business no more I used to get my stuff for free because I was the manager or half off when I felt like being generous. Also shout-out to _myhiggins25_ you gave me the idea to include something. I hope you like it when you see it I love it! **

**Get to reading y'all. (:**

**Sam's POV**

We arrived home TJ and Logan ran off to the game room 'Cedes headed on upstairs not speaking to JJ, Puck or Stevie who were sitting in the living room.

"Is everything okay? What's Logan doing here?"

"Puck, Logan is spending the night actually he's spending the whole week with us and I'll fill you in once I talk to 'Cedes. As far as dinner can y'all order some pizzas and wings a few sodas or y'all can go out get it. It's up to y'all."

"How many pizzas?"

"Make it 4 pizzas extra large." I pulled out my wallet handed over sixty bucks. "That should cover it and if delivered tip the driver. I'm heading on up once done I'm talking to you 3 next if you're still here. I'm going up now." I headed upstairs to the master bedroom 'Cedes was sitting on the bed crying once she saw me she stood up.

"So, what were you talking to the cops about?"

"While y'all were upstairs waking up TJ and Logan I thought about your restraining order I just wanted to make _sure_ that it was served with you thinking about what my mother said and I too thinking about it I asked. I asked twice, first time he said it was and I made him check again can't be too sorry to do that. He checked and it wasn't served."

Her jaw dropped open. "W-What? N-Now this? This is too…too much in one day. TJ and this I don't even even know where to b-begin. So-So that means Tank can just freely c-come here. That more than likely could have been him and and…"

"Shh…Shh…baby." I pulled her into my embrace. "We're going to redo this and I'm going to nag them until his ass is served."

"But-But what if t-they d-don't."

"Don't think about that they better get it right or I'm going to take matters into my own hands I'll be standing before that judge again. No one, I repeat _no one_ messes with my family. I'll go above and beyond even if that means me no longer being here."

"Sam no don't, don't say that. I can't imagine going on w-without you it'll be too hard if t-that happens."

"I don't want it to come to that but _if_ it does at least I went out protecting the ones I love." I pulled back and lifted her chin with my hand I leaned forward gently kissing her on the lips.

"S-Sam you're scaring me talking like that."

"Sorry if I am but I mean that wholeheartedly I don't want to miss anything but that's what I'd do. I would. I love you too much for harm to come to you, TJ, or this one. Messed up how our day started so good and this like your mother say, "The devil is busy", so we're going to pray and turn this over to God. Okay." She nodded her head and I took her hand we bowed our heads. "Lord, Your Word declares that you will shield and protect your children from the power of the evil one. Everything is in your hands. I ask you, in the Name of Jesus, to shield my wife and me, support us with you everlasting arms and drive the enemy away. Father, I entrust my children to you. They are your gifts to us. I ask you to surround TJ and the baby with your presence, and to shield them. Cover us all with the power of the blood of Jesus I ask You, Father, to expose and destroy the schemes that the enemy has planned against us. Assign your holy angels to guard and protect my family according to your perfect will. Lord Jesus, I thank you for your protection. By faith I receive your protection for my family. In Jesus name we pray. Amen."

"Amen." She sighed. "I feel better."

"That's good to hear so do I how about we go down to the game room and join in on the fun with TJ and Logan maybe you and I can team up against them. You like?"

"Yeah but I want to change my clothes first." Kool-Aid smile etched across my face. "No Sam, we did it last night three times you got it in good. I'm going to change. I'll be down." She kissed me and my smile was gone. "Man I _knew_ I should have waited to offer it up." I changed my clothes and as I was about to enter the game room Puck, Stevie, and JJ all come in.

"You would get a free pizza." JJ said.

"I worked my charm." Steve smiled. "I mean who can deny me."

"A lot of folks."

"Shut up Sam you jealous."

"Of what?" I held up my left hand. "Committed. Anyway I want to talk to y'all before we eat. 'Cedes and the boys are in the game room. So lets' go outside. After you guys." I closed the door behind me.

"What is it?"

"Something happened at the park today with TJ, remember that picture he drew Stevie."

"Yeah, the one of him on the park and he was running…No."

I nodded my head biting my lip. "Yeah, it did but Rachel told him to yell no and he ran to her _but_ I also found out today that my wife restraining order wasn't served. That could have been Tank." I said and Puck was about to roll out. "Puck! Back here! Come on Puck!" He groaned walking back. "I need to know if any of you knew about this and didn't tell me that her restraining order wasn't served." JJ and Stevie raised their hands. "When did you find out was this before or after your visit to Lucky house?"

"How you know about that?"

"Mercedes told me why didn't you call and tell me the both of you have my number I'm only a phone call away. I had to find out today by asking a police officer who told me in on breath that he was served and in the next breath he wasn't. Anything could have happened to TJ. Imagine if he was taken today, Mercedes and me find out that after he's taken he wasn't served and y'all knew all along."

JJ rubbed his head. "Sorry bro."

"I know JJ but we have to communicate and Stevie you didn't call me after you talked to Lucky while you were in the hospital I'm _still_ waiting on this call." He shrugged his shoulders. "We have to communicate better with each other."

"You of all people talking about communication and you get married on the low." He rolled his eyes.

"Puck…now is not the time to bring that up. If you want to talk about my secret marriage to my wife we can do so _after_ this besides I want to talk to you alone anyway. Where in the hell were you when 'Cedes, TJ, and I came back from his interview? You can answer that later. When we talk? What's going on with the hiring of security, surveillance have y'all looked into this?"

"No."

"Why not? What's the hold up?" I tossed my hands up in frustration. "JJ you stayed back to be protection for your sister, Puck you too, Stevie your gaming buddy I can't do all by myself that's why you guys are here. On top of me being the husband, father, I'm a coach I have meetings, practices, work-outs. Let me put it like this. I'm the President, 'Cedes is the First Lady, and TJ is the First Kid, y'all my secret service and as of this moment you are failing the First Family of the Evans Casa. Y'all got to be on it. It's Friday evening y'all got all night, tonight, all day Saturday and part of Sunday to give me my families security detail. Y'all got it."

"Yeah, we got it."

"Are you sure?" They all looked at each other.

"Yeah, understand what you mean. We've been doing our own thing I'm sorry Sam we just want to crack it ourselves."

"I don't mind that at all but you still need to hire professionals." I threw my hand up and shook my head.

"Okay."

"Good, Stevie and JJ y'all good y'all can go." Stevie and JJ gave me dap going inside the house. "Let's talk Puck. I meant to talk to you when I returned home early in the week but I didn't get a chance to seeing as I had to make my way back to San Diego I have 2 questions. The first questions is what did y'all talk about while 'Cedes, TJ and I were at his school and the second is where did you go?"

"All of us got together and we had a powwow we let everything out that each of us knew and in the process of letting things I learned somethings. You're married! Why didn't you tell me when I asked you?"

"'Cedes didn't want to tell anyone and at the time neither did I we had a reason." I looked down at my wedding band.

"I know I heard you reason by the way I love it but you _still_ should have told us. We are a family I told Kurt."

"I know you told Kurt because Rachel told us which means everyone knows Santana called my phone more than likely praying in Spanish." I pulled out my phone seeing I have messages from all the ND family. I put it back in my pocket. "I know we're family but being as family we don't share _all _of our business Mercedes and I are pretty private people we'll share some but not all. We're a semi-opened book." He nodded his head in agreement. "So, what _else_ did y'all talk about?"

"About her not being pregnant no more _that _you should have told us."

"I agree but her folks came that day or the next day and Stevie came out of his coma when we found out so, we've been pretty busy ourselves."

"Okay I have one question for you have any of your swimmers knocked one out of the park." He smirked, looking directly into my eyes, waiting for my response.

I laughed. "No comment enough about me and my little family. Where did you go?"

"You know Lucky." He asked as we continued on our walk.

"I met him once. Why?"

"Well, he came by here on that day and he shared some information with us. I helped myself to Mercedes phone I found a number for him, him as in Tank, I called him and he gave up the two guys names that shot JJ."

"You got names?!" I stopped walking and he turned back.

"Yeah, I got names but don't get too happy he thought I was Lucky and Lucky and I went in search of these guys but come to find out we were too late getting to them and they're both dead."

My jaw dropped. "Oh my goodness."

"Yeah they said it was gang related but this has Tank all over it. I don't know how but it does. I haven't talked to Lucky in a few days so more than likely he's getting information."

"Speaking of Lucky do you trust him like I said I only met him once so."

"Yeah, I trust him he's actually not a bad guy, he told me how he met Tank and how he despises him and hearing that he's good in my book. He had some hiccups but don't we all."

"We do. Killed them?" I asked scratching my head.

"Yeah 2 to the chest both of them like JJ so this _is_ Tank related. Don't know if he did it himself or if he hired someone. Also, JJ and I went by 'Cedes house she didn't know we just came back with some items of hers that were left behind she doesn't want to go through them now maybe later."

"Okay. Hopefully she will."

"So, where did you and 'Cedes go off to?"

"We just spent quality time together alone time, walking, talking, saw a picture."

"Like last night." He hit me on the shoulder. "All I'm going to say is if you _haven't_ hit one out of the park yet, I know you did last night. I haven't heard so many I'm cummings in a night. I'm glad TJ was out of the room, knowing you probably did it in front of him." He said laughing my hand was over my face I peeked over. "No. You did?"

"One…well twice. Our very first time, he was in the bed but we were in the bathroom and the second time was this week when she was handling business. Yeah. I totally forgot about TJ there. I just had to. Thankfully he didn't wake up because I don't think I'd have an explanation of why those were exposed and my hand was there."

Puck held up his hand. "I don't need to hear about it. I heard it last night. Let's go get some grub."

**Mercedes POV**

"TJ and Logan turn off the game or pause it pizza finally cooled off enough. Come on. Pause that game. Now."

"Mommy."

"TJ. Pause it." He groaned finally pausing the game. Come on wash hands then to the table. Don't shake your hands on the floor that's nasty. JJ give them a paper towel. Thank you." I took off 2 paper plates. "TJ what kind of pizza you want we have pepperoni, cheese, sausage and chicken."

"Cheese."

"Logan?"

"Cheese Auntie."

"Okay two cheese pizzas, y'all want chicken strips?"

"Yes."

They both said the door opened I felt two strong hands grab me around my waist. "Sam, where were you?"

"I had a talk with the guys. Need any help preparing their plates?" He kissed me on my shoulder.

"No, not with their plates but you can get their drinks."

"Alright. TJ, Logan. What y'all want? Soda, apple, cranberry, lemonade, pink lemonade or grape?" He asked opening up the refrigerator.

"Can we have soda?" Logan asked.

"Does your mommy let you drink soda Logan?"

"No. She doesn't."

"Then no soda. Pick one of the others."

"I'll have lemonade."

"TJ?" Sam asked.

"I'll have the same."

I sat down their plates both went for their pizza I pulled their plates back. "Y'all can't just eat. Y'all forgot to say grace."

"Oh." They singsong. "God is great and God is good_, _and we thank him for our food_; _By his hand _we _must be fed, Give us Lord, our daily bread. Amen."

"Amen. Where is Stacey?" I asked.

"Oh, off to buy some RAID she found another bug." Stevie said grabbing him two more slices of pizza. "She said the bug spawned a mini self." He laughed going into the game room.

"Baby sit down I'll fix your plate. Tell me what kind of pizza you want and drink?"

I sat down at the table. I'll take, a pepperoni and a cheese, some strips and my drink lemonade."

"Coming right up."

"TJ, wipe your mouth. Logan you too. Y'all got sauce all the way over there on both of y'all cheeks. So, to let you both know. You will_ not_ be in the game room all night or all day. There are other fun things to do around the house." Sam sat down my plate. "Thank you baby."

"So, we can't go into the game room after dinner?"

"After dinner, bath and I think we should do S'mores. How about that?!"

"YAY!"

"It must be a bug problem in this area all the stores hardly had any RAID." Stacey said coming into the house. "But I got mine." She did a little dance holding up 2 two bags of RAID over the pizza boxes. "Ohh pizza."

"Wash your hands move them bags from top of the pizza!"

"No wonder they all out! Look at what you got there!" Stevie pulled a can of RAID. "Roach Spray?!"

"You might never know could be! Besides spritz them and BAM meet my size 7.5."

"Aunt Stacey is loco en la cabeza."

"What Logan?" Sam asked.

"SHE'S CRAZY IN THE HEAD!" Puck yelled. "TJ taught me!" He gave TJ a high-five.

"Logan where you learn that from?" I asked.

"My brother." He pointed to TJ giving him a high-five. After dinner Stevie and Stacey cleaned up, Puck and JJ were off doing their thing, TJ and Logan were back in the game room after taking their baths. Leaving Sam and I alone snuggling on the couch.

"So, did you tell them about TJ's incident?"

"Yeah, I did. Puck was about to go off and do Lord knows what more than likely with Lucky."

"Who is this Lucky person? I know he knows Stevie and JJ met him now Puck. Have you meet him?"

"Yeah, I met him. He came to visit Stevie and we ran into each other."

"Is he a good guy? I don't want just anyone one involved with our family. We have kids."

"He's good. Puck stamp of approval that says a lot coming from Puck." Sam's phone alarm went off my phone alarm went off all of phone alarms went off. "What is that?" He looked his phone. "Oh. The Weather Channel app, storms coming. So no S'mores I think we need to get the boys off the system." Sam helped me up off the couch and we went into the game room.

"I beat you Mustache head! YES! Payback for hitting my daddy on Rainbow Road."

"That's right get 'em TJ!"

"Is it time for S'mores auntie?"

"No baby. It's a storm coming so, we need to turn this off. Y'all can play tomorrow besides it's ten o'clock _way_ past both of y'all bedtimes." Sam turned off the TV and game system upstairs we went to TJ's room.

"But it's summer."

"I know but school will soon be starting and we have to get you on a sleep routine."

"School, yuck. Auntie what school is TJ going to? I want him to go to my school." Logan asked as they sat on TJ's bed.

"TJ got accepted into Rosemont Christian Academy. Praise!"

"He did! I go to that school so does Ian."

"And Gabby too." Sam looked up from his phone. "I just read Santana's text and she prayed for me in Spanish it's a 10 minute voice message. Alright guys, night prayers."

Both of them got on their knees "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, thy angels watch me through the night, And keep me safe till morning's light. Amen. God Bless my brother Logan.

"God Bless my brother TJ."

"What about your father, mother, aunts and uncles?"

"Oh…yeah." They bowed their heads bought their hands together. "And y'all too."

"Logan and TJ, y'all both got jokes. Do it right." Sam was laughing I wasn't. "Sam it isn't funny."

"And...Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, Uncle Artie, Aunt Brittany, Aunt Santana, Uncle JJ, Aunt Quinn, Uncle Puck, Uncle Stevie Aunt Rachel, Conniehey, and my baby brother. Amen."

"And Mommy, Uncle Puck, Aunt Stacey, Uncle Blaine, Uncle Artie, Uncle Kurt, Uncle JJ, Aunt Santana Aunt Brittany, Uncle Stevie, Aunt Mercedes, Uncle Sam, Aunt Quinn. Amen."

They finally did it right with aunts and uncle names over lapping one another hopefully all of their names were called if not God knows them. "Night my little gamers."

"Night Daddy. Kisses good night from Uncle Sam."

"Night Uncle Sam."

"Night my babies."

"Night mommy." Kisses good night from me.

"Night Aunt 'Cedes." Sam turned off the light to our bedroom we went.

**TJ's POV**

"TJ since I'm spending the night maybe we can watch Aunt 'Cedes and Uncle Sam do it again."

"No. Not me not tonight."

"Huh?"

I sat up in my bed. "Last time I went to the park Gabby got me in trouble bringing more stress to my life."

"How?"

"She learned something at her park and she wanted to teach JT, Simon and me. But JT was still punished from last time and she said about munchycarpet or carpetmunch and she told mommy that _I_ wanted to know. Mommy popped both of us in our mouths and said we'd get a part 2 of the part 1. I already got a part 2 this week I'm trying to make it the only one. Don't mention it."

"I won't. I don't want a Part 2 and I don't even know what it is." Lightning flashed thunder rumbled we both jumped.

"L-Logan y-you like l-lightening and t-thunder?"

"No-No. Y-You?"

"No." The lightening flashed again and the thunder rumbled we both jumped. "You t-thinking w-what I'm thinking?"

He nodded his head we ran out my room yelling. "Mommy. Daddy."

"Aunt 'Cedes, Uncle Sam." We ran to their room jumping in bed.

"What's wrong?" Mommy asked as the thunder rumbled again me and Logan hid under the covers.

"Thunder."

"Lightning."

"It's not bad? It's just." Daddy said as the next round of thunder and lightning sounded like it hit something. "TV off." Daddy hit the TV and mommy got the light only light was from the lightning flashing the room Logan and I were still hiding under the covers so it was Logan, me, and daddy. Mommy was humming something.

"Mommy what are you humming?"

"It's a song called _Order My Steps_."

"Can you sing it to us?" Logan asked both of us peeking our heads from under the covers.

"Sure but y'all have to come from under the covers."

For mommy to sing to us to sleep we both quickly came from under the covers. _"Humbly I asked thee teach me your will, while you are working help me be still, Satan is busy God is real, order my steps in your word, please order my steps in your word. Order my steps in your word dear lord lead me, guide me every day Send your anointing father I pray Order my steps in your word please order my steps in your word"._

**Sam's POV**

Watching 'Cedes sing TJ and Logan to sleep was beautiful and she topped it off with another kiss for both of them. "They're sleep. You want me to take them back to TJ's room." I whispered.

"No. Practice because this could happen one day in the future 2 or more kids in our bed." She adjusted the covers around them. "Night daddy."

"Night mommy." I lay back on my pillow watching Logan and TJ's little chests rise and fall with each and every breath and she's right this _could_ happen in the future. I hope it does. I looked over at her and smiled.

**Tank's POV**

"So, that _was_ TJ at the park. He yelled no and some little kid tossed a blue ball at you and you fell." I laughed. "It's not funny fuck it's funny to me anyway the gig is yours for now better not screw it up or you'll end up like the other two."

**A/N: A little early morning sweetness. Will I drop another post later today?! We shall see. Catch these zzzz's! 5:39 AM EST!**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: 4:45 AM and I think this is chapter 54. I'm losing count here myself. That breakdown Sam gave to the guys on point I don't know where that came from I love that I wrote it. TJ finally learned his lesson! YES! What stress does a 5 year old got in his life? Lol I tweeted something back on April 25****th**** that said 4, 5, 6 more chapters and I'd be done with this story here we are May 16****th**** and I'm not done yet. I was trying to bust out 3 chapters for y'all but the itis hit me. Damn burgers and crabs. I was chatting it up with ****monni2215 in my PMs and she asked me how am I going to end this. Answer: _?  
**

**Any errors I'll come back and fix. I'm a stickler about that. I've fixed chapters 1-4 the rest I'll do later.**

**CHAPTER 55 WILL IN THE WORKS...slowly.**

**Happy Reading (:**

**JJ's POV**

Sam lit a fire under our ass as he rightly should have we've been relaxed in our ways but finding out that we have to step up our game. Puck and I are in the study looking the potential security guards.

"I'm so pissed off that you, got the names you, me nor Lucky, had the chance to talk to the guys who shot me." I looked up from the questions I was writing down.

"Me too had found them that day maybe_ just_ maybe they'd still be alive. You know this got Tank all over it."

"Yeah 2 to the chest speaks volumes, let's get back to this security guard search. You like him?" I picked up a profile handing it to Puck.

"Shane Tinsley he might be good. Put him in the potential pile. What about an Azimio Adams?"

"He looks good. Potential pile. Dave Karofsky?"

"Nah put him in the deny bucket. That's a bad storm out there." I lifted the blinds and lightning just illuminated the sky.

"Yeah it is. How about Sam getting on us earlier?"

"I never seen Sam go off like that before but he had a right to. We've been sharing what we want to. Now everything we know must be out in the open. Does that mean we have to tell Stacey and other family?"

"Stacey I can see but I don't know about the rest of them, Sam and Mercedes are pretty private people when it comes to them. They're a semi-open book. I had to fish out the wedding myself you see she didn't rightly tell me."

"Has _she_ always been like that?" Puck asked tossing down the binder going over to the computer. We've been trying for the longest to log on to that spy website with no luck.

"No not always when she started dating in secret that's how I found out she said it was a summer fling with Sam and then some other guy and Tank."

"Did you ever get the chance to size up Tank?"

"No. I wasn't there when she bought him by the house she and my dad had it out I laid my eyes on my sister for the first time last week."

"Really?"

Puck looked up from the screen I nodded my head. "Yeah and it was the best thing ever before I saw her I would sometimes search for her house which I found out is Tank's house."

"How did your parents take the news of knowing that Mercedes was pregnant?"

"I didn't know. They were tight lipped about it. I didn't find out until my cousin and I went by Tank's house but let's face you know 'Cedes was probably paying the bills footing everything anyway I saw this bike outside this little kids bike and it hit me she got a kid. I went back home I told them about TJ and then they told me. 5 years _after_ he was born."

"Why they wait so long?"

"I guess they were upset a shame or something but that's half of it, you know my sister was waiting until she got married to do that with her husband."

"Yeah I know she held out on Sam only to give it up to Tank."

I shook my head. "She didn't give _anything_ up he took it. He got her drunk one night and had his way with her he told her he used a condom but he didn't, next she's pregnant she did everything on her own Lamaze classes, appointments, the night she went into labor with TJ, Tank put her on mute so she was alone and afraid." Puck was tearing up. "She was in labor for 27 to 30 some odd hours and there was TJ _after_ TJ was born he decides to show up."

"JJ, I'm highly pissed but I've reached a new level in pisstivity I don't even know if that's a word but dammit to me it is. Do you know if he ever laid hands on TJ?"

"We asked but she didn't answer he probably did that alone makes me want to just cut his dick off now I know coming from a guy that's weird but yeah."

"Okay, did you have a talk with Quinn 'cause she said the same damn thing except hers was worse."

"How bad?"

"You really want to know?" He asked me I nodded my head. "Okay, she's said she get a knife and stick.."

"Okay. No I'm good."

"No…you said you wanted to hear it and she went on to say that she'd cut it off." I jumped up covering his mouth he was now laughing.

"What's so funny?" I looked up at Stevie was at the door. "I want to laugh too."

I sat back down. "Not after hearing that you'd more than likely be nursing it and cringing."

"No I won't. Tell me." He sat down with anticipation to hear this.

"Fine. Quinn wants to cut off Tank's dick with a knife but first she wants to stick the tip in and…"

"HEY! No…No! I'm good. Why would she say that?!" His legs were crossed. "Why? Got me cringing. I want to go to the bathroom and check on him."

"It all started weeks back you were in the hospital all of us sat around the table thinking of torture stories. It was awesome. Since y'all weren't there I think y'all need to tell me what we would you do to Tank last time we included his mother because she was in the mix but she's out of it. What would you do to Tank?"

"How would I torture Tank? That's a good question. I'd find the biggest burly man and throw him at him tell him he's yours do what you want to do and then I'd record it and send it to his family and friends but I'd have to make sure there are more than one guy so they can pass him around like a tic-tac."

"Wow! Stevie that's pretty far out there that's torture alright." He laughed clapping his hands. "Well, I'd stab him then I'd pour salt in his wounds and then peroxide and then I'd repair it with burning metal from a fire but each stab wound would be different procedure of healing."

"What y'all doing in here?" Stacey asked coming into the room kicking Puck out his chair.

"Giving our torture stories about what we'd do to Tank. What would you do Stacey?"

"Seeing as I have built up quite a collection with my bug spray. I'd spray with all if it because he's a bug, an annoying big ass bug. I see y'all finally getting down to going through the security guards. What made this happen?"

"Sam." We all said.

"What happened?"

She asked. "Remember that drawing you showed me of TJ in the park running away from Tank."

"Yeah."

"It happened today."

Her jaw dropped she slowly turned her head. "NO!"

"Yes, it happened he wasn't hurt or nothing he seems fine like it didn't affect him but red flags went up because Sam found out that Tank wasn't served his TRO."

"Did y'all tell him?"

"No, he asked the police officer who came by Rachel house to talk to the boys and he made him check twice first time he said he was second time, he wasn't served. We _all_ knew accept Puck and he jumped on our backs about that. He broke it down like this. He's the President, 'Cedes is the First Lady, TJ is the First Kid, and that would probably make you Stacey the Chief of Staff and the rest of the family has different titles but yeah. He was serious we." I pointed from myself, Puck and Stevie. "Have until Sunday to get Mr. Evans his security detail."

"Y'all think it was Tank?"

I rubbed my face. "I highly doubt it I mean he sent 2 guys here to shoot me then Vito with Stevie so he has other people doing his dirty work he's just calling the shots. The day will come when he'll have to get dirty himself and he's going to leave some dirt behind. Stacey since us guys are taking care of this, do you mind calling these people tomorrow. We're going to be conducting interviews all day."

"Here or off-site? Who are the guys?

"Azimio Adams and Shane Tinsley or the only two so far. We haven't even thought about on-site or off? What you think?"

"I think it should be off-site give Sam, Mercedes and the kids the house because we've invaded them. I don't think they've had the house alone since her parents left."

"But you're supposed to call the people."

"I still am but I'm going home to take care of that more than likely they can't come out on a Saturday to look at it probably it's going to be at a later date. I'm going back to bed y'all should be getting to bed too."

"Night Stacey."

"Night guys."

"Look, let's do some more searching and think of a few more questions then we'll go to bed. Stevie you heard the story about how TJ was conceived. Right?

"Nah...

"Well this is how it happened..."

**Sam's POV**

"Sam you still up." Mercedes whispered.

"Yeah baby. Can't sleep?"

"Yeah. Can we talk?"

"Sure let's go over to the couch don't want to wake up the boys."

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" I asked as we sat down I pulling the throw over us.

"TJ and the park getting that phone call today from Rachel it really, really scared me. It don't seem like it affected him because he bounced right back but it really got me. I'm kind of glad it thunderstorm tonight and he and Logan got in bed with us."

"Me too I wanted to cry when I got the word but you did that for the both of us. That's one call no parent wants to get that their child almost got taken off a playground. Playgrounds are suppose to be safe but then again not so much you don't know who is lurking about out there just watching your kids. We don't want to shelter TJ because he's going to have to go out especially with him starting school in a few weeks. Have you had the stranger danger talk with him?" I asked rubbing small circles on her back.

"Once he was 4 he wanted to play hide and seek in the clothes while I was shopping. Whew! I really thought someone had ran off with him but when he popped out from in between the pants. I was happy to see him but when we got home I got him _good_."

"Part 2."

She laughed lightly. "Oh, yeah and once he calmed down we had a talk about staying next to mommy and strangers and don't talk to anyone _if_ you get lost looking for a mother with kids or someone in a uniform. If someone comes up to you saying do you want candy or help me find my dog don't go with them. So he knows but I think we need to do a refresher course. Do you think he's having any more dreams and is just not telling us?"

"I don't think so he has his guardian angels Uncle Finn and Meemaw he told me they keep his bad dreams away. The bad dreams defenders coming in to save the night!" I pumped my fist into the air.

"The BDD always around. How did it feel today seeing your baby?"

"The same way I felt when I first laid eyes on TJ, love at first sight. I didn't tell you this but I made a promise to his picture that I would help the both of y'all out. I've kept my word here we are married. Boop!" I tapped her nose then took her hand interlocking them with mine.

"You did that at prom."

"I did, you remember that?"

"Of course I do. You didn't get to tell me about the rest of your talk with Puck because our phones went off and that ended that."

I sighed. "Puck was upset that we didn't tell him about us getting married along with T-A-N-K-S B-A-B-Y scare that you are no longer pregnant."

"Seriously I mean we are family but."

"I know. I told him that we are family but you and I we're a semi-open book we'll share some of our personal lives but not _all_ I know they love us and care but somethings need to be kept between husband and wife. When I took our vows I vowed to love, honor, and obey _you_, not love, honor, and obey Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Rachel, Quinn, and Artie." We kissed. "That right there was a mouthful."

"I know baby it was. Did he say anything about the 2 guys that came here to try to kill my brother?"

"Yeah, he told me he got the names."

She looked at me surprised. "That's great baby we have names they can go and talk to them. Why aren't you happy?"

"Honey, they're…."

I was about to tell her that well you know but was interrupted by TJ calling out for Mercedes. "Mommy."

"Over here TJ. What's wrong baby?"

"My tummy hurts." He said crying rubbing his stomach.

"Aunt 'Cedes."

"Over here Logan." She called out to him and he too came over crying rubbing his stomach. "Tummy ache?" He nodded his head. "Do you have to…"

"RrrhhhaaaaaaallllllllllkkkkkkHLEEAAHHHurkurkBLLEAAHH"

"Throw up?" She finished and both started crying. "Sam, go get me a trash bag, we're going to need a mop, and fresh changed of pajamas for both." She got off the couch leading them to our bathroom I went ran downstairs to get the items she needed.

"Trash bag, mop, I need some water for the bucket and some cleaning stuff. Where is the cleaning stuff?" I banged out a beat on the cabinet door.

"Sam, what are you doing with a trash bag and a empty mop bucket at this hour?"

"TJ and Logan threw up Stacey and Mercedes need these for clean up? You know where the cleaning stuff is at? It usually is in this cabinet under the sink but it's not."

She went over to the other cabinet. "That's because mom moved it." She poured a little in the bucket and put it back in the right place. "Need my help?"

"No, I should be good." I ran back upstairs to the room I set down the mop and bucket walking into the bathroom. "Here is the trash bag."

"Thanks." She took the trash bag putting in their soiled pajamas she tied it up placing the bag by the door. TJ and Logan were sitting on the bed both wrapped up in towels.

"Y'all feel better?" I touched their forehead and mine. "No temperature. That's good. Tummies okay?" They just nodded their heads. "That's good."

"Sam, where is the water in the bucket?!"

"It is water in the bucket." She bought the bucket over to me sitting it down. "I thought I put water in there. Geez..."

"Of course you did!" Stacey came into the room with fresh pair of pajamas and a bucket this time filled with water. "Here you go Mercedes. Sam do you want me to mop?"

"Yeah, I'm going to help Mercedes."

"Okay." We got the boys changed settled back in bed I ran back down to kitchen to get some water just in case they ask for some a little while later.

"I'm done. You want me to put these in the washer 'Cedes?"

"Yes, please. Thank you Stacey."

"Thank you Aunt Stacey." I said closing the door behind her joining them back in bed. "So, we're going to watch a movie because at this hour there is nothing on TV. We're watching _Beethoven._" I hit up Netflix playing the movie about 40 minutes TJ and Logan asked for something to drink another 20 minutes the laughter had ceased them both along with Mercedes were both sleep. I couldn't get back to sleep so I went to my study only to find JJ knocked out sleep.

"Sam, is that you?" JJ asked me stretching and yawning.

"Yeah, it's me." I moved the boxes from my chair sitting down. "I see you fell asleep in here."

"Yeah, Puck, Stevie and I were up late looking through the profiles of security guards the company sent over earlier in the week they headed to their rooms like an hour ago."

"Okay, did anyone stand out to y'all?"

"We have a few, Azimo Adams, Dave Karofsky we cut him at first but we thought why not, and Shane Tinsley so those are going to be the 3 we interview today. We're meeting them off-site so the house can be just you and your little family."

"Thanks."

"What are you doing up? It's pretty early."

"The boys threw up so it took sometime cleaning up then we watched a movie and they dosed off I'm in here to reprint the TRO paperwork for Mercedes."

"They slept with y'all last night?"

"Yeah thunderstorm."

"Wasn't it kind of crowded? I know it had to suck when they threw up."

"No, in all actuality it was quite comfy and cozy throw up was nothing. Practice for the future. Did y'all get in touch with the gate company?" I looked throw a spiral notebook that had pages and pages of questions.

"Stacey is taking care of that." I held up the spiral notebook. "Mine."

"You got a lot of questions to ask them."

"I want it to be done right. Well I'm going to my room. Morning 'Cedes." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning JJ."

"I'll see you guys later I'm going to bed."

"Is everything okay with the boys?" I was about to get up she gently pushed me back in my seat sitting down.

"They're fine. I was asleep but I woke up to check on the boys and you were gone I figured you came down here before TJ and Logan threw up you were in the process of telling me some good news about the two guys who shot JJ."

I painstakingly sigh. "Baby it's not good news. The two guys Anthony and Raymond, well they're dead." She covered her mouth gasping. "2 shots to the chest."

"They're dead?" I shook my head. "Okay this is too much. I know Tank was a little crazy but not _this_ crazy. He's gone overboard. Dead?! He already tried to kill Stevie, my brother who is next?"

"Mommy…"

**A/N: Did I leave y'all hanging with that? If so...sorry. Hehehehe. Good Morning! ****Catch these Zzzs. 4:52 AM**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: Guys I've been trying to type all day [as in yesterday] but I've been pulled in many directions let me tell you about it shopping, updating and loading The Sims 3, bulldozing a few lots so I can put the White House in the game, removing ALL of my sex mods although one is still on there, pairing wireless headphones to a phone, playing connect 4, playing Mario Kart Wii, playing Jeopardy, wiping off disc that get errors which means I have to restart the system, charging batteries, playing True Crimes Streets of LA hearing where's Jenny, Jenny my car on fire, Jenny the steering wheel won't turn, Jenny I need a new car, Jenny I need help, me giving directions on how to do something and not getting up from my seat. 8:54 PM my cousins went upstairs and now I can type. I've been PMing 2 of y'all and they've been giving some good ideas. You know who you are. Okay let's get to it! What is gonna happen? Let's find out. Shall we?**

**ANY ERRORS I'LL COME BACK AND FIX I really am a STICKLER about that just grinds my gears. **

**(: You'll like this for well…Read! Happy reading (:**

**Mercedes POV**

"Mommy…"

"Yes, baby, your tummy still hurts."

"I'm gotta use the bathroom." Sam said walking out.

"Okay. Baby, why do you have my phone?"

"No, my stomach doesn't hurt anymore. Y-Your phone rang and I answered it and then I connected to FaceTime because I thought it was granny but it wasn't."

"Who was it TJ?"

"Tank." He held up the phone to me the call log shows this random number calling back to back a bunch of times.

"Did you he say anything to you?"

"No mommy I ended the FaceTime as soon as I saw him he keeps calling mommy."

"O-Okay um…TJ go back and get in bed." TJ turned to leave my phone starting ringing I looked at the screen it was Tank trying to FaceTime again. I declined he called back again. I declined. Fourth time I accepted.

"What the fuck do you want Tank?!"

"That's how you going to talk to me you couldn't say that shit in my face at the mall but over FaceTime your ass got a nerve! I want my son, no I take that back I want _our _kids."

"Our kids? They're _my _kids!"

"Hell they're my kids just as much as they're your kids and I'm just going to take both of them and you'll never see them again. Watch me!"

"T-Tank you not taking m-my k-kids l-leave my family a-alone!"

"Family?!" He kissed his teeth laughing. "Family? You over there playing house with that man he gonna…." He kept going on and on I. "Imma take TJ and make you suffer." I turned away from the screen to wipe my tears my phone was snatched out my hands.

"YOU AIN'T TAKING NO ONE I DARE YOUR ASS TO SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND THESE PARTS I DARE YOU TO LAY A FINGER ON TJ OR MERCEDES I WILL FUCK YOU UP AND I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SLOWLY TORTURE THE LIFE OUT OF YOU BUT I'LL LET YOU LIVE BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO BE BUBBA'S BITCH CALL THIS NUMBER AGAIN AND TRUST ME I _WILL_ YOU KILL YOU!"

"YOUR ASS IS BLUFFING YOU WON'T DO THAT SHIT!

"YOU WANNA TRY ME?! FUCK YOU!" Puck forcefully smashed the end button throwing my phone on the couch. "You okay?"

"What the hell is going on with all this screaming this early in the morning?!" He asked closing the door.

"Tank FaceTime Mercedes."

"He what?" He rubbed his forehead with two fingers, closing his eyes for a moment_._ Why didn't you decline?!"

"I did the other 3 times and the fourth time I just answered because I was tired of him calling he called a few times that's why TJ was at the door."

He pulled me into a hug. "Did he talk to TJ?"

"No, TJ said as soon as he saw Tank he ended the FaceTime."

"I thought he changed his number!"

I pulled back looking at Puck. "What you mean you _thought_ he changed his number? How you know his number?"

He looked up at the ceiling sighing leaning back against the door. "'Cedes I helped myself to your phone early in the week I called he thought I was Lucky during our call I thought that I'd inform him that he your brother wasn't dead and he also gave up some good information the names of the two that shot your brother, Anthony and Raymond, Lucky comes by the next day to tell us that Tank's disappeared and the number I called him from is no longer in service on our way to look for Ant and Raymond I called and it rang true but looks like he either has a new number same phone or he has whole new phone new number."

"Why are you now just telling me this? Puck!"

"I'm sorry 'Cedes this was before Sam lit a fire under our ass this was my own doing truth be told I wasn't going to share this little bit of information with you but seeing as now all of the doors of communication are open there you have it."

Sam picked up my phone scrolling through the call log. "What did he say Puck?"

"He said some bullshit on how he was going to take TJ and the baby of which there is none and make 'Cedes suffer and then I threatened him that if he laid a finger on both of them that I 'd torture him but I'd leave enough life in him to join Big Bubba. I'm going to my room because in a few short hours the fellas and I are interviewing bodyguards. You okay Mercedes." He rubbed my arm.

"I'm fine Puck."

"Okay. Everything I said to his ass you know I mean."

"I know you do Puck. I know thank you." Puck left the office, Sam went over to the computer searching for something, myself I cleared my call log and blocked Tank's number. "What are you doing, Sam?"

"Okay this TRO can't wait until Monday today is Saturday we're going to the police station and get this done today they can do it."

"What about the boys?" I pointed to the direction of our room.

"Stacey and the guys are here. I don't know what time they're going out but we can go _now_. Police station is like 7Eleven they should be able to do this at this hour besides after that flub of BS the owe us let's go change our clothes to look somewhat presentable to them." We quickly changed our clothes and were on our way out the door when JJ came out of the kitchen.

"Where are you guys off to?"

"We're going to the police station."

He looked at his cellphone to get the time. "At this hour on a Saturday it's 6 o'clock. What for?"

"TRO courthouses aren't opened on Saturday so the police station can do it I looked it up. We should be back within the hour. What time are you guys heading out?"

"Sam, we're heading out I say around 9 or 10 at the latest."

"Okay. Good we'll be back by then. If the boys ask for us just tell them we stepped out."

"Alright."

"Let's go baby." We left the house, got in the car and we were off. "They better do it right this time that's _all_ I'm going to say if not they're going to hear my mouth and I have a big one."

"You do and I love it." He smiled leaning over stealing a kiss. "You want to get a new phone and keep that one because as the backup so we can keep track of all this craziness because he _is_ going to call you back."

"Yeah, we can do that."

"Good, we'll go to the mall later on today seeing as tomorrow is Sunday we got church. Did Logan pack church clothes?"

"I made sure Rachel did. Sam, I meant to tell you this yesterday but I never got to."

"What is it?"

"Sam, I find you sexy in many ways but I find you even more sexier is when you pray. There is nothing more finer to me than a man that prays to the Lord."

"Wow. Thank you baby and I _love_ a woman who prays too. Well I got something that's going to knock you off your feet just as you knocked me off mine, imagine a man so focused on God that the only reason he looked up to see you is because he heard God say, "that's her", now I've been with many and you and I have been through a lot _but_ God never said anything about them, he knew and he gave me his approval."

"Baby." He kissed my hand. "You are too amazing."

"I know and here we are." We pulled up the police station. "Let's get this over with and make sure they do it right." He said as we got out the car walking inside. "Oh, a familiar face the officer who said that Tank was served in one breath and not served in the next."

"I'm sorry about that. I really am."

"No, it's no problem well actually it is if you _don't_ get it right this time. That fool called my wife's phone this morning we would like to fill out the papers and he be served and we would like to see him get served to make sure it's complete."

"I don't know about seeing him get served. We don't know where he's at."

"He's at his house. I can lead y'all there where are the forms." I said.

**TJ's POV**

Seeing Tank again added more stress to my life that I _don't_ need, I did get back to sleep I thought about fun things so Tank wouldn't show up in my dreams besides I got the BDD = Bad Dream Defenders on my side. I woke up to the sound of Logan flushing the toilet.

"You're finally up TJ. Who was that guy?" Logan asked me turning to the Disney Channel he took the remote with him to the bathroom.

"You saw him? I thought you were sleep."

"Yeah I saw him the phone kept ringing it woke me up. Who was he?"

I rolled my eyes. "Tank."

"Who is Tank?"

"The guy you saw he's my fake daddy."

"Oh fake daddy? They got those?"

I nodded my head. "Yup fake daddy, Sam is my real daddy fake daddy he's the guy who hit my mommy."

"He hit Aunt Mercedes! That motherfucker!"

"HEY! Don't say that!" I jumped off the bed running over to the door I peeked out no footsteps I closed the door joining Logan back on the bed. "I'm not trying to get in trouble for cursing! Mommy said I was a little Foxx Redd and I don't know who he is but I got a part 1 and I _don't_ want a part 2 for that. Understand me Logan?"

"Yeah, I got you but Aunt Mercedes too pretty to be hit. Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know but I hate him he made mommy cry, she used to cry a lot. The last time he made mommy cry she was screaming and yelling for him to get off her. I tried to go in there and help mommy but the door was locked. He used to hit her, yell at her; he pushed her down the steps. Was your mommy ever hit, pushed down the steps or yelled at Logan?"

"No."

"Oh, I thought all daddies did that to mommies until Daddy made mommy smile that first time he winked at her and I looked from him to her and there it was." I smiled. "I knew he would be okay in my coloring book."

"Am I okay in your coloring book TJ?"

"Yeah, you and Ian are y'all my brothers." We hi-fived.

"What about Gabby she your sister?"

"For now she's in my coloring book so she's good _until_ she gets me in trouble again then I'm kicking her out the coloring book to the crayon box but yeah I wanted to call him daddy right then."

"So, when did you call your daddy, daddy?"

"I wanted to call him daddy when we were in his game room he called me son I didn't call him daddy that day the _next_ day I called him daddy. It was at a cookout you wasn't there, no Gabby, no Ian it was just me and all of my aunts and uncles and we were sitting around the table and I was in between mommy and daddy he asked me how as the food and I said, "it's good daddy" I looked up at mommy and she had this funny look on her face after I said that I had to use the bathroom, daddy was going to take me but mommy took me we had a talk.

_**Flashback…**_

"_It's good daddy." I did it I called Mr. Sam daddy! I looked up at Mommy smiling she had this funny look on her face while looking at daddy._

"_How's the food babe?"_

"_It's good."_

"_That's good."_

"_Daddy can I have some more drink?" I held up my cup._

"_Yes…baby you want some more drink?"_

"_No, I'm fine." Mommy said she still had that funny look on her face daddy returned with my cup and it was filled to the top usually mommy has a problem with me drinking a lot but she didn't say nothing._

"_I gotta use the bathroom." I said as daddy was wiping his mouth getting up. _

"_I got him baby."_

"_No, Sam you stay I got TJ. Come munch." I got up from the table mommy reached back to get a napkin wiping my mouth. "Come on." I took her hand and we went to the bathroom in the game room. "Did you wash your hands?" She asked as I opened the door turned around standing on my tippy-toes reaching the soap she picked it up squirting two drops in my hands. "Shake the excess water in the sink."_

"_Mommy can I call Mr. Sam daddy?" _

_"I don't think so. It might hurt your father's feelings." She said fixing her hair in the mirror._

_"He got feelings?"_

_"Yes, he does although he has a stupid way of showing them." She turned off the light heading back outside but I wasn't done I had to get this in._

_"But I want Mr. Sam to be my daddy."_

_"Tell me why you Mr. Sam to be your daddy and you can call him daddy?" She asked as we were standing by the door she looked at him then back at me._

_"Well...he's nice, he's fun, he plays games with me, he doesn't yell at me when I do something wrong, he makes you laugh and not cry and he makes you happy and you smile and you're not sad all of the time."_

"_For a 5 year old you're pretty accurate and on point.__ He does all of that and more."_

_"See. That's why he should be my daddy." I looked up her smiling and she returned it._

"_TJ you made a very good argument, you can call Sam, daddy but I'm still going to talk to him to make sure he's okay with it."_

_"Okay. So does that make daddy your husband while we're staying here?"_

_"Thaddeus Joshua Evans."_

"Then she had a talk with daddy that night I was faking sleep."

_"Before we do let's talk."_

_"Okay, what you want to talk about?"_

_"What happened at dinner?"_

_"Oh, giving TJ too much drink?"_

_"No, that's okay." She fiddled with her hands biting her lip. "Sam, he called you daddy."_

_"I know…and."_

_"He called you daddy. Sam, we only was here for what 2 days."_

_"Okay. Your point?"_

_"That don't bother you that 2 days and to him you're daddy."_

"Then I dosed off but I woke up because I didn't say my prayers and I prayed God in heaven hear my prayer keep me in thy loving care. Be my guide in all I do, bless all those who love me too. God Bless Aunt Brittany, Aunt Quinn, Aunt Rachel, Aunt Santana, Aunt Stacey, Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, Uncle Artie, Uncle Puck, Uncle Stevie, Mommy and Daddy and by daddy I mean Sam. Amen."

_I got back in bed and faked sleep I heard daddy enter my room. "Daddy loves you Thaddeus Joshua Evans." He kissed on my forehead adjusted my covers. "Amen." He hit the light and went back outside._

I open my arms. "Daddy been my daddy ever since."

"That's cool TJ!"

"I know enough talking about this. You wanna listen to some stories daddy recorded of him reading to me before he left for San Diego."

"Yeah."

"Great, let's go to my room because it's a book on it called _Do You Want To Play With My Balls_ it's great! It's about blue balls and hairy balls." We got off the bed running to my room I got my iPad and went to the videos searching through them. "Where is that book? The balls book was the first one. Let's go ask Aunt Stacey that book was on here a few days ago."

"Ask me what?"

She said leaning against the door frame. "It was a book on here called _Do You Want To Play With My Balls_ it's not on here no more. Where is it?" I gave her my iPad.

"Your mother told me to delete it she didn't want you listening to that book." She set my iPad on my table.

"But why it was a good book Aunt Stacey. Sally kept messing with someone balls she even squeezed them and they got blue balls even the dog licked the balls!" I shouted in protest.

"That's the reason right there your mother didn't want you to have that book. You'll know when you get older. Come on let's go eat breakfast." She ushered us out my room.

"Where are mommy and daddy?"

"They went out to take care of something they should be back soon."

"It's handled and it's done right." I heard mommy say.

"Mommy!"

"Uncle Sam!" Logan and I ran down the stairs jumping in their arms. "Where y'all go at?"

"Aunt 'Cedes and I had business to take care of. Y'all feel better?" He leaned down rubbing our tummies.

"Yes, we're starving Aunt Stacey was just about to fix our plates."

"Stacey, we're back. You don't have to fix their plates. I got it."

"Okay Mercedes. Well I'm going to be heading home for today. I'll be back later but I got the guys to give y'all the house for the day as well. I don't know of the last time y'all actually had the house to yourselves. Do y'all remember?"

Mommy and daddy both looked at each other trying to remember the last time. "It's been while."

"I know. So enjoy these hours without us have family fun with TJ and Logan. I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed and I'm heading out." Aunt Stacey turned around heading back upstairs Logan and I were still being hugged by mommy and daddy.

"Uncle Sam."

"Yes, Logan."

"I'm glad your TJ's daddy I heard about his fake daddy and I don't like him_ one_ bit. He hit Aunt 'Cedes she's too fine to be hit."

"I agree Logan. How about you run off to the game room Aunt 'Cedes and I want to talk to TJ."

"Okay."

"Am I in trouble?" I asked as we heading over to the couch sitting down.

"No. Why did you tell Logan about Tank?"

"Logan, saw Tank I didn't think he did and he asked me about him and I told him how he hit you and bad things and I told him how daddy is my real daddy and how I wanted to call him daddy when he called me son in the game room. You remember that mommy."

"Yeah, I do."

"But I called you daddy at the cookout and mommy was surprised that I called you daddy."

"TJ, how do you remember this?"

"I have a good memory daddy." I tapped my forehead. "I don't forget anything especially that wink that started it all you were right over there mommy and I here and I knew you were okay in my coloring book when you made her smile. Now daddy, I asked mommy this but she didn't give me no answer."

"What is it?"

"When I called you daddy I asked her does that make you her husband, but granddaddy said that you have to pop the question, so daddy have you asked granddaddy for mommy's hand?" I propped up my head.

"Well, have you Sam?"

**JJ's POV**

Puck, Stevie, and myself are at the meeting spot to interview that potential bodyguards while Puck is updating us with the latest Tank BS bulletin.

"So, how many times he called her phone?"

"I don't know but too many for my liking I cussed his ass out I'm waiting for his ass to walk by these windows. I'd bust through them." Puck said sipping on his drink looking out the window knowing him, he'd do it.

I heard a guy clear this throat I looked up and was greeted by some big dude extending his hand for a handshake. "Hi I'm Shane Tinsley."

"I'm JJ, this is Puck, and Stevie." I offered him a seat. "You know why we want to talk to you."

"Yeah, being a bodyguard for a family."

"Yeah. Our sister now that fool called her phone this morning but that's neither here nor there well actually it is. I got one question and its, if we all ride out to kill this mofo are you down with get the down."

"As in break necks and beating the shit out of someone leaving enough life left for them to be tortured by another, hell yeah."

"He's hired!"

"Puck, I got more questions to ask Shane." I held up spiral notebook.

"You're hired!"

**Sam's POV**"

"Talk about being put on the spot." I scratched my head. "No, I haven't but when I do, I'll ask you too for mommy's hand."

"Okay. Now mommy I got a question for you." He turned to face her.

"Now mommy is in the hot seat."

"What is your question TJ?"

"Why you tell Aunt Stacey to take off the book about balls from my iPad?!" He pouted. "It's a good book I wanted Logan to see it, Sally kicked someone in the balls and he lost one."

"It's not a good book for you to listen to besides how do you know about Sally kicking someone's balls you didn't make it that far." She raised her eyebrow TJ slid over to my lap sliding down on the floor. "You went back and watched it after I told you not to."

"Um...I gotta run! Bye!" He dashed to the game room closing the door behind him 'Cedes was right on his tail coming in a little bit late. "Thaddeus open this door! Thaddeus Joshua open this door!"

**A/N: 5:45 AM I got this chapter done! YES! I'll be back in a few hours after I catch these Zz's I've been up since 11 AM yesterday with no nap or sleep. [update I'm up around 10 ish]**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: For some reason I like to do this and it's been awhile since its happened but seeing as I have control over this fic and it's my creation I get to decide what's going to happen and so do YOU your reviews spark future happenings for chapters and flashbacks I read them and my imagination takes off running. In other news come on myhiggins25** **there is ANOTHER stink bug in my kitchen and you're killing it it's in the blinds it moved he's now or she is crawling down the side of the window. Now it's back inside the blinds that thing has no damn sense of direction. LMAO. Y'all ready?! Let's Go!**

**STICKLER Y'ALL KNOW!**

**H.A.P.P.Y.**

**R.E.A.D.I.N.G. ( : {´**๏ ‹**_**๏**` }**

**Mercedes POV**

"Thaddeus Joshua Evans, you have to the count of one to unlock this door or I'm packing up Logan's belongings and calling Aunt Rachel to come get him." I already had my phone in hand was one second away from following through on my word.

"TJ unlock the door I don't wanna go home! I'm having too much fun!" I heard click of the lock the door opened. "Aunt 'Cedes TJ's over there."

Logan pointed to the other side of the couch. "Come here." He peeked out from behind the couch popping back down I walked over to him. "Didn't I tell you to come here?"

"Y-Yes."

"Why didn't you?" I helped him up stooping down on to his level.

"I don't want to get in trouble."

"You are already there Thaddeus I told you that night it wasn't a good book for you to listen to and when I caught you watching it while you were supposed to be taking your nap I said the same that's why I took and hid your iPad for the rest of that day. Why did you watch the video after I told you not to Thaddeus? How did you know where I put it?"

"I found your hiding spot I just wanted to hear daddy's voice that's all mommy."

Giving me his puppy dog eyes I sighed smiling. "You just wanted to hear daddy's voice?" He nodded his head. "Mommy can't get you for that." I pulled him into a hug. "But what I can get you for is having your iPad when I took it from you for the rest of the day. No iPad for a whole week minus story time with daddy."

"Okay."

"Is everything good in here?" Sam asked peeking into the game room.

I stood up. "Yeah, everything is good, you and Logan go wash your hands and sit at the table daddy and I will be out shortly."

"Okay. Come on Logan I'll race you."

Sam walked over to me. "Yeah everything is good? No, Part 1s or Part 2s, or timeouts?"

"No."

"What was his reason for watching the video?"

"He just wanted to hear his daddy's voice." I said meekly shrugging my shoulders. "I couldn't with that response and his puppy dog eyes."

"Me either. It's going to be over soon and I'll be back before you know it then the season starts our opener is a home game."

"I know. We made it through week 1 with only one incident week 2 starts when you leave Sunday evening."

"Yeah, hopefully we'll make it through that week with no incidents. Come on let's get to breakfast and have family fun with the boys." He took my hand leading us to the kitchen. "Are y'all hands cleaned?"

"Yup!"

"So, what are we doing today?"

"Mommy is getting a new phone so we'll be going out for that and maybe we can go to the toy store! You guys like that?"

"Yes! Toy store! Toys!" TJ and Logan shouted in victorious triumph.

"More toys, Sam. Doesn't TJ have enough toys as it is?"

"You can never have enough toys Auntie."

**JJ's POV**

"So, do I show up every morning and go home?" He asked looking over the contract which everything he asked about was in there.

"Hell no this is live-in. There's guesthouse out back for your privacy, you okay with that?"

"Yeah, so who is my client?" He took a bite of his sandwich washing it down with some orange juice.

"Mercedes Jones."

"Ain't she a singer she dropped album and that was that she did _Hell 2 the No _on the Grammy's." He really said Hell 2 the No with sass side-eye.

"Yeah, that's her."

"So she has an issue with the guy that called her phone or do _you_ three have the issue because she should be the one here conducting this interview."

"No we _all_ have an issue with his ass besides her husband asked us to take care of this." Puck pointed from himself, Stevie, and me.

"Husband?" He coughed getting choked on his drink. "She's married?! Damn I thought I'd at least have a chance to woo her so she and I can make cocoa babies."

"I'm her brother and uh I don't like you saying that you want to make cocoa babies with her, besides she's not making cocoa she's making caramel babies TJ's a swirl and so will the future babies be. So, I know Puck already hired you but do _you_ want the job."

"Hell yeah. When do I start? Okay. Can I get the address?"

I wrote down the address. "This is it you can come by around one because 'Cedes and Sam will be home by then. Welcome aboard Shane." I shook his hand then he shook Puck and Stevie's hand got a doggy bag leaving.

"TJ's really a swirl baby?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah, Tank is mixed just that the light bright skipped his ass jumping to TJ which makes sense he needs to be in the dark. So, what you guys think about our first hire?"

"He's good but I don't how Sam is going to take it knowing that he wanted to make cocoa babies with his wife. Do you think we should tell him?

"He said all lines of communication are open."

"Hey guys." I looked up standing there smiling at us were Kurt and Blaine.

"Kurt and Blaine what are you doing here?"

"Oh we're just here for a little brunch what are you guys doing here?"

"Umm…we're just chilling."

"Chilling? What is this?" Kurt picked up my spiral notebook reading one of the questions. "How long have you been a bodyguard? Who is getting a bodyguard?" I tapped my pen against the table. "Shane Tinsley hired. Hmm…anything you guys would like to tell me."

"Should we?" I asked scratching my mustache.

"I mean…"

"Just tell us."

"Alright have a seat." They sat down I continued tapping my pen. "Tap…tap…tap there's been a lot going on."

"Oh yeah, I know. Sam and Mercedes are married what a shocker what could be more shocking than that."

"Tank." Stevie said I looked at Kurt and Blaine expressions it wasn't clicking how one can expect them to know they are out of the loop.

"What about his simple self? I mean he called my phone way back then but everything should be fine with him, Right?"

"Kurt, Tank found out where 'Cedes and TJ are living at." His jaw dropped.

"Okay, you can't be serious."

"We're serious Kurt, Tank had a part well his mother had a part in having Stevie shot but she's out of this and earlier this week JJ was shot." Puck said I looked up from my drink Blaine and Kurt's eyes were fixed on me bugging out.

"You were shot?!" They both asked banging on table.

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh! Where?"

I rubbed my chest. "Twice in my chest but I'm good. I had on a bullet proof vest got some bruising but other than that I'm fine."

"That's good to hear, how he find out where Sam lives at?"

"His ex-girlfriend and we still don't know how they know each other."

"Ugh…I never liked her. I didn't like her then and I _really_ don't like her now."

"So, what about restraining orders? That's a good thing to have for them."

"They did get them." Stevie said. "Sam was served but Mercedes wasn't." Puck answered with his attention outside.

"How?! I mean. Her life and TJ's life are in balance."

"We all know that Kurt and that's just part of it. TJ's had a few dreams about being kidnapped you can say well on yesterday his dream almost became a reality."

"Where were Sam and Mercedes?" Blaine asked.

"They went out for some alone time he was with Rachel and Logan, some guy called out TJ's name that's when they found out that her TRO wasn't served they came back home and he lit a fire under our ass so that's why we're here."

"Why didn't 'Cedes tell me this? We're friends!"

"It's been a lot going on I just think she didn't want y'all to worry about her and TJ. Sam does that enough as it is seeing as he was in San Diego all of last week."

"Why was he in San Diego when clearly 'Cedes and TJ need him home?"

"Training Camp, Kurt."" Steve shook his glass signifying he wanted a refill.

"Oh, well isn't that just a comforting thing. Where are they at?"

"They're back at the house with TJ and Logan."

"What's Logan doing there?"

"Cedes thought that it would be a good idea for TJ to have Logan over to take his mind off of Tank and just someone to play with this week he just needed a buddy."

"Blaine let's go we're going over there right now." Kurt said getting up.

"Kurt. No. Today is family day for them they haven't had the house to themselves in a long time they need this time just them maybe you can call later today or send a text but don't go over there. Please."

"Fine, we won't go over there but I _will_ call. Come on Blaine. It was nice seeing you guys, thanks for letting us know this."

"Did we do the right thing?"

"We'll find out later Blaine and Kurt has perfect timing because our second interviewee is here. Azimio Adams."

"Hi Azimio…"

**Sam's POV**

After breakfast we sent the boys up to TJ's room to dress themselves Cedes and I washed dishes. "This feels awkward."

"Why you say that?"

"We're washing dishes I don't even remember the last time you and I shared this duty." I handed a plate to her she wiped it placing it in the dish-rack.

"Yeah this _is_ awkward Sam. Don't we have a dishwasher?" She opened it up laughing. "This is why. Wow! You can tell that we've had guests for too long I love them but they're taking away from my wifely and motherly duties. I don't even remember the last time I cooked a meal in this kitchen."

"Wow! We've been out of the loop." We both dried our hands I slung the towel over my shoulder. "You don't remember the last time you cooked a meal?"

"Nope."

I hugged her from behind. "You want to cook tonight?"

"They're coming home later. Stacey said it and JJ, Puck, and Stevie said it as well then it's going to be back to the new normal around here."

"Well we can call them Puck and JJ can crash at Stevie's house Stacey can join them if she pleases they said family time alone let's extend it. So you, me and the boys can have the house to ourselves." I pulled out my phone calling Stevie. "Stevie, everything is good look I'm calling you because I need you, Puck, JJ, and Stacey to all come back home get some clothes. For what? We're kicking you guys out the house for tonight and tonight only. Y'all gave us the house for a few hours 'Cedes and I just hand washed the dishes." She looked up at me slapping me on my shoulder. "Yeah, hand washed I think the last time was…yeah TJ was punished. So, 'Cedes and I are about to head out with the boys in a little bit y'all can come by and do that. Okay. Bye. Done." I kissed her on the cheek. "Tonight you're cooking for your family. What are you cooking?"

"I don't know. All I know is that we need to hurry up and get dressed and see if what the boys have on is acceptable." Upstairs to TJ's room we went we entered the room he and Logan were checking themselves out in the mirror.

"How we look?" TJ and Logan had on khaki shorts and the same multicolored polo shirt. "We wanted to wear the same thing down to the underwear, socks, and shoes.

"Y'all look good real good! Did the both you brush y'all teeth?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Well mommy and I are going change then we'll be off. Stay here do not go downstairs." I wanted to match the boys so I too went with khaki shorts Logan and TJ's shirts were blue and gold so I just went with an all-white polo with a blue collar, 'Cedes rocked a printed summer dress that had all of our colors from our polos on the flowers. "Did you pick that dress so you could match the boys?"

"I did. I see you too had the same idea with your colors."

"Yeah need help with putting on your shoes?"

"No, Sam. I can slip right in these." She said slipping into her sandals going over to her dresser spritzing on some perfume she grabbed her purse she was ready. "You ready?"

"I am let's go get the boys and off we go. TJ Logan, let's roll!" I yelled as they ran out the room.

"Mommy you look pretty."

"Auntie you look pretty."

"Aww...thank you my handsome little men."

"What about me?" I fashioned my outfit for them. "Let me hear it come on."

"You match us Uncle Sam, you look cool."

"Knew it let's go."

"TJ and Logan no running, walk to the car make this practice for the mall parking lot." 'Cedes yelled as I locked the house I unlocked the car TJ and Logan got in and I ran to open the door for 'Cedes.

"Sam I could have got my own door."

"I know but I wanted to do get it." I helped her in then checked to make sure TJ and Logan were secure in their boosters and it was off to the mall.

**Puck's POV**

Stevie and JJ stayed back to continue the interviews I volunteered to come to the house to pack up their clothes they gave me a list I mean it's only for one night. I balled it up tossing it out the window as I pulled up to the house. I got out the car did a walk around right quick before heading inside everything was good.

"They'll sleep in what I pack and they will wear what I pack for them the next day this isn't fashion police." I tossed some clothes into their rightful duffel bags heading out to my car putting them in the back seat. I had half of my body in the car when I heard someone yell.

"YOU!"

**Sam's POV**

"TJ and Logan no running over here we're going inside this store."

"Why are we going in this store we want to go to the toy store?" The toy store was right across the way from T-Mobile talk about temptation.

"I know we will be going to the toy store but we're going here to get mommy a new phone first."

"How may…Sam!"

"Jacob what are you doing at this store. I thought you were the GM at the other store?" I gave him a hug.

"I was but they moved me here. What brings you in today?"

"My wife needs a new phone." I put my arm around her waist.

"Okay. Know what kind of phone you're looking for?"

"Yes, iPhone the one with the most gigs."

"Okay these just came in…"

I looked back Logan and TJ were inching towards the exit. "Logan Christopher, Thaddeus Joshua over here now."

"Why am I hearing two names being called a first and the middle? Excuse me Jacob." She looked back and her expression changed seeing that they were almost out the door she curled her finger in a come here gesture they slowly walked over to her. "Thaddeus Joshua and Logan Christopher, why is daddy telling y'all to come back over here when the both of you know better than to wander off?" They both shrugged their shoulders. "I don't understand shoulder shrugs open your mouth and speak."

"We want to go to the toy store." Logan answered.

"Didn't he say after we get done here?"

The both nodded their heads. "Yeah."

"Okay after we get done here _then_ we'll go to the store but if I have to stop and get the both of y'all in check, we're skipping the toy store, we're going right to the grocery store, then home. You understand me."

"Yes, mommy."

"Yes, Aunt 'Cedes."

"Good. TJ you hold your father's hand Logan hold mine. Now Jacob where were we?"

**Puck's POV**

I got out my car looking around. "I know that voice I heard it a few hours ago, his ass must think I'm playing with him. Come on out!" I yelled! "Where you at?! Punk ass! Come on!" He jumped out from behind Cedes car. "I've been waiting for you to show up all day. I knew you weren't bright and here your ass is. You making it easier for me."

"Easier for who?" He pulled out a knife.

"Oh, you got a weapon that's cool, what are you going to do with it."

"Imma stab you."

"Do it! I dare you. Do it!" He ran over to me jabbing the knife in my arm I reached for my gun shooting him in his knee. He fell back crying in agony.

"Fuck! Shit! Agh…"

"What was that?" I kicked him in the face I stomped him I think I did the River-dance on his ass but I wasn't through, I got on top of him punching the shit out of him with every punch came a word. "YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER YOU THOUGHT THAT I WAS PLAYING THIS MORNING WHEN I SAID I'D FUCK YOU UP YOU WANTED TO TEST ME I KEEP MY WORD AND HERE IS MY PROMISE! THIS IS FOR MERCEDES! THIS IS FOR TJ! THIS IS FOR SAM! THIS IS FOR STEVIE! THIS IS FOR JJ! THIS IS FOR THE BABY! THIS IS FOR OUR WHOLE FAMILY." I got off him kicking him a few more times. "THIS IS FROM ME! DOUBLE KICK TO THE NUTS!" I laughed pulling out my phone I snapped a few pictures. "Damn! I wish I had a selfie stick! Say cheese Tank!" I snapped the picture then called 911. "911 what's your emergency I need the police and maybe an ambulance. " I gave them the address. "I just whipped Tank's ass y'all need to serve him. I'll be waiting for y'all. Imma cut this step right quick!" I was too busy cutting my step when I heard a familiar voice scream.

"WON'T HE DO IT!"

"Santana!"

"La oración realmente funciona me he sentido algún tipo de forma últimamente y algo me dijo que simplemente orar al respecto , así que puse de rodillas he dicho Jesús le envía aquí y mira lo que hiciste! Sí padre ! ¡Sí! Una oración simple! Lo hiciste y ahora tendrá la luz de él como holocausto a usted! ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! [Translation: Prayer really does work I've been feeling some kind of way lately and something told me just pray about it so I got down on my knees I said Jesus send him over here and look at what you did! Yes father! Yes! A simple prayer! You did it and now I will light him up as burnt offering to you! Fire! Fire!]

She said something in Spanish reaching in her purse for something which was a matchbook she ripped off a match striking it. "Hey!" I took the matchbook from her. "What are you doing? What are you doing here?

"He's on the ground in pain I'm just offering him up as burnt offering to finish him off. I was stopping by to check on Mercedes I called her phone but it's not on I was in the area and talk about perfect timing!"

"No, don't the matches are no."

"Why not?!" She was jumping up trying to take the matches away from me. I heard the sirens I saw the lights come up the driveway.

"That's why!"

"What happened?" The police officer asked.

"I came here to get me and my bros a change of clothes and as I'm about to leave I heard someone yelling he popped up from that car over there and he stabbed me so I shot him in the knee and I may have hit him a few times. "

"A _few_ times." He looked back at Tank it was a bloody mess but he was still living. That's just his warning. "Are you sure you hit him a few times?"

"Y-Yeah."

"That's bullshit he threatened me! OW!" The paramedics were working on him despite the fact that I beat his ass he still was talking shit.

"Man! Shut the fuck up before I finish you off bitch ass."

"Okay enough of that. Do you need medical attention?"

"No, it's not deep, I'm good the knife was dull."

"Still need to get checked out. You know his name." He pointed to Tank the paramedics had him on the gurney. "Hell yeah, that's Tank bitch ass also known as Reginald Mason."

"Reginald Mason?" I heard a cop question. "Where is Reginald Mason?" He had some paperwork in his hand.

"Over there. Why?"

"I got something for him."

"What?"

"You, Mr. Reginald Mason, have been served!"

**A/N: WON'T I DO IT! What's he going to do now?! He's been served! Are 'Cedes and TJ safe now? Will Sam cut a step? Will the kids get to go to the toy store? We'll find out in a few hours? Catch these Zzzzs'.**


	57. Chapter 57

**CHAPTER 58 IS DONE! POSTING IT AT MIDNIGHT 59 SLOWLY IN THE WORKS.  
**

**A/N: This "Ok i just wanna know were u trying to kill us? I laughed so hard my co worker came in the break room like what is up?" I would have LOVE to see this in person! Y'all crack me up seriously! I love it! That part came to me around 2 this morning and I started laughing myself I crack my own self up. Sister Lopez-Pierce just pops right up. I'm not wrapped too tight. Y'all know this let's reflect on chapters 23, 24, and 45 and the ones betwixt there's humor. Update on the stink bug and another bug story: I didn't kill the stink bug it flew on the refrigerator so I grabbed a piece of tissue wrapped his ass up and tossed him in the trash only he started crawling around in the trashcan so I watered his ass. The other bug story I was on throne a few nights back and I looked up and on the ceiling and was no bug I look back up there was a bug crawling I'm saying, "don't fall", dude fell with the quickness I got up while his ass was in mid-flight he landed on the toilet and got away. Darn it! Okay enough about my bug stories. Y'all ready for this?! Let's go…**

**STICKLER Y'ALL KNOW BY NOW! **

**Get your read on (:**

**Puck's POV**

"What was that phone call about?"

"Sam is kicking you, myself, and JJ out of the house because he and Mercedes washed the dishes by hand." He tossed his phone the table.

"But they have a dishwasher!"

"I know they're out of it so we need to pack some clothes. Whose going back?" Steve held up his hand in a rock so we could do rock, paper, scissors.

"No, we not doing rock, paper, scissors last time y'all did that it took forever to break y'all up."

"Hey! I won that round."

"Okay. That's nice to know besides I got a feeling Tank is going to show up."

"You've been looking for his ass since we got here."

"Look I just want to put my hands on him. I'm out y'all can continue the interviews I'll be back."

**Blaine's POV**

"Kurt this isn't the way home this is the way to Sam's house! This is why you wanted to drive! Kurt you promised them that you wouldn't bother them!"

"Yeah, I know. I know. I'm just going to peek in through the window and make sure all is well."

"Peek through the window? All of them rooms Sam got."

"Okay fine bad idea I'll just call her phone and tell her to come to the door better?"

"It's okay." I shook my head.

He pulled out his phone dialing her number. "This is weird she's not answering it's going right to voicemail."

"Maybe her battery is low and she turned it off to save it or so she won't be distracted."

**Puck's POV**

_**An hour later….**_

"My name isn't Reginald Mason, it's Oscar Harrison." Tank yelled.

"Why the fuck am I being served?! What is this shit about?! Awww fuck!"

"Shut the fuck up you piece of shit! Your name is Reginald Mason, Tank!" I yelled walking over to the ambulance as they closed the doors speeding off.

"Do you want to press charges?"

"No. I don't. I'm fine just if you can get a message to those people who left with ass, tell them let him live."

"You care about him."

"Fuck no…I just want him living for the next round."

**Blaine's POV**

"Blaine shut up. I'm thinking." He said focusing his attention on the road tightly gripping his phone.

"Why is there an ambulance leaving from…please don't say anything happened to Mercedes, Sam, TJ or Logan!" Kurt screamed taking his hands off the wheel we started weaving.

"Kurt calm down just calm down. Just pull up in the driveway and hope everything is good." He finally regained composure we pulled up the driveway.

"Why is Santana here? Why is Puck here? We just saw him at the restaurant. Where is JJ and Stevie?" He parked the car we bolted over to Puck and Tana.

"Puck! Your arm! What happened?"

"I was stabbed. I'm fine."

"No, you need to get it checked out. Santana what are you doing here?"

"I was just in the area I called 'Cedes phone I didn't get no answer so I just dropped by and when I got here Puck was cutting a step Tank was over there bloodied." She pointed spot behind Mercedes car where blood and dirt mixed in.

"Tank?!" Puck said walking over to his car we followed. "Kurt you said that you weren't going to come by here."

"I just wanted to make sure everything was fine with them."

"They're not home, they went out to buy Cedes a new phone."

"Oh, so that's why she didn't answer. Okay. I was worried seeing an ambulance and the police."

"Yeah. So, y'all can go you too Santana I got to get back to meet up with JJ and Stevie I'll see you guys later." He jumped in his car pulling off.

"JJ is still here? I thought he left when her folks left."

"No, he's still here and they were at restaurant hosting interviews for a bodyguard it's a lot going on and we're not being told. You know Rachel let Logan spend the night." I said Kurt was too busy looking through their mail.

"Yeah, I talked to Rachel and Logan is spending the whole week with TJ, I wonder why they didn't come get Gabby so Brittany and I can be alone."

"We need to have a mini powwow how about we do it at our place. Say tonight around 6? You in Tana?"

"Yeah, I'm in. I got to go."

"We do too. See you later Tana." I waved as she drove off. "Kurt leave their mail alone let's go!"

**Mercedes POV**

"Mommy can, Logan and I go over there?" TJ pointed to where the tablets were.

"No, we're almost done then we'll be going across the way to the toy store."

"Sam, sign right here. You like the phone?" Jacob asked me.

"I love it."

"So, what are you going to do with your other phone? It's fairly new, why you needed a new one?"

"Keep it Sam thought I should get one. How do you know Sam?" I turned off my phones putting them in my purse.

"Oh, Sam came in a few weeks back at my old store to buy a phone for a friend and he wanted to know if there was a spy app to keep tabs on her so I told him about the two programs I knew while at the store I jailbroke the phone and a couple of days later I came by to put the app on both of her phones. When he first inquired about something like that I was thinking what kind of freaky stalker are you but then he explained why you're the friend I recognize this phone and background."

"Yes, I'm the friend now wife."

He playfully smacked Sam on the shoulder.. "Wow! That was quick! Sam you wasted no time in putting a ring on it. Congratulations! I see y'all already got a premade family his son and your son and y'all matching."

"Thanks we are aren't we." Sam looked up smiling. "We're all done here." Sam asked as he was being pulled by TJ and Logan.

"Yeah, y'all sons are itching to get over to the toys store."

"Yes, they are. Thanks again Jacob."

"No problem. Y'all have a good one."

"Okay. We will. TJ and Logan stop pulling daddy." Sam and I walked over to the toy store TJ and Logan ran. "Stop right there! These are the rules for the toy store y'all get 3 toys each that's it. Pick wisely."

"Yeah. Can we go in there now?"

"Ye.." I hardly got the word out of my mouth when two little figures dashed into the toy store with Sam right behind them I found them in the water gun aisle. "Water guns? Sam don't we have a few at home?"

"They got messed up I don't know what happened to them. How about this one?"

"No, Sam that looks too much like a realistic gun it might be clear and all but no."

He surveyed the toy. "Yeah, that's too real like. How about this one TJ and Logan?" He pulled down a super soaker that would topple the both of them.

"COOOOL."

"I take that as in we need 4 of those."

"Four? He reached up clearing the shelf. "It's only Logan, me, TJ and…" He pointed at me.

"Me I'm getting on the action to but I'll be seated. Y'all got 2 more toys to pick go." They both picked an action figure and remote control cars we paid for the items. We walked around the mall for awhile taking in the sights.

"Can we have some ice-cream Uncle Sam?" Logan pointed to Cold Stone.

"Yeah can we mommy?"

"Mommy the kids want ice cream? You think we should get them some ice-cream? I mean they have been behaving since we left T-Mobile and they did good in the toy store not to mention the other store you went into."

"Yeah, they can have a treat."

"YES!" They let go of our hands running into Cold Stone over to the counter.

"Aren't you two some cuties?" Some lady told TJ and Logan.

"Thank you."

"You know what y'all want?" Sam asked TJ as we walked up behind them.

"I want what we had the last time daddy vanilla ice-cream with Reese's and pieces of cookie dough."

"I want that too Uncle Sam."

"Baby, what you want?" He looked at while I looked over the menu.

"That's a little bit too sweet for my taste I'll just have raspberry sorbet with yellow cake."

"I'll take 2 kid size of vanilla ice cream mixed with Reese's and cookie dough, one like size of the same, and other like size with just raspberry sorbet mixed with yellow cake."

"That's $24."

Sam paid we watched the workers fix our treats. "That's so cool. I wouldn't be able to do that I'd be eating all the ice cream." Logan said.

"Me too."

"Here's TJ's, Logan's, mommy, and daddy." He handed out the ice cream "Let's go over there and sit."

Before even sat down Logan and TJ were diving into their ice cream. "Wait before y'all dive in."

"We gotta say grace over ice cream auntie?"

I laughed. "No Logan we're not saying grace over ice cream I'm team Jesus and all but that's a little bit too far. Napkins in y'all shirts. Don't want y'all to mess up your shirts while we're out." I pulled two paper towels from my purse. "TJ, Logan. Okay _now_ y'all can dig in." I looked up Sam had helped himself to my sorbet. "Sam, I didn't even get the first spoonful."

"Here you can have the first taste of mine." He scooped a spoonful guiding it towards my mouth. "Open. Good?"

"It is but too sweet you know TJ and Logan are going to be jumping off the walls with this mix."

"Nah, they'll be fine. Y'all having fun?"

"Yeah this is fun before we leave I wanna go ride a few rides like last time you caught the itis."

"Daddy had a couple big meals that day that's why I caught the itis. I think we can do that but after that we have to go, mommy is cooking dinner tonight and we have to stop by the grocery store. Speaking of dinner what have you decided to cook?"

"Yes I decided on baked macaroni and cheese, biscuits from scratch, herb roasted chicken Brussel sprouts and cranberries."

"Wow that sounds so good. What about dessert?" Sam leaned over and started nibbling on my ear.

"Sam…stop it! You're in front of kids."

"They don't know what we're doing." He said I opened my eyes two little heads were propped up on their arms cheesing. "Sam." I hit him.

"What?" He sat up and looking over at TJ and Logan. "Oh. Um…mommy has on this really good perfume and I just wanted to get a close smell of it."

"On her ear daddy?"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah er…um…she put some behind her ear." He laughed it off, after ice cream TJ and Logan got to ride a few rides and we were off to the grocery store.

**JJ's POV**

Puck texted me back saying that he wouldn't join us for the last few of the interviews that he was going straight to Stevie house which was cool. We finished up like 45 minutes ago now we're at Stevie's house.

"Nice place you get here." He opened the door Puck was sitting on the couch holding something to his arm. "Puck what the fuck happened to your arm?!"

"I got stabbed."

"By who?"

"Tank." He said nonchalantly. "It was nothing." He smiled removing gauze.

"Where did you get stab?"

"Sam's house I was locking up the house and was getting in my car when I heard someone yell, it was Tank he pulled out a knife I dared him to stab me so that would give me a reason to shoot him, self-defense."

"Did you kill him?" I asked pushing back from the couch.

"Fuck no! Although Santana tried set him on fire."

Stevie did a double take. "What? Fire? What was she doing there?"

"She called 'Cedes phone and she didn't pick up so she stopped by also Kurt and Blaine stopped by."

"I knew it. JJ you shouldn't have told Kurt I knew he was going to pop by." Stevie pushed me.

"Yeah but beating his ass up felt great! Best feeling ever I even kicked him in his balls, twice."

I put my hand on my own balls just wincing at someone kicking you twice. "Okay, yikes. So, where is he now?"

"Hospital they took him away but the best thing is he got served."

"What?!"

"Yeah, he was trying to say that he wasn't Tank he kept saying some name Brandon Harrison Oscar something but yeah. Fucked him up good!" He got up off the couch going into the kitchen.

"Are you going to tell Mercedes and Sam?"

"I am once we return from our Stevecation it's only for one night but other than that I'm good."

"I want to fight him."

"Why Stevie?" I asked Stevie grabbing me a soda and going back into the living room.

"Y'all two got to put hands on him even Sam I'm itching myself for a beat down. Hell even PawPaw beat his ass. I want in on this too."

"PawPaw did throw down." I picked up my duffel bag to see if Puck packed what I asked for. "Puck I didn't ask for these. I asked for my sweatpants Jordan's and my Jordan's slides."

"It's only for 1 night you'll be alright. So, how the interviews go?"

"It went good. We hired just 3, Azimio, Shane, and Ray enough about that. You got pictures?" I asked he wiped out his phone.

"Yup. I'm thinking about getting this one framed. What y'all think?"

**TJ's POV**

Last stop before we head home is the grocery store mommy is cooking tonight I can't wait to stuff my face with mommy's cooking and play with my toys. Mommy had went to another aisle to get something so it was just me, Logan, and daddy by the puddings.

"TJ you and Logan want pudding for next week." Daddy held up two packs of puddings. "And Jello?"

"Yeah." He tossed them in the cart.

"Sam, why did you put a restraining order on me?!" That lady from the ice cream shop popped up she was screaming up in daddy face. "I didn't do shit to you!"

"HEY! Why in the hell are you up in my face?! Get away from me! This is your _only _opportunity before I call the cops!" He pulled out his phone.

"Call them! I don't give a damn! Oh you just gonna walk away from me! You just gonna leave me just like that!"

"Yes he is!" I yelled.

"Shut up little boy!"

"Who you calling a little boy?!" Logan yelled.

"Sam, get your son." She did quotations around son.

"Logan come back here."

"Daddy she yelling at you don't let me go get my mommy." I yelled.

"Now TJ."

"Logan get mommy!" Logan ran off to find mommy.

"Oh you still playing house with that bitch." She called mommy that word I balled both of my hands into a fist I couldn't call her that back but she got it coming trust me on that.

"I suggest you use that word on yourself my wife isn't one and she never will be you are just so damn thirsty. Leave me alone!"

"You and this wife mess! Stop playing house! You know you miss me."

"He don't miss you UGLY!"

"Logan…what?" I heard mommy say as they came around the corner.

"Mommy she got in daddy face!"

"Yeah mommy she got in daddy face! Come on Logan." Logan and I ran over to the fruit while mommy was getting that ugly lady in check we grabbed a few oranges, kiwi, apples, and peaches as much as our hands could carry even stuffed some in our pockets.

"_You need to stay far away from my husband and my kids I don't know what your issue is but you need to move on Sam is married, Sam don't want you never have wanted you, never will want you, Sam gave me your number of which you gave to him if I wasn't offering up the goods. I offer it up anytime he wants it and he gets it good. Right baby?" _ Mommy asked daddy he squeezed her butt._ "You a thirsty little someone and there is an aisle for the likes of you I suggest you stroll over there and quench your thirst take your pick but this 6 foot tall glass of milk is mine."_

The security guard came over. "Is everything okay?"

"No, she's in violation of her restraining order. She's not supposed to be this close to me. She jumped in my face."

"No you jumped in mine."

"Lies!" She put her hand in daddy's face and the security guard stood in front of her.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere until he gives me an explanation for this shit!" She snatched the restraining order copy from daddy ripping it.

"That's fine I have another one. That don't mean jack!"

"Logan on 3 fire." She was still running off at the lips but she moved a little closer so we had perfect aim at her. "3!" I yelled forget the ones and twos Logan and I started tossing all of the fruit that we picked up she was ducking and moving. Logan and I both had an apple left after our fruit assault and our target was her head we tossed it both hitting her in the head. "YES!" We hi-five running over to daddy.

"Who was throwing fruit?!"

"Where are?" Mommy said as she looked down Logan and I were surprised at all of the fruit that was on the floor.

"Hi mommy. What's up with all of this fruit?"

"Okay. Let's get up out of here. Whoever tossed that fruit at her she had it coming." Logan and I grabbed on to the side of the cart she lifted her head. "Got you Ashy Felicia!" We both said sticking out our tongues at her.

**Mercedes POV**

"Did you get everything baby?" Sam asked me unloading the trunk. "TJ and Logan come take a bag each."

"Yeah, I got everything. That was crazy back there in the grocery store. Did you boys see who was throwing fruit at her?"

"No mommy."

"No Aunt 'Cedes we was right there with Uncle Sam the whole time." Logan and TJ smiled as they run to the door I followed.

"That's good y'all better have been." I opened the door they dropped the bags at the door heading upstairs. "Come back here we do _not_ drop bags at the door take them into the kitchen." I opened the door for Sam and got the mail I closed the door behind me heading into the kitchen.

"TJ and Logan go upstairs and change into your swim trunks we're having a water gun fight!"

"YEAH!" They screaming running by me up the stairs.

"Are you going to join us?"

"I have to get started on dinner but I'll join you in a while think I might FaceTime my mother give her my number I have not talked to her in a couple of days."

"Okay well I'm going to go change and load these bad boys up. You want yours loaded up with water?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Sam went upstairs I unloaded the groceries and put everything I didn't need for tonight's dinner a few minutes later TJ and Logan were back downstairs a few minutes later Sam returned outside they went a few times I took a break watching Sam and the boys have fun. This is my life now I couldn't imagine anything more perfect Sam, myself, TJ and the little one on the way. I finished meal prep for dinner I went upstairs changed into something more relaxed, checked on my macaroni and cheese then went outside.

"Hi mommy!"

"Hi TJ." I sat down on the outdoor lounge chair dailing my mother's number she answered and I selected the FaceTime.

"_Who is this trying to FaceTime me?"_ She said. _'I don't know this number. Hi Cedes!_" She waved. _"What are you doing calling me from this number? I wasn't going to answer but I had to know who knew me from area code 909 and it's you."_

"This is my new number mom." I adjusted my hat to block the sun.

"_Why did you have to get a new number?"_

"Tank."

"_Oh, his simple ass again." _ Sam ran over squirting my feet with water laughing at least it was my feet and not my hair. _"Hi Sam."_

"Hi Mama."

"_Y'all need me to come back?"_

"Mom we're fine."

"_Where's my grandson?"_

"Your grandson is playing with Logan right now."

"_Awww…turn the phone around so I can see him."_

"Okay." I turned the phone around Logan and TJ we're play arguing over who splashed who Sam had filled up water balloons and they were throwing them around.

"Na-uh. You splashed me!"

"I know you splashed me too!"

"Duck!" TJ yelled. "Daddy's got the biggest balloon!" He ran off with Logan beside him with Sam in pursuit. I turned the phone back to me.

"See I told you."

"_Yeah, he's having a blast. You know I'm still having a dream about fish."_ She raised her eyebrow I rolled my eyes.

"You are?"

"_Yes, baby. Is there something that you would like to tell me Mercedes?"_ I laughed changing hands rubbing my hand over my stomach.

"No, mom you think JJ could have left a few seeds behind."

"_There was that one scare but come to find out the baby wasn't his. How is JJ? He hasn't called me since we left."_

"JJ is fine, he, Puck, and Stevie are hanging out right now."

"_I thought JJ was supposed to be looking out for you."_

"He is mom just that Sam and I haven't had the house to ourselves in a while and we're enjoying it just as a family. This morning he and I washed the dishes by hand and we have a dishwasher."

"_Wow yeah, y'all needed that alone time. Washed the dishes by hand and got a dish washer."_ She laughed for a few minutes then the convo got serious. _"Has anything serious happened to TJ?"_

"There was something that happened but I wouldn't call it serious." I'm trying to down play it.

"_Tell me about it."_

I moved my lips to wide side then the other. "Sam and I on Friday wanted to spend some alone time together out so we dropped TJ off at Rachel's to spend time with his brother, that's what he calls Logan, so she took them to the park like an hour or so later we get a call from her that someone try to run off with TJ."

"_His dream."_

"Yeah that's what I thought about too it wasn't Tank but we think it is Tank related." I rested my face on my hand.

"_Speaking of him again, have you seen him lately?"_

"No, yeah I won't say in person but over FaceTime. TJ thought it was you calling so he answered and connected to FaceTime once he saw it wasn't you he ended that, then he called back a bunch of times until I finally talked to him and Puck laid him out like I said that's the reason for the new phone."

"_But you still have your old phone."_

"Yes, I do. I had his number blocked but I just unblocked it so he can call, Sam has this app were you can monitor people he put it on my phone so we have a backup just in case he tries to pull something."

"Mommy who are you talking to?" TJ asked me who was a few shades darker.

"Granny you got a tan already."

He sat on my lap taking my phone. "Hi Granny. I miss you." He waved at the screen and Logan came over too.

"_See Joshua my baby misses me! I miss you too. Hi Logan. Your grandfather is right here."_

"Hi granddaddy you still holding granny's purse when y'all go shopping?" I laughed and my father was laughing too.

"_Always TJ. Hi Logan."_

"Hi TJ's grandpa."

**Kurt's POV**

"This meeting is called to order on the tight lipness and secrets of a Sam Evans and Mercedes Evans nee Jones. So, Blaine and I ran into Puck, Stevie along with JJ at the restaurant earlier today while we were out for brunch."

"JJ, I thought he went home." Artie asked.

"That's what I thought obviously he didn't."

"Why did he stay behind?" Brittany asked.

"Tank."

"Tank? We back on him again?! Didn't we deal with his ass 56 chapters ago?"

"Yeah, but that was chapter 1 and we've been out the loop but his crusty ass makes an appearance in the majority of them 'causing hell. So what's been going on?"

"I stopped by the house last week because Gabby and I were in the area Mercedes family was beating him up." Santana stood up doing boxing moves.

"What?! How he found out where she lived?"

"Sarah." Blaine answered.

"Ugh…her! How long was she with Sam anyway like a week at best?"

"Beats me but she's a dirty someone. I called Quinn because after I help her family beat up Tank, Mercedes and I went into the game room I asked her about Tank's musty mother…."

"She was arrested for the conspiring to kidnap." Quinn said.

"WHO?" Artie yelled! "It better not be TJ I'll roll over her ass!" He took off his breaks.

"TJ." Artie was wheeling towards the door but Quinn jumped up pushing him back. "_But _the plan is off the person who shot Stevie turned her in that's that."

"So, what were Puck, JJ, and Stevie doing at the restaurant?"

"Holding interviews for a bodyguard, Brittany."

"Bodyguard? Why don't they just get restraining orders? Bodyguards that's a huge step."

"Sam and Mercedes _both_ got them but Mercedes wasn't served so it seem Sam isn't taking any chances."

"Especially after what happened at the park." Everyone looked over to Rachel who was sitting quiet throughout this whole meeting until now.

"What happened at the park Rachel?"

She sat there a few seconds before speaking. "I took Logan and TJ to the park they were playing catch next thing I hear is TJ screaming for me and this guy dressed in all black running away from TJ. Cedes said that TJ's had dreams about Tank."

"That's what JJ said earlier today after hearing about all of this I wanted to stop by but they told me not to but I didn't listen I stopped by and as we were pulling up and ambulance was coming out."

"What?"

"No everything is fine with Mercedes, TJ, Logan, and Sam, it was Tank he was out there lurking I guess and Puck beat his ass up."

"I'm going to call 'Cedes to see if Logan is okay." Rachel grabbed her purse pulling out her cellphone.

"He's fine Rachel, Mercedes wouldn't let no harm come to Logan, she got a new phone we're still waiting for her to text us with the new number and _then_ we'll call. Kurt said they weren't home besides while Tank was lying on the ground I was going to light him on fire but Puck took my matches from me."

"Okay. Okay. Also her brother got shot."

"JJ got shot?!" Tana, Brittany, Quinn, and Artie shouted.

"He's fine he had on a bulletproof vest but…."

Quinn cut me off. "Where was Sam when all of this went down?"

"San Diego."

"Why is he in San Diego when his family needs him? Speaking of which, when did they get married? Why didn't they not tell us?"

"When they got married I don't know but the reason they got married was for TJ's birth certificate I guess 'Cedes wanted Sam on there just in case Tank tried something funny but they still should have told us. We're family. We should go over there right now and tell them off."

"No, we can't do that. Today is family day for them but tomorrow for sure. We're going over there and getting this out of them."

"Y'all also know she's not pregnant." Rachel said.

"Mercedes was pregnant?!" Myself, Blaine, and Artie shouted. "Y'all knew?"

"Yeah, Sam called us over a few weeks back saying Mercedes think she might be pregnant and all of tests came back positive but now she's not pregnant."

"Either the test were out of date or she had an abortion I highly doubt Mercedes was that far along to get that done and I don't think Mercedes would do that. So I'm going with test out of date."

"All I know is that it's a lot going on and I don't even think we cracked the tip of this iceberg." I said everyone nodded their head in agreement. "So, Quinn is there anything you can tell us about Tank like, what is his real name? What did he do or does do for a living? Why does he want TJ?"

**A/N: Guys I'm going away on Friday I'll be posting pre-written already completed 1k to 2k words before I leave for Georgia. Today is Tuesday so this is how these chapters going to go they'll be flashbacks and inserts to fit the story. Suggest a flashback you want and I'll do it I have some done already but I just want to see if y'all ideas are similar to mine. Until a few hours guys. JLS. (: I've hit over 200k+ words.  
**


	58. Chapter 58

**4 HOURS UNTIL MIDNIGHT DROP OF CHAPTER 59!**

**A/N: Another bug story all these damn bugs and I live in the city anyway dude flew out of nowhere landed on the cabinet, then on the stove started to fly, I turned on the eye let's just say burnt offerings! I cleaned up chapters 1-8. TJ and Logan they are a something aren't they?! Run by fruiting y'all know I got to use this now. Y'all crack me up! Why was Kurt looking through their mail? They know but not all yet. Like I said last chapter I'm going to GEORGIA Friday leaving around 4 in the morning. So any flashbacks y'all want either with Tank, Mercedes, TJ, or Sam let me know. **** "I swear you're on a roll. I've never seen a writer crank out so many chapters in such a short period of time", that's from a PM I had with someone on May 2nd you know who you are, I started April 10th and today is May 20th 41 days I've dropped all of this. Hope y'all enjoying this sad yet hilarious ride because I am! A little R. Kelly for ya today. ****Shall we happy people?**

**Readers on the floor 2x. Read in the name of love (: **

**Mercedes POV**

"Hi daddy."

"_Hi baby girl. Is everything good? You're mother's been nagging me to return I might just let her so she can stop saying it."_

Mom was behind him mouthing "say you want me to return I can buy my own ticket" I covered my face laughing. "We're fine daddy although you might need to return though."

"_Maybe I do and leave mom here."_ Mom wasn't happy hearing that she hit him walking away fussing at him. "_Okay now that she's gone off to do her thing. Have Sam or the guys started with the gate or inquired about bodyguards?"_

"That's where JJ, Stevie, and Puck are off doing now."

"_Now? Shouldn't they have been on the ball with this I'm happy and all that's all I wanted to hear your mother and I have been home for a week okay. Have they hired anyone yet?"_

"I know daddy Sam lit a fire under their butts because something happened to TJ while Sam and I were having quality time together."

"_What happened to my grandson?_

"Daddy you remember the dream TJ had that had him up in the middle of night screaming and talking in his sleep." He nodded his head. "Well, come to find out he was dreaming about him, he didn't tell Sam or I at the time when we went to go visit Stevie while out in the waiting room with Stacey he drew a picture of him at a park running from someone that person was Tank. Fast forward on yesterday Sam and I were having quality time together, we dropped TJ off at Rachel's so he and Logan could play so Rachel took them to the park, an hour later we get a call that some guy was trying to get TJ."

"_Was it Tank on the playground? Was it his ass because if it was we're coming back out there and I'm gonna hunt his ass down to shoot him myself!"_

"D-Daddy we don't think it was Tank. Sam and I think Tank hired someone also something happened with JJ too."

"_What?"_

"Sam, had just left for San Diego you know training camp it wasn't even a good 6 hours later that something happened." I bit my lip closing my eyes. "JJ was out walking around I had just got up to use the bathroom I heard gunshots."

"_JJ GOT SHOT?!"_

"_JJ GOT SHOT?!_" I heard my mother scream off in the background. _"When did JJ get shot? Why didn't you call us then? Is he okay?"_

"JJ is fine, he had on a bulletproof vest, he's good, just some bruising he was out of the hospital the next day."

"_I'm going to go call him right now! Joshua give me your phone. I'm going to lay his tall ass out."_

"_So, JJ is fine that's good I'm still going to call his ass after your mother get done with him and lay in on him myself. Do you think it was Tank?"_

"Yes, we're sure of this, he hired two young kids to do his dirty work and they too ended up dead."

He scratched his head. _"Wow! I need to know if Sam hired anyone yet because after hearing that I'm ready to come out there with a u-haul pack up you and TJ move you guys here to Ohio."_

"Dad we don't know they were up late this morning looking over profiles they had some interviews lined up we'll find out tomorrow Sam and I kicked them out the house for the rest of today."

"_Why? They need to be around if his ass shows up again."_

"Sam's back until tomorrow besides we haven't had the house to ourselves in a long time. Daddy, Sam and I washed the dishes today by hand."

"_But y'all have a dishwasher."_

"That's why we kicked them out I love having them around but they are somewhat dipping into my wifely and motherly duties. So, tonight the boys, Sam and I are having dinner we'll kick back and watch a movie, then s'mores off to bed for those two then Sam and I can spend alone time."

"_Hopefully your alone time includes reading the bible!_" I laughed. _"Sam still hasn't asked besides y'all need to be sleeping in separate rooms._"

"Daddy."

"_What? I'm semi-serious on that but look, your mother has been having dreams about fish lately. She thinks that you're pregnant and you aren't telling her. Mercedes Renee Jones is you pregnant?"_

I shook my head smiling. "No, daddy. Sam and I aren't expecting but if we were how would you and mommy feel about that?"

"_Truth be told I would love it and I want to be there to hand out cigars with Sam after she's born."_

"She daddy? I don't even know if I'm pregnant."

"_Yes, she I wanted a son first so that they can beat up on the boys that make my little girl cry and trust me Sam's going to want the same. Y'all already got TJ, your next baby will be a girl."_

"I don't know TJ's itching for a little brother."

"_He'll get one just not with the second baby. How is it with Sam not being able to come home every day?"_

"It's been tough the first week is over, we FaceTime each other every night the first night when JJ got shot he called me and watched TJ and I sleep. Tomorrow he heads back and I'm not looking forward to it. I'm just trying to enjoy this day with him."

"_It'll be over soon and the first game of the season is a home game you'll get used to it then it will be second nature."_

"Maybe daddy but not now alright daddy it's been great seeing you and mom I have to go check on my baked macaroni and cheese. I'll FaceTime you two in a few days. I love you."

"_We love you too."_

I sat my phone on the table standing up. "Sam, time to stop throwing water balloons I'm going inside to set the table everything is done I need you to…Sam! Sam!" He was still running with TJ and Logan on his tail I went inside to check on the mac and cheese it was done I took it out the oven setting it on the counter I went back outside to round up the boys.

"Sam! Sam! Sam!"

"What?" He stopped Logan threw a balloon it popped on his head. "Hey!" Logan scurried away laughing.

"Everything is ready I need you to get the boys washed up dressed and down to dinner."

"Dressed in what?"

"Clothes nothing fancy also we're doing the s'mores tonight so you might want to set it up before you get those muddy, grassy, outside smelling kids in our house."

"Okay. What about later after the boys go to sleep we do have the _whole_ house to ourselves?" He did a little shimmy air humping.

"I'll think about it." I turned to walk away he smacked my ass. "You just like to see it bounce."

"Yeah, I do up and down up and down."

"Get the boys."

**Sam's POV**

I watched Mercedes and that ass walk in the house I was pulled from my thoughts by a water balloon popping me on my back.

"Hahahahaha got you daddy!"

"You're so kanu! You better run! You better run!" I yelled as TJ ran off I ran after him and Logan I scooped up one. "Got you TJ." Then I scooped up Logan. "Got you too Logan. This was fun."

"Yeah, we want to continue to play."

"Can't mommy says dinner is ready I have to get you two cleaned up so I'm going to carry you over to the towels wipe off the best you can, get your feet, hands and knees then we'll go inside bath, fresh clothes, eat, dishes of which _will _go in the dishwasher and then back outside for s'mores." The boys wiped off and I did too we walked inside the smell of dinner hit us in the face. "It smells good in here."

"Do we have to take a bath Uncle Sam? Auntie got it smelling like Thanksgiving up in here."

"I know do we daddy."

"Yes, y'all do. Go, Sam. Hurry up and get them in the tub. TJ and Logan are salivating so are you baby." She sniffed. "Y'all smell like outside go."

"Come on. Let's do this quick we're starvin' like Marvin!" We ran upstairs I put the boys in the tub I didn't even fill it up I doused them both with Suave Kids body wash over their heads and went to scrubbing.

"Daddy it's in my eye."

"You'll be fine. It's gonna burn for a little but all is good."

"Uncle Sam, the water is not on."

"Oh." I turned on the water continuing to scrub them not missing a beat. "Actually guys we're going to take a shower. Stand up rub your hands over yourselves, hit the hot spots. Yeah, under arms uh-huh stand under the water because I'm about to full blast it well...you know what just sit so it won't knock y'all down. Here it comes."

"DADDY! IT'S COLD!"

"COLD! AH! UNCLE SAM!"

"It's fine boys. Shower over." I grabbed TJ's face towel wrapping them both up carrying them to TJ's bed. "Dry off and put these clothes on. I'm going to take a quick shower once dress head downstairs."

"Okay."

**TJ's POV**

Logan and I dried ourselves off putting on the clothes daddy had laid out for us I picked up the shorts that I wore earlier today I was going to toss the in the hamper when I took notice of a ball in my pocket.

"It's something in my pocket." I dug in my pocket pulling out a kiwi. "It's a kiwi." I tossed it up in the air it landed on my bed.

"Yeah, there's something in my pocket too an apple. We forgot to throw these at that ugly lady. Let's get rid of them before auntie finds out."

"Auntie finds out what?" She said leaning against the door we were one step from my bathroom our hands behind our back.

"Umm…nothing mommy."

"What's behind y'all backs?" She asked walking over to us we backed up to my bed.

"Nothing auntie."

"Let me see." She looked over us taking the fruit from us. "An apple and a kiwi. Do you or Logan have anything to tell me?"

"Um…no."

"What was that Logan?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I-I mean yes. We're sorry we didn't like that lady yelling at daddy…I mean Uncle Sam so TJ and I thought it would be a good idea to throw fruit at her."

"Yeah mommy it's just fruit."

"Y'all told me y'all didn't do it the both of you lied to me about doing that no game room for the rest of the day and tomorrow."

"But…"

"Ah…TJ and Logan do not argue with me."

"What's going in here?" Daddy walked in the room. "I went downstairs I didn't see you." Mommy handed the fruit to daddy. "A kiwi and an apple what's up with this?"

"You want to know where the run by fruiting came from." She pointed at us. "What y'all have to say about this?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"It was fun." I said laughing jerking back when I saw she wasn't. "Um… I'm sorry mommy."

"Sam, what you go to say about this?"

"I'm very shocked at this, baby you go fix our plates. I got this and we'll be down."

"Okay. You better get these boys in check or I will give them Part 2's."

She kissed daddy leaving my room daddy peeked out the door turning to us smiling. "I'm so proud of you two! Look, don't tell mommy this but I just wish one of you would have hit her in the nose look I don't want to give y'all timeouts but the next time y'all get in trouble with mommy I'll figure out a way to let you slide."

"For real daddy?! You know mommy is not going to like this."

"Like the ice-cream was our secret this will be ours too."

"Cool!"

"But I got to do this…play along with me." We nodded our heads. "Logan and TJ I'm upset with you! I'm so mad that would throw fruit at her!" He whispered to us. "Say something."

"But daddy it was only fruit."

"Yeah, Uncle Sam just fruit she had it…."

"I don't care we do not throw fruit at people we don't like. Now I'm going to have to give you something so you'll both learn y'all lesson. A timeout for both."

"But…"

He held up his hand. "Timeout it is downstairs and in the corner 5 minutes for you TJ and 6 minutes for you Logan. Go! And stand on opposite sides of the living room. I don't want you looking at each other." He pointed out the door we walked out with our heads hung low I could see mommy at the end of the stairs.

"TJ you stand by the plant, Logan you stand over there. Sam you set your watch for Logan I got TJ."

"Okay."

"Good job daddy."

"Thank you baby." Mommy and daddy made small talk while Logan and I did our timeouts. Mine was finished first.

"TJ your timeout is finished come here. Tell me why you had a time out?"

"I lied to you and I tossed fruit at that ugly lady but mommy she…" Mommy held up her hand.

"I didn't ask you about her, it's you. Let's try this again."

I huffed. "I lied to you and I tossed fruit at that ugly lady I know better than to toss fruit. I'm sorry." I gave her hug.

"Okay. Say you're sorry to daddy. Logan."

"Throwing fruit is bad even if your target is mean I didn't like the things she said I know better too. I'm sorry auntie. I'm sorry Uncle Sam."

"We accept your apologies but if y'all do anything else like that again part 2's now let's go eat dinner."

**JJ's POV**

"Yeah, Sam we hired 3, Shane, Azimio, and Ray we'll be home around noon y'all still going to be home by then? Church? Before you go, I got some good news for you. Tank was served!" I heard Mercedes screaming in the background. "Yup! Yeah. We'll share you the details tomorrow. Okay we'll see you after church. Bye." I tossed my phone on the couch was about to head outside to join up with Puck when my phone rang I looked at the screen it was J3. "Hello." I put the phone to my ear. "Nothing much going on J3 why? How you know about me being shot? My mother?! Mercedes told! She's been trying to reach me all day. Yikes. Where have I been? Just chilling with the guys. Was it Tank? Tank affiliated he wasn't the one who shot me. Look, call her. I'll hit you back later. Bye." I was about to call her but she FaceTime me. I sighed.

"_Joshua Michael Jones Junior! You are so on my bad side right about now. I've been trying to reach you all damn and finally I get you. Why didn't you tell me about you getting shot?!"_

"Mom I…."

"_Zip it! I had to find out from Mercedes! Why didn't you tell us?!"_

"Now I can speak?! Mom, I didn't want you to worry about me. I was fine."

"_You were shot you weren't fine! Where were you shot at? She didn't tell me! All she said that you had on a bulletproof vest."_

I rubbed my chest. "My chest…t-two times."

"_CHEST! TWICE! HOW COULD YOU NOT INFORM US ABOUT THIS?! HERE I AM THINKING MY BABIES ARE FINE BACK OUT THERE?! AND THEY'RE NOT! TJ AND THE PARK, YOU BEING SHOT AND CEDES AND THAT WASTE OF SPERM TANK! DON'T YOU EVER KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THIS AWAY FROM YOUR FATHER AND ME AGAIN!"_

"Y-Yes mom I won't." I heard the front door opened in walked Stacey. "Look Ma I gotta go. They need me yeah. You too bye." I tossed my phone on the couch actually I turned it off. "Stacey do you have perfect timing. Did you get in contact with the gate folks?"

"Yeah, I did. They're going to come by Tuesday for consultation."

"Good. So, did you guys hire any bodyguards?"

"Yeah." I nodded holding up 3 fingers. "3, Shane, Azimio, and Ray they're coming by tomorrow to meet Sam, 'Cedes and TJ. Did 'Cedes call you with her new number?"

"Yeah. She did."

"Stacey I knew I heard your voice." Puck said coming into the living room. "Did JJ tell you the good news?" He sat down his cut arm facing her.

"Yeah, the bodyguards. What the fuck happened to your arm Puck?"

He looked down. "Oh, I got stabbed."

"WHAT?! BY WHO?! DOES SAM AND MERCEDES KNOW?! WAS IT TANK?!"

Stevie sat her back down. "Calm down. Calm down. Geez! To answer your questions No Sam nor 'Cedes don't know I'll tell them tomorrow and by our favorite Tank. I was on my way out and he popped out from behind 'Cedes car, dared him to stab me, he did. I shot him in the knee then I fucked him up. _Real_ good. I got pictures. Wanna see?" He whipped out his phone handed it to Stacey she scrolled through the pictures laughing. "Yeah, you like don't you." She turned the phone to him. "Oh yeah, we're thinking about getting that put on shirts. What you think?"

"Personally I like this one."

"I know, that's the one JJ and I like, Puck don't."

"Why don't you like it Puck?"

He took his phone back "He's not looking at the camera his eyes are closed. "Enough about my victory today although it's worth talking about the time. Did you hear about our hires?"

"Yeah, I heard. Just 3?"

"Yeah, 3 is good I mean it's going to be 4 with JJ and I'm going to be heading back soon and you know Stevie is going to be dropping by playing games. 3 were good."

"Did anything else exciting happen today?"

"Besides running into Santana, Blaine, and Kurt I'd say no."

"Where did you run into them 3 at?"

"We ran into Blaine and Kurt at the restaurant."

"I ran into 'Santana when I was at Sam's house she just came out of nowhere I didn't even hear her pull up all I heard was this, "WON'T HE DO IT"_, _then she said something in Spanish she took a match out of her purse lit it and she was about to light him up in flames."

"Why didn't you let her?" Stacey said.

"I would have but he got served."

_**Sunday…**_

**TJ's POV**

"TJ, auntie and Uncle Sam were both making a lot of noise last night. You think they did it?"

I glanced over at Logan and turned my attention back to my remote control car. "No comment." Logan you not getting me a part 2.

"Good Morning boys."

"Good Morning mommy." Mommy headscarf was off her hair was every way but the right way like she had sweated it out. "Did you sleep good last night?"

"I did. How about y'all?" She asked leaning down giving me and Logan a kiss on our foreheads.

"We slept okay."

"Morning Logan. Morning 'itan."

"Morning sempu."

"Morning Uncle Sam."

"Daddy, what's up with all of them scratches on your back?"

"Oh, I had an itch and mommy took care of it." He smiled leaning in for a kiss.

"That must've been some itch your whole back got scratches on it."

"Yup kalin, baby."

"Kalin?" Logan scrunched his face "What language is Uncle Sam speaking in?"

"It's Na'vi, daddy's been teaching me some daddy's favorite movie is _Avatar_, maybe we can watch it later after church."

"Let's go eat breakfast, get dressed, church, come back home, lunch and then we'll watch_ Avatar_!"

**JJ's POV**

"Hi Shane, Azimio, and Ray welcome to the Evans Casa. This is the guest house this is where of course you'll be living it has 3 bedrooms and each bathroom has its own bathroom, closet, TV is already in there. Y'all can go ahead and pick y'all rooms. I'll wait."

"Sam, Mercedes and the boys just got back from church." Stevie said from the door.

"Okay. I'm just showing the guys around and letting them pick their rooms. We'll be over."

"Is Mercedes here?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, the family just got back from church. We're going to be heading over just waiting on the other 2 guys."

"Guys hurry it up!" He yelled as the other two came downstairs. "They're here let's go."

"Okay."

We walked out the guest house Cedes was yelling at Logan and TJ. "…Logan and TJ get back in here now I sent the both you upstairs to change your clothes and here you are outside in y'all church clothes playing with y'all water guns. Come on in here now!"

"Mommy…"

"No, TJ Inside come on get washed up for lunch." TJ and Logan ran inside.

"Two kids?" Azimio asked.

"Logan is TJ's cousin/brother, god brother they just call each other brothers. Hi 'Cedes I see the boys wanted to play."

"Yeah, I told them to go upstairs and change into their play clothes imagine my surprise when I heard both of their laughter coming from outside. Who are these guys?"

"Your bodyguards. Where's Sam?"

"Sam is in the study looking at surveillance video I'll go get him."

"Damn she even more fine in person!" I look back Shane is covering his eyes smiling. "She's bad."

"JJ, where's Puck and Stevie?"

"They'll be by shortly but I wanted to introduce you to your bodyguards. This is Shane, Azimio, and Ray."

He shook their hands. "Nice to meet you guys let's go into the living room to get more acquainted. Thanks JJ."

"I'm Sam Evans and you may already know my wife, the lovely and beautiful Mercedes Evans." Sam leaned over kissing her I saw Shane roll his eyes. "And there is one more person TJ!" He yelled.

"Yes sempu!"

"TJ munch come here." He ran over to 'Cedes he looked at her then over to the 3 guys on the other couch. "These 3 men are going to be staying with us."

"For how long?"

"That we don't know we'll figure that out but you need to know these guys they're going to be around the house."

"So, does this mean that I get to play outside now?"

"It does."

"Cool! I'm TJ, what's your name?"

"I'm Ray."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Ray."

"I'm Azimio."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Az-Azimo."

"I'm Shane." He shook all of their hands.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Shane. Mommy can Logan and I go outside and play with the water guns?"

"No, y'all just got changed yesterday the both of y'all were a dirty, muddy, and grassy mess. Game room y'all wanted to watch the movie _Avatar_ JJ can you go get them set up?"

"Yeah, come on."

**Sam's POV**

"So how long have you both been married?" Shane asked me although he was ogling Mercedes.

"We've been married for 2 weeks going on 3 and it's been the most amazing 2 weeks ever."

"Oh, so y'all newlyweds."

"Yes." I put my arm around Mercedes she leaned into my embrace. "You know the reasons why you're guys were hired?"

"Some guy that keeps harassing Mercedes."

"Right. My ex-boyfriend found out where my son and I live he's been a nuisance since. He's showed up two times, called, and our son was almost taken off a playground which we think is Tank related. He shot his brother Stevie and he shot my brother JJ and the two guys he hired to kill my brother either he killed or had a hand in it. We both have restraining orders his was _finally_ served for his ex who showed Tank where we live and mine was served yesterday I got the call but that still doesn't put me at ease nor does it put my husband at ease. That's why we have you guys."

"I was just about to ask that if he's here all the time why you need us?"

"I'm not here all of the time Ray. I'm OC for the Chargers which means I won't be here a lot and today I leave to go back to San Diego but my brothers _had_ to get this done because they were slacking on this part. I feel better knowing you 3 are around."

"Okay, Mrs. Evans do you have anything lined up in the upcoming weeks?" Shane asked smiling and licking his lips.

"Actually I do have 3 interviews, a few shows to perform, studio session, TJ's orientation at his school which is Friday, baby you won't be here for that, a doctors appoint. So yeah somewhat busy week."

"How much are we getting paid?" Azimio asked.

"Pay was included in y'all packages but if you looked over it. Y'all are getting paid 2k bi-weekly, all of you will get new phones work phone and your phones is personal. You'll have my numbers, 'Cedes, our brothers, actually our whole family. It's _a lot_ of us. Do you have any questions?"

Ray raised his hand. "Um, surveillance? You got that?"

"I do it's one set up in the guest house so you'll have access to that one the other one is in my office." I pointed upstairs. "Is there anything else?"

"No, that's it."

"Baby you're going to start on lunch or should we let Stacey do it."

"I'll do it." She got up Shane followed her with his eyes focused on her _ASSet._

"Okay since you guys don't have any more questions welcome aboard I'll let Ray and Azimio get situated Shane can I talk to you alone."

"Sure."

"Follow me outside." We went out the front door. "Shane I'm happy to have you on board with looking out for my family but, I see the way you're looking at my wife eyeing her extra hard she's happily married and only has eyes for one guy, that's me. So whatever fantasy you got about doing with her forget it this is your job crushes are fine, but have a pillow to catch you when she doesn't give in to you."

"Yes, Mr. Evans."

"Good. You can go and get situated with the others."

**Kurt's POV**

Mercedes nor Sam called any of us with 'Cedes new number we decided to meet a block away at Starbucks to converse about our plan.

"Should we just over there or just wait."

"I say we go. We're not far and it's not doing us any good just sitting here going over the same things." Tana said heading towards the door.

"Okay. Tana's right. Let's just go."

We left Starbucks driving the one block to Sam and Mercedes house. We parked our cars I was the first one to the door. I rang the door bell and some big guy answered.

"Um…who are you? You can't just bust up in their house."

"Yes, we can. Y'all go to the game room I'll call for Mercedes."

"Mercedes Evans! MERCEDES JONES-EVANS!" I yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"Kurt what are you doing here?" She asked surprised coming down the stairs.

"A friend can't visit a friend. Where's Sam? Sam! Sam!"

Sam appeared from upstairs as well. "Kurt. What are you doing here?"

"Your wife asked me the same question. Do you mind coming to talk to us in the game room?"

"Us." He shockingly asked.

"Yes, us! Blaine, Rachel, Artie, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. Come on Come on." I ushered them both in the game room locking the door behind me.

"Hi guys."

"Hi."

"Why didn't you…"

"You're…not….pregnant"

"I can't believe…"

"Burnt offerings! ¿Cómo pudiste Sam y Mercedes ? Casado? Usted no está embarazada?! Gracias a Dios por eso! Usted no nos dijo que necesito para vencer a los dos de ustedes con mi bastón! No lo hago! Pregúntale a Stevie! Organismos! [Translation:How could you Sam and Mercedes? Married? You not pregnant?! Thank God for that! You didn't tell us I need to beat the both of you with my stick! WON'T I DO IT! Just ask Stevie! Organisms!]

"Hold up! Wait! HEY! HEY!" Sam yelled. "Why are you all here?" We all started talking over each other. "HEY! ONE PERSON ANSWER! Kurt."

"We're here because it's been bought to our attention that not only are the two of you married but you've been keeping secrets from us! Why?! We're family?! We need to know. I ran into your brother Mercedes, and your brother too Sam along with Puck at the restaurant yesterday. They told me about the bodyguards, restraining orders, JJ being shot, TJ almost being snatched, and Tank little ass, how Sarah found out where you live and how the both of you don't know how she knows, also about your restraining order that hasn't been served. You would have to be in San Diego when all of this goes down. You were pregnant Mercedes?! Didn't care to share that little bit of information with me, us?"

"Kurt just like I told Puck and I'm going to tell you yes we _are_ family but Mercedes and I are a semi-open book there are things we will share and won't share. Most of the things you rambled off are very personal to us."

"Still should have shared some information with us. Here we are thinking everything is fine."

"I'm sorry but my mind has been all over the place these last for days and weeks I didn't want to drag you into my problem have y'all fretting over me."

"We fretted over you when you popped up on his doorstep we aren't stopping now. Albeit we may have been pushy to that guy. Who was that guy at the door?"

"That was Shane one of the bodyguards."

"So, that's Shane."

"Yes, I mean you could of called Sam or I."

"We called your phone." Rachel said. "But you got a new phone and the other phone is turned off."

Mercedes put her hand on head. "Sorry guys. Yesterday was family day and I didn't want any distractions. You'll get my number."

"That's all fine and dandy" Blaine said. "But married. When did y'all tie the knot?"

"'Cedes and I got married, the night Stevie got shot."

"Why?" Artie asked.

"TJ's birth certificate Tank didn't sign it and I wanted my name to be on it, _no_ I couldn't have just signed it, so we got married had it amended. What's the next question?"

"Is there a plan or was there a plan for TJ to be kidnap?" Brittany asked.

"More than likely yeah, but it's not going to happen."

"Yeah, because Tank ass got beat yesterday." Santana got up dancing.

"Wait what?" Mercedes and Sam looked at each other. "Beat up, by who?" They both asked.

"Puck, seems like y'all not the only ones keeping secrets."

**A/N: This chapter was going to be over 6k+ words **_**but **_**those 734 words will be used towards chapter 59. I'll be back at it today with a 12 AM drop w/ that chapter. (: JLS**

**FLASHBACK CHAPTERS WILL START ON FRIDAY! I'LL TRY TO DO A CHAPTER FOR THE STORY IF I HAVE TIME! IF YOU WANT A FLASHBACK WRITE IT IN YOUR REVIEW ~ TECHIEBYNATURE**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: ANOTHER STINK BUG IN THE BLINDS! DUDE! SIR? WHY?! MyHiggins25 bring your RAID! Lls…I take that back it's missing a leg but still truckin' I'm at the table minding my own damn business I look up who is it crawling on the damn table the cripple bug! Ugh! I put the Crisco spray over his ass! Dude got away from under the Crisco spray! Imma do this I'm in a music mood and a little Monica for ya today, "****_I look at you, lookin' at me now I know why they say the best things are free I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine Angel of Mine_****"****_, _****Mercedes sang this to Sam and he sang back to her going back to my last a/n artist Celine Dion and R. Kelly beautiful song goes a little something like this, "And when all hope is gone, I'm here no matter how far you are, I'm near it makes no difference who you are I am your angel I'm your angel" *heads over to YouTube to listen***

**Shall You?**

**Sam's POV**

The ND family is over they are demanding answers of all days my last day home before I head back and they just shared with us that Puck beat up Tank.

"Puck beat up Tank?" I turned to face Mercedes she glanced up at me with eyes tight. "Here?"

"Yeah outside, Santana, Blaine, and I stopped by as we were pulling up we saw the ambulance leave. We get up here and it's Puck and he got stabbed in the arm. They told me not to drop by but I had to make sure everything was okay."

"Where is Puck?" Every looked around. "He should be here." Artie said.

"I know his car wasn't outside when we pulled up."

"Okay um…Mercedes and I would like thank you for dropping by and checking on us but today is my last day home until Friday I would like to spend that time with my family so we apologize for being tight lipped about some things but 'Cedes and I will talk over all of this and let you guys know."

"Are you just saying that to get rid of us or you mean it?" Kurt folded his arms asking in a bitter tone.

"I mean it I _really_ mean it. Y'all need to know too and it's going to start like this, TJ got accepted into Rosemont Christian Academy and all of you will be down as his contacts. There is something else we got to share with y'all as well but we have to run it by each other first."

"Okay." I took Mercedes hand. "We have to go up to our room to discuss this." I unlocked the game room door Cedes and I went upstairs the bedroom. I locked the door behind us. "What in the hell was that?" I pointed at the door.

"I don't know and Shane was just standing there. How could he just let scrawny Kurt push him and JJ hired them to protect your children and me!" 'Cedes sighed in frustration plopping down on the couch I plopped beside her. "This was supposed to be our alone time to spend with each other before you head back to San Diego and now we have to talk to Puck, JJ, and Stevie about what happened yesterday." She laid her head on my shoulder I put my arm around her.

"Yeah you think that week 2 would start off without drama I haven't even left yet now this. I was just sitting down to watch the video when I heard Kurt yell for you and me."

"Should we be mad at them or should we blame ourselves."

"I don't want to blame ourselves we're a semi-open book, we started dating in secret, we married in secret, and we're pregnant in secret." I kissed her on the forehead. "We're just secretive people."

"Yeah, but I think we should tell our parents about the baby my mother has been having dream about fish we did say after our first visit and that was a couple of days ago I wanted to wait for everything to calm down with Tank and all this other stuff but yeah lets FaceTime both of our parents so they'll find out together." I called my parents and 'Cedes called hers.

"_Sam, Mercedes." _My mother said.

"_Sam Mercedes. What's going on is everything alright. You said that you would call us in a couple of days.?"_

"Yeah um…everything is fine it's just that we both have something to tell you."

"_What is it Sam? I've been dreaming about fish."_ My mother said.

"_You too Mary?! I've been having that dream since I got back to Ohio!" _'Cedes and I made eyes at each other.

"_I had my first dream when I was out there for Stevie."_

"_Mercedes is you pregnant?!" Mary and Bernice asked her._

"_Simple answer…Yes!"_ We both lowered the volumes on our phones because both of our moms were screaming both of our dads had their hands over their ears.

"_I knew it! I knew it! Dwight Mercedes is pregnant!"_ My mother was hitting my dad his shoulder.

"_I know. I know baby. Congratulations Sam and Mercedes!"_

"_Thanks Dad."_

"_Congratulations Sam and Mercedes!"_

"_Mercedes Renee Jones! How could you? My fish dreams are always accurate!"_

"_I thought it was Stacey but then it dawned on me that she doesn't have a guy. Oh wow. When are you guys due?"_

"_We're due in May."_

"_Awww… a spring baby!"_

"_Sam is you excited?!"_

I thought back to the ultrasound I smiled. "Yes, mom I'm so excited."

"_Does TJ know?"_

"_No, we haven't told him yet every time he sees us kiss he says that's how his baby brother is going to get started."_

"_What?! At least he knows how it starts. Awww…this baby will be so spoiled! Another grandchild Joshua! Mary you and I got to connect so we can plan the baby shower."_

"_Yes, I agree."_

"_Mom, how about we give y'all each other numbers so y'all can plan our arms is getting tired."_

"_Okay. Mary my number is." She gave her the number. "I'm going to call you right now. Bye 'Cedes and Sam! Congratulations on the newest bundle."_

"_Bye Sam and 'Cedes! I can't wait to spoil her!"_

My mother said ending the FaceTime I put down my phone. "Her? They already know it's going to be a girl. We don't even know and you're only like few weeks."

"I think so. What you think about having a little girl?"

"I love the idea. I always wanted a son first and I got TJ so when some guy makes my little girl cry he can handle it for me." 'Cedes gave me the shocking look. "What? What did I say?"

"My dad said that you would say that he was right."

"Right about what, the baby being a girl?" She nodded her head. "Well, I wouldn't mind it being a boy but imagine a little girl with your looks that has me wrapped around her little fingers. I can't wait until that day but we have to change the topic and mood we have to talk to Puck, JJ, and Stevie about yesterday. Let's go." I helped 'Cedes off the couch we checked on TJ and Logan they were knocked out sleep after church nap, I heard Puck, Stevie, and JJ talking.

"Kurt and them gone?"

"Yeah, they all left like 5 minutes ago."

"Kurt and them were here?" Puck questioned with a concerned look shifting in his seat.

"Yes, Noah. They barged up in here pushed Shane to the side and welcomed themselves to my game room, then Kurt yelled for Mercedes then me, imagine when we were _ushered_ into the game room and Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Artie, and Rachel were waiting for us all we said was "hi guys", and each one of them started throwing question after question at us but that wasn't all. We find out from Kurt that you beat up Tank. When were you going to tell us?!"

"I was going to tell you guys today, seriously I was! Damn Kurt! Messing up my moment, the reason why I didn't tell you guys last night was it was family night one day when he wasn't mentioned or on your minds."

"JJ told us about my restraining order."

"Yeah, that's different that's news you needed to hear and was important. We _also_ told Kurt and Blaine not to come by here yet he did anyway y'all were gone to get 'Cedes a phone. Right?" He pointed between Stevie and JJ.

"He's right. We told them not to drop by."

"What about Santana?"

"While I was cutting my step I heard her scream, "WON'T HE DO IT", then she said something in Spanish pulling out a matchbook, lit one and was going to light his ass up on fire."

"Huh?" Mercedes said mouth agape. "Matches?"

"Yes, I pulled them away from her then the cops and paramedics came he was still mouthing off at the mouth and he as saying he wasn't Tank his name was Oscar Jones or Benjamin Harrison or something but I said, "your name is Reginald Mason", and one of the cops was like where is he I pointed him in the direction and right there on the gurney he got served. Story don't sound that good no more to tell since Kurt told y'all but I got pictures."

He pulled out his phone and handed it to 'Cedes she scrolled through them she forced a smile. "This is nice Puck. Are you gonna get pictures made?" She handed his phone back.

"Pictures, t-shirts, phone-covers, mugs, you want one?"

"Yeah, that's nice. Sam, I'm going to go check on the boys see if they are up because we still haven't eaten yet and I want us to eat as a family before it's time for you leave."

"Okay baby." Mercedes went upstairs I sat on the arm of the couch. "Benjamin Harrison, Puck?"

"Yeah, weird. What you think about the bodyguards?"

"2 of the 3 are good."

"Shane." They all said.

"Yeah, how you guys know this?"

JJ shook his head. "Sam, he took it somewhat hard hearing that 'Cedes was married he wanted to woo her and make cocoa babies with her."

"Cocoa babies?! That's never going to happen, it's occupied anyway. He was ogling her right in front of me and when she went to go try to prepare lunch he followed her ass I had to set him straight he better not try anything while I'm away."

"Week 2 of training camp, you ready for this to be over?"

I flipped my phone in my hand. "I'm ready for the season to be over 'Cedes and I wanted this week to start off on the good foot yet we're starting it off on the semi-good foot."

"We starvin' like Marvin." I heard their voices say. "Uncle Stevie! Uncle Puck!" TJ and Logan ran over to them.

"Hey guys how as y'all nap?"

"It was good. Uncle Puck, what happened to your arm?"

I sat up taking notice of his wrapped arm. "Oh, it's nothing had a little scuffle that's all. Well, we're going out to the guest house to check on the guys get to know them more personally. Y'all can have lunch and do whatever. Let's go guys. I'll talk to Shane."

"No, I'll talk to Shane."

"No, _I_ got Shane."

That was the last thing I heard said as the door closed behind them. "Let's eat!"

**Tank's POV**

"Damn you got fucked up!" I opened my eyes turning my head to the door it was Sarah.

"No shit Sherlock."

"By who?" She came to my bedside kissing me on the lips.

"Now you want to act concern." I rolled my eyes. "Some crazy guy I remember him from when I ran into TJ some weeks back."

"Where did you run into him at?"

"Sam's house I called 'Cedes phone earlier in the morning and TJ picked up, when he saw me that little motherfucker ended the FaceTime so I kept calling and calling finally when I call I see 'Cedes on the other end and her ass is getting buck saying shit that she didn't say to me while we were in the mall so I told her that I was going to take TJ and the baby."

"How can you take the baby and she's still pregnant?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I know I was just in the moment I said both but TJ will do just enough to get her ass back with me."

"What's up with that knot on your forehead?"

"Oh." She rubbed the knot on her head. "I was in the grocery store I ran up on Sam asking him why was I served a restraining order and he talking about his wife and bullshit and out of nowhere fruit starting flying then two apples hit me in the head I fall down on the ground and his two sons stuck out their tongues saying, "Bye Ashy Felicia", them some bad ass kids. How long are you in here?"

"You were served too?! Why are you just now telling me this?"

"Slipped my mind. I've been meaning to tell you but yeah I have to be 200 yards away from Sam and his "wife" and son. Have you been to see your mother?"

"Wife? 'Cedes ain't married to his ass! That's a bluff!"

"So, you say but he did have a wedding band on his finger."

"Look, that's a bluff. They not married I got served too." I held up my papers. "Mercedes Evans and Thaddeus Joshua Evans."

"See, I told you they're married!"

"They not married she could of just changed last names besides they're playing house. She belongs with me! Anyway this fool is on the phone and he says to me. "_YOU AIN'T TAKING NO ONE I DARE YOUR ASS TO SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND THESE PARTS I DARE YOU TO LAY A FINGER ON TJ OR MERCEDES I WILL FUCK YOU UP AND I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SLOWLY TORTURE THE LIFE OUT OF YOU BUT I'LL LET YOU LIVE BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO BE BUBBA'S BITCH CALL THIS NUMBER AGAIN AND I WILL YOU KILL YOU!"_ So, I took my ass over there. I'm not one to back down from a threat or fight no one was there so I waited in the bushes and lo and behold not to long after his ass shows up. He packs a bag then it was on. He dared me to stab him I did and he shot me and messing up this pretty face." I checked out my features in the spoon. "To answer your question about my mother nah I've been laying low ever since I had to off Ant and Raymond I sent them two out there to his house to kill her brother they didn't get it right. He's still alive. So I found them and told this guy what I needed done and he did it my hands are clean of this."

"Why do you want her back? I'm just wondering."

I let out an annoying sigh. "Well, when I first laid my eyes on Mercedes I wanted her I approached her and she brushed me off I said a few things to her and she gave me a chance I swooned the hell out of her, she goes on tour and she invited a friend to see her open, dude comes by her dressing room, instantly I don't like him, I have some words with him and Mercedes come back from her sound check I'm all hands on with her making dude know she's mine, she don't want you, I said I was leaving to get me something to eat and I left but I stood outside her room dude spit mad game to her saying whoever he's with if she returns, he'll drop whoever to get with her they kissed. That did it for me, they were suppose to meet up that night I put a stop to it."

"How?"

"I hit her in the face. She got a black eye and she _definitely_ didn't want to go out then. Fast forward to the Grammy's by that time she was 3 or 4 months pregnant with TJ and well, let's just say the night didn't go as I would have liked it. I don't know if I told you this but she was going to leave me I didn't want her to go she fucked my ego once, I wasn't going to let her do it again so I fucked her raw I never used a condom I just told her that to ease her mind, a few days later she got sick I knew she was pregnant but I played it off, I put her ass on mute for I don't know how long and, she goes to the doctor it's confirmed, she was around 5 or 6 weeks. I had her…trapped her."

"Your mother?" She questioned.

"It was her idea. She wanted a grandbaby but 'Cedes was waiting for marriage and all that shit but I held on for as long as I could we did it and we only did it twice well, 5 times. Four times that night and the last time I asked her again after our first time she said don't touch me or ask for sex. I was cool with it because I planted my seed I did my part, she did hers and there you have it."

"Was you there when TJ was born?"

"Fuck no! We had it out that week and I put her on mute, she went into labor on the 19th I believe or 20th she went through the whole thing alone. I didn't drive her to any visits; I didn't do Lamaze with her. I didn't do shit. I told her you not having a baby shower, you know them photos where pregnant woman be caressing their bellies she wanted that I told her no, waste of film, she bought everything I set it up."

"So, why you get her pregnant again?"

"What's up with these 21 questions? Shit." She gave me the what the fuck face. "She told my mother that if I hit her again, she would take TJ and leave me so I made the decision to fuck her again so she wouldn't leave _but_ it backfired. She left, took TJ and here I am…"

**Mercedes POV**

"TJ is time for daddy to go!" I yelled upstairs Sam and I were standing in our usual spot hugging forehead to forehead. "Week 2." He leaned down for a kiss.

"Week 2, we're almost there baby this is the halfway mark."

TJ patted me Sam and I backed up so he can join in on the hugging. "Bye daddy. Daddy?"

"Yes, TJ." Sam picked him up.

"I don't like saying goodbye to you. It takes so long for you to come back." He wrapped his arms around Sam laying his head on his shoulder.

"I don't like this either but I'll be back soon and this week you have Logan here so you'll have a buddy to play with."

He pulled back looking at me. "I know but mommy won't have you."

"Awww….TJ daddy is not far away from us."

"Mommy's right. Maybe this weekend instead of me coming home y'all can come up there to visit me I'll drive down here and get you and mommy you can see where I work and meet some of the players. How about that?"

"Cool! Can Logan come?"

"I don't know munch." Sam set TJ down. "Aunt Rachel probably wants to spend time with him too." We kissed again. "You should be get going baby."

"Yeah I'll call you when I get to my apartment. I love you Mercedes, I love you TJ, and I love you too AJE." He kissed us all again I watched him go to his car. I leaned against the door frame waving. TJ had ran off to meet up with Logan. I closed the door and jumped when I saw Shane chilling on the step.

"Sorry I scared you. Do y'all always stand there and say goodbye to him?" He walked over to me leaning against the door I looked up at him. He's so tall.

"Yes, my son and I always do."

"That's cute. I wouldn't be able to leave you alone." I walked into the kitchen with Shane on my ass I opened the refrigerator grabbed me a bottled water and I poured the boys something to drink in their cups. I put the apple juice back Shane was behind the door. "So are you going to be okay sleeping in your bed alone tonight?"

"Yes, Shane. I'm married and I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?!"

"Yes, Sam's baby he put this up in me now I like you as my bodyguard but that's where you're going to stay don't mention my husband's bedroom or nothing sexual to me or I'm telling all of my brothers and don't let me tell it to my husband he doesn't like no other man fantasizing about his goods but him."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Auntie." Logan ran over to me holding a sword.

"Yes, baby."

"Can TJ and I go outside we want to play with these glow in the dark swords?"

"Yes, lets' go."

I picked up their cups as I was closing the door I heard. "Damn she shot you down!" I heard Ray say to Shane. Then he started singing. "You have nothing! Nothing! Nothiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing 'cause she shot you down!" He bust out laughing so did I.

**Sam's POV**

FaceTime with the Wifey.

"What a sendoff? I can't believe that they all came to our house demanding to know why?"

"_I know baby. I know. Is there a problem with being so secretive?"_

"I don't see an issue with it. We're a family and I guarantee you that they have personal information about themselves that they don't share. So, why should we? How is TJ? How are you with the bodyguards around?"

"_TJ is fine he has Logan so he didn't take you leaving too hard he was back to himself outside playing with those glow in the dark swords, myself I'm good I missed you when you pulled away. The bodyguards are good. Nice having them around although that Shane he's a little fan boy I had to get him in check."_

"What he say?"

"_It was nothing I handled it but if you must know he said was I sleeping alone in our bed tonight."_

"He better not be fantasizing about him in our bed doing what I did to you last night also I would like to thank you for you putting your panties in my luggage it was a surprise that morning waking up to see that."

"_I knew you would like it only reason I did it was because of you, you asked. Changing topics from our freakiness to the baby. Since we told our parents do you think we should tell the ND family?"_

"No, let's wait a little while longer I don't want them stressing you out with the baby and then happenings going on with TJ. Look, I'm going to take a shower right quick and I'll call you back."

"_Okay. See you in a little while."_

**Mercedes POV**

A tiny knock came at the door in walked Logan. "Aunt Mercedes."

"Yes, Logan is everything okay."

He shook his head. "No."

"What's wrong munch? Get up here and tell Auntie about it."

He climbed on the bed sitting Indian style propping up his head with both arms. "It's about TJ."

"What's wrong with TJ?" I asked he sat their silent. "Tell auntie good or bad I need to know."

He played with his hands. "He's having dreams again. He told me not tell you because you're something going on 50 because you have the nerves of an old lady but his brother I got tell his mommy."

"What are the dreams about?"

"Tank and a gun. He said he's been having the dream since Uncle JJ got shot but he doesn't want to tell you. He only told me because I'm his brother and the bishop said today in church about being your brother's keeper. I was paying attention auntie since I'm the oldest I'm his keeper. Mommy you gotta talk to him and I know you're not my mommy. I just like calling you that while I'm here makes me really feel like I'm his brother."

**Bernice's POV**

I finally nagged my husband enough he purchased my ticket and I'm _back_ in California to be with my babies! I can't wait to surprise 'Cedes and TJ soon.

**Puck's POV**

"Lucky! I fucked his ass up! You want pictures?! Yeah, Yeah. Sam went back to San Diego, he already called he made it there safe. Any more happenings I've been taking care of things around here. Yeah, I got a question. My nephew was almost snatched off a playground. Any word about that? Nothing. Okay. If you find out anything hit my phone."

**_A/N: _****Sister Bernice Jones is back? How will 'Cedes react to her mother popping up the doorstep? Will Shane ever learn his lesson? What y'all think about Tank and his reason? Back it tomorrow guys. JLS (:**


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: SURPRISE! Mini chapter it's been a minute since I've done two updates in one day FLASHBACK CHAPTERS START TOMORROW AT MIDNIGHT we're kicking it off with ****_myhiggins25, followed by _**_**monni2215, then yours truly**_**! I'll drop that then I will hit the sheets because I gotta be up at 3 AM well 3:30 AM. Shall we get to it! A litte ditty for today a remix, "I'm leaving leaving on the midnight train to Georgia, leaving that (Leaving on a midnight train to Georgia, woo woo). When I hit the Georgia state line Imma bust out singing, "Georgia, Georgia the whole day through just an old sweet song keeps Georgia on my mind [this is y'all part sing: Georgia on my mind]", if you sang y'all part you just as wacky as me. Lls  
**

**LET'S GO! (:**

**Mercedes POV**

"Logan what did TJ tell you happen in his dreams?"

"He said that he was on the playground playing alone and that the guy who came out at from the bushes with the mask on it was Tank in his dream not at the park and he…Tank takes off his mask and TJ tries to run but he shoots the gun in the air causing TJ to stop and someone comes from behind him and picks me up and runs off but he wakes up so he don't know who it is."

"Well Logan you did the right thing by telling me about TJ's dream. Do auntie a favor can you go get your brother?

"Sure." Logan jumped off the bed running out the room yelling TJ's name. "TJ! TJ! Your mommy wants you come on."

"Why? I didn't do nothing wrong. What did you tell her?!" He yelled I got off the bed and went down the hall to TJ's room. "Did you tell on me Logan?"

"Yes, he told me about your dream, TJ."

"Why you tell mommy about my dream? I only told you just you! Ugh."

"TJ apologize to Logan."

"No!" He threw his toy on the floor folding his arms over his chest and mean mugging Logan.

"What was that Thaddeus?"

"I'm not apologizing! He told you about my dream. I hate him! You not my brother anymore!"

"Thaddeus Joshua Evans!" Logan ran out of the room crying. "You do not yell in this house. You hurt Logan's feelings and what have I told you about that word?"

"So."

"Excuse you?" He rolled his eyes turned his back to me I turned him back and he jerked away. "Thaddeus Joshua Evans I suggest that you come off of this little attitude you got now I'm going to give you a minute to calm yourself down because I have to check on Logan and when I get back you and I will talk about your dream. Understand me?" He huffed jerking his arm away. "Thaddeus, do you understand me?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Good."

He wiped his tears and I found Logan in bed on my phone talking to his mother. "I want to come home mommy." He looked up. "Oh, Auntie's here you want to talk to her."

I took the phone and placed it to my ear. "Hi Rachel. No everything is fine they just had a little argument. It's nothing. I'm actually about to talk to Logan now and if he wants to come home I'll call you back and let you know if he decides to come home or not. Okay. Bye." I ended the call and put my phone on the nightstand. "You really want to go home?"

He shook his head. "Not really." I sat down on the bed Logan laid his head in my lap. "No, I don't want to go home. TJ just hurt my feelings and said I wasn't his brother no more."

"Awww…he doesn't mean that."

"Yes, he does! I'm not in his coloring book no more I'm probably in the crayon box with Gabby."

I put my hand to my mouth laughing. "C-Coloring book, crayon box. Okay Logan fill me in. What is this coloring book?"

"T-TJ has this thing where if you…you good with him y-you a-are e-either in h-his c-c-coloring b-b-book or c-c-crayon b-box. I w-was in h-his c-coloring b-book until I t-told on h-him."

"Logan, sit up, look at auntie." I lifted his chin with my hand. "You did the _right_ thing like I told you before you did nothing wrong and I'm sure you're still in TJ's coloring book and you're a star in my eyes."

"I am."

"Yup." I wiped his tears. "You are, you are the big brother and you're looking out for him now I'm going to go talk to TJ you want to call your mother and tell her you're not coming home."

"Yeah."

I called Rachel back. "Hi Rachel. Logan wants to tell you something."

"Hi mommy. I'm good. No I'm not coming home auntie and I talked it over she says I'm a star in her eyes. Yeah, I know I'm a star in your eyes too. Mommy stop making this about you, let auntie get her shine. Yeah, I love you bye."

I kissed Logan on the cheek. "Okay, you stay here and I'm going to talk to TJ." I handed him the remote and left the room. TJ was sitting in the middle of the floor playing with his now broken toy trying to fix it.

"It's broke." He held it up.

"I know I was here when you tossed it on the floor." I sat on his bed. "Up here let's talk, TJ why didn't you tell me about your dreams?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't understand shoulder shrugs TJ tell me."

"No mommy. I'm not gonna tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's gonna make you sad. Y-You were already sad when daddy left."

"I already talked to daddy and I'm no longer sad but you're making me sad Logan told me that you told him that you are still having bad dreams."

"He wasn't supposed to tell you." He punched his pillow.

"Why not?"

"He's my brother that was my secret to him and he told. I'm mad at him."

"Thaddeus you can't be mad at Logan for telling me about this, you should be glad that he told me because this concerns me a lot. So after Uncle JJ got shot you started having dreams again."

He nodded his head wiping his eye. "Yes, those gunshots scared me."

"They scared me too. What's happening in your dream?"

"I'm always alone Tank pops up out of nowhere and just start shooting it makes me scared that he's going to shoot me but he never does."

"So, he just pops up."

"Yeah, my last dream he was at my school and I was outside waiting on daddy to pick me up and he points the gun at me and tells me to get in his car. I always wake up before that part. My guardian angels are still watching out for me though because I never get shot. I'm just afraid."

I sighed. "So what about the playground dream?"

"Yeah, the guy in the mask I'm on the playground alone and he shoots the gun in the air and I stop and someone comes from behind and picks me up. That's scary."

"I know baby but TJ, Tank will not hurt you daddy has the bodyguards are here to protect us. He has another thing coming if he's coming after my baby and you need to tell me about these dreams you can't keep them to yourself."

"But I told Logan." He shrugged opening and closing his hands.

"That's good but Logan's 6, and he did the right thing by telling me. You need to apologize to Logan and thank him for telling me. Here I am thinking everything is fine with you but it's not you're too young to keep things to yourself. I'm your mother and I worry about you constantly even when you sleep. I'm here for you to talk to. I'm _always_ here for you anything you want or need ask me. You understand that?"

"Yes, mommy. That includes midday cuddles."

"Yes, it does but first you have to go apologize to Logan."

"Where is he?" He jumped of his bed.

"He's in my room."

"Mommy."

I got off TJ's bed and started picking up he and Logan's clothes. "Yes, TJ."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him on his cheek. "Now let's go so you can apologize to Logan. Come on." We walked down the hall TJ was playing with his hands. "Logan, I have someone here who wants to tell you something." Logan slid off the bed and stood in front of TJ. "TJ, what you have to tell Logan. Look at him."

"I'm sorry Logan for saying I hate you and you not my brother no more, I was just mad that you told mommy about my dream you still my brother. You forgive me?"

"Logan."

"Yeah you my brother." TJ smiled hearing that. "TJ I don't want nothing to happen to you." They hugged. "Am I still in your coloring book?"

"Yeah always! Why?"

"I thought I got downgraded to the crayon box with Gabby."

"No, Gabby is there even though she not here. Mommy can Logan and I go to the game room and play."

"Yeah go ahead." My phone rang and it was Sam.

**Bernice's POV**

Traffic was HELL getting here! I mean it took almost 90 minutes Geez! But I made it. Looks the same as when I left not too long ago except for this big burly man.

He walked over to my tapping on the window telling me to let it down. "Ma'am, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Mercedes mother. Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Shane I'm one of her bodyguards." I shook his hand. "I should have known I see where she gets her looks from."

"Thank you. Where are the others?" I looked around. "I heard that there would be 3 of you my son told me."

"They're in the guest house sleep. Let me get that for you." He took my bags and I let myself in the house. I got a key made. "Does she know that you were coming?"

"No, it's a surprise. Where is she?"

He pointed up to the room. "Upstairs talking to Sam, again." He sighed rolling eyes.

"Again?" I looked at my watch. "It's eleven o'clock she needs to be sleep and he needs to be sleep as well." I checked in on TJ and Logan and they were knocked out sleep. "Aww look at TJ and Logan so precious." I headed down the hall and I knocked on the door."

"_Yeah, Sam…Come in!"_ She yelled.

"Hi baby!"

She sat in bed and shaking her head. "Mom! What are you doing here?!"

"Your father got tired of me saying I wanted to come back here so he told me to pack a bag after I got off the phone with Mary. I'm staying out here for a few months! Aren't you happy?!"

"Um…yeah. Dad really let you come back? You didn't squander away saying that you were going to a friend house and boarded a plane for a 5 hour flight back to the west coast?"

"No, he drove me to the airport and saw me off. You can call him and ask." I took her phone waving at Sam. "Hi Sam! How's San Diego?"

"_It's good Mama."_

"Sam don't you need to be getting some sleep? It's late. Okay well end this FaceTime call and get in bed you missy you need your sleep too, you're sleeping for you and the baby so lights out." I gave 'Cedes her phone.

"Okay Sam I'll call you in the morning."

"_Okay. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"Good now to bed. Go. I'm going to get in bed myself that flight I couldn't get any sleep. I'll see you in the morning baby."

**Mercedes POV**

I waited until mom left my room before I called home. "Daddy! Why didn't you call and tell me she was on her way back out here!" He laughed. "This isn't funny daddy I was on the phone with Sam and she made me get off the phone saying I'm sleeping for two. I know I am but. How long is she staying daddy? No! Until the baby is born! Please tell me you're joking? You're not. Why? Just Why?"

**TJ's POV**

"Yeah come on Logan. Let's get in our practice before we race Uncle Puck and Uncle Stevie later today." Someone cleared their voice I turned in the direction it was coming from. "Granny! What are you doing here?! Did granddaddy put you on the plane because he got tired of you and your purse?"

She gave me a hug. "No, TJ I missed you and I get to stay for a long time! Aren't you happy?!"

"Yeah! Does mommy know?"

"Yes, she knows. Hi Logan."

"Hi TJ's granny."

"Mom…what are you doing here?" Uncle JJ stopped in his tracks. "I know you didn't come all the way from Ohio to whip my ass."

"No, I should and I might still do that but no I'm here for 'Cedes, TJ and the baby."

"Baby?" Uncle JJ and both had the same expressions on our face. "Mercedes isn't pregnant."

"Yes, she is, you're going to be uncle again come around May next year and you're going to be a big brother!"

"Mommy's pregnant?! Baby brother is on board! I GET CONNIEHEY!" Logan and I started jumping up and down I was in my own little world celebrating my celebration was interrupted by Aunt Stacey.

"Munch, why are you jumping up and down?"

"Mommy is pregnant and I get my dog!"

"Mercedes is pregnant?!"

"What the hell is this about Mercedes being pregnant?" Uncle Puck asked. "She pregnant?! With who baby?!"

"What is all of this noise? I can't sleep" Mommy said leaning over the rail looking down. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"You're pregnant!"

"'Cedes is pregnant!" Uncle Stevie yelled. "By who?"

"Mom!" Mommy yelled coming down the steps. "Mom! You told them!"

"Yes, I thought they knew."

Mommy massaged her head. "They didn't. Sam and I were going to wait to tell you guys but yes, I'm pregnant."

"YES! SAM EVANS HIT A GRAND SLAM OUT THE PARK!" Uncle Puck said.

**A/N: How did Logan know 'Cedes password? That just dawned on me and I typed this. Lls. MIDNIGHT DROP LATER! I HAD TO DO THIS FOR Y'ALL. ZEEJACK SNIFFED IT OUT SHE KNEW WHERE I WAS GOING! HER AND SISTER JONES ON THE SAME LEVEL! I'M OFF TO PACK MY ELECTRONICS! LOL JLS (:**


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: I had to go back in look this up 'Cedes was pregnant with TJ at her first Grammy Awards now in chapter 9 she said, she "had" TJ to me that means he was baking and he was on board for the ride and in Chapter 15 she tells her folks she's pregnant in a flashback. Here we go!**

**Mercedes performing/ in the studio?**_** – Suggested by myhiggins25 [**_**First of all let me say: No I do NOT want to look at that damn crippled bug!] - I WILL USE THIS LLS!**

_**Flashback ~ Grammy Night **_

**Happy Reading (:**

**Mercedes POV**

Tonight is Grammy night I'm nominated in two categories and I'm also performing if that isn't enough on my plate. I'm also 3 months pregnant and no one knows.

"Nervous?" Tank asked as I came out of the bathroom. I done lost count of how many times I've upchucked in the last 10 minutes.

"Yeah, I am. So nervous." I kept chewing on my lip.

"Mercedes you got to stop doing that this is the 4th time that I'll have to fix your make up." My makeup artist reapplied my lipstick and touched up a few other areas. "There. Simply stunning. Tank, what do you think about your _Leading Lady?_"

"You look adorable baby." He kissed me and kissed him back he handed off his phone to his mother. "Ma, take some pictures of us."

"Say cheese y'all."

The phone ring Tank went to answer it I checked myself out in the mirror. I wasn't yet showing besides this black number hugged my curves perfectly. "The car is here. You ready Mrs. Reginald Mason."

"Y-Yes, I'm ready."

"We're out." He took my hand and the elevator ride down to the lobby was quick we escorted outside to my awaiting limo.

"I just want to say I'm sorry."

"For what?" I looked him up and down and back out the window he placed his hand on my belly.

"Not pulling out fast enough I didn't meant to get you pregnant. Although I'm happy you're having my baby so now you and I can tie the knot."

"Tank, now isn't the time for you to say you're sorry for this only you would apologize for that but not taking advantage of me is what you _should_ be apologizing for and as far us tying the knot..."

He kissed his teeth. "Look, the only reason I'm apologizing tonight is it's because it's the Grammy's either your ass can take it or don't. Marriage Oh, we getting married."

"Tonight is my night _do not _ruin it for me."

"You can do that yourself watch your mouth." He pushed me. "Now we get out this damn car you better put on a damn act for these people."

The car came to a stop I turned my head right and there it was the red carpet. The driver opened my door and Tank was waiting for me. _"Mercedes! Mercedes! Over here! Over here! Mercedes! Hell 2 the no! Mercedes!"_ The flash of cameras and people yelling my name and fans screaming across street it's a whirlwind.

"_Who do we have here?! Mercedes you look lovely tonight. Who are you wearing?"_

"_I'm wearing __Christian Siriano."_ I waved to some fans.

"_It looks lovely on you."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Before we get into the questions I've just been informed that you've won your first Grammy Best R&amp;B Album of the year."_

"_What?! Wow! I'm just so speechless. I'm just stunned this is the best news ever!"_

"_Who would you like to thank?"_

"_The fans, my producer, my publicist I mean my friends and family. Just thank you to everyone. One down one more to get."_

"_Tonight you're performing care to give us a little taste of what you'll be singing tonight."_

"_Um…it's a song from my CD of course and I have a special twist to my performance back to my Glee Club days."_

"_Can we get a snippet of it?"_

"_No, no." I laughed. "You'll see it with everyone else."_

"_There you have it ladies and gentleman the lovely and First time Grammy winner, Mercedes Jones."_

"_Mercedes look over here."_

"_Aren't you going to thank me and tell them I'm your fiance?"_ Tank leaned over and whispered in my ear while we were smiling for pictures."

"_For what? Fiance?"_

"_Don't do this on tonight. This is your special night." _He put his arm around me pulling me in close. _"I can't hit you because you're with my seed but I will get you once we're back at the hotel."_

The red carpet was over and it was on to the show I was backstage getting ready for my performance and I've just used the bathroom again. "Girl is you okay? This is like the 10th time you used the bathroom." Tesla asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just nervous performing and I may have to go up on stage to say my speech if I win my second Grammy.. It's just a lot."

"You'll be fine baby. You got time and you'll win your second Grammy." Tank kissed me. "You look good ladies."

Then came the knock at the door. "Mercedes Jones you're on next."

"Okay. This it. Y'all ready."

"We're ready."

"Lets pray. Father thank you for this opportunity I'm just thankful that you gave me the talents and I'm now sharing them with the world this is one moment I'll never forget. I would say more but I gotta go perform. Amen."

"Amen."

We made our way to the stage, introductions were given and the lights dimmed. Here it goes.

"_I want you to welcome for the first time to the stage MERCEDES JONES!"_ The crowd erupted in thunderous applause.

"_Y'all let's go! This is the for the ladies, where are my ladies!_"I performed a few medleys of songs from my CD then I segued into the remix of _Hell 2 the no. "Yeah, 'cause I'm the one that calls the shots [random guy comes out with a sign that says HELL NO] and I say hell to the no Oh oh, try (Ooh-ooh) to make me change who I be (Ooh-ooh) (Ooh-ooh) Well I got something up my sleeve It's a whole lotta But baby that just isn't me I'm a whole lot of I'm not trying to diva out But this shows gotta stop so shout (Ooh-ooh) Take me you can leave me but (Ooh-ooh) I won't ever change (Ooh-ooh) If you don't like the rules (Ooh-ooh) don't play my game! (Ooh-ooh) Time for me to get (Ooh-ooh) R-E-S-P-E-C-T, (Ooh-ooh) but if I don't, it's all in me (Ooh-ooo) I'm not trying to diva out But this shows gotta stop so shout Aw, hell to the no..._

Standing ovation from the crowed they went to commercial break I went back to my dressing room being stopped and congratulated on the way.

"Thank you. Thank you. That was amazing!" I screamed then I ran to the bathroom. "At least I made it through my performance." I changed into my second outfit and returned back to my seat the show dragged on and it was now time for my second category.

"_And the nominees for Best New Artist of the Year are Discharge, Any Crabs, Tired Behind Motel, Ouch, Mercedes Jones, Dilated Snowman, Maxim Strokers, Tit You Respect Guitar, Finger, Joystick_, _Hooker Hut, and __Brown Lubrication. Wow, those are some artist names."  
_

"And the winner of Best New Artist of the Year is, Mercedes Jones!"

"Did he just say my name? That's my name! Oh my gosh!" I gave Tank a hug and he kissed me that made me feel sick and he helped me up on stage. "Oh wow. Um. I'm so happy for this moment first and foremost I would like to thank God without him nothing is possible I've dreamed about this moment since I was in glee club and the-the only reason I'm on this stage today is because of my friend, my, my friend who recorded me and uploaded it to YouTube he then told me that you aren't skim milk no more baby you're the cream that's rising to the top and I've made it! I just want to thank him you know who are STE I _always_ love you and all of my fans, family, and friends. I love you. Thanks." I made my way backstage and Tank was pissed.

"Why didn't you thank my ass?! Who the Fuck is STE?!" His outburst had people giving us looks.

"Tank, now is neither the time nor place."

"You right. We'll discuss this shit once we back to the hotel."

Grammy's were over I hit up a few parties mixed and mingled with the whose, whose of music world after my 4th party I was ready to go back to the hotel my dogs were barking. The whole ride back there he annoyed the hell out of me. We got to the our room and soon as I took off my heels and sat on the bed.

"Who the fuck is STE 'Cedes?! Is STE that guy who came to see you open for Bey? The one that kissed you?" He questioned I jerked my head eyeing him.

"You-You saw that?"

"Hell yeah! Saw it! I heard every damn thing his ass said to you. You better not leave me for him if you do I will find you and I will take the baby. You should of thanked my ass tonight. I made you who you are. Look I'm going out!" He picked up his jacket and left my room slamming the door behind him. I got undressed and changed into my pajamas I put the lock on the door so he wouldn't come back in. I got in bed and talked to my baby.

"I'm glad he's finally gone. Hi baby. Watch he put your mommy on mute again. He's not going to talk to me so you're the only one I got to talk to which is good, I rather talk to you anyway. He made me? He wish. TJ I already know you're going to be a boy and no TJ won't stand for Tank Junior you're going to be named after the man I want to be your daddy Samuel Thaddeus Evans, a.k.a STE. TJ, Sam is the reason your mommy is a star!"

**A/N: LLS hopefully y'all enjoyed the laughs I know I did. **

**I MADE IT TO GEORGIA I STAYED UP THE WHOLE WAY I NEVER SLEEP WHEN ON THE HIGHWAY. Throwback chapter might be a little bit late being dropped but I'll still aim for a midnight release! JLS! **


	62. Sarah's Thirst

**A/N: For those who are wondering I made it to Georgia safe and uh…it's a long ass way here from my home state of Maryland I've been up since 2 AM today and it's now 11:48 PM 12 minutes away from the midnight drop anyway SHOUTOUTS to Sweetiedee she actually hit up my twitter [thanks for the follow I follow back] and she checked out the crippled stink bug. [standing ovation one brave soul could be a couple more who knows] It's NOT that bad trust me. (:  
**

**This flashback chapter is bought to you by monni2215 who suggested the following "what did Sam do to make Sarah so thirsty? (**_**in her pov) **_**I call this chapter.**

**_Sarah's Thirst….._****Happy Reading (: **

**Sarah's POV**

I've seen this man come in this bar almost every damn day and each time he's wearing something expensive and smells so good. Here he comes I followed him with my eyes. I waved and winked at him he just looked in the other direction. I got to get to this man to notice me. I went to the bathroom to retouch my make-up and make sure that the girls are sitting pretty.

"Sarah, he's your chance get him." I walked over to him and stood there waiting for him to acknowledge me he doesn't so I speak first.. "Hello. I'm Sarah and you are?" He looks up from his drink giving the, who me look, looking around at the other tables. "Yes, you, what's _your _name?"

"Oh, I'm Sam." He extends his hand and we connect. I can already see me getting with him.

"Oohh…Sarah and Sam those names are so cute together S and S. Are you here alone or do you have someone you're waiting on?" I asked sitting down.

"I'm here alone."

Can I join you?"

He backed up looking me up and down. "S-Sure. Why not? Seems like you already welcomed yourself to my table."

"I couldn't help but notice that you look like the newest hire for that baseball team in San Diego."

"Uh…you mean football."

"I knew it was some kind of ball they're all the same to me. So, how did you get that job?" I leaned forward I put my hand on top of his and rest my breast on the table.

"I coached for a little while in college and the other OC got a head coaching job and my name was tossed in for the position with other candidates and I go for my interview coach liked me and there you have it."

"Okay. So how much money did you make on the college level?"

"Enough. Why?"

"Just wondering." I glance over to see what he's looking at. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just looking over houses."

"You just buying a house?"

"No, I'm looking to buy a second house something for my family and I can get away to during the summer."

"You're married? I don't see a ring and you've been by this place a few times." He looked down at his hand.

"Actually I'm not although I'm looking to settle down I've been running through girls and I'm trying to stop just that I can't. I'm waiting for the right one, _the _perfect one, I know her already."

"Well, here she is. You and I can build that perfect family, you, me, and all of that money." I rubbed my hand on his thigh inching closer to his dick I squeezed it and he jumped pushing my hand away.

"Money?" He questioned.

"Yes, how much do football players make?"

He got up grabbing his iPad. "I'm not a football player I played in high school some in college but I just call the plays."

"That's fine enough for me."

"Okay. I gotta go."

"Shit!" I followed him outside trying to see which direction he went but some old dude came up behind me. "Damn girl you sure looking good. Can I get up in that?"" I scoffed and pushed him away I saw him pull out of the parking lot in a fine ass Lexus. "Damn he fine and the car fine."

"But I'm older and wiser."

"You got money? I didn't think so." I pulled out my phone and searched jobs with the Chargers and come across one that fits me to a T.

_**Later that night…**_

"Girl what are you doing?" My friend asked me I was doing some cheerleading moves I learned on YouTube.

"I'm trying out to be a cheerleader."

"For who and what?!"

"I ran into this fine ass guy and I want him. He's everything. He's rich, he's fine and he's rich and he works for the Chargers but he's not biting so I'm trying to get next to him so this is my only hope into stalking his ass and getting him.

"Girl you not even a cheerleader why are you so hungry for that man."

"He's rich! He has a lot of money I'm trying to upgrade and he's my ticket. You know I'm a thirsty bitch and once I get my hands on him I'm _never_ letting him go besides don't most of the coaches be eyeing the cheerleaders anyway."

"Yeah in your dreams." She said going to her room.

"And he's in mine. Go Chargers! Go Sam! Go Sam!"

_**Charger Cheerleaders Tryouts….**_

Tryouts were over and I lagged behind hoping to spot Sam and it paid off. "Hi Sam."

"Hi Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"I'm trying out for the cheerleader for the team." I pulled him into tight hug making him feel my chest against his.

"Okay."

"So, did you make the cuts?"

I pouted. "No, I was cut with the first group. It was fun though. What are you doing here?"

"Just setting up my office and talking to the coach and players. You know I've seen you around a lot at places I frequent, are you stalking or do we have the same taste?" He crossed his arms.

"I just like to see where a man like you shop and you frequent a lot of high end stores. So I know that much about you."

"That I do okay, nice running into you again. You have a good one." He walked to his car and he was driving this BMW last time it was a Lexus from when I ran into him at the bar which was a few weeks back. "I gotta get close to this man. Sam!" I ran over to him. "Um…can you give me a lift home?" I bat my eyes.

"Er….okay. Hop in."

YES! "So, where do you live?" He asked pulling off the parking lot. I was about to answer when he got a phone call. "It's done. Stevie."

"_Yeah and make this the last chick. I left the key in your mailbox."_

"Okay. I'm going by now to pick it up. Thanks. I'll see you whenever. So before I drop you home I have to go by my house and pick up the new keys. My brother changed the locks."

"Why he do that?"

"I sorta gave made copies for this girl I thought I liked bad idea. I don't know how many times I've down there but probably he has a count."

"You wouldn't do that with me."

He laughed. "You never know, probably _if_ I get into a relationship with you." He turned and went down this long ass driveway and this big ass house appeared.

"This house is huge! How many rooms is it?"

"Um…it's a 7 bedroom house, game room, guest house, pool, nice backyard it's squared off like you have to know where it is because if you don't you'd miss your turn as you saw."

I nodded my head with my mouth open. "A-Are you the only one living here?"

"Yeah, although my friends drop by from time to time but yeah just me." He smiled opening door he welcomed me inside.

"Are you dating anyone?"

"I just got out of a relationship it didn't work I wasn't really into the girl she bad mouthed my girl."

"Well, maybe you should get into me." I backed him up in a corner.

"Into you how?" He raised his eye brow.

"Like I'm on top of you giving you a thrill."

"Woah uh…I haven't done that in years. I'm actually celibate of inside contact but I just do oral I'm waiting for the right one."

"I'm her. You know this. Sam, do it to me." I kissed him on the lips and I moved down to his neck, down to his chest. Slowly kissing and licking everything along the way his nipples, abdomen I worked my way to unzip his pants.

"Stop." He zipped up his pants and picked me up. "You don't have to do that to impress me. I saw you the first time, I saw you the second time, and third, fourth, and so on and so on. I somewhat like you so how about we give us a go but just now you may end up just like the previous one.."

"It's fine so does that make me your girlfriend?"

"If that would make you happy then you can call yourself that."

"Good, I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend and I'm _never ever _letting you go. No other woman will take you away from me. I'll go through hell and high water to keep them away. Thirsty bitches. So, when do I get a key?"


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: Y'all today has been a crazy day I would tell you about how it started out but nah imma focus on the fun! I'm a history buff and since his name was uttered to me at the tender age of 4 and in 2****nd**** grade when I watched that documentary I've **_**always**_** wanted to visit this place FINALLY today 19/20 years later I visited The King Center and Ebenezer Baptist Church PRICELESS! Just priceless! I walked the streets he walked. MAN! Anyway not to bore y'all with my history adventures…moving on. I know this is late I had a crazy day I didn't go to sleep until 2 and I was up by 5 ish going on 6 ate breakfast, headed to ATL and the damn GPS kept sending us to a damn military base! So I had to hotspot my iPhone as a GPS to take us the 4 hours to and from Atlanta! It was hell. Shall we?  
**

**This flashback is by Zeejack and she suggested - Would be interesting to see Sam's reaction during her Grammy speech and seeing her and Tank on the red carpet. *snaps snaps*  
**

**Let's go!**

**Sam's POV**

Tonight is the Grammy's and I rarely watch these things yet alone the red carpet but there's a reason for my tuning in tonight, Mercedes is nominated in 2 categories and she's performing. And she just arrived on the red carpet.

"Damn you look good girl."

"Thank you baby." I looked over my shoulder and scoffed. "I'm not talking about you Tammy. I'm talking about Mercedes Jones."

"That no singing one hit wonder."

I grabbed the remote hitting pause on Mercedes. "Excuse you."

"Problem?"

"Hell yeah, I have a problem. What talent do you possess? Huh?" She sulked in her seat. "Can you name them? How many CD's have you sold? Have you opened for a number one artist like Bey? How many of your songs have made the top 10? Humor me. No better yet I'll humor you Tammy. The answers to those questions are, none, can't, zero, zero, zero. Hush? My girl is walking the red carpet. Shut up." I hit play.

"Your girl? Yet she's on the arm of another man walking the red carpet! Sam get over her! She don't want you!" She yelled.

"Tammy you have two options, shut up or get out you pick because you _don't_ want me to pick for you."

"Oh, I want you to pick for me."

"Fine! Get out!" I pointed to the door.

"What? Just like that? Without hesitation."

"Hell yeah, and give me your key." I dug through her purse and found them jingling in her face. "Thanks."

"So you're just kicking me out. What did I do?"

"There's a rule in my house and you don't bad mouth my girl."

"Sam, for the umpteenth time she's not your girl I am."

I looked around. "No you not 5 minutes ago I told you to get out and I got your key." I walked over to the door opening it. "You can leave. You can pick up your stuff whenever because it's going to be by the dumpster I would let you do it tonight but you're holding me up from my couch and red carpet."

"You said you loved me."

"Automated response I don't love you, never have, never will. I'll be nice to you can stay until the end of the show and then you gotta go." I looked at the screen and Mercedes was being interviewed by Unique. "Oooh move move out the way, they're interviewing Mercedes." I pushed her to the side jumping over the couch and landing perfectly in the laid back position.

"_Who do we have here?! Mercedes you look lovely tonight. Who are you wearing?"_

"_I'm wearing Christian Siriano."_ She waved to the fans, I waved back to my screen. "Hi baby."

"_It looks lovely on you."_

"Damn right it does! Hugs you in all of the right places bae! Oh!"

"_Thanks."_

"No Problem."

"_Before we get into the questions I've just been informed that you've won your first Grammy Best R&amp;B Album of the year."_

"She won! YES!" I jumped off the couch ran over to the TV and kissed the screen. "You did it baby! You did it! Yes. Mercedes Jones, Grammy Winner."

"_What?! Wow! I'm just so speechless. I'm just stunned this is the best news ever!"_

"_Who would you like to thank?"_

"_The fans, my producer, my publicist I mean my friends and family. Just thank you to everyone. One down one more to get."_

"_Tonight you're performing care to give us a little taste of what you'll be singing tonight."_

"_Um…it's a song from my CD of course and I have a special twist to my performance back to my Glee Club days."_

"_Can we get a snippet of it?"_

"_No, no." I laughed. "You'll see it with everyone else."_

"_There you have it ladies and gentleman the lovely and First time Grammy winner, Mercedes Jones."_

"She won."

"So, who is that guy?" I glanced at the screen cutting my eyes at the image of Tank.

"That's her boyfriend but it's supposed to be me. We broke up. I remember asking her this question back in high school, "think you're gonna get married someday?" I smiled. "You know what her response was_. After I win my first Grammy. _Tonight… it happened and I'm not the one to escort her down that red carpet." I plopped down on the couch. "It's supposed to be me. I had it all planned out she'd win and I drop down on my knee asking her to marry me right then and there but I'm here watching her on the arm of another man."

"Well, to me she doesn't look too happy."

Tank had just said something to Mercedes and whatever he whispered she didn't like it. I know her. "I know she's putting on a brave face. Something is bothering her and I wish I knew what it was. I'd make it all go away. She's worried about something. Watch she's gonna chew on her lip." She nibbled on it twice. "I told you."

"She looks pregnant."

"Pregnant?!" I laughed. "I know I just broke up with you and all but hopefully you aren't saying that so I can take you back because I'm not."

"You not?"

She asked looking disappointed. "No."

She sighed. "Yeah, I was saying that to say it but she does look pregnant to me."

"Can't be she' celibate besides if she was going to go through with that I'd be for first one to well…yeah." I pointed to yours truly.

"Maybe she gave it to the one she's in a relationship with unlike someone who leaves one high and suffering it. Oral can only do so much baby." She stared me down.

I set my glass down. "I'm waiting for the right girl to expose my heart to it may sound crazy but when _I_ do that _again_ I want that woman to be my wife and I her husband and her and I will be open to another. I can't do that with just anyone."

"I know but I wasn't just anyone I was your girlfriend a few minutes ago. I'm gone Sam, you can enjoy ogling a girl that has moved on but you haven't. I'll be back in a couple of days to pick up my stuff." She grabbed her bag and dipped I gave her backhand wave and kept watching the Grammy's.

"_Ms. Mercedes Jones!"_ She performed a medley off her CD and then that music plays. "I know that song! It's HELL TO THE NO! What?" I pointed at the screen. "Random guy with a sign that says hell no! That's me! That's me!" I calmed down to watch the rest of her performance but I noticed throughout that she didn't hardly dance, what's up with that? "I like to see you move it baby like I know you can move it!" The show dragged on I would have turned but they cameraman kept showing Mercedes dancing in her seat to a few the songs as they went to break finally the last category she was nominated in was about to be announced.

Two ladies appeared from backstage. _"Ladies and Gentleman will you welcome to the stage your winners from the Grammy contest Denise and Monica who will be presenting the Artist of the Year Award "Many of you all in this room know that reaching the top is not easy and to be nominated for this is a high accolade from the music world."_

_"Each of these artist has risen to the top and has been recognized by us fans and the nominee committee a__nd the nominees for Best New Artist of the Year are Discharge, Any Crabs, Tired Behind Motel, Ouch, Mercedes Jones, Dilated Snowman, Maxim Strokers, Tit You Respect Guitar, Finger, Joystick_, _Hooker Hut, and Brown Lubrication. Wow, those are some artist names."._

_"The hell? Any crabs? Brown Lubrication!" I scratched my head. "Sounds like a booty call gone wrong a few days later I've never heard of any of them I only purchased 1 CD last year and that was Mercedes Jones digital and hard copy and not to mention one for each of my cars, so that's a few CDs. Tired Behind Motel? Cats?"_

"And the winner of Best New Artist of the Year is. "The opened the envelope. "Mercedes Jones!" They both screamed.

"YES BABY! YOU DO IT! YOU DID IT! 2 FOR 2!"

Tank gave her a hug and he kissed her that made me feel sick and made me want to hurl. _"Oh wow. Um. I'm so happy for this moment first and foremost I would like to thank God without him nothing is possible_".

"That's right girl! Thank him! Thank him! TEAM JESUS! YOU DID IT!"

"_I've dreamed about this moment since I was in glee club and the-the only reason I'm on this stage today is because of my friend, my, my friend who recorded me and uploaded it to YouTube he then told me that you aren't skim milk no more baby you're the cream that's rising to the top and I've made it! I just want to thank him you know who are STE I __always__ love you."_

"She's thanking me. I'll do it again baby. I love you too baby forever an always." I wiped my eyes of the tears that were forming.

"…_..and all of my fans, family, and friends. I love you. Thanks."_

"Mercedes I know you can't hear me but I gotta do this." I got down on one knee. "Mercedes will you marry me?"

"YES!" She screamed. I jumped up.

"_Two for two you did it!"_

"YES!" She was backstage being interviewed already by someone she was happy and on cloud 9. I kissed the screen.

"One day Mrs. Evans. One day."


	64. Through TJ's Eyes

**A/N: What up guys I'm back from GA and I enjoyed myself [somewhat I'll vent on twitter about that] I never missed a beat chapters were still being dropped, I would have dropped one early this morning but I just wanted to get my Z's in I only got 12 hours of sleep in total while I was away [Zini bad I know] I stayed up the whole way going and the whole way coming home. Anyway enough about my travel adventures. I really don't know what to type for this but….**

**It hit me that I'd do a flashback from TJ's POV as a baby at home with his parents Mercedes and Tank this shall be interesting. **

**Y'all ready? Let's Go! Words like 1715.  
**

**TJ's POV**

I pooped in my diaper! Mommy send in that ugly man to come in here and change me!

"WAAAAAHHHH! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"_Tank can you please change TJ's diaper!"_

"_Why I got to change his diaper? Why can't you do that shit? I'm tired."_

"_Tired of doing what?! Tank I rarely ask you to do anything for TJ. I thought that you seeing me struggle to raise our son as a single parent you'd want to help me."_

"_Single parent? Bitch your ass isn't a single parent I'm here."_ I heard daddy say as he walked into my room looking for the diapers.

Yes she is! I only see mommy! Not your ugly self! "WAAAAAHHHH! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I NEED MY DIAPER CHANGED!

"_Fine! I'll change his little dirty ass diaper. This motherfucker better not had shitted."_

I did. "WAAAAAHHHH! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"'_Cedes where are the damn diapers?! You can't find shit in this room! You know where the diapers are Tank Junior?"_ My name isn't Tank Junior big head it's Thaddeus Joshua only you don't know. _"Nah, you wouldn't know._"

"_Tank what do you want?"_

"_Where in the fuck are the damn diapers?"_

She rolled her eyes. "_Tank first off do not curse in front of my son."_

"_There you go with that single mother shit I'm here aren't I? My son? Bitch he my son too. Fuck you think you did have sex with yourself."_

"_Whatever Tank."_ She went over to the dresser that clearly had my diapers on it and handed him one. _"Here is the diaper Tank."_

"_Why didn't you call me daddy?"_ You fool! Why she gotta call you daddy my first words gonna be mama _"He is my son right?"_

"_Why kind of question is that?! Tank you….look I'm going to go finish preparing dinner. I'll be back to check on you."_

Mommy left the room and now it's me and this fool. _"I'm your daddy." _So! What did my mommy see in you?_ "Let's see what you got for daddy here."_ I think you should be calling yourself Tank stupid. He removed my diaper and right here was a messy pile of poop. _"'Cedes TJ shitted! Ugh it stinks! What are you feeding him?_" Thaddeus Joshua Evans-Jones _only_ drinks the best and that's mommy's milk!

"_Breast milk Tank!"_ She yelled from wherever she was.

"_Well you need to stop it. Ugh smells like a grown ass man. At least he didn't…"_ He leaned over me and his face was right in the perfect position for me to pee on him. _"He pissed on me! You motherfucker!_"

"_Hey! What did I tell you Tank stop cursing in front of TJ?! He hears those words and more than likely he's going to say them at some point and time."_ Yup! You right mommy. I will.

"_He won't remember that shit! Look at him. He don't understand nothing."_ Lies all lies I understand that mommy wants my daddy to be this Sam guy. She even showed me a picture of him. HA! Stupid! _"Are you going to change his diaper 'cause I got to go."_

"_Go where Tank?! I thought you were going to stay for dinner! I done slaved over that hot oven and stove cooked your favorite meal and all of that for you to up and leave?"_

"_Yeah, I'm going to go meet up with Rick, Lucky and them besides I like leftovers."_

"_How long are you going to be gone?"_

"_Probably a couple of hours or days. I'll be back later on tonight probably. I got the next diaper change . Bye TJ be good for mommy and pee on her sometimes."_ No I save my pee-pee shots for you big dummy! He left and mommy looked down at me sad.

"_I am a single parent but I love you. Boop!"_ She tapped me on my nose and I laughed. _"Let's clean you up. You like peeing on him don't you?" _Yup, he's the best target I got. You too pretty to be peed on mommy oh I'm sorry about the spit-up earlier. _"Yeah, I know. Mommy's baby."_ She picked up my blanket and tossed it over her shoulder then she picked me up she kissed me on the cheek. _"I don't know what I saw in that man."_ Me either mommy. Why didn't you stay and marry Sam? I want him to be my daddy. _"Why didn't I stay with Sam?_ Answer that one mommy. _"I can't TJ I know he wouldn't do me like this."_ So, why don't you leave him, mommy? _"I can't leave him baby he already told me if I leave him, I'd have to leave you and I don't want to do that I really don't but I fear the day will come when I'll have to." _I'll beat him up for you mommy! I will! _"You know why your name is Thaddeus Joshua Evans-Jones?"_ No. _"You're named after Sam, just that he doesn't know it I haven't seen him in a long time. The last time we saw each other face to face we broke up and I cried for a week straight."_ You should have went back to him. _"I should have gone back to him."_ See mommy you and me be thinking alike. How would our lives be if Sam were my daddy instead of old ugly? _"If Sam were your father he'd enjoy changing diapers, he'd love you and sing you songs, teach you about Avatar and you'd learn Na'vi. He wouldn't let me do half of the things I do now. Sam would be hands on to me he is your father he just doesn't know."_ I love you daddy and by daddy I mean Sam, not Tank.

**4 years later….**

"Mommy! Mommy!" Her car sped away and I ran inside the house and started punching Tank. "WHY YOU DID THAT TO MOMMY? YOU RAN HER AWAY! I HATE YOU, YOU BITCH ASS MOTHERFUCKER?! I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY DADDY!"

"Mother fucker what are you doing?" He pushed me and I fell on my back. "Get your punk ass up and you better not cry."

I got up huffing and I wiped my tears. "I'M BEATING YOU UP! YOU HIT MOMMY!"'

"So! What you gonna do about it?" I swung on him and he smacked me knocking me down again. "You better not bitch and cry about her ass!"

The door opened and in comes my grandmother. I don't like her. "Hello TJ. Tank? Where is Mercedes? She ran off again leaving you here like a motherless child in the hands of your father. Tank you should get custody from her at least she dresses you well." I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to my room locking my door.

"I-I w-want m-my mommy."

_**Flashback…**_

"_Amen."_

"_Amen. Mommy?"_ She pulled the covers around me sitting on my bed.

"_Yes TJ?"_

"_Why do you pray? What does praying do?"_

"_Prayer is communication to God and our personal line to heaven. Anything you want to talk to God about just pray to him and he'll make things better. I pray to him because I'm thankful he woke the both of us up this morning and he gave me you so I can be your mommy. That's a blessing."_

"_I'm glad he gave me you too mommy." _I gave her a hug._ "Can I pray to God?"_

"_Sure anything you want to tell him you can, you can get down on your knees or put your hands together if you're alone but if you're with others you can hold their hands."_

_**Present Day….**_

I got my on my knees. "Hi God I'm TJ I know you already know that my mommy left and I'm sad, she said that I can pray to you about anything and I'd feel better. God, I want mommy to come home so she and I can leave here. I don't like it here. I want a real family I already got my mommy who loves me but I want a daddy one that doesn't hit me or say those mean things to mommy and make her cry and be sad all the time. I wish Sam could be my daddy. Can you do that?! Probably can't you not the tooth fairy, Santa, or the Easter Bunny but I'm thankful for you waking mommy and me up this morning she said that once and I thought I'd say it too. I just want a real family. Amen Love, TJ. PS I love you daddy and by daddy I mean Sam, not Tank."

**A/N: Flashbacks are complete tomorrow we'll be back in story mode I gotta see where I want to go. Y'all know Mama Jones is back and she spilled all the tea! How will 'Cedes and others adjust to her living there until baby AJE is born? We'll find out in the next chapter. JLS**


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: Cleaned up chapter 11. We're back at it! Picking up where we left off at in chapter 60 slowly edging back into the swing of things. [Zini you'll be glad to know I took a nap and I got some more sleep in! Face it! Sleep caught up with me those total 12 hours] I had to go back and check a few things because someone has been out of the loop with a key piece of information. You'll find out who so. In other news, I go on vacation and so do the bugs too. Insane. [Shoutout to myhiggins25 she saw the stink bug a round of applause for her]**

**Shall we? **

**Happy Reading (: **

**Mercedes POV**

My mother hasn't been here for a full 12 hours and she has already spilled information that should have been kept a secret between the parents, Sam and me.

"Yes, I'm pregnant _but_ don't tell one else! Sam and I wanted it just to be known by the parents but seeing as my mother is here and spilled my tea keep, it between the people in this room. Okay." I pointed to each one of them. "I don't want the others to find out until things calm down a little."

"Okay."

"Do I have to get y'all to sign contracts?" I pointed to each of them. "Because if I have to I will."

"No 'Cedes we won't tell. We Promise. Right guys?" Puck asked.

"We promise." They all said in unison. "Scouts honor."

"Good."

"Congratulations on the baby!" Stacey pulled me into a hug. "What do you want? I want a little girl."

"Na-uh, Aunt Stacey I want a little brother. Girls are annoying like Gabby. She's already enough stress in my life if I get a sister double the stress!"

"Child what stress you got?"

"A whole lot granny. What's for breakfast? Mommy does this mean I get Conniehey?"

"Who is Conniehey?" My mother asked.

"A dog that daddy had years ago and he ate mommy's weave and shoes when she was about that life."

"TJ, you and Logan go into the game room I need to talk to Granny alone. Stacey, JJ, Stevie and Puck can you give my mother and I some privacy."

"Sure. Let's go out and talk to the guys. Stacey you wanna come with us?"

"Okay. I haven't met them yet also I want to see if they past my test."

"Your test? What test you got?" Stevie asked Stacey as he closed the door behind them and they were up in each other face arguing.

"Mom have a seat." I patted the cushion beside me.

"I'm sorry for spilling the tea as you say I just thought they knew already."

I shook my head. "No, like I said Sam and I just wanted y'all to know it's a lot going on under the radar that I wanted to be somewhat cleared before I shared that piece of news with them and the others."

"What's going on?"

"A lot has been going on since you left and there was something that I didn't share with you because I didn't want to make you worry any more than you already have."

"Tell me. Now. Don't beat around the bush. Get to the point."

"There was a plot to kidnap TJ." I quickly said and she popped up off the couch.

"WHAT?! WHEN?! BY WHO?!"

"Shhh…. Calm down. Sit. I'll tell you."

"Mommy is everything alright!"

"Everything is fine Logan go back into the game room you and TJ." Logan and TJ had come out of the game room. "Come on into the game room. When breakfast is done I'll come get you both." I closed the door and leaned back against it.

"Who?!" It better not be Tank."

"His mother." Her jaw dropped. "But it's not going to happen _but_ I think that Tank is scheming up something." I went back over to the couch and sat down.

"Why you say that? You had me over the hedge one minute, calm the next and now I'm alarmed. What's been going on?"

"TJ's dreams. They stopped for a while but now they're back, they returned when JJ got shot but he confided in Logan who told me."

"Logan?! Logan is only 6."

"That is what I told TJ. He didn't want to tell me but I got out of him those dreams are worse than the playground one of him being taken."

"How bad? On a scale of one to ten."

"A 10. Tank and a gun."

"Tank and a gun?! Where in his dreams?"

"Playground, store, school the school one is very alarming to me because he's going to be starting school soon and the bodyguards that Sam got for me and TJ can't protect him school. He's not the First Kid."

"Hell he is in my eyes. What happens in that dream?" She asked leaning over the couch.

"Tank shows up at TJ's school, TJ's outside waiting for Tank and Tank pulls a gun on him telling TJ to get in his car, he doesn't know what happens next because he always wakes up I'm just nervous that I'm going to get a call one day from Sam or whoever picks up TJ from school to tell me my son isn't there. He's missing. I don't want to think about that but it's in the back of my mind now. See why I didn't want this baby news to come out."

"I'm sorry baby but when were you going to tell us about this. When did you find out about this idea?"

"Sam and I found out about this the day y'all beat up Tank and his cousin Rick that's when I found out, Santana called Quinn because she wanted to know where his mother was and she told us that she was arrested for conspiring to kidnap."

"So, there was a plot to kidnap TJ and you didn't tell us! Mercedes!" She started pacing in short spans.

"Mom. Mom. Can you please stop pacing you're making me dizzy." She stopped and joined me on the couch. "Y-Yeah it was a plot but it's off the table the idea wasn't going to happen so that's why we didn't tell you guys but with Stevie being shot who was shot by Tank's mother she set it up, JJ, and TJ almost being taken off the playground I had to let it out I'm secretive to a fault and the ND family came over here and got on Sam and I about our secret ways I'm going to have to open my book a little bit more and expose things that I don't want to and now with me being pregnant it's going to make things ten times as worse because TJ, and the baby, and everything else is going to be more stress added to my life."

"Well that's why I'm here. I'll keep them at bay."

I glanced over at her slowly massaging my forehead. "Speaking of you being here I called daddy last night after you made me get off the phone with my husband. How long are you staying?"

"Until the baby is born." She rubbed my stomach.

"Can I ask, why?"

"'Mercedes I wasn't there for the birth of TJ and I will not miss anything with this baby you don't know what I went through those 9 months wondering if TJ was okay, if he was growing right, are you asking the right questions at your visit. You calling me asking, "mom is this supposed to be like this?" shopping for TJ. Yeah I sent you a gift but I wasn't here and I'm here now. Granny is here baby girl."

"Mom, we don't know if it's a girl or a boy I'm only a few weeks."

"It's going to be a girl. Trust me!" She got up and went into the kitchen.

"Don't let TJ hear you say that he wants a little brother."

"He'll be fine when his _sister_ gets here. So, what would you like for breakfast?" She asked bending over in the refrigerator pulling all of the breakfast food.

"Anything you make is fine. I'm going back upstairs to get me a little bit more sleep."

"Okay 'Cedes. You want breakfast in bed?"

"Mom that sounds nice but I'll be down to eat when it's done."

"Before you head up to your room, does Sam know about TJ's dream?"

"No, I was going to tell him about it but you told me to end my call with him. I'll tell him later this afternoon when he calls on their lunch break or when he gets back to his apartment."

**JJ's POV**

"I don't like that Shane. Azimio and Ray are good. But Shane." She shook her finger no.

"You too? It seems we all have something against that guy."

"Yeah, just the look he had on his face when Stevie and I were talking about Sam and the baby and how he's going to be over the moon when she gets here. Does he have a crush on 'Cedes or something?"

"Yes, he does. He wanted to swoon her and make cocoa babies." Stevie shuddered. "Him doing that with 'Cedes I just ugh. I already seen her on Sam so I'm good with that."

I opened the door and we walked inside. "Mom, where did Mercedes go?"

"Back upstairs to get some sleep."

"Do you need any help Ms. Jones?" Stacey asked.

"No, I'm good. Only way you can help is by stuffing y'all face with my food. It's almost done. Puck, Stacey and Stevie do you mind giving my son and I some alone time."

"No, actually let's go get in a few practice laps with TJ and Logan, Stacey care to referee this."

"I don't mind at all. You know I'm team yougin'."

"Trader! You're supposed to be on our side!"

"Whatever y'all not that cute." She pushed Puck and Stevie in the game room closing the door behind them.

"You want to do this now?"

"Yes, now. Lift up your shirt let me see how bad it is."

"Mom…"

"That didn't call for a response do as I say I don't care if you're 30 years old. Lift up your shirt."

I lifted up my shirt showing her my bruises and I saw the fear in her eyes. "See." I quickly pulled it down.

"You could have been killed JJ!"

"Mom I'm fine! I'm still here aren't I?" I sat down on the stool watching her crack the eggs.

"This time."

I rolled my eyes. "What you mean this time? Nothing is going to happen to me, Puck beat up Tanks ass and all is good 'Cedes is happy."

"Your sister isn't happy she's worried that crazy man might do something worst. You know TJ's still having dreams?"

"He is? I thought they were over."

"No, his dreams returned when those two guys came up here and shot you. He's dreaming about Tank with a gun, like he's going to be kidnapped."

"But the idea or plot to kidnap TJ is off the table. Right?"

"Wait you knew?!"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Um…yeah. Puck, Stevie, Stacey, and I knew. You just found out?"

"Yeah, your sister just told me and she also told me that she thinks Tank maybe plotting to take TJ. Did she tell you that?"

"No. I highly doubt that Tank will take TJ he's been served."

"What you mean served? I thought he been served." She tossed the spatula to the side turning off the eye.

"No, they served him, yesterday when Puck beat his ass up right outside I wasn't here but yeah. He has to be 200 yards away from TJ and her."

"_He_ has to be 200 yards away that doesn't mean he can't hire someone to do the dirty deed for him. Think back to you being shot. It wasn't Tank he got 2 young guys to come out here and handle that. TJ and the playground more than likely he got someone to handle that and _if_ and God forbids if he takes TJ he'll get someone to do that. I don't think Tank is that stupid enough to take his own son at gunpoint." She turned the eye the eye back on, she does have a point to that I'm going to have a talk with Puck and Stevie along with Lucky. It's been minute since we've heard from him.

"I'm going into the game room. Yell when it's done."

"I will JJ."

**Mercedes POV**

I couldn't get back to sleep I've been lying here in bed looking at the ceiling overthinking things. I was pulled from my thoughts with TJ's knock on the door.

"Come in munch munch."

"How you know it was me?" He closed the door behind him running and jumping on the bed crawling snuggling beside me.

"I know your knock. Is breakfast done?"

"No, granny had to redo the eggs a shell got in so she sent Uncle Puck out to the store for some more eggs and fatback. Whatever that is? Mommy, can we talk?"

"What is it you want to talk about?"

"The baby." He smiled. "Mommy is you really pregnant this time?"

"Yes, I am."

"And the baby is daddy baby?"

"Yes, its daddy's not Tank."

"YES!" He started jumping on the bed.

"TJ stop jumping sit down."

"How soon until he gets here?" He asked mumbling into my stomach.

"TJ this baby is going to take a long time to get here."

"How long? In movies it takes a couple of minutes. Shouldn't you be in labor any minute now?"

"Oh, no." I laughed. "You know how long you took to get here?"

"No."

"9 months."

He sat straight up. "That's too long can you speed it up. I want my dog."

"No, I can't baby. It's going to take 9 months for your little brother or sister to get here they have to grow for 41 weeks until mommy can push him or her out."

"They don't crawl out."

"No, mommy has to push like I pushed you out."

"Did it hurt?" He was now lying on my stomach I was rubbing my hands through his curls.

"Oh yeah. It hurt a lot."

"Tank wasn't there when I was born, right?"

"You're right."

"I wish daddy was there when I was born so that it wouldn't have hurt too much. This baby gonna have daddy there for them and he wasn't there for me." I looked into TJ's eyes and saw his sadness.

"Aww TJ daddy is there for you."

"Not when I was born I had old ugly."

"Listen to me TJ when you were born I imagined Sam was your father."

"Really?" He perked up smiling.

"Yes, I did trust me I did I just imagined he was away on business like he is now and he missed his flight. Don't be sad TJ you got daddy forever."

"I know I do I just wanted him to be there with you. Daddy's calling you." He accepted the FaceTime lying back with the phone above him. "Hi Daddy."

"_Hi my favorite son. How are you?"_

"I'm good. You heard the news mommy is pregnant and I get Conniehey!"

"_How you know about mommy being pregnant?"_

"Granny."

"_Granny told you?"_

"Yup! Hopefully it's a boy! I don't want a sister. She told me, Logan, Uncle Puck, Uncle Stevie, Uncle JJ, and Aunt Stacey."

"_Well hopefully daddy put one up in there. Where is mommy?"_

"Sam!" I took the phone from TJ.

"_Sorry baby Hi sexy."_

"Hi. TJ can you go back to the game room I want to talk to daddy alone."

"Okay. Bye daddy you gonna call later tonight?"

"_Yeah, I will. I love you TJ_"

"I love you too daddy."

TJ slid off the bed running out the room closing the door behind him. "What are you doing calling now? I thought you guys started early."

"_I have a few minutes so I wanted to call you. How is everything?"_

"Not too good Sam, I have something to tell you. Very important."

"_Is everything okay with TJ and the baby?"_

"TJ and the baby are fine but it is TJ and his dreams."

"_He's still having them?"_

"Yeah, he told Logan and Logan told me and TJ went off on Logan to the point where he was calling Rachel so he could come home on my phone but yeah. His dreams are bad, bad, bad?"

"_How bad are they? On a scale from 1 to 10."_

"They're a 10. TJ being taken by gunpoint from school."

"_What?! When did his dreams start back up?"_

"When JJ got shot."

"That's been a few days."

"I know."

"_So this whole time he's been dreaming and he hasn't come to you to sleep with you?"_

"He slept with me the first night but when you came home he went back to his room and he got his guardian angels to watch out for him. You know why he didn't tell me." Sam shook his head. "He said that when daddy leaves you be sad. I think in his own little way he's trying to protect me."

"_That's not protection he's hurting himself. Did you get him to open up?"_

"Yes, I did and I told him he can't keep something like that from me I'm glad he told Logan but Logan did the right thing and told me. He also broke his toy."

"_How did he break his toy?"_

"He tossed it on the floor, he was upset with Logan he told Logan he hated him and that he wasn't his brother anymore. All because Logan told his secret to me."

"_That's no secret he needs to be open with us. I'll talk to him about that when I call back later. That's very alarming to me. So how long is your mother staying baby?"_

"She's staying until the baby is born." I heard the shattering of some glass and a few curse words the screen went black.. "Sam, are you okay? Sam, what did you drop?"

"_Until the baby is born?! She's to arrive next year! Why is she staying so long?! Baby I love your mother but that's a little bit of smothering and she already told TJ's 3 uncles and 1 aunt. Will the others find out?"_

"I made them _promise_ me not to tell them and they did a scouts honor."

"_They better stick to it. I don't want you stressing yourself out…"_

"Come in." The door opened and it was Shane. "How can I help you?"

"Breakfast is ready. TJ was going to come get you but I told him I get it." He smiled.

"_Thanks Shane! My wife will be down in a little while. You can go now."_

"I'm on the phone with my husband." I looked at the screen and Sam had a scowl on his face I turned it so Shane could see.

"Okay. Mrs. Evans I'll leave you alone."

"_Thanks Shane."_ The door closed. _"Why couldn't TJ come and get you? I swear…anyway back to our baby. Until she's born? Will she be joining us in San Diego this week?"_

"She doesn't know but probably will."

"_Well, I wouldn't mind if she join us. I have few tricks up my sleeve. I gotta go baby. I love you, Mrs. Evans."_

"What tricks you got Sam?"

"_I can't say but you'll find out. Love you."_

"I love too, Mr. Evans." I set my phone down and I picked up the postcard that I found on the scavenger hunt. "Is Sam going to propose?"

**Sam's POV**

"Maybe."

**A/N: Thought I end it on something sweet. Will Sam pop the question? Will they keep the pregnancy a secret? Will Shane make it past week 3? We'll see in the next chapter. Lls. JLS...**


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: Y'all the bugs have been upstage by some cats! It's 12:10 am [when I'm typing this you'll read this in a few hours] and there are some cats outside getting their groove on! Just moaning and screaming! I love the cute, cuddly and furry but I wish they go down a few houses. Freaks! Or they could be fighting beats me either way! Ugh. This just hit me [let me lick you up and down 'til you say stop 'cause tonight baby I wanna get freaky with you] I figured out who the cat was it is Baby [I named her Baby 'cause she's my baby photo on my twitter] Don't y'all just love Shane! Lls. Y'all might hate me with this chapter. Also shouts out to _Jujubee58_ started reading when I was in GA and he/she so caught up got him/her feeling it caught up! I'm losing control…enough about that just a little Usher for ya!**

**Any errors I'll come back and fix. Stickler y'all know I am I cleaned up chapters 12-13.**

**Let's Go! (:**

**TJ's POV**

"TJ go get your mother and tell her that breakfast is ready."

"Okay." I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up it was Shane. "What Mr. Shane?"

"You can stay here. I'll go get your mother." He whispered in my ear.

"But…"

"No, I got it." He ran towards the steps and up the stairs he went and I followed him."

_"Breakfast is ready. TJ was going to come get you but I told him I get it." _Yeah because you want to get close to my mommy.

"_Thanks Shane! My wife will be down in a little while. You can go now. _Daddy sounds upset.

_"I'm on the phone with my husband."  
_

_"Okay. Mrs. Evans I'll leave you alone."_

"_Thanks Shane."_

_He closed the door and was arguing with the door whispering. __"Why you keep talking to his white ass? Here I am trying to get next you. So you can be with me. I'm suppose to be your man."_

_"Shane! Come on let's do our walk around before we eat breakfast!" Ray yelled._

_"Coming!" _

I ducked in my room and when he went down the steps I ran to mommy's room. "Mommy are you okay?"

"I'm good baby. I thought you were coming to tell me about breakfast." She said fixing the bed.

"I was but Shane said he'd do it. He was at your door saying you suppose to be with him and why you keep talking to his white ass." I covered my mouth. "I mean white butt. Mommy I don't like him I know you told me not to listen in on conversations I did it because it's him. Will I get a part 2? I hope not."

"No, TJ you're not getting a part 2. You head back downstairs and I'll be down in a little while."

"Okay." I left mommy to do that and I went back downstairs and granny was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me.

"Where is your mommy?" Granny asked me.

"Shane went to go get her so I followed him. She's making the bed. She'll be down soon."

"Shane? That big man bald headed man." She showed his size with her hands.

"Yeah him."

"Why would he go get her and I told you to do it. Come on your breakfast is getting cold. I'm going upstairs to see what was that all about."

I walked into the dining room and Logan was sitting at the table with his fork in hand. "Now I can eat. Where is Aunt 'Cedes?"

"Making the bed. Where is Aunt Stacey, Uncle Puck, Uncle JJ, and Uncle Stevie?"

He pointed outside. "They are eating outside. I asked granny could we eat outside and she said no we had to stay in here. Grown people talk I guess."

"Yeah, grown people talk." I picked up my bacon and took a bite.

**JJ's POV**

"I'm glad my mother made Logan and TJ stay inside because _we_ got to talk." I balled up napkin pushing my plate back.

"About what?"

"You beating up Tank, 'Cedes isn't happy."

"What you mean she's not happy? She was happy yesterday when I showed her the photo?" He slid his phone over to me, he made Tank's face his background and I slid it back.

"She's not she's worried that Tank might do something worse. Think his mother got Stevie shot and he sent those two guys to kill me but I'm still here and TJ's still having dreams…."

"I thought his dreams stopped?"

"No Stacey they started back up when I got shot. You beating him up I love it but now my mother got me thinking that it wasn't good."

Puck tossed down his fork. "Now you got me too and she's pregnant with Sam's baby. FUCK! I wasn't thinking."

"But Tank probably thinks the baby is still his I mean he did you know."

"Yeah." I sighed. "I don't even want to think about that. Glad she's not pregnant with his seed."

"He got served though he wouldn't pull anything."

"I said the same thing then I started thinking Tank is not a law abiding citizen. He's been breaking the law since day one and who knows what he did on day one. What did my sister see in him?" I pounded the table with my first and Stacey jumped. "I'm sorry. Just…"The sliding door open and it was Mercedes.

"Hey guys thought I'd join you for breakfast. How is everything?"

"Okay. Were you able to get back to sleep after this morning?" Stacey asked.

"No, I just looked at the ceiling thinking about everything."

"Thinking about what?"

"TJ's still having his dreams."

"I know, JJ told us."

"Mom told you?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. She told me, they started back up after I got shot. Are his dreams bad? They are bad enough with him dreaming about Tank selfish self."

She licked her lips. "They're bad on scale from one to ten his dreams are a 10 plus. Tank appears in his dreams with a gun."

"A gun? Does he shoot TJ?"

"No. No. He shoots in the air although his dream about him being at school waiting outside for Sam to pick him up scares the most."

"What happens in that dream?" I asked by this time she had all of our attention.

"Tank points the gun at TJ telling him to get in his car." Stacey gasped. "He doesn't shoot him he always wakes up before something happens. I'm just really nervous now. He starts school in a few weeks I'm just fearing I'm going to get the call that he's missing from there and the baby." She sighed. "It's a lot going on." She lowered her head shoulders were moving up and down.

"What's wrong with my baby? Why is she crying?"

"Shane. She already put you in place once can't you see she's having a moment. Leave her alone." Azimio said. "Everything was clear on our walk around we're going to get breakfast."

"Okay thanks."

They went inside the house Puck, I, Stevie and Stacey all eyed Shane. "I can't stand his ass! Ugh!" Stacey yelled! "Just ugh. 'Cedes don't cry it's gonna get better."

"I know. I know." She wiped her face. "I wish I would have listened to dad when he told me Tank wasn't the one. He was right I just wanted to prove him wrong now my son has to go through this. I'm a horrible parent."

"Sis, listen you aren't a horrible mother. You did what you had to do you got out of that horrible place and you're here I'm not upset at you for staying that long I'm just glad that you and TJ are safe. Sam took the necessary precautions to keep you at ease and him. We got Tank. You let us worry about his crazy ass. I don't want you stressing out and anything happen to you or the baby. Okay."

"Okay."

"We're all here and mom. We'll get through this. Speaking of mom, how long is she here?"

"Until AJE is born."

I spit out my juice. "WHAT?! I love our mother and all of that but Sam _asked _me she just barged in. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I called daddy last night after she _made_ me get off the phone with Sam. 9 months. I'm going to need to stock up on some Advil, prayer and some pillows to make it through these 9 months or blame my outburst on my mood swings."

"When are you due?"

"May."

"Is our mother coming out here? If so, you are coming to stay with me! I can't leave you here with them. 'Cedes I love your mother but you and Sam are better than me. How did Sam take this news?"

She laughed. "He dropped something off his desk and he was cursing. He didn't say what he dropped but whatever it was, it was glass it shattered."

"9 months? Why?"

"Well, she missed everything with TJ so she doesn't want to miss anything with AJE."

"AJE? You guys already named the baby?"

"Yeah, and no you will not know the name of until he or she gets here."

I heard the door open and it was him. "Oh, my baby perked up. You must be thinking about me."

"Shane! Leave us alone please."

"Fine. I'll leave y'all alone. If you want to talk to me baby. You know where you can find me I can make everything better." He blew a kiss at Mercedes she rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Did y'all have a talk with Shane? DOES HE KNOW SHE'S A MARRIED WOMAN WITH A BABY ON THE WAY?!" Stacey yelled Shane threw his hand at her.

"Yes, Stacy. Puck talked to him."

"Well you need to talk to his ass again or _I'm _going to talk to him. Might need to borrow Santana's stick to get my message across."

"Not Tana's stick. I'm still traumatized from that."

"As you should be! Leave it to you to take TJ to that park that's why you're traumatized from that stick. Anyway, does Sam know about TJ's dream?"

"Yeah, I talked to him this morning and he's calling back tonight so we can talk to TJ together."

"That's good."

"How was breakfast?" Mom popped out of nowhere.

"It was good mom."

"Oh that's what I like to hear. JJ bring in these plates once 'Cedes get done."

"Why can't she bring in her own plate?"

She hit me with the towel. "Boy! Your sister is pregnant! Bring me _all_ these plates when she gets done. 'Cedes TJ and Logan wanted to go into the game room. I told them it's too early for them."

"Mom, it's fine they can go in there."

"Not to me so I got them reading books."

"Books? This isn't going to sit well with TJ." Stevie said and I saw I turned back and TJ was coming outside with Logan behind him.

"Why are you two doing out here? I thought I gave y'all books to read."

"You did but um…we came to ask mommy a question and _then_ we can go back to reading those books."

"Okay. Don't bother your mother too much she has your baby sister on board."

"We won't." They both smiled and mom went back inside the house. "Mommy, when is granny going home?! She's adding more stress to my life!"

"TJ you are my nephew!" We all laughed. "TJ's over granny being here already. I don't blame you."

"Munchkin granny is staying with us until the baby is born."

"Why?! She won't let Logan or me go into the game room. She got us reading books."

"Books are good."

"Books can't flip and cut tricks. Mommy please." He poked out his lip. "Please can Logan and I go into the game room?"

"Let's do it like this. After I finish eating breakfast the three of us will go into the game room and then y'all can play."

"Cool." TJ and Logan hi-fived.

"TJ and Logan back inside. Let Mercedes eat her breakfast. Y'all ate and she didn't interrupt you guys. Come on here and read those books."

"Yes ma'am." They went back inside the house and my mother disappeared somewhere. "Hurry up mommy." They mouthed.

"'Cedes speed it up they not enjoying them books."

"_Get away from that window! I told y'all to read books or color. You know how your mother looks TJ."_

"Imma need that Advil sooner than I thought. 9 months. I'm done. I got my plate." She got up from the table and headed inside and here comes Shane.

"What the hell does he want?"

"Yes, Shane."

"Um. I was wonder if it's okay if I head out I got to pick up something."

"Sure."

"I wonder where he has to go. I would follow him but I'm too comfortable." Puck propped his feet him in the chair beside him leaning back.

**Tank's POV**

"Knock. Knock!"

"Come in Shane!"

"Wassup man!" I gave him dap. "You got the job?"

"Yeah, they gave it to me on the spot. 'Cedes wasn't there though she was out with her husband and kids."

"Kids Shane?" He nodded. "She only got 1 kid and that's TJ."

"Well it's some other little boy at the house."

"Oh, that's Sam's son bad ass motherfucker they tossed fruit at Sarah. She got a big ass knot on her forehead. Do they suspect anything about you?"

"No, they don't. I'm just crushing on Mercedes hard."

"How is it living in their house?"

"It's good. I mean look I been had a crush on her when y'all got together but since I'm living there, man my crush is even worse. I saw their bedroom and she pregnant."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I could have told you that. She's having my baby. That's old ass news."

"Old news to you but this is some new, news she's pregnant and the baby isn't yours. It's her "husband"." He did the quotations around husband.

"What you mean she is not having my baby? I knocked her ass up. I know my men march! They have a sense of motherfucking direction!" I smacked my hand on my bed.

"Well sorry to report but those men must have lost the fight."

"Don't tell me that bitch did an abortion with my seed! Man! She was suppose to have _my_ baby."

"Anyway who did this to you? They fucked you up good."

"One of her friends."

"Oh, I think you mean Puck. He got you ass his background."

"White guy bald head." He nodded. "I know. I know. Imma get his ass back. It's only a matter of time. So you are crushing on my girl?"

"Your girl?! She's married and.."

I rolled my eyes putting up my hand for him to shut the fuck up. "That's a front more than likely that _is_ my seed she's just saying its Sam so he can be happy raising another mans' seed."

"No, they're married as in Mr. and Mrs., anyway. How long you gonna be in here?"

"Probably a couple more days."

"Okay. Probably can't sneak and visit you no more after today. I gotta be on my post."

"Okay. Just call me."

"I will. Here is my new number. It's the number to my new cellphone. Sam, got us all new cellphones he said that we can't use them for personal use but whatever. I gotta get back. I'll hit you up later."

"Hey! Before you roll out get 'Cedes number and send it to me. I called her old number but it's going right to voicemail."

"I got it. _He_ told us that we needed it. Here is the number." I wrote it down on a piece of paper. "You might want to block your number when you call."

"Thanks man!"

"No problem." She thought she had one up on me. I got the upper hand. I've infiltrated Sam's house with one of my own. I am a motherfucking genius. "Hahahahaha."

**TJ's POV**

Logan and I were playing video games with mommy watching us but she got a call so that meant we had to stop playing and granny gave us the option of either reading a boring book or drawing. We picked drawing.

"What you think of my picture?" I held it up for Logan.

"I like it. Is that conniehey?"

"Yeah, that's him. I can't wait to get my dog now our family is complete."

"Well it's not complete yet. When is the baby getting here? He asked picking up a yellow crayon.

"Mommy said it takes 9 months. That's a long time." I put my picture to the side and grabbed a blank sheet and started on another drawing.

"9 months! That's too long! Can't auntie speed up the process?"

"I don't think so. She said it takes like 40 something weeks. I need my brother now so it can be you, me Ian, and my baby brother against Gabby. Boys Rule!"

"Yup! Boys Rule!" We hi-fived I heard the sliding door open I thought it was granny since she was outside. I looked up from drawing and I saw his ugly self and back down at my picture.

"Hi TJ."

"Hi Shane." I kept drawing.

"Where is your mother?"

"She's in my _daddy's_ study. What you want with her?" I mugged him.

"Nothing." He said going towards the stairs. "Is the study locked?"

"Yeah, it's locked. She said she needed privacy!"

"Shit. Okay I'm going back outside." He said leaving.

"Good!" I rolled my eyes. "I don't like him!"

"Me neither! He keeps looking at auntie like he wants her. She _got_ a man and it's Uncle Sam!"

"Yup! That's my daddy! Can I tell you something Logan?"

"Last time you told me something you got mad at me."

"Well, I won't get mad at you, I'm gonna tell you anyway."

"Okay. What is it?"

I whispered in his ear. "I saw Shane somewhere before."

"What you mean?"

"I've seen him somewhere before I think he knows Tank."

"Are you sure TJ?" He turned and looked towards the door. "You saw him somewhere?"

"Yeah I just got to remember where."

"What are you both whispering about?"

"Nothing mommy." We both said and smiled.

"Those are some nice drawings."

"Thank you."

"Mommy is we going out today or are we staying around the house?"

"Y'all want to go out?"

"Yeah for toys!" I said.

"No. No. No toys you have enough toys already."

"Well can we go to the pet store I can get a book on dogs and have granny read it to me since she wants me to read."

"Okay we can do that. Go get dressed." Logan jumped off the stool and ran upstairs I was behind him but stopped to ask mommy a question.

"Are you gonna match us this time mommy with our clothes?"

"We'll see. Go get dressed!

"Okay! Logan we gonna match clothes so mommy can match us!"

**Mercedes POV**

Tidying up TJ and Logan coloring area I didn't hear the sliding door open I felt a presence behind me and I just knew it was Shane.

"There you go. I heard you were up in _his_ study."

"What have I told you about that?" I backed up placing their drawings on the table. "He is my husband. His name is Samuel Thaddeus Evans; you can address him as Sam or Mr. Evans."

"I know. I know. What did you see in man like him and not me?"

"Excuse you?"

"You know you need to belong with a brother and not a whitey he can't handle you like I can." He licked his tongue and me.

"Shane you are walking a very think line and the way my husband handles me is none of your damn business. I'm not getting into details of how he does it that's between he and I you know what. PUCK! JJ! STEVIE!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling my brothers so they can set your ass straight this is your final time."

"Yeah, sis." They all emerged from the game room. "Is everything alright?"

"No. Talk to him."

"You want us to fire him." Stevie asked.

"No, this is his final warning. Let him know that if he slips up and talks about sex to me, comes to my bedroom, or look at me in any sexual way he will be shown the door. His job is to protect the premises not come and get me for breakfast. I'm going upstairs to change. I'm taking the boys to the pet store."

"Okay. You which bodyguard you want to come with you?"

"Azimio is fine."

**Stevie's POV**

"Guys, I got this talk. You can go do your own thing." Puck pushed Shane.

"Are you sure Puck?"

"Yeah, I got this talk. Shane let's go for a drive."

"A-A drive?" He stumbled out the house getting his footing. "To where?"

"Don't worry about it. You'll enjoy it. Let's go!" Puck bid us farewell as he left.

"Should we follow Puck to see where he's taking him and _what_ he's going to do to him?"

"Uh….yeah I'll drive."

"Where is Shane?" Azimio asked.

"Um…Puck is going to show him around town uh. My sister is about to head out with the boys and she wants you to come with her."

"Okay. Where is she going?"

"The pet store. Um…I gotta go if she asks for us. Just we went for a drive with Puck."

"Alright."

**TJ's POV**

"No Logan I'll tell you when we get back." I jumped down the last three steps and went into the living room. "Hi Azimo."

"Hi TJ. I heard that we're going to the pet store!"

"Yeah, we're getting a book about dogs. I'm getting a dog since mommy is having a baby."

"Your mother is pregnant?"

"Yup with my little brother."

"That's cool. Are you ready to be a big brother? It's a huge responsibility."

"Yup I'm up for the challenge. We're going to teach him everything. Right Logan?"

"Right! Especially how to deal with girls. Yuck!"

"What y'all don't like girls?"

"Girls are fine just one we don't like, her name is Gabby! She's my god sister. She's the stress in my life."

"Oh…she's that bad."

"The worst! You'll meet her and once you see her you'll know why."

"Y'all ready?" Mommy asked us looking through her purse. "Where are JJ, Puck, and Stevie?"

"Oh, they took Shane out for a ride. Y'all matching? Do you guys always do that?"

"No, we did it on Saturday and since we're going out again they wanted to match and I didn't mind."

"Where are you guys off too dressed so cutely alike?" Granny asked coming in from outside.

"I'm taking TJ and Logan to the pet store. Mom you want to come with us?"

"No, I'm going to stay back and get my room together and chat it up with Stacey. Y'all go ahead and have fun."

"We will."

"Sir, what's your name?"

"Oh, It's Azimio but you can call me Azimo like TJ does." She shook his hand.

"Okay. Watch out for my babies."

"I will ma'am."

"TJ and Logan! Didn't I tell y'all don't run to the car?! Walk!" She hit the button to unlock the car and Logan and I climbed in buckling ourselves in.

"Y'all in good?"

"Yeah Azimo we in good." He pulled on our seatbelts. "Double checking. You want me to drive or you go it?"

"I got it. Just get in."

"Okay."

Mommy got in the driver side and Azimo the passenger side. "Mommy can Logan and I watch a movie on the way to the pet store."

"Yeah, what movie y'all want to watch?"

"Beethoven!"

"Azimio can you put Beethoven in for them?"

"Sure, where is the DVD?"

"Check the case right there?" He pulled out DVD cases and flipped through the selections until he came across the disc. He slipped it in the player and Logan and me put on our headphones waiting for the movie to start.

"THANK YOU AZIMO!"

"You're welcome."

Since I'm getting a dog why not watch a dog movie on the way to the pet store! I want a dog like Beethoven but I don't think mommy is going to go for that if Conniehey ate her weave and shoes when she was about that life what would a dog like Beethoven do. The car came to a stop looked over and we were here. "We're here guys."

"Already! The movie was just getting good!"

"I know it was but you can watch it on the way home and then y'all can pick back up where y'all left off in the game room." We unbuckled ourselves got out on mommy's side. "Hey don't run. This is a parking lot cars are going fast when they shouldn't be. Hold my hand." I took mommy's left hand and Logan had the right and we made our way to the entrance the closer we ran and waited for her.

"Why don't you look pretty?" This old guy said to mommy.

"Thank you. Come on TJ and Logan."

"How about…"

"She's married!" Logan and I yelled back to the guy.

"Logan and TJ. Why did you say that?"

"What?" We shrugged our shoulders. "He was trying to hit on you mommy. _We_ don't like that."

"Y'all don't like that." She asked laughing at us.

"Nope."

"Who made you my defenders?" She grabbed a cart and Logan and I jumped on front.

"Daddy!" We said.

Azimo was too busy laughing he ran into a display. "Man I got to stop laughing! These kids are something else! Why you need us when you got them?"

"Ask my husband."

**Sam's POV**

Usually around this time I'd FaceTime Mercedes but I needed to be a little secretive on my end so I'm calling my brother.

"Stevie how is everything going?"

"_Good so far Puck had to get Shane in check we probably won't be having any problems out of him."_

"What he do this time?"

"_Something that 'Cedes didn't like I'll have her tell you. What you doing calling my phone? You're not calling your wife?"_

"No, not this time. I need to ask TJ a very important question. Where is he?"

"_He just got back from the pet store. 'Cedes took him and Logan there Azimio went with them he got him a book about dogs. Are you really getting him a dog?"_

"Yeah. Soon. Can you call for TJ?"

"_TJ! YOUR DADDY IS ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!"_ He turned the phone towards the game room and TJ ran out sliding.

"_Hi daddy."_

"Hey TJ. How was the pet store?"

"_It was awesome! I got a book about dogs! I got to pet a dog and I got to hold a hamster! They're cute. Mommy said she had a hamster but hers was pregnant. Can I get a hamster too? Just a male one."_

"We'll see. I have to ask you something?"

"_What is it?"_

"TJ you know I love mommy and you right?"

"_Yeah."_

"Well, you know when two people love each other so much that the man asks a question to the love of his life."

"_Uh-huh."_

"TJ, I love mommy so much and I already ask granddaddy and he gave me his blessing I just need for you to give me your blessing. Thaddeus Joshua Evans, do I have the blessing for mommy's hand?"

"_Daddy you do! You already got my baby brother on board this was just the next step. So, when are you popping the question?"_

"I don't when but you got any ideas. I need help."

"_Yeah, on the beach maybe when we come down this weekend."_

"You want it romantic."

"_Yeah, I can wear my white suit and bring you the ring."_

"That sounds like a good idea. TJ, don't tell mommy. This is our secret."

"_Like the ice-cream and the time out."_

"Yeah, like that. I'll call you later tonight because mommy and I have to talk to you but if she asks what we talked about say we talked about you wanting to play football. Okay."

"_Cool! I wanna play football anyway. Can we talk to mommy about that later?"_

"Yeah, I have to go TJ. Love you son."

"_Love you too daddy."_

**Mercedes POV**

"I could have sworn I heard you said the Sam called Stevie." I sat beside him on the couch.

"Yeah, he called to talk to TJ about football."

"Football? My baby isn't playing football that sport is too physical."

"Well, I think it's a good sport. I'm going into the game room to get my practice laps in before Logan and TJ square off against Puck and me. You gonna be there to watch us go at it?

"Yeah. I'm rooting for my babies to win. Team TJ and Logan!"

"You too!" He kissed his teeth. "When they crying later on tonight don't say I didn't warn you?"

"Yeah, right Stevie."

My phone is buzzing in my pocket. "Who is this calling me?" I looked at the caller ID and the number was blocked. I answered anyway. "Hello."

"Hi Mercedes! Thought you got rid of me!"

"Tank?!"

"Damn Right. You thought you could easily change numbers and not think that I'd call you. Your little friend fucked me up but he got it coming back to him."

"H-How'd you get my number?" I lowered the volume on my phone going upstairs to the bedroom closing the door behind me.

"Don't worry about it? Are you still pregnant with my baby? Word got back to me that you pregnant with that punk's child?"

"My husband isn't a punk. You are the punk!"

"Bitch shut the fuck up! You think you pretty damn smart getting a restraining order on my ass like that's really going to stop me! You know I'm above the law! I do what I want. Sam thing that happened to those motherfuckers that were supposed to off you brother gonna happen Puck or whatever his name is."

I heard a faint knock. "Mommy can I have a pudding?"

"T-TJ yeah, ask Uncle JJ to get it for you."

"Okay." He closed the door.

"Let me talk to my son."

"No Tank! Bye!" I hung up my phone and turned it off. How did he get my number! He's not going to let go! "Jesus be a fence!"

**A/N: Uh-oh! Yikes! Y'all want TJ's stress to return if so say yes. TJ stress is his god-sister Gabby. In other news, uh…who y'all hate more Tank or Shane or they neck and neck. Also, if you're going to follow me on twitter at me because I have random folk following me and I don't know these folk are I think they're spammers! Anyway until tomorrow guys. JLS! (:**


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N: What a curveball?! So there's been 1 person we haven't heard from in a while y'all know who Lucky. Will he make an appearance? Mama Jones…she's working my nerves and I bought her ass back. I think we all agree that she needs to pack and go home. I'll see what I can do. Y'all want her to go home? Leave a review! Gabby will be returning! YAY!**

**STICKLER**

**Let's kick off this chapter like this. Jump in jump out turn yourself about I said jump in jump out introduce yourself!**

**Happy Reading (:**

**TJ's POV**

"Did mommy say you can have a pudding?" Uncle JJ asked me as I hopped up on the stool.

"Yeah, she told me to ask you to get it for me."

"Okay. Logan you want one chocolate, vanilla or the swirl?"

"Swirl!" We both said twirling our fingers.

He slid the pudding cups our way with two plastic spoons. "Okay. Let me get me one while I'm at it." He helped himself to one closing the refrigerator.

"Uncle JJ Logan and I need to talk to you about something important." I squeezed my pudding putting more pudding on the lid.

"What do _we_ need to talk about?"

"First off _we_ don't like Shane." Logan pointed from him and me. "He's creepy and ugly."

"Well neither do I. Did he say anything smart to either of you?"

"No, but TJ told me something and you need to hear this tell him TJ." Logan licked the lid of his pudding.

"What is it TJ?"

I peeled of the lid with my teeth. "I saw Shane before." Then I licked the lid of the pudding that was on top.

"What you mean you know Shane?"

"I saw him somewhere before Shane knows my fake daddy."

He backed away from the island with his hands up. "Come again? Shane knows Tank."

"Yeah." We heard the jingling of keys and the front door open with Shane coming in first followed by Uncle Puck we all had our eyes on Shane.

"What y'all looking at me for?"

"Because we can! You in my auntie house! Problem?"

"Pipe down Logan. Uncle Puck handled him. We won't be having a problem out of him. Will we?" Uncle Puck cracked his knuckles.

"No sir. I'm going to my room to take a nap."

"Good." I said.

Uncle Puck went over to the refrigerator and helped himself to one of my puddings. "Y'all were all eyeing him like he was a piece of meat. What was that about? And Logan getting buck?"

"TJ just told me something that you should hear. Tell him TJ."

"I know Shane." I said.

He snapped his head setting down his pudding. "What you mean you know Shane? How you know him?"

"Shane knows Tank."

"What you mean Shane knows Tank?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"He knows him I saw him out our house just that he didn't see me. It was one of those times that he ran mommy away."

"You think Lucky knows Shane?"

"It wouldn't hurt to call him it's been awhile."

"Who is Lucky?" Logan and I asked we were now licking the pudding cups with our tongues.

"TJ you and Logan go into the game room."

"But Granny won't let us be in there all day. She said we got to color or read books and I don't want to do neither."

"Well go take a nap. She can't bother you then after you guys finish your pudding and wipe y'all mouths. You know how your mother is." He tossed us two wet napkins we wiped our mouths. "Y'all finish?"

"Yeah."

"Okay go take a nap." Uncle JJ and Uncle Puck went outside.

"Come on TJ maybe we can watch Uncle Sam read us a book?" We tossed or napkins in the trash.

"No. Mommy said I couldn't have my iPad for a week because of the ball story of which I _still_ think is a good book! 'Cause I got balls! So do you Logan!"

"Yup we got balls!"

**JJ's POV**

"Come on Lucky. Pick up the phone. Fuck! He's not answering his phone." He was tightly gripping his phone shaking it.

"You know what I got an idea. I think that you and I should go over to Tank's house. He's not there and I highly doubt anyone will be there."

"Go over there for what." He walked back towards the house I reached out and stopped him.

"TJ's baby stuff that can be our lie but we're actually going over there to get photo albums and anything else that looks interesting. He could be in pictures. We just need to pinpoint him to know that he _actually_ has a history with Tank. TJ's only 5 and although he has a good memory I want to be sure before we act on this."

"What about Stevie?"

"Let's leave him here but let's tell him where we're going so he knows where we are. We can tell 'Cedes later about our whereabouts. You in with this?"

"Yeah. You know where she used to live at?"

"I do. I stalked it with my cousin before our family invited ourselves out there. Let call him. I meant to call him back yesterday." I dialed his number and put on my wireless headphones. "J3! Wassup! That's not funny. You could have warned a brother that my mother was on her way _back_ out here. You know how long she's staying?! 9 months! Oh, that's right. You didn't know. Yeah. Sorry Mercedes is pregnant! What time is the BBQ for the celebration?!" Puck and I laughed.

"We-We not doing that we'll celebrate later!" Puck yelled into my headset. "A BBQ that don't sound half bad."

"You heard him. Yeah. You wanna man the grill?! Look, stop talking about the menu although that does sound good. We might need to plan something. The reason I'm calling you because is we are having a problem with one of the bodyguards. I know. His name is Shane, big ugly dude anyway you've done bodyguard work. You want to come out here and be the 4th bodyguard. Okay. Cool I'll have a ticket for you waiting at the airport back everything you think you'll need. I'll see you soon. Bye." I pulled the phones behind my ears. "That's done."

"A fourth bodyguard why not _Karofsky."_

_"Nah I thought about him but he doesn't mesh well with our unit neither does Shane ass besides this is family business we're a family."_

_"Cool."_

"What are y'all doing out here?!" Stevie yelled with his arms wide open "I'm looking all over the house for you y'all and shit. What y'all talking about? Shane?"

"Yeah, he seems to be public enemy number 2 with Tank ass holding the number one spot. Puck and I are going over to Tank's house."

"Why are you going over there for?"

"We're going over there to get TJ's baby stuff. I overheard 'Cedes tell our mom while she was visiting that she wanted his things but didn't want to step foot in that house. So I've been meaning to get over there but I got the time now."

"Cool I'm coming with you."

I pushed him back. "No. You stay here. Don't tell 'Cedes where we went we'll tell her later. Where is Stacey?"

"Oh, Stacey is helping your mother set up her room. 'Cedes I think she's taking a nap. What about the boys?"

"I sent them to take a nap too."

"Alright. Did you call Lucky?" We walked to the car.

"I did he's not answering his phone."

"You don't think that…."

"No. I highly doubt that Tank would off him. Stevie we're out. Don't anything."

"I won't."

**Tank's POV**

Up here in my bed dancing the best way I can. I maybe fucked up but I got a reason to groove. "What are you smiling and dancing about?"

"I got her new number." I singsong "Remember I called and it kept going straight to voicemail."

"Yeah."

I reached over and grabbed the piece of paper and handed it to Sarah. "Well, a friend of mine that I went to school with he's a bodyguard we linked back up when Mercedes left my ass he came around the house a couple of times while we were together. She was never there when he was there."

"What about TJ?"

"TJ was there but I don't think he remembers him he was a young motherfucker is still young he was like 3 or 4. When you that age you don't remember shit."

"So, what happened when you called her?"

"Same old Same old. I also mentioned my restraining order and that I _am_ above the law. Won't nothing stop me from getting my son back. You been by the house?"

"Yeah, I'm setting it up to make it look like a home." She tossed some pictures down on my bed.

"Cool we're just setting up everything. Now we just need Shane to tell us what school he's going to and we go to work on the other thing as well."

**JJ's POV**

We arrived back home Puck took the boxes down to the basement, Stevie was in the game room with JJ and Logan.

"Where is 'Cedes?" I tapped on the back of the couch.

"Mommy is still taking a nap. Where did you go at?"

"Uncle Puck and I went out for a drive? Stevie how's Shane?"

"Shane's good. Whatever Puck said to him got him straight." He answered not takin his eyes off the game.

"Good. Where's Stacey?"

"Still in your mother's room I think you might want to get her up out of there. Where's Puck?" He paused the game finally looking at me.

"The basement TJ and Logan y'all stay here. Stevie once Puck come upstairs office." I ran upstairs to my mother's room and Stacey was sitting on the bed just nodding her head to whatever my mother was saying.

"And I kept nagging my husband to send me out here and finally he caved and said pack a bag here I am. I'm just happy to be here. I know I barged in on y'all but I'm going to stay in my place you won't know I'm here."

"Lies all lies." I mumbled.

"I can't wait until the baby is born, if it's a girl I'd thought she be named after me Bernice." She can't be serious. "Bernice Patrice Evans. Doesn't that have a nice ring to it?"

"Yeah it does." Stacey rolled her eyes folded something putting it to the side she looked up and saw me. "Help me." Stacey mouthed. My mother looked up and Stacey flashed a smile nodding her head. She pulled out her phone and sent me at text.

"Get me out of here" I laughed. "I will." I knocked on the door.

"Hi son, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long um. I need Stacey right quick for something." Stacey ran out the room standing beside me.

"Okay. Where did y'all run off to? I came looking for you and y'all were gone. Ray didn't even know where y'all were at. I thought you communicated with the bodyguards."

"We do just that..."

"And where was Shane?"

I sighed closing my eyes. "Shane was with us just spending a little one on one time with him."

"Okay. Hopefully you do that with the others. I got the rest of this Stacey we'll talk later and then we can go out and scope out baby shops with the cutest clothes."

"Okay." She put on a smile and we walked down to the hall to the office. "I thought I would never get up out of there. I wish I had that app to send a fake call my way so I could have excuse myself she's not bad at all just that it's the 9 months she's going to be here that keeps replaying over in my mind. So, where did you run off to?"

"I'll tell you once we get into the study. That's where we all are."

"What happened?"

She asked walking into the study. I locked the door behind us. "As we all know we don't really much care for Shane we can agree on that."

"Right." They all said. Stacey raised her hand.

"Why are we having a mini powwow? Yes, we don't like Shane but what now?"

"Well, TJ told me and Puck that he knows Shane."

Stacey slowly sat back in her chair mouth still ajar. "Know Shane as in personally or in passing by." Stevie asked.

"In passing by so Shane has a history with Tank which means Tank has someone on the inside with his eyes on Mercedes and TJ."

"He has to go! Kick him out now."

"No. No. Not yet. If we kick him out know then he'd know we know that he knows Tank. I suggest that we let Shane hang himself."

"Let him hang himself?! Are you serious?!" She said throwing both of her hands in the air she got up and started pacing back and forth. "He's still going to be around Mercedes and TJ! I don't like that idea Puck."

"Well, let's keep him away from them only let Azimio and Ray be the bodyguards for TJ and Mercedes Puck can give follow Shane and give him something to do not involving his ass being in the house. Outside work. Also I have J3 coming back."

"The one damn time I could have followed his ass I catch the case of the itis." He balled up a fist and was hitting against his open palm.

"She still has the restraining order."

"Stacey I don't trust that flimsy piece of paper! Tank ass thinks he's above the law! That isn't going to stop him I beat his ass once and 'Cedes wasn't happy that I whipped his ass but I did what I had to do. I know this is going to sound messed up but fucked them cops. It took them two times to serve his ass and if I didn't say his name he would not have been served!"

"But it's still good that she has one because it's going to be in TJ's school file. He's starting school in a few weeks so although you don't give a damn about that paper be happy she has it."

"Fine for TJ's sake I'm happy for that but this I'm not happy about. Tank got one of his own boys in this house."

Two knocks came to the door. "Who is it?" Stevie asked.

"It's me. Why is the door locked?" Mercedes asked as I opened the door. "Why are you all up in here? Having a mini powwow?"

"Yeah about Shane."

"Hmmm... How was the talk?"

"It was good. I drove my point across he knows better to do that shit now but we're taking him off of being your bodyguard and we're giving that to Ray and Azimio also I have J3 coming back."

"J3? Why?"

"J3 has work in being a bodyguard. I have a question for you."

"What?" She asked pulling at the chair from the desk sitting down.

I rubbed my head a couple of times. "Do you know Shane? Does Shane look familiar to you in any way?"

"No. Why? Why are you 4 looking at each other like that? What's going on?"

Stacey brushed a strain of hair behind her ear. "TJ says he knows Shane he has seen him before."

"WHAT?! HOW?! WHERE?!"

"Shane has history with Tank. We don't know how."

"I want him out my house! NOW! I can't have him around my son!"

"I said the same thing but they want him to stay!" She pointed to Puck and myself.

"What for?!" She cried.

"We want Shane to hang himself with his own words and actions."

The door knob started to jiggle. "Why is this door locked? Who is all up in there?! Open this door!" My mother banged.

"Mom we're having a meeting." I said leaning against the door.

"About what?"

"The security guards mom."

"Okay. So, why aren't they here if this meeting is about them?" She folded her arms. "I'm waiting for an answer."

"This is the meeting of the one that employees them with the ones that hired him. Stacey is just our secretary."

"Good. That's all you had to say. Where are the boys?"

"Game room. You can go check on them. I'm sure they're fine." I closed the door and she was still talking and I locked it. "Y'all want to continue this now or later when she's out the house. Out the house. Or _we_ can go out of the house so we can get away from our mother. It's up to you guys are up to that."

"No later is fine. I really don't want to get out up of the house. I feel as though I have to throw up now." 'Cedes covered her mouth.

"Morning sickness in the afternoon?" Stevie questioned as 'Cedes ran out of the room to the bathroom. "I thought morning sickness happened in the morning. Morning sickness get it _morning. _It's in the afternoon."

"It can happen anytime it's just a misnomer."

"A what?!"

"Look it up in the dictionary Stevie. I'm going out to buy some more RAID. Stevie come with me."

"I don't wanna go to no store and buy no damn RAID!"

"Yes you are! You're coming with me and I'll tell you what it means."

"Ugh fine. Y'all coming with us." He asked walked towards the door.

"No. We got something to take care of in the basement."

"Okay."

"Let's go to the basement." We headed down to the basement and all of those boxes that we could fit in my truck were before us. "All of these boxes were just sitting there. You think he's going to know that they're missing."

"I don't know it was a lot of them. Let's go through them they didn't have a name on it so some of these boxes could be his things." I picked up a box and shook it.

"Speaking of these boxes, why were they packed up anyway? You think he's moving?"

Puck asked as we opened our first boxes. "Could be but where." I pulled out tiny onesie. "Can you believe TJ fit in this?"

"No, but we have another on the way so we can get to see them up close in it. Sam knocked one out. I can proudly say that I was there for the conception. I can't wait to tell him or her I was there."

I shifted my eyes in his direction. "Um…Puck please don't, do that. You don't want to scare the baby. Here we are talking about the baby as if it's here."

"I know. Let's put the baby clothes in that bin and look for anything that concerns Tank and possibly Shane."

"Like this." He pulled out a yearbook. "This is good." He flipped through the pages and he found Tank's senior portrait and then he found Shane. "They went to school together and they both played football."

"So they know each other from school."

"What you got there?"

"These are photos of Mercedes that it looks like she took of herself look at this. Fuck! She has a black eye, a bruise on her arm." I flipped it over. "How long she said the abuse was going on?"

"She said 6 to 8 months. Why?"

"This is from 6 years back." I handed the photo over to Puck. "She didn't tell us all."

"You think we should confront her about this?

"I don't think we should. Let's put this stuff back and we'll go through this later when the house isn't that much active."

"Yeah…Shh.."

The basement door opened and we ducked behind the boxes. _"Yeah, Tank! They took me out for this long ass drive saying what he's going to do to me if I think about looking at Mercedes in a sexual way. I'm a guy I can't help but stare at that ass. Your woman! Man! Whatever fine. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye. Who left the light on? Anyone down here? Hello. Guess not."_ He turned off the light.

"Motherfucker you done linked yourself to the devil himself!"

"TJ was right."

**Stacey's POV**

Up in Target I got my RAID but I couldn't help myself from visiting the baby section. "This would look cute on the baby." I said to myself.

"You are shopping for Tank's seed, huh?" I started at the person's feet and made my way to their face. "Hi Stacey remember me?"

"Can't say that I do, what do you want?"

"I just want to know, how my man is doing."

I gave her my stinkface. "Your man?" I shook my head. "Sam doesn't want you Sam is a happily married man with a wife, son, and baby on the way. You are not even in this equation."

"He misses me."

"In your fairytale fantasy or whatever galaxy you landed from. He doesn't miss you. I never heard Sam say I miss Tammy."

"My name is Sarah."

"It is?" I laughed in her face. "See, that shows that I don't care and he doesn't either. You are thirsty then are now and forever you shall be."

"Whatever." She turned and walked way.

"Hey!" She turned around. "How you get the knot on your head."

"Sam bad ass kids did this to me. Why?"

"They did a good job. Bye Ashy Felicia!" I left the baby section and went to the electronics section where I knew I would find Stevie. "You about ready?"

"Yeah. Think TJ would like this?"

"It's a XBOX ONE." I said as he put it in the car with a few games and controllers.

"I know. A just because gift."

"A just because gift. TJ has enough already."

"But he doesn't have this." He singsong pushing the cart to the checkout. "Let's go I want to get home and get this set up so we can play!" All he thinks about his toys.

**TJ's POV**

Logan was sleepy because when we were sent upstairs to take a nap earlier all we did was play. Granny although she's still stressing me out she went down for a nap herself. Thank you! Mommy was in the kitchen starting to prepare dinner. Me well I'm just watching mommy cook and assisting her.

"You need this yet mommy?" I held up the pepper.

"Not yet baby. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No." I propped my head up on my hands.

"Are you sure Thaddeus?"

"Well no. Mommy I said this once but I'm going to say it again. Shane I said I didn't like him but I hate him."

"Thaddeus." Mommy always calls me Thaddeus that's my warning. So I guess that's a prequel to the Part ones and twos. Hopefully there isn't a part three.

"I know. I know. Hate is a bad word but that's how I feel. Daddy said it wasn't a bad word when I said it to him that first time."

"Is your father here?" She raised her eye brow.

I shook my head. "No, he's not. Daddy's in San Diego." I sighed. "I wish he were here though I could say that word." I mumbled.

"You say something Thaddeus?"

"No." I answered she looked at me for minute before she continued cooking. Dodge one. "Mommy I have something to tell you."

"What is it baby?" The door opened and in came Shane.

"Hi TJ."

I rolled my eyes. "Mommy can I talk to you in your bedroom. Alone."

"Yes, you may everything that I need to be in the oven is in there. Come on." I jumped off the stool and waited for mommy to come around the counter. "Come on baby." She walked ahead of me and I followed behind her blocking Shane view we got to their room and she closed the door. "What is it you got to tell me?"

"I already told Logan and he and I told Uncle JJ and Uncle Puck but I saw Shane before. Shane knows Tank he came by the house one of them times d—woah he's not worthy of that word when Tank ran you away."

"Did he see you?"

"No. I saw him. He knows Tank. I know he does."

"Okay. Mommy has to use the bathroom. I'll be right back and we'll continue this talk."

She went to the bathroom and her phone rang I picked it and I tossed it back on the bed and I guess in my tossing it answered it. I picked it up. "Hello."

"_Hi daddy's boy! I miss you. What you not going to speak to me? Your mother got you over there brainwashing your ass and all that shit. Where her bitch ass at? Where that white man you calling daddy? I'm your motherfucking daddy!"_

"TJ, why do you have my phone in your hand? Who are you talking to?" She took the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello." I slid off the bed wrapping my arms around her.

"_Bitch!"_

"_Tank please stop calling my phone!"_ She screamed hanging it up and throwing the phone on her bed.

"What the hell is going on with all of this screaming? Who was that on the phone?"

"T-Tank." I said

"How in the hell did he get your number?" He asked then it hit him. "Shane! PUCK! STEVIE! FRONT AND CENTER! He yelled out the door.

"What's going on?!" They all asked coming in the room right behind each other Uncle JJ went over to the door locking it.

"Remember when Shane left earlier today to go somewhere." They nodded their heads. "Seems he didn't go pick up shit! He went to go visit someone and drop off something."

"Why you say that?"

"He called Mercedes phone! Is this the first time he's called?"

"No. This is the second time he's called. He blocked his number both times."

"That's it! I'm going out there to fuck his ass up!" Uncle Stevie pulled him back. "Let me go!"

"I thought we were going to let him hang himself."

"His ass already did that! What more he has to do before y'all let me fire him?"

"'Cedes it's your call. You want him gone or not?"

"Fire him."

"That's all I needed to hear." Puck unlocked the door and ran out the room followed by Uncle JJ and Uncle Stevie.

"Good!"

**Puck's POV**

I ran over to the guesthouse kicking down the front door. I was seething with rage I could only hear my breathing.

"DAMN!"

"Shut up. Where is Shane?" Ray pointed upstairs I ran upstairs to his room and kicked up the door.

"What the fuck?"

"SHUT UP! WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR PHONE?!" He pointed to his dresser. I grabbed his phone and phone Tank's number and called it._ "Shane wassup man you laying low."_ I hung up the phone. "He's not worth my hot ass breath. You pack your shit and get out."

"What why?"

"Where did you go earlier today?"

"I went out to get something."

"That's bullshit! You and I both know it! Seems Tank is a dumb ass, your friend Reginald Mason called Mercedes phone and so are you. Only a select few have her number. You didn't think we figured this shit out. I dare you to report back to his ass that I figured this shit out. Thanks to my nephew! He knows your ass from somewhere. For a 5 year old he has a pretty good ass memory. You are fired. Get out or I'm going to remove you personally myself! You had one thing to do and here you are an infiltrator inside this house I can't have this. Neither can Sam, Mercedes, TJ or the baby."

"But…"

"Fuck you. I don't want to hear shit. Get up! Better yet I'll help you. Ray and Azimio. Pull out these dressers drawers and toss that shit in the driveway."

"You aren't serious."

"Watch me." I pulled out a drawer and handed one to Azimio and the other to Ray. "Go." They stood there looking at me like I was crazy. "I am crazy. Go!" I clapped my hands twice. "Come on don't let the door hit you where my foot is going to split you." He walked to the top of the steps and kicked him down.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You messed with the wrong family. Come on get your ass up! I don't have sympathy for you. Big ass sexual predator."

"GET HIS BEHIND UNCLE PUCK! I DISLIKE YOU SHANE! YOU BIG DUMMY!" TJ yelled.

"ME TOO! POINTY HEAD! MY AUNTIE GOT A REAL MAN HIS NAME IS SAM!"

"Logan and TJ back inside the house."

"But…." Mercedes snapped her finger and pointed towards the house they ran inside. Those kids are something else.

**TJ's POV**

Logan and I ran to the front door seeing Azimo and Ray toss Shane stuff in the driveway which wasn't paved it was just dirt.

"This is funny."

"I know. Wait…that looks like Aunt Tana's truck."

"What is going on?" Granny asked looking through the window. "Why are Azimo and Ray tossing out Shane's stuff?"

"You can ask mommy."

"The both of you don't need to see this go draw."

"Ugh….fine. Come on Logan. We can't never see the fun stuff go down." We grabbed the blank sheets of paper and set up our drawing zone in the living room we couldn't see it go down but we could hear all.

"_What is going on?! I'm sorry I ran over your clothes."_

"Aunt Tana is here hopefully Gabby isn't."

"Hi Tana. Hi Gabby." Logan and I rolled our eyes hearing her name. "TJ and Logan are right there drawing go join them."

"Okay. Hi Logan! Hi TJ."

"Hi." We both said continuing to draw.

"Can you please hand me a piece of paper?" I put down my crayon and handed her a piece of paper and her own box of crayons. "Thank you. What's going on outside?"

"He's being kicked out."

"For what?"

"Don't worry about it Gabby. It's none of your business."

"I can make it my business." She said rolling her neck. "What are you drawing?" She glanced over at my picture.

"A picture can't you see. Ugh."

"Yeah Gabby."

"Shut up Logan." She licked her tongue at him.

"See…what I mean Logan. Stress in my life and she hasn't been here long enough!"

"Hi Logan. Hi TJ." Aunt Tana said kissing Logan and I on our cheeks. "Where is your mother?"

"I think she's still outside."

"Okay. TJ what is it you're drawing?"

I looked up and smiled. "That's mommy and that's daddy." I pointed to them on my paper. It was drawing of two people standing side by side holding hands one person was bigger than the other and inside the bigger person was mini person. That's my baby brother.

"I see that but what's inside of your mother. "My baby brother mommy is pregnant!"

"Say that again."

"Mommy is pregnant. Uncle Puck said Daddy hit a Grand Slam." I shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever that means."

I heard the closing of the sliding door. "Hi Tana what are you doing here?" She picked up my drawing of which I was still coloring.

"MERCEDES RENEE EVANS NEE JONES! YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

Mommy cleared her throat. "Go ahead and tell her baby. Tell Santana the good news. Yes, she's pregnant she's due in May!" Granny rubbed mommy's stomach.

Aunt Tana laid her hands on mommy's stomach and started praying in Spanish. "Señor sólo quiero darle las gracias por Mercedes y Sam conexión como una sola y producir descendencia sus hombres sí tienen un sentido de dirección ! Vamos a celebrar esta feliz noticia con una barbacoa que sabíamos que estaban golpeando las botas y sabíamos que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella estaba descalza y embarazada! Que este paquete de alegría llegar con seguridad y buscar cada poco como la boca Mercedes incluido. Amén . ¡Amén! Voy a suministrar el fuego! PS ! Todavía estoy buscando tanque . Amén de nuevo." [Translation: Lord I just want to thank you for Mercedes and Sam connecting as one and producing offspring his men do have a sense of direction! We shall celebrate this joyous news with a BBQ we knew they were knocking boots and we knew it was only a matter of time before she was barefoot and pregnant! May this bundle of joy arrive safely and look every bit like Mercedes mouth included. Amen. Amen! I will supply the fire! PS! I'm still looking for Tank. Amen again.]

She whipped out her phone and started calling the New Directions family. "Quinn yeah guess who is pregnant! No not me! MERCEDES!"

**A/N: I DROPPED IT GUYS! Shout out to myhiggins25 you inspired the way TJ dropped the baby news the news of his baby brother. Until tomorrow guys (: JLS!**


	68. Chapter 68

**Mini chapter…Chapter 69 is in the works. Midday drop. (:**

**The reason for my A/N…check it out y'all…**._**via monni2215**__** "I must say it is really cool that you find a way to use our comments and add to the story. I've never seen that done before and it makes me all tingly lol and honored to know that you value what we say, like we helped you in some way. So thank you so much for this wonderful fic ;)"**_

**A/N: First let me say this I love you guys I popped up on the scene in April with a few stories not thinking anyone would read my story and this one took off. It was going to be a one shot but someone commented and said, "hope you continue this", and here I am with 60+ some odd chapters and cliffhangers [lol]. The way I thank you for reading my fic is by using your comments/reviews in chapters that's the **_**least **_**I can do you guys be leaving some awesome comments behind and I read and reread them and I laugh some of them be having me in stitches and they also be having me thinking and I'll hit you up in a PM or twitter and we'll work it out. This is to me is a joint project with me at the helm with my creative mind and you guys. Anyway… **

**On to the story hopefully that wasn't too sappy just gratitude. Sister Lopez-Pierce is back! Lol. Shall we?! We're doing the hokey pokey in the next chapter.**

**Happy Reading! (:**

**Mercedes POV**

"Mom! Why?!" Tana went outside continuing her conversation. "Why did you tell her?"

"Come on Mercedes stop being so secretive! You're married!"

"Y'all kicked Shane out! YES!" Stevie puts the bags from Target on the couch going back outside taking pictures with alongside Stacey.

"Mom you don't get it! You just do not get it do you!" She looked at me confused. "We need to have another talk. GAME ROOM NOW!"

"You don't have to yell at me."

"Mom you are _really_ treading lightly with me. Game room." I pointed and she went inside and I followed behind her locking the door.

"What now?"

"Mom first you come out here and not tell me that you're returning then once here of which you weren't even here for twelve hours you spill my pregnancy news which was only supposed to be only known to you, daddy, Mary and Dwight and now the ND family knows."

"So."

"So?" I folded my arms across my chest. "Mom, no so it's a lot on my plate with Tank and other stuff I don't need any more stress than I already have! I know you mean well that you wanted to come out here and assist and help me out but I'm not even almost a month and the baby isn't due until May. You can go home."

"I'm not going home. I'm going stay here. TJ needs me and although you don't think you need me you do. Look at the stuff that's going down. Why is Shane being kicked out? He's your bodyguard."

I pat my hand on my thigh. "Mom…I don't want talk about this now."

"Why is the game room locked?! I wanna set up the new system!" Stevie yelled.

"What new system Uncle Stevie?"

"I got you the XBOX ONE!"

"YAY I always wanted one of those! Mommy you almost done in there."

"I need a break. I need some alone time!" I opened unlocked the door and Stevie, TJ, and Logan ran by me I went outside and Tana was still on the phone. I took it. "Hello. Kurt. Yes, Tana's going to call you back later. I need to talk to her alone. Bye. You and me bedroom now." I took Santana's hand and pulled up the stairs to the bedroom I locked the door behind us and I leaned back against the door.

"'Cedes what's going on. I called your phone and it went straight to voicemail. Are you keeping secrets from us again?"

"No, just that Tank called my phone." I walked over to the couch plopping down.

"He knows your new number."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, Shane gave it to him."

"Who is Shane?"

My mother jiggled the doorknob I know it's her because TJ's in the game room. I went over to the door and opened it. "Mom, can you please give Santana and me some privacy. I'll tell you later you don't have to eavesdrop."

"Fine." She said as locked the door behind her and returned back on the couch. "Ugh…smothering!"

"Okay, what is your mother doing here? I thought she went back home."

"She came back because of the baby." I massaged my temples.

"How long is she staying? A few weeks?"

I glanced over at Tana opening one eye. "No, she's staying until the baby is born."

"You're joking!"

"No."

"I understand that she's your mother but no. You have to tell her to go home! When did she get here?!"

"She doesn't want to miss anything like she did with TJ. She got here last night I was on the phone with Sam when she popped up in my room."

"That's too much. There is thing called photography, FaceTime, Skype, Facebook, IG, and video chat let her pick one my mother wasn't like that when I had Gabby." Tana counted the ways of communication on her fingers. "We'll get back to smother mother in a minute. So who is Shane?"

"Shane is well _was_ one of my bodyguards I had 3, him, Azimio, and Ray."

"That big dude clothes that was in the driveway?" She went over the window and he was still picking up his clothes and Puck was still yelling at him.

"That would be him. Come to find out that Shane knows Tank and he gave him my number. He blocked his number and called me and I answered. I don't know why."

"So Shane is fired."

"Hell yeah. I can't have him around my son and me. TJ knows him."

"TJ knows Shane? How?" She asked sitting back on the couch.

"Shane came by the house one of them times Tank beat me up and TJ spotted him just that Shane didn't see TJ."

"Glad TJ has a good memory because me I can't remember shit unless it is really important even then I need a reminder to write it down. He's 5 with that memory. I'm going to need to his great memory to rub off on me. So, are you going to get another bodyguard?"

"No, my cousin J3 is coming back so he's going to be the third one. That's all I need."

"Are you sure? I think you need a few more."

"Three is good I have my brother and Stevie so you can up that to five. So much is going on. I have an interview lined up." I was looking through my calendar of the things I had lined-up.

"That's good! What's it about?"

"My upcoming shows at the El Ray and I have the questions sent over and I'm going to drop that I was in an abusive relationship during that interview."

She stretched her eyes. "Woaw are you ready to speak on it?"

"Yeah, I am. I held this in long enough my fans need to know what I've been through."

"Is it in person or over the phone?"

"In person I want Sam to be there as support but he's in San Diego working and I don't want him to drop what he's doing for that."

"So, why don't you reschedule it for when we have the BBQ?"

"BBQ?" I questioned. " A BBQ for what?"

"You and Sam are pregnant!" She poked my stomach. "Well you are Sam only released something this is cause for a celebration I'm supplying the fire and maybe J3 can man the grill."

"We can't do it this week. Sam is coming home on Friday so TJ and I can head down to San Diego with him."

"Damn. We'll that's fine. We can do it on week 3. We _are_ having a BBQ for this. Are we still on for the end of the summer beach bash?"

I tossed my head back. "Totally forgot about that. Yeah we are. We have to plan this because I don't want a repeat of last time."

"Neither do I _we_ are the ones going shopping for stuff can't trust the guys. A cart full of toys? Has TJ played with all of them toys yet?"

"No half of them is still in the boxes I got half a mind to wrap them up when Christmas rolls around."

"So back to your mother 9 months? Do you want her here? Does Sam want her here?"

"Sam broke some glass and was cursing but he said in the next breath that she can be used to his benefit while we're in San Diego."

She raised her eyebrow. "San Diego? You think he's going to pop the question while you guys are down there. I know y'all already married but he can."

"I thought that too I hope he does. I need some happiness this week if he does that it would erase all this going on now. You know every time Sam goes away something happens. The first time TJ ran into Tank and his mother, Stevie got shot, second time my brother got shot, this week Shane knows Tank. Then last weekend TJ and Logan were on the playground and some guy called TJ's name. He's dreaming about Tank again."

"Again? This happened before?"

"That's right. You don't know. When TJ ran into Tank the first time he started dreaming about him and they stopped only to come back again when JJ got shot thing is he didn't tell me. He confided in Logan then Logan told me."

"Logan is only 6!"

"That's what I told him. His dreams are so bad Tana when I tell you about this dream and when we go back down to the game room and you see my son laughing and playing you'd be like that dream and him. Okay this dream happens at his school. He's outside waiting for his daddy and Tank appears out of nowhere with a gun he points it at TJ and tells him to get in his car."

"What happens next?"

"That I don't know he says he wakes up when that happens."

"You and Sam need to listen even closer to TJ's dream; he's foretelling what's going to happen _if_ it happens. I heard there was a plot to kidnap TJ." She did quotations on if.

"Where you hear that from?"

"Oh the ND family we had our own powwow the day Puck beat up Tank. We wanted to know everything about Tank and his musty ass mother and why they want TJ. Do you have a trust fund set up for TJ? Does he get money if you know that happens to you?"

I chewed on my lip. "I do have a trust fund set up for TJ but they don't know about it. That money is for TJ's education and whatever he wants to do when he reaches that age of 21. Y'all really had a powwow?"

"Yes, Mercedes we care about you and when you came here the last part of June and when you returned with your son it was even more concerning. I'm not judging you for staying that long but I'm glad you left. Who knows what could have happened to you or TJ and we wouldn't have known? I'm glad you ran into Sam at the grocery store it was meant for you to run into him that day. Is that why Logan is spending the week because of what happened on the playground?"

"I didn't know about his dream then but yeah that's the reason why Logan is here a playmate for him this week."

"Well maybe this upcoming week Gabby could spend the whole week give Brittany and me a break." Gabby and TJ? I was about to answer when my phone rang.

"You spoke him up."

"I see I did which is good."

I hit accept and Tana leaned over. "Congratulations on the baby Trouty Mouth and Aretha. I'm going to go and nag your brother." She left the bedroom.

"_She knows about the baby, baby?! Who told her?"_

"TJ and my mother I knew I should have got all those fools to sign contracts."

"_Even our son and Logan."_

I nodded my head. "Even them too. Yeah baby AJE is known."

"_Hopefully they don't know her name?"_

"No the name is our secret. Why are we calling this baby her? We don't even know."

"_Look I know it's going to be a girl like I told you I wanted a son I got TJ and I put a girl up in there. So how is everything?"_

"Everything has hit the fan. Shane."

He looked towards the ceiling. _"What the hell did he do now?"_

"Gave my number to Tank."

"_What in the hell?! How does he know Tank?! Did they check backgrounds?! I'm coming home to beat his ass!"_

"Baby no you don't have to Puck handled it. I don't know how he knows Tank but TJ knew his face we can talk about this later I'm all Shane and Tank out. What are you doing calling me at this time? Don't you have a meeting?" The clock on the dresser was 4 o'clock.

"_We'll talk about this later I do. I just wanted to see your face. I miss you baby."_ He poked out his lip.

"Aww…I miss you too."

"_How is your mother?"_

"Smothering I'm ready for her to go home."

"_Already baby! She hasn't even been there a full day."_

"Honey you don't know you're in San Diego you are away from this. Are you sure you want her to join us? I haven't even asked her."

"_Yeah, she can come I have plans."_

"What plans Samuel?"

"_Wouldn't you like to know?"_ He smiled.

"Yes."

"_I can't tell you baby all you need to know that it includes you, me, and TJ. I got to go. I'll call you around 7 tonight. I love you baby."_

"I love you too." I set my phone to the side. "Myself, him, and TJ. So why does my mother got to be there?"

**Sam's POV**

I was about to walk out of my office when my phone rang I flipped it over to see who it was. I don't want to answer but I am.

"Hello."

"YOU ARE HAVING A BABY!" I pulled the phone away from my ear. "SAMUEL THADDUES EVANS! HOW COULD YOU NOT SHARE!"

Kurt was still running off at the mouth I put my phone on the desk it got silent. "Are you done?!" I yelled picking up the phone putting it to my ear. "Finally."

"Yeah, I'm done. A baby! I'm so happy for you both. Is this the news that you didn't want to share with us?"

"Yeah, Kurt."

"When are you guys due?"

"Sometime in May." I flipped the calendar to the month of May and circled a date the 28th.

"Ooh a spring baby! Tana told me your mother in-law is in town and I'm heading right on over there so she and I can chat it up! How long is she staying?"

"You're heading over there right now? 9 months."

"Yes I am! This is good! I'll call you tomorrow but before I let you go. When are you planning to pop the question to Mercedes? I've been meaning to ask you."

"Um…" I took a sip of water. "This weekend."

"Great! We'll talk to you tomorrow about rings. I'll pick Mercedes brain while I'm over there! Hopefully it's a girl so I can style her in the greatest fashions 'Cedes already does an excellent job with TJ. Bye Sam."

I didn't even say bye back. I eyed my phone. "Kurt is on his way over to my house with my pregnant wife and her mother is there along with Tana." I hit 1 and called Mercedes. "Baby, baby no, no, listen up! Kurt is on his way over! Yeah! I just got off the phone with him. He's coming to chat it up with your mother! You might need some Advil! You don't have any! Send Stacey out to get you a whole box! Buy out the supply! Yeah. I got you with the heads up baby. I love you. Bye." I let out a loud sigh. "I feel so sorry for you baby but it'll be all worth it in the end."

**A/N: Again THANK YOU. PS: Little known secret about me, I just got into Glee in March. So I'm a newbie. Cleaned up chapter 14. I need space for other chapters! Kurt is on his way over! Y'all want Gabby to spend next weekend with TJ. Lol. I feel his 5 year old stress already! When will Mama Jones leave? Should 'Cedes tell her mother all? Tank return next chapter? What's going on with his mother and Rick? We'll see in the next update. JLS (:**


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: The proposal will have its own chapter titled, "The Proposal", and I'm going to get y'all in y'all feels early shouts out to my girl Zeejack, she suggested the MOST beautiful song head on over to YouTube and listen to **_**Marry Me**_** by Train. I had to stop working on this chapter and start on that The Proposal chapter. Anyway! Y'all ready Let's go! **

**You put you right foot in you take you your right foot out and you do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around that's what it's all about. Yeah….anyway.**

**Happy Reading (: 6,178 words.**

**Mercedes POV**

Kurt is on his way here the headache I just had went away and just returned. I ran into the bathroom opened the medicine cabinet.

"No Advil or Tylenol. I'm going to need something!" I ran to the door yelling. "Stacey! Stacey! Stacey come here quick! I need you for something!"

"What 'Cedes?! Is everything okay?" She asked running up the steps and into the room.

"Yeah, everything is fine with me. Do you have any Advil?"

"No, I don't. Why?"

"Kurt is on his way over to talk to my mother. I'm going to need some Advil."

"Kurt and your mother! Forget the Advil you need some holy water! I'll be right back." She went downstairs and returned with a cup of water holding it out for me. "Here bless this."

I took the cup looked in it put my fingers in it and flicked her with water. "St… You know this is too funny. I can't bless this water!" I sat the cup on the table laughing.

"It was a good idea. How you know Kurt is on his way over?"

"Kurt called Sam and Sam called me they know about the baby."

She covered her mouth. "Who spilled the news?"

"TJ and my mother I really don't blame TJ I blame mother if only she would have stayed her butt in Lima."

"Wait so if he knows that means that."

I slowly nodded my head. "Everyone else knows they are already talking about having a BBQ for this joyous news."

"A BBQ I'm down with that. Who doing the menu?"

"We're not having a BBQ girl. Can you hurry to the store Walgreens, CVS, Rite-Aid it don't matter. I need those pills."

"No problems 'Cedes I'm on it."

"Thank you!" I yelled siting on the bed doing my breathing exercises I learned in Lamaze class 5 years ago.

"Mommy why are you heeing and whooing?" I felt the shifting of the bed with every move TJ made. "Are you stressed?" He patted my forehead.

"I am just a little." I opened one eye and TJ was leaning over me. "I thought you'd be in the game room."

"I was. Uncle Stevie still hasn't set up the new game yet and Logan and Gabby are going back and forth with "na-uh, uh-huh", so before granny ran us out the game room I left."

"Smart move."

"Mommy is granny stressing you out?"

"She is just a little bit."

"So, why don't you call granddaddy and tell him to tell her that he'll carry her purse without any fuss." He reached over me grabbing my phone putting in my code. I took my phone and put it back. "If you stressed then my baby brother is stressed. How big is he?"

"Saturday daddy and I went to see the baby and we have a picture. You want to see?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay in the front part of my purse is the picture." He jumped off the bed bring my purse over to the me. "I told you to get it."

"I know you did but mommy your purse be junky. You be taking forever just to find your phone."

I zipped open the front and he sat my purse on the floor. "Here is your first look of your little sibling."

"It's small! That don't look like a baby it looks like a dot. Mommy are you_ sure_ you're pregnant because if not you and daddy got to try again."

"TJ! Your mother is pregnant it's just small because I'm only 5 weeks."

"Wow!" He looked at the picture then at my stomach. "Hi baby brother! I know you probably can't hear me yet but I'm your big brother TJ and I can't wait to show you all the things I know! Mommy is pretty and nice, so is daddy not pretty though mommy says he's sexy, Aunt Santana is funny she prays in Spanish, Uncle Puck is hard but cool under all of that, Aunt Stacey is nice, Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt are into fashion, Uncle Artie is nice and he makes movies, Aunt Brittany slips you cookies, Aunt Rachel has a funny video of her getting pulled by dogs I can't wait for you to watch it, Uncle Stevie is the fun uncle he plays all of the games, Aunt Quinn she has funny pictures of mommy and daddy from her glee days, Uncle JJ is cool he lives with us the other just drop by anytime. They should just move in. Grandma and Grandpa live in Kentucky I haven't been there yet but I'm hoping we can go soon, Granddaddy shipped granny out here to be with us he's funny and granny well she's the stress in mommy and me life. I love you baby brother." He kissed my stomach.

"Awww…that's so sweet."

"Can I go the next time you see the baby?"

"Yeah, you can see the baby move around."

"I thought this is where you ran off to TJ." Logan huffed climbing onto the bed. "Why did you leave my down there with her TJ?"

I laughed. "What's wrong with Gabby?"

"Mommy, Gabby is the stress in our lives. Right Logan?"

"Yup auntie she's the stress."

**Puck's POV**

Shane picked up the last of his clothes and tossed them in his car I can't believe that Tank would stoop this low! Up there smiling and laughing in our faces but he's with the devil.

"That's all of it. I just want to say that I don't know Tank."

"That's some bullshit! His number is in your phone and my nephew recognized you. You want me to believe your ass?"

"Hell yeah! The kid is lying!"

"Lies all lies! You got more clothes coming." Azimio tossed another draw of his clothes on the ground.

**Kurt's POV**

I pulled up and Puck was arguing with the guy I pushed to the side on Sunday when I welcomed myself up in Sam and Mercedes house.

"Hi Puck!"

"Kurt!" He waved in the other direction. The door opened. "Tana! What are you doing here?" I pulled her into a hug. "Hi Ian."

"Hi Aunt Tana."

"I just stopped by for a visit."

"Is that Shane?" I asked taking off my sunglasses.

"Yeah that's Shane 'Cedes ex-bodyguard."

"What you mean by ex-bodyguard? What did he do?" I glanced over my shoulder and he was picking up the last few of his clothes.

"Shane gave her number to Tank and he called her. She just got the number on Saturday so she's going to have to change it."

I opened the door. "DID Y'ALL NOT DO A BACKGROUND CHECK? GET HIM OFF OUR PROPERTY! NOW PUCK!" I closed the door. "Did they not do a background check?!"

"I don't know I didn't ask 'Cedes TJ remembered Shane's face and he's out of here."

"Good! We need to keep Tank's ass away from us."

**Puck's POV**

"You know who might be lying you are but TJ isn't give me my phone. Thank you. Go tell Tank your ass is fired and if I see you around this house I will beat your ass to a bloody pulp. You see how Tank ass look. Imagine ten times as worse. Now I'm going to escort you off the premises and this should be the last I see of you. Get in your car." I pushed him in the direction of his car and I ran to my car. I started the engine and my phone rang. "Hello. Lucky where your ass been? Vacation! Okay. Do you know Shane?" I put him on speaker phone.

"Yeah, I know Shane. He and Tank went to school back in the day. Shane does bodyguard work. Why?"

I hit the steering wheel. "We hired him to be one of Mercedes and TJ's bodyguards."

"What?! Get his ass out of the house! He's going to run and snitch to Tank anything and everything y'all do or say."

"I'm already on it. TJ recognized him. I'm kicking his ass off the property now."

"Where is Sam?"

"Sam is back in San Diego. Only a couple more weeks until training camp is over and they got a preseason game on next Friday."

"Okay but yeah. Shane is a shady creepy guy he's worse than the gum on the bottom of your shoes."

"I know. Where are you?" Shane turned the corner and I sat in the driveway putting my car in park.

"Oh, I'm in the Bahamas I'll be back on Friday we can link up then."

"Enjoy your vacation. I'll see you Friday." I looked to my left and right. "When are the gate folk coming out here? Here comes Stacey now." I blew my horn and she stopped letting down her window.

"What are you still sitting here for?"

"I'm relaxing. I ran Shane ass out of here. When are the gate people coming?

"Tomorrow."

"Oh. Where you run off to?"

"'Cedes needed some Advil Kurt is on his way here."

I pointed back to the house. "Well, he's already there so you better hurry up and get that to her."

"Okay. I'm on it." She sped down the driveway.

"I'm going to need someone on this post tonight." My phone started ringing. "Hello. J3 you made it! No, I'll come pick you up. I'll get you caught up with everything. See you in a little while."

**Kurt's POV**

"Okay. Where is Mercedes?"

"She's upstairs talking to Sam. What brings you by here?" She asked checking on the meatloaf. "This is almost done."

"Besides the news of the baby Evans her mother, where is Mama Jones?"

"She's outside."

"Oh goody I need to talk to her." I went outside and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hi Mama Jones! So happy to see you!"

"Kurt!" She got up and gave me a hug. "How is everything been with you and Blaine?"

"Well everything has been wonderful for us I know you're happy about the baby that's soon to be arriving soon."

"I am. That's why I'm here all nine months I _don't_ want to miss a thing."

"I know. Let's go for a walk. I have something to tell you. Some exciting news so I talked to Sam before I got here and I asked him when he is going to pop the question to Mercedes I know they're already married but I know that you and your husband would like for them to do it the right way."

"That's right."

I looked around my surroundings. "He's planning on popping the question this weekend. So, you and I need to plan everything. I know Sam is going to need our help."

"He is! Where?"

"That I don't know but I'm calling Sam back tomorrow so he and I can plan more so I want you and me to pick Mercedes brain about what kind of ring would she like."

"You don't have to pick her brain about nothing. You can pick my brain I know what she likes." I took her arm in mine. "She wants a princess cut."

"Okay. How many carats are you thinking?"

"Anything from 2.5 to 3 carats is fine maybe 4 carats max."

"I was thinking the same. Gold or white gold?"

"White gold."

"Alright. What should they wear? He may pop the question on the beach if he takes her down to San Diego."

"All White and maybe TJ can get in on this. He needs an all-white shorts or long pants and nice button up and…"

"What are you two talking about?"

That voice stopped us in our tracks and we sheepishly smiled. "Nothing baby do you need help finishing up dinner?"

"Yeah, mom Tana is in there setting the table. "

"Okay I'm going to go inside. Kurt, you and I will finish this conversation after dinner." She put her finger to her mouth and went inside. "Hi Mercedes!

"Hi Kurt. What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing. I would lay you out but I already laid Sam out but I'll just say how could you not tell me that you're with the Evans baby on board." We sat down on the porch swing.

"Sam and I wanted to keep this part secret but with smother mother here y'all know."

"Well I'm glad she's here. I heard she's staying 9 months. You should be happy!"

"No. I'm not. The baby isn't due until May. She can go home."

"You're joking."

"No, I'm serious. She can go home. I'm fine. I have 3 bodyguards."

"I think you mean 2."

"My cousin J3 is coming out here so he's the 3rd one."

"So, what was wrong with Shane besides him knowing Tank?"

"He was making passes at me and it went overboard he was only here for 1 night and I'd just get this creepy feel about him. He creeped me out then TJ said he remembered Shane from one of those times Tank beat up. He had to go."

"Yes, he did. Does Sam know about this?

"Yeah, I talked to him not too long ago he's calling back because we have to have a talk with TJ."

"Talk with TJ about what?"

"TJ's been dreaming about Tank his dreams are a ten plus they're bad he told Logan then Logan told me. Tank and a gun."

"Okay you need to take him to someone so they can interpret his dreams."

"I don't think they need to be interpret he just needs to tell me and his father what happens in them talk to us about it. Like I told him he's too young to hold this in. I'm here."

"And so will your mother be here."

"Yeah. So, when are you and Sam getting married?"

"That I don't know Kurt. I don't know if he's asked for my hand." She played with her wedding band. "Why? You know something?"

"No. I don't know anything but if he did. What would you wear let's say on the beach?"

"All white and Sam can be in all white too."

"What about TJ?"

"The same. Where are you getting at with this?

"Nothing. I'm just wondering. How would you want the ring to look?"

"I want the princess cut like 2.5 carats to 5. White gold."

"That's nice. Price range?"

"Kurt is Sam going to propose to me."

"Not that I know of I only talked to Sam about the baby news that's it. Let's move on to the baby. Is it a girl?" I put hut my hands on stomach.

"Too soon to tell I'm only 5 weeks."

"We'll let her grow a few more weeks. Speaking of you being pregnant I thought you were going to wait until you were married to do the deed."

"Well Sam and I _did_ wait until we got married to have sex so this baby was conceived in marital bliss."

"Excuse me Mrs. Evans."

**Tank's POV**

I haven't been sleep all day that damn beep of my roommate television is irking the shit out of me. He finally went to sleep.

"Good!" I programed my phone to his TV and muted it. I pulled my covers and lay back finally going to sleep. I turned my head towards the window I opened my eyes closing them again I opened them again Shane ass was sitting in the chair looking at me. "Why is your big ass here watching my pretty ass sleep? You should be at their house?"

"I got fired."

I sat straight in bed. "OW! SHIT! How in the hell did you get fired?! You just got hired on Saturday today is only Monday!"

"Your son knew who I was."

"What the fuck you mean TJ recognized you? He's only 4 years old. What 4 year old has a memory like that?"

"I thought he was 5. Anyway yeah I'm fired."

"Leave it your ass to get fired. How the in the hell am I supposed to keep my eyes on TJ and Mercedes now with your big ass is sitting here looking at me?" I rolled my eyes shaking my head. "Did they take your phone? We still got her number so we still got some leverage here."

"They did." He frowned.

"Shit! What about the other 2 bodyguards didn't you form any kind of friendships with them?"

"I only had one main agenda get 'Cedes to recognize me that I'm a prime catch and report back to your ass but our plan was thwarted by your smart ass son and his good ass memory. How did little dude recognize me? I don't remember seeing his little ass around the house when I came by to visit those few times."

"That's messed up! I'm so pissed at you. You just had to be a damn fanboy. Now I got to think of another plan. Got any ideas?"

"Well maybe this might help." He handed me a pamphlet. I went through their mail and I have the school where TJ will be attending. It's some expensive private school."

"How much is this school?" I opened the pamphlet reading what they had to offer. "Learn about body parts in songs. The hell?"

"Kindergarten is like 25k."

"The fuck! For naps and shit! They got money to blow. Where is this school at?"

"627 Lafayette Street I did find that out."

"Cool at least in your one day of being employed there you find out this information. You did well despite the fact your ass still got fired. When I get out of here we're going by to check it out."

"A'igt. You getting the house set up?"

"Yeah, Sarah is taking care of that." I picked up my phone to FaceTime Mercedes. "Mercedes Mason isn't available for FaceTime shit. I'll call her later."

**TJ's POV**

Myself, Logan, Ian, and Gabby we're all in the game room sitting on the couch watching Uncle Stevie try to set up my XBOX ONE.

"I've noticed something." I tapped my finger against my cheek.

"What TJ?"

"Aunt Tana has the best timing _every_ time something goes down she pops up with a word of prayer or she's ready to fight. She be prayed up she was here when my fake daddy got beat up along with his cousin, I heard she was here yesterday when Uncle Puck beat him up again, and she here when Shane got kicked out." I jumped of the kicking my leg in the air. "I don't know what she is saying but auntie isn't wrapped tight. You heard the news Ian?"

"What news?"

"Mommy is pregnant. I'm getting a little brother!" I singsong.

Ian gave me a hug. "Congratulations! When?"

"Mommy says it take 9 months."

"Can't Aunt 'Cedes speed it up?"

"I said the same thing Ian but she can't it's going to be us 4 boys against Gabby." Logan pointed at Gabby giving her the finger.

"I don't want any more boys in this family. I need a girl. Someone to be on my team." She gave him the finger back.

"Gabby you don't know what you're talking about I don't need no more stress in my life not to mention someone who gets me in trouble! I still remember from the last time munchycarpet or something like that."

"Whatever you made me get popped in the mouth." She got in my face putting her hands on her non-hips.

"Na-uh, it was you! You wanted to know. See why sisters are bad Uncle Stevie."

"They not that bad TJ I have a sister." He picked up the controller hitting some buttons. "Damn."

"But Aunt Stacey is cool."

"She wasn't always cool. What if your mommy has girl?"

Gabby was cheesing in my face and laughing. "Cheese to the hand Gabby I want a boy! Just like me! Game not set up yet?"

"Nope net yet. How about y'all go play in the basement? When this get set up I'll come get guys."

"Okay. Come on guys and Gabby."

I led the trio plus the and one down the basement where we came face to face with a bunch of boxes. "Where did all of these boxes come from?" Ian asked.

"I don't know. Y'all want to go through them?"

"Yeah." I jumped off the third step and they did the same. "I got this box!"

"I got this one! Look at this." Gabby held up a onesie. "This is for a baby! TJ is this yours."

"Do I look like a baby Gabby?! Why did she ask that question?" I pointed to her looking at Ian. "Probably it was mine when I _was_ a baby."

"Look at this."

"What is it?" We all crowded around Logan.

"It's a photo album. See that's Aunt 'Cedes and she has a baby in her arms."

"That's me! Mommy was so young she old now."

"Who is that man?"

"That's my fake daddy." I gave him the finger.

"Tank also known as Reginald Mason. I'm glad I'm not named after him."

"Who is Tank?"

I huffed. "Gabby are you paying attention." I took the photo album and held it in her face pointing to Tank. "Tank is my fake daddy! Y'all Uncle Sam is my real daddy."

"Oh…so Aunt 'Cedes and Uncle Sam did it to get you."

"Gabby you forgot? I'm not talking about that! I'm trying to stay part 2 free but yeah that's all I'm saying."

"Why does auntie look like she was in fight?"

"What you mean?" Ian handed me the photo.

"TJ! Logan! Gabby! Ian! Dinner is ready! What are you guys doing down here? Where did these boxes come from?" She peeked in them.

"They were down here when we came down here. Mommy, why does it look like you were in a fight?" I handed her the picture.

She gasped. "Where did you get this from?"

"That box it's a lot of stuff in there. Even found a picture of me and you when I was baby. You were young then mommy you old now."

"I am only 27 that isn't old you 4 upstairs wash your hands."

"Can we come back down here after dinner to play auntie?"

"No."

"Ugh...man!"

**Mercedes POV**

"These are my things I thought he burnt these pictures. He said he burnt them! But I saw him do it. Oh Wow! Who bought these things here?" I pulled up a chair opening my diary. _June 25…..Day 4 of being on mute Tank isn't talking to me and his mother is out of town. I should be happy about this but I'm not I want out. He makes me feel worthless and now I'm trapped with his baby…."_

"'Cedes! Are you down here?"

"Yeah, JJ can you come down here."

"What is it?"

I put the items back in the box. "Where did these boxes come from?"

"They came from Tanks' house."

"What were you doing over there!?"

"Puck and I went over there earlier today to get your photo albums and when we stepped foot inside these boxes were sitting there with a bunch of other boxes so we helped ourselves."

"So, you just walked right up in the house?

"No, I took the key off your key ring and walked up in your house." He pulled out the key I took it. "I know you were paying the bills there and Puck and I put all of these in my truck and bought it back here. You got a problem with it?" He asked looking at me.

"Just a little brings back memories. Did you come across any pictures?"

"I did. I came across a picture from 6 years ago you told us 6 to 8 months. TJ's 5 so he was beating you before you were pregnant with TJ."

"Yeah he was. I don't want to talk about it."

"Mercedes you're going to have to talk about it. Tana told me that you're going to drop it in your upcoming interview that you were abused. You can't drop half the story and expect to help others. If you're going to drop it drop it all put it all out there."

"JJ I don't want to do this now." I headed towards the steps.

"Okay. I'm here if you need to talk to me. Are you going to tell mom?"

I sighed. "Maybe let's go eat."

"What were you doing in the basement?" My mother asked me.

"The kids were down there playing." I went over to sink washing my hands. "You fixed their plates?"

"Yeah, I did. Are you okay baby?"

"I'm fine mom although you and I we need to talk later more like tomorrow."

"Okay you and I can talk tomorrow."

"I'm done!" TJ pushed his plate back as I was sitting down. "Can I have dessert now?"

"TJ you aren't done you left your peas on your plate."

"I don't like peas mommy they nasty." He pulled his plate back plucking his peas.

"You still have to eat them take two bites. Stop plucking your peas. Take two bites."

"That's two too many can I just skip them?"

"No. Two bites." He picked up his fork poking two peas on the tips scrunching his face as he chewed. "No. I said two bites."

"I did take two bites."

"Stop playing with me Thaddeus Joshua two bites not two peas." He picked up his spoon brushing up a couple of peas he stopped looking at me. "More. That's enough." He closed his eyes guiding the spoon to his opened mouth. "Chew." He reached for his drink and moved it. "No another bite _then_ you can have something to drink."

"Serious?"

"What's my name?"

"Mommy."

"No, what's my other name?"

"Mercedes Renee Evans-Jones."

He took another spoonful of peas slowly swallowing the second helping. "Here. Was that so bad?"

He gulped down his apple juice. "Yes! Can I have my dessert now?"

"Yeah, you can." After dessert the kids retired to the game room only to be run out by my mother for them to go outside and play with Tank being where he's at the hospital I'm at ease letting TJ run around like a wild child my mother and Kurt were off doing their own thing which was good. Stacey, Tana along with Ray and Azimio are enjoying the great outdoors.

"Stacey for the menu for the BBQ baby celebration I'm thinking we have nachos for starters, and then we can have fried fish, hot dogs, ribs, BBQ chicken."

"Someone say BBQ chicken! Y'all planning the menu?"

"J3! Yes we are!" Stacey and Tana yelled pulling him into a hug. "So happy to see you."

"Me too! Hi cuzzo nope you don't have to get up you got a baby on board! Sam Evans connected for the touchdown." Puck and him hi-fived. "I heard Puck was there for the conception."

"Puck!"

"I was there a few doors down! Y'all already ate?" He rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah, everything is put up! Put it back the way it was!" I yelled as they went back inside the house.

"Hey Azimo come play with us."

"Okay Ray come on. I got a game for y'all it's called Jump In, Jump out it goes like this, _Jump in Jump out turn yourself about, Jump in Jump out introduce yourself._ Y'all got it."

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll start just follow me. "_Jump in Jump out turn yourself about, Jump in Jump out introduce yourself my name is Azimio (Yeah) and I like to box (yeah) I'm gonna be a boxer (yeah) for the rest of my life."_

"_For the rest of his life_. _Jump in jump turn yourself about I said jump in jump out introduce yourself._ _Jump in jump turn yourself about I said jump in jump out introduce yourself."_

"_My name is Ray (yeah) and I like to ball, (yeah) I'm gonna be a baller (yeah) for the rest of my life. __Jump in jump turn yourself about I said jump in jump out introduce yourself."_

"_My name is Gabby (yeah) and I'm a princess (yeah) I'm gonna be a princess (yeah) for the rest of my life."_

"_For the rest of her life. Jump in jump turn yourself about I said jump in jump out introduce yourself_."

"_My name is Logan (yeah) I'm the big brother (yeah) I'm gonna be the big brother (yeah) for the rest of my life."_

"_For the rest of his life. Jump in jump turn yourself about I said jump in jump out introduce yourself_."

"_My name is Ian (yeah) and I like looking good (yeah) I'm gonna always look fresh (yeah) for the rest of my life."_

"_For the rest of his life. Jump in jump turn yourself about I said jump in jump out introduce yourself_ _my name is TJ (yeah) and I like to sing (yeah) I'm gonna be a singer (yeah) for the rest of my life." _TJ held his ear moved his finger with his run. "_Jump in jump turn yourself about I said jump in jump out introduce yourself"._

"Okay that was a Mercedes Jones run! You go baby! My baby got vocals! You Go Thaddeus! My baby!"

"Mommy heard my run! I got your pipes!"

"That you do."

"Come on Gabby it's getting late! We got to get home. 'Cedes hit my phone to let me know that you want Gabby to spend the week with TJ."

"Yeah, mommy I would like that."

"Mo…" I covered TJ's mouth. "I'll let you know later about that later. Bye Gabby."

"Bye Auntie, Bye TJ, Bye Logan and Ian. Bye little sister."

"It's a boy!" TJ moved my hand yelling.

"Come on Ian! 'Cedes I didn't get to spend much time with you but no worries we'll be back tomorrow!"

"Bye TJ and Logan."

"Bye Ian. Bye Uncle Kurt."

"Stacey you mind giving Logan a bath because it's getting close to seven and Sam is calling me back because we're talking to TJ."

"No problem."

"Okay. Thank you. Come on TJ you'll play with Logan after you talk to daddy." We entered the house and TJ's eyes bugged out.

"J3! You're back!" J3 picked up TJ tickling him. "Hahaha…you play dirty!" He sat him down. "We gonna play some games later? I've been practicing."

"Yup! I just got to talk to daddy and then we're on but first Logan and I got to beat Uncle Puck and Uncle Stevie in Mario Kart Wii!"

"We'll see about that hurry up and talk to your daddy we can get some practice in!" Puck yelled up the stairs as we entered to the room.

"Daddy's on time seven o'clock on the dot. Here." I gave him my phone and he climbed on the bed.

"_Hi TJ."_

"Hi daddy. How was training camp today?"

"_Second week day 1 we're good. Hi mommy"_

"Hi daddy. You ready for this talk."

"_I am. TJ mommy and I want to talk to you about your dreams."_

"I already talked about them with mommy."

"_Yeah, you talked about it with her but not the both of us there is a difference. Why didn't you tell mommy about your dreams? When you first started having them again?"_ TJ shrugged his shoulders. "_What did mommy tell you about shoulder shrugs?"_

"She doesn't understand them to open my mouth and speak."

"_Right so open your and speak."_

"They started again when Uncle JJ got shot."

"_That night or the next night?"_

"When you left."

"_Why didn't you tell mommy?"_

"I don't know I thought they would just stop but they kept happening besides I don't like seeing mommy being sad."

"_So that's why you didn't tell mommy?"_

"Yeah that's why. They're only dreams they can't hurt me."

"They can hurt me. You have to tell your father and me about these dreams. I told you this earlier. That's not a good reason to not tell me. Didn't I?

"Yes, you did. Are we done now?"

"_No we're not done. Why did you tell Logan?"_

"He's my brother we were sharing secrets and he told me his and I told him mine and then mommy wanted to see me I knew he told her. So I was mad at him and I told him I hate him. I broke my toy I got this week. Can I get another one?"

"_No, you can't Thaddeus Joshua Evans. You do not go throwing your toys on the floor when you're upset and telling family that you hate them. They're other ways to deal with it. Did you apologize to Logan?"_

"Yes sir. I did. Still wish he didn't tell my secret."

"_I'm glad he did tell he did the right thing you should be thankful for that and that's not a secret that should be kept. You are too young to keep that to yourself. I just want you to know that I'm not fussing at you; mommy and I are talking to you because we love you. This is love. You may not think it but one day you're going to think back to this moment and say my mommy and daddy loved me. From here on out any dream bad dream that makes you scared or nervous talk. You can even draw about it. You understand me TJ."_

"Yes, daddy."

"_Good. Now tell me where you saw Shane before?" _

"I saw Shane at our old house. He came by one of those times that mommy wasn't there. I remembered his pointy head and he said something about cocoa babies."

"He said cocoa babies around you TJ?"

"Yes and no. I was over in the guest house Logan and I were playing hide-and-go seek and the house was empty and they showed up the other and he said cocoa babies and that's how I remembered him along with that face. I wanted to say something the first day but I didn't."

"_Why didn't you tell us that day?"_

"I wanted to play with Logan and all of my aunts and uncles came over. I forgot. Are we done now?"

"_Yeah, we're done. I love you son."_

"I love you too daddy."

He handed me the phone and ran out the room. "You know this means I have to change my number."

"_Of course! You can't keep that same number and I still want to beat his ass! Bad enough he was ogling you in front of me but him knowing Tank made everything worse! Thankful he wasn't there long. Has J3 made it?"_

"Yeah, J3 is here. He and Puck are downstairs eating. It took them a long time to get here."

"_What you mean long time? The airport is like an hour a half away with traffic."_

"That's what I mean. I think they stopped somewhere."

"_Where do you think they went?"_

"My old house."

"_Why you say that?"_

"Baby they're a bunch of boxes in the basement from my house TJ, Logan, Gabby and Ian were going through them. JJ went through them I looked through one myself not all of it just what was on top."

"_What's in the boxes?"_

I let a shaky sigh. "My stuff and TJ stuff and some of Tank things I guess also pictures from years ago when all this started."

"_Wait…what you mean all of this started? You told me 6-8 months but you told your parents that it started after you were pregnant or before. When did it start?"_

"Remember when you came to see me open." He nodded his head. "Well we were suppose to meet up that night and I didn't show up. Tank hit me."

**A/N: LORD HAVE MERCY! This chapter would have been out I just got too deep in my iPod! What is Sam going to say to his wife about holding this out?! Y'all want Gabby to spend the night or week. Let me know. Will Mama Jones go home after finding this out? We'll see tomorrow! I'm off to make some tacos. JLS.  
**


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N: I was chatting it up with three of y'all yesterday shouts out to **_**monni2215**_**, **_**Sweetiedee85 **_**and **_**myhiggins25**_** (she's going to be appearing in upcoming chapter be on the lookout for that) Two of y'all were already were in a chapter [inquiring minds want to know Sam's POV Grammy chapter 63] not only do I use your reviews/comments I put you guys in my story. I am so nice! Oh I said in a previous chapter that y'all could face claim either Patti LaBelle or Loretta Divine as Mercedes mother forget that it's officially Jenifer Lewis [suggested by monni2215 who also help in face claiming y'all favorite] Omari Hardwick is Tank.**

**Let's go! **

**Happy Reading (: Do not throw y'all devices at me once you get there.**

**TJ's POV**

"You off the phone already with your daddy."

"Yeah." I climbed on my bed kicking off my shoes.

"Did your mother say she was giving you a bath?"

"No."

"Well come on you're just in time I was about to put Logan in the tub. Y'all both smell like the outdoors. What did your father want talk to you about?"

I took off my shirt and tossed it on the floor. "My dreams that started back up again about Tank they started when Uncle JJ got shot."

"Have you been saying your prayers before you go to sleep?"

"No, I got my guardian angels Uncle Finn and MeeMaw."

"Well you need to say your prayers at night. You want Aunt Santana to pray for you. I can call her." She laughed. "You know she's always ready to drop down on her knees to send one up."

"I love Aunt Tana but I'll just get mommy to pray for me besides I don't want mommy talking to her she's trying to pawn Gabby here for a week. I don't need that. Gabby and Granny I'll be climbing the walls."

**Mercedes POV**

"_That night when you and I were supposed to meet up for dinner that's when he hit you?"_

I nodded my head. "Yeah, that was the first time."

"_Did he hit you again after that? What was the reason?"_

"Y-Yes, he did. He saw you kiss me." I was looking past Sam I couldn't bring myself to look at him in the eyes.

"_I thought he went to go get some food. He saw us?"_

"Yes, Sam, he did. He told me about that night at the Grammy's I was pregnant with TJ then."

"_Wait…Tammy said that you looked pregnant. I told her that you weren't active in that way. That's why you weren't dancing a lot? I have it recorded it. Where did he hit you if you can remember?"_

"The first time he hit me he gave me a black eye the second time he hit me he punched me I think it was on my arm or stomach some area that you could be easily covered up."

"_Do the boxes down in the basement of our house have pictures showing any of your bruises?"_

"Yes." I blinked my eyes a few times to stop the waterworks from starting.

"_Mercedes why did you lie and say that it was going on for only 6-8 months when it was going on longer than that?"_

"Well it started back up again so it had been going on for 6-8 months."

"_No, it was still going on! It never stopped! He may not have been hitting you but he was abusing you with his mouth and the treatment he was giving you. I'm your husband you're supposed to be open with me with all things!"_

"I'm sorry baby I am. I didn't think Puck and JJ, were going to go over there and find boxes and bring them back here and they go through it. That stuff is personal to me."

"_It's personal to me too. I asked you this question before; I'm going to ask you this again. Did Tank hit you while you were pregnant with my son?!"_

I wiped my face of the tears that had fallen. "Y-Yes."

Shaking phone and clenched jaw I knew Sam was angry with me. _"Why did you say no the first time?"_ He banged on the table.

I jumped dropping my phone on the floor. I waited a minute before I picked it up off the floor. "I-I didn't want you to know that Tank did that to me while I was pregnant bad enough he beat me when I wasn't I just wanted to give him a little compassion towards me."

Sam's demeanor changed his face was contorted in fury like a raging bull. _"Compassion?! Forget his compassion! He didn't care about you the first time he hit you or the last time he hit you and you up here trying to protect the man that got you pregnant by getting you drunk? he is a No! i hate him so much! so DAMN much!" _He tossed his phone down the next thing I heard was Sam punching the wall he returned 5 minutes later red in the face. "_Just no! Worry about you baby! I can't believe this I mean I had a feeling but the pictures confirmed it."_ His face softened with a concernthat had not been present before._ "I'm sorry for getting upset. Just…_" He wiped his tears away. "_I'm sorry I'm just pissed off that. I'm not mad at you._ _Don't cry baby."_

"Sam t-that's all I c-can d-do a w-w-wound has b-been open a-a-again s-s-seeing those p-pictures takes me back t-to a t-t-time w-where I was in a place, place of un-unhappiness. I c-can't g-go through those boxes baby it's too p-p-painful."

"_You don't have to go through those boxes alone I'll go through those boxes with you when I come home next week."_

"W-What y-you mean next? S-San Diego is off this weekend?"

"_No, it's still on just that the next time I'll be home to do that. Like I told you before your stress is my stress the wound that's opened is our wound I wasn't there but I'm not going to let you relive those horrid memories alone. How many boxes are down there?"_

I shrugged my shoulders shaking my head. "T-Too m-many to c-count I haven't been back down there s-since I was d-down there around dinnertime. It c-could be more s-seeing as Puck and J3 t-took forever to g-get here."

"_Okay. I'm sorry for raising my voice I just love you baby. I love you so much I know you are probably thinking I'd shut down on you and turn my back on you because you didn't tell me all that happened and I'd get in my feelings and be an ass this weekend. Not answer when you call me. No, I can't do that we're going to talk through this. Wipe your tears baby if I were there I'd wipe them myself." _I gave a small smile._ "See there goes a smile. Give me just once chance cause I believe that I can make you smile I know a thousand times, you sat alone and cried, you don't deserve it cause I believe that I can make you smile. I never, never make you cry I promise baby you're too precious so pretty baby just dry your eyes forever and ever oh yeah I believe...Oh yeah I believe that.."_

"Sam. Why are you singing that song?" I reached over and grabbed me some Kleenex.

"_It just popped in my head a little 112 for you I know that I can make you Smile and I'm going to make you smile this weekend. Want to tell me about your day today?"_

"Yeah Santana and Kurt were here. Kurt wasn't too bad, neither was Santana, they're actually planning a BBQ."

"_A BBQ for what?"_

"Our baby they were outside planning a menu while Azimio and Ray were playing with the kids."

"_They were playing with the kids. Awww…that's what I like to hear. You're okay with them?"_

"Yes, I am. Azimio and Ray they know their place and job. I had a talk with my mother about her spilling the news of our baby news. Also I showed TJ the sonogram of his sibling."

"_How did that go?"_

"The talk with my mother it didn't go too well I'm going to talk to her tomorrow about everything I told her that _she_ could go home and what TJ said about his "brother", _"It's small! That don't look like a baby it looks like a dot. Mommy are you__ sure__ you're pregnant because if not you and daddy got to try again"_."

"_That's my son! I wouldn't mind going at it again especially with you."_ He blew me a kiss. "So you think your other is going to go home?"

"She's not going home saying that I _need_ her TJ suggested that I call daddy and tell her that he'll carry her purse without no fuss."

He laughed. _"What's wrong with that? Is she stressing you out? Did Stacey get you your Advil?"_

"Sam I can't do that. Yes, she is TJ and me. TJ said his brother is stressed out she did I have a good supply I'm all set for a few months."

"_That's good although you have some pills you should try something 9 months is a long time and we're only 5 weeks in I don't want AJE coming out cranky. I think I asked you already but have you been experiencing morning sickness?"_

"I had a little bout with it this afternoon the first of many to happen."

"_Hope it's not too bad. So, what's going on with your interviews?"_

"I reschedule them well the ones I had for this month JJ said that I couldn't tell half my story in hopes to help someone else unless I be true with myself."

"_He's right. So when did you reschedule them for?"_

"The end of September my shows at the El Rey aren't until November and October is Domestic Violence Awareness month so I know the NFL has something don't they."

His wiped his eye. _"Yeah, October is breast cancer awareness month and the players wear pink cleats but I think this year they'll do pink and purple also they're having a forum I think I can pull some strings and get my wife to do that. You can be one the speakers and share your story."_

"That would be awesome that's a great platform to talk about it."

"_I know. Our court dates for our RO's is coming up. You think Tank and Sarah going to show."_

I rolled my eyes. "No, I don't think they will. I hope not because that means we'll have full protection although I still don't trust that paper. It's just a piece of paper."

"_We can put it in TJ's school information so they'll know he's not supposed to be near TJ or his school. Now that we're on school talk when is TJ's orientation?"_

"September 1st the information came today and school starts after the holiday which is good. I never understood why they started school at the end of August only having them out that week for a 3-day week."

"_That's good. I'll be home then. Will your mother still be there?"_

"That I don't know. We'll have to see. Baby I just want to say I'm sorry again."

"_Baby it's okay I wasn't in your shoes I'd probably do the same just a long you tell me everything from here on out we good."_

"We good baby so what you have planned for me when TJ and I visit you in a few days."

A huge smile spread across his face. _"What do you think I have planned?"_

"I'm asking you. I don't know I'm trying to figure out why you want me to ask my mother to join us."

"_Mercedes I just want to spend some time with my wife alone. It's been awhile since you were on the tip of my tongue."_

"I'm always on the tip of your tongue." He licked out his tongue doing different tricks. I crossed my legs. "I wonder how long I'll last on the ride dubbed The Chameleon."

"_I hope you last for a while just want your hands rubbing through my head you can hit me too when the ride is about to be over and you want to get off."_

"What if I don't want to get off I'll just hold onto your head for dear life."

"_I know you will and you can do just that. Let's pray baby we haven't prayed in a minute. I'll lead. Dear Lord we ask your blessings for our family that we love and cherish. Protect us from harm, shelter us from evil. Teach us kindness. Show us compassion. Guide our steps and we will follow the path of goodness and light forever more. Amen."_

"Amen. Haven't I told you that I find you sexy when you pray?"

"_Yes, you did. Well baby I got to go I have a long day tomorrow. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you always."_

"I love you too. Bye. God I love that man!" I left the bedroom and headed to the game room the race tournament between nephews and uncles was finally underway. "Munch auntie gave you a bath?

"Yup."

"Auntie is you team old or team young and cute?" Logan asked me.

"I'm team young and cute! Mommy gotta support her babies."

**Sam's POV**

Just ended the last FaceTime of the day back home a lot went down but I'll sum it up as pretty good day they're safe and all in one piece despite their stress from my mother in law all is well I was about to hop in the shower when my phone rang. It was Kurt.

"Hello Kurt. What you need my address for? It's 524 Meadow Street, apartment M. Okay bye." I tossed my phone on the bed removing my shirt when the doorbell rang. "Who is this?" I looked through the peephole. "Kurt what are you doing here?! I thought you were going to call me tomorrow."

He welcomed himself in I closed the door. "I was but I'm going to be with Mercedes all day tomorrow just picking her brain so that's why I'm down here to pick your mind well to tell you that Mama Jones and I are planning the proposal."

"You guys are planning _my_ proposal to my wife?"

"Yeah, you need our help. Do you have anything planned?" He pulled out his planner.

"Actually I have something planned."

"What?"

"You know the group Train." He nodded his head. "Well, I got them to serenade Mercedes on the beach."

"So you're proposing on the beach beautiful!"

"Yes, I am. I want a nice setup on the beach with a candlelight aisle with purple or lavender rose petals, a table with a white table cloth, the chairs can draped in white as well with a lavender or purple sash with lighted torches." Everything I said he wrote down.

"I can do that have you thought of a meal and the time you want to propose. Will the weather cooperate?"

"I want it early enough that it won't interfere with TJ's bed time well it's summer he stays up late but he's usually out around eleven or midnight."

"You want your mother-in-law to be here."

"Someone's got to watch TJ because after Mercedes says yes we're getting it in and I don't want or need any interruptions I might take her there on the beach."

"You wouldn't besides sand in her hair." He shuddered. "That's a no."

"I'd have a towel a few towels. So, did she tell you anything about the ring?"

"Yes. Princess cut, anything from 2.5 carats to 5."

"I say 5 carats anything for her I want this to be special this will be one of her memorable days from the birth of our kids, to our wedding day and first mother's day it starts with this. Now Kurt you're going to have to leave because I have a _long_ day tomorrow. I just want to say this, I thank you and Mama for jumping over me and planning this but this is _my_ proposal you and my mother-in-law will _not _push me around with this run ideas by me before y'all confirm on something. Let her know that money isn't any option but I would like enough money left to take a honeymoon. Understand? Also don't spoil this surprise let her talk freely about this and go from there. I want this to be a secret."

"Okay. I'll let her know that." He packed up his planner. "I have enough information to bounce off Mama Jones. Have a good night's Sam." I opened the door.

"I will." I locked the door. "Let the countdown begin hopefully Kurt and Mama do as I say and Mercedes doesn't lose her mind tomorrow. I fear she may snap. Glad I'm not there. They'll learn." I turned off the light and went to the bathroom for my shower.

**JJ's POV**

"I didn't know Sam had a guest house here! This is a big ass house! What happened to the door?"

"Puck kicked it in instead of using his key. That's how pissed off he was we got the door to replace it just haven't did it yet." I knocked on the door. "J3 this is Azimio and Ray guys this is my cousin he's taking Shane spot."

"Good. Wassup man."

"'Sup. What y'all didn't like Shane?" He asked them sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Shane ass was creepy. I'm glad his dusty behind got kicked to the curb. Shane had a program. How'd you sniff it out?"

"TJ he recognized Shane, Shane is tangled up with Tank and I can't have that, my brother can't have that we acted quick and got him out."

"I'm not prying or anything but what did Tank do to your sister?" Ray asked.

"He abused her, verbally, sexually, physically, TJ, he got her pregnant by getting her drunk and doing that to her and now his ass is going above and beyond to get her back. His mother got Stevie shot, thank God he survived, I myself was shot myself twice in the chest." I lifted my shirt showing my bruises. "And he ended up killing the two guys who he got to do that to me. This man doesn't care about the law he thinks he is above the law."

"Does she have a restraining order?"

"She does but it's only temporary she has a court date in a couple of weeks to get the full restraining order but I don't trust that it took the police two times before they got it right. J3 stay chill around here talk to the guys you're going to be rotating with them."

"Okay."

I left the guest house making my way back to the main house and Stacey was sitting there writing. "Stacey what are you still doing out here?"

"Planning the menu for the BBQ next weekend."

"That's really happening Cedes agreed?" I asked sitting down.

"No, we're just having it just because like Stevie and that XBOX ONE. You won't believe who I ran into at Target earlier today."

"Sarah, Sam's last ex. She's the thirstiest of them all that her mother should have named her Sahara she must be dry on the inside she sucks them up. Anyway I'm in the baby section just talking to myself and she popped up saying that I'm buying for Tank's seed."

"You didn't tell her that his seed didn't win the race."

"I'm not that crazy. I let her foolish ass believe that Cedes was still pregnant with Tank's baby. She also got this big ass knot on her head." She showed the size with her hands.

"Where she got a knot on her head from? You think Tank is hitting her?"

"No, she got it from TJ and Logan."

"What?"

"Yeah, she said that Sam's bad kids did it to her. Let's go ask TJ and Logan what they did." We entered the house and to the game room we went.

"TJ, Logan I ran into Sarah."

"Oh you mean Ashy Felicia."

"Who is Ashy Felicia?" Puck asked pausing the game. "I thought her name was Sarah."

"Her name _is_ Sarah but when you don't care for the person you can call Ashy Felicia. Yes, I did she has a big ol' knot on her forehead. What did y'all do to her?"

"She was getting buck in daddy face and she called mommy the b-word so Logan and I went over to the fruit section and stuffed our pockets with fruit and, I didn't even count to three."

"TJ's right we ducked behind this thing and TJ just yelled "three", and we started throwing the fruit at her. We popped her good. Uncle Sam was happy but auntie wasn't. She was talking about giving us a part 2 but Uncle Sam made a promise with us."

"What's the promise?"

"If we get in trouble with mommy he'd find a way to get us out of trouble just like the ice-cream. You got a photo?"

"You know I do baby." She pulled out her phone and that knot was huge! "I zoomed in."

"Damn that's a big ass knot! Hi-five TJ and Logan! Good job!" Puck said giving them hi-fives. "This is beautiful." Puck wiped his tears.

"Puck is you crying?"

"No, just some water in my eye. This is beautiful! They learning from us we are defending our family on all fronts. I'm proud!"

**Mercedes POV**

"You're proud of what?" Stacey showed me her screen. "Wow that's a huge knot! TJ and Logan see what y'all did?"

"Yup! We're proud!"

"You should not be that's wrong what the both of you did." I glanced down at my phone it was getting close eleven o'clock "Make this the last lap. It's bedtime."

"One more race! Please!"

"Fine last race and it's over." TJ picked his favorite track Rainbow Road and off they were after 3 laps it was over and TJ and Logan won Puck and Stevie were arguing over what went wrong.

"You hit me!"

"You flew off the road! I'm on your team!"

"Say good night to everyone."

"Night Uncle Puck, Aunt Stacey Uncle JJ, and Uncle Stevie." TJ and Logan said in unison.

"Night guys see y'all in the morning." Logan and TJ ran out the room running up the stairs. I heard laughing when as I made my way to his room. "Hey it's too late for y'all to be pillow fighting. Did y'all say y'all prayers?"

"No."

"Say y'all prayers. Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, thy angels watch me through the night, and keep me safe till morning's light. Amen. God Bless my brother Logan and my baby brother, mommy, daddy and conniehey. PS. Let granny go home. Amen."

"God Bless my brother TJ, my baby brother, mommy and conniehey."

"In bed sweet dreams." I gave each a kiss I hit the light and retired to my room. "2 more weeks and then Sam is home." I changed into my pajamas catching up on a few shows I DVR'd when TJ's knock came at the door. "Yes, TJ." I said as he walked in.

"Mommy, I haven't said my prayers in a few nights although I said them tonight can we say our family prayer together. You can never be too prayed up."

"Yes, we can. You want to lead it." I paused the video.

"No, you can lead it."

"Okay let's bow our heads. Yes, come on. Heavenly Father, Please shine your light upon my family. Give us strength to overcome all of the difficulties that we are dealing with now and protect us against any and all problems we may encounter in the future. O Lord, please bring us together as we are meant to be. May the love that binds us only grow stronger as we fulfill the destiny you have laid out for us. Grant my family forgiveness for any sins we have committed. May we also forgive one another Lord, as it is sometimes difficult to do. Bless us Lord, in your name I pray, Amen."

"God Bless mommy, daddy, me, and my baby brother. Amen."

"Amen you're gonna sleep with me tonight or you're going back in you room with Logan?"

"Back to my room. Night mommy."

"Night baby."

_**The next day…early morning.**_

**Mercedes POV**

It's 4 o'clock in the morning which means my mother is up she's still on Lima time I would wait to have this talk with her later in the day but Kurt is coming back later and I want to get this off my chest.

"I knew you were up. Mom, you and I need to talk."

"What? How I am smothering you? I heard you say that yesterday."

"No, not that although you kind of are." I got in her bed. "Um about my relationship with Tank I didn't tell you. Actually I didn't tell you _all_ that happened."

"More happened."

"Yes, the abuse wasn't for 6-8 months"

"Okay did it last a year?"

I swallowed hard. "More than a year…remember when I was on tour opening up for Bey."

"Yes….it started then?! How did it all happen? Tell and don't leave not one detail out."

I chewed on my lip. "I invited Sam to see me perform and Tank was just a little bit extra I picked up on him being jealous but I didn't say anything. Sam had come to my dressing room and Tank asked me if I wanted something to eat and I said no he left Sam and I alone to talk, Sam kissed me Tank saw it. That night I was going to meet up with Sam and he hit me that night he gave me a black eye."

"Why didn't you share that with us while your father and I were here I would have put that broom stick up this asshole? Did he do anything else?"

"Yes, he hit me the next night too saying to me "don't you ever think of looking at another man I'm the only man for you, you belong to me I'll fuck you up."

"Why did you stay so long baby?

"Mom, I thought it would stop, I wanted to prove you and daddy wrong that he'd hit me once and that would be the end of it but it continued until I got pregnant and when I was at a safe mark in my pregnancy he hit me."

"What?! I know that man didn't lay his hands on you while you were carrying TJ!?" I nodded my head. "Why did you stay with him if a man hits you once he's bound to do it again? He didn't love you then you should have known that. So thankful TJ wasn't severely injured or you and we wouldn't have known. Why did you keep this away from us?" She asked pulling me into a hug.

"I didn't want to dwell on it. It's like opening an old wound that's trying to heal. I'm trying to heal but Tank keeps reappearing and ripping off the scab."

"The only way you're going to heal is if you talk about this. Don't you have interviews?"

"I do I was going to drop it that I was in an abusive relationship but JJ said if I wasn't going to drop it all what's the point if it's not going help someone."

She pulled back looking down at me. "He's right. I agree with JJ, don't share if you are not going to open up all. Anything else going on that I need to know about."

"TJ is still having his dreams about Tank."

"I thought those dreams stopped?"

"They started back up when JJ got shot so Sunday stopped one day and picked back up on Tuesday."

"How did they stop and resume?" I sat up and she wiped my tears.

"Sam was home. Last night Sam and I talked to him about his dreams and he knows to talk about them."

"Good he can talk to me too I'm here for a _long_ time. I wish you would have left after he hit you the first time. Why did you stay? You don't have to answer. I mean the only good thing that came out of that was TJ, you can thank him for that."

"TJ was conceived out of being drunk and being taken advantage of I'm not thanking him for that. I love my son I'm thankful for him every day but all thanks go to God."

"What about his mother? Did she know of the abuse you went through?"

"Yeah I told her but she didn't believe me. She told me that I brought this on myself she's in Tank's corner."

"The bitch. Where is she?"

"She was arrested for conspiring to kidnap TJ."

"When did you find this out?! Who told you?" She got off the bed and started pacing back. "Why did you tell us then?"

"Quinn, the day y'all beat him and his cousin up she wondered where his crusty mother was and we found she also was behind Stevie being shot."

"I know it! I knew it! Is she out?"

"No, she's gone for good."

"Better be hell because if she not I'm going to beat her ass myself let her see how it feels to be punched in the eye. What kind of a mother is that?! Let me calm down." She inhaled and exhaled a few times. "Now, what about Shane, I thought he was a fine gentleman."

I titled "That was a put on for you. Shane knew Tank, TJ recognized him the first meeting when we introduced him to Azimio and Ray on Sunday."

"Why didn't he say anything?"

I rubbed my hands across my stomach. "ND family showed up and he wanted to play with Logan so he got sidetracked when Stacey, JJ, Stevie, Puck, and myself were in the office we were talking about Shane and how'd we deal with him. They wanted him to stay longer to hang himself and that didn't take long. He gave Tank my number and he called me. He blocked his number."

"Child you got to stop answering blocked numbers. Did you change your number yet?"

"No, I'm going to change it later today."

"Okay. Are you going to the store to do it?"

"No, I can call them and have the do it. It's a $15 charge that's nothing." I sighed. "Mommy…" I had something else to say but AJE had other things. "I got to go."

**Bernice's POV**

"So, the charges against me are dropped."

"Yeah, you're free to go there are no witnesses besides Vito and he has other charges against him but you're free."

"Like I should have been all along! I can't believe y'all did this to me! Where is my shit at?"

"Right there!"

"About motherfucking time! Shit!" They handed me my clothes that they took from me when I first got here and went to change back into them. "Where is my cellphone?" I pulled it out the bag and turned it on. "This still works." I dialed Tank's number. "Sarah! What are you doing answering Tank's phone? Where is he? The hospital! What happened to him?! What?! Look come pick me up they let me out. Yeah. Bye." I started dancing and singing. "_I'm coming out! I'm coming! Remix. Oh_ _no, not I! I will survive! Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive! Hey! Hey!"_

**A/N: SHE'S BACK! We still good? What is gonna happen now?! We'll see tomorrow. (: JLS Off to feed my rabbit.  
**


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N: Y'all reviews about that lady being back had me rolling! Okay…oooh what can I say. Sorry. You'll find out why in this chapter. Something a few you said wanted to happen will happen soon. I can't wait to write that chapter. The majority of you really hate Tank. I have a request to kill him in the sequel but first I got torture him. You want him to die a slow death let me know. I'll do it. Leave a review. In other news cleaned up chapter 17 so 1-17 are cleaned.**

**Happy Reading Guys (: Y'all can do the Cha-Cha slide if you want turn it up to left take it back now y'all one hop….**

**Tank's POV**

"I should even be worried about your ass!" I muted my TV and slowing looked in her direction. I wiped my eyes to makes sure I wasn't hallucinating. "You only visited me twice while I was up in the hellhole. You should be happy I care about your ass."

"What are you doing out?"

"Charges were dropped either Vito changed his story or they didn't have any witnesses to pin them on me. Did they call you?"

"No they didn't call me. How'd you get this number?"

"Rick he gave it to me." She smacked me upside my head. "So, why are you here in the hospital?"

"Can't you see me?! I got beat the fuck up by one of Mercedes friends I called her phone and he said a mouthful so I went out there and this. I stabbed him in the arm."

"And he's still living?"

"Yeah, also I got served."

"Served what? Breakfast, lunch or dinner, a good ass idea?"

"No, a temporary restraining order." Sarah handed her my papers she glanced them over. "She took one out on me and I told you Sam took one out on Sarah. I actually got mine yesterday."

"Why she do that?"

"I don't know it beats me but I have to be 200 yards away from her so I can't go back out there."

"Hell I can go out there. Sarah I mean to ask you what the fuck happened to your forehead. That's a big ol' knot." She winced touching it I shuddered.

"Oh, Sam's sons did this to me."

"He got kids?" She asked me. I kissed my teeth and changed the channel.

"Yeah, TJ and some other little kid I think his name is Logan."

"No, he has _one_ kid Logan, TJ has a fine father his name is Tank." I patted my chest smiling. "Don't let them go brainwashing your ass too she still over there playing house with his ass. Is she pregnant?"

"Yeah, she's pregnant I ran into Sam's sister at Target and she was in the baby section."

"Good. I have another grandbaby on the way. Tank you got to get your life together so you can get her back. So is the plan still on?"

"Not your plan when you got arrested we changed plans and now we're doing it my which is somewhat like yours except I bought a house."

"I thought your ass didn't have any money you made me pay for the fake birth certificate which you still owe me for."

I looked her up and down. "Bitch I don't owe your ass a damn thing! Fuck out of here with that. So yeah, I got a house and Sarah is setting it up it's in Maryland. We're taking TJ out of state."

"So your ass flew all the way to Maryland. What name did you use?"

"My new name is Oscar Harrison got new ID's and all of that Sarah too. We're going to milk this for what it is."

"Why, Maryland? Why not somewhere close why not San Diego?"

"Nobody is going to know TJ's ass in Maryland besides Sam works for the Chargers we are not taking any chances. I told her ass if she left me with my son I was going to take him. She knows this. She thinks I'm playing. She got another thing coming."

"How are you going to take him? If the both of you got restraining orders, who is going to get him? Did y'all think this through?"

"We'd just take his ass from school."

"School? I highly doubt Mercedes put your ass down there as contact she probably got that fake ass man of hers on there."

"Snatch him from the outside. We just got to see how they're dismissals go. I got the address to the school." I handed her the pamphlet.

"This is an expensive ass school! How much they throwing away with this?"

"25k."

"25k. You should think about asking for ransom if they got that much money to blow. Who gave you this and how do you know this is the school he's going to? It could be another."

"I'm positive it's his school. Remember Shane he got hired by them only to be fired the next day."

She rolled her eyes. "He couldn't last a damn week but this is good. You want me to scoop out the school."

"No, we can do that when I get out of here. I should be released in a few more days. I can't wait."

"Where are those two young kids you got to off her brother?"

I cracked my knuckles. "Dead he's still alive no worries my hand wasn't in it I got someone else to do it. Everything is going to work out. Trust me."

"Well, while you're in here recovering I want to see their house. Sarah come on drive me out there."

"Alright. We'll see you in a little bit Tank."

"Okay." I waved them off and went back to this movie. "Slowly it's coming together."

**Stacey's POV**

"Someone is at the door Aunt Stacey."

Logan said running back beside TJ peeking through the blinds. I looked through peephole it was Excellent Gates. I opened the door. "Hello. I'm Omar I'm here for a consultation, Excellent Gates."

"Hi I'm Stacey you're right on time." I glanced down at my watch.

"That I am."

"Please come on in." I stepped back closing the door. "These two are TJ and Logan you may have saw them looking at you through the blinds."

"I did. Hi."

"Hi." TJ and Logan waved.

"TJ and Logan can you go get Mercedes. We can talk in the dining room follow me. Have a seat."

"Stacey you sent for me."

"Yes, this is Omar he's here to talk about that gate we're getting. Omar this is Mercedes, my wonderful sister-in-law."

"Nice to meet you so, what are your needs for a gate?" He asked as we sat down.

"To keep the unwanted pests out."

"You mean animals." He asked laughing "Because they can still come through."

"No, I'm talking about the human kind we have unwanted visitors to my house and they need to be stopped."

"Excellent. I agree you want to feel safe while you're home and not home. So here is all the gates have." He slid us the book. "What's your price range?"

"Money isn't an option. My husband and we want the best."

"Okay. If you want the best I suggest this one swing gate with remote control instead of putting in some code that's time consuming. Here is the video on how we install the gate."

The video as only 2 minutes just an animation. "How long will this take to install?" Mercedes asked.

"Um. We can start tomorrow if you want. Is that something you would like?"

"Like, I love hearing that the faster that's installed the better I'd feel. How many remotes do we get? We have a large family."

"How large are you talking?"

Mercedes counted on her fingers. "That's three…eight…eleven not to mention 2 bodyguards so 13."

"Damn! I'm sorry. That's unprofessional of me. 13. Wow."

"Auntie door!" TJ yelled.

"Who else did you get in contact with?"

"I didn't contact anyone else."

"That would be for me I called a surveillance company we're getting more cameras installed." JJ said running to the door. "Hello. I'm JJ. Let's go for walk around."

"Can we come Uncle JJ?"

"Cedes is it okay if TJ and Logan join me."

"It's fine. Stacey you got the rest of this. I need a nap. I've been up since 4 this morning."

"Sure I got this you go take your nap. I'll fill you in once you wake up."

"Thank you."

"Should we head on out I want to get some measurements." He said getting up and walking to the door.

"Yeah. I'm right behind you."

**Kurt's POV**

I drove down the driveway I blew my horn and Stacey and waved. "Oh I wonder what they're doing." I drove down a little further there was JJ, TJ and Logan. I let down my window. "JJ what's going on? Stacey is back there with some guy and here you are. What are you both up to?"

"Hi Ian. We are just getting started on what Sam asked us to do. I'm working on getting more cameras installed and Stacey is with Excellent Gates."

"Oh, y'all getting a gate that's good. We will have our own remotes? Hi TJ and Logan."

"Hi Uncle Kurt can we get a ride back to the house?"

"Sure hop in." I unlocked the doors and they jumped in. "JJ you need a ride back?"

"As far as you guys having y'all on remotes that I don't know. No, I don't need a ride we still got some more stuff to discuss. I'll see you soon."

"Okay see you when you get back to the house." I pulled to the house and TJ, Logan and Ian all jumped out running in the house.

"Hi Mama Jones." I gave her a hug "Where is Mercedes?"

"Upstairs sleep. Did you talk to Sam?"

"I did more than that I drove all the way to San Diego to talk to him about that he's doing it on the beach we talked about the ring and he's set on 5 carats. He says money is no option but it's _his_ proposal and he's happy that we're helping but don't try to takeover."

"I don't take over anything." TJ, Logan, and Ian were one step from disappearing in the game room. "TJ no, you can't not go into the game room you already were in there before breakfast this morning it's only 12:45. You should be taking a nap you, Logan and Ian upstairs now."

"Nap? But…"

"Upstairs now."

"Ugh! This don't make any sense. Ian just got here why he has to take nap." TJ mumbled leading Logan and Ian upstairs I followed them with my eyes and once TJ got to the top he gave the finger and stuck out his tongue

"Oh my goodness!"

"What? Did he say something smart?"

I cleared my throat. "No he didn't. Excuse me…what's your name?"

He looked around pointing to himself. "Me." I nodded my head. "Azimio. Why?"

"Ah...Azimio can you bring us some beverages please."

"Um…I'm a bodyguard not a butler."

"I know that it's just that you're already in there. Mama Jones what would like to drink?"

"I'll take some of that lemonade on the rocks."

"I'll have the same Azimio you can bring that outside with some finger sandwiches that would be wonderful. Thank you." I flashed him a smile following Mama Jones outside to the table sitting down.

"So, does he have anything planned?"

"He does he has the group Train coming in to serenade Mercedes on the beach. You ever heard of them."

"No, I haven't. Are they any good?"

"They're perfect and the song he picked is excellent. Here listen to it."

I pulled out my iPhone and hit play. "Oh wow! That song is perfect! I can see this she's going to cry. I'm already tearing up. This proposal is going to be amazing! So, what colors has he picked? Her favorite color is purple."

"That's what he said so we're going with purple lavender rose petals and the aisle leading up to the table will be accented by candles, with lit torches and they'll be in their white, you and I will have to go shopping for TJ's and Mercedes outfit. This is going to be so beautiful. You got my tearing up. Our girl is getting engaged. Let me calm down before I let the secret out."

"So, will you be present for that?"

"Of course I'll find a way to get the whole ND family down there."

"Here comes Mercedes. Hide that." I looked back and she was talking to Azimio I swapped books. "So I was thinking about for the BBQ we'd have some rice…"

"Thank you Azimio for opening the door here are your drinks and finger sandwiches." She sat down the tray. "Why would you ask him to do this? He's my bodyguard."

"He was in the kitchen and we were on our way out here. Thank you Azimio. You can go patrol now."

"Okay." He smirked and walked away.

"Y'all making a menu you too for the BBQ?" She reached over looking through my notebook.

"Yes we are. Why?"

"Stacey started one last night."

"We can combine the menus. How is Uncle Kurt's baby? Hopefully she's not giving you too much trouble. Are you experiencing morning sickness yet?"

"Yes, I am it started yesterday. Can't wait for this phase to be over this is the worst thing about being pregnant." She took a sip of her lemonade.

"I beg to differ, foot cramps are bad, and pants falling down are bad, a person wanting to touch your stomach is bad, tears."

"Those are all bad I forgot about that I didn't have many people wanting to touch my belly when I was pregnant with TJ. I rarely was out. I didn't want anyone to know I had a child on board."

"So that's why you declined to do anything else after that."

She nodded her head. "Yes I just took a huge step back in my career and just took care of my son I'm going back into the studio next week. Tank wasn't of much help with TJ I was merely a single mother. I did everything on my own."

"You won't get to do that this time around. I know Sam is head over heels about the baby."

"Yes, he is." She laughed. "When he saw the baby for the first time he kissed the monitor."

"Y'all already had the first ultrasound where is the sonogram. I want to see it."

"It's not much." She opened up the iPad case and handed the sonogram to her mother. "Here it is."

"Aww…first look at my granddaughter I love you."

"Mom, Sam is taking TJ and me down to San Diego this weekend he wanted me to ask you can you come along."

Mama Jones and I made eyes at each other. "Sure baby. I'm there! What does Sam have planned?"

"That I don't know probably something family oriented I believe and then some alone time for us. It would be nice if Sam asked me out on a date."

"Ask you out on a date?" I asked my ears perking up.

"Yeah I haven't been out on a date in _years_ I would like for Sam to send me flowers with a note and he'd just ask me on the spot, Mercedes would you like to go on a date with me. Why are you looking at rings?" She lifted up my laptop scrolling throw the pages.

"Oh, um…a friend of a friend was using my laptop and I just browsed their history and saw this. These are some beautiful rings. Don't you think so?"

"They are but I want Sam to pick my ring I don't want to pick it I want to be surprised when Sam pops the question." The sliding door closed and there were TJ and Logan in some ugly looking shirts. "TJ what do you and Logan have on?"

"Oh, Aunt Stacey got shirts made of Sarah's knot and Uncle Puck is rocking his shirt of Tank. We like taking pics of our handy work we'd just thought we show them off. You like?" He turned around.

"No, I do not. Go tell Aunt Stacey to put you in the shirt you had on this morning."

"But I like this shirt."

"Thaddeus this isn't up for discussion go. You too Logan and I want those shirts off I don't want it under anything. Better yet come here. Lift up your arms." She took off their shirts. "Go put a shirt on." He huffed walking away giving 'Cedes the finger. He's going to get in so much trouble if Mercedes catches him doing that.

"What was that about?"

She heled up the shirt shaking her head. "Saturday Sam the kids and me ran into Sarah at the grocery store TJ and Logan started throwing fruit at her that's the reason for that knot on her head yesterday Stacey ran into her at Target and took a photo of it."

"That's a big ol' not. What they toss at her a pineapple?" Mama Jones asked.

"More like a honeydew melon that's a huge ass knot."

"I know they said they didn't do it but when I went go get them for dinner they both had an apple and an orange in their hands a run by fruiting. Ray! Can you toss these in the trash? Thank you."

"So, when is Logan going home?"

"Friday and next week Gabby is coming over and Ian can come week after. If that's okay with you and Blaine?"

"That's fine with me. Hi Tana."

"Tana what are you doing here?"

"'Cedes and I are going out to purchase TJ and Gabby school uniforms. Hi Mama Jones. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I just have to use the bathroom and we can be off."

"Okay. So, what are you guys planning?" Tana asked digging in my bag looking through my book. "Marry Me? Who is getting married?"

I snatched my book. "Sam is planning on proposing to Cedes this week we're planning the engagement. You're all invited."

"He is! Trouty Mouth gonna get down on his knee. Where?"

"We're working that out. Don't mention it to Cedes this is a surprise."

"Scouts honor oh, Mama Jones Gabby is here in case you're wondering so if you hear some arguing in the game room. You'll know why."

"Game room! I told them kids not to be in there." She went in the house fussing. "Y'all better not be in that game room!"

"We're not taking the kids just want to be in and out."

"I'm ready."

"Okay we're out. Ray let's go!"

**Mercedes POV**

"Ray this is my friend Santana, Tana, Ray."

She waved up in the rearview mirror. "Hi. How long have you been a bodyguard?"

"Eleven years. How long have you two known each other?"

"We go _way_ back, high school glee club so a little over 9 years."

"Okay. Do y'all always pop up at Mercedes house announced?"

"Yes we do we're family we _always_ barge in. We know when to leave when we wear out our welcome."

"At least y'all know that. What are we out here shopping for today ladies?"

"School uniforms and school supplies."

"Tana we're only out here to buy uniforms. School supplies can wait another week." We pulled up to Flynn and O'hara. "Not too many people here. We picked the right day to come here."

"That we did I'll come and find you in 20 minutes."

"Okay." I headed to the boys section looking through the uniforms I picked TJ a few polos, sweater vests I had draped over my arm.

"You need a cart." Ray said taking the clothes putting them in the cart. "This is heavy."

"Thank you. I did."

"Well I'm going to go use the restroom I asked if they have one available and they do. You going to be okay shopping while I take care of that?"

"Sure. I'll be fine."

"A'ight."

I pushed the cart looking over to look at the pants and shorts. "Are these TJ's size?" I took the pants off the hanger.

"They should be." The voice said from behind me. I turn my head and there she was before me. "B-Bertha."

"I knew that was you. I thought I'd come to speak to you while Sarah gets herself something to eat from Subway. How is everything?"

"G-Good."

"How is my grandson?" She looked through the clothes that were in the cart.

"TJ's fine."

"You should let him see his _real_ father you got that boy confused calling that other man daddy. Why don't you come back home to where you belong? TJ's not getting that fatherly bond he needs? Tank misses you and TJ too. Come home. Just think about it. Hopefully you come to your senses and see that I've been right all along. This would look good on TJ." She tossed a pair of shorts in the cart walking away.

"'Cedes who in the hell was that?"

"That's Bertha, Tank's mother."

"How'd that bitch get out?! Na-uh she needs to get hit by a bus! No, it's good! I'm glad her ass is out. She's number two on my hit list! I'll make sure I'll put hands on her! What she tell you?"

"She told me that I should come to my senses and return back to Tank."

"BULLSHIT! Hey Crusty! I don't know why and how your ass got out but I _will_ get to the bottom of this. You will be lit as a burnt offering." Tana cracked her neck. "You got everything?"

"Yeah I do. Let's go check out." We checked out and Ray finally came out the restroom. "You must really have to use the bathroom."

"Yeah. That breakfast your mother cooked was talking back to me." He rubbed his stomach. "I feel 15 pounds lighter. Y'all ready. I'll carry the bags."

"Yes."

**Sam's POV**

Around this time I'd call Mercedes but she's not answering her phone so I called Kurt. "Hi Kurt I called Mercedes phone and she didn't answer. Where is she?"

"She and Tana went out to purchase school uniforms Ray is with them."

"That's good. Have you had time to talk to her today?"

"Yes I have she wants to go on a date. She wants you to send her flowers and ask her out."

"I can do that." I wrote myself a note. "Maybe I can set up a spa day for her just her so we can be ripping and running around getting everything together."

"Love it. Which beach?"

"I have it narrowed down to two Del Mar and Coronado beach I'm thinking about renting a house for the weekend. Can you look in to that?"

"I will look into that. What's your price range?"

"Between 4k to 5k just for about 3 days my apartment is no place to celebrate."

"I know it's nice for a single guy but you aren't. Have you picked out the ring?"

I was on Zales website looking at the rings. "No, I haven't so many selections. I want TJ to help me do that. How can I do that though he has Logan with him?"

"The jeweler can come to you he can bring you the rings and you and TJ can pick. I can set that up.."

"That works! Does Mercedes think anything is up?"

"She asked on yesterday and I told her that I didn't know of anything we're being hush-hush about it. You still haven't picked the menu for the meal?"

"I don't know. I'm just concerned about popping the question. I've been practicing. You wanna hear what I'm going to say?"

"Sure...run it by me. I want to see if it sounds good."

"Okay." I got up from desk closing the door. "It's going to like this after Train sings the last line I come back over to her and I say "Mercedes Renee Jones when you walked out of my life so many years ago I thought I lost my true love forever it took a fool to not cherish you the way that I've always cherished you and I'll forever will", then TJ walks out and he says, "daddy asked for my blessing and I said yes, now it's your turn to return the favor by saying yes because daddy would love to make you his wife. Daddy here's the ring", and I go onto say "I'm down on my knee because I have to ask you this question. Mercedes will you marry me?", then open up the ring box and she cries well she should be crying already and say yes. Only 1 day has went by."

"That is going to be beautiful! Has it only been a day? I'm ready for the romantic weekend already!"

"Me too this week is inching by it is only Tuesday it's like this week is taking long on purpose it knows I have plans. I just want to make it all about her this weekend after what she revealed to me last night."

"What she reveal to you?"

I groaned bringing my hand to my face. "You already know Tank was abusing her she told us 6 to 8 months it's been going on for longer."

"How much longer? A year? 2?"

"No. 6 years Tank even hit her while she was pregnant with TJ then she was defending…"

"Defending his ass?! In the words of Ms. Mercedes Jones _hell to the no!_ Defending? What was her reason?"

"She said to give him some compassion."

"Okay compassion my ass."

"I know listening to her defend and protect that scum was unbearable hell I was on 100 when she told me he hit her while pregnant and she stayed. I don't want to get into all of that now…the proposal…

**Mercedes POV**

"Thank you Ray you can put the bags on the couch. Mom we're back!" I grabbed the mail and went into the kitchen.

"Hey. What happened? Why is Tana jumping up and down boxing out at the air?"

"Tank's mother. She is out of jail!" Tana had her leg propped up on the table stretching.

"What?! Oh hell no! Where you see here at?"

"When we were in Flynn and O'Hara she didn't touch me she just said a few things to me."

"Like what?" Mom asked narrowing her eyes.

"TJ should spend time with is _real_ daddy and TJ's confused calling Sam daddy and that I need to come to my senses and come back home."

"She must be out of her damn mind! Seems big Bertha got her all mixed up. I wish she would?! Why is she out anyway?"

"I don't know. I'm about to call Quinn." I took out my phone and called Quinn. "Quinn,hey. Thanks for the congratulations on the baby. What should you bring to the BBQ? I'll get back to you on that. I have a question why was Tank's mother released. No witnesses! What about Vito? He changed his story! Okay. Bye."

"So."

"Vito changed his story he said he lied so they dropped the charges against her that's why she's out but he's still in there."

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Stevie yelled running out the house.

**TJ's POV**

"TJ I'm spending the _whole_ week with you next week."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I ran out the game room up to my room closing the door I got down on my knees and started praying. "Jesus! Please let this be a dream." I smacked myself.

"Bro you okay." Logan asked bringing me a Capri-Sun. "I already put the straw in there."

"Thanks." I took a few sips. "Did Gabby say what I thought she said?"

"Yeah, I'll see if mommy lets me stay another week. I can't leave you hanging."

**A/N: What's gonna happen y'all? Lls. Gabby is coming for a week. Tank's mother tell me what y'all want to happen to her. I'm out until tomorrow guys. JLS.**


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N: 1 more chapter and we'll be at the proposal. I'm working on that it will take place at Del Mar the song for that chapter is **_**Marry Me**_** Train I've been listening to it and playing the proposal in my mind which means I have to type the wedding oh that's going to be amazing. Torture stories are coming back. Submit your best torture methods for Tank and company. TJ's flipping off people. Lls In other news 3 bug stories one was crawling the refrigerator I killed him, the fly I reached out and touched him and the bug on my wall I killed with my hand. Chapters 1-20 are cleaned. **

**Let's go y'all.**

**Happy Reading (:**

**Mercedes POV**

"What's going on? Why did Stevie just speed out of here like a madman?!" Puck shouted pointing out the door.

"Oh no…hopefully he's not going to Lucky."

"Stacey, Lucky isn't in town. Lucky is on vacation! So, where the hell is he going?"

"I don't know where he's off to but what he overheard me say sent him out of here, it involves Tank's mother." They all gestured for me to continue. "She's out of jail."

"WHAT?! Why did her ass get out?" Stacey shouted.

"Quinn says that there weren't any witnesses and Vito changed his story."

"Why did he change his story?" JJ asked.

"That I don't know but she's free I ran into her today at Flynn and O'Hara she didn't lay her hands on me she just said silly things to me but I'm not paying that any attention."

"That's good don't listen to her I'm going to say this so excuse me now Mama Jones but fuck her. I'm going to go get Stevie. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I really am Puck thank you for asking."

"Okay. I'm going to go get Stevie I'm taking J3 and JJ with me so you'll know. JJ, let's roll." Puck and JJ left and Stacey went out back calling Stevie.

I turn to head upstairs and I hear Santana counting. "Santana you can stop doing sit-ups and push-ups now."

"I'm just doing a light workout just in case I run into her ass on the way home I'll be ready to jump out and won't pull anything while I'm going to town on her ass." She got up off the floor fixing her clothes.

"Mom did Kurt go home?"

"Yes, he and Ian left 15 minutes before you two got here. He said he's going to call you later on tonight but he had something to take care of."

"Okay."

"Mercedes I'm going to go and head out myself." She said giving me a hug. "I was over here yesterday and I don't want to wear out my welcome. I'm going to round up my child and we're going to leave you alone. Quick question on the week Gabby stays, when can I drop her off?"

"I'll get back to you on that. TJ and I will be spending the weekend with Sam in San Diego."

"That's nice! Hopefully you'll enjoy yourself down there. Gabby!"

"YES!" She yelled running out the game room.

"Let's go! Tell your Aunt Cedes, Logan and TJ bye and you'll see TJ next week."

"Bye Auntie." Gabby gave me a hug. "Bye Logan. Bye Thaddeus."

He huffed. "It's TJ, Gabriella." TJ stuck out his tongue.

"Your name is Thaddeus and I'm going to call you that."

"Mommy can Logan and I go outside to play?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Stacey is outside."

I went and sat on the couch propping up my feet on the ottoman. "What are you going to do about her?"

"What can I do? She's free to do what she wants I'm not the authorities."

"You can get a restraining order against her too she's just as bad as Tank if not worse. Since her ass is free I promise you she's going to show up here." Mom sat the bags on the floor sitting down. "Where was Ray? She should have not gotten close to you to touch TJ's clothes and toss something in your cart. Did you buy that item that demon touched?"

"No, I didn't Ray had to use the restroom."

She tiled her head glancing me out the corner of her eye. "Are you _sure_ he had to use the restroom? He could be another one of Tank's friends undercover living here with his eyes on you and my grandbaby. You need to ask him. Now I'm going to put these things up in TJ's room."

"Thank you." I dug through my purse looking for my phone. "Sam called me. Man!"

**Bertha's POV**

"Where did you go off too?" Sarah asked me as I got in.

"To this store I thought I spotted Mercedes and it was her and she had two other people with her."

"Was that bad ass son of hers with her?"

"TJ wasn't with her; she just had some lady and a guy."

She scoffed. "Oh she is cheating on Sam her ass is bold. I wonder if Sam knows this he needs to know so I can get back up in there with him."

"Are you about done eating? I want to see where they live at."

"Yeah I'm done." She tossed her trash out the window and pulled off the parking lot about an hour later we were pulling up the drive way.

"This is house is huge! How much he pay for this?" I rolled down the window taking it all in.

"Over 500k I believe yeah he added on the guest house recently that's new."

"How are these people?"

"That's his ugly ass sister Stacey and I don't know who that is, and that boy is Logan. Whoever it is they're coming over to the car." I rolled up my window.

He tapped on the window. "Excuse me can I ask why are you here?"

"We're looking for an address is this the Carter residence."

"No, this isn't I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I'll escort you off the property."

"Okay we're leaving." He ran and jumped in his car. "Pull out slowly there goes TJ. Hi TJ!" I waved. "Why is he running into the house?"

"He's probably going to get Sam or Mercedes."

**TJ's POV**

Mommy was sitting on the couch looking through a magazine. "TJ why are you running? What's the problem?"

"Mommy! Mommy! Ms. Bertha is outside with big ol' knot." I took her hand pulling her to the door.

"What?"

"See." She opened the front door and Ray and Azimio were arguing with them.

"_Ma'am no you can't see Mercedes or TJ you aren't even supposed to be here. Get your ass off this property."_

"_Look big ol' knot! I'm not one to put my hands on a woman but I wish I could I'd knock you silly."_

"_Fuck you!"_

"_Fuck you too bitch! Leave this property now or I'm calling the police!"_

"_You ain't got to do that shit! We're gone!"_ Their car sped down the drive way I glanced up at mommy making sure she wasn't looking and I gave them the finger.

"Who in the hell was that?!"

"You saw the knot on that girl forehead that shit is huge and ugly! Whoever popped her got her good." I smiled hearing that. "Mrs. Evans we handled it." Azimio said walking up the steps looking back at the driveway.

"I know. Thank you. They're not supposed to be on this property anyway well the girl with the knot on her forehead."

"You know her."

"No, she's just my husband's ex she's just a thirsty someone and the other lady is my exes mother. She just got of jail."

"What the French toast?! Why did they let dry old crusty Bertha out? She needs to go back or gets hit by a big ol' bus. Why can't Aunt Tana be a bus driver?"

"TJ that wasn't nice to say."

"I don't care." I said without giving a care until I realized who I said it to. I didn't even look up at her. "I'm sorry mommy. I didn't mean to say it. I promise."

"Go inside to the game room TJ so I can talk to Ray and Azimio alone."

"Why did they let her ass out?"Azimio asked.

"I want to hear this." I folded my arms. "I want to know why her musty self is here. She needs to go back."

"TJ, inside now."

"Fine." I walked inside the house closing the door but leaving a gap enough for me to hear Ray pointed to me and I ran when mommy came inside.

"Thaddeus come here! What have I told you about eavesdropping? You want a part 2 young man? You were about to receive one for saying "I don't care." She reached in the closet for her purse with the removable strap.

"No ma'am."

"Aright then when I say for you to do something I mean that. Go and stay in the game room until I come get you."

"Yes ma'am. I walked slowly to the game room I turned around a few steps in hopes that mommy was back outside. "I'm going. I'm going." I entered the game room standing by the door. I waited.

"On the couch!" I jumped and dived on the couch. "If I see your narrow behind out of here you know what you're getting. I'm not playing with you."

**Mercedes POV**

I went back outside and Azimio and Ray were still talking about that knot. "I wonder what she got hit with."

"Maybe she ran into a wall." Ray demonstrated. "Ow… my forehead!"

"Sorry I took so long. TJ was trying to listen in. Like I was saying that's Bertha and Sarah have you seen the two guys walking around here one in a green shirt and the other in a white shirt."

"Yeah they were with Stacey and JJ."

"Yeah, we're upgrading the surveillance around here and we're getting a gate installed so what just happened won't happen again. They're the pests before the day you guys were hired Tank was beat up by Puck. The guy on his shirt he's proudly wearing."

"Oh, wow. He tore his ass up. You should be happy about that Mrs. Evans."

I rubbed my arm. "I somewhat am but I'm a little bit not too happy see I don't know what that man is going to do now quick rundown you probably already heard the story so let me give you the highlights. I was with him for 7 years, 1st year was okay the start of our second year he started beating me which I also got pregnant I by him that year he got me drunk and had his way with me, during my pregnancy he hit me, TJ was born the following year and things went downhill. I leave him I take my son with me this time come here everything is fine until his ass runs into my son and his Uncle at Target and that's when stuff got out of hand, dreams, people being shot, my son was on the playground and someone called his name to this day I don't know who that was and that bothers me but I guarantee you it's Tank related." I took a deep breath. "Those two ladies probably were sent here by him and the one with the knot on her forehead not supposed to be on this property my husband has a restraining order but I don't think that works to my benefit because he's in San Diego. He thinks he's untouchable that the law doesn't pertain to him. See why I'm not too happy about the beat down he got Sunday he has little minions that does what he asks of them and they do it."

"Yes ma'am. We understand."

"Ray I have to ask you a question did you _really _have to use the bathroom or did you call someone to tell them my whereabouts?"

He put his hands over his mouth. "No ma'am. I _really_ had to go. I'm not like Shane I don't have an agenda or program. My only agenda is to protect you and TJ. That's what I'm here for and I plan to do. Why?"

"When you went to the restroom Tank's mother rolled up on me."

"Damn. I promise you from here on out I'll hold my number 1's and 2's until we get home I can't have anyone roll up on you and I'm not there. This will be the first and last time that happens Mrs. Evans."

"Okay just making sure. Don't want a Shane 2.0."

"Not we're legit."

"That's good to hear and Azimio I want to apologize for my mother and friend for making you do that for them. Next time they ask you to get a drink or make some food come and get me I'll get their behind in check. Now I'm going to go get me a beverage and prop my feet up because I don't have to cook my mother is here."

I turned to go inside. "Speaking of your mother, when the hell is she going home? She was over in our house cleaning."

I looked up at the sky. "I'm sorry guys but she's staying until I drop this baby."

"That's 9 months."

"Yeah…the way both of your faces is now that was me Sunday and today is only Tuesday it's hopefully it gets better because if not I'm going to snap." I went to the game room. "TJ come on you, where is Logan?"

"He got tired of playing and he went to take a nap. Mommy is Gabby really spending the week with me next week."

"Yes, she is."

"Why? Can't Logan stay another week or can't Ian come over." He asked following me into the bedroom.

"Ian's coming over after Gabby's week. Logan has to go home. He already asked Aunt Rachel and she said no and I did too. You have to give Gabby a chance she was your cookie partner. What happened?"

He yawned. "I don't know."

"Me either. Next week you and Gabby can get to back being best buddies but you sir need to take a nap."

"I'm not sleep."

He yawned again getting in bed snuggling with Sam's pillow. I picked up my phone calling Stevie. "_You've reached the voice-mail box of Uncle Stevie after the tone please leave a message after the beep._ Please don't do this again Stevie. Please don't do this to us again."

**Puck's POV**

"Why did Stevie run off?" J3 asked.

I weaved around this that was slowing me up. "The speed limit is 45 I suggest you up it by 20 miles per hour!" I yelled out my window. "Shit!"

"He overheard Mercedes say that Tank's mother is out of jail."

"She was in jail?! What for?!"

"She was the reason for Stevie being shot and some guy named Vito changed his story so no witnesses so they dropped the charges."

"What the fuck? Can they do that shit?"

"Yeah, it happens all of the time."

"I knew he was coming here." I parked my car beside his and watched Stevie for a few before getting out.

"Lucky! Open up! Lucky!"

"Stevie Lucky isn't home he's out of town."

"How you know? Lucky!" He yelled pounding on the door he peeked through the window. "Lucky! Come on man!"

"I talked to him. Come on, get in your car and we'll go to the park you take TJ to and we'll talk it out. We'll go play a game of catch. Get in your car." I pushed him in the direction of his car and I waited for him to pull out first and I followed.

"The park. Why in the hell we going to the park? It's going to be kids there."

"It won't be that bad J3. Sit back and enjoy the ride."

"Hi Stevie! It's nice to see you again!" The kid hugged Stevie. "Where's TJ?! Why didn't you bring him?"

"Hi Simon and JT. I was in a hurry TJ's home next time I come I'll bring him."

"Are you going to play catch?" The tossed up the football.

"In a little while I have to talk to brothers right quick."

"Okay. Let's go over here to the picnic area. No one comes over here."

We sat on the picnic tables. "Stevie why in the hell did you run out of the house earlier? This how all of this shit started if you would have kept yourself there none of this would be going on."

"Puck do not put blame on me I but blame at Tank and his mother's doorstep!" He pointed his finger in my face walking away kicking the ground. "All you wanted to do was shop with TJ and this. He changed his story! He was suppose to keep his story the same so that her ass wouldn't get out! She's out and now it's another person on our shit list of people to look out for that brings the total to 4, Tank, Sarah, Shane and her. I'm just pissed. I was going to head down to HQ and ask the detectives why but they probably wouldn't give me a good reason. I should be thankful I'm here." He looked off into the distance." I could have been gone and missed out on a lot."

"Were you going to seek revenge?"

He bowed his head. "The first time and this time I was as well to who I don't know. Vito is still in there I can't get him, Tank ass in the hospital I can't get him. It's like despite all the things we do they're still in some way winning things are swinging in their direction. I mean we made strides but I feel like we're losing."

"I don't feel like we're losing on all the fronts we need to win on we're winning I promise you it _may_ seem like they're winning but they are making mistakes in the process."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, it's Tank and company, Stevie you can't do what you did the last time because if something happens to you it may be permanent. You don't want us to go through that again. Do you?

"No, I don't I sent y'all through hell and back with that not to mention I can't leave TJ that kid needs me. I'm sorry."

"You're good but if you run away again I'm going to have to beat your ass and I mean that. I beat you once I'll gladly do it again now let's play this quick game of catch and head home. Who got the ball?" We walked back over to the field.

"Simon! Ball! How about a quick pick up game of football? You guys down with that."

"Yeah. Who is on my team?"

**TJ's POV**

I sat up and stretched I looked over at mommy and she was still sleep. I took her phone and FaceTime daddy.

"Hi Daddy."

"_Hi TJ. What are you doing calling me? I thought this was mommy calling me. How are you today?"_

"I'm good I missed you. How are you?"

"_I miss you too I'm doing much better now that I get to see you. How has your day been?"_

"Okay. Ian came over and he played with Logan and me then Gabby came and she told me some devastating news."

"_Devastating news? What news could a 5 year old tell another 5 year old that could make it devastating?"_

I reached over mommy grabbing her headphones I put them on my head syncing it with her phone. I went to the bathroom locking the door and turning on the water. "She's spending the week with me next week."

"_Awww.. TJ it won't be that bad. You're going to have fun. Just use Gabby as practice if you getting a little sister."_

"I highly doubt it she's stressed me out already calling my Thaddeus only you and mommy can call me that. How has your day been?"

"_Good, working the players hard getting them ready for the pre-season game. You excited about this weekend?"_

"I am. Are you nervous daddy? You are taking a big step! Will I help pick out the ring? I know what mommy likes."

He chuckled. _"Yeah I'm ready I've never been so sure about anything before, yeah you can help pick out the ring. Where is mommy?"_

"She's sleep. She's snoring up a storm. Daddy."

"_Yes."_

"Something happened today."

"_Is it good or bad?"_

"Bad. Tank's mother…she."

"TJ." The door knob jiggled. "TJ! Why is the water running? Open this door." I slid off the toilet unlocking the door. "What are you doing in here?" She turned off the water. "Why do you have my phone and headphones?"

"I'm talking to daddy." I turned off the headphones.

"_Hi sexy."_

"Hi baby." She took the phone. "Did he call or you called him?"

"I called him I missed daddy and I just wanted to tell him that Tank's mother came by our house with Sarah."

"_THEY LET HER GO?! WHY?"_

"TJ baby go to check and see if granny got dinner ready."

"Oookay."

**Sam's POV**

"Mercedes….come on speak to me. Why is she out?"

"_They dropped the charges against her."_

**A/N: I'll just leave it right there. (: Until tomorrow guys. JLS. **


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: LATE POST! I know. I had a late start well not really I was sitting on 2k+ words by 1 AM this morning it would have been out sooner but I got these bad ass school kids after the kittens they are just so damn disrespectful every damn day they on my lawn and I'm outside waiting for them at 3 o'clock until around 4 ish when they all are off my block [I can't stand them] anyway so I SAID 1 more chapter and we'll be at THE Proposal 1 more or 2 and we'll be there. Y'all pray for 1 chapter. Hopefully y'all enjoy this read. **

**Happy Reading! Can't wait for y'all to see what happens.**

**Sam's POV**

"What the hell you mean they dropped the charges against her?! She almost got my brother killed!"

"_I know baby but Quinn said that there were no witnesses as pertaining to her so she's free._"

I slammed my hand against my desk. "That's so bogus. What kind of folks do they have working down there they took forever to serve Tank lied the first time telling you he was served, lied again to me the second time the third time I made him do a double check. You know baby if I wouldn't have made him do that we'd still be in the blind. She's free and already coming to our house with Sahara. I say we take out a restraining order on his mother. What do you say to that? Has Excellent Gates showed up?

"_My mother suggested the same and I agree to the restraining order against her. Yes, Excellent Gates showed up today and they're installing the gate tomorrow."_

"Good! Second best thing I heard all day."

"_What's the first?"_

"Hearing you and TJ's voice that's always number one for me and it makes my day a whole lot better. What kind of gate is it?"

"_The swing gate with remote control we're going to need a lot of remote controls."_

"I know we will like around 14 or 15." I shifted the phone to my other hand she quickly wiped her eyes. "Something else is troubling you. Tell me what it is baby."

_She took a deep breath. "S-Sam, Stevie overheard me say that she got released and he ran out the house."_

"Okay let me make sure I heard you right because sounds like you said that Stevie overheard you say that she got released and he ran out of the house. Tell that isn't what I heard."

"_That's what you heard." She whispered._

"Why?! Have you been trying to call him?"

"_Yes, I-I've called him but it's going right to voicemail but this time he has people going after him."_

"Puck, JJ, J3?"

"_Yeah, the 3 of them went out after him." _

"Has Stacey heard anything from them?"

"_No, I just woke up not too long ago. I hope nothing happens like last time."_

"I hope so too because if it's a repeat we won't be as lucky as we were the last time. I'm thankful he survived but I don't want to _ever _go through that again. I heard the surveillance guys came out to set up more cameras?"

"_Yeah, JJ called you?"_

"No, he sent me a text I'm glad about too 3rd best news I heard all day. How's my baby? Did she make mommy sick this morning?"

"_That she did while I was having a talk with my mother just bringing her up to date on everything I told you. She was telling me that I need to stop answering block numbers and if I changed my number."_

"Have you?"

"_No I'm going to call after I get off with you. I want to pick your brain for a little while of what you got planned this weekend. What do you have planned Samuel?"_

"The zoo, dinner and a movie, a walk on the beach that's all."

"_And we need my mother for that."_

"Yes, we do stop fishing for information baby. I just have one request."

"_What is that?"_

"Pack that uh…see through baby doll I want you to give me a show like you did the last time."

"_I can do that."_

"_Mommy, granny says dinner is ready."_

"_Thank you munch. Come say bye to daddy. You're calling later tonight?"_

"Yes, I am. Bye TJ."

"_Bye daddy I'll see you later tonight. Love you."_

"I love you too. I love you too baby."

"_You too."_

I went to place my phone on the desk Kurt was calling me. "Yes, Kurt. How much a day? $1100 a-day that's fine. How many rooms? It's right on the beach. Perfect! 7 bedrooms 5 bathrooms, sleeps 14. No you and the rest of y'all are not staying with us. Book it but y'all going to have to find some hotel rooms to stay in. Y'all not crashing with us that leave us with no privacy. We'll probably throw a little dinner while there. BBQ? Oh, you're planning the BBQ too. Wow. Um. What's the minimum of days? 4 days. Okay. You got the jeweler. Great! No I haven't picked a location yet. What's the address so I can swing by the house later tonight? Okay. I got it. Thanks Kurt." I reclined back. "Everything is quickly coming together."

**Stevie's POV**

"J3 I told you to pass the ball instead of running it. You out there trying to be RGIII and Cam Newton. We would have won."

"Hey guys."

"Hey Mercedes were you waiting for us or getting you some fresh air."

"Both. Mom made y'all plates everything is in the oven labeled."

"Good 'cause we're starvin' like Marvin!" We all rubbed our stomachs.

"Stevie, before you join them inside we need to talk." She patted the seat beside her. "Here sit down."

"Er…okay. What is it you want to talk about?"

"You running out the house a few hours ago and speeding out of here like a madman and turning off your phone."

"I didn't turn off my phone." I turned way turning it back on.

"Yes, you did I called a bunch of times it went directly to voice-mail, your voice-mail goes like this "_You've reached the voicemail box of Uncle Stevie after the tone please leave a message after the beep._" Why?"

"Okay yes I did turn off my phone I just didn't want you, Puck, JJ, Stacey or anyone else calling me but this time Puck was in hot pursuit of me I tried to ditch him he's too good. Hearing that Tank's mother is out it ticked me off knowing that she's not going to get charged for Vito shooting me as she should be I overreacted."

"So the way you deal with it is by shutting us out your life when you get frustrated and upset having us constantly worrying about you and we don't know where you at. I would say that you _did _overreact I understand you feeling upset and all but speeding out of here like madman. Where exactly did you go?" She asked jabbing her finger into my shoulder.

"Lucky house."

"Lucky house they place where you were left for dead until that unknown Good Samaritan helped you. Why did you go back there? And please don't say for a gun."

I removed my hat rubbing my head. "To get a gun."

"St-Stevie! A GUN STEVIE?! WHY?! Didn't we just go through this with you a few weeks back and you're trying to send us back through that journey again! Why? You going back over there to get that don't solve your problems! Now you are sitting here with no answer for me." I glanced quickly over at Mercedes shrugging my shoulders. "Like I tell TJ doing that doesn't answer my question. Why Steven?"

"I don't know and that isn't a good response either. I just be in the moment and I think afterwards about my actions. I just wasn't expecting to hear piece of information when I was coming in the house."

"Steve you need to stay your ass put before you get shot again. What exactly did you think you were going to accomplish Stevie by going to Lucky's house?

"Not much so crazy and stupid on my part." I got up and sat on the rail.

"I would have to agree with on that. I know you're upset with her being released so am I because she was the cause of you being shot but Stevie you can't do that anymore you can't just run off and not let us know where you're off to because a repeat might happen and this time it probably will be permanent no comebacks no I can do this again, you're not a cat with nine lives, you have one and God gave you a second chance. I wish I had video of how my baby cried over you when that police officer told us that you got shot." Mercedes wrapped her arms around herself wiping the tears that had fallen. "I tried to move him away but the officer was too quick with the information. It was the saddest thing ever he asked me once I got him to calm down, "_Mommy, is Uncle Stevie going to die? He's my buddy; he's one of my favorite five uncles. I don't want him to die", _I'll leave you alone to think about that because I don't know what else to say. Hopefully what I said got through to you but if not I hope TJ's words can. I'm going inside."

I sat down on the porch swing sliding through my photos of TJ and me. "You okay Stevie?"

"Yeah JJ I'm good. I just need sometime alone." I blinked my eyes fast to stop the tears but the fell I went for a walk and came across TJ and Logan playing with their remote controlled cars.

"We got a lot of uncles Logan but my favoriteist uncle is Uncle Stevie he's always around except when he got shot. You remember that night Logan."

"Yeah, I do you fell out in the middle of the floor crying. You cried a whole lot that night."

"I know I did. Uncle Stevie is my favorite and I don't want anything to happen to him he taught me how to tie my shoes, he buys me _all_ the latest games, the toys, he plays games with me, he takes me to the park, he got me the book about balls which mommy thinks is bad but I say it's good. He's the best uncle ever! I need to tell him that."

I smiled. "You're the best nephew ever TJ I never knew a love like this could exist. I thank you God for giving me this second chance. I just thank you."

"Stevie…"

I turned around and Stacey was in pursuit lay me out. "Don't. Don't. Mercedes already talked to me and she and TJ got through to me I just want to say I'm sorry for the first time and this time I'm never doing that again. I have a second chance and I'm thankful."

"Well whatever Cedes and TJ said to you I'm happy about that. You scared me this time although Lucky isn't in town you could have went somewhere else. I don't want to lose my big brother." She pulled me into hug. "Are you going to get you something to eat?"

"No I'll eat later. I'm going to the back yard to play with TJ and Logan."

"Okay."

I opened the gate closed it behind and I walked over to TJ and Logan. "Uncle Stevie! Where did you go?!" TJ yelled jumping into my arms.

"Somewhere I didn't need to go at but I'm good now. How about me you and Logan have a water gun fight?"

"YAY!" I sat him down and I ran and got the water guns.

**JJ's POV**

"Hey! Don't squirt me!" I ran in the guest house closing the door behind me. "Geez! Stevie, TJ and Logan out there with them water guns. Hey guys."

"Hey JJ. Yeah, she had this big ass ugly knot on her head. We're calling her BAOUK."

"BAOUK?" I asked grabbing me a box of red hots and a Yoo-hoo. "What the hell does that stand for?"

"Big Ass Ol' Ugly Knot.

"I get it now. You know we need code names for Tank and his minions. Sarah is BAOUK. What name can we call Shane?"

"We can call him Shady Ass."

"Is someone writing this down? Where is Stacey? Let me call her over here." I pulled out my phone. "Stacey where you at? You right outside come to the guest house ASAP. Okay."

"What you need?" I handed her a notepad and a pen. "What's this for?" She asked.

"Take down these names. Sarah is BAOUK which means Big Ass Ol' Ugly Knot."

"Like your shirt." Ray said. "That's Sarah's knot!" Stacey stood up displaying her shirt.

"Yes, it is. We love to display our handy work pictures in the phone is one thing but let the world see what you can do. You like?"

"Hell yeah. I need one of them shirts and the one Puck got."

"Okay JJ. I had 2 made for TJ and Logan but Cedes tossed them out."

"That's what they were she didn't like those shirts at all, TJ was upset and he gave her the finger."

My jaw dropped I smacked myself on the forehead. "He gave his mother the finger and he's still walking." Stacey said. "Mercedes better _not_ see him do that. Ooh. He's going to get it. Okay. So BAOUK is Sarah. What about Shane?

"Shane we're calling him Shady Ass."

"Cool. What about his mother? I never mind I got the name. B square which means Bertha's Bitch."

"Stacey that's a good one I like that I like that. Rick?"

"Who the hell is Rick?" Azimio asked.

"That's Tank's cousin we beat him up. PawPaw got him good. Let's call him Sticks PawPaw went ham on him with his stick. Stacey PawPaw was like this." I got up twirling the broom like PawPaw.

"PawPaw? How old is he?"

"89 years young. Y'all should have seen PawPaw throw down. We got video. I think this should be a movie night. What you think JJ?"

"Yeah, I like that I'll pull the video of that now what about Tank's codename."

Everyone rolled their eyes but me. "I got it. DPOS."

"What?"

"Disgusting Piece of Shit or your daddy should have pulled out, or 300 million sperm and you the one that made it, or how about where was the person with the garden hose, he's the one to get out I can go on and on and on but I'm going to stop right there." I took a few sips of my Yoo-hoo. "I heard you had to use the bathroom today while Cedes and Santana were shopping. Did you really have to go Ray?"

He looked and down and way. "Yes, I did I dropped a number 2."

"Ray...how you gonna go and take a dump like that in a public place? ewwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

"I had to go squeezing the cheeks wasn't helping I lit some matches to take away the stench. Mrs. Evans asked me about this. I'd figure you would ask me too. No I'm not affiliated with Tank I didn't have a program. My job is to protect Mercedes and TJ I gave her my promise that I'd hold my bathroom breaks until we get home."

"Okay you good because if you weren't…."

"You were going to get the BUSINESS from Sam and Puck and probably Santana too!" Stacey said smacking her hand.

"Yeah, that Tana lady she's not wrapped tight. Yo she was doing sit-ups in the living room. Yeah."

"What y'all talking about?" Stevie asked flopping down on the couch.

"How Santana isn't wrapped tight. Water gun fight over?"

"Yeah, it got kind of out of hand TJ and Logan got dirty so Mama Jones is making them wipe off the dirt before they track it through the house." Stevie removed his shirt laying it on the back of the couch. "Oh, that's the truth about Tana she beat me with her stick."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Her dildo a strap-on."

Ray and Azimio fell out laughing. "Stevie! Why are you telling us that? Ewww. When did this happen?"

"When I was in the hospital she had me in the perfect position. "

I waved my hand. "I don't want to hear about positions and dildo…yeah. No." I stuck my finger in my ears.

"Why was she beating you with that?"

"Stevie took TJ to a playground that taught him about sex all the kids knew about organisms, it, playing dirty which that came from Sam and Mercedes I heard them say that after one of their nights of passion, dlongs dingdong. Yeah it was the worst. Then Stevie broke out the hospital when he found out Tank knew where he lived."

"How you know this?" Azimio asked.

"I got surveillance at my house too. He hasn't been back by there but it still troubles me that he knows where I live."

"Stevie I'm still waiting on my money that you borrowed when you stopped by McDonalds."

"You haven't paid her back yet?"

"No. I haven't I'll pay you back. Here is a $0.13." He reached in his pocket giving her a dime and a nickel. "I want my two cent back."

"Hell you ain't getting that back. Where is the rest of my $50?"

"$50 Stacey the total order was only $25. 13. How in the hell are you getting $50."

"Hell even I know that Interest. So, what is there anything going on this weekend? Does Mr. Evans come home on the weekends?"

"Sam does but this weekend is different he's taking Mercedes and TJ down to San Diego where he's going to pop the question to Mercedes."

Stacey gasped. "He is! How you find this out?"

"I thought they were already married. Why is he popping the question again? Renewal of vows?"

"He called my phone to ask for TJ's blessing to marry his mother. They _are_ married but they just eloped so he's going all out."

"Awww…that's so sweet the he asked TJ for his mommy's hand. She's going to bawl when that happens. Are we invited?"

"Of course we're going to be there we have to record this duh."

"Wait this just hit me." I scratched my head. "How you know about Sarah's knot if you are just now seeing Stacey's shirt. Did she come by here?"

They bowed their heads. "Yeah, you guys weren't here she and Tanks mother. It's on surveillance they just rolled up in here. They said they were looking for the Carter residence we had some words and they sped out of here."

"Does Mercedes know?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah, TJ went and got her she yelled his name Stacey by this time you weren't outside."

"So neither of you called the cops."

"I'm sorry I didn't have my phone on me and Ray's was dead they were too busy pulling us into an argument and we didn't know what these people looked."

"That's easy we can get you guys pictures and we have code-names and make sure your phones are charged up we can't have this although the gate is going up tomorrow. Okay." They nodded their heads. "Alright I'm going to go pull the video of the fight, Stacey get the popcorn, Stevie drinks and we'll be back and I'll get Puck and J3 they're in the game room."

_**Later that night…**_

**Stevie's POV**

"Dinner was good Mama Jones."

"Thank you baby glad you enjoyed it. I'm going in here to the game room to call Kurt. You have a good night."

"You too." I went upstairs to change my clothes and TJ and Logan were saying their prayers I stopped and listened.

"Angel of God, my guardian dear to whom God's love commits me here, ever this night be at my side to light and guard to rule and guide Amen. God Bless, mommy Aunt Cedes Uncle Sam, Uncle Stevie, Uncle JJ, Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, Aunt Stacey, Aunt Quinn, Uncle Artie, Aunt Brittany, Aunt Santana, Ian, and Gabby. PS. Help my brother make it through next week with Gabby. Amen."

"Mommy, daddy, Uncle Stevie, my baby brother, Conniehey, Aunt Stacey, Aunt Rachel, Aunt Quinn, Aunt Santana, Aunt Brittany, Uncle Puck, Uncle JJ, Uncle Blaine, Uncle Artie, Uncle Kurt. PS. Let mommy and daddy get me Conniehey next week so he can bite Gabby. Amen."

"Thaddeus that wasn't nice. Say sorry to Jesus."

"Sorry Jesus but mommy he knows all of my transgression."

"Thaddeus Joshua you know better. What you know about transgressions? Get in bed. Night babies sweet dreams."

"Night mommy."

Mercedes turned on TJ's night light and hit the main light exiting the room she jumped when saw me. "Stevie you scared me standing out here looking like Sam. You okay?"

"I'm sorry. I just want to thank you for talking to me and I want to apologize I never meant to make you worry more than you already are you do that enough with TJ. I'm sorry I'm never going to do that again."

"That's good to hear Stevie. Where you been hiding at?"

"Oh in the guest house with the Azimio, Ray, J3, Stacey, JJ, and Puck we're having movie night. You want to come. There is popcorn." I singsong.

"No, I need to get my sleep your little niece or nephew is tired."

"Okay. Night uncle's baby." I patted her tummy she turned to go down the hall. "Night Mercedes. Mercedes."

"Yes, Stevie." She said turning around.

"I love you as a sister, a friend, and because you make Sam happy. I'm glad you're his one and only. I told Sam the only reason I came back around was because of you. You gave me my brother back and you also gave me my mini gamer VP."

"Awww….I love you too Stevie." She kissed me on my cheek and I headed to my room to change.

_**Wednesday….**_**Morning**

**Mercedes POV**

"I wonder who this can be."

I looked up at the wall clock it was 8 o'clock. I looked through the peephole and opened the door. "Good morning! I just want to tell you that we're here and we're about to start on installing the gate."

"Okay. How long should it take?"

"4 to 6 hours at the max."

"Okay. Thank you for the heads up."

"What was that about?" My mother asked as I closed the door stretching walking into the kitchen.

"That was Omar from Excellent Gates he just wanted to let me know that they're soon to start installing the gate."

"Wonderful. Do you have any request for breakfast?"

"I'll just take dry toast and some tea."

"Okay baby. Coming right up."

"Morning Mommy."

"Morning TJ and Logan off to have your morning gaming session."

"Yes." They said entering the game room.

My phone started buzzing. "This number looks familiar. Hello. Hey! I know it's been a long time. How'd you get this number Damion I just changed it okay. Yes, I am getting back in the studio and I will be working with him. You want me to come by today? You have a song for me to sing? Okay I can get there at noon. Is that good? Okay I'll see you then. Bye."

"Mercedes what was that about?" Mom asked placing my toast and tea in front of me.

"That was Damion he helped produce a few songs on my first CD he has a song he wrote for me and he wants me to record it today." I did my happy dance.

"Are you going to? What about Excellent Gates don't they need you around?"

"I highly doubt they need me here." I took a bite of my toast. "What am I going to do assist? Yes, I'm going to record that song today my baby can see his mommy in the studio thought I had to wait until next week for him to see me."

"I'm coming too."

"Okay mom."

_**At the studio…**_

"Mercedes Jones! Baby it's good to see you. It's been a long time. How have you been?" Damion asked hugging me.

"I've been good."

"That's good. Who are these people? I see you rolling with an entourage."

"This is my mother, my god-son Logan and my son TJ and my bodyguard Azimio."

"You got a son?" He asked sitting back in his chair. "How old are you little man?"

"I'm 5." TJ answered holding up his hand.

"You're five; you've been out of the music business for exactly 5 years and 6 months and a few days. Were pregnant at the Grammy's?"

"Mom why don't you and the boys go over to the couch and sit Damion and I got to talk in the booth."

We entered the booth and Damion folded his arms across his chest. "You were pregnant at the Grammy's weren't you?"

"I was."

"No wonder you turned down my calls after that. Your secret could have been safe with me baby I didn't know you got married to that possessive bodyguard/boyfriend of yours What was his name? Truck. Crack." He snapped his fingers trying to recall his name. "You kept this thing tight lipped."

"You mean Tank he and I aren't married."

"But you said I remember the first time we met that you wanted to win a Grammy so you could get married and have a family. Right?"

I sighed. "That I did but I was abused by Tank for the majority of our relationship you wouldn't know that we only worked on a few of songs, he verbally and physically abused me, and sexually as well that's how TJ well you know how that works."

He looked out at TJ who was playing his 3DS. "That's deep and crazy I'm finding this out because the song I have for you is called _Wounded,_ this is sure to be a hit and put you back out there. You ready to hear it."

"Yeah come." We exited the booth and he handed me the lyrics playing the demo song. "This how it goes. _It began on a cold evening you and me standing in the living room of our house arguing._ That's how it starts now this is the chorus_ I was your punching bag I wasn't your lover, those sweet nothings you said to me was your hiding your true colors you wounded me I'm wounded by your love you controlled me, that you were the only one for me, but you lied I'm wounded, wounded by your love._ Let's go baby."

"I'm ready." I stepped inside the booth donning the headphones and the track began to play.

**TJ's POV**

"Mommy's phone is ringing." I looked through all her junk in the purse. "Hi Daddy"

"Hi Uncle Sam. Where are the players?" He turned in the direction of the field. "What are they doing?"

"_They're just going through some drills. Where are you guys at?"_

"The studio mommy is recording a song. See. She's in the booth." I flipped it then I flipped it back to me.

"_Yeah, I see. She sounds amazing as always. TJ and Logan I got to go tell mommy that I'll call her later okay. Love you guys."_

"Love you too Daddy."

"You too Uncle Sam." I put mommy's phone back in her purse. If I didn't know any better I say this song my mommy is singing is about Tank.

"TJ and Logan I'm going to hit this button and I want you tell your mommy it's a wrap we got it."

"How was that?"

"It's a wrap mommy we got it. You sounded amazing."

"Thank you boo-boos." Mommy came out the booth and Damion played back the song. "Mom what you think?

"That's a certified hit! I love the title _Wounded_ that should be on your upcoming CD."

"I don't have a CD in the works yet I just have a few shows lined up and another song to record next week. This just came out the blue."

Damion clapped his hands. "Just say the word Mercedes and I don't have anything planned for the next few months you and I can come in here and work on your sophomore album I'll pull the best producers along with me. You've been out the game for 5 years and you got these non-singing studio made artist belting out crap. You can knock them all out with just a grunt. You want to do this Mercy."

"Come on mommy! Say yes! Do it!"

"I'll do it!"

"Yes! Welcome back baby. I'll clean this up and I'll see you the finish version."

"Okay thank you Damion."

"No thank you for singing this song when I wrote it I _instantly_ thought of you thankful for Unique giving me your number."

"I am too. Alright say bye to Damion TJ and Logan."

"Bye Mr. Damion you think the next time we can get in the booth and sing something."

"You got vocals TJ?"

"Yes, I get it from my mama." I did a Mercedes Jones run.

"Yeah you got it! I know you do yeah I'll write you a little something for you and Logan to sing."

"Cool."

"Thanks again Damion."

"You guys have a safe drive home."

**JJ's POV**

Stevie and I were waiting at the entrance for Mercedes car to appear. "Here comes Mercedes right now. Let's mess with her."

"Yes! It's up! The pest keeper outer." She clapped letting down her window. "JJ, hit the button so I can go into my house."

"Do you live here ma'am?"

"Stevie! I know you're messing with me give me my remote. How do I work this thing?" She studied it.

"Just hit this button and it opens. See. Go through to your secured casa Mrs. Evans." I hopped in my car and followed them to the house. "Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Sweet isn't the word safe and secure sound good to me."

"They do. How was the studio session?"

"Mommy is going to do a CD." TJ told as I sat him on my shoulders.

"Congratulations sis! Can I be on it? I can rap. Listen to this and yo."

"How about this? Hell to the no."

"I don't want to be on your CD I want you to get _all_ the shine it's going to be nice to hear your vocals coming out of my speakers instead of the shower or random singing around the house. How about we go out and celebrate this news? My treat."

"If you're treating yes! Let me go change my clothes."

**Mercedes POV**

"_Hi baby. I saw you in the studio today."_

"You called me? TJ and Logan didn't tell me anything. How did I sound?"

"_You sounded amazing as always. What was the name of the song you were singing?"_

"Wounded, Damion called me out the blue with this song and when he told me the title and I read the lyrics it was close to home it's like it was a Godsend. I also have some more exciting news."

"_What?"_

"I'll be going into the studio working on my sophomore album!"

"_Wow! This is good news! Baby! Congratulations! Can I be on the CD?"_

"Between you and my brother you want to get your shine on?"

"_Maybe I do. We can do a duet like Whitney and Bobby did, "Something In Common"._

"Maybe we can do a little something. It felt great being back in the studio and that TJ could see me in action. I was like a kid on the first day of school antsy but excited. What you been up to today baby?"

"_The usual practice and more practice and planning for this weekend. I can't wait. Is TJ excited?"_

"He is he wants Logan to come with him but I told him he can't join us this is family time, just him, me and you."

"_That's right. Just us. We're going to have an amazing time together. Just you and I…."_

**Artie's POV**

"Man this street is pitch black! What's wrong with the gears on this thing? Wait…Did I just hit something? No! I didn't mean to go in reverse! Can you get out and see if I hit something."

"Sure." I opened the door and the person used their phone flashlight. "OH MY GOD!"

**A/N: WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! UNTIL TOMORROW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PLAYING: I MADE IT THROUGH! [SHAMELESS PLUG] lol  
**


	74. Chapter 74

**A/N: 1 chapter! I did it! Tomorrow we'll get the weekend started. This chapter right here I wanted it posted before 11 but someone needed an attachment done. [rolls eyes] But hopefully you all love this read it's pretty special in a way because well…I'm not going to tell you guys. You'll see why in a few thumb scrolls up.**

**Happy Reading. (:**

**Artie's POV**

"You ran over someone!"

"Are you sure it's not animal? I ran over a human?" He snapped a photo getting back on the bus showing me the picture. "Damn I'm calling dispatch so they can call 911. This is bus 5421, I need the police and ambulance I hit a pedestrian. Okay. Damn!"

**Stevie's POV**

"I got popsicles! Who want one?" I asked holding up the bag all hands went up. "Alright let me get a knife so I cut this bag open."

"Yo! Back it up to when Dynamite Too Sharp runs out there."

"Okay Okay. Here it goes. Look how slow he's running. I shouldn't be laughing at grandpa JJ but this is funny. Uh-oh he's twirling the cane!"

"Look at Mama Jones! With the broom handle! Too bad this doesn't have sound. I'm crying." JJ wiped his eyes!

"Here comes Santana!" Stacey yelled pointing at the screen. "She pushed Rick out the way."

"Bruh she took of her heels and is drumming up on Tank. Why isn't Rick helping?"

"Would you help?"

"No." I said taking me 3 popsicles from the bag handing it off to him. "Nope I would not."

"Oooh I like these kind of popsicles. The juice at the end so good. I save mine and mix the colors." Ray said as I passed him the scissors.

"Where was Sarah in all of this? Her ass should have gotten beat down too?"

"Yeah. Where was she?"

"I don't know I'm still trying to figure out how in the hell she knows Tank."

"I got the answer. Hand me the bag. Thanks Ray."

"Are you going to tell us J3 or you going to take your time picking your flavor? Shut your eyes and pick one. They all tasty."

"But grape is better." He said grabbing 4. Handing the bag off to JJ. "This is how Sarah and Tank know each other when we beat them up our family tore up everything out there so Aunt Bernice sent me back to get charcoal and I ran into Tank at the store he was _still_ running off at the mouth. He was spewing hot air saying he was a victim he gonna press charges, Sam not gonna want Cedes because she's having his kid."

"You better not have told him she wasn't pregnant."

"I'm crazy but I'm not stupid I laughed in his face and told him Sam is batting a thousand then I asked how he and Sarah know each other. Their mothers went to high school back in the day."

"So that's the link friends from back in the day. I would have never guessed that now we know." JJ hit play and the video continued the grill and tables and chairs all become weapons in their own right. "Stevie this watch this."

"YO! Tana done broke the stick off the tree and is chasing Rick and Tank. Why are they running?"

"Mercedes said she was going to call the cops so they ran. We told Mercedes to stay inside but she just had to come out there and ruin a perfect moment."

"Yeah! Stacey hand me them bag of chips and Sprite."

"I missed a good ass beat down! PawPaw I mean Dynamite Too Sharp was throwing them blows." Puck said. "Let's watch mine next. You pulled it JJ?"

"Yeah here it comes."

"Guys this is good." Tank jumped out from behind Mercedes car. "I told him that I'd been waiting for him all day and here he is, then he said easier for whom and he pulled out a knife. There it right there. Watch imma tell him to stab me."

We all looked at Puck then back to the TV. "You shot him! Puck! Yo! I see what you did there." Azimo and Ray patted him on his shoulder. "You egged him to come stab you then you shot him in the knee. Rihanna said it best a round of applause standing ovation." We all stood up clapping.

"Thank you. Thank you." Puck was bowing. "But it gets better sit down. Y'all missing this." We all sat and Puck continues to fill in the dialog. "Right here is where a word was accompanied by every punch. I said, "YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER YOU THOUGHT THAT I WAS PLAYING THIS MORNING WHEN I SAID I'D FUCK YOU UP YOU WANTED TO TEST ME I KEEP MY WORD AND HERE IS MY PROMISE! THIS IS FOR MERCEDES! THIS IS FOR TJ! THIS IS FOR SAM! THIS IS FOR STEVIE! THIS IS FOR JJ! THIS IS FOR THE BABY! THIS IS FOR OUR WHOLE FAMILY. Then this is personally from me to him." Puck doubled kicked Tank in the nuts. "DOUBLE KICK TO THE NUTS!"

"Take his picture Puck! That's right!" Stacey yelled to the TV.

A truck pulled up and this lady jumped out. "SANTANA!" We all yelled!

"I bet she screamed, WON'T HE DO IT!" JJ asked Puck.

"You're right. She did. I didn't even see her pull up. I was too busy cutting my step."

"That's what you were doing?" Azimio asked. "Looked like you had ants in your pants." Puck snatched JJ red hots and tossed a few in his direction Azimio ducked. "Just playing."

"Is she praying?! What did she say?"

Puck shrugged his shoulders. "That I don't know she said it in Spanish but she pulled out…"

"Are those matches?!"

"Yup! She tried to set his ass on fire." He laughed. "JJ don't you got a video of you chasing Tank away from the house."

"Yeah that's next.."

**Mercedes POV**

Still FaceTiming with Sam.

"You mentioned the zoo early TJ said he wants to go there to see Simba. He and Logan watched the _Lion King_ while we were at the studio."

"_Okay we can go check on Simba and Nahla, Timon and them. You know Tank is Scar and his crew of Neanderthals is the hyenas."_ I laughed. _"It's going to be fun but how is that going to work with your morning sickness? The smells of animals will that trigger you to…you know?_

"Sam you are so wrong for that Tank's crew is the hyenas." I laughed a good 5 minutes off of that. "Woo they the hyenas that caught me off guard but cats are a no go but we don't have cats I should be fine it's just food that makes me want to throw up. So baby I'm not going to be cooking much during this trimester you're going to having to do that. Can you handle the load?"

"_Yeah, I'll be visiting the frozen food aisle TJ and I will eat well on pizza and ice cream and your mother is going to be there so there will be some balanced meals in between."_

"I expect her to be gone within two weeks or less. I've had this dream since Monday about someone falling and it's either PawPaw or Daddy. I'm leaning towards daddy."

"_So you are saying either Pops or PawPaw falling will send her back packing home despite the fact that she's early for the arrival of AJE? AJE is just a tadpole reason I know this because I printed out the pregnancy by week calendar and it's hanging in my room."_ He move the phone to the left it was right by his bed. _"See." _

"Yes I see it baby. Aww…look at you checking off the weeks. I know it sounds bad I love my mother and I don't want either of them to fall I just want my house back. The bodyguards are over her she was in there cleaning up behind them. They can cleanup behind themselves."

"_I agree to that. I'm going to ask you this question since you touched on it not too long ago and hopefully I get the answer I'm looking for you agreed for TJ to get a dog. When are we adding McConaughey or as he calls him Conniehey to our growing family so instead of growing by 2 feet we can grow by 2 feet and 4 paws?"_

"We're not getting him McConaughey this week in his prayers tonight he said, "PS Let mommy and daddy get me Conniehey next week so he can bite Gabby. Amen".

"_Wow. He told me he had some devastating news to share with me and that was it Gabby is spending the week. Are you sure this is a good idea baby?"_

"Yes, I think this is a good idea, he up here saying he got stress. What 5 year old you know got stress? That son of ours is too much. TJ is our little comedian."

"_He is he cracks me up with what he says. What stress do you have at five? Tooth fairy stiffed you for your teeth and the money, Santa didn't get you the toy you wanted, and your birthday wish didn't come true. His birthday did you celebrate it at all?"_

"No he didn't have a party or anything. Tank wouldn't let him. Why? You got something up your sleeve?"

"_Yeah I do but this is going to take place the week I come home so next week. Let's throw TJ a birthday party and we can invite the kids that's going to be in his class let him form friendships early so when school starts he won't be you know out of place."_

"Okay I like that but that's the week Tana and them are throwing the BBQ for us being pregnant. How is that going to work?"

He snapped his finger. _"I forgot about that maybe we can do it on Friday or early Thursday would you be good with that?_

"I'm good with that I've always wanted to plan TJ a big birthday party, thank you daddy."

"_I love it when you call me daddy, mommy. So did the gate get installed?"_

"YES! I love it! I feel so much better now with having that no longer will we have lurkers and unwanted pests. I actually called it the pest keeper outer, PKO."

"_I like that PKO. How many remotes did we get?"_

"We only got 4. So we need 10 more the guy told Stacey that the other remotes should be here by this weeks end."

"_That's good. Just put mine off to the side."_

"I already did that." I yawned. "Excuse me for yawning baby."

_Sam yawned._ "_Don't apologize baby I read that many women feel tired early in the pregnancy before they start showing or putting on extra weight. Wow we've been talking for 2 hours. Time flies when you're talking to the one you love. You want to lead our prayer or should I?"_

"You can do it I got tomorrow night."

"_Okay. Dear Lord Thank you for today thank you for my life and my marriage and my family. I pray father God that you would remind me every day with your word that I need to encourage my wife help me to find the words to tell her how proud I am of her as a mom, a wife and friend. She is an awesome gift you gave to me and I want to let her know how much I appreciate her every day. In Jesus name Amen."_

"Amen. That was beautiful baby."

"_Thank you and so are you. Sweet dreams. I'll call tomorrow. I love you."_

"I love you too baby." I sat my phone on the night stand. "AJE your daddy is just reading up on everything about your growth." I heard my phone buzz I grabbed it. "36 weeks and counting until AJE. Yeah, your daddy is a little overboard." I drifted off to sleep only to be awakened out my sleep. "Ugh…OMG! It would hit me now." I jumped out of bed running to the bathroom I fell to my knees lifting up the toilet seat in the process. "HLEEAAHHHurkurkBLLEAAHH HLEEAAHHHurkurkBLLEAAHH."

"I had a feeling that you'd be throwing up I told you not to get that spicy dish. You didn't want to listen to me now look at you."

I lifted my head up from the throne. "HLEEAAHHHurkurkBLLEAAHH. Mom, I don't need an I told you so. This is bad enough I forgot how vile this was. "HLEEAAHHHurkurkBLLEAAHH." I flushed the toilet slowly getting up.

"I'm going to go get you a bedside stash. I'll be back."

"Okay." I brushed my teeth and got back in bed I changed the channel to the news.

"_Person ran over by bus details at 11."_

"Wow! I wonder who that could be. Who was driving?"

"Here we go." She sat the medium sized container on Sam's side of the bed. "This here is our bedside stash I have for you lemons, 8 oz., cans of ginger ale, ginger snaps, crackers, Jell-O, and pretzels. Where do you want this at?"

"You can put it on my side thanks mom."

"I also got you some flavored popsicles but Stevie took a bag with him to the guest house. He said they're having movie night. What are they watching?" She asked taking my hamper and setting it by the door.

"I don't know he invited me over but I was sleepy."

"Are you getting enough rest? How long you are on the phone with Sam?"

"Well tonight we talked for 2 hours."

"You got to stop talking so long on the phone with him. You need all the sleep you can get I know you miss him but maybe y'all should text."

"Mom, I know my limit we only text when we can't FaceTime each other."

"Okay. I'll let you win this round think you know it all." She tucked me in. "Well I'm going back to my room this movie starring Billy Dee Williams is coming on. Night baby."

"Night mom."

"_We start off tonight news with breaking news. We go to Zini Johnson for the story, Zini."_

"_Thanks Tom. Tom tonight around 9:30 here on Noble Oak East Road an accident occurred this bus that's right behind me struck a pedestrian killing her instantly. We talked to the driver an Artie Abrams here he is what he had to say."_

"Artie! Oh my goodness!"_  
_

"_I was driving and I had my lights on as you can see and I felt this thump I thought I hit an animal so I stopped and I asked the passenger to check for me and he said, "Oh My God you ran over this lady."_

"_That gentleman told me you backed up over her."_

Artie narrowed his eyes at her. _"I did not the gear shifted and sent me in reverse someway I got it to park and that's it."_

"_Did you intend to hit her?"_

"_How can I intend to hit someone I didn't see? I stayed here at the scene and I tried to assist the best way I could. I called 911 and I waited for them."_

"He stayed at the scene so he should be good. I can't believe it. Artie, oh my goodness! Artie!"

"_That's all we have at the moment the police are still here they're getting information from the two passengers that were on the bus but I don't think at this moment he'll be charged. Back to you Zee."_

"_Zini, was she wearing any clothing that reflect because that's a bad stretch of road and it's dark out there."_

"_Zee that I do know that she was not she had on all black so it would have been hard for her to be spotted and his lights were on as you can see. There were only 2 witnesses that saw it from the bus view and one was just walk up the street. So 3 witness 2 on the bus and one walking."_

"_Do we have a name for the victim?"_

"_We do. She's been identified as Bertha Jackson she….."_

"WAIT! BERTHA JACKSON?! I wonder if it's Tank's mother. They didn't show a photo."

"_And we're going to Emma for the weather update. Emma tell us that you have a good weather report for this upcoming weekend…."_

"Bertha Jackson. It couldn't be. Or could it." My other phone started ringing. "Why is Tank calling me? Let it go to voicemail." I took a few bites of ginger snaps washed it down with some water turned off the light catch these Z's.

**Santana's POV**

"Gabby you want pancakes or French toast?"

"I want French toast."

"Okay mija go into the living room and I'll call you when it's done."

"Mommy I'm going to my room. I want to pack my bag for when I go stay with Thaddeus next week."

I turned on the TV while preparing breakfast. _"Updating you on last night's accident where Bertha Jackson was ran over by a bus there were petitions for a crosswalk to be placed on that stretch of road but nothing has been done about it we'll see if they decide to make changes to that road in the upcoming weeks. I did talk to one person about this stretch of roads."_

"_What is your name?"_

"_My name is Mary and this is a bad stretch I've seen two accidents in the last 3 weeks. I wasn't here for this one but they really need to do something about this. Back to you Monica."_

"_Thank you Denise. That is a bad stretch of road God Bless her family. In Sports…the San Diego Chargers are gearing up for their pre-season game...next Friday…"_

"Bertha Jackson. Is she the Bertha Jackson that I wanted to offer up as burnt offering?"

"Baby what are you talking about? Burnt offerings?" Brittany asked kissing me.

"Brittany call Mercedes for me and ask her did Tank call her last night. I got this feeling that lady that got hit by the name of Bertha Jackson is, Tank's mother."

"Okay. I'll call her." I got down on my knees rocking back and forth. "Hi Mercedes. Sorry I woke you up but I have a question. Last night a lady got hit by a bus, Santana wants to know if the lady hit was Tank's mother. Okay. I'll let you check that and call me back. Bye. She has to check the news article to see if that's her picture baby. Get up off the floor will you."

The phone rang and I jumped up and answered. "Hey Mercedes. Was it Tank's crusty mother? It was! HIYA!" I dropped the phone running around my kitchen.

**Mercedes POV**

"Santana! Santana! I know this chick didn't drop the phone on me. Santana!"

"Um…Mercedes, Santana is running around the kitchen doing some kind of rain dance."

"She is! Oh my goodness!

"_Hiya! Yes! WON'T HE DO IT! THANK YOU! SHE'S A BURNT OFFERING IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION! WHO RAN WICKED CRUSTY WITCH OF THE WEST OVER?"_

"Um…the news said Artie."

"What?! He can drive?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, there are ways for him to drive. Looks it's early. Tell Santana to not celebrate too much."

"Too late she done broke out the good wine. Talk to you later Mercedes." I looked at my alarm clock. "It's 8 o'clock it's too early for her to be drinking. Tank called me 10 times. Ugh. Let me listen to this voice-message."

"_M-Mercedes baby my-my m-mother g-g-got hit by a b-bus. I know you got a restraining order out on me but I want to see you and my son. I love you both dearly and our baby. G-Give me another chance. It's what my mother would have wanted. C-Call me back. I love you. I love you Mrs. Mason."_

"I'm sorry but it's Mrs. Evans."

**Tank's POV**

"She's gone. She's really, really gone."

The door opened an in walked Sarah. "Why are you crying?"

"Haven't you heard the news?"

"No. Where is your mother?"

"M-My m-mother w-was r-ran over b-by a b-bus l-last night."

"WHAT?! Oh, I'm so sorry Tank. Anything you need I'm here for you baby."

"I know you are. This is messed up! She just got out! I just want to see my son I just want to see TJ."

**TJ's POV**

"I can tell granny was in here it's on the news station. I don't like watching the news. Oh that's Monica, I love her music and she fine. Let's watch this before we turn to the cartoons."

"_Artie Abrams was the driver last night that was involved in that hit and run-accident where Bertha Jackson was hit by a bus. We talked to a driver here is what she had to say.  
_

Mary was under the name of the lady on the screen. _"People just be speeding back here and on the weekends they be racing! I'm surprised more people haven't gotten hit. They need to put some lights back here or something! I can't even."_

"UNCLE ARTIE CAN DRIVE?!" Logan and I asked each other.

"Uncle Artie hit someone! I wonder if it was Ms. Bertha!"

"_The pedestrian hit was Bertha Jackson, here is her picture._"

I stood on the couch pointing at the TV.. "He hit her! He hit her! Mommy you heard the news! Ms. Bertha was hit by Uncle Artie."

"Who told you? Why are you standing on the couch? Sit down."

"I turned on the TV and I was about to change it but Monica was reporting it on the noon news, I don't like the news but I like her and she said it. God _don't_ like ugly and she had it coming all along I wish it were Tank ugly self."

"Thaddeus Joshua Evans."

"What?"

"What? I know you didn't just what me?" I slouched down putting the pillow over my face. "Don't hide your face." She tossed the pillow to the other couch. "That isn't nice to say she was your grandmother you should be sad about that. Go stand in the corner for 5 minutes.

"Why?" I singsong sliding off the couch. "I don't want to stand in the c-corner. I'm sorry."

"I know you are sorry for saying that but you are _still _going to stand in the corner and if you don't have anything nice to say don't open your mouth to say anything. Go. Logan granny fixed your lunch go eat."

"Okay."

"Why is my precious grandbaby standing in the corner? What did he do? Come here TJ."

I walked over to granny slouching in her arms. "Mom, TJ is having a timeout why are you interfering with my parenting of my son."

"You haven't told me what he did. I'm just going to ask him TJ, baby tell granny what you did."

"I-I said that God don't like ugly."

"Well that doesn't seem harmless."

Mommy rolled her eyes sighing. "The reason he said it because Tank's mother got hit by a bus, that Artie was driving."

"Okay. She had it coming all along." I gasped. Granny pulled me in for a hug. "I don't see anything he did wrong baby. He's just speaking the truth." I smiled at mommy and she wasn't. "TJ go eat your lunch."

"Okay. I love you granny."

"I love you too baby."

**Mercedes POV**

"So, Bertha got hit by a bus?" Sat down turning to her stories. "What's your problem? Why you looking at me like I did something wrong."

"Because you did mom why did you do that?"

She looked around. "What did I do? Timeout?" I folded my arms. "I'm the grandmother I can do things like that_ you_ can't besides its just one time it won't happen again. Granny says yes, mommy says no."

"Damn right it won't Mom listen I love you but _don't_ you _ever_ do that again. Don't you _ever _override my discipline of TJ you do not live here you are a guest that's semi-wanted and semi-not you just somewhat belittled me in front of my son. _I'm_ his mother and Sam is father what _he _and _I_ say goes not you or anyone else. You just rolled up in here and started having it your way. This isn't Burger King and they no longer use that slogan anymore if you're going to live in me and my husband house until AJE is born please do it our way. The Evans way."

"Well…"

"Well…I'm happy you're here but you got to step back just a little. Okay."

"Fine. I'm sorry you better be lucky you're grown with all that bass in your voice." She shook her finger at me.

"You better be lucky I haven't kicked you out you of me and my husband house. Daddy is only one call away it won't take me much to have you on the next flight out." I tilted my head she looked away. "Since we got that out of the way Tank called me, he was crying, saying although I have the restraining order he wants to see me and TJ. Saying that we should get together because that's what his mother would want."

"He's playing the sympathy card. Are you buying that?"

"No. I'm not. It's sad that way she out but things between Tank and I are over been done he should know this."

"This is Tank does he know anything. You think he's going to ask for TJ to be at the services. If he asks you would you let TJ go?"

I sighed. "That I don't know probably not. Sam would be against it."

"I know he would be so what are you packing for this weekend because I think you and I should go shopping tomorrow because I saw this outfit…"

**Stevie's POV**

I just woke took care of my afternoon business 'cause it ain't morning. Grabbed me a Yoo-hoo and some cinnamon toast crunch and went outside. "Yo! You are not going to believe what Santana just sent to my phone. This is major! Major! Where is Stacey and J3?" JJ asked.

I pointed. "Stacey and J3 are right there looks like they went for a walk."

"Cool. Where is Puck?"

"Here I am, what's up?"

"I wake up and you know how we do check your phone for messages well the message I got. I'll just put it like this. Something happened to one of Tank's players."

"Sure hope it was a key player who was taken out permanently. I need their shit to start crumbling." Puck said digging in my bowl.

"Tell me something happened to Bernice slug ass."

"Ding, ding, ding you are correct! She got hit by a bus."

We all gasped. "Say what?! When did this happen?"

"Last night the article that Tana sent me said she was listening, singing, and dancing to Gloria Gaynor, "I Will Survive", in the street when the bus rolled up on her and the person on the sidewalk said that Artie blew his horn but he couldn't stop that the gears shifted and. Crazy but I call this as a win."

"Wow! Just…wow! Artie torture story came true! Has anyone called and talked to him?"

"No."

"I'll call him." I pulled out my phone putting Artie on speakerphone. "Artie. Artie!" J3 yelled. "He's singing Gloria Gaynor."

"_No, not I, I will survive Long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive I've got all my life to live And all my love to give and I'll survive I, I, I will survive hey hey!"_

"Artie…turn down Gloria Gaynor!"

"_Okay. I'm sorry about that. I guess you heard the news by now."_

"Hell yeah! Tana sent a text message."

"_I figured she would my torture story came true that wasn't intentional guy."_

"So how did it happen?" Stacey asked.

"_I was driving on and everything was normal and I heard a bump and then I tried to change the gear and it went in reverse so I put the bus in park and I let the guy off and he says that I ran over a person. I thought it was an animal but no. So I waited at the scene for the paramedics and the police then the news crew showed up asked me some questions asked if it was intentional it wasn't. I didn't even see her she had on all black. There you have it."_

"Well sir you did a good job. You take any pictures!"

"Puck!" Stacey pushed him. "I know we like showing our work and all of that but no, we can do shirts with Gloria Gaynor with I will survive and instead of a bus on top her let's just do a house and call it Wicked Crusty Witch of the West. So are you on leave?"

"_Yeah, they put on leave they're going to do an investigation to see if what I said really happened but it did. Have anyone of you talked to Mercedes about this?"_

"No, I'm just waking up good. We had movie night last night and it lasted _way_ into the morning."

"Oh, what y'all watch?"

"I pulled video from the times Tank came by here and when Puck beat him up."

"I bet that was fun."

We all smiled and started laughing. "Fun isn't even the word we had a blast! You're going to be in San Diego this weekend for the surprise?"

"Yeah, I am. I already got my bags packed I heard Sam got this huge house rented but we can't stay there because he wants alone time with Mercedes and TJ."

I hit JJ. "Change the topic here come TJ and Logan."

"Who are you guys talking to?" Logan asked.

"Artie."

"Hi Uncle Artie!" TJ and Logan screamed

"_Hi TJ and Logan. How are you two?"_

"We're good. I saw you on the news you drove over Tank's mother. Tell me how was that?"

"Um…TJ should you be asking that question."

"It's okay I got granny in my corner she might be stressing me out but she's benefiting me I'm glad you hit crusty Bertha Uncle Artie, she said mean things about mommy. She had it coming all along I'm happy about it."

"Thaddeus Joshua Evans over here now."

"B-But…"

"No…didn't I tell you not to say anything mean! If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all."

"Y-Yeah you said it but…"

"Come on. Stand right here and don't move until I say so." TJ turned around putting up his middle finger and turned back right when Mercedes turn back to look at him.

"Did he just do that? Should we say something to Mercedes or should we just let TJ get caught." J3 said out the corner of his mouth.

"I love my nephew but I say let him get caught. He'll learn. Sorry Artie we got distracted. We'll call you later."

"_Okay. Bye guys."_

"Bye."

"Come on let's go get those shirts made." Stacey yelled running in the house.

_**Later that night…**_

**Mercedes POV**

"_Night TJ and Logan. Y'all have sweet dreams."_

"We will."

"Okay. No playing either."

"We won't mommy."

"Night babies."

"Night mommy."

"Night Auntie."

I turned on TJ's night light leaving their room and went outside to enjoy this night. "Baby what are you doing calling around this time. You're early you were early last night too."

"_I know I'm just trying to speed up the hours and I know that I can't but to me it feels like it. Are you all packed?"_

"Almost mom and I are going shopping tomorrow. I need to know how many days am I packing for."

"_Pack 4 days' worth of clothing and one day you can pack no clothes I just want you naked."_ Sam bit his lip.

"Have you been dreaming about that this whole week?"

"_I have I'm not going to lie just want to thank you again for your panties being in there they've got me through a lot. So how has your day been?"_

"Only you can jump from my panties to ask me about my day."

"_I know right I can't wait to jump in them myself."_

"Sam!" He blew me a kiss. "Well my day has been pretty eventful it started last night after we got off the phone I had morning sickness and once that subsided I couldn't go to sleep right away so I watched the news. Has any of the ND family called you?"

"_No. I've been using my other phone this week and they don't have this number. What's up? Let me ask first does it involve any confrontations?"_

"No, it doesn't for once we had a good day everyone is good. Just that Tank's mother got hit by a bus and Artie was the one who hit her."

"_Oh wow! That's just….wow."_

"Yeah…Tank called my phone crying saying he wants me to come back to him and that's what his mother would want and he called Mrs. Mason."

"_Mrs., you are but Mason you are not. You are Mrs. Evans and I plan on keeping it that way forever. Did he call you back?"_

"No, he didn't. I also had to get my mother in check because she over step her boundaries with me disciplining TJ."

"_What she do?"_

"TJ and Logan were in the game room and he found out about Ms. Bertha being killed by watching Monica on the 12 o'clock news and he said "God don't like ugly and he she had it coming all along", I didn't find that appropriate for him to say so I gave him a timeout and here she comes removing him from timeout and let him go eat lunch I told her that she can't be having it her way in the Evan's household that she's a guest that's somewhat wanted and not that she just barged herself up in here in you and our house."

"_I agree with you. TJ is our son and we'll discipline him how we want. You know TJ's going to try to use that to his advantage? __What did she say to you after you told her that?"_

"She said something about the bass in my voice and you lucky you are grown. Usual parent sayings but she's been good the rest of the day hopefully that carries over into the weekend. He has another thing coming if he thinks he's going to get by with granny saving him. No, he's in for a rude awakening. She asked me that if Tank wants TJ there for the services would I let him go."

"_Hell no! TJ is not going nowhere with him nope. Not even. I'll let him go to the viewing with you and I but that's the extent of his exposure and then I'm going to have a tight grip on you and TJ. No. Other than that your day was good."_

"Yeah it was perfect and it's going to be even more better tomorrow when I get to put my lips to yours. These FaceTime kisses are so much."

"_I know. We're almost there almost there almost there."_

"Are we staying there in your apartment that place looks small how can we get our groove on if TJ and my mother are staying with us?"

"_Yeah we are staying here it's spacious and quiet no worries about that. I got it taken care of. Just leave everything to me baby. Baby we're going to have to cut this short tonight. I have an even longer day tomorrow. You said that you were going to pray tonight."_

"I am. Dear God I lift up my family to you and ask that you would bless them. I pray that my husband would be full of joy, guard his heart and mind and give him strength to be diligent at work and to be an encouragement to others around him. Thank you for him. I also pray for my son. Thank you for his good health and development. May your will be done in us and through us. I pray that our lives would glorify you in every way. We Love you Lord. Thank you for today. We submit our plans to you and ask that you walk with is in Jesus name. Amen."

"_Amen. Sweet dreams I'll see you tomorrow I'll be there to pick, you, TJ and your mother up around 7. I love you._"

"I love you more."

**Sam's POV**

I walked outside looking at the beach. "Saturday, right here at that spot I'm going to pop the question. Great place you picked Kurt. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**A/N: He's there! Until tomorrow guys iamJLS. In other news chapter 21 is cleaned. So 1-21 are fresh. Did y'all like it?  
**


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N: To those reviewers that made a cameo appearance in the last chapter I'm glad you enjoyed seeing your names appear as a character in my story I hope that when you came across your name you lost it in a good way. That was pretty special it hit me when I was typing to do that and you're welcome. (: Like I said it's the least I can do, like I said before not only do I use your reviews in my story you guys appear in my story as well. Someone said in a PM _"_****_Getting a shout out is cool, but to actually be a character in a fic is really awesome and made me feel so special and stuff lol. Thank you so much! :)"_, no thank you guys for reading. Okay...this chapter The Weekend has started. I haven't done a ditty in awhile a little R. Kelly for ya "Cutting up tomatoes fruits and vegetables and potatoes girl you look so sexy while you're doing the damn thing I want sex in the kitchen, over by the stove put you on the counter, by the buttered rolls hands on the table, on your tippy toes we'll be making love, like the restaurant was closed how would you like it babe (Would you like that?)"**

**Happy Reading (:**

_**Thursday Night…**_

**Sam's POV**

"Perfect location not much foot traffic. Are you heading back home tonight?" I asked Kurt closing the patio door going into the kitchen making me a drink.

"Yeah, I am. JJ and Stevie are meeting me at the shop tomorrow along with TJ because Rachel is picking Logan up around noon and Mama Jones is taking Mercedes out shopping and TJ needs a reason to stay back I haven't figured out what he can say."

"No worries about that I'll call or send Stevie a text he'll figure that out."

"Yeah, let Stevie come up with that my mind is going in many different directions." Kurt massaged his temples sighing. "Blaine has pulled a few outfits for TJ try on. Then I have to pack come back here and set everything for Saturday. So are you staying one night in your apartment then coming here or are you coming _directly _here."

"No, we're going to come directly here because I have this place why not surprise her with it tomorrow."

"Okay. What are you going to do about the ring? You still haven't picked it out yet because you want TJ to be a part of this. Where will you do that? You can't do it here."

I scratched my chin. "We can do that at my apartment. Have the jeweler meet me here around 9 o'clock. Is that too late?"

"That's good you need a lie to get TJ out of here because Mercedes might be suspicious."

"I'll figure that out. Where did you book rooms at for you guys?" I picked up phone sending Stevie that text.

"I got us 16 rooms at the Hilton Garden Inn. You want to do a walk-through of the proposal before you pop the question. We can work out the kinks and nervousness."

"We can do that but I'm going to be nervous anyway." I took sip of my drink. "I have something for TJ to say so I want him to learn it so on that night he just breeze through it."

"What about the group Train? Have you been contact with them?"

"Yeah, they're going to meet you here tomorrow so y'all can work that out. I still haven't picked a meal." I said answering Stevie back. "Cool."

"It's fine. I'll come up with something. Are you planning to propose before dessert or after?"

"I don't know just that nothing ever felt as right as this. All I know is that on Saturday I'm going to get down on my knee and ask the woman of my dreams to be my wife and she'll say yes. I've been dropping subtle hints here and there but she hasn't picked up on it. I promise you she doesn't think this is happening. She thinks she's just coming down to be up in my apartment and we'll kick back with her mother and TJ. I was FaceTiming her in the bathroom and she thought it was my apartment."

"So, is there practice on tomorrow?" Kurt asked packing up his belongs.

"No, we don't have practice on tomorrow. I told Mercedes that I'd pick her and TJ up around 7 but I'm going to surprise them early."

"How early are you talking?"

"Around two or three Mercedes said she's going shopping with her mother and on Saturday we'll go to the zoo so on that day I'm taking Mercedes and TJ to the zoo. I have it worked where we'll see the Panda Bears before the crowds show up and other animals then I have a backstage pass for us to take pictures with star animals. That's going to be so fun for TJ."

"So Saturday is family day and proposal. You want your mother-in-law there?

I shook my head. "No, she can hang out with you and the rest of y'all. I just want this moment strictly Mercedes, TJ and me. Tomorrow I want the family moment. I want to tuck TJ in bed tomorrow night, read him a story, say prayers then Mercedes and I will do what I've been itching to do since I left home." I smirked. "I want to wake up to her making me breakfast but she can't cook. First trimester foods are bad so maybe I'll cook or I'll order something. It's going to be special and its T-minus 52 hours and counting until she says that 3 letter word, "Yes."

_**Friday Morning…**_

**TJ's POV**

Friday has finally rolled around and I'm helping Logan pack his things but not really the clothes he puts in his bag I take them out throwing them under my bed. I don't want him to go home.

"I wish this week didn't have to end." I got off the floor from tossing his shirt under there.

"Me either! I had a blast maybe the next sleep over you can come to my house."

"Yeah that would be awesome I should ask mommy could I spend next week with you and just let Gabby sleep here." I kicked my blue ball over to Logan and he kicked it back.

"You think Aunt Cedes would say agree to that?"

"Probably not. You think I should ask mommy if I could get Conniehey this week. I did pray for him in a PS to Jesus but she made me apologize."

"It wouldn't hurt. Let's go ask her."

Logan and I went down the hall entering mommy and daddy's room mommy was coming out the bathroom. "Good Morning munchkins. What do I owe this early morning visit?"

"Mommy, I have a question to ask you."

"What is it baby?"

"Can I get Conniehey this week?"

"No."

"Why?" I whined. "I want him this week."

"I know you do want McConaughey but you aren't getting him this week."

"Is it because I gave a PS in my prayers the other night for him to bite Gabby is that why I'm not getting him if so I didn't mean it I _love_ Gabby." I smiled.

"That's part of the reason why."

"So if I didn't say the PS would have gotten Conniehey this week."

"The answer to that is still no you'll get McConaughey sometime in the future." I pouted rolling my eyes. "Are you getting your things together Logan?"

"Yeah, wish this week didn't have to go by so quick. I had a blast though Aunt Cedes."

"I'm glad you had fun, Logan."

"Um….Auntie can TJ spend the night at my house next week?"

Logan asked mommy she slowly turned her to look at me. "Thaddeus did you put Logan up to ask me this."

"N-No mommy I didn't it's something I thought of _but_ since Logan asked can I?"

"No, you can't." I huffed. "Gabby is coming over next week and Ian the week after. You can spend the night at Logan house some other time. Let me go in here to see if you have everything packed. Your mother is going to be here soon." Mommy left the room.

"Sorry TJ I tried it won't be that bad."

"Yes, it will _you_ will be home alone I have the stress, the annoyer, Gabriella."

We went back to my room and mommy was holding up Logan's duffel bag. "I thought you were getting your things together. Why are your clothes under TJ's bed? Thaddeus why is Logan's clothes under your bed?"

"I put him there. I was helping him pack but I don't want Logan to go home." I answered pulling out Logan's clothes into a pile in the middle of the floor.

"Baby I know you don't want him to go home but he has to, you'll see Logan again." I wiped my eyes. "Don't cry baby it'll be okay. You want to help me pack Logan bag?" I shook my head. "Okay, you don't have to the both of you go to the game room for y'all last gaming session this week."

"Okay. Come on Logan." We went down to the game room and he and I played a few games on the Wii. We were about to start another game when I overheard Aunt Rachel's voice.

"My mom's here." He placed the controller on the couch.

"I know. Let's go out there." I let Logan go ahead of me he ran over to Aunt Rachel and I went and stood in front of mommy.

"Hi mommy."

"Logan! Oooh I missed you this whole week! Did you miss me? Hi TJ."

I waved. "Hi Aunt Rachel."

"Yeah I did."

"Mercedes how was it with two little boys. Did they have you running up the wall?"

"It was great no not at all. Logan was the perfect sleepover guest they are already talking about doing this again." Logan and me hi-fived.

"We can talk about that and we'll work something out. So, what do you have planned for the weekend?"

"Sam is taking us down to San Diego for a little family fun."

"Oh. Hi Mama Jones."

"Hi Rachel. Bye Logan it was great having you baby I'm going to go get dressed."

"Okay. We're going shopping for a few last minute things for the trip."

"That sounds like fun wish I could join y'all down there but I have a few things planned for Logan and me. You guys have a good time. Take lots of pictures."

"We will."

"Bye Logan."

"Bye TJ." We hugged.

"Bye Logan."

"Bye Auntie, bye baby brother." He patted mommy's tummy.

"Bye Mercedes we'll see you at the BBQ next week."

Mommy waved and I waved to them and she closed the door. "We're having a BBQ mommy. What for?"

"Your sibling that's baking your aunts and uncles want to celebrate daddy getting me pregnant and with the turn of events that happen yesterday probably that too. They better not have t-shirts."

"That's reason enough to celebrate." I said sitting on the steps. "Granny and you are going shopping right?"

"Yes, we are you're coming with us."

"I don't want to go I want to stay back and play this game with Uncle Stevie besides granny takes too long and I _don't_ want to be the one holding her purse." Mommy laughed. "Can I stay here with them? Please."

"You have to ask Uncle Stevie he might be busy."

"Uncle Stevie is never too busy for me." I said running into the dining room. "Uncle Stevie, mommy and granny are going shopping I don't want to go can I stay back here with you."

"Sure. I'm never too busy for my nephew. You go ahead Mercedes and shop with your mother. TJ is in the good hands of AllStevie."

"Really? Okay I'm going to go change."

"It worked! Yes!"

**JJ's POV**

"Yeah, we will TJ will not be any problem. You have fun shopping with mom Mercedes."

Uncle Stevie and me were looking out the windows watching mommy car disappear down the driveway. "Good they're gone. Let's wait 15 minutes and then we'll take TJ out to get him his outfit."

15 minutes later we were leaving the house and in other hour or so we were waking into the clothing store. "You guys made it. Was it easy to persuade Mercedes to leave TJ at home with you guys?" Uncle Blain asked.

"TJ did it himself. So, why does TJ need an all-white outfit when he has his suit from his christening?"

"That could work if Sam was popping the question in a restaurant but he's going to propose on the beach so he needs an outfit that is wearable on off the beach so Uncle Blain pulled a few things for him to try on TJ come with us and we can have us a fashion show."

"Can you believe this is happening?" Stevie asked me as we sat down. "Sam is going to _finally_ ask for Mercedes to marry him? Are you excited?"

"I am but I'm a little sad."

"Why are you sad JJ?"

I sighed. "My baby sister is getting engaged. I mean I know she's already married to Sam but this is huge. I remember the day I had to fish it out of her that she was dating Sam and here we are. I had to fish out their marriage too but here is one thing I won't be fishing out of her. I already know and _she's_ the one that don't know. It feels good to be on this side of a secret. How about you Stevie?"

"I'm happy because this is what Sam wanted. You know before Mercedes came back into his life he was somewhat of man whore."

"What? He had ladies in rotation."

Stevie nodded his head. "Yeah but he never ever went to that next step with any of them. He said he stayed celibate uh…entry wise he just did oral like he was still honoring Mercedes although she wasn't with him all those years. Then the day came when she was on his doorstep and that was it. Sarah got the Evans family boot." Stevie kicked his leg out. "And Sam was back then the bonus was TJ. When Sam was spying on Mercedes I was the first one to lay my eyes on him and it pissed me off that she had a baby with Tank because deep down inside I wanted TJ to be Sam's and he wanted the same. Imagine my surprise when I popped by the house Stacey was there babysitting TJ I didn't know at the time that that's why she was there and I walked up in the game room and there he was. Love at first sight. He called me Mr. Stevie. I was itching for him to call me uncle and later that day he did best thing to hit my ears I know I can say that same for when he called Sam daddy. Sam didn't miss not one beat TJ just said, "Yes daddy", I think Sam asked him how the food was and he asked Mercedes how was her food but she was shocked that TJ called Sam daddy. I think they were only there for one day or two days. So I'm happy for them. They're all getting what they wanted each other." He smiled.

"Okay in the first ensemble I put together for TJ, TJ come on out. What you guys think about this? Don't say you like it because you want to go back home."

"I like it."

"I like it."

"Ugh…Blaine."

"I love it baby but the neckerchief I think that's a little too much. The white pants are everything and I don't think he's going to need shoes because it's the beach."

"Thank you Blaine. TJ what you think?"

TJ turned around looking at himself in the mirror popping his collar and tugging at that neck thing. "I love it! You think instead of that neck thing I can wear a hat."

"Sure. You can. I have a few picked out that would match this. What are you two wearing?" Kurt asked as Blaine removed TJ's neckerchief.

JJ and I looked at each other. "What we pack."

**Bernice's POV**

I know Cedes tired of shopping but I have to keep her out of the house long enough for TJ to get back there.

"Mom I'm in need of a nap. Not another store."

"Let's go in this store. I saw something that would look good on you. Here try this on." I pulled the outfit I already put together off the rack pushing her in the direction of the changing rooms. I took out my phone calling Kurt. "Kurt. You got TJ's outfit picked out." I whispered walking away from the changing rooms. "Excellent. You sent me a photo. Okay I'll look at it. Where are you guys off to next? You guys are heading back to the house. TJ knows not to say anything right. Good. Okay. Bye."

"Mom, how does this look?"

"It's everything." She stood in front of the mirror yawning. "Where could you see yourself wearing this?

"I could see myself in this on the beach with Sam."

"Great you should get it."

"Hmm…I don't know. Should I?"

"Yes you should! That would look good with a barefoot sandal."

"My feet aren't done I mean their good but I'm too tired to get a mani and pedi now."

"It's okay you can get yourself a mani and pedi once we get there we'll make it a girls day."

"Okay." She went back into the changing room. "Mom you think Sam is going to propose to me this week?"

"No, why you think he is?"

"I don't think so Kurt asking me that hypothetical question which got me to thinking but I'm just not getting that feeling that he's going to pop the question." She exited the changing room heading over to the check out.

"Do you want him to pop the question this week or whenever he decides to?"

"Whenever Sam does it I want to be surprised. I don't want to know. I want him to ask daddy for my hand, ask TJ for his blessing, get down on one knee, say my full name when he does it, and let people capture the moment because I'm going to be too busy bawling to remember anything. Yes, we're already married but I want to feel like Cinderella without the slipper."

"I know you do baby. One day Sam will pop the question and when he does it will be just like that. Come on there's a few more shops to hit up before we head back home to finish packing."

**Sam's POV**

"This PKO is everything! Hi Stevie." I said exited my car pulling him into a hug.

"PKO? The hell?"

"The pest keeper outer that's what Cedes calls it. Is TJ back at the house?"

"Yeah, we just got back from getting his outfit ready and our outfits."

I raised my eyebrow. "What you mean y'all outfits? I mean you guys are going to be there to capture it because she's going to be bawling but…"

"Kurt and Blaine styled JJ and me. He called Stacey so she could bring J3 and Puck to the store they got them too." He shook his head.

"I got mine last night. Kurt came down to San Diego for the last few nights working on this."

"Damn Sam you're going all out. You want to make this memorable."

"Yes. I do. Enough of this talking let's get down to the house so I can hide my car in the garage and be in the house when she gets home. It's been 5 long days."

I jumped in my car following Stevie then I went around him parking my car in the garage. I entered the house through the backway and I stopped to at the game room I heard TJ giving instructions. "No that's not how you do it Ray. You're supposed to hit the 2 when the number 2 gets on the screen if you don't you do that wobble, wobble thing and you'll be in last place Uncle Stevie taught me that."

"Hey.."

"DADDY! YOU'RE HOME!" TJ dropped his controller running over to me jumping in my arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Mr. Evans., what are you doing here? We weren't expecting you until later this evening."

"I lied I wanted to surprise Mercedes and this guy here." I gave TJ a kiss.

"Mercedes isn't home. She's shopping with her mother they've already been gone for an hour."

"Her mother doesn't know how to get in and out. I've been there before. How have you guys been?"

"Good. Everything's been good with us. How about yourself?"

"I'm excellent. Are you guys packed?"

"Yes sir we're going to leave you two alone to get caught up. Thanks for the tip TJ next time we race I got you."

"Bet."

I sat TJ down standing back. "TJ it looks like you've grown since the last time I saw you, how was your week with Logan?"

"It was awesome! We had water gun fights, we played video games, we made a fort, we went to the pet store mommy got me this book about dogs and this guy tried to hit on mommy but me and Logan checked him."

"What he say to mommy?"

"He said something like ma'am you look pretty today and she told him thank you and he was trying to spit more game to her and we yelled, "She's married", and he stepped back she asked us, "Who made you guys made my defenders?" and we said daddy."

"That's right."

"Daddy I already asked mommy so I'm going to ask you, can I get conniehey this week?" He gave his best puppy dog eyes.

"No, son. Not this week maybe sometime in the future."

"….I know because if we're going to the beach TJ is going to want to…."

"Mommy's home." I whispered.

"TJ! He usually flies out of the game room when he hears the door if he's down here. TJ!"

"I'm going to go pack these things."

"Thanks mom."

I hid behind the curtain and Mercedes came into the game room. "TJ! Didn't you hear me calling you? Are you in the house by yourself? Where are Stacey, J3, and Puck? Where are Stevie and JJ? Azimio and Ray?"

"I'm not here alone. Azimio and Ray just stepped out and Uncle Stevie and JJ are in their rooms."

"Okay…but you should of…" I stood behind Mercedes wrapping my arms around her. "What in the world? My husband wouldn't like. Get off of me." She popped my hands sharply turning around. "Sam." I took one step towards cupping her face our lips met for the first time in 5 days the warmth of Mercedes mouth sent a current through my body I know she felt the same she through her arms around my neck getting lost in the kiss.

"Wooooo! YAY! That's a kiss!" I pulled back and TJ was sitting on the back of the couch cheesing holding three paddles with the number 10 on there. "Tens across the board! The perfect score!"

"TJ get down from there." Mercedes snapped at TJ turning her attention back to me. "Hi baby."

"Hi babe." I leaned in for another kiss I pulled back tapping her nose. "I would have to agree with TJ that was a kiss tens across the board. TJ where did you get those signs from?"

"I made them myself with help of course."

"Why are there 3?"

"One is mine." He held up the paddle handing it to Mercedes on the back was two letters TJ. "This one is Conniehey's." The second he held up had a paw print on the back. "This one is my baby brothers!" On the back of this one read no girls with a blue pacifier and a dump truck.

"Who wrote the words on the back?"

"Uncle Stevie."

"What is going on…Sam!" Mama Jones hugged me. "What are you doing here? You're early!"

"Hi Mama Jones I know I sort of lied to Mercedes no practice today I couldn't wait any longer to see her and TJ."

"Awww…that's sweet. Have you heard the good news about Tank's mother getting ran over by a bus? She had it coming _all_ along."

"Mom, please. Not now."

"Okay. Are you guys leaving now?" Mama Jones asked me.

"Er…Are you guys packed?"

"Yeah they're all packed and ready to go."

"What about you?" I asked picking TJ up.

"I'm going to have JJ or J3 run bring me down there later tonight. I have something I want to do here before I join up with y'all."

"Good. Are the bags in the room?"

"No, I had Azimio and Ray bring them down they're waiting for you to get your truck."

Where is your truck baby we didn't see it pulling up?" Mercedes asked me as we exited the game room.

"I hid it it's out there. Come on let's get this weekend started!"

"You guys are all set to go. I used your spare to key to pull the truck around."

"Thanks Stevie. Come on baby I can't wait to show you where I stay at." TJ hopped in his booster seat buckling himself in I helped Mercedes in and then I got in. I blew the horn waving as we left home.

"I missed you baby." She said.

"I missed you too. I'm kind of glad that your mother didn't ride with us. I just wanted us to be alone, a family." I reached over taking her hand. "So how was your week with two kids? Is it something that you're looking forward to?"

"It wasn't bad at all. I mean the first night but after that it was smooth sailing."

"That's good. How's AJE?"

"She's good, she had me up late the night before last. I had some spicy food. She didn't like it."

"They say spicy foods aren't good for you."

"Look at you being Mr. Know It All about 1st trimesters? Did you read up on everything on this?"

"Yeah, I did. I got some printed papers in my glove compartment." She opened it up and pulled out like 100 pieces of paper. "Told you."

"Wow! You really are."

The ride to San Diego was the best ever because I had my family with me we were pulling up the villa that we'll be staying at for this week I pulled over to the side of the road taking a blindfold out my pocket. "Baby wake up."

"Hmm…we're at your apartment?"

"No. Put this on."

"A blindfold?" She held it up. "Why?"

"Baby put it on." I took the blindfold and put it on her. I covered her eyes with my hand as we pulled up to the house.

"Can I take it off yet?"

"No, wait." I jumped out taking out TJ he had fallen asleep and I helped Mercedes out. "Okay. Come on. You'll love it. Alright stop right there." I lifted TJ in my arms. "Take off your blindfold."

She removed it gasping. "Sam what….where are we? This place is amazing! I thought we were going to stay at your apartment! When did you do this?"

"Early in the week. We have it for 4 days nice view of the ocean, the zoo isn't too far from here and Legoland. I thought why not it's a special weekend."

"This is beautiful baby."

I leaned down kissing her. "I know. Let's get inside. I can get the luggage later."

We entered the house and Cedes jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh! This place is amazing! How many rooms?"

"Like 7."

"Seven!" She had her hand over her mouth. "Why such a big house? Are they coming down here this weekend? Because…"

I put my index finger to her lips. "No. It's just us. Come on help me put TJ down for his nap then you and I can relax."

The room I picked for TJ was facing the ocean. I laid him in the bed taking off his shoes and hat. I hugged Mercedes from pressing my hard-on against her ass. "Someone wants to play." I moved her hair nibbling on her soft spot." She tilts her head back softly moaning my hands go up her shirt I lift up her bra brushing softly over her nipples feeling them grow harder under my touch. "Let's take this to the bedroom." Reaching around Mercedes slowly closing TJ's door I take her hand leading her down the hall to the bedroom. She pushed me against the wall standing on her tiptoes kissing me her hands undoing my jeans and I undo hers moving backwards towards the bed she breaks the kiss hastily removing her shirt and bra and pants climbing onto the bed.

"What are you going to do to me baby?"

"Anything and everything you want just tell me." She tugged at my boxers pulling them down massaging my balls tugging until I groaned. "What are you going to do with this?"

She sticks out her long ass tongue circling the head staring me in the eyes. "Anything and everything you want."

I groaned. "Mercy stop teasing me suck it baby…damn put me in your mouth." She kissed the head _seductively__, __laughing._

"You want this." She wrapped her hand around my dick spitting on it saliva running down to my balls slowly stroking up and down. I didn't even get my answer out when I felt a pair of warm soft wet lips around my dick.

"Fuck." I grabbed her head she smacked my hands away. "Baby….Merc…" Vocally I know she's talented but mouth wise. "Merc…shit. Suck it baby."

"You're gonna cum for me Samuel?" She asked twirling her hand on the head.

"No….no…I want to cum in you."

"Do it to me."

**A/N: BLUE BALLS! ****BLUE CHAPTER CLIFFHANGER ****I'm sorry that I had to leave y'all hanging there! But rest assured that I'll come back and finish it because there are some more POVs I got to do. Until tomorrow guys. iamJLS**


	76. Chapter 76

**A/N: Chatting it up with my girl Misty Blue in my PMs [I love her music lls] and I'm sorry I left y'all hanging like that! Very cruel on my part trust me I got y'all. In other news bug stories are back I was chilling in the kitchen typing and out the corner of my eye I see this bug stroll his ass through a crack in the wall I said to the bug, "imma kill your ass", hours later I'm in the bathroom who do I see the bug that got away let's just say Comet spray does a bug good he's on the wall frozen in that same spot. WON'T I DO IT! Do I have a ditty for you guys today? Yes, I do. It's an original piece I thought this up it's to the tune of "Tell Me It's Real", by K-Ci and Jojo, my song is called "The Struggle Is Real" by me because of that bad cliffhanger and Misty Blue PM because she said the struggle is real, here it goes [clears throat] The struggle is real the feeling that y'all feel I know that it is real from y'all comments you guys are dropping try it's all y'all have to do the update it's coming really soon [it's here] so sit back and relax. Let me stop! Lls. I am not wrapped tight!  
**

**Happy Reading (:**

**TJ's POV**

Daddy just surprised me! With mommy being out with granny probably holding her purse this gives us some time to talk over my role for the proposal.

"You know I'm proposing to mommy tomorrow and you have a big role in this. You are going to bring me the ring and you have words to say."

"What I have to say?"

"You're going to say, daddy asked for my blessing and I said yes, now it's your turn to return the favor by saying yes because daddy would love to make you his wife. Daddy here's the ring. Can you repeat that?"

I stood up walking over to the couch pretending it was mommy. "Daddy asked for my blessing and I said yes, now it's your turn to return the favor by saying yes because daddy would _love_ to make you his wife forever and ever you are the only girl of his dreams mommy and the apple of his eye. Daddy here's the ring. How is that?"

"Perfect you added on your own ad-libs. I like the addition."

"Thanks. So, when are we going to pick the ring? How many carats are we talking daddy because I'm thinking anything from 4 to 5 and, what is our price range?"

"I'm…" Daddy was about to answer when he was interrupted by the front door opening. "We'll discuss this later mommy's home." He whispered. "I'm going to hide behind the curtain act normal. You got it?"

"Okay daddy. I got it." I turned on the DVD player. "Oh man this is disc-two this not Aladdin the full movie but it's okay though I'll just sing my song."

"I know because if we're going to the beach TJ is going to build a sand castle and I didn't get him any buckets and pail." No buckets and a pail. How could she? I looked over to the curtain daddy peeked from behind index finger to his mouth. "TJ! TJ! I know he's in the game room. TJ! He usually flies out of the game room when he hears the door if he's down here. TJ!" She yelled.

"He maybe upstairs in his room or outside playing I'm going to go pack these things."

"Thank you mom."

I heard mommy come into the game room and I was singing _Proud of Your Boy_,with remixed lyrics. _"Water flows under the bridge let it pass let it go there's no good reason that you should believe me not yet I know but Tank someday and soon daddy will make you proud of his son though I will make myself taller, smarter, handsome and wise I have the best daddy what else can I say since I'm not formed in your likeness, Tank I am happy, happy to say I am not your son."_

"TJ! Didn't you hear me calling you?" Picking up the remote she turned off the movie.

"No, I was too busy singing my song. How did I sound?"

"You sounded good baby. Are you in the house by yourself? Where are Stacey, J3, and Puck? Where are Stevie and JJ? Azimio and Ray?"

"No, I'm not in here alone. Azimio and Ray just stepped out and Uncle Stevie and JJ are in their rooms."

"Okay…but you should of…" Daddy popped from behind the curtains walking up behind mommy he wrapped his arms around her. "What in the world? My husband wouldn't like. Get off of me." She popped his hands quickly turning around I fell out laughing. "Sam."

I sat up seeing that she and daddy were lipped locked in a heated kiss I ran to my room grabbing my paddles running back the stairs to the game room they were still kissing. I hopped on the couch sitting on the back. "Wooooo! YAY! That's a kiss! Tens across the board! The perfect score!"

"TJ get down from there." I jumped off the couch sitting on the table watching them interact. I like watching them I wonder can mommy get pregnant again 'cause this is how it starts. "Hi baby."

"Hi babe." Uh-oh here comes another kiss daddy leaned in giving mommy a kiss tapping her on the nose. I called it I held up one paddle. "I would have to agree with TJ that was a kiss tens across the board. TJ when and where did you get those signs from?"

"I made them myself with help of course since I can't use scissors I went up to my room and got them while y'all were making out." Daddy hugged mommy from behind smiling.

"Why are there 3 paddles and it's only one of you?"

"One is mine." I handed her the paddle with TJ on the back. "This one is Conniehey's see on the back of it has a paw print." I handed over the third paddle. "This one is for my baby brother no sister and it has dump truck on it and a blue pacifier."

"Who wrote the words on the back?" She asked passing them off to daddy.

"Uncle Stevie. Mommy is you happy to see daddy?"

"I am. Did you know daddy was in here all along?"

"Yup! He told me not to tell you." I said jumping up and down.

"What is going on…Sam!" Granny jumped seeing daddy she pulled him for a hug. "What are you doing here? You're early!"

"Hi Mama Jones I know I sort of lied to Mercedes no practice today I couldn't wait any longer to see her and TJ."

"Awww…that's sweet. Have you heard the good news about Tank's mother getting ran over by a bus? Brrrrrrll boom boom." I covered my mouth laughing. "She had it coming _all_ along."

"Mom, please. Not now."

"Okay. Are you guys leaving now?" Granny asked daddy he was too busy kissing mommy again. "Sam. Sam." She clapped her hands. "Lord this man."

"You said something?"

"Yes, I did. I know you missed Cedes and all but are you guys leaving now?"

Mommy wiped his lips. "Er…Are you guys packed?"

"Yeah they're all packed and ready to go."

"What about you?" He asked granny picking me up. "Are you riding with us?"

"I'm going to have JJ or J3 run bring me down there later tonight. I have something I want to do here before I join up with y'all."

"Good. Are the bags in the room?"

"No, I had Azimio and Ray bring them down they're waiting for you to get your truck." Granny said exiting the game room.

"Where is your truck baby we didn't see it pulling up?"

"That's because I hid it I wanted to surprise you and TJ and I did just that. Y'all missed me?"

"Every single day you aren't home _we_ miss you."

"Same goes for me when I'm not with you two. Let's get this family weekend started. Where are the bags?" He asked as we went outside Uncle Stevie closed the trunk.

"You guys are all set to go. I used the spare to key to move it from your hiding spot. Everything is packed also Mama Jones packed you a travel bed stash. I put it in the back seat."

"Thanks Stevie."

"Is your mother riding down to San Diego with y'all?"

"No, she's going to be driven down later either by JJ or J3. What are you guys going to do this week?" Daddy sat me down and I jumped in the truck buckling myself in.

"I don't know I have a few things planned. Are Ray and Azimio coming with y'all?"

"Yeah, they are they're going to follow us I got them a room at the Hilton Garden Inn."

"That's cool. Bye Mercedes you enjoy yourself. Bye my mini gamer VP did you pack your 3Ds?"

I held up my backpack. "Yeah, it's in my backpack it's the first thing I put in there with all of my games."

"Alright. Well then you are all set." Uncle Stevie ran around to the driver side. "Sam I have some advice for you this weekend, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Daddy pushed him away driving off. "Alright! Alright! I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU AT THREE O'CLOCK!" He yelled daddy laughed he and mommy waved their hands out the window driving off he let up the windows.

"That brother of mine is a fool."

"Daddy can I watch a movie?" I grabbed the headphones.

"Sure what movie you want to watch?"

"Beethoven."

"Beethoven it is!" Mommy flipped down the screen and I put my headphones on my head. I am _not_ going to get a part 2 this weekend. I'm going to be good.

"Keep those on your head TJ."

"Yes mommy."

**Mercedes POV**

It's been so long since I've seen Sam up close I just want to take a photo of every inch of him and preserve him for the times he won't be home. I reached over running my fingers through his hair.

"I'm so happy to see you baby when you wrapped your arms around me I didn't know it was you but I had a feeling that someone was behind me because TJ wasn't looking directly at me he was looking by me."

"Did you think it was Azimio or Ray?"

I scoffed. "No, I thought it was Stevie he likes to play a lot that's something he would do."

"True. Aren't you glad it was me?"

"I totally am I thought I was going to see you later in the day you are so wrong for that. Was that your plan all along?"

"Just about it."

"I missed you baby."

"I missed you too." He kissed my hand setting in his lap.

"So how was your week with two kids? Is it something that you're looking forward to?"

"It wasn't bad at all. I mean the first night TJ and Logan had a little disagreement but after that it was smooth sailing."

"That's good. How's AJE? What is this bed stash all about?"

"She's good she had me up late the night before last. I had some spicy food. She didn't like it."

"They say spicy foods aren't good for you."

"Look at you being Mr. Know It All about 1st trimesters. Did you read about this and everything about 1st trimesters?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I did. I got some printed papers in my glove compartment." I opened the glove compartment and over 100 pieces of paper fell out. "Told you."

"Wow!" I looked through the papers. "You really are. All of these papers and none of them mentioned a bed stash."

"No, it didn't. What's a bed stash?"

"A bed stash is snacks that I can munch on when I wake up in the morning or whenever that will help relieve my morning sickness."

"Has it helped any?"

"It's helped a little but it hit me like of ton of bricks. I forgot how bad it was when I was carrying TJ it hit me on day 4 or 5 and I didn't even know that I was pregnant I just thought I had a virus. 6 weeks later I found out about TJ."

"Our next prenatal visit is the 12th of next month, right?"

"Yes, it is. Why? It's an away game that week or not?"

"No, it's a home game. I'll be able to make that one."

"Really?" We pulled up to the light I showed him the paper. "12 Simple Ways to Show Your Pregnant Wife Love I love how you put your name to all but one you got my mother doing that and it's cleaning."

"I know. I don't mind cleaning but I hate it she doesn't mind she was in the guest house with Ray and Azimio cleaning. She'll enjoy it. So tell me how was it being back in the studio?"

"It felt like home, like riding a bike I never skipped a beat you'd think in these 5 years I'd forget that something. Damion sent over the finished copy of my song. You want to hear it."

"Of course baby! You should know the answer to that. Let me hear Mercedes Jones, the artist bless my ear drums."

I pulled out my phone playing the song. Sam was bobbing his head drumming the steering wheel. "Slay honey. SLAAAAAY MRS. EVANS! Sing that song! YES! You better tell them why you wounded! You tell them about Tank." He let down the window. "MERCEDES JONES IS COMING BACK Y'ALL! Y'ALL NOT READY THIS! VOCAL SLAYAGE! I LOVE THIS WOMAN RIGHT HERE!"

"Sam!" I hit him pulling my blanket over me. "Sam let up that window! Stop bringing attention to us!"

"You deserve _all _the attention baby! MERCEDES JONES RIGHT HERE Y'ALLL UNDER THIS BLANKET SHE'S COMING BACK Y'ALL BE READY! SHE HIDING NOW WITH AJE ON BOARD! OUR SON IN THE BACK SEAT! GET READY!"

We pulled off from the light I turned back and people on the bus stop were yelling. _"She's coming back! Really?! Who was that crazy guy? Was she in the car? I don't know but if she was let me follow her on twitter so I'll know when she drops something she slayed me the first time. I need to be slayed again! She has a kid? Who is AJE?_"

I peeked out he was singing his own remix. _"Wounded! Not more you are you're beautiful, perfect, you're for the one for me_ you like that don't you baby."

"I take that as you liked the song."

"Like isn't the word I _loved_ it that song does hit close to home it's like he wrote that song just for you with Tank in mind but you said he only worked on a few songs with you. Crazy like you said Godsend. Since we're on Tank let's talk about this news, or good news." Quotations around good news. "As your mother said. So Artie ran over Ms. None of your Damn Business. What are your thoughts?"

"I think it's sad despite what she did or planned she was a human, she had feelings, she was Tank's mother regardless how messed up she was."

"Well you're not going to like what I have to say because I'm glad. She almost killed my brother and had this plot to kidnap my son one word two syllables karma enough of that talk this weekend is all about us. Are you anxious?"

"I am. You've been pretty tight lipped. Does anyone else know about what you got planned?"

"Yeah, a lot of people do."

"Does TJ?" I turned around his head yelling at the movie.

"Don't shoot him! Come on doggy! Bite him doggy! Bite him! Yes! Bite him in his weewee! Oh! That had to hurt. Conniehey is gonna but just like him!" I turned around laughing.

"He's into the movie but yeah, TJ knows and he's not telling it's a father, son secret no mommy allowed."

**Kurt's POV**

"Okay! Everyone Sam just sent me a text he's almost there and we should be pulling out now. Where is Mama Jones?"

"The last time I saw her she went to the basement." Quinn said.

"What for we need to leave? Everyone has cameras and camcorders, batteries we don't want to miss capturing this moment. I'll round up Mama Jones everyone go get in your cars. We'll be out."

"I can't believe this."

"Mama Jones come on we're about pull out what are you doing? What are all these boxes?" I opened one looking inside closing it.

"These are boxes that JJ and Puck went and got from Mercedes old house I've been itching to go through them that's why I sent them along I want to know what's inside."

"We have to go everyone is waiting on us." I headed towards the steps.

"Okay. Okay. I'll just grab me this book and I'll read it on the ride down there."

"Good."

"I thought I told y'all to be in y'all cars I have Mama Jones everyone let's go. Scoot, Scoot! Come on!" I ushered them out the house. "Stop playing the dirt Ian you're going to mess up your outfit!"

"What was she doing down there? I hope she wasn't in those boxes!" JJ said locking up the house. Mercedes said she didn't want no one to go in them I told her that. Tell me she wasn't in them."

"She was."

"Damn!" He punched the door. "Leave to her! Was it a purple book?"

"Yeah, it was purple. Is that Mercedes diary?"

He turned around squinting his eyes. "I hate the sun it makes me squint." He groaned. "Yeah, that's her diary from her days with Tank no I didn't read it she told me. Look J3 my mother is riding with you she's not going to be in my car nagging me about what Mercedes wrote in her diary that's personal."

"Okay but what if she wants to tell me something."

"Block it out the best way you can this is a proposal weekend if she nods off to sleep take the diary and hide it under your seat I _don't _want anything messing up this Evans/Jones proposal weekend. Got it."

"Yeah."

"Good! When Cedes finds this out she's not going to like it."

**Sam's POV**

We were a few minutes away from the house I pulled up in a McDonald's parking lot. I checked on TJ and Mercedes they're both knocked out sleep. "Hey." I said exiting the truck.

"You were a crazy man back there yelling out the window about Mercedes Jones, vocal slayage."

"I wasn't lying when I said it now was I."

"Nope."

"They need to know she's on her way back with a force! So the reason I pulled over is because the house isn't too far down the road, you are staying at the Hilton Garden Inn I'm about to wake Mercedes up so she can put on this blindfold you are welcome to crash at the house until Kurt and company get here once they arrive you both are out of there. I don't want them here until tomorrow. Also if you hear any noises don't be alarmed we're just getting our organism in." I started dancing. "So here is the key let us get inside first wait about 15 minutes then come in. If anything changes I'll send you a text." I ran back to the truck. "Baby wake up." I gently shook her. "There you go. You were knocked out good I'm sorry I had to wake you, you looked so beautiful over there."

"Are we here?" She yawned stretching. "What are we doing at a McDonalds?"

"No, we're not I just needed to pull over here and check something. Are you hungry? I can run in there and get us something right quick."

She shook her head. " I don't want Mickey D's I want to go out to eat."

"We will just I need you to do me a favor and put this on." I held out the blindfold.

"A blindfold Sam, we're only going to your apartment what's so surprising about that."

"Everything put it on baby."

"You put it on for me."

She turned around lifting up her hair. "Okay there you go." I pulled out notepad writing down a question which was, Mercedes, will you marry me? "Can you see the sign I have held up for you to read? I wrote something on there for you."

"I can't see to tell you what it says."

"Good you'll give me your answer tomorrow. Keep your eyes shut." I pulled out of the parking lot I put my hand over her eyes.

"They are Sam, I have a blindfold on and you got it on here pretty good."

"Still never know you might be sneaky." I pulled up in the driveway rubbing my hands together. "It's show time Mr. Evans."

"Can I take it off now?"

"No, wait, I got to get TJ out then I'm going to help you out. Give me a second. Come on TJ." Removing the headphones off his head I closed the door opening the door for Mercedes. "Okay. You kicked your shoes off again baby."

"Sam you should know this by now yes, long rides I need my shoes off its okay there flip flops I can slide into these."

"Wait right there. Give me your hand. Come on. You'll love it. Alright stop right there." I lifted TJ in my arms. "Take off your blindfold."

She removed the blindfold gasping. "Sam what….where are we? This place is amazing! I thought we were going to stay at your apartment! When did you do this?"

"Early in the week. We have it for 4 days nice view of the ocean, the zoo isn't too far from here and Legoland. I thought why not it's a special weekend."

"Baby you didn't have to go all out for us. We could have had a good time at your apartment this is just too much."

"Yes, I did. I wanted to do this and nothing is never too much for you and TJ. Let me show you the inside." I leaned down to kiss her. "Let's go inside let me show you around." Unlocking the door I let her in first. "The kitchen is over here it's kind of dated but you won't be cooking." I closed the door. "Great view of the ocean, piano, living room, a little breakfast nook. Upstairs is our room right here and down the hall is TJ's room."

"How many rooms is this?"

"Like 7 rooms."

"Seven!" She whispered looking out at ocean. "Why such a big house for only us? Are they coming down here this weekend? Because…"

I put my index to her lips. "No. It's just us. Come on let me show you the patio. Great view we can come out here tonight and look at the stars and make a wish. We can check out the rest of the house after I put TJ down for his nap. You gonna come with?"

"Yes I want to see his room."

"Okay then you and I can relax." I smacked her ass watching it jiggle. "Jiggle baby."

"Freak you play so dirty."

"You know it baby I'm itching for my organism. Here is TJ's room for the next 4 days." I opened the door. "You like?"

"It's nice two beds though. Are you _sure_ that the ND family isn't joining us? This house is huge it sleeps what 14 or 15 people."

"I think it's 14 but no they aren't." I laid him in the bed taking off his shoes and hat. I hugged Mercedes from pressing my hard-on against her ass. "Someone wants to play." I said kissing her on the neck.

"I know you want to play and so do I but show me the house then we can play dirty."

"Okay." Reaching around Mercedes slowly closing TJ's door I take her hand escorting her downstairs I took out my phone sending Azimio a text that read "no entry wait another 25 minutes". I gave her a full tour of our home for the weekend I made sure to walk behind her every room we went to and press my hard-on against her. "That's the house now I have been waiting ever so patiently for the last 20 minutes nursing this not so little something that needs your attention with every movement of your ass it throbs and jumps." I moved her hair nibbling on her soft spot." She tilts her head back softly moaning my hands go up her shirt I lift up her bra brushing softly over her nipples feeling them grow harder under my touch. "Let's take this to the bedroom." We ran up the stairs to the room I closed the door behind me she pushed me against the wall standing on her tiptoes kissing me her hands undoing my jeans and I undo hers moving backwards towards the bed she breaks the kiss hastily removing her shirt and bra and pants climbing onto the bed.

"What are you going to do to me baby?"

"Anything and everything you want just tell me." She tugged at my boxers pulling them down massaging my balls tugging until I groaned. "What are you going to do with this?"

She sticks out her long ass tongue circling the head staring me in the eyes. "Anything and everything you want."

I groaned. "Mercy stop teasing me suck it baby…damn put me in your mouth." She kissed the head _seductively, laughing._

"You want this." She wrapped her hand around my dick spitting on it saliva running down to my balls slowly stroking up and down. I didn't even get my answer out when I felt a pair of warm soft wet lips around my dick.

"Fuck." I grabbed her head she smacked my hands away. "Baby….Merc…" Vocally I know she's talented but mouth wise. "Merc…shit. Suck it baby."

"You're gonna cum for me Samuel?" She asked twirling her hand on the head.

"No….no…I want to cum in you."

"Do it to me."

"Oh…I will." I removed my shirt stepping out of my boxers. "You want me to do it to you baby?" She nodded her head scooting back. I got on top of her reaching down I rubbed her clit she moaned. "I want to taste you baby." I push two fingers in her pussy wiggling them around rubbing slow, soft circles over her clit, I applied little a bit of pressure she tossed her head back but no sound escaped. I moaned myself at how wet she was. I removed my fingers Mercedes sat straight up.

"Why you stopped?" I smirked. "No, no, no I want you inside of me fingers, tongue, your dick. I _need_ you." She got that fire in her eyes.

"That's what I wanted to hear baby. That's all I wanted to hear." Slowly I slipped two fingers inside Mercedes released a long sultry seductive moan that made my dick twitch. I couldn't help but smile watching Mercedes enjoy my touch. Her hips began bucking forward again, so I circled a little harder on her clit, a little faster. I leaned down taking a nipple into my mouth, sucking and licking it in the same rhythm I was using on her clit. Hard, fast. Her hips were relentlessly fucking up against my hand.

"Yes...yes...oh God, yes!" She cried. I worked her clit a little more and began biting her nipple her fingernails dug deep into my back as she whimpered, moan and cried.

I kissed up her chest, her neck and began whispering in her ear. "That's it, baby, that's it. Come on Mercy...cum for me. Cum all over my hand. I wanna lick your juice off of it. I want you to taste you. Come on baby, cum for me. Cum for me, Mercy. Now, baby...cum now."

She thrust up one last time screamed. "Oh fuck Sam yesssssssssss." I sucked on her nipple as she rode out her organism. She slumped back exhausted I leaned over her, her eyes closed; small beads of sweat covered her forehead

"Cedes."

"Yes?" She opened her eyes as slowly licked her sweet nectar off my hands. "Mmmm." She moaned smiling.

**Ray's POV**

"Okay man we gave him an additional 5 minutes we should be good." Azimio opened the door peeking inside. "Are there any clothes leading a pathway up to their bedroom?"

"No, it's all clear. This is a nice place he rented. Man! I wish we were staying here but I get they want their privacy I can't see how they get busy in that house anyway it's like 74,659 people already running up and through there and her mother. I mean she's a good cook but I'm ready for her to go home now." I opened the fridge. "Mr. Evans stocked this thing up. Oooh Doritos. Want a bag?" I tossed him two bags and grabbed two Pepsi's.

"Yeah, you know she washed and ironed my underwear. I can't believe she's staying until the baby is born. That's too damn long. Sam and Mercedes are better than me."

"Sam won't be there all the time so he's good it's just Mercedes. It looked like she wanted to snap last night when her mother told TJ that he didn't have to eat his peas because he ate two and that was good enough."

"Yeah." I took sip of my drink, Azimio both look up towards the ceiling because of the sounds we're hearing. "Um…is that the squeaking of a bed and a headboard knocking against the wall?"

"_Sam…yes don't stop! Don't stop! Fuck me daddy ooh let me get on top."_

"_Say my name. Spell it! Sam! Uh!"_

Smack! "That would be a yes. Damn that was a loud ass smack! They're doing it! Let's go outside! ASAP!"

**Mercedes POV**

"M-E…SHIT R-R C-C-E –D-E-SSSS R-R-E-N…OOH SO NASTY E-E E-V-V-A-N-S. Mer-cedes E-Evans."

"That's my name! Wear it out!"

"Mercedes! Mercy Me!" I rode Sam hard and fast his hands were on my thigh as I bounced up and down like a horse. "Oh God! God! This is soo good!"

"Hell yeah! Ride me!" Sam rubbed his finger fast on my clit looking into my eyes he swirled his tongue on my breast I started bucking.

"Oh God Sam! I'm gonna cum". My body was shivering.

"SAM! I'm cumming!"

"Mercy I'm gonna cum! Mercedes! I'm cumming! He grunted my body shakes uncontrollably collapsing on Sam I felt his dick twitch as he filled me with his seed. "Shit! Ahhh…" His semi-hard dick slipped out of me. I kissed him on the lips. "Cedes you rocked my world."

I wiped the sweat off his chest. "You do too. I hope I some more of that this weekend to hold me over to our next rendezvous."

"Oh you will."

"Mommy Daddy! What room are you in?" TJ knocked on the door I saw the turn of the door knob.

"TJ! Don't open that door! Go back to your room daddy and I will be out there in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Sam went over to the door peeking out. "I didn't lock the door. He slept through all of that. You must've been screaming and moaning in stage whisper range."

"A what range?" I got off the bed limping. "Sam I was loud with what you were putting on me I'm used to screaming."

"Thought you did." He tugged his ear. "But it's all good to me. I love it when you scream my name."

"I love hearing you scream mine. Let's take a shower but I'm not putting these same clothes on again Sam."

He rubbed his forehead. "That's right our luggage is in the car. I'll go get them. You go get the bath ready. I'll be in."

"Okay." I turned to walk away he smacks my ass. "Can't get enough of that can you?"

**Sam's POV**

"No I can't!" I pulled up out my phone sending Ray and Azimio a text to bring in our luggage just to knock when they drop them at the door a couple minutes later I heard the knock. "Thanks guys."

"No problem."

"Hey I have 2 purple roses I need you to hide them. They're in the vase behind the curtain just tell TJ where to find them because we're going for a walk on the beach. I gotta go."

"Sam." Mercedes opened the bathroom door. "Are you joining me for this shower?"

"Yes, I am. I still want to play dirty with you while we get so fresh and so cleaned."

**TJ's POV**

I know mommy told me to go to my room to wait for her and daddy but I wanted to explore this house. "Wow! This is cool! We're right on the beach." I opened the sliding door. "Cool!"

"Ray I thought you closed this patio door TJ, what are you doing out here little buddy?"

"I wanted to explore the house! Are you guys staying here with us?"

"No, we're not. We just crashed here waiting for our room to get ready. Get in here before your mother says something but you see down there by that chair is two roses, your father told me to hide it there y'all going for a walk on the beach later he wants you to bring it to her."

"Okay. I got it." Azimio closed the patio door and I went downstairs.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans you look refreshed and glowing. You had a good nap?"

"Oh yeah, I did. What are you guys doing here?" Mommy asked limping into the kitchen grabbing her a bottled water.

"Mommy, why are you limping? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, TJ. Mommy is fine. We just did a joint workout." I looked from mommy and daddy he smirked. "Is y'all room ready?"

"Oh, yeah we're going now. Y'all going out to eat do you need us there?"

"No, we're good but this is the restaurant we'll be eating at our reservations are in an hour I already booked you two a table there just show up. It's not near ours though I just want y'all in the building just to be on the safe side."

"Understandable. We'll be there. See you in the hour."

"Bye Azimo and Ray."

"TJ let's get you changed for dinner. Baby I think you should call my mother to see where she is and tell Call Stevie to tell him that we made it here safe."

"Okay baby."

**Sam's POV**

"Kurt all you guys are here. Great! No we're not eating dinner tonight with y'all. Tomorrow is the day we'll meet up together and Sunday we're going to church I found this church and they have children's church. He's going to meet me at 9. Okay." Turned and Cedes and TJ were coming out on the patio. "Okay. Stevie we made it. I'll tell him. Bye."

"That was Uncle Stevie! I wanted to say hi."

"He said hi and happy we made it here safe he wishes he were here with us."

"That's good did you call my mom."

"Yeah, they're just pulling out. You want to go for a walk on the beach."

She looked down at her watch. "We got time TJ we're going for a walk on the beach that means no jumping and splashing in the water. You'll get to do that once we get back."

"Okay. Can I chase the birds though?"

"Yeah, you can!"

"Yes! RUN BIRDS! RUN!" TJ yelled running them away. "RUN FLORIST! ANGRY BIRDS!"

"Florist? Did he watch _Mafia_ with Uncle Stevie?"

"Yes he did. That movie is hilarious. It's not many people out here. This is a perfect place to pop the question."

I raised my eyebrow. "It is? Let me write that down." I faked a note on my hand. "Perfect proposal spot, check. It is though."

"Here mommy." TJ handed Mercedes two purple roses. "Someone told me to give this to you."

"Thank you baby. Sam is this from you?"

"Yes, and TJ."

"Aww…these are beautiful." She smelled them. "They smell good. Thank you."

"No thank you for being my girl."

"And my mommy!" She gave us each a kiss. "Is it time for us to eat? All that running got me starvin' like Marvin."

"It is." The restaurant wasn't too far from our home a 10 minute drive there and we were walking inside. "Reservation for 3. The name is Evans."

"Okay follow me. Here you go."

"Thank you. Here you go baby. TJ no don't mess with the salt shakers. Nice restaurant."

"It is!" The waiter came and took our order I made sure Mercedes didn't get anything spicy or greasy I need her feeling well for tonight.

"This is good! Can I have another dessert?"

"No, TJ you can't. You're going to be jumping off the walls. Thank you for this treat baby."

"No problem." The waiter gave me back my card. "Y'all about ready to head back home."

"Yeah." 10 minutes later we were pulling up back home. "No, TJ we're not watching TV, bath and then we're going to relax on the patio."

"Okay."

"I'll give TJ a bath you go change we'll meet you out there." I kissed her. "Splash fun!" I yelled running in TJ's room closing the door. "Out these clothes and meet in the bathroom." I got TJ's bath water ready. "Yeah, perfect temp let's toss this Suave kids up in there. Ready to hop in."

"Yeah." I picked TJ up setting him down in the water. "Now can we talk about the ring since mommy isn't here?"

"Yeah, we can. So you said 4 to 5 carats?"

"Yep." TJ made himself a bubbles mustache. "How I look?"

"Bubbly. When mommy goes to sleep we're going to leave here and head to my apartment where daddy stays at while I'm here and we're going to pick the ring."

"Yes!"

"Get behind your ear and your other ear too. Which PJ's you want Avengers or Mickey?" I held up his options.

"Avengers."

"My son. Let's get you out of here this tub and dry you off brush your teeth and we're going relax on the patio." I dried TJ off, he put on his pajamas, teeth brushed. I went and changed and handled my business. "Hopefully we didn't keep you waiting too long."

"No, I just got out here myself. I needed a little rest."

"I thought you took a nap mommy."

"I did but mommy is pregnant and she gets sleepy a lot."

"Oh." I laughed thinking back to why she's sleepy or it could be the baby maybe a mix of both. "Mommy are you better now you were limping earlier why wasn't daddy?"

I scratched the back of my neck. "I…uh…I stretched."

"And mommy…."

"Look a shooting star! Make a wish!" Mercedes yelled as it flew over. "Make a wish baby."

"I wish I get Conniehey next week. What you wish for mommy?"

"I wish for a never ending love, family, friends, healthy baby and relationship. Sam."

"I wish that my wish will come true tomorrow and it will. It will." We sat out there for good hour TJ started getting restless which means its bed time. "It's getting late. We have a full day tomorrow. Come on TJ say your prayers.

"Please take care of my daddy, my mommy, my baby brother, my future doggie Conniehey and me, God. And please take care of yourself 'cause if anything happens to you we're gonna be in a big mess! Amen!"

"Amen."

"Amen. TJ, did Uncle Stevie teach you that prayer?" Mercedes asked TJ pulling the covers up around him.

"Yup! I like it!"

"It figures. Night munch."

"Night TJ."

"Night mommy daddy."

We went down the hall to our room Mercedes eyes were heavy as she tried to stay awake trying to hold a conversation. "And….my mother…"

"Mercedes, baby. Are you sleep? Yeah, you're sleep. I don't need an excuse to roll out with TJ now." I pulled the covers over her. "Baby I'm taking TJ with me for a ride. We'll be back in a little while. Sweet dreams." I kissed her on the forehead TJ was standing by the door waiting on me.

"Let's roll daddy!"

**A/N: And all my life I've prayed for someone like you and I thank God that I, that I finally found you. Until tomorrow guys. iamJLS (:**


	77. The Proposal

**Words before my A/N: 8148 **** \- biggest update to date trumps chapter 42.**

**A/N: Here we are folks! I've been itching to get to this proposal when I thought it up in chapter 17, shouts out to my girl zeejack for the song that's in this chapter it's called **_**Marry Me**_** by Train lovely song I got in my feels I had to stop listening because I was wearing it out. I then moved onto another song **_**This Gift**_** which is currently playing on my wireless headphones not the 98 degrees one the one from the _Meet the Browns _soundtrack. I hope you enjoy this read. Misty Blue get your tissues and enough of me…get to it. Do I have a ditty? Yeah, Jesse Powell "I've finally found the nerve to say I'm gonna make a change in my life starting here today I surrender all my love I never thought I could I'm giving all my love away and there's only one reason that I would and baby it's you".**

**Happy Reading Guys (:**

**Sam's POV**

"Azimio and Ray we should be back in 30 minutes. It shouldn't take that long to pick a ring."

"Have you picked a ring before?"

"No this will be my first time. See you guys when we get back."

45 later we were pulling up in the parking lot of my condo building. "This is where you live daddy?"

"Yes this is my home away from home." I opened the door TJ ran inside. "Hey Kurt."

"You're right on time did you have to come up with an excuse to come out this late with TJ?"

"No, the baby did it to her she's assisting and don't even know but it was easy."

"Sam, this is James the jeweler. James, Sam."

We shook hands. "Nice to meet you this is my son TJ."

"Hi."

"What are you doing up? Isn't it past your bedtime young man?"

"No it's not. I'm helping daddy pick the ring show us what you working with Mr. James the jeweler." He laughed picking up his briefcase going setting on the dining room table.

"Kurt told me that you wanted the princess cut, white gold price range don't matter."

"That's right."

"Well here they are look them over." He opened his briefcase.

Both of our jaws dropped our eyes were big like saucers as each ring sparkled and twinkled before us. "WOW! They're all shinny and sparkly! Which one we're going to pick daddy?"

"I don't know. So many to pick from." I propped my head up on my hand. "This is going to be a hard task."

"How about this one daddy?"

TJ pointed to a ring that was nice but the diamond was too small. "That's pretty but I don't know I've spied on her style of rings but...geez." TJ what you think about this one?" The diamond looked to be around 3 or 4cts., I don't know.

He shook his head no. "It's pretty daddy but we want something that's going to make mommy cry and look good on her finger and make the girls jealous. I like this one it's shinny all the way around and has diamonds going around the top."

"This is a beautiful ring the question is can you see me sliding this on mommy's finger."

"Yup, I do."

I eyed the ring. "Mercedes will you marry me?" I slipped it on my pinky finger. "You know when mommy was on the Grammy's I proposed to her. So this will be my second time."

"You did! What she say? Where was I? The both of you weren't dating then she was with him." Kurt said taking the ring taking out his loupe. "This is flawless."

"She said yes Kurt, this was when she was backstage someone was interviewing her after she won new artist of the year and I said, Mercedes I know you can't hear me but I gotta do this so I got down on my knee in front of my television and said, Mercedes will you marry me she screamed yes. I jumped up I kissed the screen and told her one day Mrs. Evans one day here we are a few hours from making one day a reality."

"Where was I daddy? I don't remember that."

"That's because you weren't born you were inside your mother at the Grammy's you walked the red carpet you were on the stage."

"So, you saying I got my shine on."

TJ had my phone taking a selfie. "Yeah, just that. So, is this the ring we're going to propose to mommy with tomorrow?"

"Yes that ring is a 10."

"This is the ring. What kind of ring is it?"

"This is a 4ct engagement ring princess cuts the diamond color is white with the invisible setting the primary diamond weight is 1 1/3 ct., diamond sidestone cuts are 17 rounds, and the metal is 14 karat white gold." I don't know this guy is saying actually but whatever it is Kurt is agreeing with him.

"Yup…that's right."

"Oh the only thing I understood from you was 14k white gold and this is a 4ct ring everything is else was mumbo jumbo to me. Let's talk a language I can understand. What's the price?"

"8k."

"You want cash or a check?"

Kurt gasped. "You roll around with 8k cash on you?"

"No, I just knew that I was going to be buying Mercedes engagement ring so I took 10k out of my account just in case. So, I need to know cash or check."

"The check is fine. You can put that money back in your account."

"Or you can give it to me. You know how many toys Uncle Stevie, me, Logan, Ian, and that Gabby can buy with that! A hundred million gazillion billion toys!"

"No, TJ. This money is going back into daddy's account the one that mommy knows of."

"Can I open an account?"

"Let mommy and me start you off with a piggy bank with allowance afterwards we'll go from there. Let me go grab my check book and write this check for you. TJ come with daddy to see his room." I walked to my room grabbing my check book, writing the check on the way back to the dining room.

"Who do I give the ring to?"

"You can give the ring to him. Keep a good eye on my ring."

"I will. I'll protect this like it's my baby and it is my baby for the night."

"Here you go you fine sir." I pulled the check out the book handing it over. "I want to thank you for meeting me so late in the night just that I wanted my son to be a part of this and we don't want mommy to find out."

"No problem. Are you nervous?"

"Not yet. I'm perfectly fine tomorrow as the hours inch closer we'll see. You have a good one James and thanks again." Closing the door I looked down at my watch. "We have a full day planned tomorrow so we got to head back home I got Azimio and Ray on lookout. Kurt was everything locked down back at the house?"

"Yeah, everything is locked down you know of the boxes in your basement right."

I nodded my head. "I know those boxes Puck and JJ picked up Mercedes thinks that Puck and J3 went back out there when he got in on Monday evening. Why? Did you go through them because Mercedes didn't want anyone to go through them we're going to go through those boxes next week when I come home. Wait, why are you asking me about them?"

He nervously clapped his hands. "No, I didn't just that her mother went through them. That's why she stayed back. She has Mercedes diary."

"Leave it to her. I don't want to mess up this perfect day or weekend we deserve a moment without any drama just happiness. Do you have the diary?"

"No, I don't. J3 doesn't have it either or JJ."

"Look, I'm going back home I'm going to act like you didn't tell me that. TJ whatever you doing stop it we have to get home."

"Who underwear is these?" TJ came out my room with Mercedes panties holding them up above his head. "Daddy you know about these? I found them in your drawer."

"TJ put those back where you got them from now."

"Okay."

He skipped back to my room I rubbed my right eye glancing at Kurt. "Mm…look at you. Did y'all get it in tonight? Are those scratch marks?" He pulled down my shirt. "No need to answer that y'all did. Was it good?"

"Kurt…"

He laughed. "Just think back some years ago Mercedes wasn't doing that and that's all you could think about but it looks like she knows what she's doing. You know when it come to this the ones that don't talk about it much are always the freaks."

"There is some truth to that she had me spelling her name."

"No way?"

"Yeah." I rubbed my neck a few times. "I spelled her full name first, middle and last. It was worth the wait! Back in the day I got tested for STIS's which was good I showed her my results up in the church showing her that I'm clean so that when we did it and I gave her everything she wouldn't catch anything. I said it was an offering I said to her in order for her to bring someone into your life you have to bring the Holy Spirit in first she said something about be thankful for your blessings. But yeah, the quiet ones are the freaks."

"Who is a freak?"

"Tell Uncle Kurt good night and you'll see him tomorrow."

"Night Uncle Kurt, is Gabby here this weekend?"

"Yes, she is so is Ian and Logan."

"Man! That means Gabby is coming home with mommy and me when it's time for us to head back."

"Night Kurt lock up everything when you leave." I closed the door. "You like the ring we picked."

"Like isn't the word daddy, loveded is the word."

On the ride back home I shared some stories with TJ about the fun games I used to play with Uncle Stevie and Aunt Stacey our conversation soon became one-sided. "TJ." I looked in the rear-view mirror his head was bobbing with the movement of the road. "At least he was up long enough to pick the ring." Entering the house Azimio and Ray were on the couch eating more bags of my cool ranch Doritos. "Hi guys making yourself at home. Everyone else does."

"How was it Sam?"

"Overwhelming but TJ and I picked the perfect ring. Did you hear any movement from her?"

"No, she's been knocked out since y'all left we're heading back to the hotel see you tomorrow. We're going to the zoo right?"

"Yeah, the zoo early so come by here around 8. Night guys."

"Night." I walked gingerly up the steps entering TJ's room I put him to bed I plugged in his nightlight. "Man Mercedes thought of everything." I walked down the hall entering the room I took off my shoes slipping back in bed. "Perfection." I drift off to sleep only to be woken up by the sound of Mercedes throwing up.

"HLEEAAHHHurkurkBLLEAAHH HLEEAAHHHurkurkBLLEAAHH"

"Poor baby." I leaned against the door frame.

"Did I wake you up baby?"

"You did its okay." I helped her off the floor I stood behind her as she brushed her teeth. "How long were you in here?"

"Not long. I need to munch on something from my bed stash."

"I finally get to look in this thing. What's in here?" I asked putting the box on the bed.

"Ginger snaps, lemons, pretzels, cereal, and ginger ale."

"I need one of these, daddy needs a bed stash as well I think I'll fill my up with cool ranch Doritos and some other things but your morning sickness should stop around week 8 that's what I read online. Do you remember when it stopped with TJ?" I handed her the bag of ginger snaps I tossed back a handful of frosted flakes.

"I think week 9. I have that written in my diary of which we'll not discuss we can talk about that later. So what do you have planned for us today?"

"The zoo I have a few fun things planned there and then we'll come back here to relax and we'll go from there. You want to go out to eat for breakfast tomorrow or you want to stay here and I'll go pick us up something."

"We can stay here and eat."

"Okay. We'll do that. You about done with your bed stash snack we need to catch our Z's mommy."

"Yeah, I am. I feel better now."

"That's good because I'm not all that sleepy." I placed the bed stash on my side. "I'm ready for a part 2 and this time." I slipped under the covers moving her panties to the side rubbing circles on her clit. "You're going to spell my name. It's been a minute since you've rode my tongue." I inhaled her scent my tongue circles her warm clit gently I nibbled on her clit. I heard her gasp.

"Sam…"

I popped up from under the covers. "That's my name you're going to wear it out." I pulled them over me going to town.

**Kurt's POV**

Today has finally arrived it is proposal day! I woke extra early to kick off this day. I hit up the complimentary breakfast where I ran into JJ. "Morning JJ. We're you able to get the diary back?"

"Morning no, I wasn't. I don't know what she did with it." He sipped his coffee. "I asked for her key last night so I could go into her room I searched high and low and nothing. This sucks."

"Let's put that on the back burner for now let me show you the ring."

I slid box over to him. "This is a beautiful ring! How much he pay for this?"

"8k. He went all out."

"Yes, he did Cedes is going to lose it when that is on her finger." He slid the box back over. "So what's the plan for today?"

"They're going to the zoo Azimio and Ray already left to meet them at the house they're going be at the zoo until around 1 or 2 Sam should just text me and back to the house they go where she'll get the roses your mother will be there to watch TJ because Sam has booked Mercedes a spa treatment and that should be done around I want to say 5 or 6 so, while Mercedes is out the house we're going to do a walk-through of the proposal and set everything up."

"What about the group Train? Are they going to be there?"

"Yeah, they're going to be there I have to time how long it's going to take TJ to walk over to the table after they end the song and Sam has to walk up and say what he has to say, I have to oversee the set up the ladies are helping me which is good because I'd be running around here with my head cut off." JJ followed me as I tossed out my trash. "I'm out but if you get your hands on that diary text me."

"I will."

**Mercedes POV**

Damn that Sam he got me limping again! He had me spell his name twice last night. "Sam, wake up." I pulled the covers off him, he yanked them back.

"Sleepy, baby."

"What you mean sleepy? You went to bed when I went to bed last night and woke up with me when I when got sick last night then you had me ride your tongue. I know you not sleepy come on time to get up, daddy." Sam mumbled something incoherent pulling the covers over his head. "Get up baby its seven o'clock and by this time TJ is up."

"5 more minutes, baby."

I limped over to the door. "Okay I'll give you 5 more minutes Sam and when I return you should be up okay Sam. Sam."

Srrrrrrnnnnnnkkkkk."

"He done went back to sleep snoring all loud." I went to TJ's room he's knocked out hanging off the bed I pulled back. "He's still sleep time to get up bear." I pulled back the covers he yanked them back. "You usually be up by now. Come on bear bear time to get up. We have a full day."

"Sleepy mommy."

"You went to sleep at a good time last night you should bright eyed and bushy tail." I tossed the covers on the other bed sitting down. "There you go. Good morning. How'd you sleep last night?"

"Morning mommy. Good. How about you and daddy?" He laid his head in my lap.

"We slept good very good. I have to ask you a question before daddy gets up. What does daddy have planned for me?"

He sat up giving me his side-eye. "I can't tell you mommy, it's a secret between daddy and me no mommy allowed."

"If you tell me you can get Conniehey." I singsong.

He smiled. "You play dirty mommy. I want Conniehey but daddy wouldn't like if I told you what he got planned."

"That's right." I jumped. "I would not like that look at you baby trying to bribe my son with what he wants. Good job TJ with not falling for that and for that alone you're gonna get Conniehey soon."

TJ starting jumping on the bed. "Yay! Wishes do come true! Can I get him next week when Gabby comes?"

"No, we'll discuss this later. Sam you can go out and get breakfast. I won't bribe TJ or fish for any more details of what you have planned for me, but I do have one question."

"What is it?"

"Why were you and TJ still sleep after 7 you said last night you two were gonna be up at the crack of dawn. What happened to that?" I folded my arms watching his eyes dart around the room.

"Um...we stayed up a little later after you went to sleep and played games."

"What games did you play? Don't answer this Sam this is for TJ. What games did you play last night with daddy?"

TJ was fiddling with the tag on the pillow looking at Sam I turned around Sam looked quickly looked away. "Um…we played um…we played flashlight tag on the beach. It was fun."

"Yeah, I totally forgot we _did_ play that. TJ beat me he's just too good." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Okay. But Sam you knew you had this day planned. Why would you?"

"The game went longer than I expected but I'm up I'm going to go get the food, Ray and Azimio texted me and they're on their way here. I need to go change."

"Let's get you ready for today TJ."

**Sam's POV**

Glad I told TJ about the games we used to play because I was not expected to be questioned on why TJ and me were late getting up. I handled my morning business, ordered breakfast, Ray and Azimio just pulled up.

"Morning Azimo and Ray, y'all ready to go to the zoo later on today!"

"Yeah, I'm ready to see my boy Kung Fu Panda. What animal are you looking forward to seeing Sam?"

"The hyenas."

"Morning Azimio and Ray. Excited for the zoo?" TJ asked them turning on the TV changing the channel to Animal Planet. "Too Cute! Is on. Yes it's the dog episode."

"We are what animal are you looking forward to see TJ?"

"Simba! We both can't wait to be king but at the moment I'm a prince. Y'all excited?"

"We are! It's been a minute since I've went to a zoo. Especially this early the zoo opens at 9. Why are we going there this early?"

"TJ go check on mommy."

"Okay." He ran up the stairs.

"I have a surprise for TJ early morning with the pandas it includes a tour around the zoo getting up close with other animals."

"Wow! I can't wait for this! How much something like cost?"

"$89 per person not to even mention admission so I shelled out over $600 for this. Yeah so we're going to be at the zoo for the early part of the day then, I'm surprising her with roses with a note I'm asking Mercedes out for a romantic dinner then she's off for some pampering with you guys on watch while the rest of us stay back to do a walk-through of the proposal and now I have to run to pick up breakfast."

"She's ready!"

"Morning Azimio and Ray."

"Morning Mrs. Evans excited about the zoo."

"I am I'm really looking forward to seeing the hyenas. Sam where is breakfast?" She limped into the kitchen pouring her something to drink. "TJ you want something to drink."

"I was just waiting for Ray and Azimio to get here I'm going to get it now. TJ you wanna come with me or stay back and keep mommy company."

"Imma stay back just in case she needs help getting something she's limping again this morning that has to be some work out y'all be doing daddy mommy why don't you stretched so you won't be limping."

Ray and Azimio bust out laughing. "Um. Yeah. I'll be back in 10 minutes."

**TJ's POV**

Daddy finally came back with the food because I was starvin' like Marvin we ate and off we were to the zoo. I was playing my game when daddy told me to look up.

"TJ look, where we're at."

"The zoo! Yay!"

"Score 1 for daddy today and our day is just starting." We arrived early daddy got a good parking spot.

"It's not too many people here. Are you sure the zoo is open at this hour?"

"Yeah baby. It's a surprise for TJ." We entered the zoo and were placed in a tiny group with other people we rode this shuttle cart to this house.

"Daddy where are we going? I want to see Simba and Kung Fu Panda."

"_You're the first guest to say good morning to the pandas."_

The lady said I hugged daddy. "Thank you daddy! Look he's eating bamboo."

"_That's right where you learn that at."_

"Animal Planet but I fell asleep before they said why they eat it so much."

"_Do you know what a herbivorous and a carnivores_ is?"

"Yes, a herbivorous is an animal that only eat plants and a carnivore is animal that eats meat."

"_That's correct panda bears can eat meat but they choose the vegetarian lifestyle."_

"Let me find out Kung Fu Panda can munch on some meat but rather be Hollywood." Azimio said tapping on the glass. "Hey! Throw me some bamboo." He laughed.

"_You are a very intelligent boy where are your parents?"_

"Here we are. He is very intelligent we're very much so invested into his education." Daddy said. "Quick question does this shuttle cart visited the hyenas?

"_It does."_

"Yes! TJ we get to see the hyenas baby hopefully they're cuter than the ones we know!" Mommy nudge him. "Awesome! What? Sorry."

"_It's okay. Would you like your picture taken with panda?"_

"Yes!" The lady took our picture and we had over two hours visiting the various animals around the zoo.

"Mommy you like seeing the animals that way when we were on the shuttle?"

"Yes, I do I don't have to walk. Smart idea baby."

"Thank you."

"SIMBA!" Mommy pulled out her camera taking pictures of him. "Mommy take my picture with me and Simba." I stood up cheesing hard. "Simba where is Mufasa? Or does he live in you."

"TJ, look over there."

"Yikes! He's huge! Sorry Mufasa! Mommy instead of a dog I want him. He's sure to bite Gabby."

"Thaddeus, what have I told you about if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it all. Say one more thing about Conniehey biting Gabby and you not getting him."

"Daddy said I could get him."

"Me and daddy still have to talk about that." She looked through her purse I gave her the finger only this time she looked up and caught me I stuffed my hands in my pockets. "Thaddeus Joshua Evans, did you just give your mother the finger."

"N-No."

She tilted her head. "Come again. Get over here right now." She said through clench teeth. I stood there not moving. "Thaddeus come here. If I have to say it again." She narrowed her eyes as I made the walk of shame wiping my eyes. "No don't cry you big, bad, and grown with your narrow behind. Where you learn that from? Don't you think about shrugging your shoulders? Where you learn that gesture from? I don't do that; your father doesn't do that. Where?" I turned my head away she turned it back to face her she didn't let go. "Where Thaddeus?" I was sniffling. "You're not going to answer me that is fine." She pinched me.

I rubbed my arm. "What just happened?" Daddy asked as I went over to him crying. "What's wrong?"

"Your son gave me the finger. I pinched him that's why he's crying. You don't do that."

"Thaddeus Joshua Evans. Lift your head up. Look at me. I'm highly disappointed in you. You don't go around flipping the bird off to your mother or any other adult you're basically still cussing without the words. You want me to tell Uncle Stevie about this?"

"N-No h-he w-w-won't p-play g-games with m-me n-no more. I-I'm s-sorry m-mommy. I-I only d-did i-it b-because I s-saw someone e-else d-do it."

"That's still not a good enough reason to do that. I thought I told you that before. Baby are you about ready to go, my feet are killing me."

"Sure, we walked around long enough. We'll visit again some other time maybe during Halloween. Say goodbye to the animals TJ."

"B-Bye animals." I waved as we left.

**Mercedes POV**

Back to our home away from home Sam took TJ up to his room, Ray and Azimio are out on the beach jumping waves, I laid back on the couch Sam, lifted my feet sitting down resting them in his lap massaging them.

"That feels good."

I opened one eye. "Yes, but I can't believe he'd do something like that. I want to know where he learned it from. Our 5 year old flipped me off. No! He's lucky we were in public because had I caught him giving me the bird at home part 3."

"Part 3? What does that consist of?" He asked.

"You don't want to know but other than that little thing with TJ that was nice. We're going to have to do that again, maybe sometime before Halloween."

"I'll see what I can do." The doorbell rang Sam got up but he didn't head towards the door. "Um…babe can you get the door I have to use the bathroom."

"Okay." I went over to the door opening it there was a man there with a bouquet of roses. "Yes."

"These are for you. Have a good day Ms. Jones."

"Ms. Jones? It's Mrs. Evans!" I yelled closing the door. "These are beautiful and there's a card, Mercedes look up Sam is standing in front of you he has something to ask you." I looked up he was standing there smiling. "What you have to ask me Sam?"

"I would like to know would like to go on a date tonight."

"Awww…baby I would love to go on a date with you but who is going to watch TJ I haven't seen my mother or heard from her since we've got here. She is here right?" I picked up my phone, Sam took it from me.

"Yeah, she's here I talked to her she said she wanted to give us our privacy but TJ's all set and taken care of."

"Okay that's good I guess I should go get in a nap before our date."

"You ma'am don't have time for a nap I've booked you a few hours at the spa for some pampering just you then later on tonight you and I will dine at the finest restaurant with the most amazing view and band."

"Sam! You are too sweet you are too much! I leave now?" I leaned in for a kiss.

"Yes, your chariot waits. I'll put these in a vase." He opened the door. "I got you a limo. Azimio and Ray are already in there just waiting on you. Go ahead baby. I can't wait to see you tonight."

"I love you Sam."

"I love you more Mercedes."

**Sam's POV**

I watched the limo pull out from the house I called Kurt. "She's gone. How minute minutes are you away? You're 20 minutes away. I'll see you soon." I ran back in the house up to TJ's room he had just woke up. "I was just coming to wake you up. Uncle Kurt and everyone are 20 minutes away."

"Okay. Daddy I'm sorry for flipping off mommy. I saw Gabby do it I really did and I copied her."

"Well, just because you see someone do something doesn't mean you have to copy. You have to be a leader not a follower. Now I know I promised you that I'd get you out of trouble with mommy if you did something bad but I don't think I'll use it for this. You're going to be punished for that and I'm thinking about taking away your video game play next week you need a break from those games anyway I know they're fun but you need to run around. I'll talk to mommy tomorrow because in a few hours you and I are popping the question to mommy. Let's wipe your face and change your clothes because they'll be here shortly." I changed TJ into some fresh clothes we went downstairs as soon as his foot hit the bottom stop the doorbell rang. "That was quick." I opened the door and they all piled in.

"Hi TJ."

'"Logan! Ian! Hi Gabby! Daddy can we go play on the beach?"

"No, not now we have to walk through the proposal you can play on the beach later once we get through."

"Does Mercedes suspect anything?" Quinn asked.

"She was trying to fish information out of TJ this morning bribing him with McConaughey but he didn't take it."

"My nephew." JJ gave him a hi-five. "Sam I guess you heard about that?"

"Yeah, speaking of that did you get it back?"

"No."

"We'll discuss this later." The doorbell rang again. "I got it!" I yelled everyone was too busy exploring the house. "Train. Wassup guys."

"You are what's up that is and the proposal tonight. You ready for this Sam?"

"I am let me introduce you to my family. I cupped my hands around my mouth yelling to quiet them down. "Hey! Everyone quiet I want to introduce you to Train, Train this is my son TJ, my brother Stevie, sister Stacey, that's Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Kurt, Blaine, JJ, J3, my niece Gabby and nephews Ian and Logan, and I saved the best for last this lady right here is my amazing mother in-law, Mama Jones."

"Nice to meet you all. You're all here to witness the proposal tonight."

"Yes, we are." They answered.

"This is going to be amazing."

"Everyone outside for our rehearsal walk-through!" Kurt yelled walking outside. "Let's go people we have a few hours to get this thing done before she returns. Chop, chop!" We made our way down the beach Kurt started to outline where everything was going to be. "Okay so the table is going to be right here, and there is going to be an aisle lit by candles and purple/lilac rose petals on the sand the torches will be there, there, and there."

"How many candles?" Rachel asked.

"We'll have 16 candles 8 on each side which direction will you come from." He asked pointing to Train.

"I want them to enter from that way so Mercedes won't see me coming I want her back to me."

"Okay." He dragged two chairs one labeled Mercedes and the other Sam to where the table was going to be. "Act like you're singing the song well not now we have an audio version, Sam sit in the chair and then excuse yourself. Go." He waved me off.

Kurt played the song on his phone and 3:52 minutes later TJ walked over to the chair. "Daddy asked for my blessing and I said yes, now it's your turn to return the favor by saying yes because daddy would _love_ to make you his wife forever and ever you are the only girl of his dreams mommy and the twinkle in his eye. Daddy here's the ring."

"Sam!"

I waved my hands in the air. "This is all wrong I should come before TJ because I have something to say."

"Okay. Let's start this over again. Sam sit, stand go. Train sings." Kurt played the song again. "Sam here's your cue."

I walked over to the chair. "Mercedes Renee Jones when you walked out of my life 7 years ago I thought I lost my true love forever it took a fool to not cherish you the way that I've always cherished you and I'll forever will. TJ should walk on this part."

"TJ walk." Kurt yelled lifting up his glasses.

"Daddy asked for my blessing and I said yes, now it's your turn to return the favor by saying yes because daddy would _love_ to make you his wife forever and ever you are the only girl of his dreams mommy and the twinkle in his eye. Daddy here's the ring."

"I'm down on my knee because I have to ask you this question, Mercedes will you marry me?"

"No, I think that you should say all of what you have to say first and then TJ comes out when you say I have to ask you this question." Stacey chimed in. "It sounds better that way."

"Let's try it! From the top!" Blaine yelled. "We're T-minus 5 hours and counting until Mercedes says yes to Sam let's get this thing right! Sam you sit, fake talk."

"Blah blah lifestyle. Mercedes will you excuse me I have to use the bathroom."

"Don't say that just say, Mercedes will you excuse me and walk away. Train sings." Kurt played the song again. "Sam come on!"

"Mercedes Renee Jones when you walked out of my life 7 years ago I thought I lost my true love forever it took a fool to not cherish you the way that I've always cherished you and I'll forever will. I'm down on my knee because I have to ask you this question"

"TJ this is your cue."

"Daddy asked for my blessing and I said yes, now it's your turn to return the favor by saying yes because daddy would _love_ to make you his wife forever and ever you are the only girl of his dreams mommy and the twinkle in his eye. Daddy here's the ring."

"Mercedes will you marry me?"

"Excellent! Let's go through this again! But first ND family you'll be standing in these areas over here these will be the best angles to capture the moment. I know because I did a test photo op out here when Sam picked this location. TJ when you say your little speech I want you to get down on your knee. Say your speech. Walk walk…get down on your knee."

"Daddy asked for my blessing and I said yes, now it's your turn to return the favor by saying yes because daddy would _love_ to make you his wife forever and ever you are the only girl of his dreams mommy and the twinkle in his eye. Daddy here's the ring."

"Excellent."

"What if she says no?" Puck said running over with a football.

"Puck!" Everyone yelled.

"What? It is a possibility that she could but I know she's not she's going to say yes. Ready to take this huge step Sam I mean you already took it in secret but are you ready?"

"I'm more than ready."

"From the top!" Kurt yelled. "Come on people! "It's almost here people!"

**Mercedes POV**

"Mrs. Evans welcome everything is already set up for you, Mr. Evans marked off what he wanted. Come on let's get started on your manicure. So what is this occasion for?" She asked as me.

"He's taking me out on a date he sent me flowers, and got a limo."

"What all of this for just a date? Does he have brother? An Uncle?"

I laughed. "He does have an uncle but he's in his late 60s or 70s he has a brother but he has someone who has his heart, already his nephew."

"Sam, mention his son. How old is he?"

"TJ is 5 and he's the best thing to ever come in my life besides Sam."

"How long have you known Sam?"

"High school we were on and off throughout and then once I graduated we broke up because I moved to LA to pursue my music career and take extension classes at UCLA then off to New York I was because I missed him and well I missed everyone and we tried it but we broke up then I moved onto another relationship then I got pregnant with my son."

"So, TJ isn't Sam son?"

"No, TJ's _is_ Sam's son TJ is an Evans through and through just because you got me pregnant by getting me drunk don't make him the daddy."

"What? What kind of jerk would do that?"

I kissed my teeth. "A man who is self-centered on himself yeah it was bad he hit me too."

"Okay that man is despicable! I dislike him so much I can't imagine him as anyone and I don't even know him. Did your son see you get hit?"

"Yeah." I blinked back my tears. "TJ saw and heard a few things, Tank even hit him he just shared that with me no too long ago."

"I'm going need him to die a horrible death! How could you do that to the mother of your child in front of him? Ugh…I'm going to need Sam to lay hands on him I don't condone violence but he needs 2 black eyes and a busted lip and a busted hip, a busted jaw, he just needs to be busted. Are you going to share your story?"

"I am. I have new music coming out soon and some other things too I have a diary I kept hidden from him where I wrote down everything."

"That's good because this is needs to be known. Forget about his trifling ass and the horse he rode in on. Tell me more about Sam."

I smiled. "Sam is compassionate, understanding, supportive, caring, loving, he makes me laugh with his impersonations, loyal, he always puts my needs or TJ's needs first, handsome, sweet, manly, sometimes he's a little bit of a dork and I love that about him, God fearing, amazing, sexy, and all those words I said to describe him it all equals to one word."

"What's that word?"

"Mine. He's mine and I'm his. I can't wait to see what else he has planned for tonight. Well you're all done just that you have to get dressed here."

"But I don't have my outfit my mother…" She held up her hand.

"She dropped it off. Go get dressed and then we'll do your hair. Go. Go."

**Sam's POV**

"It's almost show time. I'm nervous. I'm nervous." I was in the mirror checking my outfit. "You look good Sam. I'm nervous. I'm nervous. Calm down. Stop shaking."

"Sam!" Stacey yelled. "Calm down breath. Inhale exhale. Feel better?"

"Y-Yeah. It's finally here Stacey the moment I've been waiting for. Does anyone have an idea when Mercedes limo is pulling up?"

"She's five minutes away which means you need to be outside waiting for her. Places everyone! This is it!"

"You look good daddy."

"Thank you TJ, you look handsome yourself."

"Outside Sam she'll soon be here. Good Luck!" Blaine said pushing me out the door I walked standing on the red carpet. "Here she comes." I looked at the house everyone was peeking out the window "Close the window and door!" They scampered away I took a deep breath I walked over to her side opening the door. "Hello Mrs. Evans."

"Sam…what is this?"

"You look beautiful baby." I leaned in for a kiss. "This is all for you."

"Thank you. What is this red carpet all about? I thought we were going to eat at a restaurant."

"We are our table is waiting for us. I love your hair."

"T-Thank you baby." I took her hand walking the red carpet to the top of the steps she gasped. "Sam! What?"

"This is our restaurant I've named it after my girl, my one and only girl tonight you and I are dining with this lovely view in Café Mercy. "Shall we?"

"Y-Yeah, baby this is beautiful oh the purple rose petals the candles…oh the little doves. Sam you've out done yourself."

"Anything for you baby." I kissed her hand. "I love you."

"I love too."

"Hello I'm am your chef for tonight. I am Chef Gordon and you must be Mercedes. The name sake of this outdoor restaurant."

"You hired a chef?"

"That I did."

"I am." She answered whispering.

"I see why Sam named if after you, you are beautiful Ms. Jones tonight's menu for the appetizer we have lobster salad baby vegetables and lemon crème fraiche, main entrée pan seared Cod with grilled tomato and artichoke heart butter sauce served with herb risotto and for dessert Chocolate amour. Salads!" He clapped two waiters bought out the salads. "Enjoy."

"Thank you."

"This is really good."

"I know it is. I know I told you this when you exited the limo but it's worth repeating again, you are beautiful baby I'm lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have you too. Where is TJ?"

"He's with your mother at my apartment he wanted me to tell you that he's sorry again for flipping you the bird and he wanted me to give you this."

I handed her the card. "Dear mommy enjoy your dinner date with daddy you deserve it you are the bestest mommy in the world. Love, TJ. PS: I'm never giving the finger again I love you, TJ. Aww…he drew a picture of him and is that Gabby."

"Yeah, that's him and they're eating cookies."

"This so sweet I'm going to put this on the refrigerator once we get home. Baby is this what wish you wished for last night?"

"Part of it the best is yet to come. How was the spa?"

"Everything you truly had me pampered." I brushed my foot over hers. "Are you playing footsie with me?"

"I am."

"Well…how you feel about this?" I felt her foot slide up my leg resting at my crotch. "You like?."

"Yes." Mercedes looks so damn sexy in that dress I just want to rip it off of her and make sweet love to her. It just makes her flawless skin pop! "That dress looks good on you. I'm going to take it off you later."

"I want you to."

**TJ's POV**

Everyone was in the house spying on mommy and daddy through the windows I went and stood on the couch getting a better view of them. "Mommy just fed daddy. Mommy looks pretty don't she granny."

I turned and granny had this purple book. I recognize this book. "Yeah, baby. I can't believe that."

"What? Granny what are you reading?"

"Your mother's diary."

"Why are you reading that?" I reached out for it she pulled it away from me. "That's personal! You shouldn't be reading that!"

"I can she's my daughter and lower your voice."

"No!" I jumped off the couch. "And she's my mommy even I know better I'm telling Uncle JJ. Uncle JJ! Uncle JJ" I ran upstairs tugging on his shirt. "Granny has mommy's diary and she's reading it in the living room."

He ran down the stairs I followed. "I know mom give it here."

"No, you want to read about what that Tank did."

"No I don't…" He shouted.

"Here listen to this this is when TJ was starting eat table food he tried to force feed TJ and he got upset throwing the food everywhere Mercedes threw the table top off the highchair running with TJ in the bedroom locking the door until he calmed down."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Uncle JJ yelled. "What part about no don't you understand? Leave it up to you to bring that down here. This isn't the week or time for that."

"So, when is the right time? I want to know beforehand J3 listened to me read it."

"Actually I drowned you out. I agree with JJ this isn't the time."

"Listen.. "

"No!"

"What's going on with all the shouting up in here can y'all keep it down! It's almost time for Sam to pop the question. Is that Mercedes diary?" Uncle Kurt asked walking towards granny she backed up into the kitchen.

"Yes it is."

"JJ take it and hide it. It's almost time for Train to come up. Don't ruin this night for Mercedes and Sam. He's planned this whole thing and it will not be ruined because you are nosy Mama Jones. I love you but you went too far going through something that had no business with you, yes, I'm pushy and all of that but I know my boundaries you don't. Those are Mercedes words and private thoughts if she wants to share with you she will if not so be it. Give JJ the diary." She handed it to him. "Good. Now let's go outside because it's time about for the main event. Places everyone!" They started spilling out of their perched spy spots granny on the other hand stayed inside. "TJ, are you ready to hand the ring to your father."

"I am." Uncle Kurt handed me the box I sighed. "I'm nervous."

"Don't be you're going to do good. Come on." I followed Uncle Kurt to where everyone was standing I saw Train way off in the distance. "It's show time Mr. Thaddeus Joshua Evans, Esq." I cocked my hat to the side popping my collar.

**Mercedes POV**

I knew this man had something up his sleeve but not this! The food is to die for the view is everything and it's just he and I. I don't want this night to end. I want it to last forever. Sam looks so sexy in his white outfit. "This chocolate amour is soo good."

"It is Mercedes will you excuse me."

"Sure." He kissed me walking away. "Wow this is amazing. He out did himself. Who is that singing?" I turned around and it's Train. "Train!" I dabbed my eyes.

"_Forever can never be long enough for me to feel like I've had long enough with you forget the world now, we won't let them see but there's one thing left to do now that the weight has lifted love has surely shifted my way Marry me today and every day Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this café say you will mm-hmm say you will mm-hmm together can never be close enough for me to feel like I am close enough to you, you wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you" and you're beautiful now that the wait is over and love has finally shown her my way Marry me Today and every day Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this café say you will mm-hmm say you will mm-hmm promise me you'll always be happy by my side I promise to sing to you when all the music dies and marry me today and everyday Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this café say you will mm-hmm say you will mm-hmm Marry me mm-hmm"._

"S-Sam…"

"Hello." He thumbed my tears away. "Mercedes Renee Jones when you walked out of my life 7 years ago I thought I lost my true love forever it took a fool to not cherish you the way that I've always cherished you and I'll forever will." Oh he's getting down on his knee! This is it! Where is the ring though? "I'm down on my knee because I have to ask you this question."

"Baby…" I turned away wiping my tears. "TJ…aww baby you look so cute."

TJ got down on one knee. "Daddy asked for my blessing and I said yes, now it's your turn to return the favor by saying yes because daddy would _love_ to make you his wife forever and ever you are the only girl of his dreams mommy and the twinkle and apple of his eye. Daddy here's the ring."

"Thank you TJ." He bowed his head wiping away his tears. "M-Mercedes will you marry me?" He asked opening the up the box.

I bit my lip. "Y-Yes!" I whispered.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." He said removing my band sliding the ring on my finger. "Say you'll be mine forever baby."

"Yes!" He pulled me out my seat kissing me the world vanished as his lips moved with mine I pulled back. "Yes! Yes!"

"MOMMY SAID YES! MOMMY SAID YES! SHE AND DADDY ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

**A/N: Hey baby I think I wanna marry you! Please say I do. Who cares baby Sam's gonna marry you! Until tomorrow guys. iamJLS **


	78. Chapter 78

**A/N: Someone is back his name is right there. Wasn't that proposal amazing! Folks cheesing all hard, puffy, coughing, aching, sneezing, oooh that's a commercial for medicine we're going to pick it back up where I left off. I wanted to write Santana a prayer I think I got something better for y'all featuring **_**myhiggins25**_** [applause] Tell me if y'all want Santana to pray for the dinner. Do I have a ditty today? Let's see uh…yeah a little Dion Kipping, "**_**And you never cease to amaze me I can say you've never failed me You are amazing God (Repeat) Oh I am amazed, Oh I am amazed Oh I am mazed"**_**.**

**Happy Reading guys! (: Get your laugh on! I did thinking this part up you're sure to enjoy. Very funny.  
**

**Tank's POV**

I've been calling Mercedes phone since I got the news that my mother got ran over and she's not answering I've left numerous messages and her voicemail box is full. "Damn Mercedes isn't answering her phone. You want to go by the house?"

"We can't."

"Fuck that shit it's only a piece of paper. What they going to do to me? All they're going to do is call the cops and he's going to escort me away that is all. Come on girl. Let's go."

"You want me to drive since you just got released from the hospital."

"No, I'm going to drive. Get your ass in the car." I hopped to the car speeding off before Sarah could close her door.

"Shit! You could have at least waited for me to close my door." She said reaching for the seatbelt. "Damn. Why you not moving? My door closed and shit. Go."

"Shut up!" I yelled she pushed me. "I'm just playing. You know I love your crazy ass."

"Yeah I know you do. So, what are we going to do about your mother? You have money to bury her."

"Yeah, she had a policy I'll look into that later but I do know one thing is that when we have the service I want TJ there with me."

"Mercedes is going to agree to that?"

"Hell yeah she better agree to it! That's my son he _has_ to be there that's his grandmother she's the reason he's here if it wasn't for her thinking that up. He's my little man look just like me." I turned the car slamming on the breaks. "What the hell is this shit?"

"It's a gate Tank."

"I can see that. When they put this shit up?!" I got out my car looking up at it. "I can't climb that damn you need a remote to get in there this here is for you to get buzzed in. Why they put this up though? Shit! Who are they trying to keep out?"

"So, what are we going to do now? We can't get in there."

Tapping my hand against the dashboard snapping my fingers when it hit me. "Stevie! Let's go to his punk ass house I know he don't have a gate up. His house you have easy access too."

"You know where Stevie live. When you find this out? I don't even know and Sam and I were together for a long ass time."

"Yeah, Lucky told Vito and me a few weeks back and I went by there to look through his mail, Vito left me hanging well not hanging I kicked his ass to the out my house because he started going off on me talking about what kind of father are you that you didn't know your son's name for 5 years. Anyway she asked who Vito shot I told her Stevie Evans and TJ has the name of Evans and we compared a good picture I found of Stevie and found out they were brothers we thought he was dead but he came by my house to beat me up but instead they beat up Rick I went in search for him couldn't find him so that's why I crashed at my mother house. Remember that day she got arrested. Yo! Stevie is the guy from Target!"

"It took you that long to figure that out."

I hit her on the leg. "I wasn't paying attention to them two dudes I was just focused on Mercedes and TJ that is it. His house is right here."

**Sam's POV**

Here it goes I just excused myself from Mercedes I ran over to Kurt and the crew. "Where's Mama Jones?"

"She's inside look here comes Train." Stevie pointed as they walked down towards Mercedes singing.

"Cameras and camcorders rolling everyone no flash." Kurt said the cameras and camcorders came out all of the cameras had EyeFi Mobile SD cards so when they snapped the picture or video it was sent directly to their iPhones easy for posting to IG, twitter, and FB.

"Look at her she's shocked she just wiped her eyes."

"The waterworks have started."

"Sam, you are _the_ man!" Puck patted me on the shoulder.

"I know I am look at her."

"_Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this café say you will mm-hmm say you will mm-hmm Marry me mm-hmm…"_

"TJ see mommy."

"Yeah, she's crying. Daddy is you crying?" He wiped my tears.

"Yes, I've been waiting for this day forever and I could never imagine anything more perfect."

"Sam…you have 1 minute to walk out there because the song is about to end TJ when Sam, gets right there to that last candle you walk the other way like we rehearsed."

"Okay." I started making the walk over to Mercedes it's not that long but this moment it seem like it is. I stopped halfway there I was keeping time in my head I was 10 seconds too soon I continued on my way.

"_Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this café say you will mm-hmm say you will mm-hmm Marry me mm-hmm…"_

She wiped her eyes. "Hello." She looked up more tears fell. I wipe them away with my thumb. "Mercedes Renee Jones when you walked out of my life 7 years ago I thought I lost my true love forever it took a fool to not cherish you the way that I've always cherished you and I'll forever will." I know she's probably thinking, where is the ring? Don't worry baby it's coming "I'm down on my knee because I have to ask you this question."

I heard the soft sounds of his feet get closer. "TJ aww….baby you look so cute." TJ got down on his knee.

"Daddy asked for my blessing and I said yes, now it's your turn to return the favor by saying yes because daddy would _love_ to make you his wife forever and ever you are the only girl of his dreams mommy and the twinkle and apple of his eye. Daddy here's the ring."

"Thank you TJ." I bowed my head wiping away my tears. "M-Mercedes will you marry me?" I opened the box her jaw dropped.

"Sam.." She covered her face with the napkin crying. "S-Sam." She bit her lip. "Y-Yes." She whispered.

"I didn't hear you." I removed this simple wedding band sliding this 4ct., ring on her finger. "Say you'll be mine forever baby."

"Yes!" She screamed through the tears I stood up pulling her out her seat our lips moving with each other she pulled back. "Yes! Yes!"

"MOMMY SAID YES! MOMMY SAID YES! SHE AND DADDY ARE GETTING MARRIED!" TJ yelled running around us! "MOMMY SAID YES TO DADDY AND THE RING!"

"FLASH!" I heard Kurt yell and the cameras just started going off left and right felt like I was on the red carpet.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Mrs. Evans." She looked down at her hand. "This ring is breathtaking, gorgeous, it's everything!" She covered her eyes looking in the direction they were coming form. "What is up with all those flashes? Is that the paparazzi?"

"Sort of!"

"Yaaaaay!"

"Congratulations!"

"SHE SAID YES! Here you guys thinking she was going to say no."

"Awww….they're engage!"

"Kurt, Blaine! Is that Quinn? Rachel? Stevie, JJ, J3? Artie, Santana, Brittany Ian, Gabby, and Logan? I thought you told me that they weren't going to be here."

"Yes, they're here I couldn't have done any of this without them especially Kurt."

They ran over to us the ladies circling Mercedes the guys me and TJ and the kids were jumping in the water. "Mercedes this ring is everything! Sam you out did yourself."

"Congratulations!"

"Congratulations baby sister. You had me crying with you so beautiful. How you feel?"

"Like Cinderella on cloud nine."

"You should feel like that every day."

"Congrats sis! Sam! Bro, you did something I would do. Let me look at that rock. Good job sir!"

"Is my mother here?"

"Yeah, she's in the house. Don't worry about that."

"Aunt Cedes can I see the ring." Gabby asked.

"Yes…you like the ring Uncle Sam picked out for me?"

"I love it! You got great taste Uncle Sam."

"Well actually TJ picked the ring that's why TJ and I were so tired this morning we didn't play flashlight tag on the beach we went back to my apartment and the jeweler met us there and I made the purchase."

"TJ come here baby. You picked this ring for mommy."

"Yes, daddy and I _both_ agreed on it. You look pretty tonight mommy you look pretty every day." He kissed Mercedes on the cheek. "See why I couldn't tell you about the surprise mommy. Can I still get Conniehey?"

"I see why now I'm glad you didn't. Daddy and I will talk to you later about that."

"Okay, Congratulations mommy and daddy."

"Say cheese!" Stacey snapped a few pictures.

"Let's do a photo with Sam on his knee and Mercedes."

"Sam, Mercedes, and Train."

"Sam, Mercedes and TJ."

We pictured it up man! The only person was missing from the pictures was Mercedes mother. I wonder why. "Train I would like to thank you again for doing this I know you probably get lots of requests I'm just happy you obliged that song when I heard it for the first time I instantly saw her face."

"It was our pleasure to witness the love between you two. Congratulations."

"You got yourself a good man!"

"I do. Thank you for singing to me."

"You're welcome we're going to head on out."

ND family started singing _The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face._ "You look beautiful may I have this dance Mercedes."

"Yes."

**TJ's POV**

"Aww they're dancing. You want to dance with me TJ?"

"No Gabby. Logan with daddy popping the question maybe I can spend the night with you guys instead of my granny."

"Why don't you want to stay with her?"

"TJ!" I turned around mommy was calling me over.

"I'll tell you when I get back."

"Yes mommy."

"Where is your grandmother? She's missing all of this."

"She's inside the house she's upset that Uncle JJ yelled at her and Uncle Kurt checked her but it wasn't enough."

"Checked her? Wasn't enough, what happened?"

"She read your diary mommy the purple one." Mommy jaw clenched she stood straight up, looking back toward the house I saw granny coming down the stairs, I looked up at mommy and she was heated she balled her hands into a fist shaking. "Uh-oh."

"That was beautiful! Beautiful engagement! I watched everything from the patio. Congratulations Sam." Daddy gave her a hug. "Congratulations to my only daughter." She went to hug mommy, mommy pushed her back.

"Don't touch me or hug me! How could you?!"

"How could I what?!"

"You read my fucking diary!"

I jumped back hearing mommy curse. "Mommy cussing? She knows those words."

"TJ, vamanos."

"But Aunt Santana I want to stay and watch this. Mommy knows those bad words I want to see her go off!" I pointed at granny Aunt Quinn ran over taking my hand. "Auntie I want to watch."

"No, you don't need to see this, Gabby, Ian, Logan come on we're going inside the house." I turned around and she was going at it.

"_Bullshit! Bullshit! How the fuck…."_

**Tank's POV**

"So he's not home. Maybe he's spending the night at Sam's house. Who knows? We'll never know."

"Yes, we will _they're_ not home either. What is this shit?! Mercedes Jones is engaged!" Sarah shouted at her phone.

"Wait? Let me see. The fuck! Exclusive pictures posting soon. This is some fake wack shit! Engaged?!"

I tossed her phone on the ground. "Here is the ring!" She put the phone in my face I smacked it out her hand.

"I don't want to see that! I'm not buying it until I see for myself first hand."

"How are you going to do that? We can't be nowhere near them."

"Stop worrying about that shit! Didn't I tell you piece of paper! It's nothing. Let's plan my mother's funeral. Who got the body?"

**Sam's POV**

"You better lower your voice!"

"Don't tell me what to do I am grown! That's why you stayed back! Why would you go through the boxes after I told you not to do that shit! JJ told you not to as well! That wasn't your business and not your fucking job!"

"It is my job!"

"No it isn't."

"Oh shut up Sam. You need to read her diary."

I pushed Mercedes behind me. "Woah! Wait! Wait! No! No! I got this baby. It is NOT my job to read something personal as my wife's diary! Those are her private thoughts and ideas if she decides to share those intimate moments with me so be it! You have crossed the line Mrs. Jones. You are pushy somebody we told you about the baby and here you come flying in on the first thing out of Ohio, up and me and my wife house turning everything upside down. You don't see my mother out here.""

"Mercedes is my daughter and that Tank took her away from her father and I and we missed out on everything with TJ. I don't want to miss a thing besides this is going to be the first grandchild for her."

"Mom! You are so damn fucking disrespectful!"

"Excuse me! Mercedes Renee Jones!"

"No! You are! That's my personals stuff! You are not supposed to do that! I told you and JJ told you to not bother it! Why didn't you respect me? You invaded my privacy these are things I wrote for only me. One of the best weekends of my life and this." She reached out to Mercedes, she slapped her hand away

"Don't touch me. I don't feel so well."

"Mercedes I'll help you inside…" JJ said.

"I still did the right thing."

"Listen Aerosmith talking about this is going to be my mother's _first _grandchild it's going to be her second grandchild TJ is the first I get you don't want to miss a thing but the baby isn't due until next year you can go home there are ways of communication to keep you up to date without you being smothering and being nosy Facebook, IG, twitter, FaceTime, Skype and anything else take your pick."

"I don't smother besides how in the hell would you know you haven't been home all week and if I had I had to pick I want real time. I don't want no updated mess on a social media site." She said pointing her finger in my face.

"Yes, you do. My job calls for me to stay where I am if I had the luxury to come home every damn day I would I talk to my wife and son every day Mercedes tells me everything on how you told TJ he didn't have to do something although she asked him to. You're overstepping your boundaries with TJ he has parents me and Mercedes what she and I say go. You have ruined this weekend for her and me. You! Just you and her diary! You just had to look through something that doesn't concern you! Why couldn't you just respect Mercedes?"

"She needs to respect me I'm her mother."

I scoffed kicking the chair down. "And you need to respect her too you know what you can go home. You can be on the first thing smoking out of LAX tomorrow. I'll call and book you a flight I can't have you in my house calling the shots and you're just a guest, a visitor that's 36 weeks early for AJE she's probably stressed out! Now I'm going inside to check on my wife you I don't know." Rubbing my hands through my hair I waked away talking to myself.

**TJ's POV**

"So that's what Mama Jones was reading for these last two days, Mercedes diary. Where did she get it from?"

"The basement of her house Puck and me then Puck and JJ went to where Mercedes used to live and we came across these boxes we helped ourselves."

"How many boxes were there?"

"A lot like Tank is moving but anyway…" Uncle JJ stopped talking and we turned our attention to the door. "Hey Sam, Mercedes is upstairs."

"Okay."

We followed with our eyes to the stairs and waited for the door to close. "So we helped ourselves take the boxes back to the house and set them in the basement. TJ. Why are you still down here? You, Logan, Ian and Gabby go upstairs to your room this is grown folks talk. Y'all go."

"Come on guys let's go."

**Sam's POV**

"I don't want to talk about the diary Sam she ruined my night I want you to take this feeling away." She undid my pants. "I need you."

"But…" She places her index finger to my lips.

"I don't care let them hear skip the foreplay and all of that help me out this dress." I zipped it down she stepped out of it tossing it on the chair removing her bra, panties.

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

She laid back on the bed legs spread open knees bent feet flat I locked the door climbing onto the bed positioning myself between her legs I held my dick in my hand sliding it in. "You feel so good baby."

"Ahhh" She moaned against my lips. Slowly pulling out I pushed back in Mercedes wrapped her legs around me. "Faster."

**JJ's POV**

"Has she gone through the boxes yet?" Quinn asked.

"No she's waiting for Sam to come home next week to do that."

"Why were there boxes packed up? Is Tank moving or is he putting it in storage? Was this before or after Artie rolled over the wicked crusty witch of the west?"

"This had to be before. Thanks Tana."

"Y'all hear that?" I looked up at the ceiling. "Are they?"

"Hear what?"

"Maybe it's just me but anyway Artie! Standing ovation for Artie!" Every one clapped cheering. "Did you know it was her?"

"No for real like I told y'all I thought it was an animal and then the shifting of the gears and all? Y'all hear that."

"Wait…shh listen."

"They're at it again!" Ray and Azimio said running outside.

"_Sammy!"_

"_Spell it!_

"_S…A…OOOH M…SHIT…M…OOH FASTER U…E…L."_

"_I'M GETTING A CRAMP…AH SPELL IT ABOUT TO CUM.."_

"Uncle JJ why is daddy asking mommy to spell his name? Are they working out again?" TJ said coming down the steps covering his ears with his cousins behind him.

"Working out?! Let's go outside."

"They're having a spelling-bee."

"_T..H…A…D..D..E…U..S E-E V…SAM I'M CUMMING A…A..N…S!_

"_Mercedes I…am…shit! Girl damn…ah."_

"Ugh…wait for me!" I yelled running.

**Mercedes POV**

"Did I make you feel better baby?"

"_You make feel like a natural woman."_ I sang. "I feel so much better! You are the reason."

"I'm always here to lend a helping hand. Whew! We're making up for lost time. Aren't we?"

"That we are because once I'm back home I can't get none." I buttoned his shirt.

"That's true. You can always make the drive down here to San Diego and surprise me. I'd love that."

"I know you would. I might. I'm going to try to walk normal." He laughed. "It's not working, huh?"

"Nope. It's not. It's okay though I like seeing you walk like that shows white chocolate put in the work!"

"Overtime baby. Let's go outside and meet up with everyone."

The kids were making sandcastles, the guys were playing football and the ladies were reclined back relaxing. "Hey! Toss it my way! TOUCHDOWN! BABY! Yeah! You go play with the men baby. I'm going to talk to the ladies."

"Okay." Sam kissed me and ran off.

"Hey…over here."

"Well if it isn't the National Spelling Bee champion, your word is Samuel."

"You heard that." They smiled biting their lips. "Good I wanted y'all to hear."

"You nasty girl! Just freaky they say the ones that don't speak about this are freaky. You want to talk about your mother?" Santana asked.

"No, I just got one question, where in the hell is she?"

"She got her stuff and went back to the hotel she was pretty upset maybe in her feels but she had no right to do that. Enough about her ooh that ring. How many carats is it?"

I smiled looking at this rock. "It's 4. Sam said he spent 8k on it."

"Damn! Have y'all talked about wedding dates?"

"Rachel we just got engaged a few hours ago I'm not even in the planning phase I'm still on cloud 9 and 8.5 afterglow."

"You nasty. Nasty." Stacey and Brittany did throw up sounds.

"So what is planned for tomorrow?"

"Sam found a church it has a cool children's church and dinner and maybe we can go to the zoo."

"We went earlier today it was nice didn't get to see all of the animals we had a little incident."

"What happened?"

"TJ flipped me the bird."

They gasped. "You finally caught him."

"What you mean finally?" I raised my eyebrow. "He's done it before."

"Yeah, TJ's been flipping the bird he flipped you off a few times, your mother, and who knows else but yeah did he get popped."

"No, I pinched him because we were in public you know how people are these days of how you discipline your child. I got spanked and I came out fine but if he does it again his ass is mine."

**Sam's POV**

"How was the spelling bee, daddy?"

"Spelling-bee? What are you talking about?"

"I heard mommy spell your name. She said "S…A… M…Ohh" I put my hands over TJ's mouth. "Daddy." He muffled.

"Guys it's late we all need to all be hitting the beds and shower 'cause we have sand everywhere." I brushed my hair sand flew across my face. "I'm going to have to wash my hair."

"Yeah! We are! Girls y'all about ready to go!"

"YEAH!"

"Mommy am I spending the night tonight with TJ?"

"Yeah, your week sleepover kicks off tonight with TJ. I already put the booster seat in your truck Sam and your bag is in TJ's room. You have fun mija. I'll see you next Saturday. You behave. Love you."

"Love you too princess. Let's go baby. I want to spell your name." Brittany said walking away."

"Y'all nasty! They trying to copy us. You see that baby. They probably never heard no one do that before and now they want to." Mercedes yawned. "I get that you're sleepy. Let's go mommy. Let's get you, Gabby, TJ, and AJE to bed."

"See you tomorrow TJ and Gabby!"

"Bye Uncle Stevie."

"Sam tomorrow. Bye sisters-in-law."

"Bye." I closed the door. "Baby you go on upstairs and get in bed I got these two and I'll join you after I'm done."

"Night TJ and Gabby."

"Night mommy."

"Night Aunt Cedes."

"Upstairs you sand covered two. Clothes off in the tub." I parted Gabby's hair. "I'm going to have to wash your hair. No toys. It's late Daddy is sleepy but we need to get this done." I ran the bath water, dropped them in the tub, washed Gabby's hair, washed TJ's, dried off both, brush teeth, prayers and it was lights out. "Night. I'll see you both in a few hours." Entering the bedroom Mercedes was already sleep left hand on her stomach I snapped a photo "Yeah." Shower, wash hair slipped into bed butt ass naked. "She might want to ride later I need to be prepared."

**Mercedes POV**

Y'all wondering if I went for another ride. I did. "Sam are you dressed everyone is at the church but us."

"I'm sorry just that I had to change this shirt you popped off all of the buttons when you…."

"When mommy did what?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I got the keys baby. We'll be waiting for you in the car."

"Okay. Get in there. Buckle yourselves in. I wish Sam would hurry up." I pulled down the visor checking my make-up. "Here he comes. Baby that shirt doesn't match."

"It's the only one I got I had to toss out the other one and we don't have time to swing by my apartment I'll show you where it is on the way to church. You see that building. That's where I stay at top floor great view and a patio you know where I'm getting at."

"Getting at what Uncle Sam?"

"Gabby, don't." TJ warned her.

"I hope my mother is there because we need to talk."

"We're here! I'm going to go drop the kids off in children's church you can go in the sanctuary."

I entered the sanctuary in hopes of seeing my mother but she wasn't there. "JJ, where is mom?"

"Back at the hotel still feeling some kind of way. Hey, Sam."

"Where is your mother?" He looked around.

"She didn't come." I sighed. "I need to use the restroom, will you excuse me."

"Sure."

I found the restroom I stood at the sink "You okay girl?" I jumped.

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry. You don't seem fine something is troubling you. I got time to talk I have my right hand watching over children's church I'm Mary by the way."

"Mary, I'm Mercedes" I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you wow! That's a huge rock!"

"Thank you I got engaged last night."

"Congratulations that is going to be a conversation piece some people are going to be jealous but Deuteronomy 32:31 says "Indeed their rock is not like our Rock, Even our enemies themselves judge this", so what's the issue?"

"My mother she found my diary and read it."

Snapped her head. "What? What is she doing reading your diary anyway? Did she find it in one of your childhood boxes?"

"No, she flew out here for the birth of my baby." Mary stood back looking at my stomach. "No, she found the box in my basement at my home."

"You're pregnant? It doesn't look like it."

"I'm only 5 weeks you can say 6 weeks now start of a new week."

"You are 6 weeks pregnant and she's here already. No! Is this her first grandchild? Because my mom is a new grandmother now and my sister can't keep her away from her kids for _anything_ so if that's it I totally understand."

"No, this will be her second I have a son TJ."

"TJ he looks just like you he's so precious and he got vocals he said he got blessed with his mommy's vocals. He slays me now onto your mother. See that's a no Mercedes you need to come to grips with this, and she's not a counselor so she shouldn't pushing you like that."

"Mary we need you some child name Gabby is getting too smart with me I was praying and she interrupted me saying that you don't know how to pray and I don't have no oil on me. Come get this child before she's slain. Hi."

"Hi."

"Girl let me get back enjoy the service. Hope I can get to meet your fiancé after service."

"You will. Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime."

**TJ's POV**

Daddy dropped Gabby and me off in children's church linking back up with Ian and Logan. Children's church it's fun but it went south when that lady tried to pray. "For real she can't pray TJ she don't have no oil on her like auntie and mommy."

"Yeah, what is the sea of Jericho? Jericho is a city and it's the _wall_ of Jericho mommy, daddy and me had bible time on the patio on Friday night and we read that verse! The bible, the bible, the bible says in Joshua my middle name see how mommy got that oil on her my whole name is bible, Thaddeus Joshua, anyway, the bible, the bible, the bible says in Joshua verse 1-5 _"__Now the gates of Jericho were securely barred because of the Israelites. No one went out and no one came in. Then the __Lord__ said to Joshua, "See, I have delivered Jericho into your hands, along with its king and its fighting men. __March around the city once with all the armed men. Do this for six days. __Have seven priests carry trumpets of rams' horns in front of the ark. On the seventh day, march around the city seven times, with the priests blowing the trumpets. __When you hear them sound a long blast on the trumpets, have the whole army give a loud shout; then the wall of the city will collapse and the army will go up, everyone straight in",_ did you once hear me say the sea Gabby?"

"No TJ! I did not."

"Where is Gabby?" Ms. Mary asked Gabby raised her hand. "What did you tell Ms. Lewis?" She asked.

"I told her that she don't know how to pray and she don't there is no sea of Jericho it's a wall! Then she said that she was going to lay hands on me, I'm gonna get my mommy to lay hands on her!"

"Wait…she said sea of Jericho." She looked over her shoulder looking Ms. Lewis up and down. "Serious?"

"Yeah Ms. Mary she's flowing in the pathetic. She probably one of the ones that speak in tongues like, hecominginahonda or itiemyshoeitiemyshoe or hecominghecoming or better yet the one up in front of the church saying she gonna sing all five verses of the song like let me show you 'cause I got vocals. "I was walkin'." I fell over. I popped back up. "Or she forgets the words to the song so she gets happy and starts shouting." I started cutting my step Ms. Mary was laughing. I heard Gabby, Ian, and Logan singing.

"_TJ's a soldier in the army of the lord TJ's a soldier in the army he's a soldier in the army of the lord."_

"T-TJ, Gabby, Ian and Logan _never_ in the history of children's church have I had more churchy children than you four. You guys are hilariously funny, Ms. Lewis you need a bible better yet they can school you."

"Whatever I can still pray."

"Scoot back, scoot back, and scoot back." Myself, Ian, Gabby and Logan said to Ms. Lewis.

"Whew! That was funny! Let's kick off children's church with a dance. Are you guys ready?!"

"YAY!

"_This ain't nothing new the gospel slide part 2 featuring our junior praise team and this time we're going to give him glory! We're going to give God glory! Everyone clap your hands. Clap, clap, clap, clap your hands alright now we're going to do the basic steps to the left, take it back now y'all, one hop this time, stomp the devil right foot, stomp the devil left foot, shout real smooth, turn it out now y'all, now it's time to get give him all the glory to the right, to the left, take it back now y'all one hop this time, one hop this time, two devil stomps right foot, two devil stomps left foot, slide to the left, slide to the right, criss cross, criss cross, shout real smooth, let's have some church, to the left take it back now y'all two hops this time, two hops this time, two devil stomps right foot, two devil stomps left foot, hands on your knees hands on your knees…"_

"Hands on your knees hands on your….okay boys stop looking at the girls!" Ms. Mary shouted

"_Get holy with it aww yeah! Come on…Shout now y'all turn out to the left take it back now y'all five hops this time, hop it out now, two devil stomps right foot, two devil stomps left foot, right foot again, left foot again, two devil stomps right foot, two devil stomps left foot, freeze everybody clap your hands, come on y'all check it out y'all how often do you pray, do you pray every day morning, noon and night how often do you pray, you know Jesus love is on top and his love never, never stops his love is on top one hop right foot now, left foot now y'all shout real smooth, turn it out to the left, take it back now y'all one hop this time, one hop this time, reverse, reverse, slide to the left, slide to the right, reverse, reverse, reverse, reverse shout now y'all, shout again, shout now y'all, shout again, turn it out, to the left take it back now y'all two hops two hops , two hops, two hops, two devil stomps right foot, two devil stomps left foot, Charlie Brown, hop it out now slide to the right, slide to the left take it back now y'all shout now y'all…glory! Yeah, yeah do it do it yeah! We're out of here y'all peace!"_

"That was fun! Y'all want to do it again!"

"YAAAAY!"

**Joshua's POV**

"I've fallen and I can't get up!"

**A/N: Until tomorrow guys iamJLS...lol TJ's a soldier in the army of the Lord. Hahaha**


	79. Chapter 79

**A/N: LMBO that was truly funny! I tell you all when I thought that up I was laughing I'm still laughing about that children's church and the Gospel Cha Cha Slide, *shout real smooth*, only I could think that up. LMBO. As y'all probably notice by now I love to laugh and when you leave a review about how you were laughing reading the previous chapter or any chapter that has humor most of them do not all I go back and re-read myself. Special shouts out to my sis Kianna and my nephew LJ, LJ said "scoot back, scoot back scoot back" and I was like why not use it and Kianna gives me ideas to flip. Thank her for PawPaw. Thank you! Love you! I mean it! Today's ditty a little Izzy and New Breed, ****Te Amo, I love You Con todo mi corazon.**

**I included something just read. ****Okay. Let's go y'all. **

**Happy Reading! (:**

**TJ's POV**

The Gospel Cha Cha slide was a lot of fun after dancing it the second time we worked on arts and crafts about the lesson of the day which was Joshua Takes Charge in a PowerPoint presentation read by Ms. Mary. "God told Joshua how to attack Jericho. It was a very strange plan. God's people had to march around the city once a day for six days and seven, times on the seventh day. Then they were to blow trumpets and shout, and the city walls would fall down flat! Joshua and his army did just as God had commanded. Perhaps the people in Jericho laughed at them. But after the seventh march on the seventh day…walk around the wall 7 times." We walked around the fake foam wall 7 times. "Six, seven, stop. The priest blew the ram's horn…blow on your horns and shout."

"Dah ditty Dah ditty dah! AAAAAAHHH."

"And just as God had promised The Great Walls of Jericho crumbled. Joshua Takes Charge, Gods word found in Joshua 1-6. Joshua trusted God; he believed that he could do anything with God's help. God wants you all to be like Joshua."

We pushed down the fake wall. "Won't he do it!" Me, Gabby, Ian and Logan shouted and we started cutting a step.

"I knew these kids were churchy when they schooled you! This explains it even more!"

"Let him use you TJ! Go brother! Scoot back, pick them up and put it down. Yeah! Go TJ!"

I stopped cutting my step to sing. "Let children's church say yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes Lord!" I sang. "Yes Lord! HEY! Yes!" I hit my falsetto. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Lord…"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, the walls came down take out your envelopes for offering."

Ms. Mary said I raised my hand she acknowledge me. "My daddy didn't give me any offering can I run up to the sanctuary and get it."

"Me too." Logan said.

"Me too." Gabby said.

"Me four." Ian said.

"Yes, take these envelopes." She handed each of us an envelope I made my way to the door waiting for them. "Come right back here I don't want that usher coming down here again."

"We will Ms. Mary."

"What y'all think about children's church?" Ian asked.

"It's fun! Ms. Lewis ran over to the left with that prayer she probably watched Love &amp; Hip Hop and thought that lady had the anointing. I think her name is Mama Dee." I bumped into this lady. "Sorry for bumping into you miss lady."

"It's okay."

I recognized the voice and face. "Ms. Monica! I didn't know you attended this church you my favorite news lady! Y'all it's Ms. Monica she reported the story about Bertha getting ran over by our Uncle Artie."

"Awww…thank you. Artie Abrams is your uncle? You watch the news?"

"Yup! He is! No, I don't like the news but when you're telling a story it's worth me to miss a few minutes of my regular scheduled program of _Arthur, Jake, Hey Arnold and Rugrats_."

"You are too cute."

"I know I get it from daddy. Nice meeting you give me a shout-out on the news if you can and tell Zini, Denise, and Zee I said hey."

"I will."'

"Come on TJ."

"That's awesome! We just met a celebrity!" We ran to the rest of the way to the sanctuary.

"Where are you four going?" The voice called out stopping us.

"To our parents we need offering for children's church." We held up our envelopes.

"I can't let you in there without an adult y'all could be lying to get out of children's church."

"She must be the head of usher board number 2 and they_ always_ mean." I whispered in Gabby's ear. "We need our offering."

"I can't let you in there without an adult."

"TJ, Logan, Gabby, and Ian what are you four doing out of children's church."

"Aunt Quinn we need offering she won't let us in to get it."

"They can come with me it's no problem."

"That's fine but they need to be escorted back to children's church."

"I'll take them back." Aunt Quinn said taking my hand I took Gabby's and so on once inside the sanctuary I ran over to mommy.

"Mommy."

"TJ, what are you doing out of children's church I know it isn't over." She looked down at her watch. "What are you and Gabby doing down there?"

"We not doing anything we're being good I need offering daddy didn't give me none."

"Sam you didn't give TJ any offering." She asked digging in her purse pulling out her wallet. "Sam fill this out." She handed him the envelope and a pen.

"_Won't you give the Gloryaires a hand as they come to bless us with a selection and following them will be CrashCut…Amen."_

"_Say yeah…say it like you mean it ooooh yeah..I got my own. If you got yours let me see you wave your hand if you got your let me see you stand up on your feet. Say yeah….say yeah."_

"What is this?"

"_And I say Mary don't you weep. I said Mary you weep. Oooh Mary..oh mary don't you weep. Tell Martha not to mourn aaa…shoodedoooooo. Hahehsheeodoo. I said Mary! Oh Mary don't you weep. Tell Martha not mourn. Say Mary… Mary Mary Mary Mary Mary Mary Mary Mary Mary Mary Mary Mary Mary Mary Mary Mary Mary Mary Mary Mary….."_

"Mommy is that man going up there to sit her down. She sounds a mess and Mary probably done charged her name to Maria. Is she doing the dougie?"

"Now TJ."

"_If you got to run run…if you got to walk walk…if you got to sit…"_

"_But I must go run and tell each and every one the secret is out yes the secret is out…yes the secret is out. It should never….heyheheheheheyyyy I'm so glad the secret is out."_

"What is your secret?! Why is it out?" Gabby shouted.

_"I'm so glad the secret is out."_

"Let him use you!" I yelled looking up at mommy her lips were tightly pursed as she gave me a stern look. "W-What mommy? They're yelling wanting to know his secret why can't I."

"You want a part 2?" She whispered I shook my head. "Alright then. Here is your envelope we'll see you after service you and Gabby behave down there in children's church."

"We will." Exiting the pew I looked down at my envelope. "$5 offering." Back to Children's Church we went with our escort.

**Mercedes POV**

"Service was good but those ladies singing _Mary Don't You Weep_ sang called out Mary name 39 times whew! I thought they never were going to stop."

"And did anyone figure out that man secret the guy on the pulpit was laughing I couldn't help but laugh too that's why I left. So, where are we going at for dinner?" J3 asked.

"I don't know Quinn, Rachel, Artie, and all of them picked the restaurant I think it is American food I could be wrong. We'll meet you guys there."

"You the guy that was yelling out the window a few days ago." Some lady asked Sam. "Is Mercedes Jones really coming out with music?"

"I am and you can ask her."

"Ms. Mercedes Jones!" She shook my hand bowing. "I loved your first CD I played it so much it got stuck in my car cd player but I've since upgraded to an iPod skip free. Are you _really_ coming out with new music because over the years I've heard rumors and snippets of stuff in anticipation and nothing dropped?"

"Y-Yes, I am coming out with new music those releases were just demos of songs that didn't make the cut."

"Well I have them on my iPod my favorite is STE's interlude. Who is STE because the way you was singing about him makes me feel all kinds of ways."

"How did this interlude go?" Sam asked staring at me.

"It went. _When you receive this letter, I want you to know that I will be thinking of you, simply because you are in my thoughts 24 hours a day, seven days a week, every week of the month._ _You are so far away that there's nothing I can do besides waiting here, quietly, sad, my heart aching to see you again! _ _I really had to write this letter today because I can´t stop thinking about you, even if I try my hardest not to." _

"I felt the same way baby." He kissed me on the lips. "Every single day when you walked out of my life."

"Wait! You're STE!"

"He I am. It was nice meeting you and I would like to thank you for telling me about STE interlude I never heard that cut before I'm going to go look it up. We have to go." I signed her church program. "Come on baby. We go to pick up TJ and Gabby from children's church I'm starvin' like Marvin. Children's church is down here.

"Mercedes! Hey girl, how was the service? Did bishop preach?"

"It was wonderful I really enjoyed the message and he did! Mary this is my fiancé Sam, Sam, Mary she's in charge of children's church."

"Nice to meet you so have you seen the rock." He lifted my hand.

"I did that's a beautiful ring you have good taste."

"Well TJ my son." TJ and Gabby ran over playing their cardboard instruments. "Why thank you but it was a joint effort TJ and I picked it. Did you and Gabby have fun?"

"He has good taste too."

"How was children's church?"

"It was fun Uncle Sam we danced, drew a picture, did crafts, played games and we did a play of the walls of Jericho. TJ played Joshua and we pushed down the wall."

"That sounds like fun."

"It was and after we pushed down the wall I kicked off the praise break. Didn't I Ms. Mary?"

She shook her head laughing. "He did, he, Gabby, Logan and Ian were picking them up and putting them down. They are some of the churchiest kids ever then he broke out with _Yes Lord_."

"Yeah we did! Can we come here next Sunday our church don't have children's church and they do the cha-cha slide."

"No, TJ we have to go back home to LA."

"Man, I had a blast Ms. Mary sorry Gabby and me had to get Ms. Lewis in check."

"Me too."

"Who y'all getting in check?" I asked they tilted their heads back look up at me. "Tell me TJ."

"Ms. Lewis she was praying and she said the sea of Jericho and the other kids were just standing there with their heads bowed Gabby and me interrupted her and told her that it was the wall and she said it was the sea and then Gabby told her she didn't know how to pray she got upset and went and found Ms. Mary and she came back and we told her Ms. Mary agree with us. Don't you?"

"They're right I'll ask the bishop to appoint me another assistant I can't have someone up in here praying about the sea of Jericho but this boy right here." She shook her hand at TJ he bashfully turned his back. "TJ was a fool actually they all were them kids Lord. TJ did a little 3 minute set where he spoke in fake tongues itiemyshoe is still cracking me up he cut a step, this little mini queen in the making right here, Ian, and Logan starting singing _TJ's a soldier in the army of the lord_, then they all said, "scoot back, scoot back, scoot back", where did that come from?"

"I ask asking mommy about her tattoos she has and she asked me when I get older would I get a tattoo I said yeah and it would say, "Scoot back, scoot back, scoot back."

"I remember that. He had me crying laughing."

"Are they always like that?"

"Yeah, they are when we have family gatherings they seem to get together and turn up." Sam checked his phone. "Baby I'm starving. We got to go."

"But before we go Ms. Mary was you on the news talking about someone being ran over."

"Yes, you watch the news."

"No, I don't like it I only watched because Monica was telling about it the lady that got ran over was my ex-grandma I ran into her when we came to get offering."

"Aww…I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be…" I cleared my throat. "I-I mean thank you."

"We have to go we have dinner reservations thank you for the talk Mary earlier."

"Girl don't worry about it if you're ever back in town pop-in and bring these cuties with you."

"Okay. Say bye TJ and Gabby."

"Bye"

"Bye…scoot back, scoot back, scoot back. I'm going to have to use that. Hey Ms. Lewis scoot back, scoot back, scoot back!" Mary laughed walking in the room.

"Where did you talk to her at baby?"

"In the restroom what restaurant did they pick I'm starving too."

"Like Marvin!" TJ and Gabby screamed.

"Some Italian restaurant Artie sent me over the address we're going to have to put it in the GPS." Sam entered the address. "It's not too far from here like a 28 minute ride. So, what did you and Mary talk about?"

"My mother?" I checked my phone to see if she sent me a text message, daddy did. "Daddy sent me a text message he's not too happy with mom. He said in his text: PACK HER BAGS SEND HER ON THE FIRST THING SMOKING!"

"I don't blame him Mama Jones got to redeem herself _big_ time because this… she's going to not see her second grandbaby being born."

"Sam, I don't want her in the room when AJE is born just you, me, the doctors and nurses she can see AJE afterwards."

"I just said it to see where you were with that because some…"

"No, I'm not some women, I'm Mrs. Samuel Thaddeus Evans you put it in you'll watch her come out."

"I can't wait! 35 weeks and counting baby!" He ripped off the paper from this mini-binder that sat on his dashboard; written with a purple marker in all capital letters was 35 weeks until AJE bears, pacifiers, decorated. "Yes, I made this during my downtime. We're here!"

"What took you guys so long?"

"We had to pick up Gabby and TJ from children's church, I ran into a fan, and we stayed back and chatted it up with Mary on what these four kids did in children's church. Did you guys already order?"

"Just drinks." Brittany said as the waiter handed out their beverages.

"What are you guys drinking?"

Sam skimmed over the beverages. "2 Iced Tea, 2 acai berry juice. Thank you."

"So tell me what they did Mercedes." Santana asked.

"They told this lady she couldn't pray."

"Could she?"

"No Auntie she said and lord take us over the sea of Jericho then TJ and Gabby shouted, "y'all just gonna let her say sea of Jericho", then Gabby said, "you don't know how to pray", and then TJ followed up, "you don't have the oil she flowing in the prophetic."

"It's _pathetic_ Ian."

"Yeah that's it and TJ did a little 3 or 4 minute set, hecominginahonda he sang a song, "I was walking", and he fell out then he started shouting us 3 sang, "TJ's a soldier in the army of the lord." The whole table busts out laughing even the waitress.

"That was funny. They set it off in children's church. Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yes we are." We ordered the food and continued talking about the 4 Musketeers.

"Yeah, she was flowing in the realm of reality TV, Mama Dee said that on Love and Hip Hop." J3 said. "

"She couldn't pray nobody prays like me! When we get our food I'll bless it."

Puck tapped Azimio and Ray. "You saw it on TV without prepare to witness the most hilarious prayer in the word.

"It can't be that bad. Y'all joking."

"Watch this. Watch this Watch this." TJ whispered. Our food came and it was time for Santana to bless the food.

"Everyone the time has arrived for me to bless the food take the person hand beside you."

"Here we go." Puck nudge Ray.

"Bow y'all heads." Dios Padre te damos gracias por este domingo , te damos gracias por el hermoso compromiso de ayer del Trouty Boca y Mercedes sabíamos que diría que sí te damos gracias por el baile del tanque madre crujiente en la calle para I Will Survive de que ella no lo hizo y para asegurarse de que voy a asistir a los servicios todavía estoy buscando para él lo envían a mi manera le voy a dar un período de gracia de 2 días a causa de esto después de las festividades. Yo le queme eventualmente y bendice este alimento. Amén. [Translation: Father God we thank you for this Sunday, we thank you for the beautiful engagement on yesterday of Trouty Mouth and Mercedes we knew she would say yes we thank you for Tank crunchy mother dancing in the street to I Will Survive of that she did not and to make sure I will attend the services I am still looking for him send him my way I'll give him a grace period of 2 days because of this after the festivities. I will burn him eventually and bless this food. Amen]

"A-Amen. Tana what did you pray?" Ray asked.

"Oh, Father we thank you for the trees, we thank you for the birds and the flowers and the waters that runs, we thank you for the streets to drive on and thanked him for the engagement of Sam and Mercedes. That's all."

"Oh, and that took 4 minutes….wow!"

"So Artie! Tell us the story because I haven't heard all yet of how you rolled over Ms. None of Your Damn Business." Sam said.

"From the top I was on my way to the last bus stop I had my lights on and all of that I'm driving along and I blew my horn for whatever it was to get out of the street they didn't hear me I tried to stop the breaks went up and the gears shifted on me so I'm trying to sway around the person but they got in my way I hit them. I let the guy of the bus to check he tells me it's a human I called it in I waited I had to I'm the driver they tell me her name on the outside I have to show care and on the inside I'm giddy. I couldn't believe my torture story came true. Then the news people popped on the scene you saw my interview with Zini where she asked me did I "intend" to hit her, I had to say no but so wanted to say yes then folks would be all up in their feels, jumping down my throat and stuff."

"Have you heard from musty Tank?"

"Yeah, he called my phone that night and he's been leaving me a bunch of messages that my voice-mailbox is full."

"Have you listened to them?"

"I listened to one and he called me Mrs. Mason the text messages I deleted them."

"Why you could?"

"It's okay Quinn we have them backed up so it's all good so we'll have something to present when have our court date. Did anyone of you see Mama Jones when y'all returned to the hotel last night?"

"She was in the lobby on the phone talking to daddy."

"I know you talked to daddy he called me but I was too busy to call him back he sent me a text congratulating Sam and I on our engagement."

"First off he wishes he were here for your engagement like you already mentioned then he said he's pissed off at mom that she needs to bring her ass back home she was sent out here for the baby and he regrets sending her out her but she was getting on his nerves asking to come back out here. He didn't know that she'd do all of this in this short time frame."

"So, is she going back home? That's the question we _all_ need to know."

"She doesn't want to go home she wants to stay until JAE."

"AJE, JJ."

"At least I had the letters right just switch the first two but yeah she wants to stay and attend everything involving TJ and AJE with you."

"No, no. I love her but she has to go home I snapped once if I snap again it will not be pretty. I want my house back."

"Baby you still need to talk to her let her know how you feel. I suggest we go to the hotel after dinner."

"What about the zoo?" Stevie asked. "I want to go to the zoo. I bought me a change of clothes and all of that."

"Y'all can go to the zoo but Mercedes and I will go talk to Mama Jones y'all just have to take TJ back to the house and change him."

"Fine. We're going to the zoo!"

"YAAAAAAY! Everyone yelled!

**Sam's POV**

We arrived at the hotel JJ gave us Mama Jones key to her room he still had it from when he asked for it earlier we didn't know we just busted up in her room like she did us.

"Didn't y'all see the sign on the door saying that I needed privacy?!" She yelled coming out the bathroom. "Oh, it's just you two what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Mr. and _Mrs._ Evans? Who let y'all in here first off?"

I held up the key. "We let ourselves in. JJ still had your key from Friday."

"I came here to talk to you since you've been avoiding me since our blowup last night you didn't come to church, skipped dinner and you're going to miss the zoo. What's your problem?" Mercedes asked sitting down on the bed.

"My problem?" Mama Jones jumped up pointing to herself. "That is what I should be asking you I've never heard you talk to me like that. How could you?"

"What you mean how could I? You read my diary!"

"I had a right to and you should apologize."

"No you didn't have a right to read nothing in that basement I told you numerous times not to bother any of those boxes and you did. Apologize? For what! Everything I said I last night I meant I'm not going to bite my words to make you feel better about yourself. No, not me, not today. You invaded my privacy those pages in that purple book was for my eyes only."

"That doesn't sound like an apology to me."

Mercedes turned her head flexing her fingers. "You're not getting an apology so I suggest you stop fishing and asking for one. "There is a first time for everything and if this is how this talk is going to go it may not be the last. Mom I welcomed you in my house with opened arms and I let you do what you wanted to you started to cross lines, boundaries let's face it's cramping my lifestyle."

"How am I cramping your lifestyle?"

"The day you showed up on my door step no I take that back the day you popped up in my room it started I've been biting my tongue no longer. I don't have a home anymore it's like I'm living back at home with you with my son of whom you try to parent. Every morning TJ always goes to the game room I'm tired of hearing my TJ complain to me that granny said no game room, go take a nap, granny is stressing me out! My body guards are complaining to me, and I know Sam is tired of hearing about it."

"He said that."

"Yes, he did."

"Well what does a 5 year old has with stress?"

"Apparently you. Why did you read her diary Ms. Jones?"

"I'm her mother."

I folded my arms across my chest blowing out my cheeks. "That's still not a good reason. How would you feel if Mercedes went through your diary and popped up at your house with me, TJ and everyone?"

"I wouldn't like it."

"So how do you think she feels? You owe my wife an apology."

"She.."

I raised my hand. "Ah..ah…what I should be hearing is I'm sorry Mercedes." She pursed her lips rolling her eyes she opened her mouth. "I want an apology to my wife minus the eye roll and neck roll too. From the top."

She sighed. "I'm sorry that I read your diary I just wanted to know what happened those years you weren't in communication with us we missed a good chunk of your life because of him. I just wanted to see where your mind was and know everything first."

"You should have asked I would have shared with you I'm slowly learning to be open about what I went through, you went about it the wrong way you are not my counselor."

"I agree I did but…"

"No buts just say I went about it the wrong way."

"I went….about it….the right/ring way."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "There is no right/wrong way you went about it the wrong way. Say it just like I said it."

"Fine Mercedes your mother went about it the wrong way. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, I do forgive you but you still have to redeem yourself. It's going to take me awhile before I can trust you again."

"Fair. What about you Sam?"

"Sam goes for me too."

"Okay but I'm still not leaving."

"Oh yes you are Sam and me aren't kicking you out it's daddy I got a call from Auntie Pat she said that daddy fell down the steps and broke his leg. You're going to have to go back home."

"Y'all just saying that to get me out of the house I'm not going anywhere. That's a lie y'all saying."

"No, mom. He really did fall you need to go."

"Let me call Pat myself." Mercedes started packing her mother's bag and I helped. "Pat, Joshua really fell. Mercedes didn't put you up to this. He did! What was he doing? Up on the ladder I told him. Okay." I downloaded the Southwest Airlines mobile app booking her flight back to Ohio. "Okay I'll see. I'll see if I can get one for tomorrow." I put my phone in her face. "What is this? Pat hold on."

"This is your information to head back home tonight. Tell Auntie Pat you are booked. She's booked!" I singsong placing her bag by the door. "We can take you right to the airport it's only a 35 drive there, get you back home to Pops because he needs you." I ran out the room forget the elevator I hit the stairs and slide the remainder of the way to my truck a few minutes later they came out. "Y'all ready. Let's go." 35 minutes later we were pulling up to the airport.

"Sam I would like to apologize to you for ruining last night for you and Mercedes I was out of line and was too caught up in my feelings. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you Mama Jones and I just want to apologize for my tone and how I went about expressing it there was a better way for me to go about it."

"Are you apologizing to me?"

"No, I meant what I said I'm just saying sorry for my tone. You tell Pops take it easy call us when you land."

"Bye mom. I'll call you later."

"She is gone. What you want to do?" I asked Mercedes walking back to the car. I know that look. "We did it at the rental, let's go to my place and do there."

"Yes!"

**TJ's POV**

The zoo was fun! Mommy and daddy took forever to show up they probably did a joint-workout again this time I hope mommy stretched.

"Hmm…it doesn't look like mommy stretched. Hi daddy, where is granny? She's not going to join us."

"She's on her way back home! Granddaddy fell off the ladder and broke his leg. Baby you called it you said someone was going to fall."

"That I did. Kind of messed up that we had a blowout and daddy falls either way she's gone I hope daddy feels better soon I have my house back."

"You do. So, what are you going to do when you get back home and Mama Jones isn't there."

"Relax! Let's go see the hyenas!"

Mommy yelled fast limping walking the best way she could. "Mommy you need to stretch!" I yelled running grabbing her hand visiting the hyenas then off to the penguins. "Daddy it's a lot of them! Like us!"

"I know. That one looks like Uncle Stevie."

"I heard that."

"There go mommy!"

"Why is that one me?"

"She looks like she's pregnant and showing you not showing yet." I put my face to her stomach "Baby brother you at the zoo again. I'll get Uncle Stevie to buy us something from the gift shop or better yet. Uncle Steve."

"Wassup man."

"Take a picture with me and baby brother." I hugged around mommy's belly. "I am my brother's keeper. Cheese!"

**Sam's POV**

Last night with Mercedes before they pull out tomorrow to head back home Puck and J3 left already and so have everyone else. We would give each other an organism but Mercedes and I took care of that after we sent Mama Jones packing. TJ and Gabby are out on the beach writing in the sand.

"Tomorrow is going to be awkward. I'm usually the one leaving saying goodbye but now it's you guys. This weekend went by too quick I wish I could pause it and have a second go at it."

"Me too it was a beautiful weekend one for the ages we have it _all_ on video and pictures we can relive it." I looked up from playing with her fingers. "I hate saying goodbye." She cried into my chest.

"It's not goodbye I'll be home next week."

"Sam, why can't TJ and me just move here to San Diego I hate not seeing you every day the calls are nice but…"

"Our home is there."

"Well baby let's make it a summer home or a weekend getaway I can't do this I know you're going to be traveling with the team but this is wearing me down and we're in the home stretch."

"It's wearing me down too." I kissed her hair. "You know how many nights I want to come home to you and TJ, so, so many nights. If you want to move here to San Diego let's do it but let's wait until after TJ finishes his first year at this school but that doesn't stop us from looking at houses. Are you okay with that?" I pulled back. "Yeah, so next year San Diego is home for the Evans Family AJE will be here."

"She will and maybe McConaughey TJ card was sweet but the cherry on top was the picture he drew of him and Gabby eating cookies. You told me this morning that you wanted to take away his video gameplay but I think we should let him continue with his games but see how he behaves this week with Gabby _this_ will be his true test and let him know the deal. Good behavior you get Conniehey bad behavior you'll get a dog but not anytime soon."

"Wow!" I clicked my tongue. "Yeah, he caked it on with this week Gabby staying over. Okay I like it. I'll talk to him tomorrow before y'all leave."

TJ and Gabby screamed running over to us. "C-Cold." They shivered. We draped the towels around them sitting them between us.

"TJ I was going to talk to you tomorrow but this good, mommy and I talked about McConaughey we decided that you should get him."

"Yay!" He danced in his seat.

"But…."

"Man…" He pouted.

"It depends on your behavior this week you have to behave play nice and fair I don't want to hear mommy telling me anything bad about you this week because if I get word, you will not get your dog." He stared at Gabby his eyes wide open.

"So, it starts today or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

**Joshua's POV**

"Where is your wife?"

"I sent her out to California to be with our daughter, she's pregnant she kept nagging me to return so I told her to pack a bag, she's out there causing mess with everyone and now she's being dropped off at the airport by my son-in-law to nag me." I cried. "Why can't she just be seen and not be all up in stuff?"

"When is the baby due?"

"Next year my daughter is only 6 weeks."

"Hell I know your daughter is happy she's on her way back here."

**TJ's POV**

Gabby and me are in my bathroom brushing our teeth, mommy is in my room packing up our stuff. "Hi Puck…hold on." Mommy peaked her head into the bathroom. "TJ and Gabby I'm stepping out to take this call."

"Yes mommy."

"So what's up…."

I ran into the room, running back into the bathroom I closed the door. "Listen Gabby you and I need to have a talk."

"About what?"

"You heard what mommy and daddy told me while we were outside about how I have to be good this week or I won't get Conniehey."

"Yeah." She pulled herself on the sink gargling.

"Well, that goes for you to don't be eavesdropping, say anything smart, eat _all_ your peas and any other veggie mommy puts on your plate, when mommy calls you the first time go, yes ma'am, no ma'am, yes sir, no sir, you make a mess clean up behind yourself, although granny was stress in my life she helped me out last week, and _don't_ give the finger. You were the reason I almost got a part 2 or 3 on Saturday. You got it."

"Yeah, but you really gave auntie the finger."

I nodded my head. "Yeah. Why? Did you give Auntie the finger?"

"No!"

"Now you tell me!" I wiped my hands on my towel. "Where did you learn it from? Mommy asked me but I didn't tell her I told daddy.

"The playground."

"Prayers and into bed." Daddy announced. Gabby said her prayers in Spanish a little Santana in the making. I stayed back in the bathroom saying a special prayer.

"God, this is going to be a trying week for me. I warned Gabby but I think don't she understands how _huge_ this is for me. I always wanted my own dog. P.S: Can you give her the message she'll probably pay attention if it comes from you and not me. Amen."

"TJ you should be done."

"Coming!" I stood on tippy toes turning off the light.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Nothing." I got down on my knees. "God bless all those that I love, God bless all those that love me. And bless all those that love those that I love. And all those that love those that love me. God bless, mommy, daddy, me and Gabby. PS: Conniehey."

**Tank's POV**

"I called the funeral home and the body was released to them. I want it set for Friday or Saturday all my peoples gonna be there we gonna turn up."

"Are you going to have it at the funeral home or a church?"

"Probably the funeral home so I can play the last song she was listening to, Gloria Gaynor, _I Will Survive_, which has a message whatever they planning against me because I feel that got something to get us we gonna survive. They are not going to catch us. We are many steps ahead of them. Would mom look good in this?" I threw the dress on the bed.

**A/N: What kind of fune would that be? Until tomorrow guys iamJLS [ -if you're wondering what the JLS stand for my name] off to feed my rabbit Hop.**

**If you want to get your laugh on hit up YouTube search the Gloryaires and CrashCut. **


	80. Chapter 80

**A/N: I had to take it back to children's church! I wasn't done there I had to do that it was right there again shouts out to **_**myhiggins25**_** I had a blast writing that and having her in those chapters told her in our DMs on twitter that she was going to be the head of Children's Church and by her comments she was slain with the spirit of laughter. WON'T I DO IT! The majority of you have been in the story so you all got y'all shine on, the weekend is over and it's back to life back to reality. Also sweetiedee just found that I'm not wrapped too tight. Haven't I been telling y'all that. Lol. In other news bug stories in the span of 2 minutes a couple of days ago I killed 2 bugs I guess they didn't get the memo I'll type them one. Then something told me Jay look at the ceiling it was a spider crawling I killed him and it was a bug on my wall in my bedroom sprayed him with some Comet he was slain as he fell off the wall. I guess he bought the farm I have yet seen him since. What have I conjured up in my twisted little mind this time? Hmm…you'll find out in a few thumb scrolls up.  
**

**Happy Reading (:**

**Sam's POV**

"Kids are in bed where you go off to."

"Puck called me they didn't deliver the remotes so he and J3 are going to crash at Stevie house until we get back tomorrow."

"They need to deliver them remotes we _need_ them." I said getting in bed. "We are six weeks AJE, you want to know how big she is?"

"Yes, tell how big our baby is."

"Last week she was a tadpole but this week she's the size of a sweet pea. Her face is taking shape. She has web like feet and hands, also her eyes are starting to develop they just look like two black dots. Sex is awesome it's one of the greatest things that God ever created next to you, TJ, and her."

"That I agree with. Are you going to do this every week until she gets here?"

"Yes, I am. What's that sound?" I asked as she got off the bed.

"I gotta go pee."

"Okay. The paper said that this week and last week you'd be peeing a lot!" I shouted fluffing her and my pillows I heard that sound again. "What is that sound?"

"What sound?"

"Sh…there it goes again. You hear that. I haven't heard that this whole week."

"That's my other phone it's Tank he's been texting me non-stop this whole weekend but after Stacey uploaded a picture of you and I to her twitter and the ring he has been really annoying. I get a text every five minutes." She went in her purse tossing me the phone.

"Every 5 minutes. Let's see." 5 minutes went by a text indicator popped up. "Okay. Let's wait another 5 minutes." 5 more minutes went by. "I would turn it off but I want to see what he sent."

Mercedes gave me a knowing look. "Told you baby please don't read them."

"I want to see I want to see what this fool is saying. 150 unread text messages oh I spoke too soon 151. Let's see. _You not going to send your condolences to me? Didn't you and that Artie guy go to school together? Did you tell him to run over my mother? How could you?! I knew you didn't like her just didn't think you stoop this low._ She was the one dancing in the street wearing all black! How could she!? _I'm sorry I know you wouldn't do that you're Team Jesus._" I loudly sighed. "_Answer your phone bitch! Let me see my son! I love you! How could the fuck you leave me? Tell that Sam I'm going to get his ass._" Not before I get you first. _I want you and TJ at the funeral come alone don't bring Sam."_ You not going to the funeral anyway just the viewing and that's it. The hell. _Let TJ come spend the week with his real daddy_ _not acting daddy, I need you to sing a song at the service. You know what fuck you Mercedes, fuck TJ and fuck that guy you not answering anything I send you here I am in mourning and shit and you turning your back to me that ain't Team Jesus like I knew you were just lying about that I'm glad I got your ass drunk and knocked you up with TJ you and I are connected forever when you look into his eyes I hope you see my ass looking back at you. He's my twin anyway we got not just one kid but two you better let me see her when she's born! I'm sorry I didn't mean to send that I was upset. I love you forgive me. I'm getting sleepy this gonna be my last text until tomorrow when did y'all put a gate up?! Who in the hell y'all trying to keep out?_"

"He's been by the house!" Mercedes shouted.

"Who are we trying to keep out? You fool!" I shouted at the phone turning it off tossing it to the side. "Yeah, I know you wanted to go to show your respects and all that but no. Why in the hell would he say for just you to come? This fool!"

"He's been by the house."

"He has but he can't get in. Keep a'knockin' but you can't come in." I pulled Mercedes into me I kissed her. "That's why that gate is up. No entry."

"What if the package was dropped off Sam and Tank got them? He can just freely stroll his ass up to the front door. Tank isn't wrapped tight."

"No, that wouldn't happen baby. I highly doubt that would happen. Let's change the topic to something a little bit better but not much, your mother." She sighed. "Did she _really_ think she was going to stay until AJE is born?"

"Yeah she kept saying it but little did she know she was one snap and a kiss from getting the Evans family royal exit."

"By me! I would have come back home to do that. No you not going to do…anyway I hope she's not too salty."

"She needed that dragging I only hope she takes it to heart JJ and I am grown now she does NOT have the right to go through our personal stuff. Now she has daddy to worry over."

"I feel sorry for him."

"I do to." She snuggled in my arms. "Night Sam."

"Night baby." I turned off my light I lay there watching her sleep. _"Your mine and we belong together yes we belong together for eternity, eternity."_ I laid there for a few hours drifting off to sleep my internal alarm clocks wakes 30 minutes before my alarm clock blares. I got out of bed going to the bathroom taking care of my morning routine, dressed Mercedes was still sleep, went and checked on TJ and Gabby they were still sleep, I headed downstairs to eat breakfast. I heard movement upstairs I thought it was TJ but what this person said I knew it couldn't be him.

"Man my breast are so tender."

"But they look so good." I looked up from my cereal she was standing there robe open headlights at full attention. "You need me to suck them baby." I asked slurping the milk off my spoon.

"No. I don't need you to do that. You did that enough this weekend." She kissed me.

"I did baby you didn't have to get up this early with me I was going to come back upstairs and relax with you before I have to go."

"I did you're leaving first and we're going to leave a couple hours later just want to spend some time with you over breakfast." She sat down. "I sent my cousin to the store before he left to pick me up something for you. I hope you like it."

She sat the bag on the table. "What is this? It's my own personal bed stash filled with cool ranch Doritos this is awesome baby. Thank you. I can't want to break this bad boy in. You know we should have bedside stash FaceTime talks at night."

"I like that idea." She said munching on some dry cereal. "My dad sent me a text last night with the crying emoji with the words _stress_, I hit him back with, _now in your life_ laughing crying emoji."

"Daddy."

"TJ what are you doing up this early." TJ wiped his eyes walking over to the table.

"I wanted to see you off."

"So, did mommy you had a blast this weekend?"

"Yes, I did I wish we could do it again and again and again. Are we coming down here for the pre-season game next week?"

"I don't think mommy will be up to sit through a pre-season game. Will you bae?"

"I attended games in high school only difference between then and now is I will be in a booth in comfort. I will be not sitting in those chairs having popcorn spilled on me." She laughed I did too.

"When are you coming home for good daddy?" He asked eating dry cereal from Mercedes bowl. "I miss having you home."

"I'll be home on Saturday pre-season game is Friday."

"That's too long I wish we didn't have to go home I want to stay here so you can come home every night to us daddy. I wish you had a regular job."

"A regular job that allows me to sleep in late, let mommy relax in on a few days, come home for a nooner, I wish I had one of those too son but I chose this profession. You want daddy to quit?"

"Yes!" He pointed to the door. "Go tell coach you throwing in the towel." He tossed the towel on the floor.

"Not so easy if I quit who is going to pay the bills, buy you all those nice things, pamper mommy, pay the tuition for that school you got in hmmm…I didn't know that when I accepted this position months back that I'd have a wife and 2 kids because had I known oh trust me I would have a nine to five but I love my job and I love being a dad and husband this is one of the many sacrifices I make and every day I make them. You may not understand now TJ but one day you will. Okay."

"Okay." I gave him a hug.

"Good Morning!" Stevie yelled closing the door with his foot tossing a couple bags on the couch.

"Morning Uncle Stevie!"

"What's up to my mini gamer VP you all set to head back home I picked us up a few new games to play."

"Yeah I am. What you get us?" TJ looked through the bags. "COOL! This is GTA V! I can't wait to play this game!"

"Stevie when are you not playing video games? You buy so many you should have stock."

"The only time that I'm not playing video games is when I'm sleep and even then I may dream about playing a game. I stopped off to pick up breakfast for y'all." He sat down emptying the bag. "I see y'all eating cereal more for me, TJ and Gabby. Did I interrupt y'all from saying goodbye?"

"No, Stevie, we've been saying goodbye for the past hour but we're going to be saying them until Sam leaves."

"Did y'all have another spelling bee last night?"

"No Stevie! We didn't have another spelling bee we already crowned a winner and it's me my 3 to her 1." I kissed her getting up from the table tossing out my cereal.

"It should be me I had you spell my name first."

"Yeah, you did. Where you hear that at? You had my yelling in Klingon."

"I'm eating here." Stevie held up his plate. "Wait you had him spelling your name?"

"Stevie I thought you were eating." Mercedes said

"I was but hearing this breaking news I'm a little bit interested I don't think I ever heard anything like that before until Saturday when Sam had you yelling in Klingon."

"You heard that Stevie."

"Hell yeah."

"Good, we wanted y'all to hear. TJ put those games back in the bag and come eat, daddy made you a plate. Good Morning Gabby."

"Morning Uncle Sam, Aunt Cedes, Uncle Sam, and TJ."

"Morning Gabby, how did my favorite cousin sleep?"

"Good, how did my favorite cousin TJ sleep?"

"I slept well, thank you for asking daddy can you pour Gabby and me some juice. Thank you." I poured their drink I saw it was getting time for me to leave. "TJ, it's time for daddy to go, have fun this week with Gabby and remember what mommy and I talked about."

"I will. Bye daddy."

I walked over to the door where Mercedes was standing. "There is a difference about this not that you are the one leaving me but you get to see me off to work the first time." I kissed her. "I gotta go baby. Call me and leave a message texts are easier but I want to hear your voice and call me once you get home. I love you baby. I love you TJ, I love you AJE." I waved "Stevie make sure you do the speed limit you are traveling with precious cargo!

"I know. I know the games and mini gamer VP!"

I kissed Mercedes again. "I gotta go. I love you!" I shouted running to the car, I blew the horn pulling off. "Back to reality." The stadium wasn't far where we were so the commute there was little bit quicker this morning I got to my office and started unpacking the photos from this weekend. "Perfect."

"Morning Sam, how was your weekend?"

"Amazing, coach I got engaged to my wife."

"Huh?"

"We eloped and I didn't pop the question so I did it this weekend."

"Okay. Was she surprised?"

"Yes, she was." I sat the picture down on my desk. "Best weekend ever."

"Y'all look adorable together. That's her son."

"That's my son. _Our son._ Coach you've been in this league for a long time how do you deal with not being able to see your wife or kids."

"It's a sacrifice on both sides because you're here and she's there. She's the one that's holding down the home front you just pop in like a visitor, it's going to get rough this is the honeymoon phase where everyone likes you but once the season starts that's over. Does your wife have thick skin?"

"Yeah, she's a music artist. She knows all about being talked about I do to, I was on the college level this is a new chapter."

"It is you'll do good son. I'll see you in a little bit for our morning meeting." I sat back in my chair listening to STE interlude. "Damn girl you gonna get some more dirty time with me the way I've been on you. You gonna stay popping out my babies."

**Mercedes POV**

"That's the last of the bags. I'm going to put Gabby's booster seat in my car."

"Okay, TJ and Gabby let's babies before we hit the road to go back home do either of you need to pee?"

"No mommy."

"Good 'cause I got to. Morning Ray and Azimio."

"Morning, Sam gone already."

"Yes, he left about an hour ago. Excuse me I have to use the bathroom." I used the bathroom doubled check all of the rooms making sure nothing was left behind. "That's it everything is clear."

"Mercedes you ready!"

"I am Stevie. You can lock up." I tossed him the keys. "Comfy back there."

"Yup."

"Let's go home!"

I pulled out my phone calling Sam it went right to voice-mail. "Sam we're just leaving the beach house we should be home in the next two hours if anything happens on the road I'll call you and give you an update. Love you."

"Stevie."

"Hmm…"

"Do you know where JJ hid my diary?"

"No, he didn't say and I didn't ask more than likely he has it with him. He wouldn't read it."

"I know he wouldn't read it."

"Here Gabby you can play with my game. I don't feel like playing with it right now. You're welcome."

Stevie turned back TJ then back at the road. "Sis, I know my nephew is a sweet kid and all of that but he's a little extra. What's going on?"

"TJ wants a dog so Sam was going to take his video-game play away from him this week because he gave me the finger."

"You finally caught him. Did you tear his ass up?"

"No, I just pinched him. We were in public, yesterday I told Sam instead of taking the games away let him keep playing but his behavior this week with Gabby will decide if he gets McConaughey or not."

"Ohhhh…" Stevie looked up in the mirror. "I'll be fighting for him this week so that he makes it but you know them two probably going to clash. They're matches and gasoline. Fire! Fire! Where is Mama Jones?"

"Oh, Sam sent her packing booked her flight and all of that. If he didn't she _still_ would have been on the first thing out here a bus, a train, a bike, some skates, skateboard but she _needed_ to go. Praise! But the reason she left is because my dad fell and broke his leg."

He winced. "Yikes! Is he okay?"

"He's good but stress wise he's not sorry to say this better him, than me, TJ, and AJE."

"What does AJE stand for? You and Sam with this AJE."

"That's the name of the baby I told you this when my mother arrived and dropped all of my tea and you said, "Mercedes is pregnant by who", who else was I going to be pregnant by."

"I don't know glad it's not Tank. We're on his ass now. Has he called you this week about his mother?"

"Nonstop. Every 5 minutes he texts me with some craziness. Sam read a few last night. He's been by the house." Stevie swerved. "Stevie!"

"Uncle Stevie is sorry. The house? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he sent a text saying, when did y'all put a gate up and who are you trying to keep out something like that."

"What he mean who we trying to keep out? It's him! Sam should gotten an electric gate so Tank could touch it and get an electric shock. This car is going too slow and this is the fast lane. Did the gate folk send out the other remotes?"

"That I don't know. Puck and J3 had to crash at your house."

"I know they called me to tell. You not thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That the remotes were delivered and Tank somehow got his hands on them."

"Y-Yeah."

I sighed. "I thought that last night but Sam said it wouldn't happen I'm praying that's the case." An hour and 20 minutes later we were pulling up back home. "Hi Sam we are just pulling up home everything looks perfect Stevie did the speed limit he didn't drive like a maniac Can't wait to FaceTime you later."

"Mommy does this means I get my iPad back this week."

"Yes, it does mean you get it back. I'll have to retrieve it from my new hiding spot. You and Gabby go run along and play."

"Come on Gabby I want to show you my water guns! Mommy can Gabby and I go swimming later?"

"We'll see. Stevie you staying?" I asked grabbing TJ's and Gabby's backpacks looking for my keys. "Here they are."

"No, I'm going over to my place I'll be back later this evening. Lucky is on his way to my house Puck just sent me a text. You enjoy the house for a few hours."

"I will."

**Stevie's POV**

At the same time I was pulling up to my house Lucky was too. "Yo! Wassup Luck how is everything with you."

"Fresh and relaxed I called you but over the weekend but you weren't near your phone neither were Puck or JJ."

"Oh, we were all down in San Diego Sam and Mercedes got engaged."

"I thought they were already married?"

"They are just that they eloped before he wanted to surprise her and pop the question and that he did. I got a lot of pictures and video but back to life and back reality. GUYS I'M BACK LOOK WHO I FOUND LURKING OUTSIDE!"

"It better not be Tank ass I fucked him up once I _will_ do it again." Puck said. "Hey Lucky! Wassup man Have you heard the other news?"

"Nah…what news."

"Tank's mother hit by a bus!" JJ said.

J3 did the sound effects. "Brrrrrrrll..boom boom. Beep beep beep. Boom boom."

"Dayum…is she alright."

"Hell no, she's not. She bought the farm she died she was in the middle of the street singing Gloria Gaynor, _I Will Survive_." Puck tossed him 2 shirts.

"Wait! They let her out! Why?! Does it even matter now but still why?" He opened shirt. "Hahahaha look a Tank! Imma wear this shit."

"Vito changed his story and on the way home Mercedes told me that Tank has been texting her this whole weekend. He asked why do y'all have gate up or when?"

"To keep his ass out. Did she send him an answer back?"

"Nah. Did any of you check my surveillance cameras?"

"No."

"Let's go to my office and we can check them watch it together get caught up." Nothing was happening much going on the cameras we just chopping it up. "Yeah so Artie said he blew the horn right and she didn't move her tried to swerve but she got in his way ran over her. He thought it was animal but it wasn't we called him the next day this fool answered the phone playing and singing _Oh no not I will survive.."_ I fell out my chair laughing.

"No matter how many times I hear that story it gets funnier and funnier each time." JJ wiped his eyes. "Woah! Woah the hell."

"What?"

He backed up the video we crowded around. "Tank and Sarah came by my house! For what?! Why is she ringing my doorbell and he peeking through the windows."

"You want a gun?"

**TJ's POV**

Day 1 with Gabby I got to be good I _really_ want Conniehey bad! I've been caking it on a little bit too much that I grew tired of my own self.

I stood on my stool. "Don't get in trouble TJ, be nice, you can do this, it's only a week until Saturday. You're doing good. It's just day one. I can do this. I am a can do kid."

"Who are you talking you bear-bear?" Mommy asked putting some fresh towels in my bathroom.

"Bear-bear? You never called me bear-bear before."

"Yes, I did you were inside of me and I went for my ultrasound and when you appeared on the screen you were in the shape of a bear. I called you bear-bear from that moment until you were like 9 months old or 10 months. It's probably in the boxes downstairs."

"Can we go through them?"

"No, daddy and me will go through them when he comes home this weekend, now tell me who were you in here talking to?" She raised her eye-brow.

"I was in here talking to myself. Giving myself a pep-talk I _really_ want my own dog I'm surprised granny didn't bring Chew-Chew."

"Me too! Maybe if she would had him along with her none of us probably would have mind her staying." I sideways glanced at mommy folding my arms. "No, the dog could have stayed but she still would have had to go back home."

"I guess she left him back to keep granddaddy company but granddaddy probably wishes he would have come with Chew-Chew and left granny home."

"Maybe."

"TJ! Where are you?!" Gabby shouted. "TJ! This isn't a fair game of hide and go seek you suppose to count to 3 not 125."

I sheepishly smiled. "I love counting mommy. I'm playing nice."

"Better be. He's in here Gabby!"

"There you go TJ! I found you! Thank you auntie!" Gabby kissed me on the cheek. I wiped it off.

"Aww that was sweet Gabby."

"I know, come on TJ let's play with my dolls you can be the daddy and I can be the mommy." She grabbed my hand pulling me out my bathroom.

"Mommy…"

**Mercedes POV**

I forgot this feeling of having an empty house I don't know what to do with myself, TJ and Gabby are playing house he's not too pleased but they're playing nicely, Ray and Azimio are in the guest house watch surveillance video.

"I already read this magazine. Let me FaceTime daddy." I sat on the couch propping my feet on the table legs on table. "Hi daddy how are you feeling?"

"_I feel like crap your mother is here. Why did I have to fall you know the nurses told me yesterday that you would be happy that your mother was on her way back home."_

"They are right. Just sorry that you falling had to be the reason because she was walking a thin line from being given the boot. I know you were on the ladder but how did it happen."

"_That damn Chew I was trying to keep him away from the shelves and l leaned down and BAM I had my phone on me I'm too young for a Life Alert but enough about my issues let me see that rock Mr. Evans bought you."_

I held up my hand. "You like daddy?"

"_That's an excellent ring. Sam has good taste."_

"TJ picked it out."

"_Well TJ and Sam both got good taste. Sam asked me for your hand before we left."_

"He did! You told me that y'all were talking about football."

"_Baby I couldn't tell you I'm just happy that he came and asked me for your hand did he ask TJ's blessing?"_

"He did and when Sam popped the question TJ too got down on his knee I'll send you video if JJ hasn't already sent you any. Did mom tell you the news?"

"_No, she was too busy telling me about you, Kurt, JJ, and J3 going off on her for reading your diary."_

"Tank's mother got hit by a bus."

"_Wow! I guess she didn't see that coming. Has he contacted you?"_

"He's been calling my other phone I haven't answered nor any his text I've deleted them but they're backed up on the spy app. Daddy, did mom tell you about what I wrote in my diary."

"_She tried to tell me but I told her that it wasn't any of her business that you would one day address what you wrote. She did tell me that Puck, JJ, J3 went over to Tank house and help themselves. Is Tank moving?"_

"That I don't know but we got the got put up daddy I call it a PKO."

"_A PKO? What does that stand for?"_

"A pest keeper outer and I'm glad because it came in handy over the weekend I thought he wouldn't get released out of the hospital for a few more days."

"_Who was in the hospital?"_

"Tank, Puck beat him up last week he tore him up."

"_He still walking? Puck needs to off him or that Santana girl, PawPaw wants to know how is his girl?"_

"Tana is fine…I'll be sure to tell Puck what you said and relay PawPaw message to Santana. How is PawPaw?"

"Tell Puck what."

I glanced over shoulder JJ asked holding my diary. "What daddy said?"

"Oh, Hi daddy! How are you?"

"_I'm a little bit loopy the drugs haven't kicked in yet but if you're talking your mother's mouth then no I'm not good."_

"Nagging you."

"_That would be the truth. Oh..she's waking up. I'll call you both back later y'all suffered enough with her let me fake sleep. Bye."_

"Dad is a trip. Mercedes here is your diary. No I didn't read it once I got it back from mom prying eyes I can put it back in the basement or do you want to keep it with you?"

"I'll keep it. Maybe at sometime today I'll get the urge to open its pages again and read what I wrote.

"Okay. I'm going to check the spy app."

"Okay."

"NOOOOO! I'M TIRED OF PLAYING THIS STUPID GAME! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR HUSBAND ANYMORE I WANT A DIVORCE! I'm playing my game!"

"WE AREN'T GETTING A DIVORCE THADDEUS YOU SAID I DO WE ARE TOGETHER! WE GOT TWO BEARS, A FROG, AND A STUFFED CAT TO SUPPORT!" I got off the couch going into the game room.

"What is going on with all of this yelling?"

"Gabby won't let me play my game I told her that I'm vacation and she nagging me talking about our baby is crying he need a diaper change. I don't know how to change a diaper."

"This game is over! Y'all two are officially divorced. TJ restart the game over and add a second player." I handed Gabby the controller he groaned. "TJ, 1 name McConaughey."

"Here you can be player number 1 I'll be player number two."

"Play nicely. Y'all want a snack?"

"Yes mommy I want UTZ potato chips and cran-apple juice."

"Same juice Gabby."

"Yes auntie."

"I'll be right back." I grabbed two bag of chips from the pantry and two bottles cran-apple juice. "Here are you guys snacks. TJ I ripped off the paper from yours so it won't be confused. Y'all play nice."

"We will."

I resumed my position on the couch was about to send Sam a text message when he called."What are you doing calling me at this time? Everything alright?"

"_Yeah, it's good just that that um…how can I word this? I'm just going to say it I'm being interviewed for this piece that's to run on the sports network introducing the new coaches to the fans."_

"That's excellent news baby!"

"_I now but that's not all the lady that's doing the interview said that I was the only single guy they would be interviewing and my piece would be short because I didn't have a family until I mentioned my wife and son and how this weekend that I popped the question so much so that I'm having my own interview separate from theirs we'll still be included in that." _

"Look at you baby! When will this interview take place?"

"_They'll be coming by on Sunday for the interview so mark that down on your calendar."_

"Duly noted. Did she send you over the questions?"

"_They did and there is one question she's going to ask and that's going to be geared towards you. The question is, what is your take on domestic violence in the NFL?"_

"Oh, wow."

"_Yeah, I didn't tell her that my wife was in an abusive relationship but if you want to drop it then it would be the best time to do that…let it be known."_

**Tanks POV**

"The viewing will take place on Friday and the service will be Saturday at noon. This chick still isn't answering her damn phone."

"What outfit you pick out for Aunt Bertha?"

"Sarah picked it out. I'll see her later in the week."

"Have you seen this picture of Mercedes and Sam?" Rick turned the laptop towards me. "They are engaged! That's a huge ass rock!"

"Man! They not engage! That's a bluff! You don't hear any one reporting that shit it's only no his sister twitter and IG."

"Hell I'm going to at her and ask her my damn self." I scoffed looking through the photo album of pictures of TJ.

"Damn! No pictures of TJ in this photo album." I went over to the boxes moving them around. "It look like some boxes are missing? The box with TJ on there is gone."

"Did you move it?"

"Hell no! Shit!"

"What?"

"She made both of her pages private! Fuck!"

**A/N: Tank's mother funeral I will be making that a chapter not a full chapter but a POV. Just wait and see. Until tomorrow iamJLS**


	81. Chapter 81

**THERE IS A POLL POSTED ON MY PROFILE THE QUESTION IS: SHOULD TANK GET KILLED IN THE SEQUEL?**

**A/N: Something freaky is really going on 2 days ago I found out the surname of one of my reviewers randomly because I used it in a chapter I won't say which one in our PMs she asked me about something I include in my A/N a lot which is lls which means laughing like shit/laugh like shit and JLS that's my name. Not too long ago actually like an hour ago I found out she shares that name with another reviewer this is all freaky then Misty Blue called me my nickname that I still get called which shocked the hell out of me I was **_**not**_** expecting to see that when I read her review. FREAKY. In **_**other **_**news bug stories this is a good one y'all gon' like this one y'all know little miss muffet right the chick that be ****eating her curds and ****whey on the tuffet ****well I killed the spider that ran her happy ass away he was chilling on my ceiling. I 409'd his ass lls.**

**Shall we get to it? What have I dropped this time?**

**Happy Reading (:**

**Tank's POV**

"Why would she make both of her pages private? All you did was at her and ask her where Sam and Mercedes really engaged. Give me this damn laptop so I can see what you wrote." I snatched the laptop sitting down on the couch. "This is Tank cousin Rick. Why in the hell would you say that shit?! No wonder she made both of her pages private you is a fool, and idiot for that! Gonna announce that shit now she gon' go run and tell Mercedes." I got up tossing the laptop on the couch. "At her and say who you are ever heard of being discreet. Shit!" I stepped back looking at the boxes. "There are some boxes missing! It's a _bunch _of boxes missing!"

"Are you sure?" Rick asked counting the boxes.

"Why in the hell would I say that if I wasn't sure? Why are you counting?" I smacked his hand. "Like you can remember the number of boxes we had. You think Mercedes came back by here and got some stuff."

"I don't know could be probably. Why you care about those boxes so much? They blocking up space anyway."

"Because in those boxes was printed pages of houses I liked in Maryland! She's going to know that I'm moving."

"Okay what's the big deal about that it's just houses now if you said something like TJ's fake birth certificate was in one of them _then_ I'd be upset about some boxes missing."

"That box is missing! It had TJ on the side."

"Woah!" He scratched behind his ear. "Damn. Was it the new one you did or the one Aunt Bertha did?"

"Both!"

"Damn. W-Why don't you call Sarah and ask her if she knows what happened to them? She's been around the house a few times."

I pulled out my phone calling Sarah. "Sarah, straight to the point did you by any chance move some boxes? You did!" Rick patted me on shoulder. "Okay the trash. That was TJ baby stuff and in it were his fake birth certificates and other stuff. Damn! Yeah we can make a new one. Bye."

"So, she tossed that shit out."

"Yeah, I feel better knowing that it's in the trash and not under Mercedes nose. Help me move this stuff to storage _if_ she gets the idea to come back for me." I said picking up 3 boxes heading towards the door.

**Mercedes POV**

Happy that my baby got this interview but he wants me to share my story then.

"_What do you think about that?"_

"Drop it then? But baby that question is geared towards people in the NFL not me I highly doubt I'm going to be with you for the whole interview. Would they even care to hear my story?"

"_That includes you, you are my wife, the wife of a coach you are NFL baby you said you were going to drop it at the end of September with your interview do it now in our interview. This is global baby, it happens every day not many woman and yes men voice it. Don't let this opportunity slip by and yes they would care."_

I licked my lips. "I'll think about it."

"_That's all I ask for you now. How is it so far with TJ and Gabby? It's only been a few hours so everything should be good."_

"They got a divorce." Sam spit out his water coughing. "They were playing husband and wife TJ got fed up with Gabby so he said he wanted a divorce I divorced them warned him with one name. McConaughey they're playing Mario Kart Wii right now."

"_D-Divorce."_ He picked up a few papers off his desk shaking them. _"Why didn't Stevie break them up? That's his second home."_

"Be shocked when I say this but Stevie isn't here."

"_I am. So you got the house to yourself."_

"I do although JJ is upstairs checking the spy app and I don't know what to do with myself I'm so used to having Puck, Stacey, even my nosy mother around to chat with."

"_Look for houses."_

"I can do that!" I tiled my head smiling. "Totally slipped my mind thank you baby."

"_No problem. Well I have to get back I'll call you later. I love you."_

"You too." I went upstairs to retrieve my laptop, my notebook, a pen, and a blanket. I set myself up comfortably on the couch. "What are the best family neighborhoods in San Diego? Bird Rock, Carmel Valley, and Encinitas a dog park with a show circle."

"Mercedes!" The door flung open. "What are you doing girl?" Stacey asked leaning over the couch looking at the screen.

"I'm looking at houses in San Diego."

"Why?"

"Sam and I will be moving to San Diego." She stood back clutching her chest. "Not this year sometime next year after the baby is born and this will be our spring house."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good 'cause I was about to say how dare you spring this on me at the last minute I ain't got boxes or anything I need to be searching for a place there myself."

"Stacey your job is here."

"I can relocate I need a change of scenery besides I want to be close to my nephew and niece. So as you know I uploaded two pictures of you to my twitter and IG."

"Right ooh schools are 10."

"Tank cousin, his name is Rick right." I nodded my head writing. "He hit me up and asked were you two really engaged or a bluff. I blocked him and made both of my pages private."

"I see he got one of his minions to ask because I haven't been answering any of his tweets or phone calls. He's been calling me this whole week and every 5 minutes I get a text from him."

"Every five minutes? Dude in the words of Kelly Clarkson _Walk Away_ and in my words go play in traffic but first let me see if Artie can be driving his bus make it a twofer or threefer, fourfer." I shook my head. "Girl I'm just making up words. I know one of those texts he probably asked you to come to the funeral."

"You'd be right and he asked me to sing."

"My brother isn't going to let you and TJ go those vocals won't be blessing that event."

"You'd be right again. They came by here while we were away he and Sarah."

"How you know you watched the surveillance?"

"No a text he asked why do we have a gate and who are we trying to keep out." I handed her my phone. "Here you can read them."

"Really? The answer is you fool that got me shaking my damn head. You, Sarah, Rick, Shane, and your mother she's out of the equation she can become a ghost and haunt his ass from afar like that song, I'm going to tweak it Mama Crunchy is watching you Tank from a distance. Something feels different about the house." She snapped her fingers. "Where is your mother? Y'all left her in San Diego."

"No, we shipped her back home my dad fell and broke his leg blessing in disguise now she's the stress in his life now."

"She was the stress in your life until you spelled it all away I still can't get over that. How are you going to survive these next six days until you get you another dosage? I shouldn't even you be asking you about that. That's my brother but…how. You gonna be hitting the interstate in the middle of the night." She nudged me shimming. "Do you even have a key?"

I pulled out my necklace I was wearing. "Sam gave me the key to his apartment on a necklace I will be using this but I got my white chocolate fix in these 4 days. I'm fine."

"Let him use you! I think I used the wrong way. Where is my baby?"

"Game room with Gabby."

"Ooh…I'm going in there to referee just in case anything goes down and leave you alone do to that."

"AUNT STACEY!" TJ and Gabby yelled.

**Stevie's POV**

"Lucky no I don't want a gun I don't have a license to carry one and Mercedes told me that if I get an illegal gun I can't be around my nephew I'm not jeopardizing that for anything. The only guns I get down with squirt water."

"How about you get yourself a gate?" J3 said.

"Or I could move I've been thinking about moving closer to Sam but the gate sounds like a good idea an electric gate that can zap his ass if he touches or pisses on it. I'm going to look into that." I typed in google search electric gate piss shock.

"Better or I'll shoot his ass or let Puck beat him down again. You got video?"

"Man! We had movie night it was epic! We clowned off of them beat downs. You should join us for movie night you'd love it. We got this person in our family her name is Santana bro she is not wrapped too tight."

"We can go do it now but first we got to pick up some snacks on the way. Red hots, Yoo-hoo, chips, popsicles we ate all of Mercedes up so we'll have to get her a bag." I shut down the computer following them.

**TJ's POV**

If that's what marriage is like I don't want to be married especially with an annoying wife like Gabby so happy mommy divorced us we're playing Mario Kart Wii and I'm in the lead.

"Come on baby Mario! That's right! Throwback that ball."

"TJ you hit me with a banana!" Gabby shouted pausing the game.

"No, I didn't that's Bowser who did that! You hit me with the poop!"

"Na-uh that was Diddy-Kong!" I un-paused the game and she paused it again.

"No it was you."

"No it was you."

"No it was you."

"No it was you."

"What's going on?" Aunt Stacey asked.

I pointed to Gabby. "She said I hit her…she ran off the road."

"Na-uh you hit me with the poop and you rolled over me! TJ's cheating! He ran me over and hit me with lighting."

"How can I be cheating?! I didn't make you fall on the banana." I hit her.

"Yes you did! You had 3 of them behind your stroller!" She hit me back.

"Hey! Hey! No hitting each other. TJ say you're sorry to Gabby." I rolled my eyes. "You want me to tell your mother?"

"No, if you tell her she'll tell daddy and I won't get Conniehey. I'm sorry Gabby."

"I'm sorry TJ."

"Hug." We hugged. "Good, now I'm turning off this game y'all need to find something else to do."

"Maybe the next time we play the game you can play as Baby Peach and I can be Big Peach."

I groaned. "No! I'm not playing as no girl I play as the boy characters baby Mario or big Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Yoshi not nothing pink. Ugh. So, what can we do now auntie?"

"Y'all want to color?"

"No, I don't want to color."

"So, what do y'all want to do?"

I tapped my finger against my cheek. "We can have a spelling bee?"

"What's a spelling bee TJ?"

"Gabby a spelling bee is what mommy and daddy were having when they did their joint work out but daddy stretched and mommy didn't. She was always limping like this." I started limping like her. "She said S…A… M…ooh." Aunt Stacey covered my mouth. "Aunt Stacey."

"We're coloring! Sit down at the table I'll be back with the crayons and construction paper." She left the game room.

"Why every time I go to spell daddy's name like mommy I always get my mouth covered. It never fails!" I turned to PBS _Arthur _was coming on.

"_Hey what a wonderful kind of day…_"

"I like DW."

"You would. I like Arthur."

"Construction paper and crayons!" She placed the items on the table. "Oooh my show is on I love this episode this is when Mr. Ratburn gets…you saw this episode before?"

"No."

"Well this is good one!" Aunt Stacey plopped down on the couch laughing.

**Mercedes POV**

"Yeah! YO!" I woke up to loud voices I sat up and saw a bunch of grown men and a unknown man raiding my fridge. "Get some TJ's puddings! I'll replace them. They got oatmeal cookies and crème pies!"

"Take a few of those."

"How about these mini cans of Ginger Ale?" J3 held up each of them had a bag filled with snacks. I cleared my throat they didn't hear me.

"Nah, put them back they are for Mercedes bed stash."

"A'ight cool ranch Doritos! Anyone one a bag." All hands went up.

"Why are you guys so loud and up in my refrigerator and pantry? I was trying to take a nap. Puck put back the box of gogurt.

"Sorry cuzzo."

"It's okay I'm up now I know everyone face except yours, who are you?" He placed his bag on the island.

"Mercedes this is my boy Lucky, Lucky sister-in-law Mercedes."

"Finally I meet the man, the myth, the legend that is Lucky. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand.

"You too congratulations on the engagement, the baby, the upcoming music and I'm not a bad guy."

"That's good to know so hopefully you guys are planning on being in the guesthouse and replacing what you took." I snatched JJ's back checking out the contents.

"We are just dropping off something for you, some popsicles we're going to watch a movie?"

"What's the featured movie?"

"Feeds from the surveillance featuring Tank and company want to join us?"

"No, you guys have fun. I'm going to start on dinner."

"Okay. Let's go. Call us when dinner is ready." Puck said closing the door.

"I'll think about it. No they did not empty all of TJ's puddings and leave the empty case in the refrigerator….trifling." I pulled out the ground turkey, tomato, onions, and garlic. "Dinner for tonight is spaghetti." I began cutting when things went left. "I want to cook but….uh…uh…this stuff just…I don't feel so well. Stacey!"

"Yes Mercedes."

"Would you go out and get us something to eat for dinner. I thought that I was good enough to cook dinner for tonight and the smell of this is making me sick I don't even know why I'm cooking to begin with."

"Already taken care of Sam told me you didn't cook this whole weekend so he sent me emails and printed pages of first trimester friendly dishes I'll cook one of them tomorrow for you and whip up something for special for the kiddies." She put everything away. "You go upstairs relax; you need all the rest you can get munch on something from your bed stash. Aunt Stacey has everything under control."

"Thank you Stacey!" I shouted walking into the room, getting in bed turning on the TV my hand brushes across my diary. "Mercedes you should read your diary." I picked it up "Let me pick a random page. _February 14__th__ today is Valentine's Day and Tank went all out! Surprised me with roses, candy and dinner I love him. I wonder if he's thinking of popping the question. _ Love him? Popping the question? What was I drinking to write that maybe I did love him at that time and if he would have popped the question. Woo. I don't even want to think about what I would say. _July 9__th__ I talked to Sam and he's coming out here to see me perform! Yay!_ I was overly excited to see him. _Tank listened in on my whole conversation._ Sign number one he was jealous. _He asked me 21 questions about Sam, why is he coming, don't give him no backstage pass, and invite him and his girl so I know he has his eyes elsewhere. I did invite them both she can't come. I wonder why._ _June 26__th__ I introduced Tank to my parents and it didn't go well at all it was a shouting match I told them I was grown and I had the right to make my own decisions that Tank was the man for me! They don't know our love_. And neither did I was so young and stupid. I really should have listened to them but then I wouldn't have TJ. _September 30__th__ Talked to Tesla earlier on today told her that Tank wasn't the man for me that Sam was she's still on my case about Sam is white and I'm black, what does his race have to deal with love. I still love him I'm colorblind. I'm leaving him next week. Tank is having party later on I'll come back and write later._ That night he did that. "_October1st Tank raped me! He took advantage of me I can't believe this. How do you do something like that to the one you love?! I wasn't ready to give that up to him. Now I regret holding on to it if anyone should have been my first it should have been Sam. I felt so dirty, a shame, I can't even look at myself in the mirror. I took 2 baths just to feel clean he thought nothing of it, it don't matter to him. I woke him up to ask him about it and he rolled his self over and went back to sleep. I pray that he used protection I'm not on the pill and I'm not ready to have a child yet. I have Grammy's to win, arenas to sell out, interviews to give, appear in films. There's so much I want to do. Future Grammy winner Mercedes Jones. _Look at how I signed my name. Little did I know he didn't. October 3rd _I feel so sick. I have back and joint pain, I nausea I feel like a dump truck hit me a few times. I hope I'm not pregnant. I asked him and he assured me he used a condom. He showed me the empty wrapping. Jesus please say I'm not pregnant. I hope it's not the flu. _Mercedes you were pregnant. _December 11__th__ I'm pregnant….I'm pregnant…Tank is on cloud 9 all happy I'm happy too but now I'm trapped I'm having his kid. I was going to leave. I'm pregnant until tomorrow._

_January 1__st__ today I called my parents to tell them that I was pregnant and they didn't receive the news well, well my dad didn't he had to remind me of the list I made for myself win a Grammy married then children I hung up the phone I didn't want to hear my parents argue. Mom was supportive but dad on the other hand wasn't. Tank told me I shouldn't have told them that after the way they treated him and me last year to stop communication with them he said they don't care about you Mercedes because if they cared they'd be here for us. Forget them._ Why did I listen to him? _Grammy Night….I won! I can officially say I'm a Grammy winner, my night could not and was not ruined despite that outburst backstage because I didn't thank him for making me. Sir is you serious? Why would I thank you and all you did was getting me pregnant? He threw a fit the whole way to the parties and back to the hotel he let it be known he was pissed. I locked him out he's not getting in here tonight. I'll ride his cloud with my baby boy. I don't even know. Enough about him I wonder if Sam was watching tonight he's the reason I am here today. I thanked him in my speech Sam you're never ever too far from my heart and mind STE I'll always love you. January 8__th__ Today I had my second ultrasound got to see my baby boy I don't why I calling it a boy I think I know but you looked like a bear, I'm going to call you bear-bear Tank didn't accompany me with this appointment he and I had an argument over something stupid so I'm on mute again and he's not home for this week that's the positive. I spoke to soon he just pulled back up with roses and a card. I guess he's sorry_. He is! Why didn't I. Let me…ah here it is. The night I went into labor with TJ. _"June 26__th__ I'm in labor, alone, afraid, scared, I'm not prepared for this next step of motherhood in a few hours this little one will make his or her debut and it's me and him/her against the world. I'm going to be a mother to a mini human. Me, Mercedes Jones 2x Grammy winner a mother I just had another contraction. I hope you hurry up little one. I'm sleepy now. Let me get some rest. Mercedes Jones Grammy 2x Grammy winner._ _June27th You are finally here! My little prince has arrived; after over little 30 some odd hours and 30 minutes of pushing little TJEJ made his entrance at 3:50 weighing 7lbs 5oz the moment I looked into your eyes I was in love the doubts and fears about me being your mother quickly faded. I knew that I would never be the same. I loved you from your first kick which scared me to you making my feet swell to where I couldn't wear my favorite shoes. You have bought me happiness in this dark part of my life already. You are my sunshine. My handsome little man the one that loves me already unconditionally the twinkle in my eye you were in my dreams. I can't wait for the day you call me mommy. I want the best for you and I will go above and beyond the galaxies for you I'll even die for you. I want to protect you from all hurt and danger. You and I TJEJ are on this ride together. I'm so thankful to be your mother. I wish STE was here to see you enter the world. No problems baby boy you'll meet your real daddy soon enough._ _Love Mercedes Jones, TJEJ's mommy._ Look at my baby he was the cutest baby ever all that hair. I look a mess. _June 27__th__ part 2 Your grandmother and father showed up bearing gifts and calling you Tank Jr., *rolls eyes* You slept through their visit and I don't blame you. I wish I could have to. I do not like that name your name is Thaddeus Joshua, you are named after two important men in my life my father and your father (Yes TJ you have another dad one day I hope soon you'll get to meet him) I showed you a picture of your granddaddy and you smiled, I showed you a picture of father and you smiled then I showed you a photo of your donor and you started crying. Even you know the good and evil in people and you're just a few hours old. I love you baby boy._ _July 27__rd__ Dear Sam it's a boy! He's one month old and he's named after you. I've been meaning to write this letter to you but when you're doing everything by yourself it's overwhelming. I've been teaching TJ some of the Na'vi you taught me the little I can remember I want him to be prepared for his intro into Avatar it's going to happen one day but he's too interested in my chest *lol*. He looks just like me and strange I see you in him he smirks just like you. I did think about you a lot during my pregnancy so I'm not surprised. I miss you Sam, I would send you this letter but we lost touch. I got to go your son is crying. Love you baby._ _February 3 Tank hit me and I ran away with TJ."_

"Mommy you're reading your diary."

"Yes, I am remembering brings back a lot of memories. I didn't even hear you come in. Where is Gabby?" He lifted my arm setting it around him.

"She's in the game room taking a nap. Good memories or bad memories."

"Bad there are only so little good memories from that part of my life."

"But I'm a good memory."

"Yes, you are." I kissed him on the cheek. "You want me to read this entry about you."

"Yeah!"

"_May 12 Today, TJ, Tank and I were watching TV and you appeared on the screen Sam he crawled over to the TV lifting himself talking gibberish then as clear as day said his first word which was Sempu and he took his first steps."_

"My first words were daddy and I took my first steps to him! I thought they were going to be mommy! Did crusty Tank know what I said?"

"No, he didn't he thought you were talking baby talk. Don't call him crusty call him Tank."

"Leave it to him. Are you going to keep a diary for my baby brother?" He hugged my belly.

"You think I should?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you should he and I can have that in common we already have the middle name in common with the letter J."

"TJ what if your baby brother is a baby sister? Have you thought of that?"

"I don't want a little sister I want a little brother."

"I just want to warn you ahead of time that it may not be a boy it might be a girl."

"I'll get the big man upstairs a call on the mainline he said call him up and tell him what you want so I want a little brother." He jumped off the bed. "I'm going to see if Uncle JJ is back with the dinner."

"That child of mine is too churchy!"

**TJ's POV**

Looking out the window for my food. "Where is Uncle JJ and Uncle Stevie, I'm starvin' like Marvin."

"They'll be back soon TJ they had to stop off and get Mercedes something. Come watch the news with me. There on commercial now."

"Okay Aunt Stacey." The news came back from commercial break and it wasn't half bad y'all should know the reason why by now. "I gotta go to the bathroom Aunt Stacey I'll be right back."

"_This is Monica signing off of News 12 at 6. I want to shout out my baby boy TJ with his cute self who I met at church this past Sunday. He told me I'm worth missing a few minutes of his regular shows when I come on to deliver the news. Best compliment I've received in a long time. It was nice meeting you too TJ. Stay classy LA!"_

My jaw dropped. "TJ! You got a shout out! Let me find out! Look at you!" I pulled my shirt over my head cheesing hard running to the bathroom. I stood on my stool.

"She did it! She really did it! TJ you made your second debut on TV through a shout-out now it's time for you to be on people TV's with my cute-self." I started singing. "_TJ'_s_ so fly, TJ's so high, TJ's so fly, TJ's so high, just stopped out fresh out the bathtub I stay fresh I take about an hour gotta get dressed TJ's so clean both of 'em off I got them blue jeans, fresh pair of J's, Mickey Mouse on my wrist socks to the draws, daddy and mommy keep TJ fit I'm ready can't nobody tell TJ nothing I'm so fly, TJ's taking off I'm so high, TJ's gonna take this over I'm so high I'm gonna be on top of the world, TJs' gonna be on top of the world, I made it to the club everybody knows what's up superstar status through the door VIP everybody is showing me love, can't nobody tell TJ nothing I'm so fly I'm ready to take off, y'all can't tell TJ nothing I'm so fly. L's up A top down my name is TJ so you know what's going down TJ's so fly TJ's taking off I'm so high come come come_ on. Yeah you ready TJ, they ain't ready for me. I gotta pee!" I jumped off my stool lifting up the toilet seat.

**JJ's POV**

"Yeah, Stacey we just left Applebee's stop and get what? Mercedes has a craving for what? We have a full bag….we don't. That's right we did eat them all. Okay. We'll stop off to the grocery store to pick that up for her. See you in a little bit bye."

"What is she craving?"

"She's craving Doritos and Reese's we got to the store." I turned the car around. "We was just around the corner from home too."

"Is she going to eat them together because?"

"I don't want to think about that I'm just itching to get home to eat my chicken fajita rollup. Let's run in here and get out quick." I grabbed a basket. "You get the bag of Doritos and Reese's I'll get TJ a few more puddings since I took the last one."

"A'ight."

"What kind of puddings did TJ have? The swirl ones. $2.29. That's not bad I'll get him 5 of that's 20, let me make it 6. Stevie and I can go hard on these not to mention Puck."

"Look at this motherfucker! Kids couldn't kill his ass maybe I got to do that shit myself.

"I know that voice." Slowly I turned around there he was. "Tank what the fuck do you want? I should fuck your ass up or throw some apples at your head to match BAOUK but we're in a grocery store I don't want to subject these people to your demise. Oh it's coming."

He kissed teeth. "What the hell is BAOUK up here talking gibberish and shit you not going to do anything to me I'm above the law." I yawned looking at my watch. "Not you at the moment. I've been calling your sister phone non-stop leaving her text messages and all of that shit. Why isn't she not answering? I got something for our baby. Is she showing?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Beats the hell out of me. What you want with her?"

"As you probably heard the sad news by now my mother died."

"No!" I inhaled sharply. "I didn't! How did it happen?"

"S-She was…" I know this fool not putting on fake tears. "D-Dancing in the street…." Blah…blah…blah… "She got ran over." He wiped his eyes.

"And…oh I'm sorry. What was she dancing to?"

"Gloria Gaynor, I Will Survive", the time mark on her phone was around the part where she sings, _just turn around now 'cause you're not welcomed anymore_. I miss my mama. She was a good lady."

I covered my mouth coughing laughing. "So you say she was a good lady I didn't know her ass, what do you want with my sister?"

"I need pictures of TJ for her obituary and I went her and him to attend the services the wake is Saturday at noon."

"Tank, you are a sad ass fool Mercedes is _not_ coming to Crusty Bertha's funeral I don't even know the lady but from what I heard about her she don't seem like the lady that people would fall out for. Imma get my sister and Santana to pray for you and Sarah y'all both need help. I'm out.

"JJ what took you so long…I'm already wait…is that Tank!"

**A/N: I'll leave it right here! Y'all have any selections for Mama Crunchy I can't wait to type that chapter when I thought of the idea yesterday I was laughing we'll pick it up tomorrow. iamJLS  
**


	82. Chapter 82

**A/N: 'Sup y'all this would have been out early but I've been too busy clowning with **_**myhiggins25 and sweetiedee**_** on twitter I was crying laughing on YouTube so I decided to get **_**myhiggins25**_** in on it I have another video for you check your DM [shortly] I have a poll on my profile the question is, "what should happen to Tank in the sequel?", it's coming up shortly by my birthday the 27****th**** of this month I should be done KEYWORD **_**SHOULD **_**be but with my mind who knows, think I can do it? I hope so I'm itching to get into the sequel. We'll see. Do I have a ditty? I'll do this for my friend TJ [the namesake of my fanfic son] she **_**always**_** busted out this tune whenever I would come into work, like to hear it here it goes, "**_**Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got**_**. **_**I'm still, I'm still Jenny from the block. Used to have **__**a little, now I have a lot**_**. **_**No matter where I go, I know where I came from**_**". RIP TJ I LOVE YOU ALWAYS! LET'S GO!**

**HAPPY READING! (:**

**TJ's POV**

"Food still not here what's the hold up?" I walked into the kitchen opening the refrigerator. "Hey! Who ate all my puddings?!"

"TJ get out the refrigerator you not supposed to be up in there."

"I'm starvin' like Marvin Aunt Stacey."

"I know I am too hopefully they get her soon here you can have half of my banana." She broke me off a piece. "TJ, can I just ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you need some milk with your cake?"

"Huh?"

"You've been treating Gabby extra, extra nice I picked up on it when you didn't throw a tantrum when she suggested y'all watch her DVD of _The Powerpuff Girls_. Does this have something to do with McConaughey?

"Yes, I want my puppy daddy and mommy told me that my behavior this week depends if I get Conniehey so I'm being nice. I even gave myself a pep talk."

"What did you tell yourself?"

"I told me don't get in trouble TJ, be nice, you can do this, it's only a week until Saturday. You're doing good. It's just day one. I can do this. I am a can do kid. So far so good although we did hit each other. You gonna tell mommy?"

She laughed. "Nice pep talk you gave yourself and no I'm not going to tell this is just between you and I, I just don't want you to burn yourself out with all this extra-ness because you are already a nice kid but Gabby isn't that bad TJ. Do you know what Gabby likes?"

"No, I didn't ask her I know Logan's and Ian's they like boy stuff Gabby girl stuff she had me playing house earlier I gotta divorce."

She started coughing on her banana I patted her back. "T-thank you TJ. Divo- Okay. You need to ask Gabby hers you _maybe_ surprised at what she likes. Go on into the game room she's watching TV."

I sighed. "Okay." I walked in the game room Gabby was watching_ Pawn Stars._ "What are you doing watching the History Channel?"

"I like history, do you like history TJ?"

"Ian and Logan don't like history they said its boring it makes them sleepy I _love_ it. What's your favorite?"

"_The Presidents_."

"Mine too! Mommy bought it for me parts 1 through 6 it's on my iPad. You wanna watch it later? I'm gonna ask mommy for it."

"Yeah! We can! You like this show?" I got on the couch.

"Like it? I _love_ this show! The Old Man is the best!"

"He is! He always sleeping and talking about his money and cars!"

"_Corey and Chum can kiss my ass…"_ We laughed. You know what Aunt Stacey is right Gabby isn't bad after all this should be a good week!

**JJ's POV**

"Is that Tank? Why the fuck you and BAUOK come by my damn house!" Stevie shouted in Tank's face. I pulled him back.

"Stevie come on. No."

"We ain't come by your damn house! I don't even know where your house is at."

"That some bullshit! Get off me JJ." He yanked his arm away. "I saw you on my surveillance camera why were you there?"

"You got surveillance?"

"No, shit Sherlock didn't I just say it are you hard of hearing or something? Why in the hell did you come by my house?"

"It's a free country I go where the fuck I want to go and that includes your house and Sam's but they got a gate up to keep unwanted people out. Better not be me. What you gonna do to stop my ass? Huh? You ain't gon' do shit! You survived the last damn shooting you might not the next time if I have something to do with it." He lifted up his shirt. "Try me! Y'all should _both_ be afraid of this. A pull of this and both of y'all gone. Relay my message to Mercedes. Don't forget the wake is Saturday. Punk ass motherfucker."

"JJ why didn't you let me beat his ass? Why didn't you put hands on him yourself?! He was right there!"

"Stevie! Calm down! He was but this is not the place for me to put my hands on him there are witnesses." I pointed to the shoppers. "I want to strangle him as much as the next reviewer they all hate his ass but we'll get him. He got it coming. Let's check out and get home. I know TJ's starvin' like Marvin and so am I. You got ice-cream too?"

"Yeah. I want to put my hands on him so bad but I'll wait." We checked as we were leaving Tank was waiting for us. "Why is he still here?"

"Hey!" We stopped to look back but kept walking. "Hey! Don't y'all hear me calling y'all? Shit! Before I leave did y'all come by my house?" I mockingly sneered. "I know Cedes still got a key and shit and I didn't change my locks. I'm missing some boxes Sam ex now my temporary boo until I get Cedes back said she tossed them out I'm just making sure."

"Y'all and item?"

"Yeah for now. So answer my question."

I threw my hand at him opening the car. "I didn't come by your house and move shit! We gotta go you try to have a good one." I sped out the parking lot. "They deserve each other permanently."

**Mercedes POV**

"Did my ears hear that right? My baby got a shout-out on the news from Ms. Monica." I tickled him.

"Yes, he did! How did you do that TJ?"

"Mommy…ahaha w-when we were in San Diego I ran into Ms. Monica at church and I told her to give me a shout out if she could and tell Zini, Denise, and Zee I said hey. She did it!"

"That was very nice of her to do that for you." I sat down on the couch. "Stacey I want to thank you for that quiet time. I really needed it."

"No problem. I am here to help you anyway I can."

"I know mommy a celebrity a shouted me out."

I tilted my head. "And what am I TJ?"

"You are just my mommy you not a celebrity."

"Yes, I am you are in for a huge surprise later on tonight you, me and Gabby will watch videos of your mama on stage performing. You saw me in the studio see Mercedes Jones in action. Where are Stevie and JJ with the food? I'm hungry."

"FOOD!" Stevie shouted running into the dining room.

"About time! I know y'all had to detour for the grocery store to get Mercedes Doritos and Reese's but…what was the hold up?" Stacey said.

The backdoor open. "About time! The food is here!" Puck looked through the bags. "Okay, Azimio, J3, Ray, Lucky, and me. I'm out. I would eat with y'all but we still getting our laugh on. See y'all later."

"We ran into Tank."

"Ugh… him? Not his crusty musty behind let me eat my food in peace before we roast him and company. What did he have to say?"

"I thought you wanted to eat your food in peace Stacey?" I asked cutting TJ and Gabby chicken fingers. "Here y'all go." They said grace then got to smashing.

"I still do but that doesn't mean I can't have some entertainment with dinner. What did this fool say?"

"He told me that his mother's wake is this Saturday."

"A funeral for that woman...can't they just dig a hole in the back yard, toss her in and call it a damn day? Wasting good money on her trifling ass! They should not put her in no outfit. She's not worthy of anyone's tears. A beater and some sweatpants sound appropriate."

"Damn Stacey tell us how you really feel?" JJ said.

"I did. What else he say?"

"Some other crap he wants pictures of TJ to include them in the obituary and he wants y'all to attend. Are you going to go?"

"Sam said no but I'm thinking maybe she _was/is_ TJ's grandmother but if I do decide to go it's going to be a hot second."

"Will you take TJ?"

"I don't wanna go." TJ looked up from his food and right back down.

"I don't know he's only 5 I'll talk to Sam about this a little bit later on might get him to change his mind."

"I didn't know the lady but I would like to see how many people show up. I'll attend and see if Santana will come with me."

"Santana at her funeral take video because I know Santana is going to turn up."

"WON'T SHE DO IT!" JJ, Stevie, Stacey, Gabby and TJ shouted high-fiving.

"Enough of the laughs on to some happy news my baby gonna be getting his shine on come Sunday he's being interviewed." I singsong. "TJ and I will be a part of that and on top of that he got another interview too."

"That's good for him will you share you story?"

"Sam asked me that same question and I told him that I would think about it. Y'all think I should?"

"Yeah you should Mercedes what you went through a lot go through stay silent and just suffer they stay out of fear, because of their kids, and some don't get the support from the league. I ran across this article I want you to read if you haven't made up your mind this will help you."

"Okay."

"Gabby are you finished? I'll take your trash for you."

"I am. Thank you TJ."

"You're welcome."

Gabby ran back into the game room. "Sis, what is with TJ?"

"TJ is being extra good because Sam and Mercedes said his behavior this week depended on if he got McConaughey or not."

"Y'all hurry up and get TJ a dog I don't think he's going to make it."

"Mommy can I have my iPad now? Gabby and me want to watch _The Presidents._"

"Yeah, go on into the game room and I'll have Aunt Stacey bring it to you."

"Okay…Gabby I'm getting my iPad back we can watch our show!" He skipped away.

"Stacey go in that top cabinet and take TJ his iPad that's my new hiding spot he found my other one."

"_It's too big it's too wide it's too strong it won't fit it's too much it's too tough…."_

"What is that?"

I smiled at my phone. "That's my phone. Hi Sam."

"UGH… Freaks!" JJ shouted. "I don't want to hear about how big and wide something…ugh.."

**Stacey's POV**

"Did I hear _Ego?_"

"Yeah, that's Mercedes ringtone for Sam."

I shuddered. "I don't even want to go there but TJ and Gabby are all set up with his iPad we can relax and talk about Tank and these text messages he sends her 1 every 5 minutes I got her phone she gave it to me early today I thought wait until later in the night to have story time with Tank live feed. Y'all down."

"Hell yeah."

"Great we'll start with the first thing that hit me Rick better known as Sticks he hit me up on twitter saying this is Rick, Tank cousin…."

"Fool ass mother fucker you don't have to say no more…why would you announce who are? What he say?"

"Are Mercedes and Sam really engaged or a bluff."

"Tell me you tweeted him back."

"No, made my page private both IG and twitter he's not worth my thumb motions I can use those 140 characters on something else. Okay the texts are coming in so we'll have 5 minutes to discuss this fool. First one, _did your punk ass brother tell you what I ask for I need pictures of TJ."_ We discussed this one already. You think Mercedes is going to get Sam to change his mind about attending crusty bertha funeral?"

"No."

**Mercedes PO****V**

"_No Mercedes I'm not changing my mind on this I don't want you to go there even if you have bodyguards and me that answer is no. I'm putting my foot down on this end of this discussion. Let's change the topic. How was your day?"_ I sat my phone on the stand picking up a magazine. _"So you going to FaceTime me and not say anything to me you want me to watch you flip through a magazine. You mad at me because I'm not letting you go to that lady service. Huh?"_

"She was someone's mother."

"_She wasn't my damn mother I don't care about her."_

"Sam."

"_No, I get you want to show your face and all but no he didn't care enough about you then for you to be still be caring about him now. You have someone that's going to love you on this two way street of love and that over there with him was one-way nothing reciprocated back. Screw him and the horse he galloped in on. I don't want to hear about his ass anymore until we go through those boxes Saturday. Can we do that?"_

"Yes, baby I can."

"_Excellent so from the top how was your day?"_

"It was good I tried to cook but the smells were getting to me to so I had Stacey do dinner, we had Applebee's tomorrow she's going to cook me this first trimester friendly dinner. I searched a few neighborhoods in San Diego."

"_That sounds good. Any of them standout to you?"_

"3 do I went to sleep so I'll have to resume my search of other neighborhoods tomorrow or if I'm up later tonight I might do it.

"_Have you given any thought to what I told you earlier about talking you being in that relationship?"_

"Yes, I thought it over, I asked Stacey, JJ, and Stevie they all said I should do it and I'm going to do it I searched domestic violence in the league it's amazing how the majority of what these player did was swept under the rug and they only got 1 game, or 2 games, a fine, play with no pay. I wasn't with a football player but my stories are similar to theirs. This story that Stacey suggested I read I didn't know all this went on."

"_Yeah that's true I'm glad you're doing this for you and them. Someone is going to be the voice and it's going to be you. How's my son and his so called stress?"_

"You're going to be surprised but they have something in common, they both love history they are in his room looking through the books that your parents sent him."

"_Wow! Who knew? History would bring those two together my coach asked about my weekend and I told him that I was engaged he said I thought you were already married, I am but I told him I didn't pop the question and he mention something about the honeymoon phase and people loving you now but when it's over. I think he was hinting at some drama."_

"What drama will we have in our marriage?"

"_I don't know I like being drama free he asked do you have thick skin, you do you're an artist when the season starts you know how the fans get like you one minute hated the next. I think that's what he was referring to when he mentioned the honeymoon phase 'cause you know what the NFL stands for right?"_

"National Football League?"

_ "That too but NFL = Not For Long doesn't matter if you're a coach or player the only guaranteed position of a team is the owner and the GM and few more positions but yeah you have to make your mark in this business, playing and coaching is a blessing you can be on top of the world today at the bottom tomorrow."_

"That's true. I read through my diary."

"_How was it? Did reading what you wrote then make you feel that emotion again?"_

"Yeah, just super random I overheard J. Hud, _Where U At _and random things just trigger thoughts."

"_Truth. I bite into a piece of chicken I think did this one cross the road."_

"Sam…you are not right for that." I laughed. "Did this one cross the road?"

"_What? It's true…you don't think man this chicken might have crossed the road but here he sits on my plate. Baby you know I'm wrapped tight. That chicken wasn't on the winning side! Let me stop being funny. Am I mentioned in any of your diary entries?_"

"You know are you should know this baby, you are in my Grammy one, when TJ was born, when TJ said his first words and a few more."

"_Tell me about when TJ said his first word?"_

"The donor, TJ and me were sitting around watching TV an you appeared on the screen I've been showing him pictures of you since he came out of me and teaching him some of the Na'vi you taught me I remember sempu means dad. So, TJ crawled to the TV he was talking gibberish at first and as clear as day he said sempu, sempu then he took his first steps. First word and steps same day. He was eleven months old."

"_You taught him Na'vi."_

"Yes, I did just a little I don't remember much but I wanted him prepared for his introduction when he met you."

"_That's the best thing I've heard all day me getting some shine my way was good but this tops. I've always been in his life tell me more."_

"Um when he was a few hours hold, they came to visit him, he slept through their visit. I showed him my father's picture he smiled, I showed him your picture, he smiled, I showed him his donor picture he bust out crying."

"_Did he need a diaper change, hungry, wanted to be held, burped?"_

"No Sam I was holding him, he was fed, burped, the whole nine he cried for no reason. I tried singing to him that helped but I had to show him your picture so he could calm down. It was the weirdest thing. Like he knew what was to come."

"_Well that's my son. Baby I know I put my foot down with him and his dusty mother but if you want to go to the viewing I said this a couple days ago that we'd go so we're going to go just to the viewing. That's it."_

**TJ's POV  
**

"That was fun watching George Washington didn't like shaking hands. He thought that wasn't the right thing to do for a President." I wiped my face on my face towel.

"And Dolly Madison favorite ice-cream flavor was oyster! Yuck!"

"I know. Oyster Dolly girl vanilla is best!" Gabby and me up making faces at each other in the mirror. "I like that face! You know they stole Abraham Lincoln's body well tried to steal it."

"TJ and Gabby time for prayers."

"Okay mommy after you Gabby." I turned off the light jumping in bed.

"Jesús TJ es realmente fresco que iba a ser un poco significa para él para hacer que él no consiguió su cachorro, pero he cambiado mi mente que todavía ha de unos días más a la izquierda por lo que podría cambiar. Por favor, digale tía Cedes tiene una niña que necesito más niñas en esta familia es demasiado muchos niños. Amén [Translation: Jesus TJ really is cool I was going to be a little bit mean to him to cause him to not get his puppy but I've changed my mind he still has a few more days left so it might change. Please let Aunt Cedes have a baby girl I need more girls in this family it's too many boys. Amen.]

"Really Gabby, okay I see how this is." I got on my knees. "Gabby piensa que ella es la única que puede orar en Ha español! Grita a la telenovela en Univision. Amén. PS. Deja que mamá tiene un niño! Quiero un hermano! Te quiero Jesús. [Gabby thinks she's the only one that can pray in Spanish Ha! Shouts out to that soap opera on Univision. Amen. PS. Let mommy have a boy! I want a brother! Love you Jesus.]

"TJ you just prayed in Spanish?"

"Yup!" I stuck out my tongue at Gabby. "You not the only one that can pray in Spanish. I learned it from watching that telenovela."

"Okay. Night my babies."

"Night Mommy."

"Night Aunt Cedes." Mommy gave us each a kiss then she plugged in my night light. "Really TJ a soap opera!"

"Yup! And I'm getting my dog this week." The week flew by! It wasn't that bad of a week having Gabby over I actually like her like my cousin nothing more nothing less although mommy and Aunt Stacey dubbed us Tabby. I think they're shipping us I want someone like my mommy! Anyway she's officially in my coloring book! Yup you heard it from me first. We were going to go down to San Diego for the pre-season game but mommy didn't want to since we have to attend Crusty Bertha viewing tomorrow. What's a fune?

"_Said that I made it I made it through! I made it through! Made it through!"_

"TJ stop cutting your step and singing let's get your outfit prepared for tomorrow's viewing." Either way I'm not looking forward to going although I hear Aunt Santana is going to be there I hope so I'm looking forward to this and so are you. Let's jump to Saturday folks also I'M GETTING CONNIEHEY!

_**Saturday….**_

**TJ's POV**

The pre-season game was a bust daddy's team won the score was 55-0 at least the offense and defense of our team showed up the other team I can't say too much about them. We're en route to Mama Scrunchy's viewing. This shall be interesting. "What's a viewing?"

"Here we are it's a lot of people here. She was loved?" Mommy hit daddy on his shoulder mouthing "don't". "What I'm just asking I was sincere with it."

"She had family. She was loved. Who knew?" Azimio said. "Look over there is Santana and Stacey!"

"Aunt Santana! Aunt Stacey!" I ran over and gave them a hug. "Y'all ready for this?"

"You know I am. Hi Mercedes, Sam, nice win. Azimio and Ray don't hold me back if something pops off." She took off her sunglasses. "I thought this was a viewing. Why everyone all dressed in white?"

"Yeah, today is the viewing right."

"_This is going to be a blessed homegoing celebration for Bertha Jackson."_

"Homegoing?" We all shouted. "This not the viewing?"

"No. You're Mercedes. You're Tanks wife." The lady said Aunt Santana was about to jump on her but Ray held her back.

"Wife? No she's my wife." Daddy said.

"Wife?! Oh…no…no. I'm…"

"Yes, you are! You're his wife! I'm his aunt you remember me I was the one that sent you over all that food when you were carrying Tank Jr, and he here he is. He looks just like his daddy."

I pouted. "My name is _not_ Tank Jr., it's TJ! Get right it old lady."

"Thaddeus! That's not nice to say."

"But mommy she…"

"Apologize to Aunt…What's your name?"

"Bunny." She smiled in my face.

"Aunt Bunny."

"Okay mommy. I'm sorry Aunt Bunny." I said through clench teeth.

"Better be before I get your daddy to set you straight." I raised my fist Aunt Stacey pushed it down. "Mercedes where did you run off to leaving Tank like this. He misses you and his son and I heard about the baby. Who is this white man?" Daddy looked around. "I'm talking about you. I don't know why you looking for another. You're with the wrong family! Her funeral is down the hall."

"Excuse me this _right_ man right here has a name. I'm Samuel."

"Whatever…come with me Mercedes and TJ it's a lot of family here that's going to be happy to see y'all." The lady pulled mommy and daddy was standing there shaking his head.

"I told Mercedes not to come to this. I should have kept my foot down." He stomped. "He lied to say the viewing was today so he could get Mercedes and TJ here."

"Forget the grace period imma fry his ass." Aunt Tana went in her purse pulling out some matches walking inside the funeral home. "Y'all excuse me."

"Azimio and Ray get her."

"So, are we staying for this Sam, I didn't come all this way to not see it go down."

He rubbed his forehead. "I guess so." Aunt Stacy happily clapped running inside. "Let me get up in there to be with my wife." He took my hand and we walked inside. Azimio came over to us holding up the matches.

"Got them. Although she did light one."

"Good. Hide them." He whispered walking behind mommy putting his arms around her waist. "Hey baby." I looked up Aunt Tana had another set of matches in her hand.

"Shhh…" She laughed walking away.

"Thaddeus? Does Tank know he's not named after him?" Mommy sighed. "Let me go tell him here I am thinking you named after your daddy he's going to be upset." I was thinking about giving the finger but nah. I don't want a part 3 or 4.

"I knew we shouldn't have come here but you wanted to show your respects baby. I understand. Let's go get us a seat." We sat in the back of the chapel by the exit just in case we needed to roll out.

"Are those matches in Santana's hand?"

"Yup." Aunt Stacey pulled out a bag of cool ranch Doritos. "Want one?" Daddy took the bag grabbing a few. "Snacks."

"We got it Mr. Evans." Ray said running after Santana she ran out the chapel.

Here he comes in this dingy white suit with a tinge of yellow. Where he get this fit from? "Mercedes, baby you made it! Hi TJ, what's up son? You gonna hug your daddy."

I looked him up and down. "Yeah." I hugged daddy.

"No, not this guy me your _real_ daddy. I haven't seen you in forever. I miss you."

"So…I don't miss you."

"See that child got a mouth on him! Tank get your son." Some random lady said.

"Shut up! I'm not his son! I'm his son! You don't know me!"

"TJ..."

"See he got a mouth. He needs a whipping."

"You need one! Come here!" I got up throwing up my dukes.

"TJ stop it!"

"No, this man not going to get anything. This is _my_ son we're here to show our respects be happy and thankful for that. You know what baby let's go. I'm not staying here for this." He picked me up. "Come on _Mrs. Evans."_

"Who you talking to punk? Mrs. Evans., Mercedes you're going to do me like that. Get my hopes up and shit show up and just leave with this man!" He stepped towards daddy Azimio stepped in front of him. "What's up with this ring? I saw it on your twitter page of which you made private. If you didn't want it to be seen why tweet it."

The vein on the side of daddy neck popped out and he turned red. "It's her damn page number one two she can post and share what the fuck she want to, third take your damn hand out my sister face." He sat me down. "Or I'm gonna…."

"Do what? Huh?" Daddy was huffing shaking his hands. "You ain't gonna do shit! Mercedes come back to me baby please! Be with a _real _man!"

"Don't answer him baby I got this I am the _REAL_ man she don't need you. Let's go! Stacey you coming with us."

"No, I'm gonna stay I'll catch a ride back with Tana."

"MERCEDES BABY DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU!"

"SHE DON'T LOVE YOU TANK! SHE'S MOVED ON! SO SHOULD YOU!"

"I'M NOT MOVING ANYWHERE UNTIL I GET YOU OR TJ BACK! I'm going to take him from you. Trust my damn words then you'll have to come back to me that's the only way you'll ever see him. Watch me! I don't need your sympathy. Y'all can go." He pointed to the door.

"We were leaving anyway! Come on baby, TJ let's go. We have an interview to get ready for tomorrow."

"TANK!" I yelled he looked up I gave him the finger. "FUCK YOU!" I ran out the chapel taking daddy's hand.

**Santana's POV**

I posted up in the ladies restroom waiting a good amount of time before I went back in the chapel. "Stacey where is Mercedes, Sam, and TJ? Did they step out?" I peeked in the hall.

"They left. It was a big blowout! You missed it. You were too busy around here to light Tank ass on fire."

"I know. I would have had him if Ray didn't take my other set of matches! No worries I got a whole supply in the truck."

"_Jesus why?! She didn't do nothing to nobody! She was a good lady!_

"Who is she screaming about? She must not have known her personally."

"_I'm just here to see if this chick really gone she owe me $2."_

"Are they playing?" I pointed towards the monitor. "_I Will Survive!_ She didn't! Let me go up there and view the body. I'll be back." I smiled waving at people. Tank acting all distraught. "Yeah, she gone." The services finally got underway some singing they even had the nerve to break out with a praise break. What a show? "Does that say she received Christ at an early age?" I tossed down her obituary.

"_Yes, and now coming to bless us with the sermonic solo Ms. Washington friend of Bertha. Give her hand as she comes."_

"_Aaaauuumm…Aauuuheeem ahem ahem Amaazing amazing grace ooh lord have mercy why sweet how sweet the sou-ound mhmhmh that saved a rat like me mmm."_

"Did she say rat?" Stacey fell over laughing. "What is that on her head? When the wig looks worse than your hair. Full story tonight on the evening news."

"_I was once I oncet was lost buuuut now"_

"Oncet? The pure hell?"

_ "but now I'm found. Hallelujah twas blind buuuuut now but now I can see mmhmmm Twa-aas grace that brought that has bought safe safe thus far and grace will lead us home and I know that hmm it won't be nothing"_

"That man is trying to sit her down! Give him the mic!" Stacey kicked me "Ow! Girl!"

_"Jesus it cannot be nothing but that same grace that same oh same sweet grace they call it God's 'mazing Tank don't you worry because I know it's gonna be the same grace that same oh same oh sweet they call God's mazzing that's gonna lead my, my dear friend Bertha right on hooome."_

"She sounded good."

"What in the hell were y'all listening too? She did not! What is her weave holding onto?! The everlasting arms?! Because this woman's head is smooth as a baby's butt with not a single hair Stacey get up we about to roll out." I put hand over my heart. "I've never been so offended in my life."

"Okay. Whew! I'm glad we stayed. I got video too." She let down her tripod. "Yup! I did. Sam and Mercedes may have left to go home but they aren't going to miss this."

"You are smart. Turn it back on. I got something to say."

"Alright." She turned the camera back on.

I walked up to the front of the church crying. "Why she had to go?! What did she do?! She was loveded! Let him use you! Let Tank go with her! Hashbababasee hescomingindahonda itiemyshoe. THE DEVIL IS A LIAR! BUT THE BUS THAT HIT HER WAS THE TRUTH! I'm out! You got that Stacey?!"

**A/N: I am a history buff Tabby dropped a little history on y'all. Lol. What was that?! CASTROPHE! In other news I'm thinking about doing a prequel? What y'all say? Also I got something sweet for y'all in a few days. Until then iamJLS**


	83. Chapter 83

**A/N: Check this out y'all "**_**Oh yeah I like how our tweets and stuff show up"**_** via sweetiedee from twitter. I told y'all this before and I say it again yes I use you guys comments/reviews they are so good and hilarious. I go back and read your reviews and be like I'm going to use this one and this one I have a good memory so while typing I stop and say oh, **_**monni2215**_ **sent me this or **_**myhiggins25**_** DM'd me this **_**sweetiedee**_** tweeted me this and read through the PMs, DMs, and the tweets. When it comes to the reviews shout out to ctrl+F I use that to help me find the keyword to get me what I need faster. If you read through the comments you'll see it started with the torture stories and I plan to continue doing that. I have a bug story…putting away the groceries I see this bug jogging on the floor I tried to stomp him but he got away! Darn it! I'll kill him later he's bound to come out. I'll be waiting! In other other news I found out that I'm in great company with not too many wrapped tight people. Y'all know who y'all are. LMBO! Shall we?**

**Happy Reading folks! (:**

_**Flashback…**_

**TJ's POV**

"Thank you Aunt Stacey."

"You're welcome."

I turned on my iPad. "What did you do to have your iPad taken away? It had to be pretty bad."

"I don't think it was bad here is what happened Daddy recorded him reading me a bunch of books so he wouldn't miss story time the first book he read to me was _Do You Want To Play With My Balls_ excellent book I highly recommend it but mommy didn't like it so on the first night she stopped me from watching it but the next day at naptime I wasn't sleepy so I was watching daddy read me the book, mommy caught me she took my iPad so later in the day I found her hiding spot and watched the _whole_ video then I asked her why she had Aunt Stacey delete the video 'cause I wanted Logan to watch it and I was gonna get a part 2 but I told her I missed daddy and that soften her up I only got it taken away."

"You dodge one TJ Aunt Cedes doesn't play when it comes to giving at part 2s remember when she popped us because I asked her that you wanted to know about carpetmunch. That was funny. Hahaha."

I frowned balling a fist. "Yup. I do. That's not funny."

"I said I was sorry. The does sound like a good book. Is it still on here?" She took my iPad searching the videos.

"No, Aunt Stacey deleted it."

"You can check YouTube! It's probably on there?"

"I have kids YouTube it's not gonna show up. Anyway let's watch _The Presidents._ See how many docs I got _Freedom Riders, In Remembrance of Martin, King – The Martin Luther King Jr. Miniseries,_ see young history buff in the making here it is. What part you want to watch?"

"We can start with part 1."

"Okay."

"_Mr. Speaker the President of the United States….but think for a moment what it would be like in our own time if the sergeant at arms had to introduce the President today as __His Mightiness_, _His Excellency_, _His High Mightiness_, The President of the United States and _Defender of Our Liberties that in fact was one of the titles suggested for the President…."_

"Glad he didn't go through with that."

"Me too he'd have to ask for a glass of water." We only watched part 1 because mommy wanted to show Gabby and me that she's a celebrity. She's just my mommy to me.

"TJ remember when you told me that your mommy wasn't a celebrity I looked through daddy's recordings and I came across a bunch of them of me performing and doing interviews. We're going to watch them. I got us some popcorn, chips, I got my Doritos, Reese's, some beverages we gonna pig out. Now which one you want to see first mommy at the Grammy's or me on GMA."

"Grammy's!"

"Okay, Grammy's it is."

I grabbed a handful of popcorn stuffing it in Gabby's face. "Hey!" She did the same to me.

"Hey stop that you two y'all gonna clean this up after we're done."

"Mommy it's daddy! What's up with his hair?!"

"_This is Sam recording me watching the Grammy's the only reason I'm watching is because my baby is on the red carpet! Wish I was there with you…."_

"No he did not! He recorded himself watching me!"

"_Here we go…Damn you look good girl."_

"_Thank you….."_

"Who is that lady with Uncle Sam?"

Mommy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Let's listen and find out."

_"I'm not talking about you Tammy. I'm talking about Mercedes Jones."_

"Tammy."

_"Hell yeah, I have a problem. What talent do you possess? Huh?"_

"Ohhh….daddy is getting her in check! Get her daddy!"

"_Can you name them? How many CD's have you sold? Have you opened for a number one artist like Bey? How many of your songs have made the top 10? Humor me. No better yet I'll humor you Tammy. The answers to those questions are, none, can't, zero, zero, zero. Hush? My girl is walking the red carpet. Shut up."_

"That's right daddy! Tell her like it is! You don't talk bad about my mommy." I stuck out my tongue at the TV mommy pulled me back. "What mommy?"

"Calm down. It's good."

"No it's not. She gon' learn. I bet you daddy give her the Evans Royal Exit."

_"Your girl? Yet she's on the arm of another man walking the red carpet! Sam get over her! She don't want you!"_

"Yes she do! Shut up crusty Tammy! Uncle Sam don't want nothing you got offer! Ugly self!" Gabby gave the finger.

"Gabriella Nicole Lopez-Pierce, you do not give the finger. You understand me?" She slowly nodded her head. "Where did you learn that from?"

"T-The playground."

"I have yet to visit this playground it's long overdue we may go tomorrow or the day after that I'm tired of this playground teaching y'all all this advance gestures and words. This is your warning for the both of you give the finger. Part 2."

"Yes ma'am."

She hit play. _"Tammy you have two options, shut up or get out you pick because you __don't__ want me to pick for you."_

"Kick her out. Kick her out. Kick her out." Gabby and me shouted.

_"There's a rule in my house and you don't bad mouth my girl."_

"That's right! That's the rule! You gotta obey the rule! Why she still sitting there mommy? Daddy kicked her out. She got to go!"

"While you and Gabby her chanting and dancing he told her that she could stay until the end and then she got to go."

I sat down folding my arms. _"She looks pregnant."_

"I was pregnant I don't look like it." She took a sip of her juice.

"Mommy you look sad, what did Tank tell you?"

"Something not important. Sit down. Here I come." She smiled at the screen and started dancing in her seat. "Watch."

"_I want you to welcome for the first time to the stage MERCEDES JONES!"_ The crowd erupted in thunderous applause.

"_Y'all let's go! This is the for the ladies, where are my ladies!_"I performed a few medleys of songs from my CD then I segued into the remix of _Hell 2 the no. "Yeah, 'cause I'm the one that calls the shots [random guy comes out with a sign that says HELL NO] and I say hell to the no Oh oh, try (Ooh-ooh) to make me change who I be (Ooh-ooh) _

"Mommy that's you! All them people know your songs! SING MOMMY!

"GO AUNT CEDES! SLAY! SLAYYY! DANCE WITH ME TJ."

"OKAY!"

"Awww…go Tabby! Go Tabby! Go Tabby! Go! Go! Hey!"

_"(Ooh-ooh) Well I got something up my sleeve It's a whole lotta But baby that just isn't me I'm a whole lot of I'm not trying to diva out But this shows gotta stop so shout (Ooh-ooh) Take me you can leave me but (Ooh-ooh) I won't ever change (Ooh-ooh) If you don't like the rules (Ooh-ooh) don't play my game! (Ooh-ooh) Time for me to get (Ooh-ooh) R-E-S-P-E-C-T, (Ooh-ooh) but if I don't, it's all in me (Ooh-ooo) I'm not trying to diva out But this shows gotta stop so shout Aw, hell to the no..."_

"Wow! Standing ovation! ENCORE! ENCORE! MOMMY YOU DID GOOD!" I hugged her.

"Yes, that's me baby, that was Grammy Night 6 years ago."

"Are you going to go back there again because I want to go with you? I want to be your date along with daddy."

"Mommy has to put out a CD and that's what she's going to do. Mommy _will_ be back to slay."

"Damion said you've been out the game for 5 years that's a long time to be gone from the music world. Tank stole her shine mommy and everyone knows _you _belong on a stage. Coming to the stage your 5x Grammy winner, TJE and AJE mommy, Sam's wife MERCEDES EVANS!" Gabby did the crowed sounds.

"5x Grammy winner, Mercedes Evans? I only won 2. My stage name is Mercedes Jones, baby."

"Yes 5 I'm speaking it into the atmosphere, also _The Clark Sisters_ sang…help me Gabby with this." I cleared my throat. I whispered in her ear. "We're singing _Name It and Claim It_, _"Yours, yours, yours, name it claim it, it's yours it's yours, yours for the asking, yours it's your blessing name it and claim it, it's yours, it's yours, yours for the asking yours it's your blessing (Whatever you need) whatever you need from the Lord oh oh oh oh…"_

_"YES BABY! YOU DO IT! YOU DID IT! 2 FOR 2!"_ Daddy shouted! We looked at the screen. I forgot we were watching this.

"Daddy is happy!"

_"She's thanking me. I'll do it again baby. I love you too baby forever an always Mercedes I know you can't hear me but I gotta do this."_

"What is he about to do?" I bit my lip smiling. I knew what was about to happen.

_"Mercedes will you marry me?"_

"He popped the question!"

"_Yes!"_ Mommy shouted. "I said yes!"

_"One day Mrs. Evans. One day." _ He turned off the camcorder.

"One day finally came to pass."

**Puck's POV**

Movie night ended I'm seeing Lucky out. "I'm glad you had a blast tonight Luck."

"Yeah, me too! You not wrong for that river dance!" He clapped his hands laughing.

"I did. I did. I think I asked you this before I could be wrong but do you know of Tank changing his name?"

"No, why?"

I drummed on the top of his car. "When I beat his ass up he was saying Oscar Jackson, Benjamin Button Marley hell it was something, then I helped myself with the help of JJ we go to where he stay at and he has all of these boxes so we took some, I went back when I picked up J3 and we took a few. You think he's moving?"

"Tank ass ain't got no money so with his mother pushing up daisies he's looking to get a chunk Sarah on the other hand that gold digger she got money she leaches on to the men that have something she stalks them finds out where they shop and frequents it on purpose in hopes of being noticed. More than likely that's how she got Sam or she put it on him."

"Nope all Sam didn't go that far he did the other version but he left that piece of him for his one true love she loves it so much she spells his name when she's on it."

He crinkled his nose gagging. "Puck! I don't to hear about that stuff! Spelling?! I've never. Serious."

"Oh yeah, we heard them. I never thought I'd hear those words come out of Mercedes mouth. The rate they went at it over the weekend she's gonna stay pregnant but yeah a lot of boxes."

"Did y'all go through them?"

"No, that's Mercedes things she and Sam are going to go through them and then hopefully we get the chance to look through too. Although her mom helped herself they sent her packing back to Lima."

"Oh well if they sent her packing for that I'm good."

"Her father fell so that's why she's gone."

"Oh okay I got to get going to. I had fun. Tell TJ I'm sorry for eating up all his puddings. Here's a $20 that should be enough to get him some more. Have a good night man."

"You too." I hit the remote he blew the horn as he left.

_**Saturday…**_

**Sam's POV**

I knew I should have kept my foot down! I picked it back up again I can't just say no to my baby I'm going to have to soon. "Sam, baby you were right!" I gave Mercedes a knowing look then turned my attention to the road.

"I know I know I was right but you wanted to go she _was_ TJ's grandmother and all but I can't believe that he said that the viewing was today and here we come rolling up there and today is the funeral. He had this planned all along. Who was that lady?"

"I don't remember her."

"She had the nerve to call me Tank Jr., mommy I need to take a bath after hearing that and she hugged me and Tank touched me. I have never been so offended in my 5 years of being here! How could she? She's disrespectful" TJ was wiping his eye.

"She is! Gonna tell me the other funeral is down the hall, no I was right where I needed to be with my wife and son! Then she dragged you up in there….what were you doing up in there before TJ and me got there?"

"She was introducing me to members of Tank family that I did not care to see." She pulled out her Advil. "Saying I was his wife. Where did that come from? That gave me a headache."

"I don't even know then Tank gonna tell TJ to come hug your _real _daddy and he touched his face you don't touch my son, he hugged me I'm his _real _daddy rightfully so I'm daddy he that….baby oooh I wanted to cut him so bad but I realized that I can't do that I have a high position that I just got if I were my own boss he would have got hands on and then Tana could have really sent him up as burnt offering! He begs for you. He's begging! Saying I love you bullshit! He don't love you! He's just saying it to say it! Saying he'll never move on. Beyonce said it best _to the left to the left everything you own in the box to the left_ so I could slide my white _right_ happy ass up in there and take the shoes you can never fill. Then saying he gonna take my son. Our son! Better not! I'll cross the all continents, all the oceans, mountains, seas, galaxies, and deserts for my baby boy. Then he called you his wife! I have never!" I slammed on the horn. "This car is driving so damn slow! Stuck at the light! He called you his wife. What planet does he reside on? You are my wife forever and ever! Then the baby, my baby our baby our babies! Baby I'm heated. Did he propose to you? I just want to know."

"Grammy night after I won my first Grammy I think he referred himself as my fiancé or I was his fiancé either way I don't remember but no he never popped the question and even if he did I would said no."

"Of course it should have been me on your arm walking the red carpet dropping down on my knee popping the question after you won to ask you to marry _me _instead I was home with Tammy watching you and him." Puffing my cheeks slowly blowing out air.

"TJ you want to watch _Beethoven_?"

"No, I want to watch _101 Dalmatians_."

"Okay." Mercedes pulled down the screen putting in the movie. "Got your headphones."

"Yes."

"_Cruella de Vil Cruella De Vil if she doesn't scare you no evil thing will to see her is to take sudden chill Cruella Cruella she's like a spider waiting for the kill look out for Cruella de Vil._ Roger isn't wrapped too tight! He stomping and playing the piano hahaha. Hey! She pushed the maid behind the door! Hahaha! Bite Cruella Pongo! Play that trombone hahaha sounds like gas hahaha!"

"Why you wanted TJ to watch a movie?"

She sighed. "Sam, what I have to tell you I don't want TJ to hear I was going to leave Tank."

"You were. Why didn't you? When? Was this before you got pregnant with TJ or when he was a baby, while you were carrying him?"

"_Af first you think that Tank is a devil (He is) but after time has worn away the shock you come to realize you've seen his kind of eyes watching you from underneath a rock. This vampire bat, this inhuman beast he outta be locked up and never released my world was such a wholesome place until Tankzilla, Tankzilla De Vil! La de dadada…"_

She turned around shaking her head. "That TJ always tweaking a song. Yeah, in the latter part of September going into October I was going to leave him and then that night it happened he threw a party that night he got me drunk, raped me I got pregnant with TJ. Sam he trapped me I think he overheard my conversation."

I tightly gripped the steering wheel. "I believe it that has him all over it or his mother. I should have let Santana do what she wanted to do and burn Tanks ass alive. If she lights a match the next time and he's around let her do it."

We arrived home TJ had ran inside the house and Mercedes and me were outside waiting on Santana and Stacey. "Hey what are you guys doing back so quickly from the viewing?"

"It wasn't any damn viewing Puck the funeral was today Tank ass lied."

"What? That treacherous piece of shit! Where is the funeral at?" He pulled out his keys.

"Some funeral home Santana and Stacey are still there. Don't go Puck they should be right behind us."

"What happened?"

I rubbed my hands through my hair. "When we pulled up we saw these people dressed in white then someone said they homegoing for Bertha Jackson."

"Why didn't y'all leave when you guys found out that it wasn't the viewing?"

"The viewing was going before it actually started but I couldn't leave Tank's ol' ugly ass Aunt Bunny or Benni took Mercedes by the hand leading her into the chapel and just chatting it up with folk Mercedes don't care for and TJ doesn't care for because when TJ don't like you he'll come out and tell you whether you like to hear it or not, they calling my son Tank Jr, Tank begging Mercedes to come back to him oh, then to top it off he told his crusty ass family that Mercedes and him were married."

"He got some nerve."

"I know! Baby let's get inside! I'm pissed you pissed and there is only one way for us to not feel like this no more. Come on." I smacked ass. "_Ride it my pony…."_

**Stevie's POV**

JJ, J3, and me chilling in the guest house Azimio and Ray come in shaking their heads. "Back so soon?"

"Tank lied! Today was the funeral!"

"What?" I turned off the TV. "I thought today was the viewing!"

"Yeah all of these people were dressed in white and Tank had on this ugly suit with a tinge of yellow like it had not been cleaned in years and that hat! It had dust on it smelled like a cat peed on it but before we got to see Tank and we found out the funeral was today Santana went in her purse pulled some matches."

"What?! Matches?!" J3 said.

"Yes! I spent the majority of my time chasing after her she lost me once we got in the hallway I don't know where she went?"

"Did she light a match?"

"She did!" I clapped. "I got that set and then there she was with another. They still there! We left after they got into an argument Sam was done if he didn't have that position Tank would have been a bloody pulp like his photo on Puck's shirt."

"You know what somebody must be praying interceding on Tank behalf because he keeps escaping harm. It's about time for him to get his permanently. All those who agree with me hands raised?" All hands went up. "Good. It's got it coming!"

**Santana's POV**

"Y'all made it out alive so with that being said you did you offer up Tank as a burnt offering?" Puck asked.

"I tried to but Ray took my matches." I kicked off my shoes. "I did light one and was almost about to set him ablaze but I had back up, I did something better."

"Wish I was there to see what you did."

"You're going to see it Stacey recorded what I did. Where are Sam and Mercedes?"

"M…R…E.V…A…OOH LICK IT BABY..."

"Ugh they're having another spelling bee?! They got to stop it! They do it more than the rabbits in the bushes. Where is TJ?"

"Taking a nap."

"Pray he stays asleep through that. Come on let's go y'all going to be on the floor laughing with what I pulled.

"Puck…we gonna have an encore of this! Grab some TJ's puddings and spoons!"

**Mercedes POV**

Another spelling bee in the books! Wish y'all could have read it or been a fly on the wall maybe next time. "You ready to go through these boxes?"

"Yeah, I am. It's a lot it wasn't this many when TJ and his cousins were down here. They went back."

"First box." Sam opened it up. "These are all TJ's baby clothes. Awww I remember he wore this outfit home from the hospital. Look at this Sam. I can't believe only 5 years ago he was this small!"

"I know. They grow so fast. That's gonna be AJE in a few months. Right baby." He kissed my stomach. "We can use some of this stuff. The onesies I mean. That's over there in the save pile."

"Next box these are pictures. My son as a baby."

"I thought you were kidding me when you said he looked like me as a baby he does look like me! You were right. Oh wow. When was this?"

"TJ was like 1 month old. I think he had gas."

"I'm gonna put this in my office I need some baby pictures of him. This is right here is my personal pile of pictures." He pulled out a picture. "When was this?"

"Flip it over."

"This is when I came out to watch you open for Beyonce we were supposed to meet that night and you never showed up. This is the beginning."

"Yeah.

_**Flashback….**_

"Where are you going off to all dressed up and happy?"

"I'm going to meet up with Sam." I checked my outfit out. "This works."

"The hell you not your ass is going to stay right here with me."

"Sam, is just a friend besides when your friends come out to be with you I let you go off. What is the difference?"

"All my friends are dudes you are my girl, what's it going to look like with you out there with him and not me."

"That I'm having a good time without you."

"What?" SMACK! "Your ass ain't going nowhere! Take that shit up! Get your ass in bed! I don't give a damn if you there isn't a show tomorrow. You gon' spend the day with me."

"B-But Tank why you hit me? S-Sam j-just a-a f-friend. How could you?"

"How could I? How could you?! GET YOUR ASS IN BED!"

_**Present day…**_

"Yeah, next morning black eye took a photo hid it in my phone once we got home and he left me because we had an argument I printed out the picture first time. I wore sunglasses for a while always had an excuse for wearing them."

"Are these the sunglasses?"

"Yeah, that's them." Sam cracked them in half stomping on them. "Why?"

"I wanted to. I'm just imagining that it's Tank's face. Felt pretty good. Here is a picture of you and him." He ripped it tossing it in the trash pile. "Trash."

"Sam, I'm tired. Let's go through this later. Okay."

"Okay. We went through a few. Got a few more to go."

_**Sunday….**_

"Sam! They're here!"

"He's about ready Mrs. Evans he didn't like that shirt or tie I picked out. He liked the one you picked out."

"Leave it to him. TJ, come on baby."

I opened the door. "Mrs. Evans, hello, nice home you have here and thank you for having us." I shook her hand.

"Thank you for coming."

"Where would you like for us to conduct the interview."

"The living room is fine."

"Living room it is! We'll set up there."

"Baby." Sam whispered "They're here. How do I look?"

"Yes, they are. You look good. Let me fix your tie." He leaned down kissing me.

"_Perfect photo! You got that!"_

"_Yes, I do."_

"Is this for TV and a magazine?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you baby."

"Sam!"

"I'm sorry baby it slipped my mind. It's gonna be okay. You're going to do well." Multiple pictures were taken in the living room, outside, we changed a few times after about an hour the interview for Sam got underway.

"_We're ready for you…."_

"_Sam Evans from the college to the pros major leap did you expect that it would happen this quick?"_

"I did not, truly thought it would take some years for someone like me to be noticed it's a lot of guys on that level who are wise beyond their years and to be singled out it's really an honor."

"_You played in high school, played in college why did you not enter the draft?"_

"My dad asked me that question all I could tell him is that I loved the thrill of playing I got hyped but I wanted something still with the thrill factor but leaves me intact."

"_Coaching you can still be injured. What about the coach who tore his Achilles celebrating?"_

"He was a little bit too amped I won't do that the extent of my celebrations will include a bath in Gatorade and me running out on the field with my players but if I do, do that I'll be sure to stretch." He winked at me."

"_That's a wrap for this interview Mercedes and TJ come over here_. _Now I wanted to do a separate interview with you but then my producer got wind of it and he wanted me to do it for all of them. None the less yours will air first this is just a look into your lives. Sam told us that the both of you are already married but he popped the question to you explain that."_

"Well Sam and I eloped and he didn't pop the question so he asked my dad for my hand and then he asked our son for his blessing, over the weekend he surprised me and proposed. It was the most beautiful night ever."

"_That's so sweet. Sam you have incredible taste on that ring. Newly engaged, a son, a baby on the way Mercedes you're getting back in the studio how are you going to adjust to doing it all because being the wife of a coach it's like being a single mom?"_

"I've been doing it all by myself for the last 5 years it's not going to be anything new the only difference will be I'll have a baby and my music career to juggle. Spring things shouldn't be as hectic we can have a routine in place then we'll go from there."

"_TJ you have been waiting ever so patiently and you are the most adorable boy. What do you think about your father being a coach?"_

"I think it's awesome he's the best daddy for the job."

"_That's so sweet. Do you want to play football one day?"_

"I would love to play football see this dogtag this is my uncle Finn my aunt Rachel gave it to me as one of my christening gifts I got 11 godparents and he played football in high school he was the quarterback and his number was number 5 I thought I wanted to be the running back but I want to be the quarterback just like him. He was their leader and I want to lead."

"_That's so sweet and what would your number be?"_

"Number 5. He's my guardian angel and with number 5 on my back uncle Finn is not too far off track."

"_What is your take on domestic violence in general and in the NFL and in all of sports? Do you think what they have in place is good enough or should there be more done?"_

"Far as domestic violence in the NFL I think that it's about time they got something in place if you look back in past years you'll see that players were getting one game and a fine or 2 games or just a fine it was confusing. It took that incident to happen for people take notice it's been going on it just wasn't talked about. What they have in place they need to build on it every single day a woman is hit by their boyfriends or girlfriends same-sex same problems and it hits close to home for me because my fiancé was in abusive relationship." Here it goes. I squeezed his hand he leaned over. "I got you baby."

"_Mrs. Evans you were in abusive relationship?"_

"Yes."

"_How long was the abusive relationship?"_

"I was with him for 7 years and the abuse lasted for 6 years."

"_Oh my….hmmm…what is your take on domestic violence in the league?"_

"_It's like a fraternity not everything done will be known until you cross then you see the ways things are handled. There are a lot of women who stay hush-hush about this because they don't want to disrupt the flow or leave this new lifestyle but when you need them to be there for you. They're not there. They're coming to you for you to not do this or that. How can you have something in place when the thing in place to help is broken?"_

"_So, you were in this relationship for 7 years 6 years of abuse, and you had a child by this man?"_

"I didn't have a kid by this man on purpose, he got me drunk, raped me or sexually assaulted me, lied saying that he used protection he didn't 6 weeks later I find out I'm pregnant to answer your next question abortion wasn't an option, neither was adoption. I could have left be threatened me that he'd take my son. I eventually did leave one of those times he hit me I returned back to him."

"_Why? But here you are Mercedes Jones an artist? You could have gotten help?"_

"I know I was a shame I'm not afraid to say it. I couldn't go back home my relationship with my parents wasn't strong, I lost contact with all of my friends, he wanted me to depend on him for everything and he hurt me in the process and I did."

"_What made you leave for good?"_

"My son he saw his "father", and I use quotations because that man isn't his father my husband is his father. TJ he saw him hit me. I couldn't have my son in that environment anymore saying he loved me and all of this it was toxic, he trapped by getting me pregnant and after he raped for the second time, hearing my son scream and cry for him to get off me that was it, that next morning TJ was balled up sleep at the door, tear stained face, I replayed his prayer in my head, I said "go", I never looked back came here and that was that."

"_Are you going to tell us his name?"_

"Yes….his name is…"

**_Flash into the future.._**

**Tank's POV**

"You better not tell them my damn name! She better not! Say it!

_**Present Day...**_

**Sam's POV**

"Reginald Mason…."

**A/N: I'll leave it here folks! Ooooh what's gonna happen? I want to know myself! She dropped like BAM! Off to type chapter 84.**  
**UNTIL tomorrow guys iamJLS.**


	84. Chapter 84

**A/N: What does this chapter holds? A little bit of everything just a heads up we'll be doing time jumps so work with me. I was geeking again with **_**sweetiedee**_** and **_**myhiggins25**_ **again **_**myhiggins25**_** found out that I'm not too wrapped tight. Haven't I been telling y'all this? Lol Do y'all want the interview to have its own chapter if so submit questions in your review for Sam, Mercedes, TJ and Tank I have something up my sleeve for him. Oh I have a little ditty to the tune of **_**Midas Touch**_** by Midnight Star the song is called **_**Itis Touch**_ **by me iamJLS [clears throat**_**] I got the itis touch everything I eat got me sleepy ah baby oooh! I got the itis touch! Ooooh!**_

**Happy Reading Guys! (:**

_**Saturday Afternoon…**_

**Santana's POV**

In the guest house watching me clowning! I did it up! "Wait…wait here it goes…"

"Is Tank up at the casket crying and screaming?" Azimio asked.

"Yup. Watch!"

"O_h no I wanna go mama I wanna mama go save me a seat_…."

"I'm in the back munching on some Doritos watching this go down rolling my eyes. Hand me a spoon. Thanks Stevie."

"Doritos?!"

"Yeah, Stacey came prepared!" She empty out the contents of her purse on the coffee table. "Reese's! You had everything up in there."

"I did! I just had a feeling this was going to be like a movie! I was right!"

"How in the hell he know where she going? We _all _know she's on a slow fall to hell." JJ picked up the obituary. "Look at this she received Christ at an early age. Why do they _always_ put that in here?"

"Look….here I come."

Tank was leaned over in the casket screaming. _"I wanna go I wanna go."_

"Tana! No! No! You did not push him!"

"Yes I did! He tried to hit me but I pulled out my knife. Listen, Listen."

"_I dare you to hit me like you did my friend this goes for all of your delusional family. You said you wanted to go I was giving you an early start. Tell me where you want to get cut! Sorry pastor saints and friends. Imma go back to my seat. Hecoming!"_

"JJ, why did we not go! I would have clowned right along with Tana."

"Tana I want to apologize for taking your matches you should have kept them on you because when you would have light his ass on fire all his family would have been stomping on him."

"I know. I know. Here comes my grand finale. Watch, watch."

_"Why she had to go?! What did she do?! She was loveded! Let him use you! Let Tank go with her! Hashbababasee hescomingindahonda itiemyshoe. THE DEVIL IS A LIAR! BUT THE BUS THAT HIT HER WAS THE TRUTH! I'm out! You got that Stacey?!"_

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" We all got up running around the couch! "Hahahaha! Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore!"

_**Saturday night..**_

**Mercedes POV**

Sam vented early about his frustrations of Tank so now it's my turn to let him how I feel. "I need to take a page out of TJ's book if he doesn't like you he's going to let you know it. I just wanted to view the body not attend the funeral with Tank and his family some I have never seen before. He's so slick and selfish and it's all about him. Then his family gets the scoop and telling me what I should do for TJ and my happiness!" Sam tightly wrapped his arms around me. "Where the hell were they when he was verbally and physically abusing me and TJ? Nowhere! He begging for me to come back did he think that would work! Here I am with my true love…"

"That's right."

"..why would I return to his trifling ass. Baby, why didn't you just keep your foot down?" I tapped him on the nose.

"I said that we were going to go to the viewing and I was anticipating a viewing that's why I lifted my foot from here on out once I say no, I mean no. Even if you get upset with me that's fine but I have to stay firm to my word."

"I'm fine with that when you say no that's the final word."

"Good, are you sure you don't recognize any of Tank's family."

"One that Aunt Bunny TJ spent the night at her house 2 nights he was 3 he probably remembers this she was like why don't you let TJ spend the night at my house and you and Tank go out and have some fun."

"Where was his mother?"

I sighed. "Beats me so Tank agreed to it he went out and had his fun I stayed back at the house, missing my son, I get a text from Rick telling me that TJ had bites on him." Sam raised his eyebrow. "I asked how many he didn't hit me back. TJ comes home the next day I count 10 bites on him; he said they were gnat bites. They weren't I took my baby to the doctor and it was mosquito bites he had 10! TJ scratched them so one was infected I laid Tank out this was like one of the only times where I went off and he didn't do nothing because he knew I was right! I sent a perfectly bite free, 3 year old to his aunt house he comes back like that."

"How did he get them?"

"Rick said he built TJ a waterslide. He didn't build TJ any waterslide that was the first and last time my baby ever spent the night with one of Tanks relatives. She wanted to keep him when he was a baby, but I needed my baby talking so when he returned home he can tell me what happened. When TJ got in the house he said, "Mommy I want to take a bath", he stunk. 2 days my son is there and you didn't bathe him. Then here she is today telling me about what I should do. No." Sam kissed me.

"Glad that was his only introduction to Tank's family until today. Are you ready for the interview tomorrow?"

"I am I think TJ's more excited more than me he had all of his teddy bears lined up interviewing them."

The door opens in walks TJ. "Speaking of the little Bryant Gumbel how did the interview go with your teddy bears."

"Good!" He climbed up on the bed crawling between Sam and me. "But they were asking me questions, it was only one, the question was, when is TJ getting a dog? They want to know, mommy, daddy. What's the hold up? I was good this _whole_ week."

"You are getting your dog _but_ give mommy and daddy some time to decide when."

"Okay, maybe when I get my little brother I can get him you know you bring home the baby, I bring home a doggy."

"Planning already, TJ we'll see we _may_ get you the doggy when we find out the sex of the baby, because a puppy and a baby with you and me I don't think mommy is going to be up for all of that. Babe what you think about a gender reveal party?"

"I like that idea. TJ stop rubbing your eye. So, we are, what 7 weeks now."

"Yes, we are. TJ you know how big your little sibling is?"

"No."

"Well let's see." Sam pulled up the information on TV "She is the size of a blueberry you know those things mommy got in the refrigerator, her arms and legs are developing, mouth and tongue are forming to top it off my baby her permanent set of kidneys! She can pee! In about a week she gonna be peeing! YES!"

"How is the pee-pee gonna get out? She pee inside mommy?"

"Yes, she does TJ, you did."

"Cool." He put lips to my stomach. "AJE you can pee-pee but don't do number two it's bad and it stinks. Are we getting ready for the interview tomorrow?"

"Yes, you ready?"

"I am. Thaddeus Joshua Evans Esq., will be ready for his close up. Think Tank is going to watch? Will it air right away?"

"No, it probably won't air right away. You want Tank to see, you TJ."

"Yeah, I want mommy to tell the world what his ugly self-did to her."

_**Sunday….**_

**Mercedes POV**

I dropped his name in this interview the world will know do I care about protecting him anymore. The answer is no I have someone who protects me now. "That's a wrap! This was a really good interview! I take that back this was a damn good interview. Mrs. Evans you laid it out on the line just like that. Perfect."

"Thank you Juju."

"So, when will this interview air." Sam asked having his mic removed.

"The interview will air in two weeks you Mr. Evans you did an excellent job Mrs. Evans did an amazing outstanding job talking about what you went through. I give you a hug and send kudos your way a lot of women would have just stayed mum thank you for sharing."

"It was nothing. It was time and I'm not done yet."

"I'm glad! Talking and sharing will only deliver others. We have everything? We do. Okay you two have a fabulous Sunday. Bye TJ."

"You too Juju Thank you."

"Bye Juju. She's pretty."

"I am so proud of you baby!" Sam pulled me in for a kiss. "You did an amazing job! I can't express how I feel, a kiss and a hug will have to do, unless we have a spelling bee."

"Can I be a part of the spelling bee daddy? Y'all always are spelling when I get to school I'm going to be the number one A+ speller because I learned from you guys. Spell Mercedes M-E-R-C-E-D-E-S. Spell Samuel S-A-M-U-E-L. See I spelled y'all names."

We pulled back blinking TJ was smiling. "Uh…s-spelling bee is out." Sam shook his head. "S-So what should we do with the rest of our day, we missed church. You want to go and see a movie or we can kick back and relax around here?"

"No, let's take TJ to the park, on Monday TJ, Gabby and me were watching video that you recorded and little miss Gabriella gave the finger and you know where she learned it from, this park. I have to see it with my own eyes our son has frequented this park a lot and each time he returns home he has learned something different even though he plays on the little kid side. If I hear anything sexual coming from any of these kids mouths, we're leaving and we're finding a new park."

"Yay! We're going to the park! Yes! Come on mommy! Help me out this suit! It itches!"

"TJ go upstairs I'll meet you there."

"Okay. _We're going to the park…we're going to the park! I get to play on the big kid side now!"_ TJ sang bouncing up the steps.

"I did it Sam, I dropped his name."

"I know, don't tell me you're having seconds about that."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not he deserves to be shamed publicly for what he did to me."

"Yes he should. The word is out Tank! Everybody will know your shame! Truth be told I can't wait!"

"MOMMY I CAN'T FIND MY BENNY THE BULL SHIRT!"

"Baby will you?"

"I got it." He kissed me on the forehead. "I will say this forever you did me proud Mrs. Evans. You did me proud." He ran up the stairs and I followed stopping at TJ's door watching him and Sam. "TJ how about the Laker one." Sam held up the shirt TJ tossed it.

"No, daddy! It's not Benny the Bull the best mascot in NBA."

"TJ, we live in California we love the Lakers, Clippers or Warriors."

"I know but none of them have a mascot. Benny the Bull is where it's at, then Harry the Hawk then the Phillie Phanatic but he's baseball and Burnie, Moondog I don't get him, G-Wiz he looks funny, Clutch is cute, Stuff got stuff in his nose then there's Hooper, Slamson, Rumble the Bison, Pierre the Pelican had mascot surgery because before he was scary, The Raptor, The Oriole Bird is cute he whistles but that's baseball and that Gorilla for the Suns I don't get him and a few more."

"TJ, when did you learn all of this? Found it! Arms up. There you go."

"Uncle JJ he and I had some quality time together he's a Bulls fan and he's recruiting me to join their bandwagon. I might if Kobe doesn't return."

**TJ's POV**

The interview went good! I put on my best but I was shocked when mommy said Tank's name serves you right Tankzilla De Vil can't wait for y'all to see his reaction. We missed church but on the way to the playground we got out praise and worship in we all sang songs daddy prayed and since mommy is Team Jesus she dropped some Bible so the Evans Family COGIC is covered for today the Lord knows our hearts.

"This is the infamous park. It doesn't look half bad."

"Mommy can I play on the big kid side since you and daddy are here?" I pointed to the bridge that had a bunch of kids sitting.

"No, you can't but what you can do is introduce me to Simon and JT.

"Okay, but they're on the big kid side I can't go over there, oh here they come."

"TJ! Long time no see!" We did our secret handshake. "Your uncle came with some other people last week and I asked for you. Where have you been?"

"Oh, I've been here and there been laid back up in the house had a sleep over these last two weeks Logan week 1 and this weekend that ended Gabby, Ian's coming this week, Simon and JT this is my mommy and daddy, mommy and daddy Simon and JT."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. and Mrs. Evans, um Mrs. Evans I just want to say I'm sorry for teaching TJ that stuff about it my mother got on me_ real_ bad about that. She said Mary don't play." Simon said.

"Yeah, Denise said the same thing she said that if there was such a thing as BKA that stands for Bad Kids Anonymous I'd be a working a 10 step road to recovery program. Starting with a thorough butt whipping I'm lucky I'm here playing and walking. I'm glad no such thing exists. Although she did light me up." JT rubbed his butt.

"Mine did too! She said if I was 10 or 11 years old I wouldn't got whupped but I'm only 8, I got a part 2, lost my games for a week and I had to clean. I don't like cleaning."

"My granny loves cleaning! But daddy and mommy sent her on the first thing smoking. Oh yeah! I didn't tell y'all the good news it's been awhile! I'm getting a little brother!"

"Congratulations TJ! I know you can't wait."

"Nope I can't! And I'm getting a dog."

Leave it to my mommy to bust this happy moment with a lecture. I picked up a stick spelling my name. "As they should have that's not anything you discuss on a playground with kids of all ages running around and adults in earshot range. TJ is five years old. Did y'all know that?"

"Yes ma'am." They both said. "That's the thing Mrs. Evans no adults were around us we sit on the bridge over there and talk about it." JT said.

"The bridge? Is that what they're doing now?" She put her hands over her eyes. "I forgot my sunglasses this sun."

"I guess so I haven't been back on the bridge I sort of taught another kid about that and my mom banned me from the bridge and when I come to the park she has to come with me."

"Your mother is here." Daddy asked.

"Yes sir. She's right there." I gasped. "Hi mommy."

"Ms. Mary is your mommy?! Where were you Sunday we at children's church cutting up?!"

"TJ, Mercedes, Sam…hey."

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to check out this playground I got a call that my son taught another child about it, organisms and everything us under the son. Didn't I tell you to stop talking about that?"

"I called you a few weeks ago about TJ."

"Girl! That was you?! You sound different over the phone. We got him in check, right Simon."

He flinched. "Y-Yeah but it wasn't me. Y-You told me not to go to the bridge. I haven't been over there since."

"_Hey Simon and JT what's that thing you taught us last week hot tea bags, teeballs, bagingtea, bagertea…." _Cody shouted.

"Oh you mean teabagging that's when the guy puts his dick…"

"JT…."

"Mama! I-I-I'm sorry!" JT took off running and his mother Ms. Denise was right behind him, Simon was getting popped.

"Hey! Mama! I didn't do anything! I didn't say it! He did! Sorry!"

"He said it you getting it too."

"Sam TJ isn't allowed to come back to this park no more and once Mary and Denise get done with their boys neither will they. Let's find another park. Now."

"Okay."

"But I wanna play." I shouted pointing to the swings.

"TJ no.."

"_Fuck you bitch…" _Maria shouted.

"That's it Sam! Azimio! Ray! Let's go!" That's the end of this playground I won't be seeing this park anytime soon. I feel sorry for JT and Simon but y'all said they were bad and they mama's got them in check! Let's jump to Monday people. We'll jump back in the next chapter.

_**Monday Morning…**_

"What's going on with my eye? It won't open! MOMMY!" I screamed running down the hall to her room. I tapped her a few times. "MOMMY my eye won't open."

"What?" She turned on her light. "TJ don't touch it. Didn't I say don't touch it. Oh my goodness. "

"It itches mommy this eye was close too but I rubbed it open." She moved my hand.

"Oh that has to be pink eye. We're going to Urgent care."

"What's going on? I heard TJ screaming. Is he having dreams again?"

"No Stacey can you wake up Ray and Azimio we are taking TJ to Urgent Care now, I think he has pink eye. Can you get him dressed because I have to throw-up right now." She covered her mouth running into the bathroom. "BLAUAUAUAUauaaauuuuuauuuuuBLAUAUAUAUauaaauuuuuauuuuu."

"Ewww…"

"Come on TJ let's get you dressed." Auntie got me dressed and I'm waiting on mommy so we can go to the hospital. "TJ don't touch your eye."

"It itches. Can't help it."

"TJ stop, have this, that, card, okay. I'm ready. Stacey is you coming with us."

"No, I'll stay back just in case you need something ran over I can bring it."

"Okay, Ray or Azimio." She tossed them her keys. "Y'all are driving." We arrived at Urgent Care and not too long after our arrival we were being called back.

"_Thaddeus Evans."_

"Right here. Darn it I left my phone home! Your father probably calling right now."

"You'd be right. Here." Ray handed over his phone.

"Sam, I left my phone at home we're at Urgent Care TJ, woke up this morning with his eye shut he opened one eye lid and he's trying to get the other one open…TJ stop it. Don't touch it. Yes, where did he get it from? We did take him to the park and he did a handshake with JT and Simon, and I sanitize his hands once we were in the truck. The doctor is here. I'll call you later."

"Mrs. Evans and Thaddeus what brings you in?" He asked crossing his arms.

"I tucked my son in bed last night everything was fine with his eyes he wakes up this morning with this."

"Well let's take a look at this. Has he had any discharge?"

"Yes, he has."

"He looks happy? Does he have a fever? Has anyone eyes got sick?"

"No."

"Could something have gotten into his eye?"

"No."

"Okay, let me check his ears it's a 50/50 chance that he could have an ear infection?" He put that thing with the light in my ears. "That ear is perfect, this ear is perfect. Let's check your throat. Say Ahhh."

"Aaaaahhhh."

"Throat looks perfect; stick your tongue all the way out. He has it in both eyes. We're going to give him an antibiotic eye drop 3 times a day in each eye. Mrs. Evans your son has pink eye has he been around any one infected with it." He asked mommy writing up the prescription.

"No, we are very clean people in our household."

"A friend or a family member that he has come in contact with."

"His cousin Gabby did spend the night but she stayed the whole week and this came on suddenly I don't…TJ didn't Tank touch your face and Bunny hugged you."

"Yeah Tank touched my face."

"Okay that we would explain it you can get pink eye from direct contact with an infected individual's secretions through hand to eye contact, spread of the infection from bacteria living in the person's own nose/sinus. Pink eye has many causes one of which is getting fecal matter in your eyes."

"Wait! Fecal matter! That's poop." Mommy eyes bugged out.

"I GOT POOP IN MY EYE MOMMY! I WANT IT OUT! I WANT IT OUT!" I jumped off the table wiping my eye on mommy's shirt. "GET IT OUT! I WANT IT OUT!"

"TJ! Calm down! It's okay you don't have poop in your eye. Oh my goodness! I knew Tank was filthy but that's just so disgusting. How long does pink eye last?"

"Pinkeye can last about a few days to 2 weeks."

"Two weeks. No, school starts in two weeks I can't have...why did his nasty self-have to touch your face."

"But with the prescription he should be good within 3 to 4 days."

"Whew! That sounds better because we have things planned for next week and that was going to put a damper on the end of the summer bash we're having."

"He'll be good by then. He's strong kid! Here is your prescription. You guys are all set to go."

"Thank you doctor."

"Thank you at least I don't have poop in my eye." He laughed. Mommy picked up the prescription and we're back home finally! I just want to scratch my eye but I can't.

"So, was it pinkeye or something else?" Aunt Stacey asked squinted looking at my eye. "That's so nasty."

"No, its pinkeye and you won't believe what the doctor told us at urgent care of what can cause pink eye."

"What?"

"That you can get pink eye from fecal matter."

Aunt Stacey jump scrunching up her face. "Ewww….that's poop!"

"Yes! When the doctor said poop TJ had a fit! He screamed I got poop in my eye mommy I want it out!"

"Where did he get it from? I know Gabby doesn't have it."

"Tank touched my sons face and his aunt hugged him one of them two are nasty and disgusting and I'm putting my money on Tank so for the next few days my baby has to get these drops in his eyes and it starts now. He said it should clear up in 3 to 4 days I hope it does. We have things planned and that means Ian can't come over this week."

"How does your eye feel TJ?"

"My eyelids feel like dry paper when I blink it's gross!"

"Lean your head back TJ."

I leaned my head back and mommy drop the eye stuff in my eye. "Owww it stings." I cried.

"That's what the doctor said would happen it would sting and your vision would be blurry for 5 minutes. Don't touch your eye. Everyone needs to wash their hands thoroughly for these few days use antibiotic wipes on surfaces. I don't want anyone to catch TJ's pinkeye."

"You need to call Blaine and tell him that Ian can't come over this week. Here is the phone I already dialed his number."

Mommy took the phone. "Blaine! Hey I know I said that Ian could spend the week but there is a hiccup in that, TJ has pinkeye, yeah so we're going to have to reschedule him in like 3 to 4 days. Sorry. Okay bye."

"TJ! Didn't I tell you not to touch your eye wash your hands."

**2 week jump…**

**Sam's POV**

Training camp is over! I'm home for the week! Our interview airs tomorrow night can't wait to watch it.

**Tanks POV**

"Ain't shit on TV, commercial, commercial, commercial. What is this?" I turned up the volume.

"_Coming up next my interview with the Evans Family won't you stick around for that….._

"What is this shit? Up next the Evans Family?! No, that's my family! My son and wife! This bull shit."

_"My son he saw his "father", and I use quotations because that man isn't his father my husband is his father. TJ he saw him hit me. I couldn't have my son in that environment anymore saying he loved me and all of this it was toxic, he trapped by getting me pregnant and after he raped for the second time, hearing my son scream and cry for him to get off me that was it, that next morning TJ was balled up sleep at the door, tear stained face, I replayed his prayer in my head, I said "go", I never looked back came here and that was that."_

"No she did not just say this on live television! No she did not!"

"_Are you going to tell us his name?"_

_"Yes….his name is…"_

"You better not say my name! Mercedes don't do this shit! I dare you to say my name!"

"_Reginald Mason."_

"Bitch!" I pulled out my gun shooting the TV! "I can't believe that shit! She said my name! I got to get out of here."

"What was that?" Sarah asked. "It sounded like you shot something! Why you shoot the TV! What's going on?! Tank! Tank!"

"We have to go! I need to change my appearance and all of that shit Mercedes done fucked up now!"

**A/N: What in the hell? I flashed back and forward snippet of the interview just now, cruel of me I know. The full interview will be either tomorrow or Tuesday. Until then iamJLS I'm off to watch Targeting Bin Laden – excellent documentary **


	85. Chapter 85

**A/N: Evening family! What do I have in store you guys? You'll find out in a few thumb scrolls. The interview will be tomorrow. I'll be working on that oh in about 30 minutes. I got to do some research. Shoutsout to _Jujubee58_, _sweetiedee_, and _myhiggins25_ being in the last chapter. I've been bouncing ideas off with Mary and uh…she gave me some good ideas the other person said I needed to count from one million of what I was GOING to do I'm not she was slain on the floor she's good though. Bug stories, I killed one on the wall with some pine spray he fell then one was on the floor running fast I guess he wanted to hop on that midnight train to Georgia unfortunately he got scooped up and caught the midnight trash to the curb. Let's go guys!**

**Happy Reading (:**

_**Saturday….**_

**Tank's POV**

"With all the fuckery that went down I say we still sent my mother off in in style." Flopping down on the couch I removed my clip-on tie tossing it on the table.

"Yeah, the doves were a nice touch."

"Yeah, yeah, it was."

"Now, how did you get Mercedes and TJ there because I didn't think she was going to show up?" Rick said handing me a beer.

"You know I've been sending texts to her phone and shit, she not been answering me back we got a kid and shit I want to know if he good and shit. So, I'm sitting in the parking lot of the grocery store I see them to walk in I go in after him, her brother over there by the puddings and I say something I tell him that I've been trying to get in contact with Mercedes and I tell him that the viewing is Saturday although that bitch was Friday, even asked about the boxes.. They said no. So I'm still sending text messages and shit praying she would show. Aunt Bunny comes to get me saying Mercedes is here with TJ and some other people."

"How long did they stay because when I got there they were gone? What happened?"

"Man okay so once Aunt Bunny came and got me they were sitting in the back of the chapel Sam, TJ, and her I reached over Sam, touch my little man face and all it's been a minute since I touched him, I tell him, that I miss him, he say he don't miss me, I ask are you gonna hug your _real_ daddy, he said yeah and hugged Sam. That pissed me off then he says something smart to your sister and it went down from there. They didn't stay too long like 15 to 20 minutes at the most I had my hopes up that she would return to me but burst my bubble then my son you know this motherfucker gave me the finger and said, "fuck you", you don't talk to your daddy like that. She got him over there and they let him do what he wants. Sam, got up in my face like he was going to do something and the black dude got in front of him. I wanted Sam to hit me so I could fuck him up but he knows that he couldn't lay hands on me because of his position."

"Yeah, true that. Did you ask about the ring? Are they really married?"

"I did I told his sister why post something you didn't want others to see Sam said it's her page she can post what the fuck she wants then he called Mercedes _Mrs. Evans.,_ saying they head an interview to prepare for. What they got to talk about?

"I don't know. Let me check." I peeked over he was on Google searching Mercedes Jones interview. "Man they don't have a interview lined up. That's bluff."

"Damn right." I got up going into the kitchen the door opened. "Who the hell is this coming up in my house?"

"It's me. Sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral my flight got delayed. How was it and did Mercedes and TJ show up? Hey Rick."

"The funeral was okay, they showed up but they didn't come alone she had these two bodyguards, Sam, two other girls I recognize one from when her family beat up Rick and me she was the one who was hitting me with her heels. She was there too. She pulled out a knife on me."

She inhaled sharply. "What? A knife? Are you okay boo?"

"Yeah I'm good temporary boo she lucky I don't hit women because if I did I have would have hit her ass. How is the house in Maryland coming?"

"Good making it look like a cozy family home." She handed some photos. "Tank where is that TJ box."

"You told me you tossed it out remember I called you, and you said I put it by the dumpster."

"Oh, yeah…" She rested her chin on her palm. "I thought you were talking about other boxes I didn't move them."

"What the fuck you mean? Oh Yeah. What you mean you didn't move them? They just didn't grow legs and walk out the house." I picked up a box tossing it.

"I didn't move them what I just said. They were right here with a few more boxes."

"Let me get this straight you didn't move them boxes." I downed the rest of my beer. "Rick, didn't move them boxes, my mama didn't move them boxes her ass got ran over by a got damn bus." I clapped my hands. "Mercedes! This has her written all over it!"

"But you told me you ran into her brother and Sam's brother and he said he didn't come by here."

"Well, it could be Shane." Sarah said.

"Shane ass doesn't have a key to my house! It has got to be them. In those boxes like I said are the fake documents the old and new. We have to get them redid with different names but first let's ride out to TJ's school, let's check and see if they got surveillance cameras and all that jazz. Rick you're driving my leg is killing me."

"Aigh't. Let's roll.

_**Sunday…**_

**Sam's POV**

We just arrived home from taking TJ to the official Evans Kid playground, TJ's in his zone Cedes and me kicked back on the couch. "Ugh! Teabagging?! I'm just over it but I'm not the park we've been taking him to that's the park the _only_ park TJ, AJE and the rest of our kids will go to I don't want no more park lingo in our house."

"Other kids?" I questioned. "So you agreed to my plan of me popping in 4 more TJ's in you." I bit my lip unbuttoning my shirt.

"At the rate you be on me and spraying up the place I'm gonna stay pregnant and don't give me that look that look is the reason for AJE. Get off me Sam."

"No, I'm glad you got AJE on board I put that up in there my men know what they like and so do I." I kissed her. "I wanna play." I lifted up her shirt.

She smacked my hands. "We are in the living room TJ is in the game room and Stacey, Stevie, JJ or anyone of them could come home at any minute. Oh Sam." She moaned.

"Yes….say it."

"That feels good."

"I knew it would. Let me get back to making you feel better." I was sucking on Mercedes breast for only a minute when I heard the door open jumping up she fixed her top and put a pillow on my lap.

"….I know yeah. Uh…hello."

"Hey, I thought y'all were going to be gone for…uh a few more hours. What y'all doing back so soon?"

"Soon Sam, you kicked us at the house before 8 this morning it's now 3 o'clock I was ready to come home. What were y'all doing?" Stacey asked.

Mercedes cleared her throat and I was scratching my neck. "Uh…we were…just…um…baby. What were you doing?"

"We…ahem."

"Mercedes about to lie y'all."

"How you know that JJ?" Stevie asked.

"She _always_ clears her throat baby girl you got to find a way to not clear your throat that gives you away every time and by the looks of the clothes being disheveled making on the couch?"

"Er yeah we were."

"Where's…."

TJ ran out of the game room. "Mommy is daddy cooking dinner. I'm hungry."

"He was in the game room and y'all were doing that! Please say y'all weren't spelling each other names." Stacey covered TJ's ears. "Surprised it's not either of your ringtones for each other." Mercedes hid behind the pillow Stacey covered her mouth gasping. "It is! OMG! TJ let auntie start on dinner while your parents continue to work for baby number 3."

"Freaks! Baby number 3? AJE is still baking I know she's wondering what is this stick and why won't daddy keep it out. Mommy close your legs, just say no. It keeps poking me! Why is there a hole in the middle? Is this milk?"

"Stevie!" Stacey hit him with the pillow he curled up laughing, JJ slid on the floor crying laughing. "That's just wrong. But so funny. Hahahaha…whew! Let me calm myself down." Stacey took a few breaths collecting herself Mercedes and me just shook our heads.

"Always got to be a comedian in the bunch."

"Okay…" She wiped her eyes. "How was the interview?"

"The interview went very well I can't wait for you all to watch it." I lifted the pillow. "Yeah it's going down."

"You aren't going to tell us."

"Nope just that my wife made me proud and she's going to make you_ all_ proud with what she did. Right TJ."

"Yup! I'm proud to call you mommy, mommy."

"Awww…boo boo. I enjoy being your mommy too and proud you are my son." She kissed TJ on lips.

"Okay, I'll just wait until then. How long before the interview airs?"

"Two weeks until it airs I'll see if we can get an early copy."

"Y'all have court dates in a couple of weeks. Will Tank show up?"

"I say no he doesn't show up we have our RO right into TJ's file at school they go and we'll have copies for use as well. Let me get started on dinner. Stacey where is that recipe I gave you?"

"In the kitchen come on I'll help you prepare that dish for Mercedes and for us we can have cheddar bacon burgers and fries, along with spicy BBQ wings."

**Mercedes POV**

"Since Stacey is helping Sam cook, TJ let's go play GTA V."

"Awesome! I've been waiting to play this game. We can name the people Tank and run them over!"

"Yeah! Wonder if they got a bus..Brrrrl boom boom." Stevie laughed throwing TJ over his shoulder running in the game room.

"Save some people for me to hit!" JJ shouted.

"Why aren't you going in there with them?"

"I just want to kick back and talk to my little sister I've been ripping and running with the guys. Rare I get this moment with you. So, how are you?"

"I'm good sad that Sam is going to be leaving in a few hours but week 3 we're almost done then he's off for a week and it's the start of football season, school, my music and interviews. It's a lot going on I'm excited."

"So am I, I like seeing you like this. You're gonna slay them with your vocals, vocal crusher, derivative of Bone Crusher." I hit him on his leg. "Anyway Stacy recorded, Tanks mother funeral."

"She did."

"Yeah and Santana clowned she acted a pure fool! She pulled out a knife on Tank saying that she would cut him she didn't. I wanted her to because when Stevie and I ran into Tank at the grocery store, he showed us his gun."

"S-Sam baby come here. You need to hear this. Let Stacey handle that for now."

"What?" He wiped his hands on his apron sitting down.

"Tell him what you just shared with me JJ." I watched Sam's face while JJ starts talking.

"Um Monday evening Stevie and I went to go get the food Stacey called because Mercedes had a craving for something we went to the grocery store, we ran into Tank, he showed us his gun."

His lips pursed, eyes narrowed, her cracked his neck. "Baby."

"A gun? Inside the grocery store or out."

"Inside."

"Why are you just telling me this now JJ?! I had my wife and son in the same room with him anything could of happen yeah we got Azimio and Ray but this is why my foot will stay down like I'm driving a stolen car. No longer will any messages Tank tell y'all will be uttered to Mercedes. Let his ass text that mess. A gun?" He shouted he scratched his forehead. "Did Stevie try something? Please tell me no."

"He tried to get buck but calmed down when he lifted his shirt. Yeah it was crazy. I didn't say anything because we are just coming off this amazing weekend Cedes was on cloud 9 so were you yeah. He didn't pull it or anything just as bad. I'm sorry Sam."

"JJ you got to…" Sam rubbed his neck. "I know you are sorry but any weapons pulled _if_ you come into contact with him again tell us right away. Got it."

"I got it. I'm going into the game room and run some folk over."

"Fine run over a four people for me!"

"Four baby?"

He spelled his name out fingers. "T-A-N-K. Tank just keeps popping up like a pop-tart! I just really want this waste of sperm to die."

"Me too baby." I rubbed Sam's back. "At least he didn't pull the trigger on them."

"Slightly a positive but still a negative baby this man got to be stopped…."

"_Shoot him Uncle Stevie! Pull the trigger! Let me try! Bam! Bam!"_

"What?! What kind of game?" Sam and I went into the game room TJ had the controller scrolling through the different guns.

"_Here's to you Tank! Bam! Bam! Look he's on fire! Fire Tank is burning Tank is burning!"_

"No! No! Give me this controller!"

"B-But mommy it's a fun game."

"With guns?!"

"Stevie?!" Removed the game from the console. "This…"

He shrugged. "I'm sorry! I knew the game was rated M and all but I just got it from TJ drive around and run people over."

"I do not care! This game is not appropriate for TJ, find another game to play age now." He sighed. "Baby let's go upstairs. Stacey you got the rest of dinner. I'm not in the mood to cook. I just want to go for a walk. I need to clear my head."

"Yeah, go ahead by the time you get back dinner should be done come on baby. Walk with me." We walked at least 10 minutes without him saying anything. "Baby I really wish I had a nine to five. This has been stressing me out and the season hasn't even started yet. I really wish I had a 9 to 5. Going and coming, late night talks, I'm half sleeping but I got to hear your voice, drama left and right. How do I focus when my mind is all over the place? I don't even know. We're married/engaged, we're pregnant, we got an observant 5 year old he's starting school shortly it's right around the corner. Some days I just want to throw in the towel and quit but those faces in those pictures frames that sit on my desk tells me why I keep pushing. I explained to TJ my sacrifices and I neglected to mention yours."

"Sam, you don't have to."

"I do you can't quit being a mother and wife, TJ is with you every day you cook although sometimes with this morning sickness it's rough, you still cook him breakfast, play games with him, clean the house, run this house. My job fails in comparison to yours. Baby I want to put you on a pedestal and honor you day in and day out. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. What more can I say than, I love you. I love you."

"I love you too." We kissed. "Sam you are my husband, I stand behind you not in front of you, we're a team, nothing comes between us, it's us TJ, and AJE against the world. You are my romantic dork."

"What do you mean romantic dork?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"I told you that Gabby, TJ and me watched the Grammy video just didn't know that you recorded yourself watching me."

"That's my copy I have one more. Did you hear the special question I asked?"

"Yeah, you asked me to marry you."

"And you said…"

"I said yes, if you ask me again I'll say yes again."

Sam got down on his knee. "Mercedes will you marry me?"

"Yes forever and always my answer will be yes."

"Best words to hit my ears on top of hearing daddy. School is coming up soon, how are we going to end this summer before they all go back. This summer has been pretty eventful."

"I know! Beach Bash along with TJ's surprise birthday party, and maybe we can score Benny the Bull he's taking a liking to the fuzzy troll who spills popcorn."

"Why didn't he never have one there."

"Tank was not the one to care much for celebrations of any kind so we're going all out for him. He loves sports, history, music and pets. How we tie all of that into one? I don't know but I do know one thing he'll be eager to see at his birthday party."

"Daddy, mommy Aunt Stacey said dinner is ready!" TJ ran over Sam picked him up setting him on his shoulders. "Y'all discussing my CJE?"

"CJE baby."

"Yeah, Connihey Jupiter Evans. We gotta keep the J's going!" Dinner was fabulous the dish he picked for me was good but I still got a bite of his burger. Here we are standing in our usual spot. Saying our goodbyes.

"Week 3 we're almost at the finishing line baby and then next year these goodbyes won't be 6 days I'll be home every night. _You giving me something I can feel I already know your love is real giving me giving me._

_**Monday…**_

"_So is it allergies or something serious?"_

"Sam, TJ has pinkeye."

"_What?! How did he get it? Where did he get it?"_

"I'm leaning towards Tank and his crusty aunt Bunny both of them touched our baby, he was fine all last week with Gabby and the week before that with Logan comes this week this. He woke up with both of his eyes closed he opened one but could get the other both eyes have pinkeye."

"The doctor told me that you can get it from fecal matter."

"_POOOOOP."_

"Yes, Sam, you didn't have to say it like that TJ had a fit when he heard poop."

"_I would too. Poop and pinkeye they both start with the letter "P", poop?"_

"Nope, TJ's knocked out anyway those meds they gave him. Ian's week is going to have to start later like Thursday or Friday my mother been calling my phone non-stop since she left. I haven't been answering. I've been too busy enjoying this quiet house."

"_She better not return if she does tell TJ to smear his eye on hers."_

"Baby! That not nice."

"_I'm sorry. How long does it last and will it damper our plans for next week?"_

"3 to 4 days tops that's it but our plans for the surprise and the Beach Bash are still in motion."

_**Monday evening….**_

**Joshua's POV**

"…_.Mercedes answer your phone. Let me call her again."_

My wife has been home for a little over a week and she's been taking care of me not as I would like her to every waking second I see her with her phone attach to her ear or hand. Mercedes is happy she's out here with me, sucks I had to fall but she was walking a thin line from being given the boot anyway.

"Why is Mercedes not answering her phone when I call her?"

"She's probably relaxed back with candles surround the tub playing Toni Braxton _Breathe Again_ because she can finally do that."

"If you would have kept yourself off that ladder I'd still be out there." She shoved the straw in my mouth.

"Wow! I'm not thirsty. I highly doubt that you would be you read her diary something that was personal. You should not have done that."

"Yes, I should have grown or not she is still my child."

I paused my video. "She doesn't live in our house like I said before you had no reason to do that Sam had every right to send you on the first thing smoking."

"Whatever. Hello you are right on time." She smacked her watch grabbing her purse.

"What is this?

"Joshua this is your nurse Patrice."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I shook her hand. "Bernice, what is this about?"

"I'm going back out to California, although they shipped me back out here on the first thing smoking that I wanted to stay so I thought what could keep my mind at ease with you and be there physically with her and TJ here is the answer."

"Baby you wore out your welcome snooping your nose in a place it didn't need to be in. When you told me that you read Mercedes diary I sent her a text right after we got off the phone to send you back here. She is grown. She doesn't need you. She has Sam."

"Yes, she does need me!"

"No he she don't. Ms. Patrice I would like to thank you for coming by but my wife isn't going anywhere."

"Yes, she is, stop me." I looked down at my leg. "You can't you up in the bed with a broken leg. I'm out when I land I'll call you to let you know that I made it safely. Let me call Mercedes so she knows what's up." I picked up my phone. "Man! She's not answering! Where is TJ when you need him?"

"You can call the house."

"I don't even know the number."

**Tank's POV**

"This is his school, you see any cameras up there they got a carpool lane? This a fancy ass school, you don't see this shit in the hood. This could work out for us."

"This only the elementary side its two separate campuses. So that would be his door." I pulled out my phone snapping some pictures. "Let's get out of here. You know when the school year starts?"

"2 weeks from now. I'll check but that's it. You wanna go by their house."

"Rick they got up a damn gate they trying to keep someone out! It probably might be me. We can go to Stevie house? Ask him again about my boxes."

We arrived at Stevie house and he wasn't home we waited for his ass. "Here he comes. Turn you light on."

"What do you want? I don't have any money."

"Stevie, where in the hell are my boxes?" I got out the car limping.

"What you mean? Why in the fuck are you here at my house anyway? You know what Tank your ass be popping up like a damn pop-tart you need to pop off somewhere."

I pushed him. "I got good timing. You got something of mine my damn boxes." I pulled out my gun cocking it. "Where in the fuck are my boxes Steven Randall Evans." I put it to his head.

**Mercedes POV**

"Hey daddy I seen you called my phone a bunch of times. What's going on? Where is mom? What you mean she's on her way back out here? She hired a nurse for you?! NOOOO! CALL HER BACK! I'll send her back home myself she is not needed right now."

"I'm back!" She screamed.

"Daddy I'll call you back." I reached for the Advil popping two of them. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I hired your father a nurse I know that things are going to be hectic in the upcoming weeks with TJ going off to school and everything and I _knew_ that you would need my help. So, here I am."

"Mom you did not have to come back."

"Yes, I did."

"Mommy is time for my eye drops."

"Eye-drops? What is going on? TJ what is going with your eyes?!" She grabbed his face turning it from side to side. "Mercedes, happened?"

"TJ has pinkeye mom. He got it from Tank."

"Tank? What was he doing around Tank dirty self?"

"We went to the funeral." TJ said getting on the stool.

"You went to her funeral! Mercedes I'm shocked at you!"

"It wasn't my fault Tank lied saying that the viewing was on Saturday when that was the actual date of the funeral, so TJ, myself, Sam, Ray, Azimio, Stacey and Santana all went. Tank lied to his family telling them he and I were married and his family telling me what I should do, we left."

"Y'all shouldn't have gone in the first place. See if I was here all of y'all would have been home. Baby look at this eye how long before this clears up."

"3 to 4 days, he woke up this morning with his eye shut time for his second eye drop of today. TJ tilt your head back."

"Okay well I'm going to get set up in my room, I'll be back down in a little bit."

"Mommy, why is she back here? I thought daddy bought her a one way ticket home."

"Me too…I think we need to pack up and head San Diego."

"Call me crazy but I could have sworn you guys sent your mother home. Why is she back? Y'all father he _did_ fall down the steps?" Stacey said.

"He fell but mom hired him a nurse so she could return back out here."

"Send her home!" She opened the door and closed it. "Has she redeemed herself with you and Sam?"

"No, she has not."

"I'm only your sister-in-law and all of that I'm not married but you are to my brother do you see our mother out here annoying you." I shook my head. "Yeah, she calls and checks up on you, she skypes, she sends texts, my mother understands her boundaries yours don't. I get she missed out on a lot but she can't just move in here. Y'all need to move to San Diego ASAP!"

_**Monday Night…**_

**Mercedes POV**

"Mommy what is domestic violence?"

"That's when two people are in a relationship with each other and they live in the same house have issues the man may hit the woman or the woman may hit the man, man on man or woman on woman."

"Like Tank hit you." He said wiping his face.

"Yes, that's what it is called."

He sighed. "Mommy, I thought that all mommies were treated like that, hit by men it wasn't until daddy showed me that that doesn't happen."

"No, it doesn't happen. Let me see your eye, it still looks bad tomorrow it should improve. In bed I know I haven't asked you in a couple of days but have you had any dreams."

"No, I haven't had any bad dream BDD got my back I'm good. Mommy is we going to move to San Diego?"

"Where did you hear that at?"

"I heard Aunt Stacey say that she needs boxes so she could move."

"Sometime next year we're moving to San Diego but you're going to start your school here."

"Okay. Did you really not like Conniehey mommy? 'Cause the way daddy describes him he sounds like he was an awesome dog." He turned his iPad, he had made Conniehey Sr his background.

"McConaughey would have been awesome had your father talked about it with me first instead of going behind my back."

"Well, we went behind your back to get you your ring? That's the same thing."

I eyed my hand. "This is beautiful this doesn't poop, bite, or bark this is amazing. Let's say prayers and we'll watch daddy read us a bedtime story."

"Okay I got the prayers tonight. God in heaven hear my prayer, keep me in thy loving care be my guide in all I do and bless all those who love me too and Jesus protect all the men, woman and children who are in a place mommy and me once were and may they find protection in friends and family. Amen."

"Amen."

**Stacey's POV**

"No that place is out of my price range I need something with 3 or 4 bedrooms."

"Stacey what are you doing up?" JJ asked grabbing him of TJ's puddings.

"I'm looking at homes in San Diego JJ, grab me one Thank you."

" Aigh't here you go." He placed the pudding cup and spoon. "Why you have a perfectly nice house here in Los Angeles?"

"That I do but Mercedes told me that they're going to be moving to San Diego sometime next year."

I looked up at the ceiling. "What the hell is that on the ceiling? Oh it's nothing. It's moving! It's a bug! Where is my RAID! Darn it! It's at my house!"

"JJ y, you're going to have to tell Sam to call the Orkin Man because y'all got all these bugs trying to make permanent residence in the kitchen."

"I thought you killed them all."

"I missed a few or these are the spawns of the spawns, spawns. Ugh. What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep. I've been trying to get in contact with Stevie since this afternoon nothing."

"Hmm…he's probably knocked out sleep. All that gaming finally caught up with him."

"Probably. What is this? Did Sam make this book? When does he have time to work on plays if he's working on MPB what does these initials stand for?"

"Mercedes Pregnancy Book."

"No way this man did not….remedies for this foods, potential baby room ideas?"

"Yes, Sam thought of it all. You hear that. Shhh…"

"_Get his ass out here…."_

"_JJ….Puck! I need y'all help Tank is out here with a g-gun to my head. Get out here now!_

JJ ran opening the door there was Stevie with a gun to his head. "THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT! LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO! TANK YOU LET MY BROTHER GO OR IMMA KILL YOU!"

"You ain't goinna do shit!"

**KAPOW…**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**A/N: I'll leave it right here. What just happened? Did someone get shot? Did a car backfire? We'll see tomorrow. Until then iamJLS.**


	86. Chapter 86

**A/N: Yesterday while I was bouncing off ideas with myhiggins25 she told me if I go in this direction I would be hated and I THOUGHT about going there but folks slain on the floor and waiting in the gap and sending up prayers I don't know what I did. I did something but what who knows? You'll find out soon. In bug stories I'm in my usual spot typing and this bug stroll out of nowhere I get up dude runs, why this bug peeked out its head from the crack not once but TWICE. We was gon' fight but unfortunately he got away. I'm slipping. So, with that being said shall we get to it?**

**Happy Reading. (:**

_**Monday….**_

**Mercedes POV**

I got the most devastating news just as she walked through the front door. My mother is back. Why? What did I do to deserve this?

"Please tell me I'm dreaming. Mom is back?!" JJ asked shaking his laptop in frustration. "When were you going to tell me?!"

"She's back."

"Oh you got jokes. I thought you and Sam sent her back home? Daddy did fall down the steps? Did he not." I nodded my head. "So why is she here?!"

"He did but she hired him a nurse! She still wants to be here with us. I have to tell Sam she's back."

"The baby isn't due until next year! She can go I'll drive her back to Ohio the only way she can stay here is if she moves out!" He flopped down beside me.

"Mommy, granny is stressing me out already."

"See! TJ's tired of her. Where is she at?"

"In my room wiping down everything granddaddy should have put down his foot." TJ stomped.

"If only he could."

"Come on TJ. Let's go find something to do and let mommy get her relaxation in what little she has now."

"Okay, where is Uncle Stevie?"

"Good question, let's call him on our walk."

TJ and JJ left for their walk I followed them outside to get some fresh air soon as I sat down Sam was FaceTiming me. _"Hi baby. I have a little time so I decided to call you. You look upset. What is going on?"_

"Sam, my mother is back."

"_Darn it!"_ He sat down his phone facing the ceiling. _"I just washed these shorts. I gotta wash anyway. Why?! Your father he did fall down the steps?!_ _Right?"_

"Yes, he did. She hired him a nurse."

"_What?! Who open the gates for her?"_

"I think she took a remote with her."

"_Get it back! Baby I know we talked about moving next year to San Diego I think you need to look in it now."_

"What about TJs' school we haven't paid all that money for him to go to a public school."

He smacked the side of his face. _"You're right totally forgot about that. I'll look into school transfers. Other than that how is TJ?"_

"He seems fine. He's up now with uncle JJ here they come now."

"_Okay I want to see him."_

"TJ your daddy is on the phone!" I yelled he darted over to me.

"Hi daddy I got poop pink eye from filthy Tank! That means when he didn't wipe his butt from boo-booing he had some under his nails. That's nasty!"

"_That is nasty let daddy see your eyes. Uh. Wow. Hmmm...it itches?"_ Sam scrunched up his face. _"Nasty man touching my sons face."_

"Yeah but with the medicine it helps it a lot. You know granny is back even the reviewers are upset she's back! We all think granddaddy should of put his foot down but he can't he got to keep it lifted."

"_That's right granddaddy got to keep his leg lifted and we got to keep him lifted in prayer that he heals quick. You like granny being back?"_

"No, she just got here and she already stressing my life. Mommy said we need to pack up and come to San Diego. Are we?"

"_No not this time. We'll talk about that later. I got to go run. I have a meeting to get too. Love you guys."_

"You too bye daddy."

"Bye baby. How was the walk? Did you get in touch with Stevie?"

"Yeah, he's out doing some work. Strange I'm always used to him being around here." He peeked through the glass windows."Mom is in the kitchen. Uh-oh she's on her way out here. I'm going to the guest house." He ran off.

"Where is JJ running off to? Cedes I already washed TJ's linen on his bed and put clean sheets on as well, also your bed too."

"T-Thanks mom. TJ, don't touch your eye. Go inside and wash your hands then ask Aunt Stacey to make you a warm compress." I got opening the door. "Stacey can you make TJ a warm compress and make sure he thoroughly washes his hands, then send him back out here."

"Okay."

"Thank you." She rubbed her hand over my belly. "Mom what are you doing?"

"Just letting my grandbaby know that granny is back. I'm back AJE can't wait to see you. How is the pregnancy so far, when is your next appointment? I mumbled under my breath sitting down. "Did you say something?"

"Uh…yeah I said AJE wants a snack." I faked laugh. "So when are you going home? Thank you Aunt Stacey. Keep this on your eye for a few minutes."

"I'm staying until she gets here. You never answered my question."

"What question?'

"When is your next appointment?"

"September, Sam is coming along with me."

"So will I. Where is Ms. Gabby, is this her week?"

"Last week was her week this week was going be Ian week but we had to reschedule because of the interview and TJ came down with pinkeye."

"Interview, what interview?"

"Daddy, mommy and me did an interview it's going to be on TV in a couple of weeks. Mommy did a good job."

"What is this interview about?"

"A little bit of everything, football, relationships, and the abuse I went through." I mumbled. "Yeah, did you call daddy to tell you safely arrived here? Before you call him, who opened the gate for you?"

"No, I didn't. I used my remote. Let me FaceTime him. Hi baby! I'm back! See how happy they look. Come on y'all smile!"

We flashed fake smiles. _"Yeah, look somewhat happy. When are you coming home?"_

"I told you Joshua I won't be back in Lima until the baby is born we have an appointment next month and then I'm going to get started on the baby room."

"Sooo saved by the phone. Sam's mother is calling me. TJ let's go talk to grandma while granny updates granddaddy on her adventures here so far." We went inside the house upstairs to the bedroom. "I'm so happy you called me! Let me FaceTime you."

"_There you guys go. Hi Mercedes and TJ."_

"Hi grandma where is grandpa?"

"_He's taking a nap decided to call my 2 favorite people well 3 favorite people in the world. 4, no 7 favorite people in the world. TJ, do you have pinkeye? Mercedes?"_

"Yes, Mary, TJ has pinkeye. Let me catch you up to date it's been awhile Tank mother got killed."

He gasped. _"What? How? When?"_

"Yes, a bus driven by Artie last week so Sam, TJ, myself, Azimio, Stacey and Ray we went to the viewing of what we _thought_ was the viewing it was the funeral."

"_Why did you go Mercedes? You know Tank is all about himself?"_

"I know mom I just wanted to go to the viewing write my name in the book to show let TJ show his respects and that's all. We weren't going to go but Sam after putting down his foot lifted his foot."

"_My son just can't say no to you. You must got that fire!"_ I put down the phone laughing. _ "You know it's true!"_

"Mommy what's the fire? Do I got that fire?"

"T-TJ, no you don't have the fire."

"_What he asked Mercedes?"_

"He asked me does he have the fire."

She blinked in surprise. _"I shouldn't have said that. No TJ you don't have the fire baby what's up your eye? So, where did TJ catch pinkeye from?"_

"Grandma I got poop pink eye I got it from Tank he didn't wash his hands after boo-booing."

"_Mercedes what?"_

"Tank touched my baby's face he woke up this morning with his eye closed he got the other on opened, took him to Urgent Care where we found out that fecal matter can cause this. TJ's been calling it poop pinkeye. Baby just say, pinkeye."

"Mommy it is poop pinkeye the doctor said it himself you get it from poop! He's trifling. Thank you for my books grandma, tell grandpa that I like the pop-up Avenger book. I'm going off to read my book. Love you grandma."

"_I will do that I love you too TJ. How is the pregnancy going so far?"_

"Basically I feel awful my nipples are so sore I felt crampy I sleep a lot, I'm thirsty a lot, I sleep most of the time, and this first trimester is kicking me."

"_Awww it's going to improve soon. All that going on it's a good sign. Sam, sent me this calendar, you're seven weeks so AJE is the size of a blueberry my son is over the moon with this baby. When is your next appointment?"_

"My next appointment is in September on the 12th, Sam will be there for that and probably my mother."

"_Your mother I thought y'all sent her on the first thing smoking out of San Diego. Why is she back already? Sam told me your father fell down the steps? I know he didn't heel that fast."_

"She hired him a nurse and returned not too long ago. She's already stressing me out with her presence."

"_How she get in y'all got a gate up? Don't tell me she took one of them home with her only to return to give herself entry."_

"You are correct mom. I'm just…"

"_You need me to come out there. I'll come out there and give your mother the exit. I don't mind."_

**_Monday Evening…_**

**Stevie's POV**

"Shoot I just wanna take a shower and head back to Sam's house but I got to grab this video." I got out the car and these bright lights came on. "Who is this? What do you want? I don't have any money."

"Stevie where in the hell are my boxes." Tank got out of the car limping. "I know you know where they are."

"What you mean? Why in the fuck are you here at my house anyway? You know what Tank your ass be popping up like a damn pop-tart you need to pop off somewhere." He pushed me.

"I got good timing. You got something of mine my damn boxes." He pulled out his gun cocking it. "Where in the fuck are my boxes Steven Randall Evans." He put it to my left temple."

"I-I d-don't have no don't have no boxes of yours! G-Get that gun out my face."

"I'm not taking shit out of your face." He opened the gun chamber. "One of these bullets has your name on it. Don't fuck with me. I want my damn boxes. I know y'all got them. Let's take a ride you're driving. Don't try anything fancy. Get in the car." He kicked me with his good leg. "Rick you sit in the back. Get your ass in the car you're going to take us on a little drive up in this protected fortress where Mercedes and TJ are at. Is Sam there?"

"W-What if he is?"

"Your ass trying to be smart I asked you a damn question all you have to do is say a yes or no."

"Yes, he is home." I lied I just don't want him to know Mercedes is there alone she's not. "Sam is there."

"Either way I'm still going to get my way up in there. Don't try anything funny!"

"So how much a ride like this cost. This is pretty sweet. Look he even has a photo of _my_ son in the mirror. You like being an acting uncle."

"Acting uncle. You mean acting daddy. I know what you did to Mercedes. You are a sorry waste sperm that needs to die."

"You gonna believe that shit she says. Y'all think Mercedes is this goody two shoes princess, when she wipes her ass it smells of butterflies and flowers. You don't know the _real_ Mercedes! I'm the victim she hit me! See this mark right here." I squint my eyes seeing this small dot that resembles more of a bump like a bump. "She did that."

"I bet it does and that tiny ass mark look like a scratch you need to wash your dusty ass because of you touching my nephew face he got pinkeye."

"Acting Uncle Stevie focus your ass on the road and don't say shit to me. You hear him wanna blame me for TJ getting pinkeye he probably got it from y'all y'all always up in his face. I saw how they were babying him at my mother's funeral. He's a big boy!"

"Motherfucker." I said under my breath.

"I know you didn't just call my cousin a motherfucker!" Rick kicked the seat. "You the motherfucker! Drive! Don't turn your head around."

"When they put this shit up?"

"Last week, it's to keep unwanted people from gaining entrance to Sam and Mercedes house keep TJ and Mercedes safe from the likes of you."

He punched me. "Say something else smart imma off your ass! Hit the damn button!" I pushed the button. "Open sesame to King Tank! Drive! Park right there. Let's go, get out don't make any sudden movements."

_"_Get his ass out here! Yell for Sam! SAM! BRING YOUR ASS OUT HERE! I GOT SOMETHING OF YOURS AND YOU HAVE SOMETHING OF MINE!" Tank yelled. "Walk up them steps yell for someone. MERCEDES! TJ! I'M HERE TO TAKE Y'ALL BACK HOME!"

"JJ….Puck! I need y'all help Tank is out here with a g-gun to my head. Get out here now!"

The door flew up Stacey and JJ standing there wide eyed. "The hell! Tank! Let him go!"

"NO! I got one damn question for you do you have my boxes!"

"You got a gun to his head for some got damn boxes! What's in these boxes Tank you asked me about them at the store and this shit?"

"That's none of your damn business. Give me my damn boxes."

"Move the gun from his head dumb ass." Stacey screamed. "J3!" She ran up the steps.

"No! Boxes, I remove the gun from his head, no boxes I shoot him.

"Get the boxes JJ! I don't wanna die! JJ, please!" I put my hands on Tank arm trying to lessen the grip.

"Stevie you aren't going to die no, no you aren't! I'm not getting shit!"

"THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT! LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO! TANK YOU LET MY BROTHER GO OR IMMA KILL YOU!" Puck shouted.

"You ain't gonna do shit! You the other one from Target."

"Yes, I am. You are a pretty stupid person, you hired someone to do your dirty work and by the looks of it you kidnapped Stevie to gain entry. Let him go or I'm going to shoot and kill your cousin. You not supposed to be back here anyway! My sister has a restraining order on your ass!"

"Fuck that piece of paper! That don't phase me I'm not afraid by it! GIVE ME MY DAMN BOXES!"

"NO!"

"Fine…say goodbye Stevie!"

**KAPOW…KAPOW**

"Dear lord please let Tank gun misfire and shoot in one eye in your mighty name Jesus and we will give you the honor and glory you so deserve Amen and Amen again!" Stacey prayed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**_2 weeks later…._**

**Sam's POV**

Training camp is over! I'm home for the week! Our interview airs tomorrow night can't wait to watch it. Everything looks the same as I left it last week.

"Wait? Is that my mother?"

"Sam! You're home! Nice to see you son." She pulled into a hug.

"Nice to see you too mom, what are you doing here? Where is Mama Jones?"

"Oh, she went back home Papa Jones put down his foot well not all the way down he told her that if she didn't return home on the first thing smoking that he was going to freeze her credit cards she packed up and was gone in a flash!"

"That's all it took! Why didn't I think of that when she bombarded up in here 3 weeks ago?"

"Daddy you're home finally!" TJ screamed running over to me I picked him up spinning him round.

"I am! I've been waiting for this and this." I leaned down kissing Mercedes. "Since I pulled out of San Diego I heard the good news!"

"Yeah, daddy got my mother out of here! I cut a step when she was gone. Hey! Daddy did!" She started cutting a small step. I joined her.

"PAPA JONES DID IT! Alright baby stop that's enough hopefully that step you cut before this one was a mild one don't need you jumping all around unless _I'm_ the cause and reason of that." I yawned flapping my tongue.

"Okay I'm going need you to not talk about that around TJ, no wonder he's so advance for his age on that topic! Spelling names and all of that lets get inside TJ let your parents catch up." I set him down.

"I'm happy to be here. Let me look at you." I stood back. "You are sexy! Mmm…can't wait to move into the new house so I can come home to this all the time. You think we got time to do a little something something."

She raised her eyebrow. "That can wait. Let me say hi to AJE. Hi daddy's girl. I'm home tonight we'll get started on your lessons in Na'vi.."

"Sam! Too soon!"

"No it's not." I pulled out my phone. "See it says right here her ears are more prominent. I've been itching to get to this week and here we are next week we have our ultrasound. Is my mother coming?"

"Yes, she's going to FaceTime my mother. You're ready for tomorrow night baby."

I hugged her from behind. "With you I'm _always _ready. Is the ND family coming over?"

"Yes, they are."

**Mercedes POV**

Saturday night everyone is over Sam was unable to get a copy of the interview so we're watching it with everyone else on tonight. Lord. I'm nervous.

"_There you have it ladies and gentlemen you met the new coaches in the NFL and how they got that start now meet their families. __Coming up next my interview with the Evans Family won't you stick around for that…"_

"Here we go guys! Get your pee-pee breaks in and snacks now! I don't want anyone moving! TJ you got to pee." He shook his head then ran off to the bathroom. "Uncle JJ hurry it up! I got to drain the lizard!" He crossed his legs holding himself.

"TJ! Don't say that. He's coming out soon. Baby you want your drink refreshed?"

"Sit down baby I'm home this week I got it. I'll be right back."

"Alright TJ it's all yours."

"Thank you."

"No, I didn't teach him drain the lizard." His hands raised going to the kitchen.

"Who is in the bathroom? I got to drain the lizard!" Puck banged on the door.

"That would explain it on where he got it from."

"Who is in there?" Puck was jumping up and down.

"TJ."

"Done!"

"Stop. Did you wash your hands?" He shook his head no. "Go back in there and wash your hands you know better Thaddeus. Thank you baby."

"Okay guys! We are a few seconds from being shown in folks game rooms, dining rooms, living rooms, and bedrooms. Here we go!"

_"And we're back I told you before the break that we'll meet the Evans Family and we are, Sam, Mercedes, and their son TJ. I was welcomed into their beautiful house 2 weeks ago we just sat and had us a good ol' time talking I felt like I was one of their friends. The Evans Family._

"Here we go! Look at us baby. You look so good!"

_"Good Afternoon Sam, Mercedes, and TJ. How are we today?"_

_"I'm good now. I have my beautiful wife and son with me. Baby how about you?"_

_"Every time I'm with you all things are good."_

_"Ditto for me!"_

"Awww…..look at my grandson."

_"That's good. Mr. Evans you told me over the phone of how you met your wife? Would you share with everyone?_

"We all know this story. High school!" Rachel shouted.

_"Sure I met the Mrs., in high school I knew from the moments that I laid my eyes on her that she was the only one for me. We had a few bumps in the road and our timing was off but I was on the winning side."_

_"That you were. Mrs. Evans was it the same for you love at first sight?"_

"Yes, it was." Sam leaned down meeting puckered lips.

_"Yes, it was we met in October and then that summer we had a summer fling."_

_"Oooh…a summer fling? What did that consist of?"_

"Yeah, what did that consist of y'all? Summer fling? Late night kisses movies, a carnival."

"Kurt…shhh.."

_"Just a simple relationship free of drama we got to know each other really well over that time. Went to the carnival and thinking about that Tilt-a-whirl always makes me smile. That was the foundation of what was to become…Samcedes."_

_"Oh you named it?"_

_"Yes, but more so merged it we are Samcedes or MerSam."_

_"I love Samcedes."_

"I prefer Samcedes! Yes! JJ is a Samcedes shipper!"

_"We do too."_

_"Mercedes, Sam told us that the both of you are already married but he popped the question to you explain that."_

_"Well Sam and I eloped and he didn't pop the question so he asked my dad for my hand and then he asked our son for his blessing, over the weekend he surprised me and proposed. It was the most beautiful night ever."_

"_Sam what was your take on that night the eloping at you popping the question?"_

"_The eloping was a spur of the moment we did it for our son, TJ we had something to take care of and daddy wanted it done the right way. Me popping the question, I asked her father for her hand he said yes, while I away at work I called home to talk to TJ and ask for his blessing of course he said yes and then I planned it all with the help of my mother-in-law and our best friend Kurt. That night was the best night of my life, can nothing pull us down or apart. Mercedes and I are perfect for each other I made a wish by throwing a bunch of coins in the East River and every day my wishes are coming true. We're married, still going to have a big wedding and we're expecting our second baby due sometime around May."_

"_That's so sweet. Sam you have incredible taste on that ring. Newly engaged, a son, a baby on the way Mercedes you're getting back in the studio how are you going to adjust to doing it all because being the wife of a coach it's like being a single mom?"_

_"I've been doing it all by myself for the last 5 years it's not going to be anything new the only difference will be I'll have a baby and my music career to juggle. Spring things shouldn't be as hectic we can have a routine in place then we'll go from there."_

"_TJ you have been waiting ever so patiently and you are the most adorable boy. What do you think about your father being a coach?"_

_"I think it's awesome he's the best daddy for the job."_

"_That's so sweet. Do you want to play football one day?"_

_"I would love to play football see this dogtag this is my uncle Finn my aunt Rachel gave it to me as one of my christening gifts I got 11 godparents and he played football in high school he was the quarterback and his number was number 5 I thought I wanted to be the running back but I want to be the quarterback just like him. He was their leader and I want to lead."_

"Awww…he talked about Finn. TJ that's so sweet!" Rachel wiped her tears. "Awww."

"_That's so sweet and what would your number be?"_

_"Number 5. He's my guardian angel and with number 5 on my back uncle Finn is not too far off track."_

"_Aww…I bet your Uncle Finn is proud of you."_

"_I know. I am proud of him too. I love Uncle Finn."_

"_Now we're going to take a serious turn here I want to see, w__hat is your take on domestic violence in general and in the NFL and in all of sports? Do you think what they have in place is good enough or should there be more done? With man on woman relationships everyone is vocal but when it comes to the same sex there's not __a lot of people voicing their concern._"

_"Far as domestic violence in the NFL I think that it's about time they got something in place if you look back in past years you'll see that players were getting one game and a fine or 2 games or just a fine it was confusing. It took that incident to happen for people take notice it's been going on it just wasn't talked about. What they have in place they need to build on it every single day a woman is hit by their boyfriends or girlfriends same-sex same problems and it hits close to home for me because my fiancé well wife was in abusive relationship." _

"YES! TELL THE WORLD MERCEDES!" Santana shouted at the screen.

"Here it goes. I squeezed his hand he leaned over. "I got you baby. Then and now."

"_Mrs. Evans you were in abusive relationship?"_

_"Yes."_

"_How long was the abusive relationship?"_

_"I was with him for 7 years and the abuse lasted for 6 years."_

"_Oh my….hmmm…what is your take on domestic violence in the league?"_

"_It's like a fraternity not everything done will be known until you cross then you see the ways things are handled. There are a lot of women who stay hush-hush about this because they don't want to disrupt the flow or leave this new lifestyle but when you need them to be there for you. They're not there. They're coming to you for you to not do this or that. How can you have something in place when the thing in place to help is broken? I'm glad they have this in place but I think it's too late. Most of the damage has already been done._

_"That's true I like that that they had something in place I just think it's too late myself/ So, you were in this relationship for 7 years 6 years of abuse, and you had a child by this man?"_

_"I didn't have a kid by this man on purpose, he got me drunk, raped me or sexually assaulted me, lied saying that he used protection he didn't 6 weeks later I find out I'm pregnant to answer your next question abortion wasn't an option, neither was adoption. I could have left but threatened me that he'd take my son. I eventually did leave one of those times he hit me I returned back to him."_

"_Why? But here you are Mercedes Jones an artist? You could have gotten help?"_

_"I know I was a shame I'm not afraid to say it. I couldn't go back home my relationship with my parents wasn't strong, I lost contact with all of my friends, he wanted me to depend on him for everything and he hurt me in the process and I did."_

"_What made you leave for good?"_

_"My son he saw his "father", and I use quotations because that man isn't his father my husband is his father. TJ he saw him hit me. I couldn't have my son in that environment anymore saying he loved me and all of this it was toxic, he trapped by getting me pregnant and after he raped for the second time, hearing my son scream and cry for him to get off me that was it, that next morning TJ was balled up sleep at the door, tear stained face, I replayed his prayer in my head, I said "go", I never looked back came here and that was that."_

"_Sam, what do you have to say about this? What did you say when you found out this?"_

"_Every time I hear that story I want to cry no one should ever go through that or son should hear their mother crying f-for him to stop. It's s-sad. When I found out what my wife went through I wanted to remove her right then and there I said some choice words they do not need repeating but I was not happy."_

"_Hmm…I did not want to take this route with this interview but we're going there. Did you document the bruising kept photos?"_

"_I did. I have the diary I read through it very painful not many happy moments the happiest was when our was born."_

"_You say our son, but he's your son?"_

"_No, she said it right he is our son, he is my son, making the baby doesn't give you the title of father or daddy, I've been caring for our since they got here and I'll never stop. I'm his father on paper and reality. We had a talk about real daddy. TJ knows. Son, what's a real daddy?"_

"_A real daddy is you, you care for mommy and me, make her laugh and smile, not cry and be sad all of the time. You correct me when I'm wrong and offer praise when I'm right. You show me how a mommy should be treated love, honor and respect and for this alone you are forever and always daddy. I love you daddy."_

"_Always and forever son."_

"Serves you right Tank! I hope your crusty crunchy nasty ass is watching this! Shouts out to real fathers!" Quinn screamed. "I still want to cut his mini tank. I hope I get the opportunity."

"_That is right. All you men out there take a page from Sam's book he's a real father. Don't' let me get started. Okay. Do you have a picture of him?"_

"_I do have a picture of him but I don't want his face shown. He deserves no shine all he deserves is to be publicly humiliated."_

"Mercedes! You should have showed his picture!" Blaine said. "I hope they found one and put it up there. He needs more humiliation did you drop his name."

"Wait…you might get that hold on."

"_I totally agree with that being said a__re you going to tell us his name?"_

_"Yes….his name is…Reginald Mason, also known as Tank."_

"WON'T SHE DO IT! HEY! SHE DROPPED HIS NAME! GET YOUR SHINE ON TANK! SERVES YOU RIGHT! I'M STILL WAITING ON YOUR ASS!"

"Tana!" Sam said.

"What? Shoot it's the truth." Brittany pulled Santana down. "Okay I'll calm down."

"_Tank this is your shine! You are a low down dirty shame dog! What was the condition of Mercedes when she arrived here?"_

"_She had broken ribs, busted lip and two black eyes and a concussion."_

"_You took her to the hospital?"_

"_Yes, I took her to the hospital and she stayed with me for a few days and she went back."_

"_Why did you go back if you were in a safe environment?"_

"_My son he was left behind."_

"_Why didn't you bring him with you?"_

"_He wouldn't let me."_

"_That's so sad. So sad Mercedes I'm glad that you are talking about this. This needs to be heard and not just once but over and over again it goes on everyday morning, noon, and night. There is no breaks in between. I wish you both the best Mercedes seems you found our happiness."_

"_I have waking up to these two beautiful faces is what I need."_

"_That's great. Let's end this interview with a song. Someone told me that this young man right here has vocals TJ, care to sing us a song."_

"_Sure, what would you like to hear?"_

"_Surprise us."_

"_Okay I'm going to sing this song for my mommy and daddy because he is home to stay tweaked the song because that's what I do. You're his love, you're his angel mommy you're the girl of his dreams, and he'd like to thank you for waiting patiently my daddy's home my daddy's home to stay how you waited for this moment to be by his side, you wrote in diary and told me you had teardrops in your eyes my daddy's home, my daddy's home to stay __but he made a promise that you treasured he made it back home to you he's not a thousand miles away, he's gonna be here come what may..my daddy's home to stay_._"_

"_That was the Evans Family and doesn't that TJ have vocals! That boy is going to be a heart-breaker when he gets older. After the interview we later got a call from Mrs. Evans saying she wanted us to show her abuser photo. Here he is. Reginald Mason that scum! __Tank you need to house a few bullets in your body! You are a waste of sperm that truly needs to die! Up next the Higgins Family stick around for that after these messages."_

"Go Juju! Tell us how you feel!

"What did you guys think of the interview?" I muted the TV.

"I'm so happy! That you finally got this out and you dropped his name and photo! That took a lot of guts. Here is to you Mrs. Evans!"

"Bravo!" They all stood up giving me a standing ovation. "TJ excellent vocals!" TJ bowed.

"You aren't afraid Mercedes after what happened last week. With him coming here because I got my bus filled up and waiting."

Sam went in his pocket handing Artie some money. "Just in case should that do?"

"Yeah, this is more than enough."

"To answer your question Artie I was afraid because I really don't know what Tank is capable of see what he did with my brother and TJ at the P-A-R-K, but no, he has been doing all of this behind closed doors let the world know the name of the man that did this."

**Puck's POV**

"RICK! YOU SHOT MY COUSIN YOU MOTHERFUCKER! RICK! RICK! GET UP! DON'T DIE ON ME!"

"He's gone! But you come here!" Tank started running chased him down with Azimio and Ray on his ass. "Get him! Drag his crusty ass back here. Show no mercy! Beat his ass up! J3 call 911. You okay Stevie."

"Y-Yeah! Whew! Y'all thought I was a goner!" Stevie was moving head side to side. "He had a good grip on me. Let me stomp his ass." With every stomp came a word. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM! WHERE IS SANTANA WITH HER MATCHES WHEN YOU NEED THEM?"

"Let me get in on this." Stacey came out with Mercedes frying pan. "I HATE YOU! TRY SOMETHING NOW!"

"Me too. PawPaw this is for you you'd love this. STICKS!" JJ kept poking the stick in his groin.

"STOP! THIS IS ABUSE! THIS IS WRONG! HELP ME! THIS IS ABUSE!" Tank screamed.

"What is going on here in my house?! Who got shot? Why is Stevie stomping this man and Stacey got my good frying pan?" Mercedes said peeking out the door. "Stevie, Stacey, JJ, Puck, J3 what happened?"

"Mommy, what's going on?! Don't say another one of my uncles got shot! If so I'm ready to shoot Tank myself!"

"TJ baby go upstairs! Now!"

"This bloody piece of shit right her is Tank he's here asking about some boxes, the boxes in the basement he had Stevie in a headlock with the gun to his head threatening to pull the trigger. I pulled the trigger killing Rick. Azimio, Ray, Stacey JJ, and Stevie beat up Tank ass and we're waiting for the ambulance and the police to get here."

"He had a gun to Stevie's head box for some boxes?! Some boxes Tank! Why are you even here?!" He opened his blowing kisses at Mercedes. "Everything is about your selfish self! Tank move on! Get a damn clue! We are through stop texting my phone, asking about Sam's son, and asking about your baby. I'm not pregnant with your baby Tank!"

"That's some bullshit you know it! You are pregnant with my baby."

"This baby that I'm pregnant with is not yours, this baby is Sam's there was a fear that I was carrying your child but all them test that were positive were out of date I'm not pregnant with your baby and ever since then Sam has been spraying up my place in hopes of getting me pregnant. His men marched to their destination and latched on to what it wanted. My _husband_ is batting a thousand and this bundle of joy is his. We are no longer connected."

"What about TJ he's mine?"

"No, TJ is Sam's too. We are no longer connected to you the only thing that connects you to my son is your blood and even though that's your connection I wish it Sam's blood running through Thaddeus Evans veins. My son will never grow up to be like you. I'm telling you this to your face so when the day happens you won't be surprised. Sam's son will grow up one day and win awards and be all on the screen and when he goes to accepts his award I want him to thank his father, his one true father. Samuel Thaddeus Evans, beat him up Puck but before that stand him up." J3 and JJ helped him up.

"What you gonna kiss me?" He puckered his lips making kissing noise.

Mercedes looked him up and down. "No, I'm going to do this. You done this to me many of times it's time for a payback." Mercedes drew back her hand leaning back as far as she could go she moved forward her armed gently flowed smacking Tank silly! "Now you can beat him up again Puck."

"You ain't say nothing but a word. Get me a bat!"

**JJ's POV**

Log online catch up with celebrity news and first thing I see.

"What in the hell?! _R&amp;B SINGER MERCEDES JONES IS A MAN BEATER! CLICK FOR PICTURES! _The hell is shit?!" I clicked on the link and there were some photos of doctored ass photos of Tank with bruises on his body. "No he's not!"

**A/N: Did we enjoy this? What does Tank have up his sleeve? I can safely say that we don't give not one shit about his ass! It's been a proven fact since the chapter one. We'll see what Tank has going on later. Also we have to get his POV from the interview. Until tomorrow guys iamJLS.**


	87. Chapter 87

**A/N: Did y'all **_**really**_** think I was gonna kill off my favorite Uncle Stevie? Truth be told I was BUT [dodges y'all throwing y'all smartphones and laptop throw from Zini] Hey! Hey! Geez! I got the moves like Jagger. WHEW! After counting down from one million per sweetiedee suggestion I just got finished a few hours ago and her standing in the gap I came to my senses and was like nah I can't do that. I too like Uncle Stevie he's a big kid like me! What's in this update you're wondering? Let's find out together. Shall we?  
**

**Happy Reading (:**

_**Monday Night….**_

**Stevie's POV**

"Sir with the bat put it down!" The officer yelled hand on his weapon.

"Why? He's trespassing I got permission to beat his ass and this is my weapon of choice."

"Drop the bat or be arrested!" Puck tossed the bat. "Now tell us what happened here."

"This fool…."

"This crunchy…."

"This piece of shit motherfucker."

"I beat his ass once I'll do it again…" We all started shouting at once.

"HEY! HEY! ONE PERSON AT A TIME! YOU!" I pointed to myself. "Yes, you."

"Officer this man right here along with that dead guy was waiting for me at my house he held a gun to my head made me drive here for some boxes. This is my brother and his wife house, he's away in San Diego we get here he puts me in a headlock shouting and yelling for Sam, Mercedes and TJ to come out, then my sister Stacey brother JJ opened the door, she went and got J3, I don't know when Puck, Azimio and Ray got here and he was threating to kill me all I heard was 2 gunshots and I thought I was hit because his mother got tried to kill me before I checked my person and nothing. He's there on the ground two shots to the chest."

"Who shot him?" Puck raised his hand. "Gun. Do you have a license to carry this?"

"That I do sir."

"Who are these guys?" His partner asked. "You live here."

"Yes, we're hired bodyguards Mr. Evans hired us to watch out for this douche. He got in like Stevie said."

"Do you have weapons?"

"Yes, here is my gun."

"Mine too." Azimio and Ray placed their guns on porch.

"What's the deceased name?"

"Beats the hell out of me y'all should be worried about him. My sister has a temporary restraining order against his ass. His name is Reginald Mason."

"No, it's not my name is Oscar Harrison."

"Check him for ID." The cop went through his pockets pulling out his wallet.

"Says here Reginald Mason, who is this Oscar Harrison person when you ask you your name this isn't anything to be played with."

"Reginald Mason says he has a temporary restraining order against Mercedes, Sam and Thaddeus. Why are you here?"

"They got something of mine."

"Didn't I just tell you the story? This fool ass bitch tried to kill me over some boxes."

"Do you have his boxes?!"

"No, we don't have his boxes. Can y'all remove this rotten corpse my nephew is up there looking down here." TJ had the window open looking down. "TJ GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW! YOUR MOTHER IS ON HER WAY UP THERE!"

"Does she have a copy of the temporary restraining order?"

"Yes, she does. I'll go get her so she can show you." Stacey said.

"Damn! They did a number on you again! When are you going to learn your lesson? What happened?"

"This fool tells me to get in his car that we're going to for a drive he brings me here and puts _me_ in a headlock and shot my cousin."

"That's not how it happened! You were at my house waiting on me!" I kicked out at him JJ pulled me back.

"Man fuck you!" I shouted.

"Fuck you too!"

"You shut your ass up." The cop said putting the hand cuffs on Tank.

"Here she is."

"Here is the copy of my temporary restraining order. Sam, honey I'll call you back." Cedes leaned against the door. "TJ didn't I tell you to stay upstairs."

TJ stood in front of Mercedes mean mugging Tank. "Y-Yeah but I want to see Tankzilla get captured! I hate him! HE GAVE ME POOP PINKEYE! You nasty filthy roach!" TJ gave both fingers Mercedes popped his hands.

"But mommy…"

"What have I told you about doing that Thaddeus? You know better. Don't shed any tears I told you about that? Didn't! Go sit on the couch. Although he deserves that you don't do that ever."

"Yeah, Reginald Mason you are in violation of you restraining order you are under arrest."

"Under arrest for what? I didn't do shit did you hear my side of the story he bought me here." Tank was tugging the officer in the direction of the house.

"You really want me to buy that crap story let's go you're going to keep Big Bubba cozy all night. You all have a good night. Good thing y'all have a gate up to keep the likes of him out. Chatham get his statement." The officer took my statement then gave a copy to Mercedes for her file to keep.

"That is it you all have a good night."

"Why is Tank so worried about those damn boxes? You and Sam went through them right?"

"We went through some of them not all. Y'all can go through the rest of them. TJ upstairs it's late upstairs in bed now. Don't rub your eye if you have to use the tissues on your bed."

"Yes, mommy night everyone too bad I couldn't smear my finger in Tank's eye payback for this hot mess."

"Okay. Stacey, J3 come with me we're going to the basement to look through them boxes."

"What in the hell is going on? Why are the police leaving? Who is this dead man they putting in the back of this van." She cupped her hands around her mouth. "HEY WHO IS THAT DEAD MAN?!"

Ray, Azimio, Puck, and Mercedes all shook their heads. "Unbelievable. Mrs. Evans, Azimio and I are going to go for our midnight walk."

"Okay." Mercedes pushed her mother away from the door locking it. "Mom, you didn't hear any of that going on?"

"No. I was knocked out sleep jet-lagged. What happened?"

"Tank put a gun to Stevie's head told him to drive here for those boxes in the basement."

"All that for some nasty boxes! What's in them?"

"You didn't find them in your quest the last time you were out here?" By the sound of Mercedes ringtone I knew it was Sam. "Sam, I'll call you soon, baby. I need to ask Stevie a few questions before I call you. Like 5 minutes. Okay."

"I did not your diary caught my eye and I stopped at that. Where are the others?"

"In the basement."

"Oh, goodie I'm going to help."

"Mom, no you aren't you're going upstairs to bed let them do that you sleep you said you were jet-lagged go to bed you just want to be nosy to see if there are any other diaries of mine for you to snoop in. I have a few more we came across them last week will you read them no. You still have yet to redeem yourself might want to think on that before you catch them Z's. Nighty night."

"But.."

Mercedes pointed to the steps. "Like I do my son, night Bernice. I'll see you in the morning."

"Who are you to telling me what to do I'm grown..this …."

"This is my house! You can go home! You know that right!" She closed her eyes rubbing her forehead. "I can't wait for your mother to come out here she's coming her next week someone I won't mind helping out instead of bombarding in. I get she missed all this but girl!" She sighed I let out a small laugh. "Stevie tell me what happened?"

"I was going to come right home as in here but I opted to go to my house and pull the video take a shower then come here. I pulled up and I see this car soon as I stepped foot out Rick turned on his high-beams Tank hobbles his ass out saying he wants his boxes pushes me, opens the gun chamber to show me that the gun is loaded saying, one of those bullets had my name on it. He's calling me acting Uncle Stevie calls you a man beater shows me some bump that looks like a bump he may need to just wash up and it'll clear up we get here he puts me in a headlock, he yells for you, Sam and TJ. Did you hear him?"

"I heard someone yell. I thought it was J3 or JJ." She shrugged rubbing her arm with her hand.

"Okay, so he has me in headlock, Stacey and JJ comes to the door their shocked they have words I'm begging JJ to get the boxes so he wouldn't shoot me. Out of nowhere I hear Puck shouting he points the gun at Puck he tells me _fine say goodbye Stevie_ I heard 2 gunshots I fall I'm checking my body for a bullet wound the best I can because I fall first, Stacey falls on top of me and JJ on top of her. Tank is now screaming for Rick to get up he's going after Puck he tries to run Azimio and Ray drags him back, we beat him up, you come down here and that's that."

"Stevie I'm glad your safe nothing happened to you I'm going to say this and you need to act on it quickly, get a restraining order against Tank for your safety. Okay."

"Okay, I'll look into it."

"No, don't look into it, act on it. You're going to be one of the ones picking up TJ from school when it starts. Get it."

"Alright I'll get it the first thing well….I'll print the forms out later. I'm going down to the basement to help them."

"I'm going up here to call my husband he just sent a text saying I went over my five minutes. Have a good night Stevie." I watched her go up the stairs.

"You too Mercedes."

_**Tuesday Morning…**_

**JJ's POV**

"Damn what is up with all these bugs? Don't you run! Get back here!" I stomped on it. "I got it! I'm going to have to call the Orkin Man! This is insane."

"What do you expect? These boxes came from Tank's house it's making me itch." Stacey scratched her arm then I started scratching. "I _will_ be hitting the shower after we get done. See if I had my Raid we'd be somewhat alright. You get the back I get this box, J3 start over there."

"Look at all these photos and shit, this is TJ's onesie. Awww.."

"That's cute and all but we're down here looking for the reason of why Tank wants these boxes and that onesie isn't it." J3 said.

"What about this?" I pulled out a binder. "A binder of printed pages of houses in Maryland."

"Let me see, it's a lot of pages here over 100 pages in this book. Stacey look through these see if he has any circled and they have the address we can look them up online to see if they bought a house better yet we can check the spy app if he left town to go to Maryland it's gonna tell."

**Mercedes POV**

"Sorry I went over the five minutes. I was telling Stevie that he needs to get a restraining order."

"_That he does! What? How? Did he piggy back in?"_

"No, he was waiting for Stevie at his house he puts a gun to his head demanding that we give him demands he drives here, puts a gun to his head he shouted for me, you and TJ. Stacey and JJ open the door they have words, Puck, Azimio and Ray appear out of nowhere but I skipped a part he opens up the chamber of the gun telling Stevie one of those bullets has his name on it fast forward he's demanding for the boxes. He asked for them."

"_They better not have given Crusty Tank our boxes."_

"Stevie asked JJ to get the boxes but JJ Didn't someone got shot though and killed it was Rick, they took Tank away he was saying that he wasn't Tank he was giving another name, I got this feeling he's changing his identity and Puck, Stacey, Stevie, and JJ beat Tank up again."

"_That's what he gets wouldn't surprise me if does. Tank is this evil chameleon that wants to blend in. Can't believe this can we have one week where nothing goes down. Here it is 12:30 in the morning and this. All I want is one week where no one comes by our house, no text messages from him I just want to call you and you tell me all the good things that happened during your day. Did you tell them they could go through the boxes?"_

"Yeah I did. They're going through them right now; Azimio and Ray are doing their midnight walk, Puck I don't know where he's at. My mother slept through all of that."

"_All that went down jet-lagged?"_

"Yes, you think she'd have a remedy so she could be nosy. I talked to your mother so good to talk to her. She's thinking about coming out here for a few months. She asked. What do you say?"

"_I'm all for it! I'm good with her coming out there. Did the gunshots scare TJ?"_

"No, not this time he did give Tank the finger I popped his little hands and on top of that he wanted to smear his finger in his eye for his poop pink eye that I would approve of."

"_Me too. Baby I would love to stay on here and talk to you all morning but I have to get up in a few hours. Let's pray._ _Father, Thank you for my family. I ask that you bless them with your favor. Provide for all of their needs. I ask you to protect them from harm and evil. Surround them in the shadow of your wing. Go before them and prepare the way for them. If any path is crooked, I ask you to make it straight. Protect them from the schemes of the enemy and keep them from deception. Bring your perfect peace to our hearts. In Jesus name I pray, amen. God Bless, my wife, our son, our daughter AJE and me also McConaughey. Amen."_

"Amen. Get some sleep baby."

"_I'll try. I love you."_

"Love you more." I tugged on my necklace. "Hmmm…I need to calm down." I took off all my clothes putting on my robe slipping in my flip flops going downstairs.

"Wow! All of this info Puck."

"Stacey can you keep an eye on TJ, Puck let's go for a walk. I want to talk to you."

"Sure. Stacey I'll be right back." I walked outside jiggling my keys in my pocket. "What is it you want to talk about on this walk?"

"Okay. This is what's up we're not going for a walk. Here are the keys to my car I need you to drive me somewhere."

"Alright. Where are we going to Mercedes?"

"Sam's apartment."

"Are you serious?" He slammed on the brakes "It is one clock in the morning he has to be up in a few hours."

"And we will be jogging around the field with smile on his face. Drive Puck!"

"Okay."

On the ride to San Diego I got in my Z's because after Sam is done with me I won't be good. "Mercedes Evans. Wake up, we're here."

"Great! Puck you stay here I'll be down when I'm done. Don't wait up." I got out the car going inside the building taking the elevator to the top floor I opened the door took off my shoes quietly closing the door behind me I tiptoed down the hall slowly opening his bedroom door; he was sound asleep phone in his hand. "Aww…look at him. I do want to wake him but then again I came here for two things to see him and this." I pulled the sheets back I started singing. "_Someone in San Diego has a pot of gold at the end, I do know that it so and it's curved like this you see, simple and beautiful something, something pretty for my eyes to see._ Enough of this Barney song hop on it Mercedes _Sam it's yours all yours you gonna get it tonight, I'll give you the Mrs. Evans Special all through the night_." I crawled into bed throwing my legs over him guiding him inside me. "Sam." I said slowly grinded his eyes fluttered open.

"Mercedes baby..mmm…it's two o'clock in the damn morning."

"Shh…let Mercy ride." I leaned down kissed him.

"As you wish baby. Do it to me! Take off your robe I want you butt ass naked. There you go let them bounce."

**Sam's POV**

Mercedes bounced up and down on my dick every time she would come down I'd thrust myself inside her she was making my toes curl. "Yeah, you like that don't you."

"Hmmm….hmm…yeah you like it when I grind on you Mr. Evans."

"That I do. Grind me Mrs. Evans." I held on to her hips. "G-r-i-n-d me Grind on me! Just like that."

"YES! YES!" Our bodies worked in rhythm. "Sam I'm cumming."

"Cum on me baby I'm not ready yet." Her body started to shake she threw her head back her back arched. I took out my phone recording her. "Mr. Evans Shit! Ooh."

I flipped her over getting on top I was turned on. I hadn't bust in a few days and I need to release. I kept pounding and pounding. I was going for the gold. "Mercedes how does it feel?"

"G-Good f-faster shit! Sammy I'm gonna cum again. Sam…I'm CUMMMING!" Her eyes rolled back in her head that did it for me.

"MERCEDES YOU GOT THAT FIRE! I'M ABOUT TO BUST MRS. EVANS! SHHIIIIIT I'M CUMMING OOOOH DAMN! I'M STILL CUMMING! OOHH MY….!" My mini Sam slipped out of her. I laid my head on her chest.

"I'm so high!" She rubbed my back. "I didn't know I would cum so quick."

"Oh, it's good baby when you cum fast I know white chocolate put it down. What made you come down here? I'm mean I'm not complaining at all just…"

"I wanted it and I wanted to see you Puck drove me."

"Ohh….he's not in here."

"No I told him to stay in the car."

"That's good. Crazy night."

"I don't want to talk about it that I just want to fall asleep in your arms." She nuzzled against my neck.

"Okay." My phone rang. "It's Puck, hello. Is Mercedes about ready to go? She's asleep. You want to come up here and crash on the couch until she's ready to go. No, we're done. I'll let you in. See you soon." I got out of bed waiting for Puck at the door. "Wassup Man. I heard you beat him down."

"Yup. Part 2 felt good!

"Yeah, mine did too." Puck pushed me. " Okay. Okay. I'm going back there snuggle with my wifey. Catch some Z's. You up? You missed my arms from being around you.

"Yes."

I crawled into bed pulling her close to me. "Who is watching our baby?"

"Stacey he'll be knocked out until I get back."

"I've been thinking about you saying you want to move next year let's move you and TJ down here in a couple of weeks. I know we paid all that money for that school but we have insurance and those school uniforms looks like this school down here. What do you say to that baby? I'll be home every night minus the games I'm away."

"My answer to that is yes."

**TJ's POV**

"Mommy! Mommy where are you?" I opened the bathroom door. "Okay. Daddy _still_ hasn't fixed that bar. Where is she? Her robe is missing!"

"TJ! TJ!"

"Aunt Stacy where is mommy? She was here last night. Here go her pajamas." I picked up her shirt. "See and her robe is missing!"

"Uh…..she went out. More than likely I know where.

"Good Morning." Mommy was all smiles as she limped over to the bed in her robe. "Hi baby."

"Mommy you limping again! You worked out without daddy and you _still_ getting injured."

"Um…I think he is the cause of this."

"Huh?" I started rubbing mommy's leg. "Better mommy?"

"Yes, thanks TJ. Did Aunt Stacey give you your eye drops?

"No, I haven't yet. TJ go and see if granny got breakfast ready."

"Okay." I ran out the room but stopped ear shot range away.

"_You went down to San Diego for your National Spelling Bee?" _I guess mommy had to get it in. "Daddy got that fire! Oops!"

"THADDEUS JOSHUA EVANS!" Mommy yelled. "COME HERE!"

"I'm gone!" I slid down the railing.

"Mercedes! Don't! He's fine!" Granny shouted upstairs although she's part of my stress she's alright for now I'm saved by the spanking.

**Mercedes POV**

"Thank you we'll see you this Saturday. Bye. Yes! That is taken care of."

"What was that call about?"

"That call was to a real estate agent, Sam and I will be looking at houses on Saturday in San Diego and if we find a house we love, we're moving not next year in 2 weeks."

Stacey jaw dropped. "Two weeks? Does Sam know about this?"

"He does while I was down there for a little visit he talked about it."

"What about TJ's school, y'all paid all that tuition?"

"We're getting a refund Sam already found another school some kid parents changed their mind TJ got the last spot, the only downfall about this is he won't be attending school with his cousins."

"Maybe not!"

"Tana!" I gave her hug. "What are you doing here?

"I had a feeling that you were going to up and move so I pre-warned the other ND family and the school that has the same uniforms as the one we were going to send our kids to they're going there."

"Wait! That means."

"We're all moving to SAN DIEGO!" She jumped up and down. "Don't be so surprised Mercedes! Where y'all go we go? We are family."

"Well since we're family Sam and I did an interview it's airing in 2 weeks."

"Say no more! We will be here! Can he get an early copy?"

"I don't know."

"Hi Aunt Tana."

"Hi baby oh wow! You got pinkeye?" She tilted his head back. "I got one name. Tank."

"Yup! Where is my boo Gabby? They dubbed us Tabby."

"Thaddeus come here granny saved you once but she's out shopping. Come here. Don't hide behind your aunt. You've been dodging me most of the day hiding in the attic." I curled my finger in the come here motion. "I'm not playing. Over here get over here." He made the walk of shame. I held his hand popping his bottom three times. "What did I tell you about eavesdropping? Part 2. Right?"

"Y-Y-Yeah…"

"Granny stopped me because she was here she's out shopping. Don't do that anymore or you'll get worse than that. Go sit on the couch and read your book."

"Your mother is back?"

I sighed. "Unfortunately she is. So, what part of San Diego are you guys moving to I'm thinking La Jolla not far from Sam's job and near the beach."

"We are too."

"Girl let me tell you what I did. You're gonna be proud of me!"

"What?" She looked at Stacey. "You know."

"I smacked Tank!"

"YES! Base one but what you should have done was stomp a mud hole in his ass! But a smack." She smacked her hands. "We're moving in the right direction now just to get you some matches. Why was he here? Y'all got a gate."

"Some boxes. What was in the boxes Stacey?"

_**2 days later…**_

**Tank's POV**

The opening of the door woke me out my sleep. "Rick baby! Tank boo where are you at? Tank where have you been for the last two days?! I've been calling your phone and Rick's phone he's not answering. What happened to you?"

"Rick is dead."

"Huh?! How?!"

"We went by Stevie house to see if he knew anything about my boxes so I sort of held him at gunpoint made him drive to Sam and "Mercedes", house I'm asking nicely for my boxes they getting buck and shit they start beating me up I hear two gunshots and there was Rick lying on the ground. I tried to explain to the cops my side of the story but he sided with them."

"Did you get the boxes?"

I huffed. "Bitch does it look like I got the boxes!" I smacked her. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'll make it all better. Forgive me." I undid her pants lying back on the couch. "Ride my face. Come one." I stuck my tongue out. "Taste like chicken."

"Tank your tongue feels so good. Eat me!"

"Uh-huh…bounce." While she balanced on my face she undid my pants stroking my dick oh yeah King Tank gonna get it in!

**_2 weeks later…_**

2 weeks ago it was my mother, last week my cousin Rick what more can go wrong this week.

"Ain't shit on TV, commercial, commercial, commercial. What is this?" I turned up the volume.

"_Coming up next my interview with the Evans Family won't you stick around for that….._

"What is this shit? Up next the Evans Family?! No, that's my family! My son and wife! This bullshit. I'll stick around Ms. Juju I don't know if I'll stay for the whole thing.

_"And we're back I told you before the break that we'll meet the Evans Family and we are, Sam, Mercedes, and their son TJ. I was welcomed into their beautiful house 2 weeks ago we just sat and had us a good ol' time talking I felt like I was one of their friends. The Evans Family._

"Look at this shit. They all dressed up. Mercedes look hot in the dress."

_"Good Afternoon Sam, Mercedes, and TJ. How are we today?"_

_"I'm good now. I have my beautiful wife and son with me. Baby how about you?"_

I kissed my teeth. "Wife! Your wife? Ha!"

_"Every time I'm with you all things are good."_

_"Ditto for me!"_

"Look at my little man, don't he look just like me although he does favor Sam. That's creepy he even smiles like him, he looks like Sam and Mercedes! But I know he my son that! He's a Mason through and through. Fuck the Evans Family!"

_"That's good. Mr. Evans you told me over the phone of how you met your wife? Would you share with everyone?_

"But he didn't hit it first don't even give a damn on how they met."

_"Sure I met the Mrs., in high school I knew from the moments that I laid my eyes on her that she was the only one for me. We had a few bumps in the road and our timing was off but I was on the winning side."_

_"That you were. Mrs. Evans was it the same for you love at first sight?"_

"Blah, blah, blah blah, you see this shit."

_"Yes, it was we met in October and then that summer we had a summer fling."_

"Summer fling! What y'all do pray? She wasn't giving up jack!"

_"Just a simple relationship free of drama we got to know each other really well over that time. Went to the carnival and thinking about that Tilt-a-whirl always makes me smile. That was the foundation of what was to become…Samcedes."_

"They named it? Samcedes? What the hell is that?"

_"Oh you named it?"_

_"Yes, but more so merged it we are Samcedes or MerSam."_

"That makes me sick to my stomach. Samcedes and Mersam. It should be CeTank or MeReg."

"I don't prefer none of this shit. That's that high school love. Y'all won't last long. You'll be back to me."

_"Mercedes, Sam told us that the both of you are already married but he popped the question to you explain that."_

"Married? I don't believe it!"

_"Well Sam and I eloped and he didn't pop the question so he asked my dad for my hand and then he asked our son for his blessing, over the weekend he surprised me and proposed. It was the most beautiful night ever."_

"Eloped? What for? You wouldn't even say yes to me after you won your first Grammy."

"_Sam what as your take on that night the eloping at you popping the question?"_

"_The eloping was a spur of the moment we did it for our son, TJ we had something to take care of and daddy wanted it done the right way. Me popping the question, I asked her father for her hand he said yes, while I away at work I called home to talk to TJ and ask for his blessing of course he said yes and then I planned it all with the help of my mother-in-law and our best friend Kurt. That night was the best night of my life, can nothing pull us down or apart. Mercedes and I are perfect for each other I made a wish by throwing a bunch of coins in the East River and every day my wishes are coming true. We're married, still going to have a big wedding and we're expecting our second baby due sometime around May."_

"Daddy? I'm his father! You just actin in my place until I get back. Keep saying that shit! He asked for TJ's blessing. Really? Who does that? Y'all perfect for each other. Nah, Samuel she's perfect for me! Only me! Y'all married?! Second baby, due in May. Yeah, if she was pregnant with my baby she'd be due in April. Nah."

"_That's so sweet. Sam you have incredible taste on that ring. Newly engaged, a son, a baby on the way Mercedes you're getting back in the studio how are you going to adjust to doing it all because being the wife of a coach it's like being a single mom?"_

"This single mom shit again! She's "married", allegedly. That ring look cheap as all hell! Probably only paid what one thousand on it."

_"I've been doing it all by myself for the last 5 years it's not going to be anything new the only difference will be I'll have a baby and my music career to juggle. Spring things shouldn't be as hectic we can have a routine in place then we'll go from there."_

"_TJ you have been waiting ever so patiently and you are the most adorable boy. What do you think about your father being a coach?"_

_"I think it's awesome he's the best daddy for the job."_

"I think it's awesome he's the best daddy for the job." I mocked TJ. "What about me? Real daddy right here. Don't care about my ass. Huh? Do you? Motherfucker."

"_That's so sweet. Do you want to play football one day?"_

_"I would love to play football see this dogtag this is my uncle Finn my aunt Rachel gave it to me as one of my christening gifts I got 11 godparents and he played football in high school he was the quarterback and his number was number 5 I thought I wanted to be the running back but I want to be the quarterback just like him. He was their leader and I want to lead."_

"Who the fuck is Finn? Your old man played ball be like him!"

"_That's so sweet and what would your number be?"_

_"Number 5. He's my guardian angel and with number 5 on my back uncle Finn is not too far off track."_

"_Aww…I bet your Uncle Finn is proud of you."_

"_I know. I'm proud of him too. I love Uncle Finn."_

"_Now we're going to take a serious turn here I want to see, what is your take on domestic violence in general and in the NFL and in all of sports? Do you think what they have in place is good enough or should there be more done? With man on woman relationships everyone is vocal but when it comes to the same sex there are not a lot of people voicing their concern."_

"I see where this is going. Better not! She better not! Juju what the hell?!

_"Far as domestic violence in the NFL I think that it's about time they got something in place if you look back in past years you'll see that players were getting one game and a fine or 2 games or just a fine it was confusing. It took that incident to happen for people take notice it's been going on it just wasn't talked about. What they have in place they need to build on it every single day a woman is hit by their boyfriends or girlfriends same-sex same problems and it hits close to home for me because my fiancé well wife was in abusive relationship." _

"NO! NO! NO!"

"_Mrs. Evans you were in abusive relationship?"_

_"Yes."_

"BULLSHIT!" I stood up.

"_How long was the abusive relationship?"_

_"I was with him for 7 years and the abuse lasted for 6 years."_

"Lying about how long it lasted! It only last a year two tops!"

"_Oh my….hmmm…what is your take on domestic violence in the league?"_

"_It's like a fraternity not everything done will be known until you cross then you see the ways things are handled. There are a lot of women who stay hush-hush about this because they don't want to disrupt the flow or leave this new lifestyle but when you need them to be there for you. They're not there. They're coming to you for you to not do this or that. How can you have something in place when the thing in place to help is broken? I'm glad they have this in place but I think it's too late. Most of the damage has already been done._

_"That's true I like that that they had something in place I just think it's too late myself. So, you were in this relationship for 7 years 6 years of abuse, and you had a child by this man?"_

"We agreed on having TJ! Don't do this Mercedes!"

_"I didn't have a kid by this man on purpose, he got me drunk, raped me or sexually assaulted me, lied saying that he used protection he didn't 6 weeks later I find out I'm pregnant to answer your next question abortion wasn't an option, neither was adoption. I could have left but threatened me that he'd take my son. I eventually did leave one of those times he hit me I returned back to him."_

"BITCH! I DID NOT RAPE YOU! STOP LYING TO THE WORLD ABOUT OUR LOVE!"

"_Why? But here you are Mercedes Jones an artist? You could have gotten help?"_

"Yeah! Good question! Tell them that! Since you're lying!"

_"I know I was a shame I'm not afraid to say it. I couldn't go back home my relationship with my parents wasn't strong, I lost contact with all of my friends, he wanted me to depend on him for everything and he hurt me in the process and I did."_

"You depended on my ass! True! Yeah, I didn't want you around them or your parents! Now look at you and our son!"

"_What made you leave for good?"_

_"My son he saw his "father", and I use quotations because that man isn't his father my husband is his father. TJ he saw him hit me. I couldn't have my son in that environment anymore saying he loved me and all of this it was toxic, he trapped by getting me pregnant and after he raped for the second time, hearing my son scream and cry for him to get off me that was it, that next morning TJ was balled up sleep at the door, tear stained face, I replayed his prayer in my head, I said "go", I never looked back came here and that was that."_

"TJ WAS ASLEEP! HE DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING! HE WASN'T CRYING HE JUST WANTED YOU TO BABY HIS ASS!"

"_Sam, what do you have to say about this? What did you say when you found out this?"_

"Sam don't have shit to say!"

"_Every time I hear that story I want to cry no one should ever go through that or son should hear their mother crying f-for him to stop. It's s-sad. When I found out what my wife went through I wanted to remove her right then and there I said some choice words they do not need repeating but I was not happy."_

"But your ass didn't! You wanted to cry! What kind of a wuss ass man are you?! Crying!"

"_Hmm…I did not want to take this route with this interview but we're going there. Did you document the bruising kept photos?"_

"She did but I burned most of that shit!"

"_I did. I have the diary I read through it very painful not many happy moments the happiest was when our was born."_

"Wait! You got a diary?! Why am I just now finding out about this?! Y'all son? Y'all son?! Oh, I just nutted and through a miracle it hits Sam nuts and your cervix fuck out of here!"

"_You say our son, but he's your son?"_

"Let me hear this weak ass man answer."

"_No, she said it right he is our son, he is my son, making the baby doesn't give you the title of father or daddy, I've been caring for our since they got here and I'll never stop. I'm his father on paper and reality. We had a talk about real daddy. TJ knows. Son, what's a real daddy?"_

"Really? Making it don't make you the daddy! Well my name is on the birth certificate! I remember signing it! MAMA I REMEMBERED I SIGNED IT! Kind of late for me to tell you that now! You in heaven watching out for me!"

"_A real daddy is you, you care for mommy and me, make her laugh and smile, not cry and be sad all of the time. You correct me when I'm wrong and offer praise when I'm right. You show me how a mommy should be treated love, honor and respect and for this alone you are forever and always daddy. I love you daddy."_

"Love you too Tank Junior!"

"_Always and forever son."_

"_That is right. All you men out there take a page from Sam's book he's a real father. Don't' let me get started. Okay. Do you have a picture of him?"_

"She better not show my sexy self! Imma have all the girls after me! Telling Mercedes of her damn mistake!

"_I do have a picture of him but I don't want his face shown. He deserves no shine all he deserves is to be publicly humiliated."_

"Mercedes I know you got a picture of me! You got my damn boxes!"

"_I totally agree with that being said are you going to tell us his name?"_

_"Yes….his name is…Reginald Mason, also known as Tank."_

"You better not say my name! Mercedes don't do this shit! I dare you to say my name!

"_Tank this is your shine! You are a low down dirty shame dog! What was the condition of Mercedes when she arrived here?"_

"So that's where your ass ran off too huh? That's why your shows got canceled!" I pulled out my gun cocking it barely listening to the rest of this interview.

"_She had broken ribs, busted lip and two black eyes and a concussion."_

"_You took her to the hospital?"_

"_Yes, I took her to the hospital and she stayed with me for a few days and she went back."_

"_Why did you go back if you were in a safe environment?"_

"_My son he was left behind."_

"_Why didn't you bring him with you?"_

"_He wouldn't let me."_

"_That's so sad. So sad Mercedes I'm glad that you are talking about this. This needs to be heard and not just once but over and over again it goes on everyday morning, noon, and night. There is no breaks in between. I wish you both the best Mercedes seems you found our happiness."_

"_I have waking up to these two beautiful faces is what I need."_

"More like a nightmare with his ass happiness is right here with me."

"_That's great. Let's end this interview with a song. Someone told me that this young man right here has vocals TJ, care to sing us a song."_

"_Sure, what would you like to hear?"_

"_Surprise us."_

"_Okay I'm going to sing this song for my mommy and daddy because he is home to stay tweaked the song because that's what I do. You're his love, you're his angel mommy you're the girl of his dreams, and he'd like to thank you for waiting patiently my daddy's home my daddy's home to stay how you waited for this moment to be by his side, you wrote in diary and told me you had teardrops in your eyes my daddy's home, my daddy's home to stay but he made a promise that you treasured he made it back home to you he's not a thousand miles away, he's gonna be here come what may..my daddy's home to stay_._"_

"TJ got Mercedes vocals! Sing about me! TJ I'll be there soon enough. _Tank your real daddy is home to stay."_

"_That was the Evans Family and doesn't that TJ have vocals! That boy is going to be a heartbreaker when he gets older. After the interview we later got a call from Mrs. Evans saying she wanted us to show her abuser photo. Here he is. Reginald Mason that scum! Tank you need to house a few bullets in your body! You are a waste of sperm that truly needs to die! Up next the Higgins Family stick around for that after these messages."_

"Bitch!" I pulled out my gun shooting the TV! "I can't believe that shit! She said my name! I got to get out of here."

"What was that?" Sarah asked. "It sounded like you shot something! Why you shoot the TV! What's going on?! Tank! Tank!"

"We have to go! I need to change my appearance and all of that shit Mercedes done fucked up now!"

_**Tuesday Morning….**_

**JJ's POV**

"Wow this is the Holy Grail right here these are fake ass documents it's a bunch of them. James Jones, Trey Carter, Oscar Harrison, Rebecca Harrison Sarah Carter, look fake IDs and shit this is what he wanted."

"Birth Certificates! We _HAVE_ TO TELL Sam and Mercedes!"

**Tank's POV**

"Yeah, I'm Tank! I want y'all to interview me so I can get my story out the truth! COMING SOON KING TANK INTERVIEW!"

**A/N: Really Tank? You want an interview? Well alright you said it and you shall get it. What does he have up his sleeve and plan? Until tomorrow iamJLS.**


	88. Chapter 88

**A/N: While typing around 2 going on 3 something this morning an idea hit me and my fingers went right along with it and typed it. This chapter is pretty special for me because I put my friend ****Kianna,**** in the story during one of our talks and they can go long we are on the phone for almost 2-3 hours she said something and I said why not use it. I'll screen cap it or just send her the link and it's special in another way too. You'll find out when you swing your thumb in the upward motion.**

**Happy Reading Family. (:**

_**Tuesday…**_

**JJ's POV**

"Wow this is the Holy Grail right here these are fake ass documents it's a bunch of them. James Jones, Trey Carter, Oscar Harrison, Rebecca Harrison Sarah Carter, look fake IDs and shit this is what he wanted."

"Birth Certificates! We _have __to tell _Sam and Mercedes!"

"We'll tell them but not now it's too early in the morning." I scratched my neck. "I got the itches I'm due for a bath and shower." I smacked my neck. "Dude was crawling on me we'll resume this in a few hours.

"Hey Stacey find anything in that binder?"

"Yeah, he circled a few houses like 20 of them in the best neighborhoods."

"Cool. Where is Puck, I could have sworn I heard him up here with you?"

"Oh, he and Mercedes went out for a walk."

J3 opened the door. "A walk Stacey, Mercedes car is gone and Puck car is here. We have food in here unless she's in need of a craving. We got any more of those cool ranch Doritos?"

"I just finished the last bag she left in a robe." She slowly looked up with a blank face. "Ohhh wow!"

"Yeah, in her robe she's not going to no store she's going for a booty call!"

"JJ your word is Booty Call." J3 said.

I used my fist as a mic. "What's the definition and part of speech?"

"Let me hit up Google." He pulled out his phone. "Here it is. Booty Call a sexual invitation or rendezvous, it's a noun a person place or thing."

"What's origin and can you use it in a sentence?"

"Yes, the origins of both words are English and your sentence is as follows, Mercedes had _no_ problem forcing Puck to drive her to a damn booty call!"

"Booty call B-O-O-T-Y C-A-L-L, booty call."

"That is correct!" J3, JJ he fell to the floor laughing Stacey shook her head laughing. "Oh while you were up here looking through the binder we came across the _main_ reason that Tank was here for these boxes fake ass IDs."

"IDs, that's why so the IDs plus this binder." She held it up. "He has to be moving to Maryland well get another fake ID that's no reason to hold someone in a headlock with a gun to their head."

"Birth Certificates we have a bunch of birth certificates with TJ's picture and these are scans of TJ as a baby. I think this was the foundation to take TJ we solved it. So I'm going to hit the shower." I smacked J3 on his back.

"Hey what was that for?"

"A bug was crawling on you!" He took off his shirt stomping on it. "That's drastic but I'd toss it out. TJ caught pinkeye from Tank don't we might catch something too."

"That's it all to the bathrooms get this grime off of me and we're calling the ORKIN man tomorrow!"

**Puck's POV**

"Bye Sam. Thanks for letting me crash on the couch Mercedes was going to let me sleep in the car! You have a good day bro I'll call you later."

"Okay." He kissed Mercedes again. "Bye baby thanks for the visit 2 weeks all of this won't be happening."

"I know. I'll call you once I get home. Bye."

"Bye."

I walked to the elevator hitting the down button I peeked around the corner they were still lipped lock. I sighed. "We got time I don't have anything going on today."

"Baby I got to go you has to be there in 3 hours. You need some sleep."

"I won't get any I'm good. Thanks Puck for driving her here!"

"Any time Sam! Bye! Again!" The elevator doors opened we got on. "Aren't we happy?"

"Thank you Puck for driving me down here. I _needed_ that fix."

"You're welcome I don't want to hear it I've heard it once I'm set for life. Is this going to be a regular thing between y'all? Early morning booty calls? Am I'm your chauffer for that?"

"No, it won't be happening any longer this will be the first and last time." I hit the keyless entry remote.

"First and last time. What the hell? Y'all moving?"

"Yes we are in about 2 weeks was thinking about next year, can't do this anymore. I need him to come home every night. Just glad I had some pajamas left behind from last week."

I looked out the corner of my eye. "You were naked under that."

"Yeah I was. I wanted nothing to pull off but this robe. Only reason I'm wearing it back just in case my mother wakes up I can tell her I took an early morning walk."

"She is back. Happy?" She titled her head back rolling her eyes. "I take that as a no."

"You'd be right. She hired my father a nurse just so she could return and be in the way. She's not helping. Sam's mother is going to be out here next week so looking forward to her coming out here."

"I bet you are. Are you going to tell Sam or not?"

"No, gonna surprise him with her then we have our interview, TJ's surprise birthday party, end of the summer beach bash, then I got to call a real estate agent I want this move to go quick."

**Mercedes POV**

I ran out the room the best way I could after TJ, found him in the kitchen helping. "Thaddeus didn't I tell you to come here."

My mother pushed TJ behind her. "Mercedes no don't! What did he do?! He just overheard something. Where were you this morning? I came by your room and all I saw were your pajamas."

"I went for a walk. You gonna get it TJ like I told you before granny won't be here to protect you from everything. Mom you have to stop interfering with this.

"But I'm here now. I'm doing what any grandmother would do."

"Yes, you are over stepping your boundaries. I'm upstairs to take a nap that walk did a number on me!" That "walk" knocked me out for 4 hours Sam put me to bed. I woke to a few texts from him eggplant emoji's and sleepy face emoji's for me his was all smiling emoji's. _"I know I knocked you out the players and other coaches are wondering why I'm so happy I just spelled your name. ILY 2 weeks until y'all move home. _2 weeks. I need to get up and make some calls." I took care of my bathroom business, made the call, got TJ in check, found out that Tana and all the ND family are moving to San Diego now to learn off what was found in those boxes.

"What did you find in those boxes Stacey?"

She rubbed her hands together. "Besides some bugs some pictures and some other non-important stuff but we did beat his ass! Tana I was looking for you to pop up and scream your signature line."

"I probably would have but I was screaming another line."

"What is that?"

She snapped her fingers. "WON'T BRITTANY DO IT!"

"Okay…TMI!"

"Well we heard you spelling Sam's name speaking of which you got a limp. You didn't." She looked me up and down.

"She did! Puck drove her down there I know my brother is probably groggy at practice trying to work."

"Oh no he's not he has a smile on his face he's fine and so am I." My phone buzzed. "A picture of Sam with a big Kool-Aid smile see and the players smiling behind him. They don't know why he's so happy."

"Yeah, he's happy. So, your mother is back? How did she get in y'all have a gate?"

"She took home a remote with her and the other ones just arrived which is somewhat useless since we're moving but not really. This going to be our Spring and Summer home and we'll do holidays here."

"Are we still down for the beach bash and the other thing you're planning." She shook her head in TJ's direction.

"Yes, we are."

"I'm back!" Mom stumbled into the house with at least 20 bags. "Look at all this stuff I got everything was on sale! Sale after sale! Hey Tana!

"Hi Mama Jones. You made it rain. How much you dropped today?"

"A little under six thousand."

I patted my chest. "Six thousand you shouldn't have mom daddy isn't going to like that."

"What is he going to do? He can't do anything his leg is propped up he's good I'm off to put this stuff up. TJ help granny carry this upstairs. I got you a few things too."

"What you get me?" TJ dragged 5 bags up the steps behind her.

"So, what are you planning?"

"We're planning TJ a surprise birthday party this is going to be his first the first of many birthday celebrations."

"TJ never had a birthday party."

I shook my head. "Nope his birthday was just another day on the calendar I made sure to do it up for him and me we'd hit up Chuck E Cheese go out to eat just us Tank went with us on his first birthday the other 4 just us."

"Aww my poor boo-boo."

"Yeah, daddy says go all out and we will Benny the Bull will be coming."

"Oh, the bull from Dora."

"No, the best mascot in the NBA Benny the Bull the one that throws popcorn and takes folks girlfriend, the best troll ever he's going to love it and so is JJ, gonna have some music, a petting zoo he loves animals, still trying to figure out the history aspect." I hit up YouTube letting Santana watch his video.

"So is TJ getting McConaughey?" Stacey asked.

"No, we're saving him for a later date when Sam and I have our gender reveal party which is coming up 9 weeks off."

"Why if it's his birthday party get it now?"

"I was thinking that but TJ thinks I'm having a boy." I pointed to my stomach. "And when those balloons are released showing pink or the cake is sliced he's going to fall out when the news hits him just imagine when McConaughey is licking his face after finding out he has a sister coming he'll totally forget that AJE is a girl."

"That's sweet but what does AJE stand for."

"AJE is the name of your niece you already know the E stands for Evans the other two letters you'll find out when she is born. Y'all really are moving to San Diego?"

"Yes! We are! We should all look for houses on the same block. I like this house and all but y'all gonna need to get a bigger house we still going to be coming over. When you're going to look at properties?"

"Saturday."

The doorbell rang. "Who is that?"

"ORKIN MAN!" J3 sang opening the door. "Right on time. Stacey show him to the basement. "Cuz it's some bugs from those boxes we went through them but we got more so we're going to take those clear bins that Sam has and put them to get use."

"Okay please get that cleared up don't want the Tankettes joining us in San Diego."

**Tank's POV**

I know y'all don't want to hear about me getting it in especially Misty Blue but a brother got to do what a brother got to do and Sarah put it on me! "Damn Sarah! I didn't know you was a freak like that after all the shit I done been through. I needed that."

"Yeah, you were stressed glad you got it out now what are _we _going to do to counteract this attack on you by the Evans Family."

"I want to change my appearance I don't want them to know that I did that. I could do a radio interview. I want to say I'm sorry again for smacking you. I was just frustrated it will never happen again." I squeezed her ass.

"Better not did you use protection."

"What kind of question is that I busted in you raw just pop a few pills you'll be alright I don't have nothing to give you so what are we going to do because Mercedes Evans, got her lie out there I want the truth."

"Why don't you just call up that Juju lady and tell who you are she sure to get your side of the story."

"Yeah. I'll do that." I picked up my phone searching Google for an email or phone number. "I found her phone number. This is Tank the _alleged _abuser of Mercedes look if she gonna tell her side of the story y'all need to hear the truth from my mouth my number is." I left the number. "Call me anytime I'll be waiting to hear from you. Okay. They better call me back. Now you ready for another go at this.

"You booked an interview."

"Yeah, I just did I won't be showing my face. You ready for another go at this?"

**TJ's POV**

Granny spent so much money at the mall granddaddy is sure to call her back home but what she got me I'm cool with she got me a Wii U and games.

"Thank you granny for my Wii U, games and clothes I'm going to go put this in my room, hide it from mommy."

"You're welcome baby anything for my favorite grandchild."

She kissed me on the cheek. "Of course!" I slung the bag over my shoulder running to my room sliding the box under my bed. "There it's hidden. What is that? It's moving! It's a bug!" I stood on my bed jumping to catch the bug. "Got you, let's go pay mommy a visit." I went back downstairs to the kitchen she was sitting at the island. "Mommy look!" I opened hand showing her the bug I caught on my wall. "See!"

"TJ that's nasty! It's a crippled bug! Where did you get that from?"

"My room he was crawling on the wall I named it, his name is Tank." I put Tank on the floor. "Sit Tank don't move." I picked up mommy slipper killing him. "In other news mommy what are you doing?"

"First go wash your hands that's just nasty I would _never_ pick up a bug, hell to the no." I sang happy birthday two times washing my hands. "You are Sam's son."

"I know I am. I am an Evans boy. Can I have a snack? What are you doing?" I slide the laptop over to me.

"Sure, what would you like?"

"A pudding." She got up from her seat getting me my pudding. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. What is mommy doing? Mommy is looking for moving companies."

"We're moving? But I like this house it has the attic and basement I love my room, the pool, the backyard. I love this house I don't want to move."

"Baby, who is not here with us?"

I looked around. "Daddy."

"Right, daddy isn't here you know he has to commute back and forth from San Diego to here that's a _long_ drive you don't like when daddy has to leave for all these days you didn't like that do you."

"No, I didn't."

"Neither did I so, while I was visiting daddy early today we talked about it and we're moving to San Diego!"

"YAY! WHEN?! Do we have to tell granny? She might want to come with us and granddaddy needs her back home."

"We'll tell her when she lands back in Ohio."

Mommy's phone started ringing. "You spoke him up! That's a new ringtone last one daddy was spelling your name. Hi daddy!"

"_Hey mommy and TJ."_

"Daddy I heard the bestest news ever we're moving to San Diego! Are you happy?"

"_I am really happy that you guys are going to be here with me? I get to come home to you two every day can't wait. How was your day?"_

"It was good _but_ I got a spanking."

"_You did for what?"_

"I heard you got the fire and mommy let me have it after granny went shopping spending over six thousand dollars. We got bugs daddy. I killed one I named him Tank. Here's right here under mommy's slipper."

"_Bugs? Bugs in our house baby? Where?"_

"Those boxes no worries they got the Orkin Man up here to take care of them."

"_Good that's going to be our Summer home don't need the Tankettes running about. Did you call a real estate agent moving company?"_

"Called an agent she's going to meet with us this Saturday looking for a moving company right now, Tana dropped by and she told me some good news."

"_What's her news?"_

"The ND family is moving to San Diego!"

"_What?!"_

"What?! Really mommy!"

"Yes, they are baby. TJ, stop licking your pudding and eat it with your spoon." She handed me the spoon. "Yes, baby, ND family will be San Diego bound I don't know when but yeah."

"_That's great! Are they moving to the same neighborhood as us?"_

"The answer to that is yes probably even the same block TJ will have his cousins to play with and make friends."

"_Yes. That's awesome speaking of friends TJ run off and play mommy and I need to talk about something serious."_

"Oh man! I want to hear it." I got of the stool. "Can I go outside Uncle Stevie is out there?"

"Yes, go."

**Mercedes POV**

"Does this pertain to TJ's surprise birthday party?" I went over the window watch him and Uncle Stevie play.

"_Yes it does I looked into the fuzzy one known as Benny the Bull and I got prices I just need to know when so I can book it?"_

"Uh…2 weeks we're moving let's do it the week of the move on maybe while we're looking at houses we can meet some children from the neighborhood to invite."

"_Cool. I like that. I'll call you later I have to run before you go I just want to thank you again for that booty call. Try to squeeze in another one if you can."_

"You would say squeeze in. I'll see I'll get my chauffeur to drive me down."

"I HEARD THAT!" I looked over my shoulder Puck sat down a bin. "FREAKS!"

"_That's right Puck! We are out at night and at any time. Love you baby."_

"You too. Puck what is this?"

"Stacey wanted me to bring this up for you it's something that you and Sam need to look at."

I opened the bin. "What is it?"

"It's….."

_**3 weeks later…**_

**Tank's POV**

After that bullshit y'all heard it's time for all of y'all to get the truth! Here is my interview with News Nightly with Juju on JBNC.

"Good Evening everyone I'm Juju. After the interview that aired last week I got a call from Tank himself saying that he wanted to tell his side of the story. I can't wait for this. My interview with Tank is next. Y'all sure want to stick around for this bullshit."

Say what?! "She can say that shit!"

"Tank shut up! You're on the air."

I kissed my teeth. "Tank tell us how did you meet Mercedes?"

"Well I saw this fine chick shopping I tried to spit game to her she wasn't having it she bruised my ego a little bit so I told her how I felt and she gave me a chance."

"Okay. How long were y'all in a relationship?"

"7 wonderful years until she was hoodwinked by that so called husband of hers."

"Hoodwinked?" Juju rolled her eyes. "So called husband? So you believe that she's not married?"

"Damn right! I think it's a bluff a ring and some bands don't me shit..ooh my bad but yeah. I want proof."

"You want proof we got proof for you here is the marriage license of a Sam and Mercedes Evans done in Las Vegas and we've tracked down the witness which was the photographer of this here photo. What do you have to say now?"

Side by side on the screen a photo of Sam and Mercedes smiling holding up their marriage license, the photographer and them, then flashed on the screen their marriage license. "Oh, she's really married. Shit. Next question? She's really married."

"Six year out of those 7 you abused her."

"No, no, that's a lie I may have hit her a couple of times but them bruises and joints nah. Not me. She did that to herself."

"Herself?!" Juju smacked the table. "Would you care to explain these pictures we've obtained from Mercedes Evans."

Photos flashed on the screen Mercedes with a black eye, bruises on her body. "She got marks on her body what more do you want me to say looks like someone hit her or she fell down the steps. Shoot."

"You have a son have you ever hit TJ?"

"I hit him once."

"So, you hit your son but you don't remember hitting his mother?"

"Wait a minute here Juju you bought me here so I can tell my side of the story here you are jumping down my throat with all these damn questions. I'm the victim Mercedes abused me that, that picture I got right there show that for the world to see since y'all like showing shit. Show that."

"That's what you say you called me and left your information I thought you reached out to us I said why not. Let's show the viewers your picture Bob."

"Yeah, see that mark she did that."

My pictured flashed it was just a wound. "It's just a scratch. Why are you here?"

"To tell my side! You keep asking me these damn questions. Look, I never laid my hands on Mercedes, she's lying to get at me. She won't let me see my son."

"Speaking of your son, were you there when he was born?"

"Yes, I was I cut the cord and all of that I'm a hands on father."

"Hmm…we asked Mrs. Evans if you were present at the birth of TJ and you weren't she told us that you put her on mute that whole week throughout her pregnancy she did everything herself no baby shower none of that and you want me to believe that you're the victim."

"Damn right! I am!" I stood up shouting.

"You know what this interview is over you're not going to sit up here to make us feel sorry for you. You are so delusional turn on the lights let folks see how you really look! HIT THE LIGHTS!" The lights came on and I ran out the studio.

**Mercedes POV**

After the interview a radio show called to book me The KiJay Smith Show, Jennifer and Kianna I listen to them and they are hilarious. I just arrived.

"…_yeah that was stupid. 10, 10 minutes before the hour."_ Kianna said. "Mercedes! YES! Girl So glad you are here."

"I am too." I gave her a hug. "Hi Jenny. Jennifer."

"Girl, you have to smack the table. JENNIFER!" Kianna smacked the table she looked up. "Mercedes is here."

"Hey! Sorry I was just deep in my iPod during this break have a seat so glad to have you on our show. You listen to us?"

"Yes, I do both of y'all are funny."

"Truth! You want something to drink or eat? I know you pregnant and all." Kianna sets this basket before me. "We did a little something for you, got some snacks in there and some puddings, TJ hit me up saying he needed some more his aunts and uncles keep eating them."

I laughed. "That is true."

"Okay… we're back. Wassup everyone got a treat for you ladies and gentlemen on today's KiJay Smith Show joining us live for your drive home is the one the only Mercedes Evans. Is it Evans or Jones? What are you gonna go by?" Jennifer asked.

"Um….I haven't yet decided you can call me Jones."

"Alright Jones it is. We watched your interview with your family totally loved it, what I did not see coming was you talking about your abuse? Now that's something folk shy away from what made you come out?

"I was going to drop it at a later date but my husband said do it then with all that's going on in the league coming from someone not the wife of a player it's different."

"True, true, true, different none the less but still getting the attention that it needs. A lot of folks are talking about it, everyone that's following me and Kianna on twitter are tweeting me questions and telling me how much they love you and they're with you, we got a hashtag our hashtag is FuckTank hashtag that when you tweet us let's get this trending ladies and gentleman or should I say Mercedes Mafia M Squared, square up I am a member I stan for Mercedes you know how the beehive got the bee emoji Kianna."

"Yeah, what y'all got?"

"We got the praise hands emoji because she's Team Jesus and all the mics 'cause she slays! Kianna you have a question for Mercedes."

"We gonna talk about Tank and his dusty ass but this ring?! How much? You can whisper it in my ear." Kianna pulled back her headphones.

"Really Kianna? Her ring I like the ring but just text us I'll give you my number." Jennifer and Kianna wrote down their numbers and I sent them a text. "A'ight. DAMN! In the immortal words of Beyonce, I'm going to tweak the lyrics because hey that's what Jennifer does, Sam loves it and he put a ring on it! Let me stop! Kianna ask her a question not about the ring we'll get to that later in the show."

"Okay Jen, Tank girl what did you see in him?!"

"He was nice at first I sort of bruised his ego and I gave him a chance."

"A chance girl you should have put his card back this not monopoly. We'll be back after these messages. Rob what's going on with traffic." Kianna took us to break. "Girl…no. Should have not passed go! We'll roast him more later."

"I know we will. This is so beautiful. Did my son really call y'all?"

"Yeah, he did. That son of yours got vocals. Y'all gonna be competing for the number one spot on the charts?"

"Oh, no TJ will grow up a child I want him to have a childhood he may do a duet with me but that's the extent of it."

"Okay cool. Jenny are we going to go in that direction and then to the funny?"

"You want to?"

"Yeah…"

"We're going to take a serious tone then we'll come back but join in with us. And we're back gonna talk about the news. Kianna what you got?"

"The main news is about the 21 year old and the shooting in Charleston reports say he went into a church it was bible study and started shooting killed 9 people the pastor who was also a state senator. That is sad, I'm looking online and just reading through the tweets and you not safe anywhere. Are we?"

"No we're not that sad a church! That's the building go to worship. My family and I go every Sunday to get our praise on. Just I can't."

"Jenny what you go to say on this? I know you geek a lot and crack jokes drop a song here and there but there is a serious side to you many don't know about."

"That is true my whole take on this and anything that happens that causes us to sit back and reflect and see where we stand on issues that affect not me us but everyone. I want the media to stop spinning stories for ratings tell the whole story don't give me a partial because that's what you _think_ I want to hear your job is to tell the news, tell it like it is. The media treats us different just look at the words in articles what they say on the news, it has power look at this kid they're calling him quiet, soft and spoken they want you to feel some kind of sympathy for him. My ass don't feel anything for him but hell us they find all the wrong all the bad. Right Kianna?"

"Yup, every week it's another one of us being shot down or police-handled wrong in your hometown of Baltimore it was Freddie Gray it's senseless what do we tell our sons, I have a son he's only 3 but what am I going to tell him when he steps foot out my house and goes into the world. I'm afraid. Mercedes what about you, have you talked to TJ?"

"Sam and I talk to TJ about that he's only 5 so we explain it to him at his age level but when he gets to age and above we're going to _have_ another talk with him so I won't be one of those mothers to get the call about my son."

"Truth! I'm a history buff and history is repeating itself if you look back this time it's here. I'll give one there is more but, Scottsboro Boys or Central Park five equals Jena Six and we're off to break! 30 past the hour."

"We just had to do that, we didn't mean to go deep the funny will come because Jenny and I go to laugh. Let me look at this ring! Hmmm…wish my ex could have done something like this for me bitch ass." Jenny fell out her chair laughing. "It's the truth Jenny you know it."

"Y-Yeah."

"It's all good. I like hearing y'all take on things humor with a purpose."

"And we're back MJ, with _Human Nature_ MJ here in the studio singing along her vocals blessing our eardrums _why why _come on MJ harmonize with me_ why why tell them that it's human nature why why does it that way oh why_. I just sang with the one and only Mercedes Jones, y'all don't hear me! Mercedes Jones! Okay I'm too hyped. Kianna take over while I tweet this out." Jenny bobbing her head typing with her eyes closed she typed all her words right. Wow!

"You're here to talk about that and also your music, I heard it through the…"

Jenny interrupted Kianna. "Grapevine _y'all know I heard it through the grapevine_ this is how I am you'll never know when I'll bust out with a song. Right Kianna?"

"She's right. You can say something and instantly she has a song or a title of a CD."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow.

"_Songs in the Key of Life_. You gonna put me on the spot. Okay. Okay."

"I am just keep your head up." I laughed.

Jennifer nodded her head. "Too easy _keep your head up oooh child things are gonna get easier ooh child things are gonna get brighter._ From there I can go into Kirk Franklin but no I'm not."

"See what up mean. I'm not even thinking like that. I have to go through decades of music and movies to figure her out! It's hilarious though. Sometimes she breaks into Buddy Holly."

Jenny breaks out church clapping and singing Buddy Holly _Everyday. _"See Buddy Holly that I do and just did Kianna you know what that sounds so familiar I swear someone DM'd me that on twitter. Keeping it moving sorry Mercedes this how we are we have fun anything and everything goes. You have music coming out. I have your first CD I bought it no bootleg I played it so much so it skips thankful and grateful for iTunes they have it $9.99 it's worth the 10 bucks. Buy it people."

"Yes! Buy if you don't have it I cracked mine but praise for iTunes."

"Yes, I do, my new single is _Wounded_ written and produced by my boy Damian Tha Dark and the song he wrote it about someone who was in an abusive relationship and lets their ex know their wounded by them and their ways."

"You're hearing it first on the KiJay Smith Show."

The music started playing Kianna and Jennifer eyes were closed swaying to the music. "SLAY MERCEDES! YES! SLAAAAAAY! DO THAT RUN! YES! TELL THEM WHY YOU WOUNDED!" Kianna shouted. "Yes girl! That song is everything! Top 10! Mercedes you are back!"

"It's good to be back!"

"Everyone on twitter who are apart of Mercedes Mafia have at me with praise hands and all of the mic emojis! YESSS! Love it!"

"We're gonna hit the lines. Call-in and ask Mercedes Jones a question, what is your name and what is your question for Mercedes?"

"_I want this bitch to stop lying about my man…_"

"Wait! Who the hell are you?" Kianna asked.

"_I'm Sarah Tank's wife!"_

"Wife?!" WE ALL SHOUTED!

"Y'all hear this shit! She said wife! Pause!" Jennifer said. "We're going to let that marinate we're going to a break Tank's "wife", keep your ass on the line because we're going to light you up. 17 before the hour."

"Okay tell us who this bitch is."

"Sarah is Sam's ex-girlfriend she was there when I first showed up to his house he kicked her out that night she went away where I don't know only to return with my ex, Tank they showed up at our house together and she got in my son's face calling me a bitch, he called her a bitch back to her face. She slipped my husband her number so he can get her goods."

"Oh okay. Jenny let's have some fun."

"Cool you take the lead on this."

"We're back on the line is Tank's wife this bitch…"

"_Hey…._"

"I'm not apologizing for that go ahead and say what you got to say."

Jenny and Kianna yawned. _"First and foremost that bitch is lying on my man he never hit you or not of that shit you hit him he is the victim in all of this him and his son Tank Junior._

"My son name isn't Tank Junior his name is Thaddeus he's named after his father! Sam my husband the one that put a ring on it because he likes the way I do it!"

"OOOOOOOH!" Jenny shouted.

"_Whatever…whatever!_"

"In the words of my nephew LJ SCOOT BACK SCOOT BACK SCOOT BACK!"

"_Tank you hear this…"_

"Tank there with you put his stupid ass on the phone."

"'Sup…Hi baby."

"None of us here are your baby you must be talking about your wife. Did you really locked that down?"

"Yeah, she my boo until I get you back. You know you suppose to be my wife. I asked you to marry me first!"

"This dude is so damn delusional. We're gonna hit the lines have the fans square off against these two idiots, Misty Blue hey boo what you go to say to this fool."

"Wait! _Misty Blue_ before you go in on him let me do this…_Silly of me devoted so much time to find you delusional boy…_ go ahead Misty Blue also known as _Monni2215_."

"_Tank you are so damn small. You are weak a man I'm glad TJ has a real man and father in his life who will show him how to treat women something that you couldn't do to satisfy her sexually and she took care of everything for you when y'all were together. Basically your ass is a bum who had to get her drunk and force her to stay with you."_

"Up next my girl _Sweetiedee_ _sweetie little dee do dee dee_ a little Donnell Jones, what's on your mind? Speak it!"

"_I just keep thinking of new ways to kill you I aint no help. But I know if he's thinking for one second that Cedes, hey girl will take you back you better turn around and think again. Girl I can't with Tank he makes me lose the little shred of religion I have. __Tank need to go find himself and once he's found jump in 3 rivers and die."_

"Mine too! Jump in a river Tank! I'll help you find them!"

"Shut up Mercedes!"

"You shut up Tank!"

"Kianna who we got next."

"We have my girl _myhiggins25…_"

"Oh _Mary Mary quite contrary how does your garden grow_ a little Mother Goose for y'all. Shouts out to my boy Bertram! Honk! I'm sorry Mary go head."

"_Really Jen."_ She laughed and shrugged her shoulders. _"Hmmm. I wonder if it would even matter? Tank you are in your own world with folks to back you up! He'll never know just how crazy he is until he's all alone with nobody to count on. And they left you because he's terrible and they told him so! But he would just tell me that I don't know what I'm talking about and that he's a victim."_

"I am the victim! You don't know me! NONE OF Y'ALL KNOW ME!"

"Well, I know your ass not wrapped too damn tight! Filthy ass..who we got next Kianna."

"We have my girl _Jujubee58 _ let him have it."

"_I would like to tell Tank's stupid ass "Your momma fucked you up for real if you thought she'd would marry your simple minded dirty ass! Too bad it wasn't you lurking around in the dark and got crushed by that bus instead of your delusional mom! TJ will never be your child no matter how many fake ass documents you and your whore get! You are not on TJ's true birth certificate as the birth father! That privilege goes to my true love Sam Evans, my husband! You can become the wife of your future cellmate! You are the reason your momma and Rick are dead and if Sarah sticks by you, she deserves whatever happens to her! Have a nice life is prison Tank! How's that!_

"Wait…fake documents? How she know that?! You got the gift!"

"I don't have any fake documents! That's so bullshit! She don't know what she's talking about! KiJay!"

"Man! Shut your ass up, I have on the line _Muffin307,_ say what's on your mind! To this stupid fuck! Wait? Do you know the Muffin Man who lives on Drury Lane? I want some muffins."

"JENNIFER!"

"What?! You know I'm not wrapped tight! It was right there. Oh like you wouldn't." I shook my head Jenny isn't wrapped tight.

"Go ahead Muffin307."

"_I would actually say that Tank you are a low down and dirty but it wouldn't be much talking more slapping if I could come through this phone! Someone needs to invent a way for me to morph myself to where he's at so I can slap him silly you and Sarah y'all need each other. Love you Mercedes!"_

"Got that right love you back!"

"What about me?"

"Shut up Tank! I don't love you! I love my husband Samuel and our son TJ, hi babies! Hope you are listening. Well you Sam TJ can't listen to this."

"Yeah, but he might be since I'm the one writing this story. Who we got next on the phones?"

"We have my girl Zini who keeps telling you Jenny about your sleep."

"I know. I know. Hi _Zini _what do you have to tell this piece of dirt. Hello Kitty! Zini! She's not there! No problems I'll edit the story and post what you have to say once you send it through. Wait! She just hit me up Zini!"

"She don't have jack to say to me!"

_"Yes I do you are a stupid ass motherfucker that don't know shit you really are a stinking piece of filth that needs to be washed away into despair. Karma's a bitch, and she's coming for you, fool!"_

"Whatever Zini!"

"Shut up Tank no one ask you anything! Tell them bitches I ain't got time to play games with them! Nope, I'm ain't got no time! They are calling to lay you and that thing you call a wife who is desperate and more than likely a gold digger called into the show to get at our girl Mercedes she will not pass go nor collect $200 you are both so damn delusional and in this utopia of your own! I pray for the day reality hits you both! Didn't his mother get run over by a bus?"

"Yeah, Kianna singing _I Will Survive, oh she did not survive! HEY! HEY!"_

"Jenny!"

"Come on Kianna! You know this is how I roll. I have on the line _ZeeJack,_ oh she's about go in! ZeeJack take it away! I swear that is reminding me of a song "take it away." It's not coming to me. Go in!"

"_I've been waiting for this moment since chapter 1 here I go I swear I am so damn sick of you Tank. I have a stick pin with your name on it I wish I could jam it in your ass cheek all the way up to your head! What a trick ass punk? Tank you are really messed up in the head. You need to be touched by the Lord. Tank and ole crusty Sarah I hope both of y'all get caught and be Big Bubba and Bertha bitches. Sarah, Tank and your dearly departed mama can all collectively kiss my black ass! Pucker up!"_

"Whatever! I'm not puckering up for nothing! Mercedes give me a kiss over the air!"

"_FOOL SHE DON'T WANT YOU! SHE GOT A MAN! And Jen for addressing the abuse subject I give you a standing ovation boo, well done."_

"Thank you! Zeejack! You got more to say?"

"_Hell yeah."_ She cleared her throat. "_Tank is beyond stupid he really believes he's untouchable. Tank you are a hot mess and he needs to get gone! I'm done y'all have a good one."_

"You too Zee! We got more people on the line Mercedes, I'm sorry but we just want to let him know how we feel and then we _might_ let him speak. Hello you're on the line with KiJay and Mercedes! Who is this?

"_This is Lamimi25 and all I have to say is this I don't condone violence but I hope Sam gives Tank 2 black eyes and a busted lip. How dare he hit Sammy's Mercy! He deserves a beat down."_

"He has it coming girl! Don't worry I'll beat his ass won't I Jenny? I'm ready for a beat down!"

"Yup you are! This _Kayah16 _speak your mind."

_"I am. Hey Mercedes!"_

"Hey!"

"_Tank! Tank I know your mama was dumb but so are you, you're annoying._ _Tank you are a useless man got damn. And Quinn is my spirit animal my thoughts exactly cut your dick off and you both need to be stranded in the water with jaws."_

"Wooow! Jaws? Yikes! That's gonna hurt we have time for one more caller! Then we have another interview for the next hour _Triple3JC _ you are on."

"_Tank your mama already got hit by a damn bus hear is my word for you stand out and play in traffic!"_

"I'm not going to play in no traffic, you play in traffic! Can I finally say something since y'all had me on mute for most of this shit?"

"Whatever go ahead and speak…"

"Good first off I did not abuse Mercedes that's a damn lie!" I was about to interrupt him Kianna shook her hand. "She abused me I'm the victim! She beat _me _up and all that jazz and I'm not about to talk on this damn phone care to see my full interview tune in on Saturday News Nightly with Juju and you'll hear my full story and photos."

"Photos?! Of what bumps a tiny teeny scratch! Get off my lines. Mercedes although we didn't really get time to talk to you I would love to say that anytime you want to drop in and hang with us and chat it up do so."

"Thank you Kianna and Jenny I had a blast! You two are funny. Thanks for calling Mercedes Mafia! I love you go out and buy my single!"

"Yes please do that if not I'm gonna put my 9.5 size Nike up your ass! Kianna who do we have next to interview."

"Iggy."

"You know what. 3, 3 hours before 7 o'clock! I'm out this piece! PEACE OUT! _Peace is what I pray for oh my all around the world it's what I pray for spirit of peace oh man spirit move oh move heaven send down peace hurry turn head close your eyes there's people out there dying with so much wealth in the land why is this land starving as I look over this place it's so much hatred if I could I'd pack my bags and hitchhike to heaven spirit move won't you move this is what I pray for peace all around the world. I pray for peace (Peace) religion (shine your light on me) (Peace) the churches _[Emanuel African Methodist Episcopal Church] _(Peace) (shine your light on me) (Peace) the community (shine your light on me) (Peace) justice (shine your light on me) then ourselves (shine your light on me) (Peace) peace in brotherhood (shine your light on me) (Peace) peace (shine your light on me) (Shine your light on me) oh heaven (send your peace down to me)"_

**A/N: Hopefully y'all had a blast with the KiJay Smith Show and enjoyed reading y'all reviews I had a blast typing that! The song is **_**Peace**_** by R. Kelly. That's all folks until tomorrow iamJLS PEACE!**


	89. Chapter 89

**A/N: First off let me say this I'm glad you all enjoyed The KiJay Smith Show Kianna says we should have our own radio show and I was like why not type it out, she did read that part I sent the link to her last night and these are her words via text, "you know what smirk emoji you too silly 3 crying laughing emojis" lol I crack my own self up. She said I was wrong with the Gloria Gaynor song. Lol! Come on! It was on time. I talked to her today for like an hour and some change and what she shared with me sparked the idea for what's to come. Wouldn't y'all like to know? IN OTHER NEWS.. A TANKETTE JUST FLEW OUT OF NOWHERE myhiggins25 wont' help me kill it which one of y'all gonna help? Don't you all raise your hands at the same time. [no one, figures] Now. Shall we?  
**

**Happy Reading (:**

**Mercedes POV**

"So tell me how Tank got in I need know this story." Tana asked.

"JJ and I were down here I was looking at houses in San Diego and all of sudden we hear a car pull up and voices, Tank had Stevie in a headlock with a gun to his head. His cousin Rick was standing there doing nothing he was asking for the boxes Puck, JJ, and J3 helped themselves to I think last week Stevie was begging for the boxes to be given up but JJ wasn't going to do that I went and got J3 and Tank spewing all this bull crap he says to Stevie, say goodbye Stevie 2 gun shots I thought Stevie was hit he fell I fell on top of him and JJ on top of me I don't know where J3 was. Rick got shot."

"Good. Why didn't whoever shot and killed Rick pull the trigger in Tanks direction?"

"You got to ask Puck he was the one I think he thought that was an easy way out for Tank he's waiting for the right time to _really_ get him. Like I said we did beat him up Puck was going to beat him with a bat but the cops showed up."

She rolled her eyes. "So, still should have taken one swing at him wouldn't hurt all the bull crap he's done he deserves it. So did they fine him arrest him?

"Arrested him he's marinating with Big Bubba."

"Here's hoping Big Bubba mounts him like a horse which Brittany would not have gotten on me I'm always here for a beat down and I've up my matches to some lighter fluid." She pulled a bottle out her purse. "I'm waiting on him. So, how many rooms are we talking for the new house?"

"We have over 6 rooms here and bathrooms I'm thinking the same."

"So am I because I know you and Sam be getting it in y'all gonna have a house full of crumb snatchers you have 1.5. I'll help myself to a remote key and let myself out. TJ get better baby I'll tell your boo you said hey she wanted to come but she's grounded for giving me the finger. I'll catch y'all later."

"Bye Tana that girl is insane. Lighter fluid? So, are you going to tell what did you find in those boxes?"

"I would but I'd rather wait for you and Sam to find out together."

"Okay, I'll send him a text so he can FaceTime me."

"No, no. I prefer that he's here in person I'm going to home and get my RAID."

"Alright."

_**Minutes later…**_

"It's something that I think you should go through with Sam." He rubbed his hands together.

"Okay can you take it up to my room and put it in Sam's walk-in closet my mother doesn't lurk there."

"Will do." Puck picked up the box carrying it to my room.

My phone rang. "Hi daddy mom is upstairs in the guest room unpacking her items from her shopping excrusion today. How much she spent? She said a little over six thousand." I moved the phone from my ear. "Daddy…Daddy!"

"_SIX THOUSAND DOLLARS! ON WHAT?! THAT WOMAN IS PUTTIN A DENT IN MY DAMN BANK ACCOUNT! SEND HER ASS HOME ON THE FIRST THING SMOKING!"_

"Daddy I'm not getting in between y'all I want her gone as much as you want her home so she cannot do that but you is going to have to call her. I'm going to see what she got TJ. I'll call you later. Bye." I went up the stairs peeking in my mother's room then to TJ's room I went. "All I see are clothes which he needs but I know she got him a toy."

"Yeah, Uncle Stevie granny got me a Wii U I hid it under my bed so mommy wouldn't….hi mommy."

"Where is this Wii U?" He pointed under his bed. "Bring it out from under there. Why did you put it there?"

"I didn't want you to find it. Are you going to give it back to granny? I want it."

"I know you want it TJ I'm not going to give it back I'm going to put it up you have too many games to play with. Where are we going to put this?" TJ rubbed the box not looking at me.

"Mercedes you really not going to let TJ open this up? I want to play." Stevie put on his best sad face. "Can you say no to these sad faces mommy?"

I chuckled. "I can but you two are so tugging at my heartstrings. Stevie set it up."

"YES!" They hi-fived. "Come on Uncle Stevie! Thank you granny!" Stevie picked up the Wii box TJ ran behind him with the bag of games.

"Did you see the clothes and other things I got TJ?" She set three bags in front of me. "That's for you."

"Thanks mom. Yes, mom the clothes are fine but why did you buy him a Wii U?"

"I wanted to that granny can do what granny can do your father keeps calling me I put my phone in airplane mode he'll calm down after those meds kick in."

"He's calling you because you dropped almost six thousand dollars he called my phone he wants you to come home. I'll tell you that."

"I'm not going anywhere. Is that thing moving?"

I looked back over shoulder. "Yeah, it's the Tankettes bugs from the basement that are coming up here. Daddy is calling me again." I answered putting it on speakerphone.

"No I'm not here."

"_What you mean you not there? The bank just called me saying that I'm close to my limit! Bernice you got to get your behind back here now! You spending too much money and you've only been there for what a day."_

"I'm not! I'll transfer some funds from my account to yours. All is well."

"_All is well?! Damn near seven thousand dollars?"_

"Seven?! Okay you need to call daddy on your phone take it off airplane mode and work this out. Thanks for the clothes though. I'll be sure to wear this on my next date! Sam is going to love taking me out of this. _Groove me! Baby! Tonight!"_

**Puck's POV**

JJ, J3 and Stevie were all in Sam's study waiting for Stacey to show up so we can look through this spy app together. "Did Mercedes look through the bin?"

"No, I told her that it's something she needs to look through with Sam."

"Why can't she just FaceTime him? They FaceTime each other any other time I don't see what's the big deal now." J3 said.

"Yeah, but this is something serious that she needs him for that bin holds fake IDs, birth certificates, a binder full of houses. She _needs_ Sam there. Anyone know where Stacey is at?" I checked my watch.

"She went to get her RAID from her house."

"We'll fill her in later let's check this spy app up and see where Tank took us." I logged on going straight for the GPS. "See, he _was_ in Maryland but only for 2 days that's not long enough to buy a house."

"He could have just gone to look scope out neighborhoods."

"Still that's not long enough let's look back and see. Here it go he was in Maryland for a week this has to be when he got the house."

"_If_ he got a house y'all know Tank don't have any money."

"Sarah, _she's way over town that digs on Tank_ yeah we can look up the house."

"Or we can check pictures. If this fool took pictures we got them." We all looked at each other smiling. "Check the pictures Puck."

"Let's see what we got here. Stevie you are…."

**Mercedes POV**

"_I still can't get over this! You came to San Diego for a booty call! I should have been given you a key I could have been getting that all that time."_ Sam set his phone on the stand opening up another bag of cool ran Doritos. _"You know I like these bedside stash FaceTime talks."_

"Sam this is just our first one."

"_Still I love them already, what are you munching on?"_

"I'm just sniffing this lemon. Suppose to help, my mother went shopping today dropped seven thousand dollars." Sam jaw dropped. "Yeah. I'm expecting her to be gone by next week she purchased TJ a Wii U that's why he's not here with me, he and Uncle Stevie put on the most heartbreaking sad faces and I caved."

"_Not you?! The mommy of part 1's and 2's and eventually some 3's."_

"Blame it on the hormones. So what's the prices to book Benny the Bull?"

_$525 to 1500 you want him there for the whole party? Do you we have a venue?"_

"We're going to need a place outdoors, we're getting a petting zoo. How about we just have it here? We still don't know where we're moving to, we haven't looked at houses."

"_Yeah, that works then we can get some miniature horses for the kids to ride. You figured out how to tie in the history aspect."_

"Only thing I'm thinking of is a trip to Washington D.C., during Spring Break but Alexandra is going to be here."

"_You said her name? This is the second time you said her name."_

"Yeah, I remember the first time I only said Alex but we'll call her AJ."

"_Are we settled on a J name?"_

"I was leaning towards Jasmine or Jennifer. Alexandra Jennifer Evans."

"_I love that name she's going to have me wrapped around her finger. I know it. I know it."_

_**Saturday house hunting…**_

"Alright mom Sam, TJ and I are going out for Family Day you stay back and relax. Bye."

"She thinks we're having family day?" Sam asked closing the gate behind him. "We're going house…" I covered his mouth.

"Shhh…Family Day I already arranged for TJ to spend the day at Aunt Quinn house." I say as I put my seat belt on.

"Quinn house then we'll meet up with Greg at house number 1. Think we'll like the houses he's picked or we'll have to do some remodeling."

"I don't want to remodel anything Sam, remodeling means more money we have to splurge out of which we have but it's the time on how long it's going to take that keeps us away from being with you here permanently. Do you want remodel?"

"Uh…no I can't wait that long." He took my hand and wove his fingers into mine.

"How will you know that the house we come across will be _the_ one."

"That I don't know. Just ask me a question and I'll tell you."

"I'll think of a question. We're here!"

TJ sat up looking out the window. "This not the house this Aunt Quinn house I want to go house hunting with you and daddy."

"No, you'll see the house when we move in. Daddy and mommy just want to spend some quality time when we get back we'll spend it with you."

"But AJE gets to go. I want to go too." He pouted poking out his lips.

"TJ, listen to daddy AJE gets to go because she's riding shotgun okay once mom and I get done we'll go out to do what you want to do. Okay." He unbuckled his seat belt.

"Hey where is mommy kiss there. You have fun."

"I will one request for the house get a big house, big enough for a big dog!"

Sam walked TJ to the door Quinn waved I waved back. "Y'all get a big enough house so I can crash at when I don't feel like walking across the street or next door!"

"We will!" I shouted as Sam ran back to the truck. "Did you pack TJ his games?"

"Uncle Stevie did that he's good he'll be fine until we get back he has rechargeable batteries and all of that. You know I threw up all last week and I changed what I ate and I _still_ threw up. Am I going through morning sickness? I even snapped on the a few players."

"Getting a little taste of what I go through every day."

"I thought morning sickness and all of this pregnancy stuff was just mommy and mommy only. Daddy's can have it too?"

"Yes, and even they can gain wait. You look like you put on a few pounds." I patted his stomach.

"I probably did wouldn't mind carrying half of the baby weight for you. Now I have to research more on daddy pregnancy symptoms. Did he ever?"

"No, when I tell you that I did everything alone I mean that. Only thing I didn't do alone was get pregnant that's the only thing he felt."

"Sucks to be him, he doesn't know what he's missing out on. Here is the house and there is Greg."

We arrived at house number 1. "Hi I'm Greg, Mercedes, Sam I pulled a few houses in your price range of 5 to 8 million with the max at 9 to 10, this house is listed at 4 million 6 bedrooms 4 bathrooms 1 half bath everything as you can see is on one floor around 4800 square feet house was built in 1951 and has a 2 car garage."

"Just a two car garage that's not a deal breaker but it could be show us more."

"Nice landscaping has the breathtaking view."

We entered the house. "Formal living room, formal dining room, let's head into the family room carpet throughout."

"I love the high ceilings that's grand."

"I love the fire place we can get cozy down here."

"Towards the master's laundry and cabinets above this door right here secret little storage."

"This is cool I can see TJ hiding in here."

I was told that this banister was made by Ecuadorian children but I don't know if that's true. Let me show you the rooms. This is room number one, second room over here."

"This room looks a little bit larger than that one."

"It is by not that much."

"That would be TJ's room and this over here could be Alexandra's room."

"Yeah, and the crib could go here rocking chair right here, changing table pink paint on the walls with baby Avatar characters."

"We can discuss that a later I'm not to set on pink maybe lilac or purple. Can we see the master bedroom?"

"Sure, here it is. 2 walk in closets, great view, bathroom, everything has been upgraded. Follow me to the kitchen."

"I like how this sink is higher than that one because I am taller than you."

"You have a nook and breakfast area let's go outside.

"Nice landscaping I can see TJ and McConaughey playing out here and you chasing after them both."

"Resort style backyard with heated pool and spa guest house wide open space enough to build your own playground."

"I like the idea of having our own playground."

"Okay, baby I have one question can you see us raising our family in this house."

"I can but what is bringing this house down is the carpet throughout that's a lot of cleaning and it's white, we have kids."

"True the 2 car garage but it has everything on our wish list."

"Sure."

"So, it's a no on this house?"

Sam shook his hand side to side. "Not a no just an undecided let's go to the next house." Off to the next house we were, then the next and next they all were nice but didn't have that wow factor.

"Last house of the pray it has everything we want."

"This house is 8 bedrooms 8 bathrooms 2 half baths over 13 thousand square feet 13, 575 to be listing price is 12.9 million year built 2008, 8 car garage."

"Now you're talking my language."

"Bonus, Family and Great room, office, elevator let's look at the bedrooms."

"Is there a guest house?"

"Yes, there is a guest house. Want to check out the guest house first then well do the main house. Guest house has 3 bedrooms. Let's go inside the main house, rooms 2 and 3 have the same dimensions of 17x15."

"So, these two rooms would be for TJ and Alexandra bathroom attached excellent. "

"Master bedroom his and hers walk in closets, his and hers sinks."

He showed us all the extra rooms and great room. "So, baby you know the question we've looked at a bunch of house can you see us bringing Alexandra from the hospital to here."

I opened the door. "Yes, I could see that at all of these houses let's try this imagine me, TJ and Alexandra are waiting for you at the door TJ has McConaughey or as he calls him Conniehey sitting at his feet. What house could you see that in the most?"

"Truth be told. All of them but this house right here I see it the most. I want this house. How much we got to put down to make this the Evans home."

"Not too many people are running to get this house you make an offer and I'll say that they'll accept it."

"So 10 million will that do it." Sam asked.

"The asking price is 12.9. I'll put in your offer." Greg went outside Sam, checked out movie theater I can see endless streams of _Avatar _and _Dreamgirls._

"Okay. Yeah, I can see TJ Stevie and me flipping this room into the ultimate game haven all the systems would be set up right here the couch will go here come on." He grabbed my hand leading me to the other room. "I want this to be your studio an on the wall we'll put up all your plaques I know you got one from your first CD, that went platinum."

"It did go platinum we'll have to go into storage to pull it out."

"I know and I'm going to have a wall built out to house your Grammy's. What you think about that?"

"So, I called in with your offer they've accepted it! All we have to do now is go back to my office and do the paperwork and you have your house! I'll be waiting for you outside."

"Hi! Dad! That's Sam Evans OC for the Chargers! You're moving here to this house?!" The kid asked me.

"Yes we are. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Joel, this is my dad David."

"Sam! If I can call you that you're moving into the neighborhood!" They guy shook Sam hand. "Nice place."

"Yeah, yeah we're moving in me and family in about a couple of weeks. Are there a lot of kids around here? See we have a son he's 5 and we're throwing him a party I know this unconventional to ask but would you guys like to come."

"Sure! Here is my number call me with the details y'all have to get going."

"Yeah, we do. Nice meeting you."

**TJ's POV**

"Cookies, you want a cookie?" Aunt Quinn is still calling me that nickname from when me and my boo got caught. "Peanut butter."

"Yup, can I have some milk?"

"Sure, are you excited about the move to San Diego?"

"Yes, I get to be close to daddy and we can leave the Tankettes behind."

"The what?!"

"We got bugs at our house Aunt Quinn we named them the Tankettes I killed one with mommy slipper it looked just like him! UGLY!" I dunked my cookie in the milk.

"Oh your parents just pulled up. Think they find y'all a house?"

"Yeah!" I ran to the door. "Mommy! Daddy! You find us a house?"

"Did y'all buy a house?"

"Yes, we did." I jumped on daddy's back. "You're going to love the house when you see it it's a great neighborhood with a lot of kids to play with and make friends you're going to love it. How was my son Quinn?"

"TJ is always great fun he told me about the Tankettes trifling man got bugs in y'all house.."

"Uh…yeah the Orkin Man been and everything and they are still multiplying they're some freaky bugs. You're coming over for the watch party next Saturday when our interview airs?"

"I'll be there with bells on. Awww TJ you're leaving Aunt Quinn!" She patted me on the head.

"Don't cry Aunt Quinn I'll be back you're moving to San Diego with us. I'll come by for a visit."

"That he will. Thanks again Aunt Quinn."

"No, problem Mercedes, Sam looks like you're picking up some weight."

"I am." Daddy patted his stomach. "AJE baby weight the joys of fatherhood! Up in there got your seatbelt. So TJ, what would you like to do with mommy and me. This is your turn."

"Hmmm…I wanted to go to the mall buy some stuff but can we just cuddle and watch dog movies and snack on our bedside stashes."

"We can do that. That we can do. So, what did you do at Aunt Quinn house?"

"We did a lot I taught her how to play my games she showed me more funny pictures of you two daddy you were naked with gold shorts on and mommy had on some lace something she said y'all did Rocky Horror whoever she is looked weird."

"I told her to get rid of those pictures." Daddy said.

"I like them mommy tell me more about our house!"

"The house is huge! Your room is going to be a little bit bigger, enough room for a dog and some other fun things daddy got up his sleeve."

"Cool!"

**Mercedes POV**

"Hi Aunt Stacey!"

"Upstairs change into your PJs. Something feels off?" I snapped my fingers couple times. "My mother isn't here although her rental is outside."

"You'd be right she got J3 to take her shopping."

"Again! Baby she's definitely will be gone by next week so."

"So, did y'all get us a house?"

"Yes, we did!" Sam jingled the key in Stacey's face. "Can't wait for y'all to see it baby, I'm going to go get the drinks you go on upstairs and get ready for movie night."

"I am." I went upstairs to the room TJ was in the middle of the bed surrounded by his bears. "TJ no, all of them bears can't be taking up mommy and daddy bed pick 2. One for you and the other for AJE."

"Aww…man but they want to see the movie too."

"Next time now when I come out from changing my clothes I want two bears." I changed into my pajamas I stepped out the walk-in closet. "Waiting on me?"

"Yeah mommy daddy been changed into his pajamas we already picked the movie."

I got in bed. "What are we watching? Beethoven?"

"No mommy! Air Bud! Hit it daddy." TJ laid over on Sam. "Daddy can I get a dog like Buddy?"

"I don't think mommy is up for a dog that size. I wouldn't mind."

"Can't wait to get Conniehey I'm gonna teach him everything I been learning from Animal Planet _It's Me or the Dog_ and when I get my boo I'm _always_ gonna pick Conniehey dogs before boos."

I laughed. "TJ you can't always pick the dog over your boo and you are too young for a boo."

"I know mommy but she'll learn to live with it besides I got an idea for a new show it's on my own network called TJTV _It's Me or the Front Door!"_

I shook my head. "What are you going to teach, Conniehey, TJ?"

"How not to be on mommy's furniture, to wipe his paws at the front door, have him sleep on the floor, don't chew mommies shoes and the ultimate don't bite people unless it's Tank and the mailman! Don't be afraid Josh Buddy won't bite you he's a nice dog."

"Nice shot buddy! Think the Lakers might want to sign him up."

"Our family is like fudge daddy it's mostly sweet with a couple of nuts."

"Yeah and you're one of them." TJ fell back and Sam tickled him.

"D-DADDY! HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA MOMMY! HELP ME! HE-HE DADDY HAHAAHA!" Once the tickle attack was over TJ and Sam joked throughout the whole movie until the end their comments were replaced by snoring in each other faces.

"Look at them two." I turned off the movie cleaning up the mess they made. "Awww they sleeping in the same direction let me take this picture."

_**1 week later…**_

Last week of training camp counting down the days until we're moving to San Diego and Ian is over and granny is gone home! Granddaddy shut her down with the spending she had no other choice but to head back and Sam's mother is here.

"TJ and Ian y'all want to go for a swim or play video games?"

"SWIM!" They yelled.

"Okay after lunch we'll go for a swim after we wait at least 30 minutes. Mercedes you want something to eat? I can whip you up something."

"No mom I'm good I have what kind of song is this? No that's in the rejection pile. Is it good TJ and Ian? Ah ah. Don't talk with your mouth full of food."

"Sorry Auntie it's good."

"Yeah grandma is a good cook! Can I have some more grandma?"

"Sure."

My phone rang. "Hello. Yes, this is Mercedes. KiJay Smith Show you want me to come in for an interview? Next week. Okay! Yes, I do have new music you'll play it first. Okay. I'll see you 2 weeks."

"What was that call about?" She folded her arms.

"I booked an interview on the KiJay Smith Show!"

"GO MOMMY!"

**2 weeks later…**

"That interview was crazy fun! Twitter was blazing with the praise hand emojis and mics but did you hear that foolishness Tank and Sarah are married! Two nasty ass people living together they need each other! Tank has an interview! I don't want to tune in to hear his lies but I'm going to. Sam, let's go upstairs to the bedroom I have something that I need to show you."

"They do! Ooh is it that?"

"Pipe down white chocolate it's not that. It's something else I told Stacey and them they could go through the boxes to see the reason why Tank was so persistent on these boxes they came across the reason why. The bin is in your walk-in closet."

"What's in the bin?" He asked setting it on the bed. "Have you looked inside?"

"No, they all suggested that I wait for you to open it with."

"Let's open it."

I gasped. "Oh my word! All of these are fake IDs and it has Sarah and Tank's picture on them. A binder with houses! Sarah Carter, Oscar Harrison, and more this is a birth certificate that's TJ as a baby that was just after he was born. Who in the hell is Jordan Michaels. They are serious about kidnapping TJ. What should we do with this? Should we take it to the cops?"

He scratched his head then rubbed his chin. "After dealing with that police department I don't even know I say we keep this with us just in case Tank tries something we know that it was him."

"Baby, don't talk like that I don't even want to think."

"I know." He sighed tilting his head. "Me either but this is Tank he had a gun to Stevie's head I'm not putting anything past him although we got the bodyguards they still can't be in school with TJ. I know we went over strange danger with him we need to go over it with him again and take it a step further have TJ fingerprinted and have him do a video. Baby I know I'm scaring you but we have to dot all our i's and cross our t's." He wiped my tears. "Sorry for talking about that. It's gonna be okay." He lifted my chin with his index finger kissing me. "Pray it will be okay because if anything happens to our son I'm going to show Tank what a killer is! I'll chop up his body my damn self and send his body parts home piece by piece."

"Sam!"

"I mean that baby I put my life on it!" He sighed. "Let's change the topic to something more happy the move and TJ's birthday party. You're ready for the move?"

"Yes, I am ready for new beginnings and fresh memories in San Diego."

"Me too I say we should christen the house before anyone gets there with us christening it Sam and Mercedes style."

I laid back Sam got on his knees in pull my skirt disappearing under my skirt pulling my panties to the side. "You mean like this." He sucked on my clit.

"Yes." He stuck his index finger in curling moving it in come here motion he placed his hand on top making me squirt. "Mmm…Mmmm… Ahhh."

I was too lost in Sam when I heard TJ's voice. "Mommy, Daddy what are you doing?" Sam jumped fixing his clothes wiping his mouth. "Why was daddy down there your leg hurting again mommy?"

"Um…yeah it does a little. Daddy was just rubbing my leg. TJ please leave the room, daddy and me will come talk to you soon."

"Okay. UNCLE STEVIE!"

Sam walked over to the door locking it. "He caught us somewhat. I was down there. You think he knows. Sam opened the door. "Uncle Stevie daddy was down there and mommy said he was rubbing her leg but her hand was rubbing through his hair and her feet were going everywhere. What was _that_ about? And mommy was peeing! Pee was spraying out!"

"Uh...TJ go downstairs and see if grandma need help with dinner." Sam covered his face.

"Okay."

"How long was he standing there?! Sam! I didn't even hear the door open!"

Steve busted up in the room pushing Sam back. "I get you guys are married and that's what y'all do but for the love of GOD PLEASE LOCK THE DOOR SAM! I'M NOT GETTING THE BLAME FOR THIS! I'M NOT GETTING BEAT WITH A STICK! NOT THIS TIME! TJ already knows enough about that topic now he knows more!

"What is this I hear about munching on carpet?" Mary asked holding her stick.

"THADDEUS JOSHUA EVANS!"

"NOT ME NOT TODAY! PEACE OUT! I DON'T WANT THE FIRE!"

Mary hit Stevie with her stick. "Mom stop! It wasn't me! TJ WAIT FOR YOUR UNCLE STEVIE!" Stevie yelled running out the room with Mary right behind him!

"COME BACK HERE STEVIE! I KNOW YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TAUGHT HIM!"

"Sam take that stick from your mother." He sat down on the bed. "Sam, bring TJ back here and go save your brother take that stick from your mother or you won't be sticking your stick in me."

"MOM! GIVE ME THE STICK!" He shouted.

**Tank's POV**

I clapped my hands together. "JBNC. Yeah, y'all about to get the truth and nothing but the truth so help me Tank! Where that Juju lady at?!"

"Hello you must be Tank."

I shook his hand. "Yeah, I am and this is my wife Sarah."

"Wife?" He looked between us. "Y'all married?"

"Hell yeah I took an online pastor exam did the ceremony and all that it's legit."

"Oookay follow me. Sit here you over there behind the curtain. Juju Tank is here and his wife." She looked around the producer they were quietly conversing. "Okay Ms. Tank you can sit beside him. We're going to get this interview started. Juju you're ready."

"Yeah, I am. Tank and what's her name?"

"I'm Mrs. Tank."

"Okay." Juju rolled her eyes. "How did the two of you meet?"

"My mother she bought us together we were working on something and it was love at first sight."

"Hmmm…so you say. Sarah you know this man is an woman beater?"

"No, he's not! He's gentle loving and caring! I'm tired of defending him to all these naysayers. Y'all Mercedes Jones is the husband beater. She up here lying on TV and shit. Y'all going to believe her. She's stressing me out! Tank I'm going to walk off this set."

"Go! I wasn't expecting your ass in the first place. Thought we could kill 2 birds with one stone after the way you made a fool of yourself on the radio. Anyway Tank you want to continue this interview or not?"

"Let's continue you this! I need my shine! God put woman on this earth for Tanks entertainment to help me out. Let's do this. Juju you fine."

_**2 weeks back…**_

**Puck's POV**

"YES! HOUSES! Look at this shit! Why would you post them on your INSTAGRAM?"

"This fool is stupid!" Stevie shouted.

"Should we tell Sam and Mercedes this little piece of information or not?"

I scratched my forehead. "That's the thing right there….."

**A/N: The something sweet I promised is coming on Sunday a special Father's Day chapter we'll go into the future and see what's going on with the Evans family, Sam, Mercedes, TJ, and AJE. Until tomorrow guys iamJLS**


	90. Chapter 90

**A/N: 'Sup y'all late post but here it is would have been out sooner if we didn't get that tornado warning. I've had a crazy day I didn't go to sleep until 9 this morning [Zini bad I know] I had to mow the lawn got bit by some bug probably a Tankette got like 4 to 5 hours of sleep up by 3 PM EST I've been typing since. I was sitting on 2k words before I hit the sheets I posted two teasers to I MADE IT THROUGH one of y'all who shall remain nameless was up in my PMs saying if you post another teaser they gonna book a flight. I posted it and I have a train ticket to Saskatchewan lol j/p. Imma be on the lookout though. Is that Southwest Airlines in the skies? ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHOUT-OUT to **_**myhiggins25**_** y'all she turned 25 again but she don't look a day over 30. HAPPY BORN DAY! Shall we?**

**Happy Reading Family! (:**

**Puck's POV**

"What the hell is going on? TJ just ran into the guest house screaming, "I don't want the fire", and Sam is chasing His mother with a stick of which she's chasing Stevie, he caught y'all in the act during but Sam is fully clothed! _THAT ACT_ IT was coming sooner or later." I covered my mouth laughing Mercedes hit me on my shoulder. "What? It's funny!"

"No it's not Puck."

"I don't want the fire. Whew! Okay let me be serious." I took a deep breath. "You guys went through the bin?"

"Yeah, just skimmed through it haven't given it a thorough look. Why?"

"I'm going to need you two to meet me in the office whenever Sam gets done with his chase and you collect yourself we have something to tell you. See you guys soon."

"Why are Azimio and Ray laughing at TJ screaming "I don't want the fire", did I miss something."

"Oh yeah, TJ caught Sam eating…" J3 turned away grimacing.

"Nooooo. How much? Did he see the _whole_ thing or partial?"

"He said she was peeing."

"Ooooh." JJ sat there with his mouth open.

"What's wrong with JJ?" Stacey waved her hand in front his face. "JJ." She clapped her hands. "What's going on? J3 what's going on?"

"TJ saw Sam munching on Mercedes."

"WHAT?! NO! HOW MUCH OF IT?!"

J3 rubbed his head. "T-The whole thing I think! He said she was peeing."

"OH MY GOD! Where is he?"

"The guest house I don't know if he's going to get a part 3 or not …"

**TJ's POV**

I know I'm advance for my age in _it_ but what was that! I'm traumatized! I'm hiding out in the guest house in hopes I won't be spotted.

"Hey Sam TJ's right here." I looked up Azimo was pointing down to me.

"Great way to rat me out Azimo."

"Thanks Azimio, let's go TJ mommy and I _need_ to talk to you up, up, up." I sat there hugging my knees to my chest. "TJ let's go." He sighed. "Mommy is waiting on us I spent the last 30 minutes chasing grandma and Uncle Stevie finally pried the stick away from her hands now you don't want to get up." He picked me up tossing me over his shoulder. "Thanks for harboring my son guys."

"No problem Mr. Evans, see you later TJ." I tossed my hand at Azimio.

"He ratted me out."

We entered the room. "Found our hidden child baby."

"Where was he?"

"Guesthouse hiding behind the couch."

"I would have stayed hidden if Azimo didn't rat me out." I folded my arms. "Am I in trouble?"

"You didn't do anything wrong walking in on us that is the first thing I'm going to say second thing is how much did you see."

"I saw mommy peeing and you with your hand and face down there like 5 seconds. Why was your hand down there daddy?"

He scratched his neck. "TJ mommy and me were expressing our love for each other you know what they call it on the playground it's sex."

"That's sex? But I thought you put your wee-wee in and take wee wee out you put your wee wee in and shake it all about you do the wee-wee pokey and you turn her upside down that's what it's all about it."

Mommy gave me a serious look. "Thaddeus never sing that song again you understand me." I nodded my head. "The playground?" Mommy asked.

"No, I learned this song from Gabby who learned it from Ronald he's new on the scene."

Mommy let out a slow breath. "That whole playground are filled of kids knowing about this too early baby. Okay sex is what two people who are in love do, they express their love this way and this is how they show affection."

"You and daddy kiss. That's affection."

"Yeah, that's another form this just brings us closer together that's where babies come from, that's how you got here and that's how AJE got got inside of mommy."

"Like that?" I pointed to mommy's tummy.

"That's how it starts also when the door is locked _always_ knock on the door okay."

"Okay. Are we done now? I want to go play my game."

"No, we're not." I huffed. "What I tell you about that word you told grandma?"

"Oh you mean munchy carpet."

"Yes, that one don't you ever _ever_ say that word again repeat it and you will get a part 3 and I don't know what that details but I'll figure it out you are already advance in this topic due to Mr. Playground himself but the sex talk is only for you, daddy and me. Don't share what we tell you to another kid because I don't want any parent telling me my son is teaching their kids about sex. You understand.

"Yes, mommy. I won't I'm sorry for walking in on you and daddy, y'all can go back to finishing it up I'm going to play my game."

**Sam's POV**

"Sam you have to do a better job and so do I when it comes to locking the door and us getting busy. He saw me have my organism. That can't happen anymore and until then I'm locking this down. No more organism for you."

"But I didn't even get mine I help you get yours." I hugged her from behind.

"Well play with yourself because it's not going to happen when Mr. Playground was speaking rational sense we have slipped up bad he seen me before but the lights were out this is daytime he's seen it in full effect. Fix your face baby Puck and company want to talk to us about this bin come on."

I took her hand and as we were making our way down the hall I overheard Stevie talking. "Yeah man after TJ told her about munchy carpet mom went and got a stick I'm glad Sam came and saved me because geesh mom has speed on her."

I cleared my throat. "I guess you all heard that TJ caught his mother and me in the act I've been grounded from it until further notice and by it I mean all. So, what do you have to share with us?" I flopped down on the couch poking out my lips eyeing Mercedes.

"A few weeks back Sarah and Tank flew out to the east coast and made a huge purchase a house, he's still using the phone that you are still footing the bill for so we checked his Instagram he posted pictures of houses the problem is we don't know which house they got."

"Serious."

"Yeah, serious." Puck turned the monitor slide show his pictures. "I even copied the IDs in the bin and nothing comes back to them which means to me that they got someone else to buy them that house Sarah probably called up one of her old flames did a little deed he asked what she wanted and bam she said a house in Maryland so be it and she got it the bin that sits in your room have fake IDs and birth certificates you know that right?"

"Yeah, with TJ's baby picture different names on each I know there was a plan to kidnap him but I didn't think they'd go this far with a house. So what do you guys have planned I know y'all got something up y'all sleeves." Mercedes said.

"That I do but I can't say what because I don't want you guys to know."

"Puck what is it?"

He cracked his knuckles. "I don't want you guys to know my plan. I'm going to handle this alone once I'm finished you'll know. Trust me. We just wanted you guys to know also it hit me Tank when I beat him up the first time he was calling himself Oscar Harrison was the name he was going to use…"

"Puck do whatever you have to do. Baby let's back to the room."

_**1 week later…**_

**Mercedes POV**

I know you guys are wondering if I caved in and gave same a piece my cookie the answer is no he made it through his punishment rather well although I didn't see much of him for being in the bathroom calling out my name. That just turns me on maybe today we'll get a little something, something. I've kicked everyone out the house and that includes TJ he's off to stay with Aunt Stacey no worries Azimio is going with him and Ray is staying back in the guest house with J3 tomorrow is his surprise birthday party.

"Stacey what you have planned?" I asked zipping up TJ's backpack.

"Well Stevie is crashing at my house along with mom so games for TJ I'm going to try to pry him away for a movie probably _101 Dalmatians, Beethoven, or Buddy_ order some pizza. Party it up Evans Family sleepover style."

"I'm ready Aunt Stacey!"

"Alright did you tell daddy bye."

TJ hugged me. "Yes, he's upstairs doing pushups I got on his back for a few. Bye mommy what are you going to do without me?"

"Mommy is going to kick back, pack us a bag because in 3 days we're pulling out for San Diego you have fun with Aunt Stacey."

"I will." He ran off to her car.

"Stacey tonight is Tank's interview I don't want TJ to watch so around that time find something for him to do."

"Are you going to watch it?"

I rubbed my arm. "Sam, wants to so yeah we'll watch. I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun." I watched them pull out then I closed the door.

"Baby you're done with your workout because the moon-bounce people will be here in a few they need to where to set it up!"

"Yes, I'm done I'm going to hit the shower care to join me." Sam came to the top of the steps glistening and swinging. "Like what you see."

"I _love_ what I see but I have things I got to do maybe later I'll go for a swing on your pole!"

"Better!" He blew me a kiss air humping back to the room. "MERCEDES IS GONNA GRIND ON ME ME!"

**Sam's POV**

I know Mercedes was looking forward to watching this fool but I am. I want to see what lies he says and if anyone will believe him.

"_After our interview aired two weeks ago with the Evans Family, the man known as Tank, Mercedes Evans ex reached out to us saying that that wasn't the full story and she was lying. He wanted to tell his side so I gave him the opportunity to come on my show and do just that. My interview with Tank is next. Y'all sure want to stick around for this bullshit."_

"You can say that on TV and not get censored I know Sirius radio you can but Sirius TV. Okay. Juju I'll be here. Baby! Hurry up you do not want to miss this."

"Thanks for the drink everything is going good at Aunt Stacey house?"

"Yes, they're watching Beethoven for the hundredth time." Mercedes said looking through her phone.

"Great…oh she's back."

"_And we're back I don't know why I agreed to this but here we go. So, before we show this interview I just want to say don't believe the hype. My interview with Tank and his stupid ass wife."_

"Don't believe the hype baby!" I leaned over stealing a kiss.

_"She can say that shit!"_

"Who name is in the jingle fool?! Tank is so stupid!"

"Hers."

"Well I guess she can say it then."

_"Tank shut up! You're on the air."_

"_Who name is on the door and in the jingle? Alright then shut-up! Care to tell us how y'all two met and introduce y'all selves again for those who are tuning in to this castorphe."_

"_I'm Tank."_

_"I'm Mrs. Tank."_

"They can have each other! Musty and Dusy!"

_"My mother she bought us together we were working on something and it was love at first sight."_

"Can I just say choke the hell out of me now!" I said.

"Sam, you too fine to choke I'll do it in another way." She tugged on my pants I lifted up she pulled them down. "Commando?"

"I'm always prepared hop on."

"I will not now I'm waiting for the right moment just relax." She took my dick in her hand rubbing it.

_"Hmmm…so you say. Sarah you know this man is a woman beater?"_

_"No, he's not! He's gentle loving and caring! I'm tired of defending him to all these naysayers. Y'all Mercedes Jones is the husband beater. She up here lying on TV and shit. Y'all going to believe her. She's stressing me out! Tank I'm going to walk off this set."_

"Lies….aaaall lies! Make it wet baby. Oh she's a beater all right she's beating my dick! Ooh a little bit tighter right around the head. Yeah."

_"Go! I wasn't expecting your ass in the first place. Thought we could kill 2 birds with one stone after the way you made a fool of yourself on the radio. Anyway Tank you want to continue this interview or not?"_

_"Let's continue you this! I need my shine! God put woman on this earth for Tanks entertainment to help me out. Let's do this. Juju you fine."_

"That's it! Sam hold your piece I'm about to hop on."

"Oh, I'm ready." Mercedes positioned herself on top of me slowly guiding herself down on the ride_. "I'm giving you the key Mercedes ride me fast or slow 'cause on this ride of Sam we're gonna places you ain't never been before."_

"_Fine I am but after I get done ripping you a new asshole you won't be. So you tell me that you are a pastor?"_

"_Yeah, I took a test online and I married us Pastor Tank. Hahaha. Next question?"_

"_Hmmm….you ain't legit and you need to quit. __Tank tell us how did you meet Mercedes?"_

"Oooh you gonna ride me slow. That's fine. _Grind on me…_ oh you're gonna go faster_ bounce bounce bounce bounce _Oh shit.."

"Sam I love you so much."

"I love you too baby. Mmm….don't stop. Ride me until I spray up the place."

_"Well I saw this fine chick shopping I tried to spit game to her she wasn't having it she bruised my ego a little bit so I told her how I felt and she gave me a chance."_

_"Okay. How long were y'all in a relationship?"_

_"7 wonderful years until she was hoodwinked by that so called husband of hers."_

"I love my husband. Sammmm."

"I love my wife Mercedes ooooh."

_"Hoodwinked? So called husband? So you believe that she's not married?"_

_"Damn right! I think it's a bluff a ring and some bands don't me shit..ooh my bad but yeah. I want proof."_

_"You want proof we got proof for you here is the marriage license of a Sam and Mercedes Evans done in Las Vegas and we've tracked down the witness which was the photographer of this here photo. What do you have to say now?"_

_"Oh, she's really married. Shit. Next question? She's really married."_

"Yes! Pull it all the way out put in back in ooooh Sam"

_"Six year out of those 7 you abused her."_

_"No, no, that's a lie I may have hit her a couple of times but them bruises and joints nah. Not me. She did that to herself."_

"Smack my ass Sam. Smack it hard. Make it jiggle."

"Jiggle! Jiggle! Put your breast in my mouth. I love this."

_"Herself?! Would you care to explain these pictures we've obtained from Mercedes Evans."_

_"She got marks on her body what more do you want me to say looks like someone or she fell down the steps. _

_"You have a son have you ever hit TJ?"_

_"I hit him once."_

_"So, you hit your son but you don't remember hitting his mother?"_

_"Wait a minute here Juju you bought me here so I can tell my side of the story here you are jumping down my throat with all these damn questions. I'm the victim Mercedes abused me that, that picture I got right there show that for the world to see since y'all like showing shit. Show that."_

_"That's what you say you called me and left your information I thought you reached out to us I said why not. Let's show the viewers your picture Bob."_

_"It's just a scratch. Why are you here?"_

"Oh yeah scratch my back! Leave marks on me baby! SHOWS I'M HITTING IT RIGHT!"

"Sam that's my spot!"

"I know!"

"HIT IT DADDY!"

_"To tell my side! You keep asking me these damn questions. Look, I never laid my hands on Mercedes, she's lying to get at me. She won't let me see my son."_

_"Speaking of your son, were you there when he was born?"_

_"Yes, I was I cut the cord and all of that I'm a hands on father."_

_"Hmm…we asked Mrs. Evans if you were present at the birth of TJ and you weren't she told us that you put her on mute that whole week throughout her pregnancy she did everything herself no baby shower none of that and you want me to believe that you're the victim."_

"Sam I'm about to cum on you!"

_"Damn right! I am!"_

"Oooh SHIT! I'M BOUT TO BUST! CUM ON ME! OH DAAAAAAMMMMMN! Mercedes stop! Stop! No no no! That's too sensitive."

_"You know what this interview is over you're not going to sit up here to make us feel sorry for you. You are so delusional turn on the lights let folks see how you really look! HIT THE LIGHTS!" _

"Man! That was something! Wait Juju is gone off. The interview is over. We missed it wasn't worth it anyway hearing you was way better than him. We kind of flipped him off in our own special way."

"Yeah, interrupted can you get it up again I want you on top."

**Santana's POV**

I've been posted up in front of my television for the last hour waiting for this damn interview. I got my items just in case I need to set it off!

"_After our interview aired two weeks ago with the Evans Family, the man known as Tank, Mercedes Evans ex reached out to us saying that that wasn't the full story and she was lying. He wanted to tell his side so I gave him the opportunity to come on my show and do just that. My interview with Tank is next. Y'all sure want to stick around for this bullshit."_

"I am here Juju. Right here waiting for this mess!"

"_And we're back I don't know why I agreed to this but here we go. So, before we show this interview I just want to say don't believe the hype. My interview with Tank and his stupid ass wife."_

"Don't believe the hype never in a million years would I even believe him."

_"She can say that shit!"_

Yes, she can! Stupid! Go ahead Juju!

_"Tank shut up! You're on the air."_

"_Who name is on the door and in the jingle? Alright then shut-up! Care to tell us how y'all two met and introduce y'all selves again for those who are tuning in to this _catastrophe_."_

"_I'm Tank."_

_"I'm Mrs. Tank."_

"Mrs. Tank? Really? People are so desperate for love they'll get with a burnt roach. Jesus take the wheel!

_"My mother she bought us together we were working on something and it was love at first sight."_

"Can I just say choke the hell out of me now! Love?

_"Hmmm…so you say. Sarah you know this man is a woman beater?"_

"That's right! GET IT OFF AT THE TOP! HE IS! A WOMAN BEATER! DON'T WAIT AROUND HIM TO LIE! CALL HIM OUT!"

_"No, he's not! He's gentle loving and caring! I'm tired of defending him to all these naysayers. Y'all Mercedes Jones is the husband beater. She up here lying on TV and shit. Y'all going to believe her. She's stressing me out! Tank I'm going to walk off this set."_

"Mercedes a man beater? I've never been so OFFENDED! The _ONLY_ thing she's probably doing right now is beating Sam off! Ewww! Well I rather her beat you down! Get that visual out your head Tana."

_"Go! I wasn't expecting your ass in the first place. Thought we could kill 2 birds with one stone after the way you made a fool of yourself on the radio. Anyway Tank you want to continue this interview or not?"_

_"Let's continue you this! I need my shine! God put woman on this earth for Tanks entertainment to help me out. Let's do this. Juju you fine."_

"Your entertainment?! Oh no let me light a few matches to calm me down."

"Oh, I'm ready." Mercedes positioned herself on top of me slowly guiding herself down on the ride_. "I'm giving you the key Mercedes ride me fast or slow 'cause on this ride of Sam we're gonna places you ain't never been before."_

"_Fine I am but after I get done ripping you a new asshole you won't be. So you tell me that you are a pastor?"_

"_Yeah, I took a test online and I married us Pastor Tank. Hahaha. Next question?"_

"He's a pastor! The lies folks people tell! If he's a pastor I'm Evangelist Santana Lopez-Pierce of the Fire Convenient Ministries! Where our church motto is: WON'T I DO IT! AMEN!"

_"Well I saw this fine chick shopping I tried to spit game to her she wasn't having it she bruised my ego a little bit so I told her how I felt and she gave me a chance."_

"Mercedes should have left you bruised! Why did she give you a chance? Why Mercedes?! You had a good man with Sam never mind you probably riding him right about now?" I blew out the match.

_"Okay. How long were y'all in a relationship?"_

_"7 wonderful years until she was hoodwinked by that so called husband of hers."_

"Ain't nothing wonderful about you and neither were those 6 years you abused my friend. Let me light another match."

_"Hoodwinked? So called husband? So you believe that she's not married?"_

_"Damn right! I think it's a bluff a ring and some bands don't me shit..ooh my bad but yeah. I want proof."_

"Bluff! She's happily married and engaged! With my niece on the way!"

_"You want proof we got proof for you here is the marriage license of a Sam and Mercedes Evans done in Las Vegas and we've tracked down the witness which was the photographer of this here photo. What do you have to say now?"_

_"Oh, she's really married. Shit. Next question? She's really married."_

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!"

_"Six year out of those 7 you abused her."_

"YES! GET HIM JUJU!"

_"No, no, that's a lie I may have hit her a couple of times but them bruises and joints nah. Not me. She did that to herself."_

"Herself?! Tank…You are so in DENIAL and you need to hop a plane and jump in THE NILE RIVER! I'll sponsor you a flight there one way ticket!"

_"Herself?! Would you care to explain these pictures we've obtained from Mercedes Evans."_

"Show them pictures! That's right! PROOF IS IN THE PUDDING! Speaking of which I got to get TJ another box."

_"She got marks on her body what more do you want me to say looks like someone or she fell down the steps."_

"Fell?!" I lit a match getting closer to the TV. "FELL! MY ASS YOU PUSHED HER!"

_"You have a son have you ever hit TJ?"_

"He better say no! He better have not put hands on my nephew!"

_"I hit him once."_

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I kicked the side of my TV. "You piece of shit! OOH!"

_"So, you hit your son but you don't remember hitting his mother?"_

_"Wait a minute here Juju you bought me here so I can tell my side of the story here you are jumping down my throat with all these damn questions. I'm the victim Mercedes abused me that, that picture I got right there show that for the world to see since y'all like showing shit. Show that."_

"Boy you don't have no pictures you did that to yourself!"

_"That's what you say you called me and left your information I thought you reached out to us I said why not. Let's show the viewers your picture Bob."_

_"It's just a scratch. Why are you here?"_

"That's a good question why are you there TANK!"

_"To tell my side! You keep asking me these damn questions. Look, I never laid my hands on Mercedes, she's lying to get at me. She won't let me see my son."_

"No one in this family will let you see TJ! OVER MY MATCHES!"

_"Speaking of your son, were you there when he was born?"_

"HELL NO!"

_"Yes, I was I cut the cord and all of that I'm a hands on father."_

"MY FOOT! HANDS ON! I'LL SHOW YOU HANDS ON!"

_"Hmm…we asked Mrs. Evans if you were present at the birth of TJ and you weren't she told us that you put her on mute that whole week throughout her pregnancy she did everything herself no baby shower none of that and you want me to believe that you're the victim."_

_"Damn right! I am!"_

"OOOOH TANK I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

_"You know what this interview is over you're not going to sit up here to make us feel sorry for you. You are so delusional turn on the lights let folks see how you really look! HIT THE LIGHTS!" _

"TURN ON THE LIGHTS HELL a CANDLE OR MY MATCHES!" I set my TV on fire.

"LET IT BURN!"

"OH MY GOSH! GABBY! GET MOM THE PHONE YOUR MOMMY HAS DONE GONE INSANE WITH THESE MATCHES!" Brittany started chasing me around the living room grabbing the fire extinguisher.

"FIRE!" Gabby sang.

**Puck's POV**

I did watch Tank's interview not all of it because when Juju asked him that one question it was over.

_"You have a son have you ever hit TJ?"_

"Your life depends on this answer hell you better say no! YOU BETTER NOT HAD PUT YOUR HANDS ON TJ!"

_"I hit him once."_

I pulled the trigger emptying the whole clip. "That's it! Imma kill him. I'm going to kill you Tank. Lucky, help me out."

_**1 WEEK BACK**_

**Tank's POV**

"Juju kick me out her studio Sarah ass left and went home let me head home myself." I walked to the parking lot. "WHAT THE HELL?! MY CAR IS ON FIRE!"

"WON'T I DO IT?! Come here Tank!"

"HEELS! OH HELL NO!" I took off running down the street I looked back she was in her car right alongside me.

"Tanque estúpido pedazo de mierda vamos por aquí, así que usted puede rodar sobre como Artie hizo tu madre! Tengo algunos partidos y líquido para encendedores y todos ellos tienen su nombre en él!" [Translation: Tank you stupid piece of shit come on out here so I can roll you over like Artie did your mother! I got some matches and lighter fluid and they all have your name on it!]

**A/N: Tomorrow a little break from the norm special Father's Day Chapter. Until tomorrow guys iamJLS I'm off to watch Storm Chasers.  
**


	91. Special Father's Day Chapter

**A/N: Some fluff for today Father's Day Chapter here, what is TJ up to now?! Let's find out!**

**Happy Reading (:**

_**Friday..**_

**TJ's POV**

Hey y'all your favorite kid here I'm no longer the 5 year old I'm now 10, that's right two hands like 2 Chainz. I'm still the same but a little more mature. AJ, is 5 years old and mom is pregnant here's hoping daddy put a boy up in there.

"Would you like some more tea TJ? You got to keep your hat on!" AJ placed the white and purple hat with the bow back on my head. "There! Perfect! More sugar in your tea TJ?"

"Yeah do that."

"Are you enjoying our tea party TJ?"

"Yeah, I am. Conniehey! Come here boy! Hey boy here let me put this on you." I took off the hat AJ made me put on. "There you look adorable AJ, Conniehey is going to join us for tea I'm off to find mom."

"Kay would you like some tea Connie."

"His name is Conniehey."

"I like to call him Connie, Connie is a she."

"But Conniehey is a he say it with your brother Conniehey."

"Conniehey." We both said together.

"Yes Conniehey I'll be back." I ran downstairs to the recording studio. "Hey Damion how's everything? What's Mercedes laying down today?"

"You mean mom, you know not to call me by my first name." She hit me upside the head. "You know better. I thought you were having a tea party with AJ."

"I was but I got tired of wearing that hat so I put it on Conniehey."

"TJ you know Conniehey doesn't like that it's only going to be a matter of minutes or seconds before AJ is yelling his name running after him."

"COME BACK HERE CONNIE! THE HAT ISN'T A CHEW TOY!" AJ screamed.

She pointed out the door. "See, now what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk to you about Father's Day and I want to do."

"Okay, Damian will you give us a moment."

"Sure."

"CONNIEHEY NOOOO! GIVE ME BACK MY TEA PARTY HATS!"

"I'm going to go help AJ tame Conniehey." He ran out the studio. "Conniehey no!"

"So, what do you have planned for your father?"

"First off can you tell me if I'm finally getting my little brother?" I smiled rubbing her belly she's 5 months.

"No, TJ, you'll find out with everyone else in a few weeks at our gender reveal party, what are you doing for daddy for Father's Day it's coming up in a week."

I sighed. "I've asked bishop if he'd let me say a few words about daddy and he said that it was okay for me to do that and I thought about singing him a song too."

"You want to write your father a song?"

"I don't know. I have the talent and the vocals." I did a Thaddeus Evans run. "See Thaddeus Evans run."

"What happened to Mercedes Jones run?"

"Oh, it's still there but all the kids in Glee Club want to copy off me they've dubbed it Thaddeus Jones run, just another notch in your repertoire."

"But you're an Evans."

"I know but Jones is my stage name and what I roll with in Glee Club just keeping it in the family just like you weren't no Kelly Rowland I'm no Marlon Jackson. So, mom what should I do? Should I sing a song or not I'm a little confused."

"You should do what your heart says."

"My heart says just speak from the heart."

"Well do that baby because anything you do for your father he's going to love it."

"Okay. Mom, how about that time when I was 5 and I asked you about organism?"

"I remember that or how about you asked your grandmother what was munchy carpet."

"Oh yeah! I hid in the guest house and Azimo ratted me out I couldn't believe that traitor and you told me to _never_ sing that Wee Pokey song."

"I remember that's when you caught us and I had to explain sex to you."

"I was a curious 5 year old that was well advance for my age shoot I even taught my first grade teacher a few things."

"What you mean?" She raised her eyebrow.

"She was confused on what teabagging was and I told her what it meant."

"TJ!"

"Mommy look what Conniehey did!" Damion was holding all the shreds from AJ's tea party hats. "He bit them and peed on them. Bad dog!"

"Wow! My dog!" I pulled the hat shreds from his fur. "Conniehey! Give me paw. Good boy!"

**Conniehey's POV**

_Arf Arf Arf Woof Woof Woof! _[Translation: I felt so disrespected with that hat on my head! Now if she would have put shoes in front of me we would be best buds I still nibble on that Mercedes Evans heel every once in a while. She has great taste.]

**Mercedes POV**

"AJ, TJ will buy you brand new hats for your tea parties of which he has agreed to faithfully attend for a month."

"A month?! Mom."

"Thaddeus you know that Conniehey doesn't like anything on his head especially a tea hat I told you this." I kissed my teeth. "Apologize to AJ." I pulled out my phone scrolling through my text messages. "Thaddeus Joshua." She took my phone.

"Probably texting to see if his boo hit him up Gabby and TJ sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first come love then comes marriage then comes TJ with the baby carriage. Tabby!"

"Alexandra Jennifer, you apologize too."

"But mommy he and Conniehey…" She pouted.

"Ah." Mom gave AJ a stern look. "TJ you go first."

"I'm sorry AJ for ruining your tea party hats."

"I'm sorry for singing about you and Gabby. Although she _is_ your boo." I thought about doing that but mom is too close to pop me.

"Great the both of you apologized to each other you and TJ go clean up the mess that Conniehey did before daddy gets home."

"WHY IS THERE PEE-PEE on the floor?! CONNIEHEY!" Dad shouted. "Baby, Thaddeus, Alexandra where are you?"

"Too late. We're in the studio baby!"

"Hi sweetness and DJE." He leaned down giving her a kiss. "Damion, what's up man? Thaddeus and AJ care to explain to me why pee is on the floor and Conniehey has shreds of flowers in his fur."

"Hi daddy I love you. How was minicamp today?" He picked AJ up.

"It was good. Can you tell daddy why all of your hats are like this?"

"TJ put the hat he was wearing on Conniehey and Conniehey got upset and did that and he peed on them."

"Awww….TJ you know he doesn't like that. Did TJ apologize?"

"He did daddy but mommy says that I have to help him clean up the pee-pee. I shouldn't." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, mommy TJ and me going to clean it up can't have my baby girl cleaning up no pee." He sat her down. "You stay here with mommy and Damion, TJ and Conniehey let's go."

I got up. "See why I wanted a brother I _knew_ this was going to happen. Can I have my phone back?"

She hit my hand. "After you clean up that mess. Go."

**TJ's POV**

"Put water in the bucket don't want a mishap like what happened when Logan spent the night when you were five, you remember that?"

"Of course dad I have a good memory." I poured pine sol in the bucket pouring in the water. "It was a thunderstorm that night and mom sang Logan and to sleep with _Order My Steps_."

"That's right. You know Father's Day is coming up what you got planned for your old man."

"I don't know. Conniehey sit. Good boy!" I put on some gloves picking out the shreds of hats left. "This is nasty."

"You don't know what you got planned for me."

"I have something up my sleeve I can't say about it though mom knows a little that's all I'm going to say but since we're talking about it. What would you like?"

"A brand new car!" I shook my head. "Think mom will get that for me."

"Probably you are her baby daddy I can say that my baby…"

"Thaddeus are you trying to get the gender out of me. I don't know the only one that knows is Aunt Stacey and she's not budging on it."

"I'll see what I can do. I want to know if I'm getting my brother or not. It's been 5 years in the making and 2 years that I've had to sit through tea parties. I want a little brother to mold like me minus all the advance knowledge in sex but dad let me ask you this the Uncle Stevie is taking me and Conniehey to the pet store _if _you could have one thing for father's day what would it be and be serious."

"TJ all that I want is, you, mommy, AJ, the baby that's coming in a few short months I don't need nothing more than for you four."

"Okay. This is finished. I'm going to ask mom for my phone and meet Uncle Stevie in the game room."

**Sam's POV**

"Night baby girl sweet dreams." I turned off her light heading back outside, Mercedes and TJ were talking over something.

"Yeah so I was thinking I'd say dad I." TJ looked up. "Dad I uh….asked Aunt Stacey and she didn't tell me the gender. So I'm going to go and." His phone rang. "Hi Gabby. No you called me at the _right_ time. How's everything boo?" He picked up his laptop running off.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing baby."

"Did you think the day would come when Gabby and TJ would be so called boyfriend and girlfriend?" I sat down Mercedes put her feet up in my lap.

"I saw it all along baby girl is all tucked in."

"Yeah, Father's Day is coming up baby what do you have planned for your baby daddy of 3 babies."

"Well baby daddy of 3 babies I was thinking about putting you on child support you know a 10 year old, a 5 year old and this one that's roasting is a lot of work."

"Yes, it is but I do my part around here especially during the off season but the season is up and running again minicamp so enough about football for the moment you think that daddy finally gave his son a brother."

"We'll find out our gender reveal party AJ swear it's a girl and if it's not she has to get a hamster."

"And if it's a girl TJ gets another dog. I like this a house full of crumb snatchers and pets. But for real what are you going to do for me?"

"Sam, what do you want for Father's Day?" I help her sit up.

"I have everything already with you TJ, AJE and DJE." I rubbed her belly. "TJ asked me what I wanted all I want from him is to grow up and be half the man I am. How did the song go?"

"It went good the holiday CD is coming along good we're 4 songs in 11 more to go."

_**Saturday…**_

**TJ's POV**

Father's Day is tomorrow and I'm still working on my speech for Sunday. "Dad you are the best…ugh." I balled up the paper. "Nothing but trash bag." My door opened. "AJ what did mom and dad tell you about knocking on the door when it's closed." She knocked on the open door. "You are too smart like I was at 5. The legacy continues. What you want?"

"TJ, your girlfriend is here. Hi Gabby."

"Hi AJ you want to hang out with us?" She asked sitting on my bed.

"No, I have a play date with my boo your brother Gabriel. Y'all have fun." She singsong.

"What are you working on for Uncle Sam?"

"I'm working on a speech for him on Sunday, did I tell you? Bishop said that I could say a few words about my dad."

"Awesome. Let me see what you got." She took my notebook. "There is nothing on here boo. What's the problem?"

"I have all the words in my head but when it comes to verbalizing then on paper I'm at a lost." I got up grabbing my basketball. "Gabby my dad is…" I said a bunch of words telling her how I feel. After I was done I flopped down on the bed and I heard my voice. "You recorded me!"

"Yes, I did. TJ I knew that you'd know what to say so I got your camcorder and voila! What you said about Uncle Sam is perfect just memorize this and say it at church on Sunday I'm sure there will not be a dry eye in the house. So since you got your speech finished. Let's say you and I go for a swim."

"Sure you go change in AJ's room I'll change here and I'll meet you there." I kissed her on the cheek. Hey! I'm allowed to do that just no tongue. I picked up my camcorder watching me talk with my back to her. "I'm ready for Sunday now just to get my outfit."

_**That night…**_

"TJ I'm going to mommy and daddy's room to cuddle you coming with me." AJ hugged her bear.

"Yeah, wait up for me."

"You think mommy is having a girl I hope she is because you as my brother is good but I don't know if I can handle two of y'all. I'm stressed enough as it is."

"You? Stressed?! What stress you got? Oh man I sound like mom." I smacked my head. "Listen AJ, if mom has a boy my brother that I have been waiting 5 years for I'll buy you a rabbit or a hamster."

"I want both! Both and you don't have to sit through no more tea parties with a hat but you _still_ have to come to them you and Conniehey."

"You drive a hard bargain. Okay. A hamster and a rabbit if mom is having a boy. Come on. Jump on my back." I ran down the hall to their room. "That was fun?"

"Always." She knocked on the door. "Mommy daddy it's your spawns can we come in."

"Sure." I opened the door. "Y'all come to cuddle with your old parents."

"You not old mommy you pretty and daddy is too. Daddy you ready for your day tomorrow?" AJ asked climbing under the covers.

"Yes I am. What you got for your daddy?"

"I got you…" Mom reached over me covering her mouth. "Mommy." She mumbled.

"Don't answer that question daddy will find out tomorrow before church. TJ baby you got your thing ready for tomorrow."

"Yeah mom and it's going to be great. Something is missing from us being all cuddled in bed."

"What?"

"CONNIEHEY!" AJ and I screamed. "Now it's complete semi complete until my baby brother is here."

"Baby sister."

"Brother."

"Sister"

"Brother."

"Sister."

"Fine you say sister but I say brother can't wait to prove you and your 5 year old stress wrong. Let's watch my ultimate favorite movie _101 Dalmatians Tankzilla De Vil Da la da da dee."_

_**Sunday…**_

**TJ's POV**

Today is Father's Day AJE already gave dad her gift which was a card she made along with a dog tag for him and her with hearts which piece together he has her heart and she has his and a picture of the family with two additional animals.

"That's my hamster and rabbit TJ said if it's a boy I get them both! Right TJ."

"I did say that mom and dad. Y'all got me a dog when I found it he was going to be a she why not."

"I love it thank you AJ."

"You're welcome daddy." She hugged him around the neck.

"TJ, where is my gift I know you got your dad something good."

"I do have your gift but I'll tell you it later. Let's go to church."

"Okay let me grab my keys."

"You're ready to surprise him with what you wrote." Mom fixed my tie. "Will I need tissues you know I'm an emotional wreck." I pulled a pack out my pocket.

"Yes, you will. I have it memorized."

"Let's go!" We arrived at church and to say it's Father's Day it's packed the service moved along and now it was time for me to give dad my gift.

"Now coming up to say a few words about his father Thaddeus Evans, Esq."

"Esquire? If that's not PawPaw." Uncle JJ said.

"Esquire, Thaddeus." Mommy whispered laughing. "You are crazy."

"Just like daddy."

"Thank you Bishop Lewis. Praise the lord church. Truly it's an honor to be here on this Father's Day to stand before everyone in this congregation and speak highly of a man who I call dad, I call him daddy when I want something or when mom says I can't do something I usually try to go over her head and get to him but moms are always one step ahead. Okay I love you mommy. When I was a little kid I longed for that father in my life see my mom and I were in a bad place with someone who didn't love her nor me it was all about him then the day came where my life change when Mr. Sam Evans was no longer a photo or a figment of my imagination he was right there he picked me up in his arms and right there I knew you were my dad you are the ultimate dad the best he's the man I want to grow up and be one day to know that here he was this single guy no son or wife and here comes mommy and me on his doorstep one summer day and he just took on this huge role of raising me. I knew of him when I was baby well I didn't know him then mom said she showed me photos and taught me Na'vi. You know my first words were sempu that's daddy in Na'vi. The first time I called him daddy he didn't hesitate or second guess or told me not to he just kept it moving that was our second day at his house. I remember when my mother was thinking about going back with that unknown guy and I went a little too far with my words he got me in check he said, to hear his son say those words hurt him, he explained to me what a real daddy is, he grounded me for a week no games nothing like that, I prayed to ask God to deliver my apology to mommy like he did before I think he did it I told mommy, in my apology I'm his son." I chuckled. "Here I was a five year old and I'm his son. You couldn't tell me anything. I was a Evans through and through. The memories we made every day it was something new with him even when he was away at training camp he'd call and we'd FaceTime, he did mom and me a scavenger hunt where I got clues that I was getting Conniehey and he was going to pop the question to mom. He called me on Uncle Stevie's phone to ask for my blessing. Of course I was going to say yes I wanted them married then I found out they were _already_ married didn't matter to me. I had my dad the family I wanted. I remember I FaceTimed him to tell him of the devastating news that Gabby told me that she would be spending the whole week he said use this moment for practice if you get a sister. Boy was he right." Gabby cleared her throat. "Sorry just that…yeah then we moved and he and mom threw me the best birthday party ever! My boy Benny the Bull showed up man! I was too hyped then that happened. I don't like talking about it because it was a bad time. I wondered throughout my time with them how did mommy and daddy get through that. I prayed every day to God please let me get back home to them and I dreamed about them all the time I knew that since mommy had daddy everything would be okay because he's strong, helpful, hilarious, honest, inspirational, loving, one-of-a-kind, God-fearing, fun, cool, busy, coaching, guiding, caring, mom calls him handsome that's where I get my looks from, watchful, devoted, confident, compassionate, doting, wonderful, gentle, understanding, special, sheltering, patient, positive, responsible but when it comes down to playing a video game that's out the window just ask mom, sacrificing, kind, courageous, stern when he needs to be, soft-hearted, sentimental, unafraid, awesome, hardworking, loyal and I'm just blessed to call him my father. I'm blessed to know that me, AJ and the baby have him as our dad he's super! I'm thankful you and mom are married I have a model to mold myself after I'm 10 years old and I'm still at the door waiting for you unless I'm somewhere else in the house and then he seeks me out. I know what a real man and father is. I can't wait until I'm half the man you are I'm just sitting back studying to walk in your footsteps it will be a great feat and too great to fill he'd just tell me, TJ whatever you do I'm proud of you. Dad, Happy Father's Day I am forever your son."

Everyone in the congregation were in tears mom went through the whole pack of tissue, Aunt Stacey was wiping her eyes, Aunt Quinn, Aunt Rachel, Aunt Brittany, Aunt Santana, Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, Uncle Artie, Uncle JJ, and Uncle Stevie, Logan, my boo Gabby, Ian and myself. He walked up to the pulpit "TJ I wasn't expecting this. Gosh! I love you."

"I love you too dad."

"Baby this is my son."

**A/N: We'll return to the normal tomorrow. iamJLS Happy Father's Day ladies and gentlemen.**


	92. Sam's First Father's Day

**A/N: I meant to post this yesterday but I got caught up laughing at something and I saved it for today. From the reviews I got Sam's future Father's Day was a hit but you didn't see his FIRST Father's Day so here it is.  
**

**Happy Reading (:**

_**Friday…**_

**Mercedes POV**

"I got to get going. This kiss is for TJ, this kiss right here is for AJE, and this one is for you." He dipped me. "Whew! Wish I had time to get in a quickie but I got to go."

"That you do besides we can't do that I'm still healing from delivering our second baby."

"That's right man. When can I get to play around again?"

"A couple of more weeks." He laid rested against the door frame. "It's gonna be okay. You have to run you're going to miss your flight if you don't leave now."

"That's right. One more kiss for the road."

"Alright baby have a safe trip! Call me when you get there! I love you!" I waved as he pulled out. "Good he's gone I can finally plan Sam's first Father's Day surprise." I picked up the baby monitor going into the kitchen.

"Daddy! Daddy! Where are you?!" TJ shouted.

"TJ shhh…don't yell your sister is sleeping. Daddy already left for his trip."

"Aww man I wanted to tell him goodbye."

"No worries he told you goodbye before he left he kissed you a bunch of times and snapped a bunch of photos and he left you this." I kissed him on the cheek. "Another kiss. Want to help mommy plan a surprise for daddy."

"Sure it's for Daddy Day."

"Yes, Father's Day is on Sunday and we're planning a surprise cookout for him when he returns."

"Cool can I man the grill and wear, "Kiss The Cook" apron like he does."

"You can be Uncle Stevie's assistant on the grill."

"HONEY I'M HOME!" Stevie shouted.

TJ ran jumping in his arms. "UNCLE STEVIE!"

"Stevie and TJ don't yell I just got AJ down for her nap. Shh…"

"I'm sorry I'm just I'm happy we got my mini gamer VP back that was a crazy enough of that. Does Sam suspect anything?"

"No, I highly doubt he even knows what Sunday is he's so wrapped up in his work and the case that's soon to come up, his mind is here and there before he left he kissed TJ so many times I thought he was going to wake him up."

"I don't blame him that's his son, so what are you writing down." He picked up the paper. "Yeah…"

"The menu, hotdogs, hamburgers, crab cakes, shrimp, kabobs, salads, snowballs, ice-cream, steak, chicken I have a lot of shopping to do on top of that I have to take the kids to Uncle Artie studio you know what he did for me on Mother's Day."

"Yeah, them in those cute shirts."

"Right, well I'm going to do that for him, I got these two frames this one will house TJ and AJ's picture and some will this frame and I have the perfect picture for this just needs to be blown up."

"What picture is it?"

"You'll see you'll see."

"Waaaah Waaah Waaah."

"She cries too much."

"I got it Mercedes let Uncle Stevie get this, TJ you want to help."

"No you go ahead I want to help plan daddy's day."

"Okay. AJ Uncle Stevie is coming! I'll calm you down with your introduction into gaming never too early." He pulled his phone out his pocket.

"He's really going to read her game reviews from IGN? Just as long as the game rating is EC or E it's okay."

"_That's Uncle baby girl if you don't look like your mommy you are a pinch of Sam a whole lot of Cedes and you got his mouth. Okay let me read you this story it's about Yoshi's Woolly World they really gave it a 6? Come on I thought it deserved a 6.5 maybe anyway the review goes as follows. Ever since Nintendo concealed a magic vine in World 2-1 on Super Mario Bros, the company has been obsessed with splicing secrets and wondrous little diversions in its platform."_

"That Stevie either he's playing games or reading them as a story."

"Don't forget cake mommy with blue letters and an_ Avatar_ character on it and it's going to read Happy Sempu Day!"

"You want Sempu written on the cake?"

"Yup! And put Love TJ and AJ, Conniehey, my baby brother coming soon and you."

"TJ I just had a baby."

"But it's not my brother though. When are you going to have another baby mommy?"

"Oh, it's going to be a few more years until mommy decides she wants to have another baby. You love AJ don't you?"

"Yes, I do. She's cute _when_ she's not crying Conniehey likes her too he always has her pacifier in his mouth like now. Give it here Conniehey you not the baby! That's my sisters!" TJ ran behind Connihey. He's happy his playmate is back.

**Conniehey's POV**

_Arf! Arf! _[TJ's back! He's been back for a minute and I love stealing AJ's pacifier so we can chase it always ends with him telling me he loves me.]

"Got it! You can't be sucking the pacifier it's for the baby. You just like being chased around. I missed chasing you. I love you Conniehey. Let's go outside I think Gabby, Ian, and Logan are out there. Mommy can Conniehey and me go outside to play." He put the leash on me.

"Yes, come on. I'm going to watch you cross the street."

"Come on Conniehey Jupiter!"

"LOOK BOTH WAYS! OKAY IT'S SAFE! HI RACHEL!"

"HI CEDES! I'LL BE OVER LATER TO HELP YOU PLAN FOR FATHER'S DAY!"

"OKAY!"

"Hi Conniehey. You came to play with us?"

_Arf!_

_**Saturday…**_

**Stacey's POV**

"Waaaah Waaah."

"She's crying again! Where is Aunt Stacey? I'm going to do this." TJ kissed her hand going back to his game.

"Awwww…that's so sweet." I put away my phone.

"Wasn't AJ just crying Stacey?"

"Yeah but TJ did the most adorable thing! I'll tell you late or show you because we have to get to Artie Studio he's waiting on us. Come on Conniehey."

"Wait before we go does this look good?" Mercedes turned around.

"You look amazing Mercedes I know it's only 4 weeks after AJ was born but Sam is going to love this. I got AJ." I put the blanket over her.

"TJ come on baby we have to go take pictures."

"Okay."

"You're all bucked in TJ."

"Yup."

"AJ's all snuggled in good. Let's head to Artie's Studios. Does Sam think you're going all out for him with this cook-out?"

"No, he doesn't. We talked last night on the phone and he fell asleep I heard him snoring. Sounded so cute then AJ started crying so I had to go feed her got her settled, checked on TJ I stayed at his door for like an hour."

"Shoot I think we all wanted to spend the night when he came back but I get that y'all wanted to love on him first."

"Yes, I did and then that happened right then and there so yeah. TJ's already asking for another sibling."

I checked the rear-view mirror. "It's going to be awhile before that happens. I'll give you and Sam at least 2 years to 3 before you have another one roasting inside of you but you have to promote this CD in a few months."

"Yes, I do I don't want to leave my babies but mommy has to work. Rachel is picking all of the groceries dropping them off at my house I would have it cater but I want this to be special for Sam then the wedding. So much going on we're getting married I don't know when let's just focus on this now."

"We're here! TJ leave your 3DS in here you'll play it later." I opened the door he jumped out running inside.

"UNCLE ARTIE!" Cedes and I walked inside Artie and TJ were speeding around. "Pop a wheelie! Awesome!"

"Hi Cedes you look amazing after dropping this angel not too long ago. Hi Uncle Artie's baby. Yeah, you are Mercedes with pinches of Sam. Do you have shirts like Sam did?"

"No, I just want you to take pictures of TJ and AJ along with me in a few of them that's all."

"Okay we have everything set up is AJ ready to show her good side."

"WAAAAHHH! WAAAH!"

'I'll take that as a yes. So here we go again! Last month it was Sam and Mother's Day of which you kicked him out the bedroom and this month it's Father's Day, did he kick you out the bedroom?"

"Sam knows better than that because once this hiatus of not getting it in is up he's going to want to play."

_**That evening…**_

**Mercedes POV**

"Wait TJ don't stick your hands in the paint yet. I know you're itching to do that."

"Give me your hand." I brushed the paint on his hands. "Cold?"

"Just a little but I like it. Where do I put my handprint at?"

"Anywhere on the shirt right there is fine. Press down. Count to 10 to make sure we got it."

"..4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Mommy look! It's my hand print! Cool!" TJ patted his paint hands on his shirt. I got all hands on me! I'm loveable!"

"That you are." I kissed him on the cheek. "Now it's time for AJ to do that bring the paint over here. She's asleep so this is going to work fine. Where is Aunt Stacey?"

"Right here need me to put her handprints on Sam's shirt."

"Yes. Thank you. This shirt is going to look awesome on Sam tomorrow."

_**The night….**_

"_Baby I can't wait to come home to you three. My mind is everywhere at the moment I don't know what day it is."_

"Awww….poor baby. You fell asleep on me last night."

"_I did! I'm sorry I'm busting my hump and then we have that coming up. I'm counting down the hours until I come home tomorrow. Can't wait to wrap my arms around you so what did you do today?"_

"Nothing much hung around the house Stacey is spending the night tonight, Quinn walked across the street to her house although she was back for breakfast."

"_You played it safe. That's good. Well baby I'm tried my eyelids are heavy I'll see you in the next 13 hours. I love you."_

"I love you more."

_**Sunday…**_**FATHER'S DAY  
**

"Awe let me take y'all picture. You guys look so cute in your shirts!" Mom said. "Cute! Can't wait to post this to my IG account."

"I just got a call from Stevie, he's hot on Sam's pursuit and he's like 5 minutes out! Everyone take your place!"

Puck was peeking out the window. "He's here! He's talking to Stevie. Okay show time folks!"

"_Yeah man I wonder who this guy was that was on my tail I'm like who is following me."_

"_Sorry bro I was just trying to keep up with you. You were pushing the pedal to the metal!"_

"_Yeah, I just want to get home to my family I just want relax and call it a day."_

I whispered. "After this party." The door opened he stepped inside dropping his suitcase. "HAPPY FIRST FATHER'S DAY SAM!"

"What?! Today is Father's Day!" He checked his phone. "It is! Oh wow!"

"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY DADDY!" TJ ran over to Sam hitting him with his shirt.

"TJ let me look at your shirt. Your shirt says "Some people don't believe in superheroes but they never met my dad." Awww…TJ I'm better than Captain America?"

"Every day! Here this is for you."

He opened it up. "Anybody can be a Father but it takes someone special to be Thaddeus and Alexandra's dad! Aww these are your handprints and footprints. Where is mommy's handprint?" He turned it around. "On the back! Just like I love it! I'm putting this on now! I had no idea! Baby! You are so amazing. Come here for my sugar."

"Happy Father's Day Daddy" I kissed him. "AJ has something to tell you."

He read AJ's onesie. "Happy First Father's Day Daddy Love AJ"

"Thank you baby girl daddy's little princess! Come over here and give daddy some love! I'm just Wow! Baby let me read your shirt. "Great Dads Get Promoted to Grandpas. They do. Happy Father's Day Pops, PawPaw and Dad, Artie, Puck, JJ, J3, Kurt and Blaine."

"Happy Father's Day Sam!"

He sniffed. "That smells good. What you cook?"

"I've been helping Uncle Stevie prepare todays menu, we have hotdogs, hamburgers, mommy maid her famous salads, shrimp, crab cakes, kabobs, chicken, fruit, ice-cream, mommy even got a bouncy house!"

"Baby! You didn't."

"I did!"

"Okay before we grub! I have something to show Sam and Mercedes everyone outside! Come on, Sam, Mercedes sit here, TJ sit on Sam's lap Mercedes got AJ. Okay. With being an aunt I have the privilege to walk in on some pretty amazing sweet things. Yesterday while I was here I came across the most adorable moment between TJ and AJ. I'm glad I had my camera out to record this. Mercedes and to my brother on his first Father's Day watch your kids."

The video started to play and it was AJ crying and TJ playing his game. "You still crying AJ, aww Aunt Stacey is somewhere and mommy is getting dressed let me sing to you so you can stop crying. _When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing just the way you are and when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause AJ, you're amazing just the way you are._ There she's a sleep." He kissed her hand going back to playing his game stopping every so often.

"Awwww….. baby!"

"That's so sweet." I took my tissue wiping Sam's tears. "I have the best kids in the world and the only reason I'm half the father I am is because of my own father and this lady right here who gave me these two. I love you baby."

"I love you too but I have a few words to say before we get down to eating. TJ come with me. Stand right here. Sam, I stand up here surrounded by friends and family and our kids to express how much I love you, you are my rock, you are my protector, I'm glad that I'm your BFF and you are mine, you're an excellent provider, when you listen to me I feel love, I love the way you look at me when I catch you out the corner of my eye, I love being with you, waking up to you is the best, you make me feel like a lady. You are my man, there's no one like you I appreciate how you show me respect, you're a great lover…"

"I hear that! No I've actually heard it!"

"Me too!" TJ shouted.

"Puck! Be quiet!"

"You know how to make me happy, I love your sense of humor, thanks for helping around the house when you can I know you're one busy man, you're a great kisser, you are one handsome man, I married a man of integrity, I'm a ONE-MAN-WOMAN, I'm always in your corner, you're a gentleman, I love it when you teach us the Word of God, I'm grateful our kids have such an excellent role model."

"_WAAAAAH…."_

"Shh….AJ mommy is talking."

"And to end this because AJ is hungry she's eyeing my chest, God must really be looking got for me to give me a Goldy man like you, thank you for leading our family and thank you for being a faithful husband and father. Happy Father's Day baby TJ take this and give it to daddy."

"Happy Father's Day Sempu we did this for you." He opened the gift it was picture of TJ and AJ the frame read, Our Favorite Superhero, on the side had Daddy it was a picture of Sam, TJ and AJ after she was born. The second frame read Daddy We Love You with their names repeating and awesome words to describe Sam. "You like it."

"I love it! Best First Father's Day Ever! This is going on my desk at work and this one is going on my desk in my office here. I love each one of you family hug. Baby you rock!"

"You are the best."

**A/N: Story in full effect in a few minutes. iamJLS **


	93. Chapter 93

**A/N: So I posted 2 special Father's Day chapters I decided to do that because I wanted to give you all glimpse in the future of an older TJ and AJ, not to mention Mercedes is pregnant in the future with baby number 3 could it be twins? I don't know we'll find out later. 2 post in one day! I used to drop 3 in a day. I really did! Now onto this chapter today is my cousin's birthday and I wrote her in my story. The stories told with she and I are 100% true. Shall we?  
**

**Happy Reading Guys! (: PS: Have water handy if need be. A'ight let's go!**

**Stacey's POV**

Mom, Stevie and I just got finish watching Tank interview with Juju. The interview was over 20 minutes ago and here we sit in the same place.

"Okay this…I don't know what to say." Mom said.

"I do. What in the hell was that?"

"TRAGEDY!" Stevie said. "I can't believe she actually gave him an interview I mean it's good because she hit the lights and they replayed him rolling out of the studio at a slow-mo." Stevie rewind back the video. "I didn't know you could do that but still. He and Sarah is an item. I wonder what Sam to say about that."

"Stevie, Sam don't care about her, he has a wife and a son. Sam is fine."

"Wait Sarah was Sam's girlfriend?"

Stevie and I looked at each other at the same time. "Yeah, mom at one point it wasn't nothing serious was in and out with the quickness. Married?!"

"He's a pastor!" Mom shouted.

"No, he's not no such thing it's just a lie mom."

"Aunt Stacey can I have a pudding?!"

"Stevie would you get TJ a pudding and me one too."

"Sure." Stevie got up heading towards the kitchen.

"So that's Tank. I thought he'd look different than what I expected but that's him."

"Yeah that's that piece of shit, sorry for cursing in front of you mom but he is the worst before you came out here when Mercedes mother was here he came by the house again and…" I stopped mid-sentence after I let it out. "So, what else do you want to watch mom, Lifetime, Oxygen, LogoTV, ooh the _Golden Girls_ are on we love this show."

"Don't try to change the topic. He came by the house Stacey? Stacey?" Mom patted me on the shoulder. "Stacey." She took the remote turning off the TV. "How did_ he _get in? Sam has a gate put up."

"Here you go Stacey."

"Thanks Stevie." I glanced over at Stevie.

"What? What's going on?"

"So are you going to tell me how Tank got up in there even though Sam has a gate up?"

"Stacey you told mom that Tank had a gun to my head!"

"No, Stevie you just did."

Stevie slowly sat down shaking his head. "He what?! How does he know where you live?"

We sat there a few minutes in silence until he spoke. "When I got shot Lucky gave Tank my address, I don't know why but he came by the first time and took some junk mail he came back a few weeks ago while we all were in San Diego for the proposal weekend. Last week I think or week before last I'm coming home to pull a video and he and his cousin Rick are waiting for me, he puts the gun to my head and forced me to drive back to Sam's house he wants what they have in the basement, I'm begging JJ to get it but he doesn't to make a long story short Puck shot and killed his cousin.

"What?! Stevie! Why didn't you tell me this?!" She shouted in his face.

"Because of your reaction right now. Mom everything was good was I afraid that I was going to be shot and killed yes but when I heard Puck I knew that I'd be okay."

"What is wrong with that man? Did y'all give him the boxes?"

"No, he did not after we beat him up the cops came and they took him off to jail."

"That man is dangerous! Stevie you need to get a restraining order so do you Stacey I can't even understand it. What was in those boxes that he would do that?"

I let out a shaky sigh. "That's something that you should ask Sam and Mercedes they know."

"I will not tomorrow because of what they have planned but before the move." She turned the TV back on changing it to CSPAN, just in time to catch Book TV.

"_And in today's writers corner I was going to interview the writer of this here story but I got a message from her not too long ago that she booked a train ticket to Saskatchewan but missed her stop so she's on her way to Saskatoon but I got an update that she hightailed it to Titty-Ho where that is I don't know or Crotch Crescent, Bird-in-hand, Intercourse, Crapstone, No Name, Penistone, Why, Whynot, Nowhere Else, Climax, Dildo, Middelfart, Hooker, Jot-Em-Down I think that's in Texas, or Blue Ball so one of them cities she might be in via a flight through I think BWI or Dulles. Seems that one of the reviewers was mad that she posted two teasers to I MADE IT THROUGH in one day and she's on the move. Hmmm…"_

"What?! She can't just run off she got to finish this story?! GET BACK HERE!"

**Mercedes POV**

Sam got it up for a third go around and it was better than the first two times. "Whew! I'm all cummed out. Is there such a thing?" He asked.

"Probably is."

"I'm going to go get me something to drink. You want anything baby?" He got out of bed pulling up his shorts.

"Yes, I do. Some lemonade my throat is dry." Both of our phones started buzzing. "Did you watch Tank's interview? This fool is insane. He did what? She did that."

"Here you go." He sat my drink on the night stand.

"Thank you baby, Sam as soon as you left our phones started lighting up from everyone that has seen his interview. Tana set fire to her TV Brittany had to call the fire department while little miss Gabby was singing _fire TV burning TV burning_. Puck shot up his TV Lucky sent that text, my father tossed his crutches at the screen broke their TV, Uncle Julius tossed his TV out the window and PawPaw broke the TV at the old folks home."

"PawPaw?! How he do that?"

"What's PawPaw favorite weapon of choice?"

He took a sip of his drink. "His stick."

"Bingo! But he used both of them. Now everyone at the home are upset with him but he's not phased he's waiting for them in the activity room at 3 o'clock PawPaw probably during the interview was calling him everything but Tank, Rank, Truck, Crank, Crick, Trink, Brink, Crotch. PawPaw just is over him."

"So am I."

"_J3 no! Do not beat the TV with a bat."_ Ray shouted.

"_Ray stand back! You stupid ass motherfucker! How could you lie on TV?! How dare you lie on my cousin! Karma is a bitch! You'll get yours!"_ Sam went peaked through the blinds.

"What in the world?! What did he say?"

"I don't even know but whatever he said was bad and struck a nerve with J3 he's kicking the TV with his barefoot. That has to hurt. I was too busy handling you."

"That you were and you handled me oh so well." He leaned down kissing me.

"That I always do." He picked up his phone. "Juju turned on the lights and he ran out the studio."

"Who sent that text?"

"Artie with two bus emojis behind it."

"You think we did the right thing by having sex instead of watching to see what he said?"

"Yes we did the right thing all that matters is that the truth lies with us Mercedes Mafia knows the truth, our family knows the truth and anyone with a well-functioning brain knows the truth. Let him do him. Tank has been a thorn in our side for the longest time "

"But Sam what if he still takes TJ they have a house in Maryland aren't you not the least bit afraid that it could happen."

He scratched his chin. "I am but I'll go through hell and high water to get him back, whatever Puck has in place I hope it goes off without a hitch I don't want you to think about that don't want you to stress yourself out." He sighed. "But I know you will though moms you all go this sixth sense. Has he had anymore dreams?"

"No, he hasn't everything has been good."

"That's good to know. Let's changed the topic we have a birthday tomorrow for our son. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes, I am. Daddy you went all out for him."

"I know got Benny on board, face painting, a bunch of games the bouncy house can't wait to jump in there myself, cake, ice-cream, the petting zoo, a DJ. This party is going to so live. I got my meats marinating you are making your salads macaroni and potato salad. Got the move in 3 days, gender reveal party, plan the wedding. Let's talk about our wedding. When do you want to tie the knot?" He held up my hand eyeing the rock.

"I was thinking sometime next year after I give birth around June or July, maybe a destination wedding."

"Ohh you want to go out of the states. I can see that. We can get married at our house just as long as I'm with you everything is perfect."

Sam phone started ringing. "TJ's FaceTiming us."

"_Mommy and daddy what are you two doing?"_

"We're in bed relaxing. What are you doing?"

"_I just got my bath and we're about to watch another movie. Did you watch Crusty Tank's interview?"_

"No, mommy and I did not watch we were too busy packing the items we want to take with us for the move to San Diego I know you didn't watch it."

"_No, I wanted to but Aunt Stacey said I had to watch a movie. Are you guys coming to pick me up tomorrow morning or will Aunt Stacey bring us home tomorrow?"_

"Um…daddy and I have some business to take care of so Aunt Stacey will bring you home around 3 tomorrow. Put Aunt Stacey on the phone, night munchkin."

"_Night momma and daddy here Aunt Stacey."_

"_Hey, so tomorrow around 3 you want us to be there?"_

"Yeah, 3 tomorrow we already have the bouncy house set up it's set up in the front yard so you're going to have to blindfold TJ so he can't see anything."

"_Okay. I have one. I can't wait to get my party on. Can't believe I'm hyped for a kids party. Did y'all watch the interview?"_

"Yes and no we did our joint workout so uh….I stretched this time."

"_Basically you flipped Tank off by having sex in front of the TV y'all so nasty yet it's so befitting. Just a heads up and she'll ask you both in a day or so we told mom about the boxes that were in the basement."_

"Okay. That's fine. She needs to know we'll sit her down the after the party and talk it over with her. We have a busy day tomorrow. Y'all good night make sure TJ says his prayers."

"_Okay. Night Sam let AJE rest she doesn't need to see your stick no more."_

"You know what. AJE is fine she doesn't know what we're doing."

**AJE's POV**

I know I'm not that big and all of that and I'm still forming I'm probably the size of peach I think that's what daddy said but him and that stick of his has got to stop! Mommy please say no! Close your legs! Get a headache! Get a mood swing! Crave something nasty! Stop going for rides or lying on your back that's your favorite position how you think I got up in here. Hi Guys thought I'd pop in and say something they keep talking about me I know you already saw me in the future as an infant and a 5 year old that's cool TJ is set that I'm a boy but he's in for a rude awakening. I got to go guys. Next time I'll give mommy a headache. Bye! PS. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TJ! Mommy eat lots of cake."

**Puck's POV**

"That fucker hit TJ I'm this close from calling Tana and asking her to link up so we can do harm to him but tomorrow is TJ's birthday party and I don't want nothing to bring down the festivities so I'm going to sit and wait. JJ you alright? JJ."

"Hell no! I know he hit Mercedes but our nephew! What did TJ do to deserve that? I'm just…I'm. I need to link up with Artie see if I can get me one of those buses I'm ready to run him and Sarah off into a ditch." JJ punched the wall leaving a gaping hole.

"Lucky what you think about?"

"This gun right here has Tank name on it!" He wiped it down his rag. "I'm glad your sister is with one who cares about her. Thing is Tank this isn't the first girl he did this to."

"What do you mean? This is not the first girl that he did this to?

"Did what to? Abuse them? Make them have his kid?" JJ said.

"Oh yeah, Tank is all about him as you seen with this weak ass interview. He has other kids like 4 or 5."

"He has other kids?! Say you are joking with us Lucky."

**Mercedes POV**

TJ's birthday party is today I got up extra early so I could prepare my salads folks have been running in and out of our house since 11 o'clock the guests are arriving only entry into this party is by invitation only Azimio and Ray are at the gate letting folks in. My mother was allowed to come back for this only so she's here, PawPaw, Uncle Julius, Tesla, and Shanice, my dad is here.

"Aunt Cedes where is TJ?" Ian asked.

"TJ will be here soon, he spent the night with Aunt Stacey."

"Baby I just got a text from Stacey that they're 2 minutes out."

"Okay EVERYONE THE BIRTHDAY BOY IS TWO MINUTES OUT FROM ARRIVING I'M GOING TO NEED EVERYONE TO BE QUIET WHEN HER CAR PULLS OUT THIS IS A SURPRISE FOR TJ HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!"

**TJ's POV**

I've been chilling at Aunt Stacey's house all day they've been hush-hush around me but I'm finally going home and I can't wait to get back. We just turned on to our block but Aunt Stacey pulled over to the side.

"Mom put that on TJ." She handed her a blindfold.

"Why do I have to put this on?"

"I can't say your parents asked me to do that. Mom you got it on him."

"Yes, it's on him and I have my hand over his eyes." I patted my face coming in contact with her hands.

"Okay."

"What is going on grandma? I want to know. Am I getting Conniehey?!"

"You'll find out soon."

"Okay we're here!"

The car came to stop and grandma helped me out. "I got him, keeps eyes close. Put him down. TJ on the count of 3 remove your blindfold, 1, 2, 2.5, 2.75, 3!" I pulled down the blindfold my jaw drop.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TJ!" Everyone shouted.

I ran over to mommy hugging her. "Baby you crying? Awww… this is all for you. Daddy wanted to make sure you had the best first birthday party ever! Awww Sam."

"T-thank y-y-you m-mommy and d-daddy."

"Is everything alright? Why is he crying?" Both of my grandmother's came over checking on me.

"Yes, grandma and granny he's just happy."

"Awww…."

"Before we get this party started I have a surprise for you. Will TJ's surprise please come out." Todd Benny's assistant came out and pulled the party popper and out popped Benny."

"BENNY THE BULL! BENNY! UNCLE JJ IT'S BENNY!" Benny scoped up TJ tossing him over his shoulder. "Benny!" He sat him down putting the Benny mask on him.

"Say cheese!"

"Benny! I love you!"

"DJ HIT THE MUSIC!" Benny and TJ started dancing.

"Go Benny! Go TJ! Go Benny! Go TJ!"

"Here you go TJ." Aunt Stacey put the hat on my head which was a crown it read Prince TJ. "Happy Birthday TJ."

"Thank you Aunt Stacey."

"A petting zoo! Come on Benny! Pony rides! I'm riding with Benny!" Hey guys you got a sample of my party you'll see more tomorrow! Let's jump to Monday shall you fine folk you! "No Gabby I'll ride with you next me and my boy Benny going first!" Until tomorrow folks!

_**Monday…**_

**Monica's POV [monni2215]  
**

"Time for KiJay Smith Show to see what they're talking about. They are a trip hope they have us call in today I want to express myself."

"_What is up everyone? On this fine Monday easy easy like Monday evening I know it's Sunday morning but I tweak shit ya girl Jenny here and I'm somewhat riding solo because Kianna is off taking care of some personal business but when she calls me with the good news I'll play Kool &amp; The Gang Celebration, followed by The Wobble, Teach Me How To Dougie, and we're going back into time 1994 with the Tootsee Roll the butterfly ooh that's old let me see that tootsee roll because we will be celebrating that but I'm not all the way riding solo because I have with me my cousin today's birthday girl Tiffany. What Up cuzzo?"_

"Kianna's not there man! I'm still going to listen though."

"_Thanks little cousin for having me co-host."_

"_Ain't nothing to it but to type it I'm going to tweak the title of today's show to TeeJay, so today is the TeeJay show. First and foremost Happy Born Day Big Cuz 120 plus you are 28."_

"_Thank you Lil' Cuz Negative 120 explain to the people how you came up with that Big Cuz 120 plus and Lil' Cuz Negative 120 because I know that they're wondering about this."_

"_Here's the true story when we were kids I always hated that your birthday was before mine, this is the truth I actually cried over this but uh…how many years back 3 years back well 4 it hit me that when you hit 30 I got x amount of days of being 29 but Tiffany is not 120 days older, or seconds or minutes. She's actually 5 days older than me. 24 hours in a day times 5 you get 120 and bam there you have it so I got 5 more days of being 27. Enough about this true cousin story. Wait lets share another story then we'll get into that interview. Did you watch it over the weekend?"_

"_Hell yeah can't wait to talk about that."_

"_Okay maybe we'll do 2 more cousins' stories. _

"_Are you going to tell them the story about the TUMS?"_

"_You know it so, when we were what 4 years old could have been 5 Tiffany came across my mother's TUMS, she said that they were candy in this little duo Tiffany is Tommy me I'm Chuckie so I'm thinking this isn't a good idea she popped the top she was smashing and I was like hand me the bottle so were in the rocking chair rocking back and forth flying popping TUMS like sweetarts we smashed half off the bottle we got caught and our aunts stuck their fingers down our throat making us throw up in the bath tub."_

"I can't fool with Jenny and her foolishness on this Monday. It's too early in the week for this. TUMS?"

"_Yeah, that's how it happened. I'm not going to lie they were good though."_

"Really? No way! It's too early!"

"_Truth be told I agree. Okay you want to tell the next story."_

"And Jenny would agree with her."

"_Yeah, y'all gonna be shocked when y'all hear this, Jenny hit me. Here is how it happened. I'm over granny house, right?"_

"_Right."_

"_And my parents went out and our aunts were watching us and everything you did I copied you, I pissed you off so, what can piss off a 5 year old, so you did something and I copied you, you turned around punching me in the stomach. I started crying, you started crying. I was crying not because it hurt that I couldn't believe that you punched in the stomach. Why were you crying?"_

"Let me book my ticket."

"_Hell I was crying because I didn't want to get a beating. This is the truth! So my mother took me to Roy Rogers and in my kids meal I got soccer ball. I remember the soccer ball and the uh smell of it. No lie and I still remember the ride there I'm playing it over in my head right now. I had to apologize because I wanted to play ball with you. Okay one more! Y'all had just move to North Carolina and this our first time visiting and me, you and your brother Mikey jumped on the CB radio and started singing hello in 3 part harmony only reason we did that was because we were at the train tracks we couldn't proceeded to give us what we need because a train came by. Okay enough of back down memory lane I do have a Christmas one but I'll save that until later that's a good one, did you by chance see that interview over the weekend."_

"I wonder what that Christmas story is about."

"_You mean that interview with Tank. Yeah what the hell was he thinking? I'm glad Juju turned the lights on showing himself. I don't think that has ever been done before."_

"_Yo! Me neither. So two weeks ago we had on the wonderful talented Mercedes Jones and we opened up the lines and had Mercedes Mafia call in and rip his ass. So we're going to that again except for this go around this fool himself is coming into the studio. This shall be interesting but first up with traffic with my boy Rob How is it out there?"_

"Yes! We get to call in and go in on Tank! And he's coming to the studio that will not end pretty! GOOD!"

"_20 minutes after the hour and __Kianna just called me with the most WONDERFUL news so I'm playing Kool &amp; The Gang Celebration now in celebration of that PIZZA HUT ON ME! YAHOO! YAHOO! I'm about to bust out the electric slide right quick. Let's go y'all! WOOOO!"_

"Oh yeah! YAHOO!"

"_We're gonna have a good time tonight let's celebrate it's alright. The HUT! We did that let me take a sip of this here knock off Sprite Remix. Listen for all you Sprite Remix lovers this what you do get you some citrus green tea and a Sprite pour into a cup and Bam more Sprite than citrus green tea and you'll have a Sprite Remix!_

"_Really cuzzo? This is good. Taste almost like the real thing."_

"_I know. Yeah, leave it to me to come up with that. Up next The Wobble! Wobble! Yeah! Let's Wobble! Yeah!"_

"That's it I'm pulling up in this Target parking lot to get my wobble in! Wobble Monica! Yeah!"

"MOMMY STOP WOBBLING LET'S GO GET ME A TOY! Where is her purse? Ha! There it is. Get money! I know how to cross the street I've been to Safety City. Toy section here I come I'm gonna make it rain in the Barbie section."

"_Wait…wait…someone just tweeted me a video of this lady in a Target parking lot doing the Wobble and her child has her purse and done went into Target. How much you want to bet she's going to the toy section?"_

"_I'm not betting anything on that shit you know it's true. Look at that she's going in."_

"Whew! I got it in. Where is Jasmine? JASMINE! Where is my…purse? "

"_They hit me back the kid name is Jasmine. Yo Jasmine! Jasmine you are my shero listen hit up the electronic section and get Jenny some headphones a XBOX ONE some games movies a TV. Tiffany you want anything?"_

"_Yeah I'll take a SmartTV of which Jenny you will be setting up."_

"_That's fine. I have half a mind to roll out and help her carry her stuff out but I left on Friday after Mercedes dipped with her bodyguards and so did Kianna right behind me she left that you seen the IG video bewhitdabaweediaba I don't know what she was saying but Wild Thornberry's though! I was done son! So onto some news confederate flag keep it up or down?"_

"_I say take that shit down. I don't like what it stands for and there it waves in the air at the Capitol in South Carolina. What about you Jenny?"_

"_I say yes but what's the real meaning of that flag? We know that the American Flag the 13 stripes represent the 13 Colonies and the 50 stars the states simple. A lot of you think that flag sowing lady…what's that chick name?"_

"I know she didn't say what's that chick name. It's Betsy Ross."

"_Betsy Ross."_

"See right there."

"_Yeah her y'all think she made the first flag naw it was some lady name Mary Pickersgill Betsy gets all the shine she's like the old school throwback Rachel Berry, anyway her flag flew at the Battle of Baltimore and Francis Scott Key chilling in the cut saw the flag and wrote the Star Spangled Banner but enough about this history lesson back to this flag. You say take it down."_

"Old school throwback Rachel Berry? Francis Scott Key chilling in the cut? See she's not wrapped tight. Where is this child at?" I found her in the Barbie aisle singing. _"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world life in plastic it's fantastic!"_

"_Hell yeah and you are undecided Jenny…."_

"_Because anyone can latch on to something and take it as their own and fuck shit up. Look at Christopher Columbus. Need I say more?"_

"You know better than to take my purse and buy you some toys! Here I am missing the TeeJay Show today. I can't believe this I better not have been recorded."

"_Okay cuz I get what you are saying and I'll say this we're united on this but when it comes to the elections and getting out to vote let's see if we can be as vocal. Anyway back to that lady wobbling! Wobble mommy! Yeah. You think Jasmine got our stuff Tee-Tee. I can't stop laughing at this."_

"_Probably not. Okay then we're doing the Dougie next followed by the Tootsee Roll all old school folk to the floor. After that our exclusive interview with Tank himself he's coming into the studio with his so called mmm….trick of a wife. So yeah. Let's go!"_

"I'm online! No! I don't even have a twitter! This can't be! Jasmine! See."

"Well if you wouldn't have stopped and wobbled maybe you wouldn't be on twitter and I could have all my Barbies in my cart. Parents just don't understand!"

"What you say?"

"In the words of Jenny nephew scoot back s….."

I popped her legs. "Who are you telling to scoot back? Say it again."

"_Tootsee roll alright enough our fun time for this bullshit. Tank just arrived in the studio."_

"Man! I missed the tootsee roll!"

"'_Sup y'all. King Tank on the airwaves! Ha! Yeah! Mercedes Mafia went in on me and shit but I got my wife to clap back."_

"_Clap this."_

"Yeah clap this." I clapped my hands twice.

"_Tee-Tee wait wait! Let them survive this and lock the door from the outside so they can't get out. Thanks Mikey got my other cousin here too. He's looking out. So tell us your story Tank."_

"_So I was abused Cedes used to hit me, throw stuff at me, talk bad about me say I was a good for nothing waste of sperm."_

"_And he's not."_

"_Shut up Sarah! Damn! Sit your ass down somewhere."_

"Yeah sit down Sarah, look we're home let's get inside and you to the corner for 5 minutes."

"_You're the victim? Really?"_

"He not no victim!"

"_Hell yeah I got pictures."_

"_I don't want to see your damn pictures! Let me ask you this. You think she's coming back to you?"_

"_Hell yeah she know where her true love is at."_

"_Y'all if you guys could see Jenny frowning it would kill y'all but I must say the best mean mug ever was when you had the headband to slay on Easter. You need to share that on your twitter. That mean mug was a work of art!"_

"_I agree the mean mug was a work of art but…Really? You gonna put me out there like that. Let's go to the phones I know Mercedes Mafia is ready to rip him wide open. Who we have first on the lines?"_

"_Muffin307 let it rip!"_

"_Tank I didn't not feel anything for you then nor now your interview there with Juju was hilarious. You is a bad influence how can you hit TJ, he is a really sweet little boy. You will never get Mercedes back. She wouldn't be with you if you were the last person on earth. I think you should take tips on how to treat a lady right from Sam. Show your ugly face tank. I want you to fall in the shark tank. Take your dusty wife Sarah with you."_

_"_That's right muffin! Get him!"

"_Whatever you fall in shark tank. You hear this shit baby. They starting up again."_

"_Next I have my girl myhiggins25."_

"_Tank you are so crazy you can't even hear the ridiculous things that come out of your mouth. The interviewer was bad-mouthing you the whole time and you stayed! At least Sarah had enough sense to leave but Tank? Nooooo. Forever convinced he's the victim. Dusty. Also Jenny I do want to say that I agree with your cousin I don't why but your mug kills me. Love it!"_

"_She's mugging right now. Jenny what do you have to say?"_

"_I've been mugging since I was a baby I know folk hate me but don't really matter what you say those silly games you try and play a little Frank Kirkland. I know his name is Kirk Franklin but I know this dude who called him that and I can't get him saying that out my head on the lines we have Juju what it do."_

"_Yo Tank or whatever name you go by, did you actually think your sad ass attempt to gain sympathy was going to work? The last person to back you, besides that pitiful skank that walked out cuz nobody invited her ass, got themselves killed! If she was smart she would bounce but she's not so R.I.P. Bitch! Did you borrow that fake abuse picture from Darren Wilson? Cuz y'all's injury look the same! So glad Juju was prepared to roast your simple ass! Mrs. Mercedes Evans is doing so much better without your leech ass! I hope you toss many a salad when you get to prison!"_

"_One word let's say it together Jen….DAAAYYYYUUUUUUUUUM. We're going to take a break because…woooo.. Yikes! I need to recover after that."_

"_I'm dry after that I would offer y'all some of my drink but nah drink spit."_

"Damn…what am I going to say?"

**PawPaw's POV**

I know this fool isn't on this radio show lying again! I'm glad they locked the doors gives me time to do this. "What?! Let me call into this show." I picked Jitterbug phone calling the show jumping on the elevator. "I'm about to go in on Brick Rick whatever he go by." I got downstairs J3 had the radio show playing on his phone.

"_And we're back Kianna just hit me up saying she has fallen and she can't get up! That last caller whew! Never know what's going to happen on the KiTeeJay Show. I merged it. Kianna will be back tomorrow I know y'all miss her and I do too but I got my cousin here we're having a blast! Aren't we?"_

"_Yes I am and these two fools. They up here kissing. Sarah let me ask this are you sporting a black eye."_

"That's got to be digesting!" I can't enjoy my birthday cake and ice cream. It don't even taste the same no more."

"_No, I ran into something."_

"_Whatever you say he probably hitting you too."_

"Get her Tiffany tell the truth!"

"_No, I'm not Tee-Tee! Bring on the next caller but before that me just say my article of Mercedes being a husband beater is out it's so go read and check it out."_

"_The fuck?!"_

"This mofo! I can't listen to any of this no more! I'm going outside." He turned off his phone still eating his cake and ice cream.

"Man! Why did he have to turn off his phone this Jitterbug is not advance!" Santana came out from the game room. "Tana! Santana! Hey boo look Rick is on the radio."

"PawPaw, Rick is dead."

"Well whoever is on the radio at the KiTeeJayShow."

"You mean The KiJay Show."

"Yeah, whatever the name of the show is but Tank is there ooh look at that I got his name right. Well Trick is there with his trick I'm driving." I took her keys running the best could towards the door.

"P-Paw you can't drive! You don't have a license! Yes I do I'm still wheeling and dealing them. I got this you ride shotgun."

"Where are y'all off to?" Mercedes asked coming down the stairs.

"Uhm…I want some ice-cream."

"Grandpa we have ice-cream from TJ's party yesterday."

"Not what I like I want ColdStone come on Tina."

"It's Tana." I grabbed her hand waving Mercedes off as we got to the car I got in the driver side.

"Yeah that's what I called you. Now let's see if I remember how to start this thing." Tana took the keys from me starting the car. "Oh, right there. It's been a minute. Good we're just in time to hear the show."

"_It's Zini! Go ahead what's your view on Tank waste of film?"_

"_His interview was bullcrap- all you did was lie and sound ignorant as hell. Don't nobody feel sorry for you! Sorry piece of nothing is what you are- you and 'Mrs. Tank!' Boy bye."_

"_We are something she's my Princess and I'm the King."_

"What?! WOOOO! PawPaw! Who knew?!"

"I told you I could still do it! Both ways! Hehe! Call the show I went to hear myself."

"_Who we have on the line next Tiff?"_

"_We have a Thaddeus Joshua Evans Esquire."_

"That better not be TJ!"

"_Wait TJ? TJ is calling in? TJ go speak your mind my dude."_

"_There go my son!"_

"_Shut up stupid! My daddy is Sam Evans you big piece of s…THADDEUS JOSHUA EVANS WHY ARE YOU ON THE PHONE…GIVE ME MY PHONE…HELLO."_

"Uh-oh. Why is TJ calling in he's going to get it from Mercedes!"

"_Cedes what's going on! TJ called in we're talking to Tank. Did you watch the interview?"_

"_I know my baby watched it."_

"_First off I'm not your baby second I did watch some of it but…Sam. I love you Samuel."_

"_I love you too Mercedes. Give me that phone. What up Tee and Jay I want to say this so this fool can get the point. We did watch some of it 5 minutes to be exact by that time my wife was over it and on top of me riding me for dear life giving me everything not only did she give me that she came to San Diego and rode me like you wish you could have Sarah and to prove that she did I got this. Hold your phone baby so I can play this recording of us when she came to ride for her second midnight booty call."_

"_Yes…Sam….don't stop! Faster baby….you wanna cum in me."_

"_I always do Sam Evans sprays up the place my place it has my mark on it! I'm going to put many babies up in here. Oooh hold your legs back Fuck Tank! This pussy is mine! Who pussy is this?"_

"_Yours!"_

"_Who pussy is this?"_

"_Yours! Spray it daddy."_

"Damn…burn the visual baby Jesus burn it!" Santana lit a match letting down the window.

"_Hello….hello. Well he told you they are so damn nasty! Sam Evans spraying up the place. I would ask that question but I'm not. He goes at it hard. I wonder if she can walk straight. Did we hear that? I would say it but nah…"_

"_Say it Jenny I know it's on the tip of your tongue."_

"_Truth you would say that look she probably was on the tip of his tongue but how many times did she jump on his train and ride for free! ALL ABOARD! Tank you look upset. Serves you right. Next on the line I have Herbie Jones."_

"Yeah this is Mercedes Jones PawPaw me and my boo Santana are en-route to your studios I heard that you have Rick, Crick, Lick, Lrick whatever in the studio with y'all locked behind some doors. Keep him there until I get there."

"_Okay PawPaw we'll do that. Who do we have next Jenny."_

"_You're on the air who is this?"_

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! _"Each one of those rounds have your name on in Tank I suggest you watch out I'm coming for you."_

"_Damn Tank folks really don't like you that much now do they?"_

"_Fuck whoever that was they not gonna get me."_

_"Truth all truth! Come on Sweetiedee tell us what you thought of Tank's interview!"  
_

_"It was very interesting! He was definitely comical like a clown and him and Sarah married I can't I still hate you and you lied about the abuse but I do not expect you to be honest then Sarah stupid. She lying for him when he hitting her too. Also I want to say Jay you are amazing!" _

_"Thanks Dee! Jay you are SOOO AMAZING!"_

_"What about me? I'm amazing!"_

_"Shut up fool! You're not Jay piece of shit! We're taking more calls in the next hour so hit us up, 15, 15 before the hour!"  
_

**Puck's POV**

"No, I'm not he has other kids."

"So, where are the other ladies."

"He k…"

**A/N: I acted a damn fool with this post! Lol! The names of those cites are legit look them up! Also monni2215 hopefully you enjoyed your POV! I HAD to do that! lls I'll leave it right there. I know so cruel of me! (: What did Tank do to those other ladies? We'll find out tomorrow. You know who I am but here it is iamJLS**


	94. TJ'S BIRTHDAY BASH

**A/N: I acted a plumb ass fool with the last chapter shouts out to monni2215 lol she did not see it coming I was waiting for her review for a minute and reading it she did NOT disappoint me with her reaction. She knows why and now I shall ask for a refund for my bus ticket to Titty-Ho or Climax. Yes, I will put you in my story you never know which one of y'all might pop up in a chapter. This is how I roll my imagination and creativity is all OVER the place as you can tell. Anyway TJ's birthday chapter here! Let's go folks!**

**Happy Reading! (:**

**TJ's POV**

My birthday party is awesome! Benny is here! I got the bouncy house, popcorn machine, snow cones, skeeball, face-painting, inflatable basketball, bowlercade, inflatable bumper cars, a Ferris wheel, cotton candy, Velcro fly, frog hopper, fun slide, Big Trucks, Giant Swings, funnel cake. It's so much stuff I can't name it all! "Where is the birthday boy?"

"Here I am. Can I ride with Benny?"

"Yep got to take off your birthday crown."

"Here mommy hold this." I handed her my birthday boy crown and Benny mask. "I'm ready. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy his name is Jellybean."

"Hi Jellybean I'm TJ the birthday boy this is Benny."

Benny rubbed his face. "Soft! That's right Benny."

"Benny this is pony is for you her name is Polly Esther. Let's get you up here. Take you both for a spin."

"Awesome."

"TJ look over here." Daddy said snapping the picture. "Got it go ahead. Artie are you filming this?"

"I am."

"Aww this is cool! You are a cutie Jellybean. Daddy can I have my own pony?!"

"No TJ you're already getting a dog! No Benny!" Benny tossed his hand at daddy. Benny and I rode around a couple times and then he went dashing off harassing the party goers.

"Hahaha! Benny is messing with Uncle Puck. He's rubbing his Mohawk!" Uncle Puck ran off Benny was right behind him. "Oooh face paint! Ian what you getting your face painted as?"

"I don't know I'm torn between Spiderman or a pirate. What about you?"

"I'm getting my face painted as Simba, daddy can be Mufasa and mommy can be Sarabi we can be the family of Pride Rock but we're going to call it Evans Pride Rock."

"Uncle Stevie got his face painted as Mario!"

Uncle Steve hid behind grandma's chair popping up frightening her. "Steven! You are going to get it!"

"RUN UNCLE STEVIE! RUN! He's gone!"

"Uncle Artie is Luigi!'

"This is an awesome party TJ."

"Thanks Ian. I can't wait to see my presents and cake!" It was a massive pile of presents wrapped in colorful wrapping paper. "Prince TJ in full effect!"

"Yup, look TJ Benny is messing with Aunt Cedes! He's trying to steal her away from Uncle Sam."

"Daddy doesn't like that mommy is _his_ girl! Benny the Bull gonna get put on granny. Watch."

**Sam's POV**

Benny the Bull the fuzzy one, the red one, this guy is trying to take my wife! He's blowing her kisses, kissing her, pushing me back. This bull must be stopped.

"Benny I know what you do, Mr. Still Your Girl but she's mine, you can steal my mother in law my father in law won't mind. She's over there." I pointed him in her direction. "Yup right there."

"That Bull was getting fresh he's a cutie though he kept twirling his tail and brushing his face."

I looked Cedes up and down pointed to the 8k rock on her hand. "Hey! Don't you get any ideas thinking about running off with the fuzzy one? I didn't drop all of this for you to go with the fuzzball." She playfully hit me in the stomach. "Look he got your mom he just placed a good one on her."

"Benny I know you a mascot and all but you sir are doing me a favor she's all yours."

"Joshua! Joshua!" Benny picked her up running away.

"Sam, you are a good guy getting that Bull guy here Whew! She's out my hair either by the end of the party Benny is going to be tired of her or she's going to be tired of him. I'm going over here to try my hands at winning TJ a goldfish." He wheeled himself over to Ping Pong Ball.

"Daddy you see my face! Rawr! Who am I?"

"Hmm… let me take a wild guess! Are you Scar?"

"Daddy?! Who wants to be ugly Scar! I'm the cute one! Mommy you know who I am."

"Are you Simba?!"

"Bingo Bango Buttafuoco! Daddy you have to pay more attention to the movie! Mommy is you going to get your face painted?"

"Yeah, what should mommy get her face painted as?"

"Simba's mommy Sarabi and Daddy can be Mufasa he already has the mustache!"

"What do you think baby? Shall we."

"Yeah let's do it."

"Oh my Gosh! It licked my hand!" We turned around looking at the petting zoo Kurt adjust his outfit.

"Kurt it's a petting zoo that's what they do."

"No, no, not my neckerchief Blaine these animals are messing up outfit. You can stay in there and get all smelling. Uh, I'll watch from a distance."

"That's really Benny! He-He's here!" JJ was standing there shocked. "He's here! Benjamin the Bull!"

"Wow JJ you are mascot-shocked more than TJ. Go over there and say hi to Benny, JJ he won't bite probably just touch you in the face. Makes you wonder where that tail of his has been. Uh he's twirling in front of Quinn. Get it Quinn!"

"Okay. I'm going over."

"I got to see this before I got my face painted."

"Um…B-Benny I'm…" Benny rubbed JJ's mustached putting a Benny mask on him. "I get a mask too! This is awesome! Yo, Benny I'm wondering. Those half-court backwards shots what's your secret." Benny stared doing some hand motions. "Right, that's it the curve okay. Awesome. Think you can show the kiddies one before you leave." Benny gave the thumbs up. "Awesome! Cedes! I got a mask! Also Benny those LuvaBulls, hook a brother up."

"Mercedes let's go get our faces painted while JJ chops it up with the fuzzy one."

"So the LuvaBull I want is….."

Mercedes and I got our faces painted. "What do you think?" I checked out myself in the mirror. "I look good. You look fine Sarabi. How I look baby?"

"Sexy give the queen some sugar."

"Always." I pulled Mercedes in for a heated lip lock.

"Hey! Hey! We have kids around can y'all save that for behind locked doors." Stevie said. "Hey it's Mufasa and Sarabi. Cool. When are we going to get into the grub? I'm starvin' like Marvin."

"Soon, where is TJ?"

"He and his entourage of kids are at the bumper cars. This is awesome! I'm off to ride the Ferris Wheel! Hey JT and Simon follow me."

"Where is TJ?" JT asked.

"Somewhere booed up with his future girlfriend we'll link up with him after we hit up this ride."

"Bye mommy!"

"See-ya mommy!"

**Mercedes POV**

"And they're off! Mary you made it!" I pulled them both for a hug." Denise! Hey! Are you guys having fun?"

"A blast! You guys did it up! I feel like I'm at a junior Six Flags over Evans minus roller coasters. I don't like heights."

"I'm the same too girl. We're off to find the birthday boy well Prince care to join us?"

"Okay." We all chatted it up making our way over to the inflatable bumper cars. "Look at TJ and Gabby, we both dubbed them Tabby." Denise said.

"You too! So have me and Stacey. Sam, you got your camera?"

He checked his pocket then pulled up his strap. "No, I set it on the table."

"It's okay, your father got he's taking pictures."

"Hi mommy! Hi Daddy! I'm driving like Uncle Stevie! I GOT THE NEED FOR SPEED! HOLD ON BABY!"

"Baby? TJ you better not be calling Gabby no baby! You one too!"

"I'm sorry mommy! It's the tattoos!" He raised his arms. "Speed Demon! Watch-out where you're going Logan before I run you off the road."

"Baby?! What? TJ is too much with his cute self! Hi TJ."

"Hi Ms. Mary and Ms. Denise." TJ jumped out the car running over giving both of them a hug. "Where is Simon and JT?!"

"Somewhere with your Uncle Stevie."

"Okay. I'm going to go find them. Bye! Come on guys! JT and Simon are here!"

"And he's off again! Mercedes when are you due and what do you want a boy or a girl?"

"We're due sometime next year in May, I want a girl, Sam is on the see-saw one minute is a girl next is a boy. What is it today baby?"

"A boy but a girl would be good. Oooh what if we have twins but…" He snapped his fingers. "We already had the ultrasound it was only one in there. Darn it! Could have had a twofer."

"I say a girl, boys are just them and that little wee-wee always aiming to pee on someone, JT got me many of times. Did Simon ever get you Mary?"

"A few, what about you Mercedes?"

"Never, now that donor of his always got peed on like TJ knew he didn't care for him. Did y'all by chance watch his interview?"

"Girl." They both rolled their eyes. "Did we…I was over it as soon as Juju said don't believe the hype. What about you guys?"

"We watched some of it then we went for a ride to clear our heads. Um Mary there is a fuzzy bull behind you."

"What?" She turned around and so did Benny raising his hands. "At least it's not a bug, Benny is fine with his cute self."

Benny brushed his face laying a good one her. "Get it Mary!" Benny fainted. "He is a fool!"

**TJ's POV**

"That was fun! Benny just fainted from kissing your mommy Simon, he has lip locked himself with a bunch of the ladies here today. He's getting it in. So, what y'all think of my party so far?" I took a bite of my mini funnel cake.

"It is awesome! You got everything, games popcorn." He tossed up a handful opening all of us opened our mouths. "Missed it. Benny. Bumper cars! What else?"

"I don't even know. I do know that I'm about to go around and see what my family is up to. I heard grandpa and granddaddy are trying to win me a goldfish and they got granny on the swings! I got swings! The twirly one and I saw a roller coaster!

"Roller coaster?!"

I nodded my head. "Yup! I'll link back up with you in a minute but go tell that guy that you're in TJ's coloring book and you can cut the line."

"Let's go man!"

I walked to the Ping Pong Ball Grandpa and Granddaddy were had a bunch of balls between them. "Granddaddy and Grandpa did one of you win me goldfish yet?!"

"No, not yet we're still trying. Where's granny and grandma?"

"Last time I saw her she and grandma Uncle Stevie and Uncle JJ had them in Velcro suits. Keep trying win me a fish I'm going off to find PawPaw." I darted through the crowd. "Benny have you seen PawPaw old guy with the stick?" He pointed to the putting green. "GOLF! You went for a few swings Benny?" He swung his club tossing it behind him pointing for Todd to get it. Then he pulled out his silly string spraying people. "PawPaw are you enjoying my party?!"

"I am this one of the best kids party I've ever been too you got that red fuzzy looking creature thing running around here falling over, tossing popcorn at people, kissing the ladies, he's funny."

"Yup, you got your face painted! As an Angry Bird that's cool PawPaw you want to go for a ride on the Ferris wheel with me?"

"You want to ride go for a ride with me? Not your Uncle Stevie or Uncle JJ?"

"I can do that later I want to go with PawPaw and after that we can go to the petting zoo spend some time with the animals."

"Okay. What animals they got over there?"

"A little bit of everything minus snakes mommy didn't want them and I guess she figured Ms. Mary wasn't going to go over there. You know she's afraid of bugs Simon told me even a teeny tiny worm. I'm going to see if I can get her to hold one to see if it's true."

"There is the birthday boy! Prince TJ, who is this strapping young man?" This lady trying to put the moves on PawPaw she better watch out he'll jump her in a minute after Aunt Tana of course.

"Look at you getting all sweet you young thing trying to get with this Nubian King." PawPaw tipped his party hat.

"This is my PawPaw we're riding together."

"That's sweet, Prince TJ and Nubian King here you go."

"Thank you." PawPaw pulled down his glasses. "She got a rump on her. Yeah imma have to choke that monkey later."

"PawPaw what's choke the monkey?" I asked he put his hand in his pocket rubbing something.

"Nothing...there go your mommy. Wave."

I waved. "MOMMY! YOU LOOK PRETTY AS SARABI!"

"THANK YOU BABY! TJ AFTER YOU GET OFF THIS RIDE WE'RE EATING!"

"PAWPAW AND I WAS GOING TO GO THE PETTING ZOO AFTER THIS!"

"AFTER THE PETTING ZOO _THEN_ WE'RE EATING!"

"COOL! You can see everything up here! Benny done ran away with granny purse. "RUN BENNY! RUN!" We went around a few times then I made a mad dash to the petting zoo which was good because. Ms. Mary was there with Simon. "PawPaw there she going over there."

"This is a ferret! They are sneaky they like taking people keys and hiding them. Mommy can I get a ferret too? Please." Simon asked.

"I don't know. I can't keep a plant alive. I don't think I hate them... I mean they eat snakes so they have some points on their side!"

"Yeah, because you keep watering your plant. Daddy told you not to. Come on. Get me a ferret. I can take care of it!"

"Simon, your mother only grew up with fish so... Sure why not! It's a hunter so I wouldn't have to worry about taking care of it! Get daddy to do it, but before that you're going to have to read up on it."

"Awesome! TJ you heard the good news I'm getting a ferret!"

"Yup, mommy can I…."

She put up her hand. "TJ, you asked for the pony and you are not about to ask me for a ferret, I'm surprised you haven't' asked to keep Benny the Bull."

"That was going to be my next question but he's booked. Ooh a bunny! Hi cutie you're soft! What is his name?"

"His name is Mr. Biggs."

I picked him up making kissy faces. "Mr. Biggs, from Isley Brothers?"

"What you know about the Isley Brothers, young scout?" Lucky asked me.

"_Tank is contagious touch him Sarah give her what you got…."_

"Yeah, you know a little something about him." He laughed. "Tank is contagious touch him Sarah...this kid is hilarious!"

"Mommy, I'm hungry. Can I get a rabbit?"

She put her hand on her hip. "No come on, let's wipe your hands off so we can eat." I kissed the Bunny setting him down.

"He was a heavy one still cute. Mommy wait hold up, Ms. Mary for 1 million dollars would you hold this." I pulled a slimy dirty worm out my pocket Simon held out his hand I dropped it in his. "Would you Aunt Mary?"

"Probably not I would live a life of poverty and be happy as fuck." I gasped. "None of y'all better not repeat that come on Simon."

"I'm right behind you." Simon whispered in my ear. "See I told you it was true TJ, she don't like bugs you think my dad phone is number one no, it's the Orkin-Man on speed dial they know her _very _well they are on a first name basis, they stop by every so often for a bug check it's insane. This one time I caught a Tankette on my wall and she flipped when I sprung on her. I got smacked then I had to wash my hands a bunch of times."

"What about ants?"

"Ants are tiny she can take care of them."

"Simon, come on baby boy!"

"Right behind you!" He yelled.

"Ms. Mary dropped the F-bomb! I can't WAIT to move to San Diego Children's Church will be all the way live! It's all the way live!"

"TJ, stop dancing, okay let's go get some grub, all the kids sit at the table, Sam are you fixing TJ's plate?"

"No, I think my mother got that. Yeah she got him, you sit down baby I'll fix your plate."

"Okay."

**Mercedes POV**

This party is all the way live! That's how I can explain it the rides, the carnival food, the fresh ass mascot, the petting zoo! Makes we want to be a kid again.

"Cedes this is a wonderful party you and Sam went all out for TJ!" Quinn said.

"Daddy wanted his son to have a party and here it is I'm happy he's happy, making friends with the other kids, this is so nice. Thank you baby."

"You're welcome." He set my plate down.

"PawPaw what you want on your plate?"

"You got some ribs."

"That I do, did them just for you."

"Good, good, I'll take whole plate of ribs." PawPaw unbuttoned his pants. "Getting ready to smash. I need room." He patted his stomach.

"Dad, come on you need a vegetable."

"Fine, Fries or an Idaho potato."

"No worries Pops, I'll put some veggies on his plate. Mom, you want something?"

"I'll get it myself, Sam you are doing enough."

"I just want to make sure my son is having a good time." I heard TJ laughing. "And he is I'll be right back."

"Mercedes, what's all them bags over there?"

"Oh, for every kid who is here for TJ's Birthday Bash will all be leaving with gaming consoles of PS4 and some games, extra controller and gift cards. My husband spent a pretty penny on all of this."

"PS4, this is all new to me. I'm sure Simon knows how to hook that up. I'm a novice."

"So am I." Rachel chimed in. "I..."

"What kind of dick is that?" Everyone at the table started coughing.

"Who talking about dicks?!"

"Well there are two kinds of dicks since someone did mention it there is egg rolls and mushrooms. After that it's just meh. There's a long one. There's a thick one, yawn." Mary said. "My husband he has..."

"Ok..."

"What other kind of dicks are there?" Brittany asked.

"Why are we talking about dicks? No wonder our kids know too much shit! Teabagging, organism what else..."

**TJ's POV**

"Hey y'all do this." I stood on my chair blowing bubbles in my drink and they copied. "Yup! Uncle Stevie come eat with the kids! We're having fun over here! Blowing bubbles in our juice!"

"I got to go over there. Hello I'm TJ's favorite uncle Uncle Stevie, how many of you play video games?" Most of the hand went up. "A lot of you play games, what is your favorite game?"

"I like Mario Kart Wii." Simon said.

"I do too. You?"

"GTA IV."

"Have you beaten it?" JT asked.

"No, not yet, I'm trying to do it without cheats."

"Well, I beat GTA V in a week without cheats."

"WHAT?! No, way! A week?"

"Yup, 1 week I had nothing else better to do."

"TJ you're Uncle Stevie is the best! Maybe we can play games later on."

"Can't play games today but we're all moving down to San Diego maybe we can have game night but the best gamer here is TJ, my mini-gamer VP, 'cause I'm the president. So, what systems y'all got?"

"I got…."

"I got…"

"I got an Atari." All the kids at the table talking at the same time about their consoles! Man! All these kids play games Uncle Stevie and I will never be at our house or him at his house. I wonder where he is going to live at once we move to San Diego.

**Sam's POV**

Stevie is in his zone talking about video games. "Yeah, Stevie would end up at the kiddie table."

"He blends right in. TJ is going to be tired tonight."

"I don't think he will be tired, he has had 2 mini cotton candies, a funnel cake and he has birthday cake coming up later, this child will be jumping off the walls and speaking of birthday cake it's time for that." Mercedes patted my knee. "Come on baby."

**Artie's POV**

Gonna get TJ's aunts, uncles, cousins and friends to all wish happy birthday and give him a few words of wisdom. "Okay Quinn you're on, what do you have to say to the birthday boy?"

"First and foremost Happy Birthday Cookies! I love you and I hope you're having fun, if you need anything come over to my house I'll be right across the street in San Diego I have a lot more funny pictures to show you of your aunts, uncles and your parents." Benny came squeezing Quinn's butt. "Benny!"

"Gabby what do you have to say to the birthday boy."

"Feliz Cumpleaños Thaddeus, hope you like what I got you, this will help you the next time we play house. I love you!"

"Puck, what do you have to say to TJ."

"TJ, Uncle Puck here I love you and if anyone tries to get in your way stomp them and if that doesn't work, give me call I'll be right there with my piece. Peace out!"

"Mercedes what do you have to say to your son?"

"TJ, you are mommy's pride and joy I'm so happy that God gave me you he knew just what I needed and that is you, you bring a smile to my face every day. I love you and I wish you many more fun memories and happy birthday. I got to run Benny the Bull is trying to light the candles on the cake. Benny!" I turned the camcorder Benny dropped the matches running away, out popped Santana picking them up.

"Artie don't film that!" I rolled away laughing.

"Sam, what do you have to say your son?"

"TJ, daddy here just I'm so happy I'm your daddy! God pick the right man for the job I'm happy you're enjoying your party and can't wait to open the presents with you to see what items you scored in on. If I could do this every day to see the smile on your face I would, you are the reason I go out and work hard. Daddy loves you son. Benny stop flirting with my wife."

"PawPaw, what you go to say to your great grandson."

"Happy Birthday TJ PawPaw's little esquire! You are just like me and I love it, remember to keep God first and have fun, stay a child play until you drop! Love you! Santana! Come here girl."

"Where are the rest of his aunts? Rachel! Stacey! Brittany! Santana! Come say your birthday greeting!"

**Pucks POV**

"Yo! This kids party is hype I've never seen so many kids and games in once setting this is like junior kiddie six flags. "Is that a roller coaster?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah, that's the The Dragon Wagon it's a long line for that. I'm gonna hit up the swings next. You should see the kids screaming going over those mini dips and mini turns it's hilarious. So, what are we going to do about Tank?"

"Look, it's TJ's birthday party I'm not going to talk about him right now I'm too busy having fun. Hey Benny! Why didn't you bring none of those LuvaBulls. What you mean they're all for you? Alright Janet?" Benny busted out the moonwalk. "Excuse me Michael, okay. That's okay I'll hit up his assistant. Todd, let me talk to you right quick."

**Mercedes POV**

Now came time for the main event! The CAKE AND ICE CREAM. _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR TJ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HOW OLD ARE YOU NOW? HOW OLD ARE YOU NOW? HOW OLD ARE YOU NOW? HOW OLD ARE YOU NOW?"_ Sam, lit the 5 little candles.

TJ cleared his throat. _"I'm 5 years old now, I'm 5 years old now, I'm 5 years old now, I'm 5 years old now."_

_"May the Good Lord Bless you, may the Good Lord Bless you, May the Good Lord Bless you, May the Good Lord bless you, I hope you many more years, I hope you many more years, I hope you many more years, I hope you many more years!"_

"…._I wish me many more years!_" He did a Mercedes Jones run. "YEAH!" Everyone shouted clapping their hands.

"First make a wish then blow out your candles."

He shut his eyes thinking of the perfect wish. "Got it!" He blew out my candles. "Hey! Trick candles!"

"Who put trick candles on TJ's cake?" I heard uncle Stevie laughing. "Stevie why would you do that?"

"How you know it was me?"

"You always playing jokes and you're the only one laughing! When your birthday comes around payback! Right TJ?"

"Yup." Grandma pulled out her new stick waving it at him.

"Birthday boy what did you wish for?" I asked TJ giving him a bunch of kisses.

"Mommy, Mommy, I'm a big boy now." I kissed him again. "I can't say or it won't come true! I just want to thank you and daddy for this awesome party and I can't wait to slice this cake. Where is the knife?!" He clapped his hands rubbing them together.

"Sam, cut the cake but before you do, get a picture of this." TJ's birthday cake is a full sheet with his picture on top.

"LET US HAVE CAKE!" TJ shouted all the kids and Uncle Stevie erupted in thunderous applause. "I get the big slice! I want to eat my picture!"

**_Monday..._**

**Jenny's POV**

"Cuzzo that lady who was doing the wobble in the parking lot at Target hit me up via email and I'll share with all of you what she had to say after Jenny here catch these Z's next on The KiJay Smith Show."

**A/N: Do y'all want more of TJ's birthday with the opening of gifts? Let me know! Tank and his ass will return tomorrow we have to discuss how we want to go about this. On the East Coast until a few hours iamJLS Central on down until tomorrow iamJLS **


	95. TJ'S BIRTHDAY BASH PART 2

**A/N: We're continuing the party hell my ass wants to be there and I typed this! This chapter is pretty awesome I would say that I wrote it. What did I do? I did get distracted along the way as always because I was jamming to this beautiful 3 part harmony that….I can't explain it. So enough of me rambling in the immortal lyrics of Stevie Wonder…HAPPY BIRTHDAY TJ! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Happy Reading Family! (:**

**TJ's POV**

"I want a slice too." Some random person I've never seen before said.

"Oh my Gosh! Unique! Mike! Sugar!" Mommy and daddy along with all my uncles and aunts started hugging these folk. "Who are those people showing up when I'm about to cut my cake?" Grandma took the plastic knife away from me. "Ian you know them people?"

"Yeah, that's the rest of our aunts and uncles."

"I got more aunts and uncles! This is awesome! Where my gift at?!" I shouted. They all came empty handed. "Imma fool for that."

"TJ that's now what you say to your aunts and uncles. Come over here let me introduce them to you." I jumped off the chair. "TJ these are the rest of your aunts and uncles that's Uncle Jake, Aunt Marley, Uncle Ryder, Aunt Sugar, Uncle Rory, Aunt Unique, Uncle Joe, Aunt Lauren, Uncle Matt, Uncle Mike and Aunt Tina."

"Hi, y'all picked the right time to show up for the cake! Come on!" I grabbed Unique's hand "Everyone these are the rest of my aunts and uncles show them some love. I said show them some love. Y'all can do better!" I put my hand to my ear. "That's right!"

"TJ has that kind of pull."

"One of my wishes came true more aunts and uncles which means more cousins I hope and gifts!"

"TJ!" Mommy scolded. "You have enough gifts already be thankful and grateful. "

"Mercedes we all watched the interview, it was everything! Totally enjoyed it, and this little cutie got some mad pipes."

"He gets it from his daddy." He dapped icing on my nose. "Gotcha!"

"Daddy!" Scooping some ice-cream on my hand I got him back. "Ha!"

"Hey! Hey! Enough of that more eating of cake and ice-cream no putting it on people's faces." Daddy whispered something in mommy's ear he gave her a sly smile twirling the ice cream spoon on his tongue. "You would put it there." She hit him on this shoulder. "Stop it we had enough fun last night through rounds 1-4." I knew they did it. I wonder if mommy can pop out twins. Burn the visual of that baby Jesus I'm sorry Lord!

"Now it's time for gifts! Let's start with this one from Ms. Denise." Mommy said.

I ripped the paper off. "I stuffed whale and an ID Lanyard? Ms. Denise what's this about?"

"I talked to your parents and next year during Spring Break you'll join JT and I for a fun filled week at SeaWorld!"

"SHAMU! Thank you Ms. Denise, or should I say Aunt Denise. Thank you!"

"You're welcome baby."

"Next gift we have is from Ms. Mary. It's a big one! Daddy you got that?"

"Yeah, I got it. I wonder what this is?"

"I don't know but we're about to find out!" I shredded that paper. "A TELESCOPE! AWESOME! I CAN LOOK AT THE STARS AND SPOT ME or the big dipper. Thank you Aunt Mary! What is next?"

"This is from Zee! Another big box."

You know the routine. "A GUITAR! DADDY LOOK! I GOT MY OWN GUITAR! What kind is Zee?"

"It's a Carvin acoustic guitar." I began strumming. "Sweetie little dee do dee dee. Yeah!"

"Thank you! Daddy we can jam tonight! Do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight. Get down tonight. Next! Too close! Y'all making it easy for me!" Kiddy friendly remix.

"This is from, Monica!"

"Hey! You made it! Mommy you invited all of my favorites. Hey, who is she?" The girl looked to be around my age.

"This is my daughter Jasmine, Jasmine this is TJ, the boy I told you about that doesn't like news but me."

"He is cute mommy." Gabby cleared her throat.

"So are you, Princess Jasmine, let's see what Prince TJ scored from HRH Monica and HRH Princess Jasmine."

"Oooh a suit and a mini briefcase! Daddy I can rock it out like you on days you have to travel and be businessed up but I'm going to put my coloring books in and crayons in here. Yeah, there's more! A book, it says We the Kids! What's that word mommy?" I pointed to it.

"_We The Kids: The Preamble to the Constitution of the United States_, and this book is _O Say Can You See? America's Symbols, Landmarks, And Important Words, _and two more, _L Is for Liberty_ and the last one is _If I Were President. _Awesome books and perfect for what we got him, thanks Monica."

"Thank you Ms. Monica and Princess Jasmine _If I Were President_ daddy can we read this book tonight!"

"Yeah, we can."

"AWESOME! Move over 2016 Presidential Candidates my name is TJ and toss my hat in the race! My slogan is, _it will be Ruff if Thaddeus Evans Esquire_ _isn't President_ or _I Don't Hear the Voices I AM the voice!_" I busted out a Mercedes Jones run, Aunt Marley and Aunt Unique harmonized with me. "HEEEY! When can I be on y'all CD?! TJ and TJettes! I got one more; _You vote for me, you vote for the best. Till I solve all your problems, I will not rest!_ Okay this is the _last_ one _I'm Not Paid Enough To Be Nice To You._ I'm done with the slogans mommy. Thank you again! What is next?"

"This is from Gabby!" Mommy said I looked at Jasmine she rolled her eyes. "Let's see what Ms. Gabby got TJ."

"I hope you like it TJ."

I opened up the box. "It's a bear. I made it myself inside is two hearts your heart and _mine_." Jasmine looked her up and down. "And it comes with something else."

"Oookay. It's a cute bear and it has some paper work, a birth certificate?"

"Aww…Sam the birth certificate reads Tabby Lopez Pierce-Evans."

"Yup TJ and I first born will be a boy! I wanted to name him Gabriel but that name is already taken in the future. So I merged our names and it comes with." She pulled out the box. "Diapers! You _will_ learn how to change a diaper the next time we play house."

"I told you Gabby I wanted a divorce besides I want to play the kiddie field." I winked at Jasmine. "Thank you Gabby boo 1." She stuck out her tongue and Jasmine.

"Okay, this next gift is from Uncle Puck."

"Uncle Puck!" Daddy shouted snapping pictures.

"Let's see what Uncle Puck got his nephew! What is this?"

"It's the newest thing it's a _huge_ astrology set!"

"What?! Astrology?! Puck?!" Mommy said snatching the box from me. "You gonna have him mixing up horoscopes and stuff. Let see if this is safe."

"Well, I'm a Cancer and Gabby is a Pisces they work well. What's your sign Jasmine?"

"The best sign for you I'm a Taurus." Jasmine stepped to Gabby Benny pulled Gabby back shaking his finger. "I'm good Benny you need to watch her."

"Jasmine, now is not the time to turn up. Calm down or you won't be going to Target to get your toy."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Next gift is from Simon." We did our secret handshake.

"You're going to love this gift TJ. I picked it myself."

I did one rip of the paper. "UNCLE STEVIE! It's a throwback system! NINTENDO 64!" I held up the box flashes starting going off from the cameras.

"Oooooh yeah! Simon you are the man!" Stevie gave him a hi-five. "Oh yeah I can't wait to play Mario Kart 64, Zelda, Donkey Kong 64 the list goes on and on." Where are the games?"

"I only got the system someone got that."

"Next gift goes along with this one I believe it's from JT."

"It's the games!" I pulled out each one. "Zelda, Star Wars, Pokemon Stadium 2, Yoshi Story! It's a bunch of games here! Thank you Simon and JT! You guys are awesome!"

"We know." I gave each of them a hug.

"Okay the next gift is from Aunt Santana an Aunt Brittany."

"It's a Chemistry set!"

"Yes it is! You can mix together some kind of potion to set fire to you know who and once you finish creating it tell your mommy that you need to give it to Auntie. Okay." They each kissed me on the check. I smiled, Granddaddy took the photo.

"Got you Aunt Santana thank You Aunt Tana and Brittany."

"Who do we have next? This is from Uncle Artie."

"I hope you like it TJ."

Gently I shook the box. "I bet I will. Hey! It's Mickey Mouse camcorder! I can make my own movies like you! I already have my first film title."

"What is it?"

"_The World through TJ's View! _You like it?"

"Like isn't the word. I love it!"

"Thank you Uncle Artie."

"Next gift is from Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine."

Daddy placed this huge basket on the table. "TJ, we know that you're getting a dog so Uncle Kurt and I went out and got you everything that you're going to need."

"Mommy it's doggie cage, food tray, clothes, shoes, a neckerchief, a year supply of food!"

"Thank you Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine and Conniehey thanks you too whenever he is I hope I get him today. Who is next?"

"Well, I'm next." Uncle Stevie said. "I got TJ something that we can do when we have enough of playing video games and I doubt that will ever happen so follow me let me cover your eyes." Uncle Stevie put his hand over my eyes. "Stay right there. Open your eyes."

"QUAD BIKES! MOMMY DADDY LOOK! THANK YOU UNCLE STEVIE!"

"Stevie why?!" Mommy said. "Did you get him this? He's only 5." Benny was rubbing the handle bars. "Benny! Don't! It's like having another kid here and he has an assistant."

"It's all fine, I got helmets the protection, I won't let anything happen to him. I promise."

"Thank you Uncle Stevie." He spun me around pulling giving me an hug. "Awesome! Can we go for a ride tonight?" He sat me down.

"If time permits we can take it out for a test spin."

"Yes! I got a quad bike!" I sing song. "Who is next?"

Aunt Rachel handed me this item. "This is from PawPaw." She said.

"Hey I got my own stick! I can twirl it like PawPaw! Thank you PawPaw Esquire! I love it!" I twirled it. "Awesome!" I would go through everything I got but let me just give you a run down so I can get to this, Aunt Rachel got me Marvel action figures which I'm somewhat concerned about daddy might take a couple for his office, Aunt Quinn got me a field agent spy watch, Uncle JJ got he and I tickets to a future Chicago Bulls game linking me back up with my main Benny suite, Granny and Granddaddy put my face on more clothing but I think they went too far putting me my face on underwear, Benny put them on and ran around in them, which was pretty awkward and funny, Aunt Stacey got me a drum set mommy isn't too happy about that daddy is, J3 got me a bunch of fitteds, socks and shoes to match Jones boys stylin' and profiling, Uncle Puck also got me a mini baby grand piano, Grandma and Grandpa got me tickets to see the _Lion King _on Broadway can't wait to go there! The aunts and uncles who showed up on the scene wrote me a check for $1000 get money! What Daddy and Mommy got? Beats the hell out of me I'm off to mix and mingle with my new friends.

"Thank you everyone for all your gifts! I love them! Come on Jasmine, we can call ourselves Thadmine."

"TJ! WAIT FOR YOUR MAIN BOO GABBY! BENNY TAKE ME TO MY MAN!" I turned around Benny and Gabby was in hot pursuit!

"TO THE BOUNCY HOUSE! TO THE BOUNCY HOUSE!" We kicked off our shoes diving into the bouncy house. "Wooah! This is cool! Come on Jaz bounce with me, bounce with me! T-Wow! Yeah baby boo."

**Stevie's POV**

TJ opened up all of his gifts but what confused me about this gift opening was that Sam and Mercedes gift wasn't among the others. So I had to find out. "So, that's all of the gifts?" Sam stuffed more wrapping paper in the trash bag. "Wait TJ didn't even ask you what you guys got him. Do y'all even have him something because although this party is all the way live this is not his gift."

"No, it's not Uncle Stevie Mercedes and I got TJ something I just can't say we're off to try our hand at ping pong ball with PawPaw dad and Pops couldn't win him a fish. Can you take this to the dumpster?" He tied the bag. "That thing must be rigged. Kiddie fish bowl casino. Where is Artie off to?"

"Oh, he's going to edit down the video for TJ that he recorded of everyone wishing him a happy birthday and stuff."

"Cool, well watch it later tonight after prayers or before I read him the story."

"So are you going to tell me, what did you get TJ?"

"I can't say, you'll find out later. Take that to the dumpster! Thank you Uncle Stevie!"

I kissed my teeth. "Man I always got to do the dirty work. I'll ride it over there on my new quad bike.

**TJ's POV**

My day started off I had one boo now I got two girls fighting over me! Little fine 5 year ol' me! Well alright let check myself and cut my step ain't I alright!

"TJ is today really your birthday?" Jasmine asked.

"No, his birthday is June 27th, they just threw my boo his party because this is his first one."

"Did I ask you?" Jasmine pushed Gabby. "I asked TJ. All up in this mix and don't know the flavor."

"What was that?"

I jumped in front of Gabby. "Hey. Hey! No fighting on my birthday in the words of the late great Rodney King, can't we all just get along? Huh. Shake hands or none of you won't be the future boo of TJ." They shook hands. "Good. I'm too young to be going through KSF."

"What's KSF TJ?" JT asked.

"KSF means kiddie side friend problems. 'Cause Gabby like me and so does this new girl Jasmine. Too soon man, give me like 1 more year and I'll be ready."

"TJ, we're going on the Ferris wheel want to come with us?" David asked.

"Sure! Wait for me! Y'all coming or not?"

"No, we're going to stay here and play nicely. Have fun baby." Gabby said kissing me on the cheek.

"Have fun honey." Jasmine kissed me on the lips. "Top that Gabby."

"Uhh…" I backed up and Jasmine jumped on Gabby then Gabby got on top. "HEY STOP FIGHTING! NOOOO! Y'ALL STOP FIGHTING! HERE COMES MS. DENISE AND MS. MONICA!"

"He's my boyfriend."

"No he's my boyfriend!"

"Girl….and. JASMINE!" Ms. Monica yelled. "CHILD! COME HERE!"

"SHE!" Jasmine pointed at Gabby who kicked her and they went at it again.

"Hey! Hey!" Ms. Denise got up in the bouncy house. "Don't jump Gabby over there, Jasmine your mother wants you. What happened JT?"

"Jasmine asked TJ was today his birthday and Gabby answered for him and they kissed him." I smiled sheepishly. "Gabby kissed him on the cheek and Jasmine kissed him on the lips a quick peck then David asked if TJ was going to join them for a ride on the Ferris wheel and he was he asked if we were coming, I was gonna roll with him and Gabby and Jasmine were going to play nice and then it went over to the left. TJ told them to night fight but they didn't listen."

"Is that how it happened TJ?"

"Yes Ms. Monica, exactly how it happened. I didn't mind the kiss though." She tiled her head. "I'm sorry. Hehe."

"Jasmine apologize because you started this all." She folded her arms pouting. "Apologize." She got pinched good. "Apologize before Santana be showing up at our house with her matches."

"Oooooww!" She rubbed her arm. "I'm sorry Gabby for fighting you."

"What's going on over here? Denise girl why you up in there?" Mary asked.

"Seems that we had a mini kiddie lovers triangle Gabby, TJ and Jasmine." Her jaw dropped. "Yup. I know. 15 and counting all 5 years old this is just." I raised my hand. "Yes, TJ."

"Can I go? I only got kissed and it was a good kiss I might add. I'm sorry. Please Aunt Denise." I poked out my lip.

"Go ahead."

"We're going to go pick up your party bag and dip. Nice meeting you ladies y'all enjoy the rest of the party."

"Hey my next girl will not be like my ex-girl David. Girl problems already. Geesh! Don't grow up man. OOOH COME ON BENNY WITH US WE'RE GOING ON THE FERRIS WHEEL!" He picked me up tossing me over his shoulder running he sprayed Aunt Stacy as we ran by.

"BENNY!" She screamed.

_**Monday….**_

**Jenny's POV**

"And we're back from catching those Z's got some good sleep in Zini you'll be glad to know that last night I fell asleep to Storm Chasers usually it's a history documentary haven't found a good one On Demand but before that I got my grub in chatted it up with a friend, killed a couple of bugs, it stormed last night and the bugs come out at night, the bugs come out at night, and so do I with some spray I killed two of them and I killed one with a bunch of legs the day before he tried to get away but you know how milk does a body good." Tiffany laughed. "Well so does any household cleaner spray leave their ass on the wall as a reminder to their family and friends you not playing anyway yo, I swear I have bug radar cuz like I can spot a bug like just now I turned my head towards the backdoor and this bug just froze we eyed each other and it hauled ass! I'm not making this up it ran away fast! Little MOFO in other news I told y'all last chapter about the lady in the parking lot who sent me an email and it reads as follows." I cleared my throat. "_To The KiJay Show I'm the lady in the parking lot I love your show but I think y'all need to be kicked off the air._ What? Oh that was radio station! I have a big ass spot on my glasses let me clean them right quick." 30 minutes and 1 roll of Bounty Paper towel later. "I'm back let's pick it up where I left off better yet let's take it from the top again I took 30 minutes. Oh, it's time for a commercial break. 30 minutes after the hour…"

"Shouldn't you know that let me up out this studio."

"First sit your ass down. Look, Tank, I got a 4 syllable sentence for your ass and it's SHUT THE FUCK UP and if that isn't good enough I have an 8 syllable sentence for you and it goes, I WILL PUT MY FOOT IN YOUR ASS. Take your pick. This is my damn show, The KiJay Smith Show; I'm the Jay in this. Speak when spoken to. When I say speak you better bark. Speak. Oh you gonna sit there quiet and shit. You and this thing right here. Imma say it again, speak."

"Woof!"

"Good doggy. Now when I say for you to speak again, you may speak until then hush. Let me check my twitter. Let me tweet these folk seeing who cooking dinner tonight. 'Cause I'm not cooking. I don't want no taste like chicken either. Really? Chicken. Hell I'll stop off and piece me together a burger oh throw some steak in my honor. How much you want to bet she gonna be downing some soup."

"And we're back! Jenny now before we went to break you spent the whole half hour cleaning your damn glasses. Are they clear of finger prints, streaks, smudges, hair, dusty, and grease?"

"Yup now onto to this letter and it reads. _The pen is definitely mightier than the sword or a threat to book a ticket._ Book a ticket where?_ This radio station should be taken off the air_. Why should we be taken off the air? What did we do besides bring y'all the hits and misses from back in the day and of today, the news and drop a few wisdom points. It continues, _yes I had to pull over to wobble in Target parking lot y'all were jamming and who ever put me on twitter needs their account deleted! At least I was getting it though. _What?! She a plumb fool herself this is just and it continues. _My child buying unauthorized shit for herself and radio people_ _she in the corner right now having her time out care to take part of that? _ Hell no I had my share of timeouts. I was a good kid. _Gonna be mad when that card decline_. _Where are the censors?!_ Censors? We're on satellite radio! I don't have time to be paying no damn fines. _Just a hot ass mess!_ _Keep hope alive!_ What?! Kind of letter was that! First off Jasmine, I'll buy you the Barbie's and stuff but I could of swore Jasmine was making it rain in 20s in the Barbie aisle. Yo! Parents are tripping. She mad at us for her making it on twitter. In the words of my nephew scoot back scoot back scoot back." This loud banging came on the window. "Oh Lord! It's Santana!"

"Tank! Ellos llegaron a donde yo te quiero yo y la papaya están aquí para desactivarla! Yakety Yak Dios de hablar de nuevo!¡Menos mal! Aquí estoy! Y crujiente Sarah Tengo un holocausto aquí para usted! Déjame encender este partido!¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! [Translation: Tank! They got you where I want you me and PawPaw are here to set it off! Yakety Yak God's talking back! Whew! Here I am! And Crusty Sarah I have a burnt offering here for you! Let me light this match! Fire! Fire!]

"Um guys! Let's take it back to Monday we got a situation that's going to jump off in the next. MAN! SANTANA YOU BROKE THE WINDOW! SHIT I'M GONE! WE OUT! BACK TO SUNDAY FOLKS!

**_Sunday night..._**

**Mercedes POV**

"Thank you mommy and daddy again that was the best party ever! If that's my first one how are you guys going to top it next year."

"I don't know but daddy is going to go all out trying. What was your favorite part?"

"Benny the Bull, the petting Zoo, Face painting, snow cones it was awesome! Can we do it again tomorrow?"

"Oh, no baby, we can't do it again tomorrow."

"Awww….mommy what was your favorite party of my party?"

"The favorite party of your party is seeing you happy with your cousins and new friends you made. How many friends you make today?"

"I don't even know but they say that live where we're moving at and they go to my school, which is cool I'll know some familiar faces. I can't believe Benny the Bull! Daddy you are Awesome! But, I just realized that y'all didn't give me your gift? What do you have for me?"

"Daddy and I do have a gift for you we _were_ going to wait to give you this but I thought that since it it's your birthday party and we should end it like this close your eyes." Sam left the room put my hand over his eyes to make sure I whispered to Sam. "Put him on the bed. Yeah. Okay."

"Hey, it's something fuzzy. Wait it's licking me." I moved my hand. "CONNIEHEY! Conniehey! You are here! I got CONNIEHEY! Awww…you're adorable!" TJ laid back and Conniehey started licking him. "Best Birthday EVER! BEST DAY EVER! Conniehey let me tell you about my day it started off with…"

**A/N: TJ GOT CONNIEHEY! I'll post a picture of Conniehey to my tumblr! Dude was suppose to be my dog but it never happened. Until tomorrow guys iamJLS**


	96. Chapter 96

**A/N: I just finished this chapter and I was about to have a T3 which is a techie temper tantrum Word wanted to glitch up and be petty when it knows what I got to do. So, what is in this chapter? Hmmmm…let's read and find out shall you? When I post this I'll be over 400k+ words DAYUM! Any errors I'll come back in fix y'all know I'm a damn stickler especially one of y'all you know who.  
**

**Happy Reading! (:**

_**Sunday afternoon…**_

**Tank's POV**

My interview came on last night and it was the truth! The truth is out there people I got a bunch of folk calling me. "Yeah I can swing by for an interview tomorrow but I got to go out somewhere. Uh-huh. Bye. Oh baby! That was GOSSIP magazine they want to come by and do and interview with us. I agreed to it."

"Good because I feel as though that Juju had it in for us. I don't think that interview of yours went well."

"What you mean you don't _think_ it went well? Twitter was all ablaze last night praising me for putting out the truth. See look at this tweet." I pulled out my phone. "_Tank is telling the truth, he is the victim, I think that it's all a front on her end. _See people _IS _believing me and tomorrow I got that interview on The KiJay Smith Show so we're letting folks know I'm all about mine you heard me."

"Okay because, Mercedes Mafia went in on that interview last night here is what they had to say, _Tank is a sorry piece of shit, he's not telling the truth, you not a pastor of nothing, you don't know the bible tell me what comes after Genesis?_ You know what comes after _Genesis_?"

I scratched my chin. "Um, Jobs?"

"That's not right."

"Look, who gives a fuck what are you cooking for dinner, your man is starvin'." I sat down beside her patting her knee.

"I ordered me a catfish dinner."

"Did you order me one?"

She shook her head. "No, I did not you weren't here and I didn't even think that you would want some I go two pieces of catfish you can have one of mine."

"You know what actually I prefer steak fish."

Sarah looked me up and down. "See this is the kind of attitude that's gonna make me hit you gonna ask me if I got you something then I give you one of mine and you don't want it. Steak fish though?"

"Nah, I'll eat it just that, it's not steak fish, we got some hot sauce I should be good. After we eat we can ride by their house. We should be good doing that. What?"

"Tank that isn't a good idea how many times did they beat your ass up. When are going to learn to stop going over there. I can't lose my husband."

"Look, it's all fine…you not gonna lose me. We together for life." I pushed her away from me. "Did you really order a catfish dinner? They didn't have steak fish."

"TANK!"

"What? Geez. Catfish. HA!" The catfish dinner finally arrived and I doused mine in hot sauce it was good though it hit the spot but _still_ I wanted steak fish. We road by our favorite exes house they _are _married we still trying to get them back just wanted to see what they were up to.

"What's up with all of them cars gaining entry into this coveted fortress, get in line see if we can get in."

"Tank, restraining order they're not going to let us in."

"So, what I only got arrested once spent a few days behind bars it's all good. Shit! They got actual police here letting folks in, get out this line. Get out this line."

"Shit!"

I let down my window. "Tank, Tank, Tank, when are you going to learn your lesson, they beat your ass up twice and here you go again, I would arrest you but just leave from here this is your only mulligan use it wisely."

"I will, thanks man be sure to tune into The KiJay Smith Show I'm doing an interview."

He scrunched his face in disbelief. "They're going to interview you after what you did." I kissed my teeth. "I saw your interview last night and ugh I'm not buying on bit. Tell Mrs. Tank to drive you away from here before I change my mind. Hey CHARLIE IT'S TANK…"

"Girl drive! Shut up and drive! I'm not going back up in there. Bubba ass was there the last time and I don't want to encounter him anymore! We'll see them sometime later."

_**Sunday night..**_

**TJ's POV**

"What is this licking me? It's furry." Mommy moved her hands "CONNIEHEY! Best Birthday EVER! BEST DAY EVER! Conniehey let me tell you about my day it started off with breakfast I had French toast, bacon and eggs and then I watched a little bit of the news because I thought Ms. Monica was going to be on there but she wasn't I guess she and her daughter were getting ready for my party her daughter is cute, and then Grandma laid out my clothes and I got dressed played a few games with Uncle Stevie, then it was time to come home and once we got not too far from here Aunt Stacy stopped and put this blindfold on me because I had a surprise birthday party and it was AWESOME! Benny the Bull was there, I made a bunch of new friends, got a lot of new toys, played a lot of games, daddy won me a goldfish because my grandpas couldn't, the cake was good we good we have some a lot left I had 2 cakes, mommy can I have some more cake?"

"No you can't it's late."

I held up Conniehey. "But Conniehey didn't get any cake he needs to celebrate too. This is his birthday as well."

"We'll do something for Conniehey tomorrow. Awe Conniehey wants to snuggle with me buttering me up for his first mishap so cute!"

"_Arf! Arf! Arf! _[Mercedes give me some cake before I chew on those heels of yours.]

"No, you aren't eyeing my heels. Sam put them up we won't be having a repeat of McConaughey Sr.., so close to our move and I love those heels."

Daddy clapped mommy heels together. "Baby you won't be wearing these heels with my baby on board better get used to flats from here on out. Not having you fall or nothing. These are going in the box marked Mercedes heels to not be worn until after AJE is born." He wrote that on the box going in mommy's closet putting 98% of shoes in the box.

"Sam! You can't be serious."

"I am and I did it. That's that. TJ I heard something went down in the bouncy house. What happened?"

"Oh, Jasmine kissed me on the lips and so did Gabby but she kiss me on the cheek."

"Wait, you had your first kiss alright. Hi-five!" Daddy and me hi-five. "Two kisses in one day! Look at you! Beat me buy 6 years."

"Samuel Thaddeus Evans, no hi-five, TJ you are too young to be doing that."

"I didn't do it just happened, she just kissed me and Ms. Denise got in the bouncy house telling us not to jump I guess she didn't want to fall and Jasmine got Gabby good then they went at it again. It was crazy junior Jerry Spring style without Steve, only thing missing was the crowd of folks chanting TJ, TJ, TJ, TJ. It was awesome!" I winced at her expression. "Sorry."

"My baby is 5, girls kissing him; he starts school soon, Sam he's going to be moving out soon." Mommy was crying rocking Conniehey. "They grow up so fast. Next he's going to be married."

I gasped. "Married?! Mommy I don't want get married. Stop crying! Daddy why is she crying? I had happy tears today I know what they are, but what is this?."

"TJ, mommy is just a little hormonal she cried yesterday when I left to take out the trash. Yeah, it's going to be a little strange from here on out."

She picked up Conniehey. "Michael Jackson, Conniehey you know it's been six years since we lost Michael, why, why tell him that it's human nature Conniehey, why, why, oh why. Sam let's watch a few Michael Jackson videos before we watch what Artie did for TJ."

_Arf Arf_ [Translation: Calm down Mercedes you're crying about trash and Michael Jackson, trash is my best friend besides TJ and the toilet. Why didn't Michael Jackson write a song about dogs? What's up with a damn mouse forget _Ben._]

"Okay. Sure." Daddy went on YouTube playing _Black or White._

"I love this song. _I took my baby on a Saturday bang_ _boy is that girl with you yes we're one and the same n__ow I believe in miracles __a__nd a miracle has happened tonight_ _and I told about equality and it's true either you're wrong or you're right b__ut, i__f you're thinkin' about my baby i__t don't__ matter if you're black or white._ Conniehey dance with me. _Protection for gangs, clubs, and nations causing grief in human relations it's a turf war on a global scale I'd rather hear both sides of the tale see, it's not about races just places faces where your blood comes from is where your space is I've seen the bright get duller I'm not going to spend my life being a color __I said if you're thinkin' of being my brother It don't matter if my mommy's black or my daddy is white I said if you're thinkin' of being my in my family It don't matter if you're black or white._ Go Connie-hey, Go Connie-hey! Yeah, go boy! _It's Black its white he-he!_ Moonwalk Conniehey like this. "_Wooo!_ What song is next?"

"You can pick."

"Um…I want _Rock With You….__ Girl, close your eyes let that rhythm get into you don't try to fight it there ain't nothin' that you can do relax your Mind lay back and groove with mine you got to feel that heat and we can ride the boogie share that beat of love I wanna rock with you (All Night) dance you into day (Sunlight) I wanna rock with you (All Night) we're gonna rock the night away And when the groove is Dead and Gone (Yeah) You Know That Love Survives So We Can Rock Forever, on_. Daddy I heard you and mommy sang _Human Nature_ can y'all sing that."

Mommy and daddy started singing both of them got vocals their harmonies are amazing. I can't help but smile looking between them. "_Looking Out Across The Night-Time The City Winks A Sleepless Eye Hear Her Voice Shake My Window Sweet Seducing Sighs Get Me Out Into The Night-Time Four Walls Won't Hold Me Tonight If This Town Is Just An Apple Then Let Me Take A Bite If They Say - Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way If They Say - Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way._" They kissed over top of me.

"Conniehey see how they're kissing I forgot to tell you that I'm getting a little brother he's right there." I put his paw on Mommy's stomach. "Yup granny said mommy got some beans in her oven."

"Granny need to stop telling folk about me and my bean in the oven she spilled my tea a few weeks back. I'm surprised she haven't told them that we're moving."

"Actually she did baby. I heard her telling some lady that we're moving to San Diego and she was already planning her next trip out here but Pops took her phone."

"Oh Lord don't tell me that…let's do one more song then we can watch TJ's Special Video. How about we play, _Gone Too Soon, __Like a comet Blazing 'cross the evening sky Gone too soon Like a rainbow Fading in the twinkling of an eye Gone too soon Born to amuse, to inspire, to delight Here one day Gone one night Like a sunset Dying with the rising of the moon Gone too soon Gone too soon."_ We just sat their silently watching the slideshow someone did of Michael Jackson to his song.

"Michael Jackson left us too soon. Daddy can we watching another video this made me sad."

"We can that made me sad too. Oh we can watch Michael Jackson 3rd cousin sing." The video started playing.

"_My throat is not together but I'll try. No weapon formed me against me no no no no…"_

A-OOOOOOO A-OOOOOO A-OOOOOO A-OOOOOO [Translation: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY YOUR THROAT WAS NEVER TOGETHER WHY? JESUS BE AN EAR PLUG] A-OOOOOO!

"Sam, cut it off Conniehey is zapping out!"

"She's butchering the mess out of Fred Hammond _No Weapon._" I covered my ears."Um….what was that?!"

"Oh my… I don't want to even…Sam put on Artie's video we'll end tonight on a happy note."

"That is over whew yikes!" Daddy tugged on his ear. "That was bad but before we say prayers tonight Uncle Artie went around your party and got all of family members to say something about you so let's watch."

The video began with a slideshow of TJ from infancy until now. "Conniehey look at baby me! I was so small and there goes mommy. Mommy why you look so tired in that picture."

"I just got finished pushing and the nurse grabbed my phone taking this picture."

"You still look beautiful babe. Just wish I was there to cut the cord but we're connected forever. It's starting."

"_TJ today is your birthday party we know your birthday is June 27__th__ and this is your first party and your mom and dad did it up. Benny just arrived and let's check in on him."_

"Look at Benny checking over the food making sure there wasn't any beef. He spotted it. He fainted!"

"_Look at all of this food all the guest…wait TJ you're pulling up_. _1, 2, 3, 3.25, 3.75, 4!"_

"Conniehey see I'm crying. I'm crying because I was happy, I didn't know mommy and daddy was doing this. Here comes Benny! Look at my face! Uncle JJ was fanboying out he just standing there. You see it Conniehey!"

"_Arf!"_

"_Daddy can I get a pony?!_ Daddy said no."

"_No, TJ you can't get a pony you're already getting a dog."_

"And I got him." I kissed Conniehey he licked me in my mouth. "Conniehey! You gave me all tongue where have your tongue been at. Yuck. But I still love you. Look at Benny carrying all of the purses."

"That Benny was a plumb fool, thankful he's a mascot because he kissed all the ladies and rubbed all of the guys mustaches."

"_TJ before I make my rounds of getting your aunts, uncles, and cousins to wish you a happy birthday let me be the first to say it _witty, _handsome, charming…okay, enough about me, today is YOUR day. Happy birthday TJ LOVE YOU!"_

"_TJ now I'm going to go around and have your aunts, uncles, grandparents and your parents say something to you. Up first your God-Brother Ian."_

"_Ian what do you have to say to the birthday boy?"_

"_Happy to my God-Brother TJ, you are the best ever can't wait until we move to San Diego we can play together all of the time. Hey Benny."_

"_Logan, say something to TJ."_

"_TJ! Your big brother here look, you are the best little brother ever! When I found out that I had a cousin I was happy because I had another playmate to play with and you are the best! I gotta go, we're going to the bouncy house! Happy Birthday!"_

"_Stevie! Say something to your mini gamer when I first saw your picture many many weeks go on your father's computer screen it was love at first sight for me to and when I came into the game room the first time and saw the real you I knew that I was going to enjoy my time with you I have and I will forever you made me Uncle Stevie I'm proud to be your uncle you are the best nephew ever. TJ, I never thought I could love someone like a best friend and like a son at the same time…until you came along. Happy BirthdayI LOVE YOU MEAN IT! Benny! Hook me up with a LuvaBull! I'll give you Rachel and Quinn."_

"_Granny is next."_

"_Thaddeus Joshua Jones-Evans my favorite grandchild."_

"I'm you're only grandchild for now."

"_You are the sunshine of my life! As you can tell by my shirt all the ladies back home in Lima can't wait for you to visit so they can pinch your cheeks. You are blessing to us TJ. I love you and have a happy birthday!"_

_"First and foremost Happy Birthday Cookies! I love you and I hope you're having fun, if you need anything come over to my house I'll be right across the street in San Diego I have a lot more funny pictures to show you of your aunts, uncles and your parents. Benny!"_

_"Gabby what do you have to say to the birthday boy."_

_"Feliz Cumpleaños Thaddeus, hope you like what I got you, this will help you the next time we play house. I love you!"_

_"Puck, what do you have to say to TJ."_

_"TJ, Uncle Puck here I love you and if anyone tries to get in your way stomp them and if that doesn't work, give me call I'll be right there with my piece. Peace out!"_

"_JJ, say what you got to say to the birthday prince?"_

"_Uncle JJ, when I look at you I see a mini me you are an amazing kid, I can't wait to watch you grow up to be the best, your smart very wise beyond your years, I love you happy birthday. Uncle JJ let's go play some golf! I'm off to play golf with you."_

"_Brittany and Santana what do you have to say to TJ."_

"_To our nephew when you first popped out of the game room calling Sam, Mr. Sam I thought Sam had found some kid and bought him home. I was worried but then I found out that you were Mercedes kid, then everything was okay. Brittany snuck you that cookie and I taught you your father's nickname. Trouty Mouth. I love you TJ."_

"_Aunt Brittany here and TJ you are the most amazing child ever, Gabby can't stop talking about her boo and Lord Tubbington loves you too, word is out that you're getting a dog later on today maybe Lord Tubbington and Conniehey can have a cat-dog play date?"_

"Conniehey you want to have a play-date with Lord Tubbington, he only eats human food."

_Arf Arf_ [Translation: FUCK NO.]

"_J3 what you have to say to your little cousin?"_

"_TJ the 5 year old that beat the 30 year old I still feel some kind of way about that your Uncle JJ keeps getting on me about that but anyway I'm glad you're my cousin I get to chop it up with the future star I know you're going to be and when you get to that upper echelon hook your cousin with tickets."_

"_Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt what words you have for TJ?"_

"_Our little fashion nephew TJ you are a dapper little guy this word comes from the both of us. __Believe it's possible. Sometimes it's just that simple. Yet, some people will never truly believe. Have faith. But just because it's possible, doesn't mean it will be easy. Know that whatever life you want, grades you want, job you want, reputation you want, friends you want…that it's possible. Nothing is off limits. Everything is in reach. Anything can be. Love you TJ."_

"Awww that was sweet."

_"Grandma Mary what do you have to say to TJ?"_

_"__TJ always be true to yourself, be honest about who you are and not try to be someone else or live up to someone else's expectations. So TJ, if you would rather play basketball than baseball I'd say go for it Grandma will be there to support you 110% I love you baby, Happy Birthday."_

"_Grandpas, Grandpa Dwight and Granddaddy, words for TJ on his special day."_

"_Embrace all kinds of people into your life. Welcome their healthy different mindsets, skill sets... and honor diversity and people will forget how you look but they'll never forget how you have made them feel and have fun being a kid! Time flies by so quickly. Grandpa loves you TJ."_

"_Good manners don't cost a thing. Practice them and make an impression "Do unto others as you would like them to do to you! Don't be judgmental. You don't know what someone else is going through until you've walked in their shoes, and lastly keep family first. Granddaddy loves you Thaddeus Joshua!"_

"_Aunt Rachel what do you have to say to TJ?"_

"_Every time you feel awkward about this every year family birthday-party just remember that I am also a part of this family and I am the coolest person you've ever met. Happy birthday TJ Love you!"_

"Even on my birthday Aunt Rachel makes it about her. See that Conniehey."

_Arf Arf Arf. _[Translation: She's the chick from Broadway Bitches her video was all the rave at the SPCA top 5 in doggy videos on the doggy scale we gave it 3.75 paws and 5 barks!]

"_Aunt Stacey what you have to say to your baby boo?"_

"_Lights, Camera, Birthday! It's your day to be the star, TJ. Make it an award winning day. In a family like ours that's full of crazies, you're my favorite! TJ you are the glue that keeps the family together, bonded by love. Happy birthday Love you_."

_"Mercedes what do you have to say to your son?"_

_"TJ, you are mommy's pride and joy I'm so happy that God gave me you he knew just what I needed and that is you, you bring a smile to my face every day. I love you and I wish you many more fun memories and happy birthday. I got to run Benny the Bull is trying to light the candles on the cake. Benny!"_

"Benny was all over the place look Aunt Tana is picking up the matches."

_"Artie don't film that!" _

_"Sam, what do you have to say your son?"_

_"TJ, daddy here just I'm so happy I'm your daddy! God pick the right man for the job I'm happy you're enjoying your party and can't wait to open the presents with you to see what items you scored in on. If I could do this every day to see the smile on your face I would, you are the reason I go out and work hard. Daddy loves you son. Benny stop flirting with my wife."_

_"PawPaw, what you go to say to your great grandson."_

_"Happy Birthday TJ PawPaw's little esquire! You are just like me and I love it, remember to keep God first and have fun, stay a child play until you drop! Love you! Santana! Come here girl."_

"_Hey __Uncle Jake, Aunt Marley, Uncle Ryder, Aunt Sugar, Uncle Rory, Aunt Unique, Uncle Joe, Aunt Lauren, Uncle Matt, Uncle Mike and Aunt Tina what you guys have to say to TJ?" _

They did up Stevie Wonders _Happy Birthday_ for me. _"We have to say, Happy Birthday TJ, Happy Birthday Happy Birthday TJ. Happy Birthday TJ, this is the TJ remix!"_

"I love their remix. Can we make a copy of it?"

"_Last but not least the entertainment for this party the fuzzy one Benny what do you have to say to TJ?"_ Benny held up signs that were read by his assistant, Todd_. "Happy Birthday Benny the Bull, Benny it's not your birthday, it's TJ Benny...Benny._" Benny kissed the camcorder running off with it.

_"BENNY BRING ME BACK MY CAMCORDER!"_

"Everyone loves me and you know what I love them! Can Conniehey and I sleep in here tonight with you both?"

"Yes, but first we have to say prayers. Are you going to say them?"

"Yes, daddy, Conniehey give me your paw you hold mommy hands, or mommy his paw. God in heaven hear my prayer, keep me in thy loving care. Be my guide in all I do, Bless all those who love me too. God Bless, daddy, mommy, me, AJE, and my dog Conniehey I got him Jesus. Amen."

_Arf Arf Arf!_ [And I got him Jesus. Amen]

_**Monday….**_

**Mercedes POV**

We partied it up like it was 1999 on yesterday thankful my mom stayed back to clean but trust she's leaving on the next thing smoking after we move. "Hi mom, what are you doing?"

"Just looking through the photos that dad took yesterday, where is Sam?" She asked as I sat down.

"Sam is giving TJ his first guitar lesson with Conniehey on vocals, do you want to talk to the both of us because I can go get him."

"No, I can talk to you; I heard that, Tank got up in here by putting a gun to Stevie's head. Did you know that?"

I sighed. "Yes, I know of it."

"Do you know that he knows where Stevie lives?

"Actually yes I do when Stevie broke out the hospital he told us that Tank came by his house to get junk mail that was the only time until….no they came by again while we were all down in San Diego for the proposal weekend. This will be the 3rd time."

"Is this why you and TJ are moving to San Diego because of Tank when I suggested or your mother suggested it the first time y'all were against it."

"That's not the reason although it could be one, the reason that TJ and I are moving to San Diego is because this commute thing is for the birds I can't go x amount of days without seeing Sam, that's the reason, TJ already got accepted into a school I'm working on my music, Unique is interviewing me for her show so yeah."

"Okay, and one more thing dealing with Tank, did you happen to watch his interview and what's up with those boxes that he had to do that to Stevie?"

"Did Sam and I watch the interview the answer to is yes and no we watched like 5 minutes of it and moved on to something bigger and better." She chuckled. She knew what I meant. "As for the boxes, and what they held were fake IDs, birth certificates and he had a binder of houses in Maryland."

"Wait, all that was in the same damn box."

I nodded my head. "All of that was in the same box I can't believe he mixed this so called important stuff with the old stuff. Dummy for him gain for us."

"So, what are you guys going to do with the information? I think y'all need to turn it in to the police so they can question him about this."

"Sam and I have decided to…."

**PawPaw's POV**

We're here at the studio to mess stuff up! "Shit is heels and Mercedes grandfather!" He shouted trying to run out I poked him with my stick.

"TEE LET'S ROLL HELL THEY CAN HAVE THE RADIO STATION I'M THINKING ABOUT UPGRADING TO A TALK SHOW FOR KIANNA NAMING IT _MOMENTS_ _WITH KI_ AND I'M GOING TO PRODUCE IT OFF TO TARGET!" Jenny picked up her back pack and Sprite Remix hauling out the studio. "Forget them they want them not us! Come on! I'm trying to get my stuff!"

"Let me up in there so I can be Strank."

"It's Tank." He shouted as I hit him on his back. "Shit! Aaaaah."

"I don't give a damn drip drop drip drip drop like Hakeem. Tana baby light that match don't set him on fire tease him with it." I sat down putting on Jenny headphones. "Oh Lrick! Shots out to all of PawPaw fans on the air, me and my baby Tana down here about to go in on Tank on The KiJay Smith Show, Jenny and Tiffany stepped out to hit up Target to buy that girl Jasmine those Barbie Dolls so call in ladies between the ages of 25-40 make me feel like a natural man and I can make you feel like natural woman. Hehehe. Oh we have our first caller. Hello you are on the air with PawPaw. Pawpaw up in the house...I've always wanted to say that. Who is this?"

"_This is ZeeJack."_

"Zeejack you sound fine how old are you?"

"_PawPaw come on a lady never tells her age…you sound fine yourself."_

"That I am this Nubian King here, so what should we do with Tank?"

"_I found out through the grapevine that Tank has more kids and that Mercedes isn't the only one he has done this too."_

"Say that again baby?"

"_He has more kids?"_

"What?! You black summaofbitch!" I smacked him with my cane.

"HEY DON'T HIT HIM! DON'T HIT MY HUSBAND!"

"Shut up!" I checked her. "Tana baby girl she's all yours!" Tana gave me a kiss. "Thank you for that. Go ahead do what you gon' do."

Tana pulled out her matches. "Damn! I forgot my lighter fluid! That's okay." She cleared her throat. _"That girl is on fire! That girl is on fire!_ She strike the match tossing it at Tank and Sarah _"Fire Fire….let it burn let burn.._"

"_Let it burn! Tank and Sarah are on fire we don't need no water let them burn! Burn Burn!"_

**Zini's POV**

"This is Zini Johnson live on the scene of the WRVK radio station is on fire I repeat the building is on fire _this building is on fire this building is on fire_ I just felt like singing, this building is the location of The KiJay Smith Show, _Sweetiedee In the Morning, Quite Storm with Mary _and _Lamimi with the Weekday Work Force. _I'm here with Jennifer the owner of this building why are you pulling up in your ride and not inside?"

She put her headphones on her head. "First off that rhymed and it reminds me of song and it goes _if you wanna go and take a ride wit me We three-wheelin in the fo' with the gold D's Oh why do I live this way? (Hey, must be the money!) _To answer your question, hell, I took my ass to Target one of my reviewers said that Santana was going to help her out in more ways than one that she was going to burn down my radio station two birds with 1 match and that's what's going on but it's all cool though we gonna build it back stronger than ever I got fire insurance."

"And where is Santana? Is PawPaw with her?"

"Beats the hell out of me, there go PawPaw right there so Santana probably somewhere around here." A figure holding lighter fluid zipped by us. "There she go." Jenny pointed looking up at her building. "You look familiar aren't you one of my reviewers on my story?"

"I am."

"Hey nice to see you. Hey cuzzo look _the roof the roof the roof is on fire we don't need no water let that motherfucker burn! Burn …"_ The fire department put out the fire. HEY! Didn't I say let it burn! Geez! **Y****o this is Jenny and this is my Authors Note iamJLS until tomorrow folks!** Kicking it back to who the hell is in the studio? _Monni2215_ cool my studio is saved! HAHAHAHAH."


	97. Chapter 97

**A/N: I've had a crazy day it started off with the bugs family members of the ones I've killed holding a meeting or a conference and one of their cousins or aunties volunteered to bite me and I got bit also I ended up at a fish fry with family and I was there for a little bit too long the highlight of that was my cousin husband telling me he met S3 [Steve Smith Sr number 89 for the Ravens] he signed his shirt and didn't get his autograph also I caught a lightning bug which is pretty awesome and in OTHER AWESOME NEWS **_**myhiggins25**_** sang Happy Birthday to yours truly wearing a tiara she might get me for saying that but she got vocals y'all! SLAY MARY SLAY! Onto this chapter hope you enjoy.**

**Happy Reading Guys (:**

**JJ's POV**

_"Monica...Monica...go."_

"_Aint that 'bout a bitch if you want shit burnt down you have to do it yourself I need KiJay off the air they have too many loose screws more so Jay, Ki is fine. Jay though have you read this story itiemyshoe, let him use you, the gospel slide part 2, organism, the wee-wee song, you put you wee-wee in you take your wee-wee out you put your wee-wee in and your shake it all about you do the wee-wee pokey and you turn her upside, that's what it's all about, Tankettes, tastes like chicken, someone got that fire, spelling of names at those peaks, I don't want to read about unsexy sex with Tank and Sarah, my child buying unauthorized shit for them, why am I here I should be home I was home but I'm gon' get this money. Oops sorry but before we go to break I just want to show a picture of my babies TJ and Jasmine yesterday was TJ's birthday party and we got an invite I've dubbed them Thadmine. We'll be back after these messages."_

I pointed at the TV. "Wait did Monica just curse? What kind of news station is this? Tank and Sarah had sex? Thadmine?! I'm team Tabby."

"I don't know but she was at TJ's party yesterday and her daughter, Jasmine got into a fight with Gabby. I like Thadmine."

"Really Azimio you are kidding me?"

He shook his head. "Nope I'm not heard it through the Capri Sun kiddie-vine man Gabby and her kissed TJ, but she kissed TJ on the lips but what's going on?"

"I heard the WRVK got burned down." Slowly I turned my head to meet Azimio gaze then back at the TV.

"_Zini what's the situation now?"_

"_It was a 2 alarm fire the fire the fire department has it under control now as you can see the roof was on fire they needed water so this motherfucker wouldn't burn. Just some roof damage I talked to the owner and she has insurance…"_

"Wait that's Santana…"

"_Santana what happened?"_

"_Well PawPaw and I were at the house and he said Tank was on the radio station we called in so that Jenny and her cousin could keep Tank and his crusty dusty wife here so we could have easy access and I broke window with my heel then PawPaw got on the air and Sarah said some disrespectful stuff and I went in."_

"_The question that all of us reviewers want to know is did you burn him."_

"_I got a match on him but he didn't blaze up like I wanted him to so I ran and I got this lighter fluid and by the time I got back his burnt shirt was on the ground and they were gone so I'll say yes and no."_

"_PawPaw over here, did you hit Tank with your stick?"_

"_Yeah, I did beat Rick ass Trunck Crack, Crick whatever Dynamite Too Sharp still got it. How old are you?"_

"_PawPaw stop flirting…"_

"OMG…."

"I was listening to The KiJay Show and I swore I heard PawPaw on the air tell me I'm hearing things. Tell me." He tossed his headphones on the couch.

"J3 you heard him seems as if we missed the fire of the century Tana and PawPaw went down to the studio setting fire to it but before then PawPaw jump on the airwaves asking for ladies between the ages 25-40 to make him feel like a natural man and them a natural woman."

"Does Mercedes know that any of this is going on?" Ray asked.

"Probably not but did y'all hear her say that Tank and Sarah had sex?! Ewww! I wonder if that taste like chicken refers to that." I pointed down there."

"I don't even want to think like that."

"Hey I'm eating chicken nuggets with sauce." Stevie held up his McNugget. "You know what? This is nasty! I'm going outside to bang my head on the ground for Jesus to stomp out the visual. Just….ugh…"

"I'm right behind you. Jesus be a memory loss on that and be a taste bud re-newer I love chicken too much." I got down on my knees gently banging my hand on the grass.

**Mercedes POV**

Mary just asked me what Sam and I decided to do with all that information we're sitting on. "Sam and I have decided to…."

"Mercedes! Mercedes! Are you watching the news?!" Stacey yelled running into the living room.

"No, why what's going on. I'm just down here talking to Sam's mother why, what's going on?"

"Turn on the TV."

"Why?"

"Turn on the TV." I turned on the television changing the station to channel 12. "I thought PawPaw was going to ColdStone!"

"_Zini Johnson here still on the scene as you can see talking to PawPaw who is getting fresh as the minutes go by. We know that your granddaughter is back on the music scene with new music and she and her family were interviewed by Juju which was wonderful what was your reaction on that?"_

"_I loved their interview! It was the truth and everyone at the old folks home was asking me for tickets to her upcoming show so we're working on that I'm the head of that but I thought you were going to ask me about Tank and his weak ass interview?"_

"_That was my next question to you did you watch Tank's interview and is that what made you come down here?"_

"_I did watch it I watched the whole thing I broke the TV at the home because I was so ticked off at him trying to play victim Tank ass isn't victim of nothing! All that crap he put my granddaughter and great –grandson through he's lucking I'm not a half a year younger I'll chase him down and stomp him on the nuts. I also found out that Tank has more kids…"_

"What?! Tank has more kids?!"

"You didn't know that?"

I shook my head. "No, I didn't I'm just finding this out myself."

"What is this yelling going on?!" Sam shouted peaking his head out the game room. "I'm trying to teach TJ the basics of holding a guitar and chords."

"PawPaw and Tana are down at WRVK and they set fire to it because Tank and Sarah were on the air, they never really got to do their interview also Tank has more kids."

He guffawed. "More kids?! Ohhh Meee Geee! Look, they're showing video of Tana in pursuit of Tank and Sarah. This is insane. Look she set him on fire."

"_Fire…bum bum bum Fire Tank is burning Tank is buring!"_ TJ sang strumming his guitar in front of the TV. "What mommy? It is true! Look at that! Why is PawPaw smiling at Zini's butt? He pinched it!"

"_PawPaw you are too fresh…"_

"Okay, someone go down there and get PawPaw, he can't be doing that to her. Oh no now he's trying to kiss her. PawPaw! No…."

"_Um….well PawPaw is a little fresh someone hey PawPaw.."_

"_Monica that isn't on the monitor." _

Monica rolled her eyes. _"You don't tell me what to do I do what I want you just got here mister. PawPaw call me._" Monica winked. _"My number." _She pointed to the bottom of the screen.

"Okay what kind of news station is this, PawPaw getting dates and that's her number on the screen." Puck said reaching for a pen. "424….uh-huh got it. Shoot I'm calling."

"I'm calling too. What? Oh, Puck can call and I can't."

"Look, I can't with this….."

_**A few hours later…**_

**TJ's POV**

Auntie Santana and PawPaw set it off on the news today PawPaw was getting to fresh with my other boo Zini, like I know I get it from him but stepped back and let a youngin' handle that. Anyway I'm in my room teaching Conniehey some basic commands.

"Bark Conniehey."

_Arf_ [Conniehey]

"Good Boy!"

"What are you two doing?" Mommy asked leaning against the door.

"Mommy I'm teaching Conniehey some commands. Watch this. Sit. Good Boy. Stay." I walked over beside mommy. "Come here Conniehey. Paw." I shook his paw. "Excellent. Roll over! Great! See mommy we're getting along fine."

"That's great baby did you tell Conniehey that shoes and bathrooms are off limits."

"No, Conniehey listen to TJ, you can't drink water from the toilet that's nasty you have a water bowl in the kitchen, and shoes aren't chew toys you have a ball and this squeaky thing right here Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt got us, they also got you this thing right here I don't know what it is. What is this?" It looked like a wee-wee.

"Um this is a fake tongue."

_Arf Arf Arf_ [Really? I can't drink from the toilet? They told me at the SPCA that was the best water spots ever? Can I lick my balls?"

"You can lick your balls!"

"TJ." She tilted her head.

"What mommy he _can _mommy, he's been licking them for a while. I wonder if they itch. You think that's why he's licking them he might need a bath. Maybe I can wipe his butt with my face tissue, he might have some extra number 2's up there and if you let that linger awhile it itches. I know it first-hand."

"Okay, TJ, it's way late way pass your bedtime say prayers and in bed the both of you go, come on Conniehey you too, Paws together." Dear God, please take care of my daddy and my mommy and my sister and my brother and my doggy and me. Oh, please take care of yourself, God. If anything happens to you, we're gonna be in a big mess. Amen!"

"Amen. In bed up there Conniehey. Night my boys."

"Night mommy."

_Arf Arf_. [Night mommy.]

**Mercedes POV**

"Sam, I can stand here forever and watch TJ and Conniehey sleep, I'm glad I changed my mind."

"Me too like he said I family wouldn't be complete, now it's perfect. Are you ready for a busy day tomorrow?"

"I am. Brittany is coming by to pick up TJ and Conniehey tomorrow they're going to spend the whole day together, I don't think TJ's gonna need his games."

"No, he'll need them. Come on let's go our room for a little spelling bee." Sam said. "M-R-S E-V-A-N-S".

"Baby, I'm not in the mood to spell your name tonight."

"Awww…I've been looking forward to doing that since yesterday you don't think."

**AJE'S POV**

"WON'T I DO IT! HEEEY UMBILICAL CORD! HEY AMNIOTIC FLUID! HEY OOH I GOT HAIR THERE! OOH IT'S TOO SOON NO STICK ENTRY TONIGHT! FETUS PRASIE BREAK]

**Con'd Mercedes POV**

I covered my mouth. "Um, Sam, I have to throw up." I pushed Sam out the way running to the bathroom making it to the toilet in time. "I thought this part was over HLEEAAHHHurkurkBLLEAAHH HLEEAAHHHurkurkBLLEAAHH." Sam rubbed my back.

"I'm right here baby, we'll munch on our bedside stash and watch PawPaw and Tana on BNN news tonight. They made World News."

"What? HLEEAAHHHurkurkBLLEAAHH AJE why are you making mommy throw up?"

**AJE's POV**

Ask daddy about that, he's the reason I'm up in here but it's all good though I'm going to have him, TJ, and that dog Conniehey wrapped around my finger attending tea-parties in the cutest girly hats. Hi y'all! I'm the size of lemon! Tell daddy to keep it in his pants. Night y'all.

**_Tuesday..._**

**TJ's POV**

I'm heading to Aunt Brittany and Aunt Tana house in a few hours but first Daddy, Mommy and me had some business to take care of I wanted to bring Conniehey but daddy said we had to leave him home.

"What are we doing daddy here daddy?" I asked opening the door for him and mommy.

"We're getting you fingerprinted TJ."

I followed behind them slowly mommy stopped turning around snapping her fingers. "TJ stay up with us. Don't lag give me your hand.

"You're here for that….follow me."

We followed this lady to some room. "Why are we getting this done and what for?"

"Mommy and I just want to be on the safe side of things."

I was fingerprinted and I was ready to dip when. "Do you think that we should do a swab of DNA?" Daddy asked the lady.

"Yes, I think you should do that." They swabbed my mouth and put it in some bag.

"Does TJ have any birthmarks?"

"Yes, he does, he has a birthmark on his right arm in the shape of a whale or submarine it looks like it has a light on the top or it's spitting out water." She took a few photos of that.

"Does he have anymore identifying features?"

"Yes, he had the chicken pox at age 4 and behind his right here is bump from that and a chicken pox mark on his arm."

"Okay." She wrote that down. "Now let's do video of TJ saying his name and holding your picture of your both. TJ, when you're ready. Start off by saying Hi my name is…."

"Hi my name is Thaddeus Joshua Evans but I go by the name of TJ, this is a photo of my mommy and daddy if anything happens to me please get in contact with them at this number. I'm 5 years old."

"All done." The lady gave the information to daddy and we're on our way home.

"Mommy, why did we just have to do that?"

"Like daddy, said we're covering all of sides of this just in case…"

"In case what?" I asked she started crying again. "Daddy mommy is crying again."

"I know, baby shh…."

"I'm okay Sam it's just the hormones….and that."

We finally arrived home and Conniehey was waiting for me by the door.. "Conniehey we're going to Aunt Brittany and Aunt Santana house which means you're going to meet Lord Tubbington, now you know he's a cat but he's huge."

_Arf Arf _[Translation: How huge are we talking? My size or as big as your toy chest and then some."

"Lord Tubbington is like the size of my toy chest and then some."

_Arf_. [Damn that is a big ass cat! Can't wait to meet him."

"Mommy we're all packed and ready to go."

"Good, because Aunt Brittany just pulled up, I'm sending Conniehey some treats to snack on throughout the day."

"Cool." I put the leash on Conniehey.

"Hi Brittany."

"Hi Mercedes, Conniehey TJ y'all are both in matching shirts. That's awesome Lord Tubbington has one just like it."

_Arf _[Oh Lord were we go!]

"Bye Mommy have fun moving! I'll see you in a few hours don't do no heavy lifting, daddy nor AJE wouldn't like that." I gave her a hug and kiss getting in the car and hour or so later we were arriving at their house running off to find Gabby.

"Hi Gabby."

"TJ." She said with attitude.

"Woah, what's up with that?"

"You and that other girl, I went through all of that trouble for you and you shot me down." She shouted in my face.

"Gabby we're only 5 years old; we're too young to date."

"But you were my boo first than this... this... "girl" allegedly named Jasmine shows up kissing you on the damn mouth! If anybody is Team Thadmine you're wasting your time because Tabby is endgame. We're endgame TJ?"

I huffed. "First let me say I'm sorry and she was cute but we're kids how about this, I'll be your boo while we together and when I'm not here I have another boo."

"Who will that boo be?" She folded her arms.

"My mommy and maybe Jasmine we'll see where we be at 5 years from now. Who knows we could be boo up for real? Would you like that?"

"I don't I might be playing the field then."

"What?!"

**Sam's POV**

"I'm glad I got you and Mercedes in the same room after all that went on the news and people wanting more interviews, I know about the box Sam."

"I know Stacey called me that night well, TJ called to FaceTime us and she told us then, you need to know."

"Good, so can you tell what are you going to do with it, you are sitting on a wealth of information here I told Mercedes that y'all need to give this over to the police and let them question him."

"Mom, I know that sounds like a good idea and all but I really don't trust them right about now it took them 2 times to serve Tank."

"Two times, I thought he got severed the first time."

"Well, they lied to Mercedes, then TJ was on the playground and some random ass guy came out of nowhere yelling his name of who we still don't know who that is I may tell a detective but the cops hell no."

"I think this is a bad idea on your part, you really need to call them. What if something happens to TJ?"

**Conniehey's POV**

"Conniehey have you met your cousin Lord Tubbington." Brittany asked.

Arf. [Cousin? No, I didn't know cat-dogs could be cousins but when you're in a family like this you're bound to run into a few nuts and I've met a few in these last few hours.]

Meow. [Bow to Lord Tubbington.]

Arf [You must be out of your damn mind.]

Meow [Bow I say.]

Arf Arf [Bow to this!] I flipped my paw running away fast into the living room. Arf Arf Arf [Ha ha you're not going to catch me. Now where is Aunt Tana?]

"Hi Conniehey you met Lord Tubbington." Santana asked.

Arf a-ooooo [Unfortunately, hey, hey leave it on this commercial I love the dogs in the window! GET! IT! Steam them windows yeah! Lick it up!]

Meow Meow [Piece of shit.]

Arf [Cat piss furball]

Meow [At least I got 9 lives.]

Arf Arf [At least I'm man's best friend.]

Meow Meow [I don't give a damn about that I frown a lot. And I catch mice]

Arf Arf [Well la de da I can fetch.]

Meow [Well I can eat Tuna and I do chores I have my own video 2 girls 1 cat.]

Arf [I'll bite you shoo.]

Meow Meow [Nuts licker.]

Arf Arf [My cousin was one of the dogs in the Rachel Berry _Broadway Bitches_ video top that! You can wobble away. Go!]

**A/N: WHEN YOU GUYS READ THIS, IT WILL BE MY BIRTHDAY iamJLS IS OFFICIALLY 28. Will there be a chapter later on today? Hmm...  
**


	98. Chapter 98

**A/N: A mini chapter here it's my birthday and I wanted to give y'all little something thank you for the birthday wishes I got what I asked for from Mother Nature and that was for her ass to give me a cool ass day in the 60s and that's what she did. I'm 28. Whew. I'm 28. In other news I've been messing with one of my reviewers dropping music in their DMs. I am so cruel. **_**Don't be cruel cuz' I would never be that cruel to you.**_

**Just read guys (: Hope you laugh.  
**

**Mercedes POV **

"Wow I can't believe Tana and PawPaw set it off. I just can't with this I just can't!"

Sam phone rang. "Hello. What? Do we want to give an interview? No we don't want to give an interview but take this statement Tank is a lying piece of crap he knows what we said is the truth also we know about what's in those boxes and we _will_ be going to the authorities tell him that."

"Sam! You just told that person that you know about that and he's going to know."

"I know! I wanted to tell them, I'm fed up with him and his ways, tomorrow we're moving and that will be the end of him let him spew his lies to anyone that will listen to him. Mercedes Mafia will drag him like the rat he is. What's for dinner Mama Jones?"

"I cooked TJ's favorite meal because I just had a feeling that all that food was going to go yesterday so, I made fried chicken, steak fish, baked macaroni and cheese, broccoli, and to top it off more birthday cake and French vanilla ice cream and Reese's mix from ColdStone!"

"YES! Follow me Conniehey we have to wash our hands."

Arf Arf Arf [Finally I'm getting smash on table food! Jill Scott said it best toast two scrambled eggs grits] Arf Arf

"Um…why is JJ and Stevie outside banging their hands on the ground and saying, remove the visual baby Jesus and Jesus be a taste bud re-newer, what happened?!" Stacey asked opening the door so we could hear them.

"_Jesus be a taste bud re-newer…I love chicken. I love chicken."_

"They watched the news Monica said something about Tank and Sarah having sex and she mention taste like chicken and they put linked them up." J3 said. "What's for dinner? I'm starving." He rubbed his stomach.

"Chicken…"

"EWWWWWWWWWW TASTES LIKE CHICKEN! I don't want chicken granny! I'll eat steak fish Conniehey sit, good boy."

"I did all of this to make you fry chicken and you don't want it."

"No! It tastes like chicken." TJ ran outside with Conniehey behind him copying off of his uncles. "I don't want chicken…infant baby Jesus renew my love for chicken. Renew my love for spicy and original pieces even the biscuit Father God! JESUS!"

A-OOOOO A-OOOOO [Why lord? Why? It's Chicken! Change my palate!] A-OOOOO

_**Tuesday…**_

**TJ's POV**

I think I messed up big time with Gabby but I'm only 5. I'll redeem myself later and I know just how but first I need to check in on Conniehey see if he's playing nice with his cousin Lord Tubbington. "Conniehey, there you are boy I see you met Lord Tubbington, hi LT." I rubbed him.

Meow [Hi TJ, where did you get this beast from?]

Arf [Where your mama wish she would have gotten you from.]

Meow [Filthy dog.]

Arf Arf [Hairy pussy don't send for me until I send for you.]

Meow [I'll send for you alright let me make my slow walk over here.]

Conniehey smacked Lord Tubbington running away. "Conniehey bad dog! You don't hit Lord Tubbington! Are you okay Tubbington?"

Meow Meow Meow [Come back here you toilet drinking sire let me scratch your eyes out I'll call for my friends RFOC _Real Felines of California_ we coming for them balls! I'm fine TJ thanks for rubbing me there.]

Arf Arf. [I'm not popping out no kids I got that snip you Tom cat you! I can pop it in without being bogged down with doggy support unlike you have to search for your wee-wee to lick it.]

"What happened?"

"Conniehey hit Tubbington he's fine though. I'm going to go get Conniehey so they can apologize."

Meow [Fuck his apology.]

Arf [Suck my nuts]

"Conniehey come here, you hit Tubbington, apologize."

"Arf…

"Like mommy does with me ah ah." I titled my head like her. "Apologize." I said with clinch teeth.

Arf Arf. [Sorry you teletubbie you]

Meow [Whatever….carpet butt rubber]

"Good. Gabby, I'm sorry you my boo and I bought something for us to play with." I picked up my backpack.

"That's your gaming backpack I don't want to play no games." I pulled out Tabby Lopez Pierce Evans. "It's Tabby! You bought him our bear son."

"Yeah, I was going to bring my games but I thought why not bring him?" I smiled. "So, are we good?"

"TJ, we're good _but_ we're playing house and we're not getting a divorce." She yanked me in for a kiss. "Did Jasmine do it like that?"

"Um…I have no comment on that."

"Good." She took my hand. "Let's go change our son diaper he pooped."

"Huh?!"

**JJ's' POV**

"SAM DON'T TOUCH THAT! DON'T NOOOO!" Mercedes yelled.

"What the hell is going on up there?"

"Mercedes has been yelling at Sam for the last 5 minutes." I dropped the box of shoes by the door.

"Okay, baby. I won't touch it I'll leave it alone. Geesh! I thought pregnancy was supposed to be beautiful it is but why didn't anyone tell me about this side!" Sam rubbed his hands through his hair look upstairs. "All I wanted to do was put TJ's drawing he drew of our family with the others but Mercedes won't let me. She's just sitting on the bed surrounded by a bunch of boxes crying."

"What?"

"Yes, it's crazy."

"Welcome to the joys of a pregnant woman son." Dad patted his shoulder. "Just wait to she starts craving the most ridiculous things. With JJ it was grapefruit and string cheese and with Mercedes it was pizza topped with applesauce and ranch dressing. The worse."

"Oh…that's just. Make me not want to eat pizza, salads or no applesauce. Dad come on!" I sat down on the step.

"With, Sam your mother craved peanut butter and ketchup, Stevie she wanted pickles and frosting, and Stacey was spaghetti topped with skittles."

"Eeeewww." We all said.

"In the words of Beyonce it sucks to be you right now sucks to be all of us right truth be told I had an appetite but that went away." Stevie said.

"SAAAAAAAMMMMMM." Mercedes whined.

"Uh-oh."

"Saaaaaam come and pack TJ's drawings and then we can pack our clothes." Sam stood there looking around. "Samuel Thaddeus Evans didn't you hear me call you! I'm up here packing and you down there with the guys not doing nothing never mind stay down there I'll pack them myself."

"Damn….I'm going to make my way to San Diego so I can start setting up TJ's room because Mercedes wants that done before anything else. Stevie let's roll."

"Take me with you."

"SAAAAAAAM.." Sam ran into the game room. "SAAAAAM I MISS YOU….Where is Sam?"

I pointed. "Game room."

"Thank you JJ." Mercedes kissed me on the cheek. "Saaaam! Baby!"

"Bro let's roll out of here."

_**A week back….**_

**Puck's POV**

Lucky just dropped a damn bombshell on us. "So Lucky why in the hell now are you telling us that Tank got more kids and that this isn't his first time doing this shit."

"I'm sorry you guys didn't ask."

"Did we need to ask for this shit to be known? How many other kids he got?" JJ asked.

"He has 2 kids, two baby mamas, both boys they're 10 and the younger one is 8."

I scratched my ear. "Wow! Just wow! How did those other ladies get away from him 'cause I know they too were beat up on?"

"Truth they were, their brothers see his baby mamas live in the area they from around here the first brother damn near killed him beating him up, second brother shot him but he was grazed a couple of times, then here comes along Mercedes she's out here living alone no family, he met your family right?"

"Yeah but I wasn't there and he made her cut ties off to us because had I known oh trust I would be here."

"Of course you would none of this wouldn't happen she was afraid to leave or he threatened to take TJ away from here that's why she went back. You ever thought of that."

"Yeah, and she said that in her interview but where are his other baby mamas. Do you know them? I know they don't care about his ass but I just want to talk to them well not them, their brothers because what I have up my sleeve I'm going to need some people down for the get down."

"Puck, what are you planning to do, you didn't tell Sam nor Mercedes and I haven't heard about it yet."

"Don't worry about it. In the words of Olivia Pope it's handled, in my mind and once I get down with it _will_ be handled. Lucky you want to join us for the end of the Summer Bash we're having we're going a way for a few days before the kiddies start school."

"Hell yeah, I'm down for the get down."

**Mercedes POV**

"Sam, I'm sorry for earlier."

"It's cool. I get it it's a mood swing." He said unhooking the video game consoles putting back in their rightful box.

"Yeah but I want to make it up to you."

"How?" I yanked on his shorts pulling them down. "M-Mercedes people are here the movers gonna be here soon and your mother, my mother, father…."

"Shhh...I love a man with a stick and by stick I mean yours." I put his whole dick in my mouth and started sucking.

"Mer…"

**AJE'S POV**

At least it's in that hole and not this one…Hey y'all!

**Dwight's POV**

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM."

"Don't say they doing what I think they're doing." I peaked in the game room. "Um…what position is that? They supposed to be packing not getting it in."

"_Ride it ride it…I love it when you bounce on me…"_

**AJE's POV**

Damn you just had to gain entry I can't even get in a nap I have to be on my P's and Q's. Shoot stick in, stick out, stick in, stick out. Mommy must be riding. Mommy jump off before he explodes!

**Dwight's POV**

I nudge Mary. "Baby how bout you do me."

"You want me to do you."

"Hell yeah." I grabbed her hand gunning to the stairs. "Can't talk now Joshua I'm about to get it in."

**Joshua's POV**

"_Don't stop Sammy…"_

"Am I hearing my daughter getting it in?"

"Yeah and…." Bernice whispered in my ear. "Girl wheel me to this elevator so we can get it in ourselves. They aren't the only ones that can get down. _Turn off the lights and light a candle…"_

**PawPaw's POV**

That nap was everything where is everyone.

"_Saaaammm."_

"_Joshua….."_

"_Dwight…."_

"PAAAAAAWPAAAAAAW." I shouted my own name. "PaaaaawPaaaaaaaw! Is that the squeaking of some beds? Well, let me get my solo thing going on I'm going to choke my monkey shrunk since the last time."

**A/N: Until tomorrow….guys iamJLS **


	99. Chapter 99

**A/N: Forgive me with this chapter but it's here but I'm watching the BET AWARDS and I'm actually enjoying it **_**monni2215**_** group done performed I'm looking for Da Band and everything Bad Boy 20 years! Look we'll pick this up tomorrow! **

**Happy Reading! (:**

**Ray's POV**

I heard a knock on the door. "Hello! Hello! Is anyone home? Are you sure someone is home? Hello."

"Hello. Sure. Who buzzed you in?"

"Oh, I was greeted by Stevie and JJ as they were leaving they let me in and Azimio opened the door for me he had a call to take care of. I didn't want to talk right up in here."

"Okay, I got you let me call for them Mrs. Evans! Mr. Evans! PawPaw! Mama Jones! Pops! Mama Evans! Daddy Evans! PawPaw! Where is everyone?"

"_SAM I'M CUMMING!"_

"Oh snap! Let's go outside!" I pushed him back tripping on my own feet.

"_So am I."_

"_Berniceeee!"_

"_Marrryyyyy Marrry!"_

"_PAAAAWWWW PAAAAWWWWW! MONICA….ZINI…DENISE…..MARY…..ZEEE…..WWWWOOOOOOW THIS STUFF IS LIKE FIRE! COME GET IT'S LIKE FIRE! WHEW! I HAVE NOT BUSTED LIKE THAT IN YEARS! Even old Mary Sue at the home can't get me like this. What being around fine young women will do for you? Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-A my oh my, what a wonderful day plenty of sunshine heading my way something something zip-a-dee-a._ Do I have time to get a nap in? Yes, I do. Quick power nap._"_

**AJE'S POV**

About time shoot! I'm missing my beauty rest I have to grow here I'm tired of mommy screaming and all of that moaning y'all worse than rabbits. All I'm hearing is yes Sam, go baby, go ahead daddy, that's my spot, faster, let me spell it just let him lick it! About time let me check my iWatch. Geez. That was like an hour so disrespectful. I'm too lit y'all! I'm tired of my daddy being a horn dog just give your daughter a break and mommy too although she's on _a emotional roller coaster loving you ain't nothing healthy loving you was never good for me but I can't get off_ yes, you can get off and my iWatch says it's time for you to stand up mommy meaning jump off.

**Ray's POV**

I closed the door behind me. "Uh they're busy."

"Obviously they are with each other but why is PawPaw yelling his own name? Is this box ready?"

I shrugged my shoulders opening door peaking in. "Yeah that box is ready and as far as PawPaw yelling his name beats the total hell out of me. I don't even!"

"Did you hear PawPaw screaming?" J3 said covering his ears bumping into the door. "Damn all of them were getting it in it was a domino sexcapade effect, Sam and Mercedes and then…" I raised my hand for him to stop. "What?"

"J3 I don't want to hear about PawPaw, Sam's parents _or_ Mercedes parents getting it in, I'd rather hear Mercedes spell Sam's name backwards before I visualize that. This is going to sound strange as all get up but the moment when you want Jesus to be…I can't even say it."

"Say what?" Sam adjusted his disheveled clothes rubbing his messy hair down. "Oh, the movers are here baby the movers are here."

"That's great! Hi Ray and J3."

"H-Hi Mrs. Evans are there anymore boxes for me to g-get it y-your um bedroom?"

"Yes, there are our clothes but they are in duffel bags if you will can you bring those down. Where are JJ and Stevie?"

"Oh, they're making their way down to San Diego to set up TJ's room. Y-You wanted that done right?"

She clapped her hands. "That's right. It's been a lot going on in these last few minutes. Hi and you are."

**Sam's POV**

"Cortez and Myron y'all got a full crew it's a lot of boxes to be loaded all the boxes are in the game room and as you can see out here in the living room."

"Yes sir we do. Are there any special instructions of certain things that are supposed to be packed?"

"Uh yeah follow me. This chandelier is coming with us we have two one here and one in our bedroom the beds are all staying we have new furniture being delivered right now we have friends down there waiting for that. This has to come down we tried to take it down last night but to no avail."

"Okay we got tools to take that down and put it up in the new house."

"Will someone be here to lock down the house once we're done or will we get a key?"

"Our parents are staying back so any questions about that you can ask them they know all."

"Okay."

"And here they are, mom, dad, Mama Jones, pops, PawPaw, you guys all look like y'all go the glow?"

All the couples have smiles on their faces PawPaw had a Kool-Aid grin. "That's because we do all have the glow it was great getting it in the movers are here so that means that you two are heading down to San Diego now."

"Yes, we are, TJ is at Aunt Brittany and Aunt Santana, Rachel has already moved into her house so she's down there with Artie who moved in last week also moving in today is Kurt and Blaine Tana and Brittany and everyone else is coming down later."

"Sam, here you go."

"Thanks Ray. You guys all packed?"

"You two follow us there are some other things I need taken down." Mama Jones instructed. "See you in a few hours. I got this under control."

"Yeah, finished packing earlier this morning ready to follow you down to the new house."

"Everyone see you at the new house. Alright baby you have everything baby. Man she's crying again."

"Sam, we're moving I didn't think it would happen so soon." Mercedes cried in the door-frame.

"Baby we've been planning this thing for weeks we knew it was coming."

"I know just that, that's where TJ fell off his bike and he came running into the house because he had a boo-boo and wanted you to fix it."

I nodded my head. "Yes, I remember baby because it happened last week then you cried for an hour over his boo-boo, you wanted him to be taken to the hospital for a scrape?"

"Yes, I did because it could have been something serious."

"He was fine that night babe come on, let me get you in the car and you can cry all the way to San Diego."

"San Diego, oh I'm going to miss this house, we conceived AJE in here."

"I know right in that room right there." She smacked me on the shoulder.

"I don't know why you're smiling. I'm carrying extra weight, I'm moody, I'm happy this minute crying the next. Samuel Thaddeus Evans do _not_ touch me ever again." She got in closing her door. "Let's go baby."

I stood there confused. "Sam, what in the hell was that about? Azimio whispered.

"Mood swing she's been having them for I don't know how long but this is insane. Jesus be a stabilizer. Amen."

Azimio did the cross. "You might need extra back up hey I'm just saying."

"Y-Yeah. I'm just…" She blew the horn.

"Are we leaving today or what? We're losing time here. Come on Azimio get in your car we'll talk more in San Diego."

"I'll see you in San Diego. Can I ride with you?" I mouthed she blew the horn again. "Here I go." I sighed. "Baby, you ready to hit the road?"

Her lower lip trembled. "Yes." She cried. "Sorry baby for being all hard on you and all just that these mood swings are everywhere."

"I know." I mumbled. "They don't have pills for that maybe we need to ask our new OB/GYN when we get settled in. When is our new appointment? Is it the same date?"

"Couldn't get it for that date it's the day after."

"That's good either way I'm still going to be there even when I'm away and can't make it I want to be FaceTime with Stacey, JJ, or Stevie. You want Stevie to come to a few of your appointments if I can't."

"I wouldn't mind Stevie coming just that he's going to be teaching the baby gaming techniques while she's on the monitor."

"I don't think he'd do that I know my brother is gamer but…"

"Sam, he said it himself, AJE will be a gamer in the making, I already see him in a few months reading her IGN gaming reviews."

"That's going to be cute imagine AJ and TJ playing games together, then by that time you should be pregnant with DJE."

"DJE, what's up with us liking J names?"

"Well, TJ is named after your father the J initial let's just keep it going, Alexandra will have it and after her we'll work on the other baby."

She frowned. "Sam, after I dropped AJE it's going to be awhile before you touch me again my limit is 3 kids."

"Three but I want five."

"Five kids baby you want houseful of mini-us."

"That I do I told you when TJ was knocked out sleep in between us that I could use 3 or 4 more TJs we'll work that out I want you to win, how is your song doing?"

"It's climbing the charts we're number 4 and I'm filming Unique's show in a week and I still got my shows. Sam, I'm scared."

"About?"

"Having TJ fingerprinted and having him do that video I hope we don't have to use it anytime soon because on top of this I'm just don't…"

"TJ hasn't been having dreams about Tank he's good but baby, I get where you're coming from we_ did_ the right thing we have all i's doted and t's crossed and before we go to end our summer beach bash we have our RO court dates."

"This day has finally arrived never thought it get here but it's tomorrow. Why did we have to move today?"

"We wanted to get situated having TJ down there with his new friends we just going to run back and get the full RO then we're done with them and it's on to fun in the sun this will be behind us." I kissed her hand. "Is that your phone?"

"Yeah, Tank stopped texting for a minute but it started right back up after the tag team comedy duo of PawPaw and Santana I mean they're funny alone but together Jesus be a depend, it started back up again."

"What is he saying this time?"

"He's saying…"

**Stevie's POV**

"I'm not _ever_ having kids JJ. I can't go through that one minute she loves me and then the next she's screaming my head off then going to do that. I know that's what they did. She needed her Sammy fix. Want one?" I pulled out one of TJ's Crackers'n Cheez.

"Yeah, man throw me a pack. We have got to _stop_ eating TJ's snacks before he starts charging us. The cheese in these bad boys are good. Good we at a light I can spread my cheese. Stevie I don't want to hear about Cedes and her Sammy fix, but on the kids part I want kids little mini JJ's running around eyes on a little me. Is it just me or have you noticed how TJ favors Sam?"

"Yo! I thought it was just me and TJ did a gesture that Sam used to do, Sam doesn't do it anymore just weird how she made that baby with piece of shit yet he favors Sam."

"That's a good thing." We pulled up to the house. "DAYUM! This house is everything! Pictures don't do it justice! Look at this entire yard, oh yeah I'm going to be out here lounging on the grass eff a chair. Hi Rachel and Logan."

"Where is TJ?"

"TJ is spending the day with Gabby at Aunt Tana and Brittany house along with Conniehey."

He gasped. "He got Conniehey! Awesome, you got a picture of him?"

"Yeah, I do." I pulled out my phone. "Here he is."

"Awwww…..Conniehey is so cute! Mommy look! I think we should get a dog too because with Lord Tubbington being the only pet in the family I know Conniehey is going to be stressed."

"Stressed? A dog? I don't think so."

**Conniehey's POV**

TJ laid me out the best way he could it was cute for what it was and I'm going to be good for the most part just as long as the wide pussy leaves me alone. Lounging on the couch watching my show here he comes.

Meow [Move your ass over so I can get some couch.]

Arf [Shut up, fuck no your ass can't even jump up here. Wobble Tubby yeah.]

Meow Meow [Make me shoe muncher.]

Arf Grrrrrr [Look thick pussy I'm only being nice to you because TJ fussed at me like Mercedes does him and shut up, _Arthur_ is on.]

Meow [You watch _Arthur._]

Arf Arf [Yes, I do problem with me watching a show about an aardvark?]

Meow Meow [No just that you don't look like the PBS kind you see more of the NAT GEO kind of animal a beast that needs to be in the wild like Big Foot.]

Arf [Shut up!]

Meow [Shut this up!] Lord Tubbington bit my tail.

A-OOOOOOOOOO A-OOOOOOOOO [You wide ass puss that's it you asked for it.] ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF [Where is my squad Pongo, Goofy, Pluto, Obie, Bowser, and Pal don't hold me back while I jump on him.]

Meow Meow Meow Meow [Bring it.]

MEOW ARF MEOW ARF MEOW ARF MEOW ARF MEOW ARF MEOW ARF

ARF [GET MY EAR OUT YOUR MOUTH HEY STAY OFF MY BALLS SALLY!]

MEOW [TAKE THIS.]

ARF [MY NOSE! DAMMIT YOU SCRATCHED MY NOSE!] I bit his tail.

MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW [YOU BASTARD!]

"Hey, hey, hey Conniehey and Lord Tubbington before you get to your natural corners what happened?" Brittany asked.

Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Ow Ow [First and foremost this ugly beast walked up in my house not acknowledging this prince of fur right here then he insults this sexy furry one here calling me a thick pussy and a hairy pussy I was one scratch away from calling my RFOC squad to get him in check but I'll just wait until our reunion show parts 1-9.]

Arf Arf [The hell?! Parts 1-9 naps in between? He bit me on my damn tail because I wouldn't move TJ already fussed at me then this hair pussy wobbles over here telling me to move. I was not moving for anything. I was here first house guest or not. Treat me with respect. R-E-S-P-E-C-T!]

Meow [Respect this.] Ffffffrrrrppppppp fffrrrrpppp ffrrpp ffffrrrrrrrpppppp

"Lord Tubbington you passed gas?"

I can't even bark my vocal cords aren't together. Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! [HELP DOG DOWN! I REPEAT DOG DOWN]

"What's goi….GREAT GOD FROM ZION WHAT IS THAT SMELL?!" TJ clamped his nose shut fanning. "It just hits you."

Mmm Mmm [Lard ass over their farted.]

Arf [My eyes are burning. Whew! I would let you finish Lord Tubbington but I got the best farts of all time.] Pooft.

Gabby sniffed. "Great Googa Mooga. Mommy! Lord Tubbington and Conniehey in here farting. Where is the febreze Mom?"

"Conniehey released a silent yet deadly one from his cheeks. You got to poop boy?"

Arf

"What? Lord! It stinks in here! Jesus be a scented candle of ocean breeze! Jesus be a few light matches and the breath to blow them out. Jesus be a nostril repair of smells. This is so unholy. We need to pray. Let's hold hands. "Father control the bowels and smells that escape our furry friends behinds…"

Arf Arf [She can't be serious?]

Meow [She is.]

"Amen, Brittany, TJ, and Gabby take Conniehey outside he might need to poop."

**JJ's POV**

Stevie and I toured the house picking out our rooms. "Okay she said that the room down the hall to the left is TJ's room, damn this is a huge room his bed is already set up with his linen. Rachel did that but you know if Kurt and Blaine weren't moving too he'd be over here setting all of this up his way, let's do it our way. On this wall we're gonna put the Bulls and this wall the Chargers and over here will be pictures of him with his family and this wall over here is where his desk is going to go don't forget Conniehey's bed."

"He got a bed? Who thought of that?"

I tossed down the bed. "Kurt got him a custom made bed of a shoe. How befitting it's a shoe Sam first dog he got when they were in New York didn't last long."

"How long did the first Conniehey last?"

"I think a week, he terrorized Mercedes well her wardrobe so Sam had to give him a new home he wanted to get another dog but like I said he opted for the ladies to fill the void, guess he was waiting for Mercedes to come along. You know…married, kids, white picket fence a dog the family."

"Yeah, they should be getting here soon unless she zapped on Sam again. Did you see that article on Mercedes?" I set up TJ's telescope.

"What article is it good or bad?"

"The article is very slanderous Tank driven he lied to someone and they wrote this article well blog online. Got those fake doctored pictures of his body, saying she's an unfit mother all of this bullshit, you don't even want to read the comments folks believe him and Mercedes Mafia are going tit for tat with them with facts and bible quotes it's insane."

"Have you shown Mercedes?"

"No, I haven't yet. I'm going to show her but while Tank or as PawPaw called him Lrick was doing his interview Puck and I watched it with Lucky he dropped a bombshell on us."

"What more of a bombshell could it be is if Lucky told y'all Lrick got more kids." Stevie laughed. "No. No. You are kidding?"

"No, it was on the news where you were?"

"I don't know did he get them kids like TJ?"

"Yeah 2 sons a 10 year old and a 8 or 7 year old I believe, just like Mercedes that's why Puck isn't here he's out with Lucky talking to Tank baby mamas or their brothers and Puck _still_ isn't telling us what plan he's got."

"You think he's going to…"

"It's Puck anything can be going on…"

"Saaaaam."

"They're here…"

Mercedes whined. "Sam, baby…"

"Mercedes Sam is just going to get y'all duffel bags stop crying."

"I miss him…"

I smacked my forehead. "Yeah, on that idea of me having kids the _only_ way I'll have a mini me is if I pop it in and return 8 months later and pray that Stacey don't mind."

"My sister? Um…bro I don't know…I'm just like…"

Sam knocked on the door. "Hey guys. It looks good in here love the Chargers on the wall but this Bulls wall I don't know. I prefer GSW."

"Well, TJ loves Benny the Bull and he's a Bulls fan I'll give you part of the wall he's 5 so in 5 years he'll make up his mind. Where is my sister?"

"Taking a nap on the couch thank you Jesus." Sam, Stevie and I all cut a mini step. "Ishkatie! Hey! Whew! I love my wife but she is a hysterical mess one minute she loves me then the next she hates me. She cried at the spot where TJ fell last week."

"Saaaam where are you?"

He lowered his head rubbing it a few times. "I could have sworn she was sleep. I'm in TJ's room baby."

"Baby….aww TJ's room is adorable. Good job guys. I love it. Aww look at Conniehey's shoe bed." She wiped her eyes. "So cute. Sam we should have kept Conniehey Sr."

His jaw drop. "What? After he ruined everything now you tell me this."

"Yeah and then we could have had sex."

"Okay, Mercedes those mood swings are on a damn roller coaster TJ's room is all set up we're going to set up our rooms now can you believe that…"

"No."

**TJ's POV**

Bye LA it's been grand I'm heading home San Diego here your boy comes! "Conniehey you ready for our new house. I heard it's awesome."

Arf. [Is Lord Tubbington moving too?]

"Lord Tubbington is moving too."

Arf [Dammit that hairy muff.]

"TJ, boo there this is your new home."

"Woooow this place is amazing!" I waved. "Daddy! Mommy!"

Daddy opened the door. "TJ! I missed you for these few hours. You and Conniehey have fun at Aunt Tana and Aunt Brittany house."

"Yes."

Arf. [Hell no don't you _ever_ send me back over there I'd rather not lick my balls a whole day than to endure Tubbington tubby ass.]

"…Conniehey and Tubbington got into a fight but it was all cool though I made him apologize and they are friends now."

"Conniehey.."

Arf Arf [What Mercedes? That ball of fur is a pain in my left nut we are not friends.]

"Tana are you going to stay and check out the house or you're going to come by later in the week?"

"I got to get going Brittany and I have an early day tomorrow, Gabby you behave..."

**_Flash into the future..._**

**Mercedes POV**

Today is the day Sam and I both for our full RO's we're waiting for Tank and Sarah to show up, they probably aren't and I hope they won't that means we get them anyway.

"I'm giving them 5 more minutes to get here and if they aren't here full ROs."

"Good."

**TJ's POV**

No children's church today so that means we have to be in the sanctuary with the adults, no gospel slide part two or me clowning. Hope the service is good I want to cut my step.

"Let the church say Amen. Now under the direction of our Minister of Music Frank Kirkland Sister Jackson will sing the Lord's Prayer."

_"Our Father….."_

"Mommy, what is going on that's not _The Lords Prayer_ she's singing it to the tune of Amazing Grace."

"Thaddeus…"

"But…."

"...w_ho art heaven hollowed would be…"_

"Wait that is _Amazing Grace_ but how is she doing the _Lord's Prayer _to the tune of _Amazing Grace_?"

"She must be special."

"Yeah, she's special all right. This is a catastrophe."

"Next we have Sister Lewis who is going to sing a selection."

"_Maybe I derserve…"_

"Deserve what a key some lessons, 'cause you ain't got it."

"Let him use you! HEYYY! Ishkatie! My my my my!"

"Do do do do do do do…"

"Go head! Sing sister."

**Sam's POV**

"Baby you have everything packed you and Tana along with all of the other ladies have been planning this beach getaway. I want to leave at a respectable time so the kids can get some time on the beach playing in the waves."

"Yes, Sam I have everything we're all set to go."

**TJ's POV**

Today is the first day of school I'm nervous because I won't be home at all to play and it's a half a day for the first week then full day next week. This shall be interesting.

"Awww….Sam look at our baby. He looks so cute in his uniform, TJ come here so mommy can fix your belt."

"Mommy are you going to cry when you and daddy drop me off at school?"

"The answer to that question is yes. I'm already holding back my tears." She pulled me in for a hug. "My baby, Sam our baby, wasn't it just yesterday I was bringing him home, next he's going to be graduating high school top of his class."

"Baby, let's get TJ graduated out of kindergarten to first grade first then you can plan years from now."

"Awww, Sam, my little Bear Bear."

"Mommy, daddy you made breakfast?"

"That I did."

**_At school..._**

"Hi TJ."

"Logan! David! Gabby! Hey y'all."

"Okay parents you can leave."

"Bye mommy, bye daddy. Don't cry mommy I'll be home in a few hours."

**Stevie's POV**

"This feels so awkward I'm used to TJ saying Uncle Stevie let's play a game and now he's in school. What time does he get out?"

**A/N: UNTIL TOMORROW GUYS I'M ABOUT TO GET DEEP IN MY IPOD! MOTOWN! My girl! iamJLS**


	100. Chapter 100

**A/N: So here it is CHAPTER 100 I've updated this story everyday since April 10th. I've been slacking in a way because I've been clowning too much on twitter with my reviewers. I will say this that I have the BEST reviewers you guys participate when I hit you up with a question you respond back and you guys don't know which direction I'm going to take it in then when you read my foolishness and be slain with laughter it shows that I'm doing something right. I get a kick out of y'all reviews. I really do I read them and I too laugh my favorite sayings from y'all reviews is _I can't with this chapter, you a fool, I'm dying laughing, _****_Adfgagbmnh_ _ROFLMFAO_ [I had monni2215 speaking in tongues itiemyshoe lol], ****_Riotous, you corrupted my baby, tastes like chicken, _****_*Shakes laptop in frustration*, _****_gabby is stress in a dress!_ the majority of this mess I've come up with I'm amazed at me that I did this all these damn chapters me. Enough of me being sappy I don't think I was but here we go. **

**Happy Reading Family (:**

**Tank's POV**

"I can't believe that crazy ass girl burned me I had to stop drop and roll to put out the fire! This is crazy!"

"I know and then Jenny and her cousin rolled out of the studio leaving us there to get beat down they should of stayed."

"You spoke up Jenny. Hello. Put me on speakerphone."

"_What in the hell is wrong with you Sarah? Why would I stay in my studio when I wasn't the one that they were looking to beat up and set fire to? Yes, I hauled as and just for that alone y'all will no longer be invited to be on my show in person but you can call the show all I ask is that when you call in is that you give the longitude and latitude so they can locate y'all on the map and make a personal visit. I have a business to uphold and I can't have Santana coming by setting fire to my place. So, my inquiring mind wants to know what is y'all next move so I can type it because y'all really getting on my nerves so y'all want to be seen any more or just let it be…"_

**TJ's POV**

Picking it up where we left off at because the writer of this story was too into the BET Awards which was really good but where was Da Band her favorite Dylan, Bad Boy Reunion was hype but where was Total, MJB _Real Love_ anyway she's a little off so excuse her for chapter 99 I liked it though on to my POV folks. Now, where were we? Hmm…got it!

"Alright Tana see you tomorrow I'll be over to help with the moving of the boxes."

"Thanks Sam and Mercedes again y'all have a good night."

"You too Tana when you get home send Mercedes or me a text."

"That I will do, bye Conniehey, Lord Tubbington can't wait to have you over for a playdate."

Arf [He can play with my balls.]

"Mommy this is a huge house! It's bigger than our other house daddy?"

"It is way bigger than our other house would you like to your room?"

I yelled jumping up and down. "Yes! Show the way!"

"Okay follow me."

We ran behind daddy. "Shoes off hello Aunt Rachel, Logan, Uncle JJ and Uncle Stevie you guys saw my room already?"

"Yes, we have and you're going to love it."

"Follow me, come on. Okay stop. Close your eyes. Keep them close now when I count to 3 I want you to open your eyes okay. 1, 2, 3 open your eyes."

I gasped turning around. "WOW I LOVE IT! I got my telescope set up, got Benny the Bull and the Chicago Bulls wall, Chargers because that's daddy's team and the Golden State Warriors because they're the NBA CHAMPS, look Gabby at my picture wall there go us and Benny the Bull at my birthday party, I got a desk and look Conniehey you have a bed of a shoe. Who got him this?"

"Uncle Kurt memories of McConaughey the first remember him baby."

"Yeah that dog was a pain in my side biting my good shoes, my makeup, my wardrobe, my hair. I love that hair."

Gabby tapped me on the shoulder whispering. "What's wrong with Aunt Cedes? She was happy and now she's crying? What did Uncle Sam do?"

"Daddy didn't do anything that's AJE doing but daddy is the cause of it she was crying last night about him to not touch her again and then 2 hours later she was kissing him. It's crazy."

"McConaughey I loved him though he was so cute…"

"See what I mean." I whispered.

"TJ, did you eat at Aunt Tana and Aunt Brittany house because if not we can order pizza?"

"Yes we ate but only snacks and stuff they were packing up and trying to keep Lord Tubbington away from Conniehey they both farted…" I was about to do the sound effect but.

"TJ say passed gas."

"I like saying fart better."

"I don't care what you like saying I'm your mother you _will_ say what I want you to say. You understand."

Slowly I nodded my head. "Sorry mommy, they passed gas and Lord Tubbington was stinky but Conniehey let one slip through his cheeks and it was a silent one and he slayed as all."

"Conniehey you can't be passing gas in people houses."

Arf [That fuzzy beast did it first I was just paying him back and my farts are the best of all time.]

"So Aunt Cedes are we going to get the pizza?"

"Yes, we are then we're going to smash on pizza topped with mayo and onions, salsa with M&amp;Ms." Mommy rubbed her belly leaving my room.

"Ewwwww…daddy I don't want that I rather piece me together a burger or eat Sarah's chicken."

"She taste like chicken TJ? Where?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know Logan but we prayed for our taste for chicken even the biscuit to be renewed mine is slightly I can't speak for Uncle JJ or Uncle Stevie."

"TJ no, don't say that. Mommy taste buds are a little wacky you don't have to sit there with us and watch her eat that I'll do that for the both of you and I'm going to need me…" Uncle JJ patted daddy on his shoulder handing him Pepto Bismol. "You read my mind. What you want on your pizza?"

"GET DOUBLE ANCHOVIES, PEPPERONI, PINEAPPLE AND ONIONS!" Mommy shouted.

I scrunched up my face and gagged. "I don't want anchovies daddy. Actually I don't want any of that!"

"No worries I'll get 4 pizzas because I need my own too. Y'all want bone in or out?" He took a sip of Pepto Bismal.

"Bone out. Honey BBQ ranch dressing we don't like blue cheese." Gabby, me and Logan said.

Arf Arf [What about me? I want the bones in.]

"Conniehey sorry boy but you can't have no people food we got you something good."

Arf Arf [But as boneless wings.]

"So one pepperoni, one cheese pizza, let's up it to 5 and mommy's creation, wings, a few sodas, water for mommy and I'm footing the bill." He left my room.

"This is awesome look it's my briefcase from Ms. Monica and Jasmine." Gabby rolled her eyes.

"Sorry but it was nice of Ms. Monica and Jasmine to get me this. She got this book about the Liberty Bell you want to read it before the food comes."

"Yeah we can let me get our bear son Tabby so we can read it as a family and no Jasmine in this they don't know about this here."

"That's Jon B that's _way_ before our time."

"TJ you want to look through your telescope." Logan was already looking through it..

"I would love to but I'm going to read this book that Ms. Denise and Jasmine got me."

"You mean that girl that was fighting Gabby over you, I can't get a girl to fight over my toy truck for me so, are you going out with that girl?"

"That was the only time I met her. Hopefully she goes to our school so I can ran into her again just don't tell Gabby because she's the jealous type."

"Got Tabby, Tabby say hi to Uncle Logan?"

"Uncle Logan? I'm just Logan I'm not nobody uncle."

Arf [Don't fall for that trap early.]

"Shut up Conniehey you don't know what you're talking about I'm not trapping him."

Arf [You speak dog?!]

**Mercedes POV**

Showing my mother's along with Rachel around the house. "And this room is going to be AJE's nursery Sam is talking about putting baby _Avatar_ characters on the wall with pink paint."

"How is that going to look?"

"I don't know. I might get Kurt to design it but this is Sam's second baby so I want him to do it up as he likes."

"You should let me design it baby over here we can do yellow and green and this wall have something done in lace."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, we'll see Sam did you order my pizza with what I ask for?"

"That I did and I got the kiddies their own pizza. Baby you want to relax for a little while. I'll give you a foot massage."

"Okay. Mom don't go picking out your room once we're settled in for 2 days back home you go with everyone else until you return for the baby shower."

"Okay I know I have to redeem myself."

"That's right like walk on water." I mumbled. "TJ, Logan, Gabby and Conniehey are playing nice."

"Yes, they are, ready for your massage."

We sat down on the couch. "Yes, thank you baby that feels good I just want to apologize again for being a little snappy. I even snapped on TJ about him saying fart, I don't mind the word but then I don't want him saying it around the other kids then they'll spread it to the other kids."

"I get what you mean it will be like that playground fiasco just on a word scale that's pretty bad but not that bad. Tomorrow is our big day. Nervous, anxious, want to get to over with."

"All of that and more we should really thank PawPaw and Tana because they aren't going to show up now after they _set them on fire they set them on fire_." I laughed. "Whew! That was funny. Serves them right."

JJ knocked before entering. "Hey, I didn't mean to bother y'all but I can't let this go by no longer."

"What is it? Good, bad, just tell us JJ and I know from the look on your face that it has Tank all over it."

"You are right I was online a week or so ago and I came across this blog where Tank said that you Mercedes was a man beater."

"WHAT?! I AM NOT A MAN BEATER HE WAS THE ONE WHO DID THAT TO ME! LET ME SEE THE BLOG!"

"Mercedes I don't think…"

I said through clench teeth. "JJ GIVE YOUR DAMN PHONE."

"Okay…don't have to tell me twice." I snatched his cell out his hands.

"_Mercedes Jones is a man beater she abused her "husband", and she took their child and ran away to god knows where. Tank is a good man._ I can't with this. Who would believe him over me?"

"A lot of people, they have Mercedes Mafia in the comment section calling Tank and his supporters out, they're calling themselves the Tankettes little nasty bugs I mean it hasn't taken off yet but it's making its way slowly around the internet no major site has latched onto it yet. I'm guessing we're safe for now."

"JJ for now we _are_, Mercedes song is number 4 on the charts and it's been out for what 2 weeks so yeah but his smear campaign is going to get worse but we won't pay that any mind while we're on the topic of Tank and this crap, earlier today we took TJ to get fingerprinted, have photos taken of his scars so just in case something happens we'll be ready."

"Y'all think something going to happen." He clapped his hands. "Tank has been on his best behavior for a few weeks not to mention TanPaw burned them so it should be easy street tomorrow."

"We'll see, JJ do you mind doing me a favor and going to pick up the food I ordered take Stevie or J3 with you or both don't matter just one of the pizzas is Mercedes driven."

"Okay, what name is it under?"

"Your name." Sam smiled.

"Alright since Tank is offered up as a burnt offering mind if I take TJ and his crew with me."

"No it's fine."

"Okay, TJ, Gabby, and Logan squad up we're going to get the food!"

"I call shotgun!" Stevie shouted.

**TJ's POV**

"Pizza is here!" I singsong running into the kitchen with my bag of napkins and plates.

"About time I'm starving and AJE is starving too and she's waiting for this mix. Where is the mayo and M&amp;Ms? Where is my pizza?"

J3 pushed the box over. "H-Here is your pizza right here." He closed of his nostrils with a close hanger. "That stuff stinks and she's going to do that to…I don't even."

Arf [Gross! That sounds nasty as fuck and I eat some weird stuff.]

She wafted the smell towards her nose. "Smells so good. Y'all want some." Daddy downed some more Pepto Bismol.

"No baby, that pizza is all for you. Where is the cheese pizza?"

"R-Right here TJ we're going to eat in the new game room, I'll take these 2 pizzas let's roll gamers! Gabby get some plates and napkins."

"Enjoy your pizza daddy!"

Mommy was dancing at the island. "This is good. Baby you want a bite?"

"N-No…."

"I'm glad they got furniture delivered today because we'd be eating on the floor, what do you want to watch?"

"Let's watch Caillou!"

"Yeah I love Caillou Uncle Stevie turn to Caillou I love his bald head." Gabby said taking a bite of her pizza.

"Y'all don't want to watch Sleepy Hollow I mean who likes Caillou?"

Gabby, myself and Logan raised our hands. "We do! Turn to Caillou Uncle Stevie. Kids RULE!"

He groaned. "Um…Caillou it is next time I'm not saying.."

"Shhh it's coming on."

"…_.So many things to do, each day is something new, I'll share them with you I'm Caillou…"_

"I love this show."

"…_My world is turning, changing each day! With mommy and daddy and finding my way."  
_

Arf [I can't stand this show. TJ toss me a boneless titty.]

"Conniehey here!"

Arf Arf [So tasty should have dipped it in some blue cheese ranch is alright.]

"TJ you better not be feeding Conniehey none of your boneless wings off your plate, Conniehey has dog food that he's supposed to be eating."

"I'm not mommy!"

"Want to try that again?" She pointed to the stain on the floor. "Sure about that I saw you toss him a boneless wing. Conniehey no more table food for you. TJ eat your food or if you not hungry give it here so I can put it up. You will not be tossing your food on the floor. Do you got it?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Good, Conniehey no boy."

Arf [But this tastes much better]

"Mommy is right Conniehey if you eat you'll look like Lord Tubbington"

Arf [That walking fish of the sea never mind TJ I have to watch my figure let me go drink my high quality H2O]

**JJ's POV**

Everyone is tucked in and slumbering in their beds but Stacey, myself and Stevie who is in the game room. "This is a nice house they got I'm going to have to crash here because my house isn't ready. I was going to crash at Rachel house but I'm too tired to move."

"I can move you to my room and can crash there." I blew Stacey a kiss.

"JJ, I don't want them to know about us."

"Stacey it's okay I dropped it with Stevie and seemed okay with we were talking about having babies and I said that I would have to drop it in you and come back around the 8th month because if you're anything like my sister while carrying our little one I'm going to lose my mind."

"No, you told Stevie that we went that far."

"No, no…look come on let's go to my room. _Come on and go with me come on into my room…in my room there's a meeting in my room, room 112."_

"Come on before Stevie comes out of here and wonders what going on. Come on JJ."

_**Friday…**_

**Sam's POV**

Sarah and Tank ass didn't show up which means that we have our full restraining orders against them! Yes! The house is empty of guest Mercedes family left last night although Mama Jones was trying to stow away in our house J3 found her out and she's gone. Summer is coming to an end family bash on the beach and then it takes off from there.

"Man the luggage was all the way back there." I kissed my mother on the cheek. "Mom just the woman I wanted to see, is you joining us ND family for the Beach Bash of the summer before the kids go back to school?"

"You want me to join you guys? I thought that you'd want to be alone with friends."

"Sure but come along with us also we might need a baby sister for the night when the adults just go out."

She gave me a knowing look. "I knew that's what you wanted me for but let me go run and pack my bag."

"Daddy is Conniehey coming with us to the beach?"

"Yeah, Conniehey is coming with us."

Arf [Yes! I got to get my tan on; on the beach will there be other bitches there for me to have my eye on.]

"TJ how about you go run and play with Conniehey while I get mommy a snack."

"Okay, Hi mommy. You look great!"

"Thank you baby."

"Sam just the husband I wanted to see, how does this look on me?" Mercedes showcased me her outfit.

"It looks good."

She pouted. "It's just looks good! You don't like you hate it." She started crying.

"Baby, no I didn't say that I just." I rubbed my forehead. "I love it on you stop crying go pack it for the beach better yet I'll do the packing you go prop your feet up with a good book or watch a movie _Dreamgirls."_

"Okay baby but you don't have to do that I can pack."

"No, I want do it. Go and that dress looks amazing on you. Here is your snack."

She stood on her tippy toes kissing me. "Thank you baby my favorite hotdogs, sauerkraut, and mayo yummy." She disappeared into the game room.

"TJ, come let's get you packed!" I shouted running up the stairs.

"But mommy usually gets me packed, where is she?"

"I'm giving mommy a break because she's a little emotional and her mood swing swung a 180 then down 45 degree angle. So I'm going to do it."

"Why can't grandma do it? She's packing her stuff just ask her."

"Well I told mommy that I would do it and that's what we're going to do. We're staying at the beach for 5 days so we need five days of worth of clothing and shoes, need your beach shoes, play shoes, night clothes, wash rag and underwear so what do we pack first."

TJ shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me, daddy you can pack I'm going outside with Conniehey so we can play fetch. See you in about an hour. Conniehey I'll race you!"

Arf [I'm going to win!]

"Hey! Sam, I'm all packed. What are you doing?" I had all of TJ's clothes dumped on his bed just digging through pile.

"I'm packing mom, TJ left me hanging I have all his clothes laid out I don't know where to start first."

"Just let me do it." She took his duffel bag.

"But mom I told Mercedes that I was going to pack I want to pack."

"Well stay and help me."

"Okay, should I pack this?" I held up a pair of shorts.

"If you think that TJ's going to need that pack that, so did you guy TJ fingerprinted and all of that?"

"Yes, mom been meaning to tell you but yes Mercedes and I got that done the day we moved down here that information is locked in our safe."

"Good, I'm glad you got that done shows that you're being proactive and taking Tank's threat serious. Have you heard anything from him since PawPaw and Tana set them on fire and that building?"

"No, nothing I don't know what he's up to and I don't care just as long as he does him and Sarah and leave me and mine alone. There's a blog that JJ told us about that someone wrote about Mercedes saying she's a husband beater a bunch of slanderous lies."

"Oh, and people are believing his lying trifling ass."

**Tank's POV**

"That's the last of the boxes that's being sent to Maryland yeah I have Shane down there waiting to set everything up thank you Mrs. Tank." I gave Sarah a quick peck.

"I'm going to put this in the car."

"Okay. Look, I know y'all reviewers don't care about my ass but listen to ya boy here Mercedes isn't what she claims to be, I see she has y'all fooled too. I'm the victim in all of this my story hasn't even been told so I'm taking this time to explain my issues with Mercedes. Mercedes isn't the best house keeper, she don't do shit she sits on her ass all day she got my son not acknowledging the real man the majority of all of her bruises she did herself. When we got together she begged to move in with me it wasn't the other way around she used up all of my money and when I asked her for something she wanted to catch a case, she raped me; she was the one that tied me to the bed and jumped on for dear life. I was abused. Those kids y'all heard about that I got aren't mind that's all slander on her in to make it look good for her. TJ is my only blood child I mean why I would do such a thing to her or any of those other ladies. I'm a good guy. Don't y'all see it? I already wife up Sam's ex that he don't give a damn about. Come on tell me y'all believe me? Monni2215, Zini, Jujubee58, Sweetiedee, myhiggins25, zeejack, Muffin0307. Be on my side in this. Say y'all believe the truth and not that lying ass lady over there! Come on say y'all love me I know y'all love King Tank y'all just fakers and shit. Just wait until what I got up my sleeve for later. I'm out.

**A/N: 100 CHAPTERS so that means I'm in syndication of what beats the HELL out of me. Thanks for reading my story and coming on this journey of my craziness mayhem of foolishiness. I'm not done yet. Until tomorrow ****iamJLS I'm going to sleep!**


	101. Chapter 101

**A/N: So here we go! I acted good today I wasn't clowning as bad as I was previously I still clowned though on the music side and I kept it moving. This chapter right here. Wooo! Just read guys but before you do I love how much y'all hate Tank! Currently he's in my mind right now trying to take over the computer to send y'all a message to tell y'all his true feelings but y'all don't give a damn. Okay to the chapter.**

**Happy Reading (:**

**Mercedes POV**

Summer Beach Bash is in full effect the packing of the car that is. "Sam, baby here is my bag just put it on my side, everyone should be showing up here in about an hour or so." I looked down at my watch. "It's going on noon. I don't want a repeat of the last time we got their late and all of that mess."

"We won't baby. Is this the last bag you got?"

"Um no I have snacks for the road but I can carry that there myself. Go on." I wiped my tears. "Mercedes he's just going to the truck stop crying."

"Mommy, daddy went to the truck." I nodded my head. "Mommy he's coming back."

"I know TJ just that mommy is just a little wacky now. You have all of your games packed up for the drive down there."

"Yes mommy, Uncle Stevie, Conniehey and me took care of that last night."

"That's all packed. TJ you want me to put your gaming backpack in there."

"It can wait daddy I don't want mommy to cry again. Who all is coming with us for the end of summer bash?"

"All of aunts and uncles and grandma."

"Granny wanted to stay she was trying to stow away in my closet but J3 scoped her out. That was funny though but do y'all know where PawPaw is at?"

"That's a good question because mom and dad said that PawPaw didn't board the flight with them. You don't think?"

"Think what?"

"PawPaw ran away!"

"No, TJ, PawPaw did not run away, how about you go see what Conniehey is up to."

"CONNIEHEY!" TJ shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Mercedes baby, I don't think PawPaw did that I'll call around to check the hospitals to check and see if a man around his age has been admitted but I highly doubt it. Don't cry. I guarantee you that he's okay."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Puck pulled me into a hug. "Mercedes long time no see. Nice place you got here. What's wrong?"

"We don't know here my grandfather is at."

"What? I thought PawPaw and your peoples went home yesterday."

"They did they all went airport yesterday their flight was delayed, they boarded and the seat for PawPaw was empty. They've been calling his Jitterbug phone but he's not answering and Sam's calling the hospitals to see if he's been admitted to them."

"Okay, Mercedes don't cry PawPaw is fine, wherever he is."

I rubbed my arm. "I hope so. So, let me ask you this to light my spirts, did you call Monica?"

He laughed. "I called her we talked for a little while she's nice we met up but all she wanted to know was about PawPaw I put money that PawPaw is with her."

"Puck, I don't think PawPaw is with Monica for these last couple of days he hasn't mentioned her name or nothing like that he was singing, _Zip_-A-_Dee_-_Doo_-_Dah_ but he was singing that song since Monday."

"Well, I called and checked all of the hospitals and no one with the name of Herbie Jones, Esquire has been admitted or any man fitting his description."

"See."

"Hey Puck, we haven't seen you in a while what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much just chatting it up with Lucky and just kicking back looking forward to this trip I heard that TJ got is dog, where is he and Conniehey?"

"Upstairs in his room, second room on the left you'll be able to spot it out it's going to be the one with a two conversation."

"Okay, oh Lucky is coming too he just had to stop off to take care of something he should be here in the next 20 minutes."

"Alright."

We watched Puck go up the stairs. "I know Puck has been up to something and he's not going to tell us. Did you find out his plan?"

"No, but that one and only time I got in contact with him I heard Lucky in the background talking to some ladies so he could have been out at a bar. Who knows? Puck wouldn't do anything to bring attention to him or the family. No worries there. Whatever plan he has in place I have faith will work." Sam sat down on the steps. "Now PawPaw any idea of where he could be?"

"Yes, Puck thinks he's at Monica's house?"

"Monica? The lady from the news station the one he put her phone number on the bottom of the screen and had all of the men of LA calling her."

"Yes, the one and only Puck went out with her but all she wanted to talk about on their date was PawPaw he says he'll bet money that he's there."

"Do you think he's there?"

"He might be you might want hit up his Jitterbug phone."

"Alright, I'm going to my office to call him see if it picks up." He kissed me.

**TJ's POV**

"Sit." I walked over by Uncle Puck. "Come here Conniehey. Good boy!" I held out my hand. "Paw. Good! What you think Uncle Puck?"

"That's awesome! Conniehey you are a smart dog."

Arf [Why thank you. I graduated top in my class I was the Dogetorian of the new class of dogs looking for a home.]

"He is! I was surprise when I got him on my birthday, Uncle Puck where you been at? I haven't seen you since then."

"Uncle Puck has been taking care of few things."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh does it involve that ugly bastard."

"Woah, TJ don't say that I don't want you to end up with a part 1-3 but yeah I can't say."

"Can you tell me?" I smiled. "I won't tell mommy or daddy it will be our secret along with Conniehey."

Arf.

"See he's down with keeping it, he's not going to tell anyone."

"No, sorry nephew only for adults only. You ready for this fun beach bash?"

"I am! Is Lucky coming with us?"

"Yeah Lucky is joining us for this trip."

"TJ, Conniehey, Uncle Puck! Where you been?" Ian jumped on his back. "You've been missing out on all of the moving we did."

"I'm sorry I've been busy but I'm here now."

"When are you moving down here?"

"I'm going to move down here soon but I'm going to be crashing here, how many rooms y'all got TJ?"

"Enough." I tossed Conniehey one of my socks. "Thank you."

"Hey! It's Puck! I knew I heard your voice. What you been up to man?" Uncle Stevie asked.

"Nothing much a little bit of this and that." They shook hands. "Did y'all need my help moving?"

"Yes! We could have used your help especially since Mercedes is on this high and low of emotions she zapped out on me a few times."

"Why is Mercedes zapping on people?"

"Sam."

"Uncle Sam."

"Sam."

"Daddy." We all said. "Mommy is on a moody swing."

"TJ, it's mood swing and…" Uncle JJ pulled out his phone turning off his alarm. "She's due for one right now."

"That was just so beautiful the commercial about the hamsters driving in the car jamming to the music that was sweet Sam! No why did you change the channel I was watching that! Samuel Thaddeus Evans didn't you hear me say that the hamster were..."

"She's crying over some mice driving some Kia's? Oh Mercedes had gone off the deep end. Hamsters?"

"That's not bad Uncle Puck she cried when daddy went to the car to put her bags in."

"No."

I nodded my head. "Yes, Uncle Puck she even zapped on me for saying fart." I whispered. "What's wrong with the word fart? We all fart?"

My head snapped up at the sound of her voice. "Thaddeus what did I say about using that word."

"Mama it's just…"

"Ah…ah come on time out five minutes let's go downstairs in the living room." I hung my head in shame walking down the steps. "Stand over there in the corner five minutes_. _Hey guys! You made it!"

"Of course we were going to make it, we're not missing this beach bash for anything where is my baby TJ."

"TJ is standing in the corner for timeout."

"Awww, why is my baby in timeout for?" Aunt Unique asked.

"He said the F word."

They all gasped. "The blank, blank –c-k word."

"No, fart although he's said that word before he's not allowed to say that word."

"TJ." I turned around pouting.

"Okay, why is the dog standing beside him with his back turned?"

"This TJ's new best friend Conniehey he's joining TJ for his time out."

Arf [Man's best friend stick together.]

"Conniehey these are the rest of TJ's uncles and aunts Uncle Jake, Aunt Marley, Uncle Ryder, Aunt Sugar, Uncle Rory, Aunt Unique, Uncle Joe, Aunt Lauren, Uncle Matt, Uncle Mike and Aunt Tina."

Arf [Hi.]

"Awww he's so cute, has he met Lord Tubbington? Is Lord Tubbington still living?"

Arf Arf [Unfortunately that hairy pussy-cat is still wobbling his fat ass around.]

"Yeah, Lord Tubbington is still kicking it and he's met Lord Tubbington they had a little pet cousin squabble had to be separated but other than that everything is well between them."

Arf Arf [Lies all lies]

"So, Mercedes I can't wait for you to be on my new show the title of it is _It Would be Unique_ you're going to be my first guest and you're going to perform your song _Wounded_ and talk about Tank and his craziness. I saw that blog that uncreditable blogger wrote about you."

"You did?"

They are writing blogs about mommy. "Mommy, is my timeout finished?" She looked at the clock. "Yeah, come here you too Conniehey. You know why you were put in timeout?"

"Yes, because I said that F-word for passing gas."

"Right the word you need to use is…"

"Toot." We both said together.

"Right, Conniehey why were you in timeout with TJ?"

Arf Arf [He's my buddy we stick together like white on rice.] Arf

"That's your reason that's good enough you can run off but not before you speak to your uncles and aunts."

"Hi Uncle Jake, Aunt Marley, Uncle Ryder, Aunt Sugar, Uncle Rory, Aunt Unique, Uncle Joe, Aunt Lauren, Uncle Matt, Uncle Mike and Aunt Tina. Uncle Jake you want to come my room, Uncle Jake and Uncle Mike you want to come check out my games?"

"Sure, is Puck here?"

"Yeah, he just got here not too long ago. Mommy I'm sorry for saying that f-word I won't say it again." I gave her hug.

"I know you won't because if you do part 3."

**Mercedes POV**

"Are you sure that TJ's not Sam's biological son? He looks so much like him!" Tina said.

"I know he does Sam is TJ's biological father as far as I'm concerned I saw his blog and I'm so over him with the lies of him being a victim. Y'all don't know the hell I've been through him this last month and a couple weeks."

"What happened?"

I brushed my hair out my face. "For starters his mother tried to kill Stevie she had someone do that she got ran over by a bus by Artie she was up in the middle of the street singing and dancing to _I Will Survive_, he came by our house a few times, the last time he put a gun to Stevie's head because they and by they I mean my brother JJ, Puck and my cousin J3 went back over to his place and took some boxes and they had some pretty important information in them, TJ was on the playground with Logan while Sam and I were at our appointment some random guy was after TJ we _still_ to this day don't know who that person is if he's living today, he's been harassing me on my phone I had to get another phone, you know of that Unique."

"That I do, is he still hitting your phone I saw the news with Tana and your grandfather turning up and whatnot?"

"He stopped for a while recently started back up again he sent me this long text with the names of the reviewers trying to get them on his side but they not buying it Muffin 0307 is Team ND she told tank that I won't be on your side, myhiggins25 isn't for that she said you can yell your lies from the highest mountain and not even the most ridiculous meninist will believe you. Go back to Sarah and her nasty ass before she leaves you too, sweetiedee wants him to fall down a razor blade mountain then land in an iodine river be dragged out then drowned in bucket of spit, she started reading the story over again from chapter 1 and she's over his mess and she added on Tank can take his fake claims and shove them all the way up his behind don't nobody believe his lying, ugly, creature feature looking face. I can't with that entire Tank POV, been over his mess, zeejack is waiting for the day he can big Bubba bitch and be passed around also she had to say rank Tank you lying sack of shit! I wouldn't believe your ass if you told me the sun rose in the east and set in the west! You wouldn't know the truth if it bit you on your funky ass! Now keep my damn name out your lying mouth! The fool gonna make me catch a case, monni2215 will never believe no matter how hard you try or play victim. Keep in mind you told us the truth already way back some chapters ago. You may have forgotten but I haven't and Jujubee58 said Tank, man, if you don't get cho dumbass outta here! Take your tankette and sit both of y'all's asses down somewhere! Mrs. Evans tied you down?! I guess she raped you too and she didn't use a condom? The only thing good about you are your organs that need to be donated ASAP! I will be so glad when your fecal matter no-washing your hands self is relieved of breath! Sam gotta rid of your Mrs. Fecal Matter so quick she didn't have a chance to be his ex, then Zini said Tank, none of us reviewers believes your abusing lying fake ass. You were right in which you said that we don't care about you at all, so bye fool! That's all I have to say to him for now."

"Look at Tank ass forgetting shit. I can't with him."

"That's right they all know the drill, Team Mercedes. Yes, Tank is all about him enough about his ass let me look at this rock! During the interview I was listening to you talk but my eyes was on this. Sam dropped a heap load of money?"

"8k to be exact, he and TJ picked it out, it was the best night of my life I didn't know he was going to do that, he had Train come and sing _Marry Me,_ he named our outdoor restaurant Café Mercy, hired a chef when the time came for him to pop the question he was crying I was crying, TJ came out with the ring and said, "Daddy asked for my blessing and I said yes, now it's your turn to return the favor by saying yes because daddy would _love_ to make you his wife forever and ever you are the only girl of his dreams mommy and the twinkle and apple of his eye. Daddy here's the ring", I was bawling by then and everyone was recording and taking pictures we have over 500 pictures of that. It was everything."

"And here comes the man, hi Sam."

"Hey everyone! Where are Mike and Jake?" He gave them all a hug.

"THIS IS AWESOME!"

He snapped his fingers. "That answers my question the universal language is video games. I called PawPaw's phone and he's not answering."

"What's going on with PawPaw?"

Sam eyes darted around the room. "Do you want to tell them?"

"Why not, okay my family were here for TJ's birthday party they stayed back to help with the move, they left yesterday their flight was delayed when they boarded the plane PawPaw wasn't with them."

"Did you call the hospitals?"

"Yup, I did. He's not there I'm calling his phone and it's ringing then going directly to voicemail I left a bunch of messages for him to call me once he get it."

"So, does that mean the summer bash won't happen if we can't locate PawPaw."

"S-Sam we have t-to find my g-grandpa! _PawPaw where you at PawPaw you said you would be there for me PawPaw where you at._ Sam baby find my PawPaw find him. PAWPAW!" I got up screaming! "WHERE YOU AT?!"

"What hell is going on?" Tina whispered.

Sam shook his hand. "I've been going through this since I don't know when it just came all of sudden."

"Y'all talking about me? Samuel Thaddeus Evans don't put the look of I don't know what I did wrong on your face you know what you did. Feel the reason of this…."

**AJE's POV**

'Sup y'all. Isn't my mommy a little bit to the left to the left hey it's not my doing I'm just down here chilling in the cut waiting for my day to enter the world I'm practicing my song for when that day rolls around, what y'all think about this I tweaked it because that's what us Evans kids do, _I'm coming out I'm coming I'm coming out I'm coming now, who's hot who not tell me who rock who sell out in the stores [mommy] you tell me who flopped [rexy chicks] who copped the blue drop who jewels got robbed who's mostly Goldie down to the baby socks, the same ol chick AJE, you know ain't nothing change but my size can't stop till I see my name on a blimp guarantee a million sales pulling all the love…._Hey get it AJE! Yeah! 90s had the best music and so does my mommy! _He he he he he how he he he he he how…__.I'm out y'all. __My mommy and daddy got Real Love…_

**PawPaw's POV**

"Won't they stop calling me shit! I'm fine." I turned off my Jitterbug phone. "Baby put it on me who sang that Za Rule, We Rule, He Rule, I Rule? What's his name?"

"You mean Ja Rule PawPaw."

"_The dick game is potent cause in the bed a PawPaw go hard like Jordan sweat pourin, lovin the way you be moanin grippin the sheets, lookin at me lickin at me cause Monica just wanna be happu girl your stare, those eyes I your lips, your smile I our hips, those thighs and I can't, deny I love it when I'm witchu baby."_

"_Love it when you thug me baby_ PawPaw I'm glad that I could help you with your monkey."

"Me too it's been a minute since I've had it done like that. Who knew? Monica _she does get down on the first night_ a little Monica see what I did there Hehehehe. Who knew I can move like that?" I smacked her ass.

"Yeah."

"Mommy! I'm starvin' like Marvin!" Her kid banged on the door.

"Child go make you a bowl of cereal."

"I don't want no damn cereal I want bacon, eggs, and waffles!" She opened the door. "Mommy who is this man? Is he my new daddy?"

"To answer your question little Juniorette Monica yes."

"Really?!" She got in bed. "Why you all sweaty did y'all just do it?"

"Jasmine leave out the room! Get! Kids…sorry baby about that."

"It's cool." I got out of bed busting my Dookey.

"PawPaw baby what are you doing?"

"I'm doing the Dookey get it PawPaw you got it earlier have to wait to get it back up to get it again.."

"Baby it's the Dougie, Dougie."

I threw my hand at her. "Teach me how to Dookey, teach me how to dookey teach teach me how to dookey hey do the limpy leg, do the limpy leg hey. Yup and to prove it my grandson-in-law is throwing2 a beach bash for his son and cousins why don't y'all join me for this 5 day getaway. Can you?"

"Hell yeah, I'll can pack a bag in no time."

"Good I need to check my messages go on with your fine self _PawPaw you the man you the man.._ let me see who called me."

"_Daddy where did you run off too you missed our flight call me?"_

"Hell I'm not calling you back I'm fine."

"_Herbie where are you? I miss you my bed isn't the same without you."_

"And it's going to continue you to be like that because I'm not coming home I got something better. Won't I do it! Won't _she_ do it! Awww..man I got to let my baby Tana down easy. She's gonna be heartbroken to know that I got a new bae and baby hell might have another on the way many times I came."

"_PawPaw we are wondering where you are at Mercedes is over here crying and singing J. Hud., Where U At call us please so she can stop. Sam is that PawPaw give me the phone PawPaw where u at where u at PawPaw,, I'm missing you, you are my family my grandpa my pride God…"_

"That child is on a new level of mood swing she needs help." I shook my head.

"Who needs help baby?"

"My granddaughter she's pregnant she's Mrs. Jekyll then Mr. Hyde the next minute she's up next she's down I know Sam can't wait for the season to start so he can be out the house let me call her back."

"Daddy you missed my birthday you owe me $500 and some Barbie dolls mommy was too busy wobbling to get them for me and she ended up on twitter." She smacked her twice. "_Daddy, say what's your price just for my mommy to back it up I can hold your ice now let's say you owe, owe, owe."_

"Get up out of here Sole, you call them baby I'm going to go make this child some breakfast."

"Okay boo-boo." I watched her walk out the room. "That ass is mine! That ass is mine! PawPaw got jungle fever wait she black but hey, since I got jungle fever, she's got jungle fever we're in love." I picked up my phone calling Sam. "Sam hey PawPaw here no I'm fine I'm really fine. I know. I know.

"…_PawPaw where are you?! Are you okay? Daddy and Mom keep calling me Woosah. PawPaw you sending me on a roller coaster I was going to cancel the beach bash."_

"No, baby girl I'm fine I'm just chilling with my boo don't cancel that I'm coming with my baby."

"_Who is your baby? Is it Monica? Grandpa.."_

"You'll see soon bye. Monica baby help PawPaw to the kitchen I can't move."

**Sam's POV**

I looked at my phone. "PawPaw wouldn't say who he was with but he's fine wherever he is which means our end of summer beach bash is still on everyone is here now so let's go. TJ, Conniehey come on."

"Mercedes, is grandpa okay Mom just called my phone asking have you found him. He is missing?"

"PawPaw is fine JJ call him back he's with Monica I think or it could be Denise or Mary so they're coming with us for the end of the summer bash."

"Daddy y'all find PawPaw?"

Arf A-OOOOO [PawPaw getting it in you old dog you get that money maker!]

"Yeah, PawPaw is fine TJ, you got Conniehey toys and stuff?"

"Yup. He's all packed can you open the truck so Conniehey and I can get in I want to show him my new game." I hit the keypad. "Thank you Conniehey come on boy."

Arf [Rocking at the beach rocking at the beach!]

"Stacey can you …thank you. Is it just me or is your brother and my sister a little close."

"What you mean?"

"Look at them." JJ pulled Stacey in closer to him hand on her thigh. "See I know they doing it. Keep an eye on them this weekend see if Stacey limping or something like they be noticing with us."

"Mercedes is your grandfather okay? Did you locate where he's at?"

"Yes, Mom we found him, he's okay but and we'll be joining us for this."

"I thought he went back with your parents…"

She sighed. "He ditched them at the airport their flight was delayed."

"Oh well I'm glad he's okay TJ take your behind out the window mooning people because Gabby is doing it. Sit down."

"Baby we have to roll he have 9 hours ahead of us on this road. I got my sleep in we pull out now…wait let me say leave because pulling out and PawPaw so we leave now we should be arriving around 3 ish 4. You ready Mrs. Evans."

"Grandpa is cheating on grandma…. Why?"

I shook my head. "It's going to be a _long_ 9 hour drive there and back. Jesus be a time machine of sped and regularity."

"Saaaaaam."

Arf [I'm taking a nap this chick is on the moody side. Who side is she on she's on the moody side.]

**AJE'S POV**

_My darling daddy can make mommy my dreams come true and every night I pray you'll never go away  
please promise you will try until the day you die to treat you her like a queen cause you are her everything with all those mood swings_ y'all tell her to take a chill pill sheesh! Her mood goes left so does my Direct TV I'm trying to watch the repeat of the BET Awards to see Diddy fall. In the words of Zini Peace Out!

**Mercedes POV**

Almost 8 hours on the road who idea was this to take a road trip this far should just hit up one of beaches in our area but okay everyone is settled in their rooms but the kids are itching to get on the beach so Aunt Stacey and Uncle JJ volunteered to watch over them.

"I need my pail and shovels, I need my kite, Conniehey needs his leash."

"Knock Knock…TJ's about ready to go?"

"Yeah, daddy you find my kite?"

"Yes, I did here you go."

"Thank you daddy come on Conniehey you got your swim trunks on."

Arf [Yeah, Sam put these on me I prefer letting my balls fly in the wind freely but I don't want the potential babies to focus all on them I have a pretty face.]

Meow [Lies all lies looking like a juiced up steroid roach.]

Arf [The fuck you doing here.]

"Gabby you bought Tubbington, I could have sworn that he wasn't going to join us." Lord Tubbington jumped on the bed snugglign up to me.

"Hi Lord Tubbington, how have you been?"

Meow [I've been better until this horror story showed up why did y'all let TJ get a damn dog should have got him a cat?"

Arf Arf [TJ wanted animal with balls unlike yours lazy pussy.]

"Enough the meowing and barking, Sam you're going out them or you're going to stay back here with me."

"I'm staying back here with you baby I'm tired myself Lord Tubbington you chilling with us?"

Meow [Yes.]

Arf [Good keep your ass back here I was going to bury under some sand and shit on you.]

Meow [Bitch.]

Arf [Your mama.]

"JJ and Stacey y'all go have fun! Take pictures for us."

"We will, come on baby." He froze. "I-I mean Stacy that's what I meant to say. Stacey. Come on. Let's go."

Sam locked the door then peeked through the blinds. "I told you that something was going on between them. Oh they holding hands, he just kissed Stacey." Sam banged on the window.

"Sam, let Stacey and JJ be he's a good guy."

He huffed. "That's my little sister though I'm cool with it just that…"

"Baby I know you want the best for her and JJ is the best for her you should be happy that she has JJ and that I have you."

"Well when you put it like that it makes sense think they're going to get married?"

I rubbed my hands through his hair. "Well they have to come out first as a couple. I see they're taking a page out of our book but if JJ does here wrong I'll snap my fingers and instant mood swing his ass."

**TJs' POV**

"Baby, you coming to jump the waves with the kids and me…"

Ian tapped me on my shoulder. "They a couple? Since when? Look they about to kiss."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Beats me but this is cool. I like it. Uncle JJ and Aunt Stacey sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage then comes both of y'all with two baby carriages!"

"HEY! HEY! COME BACK HERE! TJ, IAN, LOGAN, AND GABBY COME ON!"

"Hahahaha! NOOOO! DON'T NOOO! AUNT STACEY HELP ME! CONNIEHEY! HELP ME! AHAHA! GET IAN!"

Arf Arf [I see fine boo over there! Hey! Let me make my bark deeper.] WOOF WOOF [Yeah you come here sash your ass your my way come on my way.]

"Jump waves Conniehey there you go. Jump. Jump. You got it."

"Hi TJ." Slowly I turned around. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Gabby pushed me back folding her arms rolling her neck she clapped her hands twice. "Answer me."

Jasmine gave Gabby the hand. "I was talking to TJ but Imma be nice since I'm here with my mommy and daddy."

"Your daddy."

"Uh-huh him."

"PAWPAW and Monica! He spend the night at your house."

She nodded her head. "Yup they did yeah it you know the song from Dora the Explorer when they go off I started singing it because was spelling mommy name. He spelled M-O-NICA."

"What? That's gross."

"Hey PawPaw who is this?

"Santana baby I'm sorry that we couldn't work it out but I got a new boo thang this is my girlie my wifey, Monica, sorry to let you down but she put it on me like that La Rule guy we call ourselves Herbica Herbie and Monica get it. Where is Sam and Mercedes?"

"Um…in their room."

**AJE's POV  
**

"_Ooooh Sam shit don't stop faster, faster put it back it in…."_

*sighs pulls out iPhone 6* Hello, may I speak to Granddaddy? Granddaddy this is AJE You might not know who I am because I'm inside of mommy but the reason I am calling you is because my daddy can't keep his stick out of mommy. Come pull him off! Why is Lord Tubbington knocked out sleep?

**A/N: I CLOWNED! LOL I LIKE I REALLY REALLY LIKE IT HARLEM WORLD ****Harlem World, Harlem World the clique**** until tomorrow folks what 90s song imma drop tomorrow iamJLS**


	102. Chapter 102

**A/N: Soooo I sorta of slacked off again today I was good yesterday I clowned oh boy did I and by sweetiedee review she lost it in the break room and a few of y'all lost it I had y'all in stitches and me as well. I know y'all be wondering where do I come up with this stuff and I just think it up and I just type it. I'm not wrapped tight also I want to say that I love it when y'all participate in my craziness I really don't think this has ever been done before where a writer includes the reviewers in the story. I hit up a few of y'all to tell that we'd be face claiming PawPaw actually monni2215 [her birthday is this month y'all she turning 26 again] hit me up with that idea so I've decided that PawPaw will be because we had 3 options and…**

**Happy Reading (:**

**J3's POV**

"Is that Monica, we were supposed to go out on a date. Why is she here with PawPaw? I thought he left to go back home?"

"There is always one person in the family that is the last to find out, dad and mom flight got delayed and grandpa decided to hook up with Monica, his "wifey"."

"Wife?! Huh? Grandpa, hi Monica, what's up with this?"

"This is my baby, what J3 you wanted her, sorry to say you snooze you lose, this is _all _mine. Ain't that right baby."

I scrunched up my face. "Ugh…grandpa! I was gonna hit that!"

"Not anymore I hit this." He smacked her ass.

"Ugh…I don't need to see this I'm calling Aunt Bernice so I can get you a ticket home nah I'm going to go tell Mercedes and Sam but before I do that I'm taking a photo to send home to your sons. Uhgh!" I snapped a photo sent it to my dad.

**TJ's POV**

"My PawPaw is kissing your mommy. Eww!" I shook my head. "Why? That's Monica she was my future boo. I thought Benny was Mr. Steal Your Girl it's PawPaw."

"Hi TJ." I looked Ms. Monica up and down. "Hey you like being with my PawPaw he too old for you he could be your daddy and my daddy too wait that didn't come out right."

"TJ!"

"It's true though Aunt Stacey but if you like being with older men than it's cool but I'm not calling her my Aunt Jasmine I'm just saying."

"Good because TJ you my book."

"What the hell is going on? PawPaw, who is this?"

"This is my girl, my wife Monica, Monica these are all of my granddaughter friends yeah. Well we're going to go get settled in our room, Jazzy you want to stay here or come with us."

"I'm going to stay here and play _nicely_ with TJ, Logan, Ian and, Gabriella."

"Okay you better."

"I will mommy."

"And TJ you'll always be my little boo."

I smiled hard. "Okay Ms. Monica just take care of my PawPaw if not I'll get his ex-boo on you, right Aunt Tana." Aunt Tana struck a match smiling. "As you see she means business."

"I get it, Tana I won't hurt PawPaw unless he hurts me first."

"Ugh….okay that's just nasty. I'm still telling Cedes and Sam just. Wait my phone is ringing. Hello, who is that? That could be your new mommy dad…"

"So, what were y'all doing before we showed up."

"Conniehey and I were just jumping waves."

"Who is Conniehey?"

"My dog. CONNIEHEY! CONNIEHEY!"

Arf Arf [Look, he's my doggie number hit me up my owner is calling me. With your fine ass] Arf Arf [Coming TJ I was just macking who is she? Why does Gabby have that look on her face?]

"This is my best friend along with Uncle Stevie." Gabby cleared her throat. "And my boo Gabby."

"Thank you TJ I love you."

"Love you too Gabby." Ian and Logan elbowed me. "Oh Jasmine I don't think that you met them at my party because they weren't in the bouncy house but this is Ian and Logan."

"Hi Jasmine I just got one question, Ian or Logan."

"I want TJ."

"But he has a girl." Gabby snapped her fingers. "Gabby."

"Got that right boo-boo." She clapped her hands twice.

"But y'all cousins though ain't that nasty."

"We not blood related."

"Did I ask you Gabriella?" She snapped her fingers. "I can snap them just like you boo-boo come on TJ play with me."

"Um…Gabby come on. We go together."

Jasmine scoffed. "Whatever let's go jump waves."

"Yeah, TJ you can have her. I don't want her she's too much and she's only 5 she bossy, she already beat down Gabby I'm not having her beat me down too. I rather date me."

"COME ON! WHAT Y'ALL BACK THERE TALKING ABOUT!"

**Mercedes POV**

Another spelling bee in the books I done lost count anyway it was epic. "Sam let me see your back I scratched you good."

"Yeah because I was hitting all the right spots I mean they said around these weeks that sex isn't something that you'd want but I love this."

"I know but it's going to come a time when I don't want to do that.

**AJE's POV**

Good I'm down here mopping and shit y'all good until I pop out next year stay off the ride mommy, don't go pass go, keep the $200 now that's done maybe I can relax. When we eating? I'm starvin' like Marvin. I didn't go grocery shopping yet.

**Con'd Mercedes POV**

"When are we eating? I'm starving and I know AJE is hungry."

"That's a good question, want me to call up everyone and see what our next move is."

"Okay." I picked up my phone. "What in the hell is this?! Why is PawPaw lip locked with the news lady Monica?"

"What! Let me see that?" I handed him my phone. "Woah! This is um…wow!"

A loud knock came at the door. "Mercedes, Sam, it's J3 open up! Now!" Sam opened the door. "Did y'all get my text?"

"Yeah, okay respond to the text."

"Wait what?! J3 you are here I can tell you now."

"No, you can respond to the text I want to read your response I'm going back on the beach. Y'all going to join us?"

"Do you want me to respond to that now or in the text?"

"You can answer that question now I'm still going to be waiting on your text."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Sam and I will be out there soon I'll send you your text once you leave."

"Okay."

Sam closed the door shaking his head. "What the hell was that about? Why did he come to our room to ask you did you get the text and wants you to respond to the text when he was standing." Sam stood where J3 was standing not long ago. "Right here did you respond to him?"

"Yes, I did."

"What did the text say?"

I sighed. "Mercedes what do you have to say about this? That's all the text read."

"Seriously, you know what? I would have answered by carrier pigeon J3 lost a lot of cool points for that alone, we should be glad that PawPaw made it down here safely we'll talk to them later. So, what do you have a taste for?"

"AJE wants pizza again."

Sam clutched his stomach downing some more Pepto Bismol. "Um…I'm not really sold on pizza how about we just go out to a restaurant and order something don't want a buffet. Let's get dressed but first we need TJ to get his sandy self-back here."

"I'm sandy and cold mommy and daddy open up." I opened the door. "Hi mommy you heard about PawPaw and Ms. Monica, they're married!"

"What?! No, I thought that ….Stacey."

"They're not married but I know J3 sent you a text he's still waiting on his text message."

"I thought you sent it baby."

"I did he'll get it soon enough I'm_ not_ sending it again thanks again Stacey for taking TJ down to the beach."

"It was nothing, are we going out to eat?"

"Sure we're getting ready now I'll send a text for everyone to meet us here in about 45 minutes."

"Okay. TJ shhh.." She put her finger to her mouth leaving. "See you later Sam."

"What was that about?"

Arf [JJ and Stacey are a couple but don't y'all to know but I've already shipped them as Jacey and so have the reviewers. Now if we can only find Stevie a boo.]

"I can't say Aunt Stacey and Uncle JJ gave each of us kids $100 they even gave Jasmine $100 to not spill the information."

"Hand it over." Sam dug in TJ's pockets. "A crisp Benjamin Franklin here you go mommy put this up, now what are they bribing you to not share with us."

"I promised that I wouldn't say and I'm keeping my promise scouts honor can you give me bath daddy this sand is up my in my booty and it feels like sandpaper when I walk my cheeks walk together."

Arf [Me too! I got some sand under my balls.]

Meow [Let it stay there.]

Arf [Why is your ass still here? Where is Brittany?]

"Brittany I see you're here to pick up LT."

"Yes, Gabby wanted him to go on the beach but didn't feel like carrying him, you ready to go Tubbington."

Meow [Yes, the beast is back and he stinks.]

Arf [Motherfucker I'll see you at 3 o'clock.]

"See you guys at dinner, hey there Conniehey want to say goodbye your cousin?"

Arf [Bye Fuzzy Pussy.]

Meow [Connie.]

Arf [My name is Conniehey get it right. Don't let me put my paw size yet unknown but I'll find out up your crack I don't have a problem going deep paw diving.]

"….okay Brittany. Let's get you washed up TJ and Conniehey you'll go next."

**TJ's POV**

"Where are we going out to eat at? I'm starvin' like Marvin jumping those waves I worked up a mad appetite."

"What you want?"

"Some place that don't have pizza I don't think I could see mommy eat that mess again. I had nightmares about that and I tasted it in my nightmare I thought I had to throw up but it came out the other end and it was runn…"

Daddy put up his hand. "TJ okay that's a little too much information only thing that matters is if you wiped it all because…."

I nodded my head. "I wiped myself until I was raw down there."

"Okay."

"_Did you see PawPaw and his girl?"_

"_Who is she?"_

"_I think her name is Monica."_

"_Doesn't she work on the WBJA?"_

"_Isn't her daughter the one that was fighting over TJ?"_

"_I heard she kissed him."_

"_She what?!"_

"_Yeah and….."_

"Your aunts and uncles are all out there word travels quickly when it involves the love life of their nephew and is great-grandfather. Hey!"

"Sam! There go my baby TJ. Conniehey….where is Mercedes?"

"Um, she's getting dressed heads up as you know my wife is pregnant and she's on this loopy roller coaster of emotions and feels so when she comes out here and asks how does she look say she looks." Daddy pulled out a paper. "I wrote down these words amazing, breathtaking, stunning, I'll say sexy and fine, gorgeous, stunning and anything else you can think of. Here she comes."

"Hey guys! Wow you all look amazing. Marley I love that on you, Sugar that outfit is to die for, so how do I look? With AJE on board my clothes are just…"

"You look beautiful Mercedes."

"Breathtaking."

"Stunning."

"Baby you look sexy and fine."

"You look pretty mommy."

"Amazing."

"T-Thank you all them sweet words I don't want to cry but…." Daddy pulled her into hug.

"Cry baby just cry we get why."

"Knock. Knock. Hey, y'all I want to introduce you to my baby girl my sweet thang Monica and my baby girl Jasmine."

"Hey…" Everyone had the same expressions on their face she's after his money _if_ he has any.

"Hi everyone first thing first no I'm not a gold digger, I have my own money PawPaw is my boo he's my man and that's it. Hi Mercedes and Sam."

"Hey girl you look good."

"You look fierce and that outfit! Go ahead Mercedes."

"Well alright don't have me cut my step cause I will."

"No, no, we don't want that to happen don't want you jumping and shaking things all around. Let's go eat y'all, Lord Tubbington and Conniehey behave!"

Arf [Perhaps.]

Meow [Whatever.]

"Play nice Conniehey if you do I'm gonna give you a treat later on. I'll sneak some table food for you."

Arf [Please TJ I love you not chicken Jesus hasn't restored my love for that but some steak fish is fine or just some steak.]

"Okay Conniehey I got you boy." I kissed him. "No worries."

"Mommy can I ride with TJ?"

"Sure Gabby. Aunt Cedes I'm riding with you."

"Okay get up on in there. Mom can you…thank you. Thank you baby."

"Who is that lady with your grandfather Mercedes?"

I bit my lip. "That is my grandfathers…"

"Grandma that's his wife they're married."

"TJ, they aren't married they're just friends."

**Conniehey's POV**

All the humans are gone out to eat and it's just me and this furry dick he's asleep for now and I pray it stays like that until the two legged folk come back. Let's see what's on the tube.

I smashed my paw remote. Talk show turn, turn, turn, turn. _Next on Fox News…_Not on my paw. What is on? Hmm…._Up next on Me or the Dog…_Bingo my show is on! Man it's just the top 10 difficult cases. Still good enough to watch.

"_Number 7 on our countdown is Harvey a Doberman who turned out to be quite a handful for his owners who did no research on his breed before buying him…_What?! Leave it to them. _"Low maintenance companion for their sweet shih Tzu Lady_. Hey lady! You so cute with your fine ass! Arf! _Harvey developed severe separation anxiety that caused him to urinate all over the house_. Harvey my man! Just pee on the carpet! You peeing on the floor, Mercedes Evans won't go for that. _On the occasion he was allowed outside he was out of control bullying other dogs._ Look at him pulling her! Yo! Harvey! Why is he ridiculous you the one that used to spend half the day at the gym who does that? Tubby ass need to do that. _In the end Harvey does not speak English he speak dog. _They gave her as how! No shit! I speak dog!

"_We're almost halfway through my list of top 10 difficult dogs and it's only gonna get more intense so let's take a look a number 6 Diesel was a beautiful Siberian husky with bright blue eyes but he had an intimidating dark said that his owners didn't see coming…a bully on the verge of becoming a dangerous dog._ Look at him biting her! Dude what's your problem. Why you blaming the chick she's your dog! Arf! Arf!

Meow [What the fuck are you watching?]

Arf [A show about restraint on how to deal with my stress. You are my stress Lardo.]

Meow [You my damn stress I've put on the extra weight since you came along.]

Arf [No damn surprise! Just look at you.]

Meow [Don't make me jump over there.]

Arf [I dare your ass to jump over here.]

Lord Tubbington jumped but fell on the floor [It's a bird, it's a plane, no it's Lord Tubbington falling off the bed. Haha.] I rolled around on the bed. Arf Arf [I would help you up but nah.]

Meow [Your ass got jokes my chubbiness broke my fall.]

_Up next on Animal Planet The Cat From Hell._

Arf [Look Lord Tubbington they talking about you.]

KKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHH! [Watch it Dingdong.]

Arf [Watch it Dingbat.]

Meow [Oh it's Buster he's the NeNe of our group the RFOC but we don't call him NeNe we call him BeBe.]

Arf [Who cares?! I'm going to get me some water from the toilet have fun watching your friend get tamed. Another stupid pussy cat.]

**JJ's POV**

I would have to sit right across my grandfather and his new woman this so damn wrong. I mean I got a girl but this is.. "Feed me again Monica. Yeah, let me suck your fingers."

I tossed my cutlery. "I can't."

"So, Monica how old are you?" Sugar asked.

"I'm 39."

"And PawPaw is how old?" Ryder followed up.

"I'm 89 years young and I sling it like a 35 year old."

I snapped my fingers standing up. "WAITER! GET ME A NEW TABLE I CAN'T!" Stacey yanked me down. "What?! You don't hear this mess and we can talk about us in public. Shoot."

"Well 89 goes into 40…"

"As many times I can get it up and she can get on it."

"….I wonder if Ms. Monica tastes like chicken." TJ said.

"J3, you hear this."

He was looking at his phone. "No, I'm still waiting on my damn text from Mercedes. Let me call her again." Look guys we'll pick this up tomorrow a sample of our dinner.

"Don't sleep on PawPaw's monkey, he knows how to lay that pipe I'm gonna be in the family soon."

"Baby you already in the family. Gimme kiss."

"Ugh." I put my napkin over my head. "Call me Blanket."

**Sam's POV**

Dinner with the whole ND family plus PawPaw and Monica proved to be something rather interesting.

"Okay, dinner was good but did Monica really have to feed your grandfather his food, he's capable of doing that himself." I lifted TJ in my arms.

"I know baby but it was cute."

"Cute? He asked her to do the airplane sound and she did it! Vroooooooom."

"Conniehey and Lord Tubbington! Y'all all in one piece they made it through dinner I was concerned about them. Lord Tubbington let's go it is way past your bedtime and your exercise."

Arf [That walking Furbee exercises his ass could fly and I still wouldn't believe that. Night Tubby.]

Meow [You got a little something in your fur.]

Mercedes pulled something off Conniehey. "Conniehey Jupiter Evans! You didn't, did you?" She walked into the bathroom. "SAM!" Conniehey hid under the table.

"Huh?!"

"Shh….TJ go back to sleep you don't need to deal with this." I laid him down. "Baby, what? Oh my! Conniehey!"

Mmm Mmm Mmm [I was going to clean it up! I was!]

"Look at this all of the toilet paper is shredded to pieces and it's wet! Did you drink out the toilet?" She rubbed under his chin. "You did! Conniehey now you know better."

Mmm Mmm Mmm [I'm sorry mommy Tubbington was yapping my ear off I was trying to deal with my stress.]

"Baby calm down it's what all dogs do he just had a little separation anxiety that's all. Stop crying." Conniehey licked her hand. "See he's sorry for that."

"Conniehey I accept your apology just don't let that happen again."

Arf [Don't leave me alone anymore. I'll think about it.]

**AJE's POV**

Mommy is a cleanup woman is a woman who gets all shreds Conniehey leaves behind the reason I know so much about her is because she kicked out his daddy. He bit her shoes and weave messed up her wardrobe oooh AJE run. I got it!

**con'd Sam's POV**

"Baby I'll clean this up and I'll take Conniehey for a walk so he can relieve himself and I'll even change TJ into his PJ's."

"No, I'll change TJ you handle that." She kissed me. "I love you baby."

"I love you back. Conniehey come help you clean this up."

Arf Arf [Why you said you were going to do it your damn self? What I got to do?]

"Really, Conniehey you made this mess you're going to help me clean."

Arf [Dammit.]

**Mercedes POV**

"TJ, baby boy we have to get your clothes off and into your pajamas." TJ mumbled something. "What baby?"

"Sleepy don't want pajamas Conniehey food pocket piece of fish."

"What?" I dug in his pocket. "TJ, why do you have pieces of fish?"

Arf [Fish, fish give it hear. That's for me.]

"No, Conniehey no table food this is going right into the trash. Saaam." He poked his head out. "I need you to dump this outside so Conniehey won't get his mouth on it. TJ smuggled him some fish back and it's all smeared in his pocket."

"Ugh…TJ."

"Srnnk."

"He's out for the count I got it baby, come on Conniehey let's go for your walk we'll be back in a little while baby."

"Okay." I peeked out window. "No, Sam." I banged on the window. "No table food! Geez TJ and you give it to him. If Conniehey gets sick don't come waking me up. I told him and TJ about that he out there feeding the dog." I opened the door. "SAM THROW IT IN THE TRASH OR I'LL COME OUT THERE! I WILL DO IT! THANK YOU MR. EVANS!"

I turned around TJ was wiping his eye. "Mommy why are you yelling? Where is Conniehey?"

"Daddy took Conniehey for a walk and you have some explaining to do?"

"What?" He pulled his pockets. "Oh…um."

I folded my arms. "I'm waiting."

"I-I promised Conniehey some food and I bought him some you wasn't suppose to know that."

"Well, I did and it's all in your shorts I just got you these are going to have to in a plastic bag away from your other clothes don't want them smelling like fish."

"I'm sorry mommy."

"I know TJ can't be doing this. Conniehey is a dog he eats dog food and your daddy fed him what you bought him." He pumped his fist. "No, yes it's bad for him and he could get sick. You don't want him to get sick do you?"

"No mommy Conniehey is my pal he's my friend he's on the same level as Uncle Stevie."

"So, don't sneak him anymore table food. Got it."

"Yes, mommy. Mommy."

"Yes boo-boo."

"Aunt Unique, he's a she."

I had a feeling this was coming. "Unique name is Wade but she's Unique, she's comfortable as she is and we accept and love all people, you understand that."

"Yes, mommy. I'm going to tell her how I feel tomorrow."

**TJ's POV**

**Day 1**

"Let me open the blinds to see who is on the beach this early hey Aunt Unique is out there. Mommy Aunt Unique is on the beach can I go out there and be with her?"

"Sure TJ." She unlocked the door. "Unique! TJ is coming out there with you."

"Okay."

I gave her a hug. "Aunt Unique I love how comfortable you are in your skin as you know a lot of people don't have the courage to do that and you did it in high school I salute you."

"Aww TJ you are too sweet."

"I know mommy tells me that all of the time so, is Ryder your boo?" Hey I got to know these things. "Hey Uncle Ryder over here!"

**A/N: Oh the face claim for PawPaw is Sherman Hemsley let me stop PawPaw is….you know I'm going to pack a duffel bag because I got a feeling that monni2215 will be booking a flight here. I'm off to Climax where the hell that is beats me. Actually PawPaw is Billy Dee Williams iamJLS until tomorrow. Off to chapter 103..  
**

**90s throwback song: Weak - SWV**


	103. That's All folks!

**A/N: Uh…there is a message in the story so. Um…get to it. Happy Reading (:**

**JJ's POV**

So yesterday I gave y'all a sample of this dinner let's back track shall we. "Stacey I can't keep this up of us going behind closed doors to steal a kiss with me making eyes at you over across the table, why don't we just tell them that we're together?"

"No, then my brothers are going to zap out and my mom is here! I don't want to them to know."

"Okay. Are you going to sit beside me at dinner tonight?" I pulled her body to mine stealing a kiss. "Please say yes because I don't want J3 beside me."

"Okay I'll sit next to you. Think TJ, Gabby, Ian, Logan, and little Ms. Jasmine will keep our secret. We did shell out $500."

"Hell they better."

A knock came at the door. "Hey J3, you get Mercedes text?"

"Nah, she said she sent it right."

"Yeah, she sent it." She shrugged her shoulders. "Did your father hit you back up?"

"Yeah, he said that he's going to go to the home to show Mary Sue that PawPaw is cheating on her."

"No…why is Uncle Julius going to do that? Come on let's go to Sam and Mercedes Villa that's where we're all meeting up."

"A'ight."

"'Sup, J3, JJ, Stacey how does your grandfather look? Tell me I look sharp."

"Um…PawPaw you got a fitted with your hair in cornrows is that an ear piercing?"

"Yeah, Uncle Charlie got one so I thought if shebadebado _girl you knock me out Monica is outstanding she makes me want to shout_ can have one why can't I. Right baby?" I turned my head.

"That's right baby, JJ, why you turning away it's just love."

I coughed patting my chest. "I-I had something in my throat."

"Okay come on Jasmine."

"I want to hold daddy hand, come on daddy."

We slowly turned our heads watching them. "His hand is on her ass, look he just smacked it. Yo! Dinner is going to be live tonight. Eww they kissing." I downed some Pepto Bismal.

"What? Look after watching Mercedes down that pizza I needed my own bottle. Come on y'all go ahead I'll lock up the room."

"Are you sure Mercedes sent me that text?"

I laughed. "Mercedes didn't send him no text she playing with him I bet she gon' send it by carrier pigeon or email smart, moody, hormonal, _where u at_ self. Jesus be a fully charged PowerGen because I'm going to need back up to record what is about to go down. Amen and amen." I got to Sam and Mercedes room everyone had the same look she after his money.

"…_I'm not a gold digger…."_

"Okay Monica."

Arf [_Get down girl go ahead get down._]

Meow [_She gives him money when he's in need._]

Arf [You listen to Kanye?]

Meow [No, I actually prefer Taylor Swift, _You, with your words like knives and swords_ _and weapons that you use against me_]

Arf Arf Arf [Imma let you finish Tubby but how Sway? You ain't got the answers!]

"Oh man! We're going to leave these two together. Are you _sure_ they going to be okay?" I picked up Tubbington. "Damn! Your ass is heavy! Y'all ready."

"Yup! I'm riding with Uncle JJ and Aunt Stacey." Okay so I got y'all caught now let's get to the dinner. Man. Y'all not ready.

"Did TJ just ask he wonder if Ms. Monica tastes like chicken?" I whispered in Stacey's ear.

"Yeah, you'd be right."

"No, she don't taste like any chicken she taste like the steak and potatoes well done right baby."

"That's right and you taste like steak and eggs. Ooh."

I gagged. "You know what I was going to order that, I'll just take just take some shrimp don't no one taste like that, that _I_ know of or steak fish."

"Mercedes still hasn't sent me her damn text. Mercedes I'm about to call you pick up your phone." J3 shouted down to the other end of the table.

"I wonder what I'd taste like TJ lick my elbow."

"No."

TJ licked Gabby elbow smacking his lips. "You taste like let me lick your elbow again you taste like Chicken McNuggets and fries."

"No, no, no."

"Lick my elbow Gabby tell me what I taste like." I covered my face peeking through the crack.

She smacked her lips. "TJ you taste like the best caramel in the world."

"Yeah because I got that swirl baby swirl."

Randomly someone started singing. "_Monday, a friend of mine, Tuesday, we played a game Wednesday, you went away, Thursday, things weren't the same on Friday, you came back I wanted to kiss you on Saturday on Sunday we made love, now what are we gonna do?_ Sam, what is we gonna do baby."

"Um…I don't know but we about to order this here food."

"I'll take…"

"I'll take trout manure." PawPaw shouted.

"Baby that's trout Meuniere and I'll have the same Jasmine she'll have the fish sticks."

"I could of swore that said manure trout shit…I guess I need to clean these here glasses, baby will you?"

"Sure."

"Sir what will you have."

"_A let it rain and clear it out a let it rain and clear a let it rain and clear it out it out let's get it let's get it let rain it and clear it out _I'll just take some _chicken noodle soup with a soda on the side._ J3, Stevie, and me was Harlem shaking everyone was looking at us crazy. "What? PawPaw can say trout manure and I can't say that. Okay. I'll just take some steak fish."

"I'll have the same as Uncle JJ."

Everyone ordered their food we made small talk. "Hello, hey dad okay grandpa the phone is for you."

"What does he want? What? You where? Why you there? Why did you tell Mary Sue that I got a new boo? No I don't want to talk to her old dried shriveled up ass that can't suck my…." Mercedes covered TJ ears. "And she taste like dried bologna who told you I had a new boo." I pointed to J3. "Hmmm…hmm…you out of my will and her titties be dragging the ground they don't even put out sparks they just fizz."

He gasped. "Grandpa I was just messing around you not really going to kick me out your will because I'm just…"

"Boy hush! I knew you would be the one to tell your father on me. Look, Julius I'm a grown ass man and I do what the hell I want to do. I'll come home when Monica gets tired of me and that's _if_ she gets tired because she told me that I sling it the best! You hear me! Your daddy still got it!"

"PawPaw still slinging that pipe."

"I don't want to think about nothing slinging between his legs…uh."

"Bye boy here is your phone. What kind of thing is that?"

"PawPaw it's the iPhone 6."

"Baby how about tomorrow we find a mall and we get his and hers iPhones we can be up in bed taking usies."

I rolled my eyes. "This is just too much. What she going to do next feed him with sound effects?"

"I'm a part of the family now Gabby you got to get used to me."

"No, I don't have to get used to you. You not a part of this family until PawPaw puts a ring on it but you never know the toll of the bell might ring for you."

"What you say?"

Gabby picked up her butter knife banging it on the table. "_Jesús llegar a esta chica recta porque ella no quiere nada conmigo. Ella creía que todo es malo y todo eso ella me consiguió la primera vez, pero estoy poco Santana Lopez-Pierce Voy a encender para arriba en un momento en que ella va a aprender hoy! NO JUNIORETTE SANTANA DO IT! ¡SÍ! Yo estaba corriendo TRAVÉS DEL SEIS CON mis males! Sí dios! _[Translation: Jesus get this girl straight because she don't want none with me. She think she all bad and whatnot she got me the first time but I'm little Santana Lopez-Pierce I'll light you up in a minute she gonna learn today! WON'T JUNIORETTE SANTANA DO IT! YES! I WAS RUNNING THROUGH THE SIX WITH MY WOES! Yes god!]

"Okay this dinner is getting out of hand. Hey the food is here."

"Here you go PawPaw which sound effect do you want train, airplane, or car?"

"You can surprise me."

"Okay Chugga chugga choo-choo in the tunnel it goes. I hope it goes into my tunnel later."

I started chocking. "Y'all just nasty I was about to swallow."

"She was too."

"Ugh…"

"Hercules…Hercules…Sherman Sherman Sherman Sherman." TJ, Gabby and Ian shouted. "Ain't nothing wrong with PawPaw love tackle. PawPaw having relations PawPaw is having relations."

"TJ how about this one…" Logan stood up on his chair clearing his throat. "Put the beef in your taco."

"Logan sit yourself down up here singing about beef and tacos y'all kids are turning up. Y'all act right or I'm going to get Aunt Cedes to get y'all in check." All the kids sat down.

"TJ you know better than to act out and turn up." Look that was dinner and some more shit went down but we not going to get into that. Hell I'm ready for the sequel and so are you guys and uh….Jenny said that this will be the last chapter. We'll do a summary of what went down and who did what. So, Jenny let's jump on this shall we, hit the _Welcome Back _by Mase.

_**Day before the first day of school…**_

**TJ's POV**

Today is my orientation which mommy explained to me where I get to meet the other students, my teacher and even the principal. Here we go.

"Are you here for the orientation?"

"No, we just here to look at the place." Mommy hit me. "What? She asked that question."

"Thaddeus Joshua."

"I'm sorry."

"Yes, we are here for the orientation, where is the kindergarten class meeting at?"

"Oh, do you have his teacher's name?"

"Yeah, we do a…." Daddy read the letter. "A Ms. Toles is his teacher."

"Okay will you follow me will this be your first year of school?"

"Yes."

"Are you excited or nervous?"

"I'm happy a little sad because summer is over tomorrow. Well it's over today."

She knocked on the door. "Oh headmaster Beiste I didn't know that you'd be in here."

"Yes, just here making sure all of the teachers are getting settled in for tomorrow we have a big day and who do we have here." I gasped backing up into daddy. "Hi I'm Head Master Beiste and you are?"

I shook her hand. "I-I'm T-TJ."

"Nice to meet you TJ, welcome to West Brook Christian Academy I'm the Head Master."

I tapped daddy on his arm. "Yes, TJ." I pulled him down whispering.

"She's scary."

"Hi I'm Ms. Toles I'm going to be your teacher this year and you are TJ. Does TJ have a meaning or it's just TJ."

"My name is Thaddeus Joshua but everyone calls me TJ for short and this is my mommy and daddy."

"Nice to meet the both of you, your Sam and Mercedes Evans. I saw your interview I totally loved it, I'm Mercedes Mafia as well. M squared. Let me act professional. TJ this will be your desk right here and sitting next to you will be Gabriella Lopez-Pierce."

"Gabby!"

"You know her?"

"Yeah, that's my cousin that's cool and part-time boo."

"And this right here will be your cubby, bathroom over here and we have 2 pets a hamster and a rabbit."

"Awesome! I have a dog his name is Conniehey, daddy can you show Ms. Toles a picture of Conniehey he's really smart. See."

"He's a cutie, who is that furry hairy thing next to him."

"Oh, that's Gabby cat his name is Lord Tubbington he and Conniehey are cousins but they don't like each other."

"TJ!"

"Gabby boo." I picked her up hugging her. "You get to sit right next to me this is our teacher Ms. Toles she already knows about your cat Lord Tubbington and my smart handsome dog Conniehey."

"Gabby do you prefer to be called Gabrielle or Gabby?"

"Gabby suits me best before we get to knowing each other is there a girl named Jasmine on the attendance sheet."

She raised her eyebrow. "Um…no I don't have any Jasmine in my class. Why?"

"Just making sure I don't want to set it off in kindergarten like I did at our family beach bash TJ ooh the blocks."

**Sam's POV**

"And off they go to play. Is that okay for them to do?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, its fine just want to talk to you and share what your children will be learning in my class, the alphabet, their numbers, early math, we're going to develop their creative side put on plays promote creative expressions."

"Well these two are already creative so you won't have a problem there. How about their writing? We worked with Gabby with hers but she doesn't know which hand she wants to use and her holding the pencil isn't as I would like."

"As far as the hand she uses I'll let her decide but I will help here with proper holding of the pencil. Is TJ the same way?"

"No, TJ is a righty."

"What you expect of me as your child's teacher because I have expectations for the parents as well."

"Well, I expect that you are patient and interactive with our children in a way that's not condescending, to be kind and strict, if they get out of line don't hesitate to not call us, I want you tell me how you are because we won't be here unless you call us, what are you like and when can we get your information."

"Okay, I can do all of that and more, my expectation of the parents is to sit down with their child and read go over their homework, make sure they get their sleep in I can't tell you how many times kids show up sleepy and just out of it, I love for my parents to be hands-on in the classroom so volunteer once a month, if you can drop me a line any time I love surprise visit from parents shows me that they are invested, you _will_ be getting my information so no worries there. Is there anything else?"

"Sure, um I'm pregnant of course if you see me in the bushes don't be surprised okay."

I pulled Mercedes away from the window. "She won't be doing that although his uncle my brother might be on the swings. So…"

"My baby he's going to school, what is next honey? He's going to come home with his first book contract, his permission slip for a trip. Why? Lord…"

"We're going to go, it was nice meeting you Ms. Toles we'll see you tomorrow morning at uh 8 o'clock. Come on TJ. Bye Gabby I'll see you tomorrow. See y'all."

"Awww …Sam look at the last kindergarten class that graduated that's going to be TJ then first grade!" She blew her nose. "Aww…TJ you want to leave mommy."

"Say no." I mouthed. "Say no."

"Yes…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed falling to her knees.

_**That night…**_

"Tomorrow is TJ's first day of school Sam I'm not ready for this."

"Baby, it's going to be okay he's going to school with a bunch of other kids tomorrow so you won't be in the same boat look Ian and Logan."

"I know what you're saying baby but Ian and Logan and their parents have been through this before but this is going to be our first time along with Brittany and Santana. Where did the years go?"

"Well the first day of school is a half of day actually the whole week it's a half a day so he can get a feel for it and then that next week full mode. It's going to be okay it's going to be smooth sailing then first game is coming up looking forward to that and what the rest of this year holds for us. We gonna be good."

"I know. I know." She laid her head on my chest. "Come in TJ and Conniehey I thought we tucked you in."

"You did but I want to spend my last night well before school with you two make room. Follow me Conniehey under the covers. Oooh is toasty daddy did you let one out."

"No. I didn't." I sniffed. "Conniehey!"

Arf [Sorry them pork' and beans hit the spot Duke and I figured out the recipe]

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I am, will you be okay mommy, I don't want you to be sad because you made a scene at my school today."

"TJ, mommy will be sad because you're leaving me going to school. This day came too soon. I remember when I bought you home in my arms and you were the tinniest cutest thing and now you're mini middle schooler next 3rd grade."

"Daddy she's doing it again. AJE stop making mommy act crazy. How is she going to act in the sequel on the first day of school? See y'all we'll meet up in a few days or so. Thaddeus Joshua Evans Esquire and I'm out."

**AJE's POV**

Listen TJ it's not my fault blame daddy he's the reason I'm up in this 9 month deluxe apartment in the womb with all the amenities of the outside world just tell daddy to keep his stick out of mommy and my living room. *pulls out mini matches* Hey y'all I'll see you guys in the sequel what size will I be then and y'all find out if daddy can keep his stick down. Y'all heard that Monica and…sorry mommy drank some juice. Blame it on the a-a-apple juice wait this cranberry juice get it! Oh, PawPaw and Monica engaged and TJ's going to be the ring bear I'm out y'all until a few days. Jenny you have some stuff to clear up you didn't tell them how…and…I…but…why you keep interrupting me. Okay bye girl I'll FaceTime you later.

**Unknown POV**

It's the most wonderful time of the year! "Wait is that TJ.. TEEEJAYYY! Wait that is his ass! Come on! Come on let's get him! Come on! Why you running?!"

**A/N: Oops I ended it like that. YIKES! Y'all gonna curse me out should I leave it like that or no tell me in your review. I had to end this story because it was getting long I wanted it done by my birthday which was 6/27 but that didn't happen so monni2215 hit me up in my PMs and we talked it out because I was just sitting on 2k+ words [around what 3 o'clock today] like what else am I going to type so that's why I time jumped I'm a little sad somewhat misty eyed that this story is over but I'm looking forward to the sequel too. I just want to thank you ALL who read and reviewed this story I had a blast making you laugh, lose control, and acting a fool in public places sweetiedee85. I really didn't know what to expect when I started on this journey in April and I'm glad I did this I can say I'm proud of me, met some cool folk who I call friends. I MADE IT THROUGH will start in a couple of days because I have to make room for chapters and fix chapters of this story. So maybe after the 4****th**** of July [ I MAY drop a special holiday chapter who knows I'll see.] I've been dropping chapters every damn day! I'm not going to know how to act not sitting here typing but trust and believe I'm still acting a fool where I am. So I'll end my final A/N of **_**Abused**_** like this because I am a fool.**

"_**Though y'all missing me y'all find a way to get through reading stories without my jokes I was y'all fool, comedian, y'all can't without me only God may know why he made me like this but still y'all will get by." **_**– Missing You – **_**Set It Off**_

"_**Sitting here thinking about y'all wondering you're doing never thought I could do this but I really did sitting here wondering where I wondering I went right 'cause now I'm here all alone wishing I would drop a chapter so tell me why, why when is Jenny coming back got missing chapter drops so tell me why why why she have to stop got me missing techiebynature every day I missing you.**_** – Missing You – 112**

"_**Like a cold summer afternoon like the snow coming down in June like y'all email without my updates I'm missing you…" –**_** Missing You – Case**

**Enough of me acting a fool we'll be collecting offering I set up a gofundme account for the building fund, we have to uh…get the building but HEY! ITIEMYSHOE! ISHATIE MY MY MY OOOH…just playing I am a sad partially teary eyed iamJLS  
**


	104. AJE'S SHINE

**A/N: What up guys hope you had a wonderful 4****th**** of July I chilled and watch the free show on my block. Also someone wanted their own shine so she **_**asked**_** me could I do this for her and here she is. Enjoy guys!**

**AJE's POV**

Hi y'all! About time Jenny did this she's been ignoring my calls for the last few days! Just disrespectful! Y'all know Jenny is on break and all of that so I called her on my iPhone 6 look I get great coverage I'm with T-Mobile that's why I got my new phone so quick I jumped and I was singing J. Hud _Where U At_ and she hung up on me can you believe that! Look, I'm just trying to figure out when she going to start the sequel and stuff because I got a few words I want to say first off shouts out to PawPaw and Glam-Ma [monni2215] they gonna do it up big sorry I can't be there in person I'm going to be there as in a piggy front ride take a lot of video so I can see how it goes down I already know the colors it's going to be one amazing event I even heard PawPaw…what Jenny? I can't say that. What you mean hell no?! Can I tell about them? Okay, good. *rolls eyes* Geesh! I'm just trying to talk to my fans out there. Hello World. Well Conniehey and Lord Tubbington are _still_ at it, Jenny went to sleep and woke up to some crazy tweets on her twitter page and one was from Conniehey and Lord Tubbington fighting over who gets to tweet and someone tail got bit and they went at it! I can't with them! CAN'T Y'ALL JUST GET ALONG! Geez! I just got finished watching the USWNT and they did that! Every time Carli Lloyd kicked the ball I kicked too well moved mommy says I'm too active and that she knows I'm a girl and that I'm going to be a handful and too much. I already am. Y'all know this but that brother of mine still thinks I'm a boy just wait TJ I got you just worry about keeping Gabby in check and Jasmine too, y'all guess what Jasmine and…..what you mean I can't tell them. Why not? See Jenny you are such a tease! Don't give me that look. I'll kick you. You gonna tell it in the sequel. Okay. Guys I got to go it's waaaaay past my bedtime but before I go what y'all been up to? Uh-oh TJ and Conniehey are saying prayers.

"_And bless my baby brother Amen. PS. Let Jenny hurry up and get to this sequel I want to know what PawPaw and Glam-ma doing now hopefully not it and give me a little baby auntie or uncle. Amen."_

_Arf _[It's a girl.]

That's right Conniehey you know I rule. _WHO RUNS THE WORLD AJE WHO RUNS THE EVANS HOUSE AJE! _See you guys later and Jenny is still acting a plumb fool. I miss y'all! I'm gonna turn up! Mommy I don't want no water I want APPLE JUICE! Imagine PawPaw and the baby in diapers. Yikes!

**A/N: I'll be back soon. iamJLS (:**


	105. PawPaw's Shine

**A/N: I was good with this I didn't clown at all. So another one of y'all favorites hit me up after he found out that the other characters could speak to y'all he wanted to do it too I told him that I was on break and that I'd do this for him. He said he got fans so, here he goes. Enjoy!  
**

**PawPaw's POV**

"So my great-grands and the damn animals getting all the shine TJ and Conniehey are still slain under the sheet that fat ass cat was fanning them but his ass got tired and now he's resting in the bosom of Conniehey's bed. Hey to all my fans I'm calling y'all the Pawpettes."

Arf Arf [He what?! Oh hell no! Get OUT MY BED you 4 legged walking pussy!]

Meow [I ain't moving for shit make me.]

GRRRRRRRLLLLL [You shedding pussy get out my bed.]

Tssssssssszzzzzzzzz [Ass sniffer leave me alone!]

"Awww….Conniehey and TubbyLord are playing that's so nice. Ebony and Ivory playing together in perfect harmony."

"CONNIEHEY NOOOOOOO! SCOOT BACK! SCOOT BACK!"

"Anyway I called Jenny up on my Jitterbug smartphone and she answered on the first ring I wanted to discuss a few things with her about me and my boo thang hey Monica with your fine self a couple of days ago was the 4th of July and uh…sweetiedee threw down she even had my favorite ribs I wanted to take home the whole tray but that would have been disrespectful I only bought some sodas and napkins, isn't that how it be at the cookout or Thanksgiving dinner the person that bring the cutlery and stuff that needs no preparation always leaving with plates but never want to clean up. Anyway me and my boo-boo hit up the movies I got some free passes to that dinosaur flick and it was a bad movie she wasn't too happy thankfully I didn't have to sing my tweaked song _and you and you and you you're gonna refund us yeah yeah you gonna refund us_. So enough about that you know that grandson of mine…."

"Cedes! Cedes! PawPaw you seen Mercedes?"

"Uh yeah she went outside."

"That child still waiting on that damn text message….ooh. Who is this calling me? Why are you calling me? I don't want you. I'm engaged! Not to your ass. It's been off you left me limp now I'm spraying up the place cause she gets it up in seconds. Here she comes now, _there goes my baby, there goes my destiny onliest one for me, there goes my baby there goes my baby, she gon' be the one we gon' fall in love, we gonna shebedodowpopheyhey…_we…"

"Shh….PawPaw don't do that. They'll find out later."

"Okay I'm going to do you…"

Arf [Freaks..]

Meow [You got some nerve.]

"'Cause I love your stick."

"I know you do and I can tell the old heads that I can STICK IT! STICK IT! STICK IT! And I stick it really good! _Stick it PawPaw stick it right I get to stick it, I stick it all night PawPaw gets to stick it._"

**Tank's POV**

Wassup it's your boy King Tank I know all of the ladies missed me y'all can go ahead and say it I know it's the truth y'all love me ain't no denying it so, check this out…I can't say that so why in the hell you got me here. Just so I can show my fine sexy self. Yeah, I'm so fine, me I'm so fine. Anyway me and my boo we still together all the Tankettes, Tank up! Haha! Yeah, so uh I heard it through the grapevine that y'all don't like me. What did I do? I mean I'm a good guy. Give me another chance. Shit ain't none of y'all had my baby….yet. I'll see y'all in the sequel. Hi sweetiedee, zeejack, monni2215, myghiggins25, Zini, muffin0307, and jujubee58, fine selves. What you mean? Sarah shut-up I'm trying to get them to see I'm good. Call me! I'll see y'all in the sequel where **I MADE IT THROUGH** see what I did there Tank will make it through _Tank is one in a million I'm a catch of a lifetime..." _*winks and blows kiss*

**A/N: These characters are too much! Also Tank wanted to get in on the shine. Who gonna call me next Santana? *phone rings* Hello...who this? *puts on speakerphone* _FIRE FIRE I WILL BURN HIM I WILL BURN HIM! _iamJLS **


	106. TJ'S SPOTLIGHT

**A/N: Yo! I woke up this morning and AJE had took over my twitter I can't with that little fetus she up here posting pictures of the stick that's annoying her. She's too much. Anyway y'all baby boy hit me up and here it is! Enjoy.  
**

**TJ's POV**

"Wassup y'all I haven't said anything in a minute but I was listening to my iPod on this Music Monday you know Jenn and me stay with the music and I thought of y'all while listening to Usher's _Confessions_ which I think is his BEST CD _Superstar [Interlude]_ because all of you are my number 1's. So I called up Jenny and asked her could I do this for y'all.

_This goes out to you, you, my number one (number one, number one), I won't stop until I see my sugars You know who you are This is for my number one, number one (I see you) So many chapters, swear you're gonna keep on reading Looking for my number one, number one (oh) This goes out to you baby Wherever you are (my only one) Just know that you're mine (number one, number one) Are you there? I can't hear you On in my bedroom putting on shows Y'all, I can't get you off my mind All around the world So many faces, all these places I just need one or two My number one and two This is for you You, my number one or number two._

*Gabby and Jasmine screaming* TJ! TJ! TJ! TJ! TJ!

"He's mine Gabby!"

"No, he's _mine_ Jasmine! TJ IS MINE!"

*lights dim* _This is for you, you, my number one This is for you, you, my number one This is for you, you, my number one Spotlights, big stage Fifty thousand TJers screamin' in a rage Conniehey and Uncle Stevie This is the way I see y'all in my dreams Granny camera flash, hundred pictures, all of y'all Hangin' on my bedroom wall I'm still a kid, I feel like seven years old But I knew since I jumped on the scene Y'all are my groupies baby 'Cuz you are my superstars You are my number one fans, I'll give you my autograph Sign it right here on your heart Y'all are my groupies baby 'Cuz you are my superstars And as my number one fans I'll do all that I can to show you how super you are Front row, there you are Jumpin' and happing dancing waving both hands Would you notice me? It'll be a few more days just y'all just to see my pretty face one more time Jenny gonna drop the chapter be first in line This is a metaphor to show how I adore you Baby I do Y'all are my groupies baby 'Cuz you are my superstars You are my number one fans, I'll give you my autograph Sign it right here on your heart Y'all are my groupies baby 'Cuz you are my superstars And as my number one fans I'll do all that I can to show you how super you are Now you know how I feel You're truly special, your love is legendary to me Without you my life stands still I'll never leave your world, treat you like a Diva girl TJers you're one of a kind 'Cuz they don't make 'em like y'all anymore So you'll be my fans life I dedicate this to my superstar for all time Y'all are my groupies baby 'Cuz you are my superstars You are my number one fans, I'll give you my autograph Sign it right here on your heart Y'all are my groupies baby 'Cuz you are my superstars And as my number one fans I'll do all that I can to show you how super you are.."_

"TJ! I've been yelling your name for the last 5 minutes what are you doing in here and why are Gabby and Jasmine fighting over your sock and _Avatar _underwear?"

"Beats me I'm just singing to my fans! They miss me you know…hey! What you mean? Fine. Mommy is still…."

"SAAAAAAAAAMMMM baby I missed you Sam I want you to go out and get AJE this because we're craving …."

"Going through the motions see what I mean that was for all of my boos, Zini, zeejack, Muffin307, sweetiedee, myhiggins25, Jujubee58, and my glam-ma PawPaw boo monni2215."

"TJ! LET'S GO WE'RE GOING TO THE ARCADE!"

"COMING UNCLE STEVIE!"

**A/N: Santana did call but she was too busy burning her trash. I'll see y'all Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. (: iamJLS**


	107. I SHINE THEY SHINE

**A/N: Some of the characters wanted to say hello. They've been good PawPaw still...just let him tell you.**

**PawPaw's POV**

"PawPaw here last time I barely got my shine I had to share it with that rank, crunch whatever the hell his name is Tank….oh look at there I got it right again anyway now it's only about me, me, me, me I just wanted to tell y'all that I took over Jenny twitter and reached out and touch some of my Pawpettes yeah. One of them told me to take a nap I was supposed to be giving Monica my stick but it wouldn't get up probably to pre-occupied with setting up my own tweeter, tweener hell whatever it is yeah I got one and my location is w/ my boo and my pet. Y'all she let me get a pet! Can't wait for you to meet him, it her I don't know what it is it don't talk yet hopefully it will. Saw that my baby said that I needed a intervention because I go my own twitter….that's what they call it and I've been tweeting a few things here and there sweetiedee mama made some chicken and I wanted a plate but she wouldn't slide me none but I had some chicken last night in the kitchen and in the bedroom yeah, PawPaw getting it in Monica." I poked her she smacked my hand. "You sleep? Huh? Yeah she out I still got it! In other news I heard AJE finally got in contact with Jenny sending her text messages while she was playing her video game. She took over my twitter then she got into Jenny's phone book, how she did that beats that dog crap out of me. I can't wait to see my boos because you all are _my babies you are the onliest…_what the hell is onliest? Come on Uncle Charlie shobedowop _PawPaw is Outstanding I knocked my baby out she's snoring makes me want to shout_ HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! Get it PawPaw." *Monica throws a pillow hitting me in the head.*

"HERBIE SHUT UP! STOP CUTTING YOUR STEP GET YOUR ASS IN BED! You probably done woke up your damn pet!"

"Awww him, her dammit it ass is alright I'm sorry boo boo I was just singing about it because _I'm the man I'm the man I'm the man.."_

_"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep."_

**I DON'T HAVE A DAMN NAME POV**

Bloo bloo bloo [Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming what do I do I swim swim hey bring your scaly ass back here you just smacked me with your tail! Hey! That's my eye socket you fool!]

Bloo Bloo [Who gon' check me boo?]

Bloo [My ass take this fin, take my tail I AM THE CHAMPION MY FRIEND!]

Bloo Blooo [Imma smack you with my fin, smack you with my tail and whole scaly body 1, 2, 3 ding ding ding float on, float on, float on float on my name is don't have a name either and I'm a Pisces bubbles...hey don't bite me fish mouth.]

**AJE'S POV**

Hi my fans I just wanted to keep y'all up to date with my happenings I don't know what fruit size I am I'll figure it out and report that to y'all let me update y'all on what I've been doing I've been a good little fetus don't believe what you read Jenny up here lying on me you know I called her around 2 something this morning and she didn't answer her phone so I sent her a text and she _finally_ answered me back saying, "what do you want fetus", and "how did you get my number?", answers I want to know when she gonna start typing she didn't tell me and PawPaw, also PawPaw lying about me getting into Jenny's phone. I'm a perfect baby. *poses in front of a in utero bathroom mirror* DARN IT I YAWNED! Now I got the hiccups *tugs umbilical cord* Mommy lay off the grease please! Thank you! Love You! Mean it! Drink some wootah.

**A/N: I'll see you guys soon I play too damn much! Sweetiedee done said I lost my marbles and myhiggins25 agreeing with her they saying I need a blessing of which I do increase my jokes and humor thank ya! *slides fingers across my keyboard* I typed in tongues. Let me stop! I wonder if I can get them back because I need them ALL for the sequel. THE FOOLISHNESS HAS RESUMED ON THE REMIX TIP TANK HAS A NEW PLAN, CHECK HIM OUT IN, ****_HOW COULD YOU._**


End file.
